Dieu Originel : Se connaître réellement
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome du Dieu Originel. Ici, plus de Ryusuke mais une toute nouvelle aventure. Méfiez-vous néanmoins des apparences car oui, bien que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé, tout est pourtant relié ! L'une de mes fictions préférées grâce à Tyrania !
1. Chapitre 1 : Coup de Boule

**Première Partie : Briser la Glace**

**Chapitre 1 : Coup de boule**

"JE VAIS AVOIR DOUZE ANS!"

_Quelques grognements se faisaient entendre : Ils le savaient, ils le savaient TOUS! Combien de fois l'avait-il répété en moins d'une heure? Combien de fois leurs oreilles avaient-elles souffert d'entendre ces mêmes paroles? Des cheveux blancs en bataille percutèrent une poitrine de faible taille tandis qu'une main douce passait dans les cheveux._

"Calmes toi Xano, tu vas te faire mal à cette allure et tu énerves tes camarades."

"Non mais...Je suis sûr que vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer demain!"

_La tête enfouie dans la poitrine se releva, laissant apparaître deux yeux vairons de couleur bleu et rouge remplis de malice, un long sourire étant dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts de bleu ciel émettait un sourire complice tandis qu'elle posait la question que Xano attendait tant :_

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler mon petit Xano. Qu'il y a t-il donc de si important demain?"

_La réponse ne se faisait pas tarder et un puissant râle de désespoir traversait la salle au moment où Xano répondait. ENCORE UNE FOIS! Il n'allait pas s'arrêter! Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille quitta les bras de la jeune femme avant de se remettre à courir pour aller apporter la bonne nouvelle aux personnes qui connaissaient déjà l'annonçe. Un vieil homme ayant un certain âge marchait lentement derrière la jeune jeune pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il se maintenait sur sa canne et observait à travers ses lunettes le garçon qui semblait si heureux :_

"Il est toujours aussi hyperactif à ce que je vois. Cela fait plaisir de voir des jeunes garçons de sa trempe qui voient la vie du bon côté. Ils n'ont pas toujours été gâtés enfin bon...Est-il au courant mademoiselle Elis? Vous l'avez prévenu n'est-ce pas?"

"Je...pensais le lui dire dans la soirée. Mais vous savez, cela fait plus de 7 années qu'il est ici et même si...C'est la règle, je..."  
_  
Elis baissait la tête, ses deux mains cachant son visage tandis que le vieil homme poussait un long soupir. Il savait à quel point la jeune femme était attaché au garçon turbulent mais la loi était la loi et ils devaient l'appliquer. Une bagarre venait de se déclencher entre plusieurs enfants et elle séchait rapidement ses larmes avant de courir pour venir mettre un terme à la confrontation._

_Pendant la nuit, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés se tournait et se retournait dans son lit : Demain...Demain était le grand jour. Il était si content! Il allait pouvoir rendre mademoiselle Elis fière de lui quand il reviendrait quelques mois plus tard. Elle était si gentille avec lui et l'écoutait avec attention. Oui, demain, il allait partir vers là où allaient tout les enfants de douze ans : Le centre de symbiose pour savoir qui serait son premier pokémon._

_Le réveil se faisait en douceur et les garçons de sa chambre lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était ému mais cela se voyait un peu dans son regard : Même si il avait crié que c'était son anniversaire bon nombre de fois hier, il ne pensait pas que les autres enfants seraient si sincères. Certains souhaitaient bonne chance à Xano tandis que le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Le vieil homme s'était approché avec un peigne du garçon qui avait déjà un sac sur son dos pour tenter de combattre ces vilaines mèches qui partaient dans tout les sens tandis que le garçon demandait :_

"Hey! Monsieur Barinor, où se trouve mademoiselle Elis? Je ne la vois pas! Je voulais lui dire "Au revoir" et la prévenir que je reviendrais très vite!"

"Elle ne se sentait pas très bien mon petit Xano alors je lui ai conseillé de se reposer. Tiens, prends ceci, c'est un petit symbole qui servira de preuve au centre de symbiose."

_Le vieil plongea l'une de ses mains dans sa poche droite avant d'en sortir un petit objet métallique représentant un Evoli. Le jeune garçon l'observait sur toutes les coutures que déjà deux hommes habillés de costume noir se présentaient devant l'entrée, observant Xano comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet._

"C'est bon? Nous pouvons l'emporter?"  
_  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif avant de pousser légèrement le garçon pour qu'il puisse se diriger vers les deux êtres que Xano surnommait déjà intérieurement "Pingouins". Ils n'avaient pas honte de sortir dans cette tenue. Rentrant dans une voiture, le jeune garçon qui était pourtant si excité hier se sentait mal et préférait ne pas parler. Durant la majorité du trajet, il s'était abstenu de regarder par la fenêtre, tête baissée. Il savait qu'un pan de sa vie venait de disparaître et l'une des deux hommes en costume noir le questionnait, un peu intrigué :_

"Et bien mon garçon, tu es apeuré? Cela m'étonne quand même un peu de voir que tu n'as même pas jeté un dernier regard à ton orphelinat. Les enfants de ton âge sont quand même un peu plus sentimentaux et respectueux des personnes qui les ont élevé pendant toutes ces années. Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras plus jamais les revoir n'est-ce pas?"

_Le jeune garçon évitait de montrer qu'il était surpris. Ne pas les revoir? Il n'avait jamais été question de ça! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait que les autres enfants devaient parler avec le directeur Barinor avant d'atteindre leurs douze années mais lui...Il n'avait pas eut le droit à cette "tradition". Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Mademoiselle Elis et Monsieur Barinor n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le prévenir à ce sujet?! Ne plus jamais les revoir? C'était quoi cette règle stupide! C'est vrai que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, aucun enfant n'était revenu à l'orphelinat pour voir les changements opérés mais quand même..._

"Tiens, te voilà au centre de symbiose. A partir de là, tu seras livré à toi-même comme pour les autres enfants. Ton orphelinat t'a sûrement appris comment se déroulaient les tests de symbiose et pourquoi les enfants de ton âge sont abandonnés dans la nature n'est-ce pas? Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance mon petit et à espérer que tu trouveras un pokémon qui te convienne."

_Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas attardés à rester plus longtemps devant un gigantesque dôme vert avec un "C.S." écrit dessus tandis que le jeune garçon s'approchait d'un sorte de regroupement où il voyait trois quatre enfants de son âge qui écoutaient un homme habillé comme un scientifique._

"Bonjour, je tiens à me présenter : Monsieur Likard est mon nom et je suis chargé aujourd'hui de vous souhaiter tout d'abord un joyeux anniversaire et de vous guider vers les pokémons qui seront le plus en symbiose avec vous. Nous allons faire des tests sur plus d'une centaine de pokémons...Ne faites pas ces têtes! Je sais que c'est énorme mais depuis l'apparition de la symbiose, ce n'est plus vraiment à nous de choisir nos pokémons mais plutôt l'inverse. Grâce à la symbiose, nous sommes capables de savoir si vous êtes faits pour vous entendre ou si tout va très mal se terminer. Une symbiose débutante est de l'ordre de 20 à 30%, ainsi, si parmi les cent pokémons, nous voyons que vous dépassez les 30%, nous vous conseillerons donc de choisir de dernier qui prouve que vous aurez une très bonne relation avec le dit-pokémon. Si aucun pokémon ne rentre en symbiose avec vous au-dessus de 30%, nous établirons une liste des pokémons ayant un taux de symbiose entre 20% et 30% et vous pourrez choisir l'un d'entre eux. Si vous avez un taux inférieur à 20% avec un pokémon, vous ne pourrez pas le choisir. Tout cela est basé sur une relation de confiance et de co-entente. Enfin bon, nous allons commencer et je vous appellerais par votre prénom, vous serez priés de nous suivre."

_Le scientifique tapa dans ses mains tandis qu'un homme du même genre arrivait à côté de lui, un bloc-note dans sa main. Xano était complètement absent et déconnecté de la réalité, son regard porté sur le ciel. Pourquoi mademoiselle Elis ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu à ce sujet? Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire à quel point il aimait cette personne qui s'était occupée de lui pendant toutes ces années. Son excitation de la veille avait complètement disparu et cela était bien triste._

"Xano Likan. Xano Likan. XANO! Veuillez vous réveiller mon garçon!"

"Hein, que quoi?"

_Les cris du scientifique arrivaient aux oreilles de Xano qui descendait rapidement son visage pour observer l'homme. Les autres enfants étaient déjà paris avec leurs pokémons en main. Sans un mot, le scientifique faisait un geste de la main pour lui demander de bien vouloir le suivre. Dès les premiers pas à l'intérieur, on lui demandait de retirer son haut pour y coller une sorte de tampon de couleur blanche au niveau du coeur. Sur ce tampon pendait un long fil et le jeune garçon ne posait aucune question. Le premier test se produisait avec une petite créature à la robe blanche bleue, la chevelure en bol de couleur verte et deux petites cornes de couleur rouge : Une Tarsal. Le scientifique prit le long fil avant de le déposer dans un orifice se trouvant sous l'orifice de verre dans lequel se tenait la petite créature. Un écran électronique se trouvait juste à côté de l'orifice pour y mettre le taux de symbiose tandis que le jeune garçon murmurait comme pour lui-même :_

"On dirait des animaux mis en cage."  
_  
L'écran s'activait subitement pour laisser apparaître un splendide chiffre de...0%. Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, légèrement étonnés par ce résultat. 5%-10%, c'était normal si il n'y avait que peu de chances de compatibilité mais 0%...Ils devaient faire d'autres tests et le jeune garçon se laissait traîner devant d'autres pokémons : Une souris jaune électrique avec deux joues bleues, une plante bleutée avec des feuilles rouges sur le crâne et bien d'autres créatures toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Le résultat était toujours le même : 0%, 0%, 0%. Rien n'y changeait et les deux scientifiques semblaient soucieux. Celui qui avait fait l'appel se tournait vers le jeune garçon avant de lui poser une question :_

"Dis moi...Xano. Tu as envie de devenir un dresseur?"

"Je veux retourner chez moi, c'est tout."

"Mais tu le peux! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? Attends voir...Tu peux me montrer le symbole que l'on t'a confié?"

_Etait-ce une question piège? L'autre scientifique semblait avoir compris la manoeuvre du premier et Xano Likan tendait son symbole métallique en forme d'Evoli tandis que le scientifique l'observait en le retournant. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune garçon provenait d'un orphelinat et la loi étant la loi, il était impossible pour les enfants orphelins de revenir dans l'orphelinat qui avait été là pour les élever, cela étant une mesure de sécurité mise en place pour éviter que les personnes déviantes mentalement se vengent sur des personnes innocentes. Un peu stupide quand on savait que les enfants issus de famille pouvaient les retrouver quand ils les voulaient._

"Je vois...Tu es donc de l'orphelinat de monsieur Barinor. Un brave homme et je comprends. C'est bien triste mais c'est la vie et tu vas devoir te résigner mon enfant. Tu ne pourras pas les revoir mais tu sais ce que représente ce petit Evoli? Cet Evoli montre que monsieur Barinor envisage un avenir brillant pour toi car tu as des capacités d'évolution remarquables, c'est pourquoi il t'a confié ce symbole. Comme un Evoli, tu es capable d'avoir différents avenirs mais surtout de réussir dans cet avenir. Même si tu ne peux pas les revoir, tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir non?"

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif. Il devait se montrer responsable et fier d'avoir été élevé par mademoiselle Elis mais quand même...Il aurait bien aimé vouloir lui dire "Au revoir". Le scientifique s'approchait de lui à nouveau pour lui demander de se présenter devant les différents pokémons pour faire un test. Malheureusement, au grand désarroi des deux hommes, l'écran électronique se terminait inlassablement par un zéro symbolique._

"Je...Je veux un pokémon! Je le veux vraiment! Vous devez me croire!"

"Nous allons faire d'autres tests...Nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que l'écran change un peu."

"Dites...Je voulais savoir : Pourquoi je ne fais pas de test avec ce Goupix?"

_Il était là depuis déjà plus d'une heure et il avait remarqué que jamais les deux scientifiques l'avaient emmené vers le petit renard au pelage argenté et aux yeux...vairons? Un oeil droit vert et un oeil gauche violet, c'était assez...spécial. Et il ne possédait qu'une seule queue de couleur argentée, comme les bébés renards. Les deux scientifiques se regardaient avec l'air de dire : "De toute façon, on peut toujours essayer."_

_Ils emmenèrent le jeune garçon vers la créature qui s'était mis au garde à vous, poussant des petits glapissements pour montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas de voir un nouvel humain devant lui._

"Comme tu peux le voir, certains...pokémons ont un taux de symbiose de 0% avec tout les humains comme toi tu as un taux de symbiose de 0% avec tout les pokémons. Je ne dirais pas que vous vous ressemblez mais cela fait plusieurs années que ce Goupix se trouve ici et à force, je dois avouer que nous désespérons. Tu peux toujours faire un test si tu le désires, on a plus rien à perdre."  
_  
Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à nouveau tandis que le petit fil qui pendait au bout de son tampon fut administré dans l'orifice en-dessous de la cloche de verre qui contenait le Goupix argenté. Celui-ci posait ses deux pattes avant contre le verre tout en continuant de pousser des glapissements de colère. L'écran électronique se mit soudainement à réagir, la réponse n'allait pas tarder...Xano Likan regardait l'écran qui s'illuminait peu à peu avant de donner le taux de symbiose qui s'affichait : 0%. Les deux scientifiques poussèrent des soupirs de désespoirs : Rien n'avait changé._

"A...Attendez! Le chiffre, il bouge un peu!"

_Il était vrai que le chiffre changeait mais comme si il était indécis. Il variait entre le 0 et 1%. Après plus d'une trentaine de secondes, le chiffre s'arrêtait sur le 1% et les deux scientifiques explosèrent de joie tandis que le jeune garçon observait le chiffre avec étonnement avant de dire d'une voix timide :_

"Euh...Mais 1%, ce n'est pas énorme. Je veux dire : Je ne pourrais pas prendre ce Goupix de toute façon puisque je n'ai pas les 20% minimum."

"C'est vrai mais..."  
_  
Les deux scientifiques se calmèrent aussitôt : Même si le gamin n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années, les règles étaient les règles et ils ne pouvaient pas accepter que Xano récupère le pokémon, celui-ci tapant contre la vitre de ses petites pattes, signe qu'il était énervé._

"C'est la première fois qu'il y a une réaction symbiotique avec ce pokémon même si elle n'est que de 1%. Je pense que nous pouvons...Mais nous devons te mettre en garde, tu ne devras jamais réaliser de symbiose avec ce pokémon tant que vous ne serez pas capables de déployer plus de 20% sinon...Les conséquences seraient très fâcheuses, d'accord? Tu as bien compris j'espère?"

"O...Oui. Je ne ferais pas de symbiose, c'est noté. Je ne suis pas fou!"

"Et n'oublies pas une chose : Le premier pokémon avec lequel on fait une symbiose est le plus important. Tu pourras toujours faire des symbioses avec les pokémons que tu iras capturer mais il est très rare que les pokémons que tu captures aient un meilleur taux de symbiose que ton pokémon de départ."

"Dois-je considérer que j'aurais systématiquement 0% avec mes futurs pokémons et que je dois me résigner à ne pas avoir d'autres pokémons que ce Goupix?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais...Enfin, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand."

_L'excuse donnée de la part du scientifique était particulièrement risible mais Xano pouvait facilement voir qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer. L'autre scientifique retirait le tampon avec le fil tandis que le Goupix l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il allait être libre et donc..._

_La cloche de verre s'ouvrait peu à peu pour laisser le renard à une queue argentée à l'air libre, celui-ci bondissant subitement sur Xano en poussant des glapissements de colère. Ainsi, c'était lui qui allait l'enlever?! Le jeune garçon observait avec surprise le petit renard à la fourrure argentée qui s'était lancé sur lui à toute allure. Est-ce qu'il voulait se battre?! Il était vrai qu'il semblait un peu sauvage mais...Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'enfuir ou à rester immobile. Sa tête rencontra celle du Goupix argenté tandis que le jeune garçon et le renard tombèrent ensemble sur le sol. Le premier contact venait d'être établi d'une façon un peu...spéciale._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier pas

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas**

"Xano...Hey...Xano! Réveilles toi mon petit!"

_Le jeune garçon ouvrait faiblement ses deux yeux bleu et rouge. Où se trouvait-il? Un petit grognement sortait de ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main sur son front. Un cri de douleur et une bosse, voilà le bilan de la rencontre. L'un des scientifiques tenait une pokéball dans sa main tandis que l'autre était penché vers le jeune garçon._

"Kékisépassé?"

"Disons que toi et ton nouveau pokémon, vous avez établi une liaison frontale assez...spéciale. Euh, je voulais dire liaison amicale désolé!"

_Xano Likan se relevait maintenant, reprenant pleinement conscience de la situation. Il s'était fait cogné par ce Goupix à poil argenté! Il observait la pokéball d'un air rageur, sa motivation venait d'être retrouvée et il n'allait pas se gêner pour s'occuper du pokémon dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Le scientifique qui avait la pokéball déposait maintenant la sphère rouge et blanche sur une table, désignant cette dernière au jeune garçon._

"Suis moi...Je dois te faire signer quelques papiers et aussi te donner des objets pour te préparer pour ton voyage."

_Xano accompagna le scientifique jusqu'à la table, celui-ci lui tendant diverses feuilles. Sur certaines, il devait marquer qu'il avait bien l'âge de douze ans, sur d'autres qu'il était consentant quand à la décision de devenir un nouveau dresseur pokémon. Il devait enfin signer un papier signalant qu'il n'utiliserait jamais la symbiose pour faire des actes illégaux ou en cas de non-nécessité. De plus, lors des tournois, il devait respecter la règle qui stipule que le jeune garçon participe au tournoi lié à sa zone de symbiose. Il tentait d'assimiler le tout bien qu'il avait du mal et posait maintenant sa main sur la pokéball pour la mettre à la ceinturequi traversait en diagonale son torse et son dos. Une légère bourse d'argent était posée à côté de son sac à dos qui semblait bien plus lourd qu'au départ._

"Bon...Tout est en règle et donc tu es devenu officiellement un dresseur dans ce monde. Maintenant, nous allons te conseiller sur la direction à suivre. Rends toi dans la ville de Ryoran et trouves le centre d'entraînement pour débutants. C'est à environ une ou deux journées de marche. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fournitures et l'argent, tu apprendras à en gagner plus tard. Ton sac a de quoi te permettre de tenir environ une semaine en termes de nourriture et de boissons. Il y en a aussi pour ton Goupix et donc, nous n'avons plus rien à te dire à part bonne chance."

"Je...Euh...Oui...D'accord, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et euh...Voilà."

_Le jeune garçon s'inclina devant les deux scientifiques avant de quitter le dôme de couleur vert, se dirigeant vers une forêt peu éloignée du chemin qu'il devait suivre pour se rendre à Ryoran. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observait une petite chenille de couleur rouge avec deux antennes de couleur verte. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, les Chepinans étaient naturellement verts de peau avec deux antennes rouges mais depuis quelques décennies, d'après les livres qu'il lisait avec un intérêt toujours croissant, les pokémons prenaient maintenant des teintes qui rendaient chaque pokémon unique en soi. Il n'existait plus un seul pokémon qui en ressemblait à un autre à part au niveau du physique et encore...Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le jeune garçon en ce moment._

"Vas y sors de ta pokéball Exterminator!"

_Exterminator? Rien que le nom donné au Goupix était ridicule mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Même si il était très zélé en ce qui concernait ses actions, le jeune garçon n'appréciait guère de se faire marcher sur les pieds sans raison et déjà, le petit renard à l'unique queue argentée apparaissait devant lui. Le petit ver de couleur rouge remarqua l'animal avant de glisser pour tenter de s'enfuir mais ni le nouveau dresseur, ni le renard à la peau argentée semblaient intéressés par le Chenipan._

"Alors comme ça, on a voulût me cogner n'est-ce pas? On veut jouer au rebelle avec moi hein? Non mais t'as pas l'air de comprendre à qui t'as affaire mon grand! Je suis Xano Likan et rien que ce nom devrait t'inspirer le respect! Je ne fais pas le malin mais les têtes de mule, moi je m'en occupe. T'as com...AIE!"  
_  
Le Goupix à la fourrure argentée venait de planter ses crocs dans la jambe droite du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille avant de s'enfuir. Xano poussa une insulte tout en poursuivant le petit renard de soixante-dix centimètres. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un animal!_

_C'était qui ce petit humain pour lui donner des ordres? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans une pokéball qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il ne voulait avoir aucun rapport, que cela soit avec les humains ou avec les autres pokémons. Il s'en fichait pas mal de se débrouiller seul. Son regard violet et vert se retourna pour voir où en était le jeune garçon derrière lui. Il courait sacrément vite! Bien plus qu'un jeune de son âge, il n'avait fait que ça de toute sa vie?! A cette allure, il allait se faire rattraper!_

_Quelques mètres, courir encore quelques mètres et il allait enfin attraper la queue de ce petit démon à fourrure argentée. Il lui réservait déjà l'une de ses prises spéciales liées à sa souplesse. Enfin sa main se posa sur la queue argentée du Goupix qui poussa un glapissement de colère en s'arrêtant, le jeune garçon tirant sur la queue pour ramener le pokémon vers lui._

"Je t'ai attrapé petit enfoiré! C'est l'heure de ta petite leçon! Je vais t'apprendre qu'on se fout pas de ma gueule Exterminator!"

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

_Le renard ouvrit légèrement la bouche, une petite boule de feu percutant le visage de Xano. A la différence des flammes destructrices qui avaient pour but de tuer son adversaire, la boule de feu que lancait Exterminator était principalement utilisée pour brûler sans blessures le gamin pour lui faire lâcher la queue._

_Xano grognait de douleur, ce n'était pas que ce feu allait le consumer, il avait appris ses cours mais la chaleur qui montait en lui donnait un peu le tournis. Ce renard avait bien visé, trop bien visé même à son goût. En un cri de rage, le garçon tenait le Goupix contre lui, leurs deux têtes au même niveau avant que Xano se plie soudainement en arrière en criant :_

"VENGEANCE! XANO SUPLEX!"

_Les deux têtes percutèrent le sol en arrière au moment où Xano s'était plié en arrière. Durant toutes ces années, il avait appris à bien assouplir son corps. Le renard et le jeune garçon étaient légèrements sonnés tandis le Goupix poussait quelques glapissements de douleur._

_Cet humain était vraiment dingue! Lui faire ça! Et si son cou s'était brisé?! Il ne pouvait pas rester avec un humain comme ça, c'était trop risqué! De plus, il n'avait pas envie de passer son existence avec lui...Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là? L'humain ne bougeait plus? Le petit renard se redressa légèrement sur ses quatre pattes tandis que Xano murmurait dans son évanouissement :_

"Allô...Maman...Bobo. Note...pour moi-même : Ne plus...refaire ça...Avec...Goupix."

_L'enfant ne répondait plus mais une bouche remplie de crocs allait le mordre au bras. Aucune réaction? Exterminator l'observait d'un air inquiet en le reniflant : Il était quand même pas mort sur le coup?! Il ne s'était pas suicidé cet imbécile?! Et merde...Ce n'était pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait peut-être pas rester avec un humain, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait la mort du jeune garçon pour autant! Il l'avait prouvé avec sa flammèche sous forme de boule de feu._

_L'humain l'avait lâché après la prise de catch et il pouvait donc se mouvoir tranquillement...Fouiller dans le sac de l'humain et trouver de quoi le réveiller. Ses petits crocs prenaient la fermeture éclair du sac pour ouvrir le sac avant que la gueule d'Exterminator n'aille se placer sur une bouteille d'eau. D'un geste de la tête, la créature jeta la bouteille dans les airs avant de cracher une petite flammèche pour qu'elle explose, aspergeant le jeune garçon qui se réveilla subitement._

"Et merde! Je me suis encore fracassé le crâne! Désolé mademois..."  
_  
Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant mademoiselle Elis du regard mais il ne la voyait pas. Une lueur de tristesse parcourait ses yeux vairons tandis que le renard à la fourrure argentée poussa un petit glapissement en l'observant, ses yeux violet et vert montrant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune garçon avant de rentrer dans sa pokéball._

_Xano se releva, passant une main sur son crâne : Cette bosse plus l'autre sur le front, son visage allait ressembler à une chaîne de montagnes à force. Il devait se calmer et arrêter de fonçer tête baissée mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait toujours été comme ça, c'était dans sa nature. Le jeune garçon de douze ans observa la pokéball avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la forêt pour revenir sur le chemin. Une longue marche allait suivre._

_Après plusieurs heures de marche où le garçon semblait inépuisable, celui-ci décidait de s'installer non-loin du chemin, à environ trois cent mètres pour être tranquille. Il sortait déjà son sac de couchage avant qu'un doute ne s'immisce dans son crâne...Un doute qui faisait sortir Exterminator de sa pokéball :_

"JE SAIS PAS CUISINERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_La vérité était difficile à assumer et le jeune garçon tombait au sol à genoux devant le renard qui le regardait d'un air étonné avant de glapir de colère. Xano servait vraiment à rien ou quoi?! Le renard se mettait à courir en mordant dans des morceaux de bois qu'il ramenait au jeune garçon qui l'observait sans comprendre. Réunissant les morceaux de bois en un tas, le Goupix argenté cracha une petite flammèche pour mettre le feu._

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

"Ne me fais pas la morale, j'étais capable de me débrouiller tout seul!"

_Le jeune garçon tira la langue au renard argenté, celui-ci faisant de même avant de revenir dans sa pokéball. Cet humain était insupportable! Un sale gamin qui avait une mentalité d'un enfant de six années! Il n'allait jamais réussir à faire quelque chose de sa vie, il en était sûr!_

_Bon...Maintenant qu'Exterminator venait d'allumer le feu, il suffisait de...sortir la casserole, de mettre un liquide dedans puis de la mettre au-dessus du feu...Oui! C'était ça! Et après?_

"Oh et puis zut! Qui vivra verra!"

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le résultat était là : Le jeune garçon était en train de courir, sa main prenant très légèrement feu. Exterminator lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre pour le faire tomber au sol avant d'aspirer les flammes de la main. Celle-ci était à peine brûlée : Plus de peur que de mal et le jeune garçon semblait être au bord des larmes._

_Il n'arrivait à rien! Déjà avec le taux de symbiose, puis le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus revoir mademoiselle Elis et monsieur Barinor, puis ensuite ça...Tout lui tombait sur la tête! Et là...Le renard aux poils argentés le regardait d'un air mauvais, un air qui voulait clairement dire : "Ici, c'est moi le chef alors ne bronches pas, ok?" Non, c'était vraiment très mal parti..._

_Exterminator sauta du ventre de Xano avec désintérêt, un petit glapissement de désespoir se faisant entendre. L'enfant devait avoir son âge voir un peu moins mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait se comporter comme un imbécile! Ce n'était pas un chaperon! Il allait revenir dans sa pokéball mais une odeur venait titiller son museau. Il s'approchait du liquide qui était tombé sur le sol avant de le renifler, ce n'était pas de la soupe pour humains ça. Du moins, cela devait être servi naturellement aux pokémons. Ce gamin...Pensait-il l'acheter avec de la nourriture? Il aurait dut s'émouvoir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Exterminator retourna dans sa pokéball, laissant le jeune garçon tout seul._

_Xano se dirigeait vers la casserole tombée au sol, regardant le résultat pitoyable de sa tentative de cuisine. Il avait voulut un peu se faire pardonner envers le Goupix au pelage argenté mais s'était complètement trompé sur toute la ligne. Et puis...Il avait faim...Très faim...Mais avec son échec, il préférait ne pas y penser. Seulement, son corps grondait dans la nuit et la petite pokéball bougeait toute seule, signe que le Goupix n'appréciait pas les bruits ambiants. Il s'enfonça sans un mot dans son sac de couchage en reniflant. Il était un bien mauvais dresseur._

_Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveillait, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal et pour cause! Dormir sur des pierres n'était pas une très bonne idée, la prochaine fois, il se souviendra de dormir dans de l'herbe. Une bonne odeur de fruits sauvages se faisait sentir et il abaissait sa tête vers le sol : Des mûres, des baies et d'autres fruits se trouvaient là! Sans un mot, il se jetait dessus pour faire taire enfin son ventre puis il s'arrêtait de manger pour en garder un peu de côté. Prenant sa pokéball, il faisait sortir le petit renard au poil argenté qui semblait à moitié ensommeillé. Xano lui tendait quelques fruits pendant qu'Exterminator ouvrait ses yeux violet et vert :_

"Tiens, c'est pour toi...Je ne sais pas...d'où ils viennent mais ils sont consommables. Sers toi, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu n'as rien eut à manger hier. Je suis...désolé."

_Il semblait encore moins excité qu'hier et sa bonne humeur avait complètement disparu. Il était dépité par la situation, heureusement que d'après les dires des deux scientifiques, il n'y avait qu'une à deux journées de marche de Ryoran. Xano observait le petit renard d'un air triste comme pour l'inciter à manger les fruits, chose que le Goupix au poil argenté faisait._

_Le jeune garçon n'avait rien compris et c'était une bonne chose. Qu'il ne se demande pas d'où provenaient les fruits montrait qu'il était encore qu'un enfant. Lui, il se serait posé la question. Petit humain inutile qui ne servait strictement à rien. Ce n'était pas son attention de le sauver mais d'ici à ce qu'il le libère, il devait quand même l'aider un peu._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon et le renard se remettaient en route sur le chemin les emmenant en direction de la ville de Ryoran. Les heures s'écoulaient et la petite créature à poil argenté semblait se fatiguer : Comment le jeune garçon pouvait-il marcher autant?! Il avait été d'accord pour le laisser en-dehors de la pokéball. Exterminator avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher mais l'humain ne remarquait rien. Soudainement, le renard aux yeux vert et violet fut soulevé par Xano qui murmurait :_

"Sois pas trop vaniteux. Si t'as mal aux pattes, laisses moi te porter, je peux bien faire ça pour le repas. J'ai peut-être douze années, je me comporte comme un enfant qui en a huit ou dix mais je sais quand même que la nourriture ne tombe pas des arbres."

_La créature allait ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un petit cri mais elle s'abstenait. Mettre sa fierté personnelle de côté pendant quelques minutes n'allait pas lui causer du tord. Le renard à la fourrure argentée se laissait porter dans les bras du jeune garçon qui continuait de marcher sans se soucier de la petite boule de poils entre ses mains. Sa main droite passa rapidement pour caresser la petite mèche bouclée de couleur argentée foncée sur le dos du crâne du Goupix. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de plaisir avant de refermer sa bouche subitement. Non...Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait réagir!_

_La ville était enfin à portée de vue et le jeune garçon se mettait à courir tandis que le petit renard s'était assoupi, trop fatigué par la marche. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le voyage soit si long mais Xano n'avait pas pensé à le faire revenir dans sa pokéball. Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis belle lurette et même si le jeune garçon semblait exténué et avait mal aux pieds, il évitait de le montrer. Enfin, il arriva à une auberge de jeunesse et il pénétra à l'intérieur : Personne...Un petit regard sur l'horloge au-dessus de la réception et il s'étonnait de l'heure : Plus de 23 heures! Il avait marché autant de temps?! Comme si toute l'énergie dépensée durant la journée venait de disparaître, il s'affaissait sur une chaise devant le regard du réceptionniste._

"Hey mon enfant. Tu viens du Centre de Symbiose? Tu n'as pas l'air très vieux donc je dirais oui...C'est un Goupix sur ton ventre?"

"Je...Oui...Désolé, je n'ai pas arrêté de marcher depuis des heures et je viens à peine de le remarquer. Cela fait presque deux journées comme le scientifique l'avait dit."

"Deux journées à marche d'homme et surtout deux journées de marche quasi-complète! Ce n'est pas un chemin que l'on fait en deux jours! C'est pour cela qu'ils vous donnent de quoi vous nourrir pendant une semaine! Rah...T'es vraiment un petit gars spécial et particulièrement stupide...Je vous jure. Bon comme le veux la coutume : Bienvenue à Ryoran, l'hébergement est offert aux nouveaux jeunes dresseurs pour environ une semaine. Tu pourras te diriger dès demain vers le centre d'entraînement mais pour l'instant, suis moi."

_Le réceptionniste se retourna pour prendre une clé avant de demander au jeune garçon de se lever pour l'accompagner. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de bâiller. Déposant délicatement le pokémon au bout de son lit, Xano s'installa dans ce dernier avant de s'endormir. La petite boule de poils pouvait dormir hors de sa pokéball pour aujourd'hui et demain...Ils allaient se rendre au centre d'entraînement._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Refus

**Chapitre 3 : Refus**

_Aucun réveil, aucun problème, c'était la belle vie et il pouvait en profiter. Dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure sans devoir se réveiller à cause de l'orphelinat...Oui, c'était vraiment chouette... si on retirait les petits grognements qu'il entendait. Il donnait de légers coups avec ses pieds à cause de ses rêves et le petit renard à la peau argenté continuait de grogner jusqu'à ouvrir ses deux yeux vairons._

_Saloperie! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de bouger durant son sommeil?! C'était quoi ce petit humain trop vivace pendant qu'il rêvait?! Il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rendre la pareille mais d'abord...Le Goupix tendait ses pattes en bâillant, c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil, il devait se l'avouer mais maintenant...Ses crocs se posèrent sur la couverture de Xano avant que le renard se mette à sauter du lit pour la tirer de toutes ses forces._

"Nan mademoiselle Elis...Veut pas...réveiller...Cinq minutes...Vous plaît..."__

_Le gamin parlait dans son sommeil? Et cette mademoiselle Elis, qui elle était pour lui? La créature s'en fichait pas mal au final et Xano retenait la couverture de ses mains. Il voulait une épreuve de puissance? Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire! Le renard continuait de tirer de plus en plus, le corps du jeune garçon s'approchant de plus en plus du rebord du lit avant de tomber de ce dernier, face contre sol.  
_  
_Au grand étonnement du renard, Xano ne se réveillait pas, il avait le sommeil très lourd. Un petit sourire sadique se présentait aux lèvres du renard, celui-ci grimpant sur le dos de l'enfant, son visage se rapprochant des fesses de ce dernier._

"WAWAWAWAH! CA FAIT MAL BORDEL!"

_Les yeux bleu et rouge de Xano s'ouvraient avec stupeur au moment où les crocs d'Exterminator s'étaient enfoncés dans ses fesses. Et bien voilà...Il voyait quand il le voulait...Il pouvait se réveiller très facilement! Le Goupix notait mentalement dans sa tête de se souvenir de ce genre de méthodes pour le gamin...Ohla! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie avec Xano!_

_La peau du dos du renard fut soudainement prise par l'enfant, celui-ci ramenant le Goupix à hauteur de son visage. Il semblait avoir un peu de mal à soulever la créature à une main mais il évitait de trop le montrer. Sur le ton du reproche et de la réprimande, Xano lui disait :_

"C'est mal, très mal Exterminator! Je pensais que tu avais compris avec la scène d'hier qu'il ne fallait pas me provoquer. Tu veux que je te refasse un coup de Xano Suplex?!"

_La créature éclatait de rire, cela se faisant entendre par des petits glapissements de joie de la part du renard. Il...voulait recommencer? Il ne se rappelait pas de la finalité d'hier? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était vrai que cela lui semblait si normal. Il avait peut-être l'habitude de ce genre de techniques inutiles et dangereuses. Mais sur quel dresseur il était tombé? Le Goupix poussa un petit soupir, soupir que Xano comprenait comme un acquiescement triste de ses propos._

"Bon...Ne fais pas cette tête Exterminator. Je veux bien que tu me réveilles mais pas de cette manière. Je sais pas, tu pourrais me lécher le visage non?"

_Mais pour qui il le prenait?! Pour un chien?! Le renard sauta des bras de Xano avant de s'éloigner de lui pour revenir dans sa pokéball. Non mais vraiment, il y en avait qui doutait de rien. Xano haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas les manières d'Exterminator. Visiblement, la cohabitation n'allait pas se faire en une journée._

_Xano regardait brièvement le miroir, se passant de l'eau sur le visage avant de descendre pour prendre son déjeuner un peu à l'écart des autres. Il les observait de loin comme pour les étudier, il ne connaissait pas vraiment comment se passait une symbiose, il savait simplement que cela demandait une confiance mutuelle entre le pokémon et son dresseur._

"J'ai déjà une symbiose de plus de 50% avec mon pokémon, t'imagines?!"

"Comment t'as fait? T'as triché? C'est pas possible autrement!"

50%...Le jeune garçon posait un regard triste sur sa pokéball : Il se demandait si il n'avait pas perdu le pourcentage qu'il avait difficilement avec Exterminator. Il devait se rendre au centre d'entraînement pour débutants et voir si il pouvait gagner quand même un combat avec Exterminator. Il se dépêchait de manger avant de sortir de l'auberge où il avait passé la nuit.  
_  
Après plusieurs demandes polies mais hâtives à des inconnus dans la rue, il se retrouvait finalement devant un bâtiment à deux étages fait de briques blanches. Un panneau indiquait clairement qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit tandis que plusieurs enfants ayant son âge ou se rapprochant de l'adolescence rentraient et sortaient de l'endroit. Il pénétra à l'intérieur avec anxiété, regardant autour de lui : Il y avait bien une vingtaine de personnes, quelques réceptionnistes qui répondaient aux questions de jeunes dresseurs mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient regroupés par deux ou trois...Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire et sa main se posait sur sa pokéball, la serrant avec force. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, ils n'allaient pas se moquer de lui quand même._

"Dis t'es nouveau ici?"

_Une fille aux cheveux verts était à côté de lui, tournant son visage vers le jeune garçon qui restait statufié. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu comme si il était dans son monde et elle s'en allait en murmurant : "Pauvre type". Non...Il n'avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas le regard des autres. Il voulait même se faire voir et applaudir des autres, c'était comme ça à l'orphelinat depuis des années! Il devait se ressaisir! Marchant à une allure machinale, il s'approchait de l'un des réceptionnistes, le regard dirigé devant lui. Il ne voyait que la réceptionniste, seulement elle._

"Mon garçon? Tu viens pour faire un combat d'entraînement? Je n'ai pas encore vu ta tête par ici donc j'en déduis que tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas?"

"Ou..Ou...Oui! Je...Je...Je suis là pour un combat!"

"Et bien...Diriges toi vers la salle 17 en prenant la porte à gauche de ma réception. Bonne chance! Mais avant, donnes moi ton nom et ton prénom."

_Elle le suivait du regard, l'air amusée alors qu'il bredouillait son nom avant de se diriger vers la porte. C'était un charmant jeune garçon qui semblait bien tracassé. Visiblement, il allait avoir quelques problèmes pour son premier combat. L'heure était de prendre une pause!_

_Salle 17...Salle 17...Enfin il arrivait devant cette dernière et s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'activant automatiquement en coulissant sur le côté. A l'intérieur, 3 enfants de son âge se trouvaient là, leurs pokémons à côté. Un adulte l'interpella légèrement avant de lui demander à nouveau son prénom et son nom._

"Bon...On m'a bien donner ces informations. Tu veux bien sortir ton pokémon et donner son nom?"  
_  
Légèrement tremblant, Xano Likan faisait sortir le Goupix de sa pokéball. Le renard à la fourrure argentée apparaissait devant les quatre enfants et l'adulte, des murmures se faisant entendre de leurs côtés. Visiblement, les Goupix avec cette couleur de poils étaient assez rares. Le pokémon observait les alentours, regardant autour de lui avant de diriger ses yeux vairons vers le jeune garçon : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?_

"Son nom est Exterminator!"  
_  
Des petits rires de la part des autres enfants et Xano ainsi que le Goupix se retournaient en les regardant d'un air féroce pour leur signaler de ne pas trop se moquer de lui. L'adulte ne tenait pas compte du pseudonyme donné par le garçon à son pokémon et reprenait déjà la parole :_

"Quel est son sexe? Masculin ou Féminin?"

_Masculin? Féminin? Son sexe? Il voulait lui demander si Exterminator était une fille ou un garçon? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question! Il souleva le renard qui était surpris par le geste du garçon, celui-ci le mettant de face pour qu'il puisse observer de quel sexe était Exterminator. Des glapissements de rage et surtout de honte sortaient de la bouche du renard._

"Alors, d'après ce que je vois, c'est une fi..."

_L'unique queue du Goupix à la fourrure argentée percuta le visage de Xano Likan avec violence, le faisant tomber sur le sol, une marque bien rouge sur la joue droite du garçon qui était légèrement sonné. NON MAIS VRAIMENT! Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une femelle?! Il était complètement arriéré cet humain ou quoi?! Des rires sonores résonnaient dans la salle, les autres enfants se moquant de Xano qui se relevait en frottant sa joue. Il n'était pas énervé mais plutôt désemparé comme auparavant. Exterminator l'observait en poussant des petits glapissements de colère tandis qu'il se retournait vers elle :_

"Je euh...Je ne...euh...savais pas que tu...étais une fille...Exterminator."

"Tu veux me dire par là que tu n'as pas vérifié son sexe avant de lui donner un nom?"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, je viens juste de débuter il y a deux jours...Je devrais peut-être l'appeler autrement."

_Et bien voilà! ENFIN une réflexion intelligente de la part du jeune garçon. Ses petits cris s'arrêtèrent tandis que Xano l'observait. Comment allait-il la nommer maintenant? Pas encore un nom complètement stupide sinon...Pendant presque une minute, sans se soucier des rires ambiants qui s'étouffaient peu à peu, il fermait les yeux pour réfléchir. Puis soudainement, il tapait dans ses mains, sûr de son coup :_

"Je sais comment je vais t'appeler! Dorénavant, ton nom sera Tyrania! Pourquoi? Car t'es une vraie tyran!"

_La renarde restait interdite : Le nom qu'il venait de lui donner n'était pas aussi ridicule que le premier mais elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Le mordre ou lui envoyer une boule de feu sur le visage? Comment devait-elle se comporter? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider et ce n'était pas bon! Elle opta pour l'indifférence et jeta un simple regard dédaigneux envers son dresseur, enfin, son soi-disant dresseur plutôt._

"Bon...Je pense que tout est bon. Vous êtes donc tous d'accords pour faire un mini-tournoi de combat de pokémons puis de symbiose pour faire vos débuts, c'est cela?"  
_  
Les trois enfants autres que Xano crièrent en choeur pour annoncer que c'était exactement cela et le jeune garçon pensait faire de même avant de se souvenir des paroles du scientifique : Aucune symbiose avant les 20%. Comment pouvait-il savoir si il s'était rapproché de ce chiffre ou non? Même si il n'était qu'un jeune garçon de douze ans, il n'était pas stupide : Demander à vérifier son taux de symbiose avec Tyrania allait seulement lui retirer la garde de cette dernière et il jetait un petit soupir à la renarde à une seule queue, celle-ci tournant son visage vers lui._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à soupirer comme ça? Il n'était plus fier du prénom qu'il venait de lui donner? Elle le trouvait horrible aussi mais qu'au moins, il assume ses choix! Purée, elle avait si honte du garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille qu'elle s'était couchée sur le sol, ses deux pattes avant posées sur ses yeux pour les cacher._

"Je...veux bien faire le mini-tournoi de pokémons mais je...ne pourrais pas participer au combat de symbiose."

"Et quelle est la raison de cette impossibilité à participer à l'autre tournoi?"

"Je, euh...Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout."

_L'homme le regardait d'un air étonné et curieux : Qu'un enfant de douze ans qui venait d'acquérir son premier pokémon n'ai pas envie de faire sa première symbiose, c'était vraiment...bizarre. Les règles étaient les règles et il ne pouvait pas les transgresser._

"Que tu ai envie ou non, cela ne concerne que toi, néanmoins, si tu veux faire le mini-tournoi des combats de pokémon, tu devras faire le mini-tournoi des combat de symbiose. Quel est ton taux avec Tyrania?"  
_  
Il baissait la tête, dépité par la situation. A l'allure que cela prenait, il n'allait pas faire grand chose de sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre et Tyrania le regardait de ses yeux violet et vert, légèrement honteuse de ces petits cris. Le garçon semblait si mal à l'aise et aucun humain ne méritait quand même ce genre de traitements même si cet humain était vraiment le pire des débiles pour ne pas réussir à la différencier d'un mâle!_

"Je...ne sais plus. Je suis désolé...du dérangement, je crois que je vais quitter le centre d'entraînement."

"Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner?! Tu viens à peine de débuter et de devenir dresseur! Combattre des pokémons sauvages sans entraînement te ménera à ta perte!"

"Ah...Ce n'est rien. Reviens Tyrania."

_La Goupix à la peau argentée rentrait dans sa pokéball tandis qu'il mettait les mains dans les poches avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Maintenant, aucuns des trois autres enfants n'osaient rire et l'adulte ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter. Visiblement, il y avait un problème avec Xano Likan mais quoi? Vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de la ville, appuyant sur le bouton de la sphère rouge et blanche, Tyrania réapparaissant à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon, le regardant avec interrogation._

"C'est...ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas?"

_Ce qu'elle voulait? Qu'est-ce que l'humain voulait dire par là? Sortir de sa pokéball n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait mais elle étudiait Xano, tentant de deviner ce qu'il pensait mais elle n'était pas télépathe. Puis ses yeux vairons s'ouvraient avec étonnement en voyant le geste que le jeune garçon venait de faire._

_La sphère blanche et rouge s'ouvrait légèrement en deux puis de plus en plus jusqu'à s'ouvrir en deux hémisphères de couleurs différentes. Un craquement comme si il forçait sur les deux bouts de métal et enfin la pokéball se brisait devant Tyrania. Sans un regard, il la jetait au sol avant de remettre les mains dans les poches._

"Mademoiselle Elis ne sera jamais fière de moi. Je ne serais jamais devenu un dresseur. Voilà, tu devrais être heureuse : Je ne suis plus ton dresseur et tu es libre comme l'air."

_Il se retourna, marchant maintenant en direction de la ville sans un regard vers la petite renarde aux poils argentés. Il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, cela ne servait à rien de continuer dans une voie qui n'était pas la sienne. Si il n'était pas fait pour être dresseur alors il n'avait pas à tenter de l'être. Une petite pensée stupide résonnait dans sa tête : Y avait-il du travail pour un jeune garçon sans pokémon dans cette ville? Peut-être qu'avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait obtenu grâce aux deux scientifiques, il pouvait espérer...Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer? Même si il avait douze ans, il ne devait pas se leurrer...Il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'auberge, délaissant la Goupix._

_Il...l'abandonnait? Il venait de la libérer sans aucune difficulté et elle le regardait en train de s'éloigner avant de pousser des petits glapissements de joie! SUPER! C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait oui! Elle était enfin libre de ses mouvements et capable d'aller là où elle voulait! Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt la plus proche en n'ayant même pas une seule pensée pour le jeune garçon qui allait être abandonné à son triste sort...Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tentait de s'insérer dans le crâne mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Après toutes ces années dans le centre de symbiose, elle en avait entendu des discussions entre les deux scientifiques et elle savait qu'un enfant sans pokémons allait mal tourné. Bof! Ce n'était pas son problème! Elle était maintenant libre et elle pouvait enfin rester dans son coin toute seule comme elle se l'était imaginée pendant toutes ces années. Le sale gamin n'allait plus tenter de lui faire des prises de catch, n'allait plus lui donner des coups de pied ou s'exciter envers elle et surtout n'allait plus la ridiculiser devant les humains! Elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Promesse

**Chapitre 4 : Promesse**

"Xano, mon petit! Vas traire les Ecremeuh s'il te plaît!"

"Oui madame, je le fais tout de suite!"

_Le jeune garçon sortait de l'étable en tenant dans sa main une sorte de vache marchant sur deux pattes de couleur verdâtre. Elle poussait des petits meuglements en accompagnant Xano qui portait un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Dans l'autre main du garçon se trouvait un seau qu'il déposait sur le sol avant de se mettre assis sur un petit tabouret. Il donna une petite tape amicale sur le dos de la vache en disant :_

"Aller ma grande, mets toi à quatre pattes."

_L'Ecremeuh obéissait tandis que le jeune garçon lui prenait les pis avec une grande délicatesse, regardant le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Oui...Pour une fois, il avait eut de la chance de trouver cette personne remarquable dans la ville de Ryoran. Madame Ira comme elle s'appelait s'était retrouvée en ville comme à son habitude hebdomadaire pour vendre ses produits frais et de la ferme. Le jeune garçon vagabondait dans la ville après sa semaine à l'auberge, il n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir et à chaque fois, il s'était vu refusé un travail non pas à cause de son âge mais à cause de son absence de pokémons. Madame Ira était une personne assez âgée mais très gentille, elle avait accepté de prendre le jeune garçon avec elle si celui-ci promettait de ne pas commettre de bêtises et de bien se comporter. Rapidement, il avait appris que son mari était mort à cause d'un accident dont elle ne voulait parler et que ses enfants étaient déjà bien trop vieux pour rester avec elle. Son petit troupeau d'Ecremeuh et de Wattouat lui demandait beaucoup de temps et elle lui avait promis le gîte et le couvert. Il ne demandait rien d'autre...Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'il était ici et elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions, elle savait respecter son intimité._

"MEUH!"

"Désolé ma petite Berthra, je réfléchissais!"

_La vache à la peau verdâtre venait de beugler légèrement pour lui signaler qu'elle ne pouvait rien donner de plus et le jeune garçon reprenait le seau dans une main, caressant le dos de Berthra délicatement. C'était une brave petite Ecremeuh comme tous les autres animaux de cette petite ferme. Quatre Ecremeuh donnant du lait à différentes saveurs et une dizaine de Wattouats dirigés par un Pharamp, voilà ce qui composait la petite ferme de madame Ira mais cela lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose. Elle était vraiment très gentille..._

_La journée s'écoulait comme à son habitude, après la traite des Ecremeuh, il s'occupait des Wattouat, mettant des gants en caoutchouc pour éviter de se faire électrocuter. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés mais il avait du mal à oublier Tyrania, il se demandait ce qu'elle devenait et surtout si elle arrivait à survivre toute seule. Il tentait de se consoler en se rappelant que c'était elle qui voulait partir de son côté, lui...Il n'avait jamais voulut ça. De toute façon...Le mal était fait et il n'était pas possible de revenir en arrière._

"Et bien mon petit Xano, ça ne va pas? Cela fait déjà deux mois mais tu sembles toujours aussi triste. Je sais bien qu'une vieille dame comme moi ne devrait pas poser de questions mais on dirait que tu n'arrives pas à te faire à cette vie. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse mon petit."

_Il était maintenant assis en face d'une femme aussi petite que lui au dos courbé. Elle portait un chignon dans ses cheveux gris et observait le jeune garçon à travers son regard bleu. Elle déposa une assiette ainsi qu'un morceau de fromage de couleur vert, cela étant la preuve que le dit-fromage avait été fait avec le lait de Berthra. Il regardait son assiette d'un air vide, ne sachant pas si il devait lui parler de Tyrania ou non même si la vieille femme était si amicale avec lui._

"Je...réfléchissais à mon premier pokémon."

"Ah bon? Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas reçu lors de tes douze ans. Cela m'étonnait aussi mais bon...Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ce pokémon?"

"Je l'ai...libéré. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un dresseur aussi mauvais que moi. Je lui ai rendût la vie impossible et cela en deux jours! DEUX! J'étais un piètre dresseur...et en plus, j'avais une symbiose d'à peine 1%."

"1%? Mais d'après les nouvelles lois, ne fallait-il pas un minimum de 20% pour obtenir son premier pokémon? Ou alors ma vieille mémoire me joue des tours."

"C'était elle...ou rien. J'avais automatiquement 0% avec tout les autres pokémons."  
_  
Il poussa un long soupir, tentant de manger le morceau de fromage ainsi que son repas mais le moral n'y était pas. Il venait de se couper l'appétit à répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit en était la raison. La vieille dame le remarquait, coupant un morceau de pain pour le tendre à Xano avant de se lever. Elle prenait une cruche dans sa main puis un verre pour le remplir d'eau._

"La symbiose ne reste jamais figée. Ces médaillons sont apparus avant même que je sois née, il y a presque un siècle...Certaines personnes considéraient cela comme un cadeau de Dieu car elles pouvaient leur permettre de se mettre au même niveau que les pokémons mais pour moi, c'était autre chose : La symbiose est la relation qui unie un pokémon à son dresseur et ce n'est pas la technologie qui permet de définir cela. Tes 1% avec ta...Quelle était sa race?"

"C'était une Goupix...Elle avait un oeil gauche de couleur violet et un oeil droit de couleur vert. Elle était très jolie comme petite renarde avec ses poils argentés mais aussi très hargneuse, il paraît qu'elle a vécu pendant des années dans le centre de symbiose car personne n'arrivait à sortir des 0% de symbiose avec elle."

"Et bien...Une Goupix. Hum...Comme je te le disais : Le taux de symbiose ne reste jamais immobile. Il peut progresser ou régresser, cela dépend de la relation entre ta Goupix et toi. Pendant des années, personne n'a réussi à avoir un taux d'1% avec cette Goupix alors pourquoi toi? Car vous êtes peut-être semblables au final non? Ce n'est pas qu'au dresseur de dompter son pokémon mais aussi au pokémon de dresser son maître. De même, ce que les gens appellent taux de symbiose ne sont que des données faites par une machine. Sincèrement, penses-tu avoir un taux de symbiose de 0% avec Berthra, les autres Ecremeuh et mes Wattouats?"  
_  
Il ne répondait pas comme si il venait de prendre conscience d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale. Une erreur qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rectifier car il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard...Il poussa un long soupir en se relevant. Il s'excusait envers madame Ira et s'en allait dans sa modeste chambre. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il s'endormait, imaginant la petite créature à fourrure argentée._

"Xano. J'ai une petite tâche à te confier. Tu seras chargé de revendre nos ressources du mois pour nous faire un peu d'argent."

"Mais euh...Je ne connais pas le prix madame Ira et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable..."

_La vieille femme lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant d'emmener le jeune garçon vers une charrette dans laquelle les Ecremeuh déposaient les fournitures comme de la laine de Wattouat ou du lait d'Ecremeuh. Puis Berthra se positionna devant la charrette se mettant à quatre pattes comme pour signaler qu'elle était prête à tirer cette dernière pour se mettre en route. Malgré les réticences de Xano, Madame Ira déposa le jeune garçon dans la charrette et ordonna à Berthra de se mettre en route. Elle espérait que lui confier cette mission lui permettrait d'oublier la petite histoire d'hier._

_Pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Il avait pourtant signalé qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de réussir cette petite mission qu'elle venait de lui confier mais intérieurement, il se sentait un peu fier : Après cette vente, il pouvait se considérer comme un vrai petit fermier. Au final, elle avait raison : Le taux de symbiose n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait calculer à l'avance. Il suffisait de voir comment il appréciait Berthra._

_Il était parti depuis déjà une demie-heure et il savait qu'il restait presque autant de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la ville de Ryoran. L'Ecremeuh qui tirait la charrette se tenait maintenant debout, tirant sans peine Xano et toutes les fournitures qu'il allait vendre. Un petit cri arrivait dans les oreilles du garçon qui se tournait à gauche et à droite. Il avait dut se tromper...ou alors il était trop fatigué. Un second cri et il descendait du chariot devant le regard étonné de Berthra. Il tapota légèrement la tête de celle-ci avant de lui dire :_

"Restes ici ma grande. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans les environs qui semble avoir besoin d'aide."

_La vache meugla pour dire qu'elle était d'accord tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ça ne pouvait pas être possible mais il avait reconnu le petit cri comme si il l'avait toujours entendu. Il passait à travers les arbres, tentant de se repérer par rapport au cri avant de s'arrêter subitement. Le cri était tout proche et il baissait le regard, un peu apeuré. Enfin, il l'apercevait!_

_Elle ne voulait pas crier mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pourquoi était-elle tomber dans un piège aussi grossier?! Sa queue était prise entre les deux dents de fer d'un piège à ours. Elle poussait des petits cris plaintifs en tentant de retirer son unique queue mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Vraiment, depuis deux mois, elle s'était amaigrie, mangeant que très rarement car elle ne trouvait pas beaucoup de nourriture. Elle n'aimait pas le reconnaître mais elle n'était pas faite pour la vie au grand air et isolé. Elle s'en voudrait presque d'être partie...Elle se demandait ce qu'était devenu le jeune garçon qui avait bien voulut d'elle. Oui...Pourquoi se tenait-il devant elle?! Elle poussa des petits cris avant de mordre la jambe de Xano. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide!_

_Visiblement, Tyrania était heureuse de le voir, très heureuse puisqu'elle venait de lui enfoncer ses crocs dans sa jambe droite. Il évitait de crier de douleur et tentait d'ouvrir avec ses deux mains et son pied gauche le piège à ours. Sacrément solide ces trucs, il devait le reconnaître! Quelques instants plus tard, le piège s'ouvrait et Tyrania retirait ses crocs avant de prendre la fuite._

_Elle ne voulait pas le revoir! Elle ne voulait pas d'un dresseur comme lui! Un dresseur qui l'avait lâchement abandonné sans remords! Elle n'osait pas se retourner, elle savait qu'il se trouvait derrière elle et qu'il n'allait pas abandonner la course! Avec sa queue ensanglantée et surtout sa course incertaine, il n'allait mettre aucun mal à l'attraper. Etait-ce qu'elle voulait intérieurement? Une main se posa sur son dos puis une seconde et elle fut soulevée du sol. Le jeune garçon venait de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la Goupix à la fourrure argentée. C'était quoi ça?!_

"TYRANIA! Tu m'as tant manqué!"  
_  
Et lui l'indifférait. Elle en avait rien à faire de Xano alors qu'il la lâche sinon elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le mordre à nouveau! Il lui caressait maintenant le dos tandis qu'il se mettait à bouger. En des rares instants, elle arrivait à voir ses deux mains qui étaient devenues plus...comment pouvait-elle l'expliquer? Plus masculines? Elle sentait que Xano était devenu un peu plus mûr mais seulement au niveau des mains car au niveau des actes...Il n'avait pas changé. Elle se laissait porter en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir, ses deux pattes avant posées sur le bras gauche du garçon qui sortait de la forêt. L'Ecremeuh observait la petite renarde du coin de l'oeil tandis que Xano se remettait dans le chariot, la vache se mettant en route à nouveau._

"J'ai un peu d'argent Tyrania donc nous irons d'abord te soigner avant de te racheter une pokéball...si tu veux bien redevenir ma Goupix. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour qu'on soient super synchronisés tous les deux mais ne pars pas s'il te plaît! Hey...Attends un peu!"  
_  
Il venait enfin de remarquer que la petite renarde était anormalement maigre. Il arrêtait de la caresser et elle se laissait faire tandis qu'il la posait avec délicatesse sur le dos. Elle était si chétive...Bien loin de la créature qu'il connaissait il y a deux mois! Il préférait ne rien dire mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à nouveau dans la ville de Ryoran, la première chose du garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille était de se diriger un centre pokémon pour y mettre la Goupix en sécurité. L'infirmière était étonnée de voir que la renarde n'était pas dans sa pokéball mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la boutique la plus proche, demandant à Berthra de surveiller la cargaison pendant qu'il allait faire quelques petits achats. De la nourriture, de quoi boire mais il ne savait pas quelle pokéball il devait prendre. Devant l'hésitation du jeune garçon, le marchand prenait la parole :_

"Et bien mon petit, t'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux. Tu veux de l'aide? Tu préfères peut-être des Hyper Balls ou des Super Balls?"

"Non, euh en fait...C'est que comment dire...J'ai déjà ma Goupix mais...Je n'ai plus de pokéball dans laquelle la mettre. Et je voudrais une pokéball assez spéciale pour elle."

"Si tu veux, je peux écrire ses initiales sur l'une d'entre elles et lui mettre quelques effets en plus. Si tu me donnes les détails, je pourrais t'en fabriquer une spécifique et elle serait prête à la fin de la journée mais il faudra en payer le prix."

_Malgré le prix assez conséquent que le marchand venait de lui donner, Xano semblait emballé par cette idée et payait déjà les objets qu'il avait acheté. Le temps qu'il vende toutes ces fournitures, cela allait bien lui prendre quelques heures!_

_Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, très lentement pour le jeune garçon qui se posait énormément de questions : Est-ce que la queue de Tyrania allait bien? La renarde était-elle entre de bonnes mains? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'accepter maintenant? Tant de questions mais aucune réponse. Il devait attendre la soirée pour ça et il souriait aux personnes qui venaient voir ces laines et autres produits de la ferme, donnant des prix qu'il estimait justes._

_Quand le soleil descendait peu à peu dans le ciel, il savait qu'il était l'heure de retirer le reste de ses marchandises qui étaient très peu nombreuses et de se diriger vers le vendeur qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà emballé le "cadeau" de Xano et le lui tendait avant de le remercier pour cet achat et de revenir si il avait d'autres envies de ce genre._

_Il se dirigeait maintenant le centre pokémon où se trouvait Tyrania, demandant à la voir en s'adressant à l'infirmière à qui il s'était adressé la première fois. Celle-ci la conduisit vers la renarde qui avait un léger bandage à sa queue argentée et qui semblait si fatiguée, ses deux yeux étant fermés._

"Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais ta Goupix est très mal nourrie. Tu devrais faire plus attention à cette dernière."

"Je le sais madame, je le sais...Je vais m'occuper d'elle avec la plus grande attention dorénavant! Je peux la récupérer?"

"Oui je lui ai donné un petit calmant et un anesthésiant. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain. Elle était si énervée..."

_Xano remercia l'infirmière avant de récupérer Tyrania dans ses bras avec précaution. Il la déposa sur ses genoux tandis qu'il grimpait dans la charrette, Berthra poussant un meuglement avant de se remettre en route. Pendant l'heure qui se déroulait, sa main ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois de la longue caresse dans le pelage de Tyrania._

"Et bien...Que vois-je Xano? Où as-tu trouvé cette Goupix? Ca ne serait pas..."

"Si madame Ira! C'est Tyrania! J'ai réussi à la retrouver! Oups...Désolé, on peut parler moins fort? Elle a besoin de repos."

_La vieille femme posa une main sur ses lèvres pour signaler qu'elles étaient scellées. La première chose que Xano allait faire était de déposer la petite renarde amaigrie sur son lit avant de redescendre, expliquant son histoire avec Tyrania à madame Ira puis ils discutaient des ventes ensemble. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il mangeait d'un bon appétit et semblait aller bien mieux. La vieille femme l'observait pendant le repas avant de pousser un petit soupir amusé :_

"Je pense donc qu'il est temps que tu me quittes n'est-ce pas? Deux mois avec un si gentil garçon aussi motivé a été une très bonne expérience pour moi. Un si jeune enfant n'a pas à être paralysé par les lianes de la vieillesse. Dès demain, j'irais te congédier et tu retourneras dans la ville de Ryoran pour faire ton premier combat."

"Mais et la sy..."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de participer au centre d'entraînement, tu vas plutôt te rendre pour participer à un tournoi. Tu sais, je suis peut-être vieille, je vis dans mon coin reculé mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne suis pas l'actualité de ma ville. Il y aura six tournois demain, c'est bizarre que tu en n'ai pas entendu parler."

_Bien sûr qu'il le savait! Tout les gens autour de lui n'avaient pas arrêté d'en discuter mais il n'y avait pas prêté une oreille attentive. Il s'en fichait pas mal mais ce n'était pas au goût de madame Ira qui continuait sur sa lancée._

"Trois tournois mêlant symbiose et combat de pokémons. Trois autres tournois seulement pour les combats de pokémons. Cela se passera en combat de deux, quatre et six pokémons. Comme tu n'as que ta Goupix, Berthra viendra avec toi pour te donner un coup de main et je serais dans les gradins. Je suis sûre qu'elle est d'accord et tu verras qu'au final, ces histoires de symbiose ne sont là que pour berner les jeunes enfants. Mais avant ça, il est temps que tu ailles t'occuper de ta Goupix. Je te réveillerais demain!"

_La vieille femme fit un petit geste évasif au jeune garçon pour qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre où Tyrania continuait de dormir. Il avait déposé la créature sur son lit, la couverture sur elle tandis qu'il s'était mis assis sur un rocking-chair. Il n'avait pas très sommeil et regardait par la fenêtre : Demain, ils allaient pouvoir combattre ensemble et cela sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour le combat symbiotique. Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu tandis que la lune éclairait la pièce de ses rayons._

_Le lendemain, il était le premier à se réveiller et il secouait très légèrement Tyrania pour qu'elle fasse de même. La petite renarde poussait quelques grognements avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de tendre tout son corps. Elle ouvrait ses petits yeux vairons sur Xano, tentant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais son ventre s'était mis à parler avant. Elle avait faim...mais surtout honte et cachait ses yeux avec ses deux pattes avant. Une gamelle était déposée sur le sol, remplie de croquettes dans sa moitié droite et d'eau presque translucide dans sa moitié gauche, les deux moitiés étant séparées par un morceau de plastique._

_Elle descendait du lit avec interrogation, observant le jeune garçon pour voir si il se moquait d'elle. Il la prenait pour une canidée ou quoi?! Mais elle avait si faim...Elle n'allait pas se priver cette fois-ci! Elle dévora littéralement le contenu de la gamelle avant de donner de nombreux coups de langue dans l'eau pour y boire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas manger comme ça? Elle ne savait pas mais cela faisait trop longtemps!_

"J'ai une surprise Tyrania pour toi...si tu veux bien redevenir ma pokémon."

_Elle s'arrêta de boire, intriguée par Xano qui venait de plonger sa main dans un petit sac. Il se mettait accroupi devant la petite renarde au pelage argenté avant de sortir la main de son sac : Une sphère de couleur verte et violette se trouvait dans sa main. Sur la partie supérieure violette était écrit en lettres argentées "TYRANIA". Il avait acheté une pokéball à son nom? Ses crocs se plantèrent avec violence dans la main du garçon pour lui faire lâcher sa pokéball. Quelques secondes après, elle donna un petit coup de langue à l'endroit de sa morsure avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa pokéball pour y rentrer à l'intérieur._

"Je te fais la promesse de bien m'occuper de toi Tyrania! On arrivera à gagner ce tournoi tous les deux! Même si...C'est notre premier combat."

_Reprenant sa pokéball dans sa main, il passait un doigt sur le contour en émettant un petit sourire. La symbiose n'était rien, rien du tout. Elle et lui avaient un taux pathétique de 1% et alors? Il descendait les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée, madame Ira l'attendait avec une pokéball verte à la main. Oui...Son premier tournoi et son premier combat, il ne devait pas être anxieux, ce n'était pas son caractère!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tracas volatile

**Chapitre 5 : Tracas volatile**

****_Dans la charrette dirigée par madame Ira, Xano regardait droit devant lui, le regard légèrement perdu. Il semblait réfléchir longuement à ce qui allait se passer d'ici moins d'une heure. Son premier tournoi...Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter? Avancer d'un air classe avec un sourire aguicheur? Balancer des ordres et gesticuler sur place? Ou alors tout simplement ouvrir la bouche quand cela s'avérait uniquement nécessaire?_

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Xano si tu perds dès le premier tour, le but n'est pas de gagner dans ces tournois mais d'apprendre. Tu verras comme c'est différent un combat de pokémons quand on est aux commandes. Maintenant, restes calme et patientes donc un peu, nous y serons très bientôt."

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ce n'était pas elle qui allait se trouver entourée par des dizaines de personnes! Comment pouvait-il ne pas être anxieux? Et si il se ratait dès le premier tour comme madame Ira l'avait dit? Rah! Elle allait lui porter la poisse, il en était sûr! Ne plus y penser...Ne plus y penser...Il serrait dans ses mains ses deux pokéballs. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Tyrania et Berthra étaient là._

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin dans la ville de Ryoran devant un stade où s'agglutinait plusieurs centaines de personnes qui allaient participer au tournoi. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde et Xano n'osait pas bouger mais la vieille femme lui prenait la main pour le traîner devant un homme à l'accueil des combats de pokémons pour un nombre maximum de deux pokémons par dresseur._

"Nom, prénom et âge s'il vous plaît? Vous avez l'argent pour les frais de l'inscription? Comme cela est un tournoi pour les dresseurs, la récompense n'est pas très forte."

_De l'argent pour l'inscription? Il n'en avait plus et il se retournait déjà vers madame Ira qui déposait l'argent sans rien dire, laissant le garçon se présenter, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire à sa place. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour remercier madame Ira avant de se tourner vers l'homme de l'accueil, prenant une longue inspiration pour se calmer._

"Je me nomme Xano Likan et je suis âgé de douze ans. Madame Ira vient de vous donner l'argent pour les frais d'inscription. Pouvez-vous me dire à combien monte la récompense?"

"Hum...Laissez moi réfléchir... D'après ce que je vois sur cette feuille, le vainqueur recevra la somme de dix mille pokédollars ce qui n'est pas si mal pour des jeunes dresseurs qui combattent seulement avec deux pokémons. Avez vous d'autres questions? Si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez prendre l'entrée de droite, vous êtes dans la partie B."

"Je vais devoir te laisser là Xano, seuls les participants au tournoi peuvent prendre l'entrée. Je serais dans les gradins alors rends moi fière de mon ex-employé."

_Ex...Employé. C'est vrai, il l'avait oublié pendant la nuit mais dès la fin du tournoi, il n'allait plus vivre avec madame Ira. Il devait faire de son mieux pour elle! Il pénétra dans l'entrée, regardant autour de lui : Il y avait plusieurs portes et il observa le numéro que l'homme venait de lui donner : Le vingt. Ainsi, il était le vingtième participant à ce tournoi. Une salle portant son numéro se trouvait là et il rentra dans la pièce qui était vide. Un banc, quelques casiers mais aussi un écran électronique qui mettait à jour les inscriptions et les combats. Il s'asseyait, serrant ses deux pokéballs, non, il n'avait pas le trac...Ce n'était pas ça. Il devait se battre pour les autres et pour lui-même, montrer qu'il n'était pas si nul en tant que dresseur._

_Les minutes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres et il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis à réfléchir à la situation. Une heure? Deux heures? Non...Une voix mécanique l'interpella pour le tirer de ses rêveries tandis qu'il regardait l'horloge au plafond : Cela faisait à peine vingt-cinq minutes!_

"Numéro vingt, Xano Likan est demandé dans l'arène. Je répète : Xano Likan est demandé dans l'arène."

_Dans l'arène?! Déjà?! Mais il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réfléchir! Un rapide coup d'oeil au tableau électronique des inscriptions et il voyait qu'ils étaient trente-deux à participer dans ce tournoi : Deux groupes de seize qui allaient ensuite devenir deux groupes de huit, puis de quatre et de deux jusqu'à ce que le gagnant de chaque groupe s'affronte pour une finale explosive. Une finale? Ah! Il ne devait même pas y penser!_

"Du côté bleu de l'arène, je vous présente Xano Likan. C'est la première participation de ce jeune garçon et je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort!"

_Des applaudissements très faibles se faisaient entendre dans l'arène ovale dans laquelle venait de rentrer Xano. Le stade n'était pas vide mais c'était presque le cas. Ils étaient peut-être une cinquantaine à tout casser et la majorité semblait très âgée. Dans un coin à gauche, il pouvait voir madame Ira qui lui faisait un petit geste de la main pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il grimpait les escaliers avec anxiété, une main posée sur sa pokéball verte. Il ne devait pas avoir peur...Il devait au moins gagner son premier combat!_

"Et dans le coin rouge de l'arène, accueillez Onik Bakzor! Huit victoires pour deux défaites, c'est la troisième participation de ce garçon à ce tournoi trimestriel et il est le malheureux finaliste de ces deux derniers tournois!"

_Des applaudissements plus nourris sans être particulièrement spectaculaires arrivaient dans toute l'arène alors qu'un garçon qui devait avoir tout au plus treize ans montait les escaliers. Il portait une casquette orange sur la tête et ses yeux étaient camouflés par cette casquette. Il avait le visage baissé et prenait la parole à l'encontre de Xano, parlant d'une voix neutre mais sûre :_

"Sans que cela soit de la vantardise, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Pour ton premier combat, il a fallût que tu tombes sur moi. Je remporterais cette victoire facilement mais je ne te ridiculiserais pas trop devant les personnes qui sont venues pour toi."

"Xano Likan contre Onik Bakzor : 32eme de finale. Que le combat commence!"  
_  
Merde...merde...Comment avait-il fait pour se foutre dans un pétrin pareil? Un type qui avait fini finaliste durant les deux derniers tournois se trouvait en face de lui et faisait déjà grossir l'une des sphères rouges et blanches attachée à sa ceinture. Il allait faire sortir son pokémon et lui restait complètement immobile. Non mais pourquoi maintenant?! Il devait reprendre son calme et souffler! Il souleva la pokéball de couleur verte et décida de l'envoyer en criant pour se donner une consistance :_

"Berthra! Viens à mon aide!"

"Thanatos, apparais devant moi et que les ténèbres envahissent la scène!"  
_  
Thanatos et une phrase classe, bien différent de ce que Xano avait dit. La vache à la peau verdâtre se présentait devant lui tandis que la pokéball d'Onik faisait sortait un concentré de gaz jaunâtre...puis plus rien. Xano tournait son visage à gauche et à droite tandis qu'un petit rire sinistre résonnait dans l'arène. Une sphère noire aussi grande que le jeune garçon se tenait devant lui et la vache à la peau verdâtre. Une sphère faite de gaz avec deux yeux blancs qui apparaissaient, une sphère entourée d'une aura jaune. Un Fantominus._

_Même si c'était le premier combat de son adversaire, le garçon à la casquette semblait étonné par le choix de Xano. Utiliser un pokémon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal contre un pokémon spectral, c'était une erreur que même un débutant n'osait pas faire! Si son adversaire voulait se ridiculiser tout seul, c'était son problème et Onik claqua des doigts tandis que le regard de Thanatos s'assombrissait pour observer Xano et Berthra, une sensation d'horreur paralysant le jeune garçon sur place. Il avait peur...très peur de l'échec._

"MEUUUUUHHHHH!"

_Le cri de Berthra le ramenait à la réalité tandis que la vache courait à toute allure à une vitesse qui pouvait en étonner plus d'un. Devant le regard ahuri de Xano et d'Onik, Berthra avait son crâne qui luisait et qui percuta de plein fouet Thanatos pour l'envoyer dans le décor...Tout s'était si vite déroulé, si rapidement...Il n'avait même pas ordonné à la vache de faire ça, il ne le savait même pas qu'elle pouvait le faire!_

"Thanatos est hors combat! Vainqueur : Berthra!"  
_  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Thanatos venait de se faire...battre par une vache?! Ce n'était pas normal! La vache n'était pas normale! Un petit sourire passait sur les lèvres de la vieille femme assise dans les gradins, des murmures remplissant ces derniers. Une femme aux longs cheveux verts regardait le combat en murmurant :_

"Cette Ecremeuh...n'utiliserais pas ce genre de techniques si son maître ne le lui ordonnait pas ou alors...Elle voulait tout simplement...C'est cela."

_La vache courait vers Xano pour le prendre dans ses bras en poussant des petits meuglements. Non, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ces combats! Même si il devait perdre, cela était une source de leçons. Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété inutilement? Il devait se ressaisir et montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour faire de la figuration._

_Bon...Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur de jugement, il devait se calmer. Onik passait une main sur sa casquette pour bien la remettre en place avant de faire disparaître Thanatos dans sa pokéball. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur de jugement, rien d'autre! Une seconde pokéball grandissait dans sa main pendant qu'il l'envoyait sur le terrain :_

"Hypnos! Règles lui donc son compte!"

_Encore un pokémon spectre? A cause du nom utilisé, c'était ce que le garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille se demandait mais à sa grande surprise apparaissait...un gland d'environ cinquante centimètres avec des pattes et des yeux. La peau du gland était de couleur bleutée et il ne semblait pas très féroce. La vache quittait les bras de Xano tandis que celui-ci souriait. Il avait un peu plus confiance en lui depuis sa première "victoire". Il ne connaissait pas son taux de symbiose avec Berthra mais il ne serait pas étonné qu'il soit de 0%...comme avec les autres et pourtant...Il s'en fichait pas mal!_

"Berthra! Termine ce combat à la façon d'une vache! Fais lui un plaquage digne d'un combat de catch!"

_La vache à la peau verte poussa un meuglement avant de se mettre à courir vers Hypnos puis de sauter dans les airs à environ deux ou trois mètres, ce qui était le maximum pour une créature de son gabarit mais un sourire parcourait le visage d'Onik, celui-ci faisant un geste de la main avant de crier :_

"Hypnos! Enfonces toi dans le sol et rapidement!"

_Alors que la vache atterrissait sur l'arène en la faisant trembler à son contact, le gland à la peau bleutée creusait un trou dans l'arène à la façon d'un tunnel. Visiblement, il avait de la suite dans les idées et sortait pour donner un coup de tête à la vache qui roula sur le côté sous le coup qui n'était pas très puissant._

"Continues de tenter de l'écraser Berthra mais cette fois-ci avec tes pattes!"

_Utiliser ses pattes au lieu de son corps? Le jeune garçon avait la même idée que la vache et c'était tant mieux! Il prenait peu à peu conscience de son rôle dans le combat et elle s'éxécutait, levant sa patte arrière gauche pour tenter d'en finir avec Hypnos mais celui-ci se mettait déjà à créer un autre trou pour éviter le coup. Mais cette fois, l'Ecremeuh était prête à réceptionner le Grainipiot quand il allait sortir et dès l'instant où c'était le cas, les deux pattes avant de Berthra bloquèrent le gland à sa sortie tandis que Xano exaltait de joie, la victoire était à portée de main!_

"Termine en avec lui Berthra! Fais lui un violent plaquage sur le sol!"  
_  
La vache beugla pour signaler son accord et avec une vitesse assez lente, son corps se pencha vers l'avant, ses pattes arrière quittant le sol. Un nouveau tremblement mais elle était tombée de tout son poids sur le petit gland. Quand elle se releva, ce dernier était évanoui tandis qu'Onik pesta légèrement en abaissant sa casquette, rappelant son Grainipiot._

"Hypnos n'est plus en état de se battre! Vainqueur : Berthra. Le match est terminé. Vainqueur côté bleu : Xano Likan!"

_Les applaudissements fusèrent dans toute l'arène, les spectateurs étant étonnés de voir le second favori de ce tournoi se faire sortir dès le premier tour. Xano rappelait Berthra dans sa pokéball verte en baissant un peu la bête, il était si content...Si seulement mademoiselle Elis avait put voir ce combat mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il tentait de sourire à nouveau : Maintenant que le combat était terminé, il devait se montrer heureux. Il relevait la tête, un sourire aux lèvres en levant la main pour saluer les spectateurs. Onik s'approchait de lui en poussant un petit rire amusé :_

"Si seulement je m'étais douté...C'est la première fois que tu utilisais cette Ecremeuh n'est-ce pas? Tu as tout de suite compris ce qu'il fallait faire avec elle après le premier combat, c'est assez rare mais...ce n'est pas ton pokémon. Cette Ecremeuh n'était pas à toi, je le sens. Mais elle avait envie de te protéger et te montrer que n'es pas si faible que ça. Bonne chance pour le reste de la compétition."

_Onik posait une main sur l'épaule de Xano avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune garçon observait son aîné d'une année ou deux au maximum avant que la voix du présentateur se fasse entendre à nouveau :_

"Les seizièmes de finales auront lieu cette après-midi! En attendant, que les vainqueurs aillent confier leurs pokémons pour leur prodiguer des soins. Bonne matinée à tous!"

_Tout était terminé...pour ce matin. Un premier combat et une première victoire...Il devait retourner dans les vestiaires pendant quelques minutes pour voir qui allait être son prochain adversaire et surtout se reposer un peu. Dès l'instant où il pénétra à l'intérieur, sa sphère verte et violette s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Tyrania, Xano faisant un superbe sourire à la Goupix à la fourrure argentée :_

"Tu as vu Tyrania? J'ai gagné mon premier combat dans le tournoi! Et dire que j'avais le trac, je n'aurais pas dut m'inquiéter comme ça!"

"GOUPIX!"

_La petite renarde venait de pousser un glapissement et le jeune garçon s'arrêtait subitement de sourire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle maintenant? Elle n'était pas contente pour lui ou quoi?! Ils avaient gagnés! Elle devait être contente! Ou alors, la pokéball n'était-elle pas assez bien pour elle?_

"Tu peux arrêter de faire la mécontente pour une fois? Toujours à grogner pour un rien! On dirait que tu es en colère contre moi!"

_En colère contre lui? EN COLERE CONTRE LUI?! ELLE ETAIT FURIEUSE OUI! Elle avait observé le combat, elle savait que l'autre gland n'aurait pas été un problème pour elle mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce stupide garçon?! Il a laissé l'autre grosse vache s'en occuper sans même l'appeler! C'était qui son pokémon à la base?! Elle ou la laitière?! Elle tremblait légèrement avant de sauter sur Xano, lui plantant ses crocs dans le bras jusqu'au sang. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons voulait crier mais l'unique queue de la renarde vint le frapper en pleine joue, le déstabilisant pour le faire tomber. Il se cogna la tête contre la porte et gémissait de douleur tandis qu'elle relâchait ses crocs autour du bras de Xano._

"Mais t'es folle ou quoi?! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?! Tu devrais être HEUREUSE! Heureuse tu entends!"  
_  
Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la petite renarde et regardait maintenant la morsure qu'elle lui avait fait au bras...Une sacrée plaie! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette folle?! Il s'apprêtait à s'énerver et déjà sa main se levait en direction de Tyrania la frapper mais il s'arrêta brusquement...A y réfléchir, le second pokémon qu'il avait affronté ressemblait à une plante or...Tyrania aurait put facilement s'en occuper._

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'en veux quand même? Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé combattre ce Grainipiot. T'es vraiment zarb comme renarde! Tu pouvais pas me le dire d'une autre façon que de me vider de mon sang et de me foutre des claques?!"

"GOUGOUPIX! GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

"De quoi?! Non mais t'es ma pokémon, c'est pas pour ça que je ne devais pas utiliser Berthra! Tu veux rien comprendre, c'est pas de ma faute!"

_La Goupix poussa un dernier glapissement de colère tandis que le jeune garçon la rappelait dans sa pokéball. Il poussa un long soupir avant de voir si il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un bandage léger autour de la morsure. Deux pansements étaient suffisants et invisibles, voilà qui allait bien mieux...Quand à la claque, il n'y avait pas de remède miracle malheureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas utilisé...C'était pourtant pas si dur si on se mettait de son côté : Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée à cause de son incompétence mais cette stupide créature n'avait même pas à chercher cette raison. Tyrania n'était qu'une sale renarde qui ne pensait qu'à elle et à son ego démesuré! Il sortait des vestiaires, un goût amer dans la bouche, cette victoire n'était pas aussi plaisante qu'il l'avait pensé...Tout ça à cause d'elle!_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Colère flamboyante

**Chapitre 6 : Colère flamboyante**

_L'après-midi s'était déroulée sans que Xano ne fasse un sourire malgré sa victoire. Madame Ira avait bien essayé de comprendre quel était le problème du jeune garçon mais il n'avait rien dit, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne devait pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, il le savait mais Tyrania n'arrêtait pas de lui cause trop de problèmes, beaucoup trop!_

"Pourquoi tu me causes autant de soucis?"

_Il maintenait la pokéball verte et violette dans sa main, assis sur le banc de son vestiaire. Il attendait son tour pour les seizièmes de finale, il n'avait rien d'autre à attendre de toute façon mais il était presque perdu. Il venait de retrouver la petite renarde après deux mois et même si elle ne l'aimait pas, il était déjà attaché à cette créature. Etait-il...Comment les adultes appelaient ça? Quand on aime souffrir? Il ne connaissait pas ce mot mais il savait qu'il se rapportait à lui. Comme ce matin, une voix mécanique résonnait dans le vestiaire :_

"Numéro vingt, Xano Likan est demandé dans l'arène. Je répète : Xano Likan est demandé dans l'arène."

_C'était son tour...A nouveau mais encore une fois, il n'allait pas utiliser Tyrania. Qu'importe ses cris, ses morsures et le reste, il n'allait pas la laisser combattre. C'était son dresseur et en tant que tel, c'était à lui de décider qui allait se battre ou non. Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'arène, la voix du présentateur se faisait entendre :_

"Dans le coin rouge de l'arène, je vous présente Xano Likan! Ce jeune garçon a éliminé l'un des favoris ce matin et je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements!"

_Ce n'était pas encore ça mais les applaudissements étaient bien plus nombreux que ce matin et les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu. Voir le dresseur qui avait renvoyé Onik dès le premier tour, ce n'était pas n'importe qui! Un adolescent montait les escaliers, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Habillé avec un jean troué en plusieurs endroits, une veste bleue sur le dos, les cheveux rouges dans un état encore plus déplorable que ceux de Xano. Visiblement, même le peigne et le gel avaient abandonnés le combat face à lui._

"Et dans le bleu de l'arène, je vous présente..."

"Abrèges plutôt, j'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper d'un gamin trop chanceux. Vas-y sors moi donc ta fameuse vachette mon petit, je vais vite m'en occuper et te montrer la différence de niveau entre nous deux."

"Que les seizièmes de finale commencent!"

_Sans attendre que son adversaire lui donne son nom ou l'ordre, Xano faisait grandir une pokéball de couleur verte avant de la jeter devant lui, faisant apparaître Berthra qui meugla de joie. Son autre main était posée sur sa pokéball verte et violette, pokéball qu'il sentait en train de trembler dans sa main. Elle était toujours aussi énervée et remontée contre lui. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser combattre. Son adversaire à la coupe encore plus affreuse que lui éclatait de rire avant de faire grandir l'une de ses pokéballs._

_Il était tombé dans le piège, c'était trop facile avec les gamins de son genre. Sa pokéball s'ouvrait devant lui, faisant apparaître un scarabée plus grand que Berthra et Xano...Un scarabée à la peau rougeâtre. Sans attendre d'ordres de la part de leurs dresseurs respectifs, les deux pokémons se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre pour clore au plus vite le combat. La vache recommençait à faire briller son crâne pour venir frapper le Scarhino mais celui-ci déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler dans le ciel, esquivant avec facilité le coup de l'Ecremeuh. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner que déjà la corne du scarabée se posait sur son ventre, la soulevant sans problèmes pour l'envoyer dans les airs._

_Ce n'était pas normal! Berthra n'allait pas perdre dès maintenant?! Il avait confiance en la vache! Il lui criait de se mettre en boule pendant qu'elle était dans les airs pour venir écraser le scarabée qui l'attendait, les deux pattes avant prêtes à réceptionner la boule._

"Une véritable erreur de débutant, c'était bien de la chance héhéhé."

"Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

_L'adversaire de Xano lui faisait un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de regarder le combat. Le scarabée n'avait aucun mal à récupérer la vache avant de sauter dans les airs pour projeter la boule qu'elle avait formé de son corps sur le sol. Berthra était légèrement sonnée mais toujours capable de se battre mais ce n'était pas au goût du Scarhino qui s'était mis à faire briller sa corne avant de la planter dans le ventre de la vache qui poussa un long râle agonisant avant de ne plus bouger._

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Que tout le monde était aussi faible que ton premier adversaire? Peut-être qu'il a deux fois finaliste mais d'autres ne sont pas toujours intéressés par ces tournois. Aller, sors donc ton second pokémon! Que je lui fasse subir le même sort que ta vache."

"Berthra est inconscience et ne peut plus se battre. Vainqueur : Bigboss!"

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire?! Berthra venait de perdre sans avoir blessé le scarabée géant de couleur rouge et il ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer le combat. Tyrania venait à peine de se rétablir, la pauvre renarde était quasiment morte de faim hier...Lentement, sa main gauche se levait pour rappeler l'Ecremeuh dans sa pokéball tandis qu'il baissait sa tête._

"Xano Likan, veuillez appeler votre second pokémon pour la suite du combat! Si d'ici deux minutes, vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous serez disqualifié!"

_Il avait gagné son premier combat, ce n'était pas si mal non? Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais utilisé ses pokémons...Oui, c'était déjà une bonne chose et son adversaire perdait son sourire prétentieux : Xano n'allait pas utiliser son second pokémon? Pfff...Ce n'était même pas amusant au final! La sphère verte et violette dans la main droite du jeune garçon aux yeux vairons continuait de trembler mais de plus en plus jusqu'à s'ouvrir subitement pour qu'apparaisse la renarde à la fourrure argentée. Sans attendre que le Scarhino se mette en place, sa tête percuta le torse de son adversaire pour le faire reculer très faiblement. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus hirsutes rigola à nouveau :_

"Non mais dites moi que je rêve?! Une Goupix complètement arriérée qui veut faire un combat de force contre un Scarhino? Elle est aussi stupide que la vache!"

_Elle? Stupide?! Elle était en colère contre Xano mais ce type était encore pire que lui! Il se permettait de l'insulter sans la connaître alors que son dresseur avait certaines raisons de lui en vouloir et inversement! Sa gueule s'ouvrait peu à peu avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu n'en sorte au moment où son unique queue argentée se mettait à battre le sol. Le Scarabée fut brûlé vif avant de tomber en arrière, évanoui. Des murmures envahissaient à nouveau les gradins : Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avait des pokémons très puissants. Etait-ce vraiment son premier combat? Et son adversaire qui semblait très surpris en pestant contre son Scarhino._

"PEUH! De la chance! Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas en avoir une seconde! Cizayox, arrives et met fin à ce combat!"

_Il ne devait pas se laisser faire par un gamin qui venait de faire son premier tournoi! Il allait le renvoyer rapidement aux vestiaires! Une sorte d'insecte métallique et se tenant sur deux pattes apparaissait en face de la Goupix, trois fois plus grand que cette dernière. Ses deux pattes étaient remplacées par des pinces au trachant acéré et sa peau était entièrement orange mais brillait au soleil...L'insecte était entièrement fait de métal mais ses deux ailes dans son dos aussi, ainsi le constat qui s'établissait était celui-ci : La créature ne pouvait pas voler avec._

"Tu...Tu as fait une erreur aussi. Ton pokémon est d'acier et est un insecte. Il ne résistera pas à une seule attaque de Tyrania..."

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Cizayox est bien plus rapide que ta..."

_Assez de blablas, plus de combat! A nouveau, la renarde à la queue argentée crachait des flammes autour de l'insecte, créant une sorte d'anneau de feu tout autour de lui. Cizayox tentait de sauter par-dessus mais déjà les flammes se mettaient à grandir subitement pour le bloquer à l'intérieur. Visiblement, tout était déjà terminé avant même que l'insecte ne se mette à combattre. Un sourire démoniaque se dessinait sur les lèvres de Tyrania : Il avait voulut jouer au plus malin avec elle? Il venait de perdre!_

_Même si les paroles du jeune garçon n'étaient pas très sûres et confiantes, voir Tyrania éliminer son adversaire avec une telle facilité le rendait fou de joie. Au moment où les flammes brûlaient le Cizayox qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il s'était mis à courir vers sa renarde argentée pour la prendre dans ses bras, collant sa joue contre la sienne pour la frotter. Sa main droite caressait la fourrure de Tyrania qui restait paralysée de surprise, un tremblement se produisant dans l'arène, le second pokémon de l'adversaire du jeune garçon tombant au sol, brûlé de toutes parts. La foule était stupéfaite : Une victoire écrasante de la part du second pokémon du jeune garçon._

"Goupix a vaincu Cizayox! Vainqueur de ce combat : Xano Likan! Ce match conclut les huitièmes de finale du groupe B! Le tournoi reprendra dès demain matin!"

_Tout le monde applaudissait le jeune garçon qui continuait de serrer Tyrania dans ses bras avec amour. Oui, elle avait été parfaite sur ce coup là! Si seulement il s'était douté qu'elle était aussi forte...La renarde se laissait faire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui témoignait autant d'affection et elle devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'adversaire de Xano était parti sans demander son reste et l'enfant aux cheveux blancs se dirigeait maintenant vers les vestiaires, la Goupix dans ses bras._

"Tu as été fantastique, sublime, superbe, magnifique! Comment tu as fait ça? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi balèze Tyrania!"

_Elle allongeait tout son corps pour que Xano lui gratte le dos, oui, elle avait fait du bon boulot et c'était encore meilleur quand son dresseur le reconnaissait. Elle n'était plus du tout en colère contre Xano qui se montrait si attentionné envers elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lui donner des ordres mais simplement pour ses deux mains. Il était bigrement doué pour ça, enfin une chose de positif avec ce garçon, il n'était pas irrécupérable au final! Elle releva sa petite tête, regardant Xano de ses petits yeux vairons vert et violet._

"Il y a un problème? J'ai été trop fort dans mes caresses? Ou alors tu veux partir? On doit attendre dix à quinze minutes le temps que les organisateurs nous permettent de s'en aller. Nous allons voir qui sera notre adversaire pour les quart de finale du groupe B! Tu imagines?! Nous sommes dans les huit derniers concurrents!"

_Il était vraiment si heureux qu'elle ai gagné? Ce n'était pourtant pas un miracle! L'humain n'était vraiment qu'un enfant au final...La petite renarde poussa un léger soupir avant de donner un coup de langue sur la joue droite de Xano, le faisant sursauter d'étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Tyrania. Celle-ci disparue subitement dans sa pokéball avant que la porte du vestiaire ne s'ouvre sur l'apparition de l'arbitre. Celui-ci était arrivé sans prévenir Xano qui sursauta à nouveau mais non pas pour les mêmes raisons._

"Xano Likan? J'ai une bonne...ou une mauvaise nouvelle selon ton point de vue. Tu veux l'entendre?"

"Je suis forcé monsieur?"

"Oui. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus que ça mais disons que tu n'as pas de combat demain matin."

"Hein? Que quoi? Je ...Je suis disqualifié? Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je n'ai pas triché je vous le jure!"

"Ohla, calmes toi Xano. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement, ton adversaire pour les quarts de finale du groupe B a déclaré forfait après ta victoire."

_Le jeune garçon poussa un profond soupir, il avait eut peur sur le coup. L'arbitre salua Xano avant de s'éloigner des vestiaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait à son tour de la salle, se demandant pourquoi Tyrania ne voulait plus réapparaître hors de sa pokéball. La vieille femme au chignon gris l'attendait devant l'entrée tout en applaudissant devant Xano qui détournait la tête, un peu gêné._

"Et bien, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir menti à la vieille dame que je suis? Me faire croire que tu ne savais pas te battre, c'était un bien vilain mensonge."  
_  
Elle rigola très faiblement avant de faire un geste de la main pour lui dire de la suivre, ils devaient rentrer à la ferme et faire se reposer Berthra pour demain. Ils restaient tous les deux muets pendant le trajet tandis qu'il avait le droit à un véritable festin pour le repas de ce soir. Encore deux journées au maximum avec le vieille dame, encore deux journées...et il allait devoir partir. Pourquoi trouvait-il toujours le moyen de se pourrir ses moments de joies? Plus pessimiste que lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il expliqua à madame Ira qu'il n'avait pas à se lever trop tôt demain car il n'avait pas de match car son adversaire avait abandonné la partie. Ils allèrent se coucher une demie-heure plus tard, du moins madame Ira allait se coucher, lui...Il préférait rester éveillé quelques instants encore dans sa chambre._

"Sors de cette pokéball Tyrania."

_Ce n'était pas un ordre mais ils avaient besoin de discuter tous les deux au sujet de cette affaire. Réussir au moins à se comprendre ne serait-ce que sur un point. La renarde argentée apparaissait sur le lit du jeune garçon, le regardant pour voir quel était le problème avec lui. Il devait être si content d'avoir gagné n'est-ce pas? Elle voyait son absence de sourire sur ses lèvres et poussa un léger soupir._

"Goupix?"  
_  
Elle lui demandait ce qui se passait, c'était normal non? Même si elle ne le considérait pas véritablement comme son dresseur, elle semblait inquiète. Après sa première réaction où il l'avait caressé et serré dans ses bras, ce n'était pas anormal d'avoir ce genre de questions non?_

"On fera de notre mieux demain hein? Je veux dire, on peut arrêter de se chamailler tout le temps? J'aimerais bien...que tu me reconnaisses comme ton dresseur, tu sais, moi je te reconnais comme ma pokémon mais..."

_Lui aussi soupirait avant de se coucher sur son lit, faisant rebondir la petite renarde au poil argenté. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'exprimer correctement. Il avait vraiment douze ans? Il se comportait des fois comme un véritable gamin ou alors comme un homme voyant tout en noir autour de lui._

_Tant mieux qu'il l'imaginait comme sa pokémon! C'était un peu le cas quand même! Il devait arrêter de se questionner pour un oui et pour un non! A force de trop réfléchir, il allait se filer une migraine car il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Se faire tirailler par des sentiments opposés. Il était vraiment bizarre quand il s'y mettait. Bizarre mais intéressant...Pendant qu'il était couché, elle s'approchait de lui, changeant complètement d'attitude. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça mais il fallait bien le faire sourire pour demain sinon le prochain combat allait mal se passer. Elle passa sa petite queue argentée sur le visage de Xano, celui-ci se laissant faire avant de se mettre de côté. Il ne voulait pas jouer? Aucun problème, elle allait l'obliger. Ses poils soyeux se frottaient contre le nez de l'enfant qui se retenait d'éternuer. Malheureusement, cela était beaucoup trop difficile et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un puissant éternuement se produisit dans toute la pièce tandis que la renarde éclatait de rire._

"Je crois que je suis allergique à toi. C'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait!"

_Elle caressait maintenant sa joue de sa queue argentée avant de se mettre en boule contre lui. C'était unique ce qu'elle faisait pour lui alors il avait intérêt à être redevable envers elle sinon...Elle fermait les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, elle était fatiguée alors il n'était pas content de ses actes, il allait attendre le lendemain pour le règlement de comptes._

"Pfff! Fais pas semblant de t'endormir pour échapper à ta punition!"

_Il se frottait le nez, se retournant pour observer Tyrania qui s'était endormie très rapidement. Elle était si calme et différente comparé aux moments où elle était réveillée. Demain après-midi allait avoir...la demie-finale du groupe B. Vraiment, était-ce de la chance ou un don inné? Aucun des deux...Ce n'était pas lui faisait tout le travail mais elle, cette petite créature qui dormait contre lui. Il passait une main dans son pelage avant de sentir quelque chose de froid, comme un objet métallique. Légèrement surpris, il prit l'objet dans une main avant de voir ce que c'était : Un petit médaillon sphérique fait dans un métal ressemblant à de l'airain. Sur le médaillon était représenté la petite Goupix avec écrit dessus : "Tyrania". Estimait-elle que le jeune garçon était assez bien pour elle? Pour faire une symbiose? Les 1% étaient sûrement du passé...Peut-être qu'un jour, ils allaient pouvoir faire une symbiose._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Récompense

**Chapitre 7 : Récompense ?**

"Dis Tyrania, tu sais à quoi ça sert ça?"

_Le jeune garçon désignait le médaillon de la petite Goupix qui regardait l'objet avec une légère gêne. Depuis quand pouvait-il voir ce médaillon?! Elle tenta de le récupérer en sautant sur Xano pour le faire tomber, chose qu'elle arrivait bien que l'enfant gardait le médaillon entre ses mains. Il rigolait faiblement en voyant la réaction de Tyrania et se demandait si c'était vraiment aussi important que ça pour la symbiose. Il savait en quoi ça consistait mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un médaillon d'aussi près._

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX! GOUPIX!"

"Nannnnnnn, je ne te le rendrais pas! Je le garde car ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien!"

_Piquant un fard, la renarde argentée sautait à nouveau sur Xano et lui donnait des petites morsures pour lui faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas vouloir retirer ses mains du médaillon. Elle grognait presque en gémissant pour qu'il le lâche et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Devant l'air presque pathétique de la petite renarde, il se sentait forcé de lui rendre ce médaillon et il tendait l'objet de bronze vers la renarde qui le prenait entre ses deux pattes, le rouge aux joues._

_Que le gamin ne se mette pas en tête qu'elle l'appréciait, il allait vite se tromper sur ses intentions! Mais si il devait un jour utiliser la symbiose, alors il valait mieux que cela soit avec elle plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas capable d'utiliser un autre pokémon donc c'était elle ou rien! Il ne devait pas se leurrer sur ses ambitions, elle était là pour le sauver du ridicule lorsqu'un jour, il allait chercher la symbiose!_

"Bon! Je dois me préparer et voir si Berthra se sent mieux! Je te laisse un peu en-dehors de ta pokéball Tyrania."

_L'enfant se releva, laissant la renarde à la fourrure argentée toute seule pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étable où se trouvaient les Ecremeuh. Tyrania regardait Xano en train de partir avant de baisser son regard sur le petit médaillon qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes, cela avait été une erreur de le montrer maintenant, une grossière erreur qu'elle devait réparée le plus rapidement! Elle n'était pas aussi sentimentale, ce n'était pas en quelques jours qu'elle allait s'ouvrir à un humain!_

_La matinée passait rapidement et Xano était heureux de voir que Berthra se sentait bien mieux par rapport au combat d'hier. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous prêts, il suffisait simplement de se rendre dans la ville de Ryoran pour laisser le jeune garçon affronter son destin à nouveau. La Goupix aux poils argenté se tenait devant Xano dans le vestiaire numéro quatre, glapissant plusieurs fois comme pour lui insuffler du courage qu'il ne possédait pas. Il hocha la tête avant de la rappeler dans sa pokéball, lui murmurant un "Merci"._

"Numéro Vingt, Xano Likan est demandé dans l'arène pour les demi-finales."  
_  
Voilà...Les demi-finales du groupe B allaient commencer très bientôt, plutôt dans quelques instants car il s'avançait vers son destin. L'arène était toujours la même mais maintenant les tribunes étaient remplies en quasi-totalité. Tout le monde était là pour le voir? Pour l'applaudir? Il se sentait brusquement gêné et baissait la tête comme à son habitude. Faire le fou n'était vraiment pas son genre devant plusieurs centaines de personnes. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille qui semblait avoir son âge et des cheveux verts, des yeux de même couleur._

"AH! C'était toi l'autre garçon de la dernière fois! Tu m'as complètement ignoré!"

"Ahem...On se connait? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu."

_La jeune fille faisait la moue, signe qu'elle boudait tandis que Xano passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais si cette fille semblait le connaître, il devait lui aussi s'en souvenir non? L'arbitre regardait les deux combattants avec un petit air intrigué avant de prendre la parole :_

"Xano Likan contre Shymi Palos. Demi-finale du groupe B, commencez le combat!"

"Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu vas voir! Parapapa, vas donc lui régler son compte!"

_Une sorte d'immense champignon de couleur orange avec deux yeux sortant de sa base et de nombreuses pattes apparaissait devant Shymi. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le pokémon que Xano regardait mais la jeune fille : Il ne la connaissait pas, il en était sûr mais elle était drôlement mignonne. Avec ses longs cheveux verts, ses yeux émeraude, sa robe complètement blanche, ses épaules nues ainsi que ses deux fleurs rouges sur les côtés de ses cheveux. Oui, elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça et la chaleur lui montait au visage. Il hochait la tête négativement pour se retirer cette idée de la tête tandis que le visage boudeur de la jeune fille se transformait en un sourire avant qu'elle ne le pointe du doigt :_

"Ah! Tu rougis! Tu me trouves jolie?"

"Non mais t'es folle! Arrêtes de rêver! Bon, réglons ce problème rapidement!"

"Je te laisse gagner si tu m'accompagnes et deviens mon petit copain!"

"JAMAIS! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te suivre!"

"T'es pas drôle comme garçon! Faut savoir ce que tu veux!"

_Shymi tirait la langue à Xano en détournant le regard tandis que l'arbitre rappelait à ce dernier de choisir son pokémon et rapidement sous peine d'être disqualifié. Sans attendre, l'enfant aux yeux rouge et bleu faisait apparaître Tyrania devant lui, celle-ci se retournant pour le regarder._

_Il n'était pas dans son état normal? Elle le voyait un peu trop pâle et tremblant, il était peut-être malade? Elle devait se dépêcher de finir le combat pour qu'il puisse se reposer! Elle fit subitement un saut dans les airs, évitant les deux pattes avant du Parasect pour atterrir sur le dos de ce dernier. Il pensait l'avoir par surprise?! Elle était bien plus forte que lui et elle allait lui montrer qu'il valait mieux ne pas la sous-estimer! Elle n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à cracher des flammes qu'une fine poudre de différentes couleurs sortait du champignon sur le dos de la créature et elle tomba sur le côté en toussant. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger et elle crachait légèrement du sang, ses yeux clos...Une combinaison effroyable de trois poudres démoniaques. Elle était tombée dans ce piège si facilement..._

"Tyrania! Relèves toi! Crames ce truc super moche! Je suis sûr que tu peux encore te lever!"

"Elle ne pourra pas. Alors, elle a été empoisonnée, endormie et paralysée. Je peux aussi l'empoisonner plus gravement mais sa vie serait en danger. Je te laisse le choix : Tu deviens mon petit ami, je la soigne et j'abandonne le combat. Tu en penses quoi?"

"JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PROPOSITION! Tu ne comprends pas ça?! T'es peut-être jolie à l'extérieur mais t'es vraiment laide à l'intérieur! T'es même super moche! Je te trouve pas belle du tout!"

"T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves même si tes paroles sont vilaines! Je vais être obligée de l'empoisonner encore plus!"

_Il faisait déjà revenir Tyrania dans sa pokéball en grognant : Elle était vraiment cinglée cette petite fille! Les personnes dans les tribunes parlaient entre elles : Le jeune garçon semblait avoir de gros problèmes mais ils étaient d'accords sur un point : Il faisait preuve de courage en n'abandonnant pas le combat mais aussi de folie envers Tyrania. Si celle-ci était sévèrement touchée, il valait mieux arrêter le combat maintenant._

_La vache à la peau verte était maintenant devant Xano, prête à se battre. Elle semblait légèrement furieuse de voir l'enfant dans cet état, elle n'appréciait pas que l'on s'en prenne psychologiquement aux personnes qu'elle aimait bien!_

"Berthra...Tu...Tu peux utiliser des attaques de feu?"

_L'Ecremeuh meugla avant de faire brûler son poing droit. Oui elle en était capable et elle avait compris la technique du jeune garçon. Elle frappa avec puissance le Parasect devant elle, celui-ci reculant après le coup, tentant de contre-attaquer tout de suite en créant une croix avec ses deux pattes avant pour blesser la vache. Celle-ci était touchée assez violemment et beuglait de douleur. Le monstre n'était pas normal, avec une attaque de feu, il aurait dut facilement s'évanouir mais il était encore debout, prêt à combattre même si il était blessé. Sa résistance était vraiment énorme! Si il était aussi fort, alors elle allait devoir le punir...Le punir avec une violence extrême! Elle s'élança vers le champignon insectoïde en le frappant avec ses sabots. Elle était visiblement énervée et les coups du Parasect ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur la vache verte. Shymi haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était pas si grave avant de murmurer pour que seul l'arbitre, les pokémons et Xano puissent entendre :_

"Attaque Ultralaser, ne fait pas de quartier pour cette vache."

_L'insecte sous le champignon géant se mettait à faire briller ses deux pattes avant pour faire apparaître une sphère de couleur blanche, une sphère surpuissante mais bizarrement, la vache ne semblait pas surprise par la technique et faisait elle-même briller ses deux pattes avant. Une explosion se produisit au moment où Berthra touchait le Parasect tandis que la sphère de ce dernier quittait ses pattes avant. Un nuage de fumée entourait l'arène et la vieille femme dans les gradins regardait le combat en marmonnant pour elle-même :_

"Berthra...Tu y étais obligée? Je ne pensais pas que tu devais avoir recours à cette technique dès maintenant. Enfin bon...Allons voir l'autre demi-finale en attendant."

_La vieille femme toussa légèrement avant de s'éloigner des gradins, ne se préoccupant plus du combat. Elle avait d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes à faire, des choses pour les prochains jours et les prochaines années. Elle ne s'était pas trompée...Un dernier regard vers Shymi et un rictus mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tout les sens de la vieille femme se mettant en alerte._

_Le nuage disparaissait peu à peu pour montrer le résultat de cette double attaque. Le Parasect s'était écroulé sur le côté tandis que la vache à la peau verte haletait rapidement. Elle était si fatiguée...Ce n'était pas normal qu'une créature de ce genre soit aussi forte, non ce n'était pas normal...Elle tomba en avant, évanouie tandis que l'arbitre prenait la parole :_

"Berthra et Parasect sont tout les deux inconscients. Que les dresseurs appellent leurs seconds pokémons."

"AHHH! Comment tu as fait pour perdre?! Ce n'est pas possible!"

_Shymi semblait presque apeurée par la situation et rappelait son pokémon, celui-ci disparaissant bien qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de pokéball pour cela. Quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de plante rouge avec des ventouses derrière son crâne faisait son apparition. Son corps semblait être fait en gelée mais un coup de tête donné sur le sol par la créature montrait clairement qu'il était fait de roche. Une plante rocheuse? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment son nom et il s'en fichait un peu au final, par contre..._

"Xano Likan, veuillez rappeler votre Tyrania dès maintenant sinon vous serez disqualifié!"

"Oui mais je...Elle ne peut pas..."

"Deviens mon petit copain et je te promets de la soigner et d'abandonner."

"Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec cette idée stupide?! Monsieur l'arbitre, je crois que je vais décla..."

_Shymi dans sa robe blanche traversait tout le terrain en courant pour arriver à la hauteur de l'arbitre et du jeune garçon. Elle était visiblement plus petite que lui mais cela n'était pas un problème vu le caractère de la petite demoiselle. Xano n'avait même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà elle prenait la parole :_

"J'abandonne le combat! Je ne peux pas gagner face à une tête de mule pareille! Files moi ta pokéball!"

_Encore une fois, il ne pouvait même pas réagir qu'elle avait la main sur la sphère verte et violette contenant Tyrania et qu'elle courait vers l'une des sorties de l'arène. Xano poussa un cri en lui demandant de revenir avant de se mettre à courir à sa poursuite. Non mais elle était vraiment folle cette fille ou quoi?! Les spectateurs restaient médusés devant cette fin de match improbable tandis que l'arbitre regardait autour de lui, un peu gêné alors qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur le terrain :_

"Vainqueur de cette demi-finale : Xano Likan! La finale aura lieu demain après-midi!"  
_  
Aucun applaudissement, juste des murmures tandis que les gradins se vidaient peu à peu. Visiblement, ce match n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté et les spectateurs se retiraient, déçus par ce combat. Xano, toujours en train de courir, tentait de rattraper Shymi mais il n'y arrivait pas, elle courait encore plus rapidement que lui?! Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son vestiaire tandis qu'il était essoufflé à force de courir. Une bonne minute après elle, il la rejoignait en poussant un râle :_

"Ha...Ha...Ha...T'as fini de courir?! Rends moi Tyrania!"

"Mais bien sûr! Elle est complètement soignée!"

_La fille aux longs cheveux verts faisait un petit sourire candide en lui tendant la pokéball verte et violette. Il la récupéra avec une certaine violence dans le geste en grognant : Il n'aimait pas du tout cette fille qui se permettait ce genre de choses avec lui. Elle avait quelques gouttes de transpiration sur le front et elle aussi semblait fatiguée mais elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres :_

"Tu veux vraiment pas être mon petit copain? Je suis pas si laide pourtant quand même!"

"Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça plutôt?! Ca ne se fait pas d'être aussi directe! Et puis, t'abandonnes le combat comme si tu t'en foutais royalement, pourquoi t'as participé à ce tournoi si c'est pour abandonner dès le premier problème?!"

"Car je voulais trouver mon prince charmant et j'ai décidé que c'était toi!"

"Je préfère m'en aller, tu me files la migraine."

"Ne t'en va..."

_Il s'était dirigé vers la sortie du vestiaire tandis qu'elle s'était levée pour le retenir. Sans prévenir, la jeune fille se trouvait à genoux tandis que Xano se retournait, lâchant sa pokéball pour se mettre à la hauteur de Shymi en la tenant dans ses bras. Elle semblait si pâle mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passer ici._

"Tu...me protèges?"

_C'était les trois derniers mots de la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir, ses yeux verts se fermant lentement tandis que Xano regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire?! Il n'allait pas transporter la jeune fille dans ses bras! Si sa famille la voyait comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire?! Rah! Il y avait trop de problèmes! Maintenant la fille contre lui à une main, il récupéra sa pokéball pour la mettre autour de sa ceinture avant de la soulever. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir tout en tenant Shymi dans ses bras, un cri se faisant entendre de l'autre côté, l'arbitre étant légèrement sonné :_

"Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?! Et pourquoi cette fille est évanouie?! Elle ne se sent pas bien?!"

"Je m'en occupe, je suis désolé mais je suis pressé donc..."

"Calmes, calmes toi! Je suis là pour te signaler que ton prochain adversaire a AUSSI abandonné! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu es vraiment très louche comme garçon. Tu n'as gagné que tes deux premiers matchs tandis que les trois autres ont été abandonnés. Je ne suis pas là pour t'accuser mais avoues que c'est quand même étonnant non? Enfin, la grande finale a été annoncée, elle aura lieue après demain dans l'arène principale, celle dédiée normalement aux combats de la championne. Ce combat sera différent des autres puisqu'il s'agira d'un combat de symbiose. La récompense a changé aussi : Il y aura un pokémon en plus des dix mille pokédollars. Tu as des questions?"

_Le jeune garçon s'était déjà mis à courir du mieux qu'il le pouvait après l'annonce de l'arbitre...Alors...Il allait avoir un match de symbiose?! Mais il n'était pas préparé pour ça! La vieille femme attendait Xano et ne posait aucune question au sujet de Shymi dans les bras de l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Il passait une main dans les cheveux verts de la fille, la trouvant bien plus jolie quand elle arrêtait de poser autant de questions._

"Madame Ira...Après-demain, j'ai une symbiose à faire mais...je ne me sens pas prêt. Vous pensez que je devrais abandonner avant de me ridiculiser? Je n'ai même pas les 20% minimum avec Tyrania!"

"Tu es libre de tes choix, je n'ai pas à t'influencer là-dessus. Réfléchis longuement demain...Quand à ton..."invitée", elle dormira avec toi."

"Mais c'est une fille! Je ne peux pas dor..."

_Madame Ira fit un geste pour lui signaler que cela ne servait à rien de discuter et déjà le jeune garçon baissait la tête sur Shymi. Peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller rapidement. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie? Elle avait des problèmes de santé? Elle allait devoir lui répondre mais pour l'instant...Il devait s'occuper d'elle...Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il se rappelait de la jeune fille! C'était elle qui tentait de communiquer avec lui il y a deux mois! Elle s'était souvenue de lui?! Elle était bizarre._


	8. Chapitre 8 : La protéger

**Chapitre 8 : La protéger**

"C'est ça une fille?"

_Il posait un doigt sur la poitrine naissante de la fille qui était couchée presque contre lui. Il n'avait pas eut son mot à dire et madame Ira lui avait interdit de laisser Shymi toute seule. Mais quand même...C'était un lit une personne et ils étaient tout les deux assez serrés. Il n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années et déjà il s'intéressait à la gente féminine. C'est vrai quand on la regardait de plus près, elle était vraiment très belle, bien plus belle que lorsqu'elle parlait pour ne rien dire. Il avait retiré vivement son doigt de la poitrine de Shymi, le regardant avant de murmurer pour lui-même :_  
_  
_"C'est plutôt doux mais...je ne crois pas que je devrais faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien."  
_  
Mais quand même...Il pouvait bien l'observer d'un peu plus près. Les filles et les garçons étaient dans des chambres séparées à l'orphelinat, il ne pouvait donc pas étudier le genre féminin aussi bien qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il la regardait de haut en bas : Elle avait les yeux clos, ses cheveux verts alignés autour d'elle comme un plumage, sa petite robe blanche légèrement relevée...un peu trop même. Il pouvait peut-être la relever encore un peu plus pour voir plus en détails les jambes de la demoiselle. Sa main se glissait sur la robe blanche de la jeune fille avec fébrilité. Il n'avait pas peur, pas peur du tout...Elle dormait et elle n'allait pas réagir. Lentement, il remontait la robe de Shymi tandis que les jambes de la jeune fille se dévoilaient peu à peu : Ce n'était pas de la pédophilie, ils avaient le même âge tout les deux! Enfin...Il croyait. De la dentelle de couleur verte se faisait voir au moment où un soupir sortait des lèvres de Shymi, Xano se retournant subitement en tremblant, se mettant en boule._

_NON! Il n'avait rien fait! Rien fait du tout! C'était tout! Il n'avait rien fait du tout! Il était pur comme la neige! Deux mains entouraient son ventre tandis que Shymi murmurait quelque chose d'inintelligible en collant sa tête contre son dos. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Elle l'avait repéré et elle faisait semblant de dormir pour se venger! Il devait lui-même faire semblant de dormir, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver à l'heure actuelle. Tyrania était posée sur son bureau, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait car elle dormait elle aussi...Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris de faire ça?! Dormir...Il devait dormir voilà tout, et ne pas se poser de questions._

"Calmes toi Xano, calmes toi...Ce n'est rien! Rien du tout! Tu n'as rien de mal, tu es un gentil garçon. Tu n'es pas...comment ils appellent ça? Je sais passssss!"

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça?! Si elle apprenait ses gestes un jour, il allait se faire tuer! Puis au final, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Dans son lit?! Il n'allait pas l'abandonner mais il pouvait la laisser à l'hôpital...Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne! Lorsqu'elle lui avait murmuré ces trois derniers mots, il s'était mis à fondre littéralement et ne pouvait pas refuser une telle demande...Surtout dis avec tant de candeur. Rah, il était si faible, si faible qu'il en était risible._

_Les charmes féminins avaient vraiment un effet nouveau sur lui ou alors était-ce tout simplement à cause d'elle? Il se retournait légèrement, se demandant comment il devait réagir face à cette fille. Il n'avait que douze ans alors pour la protection, elle allait devoir repasser! Mais pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie?! Il posait une main sur son front, rougissant de cet acte, c'était bien moins vulgaire que ses gestes déplacés d'il y a quelques minutes mais plus...intime. Il retira sa main avant de fermer les yeux, il allait la questionner demain._

_Le lendemain matin, il avait la "désagréable" surprise d'ouvrir ses yeux devant le regard émeraude de Shymi. Le problème dans cela était le fait qu'il soit près, beaucoup trop près puisqu'il n'était qu'à peine qu'à quelques rares centimètres. Il remarquait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche et que la langue de la jeune fille s'amusait avec la sienne! Il décolla subitement ses lèvres en reculant dans son lit, se cassant la figure puisqu'il avait laissé dormir la jeune fille du côté du mur pour éviter le scénario qui venait de se produire. Elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire d'un air enjoué :_

"Bonjour Xano! Tu as bien dormi? Tu as veillé sur moi? Tu veux donc bien devenir mon petit ami?! J'en étais sûre! Donc j'ai fais comme dans l'histoire du prince charmant!"

"NON MAIS T'ES MALADE?! Complètement cinglée! T'y connais rien à l'histoire! C'est le prince qui doit embrasser la personne qui dort et pas l'inverse! Et puis tu m'as volé mon premier baiser! T'es complètement givrée!"

"Alors j'étais la princesse charmante non? Car en plus, je suis jolie, je suis charmante et j'ai une allure de princesse! Tu n'es pas d'accord? Et toi tu es mon chevalier servant! C'est comme dans les histoires d'amour où le chevalier et la princesse se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!"

_Il se releva en émettant des petits crachats dégoûtés. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille! Elle venait de l'embrasser sans se poser de questions! Elle était complètement délurée, c'était pas possible autrement! Il était rouge de gêne, c'était son premier baiser...Et il n'avait même pas pris de plaisir à y goûter! Il était trop jeune pour ça! Elle parlait de mariage et de projets dans le futur mais il ne voulait pas d'elle! Elle reprenait la parole d'une voix légèrement intimidée :_

"Tu sais...C'était aussi mon premier baiser donc je te l'ai donné car j'ai confiance en toi. Tu veux donc bien être mon protecteur? Mais par contre, j'ai une question : Ca ne serait pas toi qui aurait relevé ma robe pendant que je dormais?"  
_  
Elle éclatait de rire avant de reprendre la parole mais n'avait pas le temps d'ouvrir ses lèvres que déjà Xano lui répondait brusquement :_

"Ce...Ce n'était pas fait exprès! Je te le jure! C'était une erreur! Je ne voulais pas voir ta culotte verte en dent..."

"AH! Tu l'as vu! Espèce de pervers! Je rigolais quand je disais ça! C'est donc toi qui a relevé ma robe! Je pensais que c'était moi car j'ai le sommeil agité!"  
_  
Elle descendait du lit en remettant bien sa robe blanche tandis que son autre main passait dans ses longs cheveux verts pour voir si ses deux fleurs rouges étaient bien positionnées. Xano reculait peu à peu, se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains pour éviter une claque qui allait arriver, il le savait. Mais à la place de la violente claque, la main de la jeune fille prenait la sienne pour la déposer sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle murmurait à nouveau :_

"Si tu voulais tant la voir...Il fallait me le dire, je te l'aurais montré tu sais. C'est comme ça qu'un couple peut rallumer la flamme de l'amour entre eux."

"TU ME RENDS FOU!"

_Il préférait s'en aller avant que ça ne dégénère, c'était la meilleure solution actuellement! Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse et il ne pouvait pas discuter avec cette dingue! Même lui qui était un peu pervers sur les bords n'était pas comme elle, les paroles de Shymi n'avaient aucun sens! Sa main gauche récupérant Tyrania dans sa pokéball, il descendait l'étage à toute vitesse tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Shymi en même temps que sa langue passait dessus :_

"Trop mignon! Je suis sûre que j'ai fais le bon choix! Ils ne pourront jamais me trouver et me reprendre avec lui près de moi hihi. Mais quand même, il avait bon goût. Dire que c'est la première fois que j'embrassais, heureusement que je suis sûre de ne pas m'être trompée à son sujet! Allons le rejoindre!"

_Elle descendait les escaliers à toute allure pour suivre Xano qui s'était éloigné de la maisonnette en courant pour échapper à cette folle. Il avait déjà pas mal de distance mais quand il se retournait, elle arrivait déjà à son niveau. Mais comment faisait-elle?! Ce n'était pas normal de courir aussi vite! C'était peut-être ses si jolies jambes...Même si elle était plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment spéciale._

_Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts sur accroché à son cou et couchée sur son dos. Elle n'avais pas hésité une seconde à se jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser et il tentait de se débattre pendant presque une minute avant de reprendre sa respiration : Elle était forte pour son âge, très forte. Mais où était Madame Ira?! Elle pouvait venir l'aider! Il faisait apparaître Tyrania qui regardait la scène d'un air complètement neutre tandis que Shymi lui criait d'une voix douce :_

"Je t'ai attrapé! Comme récompense, je vais encore t'embrasser! Et ensuite, on parlera de la finale qui t'attend!"

"De la finale? Mais comment tu es au courant?! Tu étais évanouie non? Ou alors tu t'es..."

_Il s'était retourné pour l'avoir en face de lui mais elle venait de l'embrasser à nouveau en y mettant la langue avant qu'une flamme ne passe au-dessus de sa tête, Shymi poussant un petit cri avant de rouler sur le côté, Tyrania refermant la bouche en regardant les deux enfants d'un air colérique. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour ce genre de choses!_

_Non mais, c'était à cause de "ça" que Xano était dans tous ces états hier?! A cause de cette humaine un peu trop collante? Non mais...Deux gamins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Heureusement qu'elle avait calmé le jeu en crachant ses flammes, il ne devait pas oublier la finale! Visiblement, sa petite "prévention" n'avait pas l'air d'être au goût de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui se releva, son regard verdâtre posé sur la renarde aux poils argentés. Un simple regard et elle s'était mise à trembler légèrement, se mettant en position d'attaque. Elle était bizarre cette fille..._

"Ta Goupix est très méchante Xano! Elle a failli me cramer les cheveux! Tu pourrais la punir quand même!"

"Presque! C'est dommage! Je pensais qu'elle avait réussi. Tyrania, la prochaine fois, vises plus bas s'il te plaît."

_Il avait dit ça sur un ton légèrement amusé mais visiblement, ce n'était pas de la façon dont l'avait compris Shymi qui se mettait à sangloter devant la Goupix et le jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'approchait d'elle tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole, des trémolos dans la voix :_

"T'es vilaiiiiiinnnnn Xano! Tu veux me faire du mal alors que je t'ai donné mes lèvreeeeees! SNIF! Je veux être gentille avec toi mais tu dis à ta pokémon de me brûler ma robe! OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

"Hey! Calmes, calmes! CALMES TOI! Je rigolais! Je n'ai pas envie de te brûler les cheveux! Pourquoi je le ferais alors que je ne te connais pas plus que ça?! Mais tu vas arrêter de pleurer?! Dis moi ce que tu veux en échange de tes pleurs!"

_Oui il allait exaucer tout ses voeux mais qu'elle s'arrête, il suppliait Dieu de la faire s'arrêter de pleurer. Il en avait mal aux oreilles et Tyrania posait ses pattes sur les siennes pour ne plus entendre Shymi qui reniflait légèrement avant de se frotter les yeux. Un peu gênée, les yeux rougis, elle triturait ses doigts avant de lui demander d'une voix triste :_

"Je veux...dormir avec toi encore cette nuit. Tu étais si chaud...Et puis, c'est le rôle du petit ami de protéger et surveiller celle qu'il aime pendant qu'elle dort non?"

"Accor...QUOI?! Mais tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça?! Non, ne te remets pas à pleurer! D'accord, d'accord, on dormira ensemble ce soir mais où est Madame Ira? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée...Bon...Ca ne fait rien mais j'aimerais parler de la symbiose et de ma finale demain."

"Tu...me le promets?"

"Je te le promets mais bon, on peut parler de ma symbiose maintenant?"  
_  
Elle séchait complètement ses larmes tandis qu'elle émettait un petit sourire avant de se mettre assis devant Xano pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Sans un mot, elle retirait le médaillon de Tyrania pour le donner à Xano. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire ça?! Normalement, elle ne pouvait pas voir son médaillon! La petite renarde se mettait à grogner tandis que Shymi reprenait la parole :_

"Voilà ce qui va te servir à faire ta symbiose. La symbiose est l'union du pokémon et de son dresseur et a plusieurs stades. Au stade des 20% qui est le minimum symbiotique si on veut éviter les gros ennuis, tu seras capable de te transformer légèrement et surtout d'acquérir les pouvoirs primaires de ton pokémon. Tu seras un peu modifié au niveau de l'apparence mais je tiens à te mettre en garde : Plus tu as de symbiose avec ton pokémon, plus l'énergie utilisée pour garder cette symbiose active sera grande. Il n'est pas si rare que les personnes s'évanouissent après moins de cinq minutes voir même après la transformation! De plus, il y a une différence d'énergie requise entre les pokémons suivant leurs puissances, leurs races et autres caractéristiques. Imaginons que tu fasses une symbiose avec Tyrania, tu auras un peu de ses pouvoirs, du genre, tu marcheras à quatre pattes, tu auras des puces, tu sentiras mauvais et tu n'aimeras pas les bains...AIE!"

_La Goupix à la fourrure argentée venait de mordre avec violence la jambe de Shymi : Non mais cette gamine se prenait pour qui?! Elle se lavait souvent! Elle faisait sa toilette tout les jours! Et surtout elle n'avait pas de puces! Elle détestait ce genre de personnes qui jugeait sans connaître! La jeune fille plongeait dans les bras de Xano pour se cacher, celui-ci posant ses mains sur le dos en lui demandant de continuer, un petit sourire aux lèvres dirigé vers Tyrania, elle ne devait pas faire ça même si Shymi le méritait._

"Elle est vilaine cette Goupix! Tu n'arriveras pas à faire une symbiose avec elle si elle reste comme ça!"

"Elle n'a pas apprécié que tu l'insultes de sac à puces voilà tout. Elle a un peu d'amour-propre, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir quand même non? Tu sais d'autres choses sur la symbiose?"

"Tu devrais essayer dès maintenant mais il vaut mieux attendre demain, c'est un conseil. Tu veux bien passer le reste de la journée avec moi dis? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit!"

"Je dois m'entraîner! C'est quand même la finale demain!"

_Elle s'était remise à bouder avant de quitter les bras de Xano. Une vraie enfant pourrie gâtée quand elle s'y mettait. Elle se relevait en époussetant sa robe blanche avant de s'éloigner de Xano et Tyrania pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Le garçon hocha les épaules avant de se mettre à genoux devant la Goupix, commençant à lui parler de tout et de rien tout en lui rendant son médaillon. Elle posait sa tête sur les genoux de Xano, cherchant une caresse de sa part. Lentement, sa main passait sur ses poils tandis qu'il souriait : Si...Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait arriver à faire cette symbiose maintenant._

_La nuit était tombée et la jeune fille n'en démordait pas : Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Xano depuis la petite scène et elle lui tournait le dos dans le lit. Madame Ira n'avait pas voulut dire où elle était et cela intriguait un peu le jeune garçon...Dès demain, il allait devoir quitter la ferme...et dire adieu aux vaches et aux moutons..._

"Je ne veux pas être seule...Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas."

"De quoi parles-tu?"

_Shymi s'adressait à lui alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos? Elle pouvait au moins le regarder en face! Il tentait de la retourner mais elle ne bougeait pas, son souffle se faisant court. Quelques secondes plus tard, enfin il y arrivait et préférait se taire devant ce spectacle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'elle dormait et elle tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'amuser à voir sous sa robe blanche. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle? Sa phrase n'était pas pour lui? Elle parlait en dormant? Pfff...Il passait un doigt sur ses yeux fermés pour retirer ces petites larmes avant de la coller contre lui. Il n'aimait pas ça...Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait._

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenue dans l'arène de Ryoran pour une finale un peu spéciale! Devant vos yeux va se dérouler un combat de symbiose qui n'était pas prévu dans le règlement! Le gagnant de ce combat recevra la récompense de dix-mille pokédollars et d'un pokémon généreusement offert par le centre de symbiose! Remercions madame Pastia Ira pour son geste très généreux et pour la permission d'utiliser son arène. Je tiens à vous rappeler que depuis déjà plusieurs générations, la famille Ira gère cette arène qui est considérée comme la plus puissante de la vingtaine d'arènes dans ce monde. Je ne vais pas faire trop d'histoire mais je vous demanderais simplement de saluer et de vous incliner devant la statue de la femme ayant remporté plus de mille tournois et plus de dix mille combats : Riza Ira!"

_Où se trouvait-il?! Rah! A force de réfléchir à Shymi, le temps était passé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait déjà dans l'arène. Lentement, il tournait son visage vers la gigantesque statue représentant une belle femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui se tenait fière et droite. Elle avait une poitrine assez généreuse et à côté d'elle se trouvait un petit Evoli tandis que sa main droite caressait le crâne d'un Carchacrok, un gigantesque oiseau préhistorique semblant être fait de pierre volant au-dessus du trio...Elle était vraiment magnifique cette statue. Avec tout ces événements, il avait complètement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait : Ryoran. Une ville de la plus haute importance où les combats les plus monstrueux avaient lieu. Mais surtout, Ryoran, la ville où Riza Ira avait vécu pendant toutes ces années...Cette femme était l'idole de tous les dresseurs de pokémons du passé, futur et présent! Elle s'était toujours battu avec acharnement et n'avait jamais connu la défaite...Une bien belle histoire pour une femme d'exception...Elle s'était mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait qu'à peine et cette ville avait changé de nom pour elle...Ryoran, les deux premières lettres étaient celles de la personne qu'elle avait chéri pendant toutes ces années. Derrière lui se trouvait Shymi qui avait la tête baissée, elle lui murmurait quelques encouragements avant de descendre de l'arène pendant que l'arbitre reprenait la parole :_

"Xano Likan, Ectar Rona, veuillez vous approcher pour me montrer le pokémon que vous allez utiliser pour la symbiose. Je dois aussi vérifier votre taux de symbiose pour éviter les accidents."

_Lentement, le jeune garçon s'avançait en même temps que son adversaire. Celui-ci portait des lunettes à travers lesquels on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux rouges. Il avait peut-être deux années de plus que lui et avait fait apparaître son pokémon : Une pieuvre de plus d'un mètre soixante de hauteur à la peau verdâtre. Un cristal de couleur rouge se trouvait sur son front tandis que deux autres bien plus gros se localisaient sur les côtés mais ce qui était effarant était le nombre de ses tentacules : A vue de nez, le Tentacruel en avait plus d'une centaine! Xano sortait Tyrania d'un air un peu apeuré, cela ne semblait pas être la première symbiose pour son adversaire d'après le sourire qu'il venait de faire à l'arbitre. Celui-ci planta une minuscule aiguille dans la peau d'Ectar tandis que l'autre bout était relié à une machine qui elle-même avait un second fil qui touchait le médaillon représentant le Tentacruel. Le médaillon était aussi fait d'airain comme celui de Xano et il se disait que cela était une maigre consolation._

"Ectar Rona! Taux de symbiose avec son Tentacruel : 47%!"  
_  
47%?! Mais c'était presque 50%! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait utiliser la symbiose, il en était sûr! Mais quand même...47%...Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il se mettait à trembler mais une douleur le ramenait à la réalité : Tyrania venait de le mordre à la jambe droite. L'arbitre s'approchait de lui tandis qu'il montrait le médaillon de bronze représentant la Goupix. Il fermait les yeux pour éviter de voir le chiffre s'inscrire au moment où l'aiguille se plantait dans son bras._

"Xano Likan! Taux de symbiose avec Tyrania : 50%!"

_Il tomba à genoux devant la nouvelle, le regard complètement perdu pendant qu'Ectar reculait pour se préparer au combat. Avait-il mal entendu? Oui...C'était une erreur voilà tout. Une simple erreur...Tyrania se mettait sur ses deux pattes tandis que l'arbitre s'éloignait des deux combattants pour descendre de l'arène. La petite Goupix à la fourrure argentée donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue de Xano au moment même où l'arbitre déclarait :_  
_  
_"Que la finale commence!"

_Son regard vairon se relevait pour apercevoir une forte lumière en face de lui. Une...Deux...Trois...Dix...Trente...Cinquante...CENT! Cent tentacules venaient de s'abattre sur le sol, le fissurant avec facilité. Devant lui se tenait le jeune garçon recouvert d'une peau verdâtre, un cristal rouge sur le front, deux autres cristaux de même couleur et plus gros sur les coudes. Son regard semblait amusé par la réaction de Xano tandis qu'il se redressait pour faire face au garçon. Le Tentacruel avait complètement disparu de l'arène...C'était cela la symbiose? Il observait les yeux vert et violet de Tyrania avant de pousser un léger soupir, son médaillon de bronze se mettant à briller tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête, une voix féminine mais ressemblant à celle d'une jeune fille :_

"Il était temps que tu y arrives espèce d'imbécile!"


	9. Chapitre 9 : Relation tumultueuse

**Chapitre 9 : Relation tumultueuse**

"Où êtes vous?! Et qui me parles?! Et surtout, ne m'insultez pas!"

_Il tournait son visage à gauche et à droite, ne remarquant rien de différent, son adversaire était toujours sous une forme de pieuvre géante de couleur verdâtre. C'est vrai, il était en plein combat mais où se trouvait cette fille qui venait de lui adresser la parole?!_

"Je t'insulte si je veux espèce d'imbécile doublé d'une triple buse! Tu tombes dans la toile de la première fille qui t'embrasse! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin!"

"Comment vous savez ça?! Shymi? C'est toi?! Ce n'est pas drôle!"

"Mais tu le fais exprès?! C'est moi TYRANIA! TYRANIA! Comme tu aimes m'appeler! T'es vraiment con hein? On dirait que le jour de la distribution de cerveaux, tu étais malade!"

_Il se maintenait la tête entre ses deux mains comme si il était parcouru par un violent mal de crâne. Ectar l'observait, complètement immobile, ses tentacules continuant de frapper le sol avec une certaine force. Visiblement, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui lui servait d'adversaire n'avait jamais fait de symbiose auparavant. Lui aussi connaissait ce qui lui arrivait, la première fois avec son pokémon, la discussion qui suivait, la folie qui habitait son âme tandis que ses sens se brouillaient les uns après les autres puis dès que la symbiose se terminait, l'évanouissement allait le rejoindre...Oui, il connaissait tout ça et c'était même pour ça qu'il restait immobile, Xano venait de creuser sa propre tombe._

"Ty...rania? Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais arrêtes de te moquer de moi! Les pokémons ne savent pas parler!"

"Mais merde, je sens que je vais me le faire si il continue comme ça! JE SUIS TYRANIA, je suis âgée de 12 années, j'ai une fourrure argentée, des yeux violet et vert, je déteste mon abruti de dresseur qui est vraiment le pire des hommes que l'on peut avoir comme maître!"

"Tyrania?! C'est bien toi? Mais tu es où? Je ne te vois pas! Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça de moi!"

"Je suis là! Avec toi! Je suis en toi! Tu crois que ça s'appelle une symbiose pour faire joli?! Et arrêtes de me chercher et regardes ton ennemi au lieu! Tu n'as pas mes griffes, ma queue et mes oreilles pour faire du cosplay!"

_Il poussa un cri avant de comprendre ce qu'il était devenu : Ses deux mains étaient remplacées par des sortes de longues griffes aux poils argentés et il passait ses griffes sur ses oreilles qui s'étaient allongées. Une touffe de poils argentés arriva à son nez, le faisant éternuer sur le coup. Une queue! Il avait exactement la même queue que la Goupix bien que plus grande! Il s'était transformé en hybride à moitié renard?! Un tentacule le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler jusqu'au rebord de l'arène. Il gémissait de douleur mais cela ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait. Il se relevait sans réelles blessures et regardait le monstre qui se tenait devant lui : Que devait-il faire maintenant?!_

"Combats sombre idiot! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai accepté cette symbiose pour me faire ridiculiser par mon dresseur?! Tu es vraiment inutile quand tu t'y mets!"

"Arrête de me crier dessus! Tu ne sais faire que ça?! Si tu me détestes tant, pourquoi tu as accepté cette symbiose?! Je ne te comprends pas!

"LA FERME ET FAIS UN SAUT SUR LA DROITE!"

_Chose dite, chose faite, il faisait rapidement un saut sur le côté droit au moment où un tentacule venait fendre le sol en deux. Visiblement, Tyrania était capable de voir par les yeux de Xano et elle réagissait beaucoup plus instinctivement que lui. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre et il le savait...Il devait se montrer capable de lutter contre Ectar, celui-ci rigolait en prenant la parole, une de ses tentacules remontant ses lunettes._

"Je vois, je vois...Elle vient de t'aider n'est-ce pas? Ce coup n'aurait pas été esquivé si cela avait été le dresseur qui aurait réagit. Et bien...Au moins, tu es déjà capable de converser avec elle. Les 50% ne sont peut-être pas qu'une simple illusion au final, tu seras sûrement très fort dans un temps lointain...Si tu seras encore capable d'utiliser la symbiose après cette défaite!"  
_  
Comment devait-il attaquer?! Il ne savait pas! Ce n'était pas Tyrania qui combattait mais lui, lui, LUI! Ce n'était pas à la pokémon de gagner ce combat mais au dresseur, c'était SES capacités! Et il avait mal au crâne maintenant, ce n'était pas normal, il se sentait pourtant si bien...Il se frottait les yeux avec la paume de sa griffe droite pour rester éveillé, il était en plein combat, ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir!"_

"Xano, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris ça?!"

_Il ne répondait pas à la petite pique de Tyrania, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle voulait qu'il combatte? C'est ce qu'il allait faire, de toute façon. Lentement, puis de plus rapidement, il se mettait à courir vers Ectar, sautillant à gauche et à droite pour éviter les quelques tentacules tandis que le garçon aux cheveux rouges semblait surpris par cette attaque soudaine mais néanmoins suicidaire. Tyrania criait dans la tête de Xano :_

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Tu veux mourir ou quoi?! Recules sinon j'arrêtes la symbiose!"

"Tais toi...s'il te plaît."

_Il avait dit ça d'un ton las avant de sauter dans les airs, ses deux griffes tendues en avant pour tenter de blesser enfin Ectar. Celui-ci observait de ses deux yeux bleus le jeune garçon à moitié renard avant d'émettre un sourire : Une tentacule alla frapper Xano au ventre, l'envoyant sur le sol avec violence tandis qu'une autre venait le frapper de plein fouet sur la totalité du corps, puis une seconde, une troisième, une quatrième, toutes les tentacules s'abattaient sur lui les unes après les autres._

"RELEVES TOI! ESQUIVES CES COUPS! MERDE TU VAS REAGIR XANO ?! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DUT TE FAIRE CONFIANCE!"

_Lui faire confiance? Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait réellement confiance déjà à la base? Ses griffes déchirèrent le tentacule qui arrivait vers lui, Ectar poussant un cri de rage comme une bête blessée tandis qu'il reculait, Xano se relevant, du sang couleur violet coulant de ses lèvres. Le Tentacruel symbiotique restait surpris par cette attaque qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état, visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir perdre son sang. Il éclatait à nouveau de rire tandis que du sang rouge s'écoulait de ses plaies, il n'était pas encore sur le point de tomber, loin de là! Son endurance psychique était bien plus grande que celle de ce gamin qui venait de le toucher!_

_Il avait réussi? Il avait réussi! Ce liquide qui coulait entre ses griffes...C'était le sang de son adversaire! Il venait de blesser un homme! Il venait de commettre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas! Il avait peur de le tuer mais Tyrania n'était pas de cet avis et elle le forçait à continuer le combat, quitte à blesser gravement son adversaire! Elle était folle ou quoi?! Il ne voulait pas en arriver là! Ce n'était pas son but! Il voulait simplement gagner le combat, pas tuer un homme! La véhémence avec laquelle lui parlait Tyrania était une autre des nombreuses raisons qui lui donnait envie de quitter le match :_

"Non mais tu fous quoi là?! Tu aimes te prendre tes coups?! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai mordu plusieurs fois que tu dois te faire frapper par tout le monde! C'est MON travail d'accord? MON travail!"

"Ce...Ce n'est pas ça mais je ne veux pas blesser Ectar, c'est un ...garçon comme moi non? Et si il finissait à l'hôpital? Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça!"

"Mais tu n'es qu'un sale connard au fond! Et moi?! Quand tu m'envois combattre les pokémons ennemis, es-ce que tu te préoccupes de mes sentiments quand je dois blesser quelqu'un qui ne m'a rien fait?! Je devrais prendre le contrôle de ton corps et éliminer Ectar! Tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi enfoiré! Tu t'en fous bien que je sois blessée! Tant que ce n'est que ta petite personne!"

_En parlant de ce dernier, le Tentacruel symbiotique faisait maintenant de grands mouvements avec ses tentacules, un véritable ballet de sauts et d'esquives étant joué par Xano qui tentait de son mieux pour éviter ces dernières. Il ne tentait aucune attaque à nouveau, trop apeuré par le sang qui giclait de l'une des tentacules d'Ectar. Il écoutait les paroles de Tyrania sans broncher, se disant qu'elle avait entièrement raison sauf sur un point :_

"Non...Tyrania, ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi! Enormément même! Je t'ai cherché pendant ces deux derniers mois sans te trouver! J'étais complètement déboussolé car je t'avais abandonné à cause de tes trop nombreuses tentatives pour t'enfuir, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi et je me demande encore aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas un peu le cas. Je n'ai que douze ans moi! Je ne sais pas grand chose mais j'espère apprendre avec ma Goupix! Je n'ai rien d'autre à part toi, j'ai perdu mademoiselle Elis depuis que je suis parti de l'orphelinat..."

"Ne trouves pas d'excuses comme ça d'accord?! Tu penses m'avoir par les sentiments?! Un jour, tu retrouveras tes parents! Si ils sont morts, tu pourras les honorer chaque jour en devenant un fier dresseur mais moi, je..."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais les retrouver? Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais me battre pour eux?"  
_  
Un tentacule venait le frapper dans la hanche gauche, un léger craquement se faisant entendre. Ce n'était pas encore brisé mais cela n'allait pas tarder si il se laissait faire. Il était tombé au beau milieu de l'arène tandis que Tyrania tentait de reprendre la parole mais Xano ne semblait pas être de cet avis et continuait de monologuer, se relevant sans grosses difficultés malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait que cela soit au niveau mental ou physique. Le combat avait débuté il y a presque dix minutes et semblait être à sens unique mais le spectacle était là._

"Puisque tu as réponse à tout Tyrania...Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais retrouver ceux qui m'ont abandonné?"

_Aucune réponse de la part de la Goupix aux poils argentés dans son crâne...De toute façon, il n'en attendait pas. Oui, il s'en fichait pas mal d'elle à ce moment là. Mademoiselle Elis avait été là pour remplacer ses parents, elle s'était trouvée à ces côtés alors qu'elle venait à peine de se faire engager. Toujours...Mais même cette "mère", il n'allait jamais pouvoir la revoir un jour._

"Xano? Xano? Ecoutes moi s'il te plaît. Je...suis désolée."

"Être désolée ne t'accordera pas mon pardon Tyrania. Pour une fois, tu en as trop dit. Nous allons finir ce combat en l'abandonnant et ça sera la première et dernière fois que nous ferons une symbiose. Je préfère ne plus entendre ta voix dorénavant."

"NON! Ne fais pas ça Xano! Je suis réellement désolée! Je ne savais pas ce que je disais! Je t'apprécies beaucoup mais ne fais pas ça! N'arrêtes pas le combat!"

"Tu penses seulement à ce dernier? C'est une raison de plus pour y mettre un terme. Je ne veux plus faire de symbiose et tant pis pour la récompense."

_La voix dans la tête du jeune garçon avait un ton implorant. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait! Elle et sa manie d'ouvrir un peu trop souvent sa grande bouche! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait en dépit des insultes qu'elle lui disait?! Elle avait été beaucoup trop loin dans ces paroles et elle le regrettait. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Xano._

_Elle tentait à nouveau de lui parler mais n'y arrivait pas, comme si la symbiose s'était déjà arrêtée au niveau mental. Il venait tout simplement de bloquer son esprit pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre et le regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et à la queue touffue argentée se tournait vers l'être à la centaine de tentacules. Il n'avait pas de raison de se battre contre lui...La voix de Shymi résonnait dans ses oreilles mais il ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il s'en fichait pas mal au final...Oui, il en avait rien à faire._

"XANO LIKAN! Ecoutes moi! Mais s'il te plaît, entends ma voix! XANO! TU M'ENTENDS?! Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi! Je ne veux pas que tu mettes un terme à notre relation à cause de moi! Déjà que la dernière fois...C'était de ma faute...Xano, ne m'abandonnes pas...je t'en prie."  
_  
Quelques sanglots se faisaient entendre dans sa tête, quelques sanglots qui avaient un certain effet sur le moral de Xano. Est-ce que...Tyrania pleurait? La créature si fière qu'il connaissait était capable d'être triste à ce point? Avait-il fait une erreur? Un tentacule arrivait droit sur lui mais il posa ses deux griffes devant lui pour la réceptionner. Quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes apparaissaient sur le tentacule jusqu'à se diriger vers Ectar qui criait de douleur, Xano faisant de même mais non pas pour les mêmes raisons :_

"Tu ne veux pas me lâcher deux minutes?!"  
_  
Visiblement, Ectar n'avait pas envie de l'écouter et était très en colère de s'être fait brûlé comme ça. Ses nombreux tentacules fouettaient maintenant les airs dans tout les sens tandis que Xano grimpait sur ces dernières pour sauter de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il tentait de communiquer avec Tyrania en lui, celle-ci murmurant pour lui :_

"Je ne veux plus être abandonnée...Je ne veux plus...Je ne veux plus. Xano, ne m'abandonnes pas, je t'en supplies!"

"Tyrania, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'abandonner! Arrête de te fixer sur cette idée! Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée, je pense qu'il est grand temps de terminer ce combat, je vais déclarer forfait."

"NON! Xano! Attends! Tu peux gagner ce combat, laisses moi t'aider! La symbiose, c'est l'union des forces du dresseur et de son pokémon. Je veux...t'aider. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les blessures...Seuls ceux poussant une symbiose à son paroxysme subissent les contrecoups. Il ne sera pas en danger si on l'attaque et le blesse gravement."

"Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis? Je te fais confiance."

"Et moi de même. Gagnons ce combat pour notre première symbiose, la première d'une longue série!"  
_  
Un petit rire angélique et féminin résonnait dans l'esprit de Xano et celui-ci se surprenait à sourire. Sans comprendre pourquoi, une seconde queue argentée venait de lui pousser à côté de la première. Une preuve que Tyrania se trouvait bien avec lui? Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal la symbiose..._

_Le combat reprenait de plus en plus belle et grâce aux indications de Tyrania sur ses propres capacités, Xano était maintenant capable de rivaliser avec Ectar sous sa forme de Tentacruel. Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour lancer des boules enflammées tandis que ses griffes n'hésitaient plus à trancher vivement les tentacules pour réduire leur nombre. Le combat durait depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure et les deux garçons étaient épuisés, cela se voyant à leurs respirations vives. Les spectateurs quand à eux observaient Xano d'un air interrogateur : Il était doué ou non cet enfant? La majorité d'entre eux s'était imaginé qu'il y avait un complot pour lui faire gagner le tournoi mais vu sa prestation, même les plus réticents devaient admettre qu'il savait se battre._

_La bouche d'Ectar s'ouvrait pour cracher un liquide violet et Tyrania criait à Xano de l'esquiver mais visiblement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas entendu ou n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Sa griffe droite se positionna devant son visage pour le protéger avant qu'une fumée blanche n'en sorte, la peau et la fourrure argentée de la griffe se mettant à fondre. Il souffrait et le cri de douleur qui sortait de sa bouche le confirmait. Mêlé à l'épuisement qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, le combat allait bientôt se terminer._

"Xano...Concentres toi...et je t'en pries...Pardonnes moi de te forcer à utiliser ça."  
_  
De quoi parlait-elle? Il ne comprenait pas mais son regard vairon changeait subitement. Ses yeux bleu et rouge prenaient maintenant une teinte violette et verte, signe que Tyrania possédait en partie son corps. Celui-ci se mettait à s'enflammer peu à peu puis complètement tandis que l'arène se réchauffait subitement, la température augmentant à cause de Xano. Quelques secondes plus tard, un long glapissement à glacer l'échine sortait de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à quatre pattes et disparaisse en un éclair enflammé. Ectar regardait à gauche et à droite pour repérer Xano mais seuls les pas très rapides se faisaient entendre. Un instant après, deux yeux violet et rouge se trouvaient en face de lui, deux pattes flamboyantes se collant contre les joues d'Ectar. Une voix mi-femme, mi-homme sortait des lèvres de Xano tandis que les flammes se mettaient à entourer les deux garçons :_  
_  
_"Que tu sois lié à l'eau ne changera rien. Que tu aie cinquante, cent ou mille tentacules ne pourra pas détourner cette victoire. Cette symbiose qui m'unit est supérieure à toutes celles que tu pourras qu'un jour espérer atteindre. Nous ne nous retrouverons pas."  
_  
Une explosion se produisait au niveau de Xano et Ectar, une explosion qui ravageait le centre de l'arène, un vent puissant se soulevant dans la zone de combat et celle des spectateurs. Plusieurs personnes se mettaient à tousser pendant que le nuage de fumée arrivait vers elles, chaque spectateur étant impatient de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une ombre se mettait du coté droit de madame Ira tandis qu'une autre se mettait du côté gauche. Les deux se mettaient à genoux avant que l'une d'elles ne prenne la parole :_

"Alors? Votre bilan?"

"Tout est parfait. Il va falloir quelques années mais je pense que nous venons de trouver notre Taiso du feu."

"Ceci est une très bonne nouvelle maîtresse...Votre ancêtre serait fière de vous, j'en suis sûr."

_La vieille femme allait répliquer à l'ombre avant que des cris ne se fassent entendre dans toute l'arène. Le nuage de fumée venait de disparaître et Ectar était couché au sol, inanimé. A côté de lui se trouvait la gigantesque pieuvre à la peau verte et aux cristaux rouges toute aussi inconsciente. Le problème venait de Xano qui était encore debout, haletant, le visage à moitié baissé vers le sol. Il restait immobile, attendant que l'arbitre donne le résultat du match. Ses cheveux blancs étaient trempés de sueur et ses deux queues argentées ne bougeaient plus. Bizarrement, les flammes qui recouvraient son corps il y a quelques instants n'avaient pas affecté sa peau. L'arbitre s'avançait en tremblant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger avant de s'approcher d'Ectar et son pokémon._

"Vain...Vainqueur du combat et du tournoi : Xano Likan et Tyrania!"

_Ga...gné? Il venait de payer? Son regard rouge et bleu se dirigeait maintenant vers l'arbitre pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Non...Ce n'était pas un rêve. Un profond soupir de soulagement quittait ses lèvres au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, une lumière émanant de son corps. Le petit médaillon de bronze tombait au sol tandis que le jeune garçon reprenait son corps original, corps qui allait rejoindre le médaillon au moment où la petite renarde réapparaissait. Un glapissement traversa l'arène, Tyrania venant lécher Xano sur le visage pour qu'il se réveille. L'arbitre s'approchait de l'enfant en courant, posant une main sur son front avant de crier :_

"Appelez vite les médecins! Il a une forte fièvre!"  
_  
Shymi était à côté de l'arbitre, le regard triste pendant qu'elle mettait sa main sur le front de Xano à son tour._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Affection partagée

**Chapitre 10 : Affection partagée**

_Une vague arrivait sur le visage de Xano, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer à cause de l'eau qui fouettait son visage puis soudainement, à travers les vagues, une ombre apparaissait...Une ombre qui nageait dans sa direction avec une partie pointue qui dépassait de l'eau : Un requin?! Lentement puis en accélérant, l'ombre se rapprochait de lui avant d'ouvrir sa gueule recouverte de dents tandis qu'il tentait de reculer sans le pouvoir. Il mettait son bras devant lui pour se protéger au moment où le monstre refermait sa mâchoire :_

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GOUPIX!"  
_  
La petite renarde aux deux queues argentées avait sa gueule posée sur le bras de Xano. Quelques secondes où elle regardait le jeune garçon qui venait de se réveiller, elle retira vivement ses dents du bras qu'elle venait de mordre tandis qu'il semblait se mettre en colère. Puis il s'arrêta...Il était si fatigué...Il avait encore un peu mal au crâne et surtout, où était-il? En regardant à gauche et à droite, il semblait être revenu dans sa chambre et un petit murmure se faisait entendre. Il baissa légèrement son visage avant de se retenir de crier de surprise : Shymi se trouvait encore dans son lit, le problème...venait du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge vert en dentelle et la culotte qui lui correspondait. Il poussa un léger éternuement tandis que Tyrania détournait le regard, un peu gênée. Il n'avait rien sur lui! Sauf de quoi se couvrir là où il faut...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette tenue et avec Shymi comme ça à côté de lui?! Il retourna rapidement dans la couverture, regardant le plafond avant de chuchoter :_

"Tyrania, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu veux bien m'expliquer?"

_La petite renarde aux yeux vairons violet et vert s'avançait furtivement pour arriver au niveau du visage de Xano, se mettant assis devant lui avant de pousser quelques glapissements. Elle allait tout lui expliquer tandis qu'il allait l'écouter attentivement. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était déroulé après son évanouissement et c'était de sa faute, elle devait le reconnaître._

_Après son évanouissement, Madame Ira et Shymi s'étaient approchées de lui, la seconde arrivant très rapidement tandis que la première avait quitté les tribunes pour se rendre vers le jeune garçon. L'arbitre avait demandé de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais la vieille femme avait annoncé que cela n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle allait le ramener chez elle, ce n'était qu'une simple fièvre symbiotique qui demandait principalement du repos mais qui était sans danger pour l'utilisateur._

_Les autres finales s'étaient déroulées tranquillement et sans problèmes et cela faisait maintenant trois journées, trois longues journées où il était resté allongé dans son lit, Shymi dormant près de lui la majorité du temps, ne se levant que pour un brin de toilette ou faire les choses nécessaires de la journée. Et Tyrania? Elle aussi était restée près de lui pour le surveiller et voir si sa santé allait mieux. Xano rigolait faiblement en passant une main sur la tête de la Goupix :_

"Si tu m'as tant surveillé, c'est que tu m'aimes bien non? Je crois même que c'était ce que tu m'avais dit lors de notre symbiose."

_Piquée au vif, Tyrania faisait tournoyer ses deux queues argentées autour d'elle avant de les abattre sur le front de Xano. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec plus de délicatesse?! Oui, elle l'aimait bien mais ça s'arrêtait là! Qu'il évite de trop s'y croire! L'enfant retomba sur le lit, à moitié assommé en gémissant de douleur tandis que Shymi marmonnait avant de le prendre dans ses bras, collant sa tête contre la sienne. Il déglutissait tandis que son regard se tournait Tyrania qui disparaissait au bout du lit, se mettant en boule, utilisant ses deux queues pour se cacher de la vue du jeune garçon. Celui-ci observait avec un certain intérêt la poitrine naissante de Shymi, se disant que d'ici quelques années, elle allait devenir une femme resplendissante. Ils n'étaient encore que deux enfants, leurs corps pouvaient bien attendre pour apprendre à se connaître._

"Xano? Xano? Tu es réveillé? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir t'embrasser."

"STOPPPPPPPPPPP! Je suis réveillé, je-le-suis!"

"Mais mais mais..."  
_  
Shymi se collait à lui en petite tenue, le serrant dans ses bras en poussant des petits cris. Elle était si contente de le savoir en bonne santé qu'elle déposait des baisers sur le visage du garçon. Tyrania de son côté, s'étirait comme la petite renarde qu'elle était, observant du coin de l'oeil les deux enfants. Sans un mot, elle s'avançait sans gêne en poussant légèrement la fille en sous-vêtements verts. Un petit glapissement et elle battait l'air de ses deux queues comme si elle attendait quelque chose de la part de Xano. Celui-ci la regardait attentivement avant de passer une main douce le long du corps de la Goupix, celle-ci fermant les yeux de joie, du moins à la vue de Xano. Le regard qu'elle jetait à Shymi montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans son piège au contraire du jeune garçon._

"Bon! Xano! Il faut prévenir madame Ira que tu es réveillé! Tu tombes bien puisque c'est aujourd'hui la remise des prix pour les gagnants des six tournois!"

_Pendant qu'elle se levait, le jeune garçon observait les fesses de Shymi d'un air niais. Deux queues aux allures de claque allèrent frapper Xano sur les deux joues pendant que la fille se rhabillait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était déjà descendue tandis que Xano faisait de même en soulevant la petite renarde dans ses bras, donnant des légers coups sur son museau en rigolant faiblement, Tyrania tentant de le mordre pour ce geste. Madame Ira prenait de ses nouvelles pour voir si il était en condition de se lever et d'aller chercher sa récompense._

_Une heure et demie plus tard, après les derniers préparatifs, ils étaient retournés dans la ville, Xano tenant Shymi par la main, Tyrania marchant à ses pieds tandis que la vieille femme était devant eux, les guidant vers l'arène principale, marchant dans les couloirs. Quelques instants suffisaient pour qu'ils se retrouvent au centre de l'arène où il avait gagné la finale, cinq enfants, tous plus âgés que Xano se trouvant en ligne. Il remarquait quatre filles pour un garçon, visiblement...Ils n'étaient que deux hommes à avoir gagné la finale, et l'égalité des sexes dans les tournois de pokémon?! La main de Shymi quittait la sienne pendant qu'il devait se mettre à côté de l'unique garçon, celui-ci étant sûrement le gagnant du tournoi 4 contre 4 pokémons sans symbiose. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin six personnes en tenue d'arbitre arrivaient tandis que le stade se remplissait pour la remise des prix. Xano étant le gagnant de la catégorie la plus faible, il devait attendre son tour. Enfin, l'arbitre qui avait géré les nombreux combats se tenait devant lui, une pokéball de couleur verte dans main gauche, une petite coupe avec des billets à l'intérieur dans celle de droite._

"Et bien! Xano Likan, malgré les nombreux problèmes au cours de ce tournoi, je dois reconnaître que tu as fait un combat phénoménal lors de la finale, ce qui a cloué le bec à pas mal de détracteurs. Je suis fier de t'inscrire dans la liste des gagnants de ce tournoi et j'espère te revoir d'ici quelques mois!"

"Vous me reverrez mais du côté symbiotique! Après ce premier essai, je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer et me lier de plus en plus à Tyrania, ainsi, je serais capable de la comprendre et de devenir plus fort."

"C'est une bonne chose. C'est une bonne chose. Tu as des idées en tête pour t'améliorer? Tu comptes aller où maintenant? Tu peux toujours tenter de gagner les badges liés à la symbiose ou alors au combat de pokémons."

"Je verrais, je verrais. Je n'ai que douze ans vous savez...Donc j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis un peu jeune peut-être pour penser gagner tout ces badges. Mais sinon, quel est le pokémon à l'inté..."

"Je n'en sais rien mais d'après le centre de symbiose, c'est aussi un pokémon à problèmes...Mais comme tu as réussi à dompter cette Goupix, ils ont pensé que tu serais capable de t'occuper d'elle. Bonne chance!"  
_  
Le jeune garçon s'inclinait en remerciant la coupe ainsi que la pokéball bien qu'avant de partir, il demandait à l'arbitre de bien vouloir garder la coupe, il n'avait pas d'endroits où la déposer pour l'instant et il valait mieux la laisser dans une vitrine à côté des autres. Shymi, Xano et Tyrania quittaient l'arène mais aucune trace de madame Ira. Où était-elle passée? Un étrange homme avec une cape autour de lui s'approchait des deux enfants et de la Pokémon, celle-ci grognant légèrement pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas cet inconnu au visage caché. Deux yeux bizarres observaient Xano avant qu'une main gantée de rouge tende une lettre, l'homme s'éloignant sans un mot. Shymi avait le regard légèrement froncé tandis que Xano ouvrait la lettre pour la lire : Un message de madame Ira qui était déjà partie sans lui...Elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'aimait pas les adieux et qu'elle préférait partir sans prévenir._

"Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi? Je ne sais même pas où aller!"

"On s'en fiche Xano! On va un peu se balader tout les deux! Tu es maintenant sans obligations, on peut bien aller s'amuser tout les deux non? Il n'y a pas que les tournois dans la vie!"

_Sans attendre de réponses de la part de Xano, la jeune fille lui prenait la main en le traînant dans la ville. Il n'avait même pas le droit de se reposer un peu?! Tyrania retournait dans sa pokéball, laissant les deux enfants en tête à tête. Elle marchait en rigolant, bousculant quelques adultes tandis qu'elle parlait de tout et de rien avec Xano. Il restait muet, un peu gêné de la savoir si proche de lui : Il ne la connaissait pourtant pas aussi bien que ça alors pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon avec lui?_

_Vraiment, elle avait de la chance d'avoir un si gentil petit ami! Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé aussi rapidement et qu'il était si charmant même si il était un brin pervers, un peu comme elle mais c'était pour cette ressemblance qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais elle le sentait un peu coincé, elle devait donc le faire un peu sortir de sa tanière : Il n'y avait pas que ses foutus pokémons dans la vie!_

"Tu en penses quoi de cette jupe? Elle m'irait bien?"

"Ce n'est pas...un peu court? Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment la saison tu sais."

"Tu pourrais arrêter de faire le grincheux un peu? Pfff...Tu n'es pas drôle! Je vais la prendre!"

_Et voilà...Elle venait encore de lui faire la tête alors qu'il avait simplement donné son avis. Elle se dirigeait vers la cabine d'essayage tout en prenant diverses robes et jupes tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant bercer par une musique au violon. Elle était vraiment belle cette musique et il imaginait une femme en train de danser sous cette musique...Cette femme diminuait de taille et changeait de forme pour prendre celle d'une personne particulière : Shymi. Il ouvrait subitement les yeux avant de se diriger vers la caisse où se trouvait la vendeuse, lui demandant :_

"Madame! Madame! J'ai une question...D'où elle vient cette musique? Je veux dire, c'est qui qui joue du violon dessus? Il y arrive super bien!"

"Et bien mon jeune garçon, c'est vrai que les enfants de ton âge n'écoutent pas ce genre de musiques...C'est tiré de l'album de Ryusuke Dranok, un homme mort il y a plus d'un siècle, un violoniste comme il n'en existe qu'une fois par millénaire! Il était vraiment fabuleux et sa femme Clemona Dranok l'accompagnait à chacune de ses musiques en dansant à ses côtés. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Tu aimes bien? Rends toi à cette boutique, tu y trouveras ses CDs."

"J'ai terminé Xano!"  
_  
La jeune fille revenait avec deux robes et les posait sur le comptoir avant de chercher dans son sac de quoi payer mais déjà l'enfant aux cheveux blancs posait quelques billets, Shymi lui sautant dans les bras en posant ses mains autour du cou. Il souriait bêtement en prenant la monnaie, il pouvait bien lui acheter ça avant de la voir partir définitivement. Il l'aimait bien au final cette fille...Elle était un peu bizarre mais bon, très gentille._

_Les heures s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière : Glaces, parc, tout était bon pour passer du temps ensemble et Tyrania restait bien tranquille dans sa pokéball, visiblement, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Si ils étaient plus âgés, peut-être que lui et Shymi seraient passés pour un couple mais là, ce n'était qu'un semblant d'amitié et il le savait. Il ne la connaissait pas et elle ne le connaissait pas. Assis sur un banc, il la regardait manger sa glace avec un petit sourire._

"J'espère que cette journée t'a fait plaisir Shymi. Pour ma part, elle était excellente. Cela fait du bien de se reposer...Dommage que ça ne dure jamais plus de temps."

"Je confirme Xano, je confirme...J'aimerais bien que le temps s'arrête mais des fois...il vaut mieux éviter de demander ce genre de choses pour ne pas être déçu."

_Un voile de tristesse passait dans le regard vert pendant qu'elle triturait ses doigts, n'arrivant pas à finir son cône glacé. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas trop parler de ça et il soupira légèrement avant de poser un doigt sur la glace de Shymi, prenant un peu de crème pour la déposer sur le nez de la jeune fille qui le regardait, étonnée. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur le nez pour la nettoyer tout en l'embrassant tendrement._

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec toi mais ne vois pas les mauvais côtés de ce qui t'entoure d'accord? Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te dire ça...et je ne sais pas si Tyrania sera d'accord mais tu veux peut-être m'accompagner? Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais et ce que je fais...Et nous ne dormirons jamais dans un hôtel ou autre...Bref, la vie à la belle étoile et ce genre de choses...Tu devrais retrouver ta famille plutôt que de rester avec moi."

"NON! JAMAIS!"

_Le cône glacé tombait au sol alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, se couchant sur son corps en sanglotant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise? Pourtant...Il n'avait rien dit de mal. Ses parents? Avaient-ils quelques problèmes? Il devait savoir maintenant, c'était mieux de tout connaître de ses compagnons avant de partir à l'aventure. Une main dans les cheveux verts de Shymi, il reprenait la parole :_

"Allons allons calmes toi Shymi. Tu veux bien m'expliquer quel est le problème avec tes parents? Ils te battent? Je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant avant de me suivre."

"Non! Mes parents sont tous méchants! Ils ne me laissent jamais voir personne alors je me suis enfuie! Je ne voulais pas rester dans mon coin, toute seule! Je veux voir le monde moi! Je suis trop jeune pour être immobilisée en haut!"

"Shymi...Je, tu sais...Enfin bon...Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais. Viens, nous allons finir les derniers achats et nous mettre en route pour quitter la ville, nous dormirons ensemble ce soir d'accord?"

"Tu veux bien devenir mon époux? Je suis sûre que tu seras capable de me rendre heureuse toute ma vie! Et comme ça, mes parents ne seront pas contents et je serais encore plus heureuse!"

"Hors de question. Je ne serais pas un objet que tu utiliseras pour ta vengeance! Allez, on se relève et on se prépare."

_Il releva la jeune fille et se levait à son tour tandis qu'elle baissait la tête : Elle avait dit des paroles qui pouvaient se révéler vexantes si Xano s'énervait facilement mais le fait qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne montrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Après une heure, tout était enfin prêt et le jeune garçon avait du mal à supporter tout ce poids sur son dos mais son égo de mâle étant au-dessus de tout, il évitait de le montrer à Shymi qui souriait, si heureuse de savoir qu'il la laissait venir avec lui._

_Ils étaient enfin prêts et Xano faisait sortir Tyrania de sa pokéball. Celle-ci s'étira longuement et observait Shymi avec un petit rictus aux lèvres : Non, cela ne servait à rien, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier la fille aux longs cheveux verts. Elle était si bizarre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais puisque Xano voulait qu'elle vienne avec eux, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. L'enfant tenait la pokéball verte dans sa main avant de la jeter au sol :_

"Bon...Il va être l'heure de faire les présentations avec notre nouvel arrivant."  
_  
Une mèche de couleur violette coupée en deux faisait son apparition ainsi qu'un bec. Deux ailes faites en une matière ressemblant à un nuage rejoignaient la mèche et le bec, deux yeux violets apparaissant quelques secondes après, deux yeux violets grands ouverts qui s'étaient immobilisés sur Xano, la créature disparaissant de la vue de Xano, Shymi et Tyrania pour apparaître devant le jeune garçon, celui-ci poussant un cri d'effroi._

**Fin de la première partie**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle compagne

**Seconde partie : De Deux à Six**

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle compagne**

"AHHHHHH! Oh mon dieu! NON! Arrêtes! Arrêtes ça!"

"XANO!"  
_  
La jeune fille et la petite renarde criaient en même temps avant de courir vers Xano qui venait de tomber au sol sous le choc reçu par l'étrange créature. Elles se préparaient déjà à réagir et à attaquer l'oiseau aux ailes faites de coton avant d'entendre des rires de la part de Xano. Déconcertées, Tyrania et Shymi s'approchaient de Xano tandis qu'un oiseau de quarante centimètres se trouvait sur l'enfant, se frottant à lui avec tendresse._

"Et bien! Qu'elle est mignonne cette petite créature! Je me demande quand même quel est le problème avec toi? Tu adores trop les câlins, c'est ça?"

"TYLTON! TYLTON!"  
_  
L'oiseau violet continuait de rester dans les bras de Xano qui se relevait devant le regard incrédule de la petite renarde et de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts. Visiblement, le cri avait seulement été émis par la surprise de l'enfant et non la peur. Il semblait émerveillé par le petit oiseau qui restait contre lui tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :_

"Bon! Je crois qu'on a pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de notre nouvelle amie. Par contre, il te faut un joli nom pour une jolie créature. Que penserais-tu de...Delicatia? Non! C'est quand même trop banal. Oriane, c'est plus mignon! Tu en penses quoi?"

"TYLTON! TYLTYLTON!"

_Oriane venait d'accepter son nouveau nom et tapotait délicatement de son bec contre la joue de Xano pour le remercier. Tyrania faisait battre ses deux queues argentées avant de se retourner : Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Shymi faisait une moue boudeuse avant de se retourner, murmurant en grognant légèrement :_

"On peut se remettre en route?! On n'a pas que ça à faire! Nous allons nous rendre à Cremeno pour ton premier badge! De plus, si on rencontre quelques dresseurs, tu pourras toujours les combattre pour t'entraîner et gagner un peu d'argent! C'est comme ça que ça marche ici."

"Dis...Tu me sembles un peu énervée, il y a un problème Shymi?"

_La fille aux yeux verts ne répondait pas à la question de Xano avant de se mettre à marcher en suivant la route. Xano retirait Oriane de ses bras, celle-ci volant à côté de lui tandis que Tyrania sautait subitement dans les bras de Xano, visiblement "trop fatiguée" pour se mettre à marcher de longues heures._

_La nuit était maintenant tombée mais ni Shymi, ni Xano semblaient fatigués et ainsi, ils continuaient à marcher sur la route sans se poser de questions. La fille restait toujours aussi froide avec l'enfant, celui-ci se demandant si il y avait un problème avec lui ou l'arrivée d'Oriane? Elle n'était quand même pas jalouse d'une pokémon?! Tyrania quand à elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Xano tandis qu'Oriane somnolait sur l'épaule droite du garçon._

"On devrait s'arrêter maintenant. Il est vraiment trop tard et il vaut mieux se préparer à dormir sinon on ne sera jamais en forme pour les prochains jours...On va peut-être devenir noctambules? Je crois que nos pokémons ont un petit peu faim."

"Oui...Bon, d'accord...Si tu veux, on va se reposer! Mais je ne dors pas avec toi cette nuit!"

_Il haussa les épaules devant le caractère soupe au lait de Shymi, les deux enfants quittant la route pour pouvoir trouver un endroit où se reposer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shymi était assise en train de préparer le repas tandis que Xano la regardait, émerveillé par ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait déposé les deux pokémons contre un arbre pour les laisser se reposer._

_Pfff! Encore une épine dans le pied! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça?! Xano, son prince charmant n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau pokémon avec lui! Elle était là! Là pour lui, elle était cent fois plus utile que deux pitoyables sacs à puces! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vieillir plus rapidement?! Et lui aussi! Elle aurait donc un moyen de le charmer...mais là...Avec ses douze années, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Au moins, maigre consolation : Il semblait étonné par ses capacités à cuisiner. Un bon point pour elle, les pokémons ne pouvaient pas en faire autant._

"Je veux...bien dormir avec toi Xano. Si tu veux encore de moi."

"Aucun problème Shymi! De toute façon, je n'ai qu'une tente et deux sacs de couchage...Si tu veux, on pourra en utiliser qu'un seul."  
_  
Le rouge montait aux joues de Xano tandis qu'il regardait avec intensité le repas dans la marmite. Shymi poussait un petit rire tandis que Tyrania et Oriane se réveillaient peu à peu pour venir manger. Il devait déjà être plus tard que 22 heures mais aucun n'avait sommeil. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à dire et à faire. Le repas se déroulait sans aucun problème, les deux pokémons appréciant celui-ci au même titre que Xano qui complimentait encore Shymi à ce sujet._

_La tente montée, les deux pokémons retournant dans leurs pokéballs, Xano sortait un unique sac de couchage, un peu plus grand que la moyenne avant de le déposer à l'intérieur de la tente. Shymi, de son côté regardait le ciel avant d'éteindre le feu qui avait servit pour le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le sac de couchage, trop gêné pour espérer voir si la jeune fille aux cheveux verts allait le rejoindre ou non. La tente s'ouvrait, Shymi s'approchant du sac de couchage, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, collant son petit corps juvénile contre celui de Xano. Son prince charmant était là pour la protéger, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de lendemain avec lui._

_Les journées s'écoulèrent, les semaines les rejoignant pour former des mois. Plus le temps passait et plus ils grandissaient : Une demie-année s'était déroulée depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville de Ryoran et rencontré Shymi. Cette dernière avait pris quelques centimètres tandis que Xano possédait maintenant quelques muscles sur son corps. Tyrania avait une troisième queue qui lui avait poussé tandis qu'Oriane était une membre à part entière de la petite troupe._

_Tout se déroulait si bien : Que cela soit en arène, il récupérait avec du mal quelques badges, se focalisant sur le combat de pokémons plutôt que le combat de symbiose. Six mois et aucune symbiose...Même si Xano s'occupait parfaitement de Tyrania et Oriane, il n'avait jamais renouvellé cette expérience. Il gardait les deux médaillons dans sa main tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ville où un tournoi allait se dérouler. Les deux enfants se tenaient maintenant continuellement par la main, signe d'un amour grandissant entre eux deux._

"Ah...Encore un autre tournoi. Je commence à me lasser de ces éternels combats. Je me demande comment font les autres pour se distraire. C'est quand même si peu intéressant!"

"Tu devrais peut-être participer aux concours pokémons! Tu sais, tu déguises Tyrania et Oriane en leur mettant des vêtements, ils font des tours et plein d'autres trucs."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...T'en penses quoi Tyrania?"

_La petite renarde poussa un long glapissement qui sonnait comme un cri de colère. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'elle n'était pas de ce genre et qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette "brillante" idée émanant de Shymi. Néanmoins, elle acceptait la présence de la jeune fille aux côtés de Xano bien qu'elle n'aimait guère voir l'enfant se faire manipuler par elle._

_L'oiseau au regard violet quand à lui appréciait toujours autant les bras de son dresseur, trouvant toujours le moyen de s'y loger quand il n'était pas occupé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul problème venant de la part d'Oriane et il se demandait même si le centre de symbiose ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de la petite créature._

"On va faire les boutiques!"

"Sans moi cette fois-ci! Je passe mon tour! Je t'attendrais dans un café, j'ai besoin de me reposer avant ce fichu tournoi."

_La jeune fille lui tirait la langue avant de s'éloigner tandis que Xano pénétrait à l'intérieur d'un café, s'asseyant à une chaise assez éloignée des autres. A part avec Shymi, il n'adressait guère la parole aux autres, cela contrastant grandement avec son "lui" d'il y a bientôt un an...alors qu'il était encore à l'orphelinat. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de mademoiselle Elis et cela le gênait : Il ne pouvait pas oublier la jeune femme qui l'avait éduqué pendant toutes ces années! Shymi lui avait dit d'abandonner cet espoir de la revoir et c'était bien l'une des rares choses déplaisantes qu'il reprochait à la jeune fille. Tyrania sauta sur ses genoux, prenant de vitesse Oriane qui restait interdite avant de se mettre sur l'épaule de Xano. Il passait une main dans les poils de la renarde en soupirant, attendant sa commande :_

"Vraiment...Je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire. Je vais sur mes treize ans et j'ai déjà une petite amie, une vie programmée, des pokémons avec lesquels mon existence va se dérouler...Je ne devrais pas me poser autant de questions à ce sujet. Mais pourquoi j'ai cette impression...de ne rien comprendre? Et de me faire manipuler?"

_Il poussa un nouveau soupir, son chocolat chaud arrivant tandis que Tyrania gardait ses yeux vert et violet ouverts : Le jeune garçon se doutait de quelque chose, il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour réagir mais maintenant...Ils allaient peut-être se débarrasser de Shymi? Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, ça ne servait à rien, elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier! Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Xano et elle le savait! Mais il se faisait berner à cause de son âge et de sa féminité! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour le surveiller et le protéger sinon...Qu'est ce que Xano serait devenu après un mois avec Shymi?_

"Elle en met du temps pour un simple achat. Bon...Je vais la rejoindre, ça ne sert à rien, je m'ennuie sans elle!"  
_  
Payant sa consommation, il sortait du café avant de se diriger vers le magasin de vêtements où la jeune fille s'était rendue. A l'intérieur, aucune trace d'elle, la caissière lui disant que Shymi était partie, accompagnée par une adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne mais peut-être que Shymi était en danger...Il parcourait les rues à la recherche celle qui accompagnait son existence depuis plusieurs mois avant de la repérer._

"Hé Shymi! On m'a dit que tu ét..."  
_  
Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, se mettant derrière un mur. Maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui, ils semblaient être dans un quartier abandonné puisque peu de personnes passaient ici...voir aucune dans son coin. La jeune fille était de dos et parlait avec quelqu'un :_

"NON! NON! ET NON! Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison! Tu peux le dire à Maman, Belle-Maman et Papa, j'en ai rien à faire! Je ne rentrerais pas! J'ai trouvé mon amoureux et il me protégera! Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées à nouveau là-bas! On ne voit jamais personne!"

"Nous ne sommes pas comme eux...Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Shymi. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler à ces derniers, Mère l'avait pourtant proscrit mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête."

"Rien à faire de Belle-Maman! Je ne l'aime pas et ce n'est pas ma mère, mais LA tienne! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me repérer mais je m'en fiche! Au revoir et bon débarras! J'aime Xano et je ne resterais pas plus longtemps là-bas! Tu passeras le bonjour à Maman et Papa de ma part!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela...Tu vas les retrouver très bientôt. J'ai reçu des ordres formels : Je ne pourrais pas revenir avant d'avoir mis la main sur toi. Maintenant que tu es devant moi, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Retirons nous de cette dimension...puisque tu ne te laisseras pas faire."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se pas..."

_Il était sorti de son mur, prêt à venir aider Shymi mais une forte lumière l'aveugla au moment même où on son regard se portait sur la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans une zone remplie d'herbe et de fleurs de tout genre tandis qu'une voix féminine prenait la parole :_

"Xano? Je présume...C'est donc toi dont ma petite soeur s'est entichée. Il est vrai que tu as le même âge qu'elle...mais c'est tout. Tu n'as rien de spécial. Je vais te ramener dans ton monde, Shymi n'est pas comme toi."  
_  
Il ouvrait ses yeux bleu et rouge, regardant autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur Shymi...qui était allongée sur le sol, évanouie! Il se mettait à courir mais une longue chevelure bleutée arriva à la hauteur de son visage, un doigt se posant sur son front, un doigt qui le repoussa avant de l'envoyer au loin. Il gémissait sous l'impulsion de douleur qui envahissait son corps avant d'observer la personne qui venait de lui faire ça : Une adolescente d'environ 1 mètre 70 se trouvait devant lui, de longs cheveux bleus s'alliant à la robe blanche qu'elle portait et à ses yeux saphir. Une perle se trouvait au niveau de son cou, une bien belle perle bleue qui brillait tandis que seules ses mains étaient visibles. Elle portait de longues manches qui se terminaient en froufrous inversés tandis que son regard était neutre mais avait quelque chose de mystique. Elle se tenait devant Xano, droite et fière, une allure royale émanant de tout son corps. Visiblement, l'adolescente était à un niveau inégalé en beauté et en noblesse et il prenait la parole, tentant d'éviter de montrer l'admiration qu'il avait devant cette jeune femme :_

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Shymi?! Elle est avec moi! Vous êtes qui d'abord?!"

"Drimali, voilà mon nom. Es-tu satisfait maintenant? Je ne fais que ramener ma petite soeur chez elle. Ce n'est pas l'affaire d'un humain. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue, je ne te veux aucun mal."

"Non mais moi je t'en veux! De quel droit tu te permets de kidnapper ta petite soeur?! Elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait jamais retourner chez vous et je devrais rester là, les bras croisés?! Tyrania, Oriane!"

_La petite renarde à la fourrure argentée et l'oiseau violet aux ailes de coton apparaissaient l'une après l'autre. Tyrania s'était mise à grogner tout de suite tandis qu'Oriane reculait légèrement avant de se mettre en position d'attaque : L'heure n'était pas au manque de courage! Drimali posait son regard saphir sur les deux pokémons avant de garder le même ton dans sa voix : Une voix sublime et magnifique bien que parfaitement neutre et dénuée de sentiments._

"Tu veux donc..."sauver" ma petite soeur avec tes deux pokémons? Un constat s'impose : Ta Goupix n'a pas ses six queues, signe que tu n'arrives pas à t'en occuper correctement. Une autre remarque est au sujet de ta Tylton : Elle cache bien son jeu...Tu voudrais donc que je laisse ma soeur avec un enfant qui n'est pas capable d'avoir une certaine emprise sur ses deux pokémons? Ne cherches pas à combattre l'inconnu."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Je n'aime pas blesser les autres personnes mais si j'y suis forcé...Tyrania! Craches lui un lance-flammes pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne rigole pas!"  
_  
La renarde aux trois queues ouvrait peu à peu la bouche, une sphère orange se formant à l'intérieur avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu ne s'abatte en direction de Drimali, celle-ci posant sa main droite devant elle avant de la lever au moment où les flammes arrivaient vers elle : Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers le ciel avant de disparaître tandis que Drimali était indemne._

"Je vois...Ta force de caractère a peut-être éveillé un certain intérêt de la part de Shymi. Puisque tu le désires tant, nous pouvons donc combattre. Comme tu utilises tes pokémons, je vais en faire de même : Malasa."

"Tu fais appel à moi? Il y a donc un problème?"

_Une sorte de libellule à la peau verte apparaissait devant Drimali, ses ailes en forme de losange étant de couleur orangée ainsi que le bout de sa queue qui était divisée en deux losanges. Ses deux yeux orange observaient le jeune garçon et les deux pokémons devant lui tandis que la Vibraninf se tournait vers Drimali, une voix féminine mais moins superbe que l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus se faisant entendre :_

"Je dois m'occuper du gamin? Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'y avoir recours si cela s'avère nécessaire? On ne sait jamais...mais pour que tu m'utilises, cela indique clairement qu'il y a anguille sous roche."

"Il n'a pas hésité à lever la main vers moi. Il est le "protecteur" de ma soeur mais tu connais les ordres de Mère, évites de l'utiliser...même si cela veut dire que tu dois perdre le combat."

"Comment...ce pokémon peut-il parler?! Ce n'est pas normal!"

"Le petit humain n'est pas au courant à ce que je vois. Tant mieux, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes."

_Malasa se retournait pour faire face au garçon et à ses deux pokémons, ses deux antennes faciales se rejoignant pour signaler qu'elle allait apprécier ce combat. Lentement, la main droite de Drimali passait dans ses cheveux bleus, laissant apparaître à la vue de Xano...une oreille ressemblant à une petite aile blanche faite de plumes. L'enfant ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait : C'était quoi cet endroit?! Comment un pokémon pouvait parler?!_


	12. Chapitre 12 : AeI

**Chapitre 12 : Appréhension et incompréhension**

"Où est-ce qu'on est? Et pourquoi ton pokémon parle?! Normalement, il est possible de communiquer avec eux seulement si on est en symbiose!"

"La symbiose? Ah! Ce n'est pas ce que ta mère a donné aux pokémons et aux humains après les deux morts?"

"C'est exact Malasa. Mère pensait que cela était une bonne idée de donner la possibilité aux humains et aux pokémons de se comprendre par ce langage. Malheureusement, même après plus d'un siècle, certains ont déjà trouvés le moyen de briser l'équilibre de ces médaillons et les rares personnes à avoir dépassé le stade de la symbiose sont devenues maléfiques...Et dire qu'atteindre la fusion des âmes est un stade que Mère voulait revoir plus fréquemment pour des relations parfaites...Nous avons un exemple que cela n'est pas réalisable."  
_  
Mais de quoi parlaient-elles? La femme aux oreilles ailées s'adressait au Vibraninf vert comme si cela semblait normal. Elles s'étaient désintéressées de lui et de ses deux pokémons comme si il n'avait aucun intérêt. D'abord Shymi, maintenant lui, puis leurs paroles...Il en avait particulièrement marre de se sentir ignoré de la sorte! Il murmurait quelques paroles à l'attention d'Oriane et Tyrania, les deux créatures se mettant en position devant lui. Les trois queues de la petite renarde brillaient d'un éclat métallique tandis qu'elle bondissait vers Malasa, celle-ci se retournant enfin pour voir ses deux adversaires. Avant même d'être touchée par Tyrania, un tourbillon de sable entourait la renarde au poil argenté, celle-ci fermant les yeux en visant à côté, elle n'arrivait plus à voir autour d'elle._

"Mais qu'est-ce..."  
_  
Malasa semblait surprise par ce qui venait de se dérouler : Deux yeux violets l'observaient avant qu'un tourbillon de sable de même ampleur que celui qu'elle venait de lancer à Tyrania se forme autour d'elle. Oriane...Elle venait de copier sa propre technique?! Humpf! C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu oublié puisque la renarde s'était jetée sur elle tout de suite. Grossière erreur de sa part! Heureusement qu'elle résistait facilement à ce genre d'attaques...Les deux tourbillons disparaissaient après quelques secondes, Tyrania se relevant en frottant ses yeux vairons de sa patte avant tandis que Malasa s'était immobilisée, indemne._

"Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour tenter de m'abattre! Même à deux contre un, vous n'y arriverez pas!"

"Calmes toi Malasa. Rappelles toi que l'excès de confiance peut facilement te mener à ta perte."

"Je m'excuse mademoiselle Drimali, cela ne se reproduira plus. Nous devrions vite en terminer pour que vous puissiez revoir votre père."  
_  
Un profond soupir sortait des lèvres de Drimali, celle-ci se cachant son visage rouge de gêne avec ses longs cheveux bleus. Malasa attaquait sur ses points faibles, c'était vraiment lâche mais bon, puisqu'elle la connaissait si bien...La renarde aux yeux vert et violet regardait ses deux ennemies en train de discuter. Ainsi, l'une était un peu trop vantarde?_

_C'était quoi cette adversaire? Elle semblait si bizarre...Et elle pouvait communiquer comme une humaine?! Pfff! Elle n'allait pas se poser trop de questions, ce n'était pas son genre et elle était un peu tête brûlée quand il s'agissait de combattre. Une petite flammèche sortait de sa bouche, une petite flammèche inoffensive et qui allait frapper la Vibraninf qui ne cherchait même pas à esquiver le coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, la flammèche était toujours présente sur son corps et elle comprenait ce qui venait de se passer : Cette foutue renarde venait de créer une flamme permanente! Elle devait se débarrasser de sa créatrice pour la voir disparaître! Une sphère bleu ciel se formait entre les deux ailes de coton d'Oriane tandis que les deux yeux violet étaient aussi froids que la zone qui prenait une allure glacée, quelques fleurs se brisant après avoir gelé. Un puissant rayon de froid se forma entre les deux pattes de la Tylton, un rayon qui se dirigeait vers Malasa._

"Je ferais mieux de l'éviter celui-là. Je n'ai pas confiance!"  
_  
Elle s'était mise à battre de ses ailes en forme de losange pour éviter le laser de froid qu'Oriane venait de lui projeter. Ce n'était pas les petites brûlures qui allaient la déranger mais ce froid...Son adversaire connaissait comment se battre : Visiblement, cette Tylton était très spéciale. Drimali n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu? Et si derrière ce regard neutre et simplet qu'elle donnait la majorité du temps se cachait..._

_TEUH! Elle se posait trop de question! C'était à son tour d'attaquer ses ennemies pour qu'elles comprennent qui elle était! Puisqu'elles voulaient jouer à envoyer des projections, elle allait faire de même. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, ses deux antennes se redressant sur sa tête au moment où un puissant souffle crachant des flammes violettes se mettait à tourner autour de la renarde et de l'oiseau. L'oiseau planta ses deux pattes sur le dos de Tyrania, l'agrippant grâce ces dernières avant de s'envoler au-dessus des flammes. Tyrania et Oriane étaient sorties indemnes de cette attaque, ce qui commençait à exaspérer la libellule verte._

"Mademoiselle Drimali, j'ai un petit problème. L'oiseau est bien plus intelligente que la renarde. Deux contre un, c'est finalement pas équitable du tout. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un coup de main?"

"Allons Malasa, après l'excès de confiance, tu as maintenant l'absence de confiance. Crois en tes capacités, tu seras capable de les prendre à leurs propres jeux."

_Visiblement, Drimali n'allait pas bouger et prendre part au combat. Le jeune garçon quand à lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du combat. Il semblait qu'Oriane dirigeait les manoeuvres sans avoir besoin de lui. Comment une si gentille créature pouvait-elle être un stratège de ce calibre? Etait-ce là le problème dont le centre de symbiose avait parlé?_

_L'oiseau cria quelques fois envers la renarde au poil argenté, celle-ci se retournant pour lui faire face, l'écoutant. Ainsi, elle voulait tester ça? C'était risqué, très risqué mais est-ce qu'elles avaient réellement le choix? La renarde se mettait à courir à travers les fleurs pour se mettre d'un côté de Malasa tandis que l'oiseau au pelage violet se trouvait à l'inverse de la renarde. La Vibraninf semblait étonnée mais se mettait déjà à battre des ailes, prêtes à esquiver les attaques combinées des deux pokémons de Xano._

"GOUPIX!" "TYLTON!"

"Comment ça : "Prête?" "Oui!"? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire petites pimbêches?!"  
_  
La renarde se mettait à courir en sa direction : Une attaque frontale?! Etait-elle dingue ou quoi? La libellule restait positionnée de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait voir Tyrania et Oriane en même temps bien que son regard était porté vers la première qui s'arrêta brusquement de courir avant de tourner autour d'elle, des flammes se dessinant sur le sol à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds. Quelques instants plus tard, un anneau de feu était présent tout autour d'elle, un anneau qui se réduisait à vue d'oeil mais déjà la libellule s'était mise à battre des ailes pour s'envoler. Le problème de ces flammes bien qu'elles grandissaient était leur lenteur : Si l'être emprisonné à l'intérieur était capable de voler ou de sauter au-dessus des flammes avant qu'elles ne grandissent, alors l'adversaire avait épuisé une partie de ses forces inutilement. Visiblement, Tyrania ne s'était pas posée cette réflexion puisque son regard vairon étonné se faisait voir lorsque Malasa prenait de l'altitude._

"Je crois que je me suis trompée sur vos comptes. Vous êtes pas très malins au final : Utiliser autant de force pour louper votre coup. Je vais m'occuper de toi avant d'attaquer ton amie."

_Son amie? Où était-elle justement? A travers les flammes, elle ne trouvait plus la trace du Tylton violet. Une lueur bleutée se dressait au-dessus d'elle et elle n'avait pas le temps de se protéger qu'un puissant laser givrant venait la frapper au niveau de son corps. Elle regardait, éberluée Oriane qui avait un regard machiavélique dans les yeux. Les flammes disparaissaient tandis que la Vibraninf tombait au sol, les yeux clos. Qu'est-ce cette créature était? Si seulement, elle avait eut la possibilité de l'utiliser alors...tout se serait terminé si rapidement._

"Je vois. Je n'aurais pas dut l'empêcher de prendre son autre forme. Néanmoins, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle serait comme ça. Et bien...Je suis donc obligée de régler moi-même ce problème. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"J'en ai rien à faire! Laissez Shymi tranquille et je ne vous brûlerais pas!"

"Me...brûler? Comprends-tu seulement ce que tu dis Xano? Tu tentes de lever la main contre moi alors que tu as remarqué que tes pokémons ne pouvaient pas me blesser. Est-ce que tu veux discuter? Je ne suis pas belliqueuse..."

"Et pourquoi j'irais discuter avec toi?! Tu veux du mal à Shymi! Je ne devrais même pas te parler! Tyrania, Oriane, occupez vous d'elle! Oriane? Tyrania?"

_Les deux pokémons étaient couchées dans l'herbe, leurs corps se soulevant légèrement au fil des respirations. Elles dormaient toutes les deux?! Qu'est-ce qui se passait en cet endroit? Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, les deux mains de l'adolescente se posaient sur ses épaules, le faisant tomber ... sur les genoux de l'adolescente qui gardait ses mains autour de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Le contact de la poitrine de taille moyenne de Drimali contre son dos n'était pas déplaisant mais il tentait de se débattre...Sans succès, visiblement, l'adolescente aux oreilles ailées était forte, bien plus forte que sa forme fragile et gracieuse le montrait._

"Es-tu calmé? Nous pouvons donc parler tout les deux? Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ma petite soeur contrairement à tes dires. Je vois qu'elle t'a bien manipulé depuis le début mais c'est un peu normal : C'est ma petite soeur et les gênes de ma belle-mère sont en elle, c'est pourquoi elle est si attirante."

"Mais je m'en fous, libérez-moi! Je ne veux pas que Shymi s'en aille! Moi aussi je l'aime! Vous ne pouvez pas me la retirer!"

"Tu l'aimes? Alors que tu ne sais pas qui elle est? Ce qu'elle fait? Connais-tu ses origines pour proclamer ce genre de paroles hasardeuses? Tu es un peu jeune pour penser à l'amour. Tu n'es même pas capable d'en exprimer envers tes pokémons et tu espères me faire croire que tu aimes ma petite soeur?"

"Vous dites n'importe quoi! J'aime autant Tyrania qu'Oriane! Et j'aime encore plus Shymi! De quel droit vous pouvez vous permettre de dire que je ne l'aime pas?!"

"Du droit divin. Je suis Drimali, j'étais une Draco il y a presque cent trente années. J'étais au service de l'homme le plus admirable qui existait, un homme comme tu ne le seras jamais. A sa mort, je suis morte en le rejoignant, lui, sa femme et son autre pokémon qui se nommait Isalia. Mon véritable nom est Eleanor mais ma mère m'a permis de rester avec l'être que j'ai toujours aimé. J'ai gardé mon âme et mes souvenirs du passé et je suis devenue la fille de leur union céleste. Je suis dorénavant Drimali : Déesse mineure des dragons."

"Une déesse? Comme ces femmes mesurant cinq mètres de hauteur, parlant toujours d'un air neutre et euh...Mais attendez, on dérive de la conversation! Shymi n'est pas une déesse et vous racontez n'importe quoi! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi!"  
_  
Il ne bougeait plus, restant dans les doux bras de Drimali comme si il se sentait en sécurité. Néanmoins, il gardait le contrôle de ses pensées qui étaient dirigées vers Tyrania, Oriane et Shymi. Il voulait rentrer avec toutes les trois mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas? Et Shymi...Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça! Pourquoi? Sa condition de déesse mineure était-elle si affreuse que ça?! Drimali reprenait la parole d'une voix calme comme si elle avait l'habitude des enfants un peu trop agités :_

"Pourquoi te mentirais je? Suis-je si méchante que ça? Je pensais pourtant que tu comprendrais. Tu n'as pas ta place en ce lieu et pourtant tu es ici...Sois un peu reconnaissant : Je t'ai laissé la possibilité de voir Shymi une dernière fois. Enfin non...Tu n'étais pas prévu au voyage mais qu'importe, tu as réussi à battre l'une de mes amies, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait partir tout de suite et que je tente de t'expliquer ces choses que tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu as douze ans n'est-ce pas? En âge humain, j'en ai environ seize et Shymi en a treize maintenant mais réellement, j'en possède plus d'une centaine et Shymi environ une soixantaine. Mère aime bien joué avec les engrenages du temps : Une minute chez vous peut durer une seconde chez nous ou alors une année. Je ne sais pas si elle avait prévu que Shymi s'enfuit mais bon...Es-tu satisfait de ces paroles?"

"Oui...Oui je suis satisfait mais je ne veux pas que Shymi s'en aille! Je l'aime vraiment! Je l'aime réellement! Enfin...Je crois. Elle est si gentille et si jolie... Et nos caractères se ressemblent! Du moins, je crois...A cause de vous, je suis tout embrouillé!"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais ton coeur se met à douter. Es-tu sûr d'aimer Shymi? Tu n'aimes qu'une partie d'elle, ce qui est différent du véritable amour. Moi-même, je suis réellement amoureuse d'une personne et elle le sait mais je ne peux pas être avec lui, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me cache dans un coin. Tu es encore très jeune, tu as tout le temps d'aimer. Tu en aimeras réellement une autre voir DES autres. L'amour n'est pas lié qu'à une seule personne, saches le."

_Il tremblait de colère contre lui-même : Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire qu'il aimait sincèrement Shymi? Etait-ce parce que Drimali avait raison? Non, ce n'était pas possible! Shymi était peut-être une déesse mineure mais il l'aimait quand même! Ahhhh! Trop de questions pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour se poser des questions. Il baissa la tête, résigné avant de murmurer :_

"Peut-être...que je ne l'aime pas oui MAIS...Je veux quand même qu'elle reste avec moi. Me laisserez vous la récupérer? Ou alors..."

"Je ne comprends pas : Mère a réussi à avoir son mari de cette façon. Elle est restée tout le temps calme et tranquille mais toi, tu ne sembles pas vouloir changer d'avis. Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour cela? Ne suis-je pas assez douée pour arriver à faire comme Mère? Je ne pourrais pas te laisser récupérer Shymi, je suis désolée."

_Il tentait de quitter ses bras mais il n'y avait aucune résistance cette fois-ci : L'adolescente poussa un léger soupir avant de se relever, se retournant pour se diriger vers Shymi. Xano quand à lui s'était mis à genoux vers Tyrania et Oriane, les secouant légèrement pour les réveiller._

_Ils allaient encore devoir se battre mais cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de se mêler au combat bien qu'il n'en avait guère l'envie : Affronter Drimali allait être très difficile, non pas à cause de la puissance de cette dernière mais simplement...car il ne voulait pas la combattre. Le médaillon d'airain représentant une Goupix dans la main droite, il prenait la parole :_

"Je n'ai que douze ans et demi mais je sais une chose : Je veux que Shymi reste avec moi...même si je ne l'aime pas. Si vous êtes vraiment une déesse, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucune oui. Affronter les dieux n'a jamais été une bonne idée. Je ne te tuerais pas même si tu seras meurtri au plus profond de ton corps après la disparition de Shymi mais tu en ressortiras...grandi. Es-tu sûr de vouloir ceci?"

"Je n'ai guère le choix...J'ai mes propres convictions mademoiselle Drimali."

_Oriane s'était reculée en tentant son médaillon de bronze dans son bec tandis que Tyrania s'était mise à disparaître dans une forte lumière émanant d'elle et de Xano. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille était debout, ses trois queues argentées tapant sur le sol, des oreilles de renard sur le crâne et des griffes à la place de la main. Il apercevait même des poils sur les bras, signe que la symbiose avait progressé depuis la dernière fois. Une voix féminine mais triste résonnait dans la tête de Xano :_

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour elle? Elle nous a empêché de faire la symbiose tant de fois. Je pensais que tu savais ce que cela voulait dire. Alors pourquoi veux-tu la sauver Xano?"

"Je suis comme ça Tyrania. Tu m'en veux?"

"Enormément, tu es un garçon très stupide mais si tu as besoin de moi, je t'aiderais. Savais-tu qu'Oriane était quelqu'un de très intelligent? Enfin, on parlera de ça plus tard d'accord?"

_Il hocha la tête avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Drimali passait une main dans ses cheveux bleus avant de tourner son regard saphir vers l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle : Seulement lui montrer que cela était inutile. Mère lui avait expliqué que cela ne servait à rien de se battre et de blesser autrui. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre après leurs morts...Elle était devenue leur fille._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Différence de niveau

**Chapitre 13 : Différence de niveau**

"Et bien soit...Puisque tel est ton désir, nous pouvons commencer quand tu le veux ce combat."

"Laissez moi quelques instants quand même! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attaquer une fille sans défense!"

"Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait il y a quelques minutes non?"

"C'était différent! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme ça! Aussi gentille..."

"Quelle est ta définition de "gentille"? Si tu ne le savais pas, est-ce pour cela que tu m'attaques? Ou alors n'as-tu aucune raison de lever la main vers moi?"

_Plus il l'observait, plus il tremblait. Non, ce n'était pas de la rage ou de la colère, ce n'était même pas de l'impuissance! Ses trois queues argentées fouettaient le sol tandis qu'il tentait de se calmer. Prendre une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux puis ne pas hésiter à se battre, il devait faire ça pour la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Subitement, il disparaissait de la vue de Drimali, celle-ci s'immobilisant en laissant parcourir son regard saphir autour d'elle. Elle positionna sa main droite quelques centimètres au-dessus de son épaule gauche avant de réceptionner la griffe gauche de Xano._

"Une rapidité assez efficace contre quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as pas encore assez développé ta relation avec Tyrania."

_Elle avait dit ça avec gentillesse avant de prendre le bras de Xano, l'envoyant rouler dans le champ de fleurs comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet. Elle le lui avait dit : Elle n'allait pas le tuer, ce n'était pas son rôle, ce n'était pas son objectif et elle n'en avait pas envie. De plus, tuer Xano reviendrait à se mettre sa belle-mère sur son dos et sa petite soeur aussi. Non, ce n'était pas du tout son intention._

_Purée! C'était quoi ça?! Il s'était envolé?! Où alors il venait d'atterrir sur la dure réalité de la vie? Drimali...Elle était...sensationnelle! Il venait à peine de lancer sa première attaque et déjà il se retrouvait au sol. Il se relevait, un petit sourire aux lèvres : Non, il ne pouvait pas ramener Shymi et il le savait mais autant apprendre avec sa grande soeur!_

"Ca va bien Xano? Je te sens un peu...fiévreux. Je te promets de ne pas te pousser à bout comme la dernière fois! Nous devons faire de notre mieux."

"Nous ne pouvons pas gagner Tyrania mais...On peut se battre ensemble d'accord? Nous allons nous améliorer et dépasser ce stade symbiotique!"  
_  
Un petit rire résonna dans le crâne du garçon aux cheveux blancs : Un petit rire candide et féminin. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la renarde aux yeux vairons avait le même âge que lui et Shymi et pourtant, elle se comportait déjà en adulte. Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu et de redevenir une enfant comme lui. Pfff...Il était parfois si stupide, seulement aveuglé par la beauté et les paroles de Shymi. Il se retourna pour avoir Oriane devant lui tout en lui disant :_

"Un jour, nous allons aussi fusionner n'est-ce pas? Je serais heureux d'entendre ta voix Oriane."  
_  
L'oiseau violet se jetait dans ses bras avant de lui déposer son médaillon dans la main gauche, le regardant de ses yeux en poussant des petits cris. Tyrania murmura rapidement à Xano :_

"Tu ne peux pas faire une double symbiose Xano! Cela serait trop risqué! Imagine déjà l'état dans lequel tu es avec ma symbiose pendant à peine dix à quinze minutes! Ton esprit tient à peine le coup alors deux symbioses conjuguées! Non, ne fais pas ça, ça serait de la pure folie!"

"Je ne le ferais pas Tyrania...Je te fais confiance. Je suis désolé Oriane mais la prochaine symbiose sera pour toi."

_Il tapota délicatement la tête de l'oiseau qui descendait de ses bras, l'air triste. Ses petites ailes de coton se repliaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour ne pas gêner au combat. Il soupira, se disant que dès que ce combat serait terminé, il allait faire cette communion avec Oriane. Il tentait de s'imaginer la voix de cette dernière. Pour Tyrania, elle avait son âge mais sa voix était assez vive bien que légèrement empreinte de tristesse. Même si elle criait assez souvent, on pouvait voir de la douceur si on recherchait bien. Oui Tyrania était assez spéciale..._

"Est-ce que tu veux continuer ce combat Xano?"

_Drimali avait pris la parole, attendant que Xano en ait terminé avec Oriane et Tyrania. Le jeune garçon aux trois queues argentées se retournait pour avoir l'adolescente en face de lui avant de hocher la tête d'un air positif. Un autre adversaire en aurait profité pour l'attaquer dans le dos mais elle...Elle avait tout simplement patienté comme si c'était une chose normale._

_Il sentait la présence de Tyrania en lui, une présence bienveillante et ardente, rappelant l'élément que la renarde argentée possédait à la base. Oui, il était en pleine forme et il allait le montrer à Drimali! Il savait que sa symbiose n'était pas parfaite mais il comptait sur ses capacités et sur Tyrania pour venir l'aider! Même si la renarde ne se gênait pas pour le mordre, l'affection qu'il y avait entre eux deux s'était agrandie d'une belle manière. Il se retrouvait maintenant à portée de Drimali, ses deux griffes se dirigeant vers le corps de l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus, celle-ci positionnant une unique main pour arrêter les deux coups._

_Il souriait, faisant un petit saut dans les airs tandis que ses trois queues commençaient à se raidir pour devenir comme du métal. Telles des lames de rasoir, elles se dirigeaient vers les épaules de la déesse mineure des dragons, Xano n'étant pas là pour la blesser gravement mais simplement pour se détendre un peu. Une sphère se créait dans la main droite de Drimali, celle-ci la posant sur le ventre de Xano avant que les trois queues puissent la toucher. Des éclats de glace arrivèrent sur la totalité du corps du jeune garçon à moitié renard, le faisant tomber à nouveau au sol._

_Il tremblait...Il avait froid! Trop froid! Il ouvrait légèrement la bouche, crachant un fin souffle de feu pour se réchauffer. Grâce à Tyrania, il était capable de se soigner avec les flammes. Pfiou...Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à la toucher et cela le gênait particulièrement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner mais il espérait quand même réussir à lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure? Teuh! Il pouvait toujours rêver!_

_Peut-être que...Si il n'y avait que ça pour réussir à la toucher, il devait le faire. Qu'importe ce qu'avait dit Tyrania, il devait essayer. Lentement, sa main droite à la fourrure d'argent sortait de sa poche le médaillon d'Oriane. L'oiseau avait relevé la tête, se retirant de son cocon de coton fait avec ses ailes pour le regarder, surpris. Le médaillon d'airain représentant la Tylton se mettait à briller avant que la créature ne disparaisse._

"HIIIIIIII! Xano! Tu l'as fait! Tu l'as enfin fait mais il ne fallait pas! Tu risques beaucoup trop là!"  
_  
Une petite voix aiguë mais très fluette. Oriane devait sûrement avoir une douzaine d'années elle aussi, ce n'était pas si bête vu qu'ils pouvaient tous converser grâce à la symbiose et donc, avoir des pokémons de son âge était un atout intéressant. Vu le caractère de l'oiseau violet, il semblait clair qu'elle était assez excitée. Du moins, c'était sa première impression et la même voix, un peu plus douce se faisait entendre :_

"Je...Ah...Je suis si contente Xano. Nous avons accompli notre première symbiose mais quand même, tu as fait quelque chose de très dangereux. C'est moi...Oriane. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

"Oh que si il l'a remarqué! Mais c'est le plus débile des hommes! Ca ne lui suffit pas ou quoi?! XANO BOUFFON! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis hein?! Arrêtes ces deux symbioses maintenant!"

_Il entendait mais n'écoutait pas. Sa principale préoccupation était de soigner ce mal de crâne horrible qui venait de lui arriver après la seconde symbiose. Il jetait un regard fiévreux derrière lui, voyant des petites ailes dans son dos : Des petites ailes ridicules par rapport à sa taille pour l'instant. Mais des ailes si douces et faites comme des nuages. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. Drimali était légèrement étonnée et s'approchait déjà de l'enfant, l'une des mains tendues chaleureusement en sa direction :_

"Le combat est terminé. Tu as commis une bêtise Xano, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça. Aucune personne n'est prête...ou alors elles sont très rares. Il faut une grande force mentale pour être capable de faire deux symbioses à la suite voir même trois. Mais toi, tu as fait quelque chose "d'imparfait" : Deux symbioses en même temps. Tu dois avoir une migraine n'est-ce pas? Bientôt, tu ne tiendras plus debout et tu seras inconscient. Tu n'as pas le mental nécessaire pour ça...Sur les milliards de personnes vivants dans ce monde, il doit y en avoir moins d'une dizaine de milliers capable de faire ce que tu as fait et de tenir le coup. Arrêtes là."

_Ah...Ah... Maintenant qu'elle lui en parlait, il avait de plus en plus mal. Tout son corps s'était imprégné d'une chaleur particulière, une chaleur dévorant la totalité de son être. Il entendait la voix de Drimali et il la comprenait mais...Oriane et Tyrania, ils n'arrivaient plus à les entendre. Il savait qu'elles étaient là, qu'elles étaient en train de lui parler. Sa lucidité était défaillante et son regard montrait qu'il était déjà plongé dans une demie-inconscience._

_Sans un mot, il se jetait sur Drimali, ses griffes en avant, celles-ci se recouvrant de flammes. Il devait seulement la blesser, voilà ce qu'était sa priorité. L'adolescente à la longue robe blanche s'était immobilisée en voyant le regard de Xano, pointant une main en avant, cinq flammèches apparaissant au bout de ses doigts, cinq flammèches bleues qui se gelèrent subitement avant de s'éjecter de ses doigts. Les flammèches se positionnèrent en ligne sur le torse du garçon avant d'exploser, l'enfant aux trois queues de renard et aux ailes de coton tombant en arrière avant de se relever facilement._

_Malgré la taille de ses petites ailes, il arrivait à s'envoler dans les airs, ses deux ailes de coton déployées. Soudainement, le coton se mettait à brûler tandis qu'une vague de flammes suivait les mouvements aériens de Xano. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'enfant dans son territoire, Drimali semblait surprise mais surtout en colère :_

"Comment as-tu put faire cela? Tu as décidé de mélanger les attaques de tes deux symbioses. C'est une bien belle chose, une chose très puissante même mais..."

_Son poing droit se mettait à briller tandis que ses cheveux bleus se soulevaient légèrement devant le vent qui entourait de Drimali. Xano n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, tel un phénix ardent qui arrivait à toute allure vers elle. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, reculant son poing en arrière, elle attendait l'enfant, les dents serrées avant de crier :_

"TU ES BEAUCOUP TROP FAIBLE ET JEUNE POUR CA!"

_Son poing percuta le visage de Xano au niveau de sa joue droite, le faisant bouger de telle sorte que la totalité du corps du garçon s'écrase au sol, face contre herbe. Une onde de vent balayait la zone, arrachant les fleurs les plus faibles. Elle n'avait pas hésité à frapper de toutes ses forces et elle haletait : Non...Elle n'avait pas été touché, elle n'était pas blessée, elle n'était pas épuisée mais un court instant, elle s'était imaginée l'avoir en face d'elle...Cette image de cette homme aux cheveux bruns avec une mèche devant son oeil droit, son oeil gauche émeraude le regardant avec affection et tendresse._

_Xano gisait sur le sol, les deux pokémons évanouis à côté de lui. La force du coup qu'il s'était pris l'avait envoyé directement rejoindre l'inconscience. Drimali soupira avant de parler dans le vide :_

"Père...Je vous ramènes Shymi mais je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite."

_Un léger grondement dans la dimension où ils se trouvaient et une voix résonnait dans celle-ci. Sans être vraiment spéciale, on pouvait sentir une certaine puissance qui en émanait ainsi qu'une aura bienveillante :_

"Il y a un problème Eleanor? Non, je veux dire : Drimali? Ta mère t'attend avec impatience. Tu sais bien à quel point elle est inquiète. Il en est de même pour Shymi, elle l'attend avec impatience mais tu devrais te dépêcher quand même : Elle a modifié l'espace temporel autour de Clemona pour lui faire croire que Shymi n'est partie que depuis quelques heures tout au plus. Si elle savait que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois, tu sais à quel point elle serait furieuse...et jalouse."

"Je comprends père...Mais je dois finir quelque chose. Je vous emmène directement Shymi."

_Elle s'agenouillait devant sa petite soeur aux longs cheveux verts, traçant un cercle dans les airs avec un doigt avant que Shymi ne soit emmenée à l'intérieur, le cercle se refermant après le passage de la jeune fille. Maintenant que cela était fait, elle pouvait s'occuper du gamin qui était allongé sur le sol, la renarde aux poils argentés à côté de lui, l'oiseau violet sur son ventre. Elle voulait vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun problème et haussa un sourcil en voyant que les deux poings du garçon étaient serrés comme si ils tenaient quelque chose._

_Le dos du bas de la robe de Drimali se releva pour laisser sortir une longue bleue et blanche, une partie de son ancienne forme qu'elle pouvait camoufler quand elle le voulait. Lentement, elle souleva l'oiseau pour le déposer à côté de la renarde avant de surélever la tête de Xano. Elle se mettait assise, la tête de Xano sur ses genoux avant de lui ouvrir ses deux mains. Dans chacune d'elles se trouvait un médaillon mais différent, ils avaient maintenant une belle teinte argentée et un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Drimali :_

"Ils ont évolués...Peut-être que je comprends l'intérêt qu'avait Shymi pour toi. Même si ce n'est pas extrêmement rare, faire évoluer un médaillon de bronze en argent est déjà une très belle chose...surtout pour un enfant de douze ans. Mais tu as réussis à en faire évoluer deux : Deux médaillons qui continueront de briller. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qui t'attends à cause de ton excès de zèle. Tu n'as que douze années et tu arrives déjà à passer à ce stade. D'ici quelques années, tu évolueras encore...et tu pourras les briser. A ce moment là, tu comprendras la véritable signification de ces médaillons. Mère Juperus devrait être fière de savoir qu'un autre humain est sur la bonne voie, tu pourras peut-être empêcher cet être de faire ce qu'il veut depuis l'arrivée de ces médaillons... Ah...Mais tu es encore bien jeune, il te faudra des années pour réussir à développer tes sentiments. Shymi ne t'oubliera pas et moi non plus."  
_  
Elle passait une main dans les cheveux blancs de Xano avant de déposer un baiser sur son front : Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère...Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il n'y avait que son père comme homme là-bas. Elle posait un doigt sur le front de Xano, y créant une sorte de gouttelette dorée qui s'incrustait en lui tout en dépassant toujours légèrement de son front._

"Un petit cadeau de ma part Xano. Un simple cadeau pour te permettre de mieux réguler ton énergie lorsque tu utiliseras tes symbioses. Tu devrais prendre ton temps, j'en suis sûre..."  
_  
Elle fermait ses yeux bleus, se mettant à réfléchir à la situation : La tête de Xano sur ses genoux, Oriane et Tyrania à côté du jeune garçon, elle se demandait si tout cela était normal. Sa mère semblait inquiète depuis déjà une quarantaine d'années terrestres mais elle n'avait pas voulut lui dire ce qui la troublait. DornRek...Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, son père, sa mère et sa belle-mère avaient souvent prononcé ce nom. D'après ses souvenirs, il était un envoyé de sa mère mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette conversation, non...Etait-ce cet enfant?_

_Non, elle rêvait tout simplement! Sa mère n'aurait jamais fait cela! Aurait-elle brisé les lois divines ou y avait-il un problème? DornRek, était-il vraiment mort? Et surtout, son père en avait fait l'éloge, un éloge particulier pour quelqu'un qui avait prôné la mort et la destruction...Ils cachaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Ni elle, ni Shymi ne connaissaient la vérité. Une seule phrase restait dans sa mémoire :_

"Viendra le jour où le Joker Blanc aura brisé ses chaînes de l'esclavage."

_Elle ne devait plus y penser...Non, elle n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans cette sphère céleste. Dès qu'il allait se réveiller, elle allait le mettre en garde et ensuite, elle allait demander des explications à sa mère._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Séparation

**Chapitre 14 : Séparation**

"Tu es donc enfin réveillé? Ma tâche est donc terminée, je peux me retirer."

"Hein? Que? Mademoiselle Drimali? Mais je suis où? AH! Je suis sur vos genoux, pardonnez moi!"  
_  
Xano redressait subitement le haut de son corps avant de se retirer des genoux de la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Ses jambes avaient été si douces qu'il se demandait si il ne s'était pas endormi pour plusieurs heures. Il observait le décor autour de lui : Toujours ce champ en fleurs...Et Tyrania? Et Oriane? Deux légers sifflements à ses pieds montraient ces deux pokémons en train de dormir. Il poussa un léger soupir tandis que Drimali se relevait, tapotant légèrement sa robe blanche avant d'émettre un petit sourire tout en prenant la parole :_

"Au moins, tu as l'air d'être en bon état. J'ai un conseil à te donner."

"Ah bon? Et c'est quoi?"  
_  
Elle se dirigeait vers lui tandis qu'il la regardait, attendant sa réponse de ses yeux vairons. Et quelle réponse : Une claque alla le frapper à la joue pour lui laisser une marque distincte de couleur rouge. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisait : Quelque chose en lui lui donnait l'impression que c'était lui le fautif, qu'il méritait amplement cette gifle de la part de Drimali. Il baissait la tête, honteux. Mais honteux de quoi?_

"Ne refais plus jamais de double symbiose d'accord? Pour qui te prends-tu Xano? Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant! Même les meilleurs dresseurs peinent pour arriver à ce genre de résultats! Essayes plutôt de jouer sur la symbiose l'une après l'autre! Tu es bien trop jeune pour te détruire l'esprit avec ça!"

"Je...Euh d'accord...Mais attendez un peu! Où est Shymi?! Je me fiche de la symbiose!"

"Shymi est déjà partie rejoindre son père et je vais faire de même après t'avoir ramené dans ton monde."

"Mais mais mais...Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir!"

"Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Xano, je me répètes mais tu es bien jeune alors je vais te donner un conseil : Fais attention aux personnes qui se rapprochent de toi, méfies toi d'elles sans pour autant tomber dans la paranoïa mais enfin, fais confiance en Tyrania et Oriane, elles sauront te conseiller. Tyrania ne t'a jamais fait défaut n'est-ce pas? Quand elle te disait de te méfier de Shymi, n'avait-elle pas raison? Tu ne connaissais rien de ma petite soeur. Et ne fais pas attention à ce que dit la petite renarde, elle t'apprécie énormément."

"Mais...Euh, vous parlez beaucoup mais vous ne m'aidez guère! Comment vous pouvez savoir au sujet de Tyrania?"

"Une intuition féminine? J'ai été un pokémon avant de devenir une adolescente et une déesse, je pense être capable de connaître les sentiments de Tyrania. Et toi, tu ne te doutes pas qu'elle t'aime bien?"  
_  
Il baissa la tête, un peu gêné en murmurant un "Si". Bien entendu qu'il le savait qu'elle le portait dans son coeur mais il était un peu devenu comme elle au fil des mois : Il n'allait pas exprimer leur émotion au grand jour. La renarde au poil argenté restait toujours très distante par rapport à lui même si il lui arrivait d'avoir envie d'une caresse. Au final, il ne savait rien...que cela soit au sujet de Shymi ou de Tyrania et Oriane. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front et il sentait qu'un objet était incrusté dessus. L'adolescent au regard saphir lui souriait avant de lui dire :_

"Ne te préoccupes pas trop de ça. Il faut du temps pour qu'un coeur s'ouvre et fleurisse. A toi de t'occuper de cette fleur pour la voir s'éclore. Je vais te guider en-dehors de ma dimension, veilles sur elles et elles veilleront sur toi. Vous avez encore du chemin à faire avant d'y arriver mais je suis sûre que d'ici là..."

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler de ça, il s'en rendrait compte tout seul d'ici quelques années. Une boule d'énergie lumineuse se formait entre ses mains, boule qui se mettait à grandir de plus en plus avant d'envelopper Xano, celui-ci fermant les yeux, aveuglé par la forte lumière. Dans le champ de fleurs, elle était seule et elle poussa un léger soupir tout en jetant un oeil vers le ciel bleu : Elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec ses parents._

_La main devant ses yeux, il n'osait pas encore la retirer de peur que l'action de Drimali ne soit pas terminée. Sentant son ventre en train de bouger de l'intérieur, il poussa un léger cri tout en retirant sa main. Pas le temps de se poser des questions! Il observait d'un air inquiet la masse qui bougeait au-dessous de son t-shirt tandis qu'il regardait du coin de l'oeil ses pokémons...Où était Tyrania?! Il voyait Oriane qui dormait paisiblement mais aucune trace de la renarde! Et ce qui se trouvait sous son t-shirt s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage ce qui n'était pas forcément un bon signe. Quelques instants plus tard, une mèche de poils gris apparaissait en même temps que deux yeux vert et violet, un petit glapissement de joie sortant des lèvres de Tyrania tandis que le reste de son corps restait sous le t-shirt de Xano. Il poussa un petit soupir apaisé avant de caresser le crâne de la renarde, lui murmurant :_

"Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire maintenant mais elle est partie...Tu penses que je la reverrais un jour? Enfin bon...Tu es là, c'est déjà ça le plus important n'est-ce pas? Regardes donc ce que j'ai."

_Ils sortaient les deux médaillons argentés, montrant celui qui représentait la petite Goupix avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quel était la différence avec l'ancien médaillon mais bon, le voir si content lui faisait plaisir, c'était donc une bonne chose. Peut-être une marque du rapprochement entre elle et lui? Elle s'approchait de son visage, sortant très légèrement sa langue pour lui montrer de l'affection tandis que les yeux de Xano se refermaient subitement au moment où il éternuait sur Tyrania._

"Et zuuuuuuuut! Je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume, c'est bien ma veine! Ca va Tyrania?"

_Elle était restée stupéfaite devant l'éternuement de Xano. En un instant, il venait de briser cet instant de tendresse. Un simple grognement de sa part et elle sortait de sous le t-shirt de Xano avant de le mordre au nez puis de se retirer, ses quatre queues fièrement tendues. Irrécupérable, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait ses deux mains posées sur son nez, gémissant faiblement de douleur, il n'avait même pas eut le temps de s'excuser envers Tyrania pour ça que déjà elle réagissait au quart de tour. Oriane se réveillait à son tour, alertée par le cri de Xano avant de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle sautillait sur son ventre pour avoir quelques caresses de la part de son dresseur._

_Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, quatre longs mois où il tentait d'oublier Shymi et sa longue chevelure verte. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait le long du chemin pour l'emmener dans la ville de Kanao où un tournoi allait avoir lieu. Il était peu à peu connu dans le monde des dresseurs et dans les tournois auxquels il participait mais c'était tout, il n'avait pas de grande fierté, il n'était pas célèbre mais ses positions dans les tournois arrivaient à le nourrir car pour le logement...Ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout même. Sa chevelure en bataille de couleur blanche s'était peu à peu calmée tout en s'allongeant pour aller jusqu'à la nuque. Même si il ne prêtait pas très attention à sa coiffure, il commençait à avoir un air noble autour de lui et quelques filles de son âge se tournaient vers lui._

_Son âge...AH! Il venait d'avoir treize ans mais il ne voyait rien de différent, il était simplement un peu plus grand, ses relations avec Tyrania étaient ni bonnes, ni mauvaises tandis que celles avec Oriane allaient au beau fixe. Tout se déroulait parfaitement et normalement, comme pour tous les dresseurs de ce monde. Des personnes étaient surprises de le voir avec deux médaillons argentés, symbole d'une symbiose au-dessus des autres...du moins à son âge. Oui, tout était normal...Trop normal pour lui._

"Vainqueur de la seconde demi-finale symbiotique de Kanao : Xano Likan! La finale aura lieu dès demain! Retrouvez nous donc pour la finale qui opposera ce jeune garçon à l'autre gagnant des demi-finales : Snakiante!"

_Il disparaissait déjà dans les vestiaires, le regard baissé, une pokéball dans sa main contenant Tyrania. Deux ailes de coton dans son dos, une mèche violette coupée en deux dirigée vers le ciel, il gardait sa symbiose active avec Oriane alors que le combat était terminé depuis quelques minutes. Il en avait encore pour vingt minutes au grand maximum sans que cela soit un souci pour lui. Une petite voix inquiète résonnait dans sa tête :_

"Xano, pourquoi tu n'es pas content? Tu devrais l'être : Nous avons gagné ce combat! Tu obtiendras automatiquement une grosse récompense même en étant second. On pourra bien se nourrir alors que ces dernières semaines avaient été assez dures n'est-ce pas? Souris s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état."

"Désolé...Oriane. Je n'ai pas toute ma tête. Je suis heureux d'être finaliste, si si...On commence à avoir notre petite réputation tu sais? Nous pourrons peut-être faire des tournois plus prestigieux, avoir de plus grosses récompenses mais...Au final, je me demandais : Le centre de symbiose m'avait annoncé que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec toi mais depuis presque un an, j'en vois aucun. Sais-tu de quoi ils parlaient?"  
_  
Rien...Aucune voix ne répondait dans sa tête. Visiblement, il venait de demander quelque chose qui gênait Oriane pour qu'elle ne veuille pas lui répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disait d'une voix légèrement saccadée :_

"Tu devrais parler avec Tyrania. Elle est toujours prête à t'écouter, fais moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demandes. J'aimais tout mes anciens dresseurs, je les aimais vraiment...d'un amour complètement fou. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les voir blessés. Je vais arrêter la symbiose Xano. Parles avec Tyrania."

_Sans lui laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, ses ailes de coton dans son dos disparaissaient en même temps que sa petite mèche violette coupée en deux sur son front. Non, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Tyrania...Il voulait seulement avoir un peu de compagnie féminine, c'était tout. La Tylton violette contre lui chaque soir n'émettait pas la même chaleur que Shymi, une chaleur particulière qui n'était pas liée à son statut de déesse. Il ne le savait même pas avant la rencontre de Drimali. Bizarrement, même si il avait un certain charisme qui se faisait voir, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui, était-il si effrayant que ça?_

_La nuit était tombée et il se trouvait à environ cinq cent mètres de la ville, ayant déployé sa tente pour s'y engouffrer. Il avait préparé le repas et laissé les deux pokémons se nourrir toutes seules. A force, ses créations culinaires avaient du goût et étaient même agréables à manger mais lui...Il mangeait de moins en moins et ce n'était pas rare qu'il fasse abstraction de se nourrir pendant trois à quatre jours. Alors qu'auparavant, c'était Tyrania qui mettait un peu de distance entre lui et elle, aujourd'hui était l'inverse. L'oiseau violet posait son regard améthyste sur la tente avant de se tourner vers Tyrania qui mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Entre elles, elles pouvaient discuter sans que Xano ne comprenne :_

"Tu ne t'inquiètes pas un peu pour notre Xano? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais on devrait aller le voir et le réconforter."

"Il s'en remettra, c'est un grand garçon."

"Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi insensible?! C'est toi son pokémon préféré, son premier pokémon même! Et toi, tu restes là à déguster comme si de rien n'était! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de sentiments quand même!"

"C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? J'ai des sentiments sauf que je ne les exprime pas inutilement. Xano n'a pas besoin de nous, tu ne l'as pas remarqué? Nous ne sommes pas des femelles de son espèce, nous ne pourrons pas remplacer Shymi."

"Nous ne sommes pas des femelles de son espèce?! Et bien j'en ai rien à faire! J'en deviendrais une! Que cela te fasse rire ou non! Je serais capable de le rendre heureux puisque toi, tu n'hésites pas à l'abandonner!"

_La gamelle d'Oriane n'était pas terminée et déjà la Tylton violet rentrait dans la tente pour venir rejoindre Xano et le réconforter, ses deux petites ailes de coton tentant de se poser sur son dos. Il était endormi, il s'endormait si rapidement ces derniers mois. Il venait à peine de faire nuit, c'était là l'horreur de ce constat. D'habitude, il restait éveillé jusqu'à ce que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel mais là, à peine le soleil couché, il allait se reposer._

"Pauvre fille, ne t'avises même pas de me donner des conseils et de me parler d'abandon."  
_  
Tyrania donna un coup dans sa propre gamelle, renversant le reste de son repas avant de se mettre en boule devant la tente pour s'endormir. Au petit matin, elle se retrouvait dans la tente, déposée à côté d'Oriane qui dormait paisiblement. Elle entendait le feu qui crêpitait et se leva en s'étirant. Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée et elle devait se préparer à combattre. Sortant de la tente, elle observait le jeune garçon qui était assis, préparant le feu et le petit déjeuner. Sans un mot, il salua Tyrania du regard avant de se remettre à cuisiner._

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, il marchait déjà dans la ville, les deux mains dans les poches. Tyrania et Oriane étaient retournées dans leurs pokéballs tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arène où allait avoir la finale. Il ne pensait même pas à se diriger dans son vestiaire, allant directement à l'intérieur de l'arène sans qu'on l'appelle. L'arbitre était en train de discuter avec deux hommes pour faire les préparatifs. Quelques secondes après, il se retournait vers Xano :_

"Le combat ne commencera pas avant un quart d'heure voir une demie-heure, tu peux retourner dans ton vestiaire, on t'appellera quand le match débutera."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à une technique ou à voir si mes pokémons vont bien. Je vais attendre que vous ayez terminé."  
_  
Il se mettait dos contre le mur proche de l'entrée du couloir qu'il avait pris. Les spectateurs rentraient peu à peu dans le stade, certains au-dessus de Xano tentant de lui adresser la parole mais il ne répondait pas. Les yeux fermés, il semblait se reposer en attendant que le combat commence. Tant de choses disparaissaient alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à autrui._

"Dans le coin vert de l'arène, je vous demande d'accueillir Snakiante!"

_Des applaudissements nourris se faisaient entendre tandis que Xano ouvrait légèrement les yeux. Il s'était "endormi" pendant presque une demie-heure?! Et l'arbitre ne l'avait pas prévenu! Il observait la personne en face de lui : Une personne camouflée complètement par une cape. Elle ne voulait pas se présenter? Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème et il montait dans l'arène à son tour lorsque l'arbitre disait son nom._

"Cette finale se déroulera en combat symbiotique. Le maximum de pokémons utilisés pour la symbiose sera de deux. Je vais vous demander de venir me présenter vos deux pokémons utilisés pour la vérification symbiotique."

_Xano sortait Tyrania et Oriane de ses pokéballs tandis qu'il observait son adversaire : Aeromite et Arbok. Deux pokémons connus pour leurs poisons. Xano tendait sa main sans rien dire, l'arbitre plaçant une aiguille reliée à une machine dans la peau de Xano, l'autre aiguille étant placée dans la peau d'Oriane. Le résultat était très concluant : 73%. L'homme semblait légèrement impressionné par ce score et la foule tout autant : Un jeune garçon de treize avec un taux de symbiose comme cela? Le résultat qui accompagnait Tyrania était encore plus étonnant...pour cette dernière : 70%! D'après cette machine, Xano était plus lié à Oriane qu'à elle?! Comment cela était possible? Le petit oiseau aux plumes violettes regardait la renarde à la fourrure argentée avec un air disant : "Je t'avais prévenu." Xano récupérait ses deux médaillons argentés avant de s'éloigner de l'arbitre pour se mettre en position. De là, il ne voyait pas les deux médaillons que l'homme présentait, l'arbitre le regardant d'un air intrigué avant de mettre les prises sur lui ainsi que sur la mite géante et le serpent qui l'accompagnait. Un murmure traversait le stade au moment où les chiffres apparaissaient sur l'écran géant...Un chiffre à trois lettres : 100%. Même Xano qui s'était habitué à rester stoïque depuis quelques semaines était surpris : Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir atteint ce degré avec ses deux pokémons?! L'homme à la cape violette autour de lui allait se positionner en face de Xano, celui-ci n'ayant pas décroché son regard de lui. L'arbitre serrait la machine et les aiguilles dans sa main tremblante comme si le combat qui allait se dérouler n'était pas prévu :_

"Fi...Finale : Snakiante contre Xano Likan! Que le match symbiotique commence!"

"Voyons voyons..."

_L'homme venait enfin de prendre la parole, une voix d'adulte qui collait bien à son apparence extérieure camouflée sous sa cape violette. Une voix qui montrait qu'il avait déjà un certain âge et de l'expérience. Xano haussait un sourcil, son oeil rouge étudiant les deux pokémons de son adversaire qui finissait enfin sa phrase :_

"Nous allons étudier ta puissance face à un Taiso. En une année, nous pourrons remarquer les progrès que tu as faits. Je m'appelle Snakiante : Taiso du Poison pour te servir."  
_  
La cape violette tombait au sol pour laisser apparaître un homme à la moustache ondulée de couleur brune. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ses yeux étaient de couleur verte . D'après les traits de son visage, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Et c'était ça son adversaire?!_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Double Symbiose

**Chapitre 15 : Double symbiose**

""Euh...Xano Likan pour vous servir, je n'ai pas de grade particulier moi. C'est quoi un Taiso?"

"Tout simplement une certaine personne d'un certain groupe dirigé par un certain leader."

_Xano soupira longuement : L'homme ne venait clairement pas de l'aider sur ce coup et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Le serpent de plusieurs mètres de hauteur se tenait sur sa queue, sifflant avec sa langue tandis que la mite qui était aussi voir plus grande que Xano déployait ses ailes. Quelques instants plus tard, deux lumières entouraient les pokémons de Snakiante avant qu'ils ne disparaissent._

"Je...MAIS! Oh Tyrania, Oriane, on a de gros ennuis, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gagner là. Une...double symbiose. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez en faisant cela!"

"Ce...que je risque? Allons bon, je suis un Taiso, je n'ai rien à craindre de ta part ou de ma double symbiose."

_Cette voix était clairement différente de l'autre. Un objet tomba au sol, une longue queue violette de serpent apparaissant, deux fois plus grosse que celle d'un Arbok normal. L'homme avait maintenant les yeux globuleux de la mite géante tandis que sa langue...était celle d'un serpent! Voilà d'où provenait le sifflement! Mais surtout, ce n'était pas terminé, il avait deux paires d'ailes dans le dos et ressemblait vraiment à un mutant...C'était encore pire que la symbiose avec la pieuvre géante! Il n'avait plus que le visage qui était humain et encore...Le reste de son corps était celui du serpent. Le jeune garçon tremblait légèrement tandis qu'Oriane et Tyrania se positionnaient devant lui pour le défendre._

"Tu n'avais jamais vu de symbioses à 100% n'est-ce pas? Une symbiose parfaite même si elle est forcée!"

"Forcée? Vous voulez dire que vous avez..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus! Comme je l'ai dit, ce combat est un test! Montres moi donc les preuves de ton avancée!"

"Pourquoi je le ferais?! Je ne vous connais pas que je sache!"

"Alors tu devras te préparer à perdre, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre. Si tu ne fais pas une symbiose, tu seras disqualifié."  
_  
L'homme avait totalement raison mais qui il devait prendre? Oriane ou Tyrania? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les deux en même temps contrairement à Snakiante. Son choix se portait sur la petite renarde au regard vairon, l'appelant délicatement. Celle-ci arrivait vers lui tandis qu'il regardait Oriane :_

"Je suis désolé, tu ne veux pas reculer? Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en danger."  
_  
L'oiseau fit un geste de la tête avant de s'éloigner tandis que Tyrania observait Xano de ses yeux violet et vert. Sans attendre, le médaillon argenté se mettait à briller, Xano fermant ses yeux pour laisser la symbiose s'opérer. Quatre queues apparaissaient au bas de son dos, des griffes à ses mains, tandis qu'une mèche de poils argentés se trouvait sur son front. Sans même attendre que Tyrania lui parle, Xano courait en direction de l'homme-hybride, faisant apparaître des boules de feu au bout de ses doigts. Il projeta la dizaine de sphères enflammées sur Snakiante, celui-ci déployant ses ailes de mite pour s'envoler en poussant un petit rire :  
_  
"Tu m'as l'air ardent comme jeune garçon! Tu n'hésites pas à foncer tête baissée dans la bataille sans savoir ce qui t'attends! Tu devrais néanmoins faire attention!"

_La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrait, un crachat vert sortant de celle-ci pour toucher le sol à côté de Xano. Le sol se mettait à fondre légèrement, signe que l'acidité de liquide était très haut et qu'il devait se méfier. Etait-ce une prévention de la part de Snakiante ou alors avait-il tout simplement loupé son coup? Xano n'avait pas réellement le temps de se poser ce genre de questions car Tyrania prenait la parole dans sa tête, un ton inconnu résonnant dans la tête de Xano :_

"Dis moi Xano, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé Oriane pour ce combat? Tu as un meilleur taux de symbiose avec elle. Tu devrais plutôt l'utiliser elle..."

"Une Aeromite est un insecte, je préfère utiliser les flammes plutôt que les oiseaux. Et puis...Cela nous permet un peu de discuter n'est-ce pas? Comment vas-tu?"

"Comment je vais? Mais fais plutôt attention!"  
_  
L'enfant faisait un saut en arrière, esquivant le jet d'acide que venait de lui projeter Snakiante. La bouche ouverte, le jeune garçon crachait maintenant un puissant souffle de feu tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes pour prendre de la vitesse, tournant autour de l'homme à moitié mite, moitié serpent dans les airs tout en crachant des flammes. Oriane était sortie de l'arène pour se mettre à l'abri, tremblant légèrement de colère, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce combat. Cet homme émanait une aura malveillante et ses yeux violets se fermaient : Ne plus penser à ça...Ne pas redevenir comme avant. Son dresseur était vraiment très gentil et elle l'appréciait énormément mais plus elle l'aimait, plus elle le mettait en danger..._

"Tu ne devrais pas discuter! Je ne le sens pas ce type! Il est clairement louche! J'ai...un peu peur pour toi Xano. Ne fais pas l'imbécile."

"Tu me connais n'est-ce pas?"

"Raison de plus, je n'ai pas envie de te faire surchauffer à nouveau. Dis, tu aimes bien Oriane?"

"Heu...C'est quoi cette question? Je l'aime bien voir beaucoup, je ne savais pas que les pokémons pouvaient être aussi attachants et attachés à leurs dresseurs mais elle est vraiment très gentille. Pourquoi cette question?"

"Pour rien...Pour rien, tu as un plus haut taux de..."

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Toi aussi, je t'ad..."

_Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, poussant un cri de douleur. A force de rester immobile tout en dialoguant avec Tyrania, il n'avait pas vu le jet d'acide qui venait lui brûler le bras...comme la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qui avait perturbé ses sens? Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû se faire touché de cette manière! Maintenant qu'il observait Snakiante, il remarquait les deux antennes sur le haut de son crâne. Celles-ci tremblaient légèrement et des ondes sonores à peine perceptibles résonnaient dans ses oreilles : Saleté! Il venait de brouiller ses sens! Xano se retournait pour écouter les piaillements d'Oriane qui sautillait sur place, ses ailes de coton bougeant dans tout les sens. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire!_

_A l'intérieur du crâne de Xano, Tyrania observait l'oiseau violet à travers les yeux de l'enfant. Il y avait un problème avec Oriane, son regard s'était mis à briller d'une lueur qu'elle n'aimait guère. Non, qu'est-ce que l'oiseau était au final?! L'aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle était dix, non cent fois supérieure à celle de Snakiante! Une puissante boule violette et liquide alla frapper le dos de Xano, son habit partant en fumée pour laisser apparaître des brûlures._

"Xano! Restes avec moi! Ne t'évanouis pas!"  
_  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela faisait deux fois de suite qu'il n'était pas concentré sur le combat et son adversaire en profitait pleinement. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il allait perdre le match sans même avoir combattu de toutes ses forces. Un piaillement traversa l'arène tandis que son autre médaillon argenté se mettait à briller. Quelque chose transperça son ventre, une forte lumière entourant le jeune garçon, aveuglant toute l'assemblée et son adversaire. Qu'est-ce..._

"Saloperie d'aveuglement! C'est une technique très vile et basse que tu viens d'utiliser jeune homme!"

_La lumière disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à Xano...qui était couché sur le sol, les yeux clos, des ailes de coton dans son dos. Elles étaient plus grandes qu'auparavant et ses quatre queues inertes montraient qu'il n'était plus conscient. Snakiante descendait, surpris de voir son adversaire inconscient, atterrissait au sol tandis que l'arbitre prenait la parole en s'approchant de Xano pour vérifier :_

"Xano Likan est inconscient. Vainqueur de ce..."

"L'HOMME!"  
_  
Une voix féminine sortait des lèvres de l'enfant qui se relevait à la façon d'une marionnette. Les yeux clos, les bras pendants, il avait le corps tourné vers Snakiante, l'arbitre poussant un cri de surprise avant de s'éloigner. Le combat n'était pas terminé! Déjà, l'homme à la moustache brune passait une main sur celle-ci en la triturant, sa longue queue de serpent se mettant à briller d'un éclat métallique._

"Oui? Quel est le problème?"  
_  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger et presque emprunt de plaisanterie. Il ne semblait même plus se soucier du combat vu l'état dans lequel était le jeune garçon. Il suffisait de quelques coups et tout serait terminé. Une frappe de sa queue et le garçon allait définitivement rejoindre le monde des rêves. Dommage...Elle n'allait pas être contente mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Un enfant ne pouvait jamais devenir un Taiso! La queue de Snakiante se levait dans les airs, prête à s'abattre sur Xano dès qu'il allait terminer de parler mais à sa place...Les lèvres du jeune garçon restaient scellées :_

"Le problème? Tu veux le tuer! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai deviné ton petit manège?! Même si il doit me détester pour ça...Même si il doit être comme les autres...Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer!"

_Les yeux de Xano s'ouvraient complètement, deux pupilles violettes remplaçant celles de couleur rouge et bleue habituelles. Ce n'était pas Xano...Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait mais l'oiseau. Ses deux ailes de coton déployées, le jeune garçon disparaissait de la vue de Snakiante au moment même où la queue de ce dernier s'abattait à l'emplacement où il se trouvait. Une profonde entaille apparaissait sur la hanche droite de l'homme, celui-ci poussant un râle de douleur avant de regarder autour de lui :_

"Mais où est-il?!"

"Au-dessus de toi! Et c'est ELLE!"

_Malgré la voix féminine, c'était bel et bien Xano qui était dans les airs, la tête en bas, faisant une sorte de saut arrière qui se terminait avec un genou qui s'enfonça dans la nuque de Snakiante qui tomba au sol. Une main posée sur sa nuque, il se la frottait avant de se relever, pestant contre le mioche. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu que celui-ci lui mènerait la vie dure! Comment un gamin...non...Ce n'était pas la faute de Xano mais de cette pokémon. Un rictus aux lèvres, il observait le jeune garçon aux yeux violets, ses deux ailes de coton battant légèrement tandis que ses quatre queues argentées restaient immobiles :Tyrania était-elle aussi inconsciente?_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton dresseur?"

"Ce que j'ai fait?! Dis plutôt ce que TU AS FAIT HUMAIN! J'ai été obligée de forcer cette symbiose et tu comprendras où est le problème. Je ne veux plus qu'on touche à mon dresseur...Tu vas devoir...mourir."

"Mourir?! Par qui? Par toi? Tu n'es qu'un faux-semblant de double symbiose! Tu ne pourras jamais tuer un Taiso!"

_Cette oiseau était vraiment bizarre mais il ne devait pas outrepasser sa mission! Les ordres étaient formels : Evaluer Xano Likan et voir son niveau actuel. Mais maintenant, le combat avait pris une tournure inattendue et qui ne lui plaisait guère. C'était lui ou Xano! Et il avait vite fait son choix! Il devait s'éloigner du jeune garçon qui était contrôlé par sa pokémon. Battant de ses ailes de mite, il se mettait à distance par rapport à l'enfant qui l'observait d'un regard haineux et améthyste. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais puisque c'était ainsi : Une fine poudre sortait maintenant des ailes du Taiso du Poison tandis que se bouche était grande ouverte, un filet de bave sortant de celle-ci pour se combiner à la poudre...Une double combinaison des plus toxiques. L'arbitre avait vite remarqué le ménage de l'homme puisqu'il n'était pas en combat et déjà il se tournait vers les techniciens chargés de l'arène :_

"Enclenchez les protections! Les spectateurs ne sont pas à l'abri!"  
_  
Ni une, ni deux, un tremblement s'opérait autour du ring, quatre plaques de verres transparents sortant des contours de l'arène pour former un cube autour de Snakiante et Xano. Les spectateurs étaient à l'abri mais pour l'enfant? L'arbitre se mordait le pouce, il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce combat avant la victoire de l'un d'entre eux. Xano s'était mis à tousser tandis que la voix féminine d'Oriane prenait la parole :_

"Enfoi...ré. Tu veux le tuer n'est-ce pas? Je ne m'étais pas trompée!"

_Elle devait rester consciente, c'était la seule à pouvoir sauver la situation. Elle ne devait pas s'évanouir! Mais ce type...Il était capable de faire une double symbiose et aussi de fusionner ses attaques! Il était trop puissant...Pour la première fois, elle était inquiète : Elle qui misait sur sa force cachée pour sauver son dresseur au péril de sa relation avec ce dernier, elle n'arrivait même pas à le protéger. Elle qui avait tout perdu à chaque fois car elle était si attachée à ses dresseurs._

"Envoles toi...et tournoies."

_Cette voix? D'où venait-elle? Elle posait une main sur son front, la mèche argentée entre ses doigts. Elle devait écouter cette voix, elle en était sûre! Ses ailes de coton déployées, la totalité du corps de Xano se mettait à briller avant d'être recouvert complètement au niveau du tronc et des arbres d'une épaisse protection ayant la conception du nuage. Cette voix, elle le savait : C'était Xano. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il l'aidait même! Alors...qu'elle...qu'elle...elle avait tenté de le faire s'évanouir pour qu'il ne voie pas le massacre. La mèche violette dirigée vers le ciel et coupée en deux avait maintenant disparue pour devenir deux longues tresses violettes derrière le sommet du crâne de Xano. Snakiante qui continuait d'envoyer ses poisons observait la situation, étonné en murmurant avec un léger trémolo :_

"J'ai...J'ai enfin compris ma dame ce que vous vouliez dire. Il...Il a fait évolué son pokémon en pleine sym...biose. Il n'est pas comme moi n'est-ce pas? Il est..."pur" et "noble". Héhéhé, quelle plus belle façon d'évoluer que celle-ci? Lorsque la liaison entre le dresseur et son pokémon est à son paroxysme."

_Il arrêtait de battre les ailes, sachant que maintenant, c'était inutile. Xano ouvrait ses deux longues ailes ayant la forme de nuages avant de se mettre à tournoyer sur lui-même, la poudre acide se collant sur les parois vitrées de la protection de l'arène à cause du vent. Snakiante atterrissant sur le sol tandis que Xano faisait de même. Son regard était toujours violet, signe qu'Oriane le contrôlait :_

"Fais attention à elle. Elle te considère comme un fruit qui n'a pas encore mûri. Dire que je ne devais que t'étudier pour voir ta puissance. J'ai failli à ma mission depuis le départ mais je me dis que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il est conscient n'est-ce pas?"

_Une lumière émanait du corps de Snakiante, son Arbok et son Aeromite apparaissant à côté de lui tandis qu'il sortait une cigarette et un briquet, allumant cette première pour prendre une bouffée. Oriane, toujours en train de manipuler le corps de Xano restait sur ses gardes, ses deux longues ailes de coton déployées, prête à se défendre et à contre-attaquer._

"Tu ne réponds pas? Je suis le Taiso du Poison : L'un des plus puissants dresseurs liés aux pokémons du poison. Mes symbioses ont dépassées le simple stade du pourcentage. Tu as quel âge? Treize ans n'est-ce pas? Tu es encore bien jeune et je pense que tu y arriveras. Rares sont les personnes qui ne forcent pas l'évolution de leurs pokémons et de leurs symbioses, je suis un peu dans ton cas mais j'ai été recruté sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais qu'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Mes deux pokémons sont tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé...Ah...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis cela. Peut-être car je sais que personne ne pourra nous entendre? Que personne ne nous voit? Considères que tu as gagné ce combat, tu l'as amplement mérité. Oriane, c'est cela? Je sais qui tu étais et je sais les crimes que tu as commis. Estimes toi heureuse car il semble te comprendre. Pour la première fois de ton existence, tu ne seras pas reprise par autrui."

_Les vitres autour de l'arène descendaient peu à peu puisqu'il était impossible de voir le combat de l'extérieur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la voix de Snakiante traversa l'arène pour se faire entendre par tous les spectateurs :_

"J'abandonne le combat. Veuillez applaudir Xano Likan."

_Deux phrases, aucune explication. C'était si rare que l'adversaire du gagnant abandonne mais surtout demande à féliciter ce dernier. Les yeux violets de Xano Likan redevenaient bleu et rouge tandis qu'une lumière émanait de son corps : La petite renarde à la fourrure argentée apparaissait la première, le regard dirigé vers Snakiante puis son dresseur. Elle était restée muette durant tout ce temps...même pendant la prise de contrôle d'Oriane. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle? Quelques instants plus tard, l'enfant tomba à genoux avant de reprendre son souffle, une seconde lumière sortant de lui, un médaillon doré apparaissant dans la tête de Xano à côté du médaillon argenté représentant Tyrania. Le médaillon doré représentait un oiseau dont seule la tête, les queues et les pattes n'étaient pas recouvertes de coton. Un cri majestueux mais doux se faisait entendre tandis que deux ailes de coton entouraient Xano pour le coller contre Oriane, celle-ci le regardant de ses yeux violets avec tendresse. Il était tellement fatigué mais passait une main sur le cou de l'oiseau avant de lui dire :_

"Tu resteras...avec moi d'accord? Tu n'as fait que montrer l'affection que tu as...pour moi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi."

_L'annonce du vainqueur se faisait entendre mais il n'écoutait pas, il était trop fatigué : Une double symbiose, une manipulation de l'esprit, une prévention de la part de son adversaire. Il n'avait que treize ans et c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il fermait les yeux, posant sa tête sur la douceur des ailes de son Altaria violet tandis que Tyrania retournait dans sa pokéball, sans un regard vers le médaillon argenté qui était le sien. Snakiante s'éloignait du terrain, retournant dans les vestiaires tandis qu'une ombre, dos contre un mur le regardait :_

"Tu as échoué. Maîtresse n'est pas très contente de ton résultat."

"Qu'importe...Xano Likan est très prometteur...Mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous rejoindra."

"Est-ce une rébellion?"

"Ne me faites pas dire cela. Ce n'est pas le cas."

_Snakiante se préparait à repartir mais déjà l'ombre posait une main sur son épaule, une main froide comme de la glace. L'homme poussa un léger cri de douleur pour s'extirper mais rien n'y faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait entièrement disparu ainsi que l'ombre. Plus aucune trace du Taiso de Poison. Dans les airs, au-dessus de l'arène, deux yeux rouges observaient le jeune garçon qui luttait contre le sommeil et la fatigue pour rester éveillé. Il était très mignon...Les yeux rouges disparaissaient en même temps qu'un petit bourdonnement se faisait entendre dans le ciel._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Combat Intime

**Chapitre 16 : Combat intime**

"Tu sais que tu es drôlement jolie sous cette forme?"

"Altaria!"  
_  
L'oiseau violet de plus d'un mètre frottait sa tête contre Xano qui souriait, l'une de ses mains tenant une large bourse qu'il ouvrait alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville qu'ils venaient de conquérir. Il n'avait pas fait attention plus que cela à l'absence de Tyrania. Il considérait qu'elle avait besoin de repos après ce combat symbiotique et puis de toute façon...Oriane et lui devaient discuter. Sans un mot, l'oiseau violet arquait son cou pour inviter Xano à grimper dessus. Les ailes de coton déployées, le dresseur et l'Altaria s'envolaient tous les deux dans le ciel, le garçon passant une main dans ses cheveux : Quelle douce sensation que de sentir le vent frapper son visage. Un petit bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles, le retournant subitement mais seul le ciel bleu l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Sûrement le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles._

"Bon ma grande, je crois qu'on va faire un petit voyage vers les étoiles! Aujourd'hui, c'est direction la montagne! Tu penses pouvoir nous trouver un petit coin en altitude pour nous reposer sans qu'on soient gênés?"

_L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un léger cri qui sonnait comme une mélodie tout en prenant quelques mètres en plus en hauteur. Xano fermait les yeux, couchant sa tête contre le cou d'Oriane tandis qu'elle l'emmenait là où il ne savait pas. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, l'Altaria violet le becquetait légèrement pour lui montrer où elle avait atterrit. Un magnifique arbre de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, de l'herbe autour de lui sur un rayon de 10 mètres, un pan de montagne d'un côté et...le vide de l'autre?! Il penchait la tête légèrement en avant pour voir si c'était profond et le bec d'Oriane le retenait de tomber dans le vide : Oui...Visiblement, c'était haut, très haut même! Beaucoup trop pour lui._

"O...Oriane, dis moi, tu sais où tu nous as emmené? Je sais bien que je t'avais dit un petit coin en altitude et en montagne mais là...Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir touché le sol dans la soirée si je tombais maintenant."

_L'oiseau baissait la tête, légèrement déçue. Elle n'avait pas réussi ce que voulait Xano mais celui-ci souriait légèrement, entendant le bourdonnement à nouveau sans pour autant s'en préoccuper. Il se sentait épié mais se disait que cela devait être uniquement son imagination. Il passa une main sur le crâne d'Oriane, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas bien grave et qu'elle pouvait se balader pendant qu'il préparait la tente et le repas. Celle-ci accepta avec joie la proposition, s'envolant dans les airs pour ne ressembler plus qu'à un petit point violet._

_Xano poussa un long soupir avant de prendre sa pokéball violette et verte, faisant apparaître la petite renarde aux quatre queues argentées. Celle-ci posait son regard vairon sur son dresseur avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si il y avait Oriane. Un léger sourire arrivait à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se mettait assise, attendant que Xano lui parle. Visiblement, elle voulait des excuses de sa part pour son comportement ingrat!  
_  
"C'est quoi ce regard Tyrania? J'ai rien à me reprocher que je sache! J'ai éloigné un peu Oriane pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'air sous cette nouvelle forme. Regardes un peu ce que j'ai là, je l'ai obtenu en récompense."

_La bourse remplie de pièces dans sa main droite, il gardait son sourire avant de la faire bouger. Le bruit des pièces qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait faiblement mais un autre son intriguait Tyrania : Il y a quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur. Xano sortait quelques instants plus tard une pierre rougeâtre dont la chaleur qui émanait d'elle était évidente : Une pierre de feu._

"Tu sais ce que c'est? C'est ce qui va te permettre d'évoluer! Tu es contente n'est-ce pas?"

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

_Non mais...Elle en avait rien à faire de cette foutue pierre! Elle voulait des excuses de sa part pour l'avoir complètement délaissé depuis ces derniers jours! Elle ne le reconnaissait pas! Avant qu'Oriane n'arrive, il s'occupait tout le temps d'elle, même quand Shymi était là! Et lui...Lui...Il se permettait d'avoir une meilleure symbiose avec Oriane! ET ELLE N'ETAIT PAS JALOUSE!_

_Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à crier? Il pensait lui faire plaisir avec cette pierre de feu! Elles étaient déjà assez rares depuis des décennies avec l'arrivée alors bon...Il haussa les épaules, remettant la pierre de feu dans la bourse avant de mettre le tout dans sa poche, se détournant de la Goupix qui tremblait de rage. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle n'était jamais heureuse, ce n'était donc pas son problème! Sans se préoccuper d'elle, il préparait maintenant la tente tandis qu'elle l'observait, attendant le bon moment pour le punir. Dès l'instant où la tente était montée, une paire de crocs vint le mordre à la cuisse droite, lui extirpant un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte et il se roulait sur le sol en tenant sa cuisse entre ses deux mains._

"AIE! AIEEEEEEE! ATTENDS TYRANIA!"

_Il se relevait avec difficultés, gémissant faiblement tout en regardant avec fureur la renarde argentée qui restait droite et fière, prête à l'accueillir à pattes ouvertes si il voulait une bagarre. Sans prévenir, il se jetait sur elle, immobilisant la créature entre ses deux jambes au niveau du ventre, celle-ci se débattant sans succès, elle ne pouvait même pas retourner sa tête pour lui cracher des flammes._

"Tu l'as oublié n'est-ce pas hein?! Je te rappelles que je suis spécialisé dans les prises de catch! Je crois que tu mérites une fessée pour ton indiscipline!"  
_  
Un bourdonnement résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et il regardait autour de lui : Non, il n'y avait rien du tout! S'était-elle trompée au sujet de ce dresseur? L'avait-elle jugé un peu trop vite? Vu ce qu'il allait faire, elle était certaine que cela n'allait pas lui faire plaisir mais quand même...C'était une punition trop violente pour une pokémon! Elle ne préférait pas voir cela...mais une partie d'elle lui disait de continuer à regarder, juste pour voir si le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs légèrement en bataille allait accomplir son geste ou non._

_Ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur qu'il faisait cela mais il était bien obligé. Tyrania devenait insupportable quand elle s'y mettait et il se demandait si elle avait vraiment treize ans comme lui. Treize ans...et il n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire. Il ne devait plus penser à mademoiselle Elis, cette si gentille femme. Il avait tout le contraire entre ses jambes! Il soulevait maintenant les quatre queues de Tyrania, celle-ci tournant légèrement son visage pour l'avoir presque en face d'elle, ses yeux vert et violet le regardant avec stupeur : Il n'allait pas osé?! Si il faisait cela...*SBAF* Une fessée! *SBAF* Une seconde! Elle sanglotait de rage tandis qu'il continuait de lui administrer cette correction qu'il estimait méritée. Après une dizaine de coups, il s'arrêta, retirant ses jambes de Tyrania qui tombait couchée sur le sol. Ce n'était même plus des glapissements de colère ou de rage, c'était des plaintes qui sortaient de ses lèvres :_

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUGOUPIX! GOUPIX!"

_Si elle avait été humaine, il n'y avait aucun doute que cela aurait été très vulgaire et Xano se relevait, le regard froid mais neutre : Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il avait fait cela mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce caractère! Si elle ne voulait pas changer, il allait devoir la forcer!_

"Je te déconseilles de continuer sur cette voie d'accord? Je vais préparer le repas."

_Un long glapissement de haine et une cinquième queue faisait son apparition à côté des quatre autres. Elle se releva, chancelante tandis que ses cinq queues se mettaient à briller d'une lueur métallique. Il lui tournait le dos, tant mieux, elle allait se venger! Elle sautait dans les airs, prête à le frapper de ses queues argentées sur le dos du crâne de Xano pour l'assommer mais celui-ci se retourna subitement, la tête en avant. Celle-ci percuta les cinq queues avec violence, du sang s'écoulant de son front mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas terminé et les cinq queues se déplacèrent sur le côté pour mettre à nu son front avec une petite mèche. Leurs deux fronts se rencontrèrent, Tyrania tombant au sol sur le dos._

"RENTRES DANS TA POKEBALL! TU EN AS ASSEZ FAIT!"

_Cette fois-ci, il en avait plus que marre de cette renarde! Celle-ci se relevait, le regard dirigé vers lui, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir. La main gauche posée sur son front pour éviter de laisser le sang s'écoulait le long de son visage, elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de l'état dans lequel elle venait de le mettre. La pokéball verte et violette avec le nom de Tyrania gravé dessus dans la main droite, il dirigeait celle-ci vers sa propriétaire, un rayon rouge en sortant en visant la pokémon. Celle-ci fit un petit saut de côté en grognant : Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire!_

"Ah tu veux jouer à ça hein? T'en es sûre?!"

_Ses yeux rouge et bleu défiaient Tyrania de lui désobeir et celle-ci reculait légèrement : Le regard qu'il avait. Il allait commettre une bêtise si elle ne s'arrêtait pas! Simplement pour voir sa réaction, elle reprenait position, la bouche légèrement ouverte tandis qu'il s'approchait du bord de la falaise. Elle le regardait, stupéfaite. Il n'allait quand même pas sauter?! Cette dispute allait beaucoup trop loin! Et c'était à cause d'elle?! Et ce bourdonnement qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, d'où il provenait?!_

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

_Elle lui demandait d'arrêter là! Elle allait retourner dans sa pokéball mais qu'il ne fasse pas cette idiotie! Elle ne voulait pas avoir une mort sur la conscience! Elle fermait ses yeux vairons avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la pokéball, Xano poussant un long soupir, il n'avait pas eut besoin de jeter la pokéball de Tyrania dans le vide. Son front continuait de saigner et il gémissait faiblement de douleur, ce n'était pas bon ça. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente, extirpant de son sac à dos une petite trousse de secours avant de se faire un bandage au niveau de la blessure. Il devait préparer le repas avant le retour d'Oriane._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle était certaine d'une chose : Elle avait faillit se faire repérer. Elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir à ce moment là! Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est que le dresseur et son pokémon s'étaient battus tous les deux pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Néanmoins, cette renarde avait été beaucoup trop véhémente dans ses paroles! Comment un si joli dresseur pouvait-il avoir une créature comme cela comme compagnon? Ah! Ses oreilles sifflaient! Elle devait se cacher avant de se faire repérer! Son corps ressemblant à une robe noire et blanche allait se fondre dans les profondeurs du pan de montagne sur lequel se trouvait Xano._

"Altaria?"

"Ah? Le bandage? Disons que j'ai fais une mauvaise chute et que je me suis cogné le front contre la montagne."

_L'oiseau violet le regardait avec appréhension : Il n'était pas doué pour les mensonges! Elle ne préférait pas poser de questions, observant les deux casseroles que Xano avait préparé. L'une était plus petite que l'autre et une drôle d'odeur en émanait, non pas une odeur suspecte, mais une odeur assez déplaisante pour un oiseau. Elle tournait son regard violet autour d'elle, se demandant où était Tyrania. Elle allait ouvrir son bec mais Xano tendait une main vers elle pour lui signaler que cela ne servait à rien de discuter._

"Il restera de quoi manger pour elle. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tu veux bien mettre ton assiette? J'ai bientôt fini de préparer le repas."

_L'oiseau plongea à l'intérieur de la tente, ouvrant le sac de Xano avec son bec avant d'y plonger sa tête pour sortir trois couverts avant de les déposer en triangle. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que Tyrania et Xano s'étaient encore disputés. Le garçon déposa une partie de la grande casserole dans une assiette avant de sortir un tube recouvert d'un papier transparent. Il recouvrait l'assiette remplie avec le papier transparent, Oriane le regardant avec intérêt : Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?_

"Cela permet de garder le repas au chaud. Si elle a faim, elle pourra retirer le papier et l'assiette sera toujours aussi chaude."

_Oriane chantonnait légèrement pour féliciter son dresseur : Il pensait vraiment à tout et surtout à Tyrania! Le repas se déroulait tranquillement entre l'Altaria violette et le jeune garçon, aucun des deux ne prenant la parole. Nettoyant les deux assiettes ayant servi pour le repas, Xano demandait à Oriane de préparer le lit pour la nuit, attendant qu'elle soit à l'intérieur pour déposer le contenu de la petite casserole dans l'une des deux assiettes nettoyées, mettant du papier autour tout en déposant l'assiette à deux mètres de l'arbre. Sans un mot, il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la tente pour se préparer à se coucher._

_La nuit était tombée depuis environ deux heures et la créature bourdonnante revenait à la hauteur de l'aire où se trouvait Xano et ses pokémons. Elle avait faim...si faim. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis plusieurs jours! Ah! Quelque chose bougeait dans la tente, elle revenait se cacher quelques mètres en profondeur tandis que Tyrania sortait de la tente, la mine des mauvais jours._

_Non mais...Xano était vraiment stupide. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle voulait un peu d'attention de sa part? Pfff...C'était quoi cette odeur? Il y avait une assiette déposée devant elle. Approchant son museau de cette dernière, elle le reniflait avec appétit, se léchant légèrement les babines avant de déchirer le papier autour de l'assiette. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Xano, c'était son habilité à préparer des repas. Depuis ces derniers mois, il s'était entraîné puisqu'il n'y avait plus Shymi. Etait-ce à cause de son absence que sa relation avec Xano s'était détériorée? Elle dégustait le repas, léchant jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit propre. Elle observait la pleine lune de ses deux yeux vairons, marmonnant pour elle-même dans son langage qui lui était propre :_

"Je suis lasse...Je ne comprendrais jamais ces humains et ils ne pourront jamais me comprendre. Depuis le début, je devais m'en douter. Et dire que je pensais qu'il était unique et inversement...Mais il est capable de faire des symbioses avec d'autres pokémons. Ahhh..."

_Elle soupira longuement : Elle ne devait plus y penser, seulement réfléchir au moyen de se faire pardonner demain pour la blessure qu'elle lui avait causé au front. Des fois, elle ne se contrôlait pas et sous l'emprise de la colère, elle réagissait belliqueusement. Elle rentrait dans la tente, observant le jeune garçon qui avait la tête couchée sur les ailes de coton d'Oriane. Elle s'approchait de Xano, sortant sa langue pour déposer une légère léchouille sur sa joue gauche, l'enfant bougeant un peu en marmonnant. Elle se calfeutra dans un coin de la tente, se mettant en boule, ses cinq queues argentées la recouvrant de la vue de tous._

_C'était bon? Ils étaient tous endormis? Elle avait attendu une heure pour être sûre que rien n'allait l'empêcher de se poser ici. La renarde argentée n'avait pas remarqué l'autre assiette visiblement...Cette assiette dont émanait une drôle d'odeur, une odeur qui l'attirait visiblement. Un léger bourdonnement et elle se posait sur le sol, ses deux petites paires d'ailes translucides arrêtant de battre dans les airs. Elle s'approchait avec anxiété, espérant que personne n'allait se réveiller. Elle observait l'assiette à environ deux mètres de l'unique arbre à cet endroit, avant de l'ouvrir de ses deux petites griffes. C'était si bon! En plus d'être très mignon, il savait si bien cuisiné, c'était un régal. Elle mangeait sans se soucier avant qu'une petite voix amusée se fasse entendre :_

"Alors, le repas te plaît?"

_HIIIII! Elle laissa tomber le morceau qu'elle avait dans sa griffe gauche dans l'assiette avant de se cacher derrière un arbre en battant des ailes. Xano se tenait là, à deux mètres de la tente, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien un pokémon insecte qui le suivait depuis le début. Maintenant, il devait savoir pourquoi elle le suivait._

"Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, je ne vais pas te dévorer. De plus, Oriane et Tyrania dorment toutes les deux."

_Devait-elle se montrer? Elle ne savait pas trop. Il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de la piéger : Joli, intelligent et malicieux. Deux yeux rouge rubis sortaient peu à peu de derrière l'arbre tandis qu'une gemme de même couleur apparaissait sur le front de la créature. Deux griffes blanches se faisaient voir puis deux paires d'ailes. La base du corps ressemblait à une ruche coupée en deux et faite avec six alvéoles. Rayée de noir et blanc, la "robe" que portait la créature comme corps brillait légèrement grâce aux rayons de la lune._

"Il y a un problème? Tu ne veux pas finir ton repas?"

_Elle s'avançait avec prudence, se demandant si il allait lui poser des questions embarrassantes ou non. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, mais c'était normal, il devenait peu à peu un adulte alors qu'elle était une pokémon. Il soupirait légèrement, se disant que cela allait lui faire du bien de ne pas avoir à combattre. Il pensait avoir à une monstrueuse créature comme une guêpe géante mais en voyant l'insecte devant lui, il se disait que ces pokémons n'étaient pas si affreux que ça._

"Tu es une Apireine n'est-ce pas?"

_Elle arrêtait de manger avant de tourner son regard rubis vers Xano. Elle se relevait légèrement avant d'incliner le haut de son corps, ses deux griffes tenant sa robe rayée de noir et blanc. Elle venait de lui faire une révérence pour lui signaler que c'était le cas. Son visage qui était aussi blanc que la neige virait au rouge tandis qu'elle se remettait à manger pour ne pas à avoir en face d'elle les yeux de Xano._

_En plus d'être drôlement mignon, il était si gentil et si prévenant. Il avait tout de suite compris qui elle était et surtout qu'elle avait faim. Elle en avait de la chance de l'avoir remarqué dans l'arène. Elle avait eut besoin de souffler un peu après les derniers évènements...Des évènements très déplaisants pour elle. Elle arrêtait de manger, n'ayant pas fini l'assiette que Xano avait préparée._

"Il y a un problème?"

_L'Apireine se collait contre lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse tandis que ses deux griffes blanches se logeaient dans son dos. Il poussait un très léger cri qu'il stoppait avec une main devant sa bouche tandis que l'autre main se mettait sur le dos de l'insecte instinctivement. Elle pleurait?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Timidité

**Chapitre 17 : Timidité**

"Hey, du calme, du calme. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je ne suis pas très basé sur le social moi."

_Surtout depuis que Shymi était partie. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir de véritables sentiments depuis son départ mais il ne pouvait pas annoncer à cette Apireine qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de ses problèmes. Pfff, à qui il voulait faire croire cela? Même si il ne la connaissait pas, elle était venue vers lui et elle sanglotait dans ses bras, il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Maintenant, avec le caractère d'Oriane et de Tyrania, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Les légers tremblements s'arrêtaient et il reprenait la parole :_

"Tu t'es enfin calmée? Ca va mieux?"

_Elle ne répondait pas et il baissa la tête pour voir que les deux yeux rouges s'étaient clos. Elle s'était endormie contre lui? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de spécial pour qu'elle lui tombe dans ses bras? Il n'était pas psychologue pour Pokémons! Enfin, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il s'occupait bien d'une renarde argentée hargneuse et d'un oiseau violet semblant avoir une seconde personnalité dès qu'il s'agissait de défendre son dresseur. A cette allure, il allait ouvrir un centre pour pokémons bizarroïdes. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas bouger sans réveiller l'Apireine mais il le devait. Légèrement, il se déplaça pour se relever mais la créature ne voulait pas sortir de sa torpeur._

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous?"

_Il s'était mis à vouvoyer la créature, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en dépit du caractère timide et pleurnichard de l'Apireine, il la voyait comme une créature royale, ce qui était un peu le cas. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était un insecte, elle avait du sang de reine en elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en plan! Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner autrui, même si...son caractère avait changé depuis le départ de Shymi. Mais comment allaient réagir les deux autres pokémons envoyant l'Apireine? Il ne connaissait même pas son nom! Il s'était presque relevé complètement avant de voir ses jambes qui tremblaient pour le faire tomber, l'insecte poussant un léger gémissement plaintif._

"Et mer...J'avais pas prévu ça. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi...Ah non, cela ne se dit pas à une dame."

_Mais il était forcé de le reconnaître : Elle faisait son poids la bougre! Et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était aussi voir plus grosse que lui. Il devait la réveiller si il voulait dormir dans sa tente. Lentement, il passa une main sur le crâne, caressant la gemme rouge qui s'y trouvait tandis que l'Apireine marmonnait avant d'entrouvrir ses deux yeux rubis. Quelques secondes où le temps s'était arrêté, Xano et elle se regardant longuement. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retire pour venir se cacher à nouveau derrière l'arbre en poussant quelques cris à peine audibles._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?! Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir sur lui! Elle s'était sentie si faible et heureuse quand il avait accepté de la prendre dans ses bras, c'était bien cela qui lui manquait depuis qu'elle était née : Un peu de chaleur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter de lui causer des soucis à cause d'elle._

"Et si tu me racontais quel est ton problème demain? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais il n'est pas dur de deviner que tu as un gros manque de sommeil."

"Api...reine? Apireine? Apiapi?"

"Je vais pas te faire de longs discours et les deux autres demoiselles dans la tente n'auront rien à dire. Je suis quand même celui qui prend des décisions! Viens donc."

_Il s'approchait d'elle, marchant lentement vers sa direction avant de glisser sur l'assiette qui contenait les restes du repas qu'il avait préparé pour l'amadouer. Il se retrouva tête au sol, l'insecte se demandant comment elle devait réagir. La griffe gauche posée devant ses deux mandibules blanches, elle souriait faiblement avant de sortir de sa petite cachette, tendant sa griffe gauche vers Xano pour l'aider à le relever._

_Il voulait l'aider, il était vraiment très gentil. En plus, il voulait la faire sourire en faisant un peu le simplet. Comme si il n'avait pas vu l'assiette auparavant, pfff...Elle n'était pas faite pour être comme sa mère. Ce n'était vraiment pas son rôle et son genre de diriger les autres, c'était même cela le problème. Il venait de l'inviter à dormir avec lui et comment devait-elle le prendre? Son visage blanc redevenait légèrement rouge tandis que Xano se relevait, son bandage taché de sang tombant au sol, défait par le choc._

"API..."

"Chut! Ne dis rien!"

_Il posait une main sur les mandibules de l'Apireine qui voyait avec effroi le front de Xano. Le sang ne s'était pas arrêté de s'écouler depuis le début et seul le bandage avait été là pour retarder l'hémorragie. Les cinq queues de Tyrania avaient été d'une remarquable efficacité si on considérait cela d'un autre point de vue. Il ne voulait pas que la renarde se mette à s'en vouloir de cette blessure. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit soignée avant plusieurs jours voir semaines._

_AH! Cette blessure! C'était celle causée par la renarde! Elle en était sûre! Elle approchait ses mandibules du front du jeune garçon comme pour l'apaiser mais il la poussa très légèrement avant de lui prendre sa griffe droite pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la tente. Oriane et Tyrania dormaient toutes les deux tandis que Xano retournait dans son sac de couchage, posant sa tête contre le corps d'Oriane, invitant l'Apireine à venir s'installer près de lui si elle avait trop froid._

_Il trouvait cela normal de la faire dormir contre lui. Il avait pris l'habitude avec Oriane et Tyrania et même si il ne connaissait pas plus que cela l'insecte de plus d'un mètre, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'Apireine s'approchait de lui en tremblant, ses deux griffes blanches posées sur son propre ventre, tournant le dos à Xano. Elle tremblait légèrement, prise par une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui-même souriait avec affection avant de fermer les yeux, ayant remis correctement son bandage sur son crâne. Demain allait être une autre journée._

"ALTARIA! ALTARIA! ALTA ALTA!"

"Nonnnnn! Attends encore quelques minutes Oriane s'il te plaît...Je suis fatigué."

"GOUPIX!"

_L'oiseau violet se mettait à becqueter le visage de Xano, celui-ci gémissant de douleur en mettant son sac de couchage autour de lui pour se protéger. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas être tranquilles dès le matin? Et si...Elles avaient découvert l'Apireine?! Altaria étant un oiseau, il valait mieux prévenir tout de suite! Ses yeux bleu et rouge s'ouvraient pour regarder autour de lui. Tyrania et Oriane étaient devant lui alors qu'il était couché, leurs yeux l'étudiant avec étonnement et inquiétude._

"C'est quoi ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi ce truc qui dégouline de mon front?"

_Une sorte de gelée orange s'écoulait de son front : La blessure s'était infectée?! Il posa un doigt dessus avant de lécher ce dernier devant le regard effaré des deux pokémons : Et si c'était du poison?! Il ne prenait aucune précaution!_

"Huuuummmm! C'est très bon! On dirait...du miel!"

_Du miel? L'Apireine? C'était elle? Où était-elle? Il se relevait, surprenant Tyrania et Oriane alors qu'il sortait de la tente pour rechercher l'insecte si timide. Où était-elle? Son bandage tombait au sol tandis qu'il regardait le ciel bleu devant lui, les deux pokémons le regardant avec anxiété : Quel était son souci?_

_Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Shymi, il se sentait très mal, il avait cette sensation déplaisante qui l'habitait au fond de son coeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensait que l'Apireine allait rester avec lui, elle était différente de Tyrania et Oriane et il le savait. Les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, il allait se tourner vers ses deux pokémons pour leur dire qu'ils allaient partir mais remarqua quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poche droite. Il sortait un petit médaillon de bronze représentant l'Apireine, un médaillon qu'il caressait du doigt._

"Goupix?"

"Ah! Non, désolé, c'est rien du tout, juste un petit coup de déprime."

_Tyrania s'était rapprochée peu à peu et il avait déjà rangé le troisième médaillon à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elles ne devaient pas savoir, c'était son secret avec cette Apireine qui semblait "spéciale" aux yeux de Xano. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée? Il se tournait maintenant vers Tyrania et Oriane, soulevant la renarde à la fourrure argentée pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par le geste, elle se laissa faire, se disant qu'il devait aller bien mal pour faire cet acte. Le miel avait complètement disparu de son front pour laisser apparaître une peau indemne d'où ressortait très faiblement une gouttelette dorée._

"Je vais ranger la tente et faire le peu de nettoyage des assiettes et nous pourrons partir. Nous avons encore beaucoup de tournois à faire n'est-ce pas?"

_Il disait cela sans conviction, un nouveau but venant d'apparaître dans son existence. Les tournois? Il s'en fichait pas mal dorénavant. Il allait retrouver l'Apireine et la faire sien! Non pas parce qu'il avait envie d'une pokémon de ce genre mais tout simplement car il voulait retrouver cette petite reine qui semblait si triste et si timide, exactement le contraire de Shymi ou de ses deux pokémons qui n'hésitaient pas à être un peu trop "actives" à son goût. Vraiment, il allait la retrouver, elle lui avait donné son médaillon, cela voulait tout dire! Elle l'acceptait comme dresseur mais alors pourquoi était-elle partie? Et surtout, allait-il la retrouver? Il n'aimait pas laisser ce genre d'évènements le prendre de court. Si il avait gardé l'Apireine contre lui durant cette nuit, elle ne se serait pas enfuie._

_Une année...Une année entière s'était écoulée et pourtant...POURTANT il ne l'avait pas oublié cette Apireine! Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête! A chaque fois qu'il entendait un bourdonnement, il se retournait. A chaque fois, la déception se lisait sur son visage mais il tenait bon. Le souvenir de Shymi avait complètement disparu et les fameux Taisos n'avaient rien fait à l'encontre de lui. Il était resté fidèle, il n'avait jamais annoncé à Tyrania ou à Oriane qu'il recherchait une pokémon d'une nuit. Une pokémon bien spéciale à ses yeux._

_Il avait changé en une année, ses tenues étaient devenues plus sobres, son regard vairon s'était endurci et ses cheveux blancs en bataille n'existaient plus : Une longue chevelure blanche lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et vue la clarté de celle-ci, il était facile de voir qu'il l'entretenait et il devenait de plus en plus beau, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. En vue de sa quatorzième année, il l'avait fêté avec sa petite renarde argentée et son oiseau aux plumes violettes et aux ailes de coton. Malgré ses recherches, il s'était rapproché de plus en plus de Tyrania et Oriane, surtout de cette première et leurs disputes diminuaient et étaient moins virulentes qu'autrefois. Ils s'acceptaient enfin tout les deux, du moins, en public._

"Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui? Je suis un peu fatigué Tyrania. Abandonnons la compétition, de toute façon, nous avons assez d'argent à l'heure actuelle."  
_  
La Goupix hocha la tête tandis qu'Oriane faisait de même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vivre dans le luxe, c'était le quotidien d'un dresseur. Une vie comme les autres. La tente était déjà remontée et il avait préparé le repas : Une simple habitude qui était devenue commune au fil des journées. Il laissait les deux pokémons prendre leurs repas tandis qu'il attendait qu'elles aient fini pour manger à son tour._

_Pourquoi? Cette question lui revenait sans cesse. Pourquoi était-il comme ça?! Même pendant les symbioses, il ne répondait pas et à la fin de ces dernières, un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Non, il n'était même plus en colère contre elle quand elle tentait de s'énerver, elle était une pokémon liée au feu, elle avait le sang chaud et était ardente comme la braise mais ce regard vairon si triste, son sourire sans joie lui donnait la sensation d'une douche froide. Elle n'aimait pas cela et elle savait que ni Oriane, ni elle ne pouvait résoudre ce problème. Ils n'étaient pas devenus plus distants avec le temps mais ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés pour autant. Ni proches, ni éloignés, cela pouvait se conclure à une sorte de pacte entre le dresseur et ses pokémons._

_La nuit était tombée et les deux pokémons s'étaient endormies dans la tente. Comme à son habitude, il allait mettre une bonne heure avant d'aller les rejoindre. Une habitude qui n'aidait guère à améliorer leurs relations mais cela l'importait peu à l'heure actuelle, il voulait simplement rester seul dans ces moments là, ces moments où il ressortait le médaillon de l'Apireine. Sans qu'Oriane et Tyrania soient au courant, il avait demandé à mettre le médaillon en collier, collier qu'il portait autour du cou dorénavant. Il cachait la majorité du temps ce dernier avec le col de sa tenue et ses pensées évitaient toujours de se focaliser sur ça tant qu'il était en symbiose avec Tyrania ou Oriane._

"Où es-tu? Chaque jour qui passe est une nouvelle défaite. Pourquoi?"

_Pourquoi s'était-il attaché aussi facilement et rapidement à cette créature?! Ce n'était pas normal! Ce n'était pas son genre! Avait-il eut un manque quelconque à combler? Un manque que seule elle avait réussi à remplir? Ce n'était pas possible! Pas en une seule journée! Il n'était pas aussi stupide quand même?!_

"Et merde..."

_Voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurer, ses larmes tombant au sol tandis qu'il serrait le médaillon de bronze dans sa main droite. C'était le même schéma chaque soir! Cela le rendait malade, malade comme un chien, sa main gauche posée sur son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette année s'était déroulée avec l'absence de cette Apireine, comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans elle._

"Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher et d'oubliez ça pour quelques heures."

_Sans d'autres mots pour lui-même, il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la tente, se couchant dans le sac de couchage en serrant Tyrania contre lui, sa propre tête posée contre les ailes de coton d'Oriane. Il ne devait plus y penser, ne plus y penser un seul instant mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Trois pokémons, autant de caractères. Il appréciait chaque caractère mais avait une préférence pour l'Apireine qui était si timide et noble en même temps._

"Pourquoi n'arrive t-il pas à la retrouver?"

"Ce n'est pas écrit dans son destin, pas maintenant. Elle est celle qui se rapprochera le plus de lui et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuie. Elle ne veut pas le faire souffrir à cause d'elle."

"Il est vrai que son histoire n'est pas très jolie mais tu ne peux pas modifier cela Juperus?"

_La femme aux longs cheveux d'argent faisait un geste évasif de la main devant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Sans attendre, elle répondait d'une voix naturelle et neutre :_

"Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de cela, pas pour l'instant. Tu connais aussi bien que moi la prophétie à son sujet. Notre heure n'est pas venue et son chemin n'est pas encore tracé. Le jour viendra où elles seront enfin toutes réunies autour de lui, ce jour là, ils se mettront en route et nous devrons alors le prévenir de ce qu'il l'attend. Comment va Shymi?"

"Elle n'accepte toujours pas l'idée de ne plus retourner sur Terre mais elle s'est résignée. Elle ne pense plus à lui, je pense que c'était qu'une simple passade amoureuse."

"Et tes recherches personnelles? Tu es rarement là ces dernières années."

"Elles ne portent pas. Je ne sais pas où elle est morte et je n'ai aucune indication à son sujet. Je suis inquiet, j'aimerais tant la retrouver. Tu accepterais toujours ce que je t'ai demandé?"

"Sans problèmes, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te refuser cela. Cette femme était vraiment très importante pour toi et tu as toujours essayé de la contacter malgré son refus de te voir mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle pensait toujours à toi mais c'est bizarre..."

"Qu'y a t-il Juperus?"

"Je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider et cela m'intrigue. Généralement, je n'ai aucun souci à rechercher quelqu'un sur cette planète ou dans cette galaxie mais là..."

"Ca ne fait rien, ne cherches pas à expliquer. C'est peut-être le Destin qui veut m'obliger à réussir moi-même cette quête que je me suis lancé."

"Xano, ta mission, les Taisos, cela n'augure rien de bon mais je ne peux rien faire. Si je devais résoudre personnellement les problèmes à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, le monde ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul."

"Tu as raison Juperus comme à chaque fois. Je vais repartir à sa recherche."  
_  
La femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'inclina devant la personne devant elle, celle-ci faisant de même avant de disparaître du champ de fleurs dans lequel se trouvait l'Elysion. Juperus soupira légèrement, une main posée sur son front : Et si tout cela était mêlé à lui?_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Perte de conscience

**Chapitre 18 : Perte de conscience**

"Vainqueur du tournoi de Luria : Xano Likan! Avez vous un message à dire à tout nos spectateurs qui vous regardent à la télévision?"

"Deux phrases : Pouvez vous me donner ma récompense? J'aimerais partir le plus rapidement possible."  
_  
Simple et direct, plus il grandissait, plus il devenait froid dans ses paroles envers les autres personnes. Depuis qu'il gagnait de plus en plus souvent des tournois, il s'était fait une petite notoriété qui lui valait de passer sur les chaînes de télévision au même titre qu'une certaine partie des dresseurs de son pays. On le voyait déjà comme l'un des meilleurs dresseurs de cette décennie et sa tête apparaissait sur quelques magazines avec des titres comme "Quinze ans et toujours célibataire!" "Une fille prendra t-elle son coeur?". Bref, que des torchons n'évoquant qu'à demi-mots ses nombreuses victoires mais rien ne pouvait réconforter son coeur. Pourquoi avait-il encore perdu une seconde année à la recherche de cette pokémon? Surtout que maintenant, Oriane et Tyrania n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions dès qu'elles étaient en symbiose avec lui.  
_  
"Lâchez moi...Je ne veux rien dire."

_Et voilà, un énième refus de sa part pour une interview. Il ne les supportait plus, comment pouvait-il les supporter?! Même si ce n'était que des suppositions, le fait de lire dans les articles qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête ce qui lui donnait un regard triste et mystérieux, ne lui plaisait guère. Et ses deux pokémons qui n'avaient attendu que cela pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il restait impassible. Néanmoins, ce qui en était ressorti grandi avec ces deux années écoulées était son affection pour ses deux pokémons : Contrairement à ses débuts en tant que dresseur, il n'était plus aussi émotif et hyperactif, ce qui gênait particulièrement Tyrania. Elle n'aimait pas le voir devenir quelqu'un d'autre, elle appréciait de le voir devenir adulte mais sans pour autant changer complètement de comportement._

"Ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver ici..."

"Altaria? Altaria alti!"

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!"

"Haha, pardonnez moi mes petites pokémons, je sais que c'est toujours le même endroit mais que voulez vous, c'est le seul où nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, enfin plus les autres pendant notre excursion."  
_  
Ils avaient eut de la chance, NON...IL avait eut de la chance que le destin le ramène à nouveau à cet endroit. Ils revenaient une fois tout les trois ou quatre mois et il organisait un petit rituel inconnu d'Oriane et Tyrania, les deux pokémons le regardant faire à chaque fois. Le rituel consistait tout simplement à préparer une seconde casserole dont il vidait le contenu dans une assiette qu'il déposait à deux mètres de l'arbre._

_Une nuit...Une simple nuit il y a de cela quatre mois...Une nuit où le vent était puissant et où la tente tremblait de tous les côtés. Une simple nuit où ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner alors que la renarde argentée et l'oiseau violet dormaient déjà. Un bruit d'une assiette qui bougeait et il s'était redressé, sortant pieds nus pour voir une ombre qui lui rappelait l'Apireine...Dans la nuit avec la lune cachée par les nuages, il s'était approché avec émotion de l'ombre qui faisait bouger l'assiette. Quelle déception cela avait été lorsqu'il avait remarqué que ce n'était qu'une simple branche penchée trop en avant. Mais surtout, le problème était posé : Il faisait une telle fascination sur cette Apireine qu'il avait maintenant des hallucinations, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée._

"Bonne nuit Tyrania. Bonne nuit Oriane."

"Goupix!" "Altaria!"

_Il attendait une quinzaine de minutes avant de murmurer pour lui-même, une main serrant le médaillon de bronze : "Bonne nuit Apireine." Si seulement, il avait un moyen de retrouver sa trace, sa quête ne serait pas veine. Si seulement...Il ne devait plus y penser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Deux années, cela tombait dans l'extrême et bizarrement, cela ne le déplaisait pas. Il trouvait qu'il avait un but dans sa vie, lui qui ne voulait pas devenir un dresseur au départ à cause de ne plus revoir mademoiselle Elis. Une petite pointe de fierté se faisait ressentir en lui : Mademoiselle Elis devait sûrement le voir à la télévision...et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait : Peut-être que l'Apireine pouvait aussi le voir à la télévision?! Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour venir le voir?! Il l'attendait à bras ouverts! Il voulait la serrer contre lui comme il l'avait toujours souhaité! Cette tendresse, cette candeur, cette timidité...Oui! C'était clairement différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Oriane et Tyrania, il le reconnaissait amplement! Il s'était pris d'une énorme affection pour une pokémon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom!_

"Vous êtes réveillées toutes les deux? J'ai préparé le déjeuner mesdemoiselles."

_L'Altaria et la Goupix bâillèrent en concert tandis que la petite renarde à la fourrure argentée s'étirait longuement. Xano déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Tyrania et d'Oriane avant de sortir de la tente. Oui, il montrait à ces deux pokémons qu'il les aimait toutes les deux. C'était aussi simple que cela et il dirigeait une petite famille dont il était le père._

"Tu en veux encore un peu Tyrania?"

_Il se levait légèrement de l'herbe sur laquelle il était assis avant de resservir la renarde qui regardait l'assiette avec appétit. Il était devenu divinement doué en plusieurs années et elle avait même tenté de le complimenter, chose irrationnelle et impossible à croire quand on connaissait Tyrania. Pour seule réponse à ces compliments, il avait souris légèrement._

"Mangez tout et nous irons en balade dans la ville cette après-midi. Il va falloir faire quelques achats."

_Une heure plus tard, il se promenait dans la ville, Oriane à sa droite, Tyrania à sa gauche. Il devait simplement se réapprovisionner en vivres et d'autres choses pour rendre la vie quotidienne bien meilleure. Il n'avait que quinze ans, il ne pensait pas à son futur mais à une unique chose : Retrouver cette Apireine. Les mains dans les poches, il se baladait parmi les gens sans détourner son regard, bien sur son allure et son visage commençaient à être connus mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis, il ne pensait même pas à ça. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas l'homme qu'il percuta au niveau du torse, tombant au sol avant de se frotter le crâne en murmurant d'une voix sans joie :_

"Désolé...Je n'ai pas fait attention où je regardais."

"Aucun problème. Moi-même, j'ai quelques soucis en tête. Je suis tout aussi inexcusable."  
_  
Sans d'autres mots et sans un regard, Xano s'éloignait de l'homme qu'il venait de percuter, celui-ci se retournant pour observer le jeune garçon. Son regard vert caché par une mèche de cheveux bruns semblait surpris tandis qu'il se retournait à nouveau : Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela pour l'instant mais quand même...Etait-ce une simple coïncidence?_

"Alors, je voudrais acheter ceci, ceci et ceci."

"Bien mon jeune garçon mais...Dites moi, vous ne passez pas à la télévision?"

"Cela doit être une erreur madame! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour arriver à passer à la télivision!"

_Il mentait mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre? Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Les courses ayant été fait très rapidement, il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre en ville : Comme à son habitude, il préférait rester dans la forêt pour se reposer et être tranquille._

"Et bien...Si je pensais te revoir après toutes ces décennies, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Juperus mais peut-être étions nous destinés à nous rencontrer?"

"Qui?"

_Xano s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il venait de quitter la ville après environ cinq minutes de marche. Il attendait généralement de marcher un bon kilomètre avant de s'envoler sur Oriane. La petite renarde argentée grogna légèrement, ses cinq queues se dressant tandis que l'oiseau violet avait le regard courroucé en observant l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, au beau milieu du chemin :_

"Tu es un Taiso?!"  
_  
C'était la première idée qui lui était venue. Pendant deux années, il n'avait eut aucun problème mais il se rappelait que Snakiante lui parlait d'un test...En était-ce encore un? Il n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace de Snakiante et il s'en fichait pas mal au final. Devant lui se tenait un adulte qui devait avoir vingt voir vingt cinq ans. Porteur d'une veste rouge et d'un pantalon de même couleur, il avait les deux mains dans les poches comme Xano. Ses deux yeux émeraudes semblaient étudier le nouvel adolescent, du moins, son unique oeil visible puisqu'il avait une mèche de cheveux bruns devant son oeil droit :_

"Ryusuke Dranok."

_Ryusuke Dranok? Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom? Il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, se rappelant de quelqu'un lié à la musique, ses nombreuses musiques au violon qu'il écoutait quand il pensait à l'Apireine. Ryusuke...Dranok? Mais c'était un compositeur mort il y a plus d'un siècle!_

"Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Ryusuke Dranok est mort il y a environ 120 ou 130 années."

"Ryusuke Dranok est mon nom, pourquoi te mentirais-je? Suis-je aussi peu digne de confiance? Dis moi, tu ne trouves pas ces villes magnifiques? A chaque nouveau bâtiment, une nouvelle découverte!"

"Pour ma part, je n'aime pas trop la civilisation...Je trouve cela ennuyant, trop de gens, trop de...Hey! Ne détournez pas la conversation! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!"

_L'homme rigolait faiblement tandis qu'il posait une main sur son visage : C'est vrai...Il avait oublié que le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait il y a plus de deux siècles. Le temps était passé aussi vite...Et pourtant, dans les yeux vairons de Xano, il se reconnaissait :_

"Tu es à la recherche de quelqu'un et tu as peur de perdre cette personne alors que tu ne l'as plus revu depuis des années."  
_  
Hein? Comment savait-il au sujet de l'Apireine?! Tyrania et Oriane tournaient leurs visages vers lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Visiblement, elles se doutaient déjà de quelque chose et le rouge passait aux joues de Xano. Il devait répliquer à ça mais déjà Ryusuke reprenait la parole :_

"Au passage, Shymi te passe le bonjour."

_Le coup de grâce : Xano tombait à genoux, une main posée sur son front, soudainement en sueur. Cet homme était vraiment Ryusuke Dranok? Ce n'était pas possible! Il devait relier les informations qu'il avait : Shymi et Drimali étaient deux déesses mineures, Drimali était la grande soeur de Shymi mais Ryusuke...était qui pour elles? Comme si il lisait dans ses souvenirs, l'homme aux cheveux bruns lui répondit :_

"Shymi est ma fille. Elle est née de mon union avec Clemona tandis que Drimali est née de mon union avec Juperus."  
_  
Deux femmes? Cet homme était d'une vulgarité sans limites! Et dire qu'il pensait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de respectable comme le présentait si bien sa biographie dans les livres, il s'était clairement trompé! Et pourtant...Il semblait si amoureux de Clemona. De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour ça. D'une voix qui ressemblait à un souffle, Xano lui demandait :_

"Que me veux-tu? Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison."

"Oh? Tu passes au tutoiement? Enfin bon, je ne fais rien pour mériter le titre qui me revient. Tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question : Je ne veux rien de toi, je voulais simplement voir comment allait mon ancien adversaire, c'est quand même un peu à cause de toi que j'ai sûbit tout ces problèmes dans mon existence antérieure...Hum non, je me trompes : C'est grâce à toi et à ton existence antérieure que j'ai assumé complètement mon amour envers Clemona, je devrais te remercier. Dire que je ne pensais pas te revoir mais Juperus m'avait prévenu que tu allais revenir...mais sous une autre forme et te voilà!"

_Ryusuke parlait trop, beaucoup trop pour Xano qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le monologue que l'homme lui faisait. Plus il parlait, plus il avait mal au crâne, comme si on tambourinait contre ce dernier pour lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver._

"Tu...as terminé? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais partir sans que tu ne me bloques le passage."

_Il se relevait tandis qu'il passait l'une de ses mains sur la fourrure de Tyrania pour qu'elle évite de s'énerver et d'attaquer l'homme. Il faisait de même avec les ailes de coton d'Oriane, ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Il voulait simplement partir...Ne plus voir cet homme._

"Tu ne veux pas trouver le moyen de la retrouver? Contrairement à moi, tu peux facilement la retrouver. Tu aimerais communiquer avec elle n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne peux pas car elle est trop éloignée, c'est ce que tu penses? Tout est toujours relié au passé. Tu es un peu comme moi je dirais."

"Ne me compare pas à toi! Je ne cherche pas à avoir le maximum de femmes dans mon lit!"

"Des paroles bien dures pour un jeune garçon de quinze années. Tu as changé je trouve, tu n'étais pas comme cela auparavant...Du moins, tu ressembles à ce que tu étais avant de mourir."

_Des paroles sans aucun sens, voilà ce que disait Ryusuke. Il devait s'enfuir! Il grimpa sur l'Altaria, récupérant la renarde alors qu'il savait que c'était trop tard dès l'instant où un flash lumineux envahissait cet endroit. Quelques secondes qui semblaient être une éternité et il ouvrait les yeux à nouveau devant un spectacle presque apocalyptique : Si on considérait que le terrain de Drimali dans sa dimension était magnifique, celui était tout le contraire. Un désert à perte de vue, un sol rocailleux et fissuré...Heureusement que le soleil était seulement artificiel sinon, il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus de dix minutes._

"Pourquoi vouloir partir maintenant Xano Likan? Je ne suis pas si méchant tu sais. Nous avons les mêmes pensées, je le sais. Tu ne perdrais pas deux années de ta vie à retrouver cette personne si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais ce que je suis? Un simple déviant. Comment un Dieu peut-il être déviant? Tout simplement durant ma vie humaine voilà tout. Je n'ai rien fait pour changer ce caractère et je t'avoue que j'ai eut du mal à assumer que j'aimais une ..."

"TAISEZ VOUS! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus de votre part! Oui, je sais que je suis comme ça mais TAISEZ VOUS! Laissez moi partir!"  
_  
L'homme poussa un léger soupir en regardant le ciel : Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt de l'écouter mais il ne semblait pas belliqueux...au contraire de cette Goupix qui le regardait d'un air franchement mauvais. Visiblement, il n'allait pas s'attirer la sympathie de ce groupe à cette allure. Ryusuke s'approchait de Xano qui était retombé à genoux : Pourquoi tout ces gens lui tombaient dessus? Il voulait la retrouver! Peut-être...que..._

"Dites moi...comment la retrouver."

"Je ne peux pas te dire comment la retrouver."

"Mais je croyais que..."

"Je peux te donner le moyen de communiquer avec elle mais pas seulement avec elle mais avec tes deux pokémons aussi."  
_  
Le regard violet d'Oriane s'attardait sur Ryusuke, l'Altaria se positionnant devant Xano pour le protéger tandis que Tyrania ouvrait déjà la gueule mais toutes les deux semblaient choquées : Ainsi, ce n'était pas une humaine que Xano recherchait mais une pokémon? Elles s'en doutaient mais elles avaient maintenant la confirmation avec les dires de l'homme aux yeux verts. Oriane regardait Tyrania avant de s'éloigner de Xano comme pour l'abandonner : Pourquoi avait-il caché la vérité à ce sujet? Elle l'aurait aidé, du moins...elle le pensait mais là._

"Elles sont déçues Xano...Tu ne leur a rien dit, il est normal qu'elles te quittent alors que j'arrive vers toi. Si tu veux communiquer avec tes pokémons, tu dois tout simplement penser très fortement à celle avec qui tu veux parler en tenant son médaillon dans ta main. Ainsi...la communication se fera. Comment suis-je sensé le savoir? Juperus a crée ses médaillons après ma mort voilà tout. J'ai oublié de me présenter complètement : Ryusuke Dranok, Dieu Majeur des Humains et des Serpents."

"Laissez moi partir maintenant...S'il vous plaît, vous m'avez donné ce que vous vouliez non? Alors maintenant..."

_Sa voix s'éteignait, Ryusuke en avait trop dit à son sujet. Il se sentait coupable et surtout complètement seul. Tyrania elle même s'était éloignée de lui tandis que l'homme à la mèche brune se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à elle? Pourtant, il aimait aussi ses deux autres pokémons, alors pourquoi elles l'abandonnaient?_

"Je ne sais pas trop, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour me battre, simplement pour partir à sa recherche. Comme toi, j'ai de l'affection pour une personne qui me manque terriblement. Mais je voulais parler un peu plus de toi."

"Laissez moi...tranquille. Je ne veux...plus rien savoir."

"Et pourtant, je dois te le dire : Ton véritable nom est DornRek, tu étais même mon pire ennemi il y a de cela deux siècles mais à la fin, tu m'as montré que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, c'est pourquoi je suis content de te revoir. Hey...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
_  
Ryusuke s'était arrêté de sourire tout en marchant vers Xano alors qu'il n'était à deux mètres de l'adolescent. Celui-ci tremblait de toutes parts, répétant le dernier nom qu'il venait d'entendre : Dorn...Rek...Dorn...Rek... Ce nom, il ne l'avait jamais entendu mais il le connaissait. Il le savait, il le connaissait, il..._

_Le corps de Xano tomba au sol pour ne plus bouger tandis qu'un long glapissement de colère faisait tourner le regard de Ryusuke vers la Goupix au poil argenté. L'énergie qui se déployait autour d'elle était bien supérieure aux anciens combats, une sixième queue allant rejoindre les cinq autres tandis ses yeux vert et violet étaient pointés vers Xano couché sur le sol aride._

_Qu'est-ce...cet humain venait de faire à son dresseur? Elle avait toutes les raisons de se mettre en colère contre Xano : Il avait délibérément gardé sa raison d'être depuis deux ans pour lui, il s'était montré sacrément attentionné depuis deux années pour éviter de culpabiliser envers ces deux autres pokémons, ENVERS ELLE! Elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il en était de même pour Oriane mais il ne pensait qu'à cette autre pokémon...Elle devait se calmer MAIS ELLE NE POUVAIT PAS! Voir Xano couché sur le sol, ce dresseur qu'elle aimait mordre, dont elle appréciait ses caresses, avec qui elle se disputait souvent, trop souvent même...Mais..._

"Je crois que j'ai des ennuis là."  
_  
Une flamme, puis deux...et ainsi de suite. Chaque queue de Tyrania s'enflammait l'une après l'autre tandis que Ryusuke reculait légèrement : Qu'il soit devenu un dieu ne pouvait pas lui retirer ce sentiment de peur. Ce genre de regard haineux, il le reconnaissait car il l'avait déjà vu autrefois._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Explosion de rage

**Chapitre 19 : Explosion de rage**

"Ohla, tout doux, tout doux. Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ton dresseur ma petite. Je n'ai rien fait de mal!"

"Je vais te faire fondre tous les os de ton corps d'humain et te consumer ton âme! Je vais te cramer et te déchirer entre mes crocs."

_Ryusuke poussa un soupir légèrement teinté de surprise : A chaque fois, cela lui faisait cet effet là. Il oubliait complètement que depuis qu'il était devenu un Dieu,il pouvait comprendre le langage des plantes et de toutes choses vivantes donc aussi des pokémons._

"Je viens te donner un coup de main Tyra..."

"LA FERME! NE T'APPROCHES PAS!"

_La Goupix aux six queues argentées enflammées cracha un puissant souffle de feu envers l'Altaria violette qui décolla subitement pour éviter le jet de flammes. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?! Elle voulait l'aider! Mais visiblement, le regard que lançait Tyrania à Oriane était assez éloquent : Qu'elle s'approche de son ennemi, d'elle ou de Xano et elle n'hésitait pas à lui balancer une nouvelle rafale. Ryusuke passa une main sur sa mèche de cheveux bruns, comme gêné par la réaction de Tyrania._

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma femme. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à combattre, surtout que cela est inutile contre moi puisque je suis un Dieu. J'ai bien fait cela il y a fort longtemps : M'en prendre à la Déesse Mère et tu sais comment cela s'est terminé? J'ai eut un enfant avec elle. Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint."

_Unique réponse de la renarde : Une puissante déferlante de feu balayait la zone entre Ryusuke et elle tandis que celui-ci se mettait à soupirer à nouveau : Non, il ne devait pas combattre sinon, il en était sûr qu'elle allait lui en vouloir mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait la bagarre. Ah mais attends un petit peu...VOILA la solution! De la légitime défense! La déflagration se stoppa subitement devant Ryusuke qui souriait :_

"Et bien, et bien...J'ai trouvé une explication si elle arrive : Je n'aurais fait que me défendre! Bon, bon, bon à quelle sauce je vais te cuisiner...Tyrania, c'est cela?"

"Ne prononces même pas mon nom!"

"D'accord, d'accord, petite Goupix hargneuse et colérique. Tu sembles vraiment tenir à ton dresseur? Ah...Clemona, dire que je ne pensais pas revoir quelqu'un de ta trempe à nouveau un jour."

"JE NE TIENS PAS A LUI! JE VEUX JUSTE T'EMPÊCHER DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL!"

"Heu...Mais ce n'est pas la même chose? Je veux dire : Tu l'apprécies quand même pour vouloir le protéger. Tu ne sais pas qui il était dans le passé? Juste un être ayant tué des millions d'humains, c'était une divinité comme moi...Du moins, pas vraiment une divinité mais une créature mythologique je dirais. Et tu veux sauver un tueur en série?"

_Elle restait immobile et Ryusuke l'observait : Il attendait visiblement sa réaction mais non pas celle qu'il imaginait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparut de sa vue pour réapparaître à quelques mètres en hauteur en ayant fait un saut, ses six queues enflammées devenant froides comme le métal avant de venir s'abattre sur la main de l'homme aux yeux verts. Visiblement, elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'était Xano auparavant. Il allait simplement punir légèrement cette créature, la faire s'évanouir et ensuite, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il suffisait simplement d'éviter qu'elle apprenne qu'il s'était encore battu..._

_Il criait de douleur subitement alors qu'il sentait plusieurs coups de bec dans son dos, se retournant tandis que le regard furieux de Tyrania était pointé vers Oriane. N'avait-elle pas comprise sa mise en garde?! Son interdiction de se rapprocher de Xano et Ryusuke?! La détermination qui se lisait dans les yeux violets de l'Altaria montrait qu'elle était en parfaite harmonie avec son dresseur : Ainsi, il était un criminel?! Cela tombait bien, elle en était une aussi!_

"Dégages de là ORIANE! C'est à moi de m'en occuper!"

"NON! Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer Xano!"

"JE NE L'AIME PAS!"

"Alors dégages et laisses moi m'occuper de ce type!"

_Les deux pokémons se criaient dessus tandis que Ryusuke se penchait pour prendre le corps inanimé de Xano en souriant. Et bien, si elles se battaient, c'était encore mieux ce qu'il avait prévu, ainsi, il n'avait pas à se salir les mains! Il voulait juste les énerver encore un peu et tout serait parfait._

"Ne vous battez donc pas pour moi! Je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme!"

"Ah bon? Et tu es l'homme de quelle autre femme alors?"

"Qui vient de parler?"

_Le corps de Xano fut retiré des mains de Ryusuke, celui-ci regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé. Ces pouvoirs psychiques, ce n'était pas possible. Où elle était? Où?! L'adolescent évanoui était déposé délicatement à quelques centimètres de Tyrania, ses six queues argentées arrêtant de s'enflammer tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Xano en sanglotant légèrement : Elle avait eut si peur pour lui. Oriane arrivait à son tour, murmurant quelque chose à Tyrania, la renarde quittant Xano tandis que celui-ci était entouré des ailes de l'Altaria violette. Visiblement, elles s'étaient mis d'accord : Oriane protégeait Xano tandis que Tyrania s'occupait de Ryusuke qui semblait perturbé. Tiens...C'était quoi ce léger trouble devant elle? Comme si...quelque chose se cachait ou était invisible? Soudainement, le trouble se trouvait devant Ryusuke qui ne remarquait que trop tard la chevelure rouge qui apparaissait devant lui, le poing droit de la personne se logeant dans le ventre de l'homme, le faisant tomber à genoux._

"Toujours...aussi forte...à ce que je vois."

"Contre les personnes de ton genre, c'est la seule méthode efficace. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?"

"Rien chérie...Rien...Si tu me pardonnes quelques instants."  
_  
Ryusuke tomba sur le sol en gémissant avant de ne plus bouger. Tyrania grognait légèrement tandis que la femme se retournait peu à peu pour laisser apparaître son visage délicat ainsi que deux yeux verts. Une mèche de cheveux rouges cachait celui de droite tandis qu'elle portait une longue robe noire avec un léger décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que Ryusuke disparaissait._

"Allons bon...Je vois que vous êtes tombées sur mon imbécile de mari. Je m'excuse mais des fois, il est particulièrement stupide. Il ne sait pas se taire quand il le faut mais c'est mon homme et en tant que tel, je l'aime. Tyrania et Oriane, me tromperais-je? Ma fille m'a parlé de vous, Oriane en des termes élogieux, Tyrania en...Enfin bon, évitons d'en parler."

"Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous?!"

"On se calme d'abord?"  
_  
Tyrania se retrouvait soudainement plaquée au sol par une force psychique impressionnant, ses quatre pattes tendues sur le côté tandis que la jeune femme gardait son sourire. Un petit message fut transmis à Oriane par la pensée, lui signalant qu'elle n'allait pas toucher à Xano._

"Clemona Dranok, Déesse Majeure des Pokémons, je n'ai pas d'autres attributs."

"Pourquoi es-tu la Déesse des Pokémons alors que tu n'en es pas une?!"

_Clemona tournoya légèrement sur elle-même tandis que son visage prenait une teinte blanchâtre, ses deux mains devenant rouges bien que la poitrine n'avait pas disparu. Devant Tyrania se tenait une Gardevoir différente des autres, mais elle était là._

"Cela répond t-il à ta question?"

"Tsss...Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Toi aussi, tu veux t'en prendre à Xano?!"

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit aussi... "bizarre" que l'homme."

_L'oiseau violet s'était approché de Tyrania, celle-ci se retournant vivement pour courir en direction de Xano qui était toujours évanoui, se positionnant devant lui en grognant._

"Mais tu es stupide?! Et qui le protége?!"

"Endors toi."

_La paume droite dirigée la Goupix, Clemona concentrait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'endormir. Tyrania résistait quelques secondes, ses quatre pattes flanchant avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, la tête posée sur le torse de Xano. Oriane regardait le duo sans rien faire avant de soupirer :_

"Elle réagit un peu trop brusquement lorsqu'il s'agit de Xano. Je pense que sa fierté est très grande pour une aussi petite taille."

"Et au sujet de Xano? Ne te serais-tu pas attachée un peu trop à lui?"

_L'oiseau n'osait pas regarder Clemona, le rouge se mêlant à ses joues violettes, lui donnant une teinte un peu bizarre. Elle ne répondait pas à la jeune femme qui avait repris sa forme de déesse, celle-ci se rapprochant de Xano et Tyrania, Oriane se mettant tout de suite à réagir :_

"Que vas-tu faire?! Ce n'était pas..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Oriane, tu as largement assez joué le jeu. Je vais seulement les mettre dans un endroit sûr en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Tu peux rentrer chez nous, Drimali t'attend ou alors...As-tu une autre suggestion?"

"Je...Je...Je voudrais rester à l'étudier un peu plus si c'était possible. Dès l'instant où j'ai décidé d'abandonner mes pouvoirs et de servir Drimali, j'étais sûre de mon choix et je ne regrette pas mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à voir ce qu'il valait réellement."

"Est-ce réellement ça qui te pousse à rester près de lui?"  
_  
Clemona posa une main sur la tête d'Oriane, étudiant ses sentiments sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle gardait son sourire avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton légèrement enjoué mais complice :_

"Ne dis rien. Moi-même, j'ai été une pokémon, je sais ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi et tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Allons au domaine céleste."

"Mais je..."

"Nous prenons Xano et sa Goupix avec nous. Quelqu'un a envie de le revoir."

_Un cauchemar...Un véritable cauchemar dans lequel il était tombé. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa main posée sur son cou comme pour tenter de récupérer le maximum d'oxygène. Où était-il? Deux yeux rouges l'observaient, deux yeux rouges qui lui murmuraient d'une voix neutre :_

"Tu m'as trahi DornRek...Tu m'as trahi moi. Comment as-tu osé te rebeller contre moi et rejoindre Juperus? Je suis très déçu par ton comportement. Et dire que je pensais que tu jouais double jeu avec Juperus mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce donc ces sentiments pathétiques que tu as développés à l'égard des humains?"

_De quoi parlait-elle? Il ne connaissait même pas cette voix mais les deux yeux rouges étaient inquiétants et il reculait, se cognant contre un mur invisible. Où était-il? Le noir complet se trouvait autour de lui et il ressentait une certaine chaleur l'envahir. Il avait chaud mais il ne voyait aucune flamme.  
_  
"Qui êtes vous?"

"Qui je suis? Tu ignores donc qui je suis? Tu aurais donc oublié celui qui t'a donné vie? Ne te moques pas de moi Xano, ne te moques surtout pas de moi, tu sais bien que ce genre de jeux n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère. Tu vois ce que tu es devenu? Tu es devenu si faible et pathétique que tu as été enfermé dans une autre dimension de la part d'une pokémon! Mais je vais être clément...Oui, je vais être clément et te redonner vie."

_Mais il était vivant! Il n'était pas mort! Et de quelle dimension parlait-elle? Et où se trouvait Tyrania et Oriane?! Il criait leurs noms mais aucune parole ne sortait de ces lèvres comme si...Il avait oublié les deux pokémons._

"Tu vas devenir un humain, un simple humain comme ceux que tu as tué mais avant, je vais le genre de jeux que j'affectionne. Ne pense même plus te mettre en travers de mon chemin dorénavant. Adieu DornRek."

_La voix s'éteignait au même moment où les deux yeux rouges disparaissaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence se mêlait au noir absolu autour de lui. Un pieu fait d'énergie démoniaque se planta en lui, lui extirpant un cri de douleur. De nombreuses entailles s'ouvraient peu à peu sur la totalité de son corps...Son corps! Une sorte de fumée composée de trois couleurs différentes : Rouge, noire et blanche. Le rouge au niveau du cou, le blanc pour les cheveux et le noir pour le reste. Un second pieu pénétra en lui, le forçant à crier toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. _

_Etait-ce ce que la voix avait prévu pour lui? Plus le temps passait, plus les plaies s'ouvraient pour devenir béantes, des poudres de différentes couleurs étant envoyée sur lui tandis que des lances rentraient en lui de toutes parts. Il ne comprenait pas...Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait mal, si mal...et ce n'était que le début. Une année était passée, une année où la douleur était encore "facile" à supporter, puis une décennie...Les flammes étaient arrivées autour de lui, des flammes pour purger son âme, le feu purgateur venant lécher son corps meurtri. Il ne voyait rien mais il ressentait, il ressentait ces flammes._

_Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le début? Dix? Vingt? C'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les moyens de torture étaient nombreux. Il se retrouvait maintenant sur une croix faite entièrement de ronce, les deux bras tendus, les deux jambes jointes. Il avait le regard vitreux, se laissant attaqué sans pouvoir réagir, il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Son corps était dans un état pitoyable, mais ce n'était pas que cela : Même son âme était blessée, il se sentait vidé de toute existence, ne cherchant même plus à résister. Il voulait mourir mais on lui refusait cela...Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il ne le savait pas, il ne se souvenait de rien, qui était-il, où était-il? Il ne savait plus. Seule la douleur était présente dans sa mémoire. Puis un jour, une forte lumière était arrivée et il s'était senti renaître. De ses petits yeux, il avait observé une femme qui le regardait avec affection, une femme accompagnée de deux autres et d'un homme. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus se trouvait là, elle devait avoir cinq ans au maximum. Et l'une des femmes tenait aussi un bébé mais qui était-ce? Il ne connaissait pas ses personnes, il ne voyait pas leurs visages, tout était si flou...mais pour la première fois depuis presque deux siècles, il s'était senti si bien. Cette chaleur maternelle qu'il ressentait en ce moment même..._

_*Pouic*_

_C'était quoi ce qu'il avait dans sa main droite? C'était doux, rond et agréable au toucher. Ses yeux s'ouvraient pour voir où il était et il poussait un cri d'étonnement. Une scène du passé lui revenait en mémoire dès l'instant où il voyait l'endroit où il était. Un endroit recouvert à la blancheur immaculée mais aux lignes vertes...Il se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin avec des draps blancs, une couverture posée sur lui...et une fille qui dormait près de lui?! Visage finement dessiné, une robe blanche, des cheveux verts, les yeux clos, deux fleurs rose au-dessus de ses oreilles, poitrine plus grosse que la moyenne des filles de son âge qui tirait un peu sur sa robe blanche, poitrine sur laquelle il avait la main! Il la retira, ses souvenirs se reliant peu à peu pour faire la connexion...Non, ce n'était pas possible, un nom...Un unique nom :_

"Shy...mi?"

_Les yeux de l'adolescente s'ouvraient peu à peu pour laisser voir ses jolies pupilles vertes. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres au moment où elle apercevait le regard étonné de Xano qui l'observait. Sans même prendre la parole, elle se jetait sur lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur. A ce moment là, il avait complètement oublié Tyrania, Oriane et l'Apireine. Elle retirait ses lèvres, sa robe blanche légèrement relevée tandis que son décolleté apparaissait aux yeux de Xano._

"Enfin réveillé? Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces années Xano! Tu me trouves comment? Tu as fait quoi? Tu as une petite amie? Aller! Dis moi tout! Je veux tout savoir!"

_Elle était aussi pétillante et vivante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en ayant une larme de joie, serrant Shymi contre lui, celle-ci s'arrêtant de parler, surprise par le geste de Xano. Ses deux mains montaient sur son dos tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule :_

"Oui...Moi aussi...Tu m'as manqué."

_Après toutes ces années perdues, ce cauchemar qui était présent pour la première fois en lui, il avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait de la part de Shymi actuellement. Il venait de la retrouver._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Communication

**Chapitre 20 : Communication**

"Alors racontes moi tout Xano!"

"Tu ne veux pas me dire d'abord où nous sommes?"

"Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans mes bras, voilà où tu es."

_Il poussa un long soupir très légèrement exaspéré : Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui signaler ce genre d'informations, il était tellement stupide qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué bien entendu. Non mais vraiment...Mais sérieusement, où se trouvait-il? A part dans une chambre, il ne voyait pas où il était. Et pourquoi Shymi était là devant lui?_

"Mais où on...SHYMI?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"  
_  
Il détourna le regard, vivement gêné alors que l'adolescente retirait sa robe blanche devant lui, laissant apparaître ses courbes et ses formes juvéniles, recouvertes par de la dentelle verte. Un bref regard à travers ses doigts alors qu'elle se retournait et il remarquait qu'elle avait dépassé le stade des culottes pour quelque chose de plus érotique. Il préférait ne pas y penser._

"Ben imbécile! Tu ne vois pas que je dois me changer? Avec toute cette transpiration sur mon corps à cause de toi pendant que tu dormais, je vais pas garder ça sur mon corps...Ca colle et puis...Non mais attends! T'es encore plus vicieux qu'avant!"

"Non mais je te jure, je ne pensais pas à ça! Ne me fais pas être ce que je ne suis pas!"

"T'es vraiment trop craquant quand tu te mets dans tout tes états!"

_Tenant une nouvelle robe blanche dans sa main droite, elle sautait sur Xano, celui-ci pouvant apprécier le corps de Shymi à sa juste valeur, se disant qu'elle avait vraiment bien grandie depuis le temps, un peu trop même à son goût._

"Tu...veux bien te rhabiller s'il te plaît?"

_Elle arrêtait de sourire, son visage complètement fermé alors qu'elle se trouvait couchée sur lui. Elle déposa un fin baiser sur sa joue avant d'enfiler sa robe, sortant ses longs cheveux verts qui étaient rentrés en partie dans cette dernière. Elle aimait vraiment Xano, cela se voyait dans ses gestes et ses réactions envers lui, elle espérait seulement que cela était réciproque. Sa mère lui avait dit pendant ces dernières années : "Si tu veux un homme, n'hésites pas à utiliser tout les moyens possibles pour obtenir son coeur. J'ai eut du mal avec ton père mais au final, il m'a aimé alors que j'étais...différente de lui."_

_Pfff...Mais dans quelle galère il se trouvait? Enfin non, ce n'était pas une galère : Il était très heureux de la revoir, il adorait Shymi et il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de sentir son corps contre lui. Les effets de la puberté peut-être? Si ces foutus journalistes savaient au sujet de l'adolescente qui était revenue dans ses bras, ils en feraient tout un plat. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas renier qu'il la trouvait très jolie, encore plus depuis les deux ans de séparation._

"Alors? Tu veux bien me dire où nous sommes?"

"Nous sommes dans le Domaine Céleste, là où résident les Dieux. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on ne me dérange pas pendant que je m'occupais de toi. Maman était d'accord tandis que Papa était encore en train de gémir au sol, il parait qu'il a encore fait une bêtise selon Maman. Tu connais donc ma grande soeur Drimali non? C'est elle qui m'a "enlevé" et qui m'a séparé de toi. Tu sais..."  
_  
Elle baissait la tête, ses deux index se joignant tandis qu'elle semblait gênée, le visage rougi. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer de cette manière mais il la prenait sa main dans la sienne, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Il semblait si différent d'il y a deux ans et pourtant, il était comme auparavant._

"J'ai beaucoup pleuré quand tu n'étais plus là. Surtout car je pensais que tu me détestais, je pensais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité à mon sujet. Je te le jure Xano que je pensais te le dire un jour mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si tu avais appris que j'étais une Déesse? Du moins, la fille d'une Déesse?"

"Je t'aurais simplement demandé si tu n'avais pas mangé les champignons de ton Parasect."

_Il donna un petit coup sur le crâne de Shymi, celle-ci poussant un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Xano, celui-ci la serrant contre lui. Elle fermait les yeux, se sentant à nouveau bien contre l'adolescent. Elle avait besoin de cette chaleur comme lui avait besoin d'elle en ce moment. Il évitait de penser à son cauchemar et il préférait ne pas en parler. Après une étreinte d'environ dix minutes, il reprenait la parole :_

"Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Shymi. Tu veux bien m'aider à quitter le Domaine Céleste mais surtout à retrouver Oriane et Tyrania? Je dois me mettre en route le plus rapidement possible."

"Tu...veux déjà me quitter? Tu ne m'aimes donc pas? Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi et puis...J'ai peur pour toi, je ne sais pas...Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Shymi? Tu sais quoi? Pendant plus de deux années, je suis parti à la recherche d'une créature que j'apprécie énormément mais je n'avais pas fait mon deuil quand Drimali t'a ramené ici. Ici, tu es en sécurité et je sais que les Taisos vont me vouloir un jour ou l'autre. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ils ne m'auront pas. Enfin, je raconte un peu n'importe quoi et je ne sais pas vraiment mes sentiments envers toi, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te mentir : Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer."

_Elle baissait à nouveau la tête, se détachant des bras de Xano avec une légère violence dans le geste. Si il ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi était-il encore là?! Il venait d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle! Elle tentait de descendre du lit pour se retirer mais la main de Xano lui prenait le bras :_

"Mais attends, je n'ai pas termi..."

"Lâches moi Xano! Tu n'es plus mon prince charmant! Tu ne m'aimes pas!"

"Mais tu veux bien me laisser finir ma phrase?"

"NON! JE M'EN FOUS! LÂCHES MOI!"

_Il lui serrait le bras à lui faire mal : Il ne voulait pas retirer sa main, il savait que si il le faisait, il avait tout perdu avec elle or ce n'était pas son but. Juste qu'il... voulait mettre les choses au point avec elle. D'un geste, il la jetait sur le lit avant de placer ses jambes de part et d'autres de Shymi. Aucune possibilité de s'enfuir pour l'adolescente :_

"Tu as terminé Shymi? Ce que je voulais te dire..."

"Tais toi! Je ne rien savoir! Je ne veux rien savoir!"

_Elle se bouchait les oreilles avec ses deux doigts : Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle savait que cela allait être trop dur pour elle. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver qu'il voulait déjà l'abandonner, qu'il lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'elle était restée contre lui pendant plusieurs journées alors qu'il semblait avoir des gros problèmes. Les deux mains de Xano forcèrent Shymi à retirer ses doigts tandis qu'il lui murmurait :_

"Peut-être que je ne t'aime pas mais...Je suis quand même très attaché à toi. Simplement, il faudra éviter de m'embrasser à outrance. Tu devrais garder cela pour quelqu'un que tu aimeras réellement. Je ne suis pas adepte de la polygamie comme ton père."

"C'est tout...ce que tu avais à me dire? Je sais que mon père n'est pas un modèle du genre mais il aime réellement Maman et ma belle-mère! Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer plusieurs personnes? S'il te plaît, vas t'en."

"Pas avant ceci."

_Il retirait ses deux mains qui serraient celles de Shymi et qui le retenaient au-dessus d'elle avant de tomber sur elle mais avec délicatesse. Il rapprochait son visage de celui de l'adolescente avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front, la serrant contre lui. Elle posait ses deux mains autour de son cou pour qu'il ne se retire pas, la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir animant ses gestes. Avec regret, elle retirait ses deux mains, des larmes apparaissant au niveau de ses yeux émeraude. Il passait un doigt pour les essuyer en se relevant :_

"Je préfère être sincère avec toi plutôt que de te mentir. Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'aimerais vraiment Shymi. Tu peux me dire où se trouvent Tyrania et Oriane?"

"En quittant ma chambre, elles sont juste dans la salle à droite. Tu ne peux pas te tromper."

"Au revoir Shymi."  
_  
Elle ne répondait pas, s'engouffrant sous les couvertures blanches : Visiblement, elle était trop furieuse contre lui. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie de la pièce immaculée de blanc et de vert, un dernier regard vers Shymi qui avait légèrement sorti sa tête pour le voir une dernière fois. Il ouvrit la porte, sortant à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Quelques sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre et une main passait dans ses cheveux blancs :_

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Ma vie n'est vraiment qu'un calvaire."

_D'après les dernières paroles de Shymi, Tyrania et Oriane se trouvaient dans la salle juste à côté. Regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir à quel point l'architecture de l'endroit où il se trouvait était simple tout en étant finement ouvragé. Quelques gravures un peu ici et un peu là et le tour était joué. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce, il voyait Oriane et Tyrania couchées sur un autre lit, toutes seules. Visiblement, elles avaient besoin de se reposer et il soupira, se mettant assis sur le bord du lit, passant une main sur la fourrure de la Goupix argentée et sur le crâne de l'oiseau. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses sentiments, il devait s'occuper d'elles avant tout. Il ressortait son médaillon de bronze représentant l'insecte géant : Ainsi...Il était possible de communiquer avec elle? Il fermait les yeux, s'imaginant à la perfection l'Apireine à la robe blanche avant qu'un petit glapissement se fasse entendre dans son dos._

"GOUPIX!"

_Elle venait de se réveiller et remarquait le manège de Xano pour cacher le médaillon de bronze. Elle grognait légèrement pour lui expliquer que cela ne servait à rien, le mal était fait. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se dire qu'il était possible de discuter aussi avec Tyrania ou Oriane! Il sortait maintenant son médaillon arg...Médaillon doré? Le médaillon de la petite renarde à six queues était devenu doré. Il regardait Tyrania qui restait impassible après son grognement, assise comme une peluche. Maintenant qu'il l'observait, il pouvait remarquer qu'elle était ... mignonne à sa manière. Ses petites crises, ses énervements, les quelques fois où elle venait vers lui pour se faire pardonner, elle était assez craquante._

"Dis moi : Tu penses qu'un jour, il sera temps pour toi d'évoluer? Tu me préviendras quand tu veux."  
_  
Il sortait la pierre de feu qu'il avait obtenu lors d'un tournoi il y a deux ans, la renarde argentée regardant avec intérêt la roche qui pouvait lui permettre de prendre une nouvelle forme. Quelques secondes après, elle détournait son regard, visiblement, ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Il rangeait sa pierre de feu au moment où l'oiseau aux ailes de coton se réveillait, Xano baisant le front de la créature tandis que Tyrania grognait un peu. L'adolescent se retourna avant d'embrasser le museau de la renarde, celle-ci restant choquée et immobile à cause du geste de Xano. Elle baissait ses yeux vairons, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer tandis qu'il rigolait faiblement :_

"J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire à ce que je vois. Par contre, l'une d'entre vous sait comment partir d'ici?"

_Oriane se releva, battant des ailes. Il n'était pas au courant de son rôle et il en était de même pour Tyrania. Elle becqueta le garçon au poignet pour lui demander de monter tandis qu'il prenait la Goupix dans ses bras. L'oiseau violet déploya ses ailes, marchant dans les couloirs comme si elle connaissait le chemin. Après cinq minutes, ils étaient enfin sortis du magnifique temple auquel Xano jetait un dernier regard : Il n'avait pas voulut lui mentir...Ce n'était pas son genre. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas penser à ça mais il l'aimait bien, c'était tout...Peut-être que d'ici quelques années...Il ne devait plus y penser._

"ALTARIA!"

"Comment ça, accroches toi bien?! OUARGGGGGGGGG!"

_Il se retrouvait penché en avant, fermant subitement la bouche tandis que l'oiseau violet fonçait en piqué à travers les nuages. Où ils se trouvaient-ils à la base? Un regard en arrière et il ne voyait rien...à part les nuages. Tyrania se serrait contre lui, légèrement tremblante de peur._

"Et bien dis moi, me dis pas que tu as le verti..."

_Il préférait se taire, se retenant au cou de son Altaria tandis qu'il étreignait la Goupix argenté contre lui. Il valait mieux ne pas regarder, ne rien regarder du tout. Après une quinzaine de minutes de haute voltige, ils touchèrent enfin le sol, Xano et Tyrania s'écroulant sur le sol, étendus comme deux cadavres._

"Plus jamais je vous dis! PLUS JAMAIS! Tant que je suis encore vivant! Ca va, tu t'en remets Tyrania?"

"GOU...pix."

_Elle allait crier mais ferma la bouche, visiblement, trop d'émotions pour l'heure actuelle. Les oreilles baissées, elle fermait les yeux à côté de Xano, celui-ci étant couché sur le sol, face contre terre, respirant rapidement. Cinq minutes et ils allaient se réveiller._

_Dans le Domaine Céleste, la Déesse des pokémons s'était rapprochée de la porte de la chambre de sa fille tandis qu'une voix se faisait entendre derrière elle :_

"Mon fils...Il est déjà parti. Je n'ai put le voir que quelques secondes mais...Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il va bien même si...Je suis inquiète pour lui."

"Comme une mère l'est pour son enfant. Tu avais décidé de l'élever en sachant qu'il n'avait pas de père, tu es même devenue humaine pour cela. Je ne te savais pas une âme comme cela."

"Chacun sa vision du bonheur Clemona. Je devrais repartir, il m'attend."

"Tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu le désires."

"Je te remercies mais..."

_La voix poussa un long soupir avant de disparaître : Elle n'avait pas à se soucier, il était devenu un fier et bel adolescent. Il préférait éviter le mensonge, ce qui le valorisait à ses yeux, ceux de sa mère. Elle savait qui il avait été dans le passé et elle n'y portait guère d'intérêt : Seul le présent comptait et son présent était de veiller sur lui._

_Le repas avait été fait et bizarrement, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Xano ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de parler de l'Apireine tandis que les deux pokémons évitaient de prendre la parole : Visiblement, même si elles ne le montraient pas, elles étaient quand même en colère contre lui._

"Je... veux m'excuser mesdemoiselles."

_Mesdemoiselles? Comme si l'instant était grave, il venait de s'adresser à elles sur un ton solennel. Le repas étant terminé, ils allaient bientôt se coucher mais il ne voulait pas partir sur des mauvaises bases, c'est pourquoi il tentait de se faire pardonner le plus rapidement possible. Oriane s'arrêtait de manger tandis que Tyrania s'enfonçait dans la tente sans rien dire._

"Ty...rania? Tu es aussi visée. Je voulais m'excuser envers toi mais je...ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes personnels."

"GOUPIX PIX GOUGOUPIX!"

"Mais arrêtes de me faire la gueule! BORDEL! Tu ne sais faire que ça à chaque fois! T'ES VRAIMENT CHIANTE! Je tiens à m'excuser!"

"Goupix?"

_Il n'avait que ça à dire? Il n'avait que ça à dire?! Mais pour qui elle se prenait cette renarde?! Il soulevait l'une des assiettes, mimant le geste de la lui lancer dans la tête alors qu'elle était déjà rentrée dans la tente. Il était vide...complètement vide. Il déposa l'assiette sur le sol avant de récupérer les deux autres, se tournant vers Oriane avec un petit sourire triste :_

"Tu peux aller te coucher Oriane. Ca ne fait rien si tu ne me pardonnes pas toi aussi. C'est de ma faute."

_L'Altaria violette s'approcha de lui, le becquetant légèrement avec tendresse avant de rentrer dans la tente à son tour. Au moins, elle, elle pouvait le comprendre. Alors que du côté de Tyrania, c'était le jour et la nuit! Des fois, elle était si gentille et d'autres moments, une vraie peste! Et pourtant...Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait, son médaillon doré était la preuve que leur symbiose était en parfait état._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes, tout était nettoyé et il n'allait pas tarder à se coucher mais une idée lui venait en tête : Et si...il testait de pouvoir parler avec elle? Sortant le médaillon de bronze représentant l'Apireine, il tentait de se concentrer tout en pensant à elle. Il se rappelait de ses yeux rouges insectoïdes, de ses deux petites paires d'ailes, sa robe rayée de noir et de blanc. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait perdu sa trace et pourtant, il s'en souvenait encore. Dans sa tête, comme un murmure, il disait :_

"Apireine?"

_Une minute puis deux...Cinq minutes et aucune réponse. Ryusuke s'était clairement moqué de lui, cet homme aux cheveux bruns! Il n'avait rien de "l'humain" violoniste qui avait composé les nombreuses merveilles qu'il pouvait entendre. Puis une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête, une voix intimidée et douce :_

"Bon... Bonsoir... Tu es... Xano?"

"Bien entendu. Tu es bien l"Apireine de cette nuit n'est-ce pas? Tu tuerappelles de moi?"

"Bien sûr. Je...Je suis très contente de t'entendre mais je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de...de communiquer."

"Tu ne veux pas d'abord me dire ton nom? S'il te plaît. Cela fait deux années que je tente de te retrouver."

"Tu ne te moqueras pas d'accord? Je m'appelle Luna."

"Car tu es souvent dans la Lune?"

"Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer!"

_Il éclatait de rire, mettant rapidement une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller les deux pokémons qui dormaient dans la tente derrière lui. Cette petite voix féminine, jamais il ne s'était douté qu'elle serait aussi belle à entendre même si ce n'était qu'une simple vague dans son esprit. Il devait continuer à parler avec elle, rattraper tout ce temps perdu._

"Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton médaillon Luna?"

_Question directe : Il voulait aller droit au but et savoir plusieurs choses mais la première question venait d'être posée. Il voulait tout savoir au sujet de Luna : Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Pourquoi lui avoir donner son médaillon? Tant de questions et pourtant, la petite voix lui répondait toujours avec ce même ton intimidé. Il voulait tant la voir!_

"Euh et bien...Je comment dire...Je n'avais aucune raison pour ça. Je voulais simplement... te le donner."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec moi et les autres?"

"Et bien je..."  
_  
Voilà qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre pour une raison lui qui était obscure. Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase mais bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de la forcer à lui parler. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix lui faisait tant plaisir. Et soudainement, il se rappelait d'une chose :_

"AH! Désolé! Désolé désolé! Je m'excuse mademoiselle Luna. Je vous ai tutoyé."

"Tu m'as... tutoyé? Tu préfères me vouvoyer? Je n'aime pas cela, ça me gêne. Je...Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne suis pas restée avec vous. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi. Je ne suis pas une reine, je suis simplement une princesse et ma mère irait jusqu'à vous tuer si elle me voyait avec vous."  
_  
Reine? Princesse? Mère? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était vrai qu'une Apireine dirigeait souvent une troupe de Dardargnans et d'Apitrinis. Mais il était tout aussi véridique que la première et unique fois où il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas remarqué de troupes à côté d'elle._

"Et puis...Tu étais déjà avec tes deux pokémons alors je ne voulais pas déranger."

"Attends, attends un peu. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as donné ton médaillon. D'après mes souvenirs, les Apireines sauvages sont connues pour être farouches et ne pas vouloir de dresseur. Elles ont du sang "royal" en elles et sont vouées à ne jamais devenir la propriété d'un dresseur. Les rares Apitrinis domestiqués peuvent évoluer en Apireines mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il n'y a pas de sang royal en eux. Alors pourquoi?!"

"Car je... voulais être toute à toi."

"Hein?! Que, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!"  
_  
Un petit moment, il avait mal compris la phrase : Toute à lui. Il s'imaginait des choses vraiment tordues et pourtant, la petite voix continuait de reprendre la parole tandis qu'il revenait à lui, quittant son monde imaginaire :_

"Et bien je...Comment dire, je voulais simplement être ton pokémon même après mon évolution."

"Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai rien de spécial! Que je sache, on ne se connaissaient pas avant même si...Je t'apprécie déjà énormément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon, c'est peut-être un peu risible de te dire ça alors qu'on ne s'est vus qu'une seule fois ou alors..."

"Que l'on se connaissaient déjà avant?"

"Exactement! Tu lis dans mes pensées! Luna, tu ne serais pas qui je pense? C'est quand même bizarre de te "revoir" après toutes ces années. Dis moi où tu te trouves s'il te plaît! Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, cela me donne encore plus envie de te voir!"

"Je ne peux pas Xano... Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue. Pardonnes moi..."

"Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ta mère! Elle ne va pas guider ta vie quand même! Dis moi où tu te trouves et je viendrais te chercher! Si il faut, j'irais botter le derrière de ta mère! Ah non, pour elle, je lui réserve le spécial PowerBomb. Elle va pas s'en remettre."

"Tu n'oserais quand même pas..."

_La voix était apeurée : Il allait risquer sa vie et celle de ses deux pokémons pour elle?! Mais surtout, il allait s'en prendre à sa mère?! Alors qu'elle était...Elle devait le mettre en garde! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de bêtises! Mais quand même, l'entendre parler de ce nom : PowerBomb. Cela lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, des souvenirs d'une époque assez lointaine, il y avait bie ans. Toujours de sa voix timide, elle lui demandait :_

"Xano? Tu t'en souviens? Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre?"

"Celle là? J'en ai encore les piqûres!"

"Désolée...Je ne voulais pas mais quand même, quelle brutalité mais aussi...quel héroïsme."

"Hahaha."

_Il poussait un petit rire gêné, son regard vairon s'évadant vers les étoiles. Bien entendu qu'il se souvenait de cette rencontre avec Luna mais pensait-il la revoir un jour? Rien qu'au son de sa voix, il avait une flamme qui s'allumait dans son coeur. Elle et lui, chacun de son côté, des scènes du passé revenaient en mémoire._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Mémoire d'antan

**Troisième partie : Sauver sa princesse!**

**Chapitre 21 : Mémoire d'antan**

_Six années plus tôt, dans un bus contenant des enfants âgés de huit à onze ans, une femme aux cheveux bleus courts et portant des lunettes se tenait devant tout le monde et prit la parole, haussant la voix pour obtenir un peu de calme et de silence :_

"Bon les enfants! On arrête un peu de crier et on m'écoute d'accord? Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer la journée dans les bois de Crémentia. Vous êtes priés de rester toujours en groupe et derrière moi! Normalement, les gardes forestiers ont préparés le chemin pour que l'on évite de se faire attaqués par des pokémons. Vous m'avez tous compris?"

"OUI MADEMOISELLE ELIS!"

_Les enfants criaient en coeur avant de se remettre à discuter entre eux. Un jeune garçon semblait particulièrement excité à l'idée de participer à cette petite escapade dans les bois mais était-ce là vraiment le sujet de sa conversation? Les cheveux blancs en bataille, ses yeux vairons de couleur rouge et bleu remplis de malice, il s'exprimait envers une fille en lui hurlant presque :_

"Non mais je te jure! Tu aurais dut voir ça! C'était magnifique comme il l'a l'envoyé au tapis! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait soulever Bignastok comme ça!"

"Xano, tu sais...Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais je préfère jouer à la poupée moi! Tu aimerais que l'on parle des poupées alors? Ou alors des plus jolis pokémons?"

"PEUH! Pas besoin d'avoir des pokémons très jolis! Il suffit juste qu'ils soient costauds et efficaces et zou, l'affaire est réglée!"

"Mademoiselle Elis! Mademoiselle Elis!"

_Une voix raillarde se faisait entendre dans le dos de Xano qui se retournait pour apercevoir un garçon qui devait déjà avoir la dizaine d'années, voir onze ans. Il avait une mèche noire au milieu du front tandis que le reste de ses cheveux était parfaitement réuni sous la forme d'une coupe au bol. Malar, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Pire fouteur de troubles, ça n'existait pas! La jeune femme aux cheveux saphir se tournait vers Malar, le regardant à travers ses lunettes._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malar?"

"Y a Xano qui parle encore de catch! Il a encore regardé en cachette!"

"Xano..."

_Aie! Ca sentait le roussi pour lui! Espèce d'emmerdeur de première catégorie, il pouvait pas se la fermer?! Mademoiselle Elis se montrait à sa hauteur, les bras croisés au niveau de sa faible poitrine, son regard bleu posé sur Xano. Il baissait la tête, s'apprêtant à recevoir sa punition. Deux doigts agrippèrent son oreille tandis qu'il se faisait lever de force :_

"Xano Likan, tu m'accompagnes devant! Et tu n'as rien à dire!"

"Aie! Aie! Aie! Mais ne tirez pas sur mon oreille, ça fait mal!"

_Un petit ricanement de la part de Malar et Xano lui répondait par un geste très grossier. Visiblement, ce n'était pas du goût de Malar qui criait le méfait de l'enfant à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci prenait le bras de Xano avant de le tirer sur les deux sièges de devant. Xano se retrouvait assis à côté d'Elis, les yeux baissés vers le sol tandis que les rires des enfants se faisaient entendre dans son dos._

"Xano, il est puni! Xano, il est puni! Il est assis à côté de mademoiselle Elis!"

_Pfff! Toute façon, il s'en fichait! Il en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient! Il tirait la langue dans le vide en fermant les yeux, une très légère claque arrivant sur sa joue, le forçant à les ouvrir quelques secondes après. Mademoiselle Elis l'observait, le regard froncé à travers ses lunettes._

"Tu ne m'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas? Tu n'écoutes jamais rien de toute façon. Je croyais t'avoir interdit de regarder la télévision! Tu n'es pas au-dessus des règles? Ai-je été claire cette fois ci Xano?"

"M'en fout. Il n'avait qu'à pas le dire c'est tout!"

"Malar a très bien fait de me signaler que tu avais encore une fois désobéi! Pour la peine, tu seras privé de dessert pendant deux semaines."

"M'en fout, toute façon, les flans, c'est pas bon!"

"Et aussi de télévision! De plus, tu iras te coucher une heure avant les autres!"

"NON! Mademoiselle Elis! Vous pouvez pas faire ça! Comment je vais faire? Il y a un documentaire sur l'étude des pokémons les plus forts dans le monde! Je peux pas louper comme ça!"

"ET...Tu resteras près de moi lors de la visite. Tu me donneras même la main pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuis pas."

"CA CRAINT!"

_Il venait de crier dans le bus de toutes ses forces tandis que les discussions s'arrêtaient, des murmures les remplaçant. Visiblement, ce qui l'attendait était pire que tout... du moins à ses yeux. Une heure s'était écoulée et les enfants quittaient le bus. Mademoiselle Elis donnait des indications au chauffeur comme l'heure à laquelle il devait récupérer la petite bande tandis qu'elle se tournait vers les enfants, reprenant la parole, sa main droite serrant celle de Xano qui baissait la tête, honteux. Quelques rires à peine audibles et visibles s'écoutaient devant lui : Visiblement, c'était risible pour Xano, très risible._

"Bon les enfants! Vous allez me suivre par groupe de deux ou de trois. Je vous interdis clairement de vous disperser d'accord? Vous m'accompagnez et vous me suivez tandis que je vous fais visiter le bois. Dernier avertissement : J'ai ma main gauche de libre. Celui ou celle qui se moque de Xano ira le rejoindre près de moi."  
_  
Stupeur et effarement dans le groupe. Se tenir par la main avec mademoiselle Elis?! Mais c'était la pire des choses! Non pas que la jeune femme était laide, loin de là. Des garçons voulaient même l'épouser plus tard avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse mais voilà quoi...C'était elle qui dirigeait l'orphelinat avec monsieur Barinor et c'était tout simplement la honte. Pourquoi? Personne ne le savait mais ça l'était. C'était l'une des règles primordiales de l'enfance : Ne jamais paraître devant d'autres enfants en tenant la main d'un adulte SURTOUT si celui-ci est de sexe opposé au vôtre._

"Ouh les amoureux!"

"Qui a dit cela?"

_Une simple pique et tout le monde s'était arrêté. Visiblement, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Le petit groupe de la trentaine d'enfants se mettait maintenant en route, guidé par Elis qui tenait la main de Xano dans la sienne. De sa main libre, elle désignait des arbres ainsi que certains pokémons inoffensifs : Des rats de différentes couleurs, des pigeons tous uniques en soi, il y avait une véritable faune autour d'eux._

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, l'enfant ne disait rien, gardant sa tête baissée. Il n'aimait pas se sentir observé par les autres, du moins pas de cette manière. Il préférait faire le pitre et donc se montrer en public sous un air ridicule mais pas "ce" ridicule même si la main de mademoiselle Elis était douce et chaude. Il relevait la tête, la jeune femme lui octroyant un sourire bienveillant. Pfff...Ils pouvaient toujours se moquer de lui, au final, il en avait rien à faire. La journée se passait bien plus paisiblement maintenant qu'il arrêtait de bouder, écoutant avec attention les paroles de mademoiselle Elis. Un petit regard derrière lui et il voyait qu'il manquait Malar : Bof...Si il voulait faire des idioties, autant le laisser._

"Oh! Regardez les enfants! Un groupe d'Apitrinis!"  
_  
Il tournait son regard vers la direction que pointait mademoiselle Elis dans le ciel. Elle avait raison, totalement raison : Trois Apitrinis, des pokémons sous la forme de trois alcôves réunies avec des yeux et une paire d'ailes, étaient en train de voler au-dessus d'eux. L'un d'entre eux avait une belle couleur blanche tandis que les deux autres étaient jaunes. Il les regardait descendre dans la fôret pour disparaître à travers les arbres tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose que seul Elis pouvait entendre :_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xano? Tu as dit quelque chose?"

"Malar est parti tout seul dans son coin."

"Comment?!"

_Elle se retournait rapidement pour compter le nombre d'enfants et voir qui était absent. Xano avait entièrement raison! Où était passé Malar?! Rah, elle n'aimait pas les enfants de onze ans, ils pensaient déjà à voler de leurs propres ailes et ne respectaient pas les consignes! Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes avec Xano alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. Et dire que dans quelques semaines, Malar allait devenir un dresseur._

"Les enfants! Restez là! Ne bougez surtout pas! Je vais partir avec Xano pour rechercher Malar!"

_Partir avec elle?! Pourquoi cela? Il n'était qu'un enfant et surtout il ne voulait pas aider Malar! Mais bon...Il se mettait à courir à la suite de mademoiselle Elis, celle-ci reprenant la parole :_

"Nous allons se séparer! Tu vas partir à gauche et moi à droite d'accord? Dès que tu penses être perdu, regardes la mousse des arbres pour toujours aller vers le Nord, un moment, tu devrais normalement tomber sur le chemin."

"Mais mademoiselle Elis, pourquoi..."

"Chut. Ne perds pas plus de temps en bavardages, d'accord? Je te fais confiance voilà tout!"

_Elle lui faisait confiance? Alors qu'elle lui criait toujours dessus? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce principe mais elle souriait avant de courir vers la droite, s'enfonçant dans la forêt tandis que lui-même allait vers la gauche. Il criait le nom de Malar pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait mais aucune réponse de la part du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mais où s'était-il fourré?!_

"Héhéhé. Petites Apitrinis, pe-tites, pe-tites..."

"Apitrini! Apitrini!"

_La voix de Malar? Mais elle avait un ton différent des autres fois. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout! Il se mettait à accélérer sa course vers l'endroit des cris des pokémons. Ne s'était-il pas trompé? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était des Apitrinis...Etait-ce les trois Apitrinis qu'il avait remarqué? Qu'est-ce que Malar allait faire avec eux?!_

"Tiens le gêneur est là. Ne viens pas me déranger et je ne te ferais rien de mal."

_Cette voix était vraiment bizarre...Et pourtant... Lorsqu'il voyait la personne accroupie devant lui, il remarquait que c'était bel et bien Malar sauf qu'il tremblait légèrement comme excité par la situation. L'une de ses jambes était posée sur l'Apitrini blanc, l'empêchant de bouger tandis que l'un des deux autres était...mort? Les ailes étaient découpées d'une manière brutale, comme arrachées tandis que la créature ne bougeait plus, un sang de couleur miel s'écoulant de son corps._

"Apitrini! Apitrini!"

"Petite Apitrini, ne bouges plus! Je vais t'arracher les ailes!"

_Xano était immobile, les bras tremblants de peur. Ce n'était pas Malar! Il n'était pas comme ça normalement! Bon d'accord, il était très stupide et souvent il cherchait la bagarre mais jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses! Il allait devenir un futur dresseur pokémons, c'était...inimaginable! Une aile retirée et un cri déchirant de la part du second Apitrini jaune sortait des trois bouches de la créature. L'Apitrini blanc se débattait pour se retirer du pied de Malar, jetant un triple regard apeuré vers Xano._

"Mais arrêtes ça! Tu es complètement fou ou quoi?!"

"Petite Apitrini, tu es si jolie. Couper, couper les ailes, tu ne pourras plus voler dans le ciel."

_Une seconde aile déchirée et la créature ne pouvait plus bouger, comme paralysée. Elle regardait avec effroi le poing du jeune garçon à la mèche noire qui venait la frapper une fois, puis une autre avant que Malar ne se fasse percuter par Xano qui venait de foncer vers lui. Les deux garçons roulaient sur le sol tandis que Xano criait :_

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça! T'es un vrai malade!"

"Et voilà le chouchou de mademoiselle Elis qui se ramène. Dégages!"  
_  
Le pied droit de Malar s'enfonça dans le ventre de Xano, le poussant avec violence pour qu'il puisse se relever. Où était la dernière Apitrini? Celle à la couleur blanche! Saloperie! Elle était déjà partie! L'Apitrini à qui il avait retiré les ailes venait de mourir. Il se retournait vers l'enfant aux cheveux blancs en bataille qui gémissait de douleur, grognant légèrement :_

"Tu m'as retiré mon plaisir enfoiré! De quel droit tu t'es permis de venir me déranger?! Pauvre gamin pourri gâté par cette femme! Tu t'y crois un peu trop à mon goût!"

"Tu...Tu... dégages!"

_Xano se relevait avec vélocité, cherchant à faire retomber Malar sur le sol pour commencer à le frapper avec ses petits poings mais celui-ci lui décochait un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, faisant tomber l'enfant en arrière. Visiblement, il ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses coups. Il allait déjà sauter sur lui pour lui réserver le même sort qu'aux deux pokémons tandis que deux dards se plantèrent dans le dos de Malar, lui extirpant un léger cri de surprise :_

"QUI?! Qui a fait ça?!"

"APITRINI!"

"Ce n'est pas possible! Une créature aussi chétive et faible que toi ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça!"

_Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie à ce moment là? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'abandonner ce garçon allait le conduire à une mort certaine? Peut-être que parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner autrui? Mais elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à envoyer ses dards. Malar se retournait, craquant les os de ses mains, Xano restant couché au sol, une main sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas peur de cet humain, elle n'avait pas peur! Mais pourquoi avait-elle décidé de ne pas respecter les consignes de sa mère?! Pourquoi? A cause de ça, ses deux gardes du corps étaient morts sans pouvoir faire quelque chose! Elle ne voulait pas disparaître maintenant!_

"Tu es donc revenue pour te faire couper les ailes? Ce n'était pas très mal..."

"ZERO SHOT!"

_Un poing frappait les parties génitales de Malar, un bras se trouvant entre ses jambes. Xano se trouvait à genoux derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres : Croire qu'il allait si mal que ça lui avait permis de profiter de la confusion de son adversaire. Néanmoins, tout cela avait été réussi grâce à l'intervention de l'Apitrini blanc et il le savait. Malar se trouvait à genoux devant lui mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là._

"Alors, tu t'es cru très malin n'est-ce pas? Tu as trouvé ça marrant?!"

_Un petit coup d'oeil envers l'Apitrini blanc et ils s'étaient mis d'accord ensemble. Les deux mains de Xano se posaient sur le ventre du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne réagissait plus, souffrant trop du coup que lui avait porté Xano. L'enfant aux yeux vairon s'apprêtait à soulever Malar tandis que les petites ailes du pokémon blanc se mettaient à battre : L'aider, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire._

"Et pour finir, je te réserve une petite surprise! Tu trouvais le catch complètement risible?! MACHOC SUPLEX!"

_Grâce à la petite impulsion donnée par l'Apitrini blanc sous la forme d'un petit coup de vent, Xano arrivait à soulever Malar avant de le faire passer au-dessus de lui pour le faire retomber la tête la première en arrière sur son crâne, Malar criant avant de ne plus réagir. L'enfant aux cheveux blancs semblait très surpris de cette réussite mais aussi légèrement inquiet, il espérait ne pas avoir commis une bêtise trop grave. Il posait sa tête sur le coeur de Malar, heureux de savoir qu'il était encore vivant. Malheureusement, sa joie était de courte durée tandis qu'il remarquait les deux Apitrinis qui étaient morts, leurs ailes arrachées._

"Je suis...désolé. J'aurais dut réagir plus rapidement et j'aurais put en sauver l'un de tes amis. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, pour ma part, je suis prêt à à me faire crier dessus par mademoiselle Elis."

_Elle restait immobile, se demandant comment elle devait remercier l'enfant qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ses deux petites antennes se mettaient à vibrer, signe que d'autres Apitrinis allaient venir par ici mais surtout...accompagnés par des Dardargnans?! L'enfant allait être en danger mais elle voulait le remercier! Comment elle pouvait faire? Sa mère lui avait pourtant interdit de s'approcher des humains vils et mesquins mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et voilà que...AH! Qu'est-ce que l'humain faisait? Il soulevait celui qu'il venait de faire évanouir avec difficultés avant de regarder un arbre...La mousse! Il devait la suivre pour trouver le chemin._

"Bon et bien...Je dois m'en aller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dis que je vais avoir d'autres soucis si je reste. Encore désolé petite Apitrini blanche! Et oui, j'ai remarqué que tu étais une mademoiselle à cause de ta voix!"

_Il rigola très faiblement avant de se taire : Non, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il saignait légèrement à la bouche, il s'était mordu la langue à cause du coup de genou de la part de Malar. De plus, les deux dards enfoncés dans ce dernier n'allaient pas l'aider à trouver une excuse potable. Deux petits dards se plantèrent dans son dos, l'obligeant à lâcher Malar sous le coup de la douleur. Il se retournait avec incompréhension tout en regardant l'Apitrini blanche. Pourquoi elle avait fait cela? Elle s'approchait de lui avant de faire briller le creux entre ses trois alcôves pour faire apparaître un petit médaillon de bronze la représentant. Son petit corps se mettait à rougir légèrement tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix légèrement tremblante :_

"Api...trini! Apitrini!"

"Mais...Euh...Je ne suis pas dresseur! Mais c'est ça un médaillon? Mais pourquoi tu m'as planté tes dards dans la peau?!"

"Ben comme ça...Ils vont croire que vous avez été attaqués par nous et ils ne sauront pas pour votre dispute!"

"AHHHHH!"

_Il lâchait le médaillon d'airain de surprise avant de tomber sur les fesses. Parfaitement, il avait parfaitement compris les paroles de la créature! Celle-ci poussait un petit cri tandis qu'elle prenait le médaillon dans l'une de ses petites bouches avant de le tendre à nouveau à Xano. Il n'avait pas rêvé : Cette Apitrini blanche venait de lui parler normalement._

"Apitrini?"

"Heu...Non, rien, j'ai dû rêver c'est tout. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir compris ce que tu as dit?"

_Comment ça? Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas exprimée d'une autre manière que d'habitude. Mais visiblement, le jeune garçon avait compris ses intentions, c'était le principal! Maintenant, il devait partir avec celui qui était évanoui si ils ne voulaient pas avoir de sérieux ennuis! Comment expliquer ça à sa mère? Elle allait lui crier dessus! Surtout que deux Apitrinis étaient morts à cause d'elle : Princesse ou non, cela n'allait pas altérer la punition qu'elle allait recevoir. Xano se relevait tandis qu'elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle._

"Xano Likan."

"Luna."

_Il émettait un petit sourire : Encore une fois, il avait compris ce qu'elle disait. Visiblement, cela semblait provenir du médaillon mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge pour avoir des pokémons, c'était contraire aux lois, c'est ce qu'avait dit mademoiselle Elis. Il déposait le médaillon de bronze dans le creux entre les trois alcôves de Luna, celle-ci se demandant pourquoi il refusait son cadeau._

"Désolé mais...Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Je ne peux pas prendre de pokémons, c'est ce que mademoiselle Elis m'a dit. C'est un peu dommage, mon premier pokémon aurait été une Apitrini toute blanche! C'est trop mignon comme couleur."

"Apitrini?"

"Peut-être que quand j'aurais douze ans, je reviendrais ici pour te chercher. Tu en penses quoi? C'est une promesse."

"Apitrini! Apitrini!"

_Il tapotait légèrement la créature blanche avant de se remettre à soulever Malar avec difficultés. Ah... Dommage pour lui, il pouvait avoir son premier pokémon avec trois années en avance, il pouvait se pavaner avec lui devant les autres enfants mais non...Il voulait écouter mademoiselle Elis. Il hochait légèrement la tête pour saluer Luna avant de se diriger vers le nord. Cinq minutes plus tard, une nuée de guêpes géantes et de petits Apitrinis passaient au-dessus d'eux sans s'en préoccuper. Des envoyés pour venir chercher Luna? C'était un joli nom, il devait le reconnaître. Ce qui s'était passé après ce moment là n'était guère important. La visite avait été écourtée par mademoiselle Elis et il commençait un peu à comprendre ce que Malar voulait dire au sujet de l'affection de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus envers lui. Alors que Malar avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, elle s'était occupée personnellement de lui dans sa chambre, le soignant avec délicatesse avec quelques pansements et d'autres produits pharmaceutiques. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas changé son comportement envers les autres mais simplement envers mademoiselle Elis, il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse à cause de lui. D'ici quelques années, il allait retrouver Luna et elle allait devenir son premier pokémon, c'était cette promesse qu'il avait fait._

_Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas respecté cette promesse? Pourquoi avait-il oublié son nom et cette date? Une main posée sur son corps, il se rappelait maintenant tout ce qui s'était déroulé il y a six années de cela. Lentement, il se relevait, s'éloignant de la tente pour éviter que Tyrania et Oriane se réveillent à cause de lui. Un mot résonnant comme un gémissement plaintif, cette fois-ci, il s'en voulait complètement et réellement :_

"Désolé."

"Ca ne fait rien Xano. Moi-même, je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais? Je t'ai attendu il y a trois ans dans la forêt. J'étais accompagnée mais je t'attendais. Je n'avais pas encore évoluée mais tu n'es pas venu."

"Arrêtes..."

"Alors je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi : Les Apitrinis sont vraiment très faibles tu sais? Alors j'ai décidé d'évoluer, ce qui a rendu ma mère très heureuse et fière de moi. Je suis devenue une Apireine pour espérer qu'un jour, tu veuilles bien de moi en tant que pokémon."

"Arrêtes s'il te plaît..."

"Et puis, je t'ai vu sur les écrans de télévision il y a deux ans, je me suis lancée à ta recherche et je me suis enfuie pour espérer te trouver mais...Tu avais déjà deux pokémons avec toi. J'ai vu à quel point tu aimais tes deux pokémons alors je me suis éclipsée cette nuit même si...J'ai été très heureuse de voir que tu étais heureux dans ta vie."

"ARRÊTES!"

_Il n'y avait aucune remontrance dans ses paroles et son ton n'était pas plaintif, ni même triste mais cette fois-ci, il avait mal, très mal. Il pleurait même à chaudes larmes mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle le devinait au son de sa voix :_

"Dis moi où tu es...Dis le moi LUNA!"

"Je ne veux pas. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Xano."


	22. Chapitre 22 : Mission

**Chapitre 22 : Mission**

"Alors qu'attends-tu pour tout me dire?"

"Si je t'annonce ce qui s'est passé après cet "incident", tu feras tout pour venir me chercher."

"C'est déjà le cas! Alors que tu me racontes tout maintenant ne changera pas grand chose! Allez, racontes moi s'il te plaît Luna!"

"Et bien...Comment te dire cela. Tu sais de qui je suis la fille n'est-ce pas? Je suis la fille d'une Apireine mais pas n'importe laquelle : L'Apireine Mère. Elle a environ quarante années mais surtout, toutes les ruches dans ce monde sont sous son contrôle. Chaque Apireine que tu rencontreras dans la nature est une fille de ma mère Teli. Malheureusement, dès l'instant où tu rencontreras une Apireine dans la nature, il y a peu de chances que tu en sortes indemne voir vivant. Est-ce que tu regardes les journaux de ton monde?"

"Non. Pourquoi cela? Je dois avouer que je m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce qui se passe autour de moi."

_La voix féminine qui résonnait dans la tête du garçon soupira légèrement. Visiblement, il n'était même pas au courant des nouvelles de son monde. C'était ce qui faisait sa particularité, c'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir mais au moins...Elle avait réussi à le revoir encore une fois._

"Au sujet des réunions de Dardargnans et Apitrinis qui se réunissent par groupe pour attaquer les voyageurs...Tu n'as jamais entendu des morts par empoisonnement?"

"Comment? Quel est le rapport avec ça? Réponds moi Luna! Ne me dis pas que..."

"Si Xano. C'est un ordre de ma mère qui a autorité sous toutes les formes d'insecte. Qu'importe leurs tailles, leurs puissances ou leurs formes, ELLE est celle à qui on doit rendre des comptes. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire? Que dès l'instant où tu rencontreras un pokémon insecte dans la nature, tu devras te méfier, il est peut-être là pour te tuer. Alors qu'auparavant, elle ne se préoccupait pas des humains, dès l'instant où quelqu'un s'en est pris à sa fille avec une barbarie sans limites, elle a décidé de contre-attaquer. Depuis plus de cinq ans, même si cela n'est pas forcément en bandes pour les pokémons autres que les Dardargnans et les Apitrinis, chaque insecte est là pour éliminer les humains. Tu n'as pas remarqué que peu de personnes passent par les forêts maintenant?"

"Je ne me préoccupe pas de cela. Si des insectes veulent me barrer la route, je les attends."

"NE DIS PAS DE BÊTISES!"

_Hein?! Luna venait de lui crier dessus alors qu'elle était si timide? Du moins, d'après les deux rares fois où il l'avait vu, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à hausser le ton ou à prendre la parole mais là...Pourquoi venait-elle de faire ça? Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui au point de... Pfff, c'était tout à fait normal. Elle voulait simplement le protéger, chose qui la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux._

"Luna, où es-tu?"

"Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté?"

"Si, clairement, très clairement même et j'ai déjà fait mon choix alors ne le rends pas plus difficile : J'ai décidé de venir te libérer et de venir te chercher. Que je sache, tu es ma Apireine n'est-ce pas? Dès l'instant où j'ai ton médaillon, qu'importe ce que les autres ou ta mère diront, tu es à moi et uniquement à moi. Si j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, c'est tout simplement que j'estime que tu es très importante pour moi alors s'il te plaît : Ne rends pas ma tâche plus compliquée, dis moi simplement où tu es."

"Je..."

_Elle semblait réfléchir à la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger mais le plaisir de le revoir était tellement grand qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait commettre une erreur. De ses petits yeux rubis, elle regardait par l'un des trous servant de fenêtres. Il se trouvait quelque part, au loin, dans cet immense horizon verdoyant et bleuté. Elle était dans sa chambre et ressemblait exactement à ces princesses des contes de fée dans lesquels un jeune et beau chevalier venait délivrer la jeune femme d'une mère tyrannique ou d'un monstre démoniaque. Son regard se fermait : Ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité et Xano ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle devait refuser avant qu'il ne soit en danger. Mais elle voulait tant le revoir._

"Je vais m'enfuir à nouveau. Qu'importe ce que ma mère enverra, je préfère mourir avec toi plutôt que de vivre comme une prisonnière."

"J'ai dit que j'allais venir te sauver alors restes tranquillement là-bas et attends moi! Où te trouves-tu?"

"Mais tu ne comprends pas?! La ruche principale est une gigantesque forteresse imprenable! Y aller tout seul, il faut être particulièrement stupide et arriéré pour courir au suicide! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras venir me sauver?"

"Tu peux te calmer s'il te plaît?"

_Il avait demandé cela sur un ton triste. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre s'énerver comme ça, ça lui rappelait un peu trop Tyrania qui dormait dans la tente à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il devait obtenir la localisation de l'endroit où se trouvait Luna, c'était tout ce qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle._

"Je ne me répèterais pas Luna : Où se trouve la ruche principale?"

"Elle est très éloignée de la civilisation, à plus de trois cents ou quatre cents kilomètres à l'Est de Ryoran, près d'un petit village nommé Erysion, un village très calme et paisible, l'une des rares places où les humains se savent protéger des insectes puisqu'ils vivent en harmonie avec eux."

"Merci pour cela. Attends moi d'ici moins d'une semaine et prépares toi à rentrer dans une pokéball ma grande. Je vais venir "discuter" avec Teli. Je te souhaite la bonne nuit alors."

"Xano...Je ne...Si c'est trop dangereux, vas t'en d'accord? Cela ne fait rien si on ne se reverra pas."

"Je vais arrêter de serrer le médaillon. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus à t'entendre t'inquiéter inutilement pour moi. J'ai changé depuis l'époque où j'étais un petit garçon et toi aussi, tu as changé, tu es devenue encore plus jolie qu'auparavant. Je me demande si tu es..."

"Je suis une pokémon. Je ne change pas au cours des années sauf peut-être en taille ou des choses de ce genre. Tu ne crois pas tout de même que je suis de ton espèce n'est-ce pas?"

"Nullement. Aller, il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit Luna."

"Bonne nuit Xano. Que la nuit te préserve."  
_  
Il arrêtait de serrer le médaillon, coupant court à la connexion entre eux deux. Enfin...Il allait pouvoir la revoir mais quand même, ce qu'elle avait dit l'inquiétait un peu : Il était prêt à venir la délivrer si cela s'avérait nécessaire mais il n'était pas partisan des combats inutiles. Si il arrivait à discuter avec les autres pokémons...Et pourquoi pas?! Il devait faire un test dès demain matin! Il se relevait, regardant le médaillon de bronze représentant l'Apireine avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il se dirigeait vers la tente, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Délicatement, il déposait un baiser sur le front de la renarde argentée tandis qu'il caressait le plumage violet de l'Altaria avant de poser sa tête contre le creux de l'oiseau. Dans la nuit, deux yeux violet et vert regardaient l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui s'était endormi : Elle pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi?_

"Tyrania! Réveille toi! Réveilles toi ma grande! J'ai quelque chose à te demander!"  
_  
Il caressait et chatouillait légèrement la renarde aux poils argentés. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il l'avait, elle avait grandi d'une dizaine à vingtaine de centimètres ce qui faisait d'elle une Goupix mesurant dans les quatre-vingts centimètres. Elle ouvrait ses petits yeux en glapissant de rire, elle était chatouilleuse et aimait particulièrement ce réveil. Xano s'appliquait avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche, prélude à un bâillement assez long accompagné d'un étirement._

"Hmmm...Tu peux arrêter de me déranger? Je dormais paisiblement! C'est lâche ce que tu fais Xano!"

"Ca marche Oriane! Ca marche! J'ai bien compris ce qu'elle disait!"

"Tu avais raison Xano. Il te suffit simplement d'être en symbiose pour pouvoir communiquer avec nous sans utiliser le médaillon. Mais pourquoi tu penses à..."

_Il arrêtait subitement la symbiose, rouge de honte tandis que l'Altaria violette le regardait avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas vraiment violent comme réaction mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça?! C'était une simple question!_

"Désolé Oriane mais c'est personnel. C'est pour ça que je préfère éviter toute symbiose inutile. Nous pouvons communiquer tous les trois grâce aux deux médaillons. Lorsqu'il s'agira de communiquer avec d'autres pokémons, j'utiliserais la symbiose mais interdiction de fouiller dans mon esprit! Je n'arrive toujours pas à sceller mes pensées."

"Altaria..."

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Oriane, tu ne savais pas. Et là, tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de médaillon pour comprendre ce que tu dis."

"Et dis moi...Tu as osé me réveiller pour ça XANO?!"

"Là par contre..."

_Il sortait à toute allure de la tente, se mettant à courir tandis que Tyrania le poursuivait en grognant, faisant claquer ses dents. Vraiment, il méritait des coups de queue dans la tête. Après plusieurs minutes de course, les deux membres revenaient près de la troisième personne du trio qui les attendait en soupirant._

_Le repas se déroulait sans autres problèmes, Xano finissant en premier son assiette, attendant que Tyrania et Oriane fasse de même. Il avait une déclaration à faire mais il ne savait pas comment le leur expliquer et surtout leurs réactions : Déjà que lors du combat contre Ryusuke, il s'était sentit abandonné._

"Tyrania, Oriane...J'ai, je, enfin, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Nous n'allons pas vers un nouveau tournoi. Nous allons nous rendre vers Erysion qui se trouve à plus de trois cents kilomètres de Ryoran. Tu te sens capable de nous porter jusque là Oriane?"

"ALTARIA! ALTARIA!"

"Merci bien, je te fais confiance sur ce coup. Je dois maintenant vous expliquer toute l'histoire : Nous allons sauver une pokémon à laquelle je tiens particulièrement..."  
_  
Et voilà, il leur racontait son passé, ses envies de catch, Tyrania grognant légèrement, se rappelant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il n'oubliait aucun détail même ceux qui pouvaient paraître inutiles comme le fait qu'il tenait la main de mademoiselle Elis ou des choses de ce genre. Et il arrivait enfin à sa rencontre avec l'Apitrini blanche nommée Luna. Il semblait légèrement gêné par ça mais il ne devait pas leur mentir, c'était important pour son groupe. Il serrait maintenant les deux médaillons dans ses mains, attendant une réponse de la part d'Oriane et Tyrania. Ce fut la renarde argentée qui prenait la parole, d'un ton mordant :  
_  
"Et là intervient le prince charmant qui va sauver sa dulcinée? On n'est pas dans une romance à l'eau de rose Xano. Tu n'es pas du genre à réfléchir trop longtemps n'est-ce pas? Nous serons que trois face à plusieurs centaines de pokémons!"

"Je le sais mais..."

"Je n'ai pas terminé! Et nous dans tout ça, tu y penses un peu?! Tu es sacrément égoïste! Tu ne penses qu'à tes petits sentiments personnels avant ceux des deux pokémons qui ont rejoint ton existence il y a de cela quelques années! Tu n'as aucune considération pour nous ou quoi?!"

_Visiblement, Tyrania n'était pas d'accord pour cela et l'Altaria violette hochait la tête aux paroles de celle-ci. Il voulait perdre la vie dans une mission kamikaze, c'était son problème! Le regard lourd de reproches, les deux créatures observaient Xano Likan qui soupira en se levant complètement :_

"Voilà. La discussion est close. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. A vous de me suivre ou non mais je connais déjà votre réponse. Quand à toi Tyrania..."

_C'était à son tour de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle, cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se retenir. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il partageait sa vie avec la petite renarde et au fil du temps, il la connaissait mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ses yeux vairons étaient pointés vers elle, la renarde reculant que très légèrement, intimidée par le regard :_

"Tu es la pire chienne que le Monde ai jamais porté et je modère mes paroles là. Je ne te parle pas de l'animal mais de l'aspect de ton comportement. Tu es vraiment une sale petite garce qui se permet de juger les autres alors qu'elle n'est pas mieux et de loin! J'ai vécu trois années avec toi, les trois pires années de mon existence! Et pourquoi cela?! Car tu étais là! A chaque fois, tu étais près de moi et c'est là le problème! Tu veux savoir ce dont je me souviendrais de toi?! Tes grognements, tes sauts d'humeur, tes morsures, tes coups de queue dans MA tête! T'es pire qu'une femme ayant ses problèmes mensuels! Mais moi, à chaque fois, je suis trop gentil et je me laisse faire! Trop bon, trop con! Tu me pourris ma vie depuis trois années, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre n'est-ce pas?! Que sans toi, ma vie aurait été bien meilleure?!"

_Tyrania tremblait et Oriane se demandait si cela provenait d'une légère peur envers Xano qui était rouge de colère ou alors si c'était simplement qu'elle allait exploser comme le jeune dresseur. Elle envisageait la seconde possibilité et se cachait déjà ses yeux avec ses deux ailes :_

"Non mais de quel droit tu te permets de me parler et de m'insulter comme ça, espèce de dresseur à deux balles! Tu te crois si important?! Dois-je te rappeler tous les problèmes que tu me causes?! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un pauvre petit garçon sans amis et toujours triste? J'irais presque te pleurer tellement ta vie est terne et morose sans nous! Et je tiens aussi à te dire que tu..."

_Elle s'arrêtait comme pour chercher ses mots : Quels étaient les autres défauts de Xano?! Elle devait réfléchir vite pour répliquer! Mais c'était quoi ses autres défauts?! Il ne se mettait que très rarement en colère et encore, c'était parce qu'elle était la raison de ses colères, ensuite...Savait-il cuisiner? Oui, c'était le cas! Il s'était amélioré depuis le début! Il ne savait pas combattre? Ce n'était pas vrai, maintenant qu'il gérait les doubles symbioses, il était devenu bien plus puissant. Mais alors quoi?! Il était si gentil et tendre envers elle et Oriane. Un objet sphérique percuta son front, la faisant crier légèrement de douleur. Son oeil gauche violet s'ouvrait pour voir la pokéball verte et violette portant son nom. Xano lui tournait déjà le dos :_

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je ne suis pas parfait mais je le reconnais. Tyrania, cette fois-ci, je serais clair : Je ne veux plus te revoir à partir de cet instant. J'en ai marre de toi et de ton comportement. Récupères ça et disparais de ma vue."

_Sa main gauche s'ouvrait peu à peu, ses doigts se déliant d'un médaillon doré qui tombait au sol à ses pieds : Un médaillon représentant la Goupix. C'était comme la dernière fois, il le savait mais bon...Cette fois-ci, il était certain de son choix, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, non, il ne devait pas revenir en arrière. Il se mettait à courir à toute allure, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Mais pourquoi Oriane? Il pensait qu'elle...Elle allait le suivre._

"Est-ce que tu es fière de toi Tyrania?"

_La renarde argentée ne répondait pas, marchant en tremblant vers le médaillon doré, l'une de ses queues entourant la sphère violette et verte pour la soulever. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois, cela se termine comme ça?! Mais là...Il était parti définitivement, quelque chose au fond d'elle se fissurait, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle souffrait. Oriane continuait de lui parler tout en battant des ailes :_

"Réponds alors Tyrania! Xano est peut-être qu'un adolescent mais il pense énormément à ses pokémons! Tu ne remarques jamais tout ce qu'il fait pour toi?! Cette pokéball, le peigne qu'il a acheté en cachette pour te coiffer pendant que tu dors tandis que tu pensais qu'il ne faisait cela que pour moi devant tes yeux! TOUT! Même les repas! Il vérifie à ce que les repas soient différents pour chacune d'entre nous mais pour toi, il prend plus de temps! Tu crois que le repas d'une pokémon de ton espèce est facile à préparer?! Et surtout qu'il est vraiment gentil comme dresseur! Il se préoccupe plus de ses pokémons que de lui! Tu crois vraiment qu'il voulait nous causer des problèmes avec cette Apireine nommée Luna?! TU N'ES PAS SI IMPORTANTE ET REPONDS MOI!"

_L'Altaria sortait ses deux serres avant de bondir vers Tyrania, la retournant, furieuse de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Ses deux serres immobilisèrent la renarde sur le dos tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole d'une voix haineuse :_

"Tu sais...J'ai déjà tué bon nombre d'hommes et de pokémons parce que je voulais protéger mon dresseur. A chaque fois, j'ai été abandonnée et renvoyée au centre à chaque fois mais lui...LUI...Il m'a compris et il savait que je faisais cela pour le protéger car je m'attache facilement à mon dresseur! Mais avec lui, c'est bien plus puissant que n'importe qui! J'ai même évolué! Alors si il y a quelque chose qui cloche, c'est avec toi et non avec lui! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Tyrania? Si je vois que tu es indésirable et que tu insupportes Xano, je ne me gênerais pas pour t'éliminer malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble tous les trois pendant ces dernières années! Alors avoues dès maintenant que tu tiens à lui ou sinon..."

_Elle faisait briller ses deux serres au-dessus de la gorge de Tyrania. Elle ne rigolait pas et le moment ne se prêtait pas à cela. La renarde argentée ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux deux serres d'Oriane, des légères larmes tombant sur les poils argentés de son visage :_

"Si il arrivait à me supporter...pendant tout ce temps, c'était pour me prouver qu'il était vraiment spécial mais TOI...Tu es arrivée et tu as tout gâché! J'ai réussi à passer outre ta présence mais maintenant, une nouvelle intruse va arriver et me séparer encore plus de lui!"

"Tyrania, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre de toi."

"Je ne le dirais jamais! JAMAIS tu entends?! JAMAIS! Je ne m'attacherais pas à un humain! JAMAIS! C'est à cause d'eux..."

"ET XANO?! Tu le trouves pareil que les autres humains?!"

_Les serres se plantèrent dans le sol, quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulant des pattes de Tyrania. Oriane continuait de la regarder avec un air furieux : Qu'elle l'exprime au lieu de vouloir rester bloquée sur cette idée. Xano était bien différent des autres humains : Eux n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant à l'abandonner. Il se fichait pas mal du sang qu'elle avait fait couler ou alors des humeurs de Tyrania mais là...Cette dernière avait dépassé les limites!_

"Non...Il n'est pas pareil, jusque je n'arrive pas à ne pas me mettre en colère quand je le vois. Il est si gentil, si amical, si attentionné envers nous deux, envers moi au départ. Tu ne comprends pas que tant de gentillesse m'énerve?! Je veux dire : J'ai peur qu'il soit trop candide, qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fait et je VEUX le protéger! Voilà! Je veux être sûre qu'un humain comme lui ne meure pas à cause de sa candeur! Je ne veux pas d'un autre dresseur et je ne veux pas le quitter! Alors je m'énerve car il commet bêtises sur bêtises! Et surtout car il n'imagine pas à quel point cela me fait mal de voir d'autres pokémons qui arrivent et prennent son attention!"

"Pfff...Accroches toi et tiens bien ton médaillon."

"Quoi? Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

_L'Altaria retournait d'un coup de serre la Goupix argenté avant de la prendre par la peau, la soulevant dans les airs. La renarde tenait son médaillon doré entre ses deux pattes avant tandis qu'elle restait un peu secouée par l'émotion et surtout par le vide qui se trouvait en-dessous d'elle._

"Ce que tu m'as dit, tu iras lui répéter en face."

"JAMAIS! Je ne veux pas lui dire ça! Et tu ne lui diras rien du tout sinon..."

"Sinon? Je vais te donner une condition : Tu vas lui annoncer ce que tu penses réellement de lui sinon... Tu t'écrases sur le sol."

"Tu n'oserais pas?!"

"Je vais me gêner!"  
_  
La renarde grognait en baissant les yeux : Non, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer tout ça! Mais elle savait qu'Oriane était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard! Pfff...Non mais pourquoi avait-elle aussi rapidement abandonné la partie?!_

_Il ne s'était pas arrêter de courir, quitte à en perdre son souffle. Il ne regrettait rien du tout! RIEN DU TOUT! Mais quand même, combien de temps avait-il courut? Dix minutes? Une demie-heure? Il ne savait pas mais il était exténué. Il tomba sur le sol, s'imposant cinq minutes de repos._

"Merde...Je suis fatigué."  
_  
Fatigué? Mais de quoi? D'avoir courut autant de temps? Ou alors simplement de ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques jours? Il se retournait pour observer le ciel bleu caché par les arbres._

"Retournes chercher tes Reines. Retournes y maintenant."

"Hein?!"

_Il se redressait subitement, regardant autour de lui. Soit il avait rêvé, soit il avait bel et bien entendu une voix féminine. Mais où ça? Quelques instants plus tard, deux yeux bleus perçants apparaissaient devant lui, ainsi qu'un petit bec jaune accompagné de deux ailes entièrement blanches._

"Xatu. Ne comprends-tu point ton propre langage?"

"MAIS M..."

_Il fit une roulade en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'oiseau parfaitement immobile qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un Xatu à la peau et aux yeux bleus l'observait avec attention. Le problème était que même si il bougeait un peu à gauche ou à droite, la créature restait stoïque, seuls ses yeux saphir se déplaçant pour suivre ses mouvements._

"Heu...Je peux vous aider?"

_Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais force était de constaté qu'il avait été surpris par la créature. Qu'est-ce qu'un Xatu lui voulait? Qu'il sache...Une idée particulièrement stupide arrivait à son cerveau et déjà, il la prononçait de vive voix :_

"Ah! J'en ai entendu parler! Tu ne serais pas l'un de ces pokémons travaillant pour des Gitans et qui font semblant de lire dans l'avenir et le passé d'une personne rencontrée "par hasard" tout en leur extorquant leur argent?! Je te préviens, j'ai rien pour toi!"

"J'avais prévu ta réaction."  
_  
*Boom* Sans que la créature ne fasse un geste, quelque chose percuta le front de Xano, le faisant tomber en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?! Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le coup avait été donné sans violence mais était déjà prévu à l'avance. Le Xatu recommençait à lui parler dans son esprit :_

"Nelya. Je suis là pour toi Xano."


	23. Chapitre 23 : L'Avenir

**Chapitre 23 : L'Avenir**

"Heu...Oui. Je veux bien : Tu es là pour moi...et après?"

"C'est tout."  
_  
Il poussa un long soupir, se relevant après le petit coup dans le front qu'il avait reçu sans savoir d'où il provenait. Il n'était pas doué pour s'amuser avec des pokémons qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout, il n'avait pas l'envie de discuter à ce moment là. Sans même s'intéresser plus longtemps à Nelya, il se remettait en route._

"Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais m'en aller. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de traîner avec une Xatu que je ne connais pas. De plus, je ne te fais pas confiance. J'ai des préoccupations plus importantes que d'entendre parler des Reines. Et moi je suis quoi? Le Roi?"

"Tu es le Joker Blanc."

_Teuh! Comme s'il allait croire Nelya?! Un Joker Blanc et puis quoi encore? Il fît un petit geste de la main pour dire que cela l'importait peu et déjà il s'éloignait de la Xatu bleue, les deux yeux de celle-ci s'ouvrant avant de devenir complètement roses. Les deux pieds de Xano se rencontrèrent, s'ensuivant une magnifique chute sur le sol. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, il se retournait en pestant :_

"C'était toi n'est-ce pas?! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer! Alors vas t'en et laisses moi tranquille! Tu comprends le langage humain non? Alors lâches moi au lieu et vas t'amuser ailleurs avec ta télékinésie!"

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis l'envoyée du clan Yogenmi. Les autres étaient tous apeurés en voyant l'avenir alors je me suis chargée de venir te dire ton Avenir et ton Passé."

"Woooo. De quoi voir dans l'Avenir et le Passé. Sincèrement, j'ai pas que ça à faire alors, vous êtes priée de ne plus m'importuner, "mademoiselle" Nelya du clan Yogenmi."

_Le ton était ironique tandis qu'il tentait de se relever mais sans succès. La paralysie engendrée par Nelya restait ancrée dans ses jambes et le corps de la Xatu bleue se soulevait sans qu'elle ne se mette à battre des ailes. Elle se déposa sur le dos avant de reprendre la parole :_

"Je suis chargée de te faire voir l'Avenir et ton Passé mais commençons par ton Passé. As-tu quelque chose à dire?"

"Oui, deux simples mots : T'ES LOURDE! Et dans les deux sens du terme."  
_  
L'aile droite de couleur rouge avec au bout des plumes blanches et noires se releva faiblement tandis qu'elle donnait une claque sur le dos du crâne de Xano qui criait légèrement. Le regard n'avait pourtant pas changé d'un pouce, toujours dirigé vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs allongé sur le sol :_

"Je suis une femme. Ces propos ne doivent pas être dits sans raison. Je ne pèse qu'environ quatorze kilogrammes et deux cents vingt quatre grammes."

"Super et tu n'as pas tes mensura...Bon, j'abandonne la partie. Montres moi donc mon passé."

_Si il pouvait hausser les épaules, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait mais bon...Les yeux saphir de Nelya reprenaient leur teinte rosâtre tandis qu'une aura se mettait à entourer Xano, celui-ci se retrouvant forcé de fermer les yeux tandis qu'un flash l'envahissait. Il voyait une créature à la robe fantomatique et noire, des yeux bleus observant les cadavres de pokémons et humains autour d'elle. Ses cheveux blancs comme son corps bougeaient au rythme des flammes. Elle semblait avoir un petit col rouge tandis que la créature poussa un long soupir :_

"Voilà, c'est fait. Êtes-vous satisfait?"

"Parfaitement DornRek. Parfaitement. Tu as fait un excellent travail encore une fois. Tu es vraiment une très belle création."

"Merci Père."

_Le flash disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Muni de vêtements noirs et d'une cape de même couleur qui volait au gré du vent, il avait une sphère enflammée au-dessus de la main droite, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, un sourire mystérieux car il était impossible de deviner les sentiments :_

"Père. Je suis venu me venger pour vos actes. Je dois vous faire disparaître."

_Autour de lui se trouvait simplement un décor apocalyptique, des formes spectrales tournoyant autour d'une créature gigantesque et du jeune homme. Aucune lumière ne provenait du ciel, recouvert par d'épais nuages noirs et violets, seules des flammes servant d'éclairage._

_Le flash se terminait tandis que Xano ne bougeait pas, face contre sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? C'était vraiment ça son passé? Et son futur? Ce n'était qu'une simple illusion, rien d'autre! Il ne devait pas se fier à ce que Nelya venait de lui montrer!_

"Tu seras accompagné de tes quatre Reines, Joker Blanc. Je sais à quoi ressemblent trois de tes Reines mais la quatrième, je n'arrive pas à la voir. Sa forme est indistincte et incomplète, c'est bien la première fois. Tu vas aller sauver ta Reine et dès lors, vous serez tous réunis et commencera alors le véritable sens de votre existence."

"Tu peux...arrêter de parler comme ça? Je me nomme Xano Likan d'accord? Je ne t'appelle pas Xatu, Xatu, Xatu que je sache?!"

"Ton passé t'a troublé n'est-ce pas? Et ton futur n'est guère joyeux. Sur le chemin des Morts résonnera tes pas, tu ne seras plus de ce monde."

"Tu dis des conneries! Maintenant, lâches moi!"

_Qu'est-ce que l'humain venait de faire? Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retournait pour être sur le dos, brisant la paralysie psychique qu'elle exercait sur ses jambes. D'un geste rageur, il poussait l'oiseau d'une taille aussi grande que lui pour le faire tomber avant de se relever._

"Que fais-tu Xano? Ne renies pas ton passé et ne te caches pas ton futur!"

"Je dois aller sauver Luna et ce n'est pas avec tes images foireuses que je vais y arriver!"

"Mais et tes deux Reines?! Sans elles, tu n'es rien!"

"JE...N'AI...BESOIN...DE...PERSONNE!"

"Goupix?"

_Elle avait clairement entendu les dernières paroles de Xano alors qu'Oriane venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres de lui. Sans même un regard vers Nelya, l'oiseau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Tyrania se dirigeait vers Xano avec tout le poids du monde sur son dos. Elle ne devait pas gaffer cette fois sinon...Mais il avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne : Elle était donc si inutile ou embêtante pour lui? Le peu de courage qu'elle avait accumulé pendant la petite séance de vol dans les serres d'Oriane s'évaporait au moment où il prenait la parole :_

"Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir."

"ALTARIA!"  
_  
Un puissant rayon percuta un arbre juste derrière lui, frôlant la joue de l'adolescent qui sentait la chaleur proche de sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?! Oriane venait de l'attaquer? Non, c'était autre chose. Elle était visiblement très en colère et il valait mieux calmer le jeu. Nelya de son côté s'était immobilisée, attendant que le reste de la scène se déroule devant ses deux yeux saphir. Tout en tremblant, Tyrania continuait de s'approcher de Xano qui se demandait quel était le problème avec la petite renarde. Même si il restait en colère contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il s'acroupissait devant elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire tomber le petit médaillon doré la représentant._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tyrania?"

"Goupix! Gougoupix!"

_Elle devait avoir un sacré problème vu les tremblements incontrôlables qui animaient son petit corps. Là, il prenait la renarde contre lui avant de la serrer avec tendresse, se mettant assis dans l'herbe tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre la parole. Elle voulait qu'il serre le médaillon pour qu'elle puisse lui parler :_

"Xano...Je euh...Je n'y arrive pas! Oriane! Pourquoi tu me forces?! OUINNNN! T'es trop méchante!"  
_  
Elle se comportait comme une gamine et Xano tournait son regard vers Oriane. Qu'est-ce que l'Altaria violette avait fait pour mettre Tyrania dans cet état? C'était à son tour de regarder Oriane avec fureur tandis que la renarde argentée reprenait la parole :_

"Snif...Elle m'oblige à te dire que je t'aime bien, que tu es un excellent dresseur!"

"Alors que tu ne le penses pas? Mieux vaut s'abstenir alors, je n'aime pas les mensonges."

"Non mais ce n'est pas ça! Je trouve vraiment que tu es très bien, tu cuisines bien mieux qu'auparavant, tu es toujours très voire trop gentil, beaucoup trop affectueux envers moi et Oriane. Et puis, maintenant, tu vas aller chercher cette...Luna que l'on ne connait pas. Tu es même prêt à risquer ta vie pour une autre alors j'ai peur que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi. Tu es quand même l'unique dresseur qui arrive à me supporter et qui pouvait faire une symbiose avec moi alors j'étais très contente. Et puis...Oriane est arrivée et elle s'est accaparée un peu de ton temps libre, donc moins de temps pour moi. Alors quand tu iras récupérer Luna, nous serons trois pokémons donc j'aurais l'impression d'être encore moins unique."  
_  
Il poussa un petit rire amusé tandis qu'Oriane détournait le regard, Nelya dardant ses deux yeux bleus sur Tyrania qui restait couchée sur les genoux de Xano pour se faire pardonner. Mais pourquoi rigolait-il? Il ne la croyait pas? Elle sentait la colère l'envahir à nouveau : Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux?!_

"Je suis content...mais je ferais mieux de rectifier cette erreur dès maintenant : Que ça soit Luna, toi ou Oriane, je risquerais ma vie pour vous trois. Et ce n'est pas une question de préférence ou de goût ou de je-ne-sais-quoi. Vous avez chacun votre caractère même si le tien est celui qui me pose vraiment le plus de soucis mais tu es née comme ça et je ne voudrais pas te changer, du moins, si, quand même un peu. Je vais récupérer le médaillon mais saches que je pensais sérieusement à ne plus te reprendre, du moins pour une bonne heure ou deux. Je ne pourrais JAMAIS t'abandonner! Ni toi, ni Oriane! Je vais te dire quelque chose que ni Oriane, ni Luna ont avec moi : Notre symbiose. Attends, ne me regardes pas avec des yeux comme ça : Tu es celle qui a réussi à éveiller ma symbiose alors qu'avec tous les autres pokémons, je n'avais qu'un pitoyable score de 0%. Enfin, avec toi, j'avais un score pas fameux d'1% mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et maintenant, regardes où nous en sommes? Toujours en train de nous disputer, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on ne s'aime pas n'est-ce pas? Je t'adore, tu es contente, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre aussi? Alors maintenant, on arrête les disputes. Et si tu veux, dès ce soir, j'irais te peigner."

"Je suis au courant que tu ne te gênais pas pour me coiffer pendant que je dormais mais je veux bien."

_Elle relevait la tête pour approcher son museau de Xano, le frottant contre sa joue avant de sortir sa petite langue pour venir le lécher. L'adolescent serrait le médaillon tandis qu'Oriane se mettait à becqueter à l'intérieur de l'une de ses ailes nuageuses, y sortant la sphère verte et violette portant les initiales de Tyrania. Cette dernière oubliait qu'elle était la seule à avoir une pokéball de ce genre. Xano serrait la Goupix argentée contre lui tandis qu'il se relevait pour récupérer la sphère. Les yeux vairons de Tyrania se tournèrent vers la Xatu bleue :_

"Euh...Et c'est qui, elle?"

"Je m'appelle Nelya et je proviens du clan Yogenmi. Je suis là pour parler du passé de Xano ainsi que de son futur. Vous êtes maintenant tous les trois réunis. Xano, il te manque deux autres reines. La troisième se trouve près d'Erysion. Je vais vous accompagner mais ne me considères pas comme l'une de tes pokémons. Les membres du clan Yogenmi sont libres."

"De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de te capturer. Avec ton regard bizarre, je suis sûr que je vais passer des sacrées nuits maintenant..."  
_  
Tyrania restait dans les bras de Xano, celui-ci ne remarquant pas que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle se trouvait collée contre lui tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher dans la forêt. Il ne devait pas oublier sa mission et déjà il se retournait vers Oriane. Il hochait la tête tandis qu'elle faisait de même : D'une main, il grimpait sur le dos de l'Altaria violette, l'autre main maintenant Tyrania contre lui. Elle s'était endormie, visiblement trop fatiguée à cause des émotions de la journée. La Xatu déployait ses ailes rouges avant de se mettre à voler à côté d'Oriane, parlant dans la tête de Xano :_

"Nous devrions arriver vers Erysion d'ici demain soir. Comme la journée en est qu'à son milieu, nous devrions arriver au quart du chemin voir la moitié d'ici ce soir."

"Merci bien mais je sais quand même calculer les distances suivant la vitesse à laquelle va Oriane. Et arrêtes donc de me parler dans la tête, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le moi avec ta voix."

"Xatu, xaxatu, xatu tutu, xatu, xatu?"

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

"Je demandais simplement : Et là tu me comprends? Tu ne connais pas notre langage."

_Il haussa les épaules : Visiblement, elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait un moyen de la comprendre sans pour autant passer par la télékinésie. Et ce n'était pas la seule surprise qu'il allait lui réserver. Dès le début de la soirée, il l'étonnait avec son repas, préparant une assiette spécialement pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, ses deux yeux semblaient s'ouvrir en grand avant qu'elle ne se mette à becqueter le reste de son assiette. Elle le complimentait à ce sujet tandis qu'elle passait la nuit en-dehors de la tente, ses deux yeux saphir tentant de lire dans l'avenir :_

"Qui est cette quatrième Reine? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Suis-je une ratée? Pourtant, j'arrive à voir sa forme mais pourquoi je ne peux lui donner de nom? Et pourquoi je ne peux décrire correctement le futur? Pourtant mon clan était d'accord à ce sujet : Quelque chose se drame avec les Dieux mais quoi? Un être du passé est revenu à sa recherche mais cet être est lui-même recherché. Ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout."

_Elle tentait de fermer les yeux mais n'y arrivait pas. De part sa condition de Xatu, elle était presque obligée d'être prise d'insomnie avec les visions du passé et du futur qui arrivaient en elle. Des fois, elle aimerait bien être capable de dormir comme eux mais elle savait que cela était impossible, purement impossible._

_Le lendemain, tout se déroulait parfaitement : Aucune dispute entre Tyrania et Xano, cela devant se marquer d'une pierre blanche. Visiblement, même si le trio savait que cela n'allait pas tarder, une journée entière où il était possible de voir qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble sans se crier dessus, c'était une merveilleuse journée. Alors que le soleil allait se coucher, ils arrivaient enfin en vue d'Erysion : Un magnifique village qui ne semblait pas connaître la technologie : Aucun bruit de moteur qui tournait, aucun cliquetis d'une machine en route, Erysion ressemblait à un typique village qui n'avait pas voyagé avec son temps. Oriane déposait le jeune garçon ainsi que la renarde argentée, celle-ci sautant des bras de Xano avant d'attendre que les autres se mettent en route._

"Xano, dans ce village, je te déconseille de dire que tu viens récupérer Luna ou tout simplement combattre Teli. Comme tu peux le remarquer, ce village semble très proche des insectes. Dis simplement que tu es un voyageur ou quelque chose de ce genre, cela suffira amplement pour eux. Souviens-toi : Aucun mouvement louche."

"Nelya...Comment te dire ça? Tu me fatigues. Je sais quand même me débrouiller. J'ai vécu quinze années avant toi, je peux bien vivre quinze années de plus sans tes conseils."

"Soit, à partir de maintenant, je vais me taire puisque tel est ton désir."

_Alleluia, un peu de calme. Ce n'est pas que Nelya lui prenait la tête mais en fait, c'était le cas. Il ne savait pas qu'une Xatu pouvait parler autant. Oh oui, elle était gentille, elle voulait l'aider et le conseiller mais si il pouvait arrêter de l'ouvrir quelques minutes pour le laisser respirer, c'était un bon point. Il se présentait devant l'entrée du village, quelques têtes se tournant alors qu'il regardait en détails Erysion._

_Les villageois semblaient tous être normaux bien qu'un peu rudimentaires au niveau des tenues : Ce n'était pas les vêtements chics de la ville ou les jeans du commun des mortels, à croire qu'il venait de retomber dans le passé. Néanmoins, il remarquait que bon nombre de pokémons insectes traînaient avec eux en liberté, certains tournant la tête vers sa direction. Ils étaient rares les inconnus à venir ici et généralement, ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Xano s'approchait d'un homme moyennement âgé, portant deux seaux à la main et accompagné d'un Dardargnan de couleur rouge et noir._

"Dites, je viens d'arriver à Erysion, vous pourriez m'indiquer une auberge je vous pries?"

"Vous venez faire quoi à Erysion? Me dites pas que c'est du tourisme, je n'y croirais pas un seul instant."

"En fait, je ne fais que passer et je dois avouer que je suis un peu las de dormir à la bonne étoile donc je ne refuserais pas un lit!"

_L'homme le regardait d'un air suspicieux au même titre que son pokémon, celui-ci observant la Goupix argentée puis les deux oiseaux. Quelques instants plus tard, il désignait du doigt un bâtiment à un étage et de taille moyenne : Une auberge tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. De toute façon, il ne demandait pas le grand luxe car il ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Sans plus attendre, il remerciait l'homme avant de demander à Nelya de le suivre ainsi qu'à ses deux pokémons._

_Pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'auberge, toutes les têtes regardaient le nouvel arrivant, quelqu'un qui n'était pas du village visiblement puisque personne ne l'avait vu...sauf peut-être à la télévision. Qu'est-ce qu'une "célébrité" de son genre venait faire ici? Sentant tous les regards portés sur lui, il se dirigeait légèrement en tremblant vers l'aubergiste, demandant une chambre tout en sortant sa bourse :  
_  
"Combien de nuits vous pensez rester ici?"

"Je ne sais pas, pas du tout. C'est suivant si je me plais ou non mais pour l'instant, je dirais une unique nuit."

"Mouep. Si vous le dites, si vous le dites."

_Sans plus d'informations, il indiquait le prix d'une soirée tandis qu'il expliquait les horaires puis de tendre une clé. Xano la récupéra en inclinant légèrement la tête vers les personnes dans l'auberge puis de monter dans sa chambre. Quand ils n'entendaient plus le bruit des pas de l'adolescent à l'étage, de nombreuses discussions se lançaient :_

"Vous pensez qu'il est là pour quoi?"

"Pas pour la Reine quand même? Le dernier a avoir essayé de la capturer est mort en moins d'une demie-journée."

"Je le connais ce type! Il participe à pas mal de tournois mais il a un sale caractère. On ne l'a jamais vu se pavaner à la télévision même si son caractère fait penser le contraire."

"T'as l'air de bien le connaître! C'est quoi son nom?"

"Xano Likan!"

_Deux yeux bleus regardaient à travers la fenêtre de l'auberge à partir de l'extérieur avant de disparaître : Xano Likan? Cela allait sûrement intéresser la grande Reine Teli! Dans sa chambre, Xano se couchait sur le lit, les bras et les jambes écartés. Nelya se trouvait une chaise, se remettant en position immobile tandis qu'Oriane et Tyrania ne disaient rien. Il se mettait à serrer les deux médaillons représentants ses deux pokémons avant de dire :_

"Dès demain, nous partirons en mission de surveillance. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Au lieu de foncer tête baissée, nous allons réfléchir à une stratégie pour kidnapper Luna. Par contre, je tiens à prévenir qu'après, nous ne pourrons pas avoir une vie facile, il faudra même éviter les tournois et autres."

_Nelya allait lui transmettre un message mais préféra s'abstenir : Il ne voulait pas de son aide alors elle n'allait pas l'aider. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle n'était pas son pokémon et elle ne le sera jamais. Oriane et Tyrania hochèrent la tête aux dires de Xano qui expliquait son plan qui consistait à se séparer : Sachant qu'il courait très rapidement, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter s'il devait s'enfuir et quant à ses pokémons, il leur faisait assez confiance pour savoir se défendre._

"Nelya, fais quand même attention à toi au cas où. Tu es tout ce qu'ils n'aiment pas : Tu es un oiseau mais aussi des pouvoirs psychiques. Le mieux serait que demain, tu ne viennes pas avec nous. Mesure de sécurité si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

_Hein? Il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle? Ou alors, c'était autre chose. Ses yeux bleus se plissaient pour étudier Xano Likan. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement et elle se demandait comment réagir. Pour toute réponse, son regard restait fixé sur l'adolescent, celui-ci prenant son mutisme pour un oui. La nuit tombait maintenant et Xano s'était couché dans le lit : Oriane à sa droite, Tyrania à sa gauche. A cause de la taille de l'Altaria violette, il aurait dut avoir froid mais avait sorti son sac de couchage pour dormir à l'intérieur. Ses deux pokémons contre lui, Xatu restait immobile au clair de lune._

_Un petit bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre, un bruissement d'ailes mais elle ne réagissait pas tandis que deux yeux bleus apparaissaient à la lueur de la lune, un corps noir et rouge accompagné de trois dards, deux à la place des pattes avant. Le Dardargnan rouge se trouvait devant la fenêtre avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur : La Reine Teli avait été très heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle...Alors, un nouvel humain était arrivé dans le village? Autant l'éliminer tout de suite avant qu'il n'arrive dans la forêt, cela éviterait de salir la pureté de cette dernière. Il s'approchait de Xano, pointant son dard gauche vers la gorge : Viser vite, bien et précis, cela serait parfait pour un assassinat en règle._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Prisonnier et condamné

**Chapitre 24 : Prisonnier et condamné**

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger son dard pour venir le planter dans la gorge de l'adolescent qui dormait?! Deux yeux roses étaient dirigés vers lui, dans son dos, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il fût violemment retourné pour avoir en face de lui la Xatu aux ailes rouges qui le regardait, pour lui communiquer un message mental :_

"Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici? Tuer Xano? Tu travailles pour qui?"

"Bzzz...Jamais tu ne pourras me faire parler sale oiseau!"

"Tu es certain de cela? Tu ne remarques pas que tu ne peux plus bouger? Tu n'es pas en position de dicter tes règles. Réponds moi et je serais clémente. La reine Teli?"

_Les deux yeux bleu du Dardargnan s'ouvraient légèrement : Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il était envoyé par elle? Il avait simplement rapporté l'arrivée de Xano à la grande Reine et celle-ci lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer l'humain. Il avait remarqué le petit tremblement de Luna, la princesse Apireine qui était destinée à devenir la future grande Reine. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état pour un humain mais des rumeurs circulaient dans la ruche mère : La princesse Luna s'était entichée d'un humain et lui avait même donner son symbole. Quelle colère cela avait été de la part de la reine Teli au moment où elle avait appris la disparition du médaillon. Elle avait même été jusqu'à torturer sa propre fille pour qu'elle lui réponde où se trouvait le médaillon mais l'Apireine avait tenu tête à sa mère. Une brave princesse mais il obéissait aux ordres de la Reine._

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Soit. Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre, disparais de ma vue et annonces à ta reine que tu ne pourras pas arrêter le Joker Blanc. Son avenir est tout tracé et il ne peut en être autrement."

"J'ai une mission à accomplir et quitte à mourir pour la reine Teli, j'irais la terminer!"  
_  
Il tentait de briser les chaînes mentales entravant ses mouvements mais non, rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Avec violence, il fut projeté en-dehors de la chambre par la fenêtre, Nelya disparaissant de sa chaise pour apparaître juste devant le Dardargnan rouge et noir. Les mouvements liés à la télékinésie s'étaient stoppés pour l'immobiliser dans les airs tandis qu'un rayon orange se concentrait entre les deux ailes rouges de la Xatu bleue._

"Soit...Si ton désir est de mourir, je vais l'accomplir. Il est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas transmettre mes salutations à ta reine."  
_  
Avant même que le Dardargnan ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le laser qui sortait des deux ailes de Nelya le percuta pour l'envoyer dans le ciel, le faisant rejoindre le firmament étoilé. Sans un regard vers la créature qui disparaissait, Nelya retournait à l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant délicatement la fenêtre avec ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de se remettre assise sur la chaise, ses yeux saphir étant fixés sur Xano :_

"En remerciement du repas et...ton inquiétude."

_Puis elle se mettait à fermer ses yeux complètement : Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait d'avoir éliminer un danger potentiel avait réussi à lui procurer la fatigue nécessaire au sommeil qu'elle manquait tant...ou alors était-ce autre chose? Néanmoins, elle arrivait à dormir et c'était le principal : Pour une nuit, elle pouvait éviter de trop penser à l'avenir._

"Hey, la feignasse. Réveilles toi ma grande. Il est déjà plus de onze heures."  
_  
Un petit rire et elle ouvrait subitement ses yeux saphir. Comment ça?! Déjà onze heures?! Elle observait Xano qui lui souriait tandis que Tyrania et Oriane étaient déjà réveillées et en train de manger leurs repas. Il tendait une assiette qu'il posait à quelques centimètres de la chaise sur laquelle reposait la Xatu._

"Je comprends pourquoi les Xatus ne dorment que très rarement. Quand c'est le cas, impossible de les réveiller! On est réveillés depuis déjà plus d'une heure! Mais attends que j'y réfléchisse un peu...Les Xatus ne dorment que peu de temps normalement! T'es en fait une grosse flemmarde!"

_Il rigolait à nouveau tandis que le rouge arrivait aux joues de Nelya : Autant de temps que ça? Non...Ce n'était pas possible! Mais elle s'était sentie en confiance, certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que les membres de son clan ne pousseraient pas de cris autour d'elle à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle sautait de la chaise pour se mettre à picorer l'assiette tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre :_

"J'ai une petite chose à faire. Je reviens dans peu de temps."

_Elles comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire mais elles ne disaient rien, jetant juste un regard en biais pour acquiescer. Il sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre dans les douches publiques. Il avait besoin de se laver, de se sentir propre pour être présentable devant elle, celle dont il tenait le médaillon. Laissant l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, il serrait l'objet qui le reliait à Luna avant de dire :_

"Luna? Luna? Es-tu là? Je suis arrivé dans Erysion. Nous allons te délivrer dans les jours qui arrivent."

"Xano! Tu es en vie?! C'est vrai?! Snif...Snif...Je croyais que tu étais mort! J'ai entendu les gardes qui parlaient de l'envoi d'un assassin pour éliminer un nouvel arrivant à Erysion. C'est bien toi?"

"Mais oui, c'est bien moi! Et je n'ai pas eut vent d'un assassin, j'ai dormi comme un ange mais toi...Tu t'es inquiétée n'est-ce pas? Luna, Luna, Luna...J'ai dis que j'allais venir te sauver et si je devais mourir, cela ne sera pas avant de te voir une dernière fois."

"NE DIS PAS CA XANO! Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Sinon...Je...Mais c'est quoi ce bruit autour de toi?"

"Ah? Ca? Je suis en train de prendre une douche pour que je sois propre quand je te verrais, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une mine de dégoût!"

"U-U-U-UNE DOUCHE?! HIIII!"

_La communication fut brutalement coupée, Xano se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était clairement pas un cri d'une femme en danger mais quand même...Une petite idée se logeait dans sa tête : Etait-elle gênée? Il rigolait faiblement avant de finir de se laver, se disant qu'elle était vraiment spéciale cette Apireine. Il revenait maintenant dans sa chambre, les trois pokémons ayant terminé leurs assiettes tandis qu'il se mettait devant Nelya avant de prendre la parole :_

"Bon...Tu restes ici et tu surveilles les lieux? Je vais faire une petite mission d'inspection mais je t'ai déjà expliqué hier que je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec nous."

"Tu ne comprends pas que je serais inutile ici? Je n'ai aucune utilité si je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Mes pouvoirs psychiques nous éviteront bon nombre de pièges."

"Mais tu n'es pas ma pokémon, je vais pas te mettre en danger et te faire risquer ta peau! Ou alors tu es suicidaire? On m'a reproché ça il y a peu."

"Alors considères moi comme l'une de tes pokémons juste pour ce sauvetage. A partir de maintenant, j'écouterais le moindre de tes ordres et je suivrais le moindre de tes gestes."

"Mais je ne veux pas de toi! T'es trop bizarre avec tes yeux et ton immobilisation permanente."

_Aie...Il venait de dire des mots qui étaient très blessants et déjà Tyrania grognait légèrement : Quel manque de tact sur ce coup là. Il devait vite se rattraper et il posait une main sur le crâne de la Xatu qui le regardait fixement. Sans plus attendre, il caressait les deux longues mèches verdâtres sur le dos de sa tête tandis qu'il murmurait :_

"Désolé Nelya, je ne voulais..."

"Cela ne fait rien Xano, cela ne fait rien. Tu dis simplement ce que tu penses. Les Xatus sont reconnus pour être bizarres et mystérieux, pourquoi ferais-je abstraction à cette règle générale? Il est simplement dommage que tu ne veuilles pas de moi à cause de mes yeux."

"Non mais tes yeux sont très beaux, je te le promets. Juste qu'ils me font peur, j'ai l'impression que tu m'étudies à chaque fois, comme si tu n'étais pas capable de refléter un peu de chaleur à travers ton regard. Ils sont toujours ouverts à moitié et puis..."

"Arrêtes là Xano. Cela suffit, tu en dis tellement que tu te rendrais ridicule. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, laisses moi t'accompagner. Je t'aiderais à retrouver ta troisième et ta quatrième Reine. Ensuite, j'irais me retirer et retourner dans le clan Yogenmi."

"D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux réellement mais...Fais attention. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser de symbiose avec toi donc si tu es en danger, je ne pourrais que te protéger avec mon corps symbiotique et si tu vois que tu es trop blessée, retires toi."

"Ne te préoccupes plus de moi, je ne suis pas aussi faible que cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dresseur pour me défendre."

_Malgré le fait qu'elle lui parlait dans sa tête, il pouvait sentir un léger rire de sa part. Elle était capable de rire? Il la regardait avec étonnement tandis que la Xatu restait parfaitement stoïque. Non, il avait certainement rêvé. Se préparant pour l'expédition, il donnait les dernières indications à Tyrania et à Oriane avant de quitter l'auberge puis la ville. Alors, il devait trouver une gigantesque ruche? Ce n'était pas très difficile! Il grimpa sur le dos d'Oriane, attrapant Tyrania avant de s'envoler dans les airs, accompagné de Nelya._

"Bon, bon, bon...Premier objectif : Repérer la cible. On parcoure le ciel en évitant...Euh, Nelya, est-ce normal que les arbres soient aussi grands?!"

"Xano, ne savais-tu pas que la ruche principale était dans une forêt bien plus grande qu'elle? Les arbres dépassent la centaine de mètres et même en volant au-dessus de ces derniers, tu ne pourras pas tenir très longtemps car tu manqueras d'oxygène en permanence."

"Ca ne fait rien! Oriane, montes encore plus en hauteur! On va bien trouver l'endroit où se trouve la ruche!"

_Nelya gardait son regard vers lui : Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas? Elle était pourtant de bon conseil et les membres de son clan prenaient avec attention ses propos. Mais lui...Il se fichait royalement de ses recommandations, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce garçon, outre le fait qu'il était DornRek dans le passé._

_L'Altaria violette se mettait à battre des ailes, traversant quelques nuages pour tenter de dépasser la cime des arbres. Après deux minutes d'intenses efforts, ils venaient enfin d'arriver à quelques mètres au-dessus des arbres. Ils devaient maintenant repérer où se trouvait la ruche principale, chose plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait : Le feuillage important des arbres ne permettait pas de voir ce qui se trouvait dessous._

"Je pars en éclaireuse. Cela sera bien plus simple si nous nous séparons."

"Mais...Attends! NELYA!"

_Il criait son nom mais déjà la Xatu bleue s'enfonçait parmi les arbres. Pour elle, il n'était pas dur de savoir la véritable raison de son action. A quelques mètres en-dessous des branches les plus hautes, de nombreux Dardargnans avaient remarqués l'inconnu dans les airs. Il fallait prévenir la reine Teli de la venue de cet humain!_

"Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela. Vous ne devez pas interrompre le chemin tracé par le Destin. Adieu."

"Qu'est-ce que cette Xatu fait là?! Tuez la!"

_Les nombreuses guêpes géantes pointaient déjà leurs dards, certains d'entre eux s'expulsant de leurs pattes pour se diriger vers Nelya qui virevoltait à travers les branches, ses yeux bleus devenant roses tandis qu'une partie de ses adversaires tombaient au sol, les yeux clos : Briser le cerveau de ses ennemis de l'intérieur était bien plus facile si ces derniers étaient des insectes et encore plus si ils étaient liés à tout ce qui concernait les poisons. Au moins, elle savait que Xano était en sécurité et que sa mission allait bien se dérouler. Du moins, elle l'espérait : Le Futur ne pouvait pas se tromper et même si celui-ci n'était guère réjouissant et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas parfaitement, elle lui faisait confiance. Xano allait s'en sortir, son instinct lui chuchotait ces quelques pensées._

"Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça?!"

"Elle voulait te remercier. Même si tu n'es pas un exemple de galanterie, tu as quand même des bons points qui font que tu es un humain que l'on veut aider. Elle est partie éliminer nos surveillants."

"Nos surveillants? Nous étions suivis?!"

_La Goupix qui s'était adressée à lui hochait la tête. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à mordre son pouce en signe d'énervement. Ce n'était pas là l'unique signe, à force, elle connaissait ses habitudes. Il était inquiet pour une pokémon qui n'était pas à lui. Elle se collait un peu plus contre lui : Non, elle ne pouvait pas changer et il le savait, néanmoins, elle pouvait s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle allait lui dire la vérité._

"XANO! Je crois que l'on s'approche de la ruche principale! J'entends des bourdonnements en-dessous de moi."

"Oriane, tu es sûre de toi? Si c'est le cas, on va y aller en piqué! Et surtout, on récupère Nelya!"

"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas? Tu la connais à peine et tu te fais du souci pour elle."

"Tais toi Tyrania s'il te plaît."

_Elle mordait légèrement son bras, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa dernière phrase tandis qu'Oriane se mettait à plonger à travers les nuages et les arbres. Xano tendait soudainement sa main droite tandis que celle de gauche gardait la Goupix argentée contre lui. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une ruche géante mesurant plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur autour de laquelle de nombreuses branches et racines avaient poussé pour la maintenir dans les arbres. Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux tandis qu'apparaissait une ombre aux ailes rouges à travers les branches, laissant derrière elle une ligne ensanglantée tandis que de nombreux Dardargnans, Insecateur et de Migalos la poursuivaient._

"Je t'ai attrapé!"

"Xano?! Mais comment tu sa..."

"Accroches toi, je crois que ça va secouer. On arrête maintenant la mission de reconnaissance et on passe au sauvetage! ORIANE! Crées un trou dans la ruche!"  
_  
Il avait attrapé la Xatu alors qu'elle était à sa hauteur, la réceptionnant en plein vol tandis qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement. Il fermait les yeux tandis qu'il se mettait de dos, recouvrant Nelya et Tyrania avec son dos au même moment où Oriane perçait une entrée dans la ruche, des morceaux de miel et d'alcôves percutant le dos de Xano qui gémissait faiblement de douleur._

"Laisses toi faire Nelya, j'en ai plusieurs alors qu'elles servent!"

_AIE! Ca faisait mal! Elle sentait un liquide qui s'écoulait sur ses ailes blessées, un liquide régénérateur qui s'occupait de refermer ses petites plaies causées par ces mantes religieuses si rapides avec leurs pattes avant en forme de faux. Sans attendre, il sautait du dos d'Oriane tandis qu'il faisait briller son médaillon doré représentant la Goupix argentée. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait avec six queues argentées, une mèche de cheveux argentés ressemblant à celle d'un Goupix étant apparue sur son front. De sa main griffue et droite, il tenait Nelya contre lui tandis qu'il souriait, faisant apparaître une boule de feu de sa main gauche, l'envoyant contre les Dardargnans qui servaient de gardes. Des cris et déjà ils se mettaient à se consumer, Xano faisant briller le second médaillon doré qu'il possédait._

"Oriane, Tyrania, je suis désolé de vous embarquer dans tout ça."

"Ne perds pas ton temps à parler et allons chercher ta princesse avant de nous retirer!"

_Tyrania venait de lui crier dans son crâne tandis que la seconde symbiose s'opérait en lui. Dans son dos apparaissait deux magnifiques ailes recouvertes de coton tandis qu'au-dessus de la mèche argentée, deux autres mèches longues et violettes venaient la rejoindre. Nelya le regardait avec surprise : Une double symbiose? Etait-ce à cause de son existence passée qu'il était capable d'une telle chose? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose! Etait-ce la relation qui l'unissait avec ses deux pokémons? Sa force de caractère? Elle ne savait pas mais elle sentait l'aile protectrice de coton qui la recouvrait _:

"A partir de là, ne t'éloignes pas de moi Nelya. Je vais pouvoir te protéger sous cette forme. Tu vois que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter."

"Xano, ce n'est pas l'heure de draguer! Serres Nelya contre toi et on part à la recherche de cette Apireine!"  
_  
Encore une fois, elle venait de lui crier dessus. Elle reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Néanmoins, elle avait entièrement raison et déjà il prenait la Xatu bleue contre lui avant de se mettre à s'envoler à l'intérieur de la ruche. La gueule grande ouverte, il éliminait les quelques insectes qui se positionnaient devant lui avec un souffle de feu tandis que les battements de ses ailes créaient quelques brises en arrière pour repousser ses poursuivants. L'aile droite serrant la Xatu bleue qui utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour éliminer une partie des gardes, la main gauche de Xano était posée sur un troisième médaillon, celui-ci étant fait de bronze et représentait une Apireine._

"Luna?! Luna?! Tu m'entends?! Tu te trouves à quel étage?!"

"Xano? C'est à cause de toi que tout ce raffut est causé?!"

"Tiens donc...Voilà enfin la voix de la dénommée Luna, celle qui cause tant de soucis à mon dresseur."

"Chut Tyrania! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu ne me causes aucun problème Luna, je te le promets! Tu es à quel étage?"

"Tyra...nia? C'est la Goupix qui t'accompagne?"

"Je suis là aussi mademoiselle Luna."

"Bon je fais les présentations : Oriane, voilà Luna. Luna, voilà Oriane. Tyrania, tu t'es déjà présentée. Luna, tu veux bien me dire l'étage où tu es?"

"Tu dois sûrement être au douzième étage Xano! Je suis localisée au treizième, je vais tenter de sortir mais les gardes m'en empêcheront sûrement."

"Restes tranquille, je vais te trouver!"

_Vraiment, discuter avec trois personnes dans sa tête, c'était horrible! Personne ne savait qui s'adressait à elle et inversement, un véritable bordel, voilà ce que c'était! Accompagné des bourdonnements, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue mais ce n'était pas son objectif alors il ne devait plus y penser. Maintenant, tout le monde avait arrêté de parler mais entendre le souffle de quatre respirations dans ses oreilles était vraiment bizarre. Toutes...Elles étaient toutes en train de lui faire confiance. Seule Nelya restait muette et était absente de la conversation, il le regrettait un peu mais elle pointant son regard saphir vers lui :_

"Tu sais où elle se trouve n'est-ce pas? Tu peux me lâcher si tu le désires. Je suis capable de me battre."

"Malheureusement, je ne le désire pas. Tu restes près de moi, j'ai plus confiance en ta sécurité comme cela."

"Je ne suis pas ton pokémon, rappelles toi cela Xano."

_Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'il continuait de courir. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver Luna! Autant utiliser les grands moyens! Sa bouche s'ouvrait créer un puissant rayon de glace qui était dirigé vers le plafond pour le solidifier. Fait entièrement de miel, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps et il le savait._

"HIIIIIIIII! XANO! XANO!"  
_  
Pour de la chance, c'en était! Il venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de Luna, celle-ci le regardant de ses deux yeux rouges avec étonnement au départ avant de s'approcher de lui, ses deux griffes blanches tremblant vers lui. Il...Il était bien réel! Il était devant elle! Il avait tant grandi en ces deux années. Il était devenu si...beau. Le rouge arrivait sur son visage blanc, prise d'une émotion trop forte pour elle, une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir._

_Où était-il? Il jetait un rapide regard autour de lui : C'était cela la chambre d'une princesse? Ou d'une pokémon? Il fallait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts des pokémons...mais bon, le style tout recouvert de miel, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il déployait son aile droite pour laisser sortir la Xatu bleue avant de voir Luna : Elle était devenue plus grande que celles de son espèce mais aussi un peu plus jolie, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer : Ses yeux rubis? Le cristal sur son front? Ses griffes si douces? Dès l'instant où elle s'approchait de lui, il sentait que le troisième médaillon se mettait à se modifier : De bronze, il devenait argent. D'argent, il devenait doré. Il s'était même attendu à le voir changer de couleur encore une fois, le médaillon continuant à briller puis plus rien._

"Xano...Tu es vraiment venu. Je..."

"NE BOUGEZ PLUS HUMAIN!"

_Non! Elle voulait le toucher! Sentir sa peau contre sa griffe blanche mais elle se faisait emporter par les guêpes géantes tandis que deux lames se positionnaient au niveau de la gorge de Xano ainsi que celle de Nelya. Dix...Non...Ils étaient vingt! Mais bizarrement, il ne remarquait qu'une chose chez les Dardargnans qui étaient en train de l'entourer et de rentrer dans la chambre par la porte, le trou qu'il avait formé voir même par la fenêtre! Cette chose était leurs pattes : Au lieu d'avoir deux dards comme les pokémons habituels, ils possédaient deux griffes comme ceux d'une Apireine et avaient des hallebardes dans celles-ci._

"Humain! Pour avoir pénétré dans la ruche principale de la reine Teli, tuer bon nombre de soldats, tenter de vous en prendre à la princesse Luna, vous serez emmené en prison ainsi que vos amis. Dès le lendemain, la peine capitale vous sera donné : La mort!"

"Et si je décide de combattre et de tous vous tuer?"

_La lame d'une hallebarde se frottait sur sa joue, dessinant une légère entaille qui s'ensanglantait tandis que celles posées sur sa gorge se pressaient un peu plus contre cette dernière. Ils ne plaisantaient pas visiblement. Luna tentait de pousser les gardes qui l'empêchaient de passer tandis qu'elle criait :_

"NE FAIS PAS CA XANO! Je vais parler avec mère! Elle ne peut pas faire ça! Je l'en empêcherai! Mais ne fais pas de bêtises! Fais moi confiance!"

"Je n'ai visiblement pas trop le choix. Arrêt de la symbiose."

_Il poussait un léger soupir tandis qu'il reprenait sa forme entièrement humaine, soulevant la petite renarde argentée qui apparaissait devant lui. Elle venait lui lécher très légèrement la petite entaille sur la joue tandis qu'Oriane se collait contre lui. Il avait le sourire des mauvais jours : Un sourire triste et lugubre. Nelya n'avait rien dit, comme les deux pokémons de Xano. Les nombreux Dardargnans empoignaient Xano pour l'emmener tandis qu'Oriane et Nelya se mettaient derrière lui, en file indienne. Visiblement, tout ne s'était pas passé aussi bien que prévu. Les trois médaillons dorés dans ses mains, il les serrait avant de murmurer aux trois pokémons :_

"Désolé. Pourtant, j'aurais dû vous écouter mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Mais je vous remercie, j'ai pu la voir une dernière fois."

"Une dernière fois? Ne parles pas comme ça, espèce d'adolescent attardé! Tout n'est pas terminé! Tu n'as pas entendu ta princesse?! Elle va discuter avec sa mère!"

"Je ne crois pas Tyrania. Nous sommes dans une zone où tout le monde nous hait. C'est même pire que cela : Nous allons devoir faire très attention et faire de notre mieux pour protéger Xano. Ils vont sûrement lui retirer ses médaillons et il y a de fortes chances qu'ils tentent de nous tuer durant la nuit."

_Oriane préférait se taire, elle ne se sentait pas la force de répondre de toute façon. Tyrania grognait légèrement en direction de Nelya qui avait encore une fois la vision la plus réaliste du groupe tandis que Xano poussait un soupir. Il avait encore gaffé, il n'était visiblement pas capable de résoudre ses problèmes. Il baissait la tête, se laissant emmener vers son destin : Etait-ce ce qu'avait prévu Nelya? Il ne le savait pas._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Champion

**Chapitre 25 : Champion**

"Vous resterez ici jusqu'au jour de votre jugement!"

_Visiblement, il semblait y avoir un désaccord avec les gardes des prisonniers et ceux qui étaient venus l'arrêter : Il pensait mourir dès le lendemain et maintenant, ils parlaient de faire un jugement? C'était si...bizarre. Peut-être que la ruche gigantesque n'était pas aussi bien réglée qu'il le pensait. De plus, ils avaient laissé ses médaillons._

"Ils nous estiment incapables de nous enfuir de la ruche principale. Tu vois que tu t'étais trompée Nelya? Tes prédictions dans l'Avenir sont toutes fausses!"

"J'ai tout simplement annoncé ce que je pensais Tyrania."

"Ne vous disputez pas toutes les deux d'accord? Oriane, pourquoi restes-tu en retrait?"

_Enfermé dans une unique cellule faite entièrement d'un miel durci et très résistant. Les barreaux quand à eux étaient composés par de la sève, Xano se demandant si elle provenait des arbres qui maintenaient la ruche en hauteur. Il s'approchait de l'Altaria violette qui était recroquevillée dans un coin, ses ailes déployées de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir._

_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus puissante?! Pourtant, elle était une envoyée céleste, une envoyée de Drimali, la déesse mineure des dragons! Elle pouvait facilement s'occuper de tout ces fichus insectes et donc sauver Xano en même temps que cette Apireine mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Etait-elle devenue aussi faible après toutes ces années passées dans le monde des humains?_

"Ne me fais pas une dépression Oriane. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ma grande."

_Il déposait ses deux mains autour du long cou de l'Altaria, collant sa joue contre le visage de la créature ailée. Il déposa un petit baiser affectueux sur le bec de l'oiseau violet qui se mettait à rougir subitement. Plus il grandissait, plus il devenait affectueux envers elle et Tyrania. Il appréciait énormément ses deux pokémons et il le montrait. Lentement, elle frottait sa tête contre lui en murmurant :_

"Merci Xano. Merci énormément. Tu es vraiment un bel humain. Je suis si contente de t'avoir connu."

"XANO! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'émouvoir! On doit trouver le moyen de s'enfuir!"

_Il haussa les épaules en souriant avant de s'éloigner de l'Altaria violette, déposant le médaillon doré dans les ailes de coton d'Oriane, celle-ci ne comprenant pas son geste. Il s'approchait maintenant de Tyrania, la prenant dans ses bras avant de la coller contre lui. Elle venait de lui crier dessus mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il la gardait contre lui, sortant un peigne de son sac que les guêpes géantes n'avaient pas pris. Il se mettait à la coiffer avec une extrême délicatesse, tremblant légèrement tout en parlant pour Nelya :_

"Désolé de t'avoir embarqué là dedans Je te l'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir nous accompagner alors pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec nous?"

"Cela était écrit dans mon Avenir. Je devais t'accompagner jusqu'à ce que tes quatre Reines soient réunies."

"Tu ne veux pas m'en parler un peu plus de ces quatre Reines?"

"Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer clairement puisque la prophétie est encore très trouble en moi mais tu es celui que l'on appelle le Joker Blanc. Tyrania, Oriane et Luna sont tes trois Reines. Je ne sais pas du tout qui est la quatrième mais lorsqu'elles seront réunies près de toi, alors tu sauras ce qui t'attend."

"Téléportes toi Nelya. Téléportes toi et disparais, tu n'as pas à mourir à cause de moi."  
_  
Pour toute réponse, elle se mettait à battre des ailes pour s'approcher de lui. Tyrania était sur les genoux de Xano, les yeux fermés. Elle dormait paisiblement tandis qu'il s'occupait de la coiffer. La Xatu bleue se mettait contre sa hanche gauche tandis qu'Oriane venait à son tour près de lui. Elle se mettait derrière l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse se coucher sur ses douces ailes de coton. Combien d'heures venaient de passer alors qu'ils étaient dans cette prison? Déjà bien plus de dix heures et ils n'avaient rien mangé. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas la faim qui semblait les gêner. Ils attendaient simplement que demain arrive. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Xano était couché sur les ailes d'Oriane, Tyrania à côté de lui tandis que Nelya recouvrait leurs deux corps de l'une de ses ailes rouges tout en gardant les yeux légèrement ouverts._

_Non, elle n'avait jamais imaginé s'enfuir en se téléportant, son Avenir n'était pas basé sur cette idée. Elle était destinée à accompagner Xano jusqu'à la fin mais s'était-elle trompée? Pourquoi cela s'était si mal passé? Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : Normalement, elle avait déjà imaginé son futur d'ici il y a quelques années mais alors pourquoi maintenant? Elle en était sûre : Quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait venir demain pour venir les aider. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait s'endormir à nouveau, heureuse et tranquille. Elle se sentait bien contre le jeune garçon._

"Les gardes."  
_  
Deux Dardargnans se retournaient vers la cellule. Quelqu'un venait de leur parler? Ils comprenaient le langage humain mais il était plus difficile de se faire comprendre par les humains. Deux yeux rouges et bleus les regardaient d'un air neutre, tandis que Xano plongeait sa main dans l'une de ses poches tout en évitant de trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller les trois pokémons. D'un petit geste, il envoyait un médaillon doré représentant une Apireine aux pattes des deux guêpes géantes._

"Vous pouvez lui donner cela? Ca lui appartient et j'en aurais plus besoin dès demain."

_Les deux gardes se regardèrent, l'un hochant la tête avant de prendre le médaillon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un garde, celui-ci pointant son hallebarde vers Xano à travers les barreaux de la prison. Celui-ci avait déjà fermé les yeux, se disant qu'il valait mieux dormir et être en pleine forme pour son exécution._

"Princesse Luna, un garde doit vous donner un objet."

"JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE! SNIF!"

"Mais il dit que c'est important. Cela provient de la part de l'humain que l'on a capturé."

"Xa...no? Qu'est-ce? Faites le rentrer maintenant!"

_Le Dardargnan rentrait à l'intérieur de la chambre de Luna, celle-ci le regardant de ses deux yeux rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui rapporter? Le garde ailé déposait le médaillon doré avant de se retirer, le regard de l'Apireine à la jupe noire et blanche devenant vide. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son médaillon se trouvait-il devant elle? Sa mère avait refusé de l'écouter malgré ses supplications._

"Princesse Luna, cela ne va pas? Vous avez l'air pâle."

"XANO! MERE!"

_Un seul coup de griffe blanche de sa part et le Dardargnan qui surveillait l'entrée de sa chambre était tranché en deux, aspergeant de sang violet le corps de Luna. Ses ailes se mettaient à battre avec vélocité tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans les couloirs à grande vitesse. Nombreux étaient les gardes qui tentèrent de l'arrêter mais la majorité d'entre eux se faisait tranchée en morceaux tandis qu'elle arrivait devant une porte gigantesque, mesurant presque dix mètres de hauteur. Sans aucune difficulté, elle ouvrait celle-ci d'un coup de griffe tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans l'immense salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer :_

"LUNA! Explique moi donc la raison de ta présence! Si c'est pour encore t'entendre pleu..."

"LA FERME MERE! LA FERME! Vous avez tué Xano! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE! Vous aviez dit que je pourrais le voir une dernière fois demain MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ATTENDU!"

"De quoi parles-tu?! Et tu oses t'adre..."

"NON! NE FAITES PAS SEMBLANT MERE! Vous vous en fichez pas mal de ce que je ressens n'est-ce pas?! Tout ce qui vous préoccupe, c'est vous-même et votre sécurité avant tout! XANO NE VOULAIT PAS VOUS TUER OU NOUS FAIRE DU MAL! Il venait me récupérer! Je lui ai donné mon médaillon car je l'aime MERE! Sans lui, je serais morte il y a plusieurs années!"

"Encore cette histoire folle où un humain est venu te sauver alors que tes deux gardes personnelles sont morts? Et depuis quand tu hausses la voix en me parlant?! Que tu sois ma fille ne t'autorise pas à me parler comme ça! Gardes, emmenez ma fille dans la prison pour qu'elle voit que l'humain n'est pas mort!"

"NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI MERE!"

_Deux Dardargnans s'approchèrent de l'Apireine noire et blanche mais elle les tuait sans ménagement, ses deux griffes blanches ainsi que sa "jupe" se tachant de sang violet tandis qu'elle se retrouvait face au sol, six Dardargnans l'empoignant et l'immobilisant sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Ses yeux rouges haineux observaient deux yeux dorés qui semblaient bien faire au moins la taille de sa tête._

"MERE! JE VOUS HAIS POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! JE VOUS HAIS!"

"Emmenez la! Et faites la taire! Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je fais cela pour la survie de notre peuple!"

_Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait : Traînée comme une moins que rien, elle se laissait emporter sans un mot par les six gardes avant de regarder autour d'elle, affolée. Non, où était-il? Où était-il passé?! Elle l'avait perdu alors qu'elle était devant sa mère! Et il était trop tard pour tenter de le récupérer._

"Reine Teli, votre fille a perdu son médaillon."

"N'est-ce pas le médaillon qu'elle a offert à cet humain? Donnes le moi."

"Bien, Reine Teli."  
_  
La guêpe géante prenait le médaillon dans l'une de ses pattes tandis qu'une griffe géante apparaissait pour récupérer le médaillon qui représentait Luna. Un petit murmure pendant que la reine Teli observait l'objet de métal et une petite remarque se faisait entendre :_

"Ce médaillon...Elle y tient particulièrement n'est-ce pas? Cet objet est ce qui réunit le dresseur et son pokémon pour former une seule entité. Comment ma fille a t-elle put donner ceci à un humain? Après leurs actes commis dans le passé, je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner! Elle est devenue folle! Les Apireines Royales ne doivent pas jamais donner leurs médaillons à quiconque! Mais pourquoi... a t-il cette couleur?"

_Quelqu'un venait? L'autre garde? Ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient deux à nouveau à surveiller la prison. Alors qui arrivait? D'après les bruits qu'il entendait, ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux. Tyrania, Oriane et Nelya se réveillaient elles aussi, signe que le bruit était trop important pour les laisser dormir. Les barreaux de la prison se retiraient avant qu'une forme ne soit jetée à l'intérieur. Un cri à l'unisson :_

"XANO!" "LUNA!"

_L'un et l'autre s'étreignirent avec tendresse tandis que Tyrania détournait la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait encore besoin de son quota de sommeil. Xano retirait son visage près de l'Apireine pour l'observer, recouverte de sang violet sur sa si jolie jupe noire et blanche ainsi que sur son visage. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais déjà, elle lui répondait :_

"Apireine! Apireine! Api! Reine Reine, Apireine!"

"Ah zut! Où est ton médaillon? Je n'ai pas tout compris."

_Elle baissait la tête, soudainement triste mais il la serrait contre lui avant de lui prendre sa griffe pour l'inviter à s'installer près de l'Altaria violette. Enfin, ils étaient tous réunis et malgré le sérieux de la situation, il rigolait en se calfeutrant contre les ailes de coton, cachant sa tête à l'intérieur. Tyrania haussait un sourcil : Elle n'avait pas rêvé? Elle l'avait bien entendu rire mais à la façon d'un enfant? Elle se faisait étreindre subitement par Xano qui gardait son sourire, les deux gardes se retournant pour voir ce que l'humain faisait._

"Nous voilà tous réunis! Enfin, on est tous réunis!"

"Te voilà avec tes trois Reines Xano. Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr! J'ai toutes celles que j'aime avec moi! Tu ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire? Que même si je meurs, je sais qu'elles seront près de moi!"  
_  
Etait-il vraiment aussi candide? Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il semblait ne plus s'en soucier. Nelya lui parlait par télépathie tandis qu'il ne serrait pas les deux médaillons. Il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer avec les personnes à qui il tenait le plus en ce moment. Déposant Luna et Tyrania contre les ailes d'Oriane, il se couchait entre elles. Une main posée sur le dos de Luna, une autre sur celui de Tyrania, la tête et le dos couché sur l'aile d'Oriane, il était prêt à s'endormir pour la dernière fois. Seule Nelya était en retrait :_

"Nelya! Viens donc sur moi! Tu pourras nous recouvrir avec tes ailes et puis bon...Nous sommes tous dans la même galère alors je ne veux pas que tu sois mise à l'écart."

"Me coucher sur toi est gênant Jok...Xano. Cela démontrerait une certaine liaison entre toi et moi ce qui n'est pas le cas."

"Ne fais pas de chichis et viens donc Nelya. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule dans ton coin!"

_La Xatu bleue hochait la tête pour dire qu'elle acceptait la proposition avant de déployer ses ailes rouges aux bouts blancs et noirs. Elle était aussi grande que lui et ne semblait que très légèrement gênée bien que son regard saphir restait toujours aussi fixe. Ses ailes se posaient sur l'Apireine et la Goupix tandis que son visage et son bec se logeaient contre le torse de Xano._

"Demain est une autre journée...Oui demain, je ne pourrais plus vraiment vous revoir alors au moins, autant vous sentir près de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime cette impression, cette impression d'unité. J'ai le sentiment d'être à l'unisson avec chacune d'entre vous."

_L'unisson? De quoi parlait-il? Les quatre pokémons ne comprenaient pas ses propos mais il y avait de fortes chances que lui-même ne sache pas de quoi il parlait. Les uns après les autres, leurs yeux se fermaient et même Nelya semblait heureuse de voir que Xano avait enfin trouvé ses trois Reines. Plus qu'une seule et elle pouvait partir, une seule Reine à trouver. Intérieurement, elle était légèrement triste : Le jeune humain était vraiment quelqu'un de..."bizarre". Il lui était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier._

_Le sentir contre elle après plus de deux années était un véritable miracle et elle en profitait pleinement. Le bas de son corps était assez gênant et pouvait embêter Xano mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle passait l'une de ses griffes blanches et tachées de sang violet près de sa joue pour voir si ce n'était pas une illusion. Le contact de sa griffe avec sa peau montrait que ce n'était pas le cas : Il était bel et bien près d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son médaillon? Si seulement...Elle l'avait possédé alors...Ils se seraient tous enfuis! Mais bon, maintenant, c'était trop tard alors ne pas se priver._

_Hey! Ils se servaient tous d'elle comme un oreiller! C'est vrai que ses ailes étaient très douces mais quand même, ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Mais bon : Savoir que Xano la considérait comme une personne très important lui réchauffait le coeur. Et puis, son petit rire lorsqu'ils étaient enfin tous réunis, c'était...merveilleux. Elle becqueta légèrement le front de Xano qui s'était endormi rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser mais cela y ressemblait. Demain, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire : Quitte à mourir pour lui, alors elle allait s'y résoudre! Dès demain, lorsque les barreaux allaient se lever, le sang allait couler._

_Purée...Voilà qu'Oriane ne lui suffisait pas, maintenant, il y avait aussi cette Luna et elle regardait d'un mauvais oeil le fait que Nelya accepte de se coucher sur lui. Non mais vraiment : Une pokémon ne lui suffisait pas? Il en avait besoin de quatre pour être enfin satisfait? Elle grognait très légèrement en ouvrant ses yeux vairons : Son oeil gauche de couleur violet étudiant Xano : Trois années passées avec lui, c'était vraiment trop peu, beaucoup trop peu. Elle n'était pas jalouse, ce n'était pas son genre mais quand même, elle aurait bien voulut passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Il avait dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, cela lui était amplement suffisant. Comme aux moments où elle pouvait enfin se relâcher, elle approchait son museau et sa langue de la joue de Xano, venant lui donner un petit coup avant de s'endormir._

"Dardargnan! DARDARGNAN!"

"Il dit que nous devons nous rendre...dans la salle principale."

"Merci Nelya, je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux."

_Il s'étirait avant de se relever : Il avait superbement bien dormi, entouré de ses quatre pokémons. Il murmurait quelque chose à Oriane qui semblait surprise mais qui hochait la tête. Comment avait-il compris à son sujet? Passant devant les autres, il serrait un objet dans sa poche, un petit sourire triste dessiné sur ses lèvres : Il n'allait sûrement pas l'utiliser un jour. Un petit regard vers Tyrania et il retournait porter ses yeux devant lui._

_Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivaient enfin à une grille qui s'ouvrait syr leur passage. Un petit coup de lance dans son dos pour le faire avancer en avant et la grille se refermait subitement, le séparant de ses pokémons. Il se retournait avec étonnement avant de poser ses mains sur la grille pour tenter de la lever :_

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Laissez moi voir mes pokémons!"

"DARDARGNAN!"

_Nelya tentait déjà une téléportation pour rejoindre Xano mais les guêpes géantes l'en empêchaient tandis qu'une profonde voix sur un ton abyssal résonnait dans l'entièreté de la zone où il était...Mais où il était? Lentement, il faisait un demi-tour sur lui-même : Un gigantesque cercle de sable...comme une arène?! Mais cette ombre aux yeux dorés qui se tenait devant lui, qu'est-ce qu'elle était?! Elle se tenait devant lui et était si énorme...et majestueuse. Deux, trois, quatre, non, elle devait bien faire six mètres!_

"APIREINE! Humain! APIPI PIREINE!"

"Heu...Reine Teli, je présume?"

"APIREINE!"  
_  
Et voilà que Nelya lui faisait la traductrice dans son esprit : Oui, c'était bien la reine Teli qui se tenait devant lui. Oui, elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il venait de s'adresser à elle. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il se mettait à trembler. La Grande Reine Teli portait bien son nom : De ses deux yeux dorés, elle le regardait avec un léger énervement tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Mesurant dans les six mètres de hauteur, sa robe était rouge et noire ainsi que ses griffes. Ses yeux ainsi le joyau qu'elle avait sur le front brillaient d'une même lueur dorée mais sur les traits de son corps, on pouvait voir l'expérience et l'âge. Elle semblait si...imposante. Une Apireine Géante qui avait vécu si longtemps._

"APIREINE PIREINE REINEPI API?!" "Ainsi, c'est toi qui ose kidnapper ma fille et lui faire un lavage de cerveau?!"

"Heu...J'ai le droit de parler Majesté? Je n'ai jamais voulu...En fait, je crois que si. C'était bien un kidnapping puisque je voulais partir avec votre fille QUE VOUS SEQUESTREZ!"

"APIREINE?! APIAPI APIREINE! APIREINE!" "COMMENT?! Tu oses dire que je suis la cause de la souffrance de ma fille! Tu n'as peur de rien petit humain!"

"Vous ne comprenez pas que Luna veut rester avec moi?! Elle veut passer son existence avec moi! Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que vous le prétendez! J'ai même sauvé votre fille il y a de cela six ans! J'ai vu ses deux gardes se faire arracher leurs ailes et frapper par l'un des enfants de mon ancien orphelinat! J'ai tout fait pour l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard! Et elle allait mourir si je ne m'en étais pas occupé!"

"APIREINE! Apiapi reine! Apipireine apireine apireine reine reine! Apireine?!" "TU MENS! Ma fille m'a dit la même chose! Tu lui as bel et bien lavé le cerveau! Tu vois ce que c'est?!"

_Une griffe rouge mesurant bien un mètre de hauteur s'abaissait au niveau de Xano pour lui montrer le médaillon représentant une Apireine. Le médaillon avait encore changé de couleur et de composant pour devenir d'un blanc-gris. Ce n'était pas de l'argent...mais du platine. Il tremblait légèrement en approchant la main droite, la griffe géante de la Reine Tali déposant le médaillon de platine dans la main de Xano._

"Apireine! Apipireine! Apireine reine api." "Gardes le! De toute façon, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser très bientôt! Je vais te donner une chance de rester en vie."

"Hein? Comment? Me laisser une chance? J'accepte MAIS...Si je réussis ce que vous voulez, vous laisserez Luna partir avec moi!"

"Apireine! Apipi reine! Api...Apireine. REINE api pireine." "Impudent! Comment te permets-tu! Mais...J'accepte. MAIS tu vas devoir gagner ce combat."

"Un combat? Aucun problème! Faites donc venir mon adversaire!"

"Api! Apireine reine! REINE APIREINE!" "A mains nues! Et sans symbiose! FAITES LE VENIR!"

_Oups...Il déglutissait tandis que l'Apireine géante s'envolait dans les airs pour venir s'installer sur un trône fait de miel. En-dessous d'elle, une grille se levait. Deux yeux perçants de couleur violet, un double bruissement d'ailes qui lui donnait un mal de crâne et une libellule géante de couleur bleue et mesurant plus de trois mètres de long sortaient de l'ombre. Un Yanmega géant? Et surtout...dont émanait une puissance colossale, non pas propre à sa race, mais au-dessus de ça._

"Xano...Tu penses y arriver?"

"Je...Je crois Nelya. Enfin, j'espère."

_Et dire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas bouger sous peine de se faire tuer! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre l'un des pokémons les plus redoutables en ce qui concernait les insectes?! Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, laissant échapper une phrase que seul lui pouvait entendre avant qu'il ne se mette en position de combat._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Bain de sang

**Chapitre 26 : Bain de sang**

_Son petit doigt lui disait que cette fois-ci, il était mal, très mal! Toute la ruche était autour de lui, regardant le combat qui allait se dérouler entre lui et ...un Yanmega nourrit aux hormones de croissance! Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pensait avoir aucune chance, mais elles étaient très proches de zéro. Peut-être qu'il pouvait gagner si la luciole géante et bleue avait une attaque cardiaque. Mais bon, il pouvait toujours rêver. Celle-ci levait légèrement sa queue en l'air avant de l'abattre sur le sol, créant une onde de choc peu puissante mais qui l'envoya au sol. Les quatre pokémons qui l'accompagnaient poussèrent des cris._

"Woo, woo, woo...Ne vous inquiétez pas Tyrania et les autres, je ne suis quand même pas aussi faible."

_Il se relevait en se tournant pour émettre un petit sourire vers la Goupix argentée et ses compagnons. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se faire du souci pour lui, il pouvait quand même faire bien mieux que ça! Elles se remettaient à crier dans tout les sens tandis qu'il s'abaissait soudainement, esquivant les six pattes qui tentaient de se planter en lui alors qu'il avait le dos tourné._

"J'étais en pleine tentative pour réconforter mes pokémons. Tu m'embêtes, tu le sais?"

_Il se trouvait en-dessous du monstre ailé de plus de trois mètres de longueur. Maintenant que la créature était surprise, il devait en profiter un maximum. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature, celle-ci grognant légèrement avant de se mettre en altitude tandis qu'il se redressait. Il n'était pas encore affecté mais le coup qu'il venait de donner semblait sans effet sur son adversaire. Allait-il devoir l'utiliser maintenant?_

"Aller viens mon gros! Je t'attends! Tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui va t'arriver dans quelques secondes!"

"Yanmega?! Yanmega! Mega!"

_Xano? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?! Elle tentait de communiquer avec lui par télépathie mais il bloquait son esprit pour ne pas être gêné. Seul le combat l'intéressait et elle s'en voulait : Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques sous peine de se faire repérer. Les Dardargnans, Scarabrute, Insecateur et tous les insectes faisaient grincer leurs attributs leur servant à se défendre après la petite phrase de Xano : Cet humain était si prétentieux!_

_Espérer que cela allait marcher, espérer que cela allait marcher...Il n'allait pas avoir cinquante tentatives de toute façon! Il voulait énerver le Yanmega pour le forcer à venir l'attaquer de plein fouet et à partir de là, tout allait se passer très rapidement. Quelques prises de catch et il pouvait espérer gagner le combat. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à espérer mais au moins, le regard que lui lançait la libellule bleue ne faisait aucun doute et il ouvrait ses bras, prête à l'accueillir._

_Tout se passait très rapidement : Enervé par les paroles de l'humain, le Yanmega se mettait à vibrer ses ailes avec vélocité tout en se dirigeant vers Xano, faisant claquer ses pattes en elle, prêt à le transpercer de toutes parts. Il l'attendait toujours, les bras grand ouverts puis soudainement alors qu'elle était à sa hauteur, il fit un pas de côté, positionnant son bras gauche autour de la créature qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de voler. Déjà les pieds du garçon quittaient le sol et il devait faire vite : Il se laissait tomber en arrière, voulant que le Yanmega vienne avec lui pour percuter la tête sur le sol. L'adversaire de l'humain rencontra le sable en criant légèrement, ne bougeant plus pendant quelques secondes._

"GOUPIX! GOUGOUPIX!" "ALTARIA! ALTA!" "Api...Apireine." "Goupix?" "Altaria?"

_Visiblement, Luna ne semblait pas aussi contente que les deux autres pokémons mais pourquoi? Nelya ne prononçait aucune parole, le regard fixé sur le combat. Cela était trop simple, beaucoup trop simple pour être crédible et Xano le savait aussi. Il tentait déjà de retirer son bras autour du Yanmega tandis que celui-ci se redressait pour se mettre à décoller. Il voulait jouer à ça? Il en était capable aussi! Xano avait le visage fermé, sachant que l'heure n'était pas venue aux rires et aux sourires. Son bras se retirait mais pourquoi se faisait-il traîner? Un regard plus bas et un mot sortait de sa bouche, un mot qui disait clairement sa pensée du moment :_

"Merde!"  
_  
Le Yanmega avait planté ses trois pattes gauches dans le pull de Xano : Un pull assez léger mais diablement résistant...pour un adversaire humain. Les trois pattes de la luciole bleue s'étaient logées près de son ventre et il pouvait sentir les pointes beaucoup trop proches de sa peau. Le tissu de son pull se déchirait peu à peu tandis qu'il se faisait emporté dans les airs par le Yanmega. Il tentait de se débattre faire lâcher prise à la créature mais celle-ci tenait bon en faisant claquer ses dents._

"Yanmega. Yanme? Mega!"

_Un looping puis un second, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ce monstre?! Il obtenait sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard : Le tissu se tendait de plus en plus et il sentait que ni le pull, ni le t-shirt n'allaient lui permettre d'éviter la catastrophe qui se trouvait à 5 mètres sous lui. Les quatre pokémons étaient apeurées et il pouvait les comprendre. Une chute à cette hauteur, il n'allait pas mourir mais il était sûr de se briser quelque chose._

"XANO! Je viens t'aider!"

"Non! Ne fais rien du tout Nelya! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je vais me débrouiller! Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour ça! J'ai le moyen de le battre!"

"TU MENS! JE LE SAIS BIEN!"  
_  
Au lieu de regarder le sol, il observait maintenant la Xatu bleutée : Elle venait de lui crier dessus alors qu'elle n'était pas son pokémon? C'était quoi son problème! Il était capable de résoudre ce problème tout seul! Mais le plus grand choc était le fait que Nelya ouvrait ses yeux saphir en brisant par la pensée les deux hallebardes que les Dardargnans lui mettaient à la hauteur du cou. Surpris par ce geste, les autres s'apprêtaient à s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle rapprochait sa tête près des barreaux de la grille empêchant elle et les pokémons de Xato de venir aider ce dernier._

"XATU!"

_Le pull et le t-shirt de Xano se déchiraient complètement tandis qu'il tombait au sol, tête la première. Nelya s'était adressée à lui non pas par la pensée mais par la parole...Pourquoi ça?! Il ne devait pas y réfléchir trop longtemps et déjà le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Tourner sur lui-même et protéger son crâne : Ce n'était pas parce que c'était la partie la plus solide de son corps qu'il devait retomber sur celle-ci! Quelle idiotie de penser à ça alors qu'il allait s'écraser!_

_Et zut! Plus le temps de réfléchir! Il tendait sa main gauche en avant : Si il devait se briser quelque chose, autant que ça soit la main qu'il utilisait rarement pour combattre! Trois mètres, deux mètres, il se préparait à l'atterrissage en difficultés avant de se faire soudainement bousculer dans les airs par le Yanmega qui l'envoyait contre un des murs de l'arène. Il...Il... ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment... avait-il put? Ce monstre, qu'est-ce qu'il était?! Sentir le mur contre son dos, ses os qui se fissuraient et sa bouche qui se mettait à cracher du sang, pouvait-il vraiment... le vaincre?_

_Quelque chose s'enfonçait dans son ventre alors qu'il n'était pas encore tombé du mur. La libellule bleue n'avait pas tardé à continuer de s'en prendre à lui, les crocs de cette dernière se plantant dans son ventre, l'entaillant pour créer les premières blessures. Au moins, un point positif était là : Il n'avait rien de brisé mais il était bloqué contre un mur, le Yanmega lui labourant le ventre de ses crocs._

"Mais tu vas me lâcher sa..."

_Il bougea rapidement son visage sur la droite, la queue de la libellule aux yeux violets venant de détruire l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête il y a quelques instants auparavant. Un filet de sang s'écoulait du côté gauche de son visage tandis qu'il levait les deux poings pour venir frapper le haut du crâne de la libellule mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur._

"Mais lâches moi! LÂCHES MOI! MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER?!"  
_  
Il esquivait de plus en plus difficilement la queue de la créature qui s'acharnait pour lui labourer le ventre, à cette vitesse il allait voir ses intestins sur le sable de l'arène dans quelques secondes. Mais le pire était qu'il perdait son calme et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Ses hanches et son corps recevaient maintenant les entaillages de la part des six pattes de la libellule. Il tremblait, il avait mal, il souffrait et il se mettait même à sangloter de peur de mourir. C'était bien beau d'être heureux de savoir qu'on allait mourir mais quand on était en face, c'était clairement différent._

"Arrêtes! Arrêtes ça! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR! Dégages! Laisses moi tranquille sale bête!"

_Voilà que les larmes coulaient à flots alors qu'il subissait, impuissant, les nombreuses attaques du Yanmega. Son sang se mélangeait à ses larmes tandis qu'il donnait des coups de plus en plus faibles puis enfin, il tombait au sol, la créature retirant son étreinte. Sur le mur qui avait subit les assauts du Yanmega se dessinait des nombreuses lames faites de sang frais._

_Il était couché au sol, une flaque de sang l'entourant, causée par les nombreuses entailles qui parcouraient son corps. Son pantalon était déchiré, il n'avait plus rien sur le sol, le côté gauche était aveuglé par le sang qui s'écoulait de son front et même si aucune blessure n'était grave, l'accumulation de toutes celles qu'il avait était toute aussi dangereuse. Il était même pris de nombreux soubresauts tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, hoquetant de douleur :_

"Je...Je ne...mourir. Tyra...nia, Ori...ane, Lu...na et...et snif...Nelya."

_Il se tenait debout grâce à ces dernières forces mais il n'arrivait plus à voir : Son oeil gauche recouvert de sang l'empêchant de regarder ce qu'il y avait devant lui tandis que l'oeil droit était fermé. Il entendait les battements d'ailes autour de lui, mais cela résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une télévision mal réglée. Ils étaient tous si contents de le voir dans cet état, de le voir à l'agonie. Il entendait des cris derrière lui, des cris reconnaissables entre tous : Les cris de ses pokémons. Elles tentaient de le prévenir du danger imminent qui approchait à grande vitesse, tout le corps du Yanmega s'étant mis à briller. Il avait un petit sourire tandis qu'il tentait de le donner à quelqu'un mais qui? Un sourire ensanglanté pour des larmes de mort, il ne voulait pas mourir mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Il ressentait une forte chaleur près de lui, les anges venaient-ils le chercher? Il n'y avait pas d'anges, il le savait bien._

"GOUPIX!"

_Une puissante déflagration vint frapper le Yanmega qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Xano, arrêtant l'impact qui allait se produire pour en finir avec l'adolescent. Mouvement de stupeur dans l'arène lorsque tout le monde pouvait apercevoir la renarde à la fourrure argentée à côté de Xano. Elle venait de fermer la bouche tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même : Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu Tyrania mais où elle était? Le Yanmega était au sol, légèrement brûlé mais sonné par l'attaque de la renarde. Elle devait profiter de ce temps pour s'occuper de Xano! Elle mordait légèrement le pantalon de l'adolescent pour le faire s'agenouiller :_

"Où tu es Tyrania? Où tu es? Je ne te vois plus. Je suis déjà mort? Dis moi...C'est quoi? Ton médaillon? Tu veux que je l'utilise?"  
_  
Elle venait de déposer un médaillon couleur blanc-gris dans l'une de ses mains tandis qu'elle remarquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas : Il n'arrivait plus à voir à cause de ses blessures...Heureusement que la symbiose pouvait résoudre ça mais en partie...Les insectes de l'arène faisaient claquer leurs armes naturelle, visiblement peu contents de l'intrusion de la renarde dans le combat. Un tremblement dans toute la zone et ils s'arrêtèrent : L'Apireine royale venait de mettre un terme à leurs énervements. Xano se mettait à briller d'une étrange lumière, différente de celles auparavant. Elle était bien plus puissante et aveuglait complètement toute la zone._

"Ca va mieux Xano? Tu vas bien?"

"Lu...Non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est toi Tyrania?"

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux? Dis moi si tu souffres encore."

_Elle avait une voix étonnamment douce, ce qui contrastait avec la Goupix qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait, elle était vraiment si pure et délicate. Il ouvrait légèrement ses yeux, regardant ses deux mains devenues de belles griffes argentées mais surtout, il avait beaucoup moins de blessures, comme si la majorité avait disparu grâce à la fusion. Six queues argentées balayaient le sable tandis qu'il se retournait pour voir comment allait Oriane, Nelya et Luna. Les Dardargnans étaient tous morts autour d'elles et personne n'osait les approcher. Elles étaient en sécurité tant qu'elles ne bougeaient plus._

"Alors Xano? Tu n'as plus mal?"

"Tyrania, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais comment dire ça...Merci."

"De rien Xano. Nous allons nous occuper de cet insecte géant et ensuite, nous pourrons rentrer. Xano..."

"Oui Tyrania? Ca ne va pas?"

"Non rien. Allons y d'accord? Exterminons le!"

_Elle reprenait son entrain habituel tandis qu'un sourire parcourait les lèvres de Xano. Deux oreilles argentées de renard étaient apparues sur à la place des siennes tandis qu'une mèche de même couleur et forme que celle de la Goupix se trouvait sur son front. Son corps était lui-même recouvert de poils argentés : Une symbiose presque parfaite. Il était maintenant prêt à combattre à nouveau et se sentait pleinement en confiance. Savoir que Tyrania et les autres étaient toujours près de lui, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le Yanmega se relevait, faisant vriller ses ailes de colère. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié les flammes. D'un petit geste de la main gauche, Xano invitait la libellule géante et bleue de venir vers lui :_

"Aller, montres moi donc ce que tu as dans le ventre! On va voir si tu feras autant le malin maintenant que nous sommes à armes égales!"  
_  
En fait, non, il n'attendait même pas que le Yanmega se mette à l'attaquer. Il disparaissait de la vue de la créature ailée, ses bruits de pas résonnant dans toute l'arène. La vitesse qu'il utilisait était encore plus grande que celles de ses autres symbioses : Il ne comprenait pas ce changement par rapport aux autres fois mais il n'était pas là pour se poser des questions. Malgré la guérison de ses blessures, d'autres étaient encore présentes et il se demandait la raison de cette explication. Tyrania semblait si faible lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole et il était inquiet pour elle._

"Tu comprends que je ne veux pas faire durer le combat?"

"Pour qui me prends-tu humain? Que tu sois là avec une symbiose ne changera rien!"  
_  
Mais où était-il passé?! Puis zut! Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait! Sa queue frappait le sol comme la première fois, créant une onde de choc pour trouver sa cible. Xano se mettait à sauter dans les airs, les yeux violets du Yanmega se tournant vers lui : Le voilà piégé! Faisant tournoyer sa queue autour de lui, une puissante lame de vent se créait pour se diriger vers l'adolescent dans les airs. Celui-ci se mettait à faire briller ses six queues argentées avant de venir frapper la lame de vent pour la renvoyer vers la luciole bleue, celle-ci reculant pour l'éviter._  
_  
Ainsi...Ses coups à distance ne marchaient plus? Aucun problème! Il allait lui régler son compte alors qu'il était dans les airs! C'était à son tour de se déplacer à grande vitesse en se déployant dans l'espace pour attaquer Xano alors qu'il se mettait maintenant à descendre vers le sol. Il était temps de récupérer un peu de force vitale puisqu'il avait été blessé par l'adolescent. Alors que Xano atterrissait sur le sol, l'insecte géant arrivait à sa hauteur, plantant ses six pattes dans son torse à travers les poils argentés, une petite lueur émanant des six pattes tandis que Xano gémissait de douleur :  
_  
"Tu tentes de te soigner n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as jamais combattu ou quoi? Faire ce genre de choses à quelqu'un lié au feu, ce n'est pas très malin mais maintenant que tu es près de moi..."  
_  
Ses deux griffes empoignaient le Yanmega géant qui ne comprenait que trop tard la bêtise qu'il venait de faire : Se soigner alors qu'il allait se retrouver dans un état pire qu'auparavant à cause de cette action, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était à son tour de se débattre pour échapper à Xano mais la force de celui-ci l'empêchait de se retirer tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait, une sphère de feu orangée se créant à l'intérieur alors qu'il finissait sa phrase :_

"C'est l'heure de se dire Adieu."

"Mère!"

_Mère? Il lui crachait un puissant souffle de feu, digne de celui que Tyrania avait lancé lorsqu'elle était venue à côté de lui. Xano retirait ses deux griffes pour balayer la libellule géante qui était envoyée contre le mur taché de sang sur lequel s'était retrouvé l'adolescent quelques minutes auparavant. Le corps bleuté recouvert de brûlures, l'insecte tombait au sol, ses deux paires d'ailes blanches au bout vert bougeant très faiblement tandis qu'il tentait de se remettre ses six pattes : Mère...lui avait fait confiance : Il était l'une de ses fiertés. Même si il n'était pas réellement de sang royal, il était son fils, l'un de ses fils._

"Je...Je dois lui montrer...que je suis digne de confiance! Que je suis...puissant!"

"A qui dois-tu montrer cela? Si tu continues le combat, il y a de fortes chances que tu périsses."

"Tais toi...humain! Je suis Olik, le fils de la Grande Reine Teli! Je dois me montrer à la hauteur!"

_Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire : Il arrivait à peine à se maintenir sur ses six pattes, celles-ci tremblantes et prêtes à abandonner au moindre effort en plus. Mais il avait une dernière attaque en réserve, une unique attaque. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, laissant voir des crocs recouverts de bave rougeâtre tandis qu'à l'intérieur apparaissait une sphère remplie d'énergie : Une attaque ultime._

"Tyrania...Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent?"

"Oui Xano. Je te fais confiance, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul."

"Tu m'as l'air fatigué, ça va Tyrania?"

"Oui...Oui. Rends moi fière de toi, élimines le."

_Il hochait la tête tandis qu'il concentrait lui-même sa propre puissance, ses deux griffes se mettant à dessiner un symbole devant lui, un symbole qui prenait subitement feu. Un rayon sortait de la bouche d'Olik, soulevant le sable de l'arène au moment où le symbole gigantesque et enflammé se mettait à arriver vers Xano, les deux attaques se réunissant en un même point, créant une explosion prodigieuse tandis que l'adolescent se mettait à cracher des flammes par la bouche pour améliorer la puissance de sa déflagration. Tout allait se jouer à ce moment : Si l'un ou l'autre se prenait cette attaque, il avait de fortes chances de ne pas s'en relever._

_Quand le nuage de fumée causé par l'explosion disparaissait peu à peu, Xano avait la désagréable surprise de se retrouver dans l'ombre...de la Reine Teli qui s'était positionnée devant Olik, le protégeant du coup qui lui aurait été meurtrier. Il regardait à côté de lui, apercevant Oriane, Nelya et Luna qui s'étaient téléportées près de lui grâce à la Xatu bleue. D'un air neutre et impassible, Xano prenait la parole :_

"Reine Teli, j'ai gagné le combat. Vous devez nous laisser partir."

"As-tu respecté les règles de ce combat?"

"Non mais je n'avais aucune chance! Comment voulez-vous battre un Yanmega géant à mains nues?! Je ne suis qu'un humain!"

"Tu n'es qu'un humain, tu le dis toi-même. Mais à cause de votre cruauté et de votre faiblesse, vous décidez de vous en prendre à nous quand nous ne sommes qu'au début de nos existences. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser Luna alors que tu n'as pas gagné ce combat de manière honnête?"

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Un marché est un marché!"

"Et tu n'as pas tenu parole. Néanmoins, tu as réussi à battre mon fils, je vais donc devoir m'occuper personnellement de toi pour te punir. Si encore, tu avais réussi par tes propres moyens à le battre mais ce n'est pas le cas."

"Xano, comment va Tyrania?"

_Nelya venait de s'adresser à lui avec une voix légèrement inquiète tandis qu'il se retournait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Il y avait un problème avec sa renarde argentée? Il tentait de communiquer avec elle par la pensée mais aucune réponse. Il regardait Nelya, étonné et espérant une réponse de sa part. Luna et Oriane s'approchaient de lui en posant leurs deux médaillons blanc-gris dans sa griffe droite._

"Elle ne répond pas...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Nelya? Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas!"

"Ne t'énerves pas Xano, ne t'énerves pas. Comment dire : Elle t'a sauvé la vie... en risquant la sienne. Faire une symbiose ne consiste pas seulement à fusionner entre un pokémon et son dresseur mais aussi à partager sa douleur... Tu étais tellement blessé que c'était l'unique moyen de te protéger mais sa constitution n'équivaut pas à celle d'un humain alors... elle a simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos."

"C'est vrai?"

_C'était à son tour d'être inquiet, regardant presque avec des yeux larmoyants la Xatu Bleue qui hochait la tête pour dire que c'était le cas. Lentement, son aile droite de couleur rouge se relevait tandis qu'elle déposait un médaillon doré représentant l'oiseau aux pouvoirs psychiques dans la griffe de Xano._

"Je te fais confiance. Tu vas avoir besoin du maximum de force pour le combat qui t'attend...et je ne peux pas rester inactive en te regardant."

"C'était toi qui a téléporté Tyrania...n'est-ce pas?"

"Exactement, elle voulait tant t'aider qu'elle m'a presque menacé de la téléporter."

"Elle est stupide comme Goupix mais c'est MA Goupix!"

_Il se mettait maintenant en face de la Reine Teli tandis que les nombreux insectes descendaient pour pénétrer dans l'arène. De ses yeux dorés, l'Apireine géante observait le lieu qui se mettait à rétrécir avant de faire briller sa griffe rouge, illuminant la zone d'un flash tandis que Xano et ses pokémons fermaient les yeux. Quand il les ouvrait à nouveau, une expression de terreur se faisait voir dans son regard vairon : Outre le fait que le décor semblait enchanteur avec une majestueuse clairière entourée par des arbres magnifiques dans lesquels se trouvaient des pokémons insectes, c'était surtout la reine Teli qui inquiétait Xano, une phrase sortant de sa bouche comme une affirmation :_

"Tu es... une déesse."


	27. Chapitre 27 : Pure folie

**Chapitre 27 : Pure folie**

_Elle restait muette tandis que ses yeux dorés observaient Xano : Il parlait bien des déesses et des dieux. Cet adolescent croyait donc en ces derniers? C'était très rare dans ce monde qu'un humain croit en de telles choses et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses crocs rougeâtres, si on pouvait appeler cela un sourire._

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela Xano? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est une déesse?"

"Nelya, c'est vrai...que tu n'étais pas avec moi auparavant mais les deux personnes que j'ai rencontré il y a de cela quelques temps étaient capables de m'envoyer dans leurs "dimensions" pour me combattre. Et ces personnes étaient des dieux."

"Tu as déjà côtoyé les Dieux?!"

_La Xatu bleue ouvrait ses yeux saphir d'étonnement : Comment avait-il put rentrer en contact avec les Dieux?! Le clan Yogenmi qui était à leurs services depuis des générations ne recevaient la visite d'un dieu qu'une fois par génération et lui...il en avait déjà vu deux? L'oiseau divinatoire se tournait vers la reine Teli : Elle était une déesse? Une vraie déesse se tenait devant elle? Elle se mettait à trembler : C'était donc pour ça que l'Apireine était aussi grande?_

"REPRENDS DONC TA FORME HUMAINE!"  
_  
Il venait de crier pour se donner une certaine contenance : Lui aussi tremblait mais tentait de le cacher, chose bien difficile. Tyrania était mal en point, il le sentait au fond de lui. Luna, Oriane et Nelya se trouvaient derrière lui et il voyait qu'elles avaient arrêté de trembler quand il avait crié. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle? De cette créature gigantesque mesurant trois à quatre fois sa taille? Maintenant qu'il était en symbiose, il était facile pour lui de discuter avec la reine Teli, celle-ci frottant ses deux griffes rouges en prenant la parole sur un ton entre amusement et irritation :_

"Ma forme humaine? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler petit humain néanmoins...Ton langage envers ma personne n'est pas des plus fins et délicats, je pense donc que je vais devoir te tuer tout de suite pour éviter que d'autres paroles véhémentes ne sortent de ta bouche."

"Mère! Xano! Arrêtez ce combat! Vous ne devez pas!"

_L'Apireine à la "jupe" blanche et noire se positionnait devant Xano, les deux bras tendus comme pour le protéger alors que ses yeux rubis étaient posés sur celle qui était sa mère. Elle devait stopper ce combat avant même qu'il ne commence. Teli observait l'Apireine qui était positionnée devant Xano avant de murmurer :_

"Tu es faible...Tous les insectes sont faibles comparés aux autres. Je suis une insecte mais je suis au-dessus de tout cela. Si je commençais à faire preuve de clémence envers un humain, alors ils recommenceront leurs actes barbares envers nous comme dans le passé. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais écouter tes veines paroles? Tu m'as trahi et tu sais ce qui attend ceux qui me trahissent! Luna, prépares toi simplement à mourir!"

_La griffe droite rouge s'était mise à briller d'une forte lumière, le sol tremblant sous la puissance qu'elle était en train de déchaîner à l'intérieur. Oriane, Luna et Nelya volaient légèrement au-dessus du sol pour ne pas être prises dans le tremblement tandis que Xano tentait de garder l'équilibre. Puis soudainement en un éclair, la gigantesque Apireine avait disparu de la vue des quatre personnes pour apparaître devant sa fille, prête à la déchiqueter d'un coup de griffe à l'impact meurtrier. Un craquement sonore se faisait entendre, un filet de sang tombant au sol tandis que le bras droit de Xano s'était positionné entre Teli et Luna, les pieds enfoncés dans le sol :_

"C'est moi ton adversaire! Ne touche pas à Luna! Il est ..."

"Impressionnant. Tu tiens encore debout après mon coup? Ou non."

_Elle poussait de plus en plus avec sa griffe rougeâtre, la lumière ne disparaissant pas bien qu'elle faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Il tentait de comprendre alors qu'elle faisait une épreuve de force avec lui : Elle ne voulait quand même pas penser à l'expulser d'un coup de griffe?! Dire que son bras droit lui faisait souffrir atrocement, il n'allait pas pouvoir se permettre de perdre autant de temps en restant en défense :_

"Les filles! Entourez la pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper!"

"M'échapper? Pourquoi le ferais-je? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi."

"A cause de ce que tu es en train de faire? Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de ça!"  
_  
Il sautait dans les airs alors qu'elle tentait de le pousser avec sa griffe droite. Héhéhé, elle avait perdu son temps à vouloir l'envoyer contre un arbre. C'était à lui de combattre pour Tyrania et pour ses pokémons. Déjà, ses six queues argentées se mettaient à briller d'un éclat métallique. Cela allait faire mal, très mal..._

_Il se retrouvait écrasé contre le sol, la griffe gauche rougeâtre le bloquant au sol. Comment elle avait fait ça?! Il n'avait pas compris mais il sentait tous ses os qui se compressaient alors qu'il était aplati, face contre terre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger mais se débattait, crachant des flammes en ouvrant la bouche. Malheureusement, il était positionné de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le corps de la reine Teli._

"Vois-tu petit humain, j'ai vécu pendant des décennies pour devenir comme cela mais je ne suis pas impuissante contrairement à toi ou aux autres insectes. Vous nous avez toujours considérés comme tels : Tellement faibles que nous n'étions bons qu'à être tués ou alors avec vous en attente d'avoir un meilleur pokémon."

"Lâches donc le Joker Blanc! NON! Je veux dire Xano!"

_La reine Teli posait sa griffe droite sur son crâne : Quelqu'un était en train de tenter de jouer avec son mental pour l'affaiblir? L'attaque psychique de Nelya ne correspondait qu'à un faible et léger mal de tête qui n'allait pas la gêner plus que ça. Mais voilà qu'un ombre décollait dans le ciel, traversant les rares nuages se trouvant au-dessus de la clairière. Puisque l'Apireine géante ne voulait pas retirer sa griffe, elle allait simplement la forcer à exécuter ce geste._

"Xano! Prépares toi à faire la symbiose!"

_La voix d'Oriane? Où se trouvait-elle?! Il ne pouvait rien voir à cause de sa position mais un magnifique rayon frappait la griffe gauche de Teli, l'adolescent regardant d'où provenait celui-ci. Luna...Elle faisait de son mieux pour repousser la griffe en utilisant le maximum de ses forces. Et voilà que la griffe bougeait peu à peu. Depuis quand sa fille était-elle aussi forte? Les yeux dorés de la reine se posaient sur Luna pour l'étudier : Même si elle était très forte pour une insecte, elle n'était rien comparé aux autres. Il était temps pour elle de lui montrer la dure réalité de la vie, c'était à elle de la faire souffrir au lieu d'un autre, au lieu d'un de ces répugnants humains! C'était quoi cette chose qui arrivait en piqué vers le sol? L'Altaria violette?! Elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Sa griffe se relevait, libérant Xano tandis qu'elle claquait dans les airs avec celle de droite._

"Une en moins, il n'en reste plus que deux."

"ORIANEEEEEEE!"

"Pas besoin de crier Xano, je suis toujours là."

_Un petit rire et la créature ailée continuait sa chute vers le sol en direction de l'adolescent qui se relevait, sa main dirigée vers le ciel, le médaillon blanc-gris représentant l'Altaria violette dans celle-ci. Un flash de lumière, un petit gémissement dans le crâne de Xano et déjà, deux magnifiques ailes de coton apparaissaient dans son dos en même temps que deux longues mèches violettes sur son front pour accompagner celle argentée. Son bras droit qui s'était légèrement cassé était maintenant en pleine forme et déjà, il murmurait pour lui-même :_

"Oriane? Comment vas-tu? Maintenant que je sais que..."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi! Je suis capable de supporter cette petite douleur! Gagnes contre Teli, c'est tout ce que je te demande! Ma vitesse et ma force, je te la confie."

"Une double symbiose? Cela est assez impressionnant encore une fois. Combien de temps tiens-tu sous cette forme? Dix minutes? Cela doit faire mal n'est-ce pas? Très mal...Ton esprit est en train de se faire tirailler de trois côtés!"

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire cette double symbiose si tu n'étais pas venue et si tu avais laissé partir Luna mais non, à chaque fois, il y a des problèmes!"

"Je protège ma fille des humains voilà tout!"

"Et c'est pour ça que tu veux la tuer maintenant?! Car elle a décidé de me suivre au lieu de t'écouter?! C'est un acte complètement puéril!"

"JE FAIS CA POUR LA SAUVER! Tu m'énerves saleté d'humain!"

_L'Apireine à la jupe noire et blanche regardait Xano et sa mère avec étonnement : Il n'hésitait pas à lui crier dessus à nouveau mais sans tremblement. Chacun était en colère contre l'autre et elle pouvait les comprendre. Un petit coup d'aile rouge dans son dos la réveillait de sa torpeur : Nelya lui donnait quelques indications par télépathie tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec Xano. La reine Teli observait les trois personnes qui se mettaient en triangle autour d'elle._

"Que comptez vous faire? Vous n'avez aucune chance de m'affaiblir et de me battre! Je n'ai pas perdu toutes ces décennies pour être battue par un humain et ces pokémons!"

"Je suis désolée Mère... mais j'ai fais mon choix et je veux rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec Xano."

"Xano...Après ce combat, je continuerais à te suivre jusqu'à la découverte de ta quatrième Reine. En attendant, je te confie mon médaillon et mon corps."

_Nelya? Elle était à sa droit tandis qu'il l'observait : La Xatu bleue hochait la tête en pointant un oeil saphir vers lui, un oeil rempli d'émotions. Ils étaient tous ensemble sur ce coup! Les deux griffes blanches de Luna se positionnaient tandis qu'une nouvelle sphère remplie d'énergie apparaissait. Nelya faisait de même de son côté, ses deux ailes positionnées devant elle pour créer de son côté une sphère plus grande deux fois plus grande que celle de Luna. Les yeux dorés de l'Apireine de plus de six mètres de hauteur étudiait les deux sphères : Des lasers de grande puissance mais bon, ils étaient tous séparés donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce côté! La bouche de Xano s'était ouverte pour laisser apparaître une sphère tandis que de ses deux ailes réunies devant lui, une seconde sphère se présentant. Les yeux dorés se stoppèrent sur l'adolescent : Un double laser? Elle n'était pas soucieuse pour autant et faisait claquer ses deux crocs :_

"Venez donc, vous comprendrez à quel point vous êtes impuissants."

"Pas avec ce que je vais te préparer. Luna, Nelya, MAINTENANT!"

_Elle remarquait mais seulement trop tard que les rayons des deux pokémons n'étaient pas pointés vers elle. Le rayon de Luna partait en direction de Nelya, celle-ci fermant les yeux à moitié pour se concentrer, la puissance phénoménale se concentrant dans sa sphère qu'elle envoyait vers Xano, un rayon deux fois plus gros que la normale convergeant vers celui-ci. Ne pas avoir peur de ce rayon, ne pas avoir peur... Il fermait les yeux pour se calmer. Lui aussi avait besoin de se concentrer tandis qu'une petite voix féminine résonnait dans sa tête :_

"Je suis... avec toi Xano."

"Tyrania?!"

"Je vais m'occuper d'elle! Finis en avec Teli!"

_Oriane maintenant?! Il n'avait pas à avoir peur! Ses yeux s'ouvraient subitement tandis qu'il pointait le rayon de la sphère sortant de sa bouche vers celle entre ses deux ailes de coton. Le rayon provenant de Nelya venait se faire absorbé par celui qu'il avait entre les ailes tandis que la reine Teli se tournait vers lui, le regard doré et étonné tandis qu'elle murmurait :_

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça? Une telle déflagration va sûrement te brûler toi-même PAUVRE FOU!"

"Tant qu'il me permet de te tuer, je ne vais pas me gêner! EXALASER!"

_La fusion de quatre lasers en un seul : Il sentait une forte chaleur qui parcourait la totalité du devant de son corps alors que le magnifique rayon qui devait bien faire un mètre cinquante de diamètre quittait ses mains pour se diriger vers la reine des insectes, cette reine si cruelle qui avait décidé un jour d'éliminer tous les humains pour défendre son peuple. Elle rigolait très faiblement alors que déjà une magnifique sphère faite de miel transparente et solide la recouvrait entièrement : Un abri capable de la protéger._

"Une action inutile et kamikaze."

_Le rayon rencontrait maintenant la protection de miel, le temps s'arrêtant à ce moment. Comme immobilisé et statufié, le rayon semblait s'être arrêté avant qu'une fissure ne fasse son apparition sur la sphère de miel transparente pour finalement devenir de plus en plus grande. La protection volait en éclats au grand dam de la reine Teli, le rayon la touchant de plein fouet, créant une violente explosion qui repoussait Xano, Oriane et Nelya pour les faire tomber en arrière._

_Fatigué...Il était si fatigué mais gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Tout était terminé, un rayon de cette puissance non-contenu ne pouvait que traverser le corps de la créature qui était la cible. Nelya et Luna se mettaient à voler très faiblement au-dessus du sol pour se diriger vers lui avant que de nombreux Apitrinis se mettent à les entourer, les piquant de toutes parts tandis que le nuage de fumée disparaissait peu à peu._

"Une action stupide et kamikaze, voilà ce que j'avais dit. Et c'est bel et bien le cas. Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ce genre de choses Xano."  
_  
Elle réapparaissait, une très faible blessure sur le haut droit de la "jupe" noire et rouge. Elle n'avait rien de plus grave? Ce n'était pas possible! Il se relevait avec difficultés, haletant tandis qu'il posait une main sur son coeur pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il créait deux petites boules de feu dans chacune de ses griffes avant de les envoyer sur les Apitrinis qui malmenaient Luna et Nelya qui ne réagissaient qu'à moitié, trop fatiguées après l'ultime attaque qui s'était révélée inutile. Les petites créatures esquivaient les boules de feu avec facilité tandis que les deux pokémons de Xano étaient emmenés au loin._

"Lâches les!"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais tout simplement les tuer devant tes yeux pour montrer ta faiblesse mais j'ai une proposition à te faire : Abandonnes Luna et je te laisserais en vie et t'enfuir."

_HEIN ?! Mais c'était quoi cette proposition?! Elle ne pensait quand même pas à ce qu'il accepte une chose aussi insensée bien que...le rappel de sa quasi-mort face au Yanmega lui revenait en mémoire. Mais non! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, c'était complètement irréaliste! Et voilà que Nelya se mettait à lui parler par télépathie :_

"Elle est d'accord. Luna est d'accord, elle accepte que tu l'abandonnes."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je ne ferais jamais ça Nelya!"

"Elle dit que tu n'as pas besoin d'un pokémon aussi faible qu'elle."

"ET MERDE! VOUS VOYEZ TELI?! A CAUSE DE VOUS, ELLE PENSE QU'ELLE EST FAIBLE!"  
_  
Il créait une boule de feu dans sa griffe droite pour l'envoyer en direction de l'Apireine géante, celle-ci ne cherchant même pas à se protéger du coup trop faible. Il était exténué et elle le voyait, c'était même pour cela qu'elle lui avait proposé ce marché en signe de bonne foi. Qu'il accepte au lieu de s'épuiser de plus en plus, elle n'allait pas le laisser en vie trop longtemps. Luna fermait ses yeux rubis : C'était mieux pour lui. Il pouvait..._

"Je refuse cette proposition mais j'en ai une autre à te proposer!"

_Une autre proposition? Le jeune humain avait un sacré culot pour tenter de marchander avec elle alors que Luna et Nelya étaient entre ses griffes. Il lui suffisait d'un ordre et elles mourraient dans les secondes qui suivaient. Elle l'observait de ses yeux dorés, attendant qu'il continue à parler. Il était dans un état si pathétique._

"Luna m'abandonne et elle a la vie sauve alors que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi. Car c'était cela votre idée à la base : Si j'abandonne Luna, vous allez la tuer alors je ne préfère pas."

"Ainsi, tu décides donc de te sacrifier pour un pokémon insecte? Un pokémon si faible et pathétique que même un enfant pourrait le battre."

"Si je devais choisir mes pokémons pour leurs puissances, il y a longtemps que je les aurais abandonné."

"Enfin bon, tu as dit de belles paroles : Vouloir se sacrifier pour toi, Luna, tu as trouvé un dresseur vraiment sympathique."  
_  
Les Apitrinis jetèrent l'Apireine et la Xatu juste à côté de Xano, celui-ci les regardant en s'approchant d'elles pour voir leurs états. Elles étaient tellement blessés à cause de ces foutus insectes. Il posait une main sur chacune d'entre elles tandis que la reine Teli reprenait la parole :_

"Je vais donc vous tuer en même temps, cela sera bien plus facile. Luna a trahit ses origines et elle n'a plus le droit de vivre. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait cette proposition mais tu l'as refusé."

"Désolé Luna, désolé Nelya."

"Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xano?"

_Il poussait un long soupir suivi de plusieurs toussotements, il était exténué mais avait encore les idées lucides. Les yeux dorés de l'Apireine géante se posaient sur lui : Il avait une idée en tête mais laquelle? Deux petits éclats se faisaient voir entre ses doigts de la main droite. Et rapidement, elle comprenait ce qu'il comptait faire._

"Tu oserais faire cet acte insensé? Personne n'a jamais tenté ce que tu comptes exécuter. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable : Une symbiose avec un pokémon signifie qu'il faut que vos coeurs et esprits soient en résonance pour une parfaite symbiose. Une double symbiose demande cinq à dix fois plus de contrôle mental car vos trois coeurs doivent être en résonance, chose encore plus difficile. Alors imagines donc une triple voir une quadruple symbiose, tu ..."

"Tais toi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire!"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite Xano! Je refuse que tu m'utilises pour une quadruple symbiose! Le Joker Blanc ne doit pas faire de symbiose de ce genre, tu risquerais de..."  
_  
Il posait un doigt sur le bec de la Xatu bleue pour qu'elle se taise. Tout était déjà décidé. Le médaillon blanc-gris représentant l'Apireine se mettait à briller tandis que celui doré de la Xatu avait la même réaction. Il tombait à quatre pattes alors que les deux pokémons disparaissaient de la vue de la reine Teli qui regardait la quadruple symbiose se faire._

_Un fou, voilà ce qu'il était! Un fou! Une quadruple symbiose?! Il tenait autant que ça à ses pokémons pour subir ce calvaire permanent? Combien de temps allait-il tenir? Vingt secondes? Trente? Plus longtemps serait trop grave pour son organisme! Peut-être s'était-elle trom...Non, elle était sûre de sa décision! La lumière qui émanait de Xano disparaissait peu à peu pour le montrer à la vue de la reine Teli._

_Une longue tresse rectiligne et blanche se faisait voir dans le dos du crâne ainsi que deux yeux blancs peints étaient apparus sur le torse de Xano. Ses pieds s'étaient modifiés pour ressembler à des serres de Xatu alors qu'il avait un long bec à la place de la bouche et du nez. Le vent se levait dans la clairière, les insectes autour de cette dernière s'étant arrêtés de butiner depuis longtemps. Les mèches de cheveux cachant le front de l'adolescent se levaient peu à peu pour laisser apparaître un magnifique rubis incrusté en son milieu. Ses deux griffes recouvertes de poils argentés avaient disparu pour laisser place à celles de l'Apireine blanche et noire tandis qu'il restait à quatre pattes._

_Il avait mal, très mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si tous les murmures qu'il entendait à l'intérieur ne s'arrêtaient pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix! C'était ça ou alors perdre ses pokémons et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il tentait de se relever, ouvrant ses yeux en observant d'un regard fiévreux ce qu'il était devenu : Un mutant, une aberration de la nature. Jamais une créature aussi bizarre n'avait existé en ce monde et pourtant, il était heureux : Il se sentait uni avec chacune d'entre elles. Il rigolait très faiblement puis de plus en plus fort comme si il avait perdu la raison tandis que trois voix sortaient de sa bouche en même temps :_

"NON! XANO! ARRÊTES CA!"

"Nelya, Oriane, Luna, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir m'y résoudre. Je voulais qu'elle soit consciente et que cela se passe à un autre moment mais je vais devoir le faire."  
_  
Il se parlait tout seul et il savait qu'elles pouvaient lire dans sa mémoire comme à l'inverse. Les trois pokémons voulaient l'empêcher de faire ce qui allait le briser à tout jamais si ce n'était pas déjà fait. La reine Teli le regardait avec étonnement : Il venait de perdre la tête? Il fallait l'abattre dès maintenant mais elle savait que cela allait être difficile : Une quadruple symbiose impliquait qu'il ai autant de résistance que les quatre pokémons réunis plus la sienne. Il posait une griffe sur son front, caressant le rubis qui était incrusté dessus alors qu'une petite voix très faible se faisait entendre en lui :_

"Xano...Pourquoi tu as fait cela?"

"Car je devais te protéger après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Car je devais toutes vous protéger. Tyrania, reposes toi."

"Je ne veux pas. Tu vas commettre une plus grosse bêtise. Laisses moi sortir de la symbiose et laisses Oriane et les autres sortir elles aussi. Tu vas te tuer la santé à cause de nous."

"Et vous tuer si je vous laisse en-dehors de la symbiose. A part Oriane, vous êtes toutes gravement blessées. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Tyrania, tu me pardonneras un jour?"

"Jamais!"

_Elle venait de lui crier dessus mais d'une voix tellement faible qu'il s'en voulait tant. Ce n'était pas sa Goupix qui lui parlait mais une pokémon meurtrie et blessée. Ses yeux vairons exprimaient une rage qu'il ne contenait plus tandis qu'il rentrait sa main dans la poche droite de son pantalon : Elle était toujours là._

"Reine Teli, je vais mettre un terme à votre existence!"

"N'as-tu pas fini de dire des inepties? Tu aurais put avoir la vie sauve si tu avais accepté mon marché."

"JAMAIS! Je n'abandonnerais jamais mes pokémons qu'importent leurs puissances! Je les aime toutes quitte à risquer ma vie pour ça!"

"Ta vie ou autre chose?"  
_  
Tss...Elle avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Lentement, sa main droite sortait de sa poche pour extraire la pierre de feu qu'il avait gardé depuis plusieurs années. Une pierre de feu pour celle qu'il adorait. Sa main droite tremblait, signe que les pokémons à l'intérieur de son corps tentaient de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable._

"Arrêtes toi là Xano. Tu en as déjà assez fait avec ta quadruple symbiose. Laisses toi simplement mourir, cela sera plus doux que le chemin que tu t'obstines à rejoindre."

_Même elle semblait vouloir l'arrêter mais il était décidé, décidé à faire la dernière chose qui allait lui permettre d'être l'égal de l'Apireine géante. Sa main gauche serrait son bras droit pour l'empêcher de tenir la pierre tandis qu'il criait pour lui-même :_

"MAIS LAISSEZ MOI! Laissez moi faire ça!"

"On ne veut pas Xano! Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu vas faire?!"

"SI JUSTEMENT! Et je suis sûr que c'est le bon choix!"

"C'est le CHOIX d'un imbécile!"

_Aie...La voix de Tyrania s'était élevée au-dessus des trois autres dans son crâne et il gémissait de douleur : Elle aussi s'y mettait. Et dire qu'il la pensait si fatiguée, il s'était trompé mais non, il ne devait pas revenir en arrière. Lentement, sa main se levait pour aller au niveau de son bec, celui-ci s'ouvrant tandis que la pierre de feu rentrait à l'intérieur. Il la broyait avant de l'avaler avec une extrême difficulté, tombant au sol en se mettant à tousser. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais il savait que c'était l'unique moyen pour lui de sauver Tyrania et les autres. L'unique moyen qui lui restait était celui là. Lentement son corps se mettait à se modifier, ses six queues argentées s'allongeant avant de prendre une couleur dorée aux bouts argentés. La petite mèche argentée sur son front disparaissait pour laisser place à une crinière dorée qui allait en arrière mais il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux rouge et bleu grand ouverts :_

"Je...ne sens plus rien."


	28. Chapitre 28 : Donner sa main

**Chapitre 28 : Donner sa main ?!**

"Xano! Réponds moi! Tu m'entends?!"

"Ty...rania? Tu es où? Où tu es? Je ne vous vois pas."

_Il restait au sol, le regard vide comme si il nageait dans l'inconscience. Il entendait les voix de ses quatre pokémons mais il ne les voyait pas. Avait-il réussi ce qu'il voulait faire? Il n'arrivait même plus à voir si l'Apireine géante était là ou non et de toute façon, il s'en fichait pas mal._

"Relèves toi Xano au lieu de rester planté là! Tu veux mourir maintenant?! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi?"

_Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il pouvait bien se reposer quelques minutes non? La reine Teli s'approchait de lui, faisant briller sa griffe droite d'une lueur rougeâtre, signe qu'elle allait décharger toute son énergie à l'intérieur pour le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux. Cet humain était déjà au bord du gouffre : Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on prenait des risques inconsidérés pour sauver ses pokémons. Si seulement dans le passé...Elle ne devait plus y penser._

"Xano Likan. Ton imbécillité vient de te coûter ta vie et celles de tes pokémons. Tu n'aurais jamais dut jouer avec des principes que tu ne contrôles pas. Tu vas donc disparaître de ma main pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il est fort triste d'en arriver à ce genre de choses mais tu étais un adversaire très intelligent : Inventer ce genre de combinaisons pour tenter de m'abattre était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée. Dommage que je sois bien trop puissante pour toi. Adieu."  
_  
La griffe droite s'abattait avec violence à l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent, celui-ci se relevant subitement pour esquiver la griffe. Il avait enfin réagit et était prêt à se battre mais pour combien de temps? Le regard à moitié clos et vitreux, il respirait très rapidement, faisant apparaître une boule de feu au-dessus de sa griffe droite tandis que ses sept queues dorées s'enflammaient à leurs tours. La voix de Tyrania sortait de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle parlait à l'Apireine Géante :_

"Tu es contente?! Tu es contente n'est-ce pas?! Tu voulais qu'il fasse ça! A cause de toi, il n'arrive même plus à nous entendre! Sale insecte répugnant, quitte à mourir, je vais te tuer et jouer avec ton cadavre mais je t'emporterais dans la tombe!"

"Tu n'es pas Xano. Laquelle d'entre vous me parle? La petite renarde prétentieuse et colérique? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher : Ton dresseur s'est sacrifié pour vous protéger, toi et tes amies. Vous devriez être heureuses de savoir qu'il a fait ça pour vous."

"JE SUIS HEUREUSE! MAIS...MAIS..."

_Xano se mettait à quatre pattes tandis que ses yeux vairons changeaient de teinte : Un oeil gauche violet et un oeil droit de couleur vert. Il reprenait la parole à voix haute bien que les personnes visées étaient en lui :_

"Laissez moi m'occuper d'elle! Je vais l'exterminer cette saleté!"

_Les autres pokémons ne répondaient pas, signe qu'elles acceptaient de veiller sur Xano à l'intérieur de son corps tandis que Tyrania prenait les devants. Sans plus attendre, courant à quatre pattes, l'adolescent manipulé par la renarde se mettait à accélérer le rythme tout en tournant autour de la reine Teli. JAMAIS elle n'avait accepté que Xano risque tant pour elle, JAMAIS elle n'accepterait autre chose de sa part! C'était son dresseur, c'était à elle de prendre des risques pour le protéger et non l'inverse! Depuis quand un humain se permettait d'inverser les règles naturelles?! L'adolescent se mettait légèrement à pleurer tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, crachant un puissant souffle de feu tout en bondissant vers l'Apireine. Ses sept queues allèrent frapper la griffe gauche de la reine Teli sans que cela ai un effet sur elle : Elle avait seulement besoin que cette sale créature retire sa griffe pour se protéger. Elle préparait une nouvelle déflagration alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à posséder le corps de Xano : Qu'est-ce qui se passait?_

"Qui? QUI TENTES DE PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DE XANO?! J'ai dis que c'était mon combat! Ne vous immiscez pas entre elle et moi!"

"Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule, tu ne sais pas utiliser nos capacités respectives. Craches donc une flamme et laisses moi prendre la suite du combat!"

_JAMAIS! Ce n'était pas à elles de se battre! Elle devait protéger Xano toute seule! C'était son dresseur uniquement à elle! Il faisait tout à chaque fois! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de la reine Teli! Elle ouvrait la bouche tandis qu'une magnifique déflagration en sortait au même moment où elle envoyait un souffle de feu avec ses sept queues dorées._

_Qu'elle le voulait ou non, ce n'était pas à elle de décider de mener ce combat! Lentement, les deux yeux vairons devenaient entièrement violets : A son tour de rentrer en piste! Ses deux ailes de coton se déployaient dans le dos de Xano alors qu'elle prenait le contrôle de l'adolescent. Sans même attendre que les flammes allèrent vers la reine Teli qui s'était immobilisée pour se protéger, son corps se mettait à briller d'une lueur dorée, sa vitesse atteignant celle de la lumière alors qu'elle fonçait en piqué à travers les flammes de Tyrania pour absorber la puissance des flammes de cette dernière alors qu'elle-même faisait s'abattre la puissance des dragons à travers un souffle de couleur violet. Elle fermait les yeux, son tour était terminé._

_Son dresseur...Son humain...Celui qui était venu jusque dans la ruche pour la récupérer. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, elle voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, un amour transcendant les règles instaurées entre les pokémons et les humains. Les deux yeux violets devenaient rouges, laissant la place à la princesse des insectes, à la fille de cette Apireine Géante qui se tenait devant l'adolescent qui était toujours dans les airs._

"Mère...A cause de vos paroles et de vos actes, j'ai peut-être perdu ma raison de vivre! Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait! Je vais vous montrer à quel point les insectes ne sont pas aussi faibles que vous le pensez!"

"Luna, tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai voulut t'expliquer? Cet homme t'abandonnera un jour ou l'autre car tu deviendras inutile. Si tu es faible, alors l'humain n'aura aucun regret à te laisser toute seule. Pourquoi crois-tu que je refuse à mes filles d'avoir un dresseur? Pour ne pas avoir le coeur brisé comme je l'ai été!"

"Mère! Cela n'excuse pas vos gestes! Ne faites pas aux autres ce que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous fasse!"

"Tu ne comprendras jamais que j'ai fais cela pour protéger mon peuple. Tu ne comprendras jamais la cruauté des humains!"

"ILS NE SONT PAS TOUS COMME CELA! Vous l'avez bien vu avec Xano! Voyez dans l'état dans lequel il est! Nous sommes toutes en train de nous relayer!"

"La discussion est terminée Luna. Si tu veux me battre, fais le...Mais ne penses pas y arriver ma fille!"

_Sa fille? Elle venait à nouveau de l'appeler comme ça? Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait arrêter l'attaque en cours...Mais qu'était-ce ce tremblement qui parcourait toute la clairière? Des morceaux de terre sortaient peu à peu du sol, entourant la Reine Teli qui avait décidé de ne pas rester inactive tandis que les attaques fusaient sur elle. Tous les morceaux de terre se réunissaient en un seul bloc sphérique qui se mettait à fondre pour prendre la forme d'un cristal. Le cristal fut projeté en direction de Xano contrôlé par Luna, celle-ci mettant ses deux griffes en avant pour faire le même rayon que sa mère mais avec une puissance moindre. Les deux rayons se rencontrèrent tandis que les flammes conjuguées de Tyrania et Oriane continuaient leurs routes, l'adolescent brillant d'une couleur dorée les suivant. Le rayon gemme n'avait servit que d'un simple leurre tandis que les yeux dorés de la Reine Teli observait l'adolescent qui s'approchait inexorablement d'elle :_

"Vous vous épuisez en vain. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à me battre. Puisque vous ne voulez pas cerner la différence entre vous et moi, je vais vous octroyer l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques."

"Pas avant moi!"

_La voix avait encore changé en même temps que les yeux de Xano, ces derniers devenant bleus. Voilà la dernière pokémon qui prenait le contrôle de l'adolescent, celui-ci ne semblant plus conscient depuis la quadruple symbiose. En parlant de cette dernière, comment pouvaient-elles continuer à être en lui alors qu'il n'était plus conscient?! Il fallait qu'elles soient toutes en résonance, chose des plus difficiles en sachant qu'elles avaient un caractère différent. Tss... Elle n'avait pas à se poser cette question : Seul l'extermination de l'humain était sa priorité, du moins...C'était son objectif à la base mais plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus elle semblait soucieuse : Comment un humain pouvait-il se faire autant aimer par ces pokémons?! Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompé! Des dizaines d'Apitrinis se mettaient autour d'elle pour la protéger, la majorité d'entre eux étant balayée par la puissance psychique de Nelya qui observait de ses yeux saphir la reine des insectes. Tout allait se terminer très bientôt...Plus qu'un seul instant et elle allait s'occuper du Joker Blanc et le soigner, ce n'était pas son devoir mais autre chose._

"VOUS L'AUREZ VOULUT!"

_Une aura noire et obscure entourait la reine Teli : Utiliser sa puissance cachée pour en terminer avec Xano qui s'approchait inexorablement d'elle, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle comptait faire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La terre se fissurait peu à peu, des nombreux rochers tournoyant autour des deux personnes tandis que les insectes de la dimension de la reine Teli s'éloignaient. Les nuages étaient apparus dans le ciel au moment où le ciel se mettait à gronder. Un vent malsain venait de se lever tandis que Nelya observait la reine Teli : C'était elle qui allait porter le dernier coup. Tout s'était déroulé en secondes, des secondes qui semblaient être devenues des heures lors de l'attaque orchestrée au départ par Tyrania. Les deux griffes de l'Apireine géante noire et rouge venaient frapper Xano de plein fouet tandis que celui-ci s'était entouré des flammes de Tyrania et d'Oriane ainsi que du piqué qui fonçait vers la reine Teli. Une tornade de flammes entourait subitement l'Apireine géante alors qu'elle allait frapper Xano, la voix de Tyrania se faisant entendre de la bouche de ce dernier :_

"Un petit cadeau pour ta fin! ET REGRETTES A JAMAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ENVERS LUI!"

"Vous...êtes dévouées autant que ça... envers lui? Mais c'est un HUMAIN!"

"C'EST NOTRE HUMAIN!"

_Quatre voix en même temps et la rencontre des deux attaques se produisait enfin, une déferlante de flammes venant raser l'entiéreté de la dimension, lui donnant des allures de plaine incendiée alors que tous les insectes avaient disparu. Il ne restait rien de la magnifique clairière dans laquelle Xano et la reine Teli avaient combattu, rien du tout._

"Bien...Je vois et je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans la vie de mes sujets et de mes filles. Même si mon passé m'a montré à quel point les humains sont laids, je ne peux... qu'approuver votre envie de le protéger mais c'est trop tard."

"Il n'est jamais trop tard Mère."

_L'Apireine géante à la "jupe" rouge et noire apparaissait enfin au milieu de la clairière ravagée par les flammes. Elle ne saignait que légèrement au front comme si l'accumulation de toute cette puissance n'avait servi à rien au final. A ses pied se trouvait le jeune adolescent au regard bleu et rouge, il était redevenu lui-même mais pour combien de temps? La quadruple symbiose était encore présente en lui tandis que la dimension de l'Apireine géante se transformait pour reprendre sa forme d'antan. Tout était si merveilleux et magnifique...comme au début du combat. Il était à genoux tandis que la gigantesque insecte s'approchait de lui en se penchant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière entourait Xano, Luna apparaissant à ses côtés ainsi que Nelya._

*Pardonnez moi.*  
_  
Deux mots pour une pensée des plus confuses qu'il avait envoyé à Oriane et Tyrania qui étaient toujours avec lui. Le regard vairon dirigé vers le sol, il écoutait les paroles de la reine Teli qui avait maintenant un ton chaleureux alors qu'elle posait l'une de ses griffes rouges sur le crâne de sa fille :_

"Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière mais je peux changer le futur. Luna, tu as bien grandi et je sais que cet humain ne t'abandonnera pas comme j'ai été abandonnée il y a de cela plusieurs décennies. En échange, je te demande de veiller sur lui pour ce qui..."

_Elle ne terminait pas sa phrase, pensant qu'elle allait trop en dire. Elle se retournait vers l'adolescent qui était dans un état déplorable mais qui se redressait, ses yeux posés sur Luna et Teli._

"Xano Likan, tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres. Je ne sais pas d'où est venue cette force qui t'animait pendant notre combat mais tu es différent. Je suis fière et honorée..."

_Ses deux griffes rouges prenaient la main droite de Xano en même temps que la griffe gauche de Luna qui ne comprenait pas le geste de sa mère. Lentement, elle réunissait les deux membres en un seul tandis que la reine Teli finissait sa phrase :_

"De te donner la main de ma fille Luna. Veilles sur elle comme tu l'as fait pendant ce combat, protèges là des dangers qui vont vous entourés et..."

"J'accepte la main de votre fille grande reine Teli. Je vous promets que plus rien ne pourra pas la blesser tant qu'elle sera à mes côtés, quitte à me sacrifier pour elle."

"C'est déjà le cas... n'est-ce pas?"

_Il ne répondait pas tandis que Nelya et Luna ne savaient pas quoi dire. L'Apireine blanche et noire était rouge de gêne tandis qu'elle sentait sa griffe dans la main de Xano. Tout était terminé pour le meilleur. La dimension disparaissait peu à peu pour les laisser revenir dans la forêt à plusieurs kilomètres de la ruche principale. La reine Teli déposait les deux pokémons et Xano sur le sol avant de murmurer :_

"Il est vraiment dommage d'en être arrivé là Xano."

"On n'y peut rien grande reine Teli. Lors des conflits, chacun est prêt à faire des sacrifices pour défendre ses droits. Mais si vous êtes une déesse, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au domaine céleste?"

"Je ne suis pas une déesse Xano, c'est toi qui t'es mis cette idée en tête. Bien que je suis très puissante, je n'ai jamais été l'une d'entre eux. Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de ces dieux?"

"Car je les connais que trop bien. J'en ai même combattu deux d'entre eux mais j'ai perdu à chaque fois alors...Je me disais que vu que je viens encore de perdre et que vous avez une puissance démentielle, vous étiez une déesse."

_La reine Teli rigola très faiblement avant de soulever à nouveau Xano et ses deux pokémons dans sa griffe droite. Elle s'était mise à déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler au-dessus des arbres. Nelya et Luna étaient couchées sur la griffe et une question taraudait la Xatu bleue : Pourquoi gardait-il sa double symbiose encore en lui?_

"Tu me rappelles une femme qui vient souvent me voir, du moins, une fois par trimestre. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais déjà venu dans cette forêt? Luna ne s'est jamais trop éloignée de la ruche principale. Quand à cette femme, c'est bien l'unique humaine à qui je donnais pleinement ma confiance. Jamais aucun insecte n'a osé lever la main vers elle sous peine de sûbir ma colère."

_Ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt, l'Apireine géante descendant peu à peu pour pouvoir déposer Xano Likan qui avait une main sur son front tandis que Luna et Nelya s'approchaient de lui, inquiètes de le voir dans cet état. A l'intérieur de son être, Tyrania et Oriane n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler :_

"Qu'attends-tu pour arrêter la symbiose Xano? Ce n'est pas bon de la faire trop durer. Tu es déjà dans un sale état à cause de moi..."

"Je suis d'accord avec Tyrania. Libères nous Xano, ne te compliques pas plus la vie."

"Madame Teli. A quoi ressemblait la femme dont vous parlez? Elle doit avoir une certaine prestance pour être considérée comme une amie de votre part."

_L'Apireine rouge et noire se tournait vers Xano, ses yeux dorés se positionnant sur le jeune adolescent pour l'étudier avec insistance. Cela faisait bien une demie-heure que le combat s'était arrêté et qu'elle avait voyagé dans le ciel avec lui sur elle. C'était...étrange. Garder cette double symbiose aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas normal._

"Elle avait des cheveux bleu ressemblant à la pureté du ciel tandis qu'ils étaient assez courts. Elle était vraiment très gentille et agréable, on sentait presque une sagacité dans le monde des pokémons de sa part comme si elle en était une. Elle portait une paire de lunettes sur son nez mais je me demandais si elle en avait réellement besoin. Ce dont je me souviens à chaque fois que je la vois, ce sont ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux dorés."

"Mademoiselle Elis!"

"Oui! C'est son nom! Elis! Mais comment tu connais son nom?"

"MADEMOISELLE ELIS!"

_Il continuait de crier ce nom alors que son regard vairon était dirigé vers quelqu'un derrière l'Apireine géante. Celle-ci se retournait peu à peu pour voir la personne dont parlait Xano : En trois années, elle n'avait pas tant vieilli que ça. Ayant débuté la trentaine il y a peu de temps, elle était encore plus jolie que dans ses souvenirs, la femme pour laquelle il se battait depuis toutes ces années. Et elle se tenait devant lui, les mains posées sur son ventre à environ dix mètres de distance. Elle portait une magnifique robe de couleur grise tandis qu'elle avait retiré ses lunettes pour montrer ses yeux dorés, aussi purs et éclatants que deux pierres rares._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Elis faisait devant lui et dans cet endroit? Elle...Elle... était devant lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il se frottait ses yeux vairons avant de sentir un regain d'énergie qui l'envahissait. Luna et Nelya ne comprenaient pas vraiment qui était cette personne mais vue la réaction de Xano, elle était clairement importante. Et voilà que l'adolescent se comportant comme un gamin en courant vers la femme qui tendait ses bras avec tendresse, s'y engouffrant tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait avec affection. Il se mettait à sangloter tandis que ses ailes de coton disparaissaient peu à peu pour faire apparaître l'Altaria violette qui restait étrangement muette._

"Mademoiselle Elis! Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que vous..."

"Chut Xano, calmes toi. Ne parles plus d'accord?"

"Mais nannnnnnnnnnn! Snif...Mademoiselle Elis, je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir!"

"Mais je suis devant toi en chair et en os, allons, maintenant, reposes toi."

_Son ton avait une certaine mélancolie et tristesse tandis que son regard doré restait posé sur l'adolescent dans ses bras, quelques larmes s'écoulant sur le visage de l'adolescent. Elle l'enlaçait subitement alors qu'il se mettait à briller d'une magnifique lueur dorée, une lumière qui avait l'empreinte de la mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique renarde au pelage jaune doré apparaissait, mesurant dans les un mètres vingt, ses sept queues au bout argenté battant le sol alors qu'elle poussait un long glapissement plaintif :_

"FEUNARRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD!"

"Je suis...si heureux."

_Les yeux de l'adolescent se posaient une dernière fois sur le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux court bleu ciel avant de se refermer. Des milliers d'entailles apparaissaient sur la totalité de son corps, un flot de sang se déversant subitement sur le sol, aspergeant la robe doré d'Elis avant qu'une femme d'environ deux mètres de hauteur aux cheveux argentés n'apparaisse à ses côtés au moment où les quatre pokémons de Xano se dirigeaient vers lui en hurlant à la mort._

"Il a outrepassé ses limites. La symbiose lui permettait de rester conscient. Tout est terminé. Que fais-tu petite Xatu?"

"Ca ne se voit pas?! Je tente de le soigner! Ne restez pas inactives au lieu!"

_Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux femmes mais elle s'en fichait pas mal! Le flot de sang qui se déversait des nombreuses entailles du corps de Xano ne semblait pas s'arrêter et elle se mettait elle aussi à sangloter. Luna faisait apparaître du miel de son côté, Tyrania crachant une légère flamme dessus pour le poser sur les blessures de Xano pour lui faire un pansement tandis qu'Oriane soufflait vent gelé pour créer une couche de glace sur les entailles, ne se préoccupant pas d'Elis qui tenait l'adolescent dans ses bras. La reine Teli murmurait en direction des deux femmes :_

"Elis...et déesse Juperus. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir à cet instant, surtout vous déesse Juperus. Quelle est la raison de votre visite?"

"Avant toute chose, corriges moi si je me trompe mais...Il a fait une quadruple symbiose? Si c'est le cas, il y a une possibilité de le sauver mais il lui faudra bien une demie-année de repos pour que son corps puisse encore le tenir."

"Non...Il a fait autre chose, quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Il a avalé une pierre de feu pour permettre à sa Goupix de pouvoir évoluer en cette Feunard que vous voyez."

"XANO! XANO! Mais réponds moi!"  
_  
La dite-Feunard collait son visage contre lui en pleurant, cherchant un moyen de le faire se réveiller. Tout cela avait été de sa faute, si elle avait décidé d'évoluer plus tôt, alors...ALORS il ne serait pas dans cet état! Elle se tournait vers la femme aux longs cheveux argentés : D'après les paroles de la reine Teli, c'était une déesse alors..._

"Sauvez le! Vous le pouvez! SAUVEZ LE AU LIEU DE ME REGARDER! Je vous en prie!"

_Elle s'était couchée sur le sol à quatre pattes en sanglotant, signe qu'elle se soumettait complètement à Juperus, chose unique quand on savait le caractère de Tyrania porté sur l'estime de soi. Les yeux roses de la déesse des dieux se posaient sur la Feunard puis sur l'adolescent dans les bras d'Elis. Elle dirigeait sa main vers lui, toutes les tentatives des pokémons disparaissant en même temps que les blessures sur le corps de Xano. Tyrania se redressait en s'inclinant plusieurs fois devant Juperus en criant "Mille mercis!" alors que les autres pokémons et elle s'approchaient de Xano pour vérifier son état. D'une voix neutre, la déesse aux longs cheveux argentés et à la robe blanche murmurait :_

"C'était là la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui. Quand au reste...Rendons nous au domaine céleste. Teli, tu y es invitée aussi. Il est temps de parler de cela."

_L'Apireine Géante rouge et noire fronçait légèrement le regard avant de poser sa griffe droite au niveau de son coeur, s'inclinant respectueusement devant la déesse Juperus avant que tout le groupe ne se mette à disparaître._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Sa famille

**Chapitre 29 : Sa famille**

"Xano?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Xano?!"

_Une longue chevelure verte traversait le temple en courant tandis que la robe blanche de l'adolescente se levait légèrement. Sans plus attendre, Shymi prenait celui qu'elle aimait dans ses bras, le retirant de ceux d'Elis. Tyrania grognait légèrement tandis que l'adolescente semblait surprise de la voir sous forme évoluée. Elle jetait un regard à Luna et Nelya avant de ne plus se préoccuper d'elles, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, les pokémons partant à sa poursuite._

"Stop vous quatre. Vous devez venir avec nous."

"Mais je ne peux pas laisser Xano avec cette folle!"

"Tu insinuerais que Shymi a donc des problèmes mentaux?"

"Je n'insinues rien du tout..."

_La Feunard au pelage doré se mettait déjà à courir à la suite de Shymi tout en finissant sa phrase adressée à Juperus._

"Je le confirme!"

_Elle percuta soudainement un mur invisible, un petit gémissement sortant de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se sentait traînée en arrière par une force psychique. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait. Les trois autres pokémons restaient muettes tandis que Juperus, Elis et la reine Teli se dirigeaient vers un couloir qui emmenait dans une salle où se trouvait une longue table faite de marbre avec de nombreuses chaises sur lesquelles les personnes venaient s'asseoir. Il était possible de remarquer que la taille de l'Apireine géante ne semblait pas atteindre le haut du temple. Seule Tyrania continuait de grogner, un regard dirigé vers la sortie._

"Pourquoi nous avoir ramené ici déesse Juperus? D'après les dires de Xano, il a déjà eut affaire aux dieux dans le passé mais je dois vous remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Sans vous, il serait sûrement mort...et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter même si je ne suis pas son pokémon."  
_  
Nelya inclinait la tête avec respect en direction de la femme de plus de deux mètres de hauteur aux longs cheveux argentés. Oui, elle lui était redevable de l'avoir soigné. Elle ne voulait pas voir disparaître cet humain après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et les autres._

"Je n'ai rien fait de spécial envoyée du clan Yogenmi. J'aimerais te poser une question : Que penses-tu de Xano pendant les quelques jours où tu étais avec lui?"

"Hein? Pourquoi cette...Ce que je pense de Xano Likan? C'est vraiment un brave garçon comme il est très rare d'en trouver. Qu'il ai été un envoyé céleste dans le passé ne change rien au fait qu'il a un caractère unique en soi qui consiste à protéger ses pokémon tout en risquant sa vie. Même moi qui ne suis pas liée à lui, je trouve que...J'ai imaginé un instant être l'une de ses pokémons pendant la symbiose."

_Elle baissait la tête et son bec, légèrement rouge au visage comme si le fait de révéler qu'une membre du clan Yogenmi puisse envisager une symbiose avec un humain. Oui, elle avait senti qu'elle était liée à lui lors de ce moment mais c'était tout!_

"Xano, Xano, Xano, tu es donc revenu très vite près de moi. J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais malgré tes paroles. J'ai fais exactement comme Maman avec Papa hihihi."

_Xano était couché dans le même lit qu'auparavant, les draps blancs posés sur lui au niveau du bas du corps. Il était torse nu, ses cheveux blancs allant jusqu'au cou en bataille tandis qu'elle souriait en l'observant. Il était vraiment très joli, trop joli. Elle avait envie de le croquer. Lentement, elle descendait une bretelle de sa robe blanche puis la seconde tandis que la robe blanche de Shymi tombait sur le sol. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle portait cette fois-ci un ensemble de dentelle blanche légèrement transparente et avait décidé de se montrer un peu plus entreprenante en ne portant un bas qui ne recouvrait qu'à peine ses parties les plus intimes._

"Je ne devrais pas n'est-ce pas? Je ne devrais pas mais bon...Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras une merveilleuse surprise sur toi. Tu tomberas bien amoureux de moi un jour ou l'autre."

_Et voilà qu'elle relevait légèrement le drap, s'engouffrant dessous avant de prendre la main de Xano pour la poser derrière son dos. Elle se collait contre lui avec amour et affection en déposant de nombreux baisers sur le visage de l'adolescent sans pour autant toucher ses lèvres. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle en devenait malade si elle ne pensait pas à lui. Lentement, son corps se soulevait tandis qu'elle se couchait sur lui, sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse nu. Et si...Elle se permettait une petite folie? Sa main droite se posait sur le dos de son soutien-gorge, un petit cliquetis se faisant entendre tandis que le léger morceau de tissu tombait à côté du lit._

"Tu sais quoi? Jamais je ne l'aurais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre car je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre personne que toi. Réveilles toi s'il te plaît et acceptes mon corps. Je t'aime tant Xano."

_Elle posait ses deux mains autour du cou de l'adolescent, cherchant en lui un simple geste, une simple caresse qui lui permettrait d'espérer plus de sa part. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants mais elle se sentait déjà prête à devenir femme pour lui. Une femme aimant son homme comme il n'était pas possible d'aimer. Son visage se rapprochait de celui de Xano, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de l'adolescent. Une goutte tombait sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs, puis une seconde tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer avant de se redresser sur lui, sa presque nudité offerte à la vue de tous si il y avait en ce lieu des personnes. Elle quittait le lit, remettant son soutien-gorge puis sa robe blanche sur son corps. D'un geste affectueux, elle remontait le drap sur l'adolescent avant de poser sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Un délicat baiser sur le front de Xano et elle lui murmurait :_

"Je veillerais sur toi...jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Je suis prête à tout pour toi mais je ne peux te forcer à m'aimer. Reposes toi bien Xano."

_Elle déposait un nouveau baiser sur le front de l'adolescent, quelques secondes s'écoulant avant le retrait de ses lèvres. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle devait rejoindre les autres pour savoir ce qui avait mis Xano dans cet état._

"Déesse Juperus, pourquoi avoir appelé ma mère en ce lieu?"

_Les yeux rubis de l'Apireine blanche et noire étaient dirigés vers celle qui contrôlait la planète sur laquelle ils habitaient tous. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés posait une main sur son menton, son regard rose étudiant chaque personne qui se trouvait dans ce lieu. La reine Teli était muette tandis que Juperus prenait la parole :_  
_  
_"Et bien, c'est fort simple Luna. Je vais demander tout simplement à ta mère de devenir l'une d'entre nous."

_Luna restait interdite, la bouche grande ouverte en montrant ses crocs à la vue de tous et de toutes. Même Tyrania semblait surprise par cette nouvelle : Leur adversaire allait devenir une déesse mais pourquoi?! Seules la personne visée et Elis restaient impassibles._

"Néanmoins...Néanmoins...Ta mère va devoir se faire pardonner des nombreux actes et crimes commis dans le passé. Malgré sa transcendance à surpasser ses limites, la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ceci n'est guère ce que j'attend de la part de la future déesse supérieure des insectes."

"Vous m'avez déjà proposé de devenir la déesse supérieure des insectes il y a de cela quelques années après la naissance de Luna, juste avant cet... incident. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais couler autant de sang que les guerres les plus meurtrières et je ne pourrais jamais expier mes pêchés. Mais l'amour de ma fille envers cet adolescent m'a montré que je suivais le chemin de la destruction et de la haine, c'est pourquoi mes actions futures resteront les mêmes qu'importe mon statut : A dater de ce jour, je vais faire que les pokémons insectes arrêtent leurs attaques belliqueuses sur les humains. Je ne pourrais pas les pardonner pour les actions du passé comme je n'ai pas à être pardonnée pour celles que j'ai commis. Mais je vais tout faire pour que le futur soit meilleur des deux côtés, qu'importe le fait que les humains ne comprennent pas l'importance des pokémons insectes à leurs côtés. De nombreuses personnes ne se préoccupent pas de la puissance mais seulement des sentiments avec leurs pokémons."  
_  
Luna se frottait ses deux yeux rubis en écoutant sa mère : Depuis tant d'années, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi fière d'elle. Elle se levait de sa chaise pour se diriger vers sa mère, celle-ci posant sa griffe droite rouge contre le dos de sa fille qui se collait à elle. Shymi apparaissait devant toutes les femmes, prenant une chaise à la droite de sa belle-mère tandis que la voix d'Elis se faisait entendre, inquiète :_

"Comment vas t'il?"

"Il dort et il a besoin de repos mais il a l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je veux tout savoir belle-mère!"

"Xano a fait une quadruple symbiose, chose qui demande des années voir deux à trois décennies de préparation mentale et d'entraînements quotidiens. Il a aussi consommé une pierre de feu pour faire évoluer Tyrania en pleine symbiose."

"Mais il est fou?! Est-ce qu'il..."

"Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment Shymi mais je verrais bien d'ici quelques minutes. Nous devons d'abord discuter de leurs "réveils"."

"Attendez belle-mère! Avant, j'ai une question : Qui est cette femme? Vous semblez bien la connaître mais je ne sens aucune aura divine en elle."

"Depuis quand es-tu aussi impolie Shymi? Cette femme est l'une des personnes les plus importantes en ce lieu."

"Ne prenez pas ce ton déesse Juperus. Il est vrai que lors de votre proposition il y a de cela plus de cent années, j'ai refusé votre offre de devenir une divinité car là n'était pas mon rêve. Laissez moi me présenter."  
_  
La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés se levait lentement avec une certaine grâce qui semblait irréelle. Même Tyrania préférait se taire à ce moment alors qu'Elis prenait la parole :_

"Il y a de cela deux cent années, mon nom était Isalia et j'étais une Milobellus au service de Ryusuke Dranok. J'étais la porteuse de l'antidote d'un virus très dangereux : Le Virus Berserk. Ce virus permettait à des pokémons de les rendre bien plus puissants que leur corps le permettait tout en détruisant leurs cellules au fur et à mesure. Dès l'activation de ce virus, il était impossible de revenir en arrière et le pokémon mourrait dans les heures qui suivaient. J'ai toujours gardé cet antidote en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et mon dresseur était d'accord pour me laisser administrer l'antidote aux pokémons atteints du virus Berserk. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que quelqu'un de la Team Univers continuerait de travailler sur les Eveilleurs. Enfin bon...Cela date de l'époque où j'étais une pokémon.

A la mort de Ryusuke et Clemona, moi-même et Eleanor que vous connaissez sous le nom de Drimali actuellement, avons eut la possibilité de devenir des déesses si nous le voulions mais ce n'était pas le genre de vie qui m'intéressait. Au fond de moi, je recherchais simplement à combler un vide affectif et maternel que je n'avais put avoir dans mon enfance...Et oui, je n'avais pas réellement de père et de mère puisque je suis né en tant qu'expérience de laboratoire. Le seul "père" que j'ai eut est mort tué par la Team Univers il y a de cela plus de deux siècles.

Néanmoins, l'heure n'est plus venue de parler de ma forme ancestrale mais celle que j'ai actuellement : Quand j'ai demandé à être réincarnée en tant qu'humaine pour vivre une vie paisible et heureuse, la déesse Juperus m'a demandé si je voulais être la mère d'une personne qui allait se réincarner dans peu de temps. Elle m'avait annoncé que cette personne a souffert pendant plusieurs décennies, que son coeur avait changé depuis des siècles grâce à elle mais qu'un être maléfique avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui après sa "mort" causée par Ryusuke et Clemona. Elle était au courant que cette personne allait revenir sous forme humaine et souffrir si personne ne s'en occupait alors j'ai décidé de m'en occuper. J'ai porté la graine de cette personne en moi pendant neuf mois et j'ai donné naissance à mon enfant alors que je n'avais que quinze ans. Un enfant qui n'avait pas de père et de famille autre que moi.

La déesse Juperus m'a confié à un homme qui connaissait son existence et dont les ancêtres avaient été en relation avec Ryusuke, Clemona et les Virus il y a de cela deux siècles : Monsieur Barinor. J'ai élevé cet enfant pendant des années sans lui dire mon nom de famille car je ne devais pas le lui annoncer avant que la prophétie débute. Mais je parle beaucoup et j'oublie les présentations : Je me nomme Elis Likan et je suis la mère de Xano, la seule et unique famille de l'être que l'on nommait DornRek il y a de cela deux siècles. Si vous me permettez maintenant, je vais aller voir l'état de mon fils."

_Elle s'inclinait après cette longue introduction tandis que les pokémons de Xano et Nelya la regardaient partir en direction de la chambre de Shymi. Celle-ci s'était immobilisée, légèrement tremblante avant de crier :_

"Belle-mère! C'est quoi cette fameuse prophétie dont elle a parlé?! Empêcher Xano de savoir la vérité au sujet de ses parents pendant toutes ces années, vous êtes cruelle! Alors qu'il était avec moi, je savais à quel point il était peiné de ne pas avoir de famille! Il a crut pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait été abandonné comme un simple objet dont on ne voulait pas!"

"Calmes toi Shymi, je t'ai déjà signalé de ne pas parler sur ce ton. Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes toutes là et le fait que Teli soit présente avec vous n'est pas anodin. A partir de cet instant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer et Xano va avoir besoin de votre aide."

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Juperus sauf celle de Tyrania qui ruminait intérieurement : Ainsi...Xano avait une vraie famille, une famille qui l'aimait. Tsss...Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé avec lui?_

"Tyrania, cela te concerne aussi. Regardes moi car tu es l'une d'entre elles et ton aide sera l'une des plus importantes."

_L'une d'entre elles? Cette histoire de Reines n'allait jamais se terminer? Pfff...Elle pointait son regard vairon vers Juperus, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole._

"Xano? Xano?"

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu ciel était à genoux devant le lit, sa main dans les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent qui respirait fortement. Elle l'observait avec amour tandis que l'enfant bougeait la main dans tous les sens comme si il était perdu. S'était-il trompé ou alors... avait-il bien entendu la voix de mademoiselle Elis? Les deux mains délicates de la femme prenaient celle de Xano qui s'arrêta subitement, comme apaisé par cette présence auprès de lui._

"Tu as toujours été une forte tête n'est-ce pas? Que cela soit quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant ou alors maintenant, tu ne fais que des bêtises. Tu es vraiment un enfant des plus capricieux mais tu es mon enfant et cela, on ne pourra jamais changer ça."

_Elle serrait la main de Xano avant de la déposer sur son torse, se relevant pour quitter la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait une bassine remplie d'eau claire et transparente dans laquelle plongeait un petit morceau de tissu blanc. Elle retirait légèrement le drap avant de se mettre à éponger la sueur de Xano tout en murmurant :_

"J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant de peur que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat ne pensent à du favoritisme, déjà que...Je m'occupais tant de toi en cachette que cela paraissait suspect mais je me demande si tu t'en doutais. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je ne pourrais jamais le savoir au final mais pourquoi..."

_Sa tête se posait sur le torse trempé de Xano, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux, le corps de l'adolescent ne se soulevant que faiblement au rythme de ses respirations. Elle tentait de se contrôler mais c'était chose difficile quand elle savait son enfant dans cet état._

"Tu continues à faire des bêtises? Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas mener une vie tranquille? Cette prophétie, je l'ai accepté il y a fort longtemps et je ne peux pas la renier mais alors pourquoi gâches-tu ces si précieuses années? Réveilles toi maintenant et nous pourrons vivre comme une vraie famille à partir d'aujourd'hui mais..."

_Elle se relevait légèrement, essuyant ses yeux dorés du revers de la main avant de remonter le drap sur lui. Il était un jeune adolescent très beau et elle ne s'étonnait pas de l'amour que lui portait Shymi. Si seulement..._

"Tu n'avais pas utilisé cette quadruple symbiose et cette pierre de feu. Ton affection envers tes pokémons vient de te coûter l'une des choses les plus précieuses en ce monde : Ton âme. Mais je veillerais sur toi même si tu ne seras plus qu'un réceptacle de chair sans sentiments mais..."  
_  
Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, quittant le chambre en sanglots. C'était beaucoup trop dur de le voir dans cet état. Un état dans lequel il s'était mis de plein gré._

"Mesdemoiselles Tyrania, Oriane, Luna et Nelya, si vous êtes en ce lieu toutes réunies, c'est que la prophétie vient de débuter et avec elle, la vie de Xano résidera entre vos mains."

_Quoi de mieux pour commencer une discussion qu'en annonçant clairement les enjeux de la prophétie? Luna et Orianes se regardèrent, incrédules tandis que Tyrania détournait la tête : Prophétie ou non, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir l'état de Xano, pas de déblatérer sur une chose qui ne l'intéressait pas. Nelya était la seule à trembler légèrement avant de murmurer :_

"J'en...J'en étais sûre lorsque j'ai fais cette symbiose mais mais...Je ne voulais pas y croire. Xano...Je suis sa quatrième Reine c'est ça?"

"Exactement Nelya, je vois que le clan Yogenmi est très bien représenté grâce à ta présence."

"Merci déesse Juperus mais même si...je n'étais pas une de ses Reines, je serais restée avec lui pour le protéger. Xano, en dépit de son âge a besoin de la plus forte de protections. Il court tête baissée vers le danger pour nous sauver mais c'est lui qui doit être sauver et non l'inverse. Malheureusement, je... ne peux rien pour son état."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec son état?! Je sais qu'il a commis une bêtise mais je veux en savoir plus!"

_Voilà que la renarde au pelage doré se redressait sur son siège, fière et droite comme elle l'était habituellement. Elle en avait marre de ces mystères, royalement marre! Elle devait tout savoir au sujet de Xano!_

"Je vois que tu t'emportes toujours aussi facilement Tyrania. Tu n'as pas changé."

"Et je vois que ton cerveau s'est localisé dans ta poitrine Shymi, t'es toujours aussi stupide et délurée."

"STOP!"

_Une puissante décharge énergétique traversa la salle, stupéfiant toutes les personnes dans le lieu. Les cheveux argentés de Juperus s'étaient envolés légèrement, ses yeux roses se mettant à briller. Shymi et Tyrania s'arrêtèrent avant même d'avoir commencé la dispute tandis que la déesse des dieux dirigeait son regard sur la Feunard et la jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts._

"Vous allez tout de suite vous calmer toutes les deux. Shymi, tu n'es pas l'une des Reines mais tu peux rester ici si tu évites de parler. Tyrania, aussi forte tête que tu es, dois-je te rappeler où tu te trouves? Continues sur cette voie et Reine ou non, je n'hésiterais pas à te châtier."

"Des paroles en l..."

_Elle préférait se taire, se disant qu'elle venait presque de blasphémer envers Juperus. Il valait mieux éviter de l'ouvrir sinon...Un petit sourire narquois se dessinait sur les lèvres de Shymi, Tyrania grognant en sa direction tandis que Juperus reprenait la parole._

"Bon...Puisque tout le monde s'est calmé, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler de la prophétie mais avant toute chose, je tiens à vous parler de vos médaillons. Ces objets ne sont pas que de simples outils vous permettant de faire une symbiose avec un humain, ce sont des objets "d'éveil". Si un jour, vous arriverez à lier vos coeurs avec celui de Xano, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire par là. Mais maintenant, parlons de la prophétie. Nelya, tu as cité les quatre Reines mais je ne pense pas qu'elles sachent de quoi tu parles. Je vais vous l'énoncer :

Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, le Joker Blanc travaillait pour le Joker Noir. Êtres d'apocalypse et de malheur, les deux Jokers étaient craints dans les mondes qui existaient en ces lieux. Mais l'un des quatre As avait réussi à briser le cocon dans lequel s'était réfugié le Joker Blanc, un cocon de haine et de sentiments néfastes. Brisant ce dernier, le Joker Blanc pouvait enfin dévoiler ses véritables objectifs bien qu'il se devait de ne pas les montrer au Joker Noir. Travaillant de concert avec l'As qui lui avait permis de devenir "lui-même", ils perfectionnaient le monde dans lequel la vie était présente.

Et vient le jour où il était temps de former les autres As mais ces derniers n'étaient pas encore prêts et le Joker Blanc dut se reposer plusieurs siècles après son travail pour que les As puissent prendre leurs places au côté du premier. Mais le Joker Noir n'était pas dupe et avait compris le manège du Joker Blanc et de l'As. Décidé à se venger, il imposa une malédiction au Joker Blanc pour lui donner l'aspect d'un simple humain. Pour contrer cette malédiction, l'As avait décidé d'instaurer les médaillons de symbiose pour retrouver les quatre Reines chargées de protéger le Joker Blanc jusqu'à son éveil mais lorsque les quatre Reines seront réunies, les quatre Rois de la destruction au service du Joker Noir se réveilleront et iront instaurer le règne de ce dernier sur le monde.

Les deux Valets de la Rancoeur et du Désespoir iront créer l'armée du Joker Noir tandis que les deux Valets de l'Amour et de la Connaissance iront préparer le Joker Blanc pour son combat final contre le Joker Noir. A dater du jour où toutes les cartes seront préparées, un nouveau monde se verra naître. La prophétie n'annonce pas si ce monde sera celui de l'apocalypse ou alors de l'utopie."  
_  
Les quatre pokémons restaient muettes, absorbées par les paroles de Juperus tandis que la reine Teli et Shymi semblaient réfléchir à quelque chose. Visiblement, tout venait d'être dévoilé à l'instant où elle avait prononcé la prophétie mais plusieurs questions restaient en suspens : L'éveil par rapport aux médaillons, le Joker Noir, les Valets, en quoi consistait tout ce système basé sur un jeu de cartes? Et si Juperus n'était pas la créatrice de cette prophétie, qui l'était?_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Une âme brisée

**Chapitre 30 : Une âme brisée**

"Et maintenant, pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur l'état de Xano, s'il vous plaît déesse Juperus. Je suis réellement inquiète."

_Luna s'adressait à elle avec une légère peur dans la voix. Le haussement de voix avait réussi à la faire trembler et elle avait un ton inquiet. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Xano, tout le monde s'interrogeait à ce sujet et Tyrania tournait son regard vers Juperus, celle-ci reprenant la parole :_

"Lorsque vous avez fait une quadruple symbiose avec lui, la résonance qui vous liait avec lui s'est mise à se distordre dans tous les sens et son mental n'a pas supporté ceci. Si il était resté comme cela pendant trente secondes voir une minute, il y avait des chances qu'il puisse s'en sortir avec une bonne semaine de repos mais ce n'était pas le cas et il a aggravé la situation avec la pierre de feu. Disons que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il y a des chances que vous ne le reconnaissez pas. Il sera un véritable légume."

"Un légume? Comment cela? Complètement attardé?"

_Tyrania ou l'idée de la délicatesse féminine personnifiée. Les trois autre pokémons et Shymi la regardèrent avec des flammes dans les yeux, signe qu'elle ferait bien mieux de la mettre en sourdine si elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait beaucoup s'inquiéter au sujet de Xano, elle avait quelques répliques dont elle pouvait se passer._

"Pas exactement. Disons simplement qu'il sera encore capable de parler, de bouger et de faire les choses au quotidien comme un adolescent normal mais simplement...Vos symbioses viennent d'être perdues à tout jamais et il ne vous reconnaîtra plus. Il en est de même pour lui, il ne se reconnaîtra plus. Considérez le comme amnésique à jamais, il y a des chances que tous les jours, il ait oublié les évènements de la veille. Si il était possible de lui rappeler tous ses souvenirs, il pourrait redevenir comme avant mais avec ce que je viens de vous dire, la première préoccupation restera sa survie."

"Sa survie? Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là déesse Juperus?"

_Les yeux violet de l'Altaria à la peau de même couleur exprimaient l'inquiétude à un niveau encore plus haut que la voix de Luna lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Juperus. Des quatre pokémons, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit elle qui était la plus proche de Xano._

"Maintenant que vous êtes toutes réunies, le Joker Noir va se mettre en action. En fait, il l'était déjà et ses deux Valets ont commencés le travail. Je ne sais pas sous quels noms ils travaillent mais méfiez vous de tout le monde. Ici, il n'est pas question d'une défaite dans un combat pokémon mais de la vie d'une personne. Ai-je été claire?"

"Je veillerais sur lui! Personne ne pourra l'attaquer!"

"Il en est de même pour moi! Il est venu jusqu'à la ruche principale pour me sauver, je lui dois bien ça!"

"En tant que membre du clan Yogenmi et en tant que Reine, je ne peux pas laisser Xano tout seul. Je me chargerais de le protéger."  
_  
Les regards se tournaient vers Tyrania, attendant qu'elle annonce qu'elle allait faire de même envers son dresseur amnésique. Contre toute attente, elle sautait de sa chaise avant de murmurer :_

"Imbéciles."

_Ce n'était pas avec des paroles qu'on pouvait protéger un homme, c'était avec des actes. Et les actes des ennemis allaient apparaître d'ici le départ de Xano du domaine céleste. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de faire des promesses ou des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir forcément. Elle s'éloignait de la table, quittant la pièce sous le regard des personnes. La reine Teli poussa un léger soupir :_

"D'après ce que j'ai constaté lors du combat contre mon fils, c'est elle qui a le plus de mal à montrer ses sentiments n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est aussi elle qui n'hésite pas à tout faire pour le sauver."

"Je ne condamne pas ses gestes mais...Je ne peux pas les lui pardonner. Protéger Xano dépendra de nous toutes et seulement si nous travaillons en équipe. Or, elle reste toujours dans son coin semble en avoir rien à faire de nous autres."

"Pfff...Vous êtes sûres qu'elle aime bien Xano?"  
_  
Shymi soupira légèrement avant de se relever, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Entre elle et la Feunard au pelage doré, c'était une guerre ouverte qui ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. Le regard saphir de Nelya l'observait avec minutie : Elle aussi...Elle semblait vraiment tenir à Xano et pourtant...C'était une déesse._

"D'après le bilan que j'ai établi, je suis formelle : Tyrania est bien celle qui est le plus à même d'être liée à Xano. Il y a des chances que çe soit elle qui soit capable de lui rendre la mémoire."

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Je vais m'occuper de Xano! Une pokémon ne peut pas s'occuper d'un humain aussi bien qu'une humaine! Vous ne savez pas comment vous en occuper!"

"Shymi...Tu me fatigues : Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère et ton père ne sont pas là que tu vas te comporter comme cela."

_C'était au tour de Juperus de se lever, les trois pokémons de Xano et même la reine Teli restaient figés. La femme de plus de deux mètres de hauteur s'approchait de Shymi avant de la claquer subitement devant tout le monde._

"Tu es une déesse, je t'interdis de prendre de haut ces pokémons. Tu es une déesse, mais tu n'en as pas le caractère. Essayes donc de te comporter comme tel. Tu es la déesse mineure de la flore et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de voir une mauvaise herbe devant moi. Mesdemoiselles..."

_Shymi se frottait la joue en sanglotant, restant parfaitement immobile tandis que la déesse des dieux se tournait vers Oriane, Luna et Nelya._

"Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans la chambre où réside Xano Likan. Teli, pouvez vous patientez quelques minutes? Ensuite, je me chargerais de vous faire devenir une déesse comme Ryusuke, Clemona, Drimali et Shymi."

_Cette dernière s'était immobilisée, continuant de sangloter en passant sa main sur sa joue rougie. Cette belle-mère stupide, elle ne comprenait rien à ses sentiments! Comment son père avait-il put coucher avec elle? Cette femme...Elle la détestait! Voilà pourquoi elle était partie de cet endroit! Sa mère et son père n'étaient jamais là et préféraient s'en aller en la laissant seule ici avec Juperus!_

"Ne commets pas de bêtises."

_Hein? Elle relevait la tête tandis que les yeux dorés de l'Apireine géante se posaient sur elle. Elle venait de la mettre en garde mais à quel sujet? Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. De toute façon, c'était déjà décidé! Elle séchait les larmes dans ses yeux avant de sortir de la salle au moment où Elis arrivait, celle-ci étant surprise par le fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part la reine Teli._

"Où sont-elles? J'ai quitté la chambre de Xano il y a une vingtaine de minutes, je voulais être tranquille et réfléchir un peu."

"Voir ses enfants grandir tout en se faisant mille sangs en étant inquiète à leurs sujets, c'est vraiment pénible la première fois...et les autres fois aussi."

"Vous avez plusieurs fils et filles n'est-ce pas?"

_Elis soupirait légèrement de tristesse, posant une main sur son front avant de se diriger vers la chaise vide se trouvant en face de la gigantesque insecte. Elles étaient simplement deux mères se faisant du mouron pour leurs enfants. La reine Teli hochait la tête pour répondre positivement à la question d'Elis tandis que celle-ci reprenait :_

"Mais moi, je n'ai que lui et je ne veux pas le perdre. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je ne peux pas posséder de pokémons bien que je puisse communiquer avec eux, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs surnaturels ou divins pour venir le protéger des dangers qu'il va avoir, je n'ai même pas la possibilité de lui dire qui je suis réellement. Je me trouvais devant lui, à son chevet. Je lui ai dit que j'étais sa mère, je lui ai dit...mais il n'a pas réagit et je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. J'espère seulement qu'après tout cela, il voudra bien m'accepter comme mère."

"Vous avez toujours été là pour lui, c'était bien l'enfant dont vous n'arrêtiez pas de me parler lors de vos visites. Vous étiez si fière de lui même lorsqu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez en fait une famille. Des fois, on n'aimerait pouvoir vivre une petite vie paisible et tranquille, sans que l'histoire ou les divinités s'en mêlent."

"Je veux simplement... que mon enfant aille bien. C'est vraiment tout... ce qui m'importe. Je n'ai jamais put avoir de famille en étant une Milobellus lorsque j'étais avec Ryusuke. J'étais heureuse, je le reconnais mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais simplement avoir un enfant à moi, un enfant dont je m'occuperais nuit et jour avec amour, un enfant que je soignerais lors des moments où il aurait une fièvre ou un rhume mais je...je n'ai rien eut de ça!"  
_  
Toutes ces années où elle avait caché la vérité à Xano, tous ces moments où elle voulait l'appeler "Mon fils", toutes les fois où elle devait éviter de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait tant souffert et voir son enfant dans cet état n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle renifla un coup pour contenir ces larmes, ce n'était pas en pleurant que la situation de Xano allait s'arranger._

"T'attends quoi pour te réveiller? Que je vienne te mordre? Réponds moi Xano! Surtout que maintenant..."

_Elle ouvrait sa gueule, montrant de puissants crocs à l'intérieur. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait évolué, ses capacités s'en étaient retrouvées améliorées et une morsure de sa part allait largement laisser des marques mais bon...Si il ne se réveillait pas, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Un petit bruit derrière elle et elle sentait que des personnes arrivaient. Elle devait se cacher si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles la voient ici! Rapidement, elle passait en-dessous de lit au drap blanc tandis que Juperus accompagnée des trois pokémons pénétraient à l'intérieur. Un cri de la part de Luna et c'était la première à se rapprocher du lit où reposait Xano d'après le corps noir et blanc qui bougeait._

"Voilà où se trouve Xano. Vous pouvez rester auprès de lui en attendant son réveil. Dès que c'est le cas, venez me prévenir et...évitez d'être trop sentimentales."

_Zut! Elles restaient donc près de lui pendant qu'elle se cachait? Comment allait-elle faire? Si elle sortait de sa cachette, les autres pensaient qu'elle n'était pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments or ce n'était pas le cas, enfin si...peut-être mais NON! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela avec un grand sourire._

"Pourquoi Tyrania est-elle comme ça?"

_L'Apireine venait de prendre la parole tandis que la pokémon citée tendait ses deux oreilles avec intérêt : Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient dire à son sujet? C'était l'Altaria violette qui lui répondait d'une voix calme, la Xatu bleue ayant sautée sur le lit d'après le constat de Tyrania qui ne voyait plus ses serres sur le sol._

"Tyrania est vraiment bizarre je le sais mais elle m'a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle aimait particulièrement Xano et qu'elle voulait le garder seulement pour elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie ou alors si elle est possessive, c'est peut-être même les deux mais bon...Je pense qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire en ses sentiments. Elle a dut avoir un passé assez dur pour ne pas réussir à les montrer à Xano. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Juperus signalait que c'était elle qui pouvait lui ramener ses souvenirs mais bon, la déesse sait de quoi elle parle. Nous devrions plutôt nous occuper de Xano."

"Mon diagnostic est là : Il a besoin de repos mais cela, vous le saviez. Si j'étais seulement capable de lire dans les rêves comme les autres créatures liées au psychisme mais...je ne peux pas. Je peux seulement apaiser ses rêves et soigner ses blessures."

_Pfff...Elles allaient rester longtemps près de lui?! Elles ne pouvaient pas partir pendant cinq minutes pour la laisser souffler? Et puis, c'était quoi de dire ça à son sujet? Elle n'avait pas un passé très dur, enfin si...Peut-être que non, oh et puis zut! Elle n'était pas là pour se poser des questions à son sujet. Elle ne disait rien par rapport à elles alors qu'elles fassent de même! Couchée sous le lit, elle fermait ses yeux vairons pour se reposer : Que les autres veillent sur lui, elle...elle allait se reposer aussi._

"Dites, vous pensez quoi des paroles de la déesse Juperus au sujet de nos médaillons?"

_Chacune d'entre elles regardait son médaillon. Celui de Nelya était l'unique avec une couleur dorée mais d'après ce qu'elle connaissait des médaillons, ceux avec une couleur blanc-gris étaient encore plus proches de leur dresseur. Il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas aussi proche de Xano que Tyrania, Oriane et Luna mais qu'importe, le temps pouvait changer tout cela. Elle prenait la parole pour répondre à l'Apireine blanche et noire :_

"Je pense que cela peut nous permettre d'évoluer encore une fois et ainsi de montrer que nous sommes capables de briser les barrières entre les pokémons et les humains. Vous avez remarqué que nous pouvions communiquer avec lui lorsque nous étions en symbiose avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Il arrivait aussi à parler à distance avec nous en tenant le médaillon ainsi qu'à parler le langage des pokémons en subissant une symbiose, Xano est peut-être l'un des humains les plus proches qui existe sur cette planète."

"Je crois que...Lorsque nous pourrons atteindre les 100% selon les machines humaines pour calculer le taux de symbiose, alors nous saurons la vérité au sujet des médaillons mais..."

"Un taux de 100%, cela voudrait dire que nos âmes soient en résonance parfaite, qu'elles ont fusionné et que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a de secret pour celui avec qui il fusionne, c'est..."

"Impossible à l'heure actuelle si les paroles de la déesse Juperus sont véridiques. Si son âme est brisée, nous ne pourrons plus faire de symbiose avec lui mais...Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il pouvait faire une symbiose avec moi mais parce que c'était lui et uniquement lui."

_L'Apireine blanche et noire se penchait vers Xano, passant sa griffe gauche sur le bras de l'adolescent qui dormait avec délicatesse. Nelya et Oriane préféraient se taire pendant quelques instants avant que la Xatu bleue n'ouvre le bec pour poser la question qui tiraillait les deux oiseaux :_

"Luna...Tu parles souvent "d'aimer" Xano mais de quelle façon? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu l'aimes comme ça?"

"Bien sûr que si! Pourquoi je l'aimerais d'une autre façon?! C'est mon héros! Il m'a sauvé la vie et vous avez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer! Surtout toi Oriane! Tu as vécu avec lui pendant plusieurs années, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour Xano!"

_Ah! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire cette réplique dès maintenant?! L'Altaria violette détournait le regard de l'adolescent qui restait endormi dans le lit, bougeant très faiblement dans son sommeil qui semblait agité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de Xano? Hum...Et bien, elle avait évolué grâce à lui et parce qu'elle voulait le protéger. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui? Elle se retournait pour jeter son regard améthyste sur celui rubis de Luna :_

"Je ne dirais pas que je ne ressens rien pour lui, c'est même le contraire. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut définir cela comme de l'amour mais je suis prête à toute perdre pour le protéger et le rendre heureux. Voilà tout."

"Vous parlez d'un amour avec un humain, je tiens à vous le rappeler au cas où. Vous ne trouvez pas cela "bizarre"?"

_Nelya restait intriguée par les réponses des deux pokémons. Pourquoi disaient-elles ce genre de choses? Aimer un humain, c'était bizarre comme sentiment mais peut-être qu'elles avaient une explication à cela. Luna allait prendre la parole mais c'était Oriane qui lui répondait finalement :_

"Tu as déjà fait une symbiose avec Xano n'est-ce pas? Alors tu devrais comprendre que faire une symbiose avec un humain permet de le mettre à nu et de lire dans ses pensées, de le connaître au plus profond de son âme et donc de..."s'unifier" à lui. Néanmoins, cela doit être dans le cas d'une symbiose à 100% mais je sais qu'avec Xano, je me sens toujours très bien à chaque symbiose et que si je le pouvais, j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras à chaque symbiose et sentir son corps contre le mien."

_Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'humain, cela était tout comme et Nelya restait étonnée de ce genre de propos. Luna et Oriane aimaient donc cet humain malgré leurs différences? C'était un concept intéressant en y réfléchissant mais elle-même de son côté était clairement différente. Sa relation avec Xano ne venait que de débuter. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la réaction de Tyrania : Etait-elle vraiment aussi proche de Xano que l'était les deux autres pokémons? Elle ne savait pas._

"Huuummm? Qu'est-ce qui..."

"Ah! Xano se réveille! XANO SE REVEILLE!"

_Luna venait de crier dans la totalité de la pièce, les yeux vairons de Tyrania s'ouvrant tandis qu'elle sortait subitement de sa cachette sous le lit. Oriane et les autres étaient toutes aussi surprises de voir Tyrania que Xano qui se réveillait. Les quatre pokémons entouraient l'adolescent qui ouvrait faiblement les yeux en marmonnant :_

"Qui est...Qui est là? ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

_Il poussait un cri d'effroi en voyant les quatre paires de yeux qui étaient tournés vers lui. Un insecte géant, un oiseau avec des plumes de coton, une renarde de plus d'un mètre et un autre oiseau avec des yeux dessinés sur le corps. C'était quoi cette ménagerie qui grimpait sur son lit! L'Apireine et l'Altaria sautaient dans ses bras, le faisant retomber sur le lit alors qu'il s'était redressé après son cri d'épouvante._

"ALTA! ALTARIA! RIA! ALTARIA!" "APIREINNNNNNNNNNNNE!"

"Mais vous êtes qui? Ah! Mais lâchez moi! Au secours! On m'attaque!"

_Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais il ne pouvait même plus bouger, les deux pokémons s'étant plaqués contre lui, leurs deux visages se frottant contre le sien avec affection et tendresse. Mais il ne connaissait pas les deux pokémons! Et surtout, il y en avait deux autres qui regardaient la scène avec neutralité. La renarde au pelage doré s'éloignait pour quitter la chambre, murmurant un petit cri :_

"Feunard."

_La Xatu bleue la regardait partir sans rien dire avant de reposer son regard sur l'adolescent. Elle devait voir si il était vraiment "perdu" ou non et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Déjà, elle se mettait à lui parler par télépathie :_

"Xano Likan?"

"Hein? Qui...Qui me parle?!"

_L'Apireine et l'Altaria arrêtèrent les embrassades envers l'adolescent qui était de plus en plus surpris par les évènements. Etait-ce l'oiseau aux ailes rouges qui venait de s'adresser à lui? Il tentait de répondre par télépathie pour lui répondre :_

"Heu...Je crois que c'est mon nom mais où nous sommes et vous êtes qui? Et pourquoi je suis ici? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Cela sera très long à raconter mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous quatre d'accord? Tu as bien vu que les deux pokémons dans tes bras ne sont pas dangereuses, on ne te veut pas de mal."

"Heu...Si vous le dites, je vous fais confiance Xatu bleue."

"Nelya, voilà mon nom. Celui de la Feunard qui est partie est Tyrania, celui de l'Apireine est Luna et celui de l'Altaria est Oriane. Voilà pour les présentations."

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait pour laisser place à la déesse des dieux accompagnée de la renarde qui marchait derrière elle. Juperus observait les deux pokémons collés à Xano, ces dernières libérant l'adolescent de leurs étreintes pour laisser venir Juperus qui s'approchait de lui en prenant son bras :_

"Connais-tu ton nom?"

"Xano Likan madame."

"Connais-tu le nom des quatre pokémons qui se trouvent ici?"

"Nelya est la Xatu bleue, Tyrania est la Feunard dorée, Luna est l'Apireine blanche et noire et Oriane est l'Altaria violette."

_Ses yeux roses se posaient sur lui : Il ne semblait pas mentir ou dire cela au hasard mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Nelya reculait faiblement tandis que Juperus poussa un léger soupir avant de dire à la Xatu aux ailes rouges :_

"Tu fausses mon jugement Nelya. Je ne peux pas savoir si il a vraiment perdu la mémoire ou non. Xano, connaissais-tu le nom de ces pokémons avant que Nelya te les donne? Réponds moi franchement."

"Heu...Non madame. Mais qui êtes vous? Et où je suis?"

"Tu es dans le domaine céleste, l'endroit où vivent les dieux et je suis Juperus, déesse des dieux. Je suis donc au-dessus de ces derniers."

_L'adolescent éclata de rire comme si il ne croyait pas les dires de la femme. Celle-ci avait prévu le coup mais restait complètement immobile avant de tendre sa main vers Xano, l'adolescent fermant subitement les yeux, s'endormant sous l'effet de l'hypnose de Juperus tandis que des habits apparaissaient sur lui : Un T-shirt de couleur blanche et une veste noire sur le haut du corps ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur que la veste._

"Je vais vous ramener sur Terre et rappelez vous bien : Protégez le à tout prix même si ce n'est plus le Xano que vous connaissiez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

_Les trois pokémons hochèrent la tête tandis que Tyrania détournait la sienne comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordres de sa part, même si c'était une déesse. Une lumière blanche et aveuglante recouvrait les quatre pokémons ainsi que l'adolescent couché dans le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la tente, les quatre pokémons endormies, leurs têtes posées sur le corps de Xano qui roupillait en silence. Dès demain, toutes les tentatives allaient se faire pour lui permettre de redevenir comme avant. L'adolescent serrait les quatre médaillons dans ces deux mains, en sécurité entouré de ces quatre Reines._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Réveil

**Quatrième partie : Sur-évolution**

**Chapitre 31 : Réveil**

_Lundi 21 juin de l'année 2212_

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Xano Likan et je suis âgé de quinze ans. Après un problème délicat, il paraîtrait que j'ai perdu la mémoire et que je devrais tout faire pour me rappeler des actes passés.

J'ai une Feunard à la fourrure dorée qui s'appelle Tyrania. Elle est assez hargneuse, elle glapit souvent et je me demande pourquoi elle s'énerve tout le temps. Mais bon, elle semble des fois très triste de me voir aussi neutre et éloigné mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi capricieuse. Je ne devrais pas trop l'embêter, il parait que les Feunard sont capables de maudire.  
Taux d'affection :

J'ai une Altaria à la peau violette qui s'appelle Oriane. Elle, elle est vraiment très gentille et se frotte tout le temps contre moi. Je l'aime beaucoup surtout quand elle se met à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse. J'aime me reposer contre ses ailes de coton et poser ma tête contre elle, je me sens plus en sécurité avec elle qu'avec toutes les autres. Ma préférée avec l'Apireine blanche et noire.  
Taux d'affection :

J'ai une Apireine à la couleur blanche et noire qui se nomme Luna. Au départ, elle peut paraître laide parce qu'elle ressemble à un insecte mais son coeur prouve tout le contraire. Elle est aussi gentille que l'Altaria voir encore plus et quand elle s'approche de moi pour caresser ma joue avec ses griffes blanches, je tremble un peu. Par contre, elle est assez "grosse" mais je ne lui dirais pas.  
Taux d'affection :

J'ai une Xatu au pelage bleu et avec des ailes rouges qui se nomme Nelya. Elle est assez bizarre et reste un peu dans son coin mais je l'aime bien. C'est elle qui m'a dit d'écrire ce livre pour me permettre de me rappeler qui je suis, ce que je fais et que j'ai des pokémons prêtes à me défendre à tout prix. Elle est la seule avec qui je peux communiquer bien que j'ai quatre médaillons. Seul le sien est doré et pourtant, je me sens assez proche d'elle. Elle est assez neutre et parle rarement mais elle est sympathique. Taux d'affection :

Je sais que dès demain, j'aurais tout oublié mais cela ne fait rien du tout. Tant que j'ai ce livre près de moi ainsi que Nelya et les autres, je n'aurais pas l'impression de disparaître et de ne pas exister. Je me sens si bien avec mes pokémons mais chaque matin, j'ai l'impression de ne plus les connaître, de m'éloigner d'elles. J'aimerais bien réussir à me retrouver mais je ne peux pas et je le sais.

Nelya, c'est un peu ma tutrice d'après ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me répéter depuis ce matin. C'est elle qui s'occupe de moi et de mon amnésie. Elle me sert de guide et m'indique ce que je dois faire ou non. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de faire des symbioses mais je n'ai pas réussi. Au fond de moi, j'étais un peu triste car je n'arrive donc à montrer comment j'apprécie ces pokémons qui sont à moi. Il se fait tard et je vais devoir me coucher contre l'Altaria violette, c'est un peu un oreiller sur pattes mais elle est si gentille.

Bonne nuit à moi, Xano Likan."  
_  
Jeudi 24 juin de l'année 2212_

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me mordre à cette folle?! Qu'importe ce que disait Nelya dans ma tête, cette Feunard est vraiment cinglée! Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, je lui ai simplement dit que ses sept queues dorées partaient un peu dans tout les sens et qu'il faudrait les coiffer! Je vous jure, je ne comprends rien du tout.

Bizarrement Nelya est souvent la seule pokémon dont je me souviens de son nom. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle me rappelait son nom à chaque fois que je dormais pour tenter de l'ancrer dans ma mémoire. Ca m'a l'air de marcher puisque d'après ses dires, chaque matin, j'arrive de plus en plus à me rapprocher de son nom. Aujourd'hui, c'était Naly et hier, elle m'a dit que je l'avais appelé Neria. Peut-être que je retrouverais la mémoire un jour?

L'Apireine blanche et noire nommée Luna, je la trouve vraiment trop mignonne. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais à chaque fois que je lui parle et qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux rubis, elle rougit et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ose pas le faire car moi-même, je rougis quand je la vois comme ça. En quelque sorte, je me sens assez proche d'une certaine façon, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Ah oui, je devais le signaler : Pour la première fois depuis mon amnésie, Oriane m'a demandé de m'attacher à son cou pour m'envoler avec elle. C'est vraiment énorme comme sensations mais Tyrania est rentrée dans sa pokéball tandis que Nelya et Luna volaient à côté de moi. J'ai demandé à recommencer ça pour les prochains jours et je vais même le souligner au moment où j'écris cette page. "J'aime voler"

Je saute quelques lignes car nous sommes maintenant dans la soirée en train de manger, du moins, mes pokémons sont en train de manger. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de faire les courses mais Nelya. C'est bizarre qu'une pokémon fasse les courses à ma place, j'ai un peu honte de ma condition mais il paraît que je suis très connu et que des personnes pourraient me manipuler à cause de mon amnésie.

En fait, je n'ai pas un peu honte, j'ai très honte. J'ai l'impression d'être un assisté social qui a besoin d'une bonne réinsertion dans le monde qui l'entoure et cela m'embête vraiment. Heureusement que Nelya reste auprès de moi, elle m'a signalé qu'elle avait seize années alors que j'en ai seulement quinze. Il me reste encore quelques mois avant mon anniversaire. Pour une pokémon qui a seize années, elle connait beaucoup le mode de vie des humains. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle.

La Feunard au pelage doré n'arrête pas de me regarder avec un drôle d'air. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais elle me fait quand même un peu peur. Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec Nelya, Luna et Oriane près de moi mais sinon, pourquoi est-elle ici? C'est vraiment l'une de mes pokémons? J'ai du mal à le concevoir surtout quand elle s'approche de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler de peur.

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, elles ont bientôt fini de manger et donc, il va être l'heure pour moi de dormir. Je me dis que j'en ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des pokémons aussi dévoués.

Bonne nuit à moi, Xano Likan."

_Vendredi 25 juin de l'année 2212_

"Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir et bizarrement, je me souviens encore de ma journée d'hier. Il faut dire qu'il fait encore nuit et que je suis beaucoup surpris en ce moment même. La Feunard au pelage doré a sa tête posée sur mon torse à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. Bizarrement, je l'ai trouvé vraiment "tendre"? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais quand je l'ai regardé, je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas si méchante que ça. Je ne devrais pas penser du mal d'elle, elle a juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments alors elle se met en colère. Tiens, je te quitte quelques secondes, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'assez spécial.

Je suis revenu mon journal. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai fait et pourtant...J'ai embrassé le museau de Tyrania pour voir sa réaction. Elle a légèrement glapit mais sinon, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Je crois qu'elle a dut avoir une enfance bien plus difficile que les autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est le cas. Je me montrerais encore plus gentil avec elle dès demain.

Aie, premier contact établi avec Tyrania, j'ai une nouvelle morsure sur le bras et j'avoue que voir sa gueule ouverte me fait vraiment très peur. Néanmoins, je l'ai caressé de mon autre main et elle s'est calmée aussitôt avant de s'éloigner en courant. Elle est revenue seulement après une quinzaine de minutes, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais son regard vairon était très triste.

Luna et les autres étaient contentes de mes progrès. Je ne leur ai pas dit que je n'ai pas dormit de la soirée ce qui fait que je me suis rappelé de leurs noms dès qu'elles se sont réveillées. Espérons qu'elles ne l'apprendront pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas sommeil malgré le fait que je n'ai pas dormi hier, peut-être est-ce là le moyen pour moi de retrouver la mémoire? Je suis si content de ma découverte!

Il fait déjà nuit et pourtant je n'ai pas vu le temps qui passait. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire de symbioses mais bon, on s'en fiche un peu non? Ce qui m'importe le plus avec ma mémoire à retrouver, c'est de faire plaisir à mes pokémons et pour ça, je dois les rendre heureuses, qu'importe les sacrifices que je dois faire. Sacrifice...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot reste toujours ancré dans ma mémoire, c'est quand même bizarre mais je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Je croyais que les Xatus ne dormaient que très rarement alors pourquoi Nelya s'endort toujours près de moi en me recouvrant de ses ailes? Je me suis posé cette question mais au final, je devrais me réjouir de ça. Si elle dort, je peux rester éveillé toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette soirée va être spéciale pour moi.

Deux heures se sont écoulées et il doit être presque minuit, c'est pourquoi je continue sur cette page puisque la journée n'est pas terminée. Nelya doit se douter de quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible. Elle a ouvert plusieurs fois ses yeux en me regardant écrire dans mon journal. Elle m'a demandé si je trouvais cela intéressant d'écrire dans le journal et je lui ai répondu que oui. Bien entendu que je trouve ça très bien! C'est vraiment une très bonne idée de sa part. Elle s'est rendormie quelques minutes plus tard et je vais faire de "même" si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bonne nuit à moi, Xano Likan."

_Vendredi 2 juillet de l'année 2212_

"Aie! Repéré! Nelya m'a becqueté sur mes deux mains et j'ai maintenant des bleus. Repéré de quoi? Et bien devines mon journal! Elle a remarqué que je ne dormais pas depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était très difficile et je sais que ce soir, je vais être obligé de dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir c'est ça le problème mon journal.

J'ai une très mauvaise sensation comme le fait d'être observé depuis ces derniers jours et mes pokémons ont ressenti la même chose mais elles ne m'écoutaient pas plus que ça. Elles étaient toutes très en colère et j'avais l'impression de retrouver quatre Tyrania en face de moi, c'était assez drôle sur le moment de les voir me crier dessus.

Voilà, on est le soir et nous dormons encore dans la forêt et je suis seul avec toi. Je me suis éloigné car j'avais envie d'être seul. Je peux te le dire à toi mais j'ai peur, vraiment peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau tous mes souvenirs de cette semaine qui s'est écoulée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de dormir ce soir et cela ne me réjouit pas. Tu seras toujours là pour me dire ce que j'ai fais cette semaine mais...est-ce que je reconnaîtrais mon écriture? Est-ce que je me dirais "C'est moi qui a vraiment écrit ça?"?

Je ne veux pas disparaître, je ne veux pas disparaître à nouveau et perdre mes souvenirs. J'ai déjà perdu tout ce qui s'est passé avant mon existence, ce moment où j'étais DornRek, une entité divine. Pourquoi je te dis ça? Car c'est ce dont je me souviens. Je suis DornRek, un envoyé de Juperus qui était chargé de trouver ceux qui allaient l'assister après ma mort...Mais avant ça, qui étais-je? J'ai la sensation d'être quelqu'un de plus important que ce que je prétends mais tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche! Je ne veux pas être DornRek ou un autre! Je veux seulement être Xano Likan et vivre avec mes quatre pokémons, ces quatre pokémons qui sont tout pour moi! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant le début du mois de juin? Je ne suis plus moi-même et je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais l'être.

J'ai peur...J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je sais que j'ai des cernes aux yeux. Mon journal, tu ne pourras pas m'aider cette fois n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux pas devenir DornRek, je ne devrais même pas être capable de me souvenir de mon ancienne vie! Ce n'est pas normal! Il se passe des choses bizarres avec mon corps, j'ai l'impression de souffrir et de disparaître...Et si...Si demain, je ne me réveillais pas? Qu'au lieu de ne plus me souvenir de cette semaine, je ne pouvais plus ouvrir mes yeux? Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas partir.

Je m'appelle Xano Likan et j'ai quatre pokémons que j'adore! Je ne suis pas DornRek, je ne suis pas un envoyé céleste! Je ne suis pas ce que j'étais! Je ne veux pas de cette ancienne vie! Je veux rester avec elles! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les autres! Nelya, Tyrania, Luna et Oriane, aidez moi s'il vous plaît. Aidez moi à rester moi-même, je ne veux pas redevenir ce que j'étais."

Je suis Xano Likan. Je suis Xano Likan. Je suis Xano Likan. Je suis Xano Likan. Je suis Xano Likan."

_Un léger claquement pour refermer le livre et voilà qu'il se mettait à sangloter. Il avait si mal au crâne maintenant : La fatigue et le fait qu'il se rappelait de son ancien nom étaient responsable de cette migraine. Il se redressait du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'était assis : Il était Xano Likan et non DornRek. Il était un jeune adolescent âgé de quinze ans qui vivait avec ses pokémons et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Qu'importe ce qu'il était auparavant. Il se dirigeait vers les quatre pokémons qui s'étaient assises ou couchées au coin du feu. Un petit sourire aux lèvres dont il n'arrivait pas à retirer la tristesse, il prenait la parole :_

"Allons nous coucher, qu'en pensez-vous? Nelya, je te promets de dormir ce soir."

"Il y a intérêt Xano Likan, je me chargerais de te surveiller pendant ton sommeil."

"Non, s'il te plaît, dors avec moi et les autres, je vous veux toutes contre moi ce soir."

_Hein?! Toutes les têtes étaient tournées contre lui : C'était quoi cette demande? Elles dormaient toujours contre lui et cela sans avoir besoin de le demander alors pourquoi maintenant? La plus surprise restait Tyrania qui l'observait de ses yeux vairons. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais quoi? Sans reprendre la parole, il se dirigeait maintenant vers la tente, pénétrant à l'intérieur tandis qu'il se couchait sans attendre les pokémons. Celles-ci arrivaient quelques secondes après lui, son léger ronflement se faisant entendre : Il s'était déjà endormi. Lentement, elles se mettaient position._

_Oriane relevait légèrement le haut du corps de Xano pour le déposer sur ses ailes de coton. Nelya ouvrait son bec avant de pousser un petit cri, les quatre paires de yeux se tournant vers le visage de Xano : Celui-ci était en train de pleurer, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il murmurait les noms des quatre pokémons les uns après les autres comme si il venait d'annoncer quelque chose qu'il allait perdre à jamais._

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Nelya?! Tu es au courant?!"

"MAIS CALMES TOI! Je ne sais pas TYRANIA! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Xano?!"

_Personne n'osait prendre la parole après l'énervement de la part de Nelya : C'était bien la première fois qu'elle haussait la voix et même Tyrania restait muette. Non, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça et lentement, elle murmurait :_

"Couchons nous. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre."

"Et si..."  
_  
Luna ne terminait pas sa phrase, ses yeux rubis regardant le jeune adolescent qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Nelya s'était posée derrière lui comme Oriane. Le corps de l'Altaria violette servait d'oreiller tandis que ses ailes de coton restaient tendues comme celles de Nelya. Luna approchait son visage de la joue gauche de Xano tandis que Tyrania faisait de même avec celle de droite. Lentement, les ailes deux pokémons oiseaux recouvraient le trio tandis que les yeux se fermaient._

_Le lendemain, elles se réveillaient toutes en sursaut : Où était Xano?! Comment avait-il put bouger alors qu'il avait été entouré par les quatre pokémons?! Tyrania était la première à sortir de la tente, s'arrêtant subitement tandis qu'arrivait les trois autres pokémons. Xano était debout, se tenant de dos par rapport à elles. Il semblait observer le ciel bleu tandis que sa voix avait un ton mélancolique :_

"Deux cent ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il est bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. J'ai une question mesdemoiselles puisque vous semblez être toutes des femmes."  
_  
Lentement, il se retournait pour être en face de Tyrania, Oriane, Luna et Nelya. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant elles était bien Xano, sans l'être réellement. Ses cheveux blancs qu'il laissait pousser depuis quelques années cachaient maintenant la totalité de la partie droite de son visage. Seul son oeil bleu gauche était visible, un oeil gauche qui se plissait légèrement._

"Répondez donc à cette question : Pourquoi étais-je en train de dormir avec vous? D'après les dires de ce journal..."  
_  
Lentement, il sortait le journal intime de la veste noire qu'il portait sur lui avant de l'ouvrir. Il déchirait une page avant de la lire :_

"Nous sommes le samedi 3 juillet de l'année 2212. Ainsi, il s'est passé plus de deux cent ans depuis l'instant où je suis mort. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir répondre à cette ridicule petite question."

"Xa...Xano? Tu ne te souviens plus que nous dormons tous ensemble comme chaque soir?"

_Luna avait la voix légèrement tremblante : C'est vrai, il avait perdu la mémoire mais toute la semaine qui s'était écoulée semblait avoir ramené les choses à la normale alors pourquoi maintenant? Elle tentait de s'approcher de lui, griffe droite en avant comme pour voir si c'était là la même personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Soudainement le journal intime se mettait à flamber à cause d'une flamme noire qui l'entourait, l'Apireine blanche et noire poussant un cri tandis que c'était au tour de Tyrania de s'approcher peu à peu : Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ce n'était qu'un humain...Du moins, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas créer une flamme de la sorte._

"Qui es-tu si tu n'es pas notre Xano?"

"Moi? Je suis tout simplement DornRek, envoyé de Juperus il y a de cela des millénaires. Je ne suis la propriété de personne. Et vous, quels sont vos noms?"  
_  
La question était posée sur un ton neutre tandis que la flamme noire disparaissait de la main de l'adolescent, son regard toujours dirigé vers les quatre pokémons. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici? N'était-il pas mort il y a deux cents ans à cause de Clemona et Ryusuke? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être que les pokémons allaient pouvoir lui répondre._

_Il s'était réveillé ce matin sans comprendre la raison de la présence de ces dernières autour de lui. Avec facilité, il s'était retiré du cocon chaleureux et protecteur qu'elles formaient autour de lui : Il avait été gêné sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de l'affection de la part de telles créatures mais bon, cela n'avait pas été déplaisant mais maintenant...Pourquoi étaient-elles là? C'était ça sa première question. Il n'avait jamais eut besoin de pokémons pour se défendre, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais quoi._

"Où est Xano?"

"Qui est Xano?"

"NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI!"

_Tyrania venait d'ouvrir la gueule en poussant un long glapissement de colère, faisant claquer ses crocs. Elle se mettait à courir avec rapidité vers l'adolescent qui se tenait devant elle : Ce n'était pas Xano, elle le savait! Elle arrivait à la hauteur de celui qui se nommait DornRek, s'apprêtant à mordre sa jambe droite qui était à sa portée._

"Est-ce là une tentative d'attaque?"  
_  
Il reculait uniquement sa jambe droite pour la pencher en arrière avant de donner un violent coup dans la tête de Tyrania qui la fit reculer en arrière. Xano... venait de la frapper? Ce n'était pas possible...Ca n'allait pas recommencer. Ils s'étaient réconciliés il y a peu de temps! Les trois autres pokémons entouraient Tyrania pour l'empêcher de continuer avant que Nelya prenne la parole :_

"Comment comprends-tu le langage des pokémons?"

"J'ai posé une question, veuillez y répondre."

"Oriane, Tyrania, Luna et moi-même Nelya. A ton tour."

"Je suis DornRek, ce genre de chose est très facile pour moi. Maintenant, pourquoi suis-je ici et pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer."

"Et vous de même DornRek."

_Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'adolescent : Au moins, la Xatu bleue semblait bien plus compréhensive que la Feunard au pelage doré. Il y avait tant de questions mais allait-il recevoir les réponses qu'il attendait?_

_Dans un autre lieu, une personne était agenouillée devant celle assise sur un trône fait d'onyx._

"Madame, nous venons d'apprendre que le Joker Blanc vient enfin de se réveiller à nouveau."

"Tiens donc? Cela n'a pas à nous inquiéter, d'après SES dires, le Joker Blanc n'est plus qu'un simple humain banal avec quelques pouvoirs. De plus, il ne pourra plus faire de symbioses depuis qu'il s'est réveillé."

"Mais qu'allons nous faire? Bien que cela était prévu, savoir que notre ennemi s'est réveillé devrait normalement vous inquiéter."

"Et pourquoi le serais-je? Je n'ai pas à craindre une personne qui ne connait rien du monde actuel dans lequel elle vient de s'éveiller. Mais réunis les membres et discutez entre vous pour savoir qui va se charger de lui. Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé la trace du traître?"

"Non Madame, je ne sais pas comment il a put faire cela il y a plusieurs années mais depuis, il est introuvable."

"Retrouvez le et exterminez le."


	32. Chapitre 32 : Rentrer en action

**Chapitre 32 : Rentrer en action**

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi? Appelles les autres, on va devoir se faire une réunion. Qu'ils soient présents physiquement ou non, on s'en fiche mais que tout le monde soit là sinon, je risque de m'énerver."

"Hey calmes toi, tu m'as l'air sacrément chaude aujourd'hui alors que tu es de glace d'habitude!"

"Te moquerais-tu de moi?"

"Jamais ma douce, jamais ma douce héhé."  
_  
L'homme poussa un rire tonitruant avant de s'éloigner. Si il y avait réunion, c'est que cela devait être sacrément important. La dernière réunion remontait à plus de trois années lorsqu'il avait fallut étudier le jeune Xano Likan. Etait-ce encore en rapport avec lui? De toute façon, il obéissait car c'était son job, après..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis devant une longue table. A part l'homme et la femme, les autres personnes présentes étaient sous forme d'hologrammes, la plupart ayant caché leurs visages par mesure de sécurité._

"Vous êtes tous réunis? Nous allons commencer donc par le sujet le plus important : Le retour du Joker Blanc."

"Voilà enfin la véritable raison de notre organisation. Il était temps, cela fait depuis plus de vingt années que j'attends ce moment. Comment vas notre chef?"

"Elle va très bien merci mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je reprend donc : Xano Likan s'est enfin réveillé et comme vous vous en doutez, il ne sera pas le Taiso de feu. Sans compter nos "alliés", vous êtes exactement quatre Taisos dans ce groupe donc un qui est en "préparation". Notre but est simple : Eliminer le Joker Blanc."

"J'ai une question, si c'est bien le jeune garçon que l'on a vu, nous sommes obligés de le tuer? Il est devenu assez célèbre et mignon depuis quelques années. Quand il deviendra un jeune homme, je tenterais bien ma chance."

"Oria...Tu es là depuis environ cinq années et tu te focalises sur des idées absurdes. Tu deviens de plus en plus insupportable à chaque fois que je te vois."

"Ohla, je disais ça comme ça, mademoiselle la "Frigide"."

"Je te déconseille de remettre les pieds dans la base avant quelques mois si tu veux pouvoir en ressortir vivante."  
_  
L'un des hologrammes éclata de rire tandis que les yeux saphir de celle qui semblait dirigée ce petit groupe se posait sur elle. Parmi le groupe, l'hologramme qui venait de rire était celle qu'elle détestait le plus et pour cause, elle était si différente d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour tout mettre en ordre._

"Je reprend donc : Il faut que l'un d'entre vous se charge de lui. Arkan, tu veux bien t'en occuper? Tu es celui à qui je fais le plus confiance."

"Cela sera avec un grand plaisir mademoiselle Frizy."

"Une bonne chose de faite : Nous allons parler du second point de cette réunion. Le traître Snakiante, où en sont vos recherches? Oria et Ronyl? Quel est le bilan de vos recherches?"

"Mademoiselle Frizy, d'après mes propres recherches, je tiens simplement à signaler qu'il s'est volatilisé. Cela peut paraître impossible mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Comme nous savons que des choses "surnaturelles" peuvent se dérouler dans notre monde, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit plus sur Terre actuellement."

"Et bien pour ma part, disons que j'ai découvert quelques nouvelles boutiques pas mal du tout et vraiment intéressantes. Même toi, tu serais heureuse de porter ce genre de choses."

"Oria..."

"Bon, bon, si on ne peut plus plaisanter! Alors de mon côté, c'est le même constat que Ronyl : Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à nous échapper mais c'est le cas."

"Il y a des chances qu'il travaille pour eux, cela est même certain. Vous allez devoir vous méfier Taisos des quatre éléments."

"Je vais donc vous quitter mademoiselle Frizy. Il est temps pour moi de me mettre en route."

"Soit Arkan, que tes poings s'abattent sur lui et le tuent. Je te fais confiance et elle te fait confiance."

"Je n'irais pas la trahir."  
_  
L'un des trois hologrammes disparaissait tandis que le seul homme présent à la table avec la femme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début comme si il était en profonde transe. La femme s'approcha de lui avant de faire pencher la chaise qui le tenait en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri avant de se redresser :_

"AHHHHHHHH! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Yo! Ce n'était pas drôle ça!"

"Tu t'étais endormi Loxen, c'est une très mauvaise chose, une très mauvaise chose."

"Ah non ma douce! J'étais en train de réfléchir, tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais profondément ancré dans ma réflexion!"

"Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible."

_Il poussa un long rire avant devoir qu'il ne restait plus que deux hologrammes tandis qu'il poussa un léger soupir amusé. C'était pas de veine, il s'était encore fait repéré. Celle qui se nommait Oria l'observait du coin de l'oeil avant de prendre la parole :_

"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi éveillé Loxen."

"Haha, que veux-tu ma jolie, on ne se refait pas! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller voir du côté de la cantine. Je n'ai pas de travail depuis déjà plusieurs mois donc je m'ennuie. Oria et Ronyl, je vais donc vous laisser travailler! A plus!"

_L'homme fit un petit geste de la main pour les saluer avant de se retirer sous le regard bleuté de la femme qui était présente avec lui. Les deux hologrammes n'avaient pas réagi avant qu'Oria ne reprenne la parole :_

"Je vais faire de même. Je suis à quelques kilomètres d'une ville que je n'ai pas parcouru de fond en comble. Je m'en vais."  
_  
Sans attendre de réponses de la part du dernier hologramme et de la femme, Oria disparut tandis que l'hologramme du nom de Ronyl restait toujours activé. Une trentaine de secondes s'écoula :_

"Comment vas t-il? Il est toujours sous le choc?"

"Il est parfait et je pense que nous pourrons bientôt le faire devenir l'un des nôtres. Il reste le problème de l'Eveil. Elle n'a guère envie de le faire maintenant, je crois qu'elle veut le faire devenir comme elle."

"Ce genre de personnes est pourtant si rare. Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à arriver jusque là et cela malgré mes connaissances scientifiques. Remercions mon ancêtre Riko et la femme qu'il avait violée il y a plus de deux cent ans. Ma famille est née du pêché et chaque génération a eut son lot d'horreurs. Je n'en fais pas exception mais je vais redorer le blason de la famille Waror, blason terni dès son existence."

"Tu es le cerveau des Taisos, évites de prendre des risques inutiles. Tes pourcentages et tes calculs ne pourront rien pour te sauver dans ces moments."

"Je ne suis pas stupide, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire mademoiselle Frizy. Saluez bien bas notre chef de ma part."

"Je le ferais."  
_  
Le dernier hologramme disparaissait tandis qu'un long soupir se faisait entendre. Loxen était toujours présent, son regard vert posé sur la femme qui restait seule maintenant._

"Tu es encore là? Ne devais-tu pas partir?"

"Je me disais que j'avais un peu envie de compagnie et j'ai décidé que cela tombait sur toi aujourd'hui."

"Je te rappelle que...Nous sommes si différents."

"Et qu'est-ce que je te dis à chaque fois? Que je m'en fiche royalement."

"Malgré mes deux ..."

"Malgré tout ça. Tu veux bien m'accompagner pendant quelques heures?"

_La femme hochait légèrement la tête, comme confuse par les propos de Loxen. Sans d'autres mots, elle le suivait vers la sortie en tendant sa main. Il prit sa main tandis que le duo s'éloignait peu à peu dans l'ombre._

"Ainsi, selon vous, je suis Xano Likan? Il est vrai que mon corps est un peu jeune mais j'ai du mal à le croire."

"Ce que je dis est bel et bien vrai Xano Likan ou plutôt DornRek."  
_  
La Xatu bleue battait légèrement ses ailes en observant l'adolescent qui semblait perdu. De l'adolescent, il n'en avait plus que le physique et dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses tics et de ses paroles, il y avait une certaine prestance que chacune devait reconnaître. Mais voilà, la Feunard au pelage dorée ne semblait pas être de cet avis et elle se positionnait devant les autres en glapissant :_

"Maintenant que tu sais qui tu es réellement, dégages de là. Je ne veux plus te voir ici alors dépêches toi avant que je m'énerve."

"Tu sembles bien énervée pour une Feunard. Et que vas-tu faire petite créature? T'en prendre à moi? Tu sais bien que c'est inutile."

"Tu n'es pas XANO! Rends le moi!"

"Je suis qui je suis et Xano a sûrement disparu maintenant. Il va falloir vous y faire. Tu es vraiment insupportable comme pokémon : Comment ton dresseur a t-il put te garder autant de temps?"

_Les paroles de DornRek faisaient mouche et elle recula légèrement. Il savait précisément ce qu'il devait dire pour la blesser mentalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, un puissant souffle de feu sortant de sa bouche : Qu'importe qui était cette personne, ce n'était pas l'adolescent qu'elle connaissait! Il positionna sa main droite devant lui, prêt à faire apparaître une flamme au bout de celle-ci. Son oeil gauche s'ouvrait subitement alors qu'il fit un saut de côté pour éviter la déferlante de flammes. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?_

"Je...Je...Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs? Ce...Ce corps n'est pas à moi!"

"Tu l'as enfin compris imbécile! RENDS LE MOI! RENDS MOI XANO!"

"Mais faites la taire ou je vais devoir égorger votre amie de mes propres mains."

"Calmes toi Tyrania. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Luna, Oriane, veuillez vous occuper d'elle."

"NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS! Rends moi XANO!"

_Pourquoi s'énervait-elle autant envers DornRek? Le mystère restait inexpliqué mais l'Apireine blanche et noire ainsi que l'Altaria violette se posèrent devant elle pour l'immobiliser. Nelya s'approchait de l'adolescent qui restait toujours aussi perdu._

"DornRek, tout n'est pas aussi simple. Il va falloir s'entraider surtout que tu ne sembles pas te souvenir de ton nom actuel. Pourquoi as-tu brûlé ce journal intime? Il aurait put te servir de preuve visuelle et écrite."

"Je...Je suis désolé Nelya. Je n'y ai pas réfléchis sur le coup. Je pensais simplement à moi."  
_  
Il s'excusait envers une pokémon? Les temps avaient changé mais il ne pouvait rien d'autre. Il ne connaissait pas le monde où il était ainsi que tout les dangers qui habitaient dans ce dernier. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

"Bon, soyons clairs mais soyons brefs : Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce monde. Si il y a une possibilité de me faire revoir Juperus, il serait bien de le signaler dès maintenant. Ainsi, nous éviterons des ennuis. Vous m'avez parlé de symbiose, qu'est-ce donc?"

"C'est un processus qui permet de fusionner un dresseur et son pokémon en une seule créature mais pour cela, il faut que leurs deux âmes soient en résonance."

"Une idée de Juperus n'est-ce pas? Après la Grande Guerre, c'était l'un de ses projets mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle voulait le concrétiser un jour. Heureux de l'apprendre. Mettons nous en route, je sens que la journée va être longue, très longue."

"Tu n'as aucune autre question à poser Joker Blanc? Tu ne t'es pas réveillé pendant deux cents ans et pourtant, cela ne semble pas te gêner."

"Joker Blanc? C'est quoi ce nom dont tu viens de m'affubler Nelya? Tu es au courant de cette prophétie?"

_L'oiseau aux ailes rouges hocha la tête : C'est vrai, il ne savait pas que sa vie était en danger, c'était à elle de le mettre en garde le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Volant à côté de lui alors qu'il se mettait à marcher, la Xatu bleue commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les quelques jours où elle était avec lui, du moins son ancien lui._

_Elle voulait revoir Xano et elle savait que les autres le voulaient aussi alors POURQUOI ne disaient-elles rien?! Elle tremblait de colère en suivant DornRek et Nelya qui marchaient devant elles. Luna et Oriane ne disaient rien, le regard sombre. Chacune se trouvait à côté d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne recommence une bêtise. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à en commettre de toute façon : Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir l'adolescent. C'était de sa faute si il était devenu DornRek, c'était la seule chose ancrée dans sa tête à ce moment : Si elle ne s'était pas blessée lors du combat contre Teli, si elle l'avait empêché d'utiliser la pierre de feu, si ... Tout était de sa faute! Elle en avait marre de tous les problèmes qui arrivaient à cause d'elle! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi gentille qu'Oriane, aussi intelligente et calme que Nelya ou alors aussi douce que Luna?! Pourquoi était-elle comme ça?! Etait-ce à cause d'eux? Pourtant, elle n'y pensait plus depuis qu'elle était avec Xano._

"BOUARGGG! Mais c'est dégueulasse!"  
_  
Le soir était arrivé et Tyrania venait de cracher le repas de son assiette sur le sol. DornRek s'était redressé, légèrement en colère d'avoir à entendre ça de la part de la Feunard au pelage doré. Il regarda Oriane, Nelya et Luna, celles-ci détournant légèrement la tête de l'assiette qu'il avait posée devant elles. Il avait décidé d'accepter de les laisser l'accompagner, surtout après sa découverte : Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et si il était en danger, alors il devait trouver des compagnons._

"Si ça ne te plaît pas, alors abstiens toi de manger, Feunard ingrate."

"J'ai un nom imbécile et mon nom est Tyrania. Loges le toi dans le crâne si tu penses avoir assez de place. Si je dis que c'est dégueulasse, c'est que ça l'est. Tu sais pas cuisiner et je préfère encore manger des vers plutôt que de manger ta bouffe infâme. Autant aller me coucher maintenant et avoir mal au ventre car je n'aurais rien mangé plutôt que de rester ici."

"Où vas-tu Tyrania? Tu ne dors pas dans la tente?"

"Tu te moques de moi Luna n'est-ce pas? Je ne vais pas dormir avec ça! Ce type n'est pas Xano et je ne veux rien avoir en rapport avec lui."

_L'Apireine blanche et noire regarda partir Tyrania en fermant ses yeux rubis après quelques secondes. La Feunard s'éloigna dans la forêt pour ne pas revenir tandis que DornRek se releva en soupirant. Il prit les assiettes avant de déverser le contenu dans les flammes. Il renversa de l'eau sur les assiettes pour commencer à les nettoyer avant de murmurer :_

"Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas ma place ici! Ce corps n'est pas à moi. Il me faut voir Juperus dès que possible."

"Ce corps est à toi mais aussi à Xano Likan. Vous êtes une seule et unique personne. Il y a juste un problème au niveau de la mémoire : Normalement, personne ne devrait pouvoir revenir à son "ancienne" vie mais dans ton cas précis, ça m'a l'air plus compliqué que ça."

"Je ne pensais pas dire cela à quelqu'un un jour mais comme je ne suis qu'un humain, je pense que ça ne sera pas étrange. Merci Nelya."

"Je ne fais que te guider DornRek ou Xano Likan si tu préfères. Qu'importe qui tu étais dans le passé, c'est le présent qui est le plus important et connaissant le futur qui nous attend, du moins en partie, je ne peux que t'aider."

"J'ai une question : Est-ce que Ryusuke et sa Gardevoir sont devenus des Dieux? C'était prévu avec la déesse Juperus puisque telle était ma mission mais je préfère en être sûr."

"C'est le cas messire DornRek."

_Oriane venait de s'adresser à lui d'une voix légèrement triste. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que cet homme qui se tenait devant elle était Xano...sans être Xano mais elle gardait en elle cette petite blessure au coeur. Elle vouvoyait avec précaution l'adolescent tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

"Ryusuke et Clemona Dranok sont tout les deux des Dieux qui sont avec Juperus mais d'après ce que j'ai put voir dans le domaine céleste, ils ne sont guère souvent là. Ryusuke semble rechercher quelqu'un, une certaine Riza Ira d'après ce que je sais."

"Riza? Elle est morte depuis longtemps non? Pourquoi recherche t-il une mort?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout messire DornRek mais seulement cela fait plusieurs années voir décennies."

_L'adolescent leva son regard vairon vers le ciel : Ryusuke recherchait cette femme? Y avait-il un problème avec elle? Maintenant qu'il y pensait : Lors de son ancienne vie, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, Ryusuke et elle étaient souvent ensemble pendant le peu de temps où il était à la Team Univers. La Team Univers, cela lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, plus ou moins mauvais. Son faux clone avait été particulièrement meurtrier et il s'en était voulut intérieurement de n'avoir rien fait dans son coin. Juperus avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile quand il avait compris à quel point cette personne était horrible. Mais jamais il ne s'était demandé ce qu'il était auparavant, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché en lui mais quoi?_

"Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec des pokémons, vous n'êtes pas responsables de ce que je suis devenu. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous pourrez retrouver votre Xano mais en attendant, rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne suis plus Xano Likan, rappelez vous de cela et évitez donc les gestes trop..."tendres" comme ceux de ce matin."

_Il se mettait à rougir sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il posa une main sur son front pour voir si il n'avait pas de température. Non, ce n'était pas ça alors quoi? Les trois pokémons hochèrent la tête pour lui signaler qu'elles avaient compris le message tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la tente pour s'y coucher. Comme il n'avait pas réussi à se nourrir correctement, il sentait qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit mais instinctivement, il pensa aux quatre pokémons : Et elles? Etaient-elles assez nourries? A cause de son incapacité à bien cuisiner, il s'en voulait un peu. Alors qu'il était maintenant couché dans la tente, ses yeux observaient le plafond de toile. Les trois pokémons dormaient en se collant les unes contre les autres comme il avait demandé mais il murmurait pour lui-même :_

"Xano Likan : Tu n'es pas un adolescent banal. J'espère que tu sortiras rapidement de ce gouffre dans lequel je t'ai jeté par erreur."

_L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers les pokémons de l'adolescent, était-ce vraiment la sienne ou alors celle de Xano Likan? Il ne savait pas mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Fermant les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour, il se laissa absorber par ses rêveries._

"DornRek? C'est donc toi ce que je suis?"

"Xano Likan, c'est cela?"

_Dans une salle entièrement blanche et close, l'adolescent était assis dans un coin, habillé de noir. Un regard sur soi-même et DornRek remarqua qu'il avait repris sa forme ectoplasmique : Son corps semblait être fait de flammes de différentes couleurs. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant sous la forme d'une flammèche blanche, son oeil droit caché par ces derniers. Il avait un col rouge tandis que le reste de son corps semblait flotté dans les airs. Deux formes différentes, deux personnes différentes et un unique corps. L'adolescent se releva avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

"C'était l'unique moyen que mon âme a trouvé pour éviter d'être détruite lors de mes bêtises. Comment vont Tyrania et les autres?"

"Pourquoi es-tu là? Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois devant moi?"

"Ton subconscient et mon âme voulaient se rencontrer. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais et c'est pour cela que je pensais qu'il était temps de discuter tout les deux. Il y a tant d'évènements ces derniers jours et nous n'avons pas le temps de trop discuter. Néanmoins, nous pouvons tout régler en une soirée. Tu veux bien t'asseoir?"

_Un humain lui demandait de bien vouloir s'asseoir? Quelle légère ironie du sort quand on savait son ancien rang. Bien que cela n'était pas réellement visible, il s'assit en face du jeune adolescent, celui-ci faisant de même.  
_  
"Par quoi devons nous commencer?"


	33. Chapitre 33 : L'envoyé maléfique

**Chapitre 33 : L'envoyé maléfique**

"Ton existence."

"Mon existence? Que veux-tu dire par là?"

_L'adolescent sourit d'un air mystérieux qui contrastait avec son caractère habituel. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles de DornRek ou alors faisait-il tout simplement exprès? Chose difficile quand on le regardait. La créature recouverte de flammes et d'habits volants resta interdite avant de reprendre :_

"Elle m'avait signalé que je reviendrais un jour. Cette voix, je l'ai oublié depuis le temps et je ne me souviens plus qui en est à l'origine. Elle m'a signalé que je reviendrais en vie sous une forme humaine et sans puissance. Est-ce toi ma forme humaine?"

"On dirait bien. J'ai réussi à me rappeler de toi avant de tomber dans un demi-coma après cette quadruple symbiose l'évolution de Tyrania. Mais toi, tu ne sembles pas avoir connaissance de moi. C'est un peu dommage tu ne penses pas?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser mes pouvoirs dans ton monde."

"Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, tu sais? Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs surnaturels ou issus d'une forme divine comme toi. Les seuls pouvoirs que je peux posséder sont grâce à la symbiose faite avec mes pokémons. Comme tu as pris possession de mon corps pendant une journée, tu peux me donner des nouvelles de mes pokémons. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet."

_Il baissa la tête d'un petit air gêné, le sourire mystérieux ayant disparu à ce moment là. Il changeait si facilement de comportement que cela en était intriguant : Etait-ce vraiment Xano qui se tenait devant DornRek? Celui-ci ne sut quoi lui répondre pendant plusieurs seconde avant de dire :_

"Ta Xatu bleue nommée Nelya. Elle est vraiment spéciale comme créature. Au-delà du fait qu'elle sache parler par télépathie avec les humains, elle est vraiment très serviable et amicale. Cela ne semble pas l'étonner que je sois à ta place."

"Elle était au courant depuis le début que j'étais toi et inversement. C'est pourquoi elle est assez spéciale. Je dirais que par rapport aux quatre pokémons qui m'accompagnent, elle est la plus mature et de loin. Pourtant, elle n'a que mon âge comme les autres."

"Ton Apireine blanche et noire, je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, voir un peu trop d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. Il n'y a pas être devin pour voir qu'elle ressemble à une pokémon que j'ai connu dans le passé."

"La déesse supérieure des pokémons Clemona, n'est-ce pas?"

_L'oeil bleu se relevait de surprise tandis que l'adolescent sourit à nouveau. Cet humain côtoyait donc aussi Juperus? Il était vrai que ses pokémons n'avaient pas été surprises de le voir parler de la déesse des dieux._

"Exac...tement. Clemona et Ryusuke, un couple un peu spécial il faut le reconnaître. Une pokémon et un humain, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait disparaître de la surface de cette planète. Je ne pensais pas que ma mémoire et donc ce "corps" qui te parle, serait capable d'être encore présente."

"Et Tyrania? Comment le prend t-elle? La Feunard au poil doré."

"Elle? Tu veux que je te dise sincèrement ce que j'en pense d'elle? Je n'aimerais pas utiliser des insultes venues de votre monde mais j'ai rarement connu pire créature qu'elle dans mes millénaires d'existence."

_L'adolescent éclata de rire devant DornRek tandis qu'il se releva quelques secondes plus tard. Lentement, une fenêtre se formait dans la salle entièrement blanche et close. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Un léger souffle de vent vint caresser le visage et les cheveux de Xano tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :_

"Tyrania est ma première pokémon. En tant que telle, elle est celle avec qui je me sens le plus proche. Il en est pareil pour elle mais elle ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. J'ai vécu tant de choses dans mon existence que je ne peux pas me montrer "réellement" à mes pokémons. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir connu mes parents et je me demande maintenant si j'en ai eu réellement un jour."

"Il y a peu de chances en effet. Tu es le fruit humain de mon existence. Je n'ai jamais eut de parents, seulement une déesse que je devais servir : Juperus."

"Tu as de drôles de façon de vouloir remonter mon moral."

"Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Tu devrais t'y habituer maintenant. Je n'ai plus vraiment ma place ici et je ne sais pas comment te faire revenir dans ton monde. Tu ne penses pas y arriver?"

"Je n'ai pas encore essayé mais je sais que ça ne sera pas possible. Cela serait trop facile. Comme je te l'ai dit au début de notre discussion, mon âme aurait du normalement être brisée au départ mais j'ai réussi à te faire revenir à ma place. En contrepartie, j'ai "pris" ta "place" inconsciemment dans ma tête et je ne pourrais pas revenir sauf si ..."

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase tandis que DornRek l'observa d'un air interrogateur. Il ne savait pas comment reprendre la place qui lui était due? Voilà qui était assez gênant en un sens. Il ne voulait pas disparaître à nouveau mais ce n'était plus son monde et il n'avait plus sa place en ce lieu._

"Le soleil commence à se lever. Je vais donc devoir disparaître à nouveau pendant toute une journée. Tu n'es pas capable de faire des symbioses avec elles, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne suis pas toi, tu n'es pas moi. En un sens, nos âmes ne sont pas les mêmes alors que nous sommes qu'une seule entité sous deux formes différentes. Cela est un peu paradoxal en soit."

"Protèges les néanmoins. En un sens, mes pokémons sont toutes ma vie. Au revoir et à ce soir."

"Ryusuke m'a fait gardé cette notion "d'amour" envers mes pokémons à ce que je vois...si je peux te considérer comme moi."

"Tu ne disais pas le contraire il y a quelques secondes?"

_L'adolescent rigola légèrement tandis qu'un rayon de soleil traversa l'unique fenêtre de la salle blanche, le faisant disparaître peu à peu. Les yeux vairons de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent légèrement, le plafond de toile de la tente devant lui. Il se sentit un peu oppressé avant de remarquer que les trois pokémons étaient quand même venues près de lui durant son sommeil._

"Xano Likan, ce que tu es, je ne pourrais jamais le devenir mais je vais tout faire pour m'en rapprocher."

"Xano? Tu es revenu à toi?"

_L'Apireine blanche et noire ouvrit ses yeux rubis avant de regarder l'adolescent. Non, il n'était pas revenu, elle le savait bien mais elle frémit un peu en sentant la main de DornRek qui se posa sur sa tête pour la caresser. Il ne pouvait pas être lui mais rien ne l'empêchait de tenter de nouer quelques relations avec les pokémons de l'adolescent. Elle se laissa faire, poussant des petits cris de plaisir tandis que Nelya et Oriane se réveillèrent peu à peu._

"Xano Likan n'est pas mort. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela. Il est encore en moi et je le sais."

"Tu as réussi à lui parler DornRek?"

"Messire DornRek, c'est vrai ce que vous dites? On pourra donc le revoir bientôt?"

"C'est une bonne nouvelle! Je vais prévenir Tyrania maintenant!"

"Je ne suis pas sourde et j'ai tout entendu."

_La Feunard aux sept queues dorées au bout argenté pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente. Ses yeux vairons fixèrent DornRek pendant de longues secondes tandis que les trois autres pokémons s'étaient tues. Un petit glapissement d'apaisement et elle reprenait la parole :_

"Tu as de la chance DornRek. Maintenant que je sais que Xano est encore vivant en toi, je ne t'attaquerais plus. Néanmoins, évite de te considérer comme mon dresseur. Tu ne l'es pas et tu ne le seras jamais. Le physique ne fait pas la personne."

"Xano Likan m'a dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Tu es très timide au final, n'est-ce pas?"  
_  
Elle s'était déjà retournée pour sortir de la tente mais s'arrêta aux paroles de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Lentement, son visage se tourna vers lui avant qu'elle ne reprenne, la gueule entrouverte :_

"Je peux retirer ce que j'ai dis à l'instant et te brûler vif, cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid."

_Elle se retira de la tente tandis que Luna semblait légèrement gênée par les paroles de Tyrania. Elle était vraiment trop dure quand elle s'y mettait. Elle s'accola contre DornRek avant de sortir de la tente à son tour. Oriane lui becqueta la joue avec tendresse, faisant de même tandis que les yeux saphir de Nelya se posèrent sur l'adolescent._

"Il te sera très dur de la convaincre mais je vois que par rapport à hier, tu as bien changé. Tu l'as rencontré?"

"Exactement Nelya. Il va bien mais il s'est réfugié dans son subconscient de peur de disparaître à cause de la quadruple symbiose qu'il avait fait."

"Il n'avait pas l'âme et l'entraînement nécessaire pour ça. Il faut des décennies pour arriver à ce stade mais si tu peux le voir, tu pourras lui laisser un message de ma part : Signales lui que c'est un imbécile."  
_  
Elle s'éloigna sans demander son reste tandis que DornRek souriait : La Xatu bleue était un peu spéciale, comme les trois autres pokémons. Il se releva, se disant qu'une nouvelle journée allait arriver. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il devait apprendre à vivre comme un humain dorénavant. Quittant finalement la tente, il demanda quelques explications à Nelya sur la façon de vivre des humains pour tenter d'apprendre à vivre dans le monde de ces derniers._

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux longues semaines où il tentait tant bien que mal de devenir un second "Xano". Celui-ci lui donnait quelques conseils à chaque nuit pour mieux comprendre ses quatre pokémons. Il tenta même un moment de faire des symbioses mais cela restait un cuisant échec. Néanmoins, il n'en était pas de même pour la cuisine. Sans être un véritable cordon bleu par rapport à Xano, il savait se débrouiller et faire quelque chose de consommable. "Heureusement" qu'il y avait la Feunard aux yeux vairons pour le remettre sur le droit chemin et lui faire des reproches._

_Il se redressa subitement dans la tente, une main posée sur son front. La discussion avait été coupée subitement sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose contre ça. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit alors qu'il se poussa légèrement pour se libérer de l'étreinte des trois pokémons qui dormaient autour de lui. Il quitta la tente en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur tandis que la Feunard l'observait en face de lui :_

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?"

_Ni jovial, ni ironique, le ton était complètement neutre. Elle ne le détestait pas mais elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle posait cette question uniquement pour voir l'état de son dresseur à l'intérieur de cet être qui se tenait en face d'elle. Celui-ci garda sa main sur son front en lui répondant :_

"Non, cela se voit je pense. Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Comme un vide qui m'habite."

"Méfies toi simplement. Tu n'es plus qu'un humain et je ne veux pas voir son corps blessé, sinon...Je promet de me venger sur toi et même la mort ne pourra pas te sauver."

_Un petit glapissement accompagna la fin de ses dires : La gueule ouverte, ses crocs apparaissant à l'intérieur, un léger filet de bave s'en écoulant. Il ne semblait pas plus inquiété que ça de voir la menace de la Feunard. Il savait bien que cette race était capable de le maudire et elle poussa subitement un cri :_

"POUSSES TOI XANO!"  
_  
Elle le percuta au niveau du ventre pour le repousser avant de faire un saut en arrière. Trois pieux de roche se plantèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent. Il était maintenant à terre tandis qu'une voix se fit entendre dans le ciel :_

"Et bien, je vois que tu as de bons pokémons Joker Blanc. Capable de voir dans la nuit mes pieux de pierre, il faut avoir une très bonne vue."

_Un battement d'aile puis un second. Tyrania et DornRek levèrent la tête pour apercevoir une personne qui se tenait debout sur un monstre volant dans les airs. Oriane, Luna et Nelya sortirent rapidement pour se mettre au courant de la situation tandis que les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. Les rayons de la lune illuminèrent la zone, laissant apercevoir l'homme qui se tenait sur un ptérodactyle fait entièrement de pierre. Un magnifique Ptéra si il n'était pas un ennemi._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux et qui es-tu?!"

_Tyrania avait prise la parole très rapidement et l'homme poussa un petit rire tandis que la vérité se montrait peu à peu. Il n'y avait pas d'homme sur le Ptéra, il ETAIT déjà dans le Ptéra. Une symbiose parfaite qui donnait simplement l'illusion qu'il était encore présent. Le monstre préhistorique se posa au sol à quelques mètres du quatuor de pokémons et de DornRek avant de prendre la parole :_

"Arkan, Taiso de la Roche."

"Taiso? Qu'est-ce donc? Vous êtes au courant vous autres?"

_Les quatre pokémons hochèrent la tête d'un air négatif tandis que DornRek poussa un léger soupir. Le premier constat n'était pas difficile à établir : Ce Ptéra qui avait des allures humaines était un ennemi, un ennemi mortel puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à vouloir le tuer._

"Je suis simplement chargé de te tuer comme tu peux t'en douter Joker Blanc. Nous sommes plusieurs dans ce but et notre organisation est connue sous aucun nom. Néanmoins, cela va peut-être te rappeler quelques souvenirs. De nombreux membres descendent de membres ayant appartenu à une ancienne organisation du passé : La Team Univers."

"Et alors? Je suis sensé être surpris par ce que tu viens de dire? Pars de là avant que je ne te tues. Tu n'es qu'un simple humain symbiotique."  
_  
Le Ptéra éclata de rire tandis qu'il observait Xano Likan ou plutôt DornRek. Un adolescent n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça à l'un d'entre eux. Cela prouvait clairement que l'adolescent n'était plus humain...ou du moins que sa personnalité n'était pas humaine._

"L'humain faible et chétif, cela ne serait pas plutôt ton cas Joker Blanc ou DornRek? Tu devais te douter que je connaissais ton véritable nom. Tu nuis aux intérêts de notre organisation, c'est pourquoi nous devons t'éliminer. Nous savons bien que les Dieux sont de la partie dans ce combat mais cela n'est pas un problème. Vois-tu : La personne qui nous dirige est elle aussi autre chose qu'un humain, elle est bien au-dessus de tout cela. Tu ne peux pas me battre, surtout que tu n'es pas capable de faire de symbiose."  
_  
Pfff! Il connaissait son point faible actuel? Et alors! Cela n'était pas sensé lui poser un problème! Tyrania et les trois autres pokémons se positionnèrent devant DornRek tandis que la Feunard prit la parole :_

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de nous oublier? Qu'il ne puisse pas faire de symbiose n'empêchera pas de te mettre une raclée! Tu préfères la version douloureuse ou alors tu peux partir avant que je m'énerve."

"Tiens donc, la petite Feunard seule et abandonnée. Tu as évolué alors? Il n'est pas difficile de te reconnaître. Quand même, ton existence n'a pas été très joyeuse depuis ta naissance."

"Tais toi! Tu ne sais rien de tout cela!"

"Oh si, je le sais. Et tu es aussi au courant. Beaucoup de personnes le savent. Cela fait combien d'années? Plus de quinze ans n'est-ce pas? Comment vas t-il depuis tout ce temps? Tu ne l'as plus revu? C'est vraiment triste. Et eux, comment vont-ils? C'est pareil. Petite et chétive pokémon trop candide. Tu le savais pourtant que ta race te l'interdisait mais tu n'as rien respecté."

"LA FERME!"  
_  
Les sept queues se consumèrent subitement tandis qu'elle disparaissait de la vue de tous et de toutes. Qu'est-ce que cet humain prétendait savoir d'elle?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir?! Personne n'était au COURANT! PERSONNE! Jamais elle en avait parlé! JAMAIS! ET ELLE N'EN PARLERA JAMAIS! Sa bouche s'ouvrait pour cracher des flammes en direction du Ptéra à l'apparence humanoïde, celui-ci déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler. Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler que déjà elle sautait pour arriver à sa hauteur avant qu'il ne soit trop haut, ses sept queues se mettant à briller d'une lueur métallisées pour venir s'abattre sur le Ptéra et l'envoyer au sol._

"Et bien et bien, tu t'énerves drôlement vite petite Feunard. Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps. Tu étais très en colère quand tu as appris cela non? A quel point nous étions mauvais. Et maintenant, tu es avec lui. Allons, calmes toi un peu."

"Ils se connaissent?"

"Je n'en sais rien DornRek. Je n'ai jamais essayé de lire dans le passé des pokémons de Xano. Je peux voir l'avenir et le passé de chacun mais si ils mettent des barrières très puissantes autour d'eux, je ne peux rien faire. Dans le cas de Tyrania, je pense que cela serait inutile vu le cocon de colère qu'elle s'est forgée depuis le temps."

_Nelya, Luna, Oriane et l'adolescent observaient la Feunard qui combattait avec le Ptéra qui ne faisait que se protéger depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle de peur de se faire attaquer aussi et il y avait de la crainte dans le regard de Luna. Parmi les quatre pokémons, elle était la plus émotive, timide et peureuse. Or, voir Tyrania dans cet état ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Elle tourna son regard rubis vers DornRek avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :_

"Xa...Xano...Arrêtes là. Elle se fait du mal. Elle ne l'a même pas touché."

"Je ne suis pas Xano et elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je ne peux rien faire mais vous...Vous le pouvez n'est-ce pas? Allez l'ai..."

"Approchez vous et je vous crame!"  
_  
Message reçu de la part des quatre personnes qui restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer de quelques pas. DornRek s'éloigna légèrement sous le regard de Nelya, les deux autres pokémons étant trop obsédées par le combat entre Tyrania et Arkan. Elle le suivit pendant quelques mètres avant qu'il ne se mette assis contre un arbre, une main sur le front :_

"Cela ne va pas DornRek? Tu sembles souffrant."

"Xano...Xano...Xano...Xano... Redis moi ce nom! J'ai l'impression de l'oublier peu à peu!"

"Ne me dit pas qu'il..."

"SI! Il est en train de disparaître! Son âme est en train de quitter son corps et je suis en train de prendre sa place!"  
_  
Il s'énerva légèrement avant de se redresser : Qu'est ce que cet homme venait faire ici et maintenant à un moment aussi important?! Ne pas perdre le souvenir de Xano sinon tout était fichu. Il savait maintenant toute l'importance de l'adolescent dans le groupe et il devait trouver un moyen de le ramener dans son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nelya battit des ailes avant de s'exclamer :_

"Mais comment ça se fait? Vous n'étiez pas en liaison?! Il ne doit pas disparaître! Le Joker Blanc n'est pas sensé être "seul"! Normalement, tu ne devais pas revenir! Ca ne se passe pas comme prévu!"

"Je le sais bien! Il faut m'endormir ou me donner la possibilité de le contacter à nouveau mais je ne sais pas comment faire! Déesse Juperus, pourquoi décides-tu de m'affliger un tel châtiment maintenant?!"

_Il savait que la déesse n'y était pour rien mais il s'exclamait de cette façon car il n'avait aucune solution. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Tyrania et Arkan combattaient, les deux autres pokémons étant restées immobiles._

"Tyrania! On n'a pas de temps à perdre! Laisses les t'aider!"

"NON! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS! JE VAIS..."

"Tu préfères que Xano meure à cause de toi?!"

"Quoi?!"

_Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, son regard incrédule tourné vers DornRek. Xano? Mourir à cause d'elle? Qu'est-ce que l'adolescent voulait dire par là?! Le regard vairon de l'humain ne plaisantait pas. La queue du Ptéra vint la frapper dans le dos, l'envoyant en direction des pokémons et de DornRek. L'Altaria violette réceptionna la Feunard dorée tandis que cette dernière posa :_

"Tu...Tu ne mens pas?"

"Ai-je l'air de mentir ou plaisanter? Vous quatre, occupez vous de lui et sauvons votre dresseur!"

_Le sauver, il était d'accord mais à quel prix? Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que cela allait être au prix de sa propre âme. Peut-être se trompait-il?_


	34. Chapitre 34 : Enième tentative

**Chapitre 34 : Enième tentative**

"ALORS IL N'Y A PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE! Encerclez le!"

_Tyrania prit le commandement du corps armé des quatre pokémons. Celles-ci n'attendirent même pas quelques secondes avant de se mettre à entourer le Ptéra qui s'immobilisa au sol avant de pousser un soupir. Visiblement, elles ne comprenaient pas que c'était inutile de penser à gagner un combat contre un être en symbiose...Encore que si mais quand la symbiose avait été faite à 100% et avec une créature des plus puissant possible._

"Pauvres petites sottes. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis désolé DornRek mais je vais devoir les tuer."

_La Feunard dorée fut la première à se diriger vers Arkan. Ses sept queues se mirent à briller d'une lueur métallique tandis qu'elle alla le frapper au niveau de la tête. Qu'il soit un monstre de roche n'allait pas l'empêcher d'avoir mal! Le Ptera fit un petit saut en arrière avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler avant de remarquer qu'il était pris en triangle par les deux oiseaux et l'insecte géant._

"Et? Cela ne servira à rien si vous n'êtes pas capables de me toucher."  
_  
Les trois pokémons n'ouvrirent pas la bouche tandis que Luna se dirigeait vers Arkan, l'une de ses griffes en avant. Elle était prête à le trancher et n'allait pas hésiter une seconde à ceci si il ne voulait s'en prendre à Xano. Il était tout pour elle! Sa griffe droite frappa dans le vide tandis que la queue du Ptera alla la percuter au niveau du dos du crâne. Elle tomba dans le vide avant de se réceptionner en plein vol à quelques centimètres de Tyrania._

_Oriane ne resta pas inactive plus longtemps et se mit à foncer vers le Ptera, tentant de lui donner de nombreux coups de bec qui ne l'affectèrent pas plus que cela. Le Ptéra fit claquer ses crocs avant de les planter dans la peau violette de l'Altaria qui poussa un hurlement strident. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie que venait de lui faire l'oiseau préhistorique. DornRek se retrouva à genoux, une main posée sur son crâne après le cri d'Oriane._

"Calme...Calme toi Xano. Ne te force pas. Elles vont s'en tirer. On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Tu n'as déjà plus beaucoup de force."

_Il ne devait pas s'en fait mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. L'adolescent en lui était dans un état des plus graves. Il fallait trouver le moyen de blesser Arkan mais cet homme...était diablement puissant. Autant voir plus que la Trinité de son époque. C'était donc là la puissance des médaillons que Juperus avait crée?!_

"Juperus...Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc fait? Ils n'utiliseront jamais ces médaillons pour leur véritable fonction!"

"Arrêtes donc de parler IMBECILE! Laisse moi m'occuper de ça et ça ira plus facilement! Je vais aider Oriane!"  
_  
Tyrania criait à nouveau sur lui et il arrêta de poser une main sur son front. Non, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Surtout pas maintenant, il n'était pas de ce monde mais il y avait toujours autant de problèmes. La Feunard ouvrit la gueule pour laisser un puissant jet de flammes qui avait pour principal but de distraire le Ptera de l'Altaria violette. Celle-ci se posa au sol tout en regardant sa blessure, ce n'était pas joli à voir mais elle devait continuer à combattre. Elle s'apprêta à repartir mais deux mains enlacèrent son cou avant qu'une petite voix lui murmure :_

"Xano...Il me dit...Il me dit de te prévenir de ne pas trop en faire. Il ne voit pas cette scène mais...Il ressent la même chose que moi et c'est de l'inquiétude. Vous êtes ses pokémons."

"Xano est... le seul à m'avoir accepté après tout mes méfaits. Je suis prête à tuer quiconque qui ose s'en prendre à lui. Xano et les autres sont tout ce que j'ai."

"Je n'ai fait que passer ce message."

_Il retira ses deux mains tandis que l'Altaria violette remarqua qu'il venait de faire un bandage de base pour arrêter l'hémorragie au niveau de sa blessure. Elle le becqueta avec délicatesse avant de poser sa joue contre la sienne : Même si ce n'était pas vraiment Xano, elle savait que c'était ce dernier dans son regard, dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire! Elle déploya ses deux ailes de coton avant de se remettre en action._

"Il y a un problème Ilina?"

"Gardevoir...Garde."

"Comment ça? Il y a un combat à cinq kilomètres à l'Est d'ici? Tu sais bien que je ne prône pas la violence."

_La créature d'un mètre soixante plongea son regard rubis dans celui de son dresseur, commençant à lui parler par télépathie pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils étaient quatre contre un mais ce dernier était en mode symbiose...Il y avait aussi un dresseur qui semblait souffrir de l'intérieur. Elle posa ses deux pattes vertes contre son dresseur pour l'enlacer tandis qu'il rigola faiblement :_

"Bon...Allons voir la situation. Sira, je vais voir ce que veux me montrer Ilina."

"Reviens vite d'accord? Le déjeuner sera prêt d'ici quinze minutes."

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif tandis qu'il restait dans les bras de la Gardevoir. Celle-ci ferma les yeux avant de se téléporter subitement. Dans le lieu du combat, cela faisait déjà bien une quinzaine de minutes qu'il durait et pourtant, il tournait en la défaveur du quatuor._

_Comment...Comment c'était possible? Une symbiose aussi longtemps?! Cet homme était bien plus doué que tout les autres! Surtout que d'après ses propos et surtout son allure, sa symbiose semblait presque parfaite : L'humain et le pokémon avaient fusionné d'une bien belle façon mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier! Elle se mit à créer un tourbillon de flammes pour entourer le Ptera, criant aux trois pokémons ailés de s'éloigner._

_Les yeux saphir de Nelya se mirent à briller pour signaler qu'elle lançait une attaque psychique sur son adversaire. Deux âmes, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à briser qu'une seule et elle le savait. Le Ptera se retrouva subitement paralysé dans les airs tandis que son regard se tournait vers la Xatu bleue :_

"Tiens donc...Voilà quelque chose de plus intéressant. Être capable de me bloquer dans les airs...Et à part ça? Tu n'as rien de mieux à me montrer?"

"Ca ne sera pas à moi de te le montrer mais à mes camarades. Allez y les filles!"

"Pas de souci!" _s'écrièrent en choeur les trois autres pokémons._

_Tyrania avait sauté d'une branche à une autre pour se retrouver de plus en plus haut sur l'arbre. Son poids n'étant pas excessif, elle n'avait aucun mal à atteindre une hauteur appréciable bien que pathétique par rapport à celle de l'altitude qu'avait Oriane et Luna dans les airs. Sa gueule s'ouvrit en même temps que son corps s'enflammait subitement : Autant tout donner, quitte à être blessée un peu! Elle cracha un magnifique souffle de feu en direction du Ptera tandis qu'Oriane et Luna faisaient apparaître de leurs côtés un souffle de flammes violettes et le rayon que l'Apireine noire et blanche avait déjà utiliser auparavant. La triple combinaison frappa le Ptera de plein fouet sans qu'il ne puisse se protéger, la créature tombant au sol comme inanimée._

"Et voilà une bonne chose de faite!"

"Super! Occupons nous de Xano avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!"

_Il s'était assis contre un arbre, le regard à moitié clos pour ne pas trop se dépenser. Il tentait de trouver le contact qu'il avait réussi à établir avec Xano lorsqu'elle avait été blessée. Il savait que l'adolescent tenait à ses quatre pokémons mais il se demandait comment ce dernier avait réussi à lui parler à ce moment. L'oiseau préhistorique tomba à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux clos et sans bouger._

"Nous avons réussi. Eloignons-nous avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. La priorité est de mettre Xano à l'abri."  
_  
Tyrania, Oriane et Luna hochèrent la tête aux paroles de Nelya pour dire qu'elles comprenaient tandis que Luna souleva le corps de son dresseur qui semblait à moitié inconscient. Il pouvait encore parler, il pouvait encore bouger mais il ne voulait pas : Si Xano disparaissait en lui, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre._

"Dites...Vous comptez aller où comme ça? Le combat n'est pas terminé."

_Le Ptera se mit à trembler avant de se relever, faisant apparaître deux sphères entre ses deux serres. Deux pokéballs...Un flash de lumière se produisit sur le corps d'Arkan avant que la symbiose se termine enfin. A côté du Ptera qui poussait des cris stridents, l'homme apparaissait devant les autres._

_Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un athlète ou d'un homme musclé mais ce qu'il était grand. Il mesurait bien deux mètres de hauteur et avait des cheveux bruns mal-coiffés. Deux yeux de même couleur se trouvaient sur son visage tandis qu'il portait un pantalon noir. Une veste de couleur blanche sur le torse, les épaules n'étaient pas recouvertes tandis que deux brassards blancs se trouvaient sur ses bras. Tyrania se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Arkan, nullement apeurée par ses propos._

"Le combat est terminé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne te laisserais pas passer! Vous autres, emmenez Xano loin de lui! Je me charge de le protéger!"

"NON! Laissez moi essayer ça!"

_Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif plus longtemps! Il tenait les quatre médaillons entre ses doigts avant de se concentrer : Fusionner avec Tyrania...Fusionner avec Tyrania...Fusionner avec Tyrania ou n'importe laquelle d'entre elles! Mais il devait fusionner!_

"Ca ne fait rien...Ne t'y oblige pas. Je n'avais pas à faire cette bêtise."

"Xa...Xano?"

_Les quatre pokémons se tournèrent vers DornRek qui venait de parler tout seul dans le vide. Lui-même était surpris par ses propos tandis que la petite voix dans sa tête reprit la parole :_

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce n'est que la réalité de mon futur. JAMAIS je n'aurais dut faire ça. Je suis trop stupide et je mérite mon sort."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises! Si tu es capable de me parler maintenant, c'est qu'il y a un moyen de te sauver!"  
_  
Arkan restait stoïque : DornRek se parlait à lui-même ou alors...parlait-il à Xano? Le jeune garçon dont la cheffe avait porté un certain intérêt il y a de cela quelques années. Un intérêt qui s'était très vite transformé en une mission de mort dès qu'elle avait appris la vérité à son sujet. Légèrement puis de plus en plus, les cinq personnes devant lui semblèrent se brouiller tandis qu'il s'écria :_

"Une téléportation!"

_DornRek et les quatre pokémons disparurent subitement devant Arkan qui pesta de rage avant de réduire ses deux pokéballs. Saleté! Où étaient-ils passés? Il grimpa sur son Ptera, s'envolant dans les airs avant de se mettre à la recherche de DornRek. Normalement, une téléportation surtout de groupe ne devait pas les faire revenir trop loin._

"Reposes toi Ilina. Tu le mérites bien. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser face à cette personne."

"Garde...voir."

_La lumière qui l'empêchait de voir pendant la téléportation s'estompait peu à peu pour laisser place à quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Une créature à la chevelure verte et à la longue robe blanche était dans les bras d'un homme de vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Mais cet homme..._

"Ryusuke?"

_Ce prénom qui sortait de ses lèvres, il ne pensait pas un jour le donner à une personne en vie. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts, un physique qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de l'homme qui avait été responsable de sa chute. Ryusuke se tenait devant lui? Ce qui se passait dans son regard était de l'incompréhension mais surtout une surprise, une grande surprise. Son regard se posa sur la pokémon qui était dans ses bras : Une Gardevoir._

"Cle...mona?"  
_  
Non, ce n'était pas Clemona. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux verts et les yeux rouges. La Gardevoir se tourna vers lui, son regard rubis posé sur lui pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et une petite goutte de transpiration que le jeune homme retira affectueusement. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à DornRek, son ton étant aussi surpris que celui de DornRek :_

"Et vous êtes? Je ne suis pas Ryusuke mais cela m'étonne que l'on parle de mes arrière-arrière et ainsi de suite grands parents. Rien que le fait de dire ces deux noms me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai eut raison de vous sauver. Ilina, reposes toi maintenant mais tu veux bien faire comme d'habitude?"

_La créature à la chevelure verte hocha la tête d'un air positif : Si elle pouvait faire plaisir à son dresseur, elle le faisait sans se poser de questions. DornRek ne remarqua pas de changements à part dans le regard de la Gardevoir. Il se tourna vers les quatre pokémons qui l'accompagnaient, toutes restant immobiles, ne prenant pas la parole._

"Veuillez me suivre, vous êtes invités. Ma femme va être étonnée de voir de la compagnie. Généralement, je préfère éviter de ramener des gens de l'extérieur mais aujourd'hui est un cas spécial. Ilina, accroches toi ma grande. J'ai oublié de me présenter au passage : Je m'appelle Ryou Dranok."

_Voilà toute la différence entre Ryusuke et Ryou : Dès l'instant où l'homme redressa ses manches, DornRek remarqua les puissants muscles qu'il avait au bras. Il souleva avec facilité la pokémon qui se colla affectueusement contre son dresseur tandis qu'il la portait. Ses bras étaient des signes d'un travail quotidien et acharné. DornRek fit un petit geste de la main pour dire aux quatre pokémons de suivre l'homme._

_Quelques minutes de marche où il étudiait Ryou, DornRek et les quatre pokémons arrivèrent enfin à la demeure du jeune descendant de Ryusuke et Clemona. Celle-ci n'avait pas d'étage mais semblait assez large ce qui permettait un certain nombre de pièces. A côté de la maison se trouvait un jardin avec de nombreux légumes dans la terre ainsi que des arbres plantés entre eux. Il n'y avait personne à part eux deux et la femme de Ryou? De la fumée sortait de la cheminée de la maison de Ryou._

"Je n'ai pas d'autres pokémons à part Ilina. Dès que je suis devenu majeur, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et de m'occuper uniquement d'elle et de la femme de ma vie. Je cultive mes fruits et légumes et je vais très rarement en ville pour faire quelques achats. Néanmoins, j'ai l'eau courante et l'électricité, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je ne suis pas très proche de la civilisation mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vis comme dans le passé."

_Il rigola très faiblement, se disant qu'il venait de répondre aux questions muettes de DornRek. Lentement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître une personne qui immobilisa DornRek sur place. Il plaça rapidement sa main droite sur les yeux, de peur de voir la vérité. Ce n'était pas possible...CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE! Il ne pouvait pas le croire! Les trois symboles de son passé se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Il retira légèrement sa main pour voir la femme qui s'avançait vers Ryou, celui-ci déposant la Gardevoir sur le sol._

_La femme qui s'avançait vers Ryou en nettoyant ses mains dans le tablier, elle...elle...Non...Il rêvait. Mais elle était bien là : Des yeux rouges, une longue chevelure blonde mais non-bouclée, une poitrine généreuse maintenue dans une robe rose sur laquelle un tablier était passé par-dessus. Elle parlait à Ryou mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, il n'entendait pas._

"Ri...Riza?"

_Voilà qu'il se mettait à trembler de tout son corps, une main posée sur son front. Non, là, c'en était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui. Les trois personnes dont il avait gâché la vie il y a plus de deux cents ans, elles...elles se tenaient devant lui et elles semblaient si heureuses. Ses nerfs lâchèrent pour la première fois de son existence, tout...TOUTES les choses dont ils voulaient se faire pardonner, TOUTES ces personnes à qui il voulait s'excuser, TOUT...TOUT...TOUT!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!"

_Il tomba à genoux avant d'exploser en sanglots. Lui qui avait été un envoyé céleste se retrouvait en train de pleurer devant des personnes qui ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait après plus de deux cent années.  
_  
"Désolé Ryusuke! Désolé Riza! Désolé Clemona! Désolé! Pardonnez moi, je vous en prie!"

"Qui est-ce Ryou? Il semble connaître mon ancêtre."

"C'est la personne dont Ilina a ressenti le danger. J'ai préféré le sauver plutôt que de le laisser aux griffes de l'autre. Ils étaient en plein combat mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas faire de symbiose. De plus, ça n'avait rien d'un combat amical d'après les dires d'Ilina."

"Allons, relevez vous."

_La jeune femme nommée Sira s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui continuait de pleurer. C'en était trop pour lui : Il avait brisé la vie de ces trois personnes il y a deux cents ans mais eux...Eux...Ils étaient encore là, bel et bien vivants. Il se laissa relever tandis que les quatre pokémons avant de se faire transporter par Ryou et Sira._

_Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait assis sur une chaise, tout son corps tremblant d'une émotion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Xano s'était apaisé en lui et il sentait que sa vie était moins en danger. Ryou et Ilina s'occupaient des quatre pokémons pour soigner les blessures d'Oriane et voir si il y avait d'autres soucis. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approchait de lui, un verre de lait chaud à la main en lui murmurant :_

"Buvez cela. Vous semblez être très émotif. J'ai été surprise de voir quelqu'un me parler de mon arrière-arrière...disons plutôt ancêtre, ça sera plus simple. Comment connaissez vous son nom? Et mon mari m'a signalé que vous avez aussi parlé de ses ancêtres. C'est vraiment très surprenant vous savez."

_Il tentait de serrer le verre de lait chaud dans ses mains, le regard baissé. Il renifla bruyamment, se demandant pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Son ouïe ne s'était pas trompée, non? Ils...Ils étaient mariés? Ses yeux larmoyants se tournèrent vers Sira et Ryou avant de murmurer :_

"Vous...Vous êtes mari et femme non? A cause de moi, je savais que rien ne pouvait se passer entre vous car j'ai brisé toutes vos chances mais..Mais...Mais...Je suis heureux de voir que le temps permet ce genre de choses. Je suis DornRek, mon nom vous dit peut-être quelque chose. C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai put voir dans mon existence."

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers son mari, le regardant avec une légère incompréhension. Les propos de l'adolescent étaient difficiles à décrypter mais il semblait très troublé. Les quatre pokémons accompagnant DornRek l'observaient avec une légère inquiétude. Même Tyrania n'osait pas prendre la parole : Voir DornRek dans cet état et en larmes lui avait rappelé Xano et ses nombreux moments de tristesse après le départ de Shymi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle restait inquiète au sujet de son adolescent : Comment allait Xano? Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre la parole._

"DornRek...DornRek! Sira! Tu te souviens de l'histoire de nos ancêtres! C'est même à cause de ça que l'on s'est rencontrés et que l'on s'est mariés!"

"Uniquement à cause de cette histoire? Je pensais que tu m'avais épousé car tu m'aimais."

_Il rigola très faiblement tandis que la jeune femme tendait ses lèvres pour recevoir le baiser qu'il venait lui donner avec amour et tendresse tandis que DornRek les regardait avec une petite lueur dans son regard vairon. Ils semblaient si...heureux. Ryou se tourna vers lui avant de prendre la parole :_

"Cette histoire se perpétue de générations en générations dans ma famille et celle de Sira. L'histoire d'un Dieu qui a détruit l'histoire de Ryusuke et Clemona ainsi que l'histoire de Riza. Il serait responsable du couple brisé entre Riza et Ryusuke ainsi que de la naissance de l'amour entre Ryusuke et Clemona. Clemona était à la base une Gardevoir et c'est pour ça que chaque génération de la famille Dranok a une Gardevoir comme pokémon. Nous sommes très unis avec cette race, nous avons même une relation "fusionnelle". Je dirais que nous sommes l'une des rares familles à être autant liés avec elles. Pas vrai Ilina?"

_La Gardevoir aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux verts hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif avant de s'accoler contre Ryou avec affection. Sira poussa un léger soupir amusé avant de dire :_

"Vous allez passer la nuit ici...Pendant toute la soirée, vous nous raconterez exactement ce qui s'est passé d'accord? Ilina, tu devrais être contente : Ce soir, tu dormiras avec nous."

"GARDEVOIR!"

_La pokémon ne pouvait retenir son exclamation de joie avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de Ryou. C'était vraiment si rare les moments où elle pouvait dormir avec lui et Sira. Tout allait très bien se dérouler pendant quelques heures, quelques heures salvatrices où ils allaient trouver le moyen de faire revenir Xano Likan dans son corps._

_Il était enfin apaisé après toutes ces années : Savoir que les descendants des deux humains dont il avait détruit l'histoire, s'étaient mariés, c'était l'une des plus belles histoires à ses yeux. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de fermer les yeux : Se reposer et ne plus se soucier d'Arkan. Plusieurs coups toquèrent contre la porte de la maison de Sira et Ryou, tout les regards convergeant vers celle-ci._

"Ilina? Tu n'as pas mis la barrière d'invisibilité autour de nous?"

"Gardevoir!"

"Si c'est le cas alors...Qui est-ce? Au cas où, Sira, emmène l'adolescent et ses pokémons dans la chambre d'Ilina."  
_  
Elle s'exécuta tandis que Ryou indiqua à Ilina de venir avec lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et voir qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Protèger Xano

**Chapitre 35 : Protèger Xano**

"Xano...Xano est là?"

_Derrière la porte, une voix féminine et tremblante se fit entendre. Ryou fut légèrement intrigué mais resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. Il indiqua d'un regard à Ilina de faire attention alors qu'il ouvrait la porte subitement._

"AHHHH! Ryusuke?!"

_Elle resta muette de stupéfaction tandis qu'elle observait le jeune homme devant elle. Non...Ce n'était pas Ryusuke, il était différent de lui mais sur le coup, elle avait été surprise. Elle poussa un léger soupir apaisé tandis que Ryou s'immobilisa : Encore quelqu'un qui connaissait son ancêtre? Qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui?! Il observa la femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés tandis que DornRek se rapprochait d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé mais cette femme, la connaissait-il auparavant? Il en était pas si sûr mais quand elle le vit, elle vint l'enlacer avec tendresse :_

"XANO! XANO! Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça?! Dorénavant, tu restes avec moi!"

"Euh...Vous êtes? Je ne crois pas vous connaître madame."

"Hein?"

_Sira était revenue tandis que le jeune couple et la Gardevoir ne parlaient pas en les observant. Elis arrêta légèrement son étreinte tandis qu'elle jeta un regard à Xano Likan. Les yeux vairons de l'adolescent, ce n'était pas les siens. Est-ce que..._

"Dorn...Rek? Tu es revenu? Comment ça se fait? Tu...Tu n'étais pas sensé revenir maintenant. Où est-il? Où est Xano?"

"Vous connaissez mon nom, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui."

"Je suis l'ancienne Isalia. Tu dois t'en souvenir : La Milobellus qui servait d'antidote."

"HEIN?! Mais comment ça se fait?! Ne me dit pas que...Ah non, ce n'est pas possible. Isalia est morte il y a plus de cent ans normalement. Tu es sa descendante? Non, ça non plus...Une humaine descendant d'une pokémon. Mais tu es qui?"

"Je viens de te le dire! Je suis Isalia ou alors si tu préfères, je suis Elis! Je suis la femme qui s'occupe de Xano depuis qu'il n'est qu'un enfant!"

_Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers les quatre pokémons de l'adolescent, pointant du doigt la femme magnifique qui se tenait devant lui. Les quatre pokémons hochèrent la tête de concert pour répondre à sa question visuelle : Oui, c'était bien une alliée, voir plus que ça mais le savait-il?_

"Ahem...Bon et bien, je crois qu'il va falloir VRAIMENT tout nous expliquer si vous le voulez bien."  
_  
Sira poussa un léger soupir avant d'indiquer à Elis de rentrer. En une journée, deux personnes et quatre pokémons venaient d'arriver dans leurs vies paisibles. Maintenant, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Difficile à dire._

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire et laissait Elis prendre la parole pendant le repas. Il écoutait brièvement tandis que les quatre pokémons regardaient la femme aux cheveux bleus parler inlassablement. Visiblement, elle en avait des choses à dire mais bon, elle semblait omettre un petit détail : Celui de signaler que l'adolescent était son propre fils._

"Ainsi...Xano est le véritable nom de DornRek et il y a une histoire avec des Dieux et tout ça? Nos ancêtres sont devenus des Dieux et bien...Si on me l'avait annoncé un jour, je n'y aurais pas cru. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas vous croire. Par contre, nous n'avons qu'un lit alors il va falloir que vous vous serriez tout les deux pour cette nuit. Vous êtes recherchés n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Personne ne peut passer la barrière de ma petite Ilina."

_Ryou rigola alors qu'il caressait le crâne de la Gardevoir aux yeux rouges. Elle ressemblait tellement à celles du passé lorsqu'il n'y avait pas toutes ces couleurs différentes de peau et autres. Ilina se laissa faire, poussant des petits soupirs de plaisir tandis qu'il reprit la parole :_

"Elle n'a jamais affronté d'adversaires de sa vie. Elle est tout simplement pureté immaculée et gentillesse. Ca parait un peu stupide dit comme ça mais elle n'est pas capable de faire mal à quelqu'un. En contrepartie, sa puissance psychique est démentielle et si elle se focalise sur quelque chose, elle possède de nombreux pouvoirs que les autres Gardevoir ne possèdent pas. C'est ma petite Ilina."

"Des fois, je suis jalouse de l'affection qu'il porte à sa pokémon."

_Sira baissa la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle vint embrasser Ryou quelques secondes après. La soirée se passa tranquillement et les quatre pokémons n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche de cette dernière. Visiblement, elles n'avaient rien à dire, même Tyrania._

"Si vous voulez...Isalia, je peux dormir sur une chaise, il n'y a pas de problèmes."

_Il disait cela alors que la femme d'une trentaine d'années se préparait déjà pour aller se coucher. Ils gardaient leurs habits sur leurs corps mais il semblait assez gêné par la situation. Dormir avec une femme, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre._

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'elle. Elle ne te fera aucun mal et je suis sûre que tu te plairas dans ses bras et cela malgré ton âge avancé."

_Hein? Nelya venait de lui adresser un message télépathique dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Il se tourna vers la Xatu bleue, celle-ci regardant ailleurs. Elis avait retiré ses lunettes tandis qu'elle se couchait dans le lit ouvert, attendant l'adolescent. Celui-ci restait immobile en tremblant : Pourquoi Xano ne répondait pas maintenant? Celui-ci semblait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.  
_"Et bien, qu'attends-tu DornRek? Je ne vais pas rester comme ça pendant des heures tu sais bien."  
_  
Elis rigola faiblement alors qu'elle se relevait pour venir lui prendre la main. Il se laissa faire en gardant la tête baissée : Son coeur se mettant à battre à cent à l'heure. Il ressentait une drôle de sensation quand leurs deux mains s'étaient liées. Elle déposa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs dans le lit avec une certaine tendresse qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_Quelque chose clochait mais quoi? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à ses nombreux battements de coeur, le visage rouge. Les deux mains de la femme aux cheveux bleus se posèrent sur son dos pour lui caresser affectueusement la tête. Quelques secondes après, il se retrouvait sa tête posée contre la faible poitrine d'Elis, celle-ci lui murmurant une petite chanson qu'il semblait reconnaître. Une chanson très douce et belle, surtout que la voix d'Elis était magnifique._

_Elle était vraiment une ancienne Milobellus. Au delà de son apparence physique, son coeur était si pur et bon. Cette voix mélodieuse et divine lui procurait des picotements dans son coeur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de son âme lui disait sur un ton triste et amusé :_

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi...elle était comme ça avec moi.  
Mademoiselle Elis est vraiment tout pour moi, toutes ces années où je suis devenu un dresseur, je les ai fait pour elle.  
Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. DornRek, est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle près de toi? Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais avec elle, je me sens en sécurité et apaisé."

_Puis plus rien...La voix de Xano à l'intérieur de lui s'était éteinte comme si elle avait sonné comme un dernier message. Il tentait de reprendre une communication avec lui mais il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas discuter. Un petit baiser se posa sur son front alors qu'il relevait son regard vairon vers les yeux dorés d'Elis : Pourquoi ce geste?_

_Il...Il ne comprenait pas! Ce n'était pas normal! Pas normal de ressentir de telles choses maintenant! Qu'est-ce cette femme était réellement à part une ancienne Pokémon?! Même avec Juperus qui était la déesse des dieux, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de sentiments. Les yeux embués, il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle reprit sa chanson en fermant les yeux dorés tandis que les quatre pokémons étaient couchés sur le sol, réunies en groupe. Les yeux vairons de Tyrania observaient la femme et l'adolescent dans le lit. Elle ressentait un petit picotement au coeur, un picotement qu'elle n'avait eut envers Xano depuis qu'ils se connaissaient : De la jalousie._

"Isa..."

"Elis, c'est mon nom. Maintenant, repose toi Xano ou si tu préfères DornRek. Qu'importe qui tu es à l'heure actuelle...Tu es tout pour moi."  
_  
Tout pour elle? Hein? Hein? HEIN ?! Il éclata subitement en sanglots comme il y a quelques heures. Il tenta de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais dit ça?! POURQUOI?! Pourquoi seulement à son soi "actuel" et pas à celui qu'il était il y a plus de deux cents ans?!_

"Je serais là... pour te protéger à jamais Xano."

_Il ferma enfin ses yeux vairons, ces yeux qui avaient tant pleuré pendant cette journée. Il devait remercier Xano...Remercier l'adolescent de lui avoir permis de découvrir ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentait enfin tranquille dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux bleus et le sourire d'un ange dessiné sur ses lèvres._

"Nous allons devoir vous quitter. Je suis désolée du dérangement occasionné et je suis sûr que DornRek l'est tout autant. N'est-ce pas DornRek ?"

"Oui...Mademoiselle Elis."

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant le couple qui souriait en les saluant. Ilina fit de même tandis que les trois pokémons de l'adolescent saluèrent de diverses façons les membres de la maison. Seule Tyrania était toujours aussi malpolie mais à force, il savait que c'était normal avec elle et il n'en tenait pas compte. Alors que la femme et l'adolescent partaient au loin dans la forêt, Sira se tourna vers Ryou :_

"Pourquoi l'appelle t-elle Mademoiselle? Ce n'est pas sa mère?"

"Je ne sais pas Sira, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis inquiet pour eux."  
_  
Il posa sa main sur la hanche droite de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui. Oui, il était soucieux envers ces deux personnes. Il ne pensait pas les voir un jour mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il ne pouvait pas les aider et il le savait. Ils n'avaient été qu'un simple arrêt sur la route de l'existence d'Elis et Xano Likan._

"Méfiez vous mademoiselle Elis. Vous ne devriez pas rester près de moi et des pokémons de Xano. Nous sommes recherchés par un homme nommé Arkan."

"Et il appartient aux Taisos. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger et je continuerais jusqu'à ma mort."

"Ne dites pas de sottises. Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'une humaine."

"Est-ce vraiment ton coeur qui pense ça, DornRek?"

_Elle s'arrêta au milieu des arbres, ses yeux dorés se posant sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui observa pendant quelques secondes avant de les détourner d'un air gêné. Non, il ne pensait pas du tout à ça...Mais il voulait faire comme Xano : Rendre Elis heureuse. Cette femme le méritait tant que même les dieux devaient s'agenouiller devant elle. Si un jour, il devait retrouver Juperus, il devait la convaincre de mille façons différentes de faire venir Elis dans le panthéon._

"Alors? Quelle est ta réponse?"

"Aucune. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Dès l'instant où nous irons dans une ville, vous resterez là-bas et interdiction de me contredire. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez en danger : Xano n'apprécierait sûrement pas ce genre de choses."

"Je pense être assez grande et adulte pour faire mes propres décisions. Si je veux rester avec Xano, je le resterais."

"Mais ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Vous n'avez pas de pokémons!"

"Mais j'ai autre chose, un petit quelque chose que j'ai gardé en secret."

"Et bien...Il serait temps de le montrer."  
_  
La voix d'Arkan résonna au-dessus d'eux alors que cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Instinctivement, l'adolescent se positionna devant Elis, les quatre pokémons se positionnant devant lui comme une sorte de pyramide._

"Tu as donc ramené de la compagnie? Voyons qui est ..."

_Le Ptera symbiotique s'arrêta de parler alors qu'il observait la femme qui se tenait derrière DornRek. Il devait le reconnaître : Elle était jolie, très jolie. Et ses yeux dorés le fixaient avec une certaine colère farouche et impossible à dissimuler. La tête de la Feunard au pelage doré vint le frapper subitement contre son corps, le faisant tituber en arrière alors qu'il gémissait faiblement de douleur. Elle ouvrit la gueule, prenant la parole alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce n'était pas le cas._

"Tu es encore là?! Je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes!"

_Sans répondre de la même manière que Tyrania, Nelya et les autres s'approchèrent de celles-ci, chacune concentrant son pouvoir entre ses ailes ou ses pattes. Visiblement, tout allait recommencer comme la dernière fois mais Arkan semblait plus intéressé par la femme derrière l'adolescent._

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu que je sache. Qui est-ce?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Elle res..."

"Elis. Voilà mon nom. Je m'appelle Elis et..."  
_  
Elle posa sa main gauche dans celle de l'adolescent avant de descendre dans ses poches. Les médaillons sortirent peu à peu devant le regard ahuri de DornRek, de ses pokémons et du Ptéra symbiotique. Celui-ci reprenait la parole en murmurant sur un ton surpris :_

"Que comptes-tu faire de ça? Personne n'est capable de faire une symbiose avec les pokémons d'autrui."

"Je serais ton adversaire."

_Elle venait de finir sa phrase tandis qu'elle observa d'un bref regard les quatre médaillons. Rapidement, elle en pointa deux avec ses doigts avant de disparaître dans un flot de lumières bleues. Quelques secondes plus, un joyau rouge se trouvait sur son front tandis que deux magnifiques griffes blanches étaient apparues à la place de ses mains. Sa robe blanche était maintenant tressée de noir tandis que deux ailes de coton se trouvaient dans son dos. Deux petites mèches de cheveux violets parcouraient son crâne au-dessus de ses cheveux bleus. Oriane et Luna avaient disparu tandis que le reste des personnes la regardaient avec étonnement._

"Comment c'est possible?! COMMENT c'est possible?! Expliquez moi !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, voilà tout. Je suis seulement capable de faire une symbiose avec les pokémons d'une autre personne."

_Sans plus attendre, Elis se mit à déployer ses ailes, dépassant la cime des arbres avec facilité tandis qu'Arkan fit de même pour la rejoindre. DornRek passa une main sur son front en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait : Pourquoi avait-elle réussi une symbiose avec ses PROPRES pokémons alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas?_

"Elle était une ancienne pokémon. De part son statut, sa bonté, son âme et toutes ces choses qui font qu'elle est unique, elle peut faire une symbiose avec la majorité des pokémons existants en ce monde. C'est... merveilleux de voir ça."

_Visiblement, Nelya semblait ravie de voir une telle chose se produire devant ses yeux tandis que Tyrania et DornRek restaient immobiles. Elis se mettait à parler à l'intérieur de soi, communiquant avec les deux pokémons :_

"Mesdemoiselles? Vous m'entendez?"

"Heu...Heu...Oui...Mais euh, comment ça se fait? Je je suis... Luna. Vous êtes la mère de Xano? Est-ce pour ça que vous pouvez faire une symbiose avec nous?"

"Je ne pense pas. Elle doit sûrement avoir cette capacité puisqu'elle n'est pas devenue une déesse. Je me nomme Oriane."

"Je sais comment vous vous appelez. Vous êtes les deux pokémons les plus proches de Xano Likan."

"En fait, je... euh... Comment dire... Ma mère, la reine Teli. Elle m'a dit que... Enfin voilà, je suis la femme de Xano Likan."

"Sa femme? Sa femme? Mon fils n'a que quinze ans et il est déjà marié?"  
_  
Elle éclata d'un rire franc en esquivant les serres d'Arkan avec facilité, lui donnant un coup de griffe dans le dos de son corps pour le projeter vers le sol. Il ne s'écrasa pas sur ce dernier, stationnant dans les airs à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elis continua de rigoler faiblement avant de parler en elle :_

"Je ne me moque pas de toi petite Luna. Simplement, savoir que mon fils est déjà promis à une jolie demoiselle comme toi, je me dis qu'il en a de la chance. Néanmoins, est-ce que mademoiselle Oriane est d'accord avec ça?"

"Que...Que voulez vous dire par ça dame Elis?!"

"Oh...Simplement, je vous ai choisi toutes les deux, ce n'est pas par hasard. Vous êtes celles avec qui Xano se sentait le mieux, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué."

"Comment vous avez fait? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de pouvoirs en tant qu'humaine."

_Oriane avait posé une question tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et Arkan apparaissait devant la femme à double symbiose._

"Cela s'appelle simplement le sens maternel. Les mères savent si leurs enfants sont heureux et quand j'ai vu Xano...dans le domaine céleste. Je savais qu'il était très heureux avec vous, beaucoup plus qu'avec quiconque d'autre. Oh...Il est aussi très heureux d'être avec Tyrania et Nelya mais avec vous deux, c'est différent."

"Vous...Vous allez me faire rougir madame Elis!"

"Arrêtons là les discussions, d'accord? Nous pourrons discuter de tout ça plus tard."  
_  
La femme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête tandis que Luna murmura un simple "d'accord" à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il était temps de s'occuper d'Arkan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air rageur : Une double symbiose mais elle ne devait pas à être à 100% alors COMMENT faisait-elle pour se battre aussi bien avec deux pokémons qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça?!  
_  
"C'est ma première symbiose."

_Elle avait pris la parole en l'observant de ses yeux dorés, répondant à sa question qui n'avait pas été posée. Une première symbiose et elle se débrouillait aussi bien? Non, ce n'était pas normal! Il était lui-même dans une symbiose parfaite! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire! Il poussa un cri strident avant de déployer ses ailes de roche :_

"Que ça soit ta première symbiose ou ta centième, ça ne changera rien! Je vais te tuer et ensuite tuer le Joker Blanc."

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir toucher à mon fils? Tu penses SINCEREMENT que je te laisserais poser un doigt sur l'être le plus précieux de ma vie?"

_Elle disparue de la vue d'Arkan avant de montrer ses deux yeux dorés et froncés à quelques centimètres du Ptera symbiotique. Soudainement, elle referma sa griffe droite pour frapper avec violence le ventre de l'oiseau préhistorique. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant sous la douleur, elle vint se placer derrière lui, lui bloquant les deux bras avec ses deux griffes._

"Tu es vraiment sûr de tes propos? Sûr et certain?"  
_  
Visiblement, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire et cela se comprenait. Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Arkan, la femme aux ailes de coton se mit à tournoyer dans les airs avant de descendre en piqué dans la clairière, Arkan poussant un cri de peur. Cette femme...Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire?! S'écraser au sol avec lui?! Il était le Taiso de la roche! Il n'était pas qu'un simple et faible dresseur! Il était..._

_Elle le lâcha subitement alors qu'ils étaient à moins de cinquante centimètres du sol. Arkan percuta le sol en émettant un léger craquement alors qu'Elis se posa à côté de DornRek qui la regardait avec émerveillement. Elle semblait si...forte._

"Tu n'as rien Xano?"

_Elle se retourna vers lui, caressant son dos avec les deux ailes de coton alors qu'elle collait l'adolescent contre elle. Elle semblait si soucieuse de lui qu'il en était intimidé._

"Sal...Salope. J'aurais du me méfier!"

_Arkan se releva, sa mâchoire de roche crachant du sol alors qu'il semblait souffrir à une côte droite. Il ne semblait pas être inquiet de ses blessures. Reprenant la parole, il ouvrit la gueule tout en faisant apparaître deux pokéballs brunes et blanches :_

"Aster, Berenos, apparaissez devant moi. Que la Terre se déchire sous vos coups."


	36. Chapitre 36 : Irréparable

**Chapitre 36 : Irréparable**

"Vous nous avez appelé?"

"Il y a un problème si vous devez avoir recours à nous."

_Deux créatures mesurant plus de deux mètres de hauteur se présentèrent devant Arkan. A leurs apparitions, la terre s'était mise à trembler mais Elis restait fière et droite comme si elle n'était pas inquiète. Un puissant corps recouvert d'une épaisse protection rouge tandis qu'une sorte de métal bleu protégeait le crâne à doubles cornes du Galeking qui se présenta à la droite d'Arkan. Un magnifique cristal vert au ventre pour une peau rocheuse de couleur noire, des nombreuses écailles pointues parcourant son dos, le Tyranocif était arrivé à la gauche d'Arkan. Ils semblaient tous avoir l'air de géant mais ni Elis, ni Nelya, ni Tyrania ne reculèrent devant eux._

"Cette femme est bizarre. Ce ne sont pas ses pokémons et elle est capable de faire une symbiose quand même."

"Est-elle comme vous? Est-ce une traîtresse comme Snakiante?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas, du moins, je ne pense pas. Vous savez que je suis parmi les Taisos depuis des années mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant donc...Non, elle n'est pas comme moi."

"Soit...Nous allons donc vous donner un coup de main."

"Ces pokémons...parlent le langage humain. Ils ressemblent à cette Vibraninf!"

_Tyrania s'était exclamée tout en tournant ses yeux vairons vers Elis, l'Altaria violette en elle murmurant les mêmes paroles que Tyrania. Visiblement, il y avait anguille sous roche mais comment cela se faisait-il que deux pokémons non-divins soient capables de parler? Et les médaillons que tenait le Ptera symbiotique...Ils étaient gris-blanc?_

_Elis ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça des trois adversaires qui étaient maintenant devant elle. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux pour se préparer à attaquer à nouveau, deux bras passèrent autour de son cou, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs criant :_

"Ne fais pas ça! Tu cours droit au suicide! Xano ne me le pardonnerait jamais! On va s'enfuir et..."

"Ils continueront inlassablement à nous poursuivre. DornRek, tu n'as donc pas compris pourquoi je fais tout cela? C'est pour toi...Oui, tu entends bien : Pour toi et Xano. Tu as passé deux cent années dans le néant, torturé par un être immonde. Auparavant, tu étais forcé de faire des choses que tu ne semblais apprécier guère, c'est pour cela que tu as crée un clone. Ne penses-tu pas mériter un peu de bonheur? Je ne suis pas qu'une simple femme."

"Si mais..."

"Mais rien du tout. Ne trouves pas d'excuses, il n'en existe pas. Je fais simplement ce que toute personne sensée ferait envers une autre."  
_  
Pourquoi parlait-elle de cette façon? N'avait-elle pas le courage d'annoncer à Xano qu'elle était sa mère? Même si elle l'avait dit il y a quelques jours alors qu'il était inconscient, ce n'était pas la même chose que de lui dire en face. Surtout qu'il n'était pas réellement "présent". Non! Elle n'avait pas à lui dire sinon, il allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de se battre pour la protéger. Tyrania s'approcha lentement d'elle, ses sept queues dorées se mettant à battre l'air derrière la Feunard. Elle se positionna à la droite de la femme aux cheveux bleus et aux ailes de coton avant de prendre la parole :_

"Je vais te donner un coup de main. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu fous à ne rien dire mais bon, à trois contre un, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un combat loyal."

"Je vais faire de même bien que malheureusement, nous ne soyons pas de taille face à eux. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper du Tyranocif et les attaques de Tyrania vont être inutiles mais bon...Tyrania, tu veux bien t'occuper de lui, je m'occupe de l'autre. Madame Elis, nous vous laissons vous battre contre Arkan."

"Aucun problème."

_Tyrania contre Aster, Nelya contre Berenos et Elis contre Arkan. Les duels étaient préparés, il suffisait simplement de lancer le départ pour que les nouveaux combats se déroulent devant les yeux de DornRek. Celui-ci avait justement fermé ces derniers pour ne pas voir les combats, murmurant très faiblement :_

"Xano...Xano...Où es-tu? Tu ne peux pas disparaître maintenant. Mademoiselle Elis est en danger."

"Ma...demoiselle Elis? Où...Où est-elle?"  
_  
La voix était si faible, si incertaine. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû être au courant à propos d'Elis. C'était même elle qui lui avait toutes ces choses! Visiblement, il semblait perdre peu à peu consistance à l'intérieur de DornRek. Il recula légèrement alors que la femme aux yeux dorés tournait son visage vers lui, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il stoppa net sa marche, perturbé par le sourire avant de se dire intérieurement :_

"Elle est là, devant moi et en train de se battre. Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses, espèce de doublure à la noix! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt MOI!"

"Mais... Mais... Moi non plus, enfin... Je crois."

"TU CROIS ?! TU CROIS ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette phrase ?!"

_Visiblement, il était trop affaibli pour espérer être réactif. Pfff! DornRek s'était maintenant reculer alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à la situation : Il pouvait peut-être laisser Xano disparaître et garder sa place...Ainsi...Il pouvait rester avec cette femme pour toujours et dormir dans ses bras? Lui aussi, il pouvait espérer avoir un peu de chaleur de sa part. MAIS NON! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça!_

"Bon...Et bien, commençons alors."

_Nelya et Tyrania hochèrent la tête de concert alors qu'Elis et Arkan déployèrent leurs ailes pour se battre dans le ciel. Aster et Berenos observaient les deux créatures en face d'eux comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires objets : Pfff... Ca allait être si simple. Une déflagration commençait peu à peu à faire son apparition dans la bouche de Tyrania dirigée vers Aster alors que les ailes rouges de Nelya prenaient s'illuminaient peu à peu sous la lueur du soleil. Les flammes dans la bouche de la Feunard disparurent subitement pour laisser place aux sept queues qui brillaient étrangement elles aussi._

"Je crois qu'elles espèrent nous blesser avec des attaques liées au feu."

"Non...Ca m'a l'air assez différent. Nous devrions les tuer tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop..."

"Tyrania! Maintenant!"

_Un rayon se forma entre les ailes de la Xatu bleue ainsi que dans la bouche de la Feunard, les deux rayons venant percuter Aster et Berenos de plein fouet. Des cris de rage et de stupeur sortirent de leurs gueules alors qu'ils posaient un pied en arrière sous la puissance des coups. Le Tyranocif gémissait faiblement de douleur tandis qu'il se tournait vers Aster :_

"Ca...Ca va? Elles n'ont pas hésité une seconde!"

"Ca fait sacrément mal surtout! Je vais devoir les réduire en bouillie ces saletés!"  
_  
Aster poussa un long grognement avant de poser sa tête en avant, se mettant à courir à toute allure en direction de Nelya. Celle-ci battit des ailes avant de s'envoler, le Galeking rouge brisant en deux l'arbre qu'il venait de percuter avec son crâne. Visiblement, les deux pokémons de roche ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elles utilisent une technique liée au soleil, surtout de la part de Nelya._

"Tes deux pokémons vont avoir du mal à combattre Tyrania et Nelya. Celles-ci savent très bien se débrouiller et ont la puissance et l'intelligence nécessaire pour ces combats. Malgré leurs problèmes élémentaires, il y a peu de chance que tes deux amis puissent s'en sortir vivant. Arrête ce combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Evite donc de dire n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour eux. Ils n'ont pas encore reçu cet ordre mais si je vois que c'est nécessaire, alors ils pourront les briser."

"Si tu le dis mais au lieu de s'occuper d'eux, occupons nous plutôt de notre combat. Je t'attend car il est temps de t'administrer une leçon de vie : Ne jamais toucher à mon fils."

_Le Ptera symbiotique poussa un cri strident qui résonna comme un rire avant de battre ses ailes pour fonçer en piqué en direction d'Elis. Celle-ci soupira légèrement alors que sa robe blanche et noire se relevait peu à peu, laissant apparaître deux magnifiques serres._

"A part le meurtre, tu n'as aucune raison de te battre n'est-ce pas?"

"Je croyais qu'on arrêtait de parler ?! Si tu veux te battre, fais le en silence !"

"Soit... Si c'est cela que tu désires..."

_Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, elle se retrouva légèrement au-dessus de lui, sa serre droite autour du cou d'Arkan alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air froid. Ne jamais toucher à Xano, JAMAIS! Qu'ils soient trois ou cinquante n'allait RIEN changer à la situation! Elle envoya violemment le Ptera au sol avant de se mettre à tournoyer sur elle-même, ses serres et ses griffes tranchant dans tout les sens. Elle vint frapper Arkan dans le dos tout en tournoyant à la façon d'une foreuse, une partie des écailles de pierre du Ptera volant en éclats. Elle s'arrêta après quelques secondes, extirpant ses serres et ses griffes du dos de l'oiseau préhistorique de roche avant de revenir près de l'adolescent. Celui-ci restait inquiet, murmurant d'une légère voix tremblante :_

"Ma... Mademoiselle Elis."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi DornRek. Ce n'est pas un homme complètement arrièré, stupide et qui ne pense qu'à tuer qui pourra me battre. Mes raisons sont bien meilleures que les siennes."

"Mais je... Je suis inquiet pour vous."

"Le "Grand" DornRek est inquiet pour une petite humaine? Tu as bien changé depuis le temps."

_Elle rigola alors qu'il détournait la tête, le rouge aux joues. C'était normal d'être inquiet envers une personne qu'on appréciait énormément. Il voulait pouvoir s'endormir à nouveau contre elle, sentir la chaleur de son corps en y posant la tête dessus, entendre cette voix céleste que même Juperus ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir._

"S'il... vous plaît. Faites attention, que ça soit pour Xano... ou pour moi."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire."

"Au passage, je ne suis plus "grand" comme tu le dis, je ne suis plus qu'un simple humain."

"Et cela te gêne t-il? Tu n'apprécies pas d'être un "simple" humain"?"

_Il ne répondit pas à la question d'Elis, celle-ci poussant un léger soupir amusé avant de caresser les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse de DornRek à sa question et s'en accommodait facilement. Arkan s'était relevé, un filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait en avant : Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal._

"Toi...Je crois que tu sous-estimes un peu trop !"

"Je ne suis pas apte à juger une personne. Je fais simplement ce que j'estime être bon et juste. Si je veux le protéger, je le protègerais."

"ASTER! BERENOS! Changement de plan! Eliminez le gamin, qu'importent les risques! Dorénavant, toutes vos attaques doivent être dirigées vers lui !"

_Le Tyranocif et le Galeking crièrent de concert avant de donner un coup de queue respectivement dans Nelya et Tyrania pour les envoyer contre des arbres. Sans plus attendre et malgré leurs poids de plusieurs centaines de kilogrammes, les deux monstres de roche se mettaient à courir en direction de DornRek. Celui-ci était immobile, légèrement tremblant en même temps que le sol à chacun des pas du Tyranocif et du Galeking._

"Xano! Bouge au lieu de rester planté là!"  
_  
Il se sentit happer par une griffe. Puis lentement, il reprenait "conscience" de l'endroit où il était : Elis le tenait dans ses bras, ses ailes de coton battant les airs avec vélocité alors qu'elle lévitait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il tourna son visage pour apercevoir celui inquiet de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Nelya volait à côté d'elle alors que Tyrania était juste derrière eux. Les arbres tombaient les uns après les autres tandis qu'une ombre menaçante planait dans le ciel._

"Ma... Mademoiselle Elis. Vous..."

"Ne dis plus rien et reste tranquille. A trois contre un et sachant que tu es visé, il vaut mieux que je te mette à l'abri avant d'en finir avec eux. Saleté de Taiso, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te tuer alors que tu es le plus faible. Enfin bon, tu étais visé déjà à la base."

"Je ne veux pas devenir le Joker Blanc! Je veux rester avec vous! Je ne veux pas de tout ça."

"Xano, non, DornRek."

_Elle s'arrêta soudainement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, murmurant d'une voix douce et délicate._

"Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir une vie tranquille et paisible. Dès l'instant où tu es né, je savais que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu mais tu vois... Les années où tu étais à l'orphelinat étaient les plus belles années de ma vie. Je pouvais t'élever, te protéger, te réprimander, t'aimer comme une femme normale. Non pas que je trouvais ça "bien" car tu étais DornRek, non..."

"Vous avez été envoyé par Juperus pour me protéger? Pendant toutes ces années?"  
_  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle semblait prête à pleurer mais il voyait qu'elle se retenait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait brouillait son regard doré de telle façon? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'appréciait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle déposa l'adolescent contre un arbre avant de se retourner vivement :_

"Reste là, je vais m'en occuper définitivement. Tyrania, Nelya, je compte sur vous pour le protéger."

"Aucun problème mais ne faites pas de bêtises madame Elis."

_Nelya s'était adressée à elle avec anxiété et une crainte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Elle savait le futur, elle le savait mais elle n'osait pas ouvrir le bec. Trop de mal... Une puissant laser vint frapper le Galeking, le faisant tomber en arrière tandis qu'Aster s'arrêta de courir avant de voir une ombre fusait vers lui. Le choc fut rude, très rude et il tomba en arrière à son tour alors qu'Elis posa une main sur son front, celui-ci s'étant mis à saigner._

"Ne vous APPROCHEZ pas de Xano! Vous n'avez pas compris ?!"  
_  
Sa voix résonna dans l'immense forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : Une voix puissante, sinistre mais divine. Les deux créatures de pierre se redressèrent sur leurs deux pieds avec du mal, leurs yeux étant légèrement plissés de peur. Cette femme... était inquiétante. Elle claqua ses deux griffes blanches l'une contre l'autre avant de se mettre à battre des ailes, un vent d'abord faible puis de plus en plus puissant se levant autour d'eux._

"Elle est divine."

_Tyrania venait de faire un compliment à propos de quelqu'un?! Elle qui n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir sa bouche devant la déesse des dieux? Nelya l'observa, surprise d'entendre de telles paroles de la part de la Feunard. Celle-ci semblait étonnée et admirative devant Elis. Cette femme...Elle était tout simplement parfaite : La grâce mêlée à la puissance, la beauté mêlée à la gentillesse, TOUT...TOUT était parfait en elle!_

"AHHHHH!"

_DornRek venait de pousser un cri en voyant Arkan qui fonçait vers lui, les deux serres tendues en avant : Il n'avait pas remarqué ce dernier dans ce ciel! Il posa ses mains devant son visage au moment même où les serres s'approchaient à grande vitesse vers lui. Tyrania glapit de rage avant de percuter le Ptera, le repoussant contre un arbre en grognant :_

"Ne touchez pas à Xano!"

"Comment vas t-il?! Tu vas bien Xano? DornRek? Répond moi!"

_Elis était revenue très rapidement à côté de l'adolescent, le serrant dans ses griffes alors qu'Aster et Berenos marchaient vers sa direction. Le Ptera se releva avec plus de difficultés avant de se positionner derrière les deux monstres de roche._

"Fini de rigoler! Aster, Berenos, immobilisation et découpage!"

"Bien compris maître!"

_Le combat avait trop duré! Beaucoup trop duré à son goût! Le Galeking à la peau rouge se mettait à se concentrer, fermant ses yeux orange avant de subitement planter ses deux pattes avant dans le sol. Soudainement, des blocs de pierre apparurent autour de Nelya, Tyrania, Elis et DornRek. Une paralysie causée par la pierre comme il était si rare d'en voir._

"Une bonne chose de faite. Elles ne viendront plus nous déranger. Berenos, tranche le en deux."

_Le Tyranocif hocha la tête avant de faire apparaître une longue lame faite de roche autour de sa patte droite avant. Un pas... Puis un second... Puis un troisième. Il s'avançait inlassablement vers DornRek qui posait son regard vairon sur lui._

"NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE LUI! JE VOUS L'INTERDIS!"

"LA FERME!"

_Une claque vola sur la joue d'Elis, une claque traçant trois lignes sur sa joue qui s'ensanglanta. Arkan... Il profitait enfin de la voir impuissante pour la blesser et la ridiculiser. Ce regard haineux qu'elle lui portait, il n'aimait pas ça. Ce regard doré et capable de réduire à néant une planète si on touchait à l'adolescent. Tyrania et Nelya tentaient de s'échapper et l'oiseau bleu essaya même de se téléporter, sans succès. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire encore une telle chose._

"Tu es né du Néant, tu y retourneras. Adieu Joker Blanc."

_La lame se mettait à grandir pour mesurer cinquante centimètres. Il suffisait simplement de le transperçer avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant, beaucoup trop puissant pour les inquiéter. Elis criait de toutes ses forces, Arkan et Aster bouchant leurs oreilles alors que Berenos n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent qui fermait déjà ses yeux._

_Une vie normale... C'était tout ce qu'il aurait voulut. Une vie avec mademoiselle Elis. Une vie où il allait la rendre heureuse, voir son sourire et la rendre fière de lui. Il comprenait les sentiments de Xano, ils étaient tout les deux d'accord. Xano devait revenir! Dans une salle blanche sans issue, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs était assis contre un coin, les jambes repliées au niveau de la tête :_

"Je suis fatigué. Laissez moi dormir."

_Il entendait tout, il savait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout ce que DornRek voyait mais il n'avait plus la force. Mademoiselle Elis devait bien être mécontente de lui. Les rochers autour de la femme symbiotiques commencèrent à se fissurer peu à peu sous le regard incrédule d'Arkan et Aster. Le Ptera symbiotique cria en direction du Tyranocif noir :_

"Tue le! TUE LE MAINTENANT!"

"Adieu JOKER BLANC!"

_A la façon d'une lame, le Tyranocif au cristal vert dirigea son épée de roche en direction du coeur de l'adolescent. Les pierres qui paralysaient Elis explosèrent en morceaux alors qu'elle disparaissait de la vue de tous et de toutes._

"Désolée les filles... Vous allez devoir le protéger à ma place."

"Madame Elis ?!"

"Qu'est-ce..."

_Une forte lumière fut projetée entre DornRek et Berenos, Oriane et Luna apparaissant couchées sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang tomba au sol, d'abord par gouttes, puis par flots. La lame de roche ensanglantée s'extirpa du ventre de la personne qui tournait le dos au Tyranocif. Une robe blanche tachée de rouge devant les yeux vairons de DornRek. Ce... n'était pas possible, pas elle... Pas cette personne. TOUS mais pas ELLE! Les yeux dorés et larmoyants, la femme posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de DornRek, une joue tachée du sang projeté par la lame. Lentement, elle murmura :_

"DornRek ou Xano, qu'importe le nom que tu portes, tu es la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Tu es mon rayon de soleil de mon existence et l'unique être de mon coeur. Ce que tu as été, ce que tu es et ce que tu seras ne changera rien à cette vérité : Xano... J'ai été heureuse d'être ta mère... et de t'avoir comme fils. Dommage... que nous ne puissions vivre... comme... une vraie... famille. Ad... ieu."  
_  
Elle cracha un filet de sang, ses doigts fins et délicats glissant le long de la joue gauche de l'adolescent avant de pendre en direction du sol. Ses yeux dorés se fermaient peu à peu, son corps tombant à genoux puis sur le sol. Dans une chambre close et entièrement blanche, un visage se releva comme un automate, un visage dont il était impossible de voir l'oeil droit. L'oeil rouge gauche était grand ouvert, les murs devenant au fur et à mesure noirs._

"Mademoiselle... Elis... était... ma mère? Ma mère? Ma... mère? Mademoiselle... Elis... est morte? Maman... est morte?"

_Le cri d'un animal blessé en plein coeur résonna dans la totalité du corps de l'adolescent, celui-ci prenant la parole :_

"Il... Il revient. J'ai fais mon temps."  
_  
DornRek tomba au sol à côté de la femme aux cheveux bleus, les yeux clos, son visage baignant dans la flaque de sang. Il resta immobile tandis qu'Arkan observait le Tyranocif : Avait-il eu les deux en même temps? Celui-ci lui répondait d'un hochement négatif. La main droite de Xano enserra légèrement celle sans vie de la femme, une petite voix sortant de ses lèvres :_

"Maman."


	37. Chapitre 37 : Haine

**Chapitre 37 : Haine**

"Ma... Man."

_Il était couché au sol, enserrant cette main dont s'échappait peu à peu la chaleur maternelle qu'il avait tant voulu. Mais, cette chaleur ne l'avait-il pas déjà eût? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, toutes ces années où il avait grandi à l'orphelinat, tous ces moments où elle s'était occupée de lui. Lui, comme l'enfant qu'il était à cette époque, il s'était considéré comme privilégié par la jeune femme. Quel idiot... Quelle personne laisserait sa mère se sacrifier à sa place? Car elle avait fait son temps? Mais non! Ce n'était pas possible! Elle n'était qu'au début de sa vie, elle n'était pas vieille. Non... Sa main gauche vint caresser la joue de la femme qui avait fermé ses yeux :_

"Maman. Ta peau... est douce. Je te promets d'être un bon fils. Maman."

"Tu vas vite la rejoindre!"

_Le Tyranocif noir gardait sa lame ensanglantée de roche au lieu de la patte droite. La levant dans les airs, il allait la diriger vers l'adolescent alors que celui-ci se mettait à disparaître en même temps que Tyrania. Huit queues allèrent frapper de pleine face l'immense créature noire, l'envoyant contre un arbre tandis que Xano réapparaissait devant les yeux de ses pokémons et de ses adversaires._

"Tu en as assez fait. Ne comptez pas vous en tirer vivants."

"Xano? Je suis ..."

"Ne dit rien Tyrania. Tu sais bien que ce que tu dirais me fera plus de mal qu'autre chose."

_La voix de la Feunard souffla légèrement tandis qu'elle lui signalait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ça? De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions : Seules leurs morts pouvaient éteindre le feu qui consumait son âme à cet instant._

_Berenos s'était mis à courir en sa direction, faisant briller ses cornes frontale spour venir la planter en Xano. Celui-ci soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tyrania se retrouvait au sol, à quatre mètres de lui alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il venait de faire. Arrêter sa symbiose?! Il voulait se suicider ?! Une nouvelle lumière et déjà, il disparaissait à nouveau de la vue d'Arkan et du Galeking à la peau rouge._

"C'était son Destin. Tout le monde est esclave de ce dernier."

"Un jour, je briserais cette idée. Un jour, j'éliminerais toutes les personnes qui iront se mettre en travers de mon chemin."

"Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus. Sa mort va vous éloigner mais elle restera toujours près de toi. De plus, savoir qu'elle... est morte va toutes nous rapprocher de toi. Tu sais, sauf si on a des envies de meurtre ou que l'on est sadique, on ne veut jamais réellement la mort d'une personne, surtout quand elle appartient à un ami très proche. Savoir qu'elle est morte... va nous donner envie de te consoler."

_Il venait de réapparaître dans le dos d'Aster, deux magnifiques ailes rouges à la place des bras. Les deux yeux étaient devenus entièrement bleus : L'un pour Xano, l'autre pour Nelya. Elle semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses phrases et si elle était s'exprimée en public, il aurait été facile de remarquer qu'elle était gênée._

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça."

"Tu en auras toujours besoin. Tu ne vas pas vivre comme un pauvre petit être isolé et triste durant le reste de ton existence. Nous serons là pour t'aider et même moi... Je... pourrais... Si tu le veux bien."

"Une marque d'affection de ta part? C'est très surprenant."

"Je suis une femme. Rappelle toi mes paroles lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Voir un homme que l'on apprécie dans un état tel que le tien, n'importe quelle femme ayant de l'affection envers lui voudrait le lui témoigner de mille façons. Ne laisses pas la haine t'envahir, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Sinon, tu pourrais perdre à jamais les relations sincères avec nous."

_Il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait bien compris le message. Son regard se tourna vers la femme couchée dans le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Cette femme... Il ne devait pas s'énerver, ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère mais c'était si dur ! Il baissa le regard alors que ses deux pieds transformés en serres se plantèrent dans le dos du Galeking rouge. Les serres prirent une teinte vert alors que Berenos s'écria :_

"Le salopard ! IL TENTE DE ME BOUFFER MON ENERGIE VITALE ! Maître, aidez moi !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Nous avons une mission et nous devons l'accomplir."

_Le Ptéra symbiotique était déjà en hauteur, au-dessus de Xano. Malgré les quelques blessures qu'il avait sur le corps, il semblait encore capable de battre. La gueule ouverte, les serres en avant, il se préparait à foncer sur son adversaire avant qu'un puissant crachat de feu vienne le percuter en plein vol._

"Tu as tes pokémons, il a les siens. Ne nous oublie pas blanc-bec !"

"Petite impertinente, tu as une grande gueule pour un animal !"

"Salope ! Elle s'y croit un peu trop ! Maître! Nous pouvons..."

"PAS MAINTENANT ! C'est inutile et ça ne sert à rien de les utiliser maintenant ! Vous savez bien que c'est inutile sauf si vous voulez réduire votre espérance de vie ! Le virus Berserk ne doit pas être utilisé n'importe comment !"

"Le virus... Berserk?"

_Ils parlaient du virus Berserk? Pourtant, c'était impossible que quelqu'un soit encore capable de le créer! Monsieur Barinor n'aurait jamais trahit Juperus. Non, il y avait anguille sous roche. Trop occupé par les dernières paroles d'Arkan, il ne remarquait pas que ses serres étaient sorties du corps de Berenos tandis que celui-ci se retournait pour être en face de lui._

"Tu as osé me faire mal hein? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester sans rien faire?!"

_Tout son corps se mettait à émettre une fumée blanche alors que sa peau métallique semblait augmentée en température. Sans plus attendre, Xano disparaissait en même temps que la Xatu bleue apparaissait près d'un arbre. L'Altaria violette battait des ailes à côté de Xano alors que celui-ci se montrait derrière le Tyranocif noir qui était encore sonné par la précédente attaque. Quelques instants plus tard, deux ailes de coton apparaissaient dans le dos de Xano en même temps que deux petites mèches de cheveux violets sur son front. Arkan se mettait à rire alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

"Imbécile ! Et ça te sert à quoi de changer de symbiose à chaque instant? Tu t'épuises de plus en plus ! La seule chose qui va t'attendre est la mort à cette allure."

"Tais toi. Si je le voulais, je pourrais recommencer le même schéma que la dernière fois et t'éliminer."

"XANO! Tu ne VAS PAS ..."

_La voix féminine qui résonna dans sa tête était véhémente et forte. Visiblement, Oriane ne venait pas d'apprécier que Xano reparle de ce petit problème. Il gémit légèrement, une main sur son front alors qu'il se murmurait en lui :_

"Mais non, petite nigaude. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne risquerais plus de le refaire avant longtemps. C'est à cause de moi... si elle est morte."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ni de toi, ni de personne ! Elle est morte car elle devait mourir ! Tu ne pas commencer à pleurer sur ton sort, hein? Tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais. Et de toute façon, je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Vous êtes un peu trop nombreuses à me le dire ces derniers temps."

"Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous étions inquiètes ! Nous avions peur à cause de ta quadruple symbiose ! Tu ne recommenceras plus, d'accord?"

"Oui, oui, d'accord mais on peut d'abord les éliminer?"

"PROMET LE MOI !"  
_  
Elle venait de lui crier à nouveau et il poussa un gémissement alors que des coups martelaient sa tête de l'intérieur. Il murmura une promesse alors qu'Aster se redressait maintenant, réveillé de son petit coma. Tyrania et Nelya à côté de lui, il se retourna pour tente de retrouver quelqu'un._

"Luna? Où est Luna ?! Tyrania, Nelya, où est-elle passée ?!"

"HIIIII! Mais lâchez moi! Lâchez moi!"

_L'Apireine noire et blanche était couchée au sol, une des pattes du Galeking posée sur son dos pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle tentait de s'échapper en grattant le sol de ses deux griffes blanches mais Berenos appuya plus fortement sur le dos de l'Apireine._

"Ne bouge pas et je ne t'écraserais pas, cloporte."

"Je vous donne dix secondes pour retirer vos pattes de ma fiancée."

"Fiancée? Tu es marié à une pokémon? N'importe quoi !"

"Dix... Neuf... Huit..."

"Je vais te dire : Si tu ne fais, ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas vers moi, j'écrabouille ta "fiancée". Maître et Aster, je vous laisse les tuer."

_Combien de temps cela faisait-il que le combat ait commencé? Il ne le savait pas, il avait arrêté de compter mais quand même... Arkan sous sa fusion parfaite avec son Ptera était vraiment très endurant. Mais là n'était pas le problème et il observa le regard rubis de Luna. Celle-ci avait arrêté de gratter le sol et ses crocs ne claquaient plus. Elle le regardait avec un air qui voulait dire : "Je suis désolée de te causer tant de soucis."_

"Xano... Il est temps de montrer que tu n'es pas qu'un simple humain. Tu aimes Luna, n'est-ce pas?"

"DornRek? Où... Où es-tu ?!"

"Monsieur DornRek? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le crâne de Xano ?"

"J'ai toujours été là, depuis le début... depuis qu'il a repris le contrôle de son corps. Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps : L'âme de Xano et la mienne ne sont qu'une seule et unique âme. Elle est simplement brisée en deux à l'heure actuelle. Xano, j'ai été heureux de voir ce que je suis devenu en étant qu'un simple humain. Aime tes pokémons autant qu'elles t'aiment et tu deviendras un grand dresseur. Oriane, il serait peut-être temps de lui dire ce que tu penses à son sujet."

"Co... Comment ?! Je vous interdis de lire dans mes pensées !"

_C'est vrai qu'il était immobile à l'heure actuelle, une main posée sur Tyrania et l'autre sur Nelya. Mais Arkan et Aster ne savaient pas qu'il était en pleine discussion intérieure et que les dernières paroles de DornRek furent un rire tonitruant. Le Ptera symbiotique et le Tyrannocif à la peau noire s'approchaient peu à peu alors qu'il murmura :_

"Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... "

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris HEIN ?!"

_Où était-elle ?! L'Apireine blanche et noire ne se trouvait plus son pied! Le même cri de stupeur arriva de la part de son maître et de son compère. Xano, Nelya et Tyrania, ils étaient tous absents de leurs visions !_

"Xa... Xano? Tu es venu me sauver?"

"Bien entendu! Désolé Oriane mais je vais arrêter la symbiose et m'occuper de Luna."

"Elle en a de la chance."

_Une jalousie non-dissimulée de la part de l'Altaria violette et celle-ci apparaissait à côté de Tyrania et Nelya. L'Apireine blanche et noire disparue alors que des griffes blanches remplaçaient les mains de Xano, un cristal rouge se trouvant sur son front. Ils n'étaient même pas à dix mètres d'Arkan et ses créatures mais visiblement, ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore remarqué. Une petite voix fluette prit la parole dès l'instant où la symbiose se terminait :_

"Je t'aime Xano. Je t'aime tant!"

"Ohla. Tu me sembles bien "vivace" Luna. Moi aussi, tu sais, je t'aime hein? C'est quand même évident. Je t'aime ainsi que Tyrania, Oriane et Nelya. Je vais avoir besoin de vous très bientôt... après ce combat."

"Je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tant de fois, ce n'est que justice que de faire de mon mieux pour te redonner le sourire. Je vais te garder près de moi et te bercer."

"Mais tu es ... vraiment amoureuse de moi?"

"Bien entendu! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas? Tu n'as jamais entendu les histoires avec une princesse et son chevalier servant qui s'aimeront jusqu'à la fin des temps? Et bien, c'est un peu notre cas."

"Mais tu es une Pokémon et je suis un humain !"

"Ne te préoccupe pas de ce genre de choses, d'accord? Si vraiment, nous étions si différents, comment et pourquoi pourrions nous fusionner?"  
_  
Elle marquait un point et il ne répondait pas. Maintenant, il était temps de s'occuper définitivement d'Arkan et de ses deux pokémons. Il sentait que la symbiose entre Luna et lui était à un niveau encore inégalé. La mort de sa mère, l'accord de celle de Luna, toutes ces choses avaient permis à l'adolescent et à l'Apireine de se rapprocher de plus en plus._

"Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Luna, prête moi ta force et vengeons ma mère."

"Tout ce que tu voudras, Xano !"

_Une sphère d'abord de cinq centimètres de diamètre puis de plus en plus grande. Un pur concentré d'énergie et de puissance se formait entre les deux griffes blanches. Arkan se retourna, criant vers eux :_

"ILS... Ils sont là! Allons y!"

_Aster et Berenos posèrent leurs regards sur Xano, la sphère ayant maintenant une taille de cinquante centimètres de diamètre avant d'être propulsée à toute vitesse vers le Ptera symbiotique sous la forme d'un rayon. Celui-ci déploya ses deux ailes faites de roche en ricanant : Jamais un laser ne pouvait passer outre sa défense. Le rayon percuta les deux ailes, ces dernières se fissurant légèrement alors qu'Arkan reculait sous la puissance._

"Tu... TU NE POURRAS PAS ME TUER! Je suis Arkan, le TAISO de la roche !"

"Tu diras ça à ma mère mais je ne crois pas que vous irez au même endroit !"

"Mer... Merde !"  
_  
Le corps du Ptera symbiotique se mit à briller alors que l'homme aux cheveux bruns et mesurant deux mètres apparaissait à côté de l'oiseau préhistorique de pierre. Celui-ci disparu sous la puissance du laser de Xano alors qu'Arkan prit la parole :_

"Tuer mon pokémon symbiotique. Tu es vraiment très tenace, Joker Blanc. Malheureusement, le jeu s'arrête là! ASTER! BERENOS! Libération Berserk!"

"Il était temps."

"Enfin... Après toutes ces années avec ce virus en nous."

_Deux médaillons de platine : L'un représentant le Tyranocif, l'autre représentant le Galeking. Une légère fissure se créa sur les médaillons, puis une seconde. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les deux pokémons semblaient en train de muter, une légère lumière noire les recouvrant, camouflant leurs corps à la vue d'Arkan et de Xano._

"Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Joker Blanc ! Tu vas enfin comprendre pourquoi nous sommes au-dessus des autres humains ! Pourquoi nous sommes des Taisos ! Aster et Berenos... Bienvenus."

_L'homme aux cheveux bruns mal-coiffés éclata d'un rire sadique alors que la lumière noire disparaissait autour du Tyranocif noir et du Galeking rouge. Les deux pokémons étaient méconnaissables et pour cause : Ils n'étaient plus des pokémons! Aussi grands qu'Arkan, Aster et Berenos observaient le quatuor en face d'eux._

_Deux yeux orange étaient l'unique partie du visage que l'on pouvait apercevoir sous un casque bleu. Une magnifique armure rouge sur la majeure partie du corps, une tenue bleue sur les parties non-recouvertes, l'homme qui se tenait devant Xano et ses pokémons avait tout du monstre de puissance. En jetant un oeil à ses muscles et à ses bras, il était possible de voir qu'ils étaient deux fois plus gros que ceux d'un humain normal._

_Deux yeux verts et un magnifique cristal de même couleur posé sur le nombril de l'autre homme, voilà les premières choses qui frappaient à la vue de ce qui avait du être l'ancien Tyranocif. Le cristal vert recouvrait le nombril ainsi qu'une bonne partie du ventre d'Aster. Une longue queue noire vint frapper le sol, le faisant trembler légèrement alors que l'homme avait autant de muscles que ses comparses. Une tenue noire recouvrait son corps, le mettant en valeur alors que des écailles étaient visibles sur une bonne partie de son corps, rappelant l'armure rouge de son allié. Des nombreuses pointes sortaient de son dos tandis qu'il poussa un profond soupir, une voix d'homme humain sortant de ses lèvres sous le ton de l'amusement :_

"Et bien... Maintenant que nous sommes sous notre dernière forme, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce combat risible. Nous n'allons pas vivre plus de quelques années mais sous cette forme d'humain, la vie sera bien plus drôle qu'auparavant."

"Héhéhé Berenos, tu imagines tout ce que l'on va pouvoir faire avec nos corps humains ?"

"Comme tu dis, rien que d'imaginer toutes ces fem..."

"Au lieu de parler, éliminez plutôt le Joker Blanc!"

"Ah... Arkan, Arkan, Arkan... Comment te dire."  
_  
Les deux hommes entouraient maintenant Arkan, celui-ci les regardant avec une légère peur dans le regard. Quelque chose de malsain émanait d'eux, une impression mauvaise dans leurs regards. Les Tyranocifs étaient connus pour être très colériques et mauvais et les Galekings, ce n'était guère mieux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, deux mains se plantèrent en lui, aussi tranchantes que des griffes acérées. L'une s'était localisée dans le cou pour l'empêcher de parler alors que la seconde s'était placée au niveau du coeur. Les yeux grands ouverts, Arkan tomba sans vie alors que les deux hommes regardaient maintenant Xano et ses pokémons._

"Maintenant, ça va être à votre tour. C'était assez drôle de jouer aux pokémons d'un Taiso mais nous valions mieux que ça, héhéhé. Voyez vous, ces petits médaillons sont vraiment très spéciaux. Ils nous permettent de devenir exactement comme des humains mais en gardant notre puissance originale et toutes ces petites choses. Nous pouvons faire disparaître nos anciens "membres" comme nos queues, nos écailles et toutes ces choses. Tu vois Xano, nous sommes des humains comme toi. Du moins, comme tu l'étais car maintenant, nous comptons bien te tuer."

"Les médaillons... servent à ça?"

"Encore faut-il pouvoir les utiliser! Le Virus Berserk permet de passer outre ces petites règles élémentaires."

"Vois-tu, réussir à obtenir un stade de 100% en symbiose est l'une des choses primordiales pour permettre à ces médaillons et aux pokémons de prendre leurs formes finales. Néanmoins, les Taisos "falsifient" ces données et arrivent à créer des 100% illusoires et à nous donner une forme humaine mais pour cela, il faut que notre Taiso nous donne l'autorisation. C'est une unique utilisation et elle est irréversible. Tu as perdu ta langue?"

_Comment... Comment ces pokémons et ces hommes osaient-ils pervertir l'idée de Juperus ?! La déesse des dieux avait voulu simplement que les hommes et les pokémons puissent vivre heureux et ensemble... voir leur permettre d'être unis grâce à ces médaillons mais eux... eux... Ils n'hésitaient pas une seconde à utiliser maints stratagèmes pour arriver à leurs fins!_

"Les filles... Si un jour... Les médaillons et nos symbioses doivent atteindre leurs summums, sachez que ça ne sera pas grâce à une manipulation pathétique mais parce que mes sentiments sont réels envers vous. Terminons ce combat stupide et... allons rendre un dernier hommage à ma mère."  
_  
Nelya, Tyrania et Oriane hochèrent la tête alors que Luna lui murmurait un simple "Oui" affirmatif. Ils étaient tous motivés à mettre un terme à cette lutte contre les pokémons traîtres de ce Taiso._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Des sentiments purs

**Chapitre 38 : Des sentiments purs**

"Hum? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous battre avec des pokémons aussi chétifs que ça? Ils n'ont pas réussi à nous blesser déjà sous nos formes de "base"."

"Qui a dit que c'étaient elles qui allaient se battre? Je suis là pour vous mettre une raclée, il n'y a pas d'autres choix."

_Ses deux griffes blanches à la place de ses mains, Xano se mit à courir à toute allure vers l'homme à la tenue noire et aux cheveux en bataille de même couleur. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir alors que l'homme armuré de bleu s'éloignait en ricanant._

"Je m'occupe des pokémons, tu t'occupes du symbiotique."

"Aucun souci pour ça, il ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Au final, ce n'est qu'un simple et pathétique humain. Joker Blanc, Joker Blanc, on s'en fiche royalement de la façon dont Arkan l'a appelé!"

"Méfies toi quand même au cas où."  
_  
Un coup de queue noire et écailleuse. Un simple coup et Xano vola contre un arbre sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Oriane cria subitement avant de déployer ses ailes, se mettant à voler dans les airs pour réceptionner l'adolescent._

"Me méfier de quoi? Ils peuvent venir à deux ou à cinquante, ça ne changera rien. Nous sommes des humains maintenant, notre puissance s'en est retrouvée décuplée."  
_  
Tyrania glapit de colère avant de faire flamboyer ses huit queues dorées. Ils allaient comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre de haut! La gueule grande ouverte, sa bouche se mettait à cracher un puissant souffle de feu en direction de Berenos qui haussa un sourcil derrière son casque bleu. Il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sécurité sur ce coup. Malgré sa carrure d'athlète et son armure sur le corps, il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à se mouvoir, faisant un saut sur le côté pour éviter le souffle de feu._

"Xa... Xano, ça va?"

_Un petit gémissement qui n'était pas le sien. L'adolescent retourna légèrement son visage pour voir le regard améthyste de l'Altaria. Elle s'était positionnée de telle sorte qu'il ne se cogne pas contre l'arbre. Elle... Elle aussi était toujours là pour venir le protéger. Et la première chose qu'elle lui demandait, était de savoir si il allait bien?_

"Oriane, ne sois pas stupide, c'est à moi de te demander ça. Tu... Tu as mal?"  
_  
Il se releva alors qu'il approchait sa griffe droite de l'une des ailes de l'oiseau au pelage violet. Celle-ci tenta de clouer son bec mais un petit piaillement de douleur sortit. Elle s'était froissée une aile contre l'arbre. Xano posa une main sur la tête de l'Altaria avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front. Elle le regardait de ses yeux violets, intimidée et gênée :_

"N'en fais pas trop. Mon rôle est de m'occuper de mes pokémons pour qu'elles soient heureuses."

"Et le mien est de te protéger. Ne les inversons pas. Et..."

"Reste couchée !"  
_  
Un ordre? De la part de Xano? Elle aimait le voir prendre ce ton autoritaire, ça lui donnait une certaine allure et prestance qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement. Elle tenta de se redresser mais l'adolescent la plaqua au sol en criant à nouveau :_

"Ecoute moi au lieu ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !"

"Arrête simplement de me protéger ! Je ne pas une enfant, Xano ! Tu n'es pas notre père ou notre aîné, nous avons TOUS le même âge ! Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ?! Tu vas sur tes seize ans et tu crois que Luna, Tyrania, Nelya et moi avons quel âge ? Nous avons TOUTES une mentalité d'adolescente et non pas de gamines nécessitant une garde rapprochée !"

"Vous avez terminé?"

_Aster s'était tranquillement dirigé vers Xano en symbiose avec Luna, se retrouvant derrière son dos. Sa queue noire frappa le sol une unique fois avant de venir entourer le cou de l'adolescent pour le lever au-dessus du sol sous le regard apeuré d'Oriane._

"Lâche le! Lâche Xano!"

"Et qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite? Tu n'es qu'une simple Altaria sous sa forme de pokémon. Tu n'es rien du tout comparé à moi!"

"Qui je suis? QUI JE SUIS ?! Je suis Oriane, envoyée de Drimali sur Terre pour l'observer !"

_Elle se releva avec difficultés, son regard améthyste légèrement plissé. Xano avait du mal à voir mais il se rappelait de ce regard : Un regard rempli d'une envie de meurtre... Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait perdu tout envie de tuer ses ennemis mais surtout ses paroles... Une envoyée de Drimali? Depuis quand? Il se sentait trahi sur le moment et baissa légèrement les yeux avant de tousser, il avait trop de mal à respirer avec la queue de l'homme à moitié lézard autour de son cou._

"Mais ce que je suis actuellement ne te concerne pas. Simplement, je suis Oriane, l'une des Reines de Xano Likan ! Tu ne veux pas le lâcher? JE VAIS T'Y FORCER !"

_Avec du mal, elle s'était mise à battre ses ailes alors que des nombreux rayons apparaissaient de part et d'autre de ses ailes pour se concentrer en un seul point. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple oiseau, elle était une dragonne! Et elle allait le lui rappeler d'une manière des plus déplaisantes, quitte à souffrir un peu ! Les rayons quittèrent les ailes d'Oriane avant de se diriger vers Aster avant de s'arrêter subitement pour revenir vers elle et la toucher de plein fouet._

"ORIANE! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

"Je vais simplement utiliser la plus puissante des attaques liées à la race des dragons. Ca va me faire un peu mal."

"Intéressant... Tu penses vraiment passer mes muscles?"

_Le corps d'Oriane se mettait à rayonner d'une aura violette tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux de même couleur. Se concentrer et tout donner en un seul coup. Aster arrêta son étranglement, jetant Xano au sol alors qu'il ouvrait ses bras en souriant d'un air amusé. Cette simple pokémon espérait le battre?_

_Du côté de Nelya et Tyrania, ces dernières arrivaient à gérer le combat à leurs manières. Si Berenos tentait de s'approcher de l'une d'elles, l'autre réagissait instinctivement et venait défendre la première. Les yeux orange observaient la Feunard dorée et la Xatu bleue avant de murmurer :_

"Ce n'est pas normal. La puissance d'un pokémon sur-évolué devrait être bien supérieure aux vôtres. Pourquoi je devrais craindre vos flammes et vos attaques aussi faibles?"

"Car nous ne le sommes pas! A force de prendre tes adversaires de haut, vous allez simplement vous casser la figure!"

"Me casser la figure? Alors que je porte une protection autour de mon crâne? Fini de parler."

_Il n'avait pas à avoir peur! Rapidement, il se mettait à courir à toute allure malgré son armure rouge comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une seconde peau. C'est vrai, ils étaient devenus plus puissants qu'auparavant mais... Ce n'était pas une véritable sur-évolution ! Ils devaient comprendre ça! La tête d'Aster percuta un arbre, le coupant en deux avec facilité alors que Tyrania et Nelya l'avaient esquivé avec facilité._

"Imbécile. Vous êtes vraiment deux pokémons arriérés pour croire que..."

"Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de la part d'une Feunard qui ne pourra jamais atteindre ce stade. Surtout de ta part! Ca se voit tout de suite que toi et ton dresseur, vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit! Tu ne deviendras JAMAIS une humaine comme nous."

"Sa... SA... SALOPARD!"

_Nelya s'éloigna rapidement alors que le ciel se teintait d'orange. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres de l'autre combat et elle ne voulait pas que Xano la voit comme ça. Une flamme, une seconde, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Ses huit queues s'enflammèrent alors qu'un magnifique anneau de feu entourait maintenant Berenos et Tyrania._

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?"

_Xano et Aster avaient leurs têtes tournées vers l'anneau de feu à quelques mètres d'eux. Tyrania... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait comme idée en tête? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Oriane déploya rapidement ses ailes de coton avant de plaquer sa tête contre Aster, celui-ci se mettant à grogner de douleur tandis qu'une partie des écailles se trouvant sous sa tenue noire tombèrent au sol._

"Enflure! Je n'étais pas préparé!"

"Et tu crois que cela m'intéresse? Tu as osé le blesser! TU as OSE t'en prendre à celui que j'aime!"

_Elle continuait de le pousser de toutes ses forces, fermant ses yeux violets alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de cet acte. Après cette attaque, elle n'allait plus pouvoir se battre pendant quelques heures. Déjà qu'elle était si blessée, que son aile gauche émettait un bruit atroce à chaque fois qu'elle la bougeait... Aster fût envoyé au loin, l'homme aux cheveux noirs retombant au sol sans bouger en même temps que l'Altaria violette._

"Xano ! Vas voir comment elle va au lieu de rester planté là !"

_Le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs s'illumina pendant quelques secondes avant que l'Apireine à la robe blanche et noire n'apparaisse à côté de lui. Elle avait arrêté la symbiose de son plein gré. Qu'il aille s'occuper d'Oriane! L'Altaria violette était couchée, la tête sur le sol, les yeux clos. Lasse... Elle était si lasse et si fatiguée mais au moins, elle s'était déclarée et elle ne le regrettait pas. Son dresseur... Non, son humain était au courant maintenant. Si elle était restée au service de Drimali, peut-être aurait-elle eu une forme humaine mais là..._

"Oriane, Oriane, répond moi au lieu de t'endormir, c'est pas l'heure!"

"Al... taria?"

_C'est vrai, quel con! Il ne pouvait plus comprendre le langage de la pokémon puisqu'il n'était plus en symbiose. Où était ce médaillon, où était-il?! Il cherchait avec anxiété le petit médaillon platine représentant la pokémon. MAIS où il se trouvait?! Pas dans cette poche, ni dans l'autre. Il avait déjà une mort sur la conscience, il n'en voulait pas une seconde, surtout pas Oriane, surtout pas celle qui s'occupait tant de lui depuis des années. La petite Tylton violette était devenue sublime depuis le temps, ses ailes de coton étaient d'une douceur infinie et cette voix... Elle cachait cette dernière aux autres mais pour lui, lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux en symbiose..._

"Trouvé ! Oriane ! On va faire une symbiose et tu seras soignée ! Tu en pen..."

_Elle donna un petit coup d'aile dans le médaillon platine pour le faire tomber. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Ses blessures seraient transférées à l'adolescent si ils faisaient ça. Il récupéra le médaillon avant de le plaquer contre lui et Oriane. Le médaillon se fissura très légèrement alors qu'elle criait :_

"ALTARIA ! Alta ! Taria ! Et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres par ma faute ! C'est trop difficile à comprendre ?!"

"Et qui me chantera une berceuse pendant mon sommeil ? Tu y as pensé un peu ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état simplement parce que tu l'as décidé, "mademoiselle" Oriane !"

"Pfff... Ca fait un peu mal."

_L'ancien Tyranocif noir se releva, une très faible blessure au niveau du torse. Le cristal vert sur son nombril s'était à peine fissuré tandis qu'il observa les alentours en rigolant._

"Vous êtes vraiment ennuyants, vous le savez? Je vais vous réduire simplement en une bouillie infâme. Hum?"  
_  
Il ouvrit sa main gauche rapidement alors qu'un magnifique laser arrivait sur sa gauche, un laser qui ne lui fit pas plus d'effets qu'une simple piqûre de moustique. Luna battait de ses petites ailes à quelques mètres du duo et d'Aster. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Luna, ses yeux rouges posés sur elle :_

"Tu n'es qu'une misérable insecte sans puissance. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me faire quelque chose avec cette attaque pathétique? Il devrait plutôt t'abandonner."

_Elle se mettait à trembler en regardant avec tristesse Xano. C'est vrai... Sa mère avait déjà souffert de cette manière : Abandonnée par son dresseur parce qu'elle n'était qu'une simple insecte... Une simple créature laide et faible, une créature dont la puissance était ridicule. Xano ferma les yeux, se relevant peu à peu en serrant les poings. C'en était trop : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur des donneurs de leçons à la morale douteuse? Aster observa l'adolescent qui s'approchait de lui. Le poing gauche de Xano vint frapper Aster au niveau du visage :_

"J'ai déjà expliqué que je gardais Luna NON PAS à cause de sa puissance !"

"La puissance... Ce n'est pas ce qui te manque?"

_Un coup, un simple coup et du sang s'écoula sur le sol. La main droite d'Aster était devenue une griffe de couleur noire. Celle-ci s'était logée dans la hanche gauche de Xano Likan qui rigola faiblement. Ce n'était qu'une simple entaille, il avait réagit à temps et déjà sa main gauche bloquait la griffe à la façon d'une technique de catch. La main gauche d'Aster se transforma en griffe pour venir faire subir le même sort à l'autre hanche mais encore une fois, Xano l'évita avec agilité, lui bloquant l'autre griffe._

"Tu penses vraiment avoir la force de m'empêcher de bouger avec tes deux bras pathétiques?"

"Qui a dit que je pensais à ça?"  
_  
Un petit saut puis un second : Il avait une idée en tête mais il devait se concentrer. Ce n'était pas une chose très simple et il fallait miser sur la force de ses bras justement. Rapidement, il se mit à sauter une troisième fois, prenant appui sur ses bras qui entouraient ceux d'Aster pour venir lui mettre ses deux pieds au niveau du visage. Il relâcha les deux bras pour retomber au sol alors que le visage d'Aster se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Aucune blessure, rien du tout. Il n'avait rien eu du tout._

"Tsss... Tu t'y crois vraiment pour un humain, n'est-ce pas?"  
_  
Sa tête vint rencontrer celle de Xano, le front de celui-ci s'ouvrant avec facilité pour y laisser couler un flot de sang. Il tomba au sol, les yeux fermés alors qu'Aster poussa un cri strident et démoniaque. Vouloir lui tenir tête? A lui? Un pokémon des plus puissants à la base et avec une sur-évolution ?! Le Joker blanc avait trop préjugé de sa puissance !_

"Xa... Xano. Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit de ne pas te battre ! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Pourquoi ?! Tu voulais entendre ma voix, non ?! Tu voulais que je chante encore pour toi ! ALORS POURQUOI tu as fait ça ?!"

_L'Altaria violette s'était redressée comme si elle ne ressentait plus les blessures et la fatigue. Encore une fois, il avait décidé de tout faire tout seul. Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre que ce n'était pas le rôle du dresseur de combattre des pokémons ou des ennemis mais plutôt à ses créatures ?! Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide pour ne pas comprendre cette chose élémentaire ?! Aster jeta un oeil à l'adolescent en ricanant. Une chose de faite, il ne restait plus qu'à éliminer les deux pokémons qui étaient présentes : Berenos avait sûrement déjà terminé de son côté._

"Xano, répond moi. C'est Luna, tu sais... Ta... femme. Xano, s'il te plaît, répond moi."

_Elle avait attendu qu'Aster se dirige vers Oriane pour venir s'approcher de Xano. Déjà, une sorte de gelée orange s'était écoulée de Luna pour venir se poser sur le front de l'adolescent : Du miel. Un miel des plus délicieux et tendres. Elle serrait la tête de l'adolescent contre son corps noir et blanc en sanglotant légèrement : Aster avait raison. Elle était faible... si faible comparée à une Oriane ou à une Tyrania. Si faible comparée à Nelya dont les paroles étaient toujours si justes et fondées. Elle n'avait rien pour elle, rien du tout à part son amour pour son dresseur.  
_  
"En... Enfuyez vous. Je vais le retenir encore un peu."

_Hein? Xano était encore conscient ?! Le miel s'écoulait de son front alors qu'il se redressait avec difficultés. Heureusement que Luna avait été là, sa torpeur et son inconscience n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il voulait encore les sauver ?! Elle tenta de l'empêcher de se redresser mais rien n'y faisait. Faible... Elle était si faible comparé à la volonté de Xano._

"Petit oiseau violet, je vais briser ta si jolie nuque."

"Il faudra d'abord me tuer avant ça, stupide pokémon."

"Encore debout? Mais tu es immortel ou quoi ?! J'en ai marre cette fois ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la véritable puissance d'un pokémon sur-évolué !"

"XANO !"

_Oriane criait de toutes ses forces alors que Luna faisait de même. Il s'était mis à courir avec une certaine raideur : Jusqu'où ses jambes allaient pouvoir le porter? Il ne savait pas mais il ne se posait plus cette question. Le regard à moitié vitreux, il ne remarquait pas l'immensité de la sphère d'énergie que venait de créer Aster entre ses deux mains : Un rayon d'une puissance telle qu'il allait rayé le terrain devant lui sur une bonne centaine de mètres._

_La force... Elle voulait la force de pouvoir le sauver comme il avait eu la force de LA sauver de sa mère. Cette force que les pokémons insecte ne pouvaient jamais obtenir. Comment... sa mère avait réussi à obtenir cette force ? La haine, la haine des humains lui avait permis de l'obtenir. Mais elle n'était pas comme sa mère ! Elle voulait le sauver sans le haïr ! Le corps de l'Apireine blanche et noire s'était mis à briller d'une étrange lumière de couleur semblable à sa "jupe", le médaillon de platine la représentant venant d'exploser._

_L'imbécile. Pourquoi se permettait-il de toujours réagir comme ça? Depuis des siècles voir des millénaires, les pokémons avaient un pouvoir que les humains ne possédaient pas. Avec ces médaillons, c'était devenu possible. Mais à chaque fois, à CHAQUE FOIS, il faisait tout pour les empêcher d'être blessées ! La quadruple symbiose et toutes ces choses... Il inversait les rôles et ce n'était pas normal ! C'était à elle de le protéger, c'était à elle de le sauver, c'était à elle... de le rendre heureux. Après ce combat, il allait avoir besoin de réconfort et elle serait là. Un réconfort particulier où elle allait le serrer entre ses ailes de coton tout en chantant pour lui, une chanson pour le bercer. Le médaillon de platine représentant l'Altaria violette se fissura avant d'exploser, une aura violette entourant l'oiseau qui se dirigeait vers Xano pour le sauver. Un simple regard en direction de Luna et elle voyait qu'elles étaient en phase toutes les deux : Protéger l'être qu'elles aimaient._

_Un genou au sol, une armure rouge fissurée de partout voir en train de couler. Les yeux orange à demi-clos, Berenos observait la démone qui se tenait en face de lui :_

"Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"Ce que je suis? Je suis l'essence même de la haine viscérale envers les humains et les pokémons. Vous devriez être au courant, vous qui êtes responsables de ce que je suis devenue. C'est de votre faute. Pour la peine, remercie moi. Les flammes de l'Enfer seront bien plus douces que celles que tu vas subir !"

_Cette créature... Qu'est-ce qu'Arkan et les autres Taisos avaient fait avec elle? Elle ne semblait pas modifiée, ni manipulée mais cette haine envers les humains et les pokémons, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Une déflagration, son corps se mettant à se consumer tandis que son casque et son armure fondirent peu à peu. Qu'est-ce que cette Renarde était réellement ? Les yeux bleus de Nelya observèrent attentivement la fin du combat de Tyrania alors que celle-ci se tournait vers la Xatu bleue :_

"N'essaie... N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS !"

"Je n'ai rien à essayer. Si tu veux garder ton passé secret, libre à toi. Ne viens pas te plaindre après que Xano et toi, vous vous éloignez."  
_  
La Xatu bleue disparue en même temps que l'anneau de feu autour de Tyrania et du cadavre calciné de Berenos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait savoir ?! Elle ne savait rien d'elle! RIEN DU TOUT! Ces trahisons, ces abandons, toutes ces choses, l'histoire d'Oriane n'était rien comparée à la sienne ! Une malédiction qu'elle s'était infligée elle-même sans le savoir il y a de cela des années._

"Ha... Ha... Je n'arrives pas à respirer ! Vous m'étouffez !"

_Xano posa ses deux mains en avant, les yeux fermés. Quelque chose était collé sur son visage et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il empoigna deux choses rondes. Premier constat : L'une était plus petite que l'autre.  
Second constat : La chose ronde de plus grande taille était vraiment très douce. Troisième constat : Ca ressemblait étrangement à..._

"Des seins ?!"  
_  
Il ouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir deux femmes couchées sur lui. Une chevelure blanche et une autre de couleur violette, c'étaient les seules choses qu'il pouvait apercevoir... ainsi que les quatre formes généreuses localisées au niveau de son visage. Heureusement qu'il y avait de quoi les recouvrir car là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à cet appel._

"Ouille, ouille, ouille. Xano, ça va bien?"

"Heureusement que nous avons réagi à temps."  
_  
Ces deux voix... Oriane? Luna? Deux yeux améthyste, deux yeux rubis... Voilà ce qu'il voyait maintenant. Aster avait observé d'un air inquiet la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui : Elles... avaient réussi à évoluer une nouvelle fois ? Ca sentait le roussi : Que Berenos termine vite son combat, il allait avoir besoin d'aide très bientôt !_


	39. Chapitre 39 : Mise à mort

**Chapitre 39 : Mise à mort**

"Vous pourriez vous déplacer mesdemoiselles?"

"Tu vas bien? Répond au lieu. Je ne veux pas te laisser si tu n'es pas en sécurité !"

"Luna, tu es en train de l'écraser le pauvre."

"Hiiiiii! Désolée Xano! Désolée!"

_Il pouvait enfin respirer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait pendant quelques secondes avant de se retrouver la tête enfoncée dans une poitrine recouverte d'un tissu blanc moulant. Il se retira subitement avant de prendre une longue respiration. Deux yeux rubis se trouvaient devant lui :_

"Lu... Luna? Qu'est... ce que tu es devenue?"

"Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas. Je suis devenue humaine, enfin je crois."  
_  
Maintenant qu'il l'observait : Des franges de couleur blanche, un magnifique diadème de grande taille et de couleur rouge au milieu de ces cheveux, deux yeux rubis d'une très grande pureté. Elle avait deux petites paires d'ailes blanches qui disparaissaient tandis qu'elle l'observait en baissant la tête, gênée d'être ainsi étudiée. Elle portait une jupe rayée de noir et de blanc lui allant jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que deux longues bottes de couleur noire. En tant que haut, elle avait une tenue blanche moulant parfaitement des formes que l'on pouvait qualifier de généreuses tandis que la tenue était noire en-dessous de ses seins et sur les manches. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1 mètre 60 et avoir environ quinze ou seize ans._

"Je... Je suis comment sous forme humaine?"

"Ah... Euh et bien, comment dire ça..."

"Xano, j'ai aussi... été "transformée"."

_Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre : Bien entendu qu'elle était jolie, elle était même superbe ! Il observait la poitrine de Luna du coin de l'oeil, des souvenirs de Shymi revenant dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs dont il devait se débarrasser très rapidement. Il écouta la seconde voix, une voix dont il se souvenait très bien : Oriane. Oriane était devenue une humaine aussi? Il tourna son regard pour la voir avec une légère appréhension._

_Devant lui se tenait une magnifique jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge : Des longs cheveux violets attachés avec un petit chouchou bleu, elle avait aussi des longues mèches violettes tandis que son regard améthyste avait quelque chose de calme, doux et serein. Au niveau de sa poitrine, sans être aussi généreuse que celle de Luna, il y avait de quoi faire tourner des têtes. Sa tenue n'était pas aussi moulante que celle de l'ancienne Apireine mais était de couleur violette tandis qu'elle portait de nombreux froufrous au niveau des hanches ainsi que deux jolis et grands rubans violets au-dessus des fesses. Elle portait de longs collants violets et observait Xano avec une petite pointe de gêne à peine perceptible. Quand elle l'observait du haut de ses 1 mètres 65, aussi grande que lui, il pouvait enfin voir ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué dans l'Altaria auparavant. Une prestance et une stature rappelant celle de Drimali et des dragons._

"Je ne devrais pas te demander ça, c'est indiscret mais... Suis-je assez bien en tant qu'humaine?"

_Il restait muet de stupéfaction : Pourquoi avait-il deux magnifiques filles devant lui? Lui aussi était rouge de gêne et n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole. Aster s'était mis à courir vers Oriane, faisant apparaître ses deux griffes noires à la place des mains. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, de la prévenir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche_.

"Je vais vous tuer avant même que vous ne compreniez ce qui vous arrive !"

"Tu es fatiguant, attend qu'il ai répondu à ma question et ensuite, on s'occupe de toi."

_Une claque, une simple claque conjuguée à un coup de pied retourné dans la tête d'Aster et l'ancien Tyranocif noir tomba au sol à une dizaine de mètres du trio. Qu'est-ce... Comment c'était possible ?! Elle venait de le frapper avec une force équivalente voir supérieure à la sienne ! Elle venait à peine d'évoluer, ce n'était pas possible !_

"Xano, tu nous trouves comment alors?"

_Il devait répondre à cette question mais maintenant, en plus d'être gêné, il était intimidé par la femme qui avait été son Altaria il y a encore quelques minutes. Comment lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de Luna? Les deux étaient vraiment belles mais... si puissantes. Si il disait un mot de travers, il pouvait avoir de sérieux problèmes._

"Vous êtes sublimes toutes les deux. Vraiment très belles, très fortes et magnifiques. Vous avez tout pour vous mesdemoiselles : Beauté, caractère, comportement, puissance, physique, gentillesse."

"C'est bon Xano, tu peux t'arrêter là. On dirait que tu en fais trop. Tu es impressionné? Ou gêné?"

"Xano... Il peut être gêné?"

_La dernière phrase provenait de Luna qui s'approchait de lui, collant son front contre le sien en le regardant. Elle était rouge de gêne mais lui l'était tout autant. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Elle murmura lentement :_

"Une femme humaine... à son homme, elle doit lui faire ça non?"  
_  
Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Xano, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Ce goût... si sucré et si spécial, il l'avait goûté il y a quelques années. Les lèvres de Luna avaient le goût du miel. Elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter, ses yeux rubis s'étant fermés pour l'embrasser. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient mariés devant la reine Teli mais cela n'avait été que des paroles, rien de concret ! Pas qu'il détestait cet instant mais il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud._

"C'est... assez spécial comme sensation. Je sens tout mon corps se réchauffer quand je fais ça, Xano. Xano ?"

_Celui-ci ne répondait pas, se tenant fier et droit comme un I. Oui, il avait eu l'habitude des baisers avec Shymi mais là, les sensations étaient si réelles et si pures. Comme statufié, Luna le regardait d'un air inquiet tandis qu'Oriane poussa un léger soupir :_

"Je crois qu'il a eu son lot d'émotions. Luna, tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant de faire ça."

"Mais je... Je voulais voir ce que cela faisait ! C'est comme ça que les humaines montrent leurs amours à leurs mâles, non?"

"Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, le pauvre est trop choqué. Tu vas le surveiller en attendant que j'en termine avec Aster? Mais avant..."

_La jeune femme aux franges blanches hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait bien compris alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus s'approchait de Xano en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille, sur un ton complice et enchanteur :_

"Tu sais, cette forme ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur toi. Tu pourras toujours dormir sur mon corps comme auparavant et nous pourrons même aller plus loin si tu le désires."

_Elle rigola très légèrement en voyant que le visage de Xano était maintenant entièrement rouge. Un petit baiser sur sa joue et elle se mettait à courir en direction d'Arkan, prête à l'éliminer avec facilité. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs tomba sur les fesses alors que Luna s'approchait de lui, le prenant dans ses bras._

"Xano, je reste près de toi. Je te protégerais maintenant que je suis devenue plus forte. Tu es heureux? Tu es content?"

"Heu...Oui mais mais... Depuis quand Oriane est comme ça?"

"Comment ça? Oriane est normale, elle est juste devenue humaine comme moi. Nous n'avons pas changé de comportement ou des choses du genre tu sais. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par "aller plus loin". Tu veux bien m'expliquer Xano?"

_Ses derniers neurones venaient de se déconnecter subitement : Après les paroles "manipulatrices" d'Oriane, voilà qu'arrivait la question piège et candide de Luna. Il tomba au sol, couché sur ce dernier. Heureusement qu'il savait que Tyrania et Nelya ne pouvaient pas devenir des humaines elles aussi... et que si c'était le cas, elles ne feraient jamais ce genre de choses. Heureusement oui. Il soupira légèrement alors que sa vue était obstruée... par la poitrine de Luna qui bougeait dans sa tenue blanche et moulante. Obnubilé par ce spectacle enchanteur, il tentait de détourner les yeux mais il n'apercevait que les deux mains délicates de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était mise au-dessus de lui, un visage inquiet mais légèrement rougi. Trop mignonne, beaucoup trop mignonne pour rester insensible devant ce visage si tendre._

"FEUNARD!"

"HIIIIIIIII!"

_Luna fit un saut sur le côté avant de reculer d'un air apeuré, Xano se relevant subitement alors que Tyrania apparaissait, visiblement exaspérée, en colère et haineuse. Ce n'était pas le même regard qu'auparavant, celui-ci était clairement mauvais et colérique. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il se mit devant Luna, les bras tendus en croix pour la protéger alors que Nelya apparaissait à côté de Tyrania :_

"Qui est-ce Xano? J'ai l'impression de la connaître."

"C'est Luna ! L-U-N-A ! Vous savez, l'Apireine noire et blanche qui nous accompagne !"

"Elle me fait peur, Xano. Elle n'a pas ce regard habituellement."

_L'adolescente aux franges blanches se positionna derrière le garçon aux cheveux de même couleur, collant sa poitrine contre son dos. Xano tressaillit alors que Tyrania continuait de pousser des glapissements de colère. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'aller très bien. L'adolescent murmura à Luna de reculer alors qu'il s'approchait de la Feunard dorée, prenant le médaillon platine la représentant dans sa main :_

"Tyrania, Tyrania. Raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu m'as l'air perturbée."

"FEUNARD! FEU FEUNARD! Je voulais voir comment tu allais et ce que je vois ?! Tu fricotes avec une humaine que tu considères soi-disant comme Luna !"

"Mais je suis Luna ! Je suis la vraie Apireine !"

"LA FERME ! J'en ai marre Xano, royalement marre du peu de considération de ta part à mon égard! Ca t'arrive de penser un peu à moi ?!"

"Tout le temps, tout le temps. Mais... Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien."

_Elle allait crier à nouveau comme à son habitude mais les mains de Xano enlacèrent sa tête au pelage doré. Elle se laissa faire, s'apaisant subitement tandis que Nelya se dirigea vers Luna, l'étudiant de bas en haut avant de dire sur un ton amusé, si différent de celui qu'elle avait d'habitude :  
_  
"Et bien Luna, on dirait que la transformation en humaine t'a très bien réussi."

"Tu trouves Nelya? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! Je vais pouvoir vivre normalement avec Xano maintenant !"

"Je t'envie d'avoir de telles pensées envers un humain. Enfin vous êtes tout les deux des humains maintenant."

"Tu n'aimes pas Xano? Je suis quand même un peu jalouse des attentions de Xano envers Tyrania."

"C'est la seule chose qu'elle peut avoir de lui. tant qu'elle ne décidera pas de s'ouvrir plus envers lui."

_Nelya disparue devant les yeux de Luna. Elle... avait oublié de répondre à sa question. Etait-ce volontaire ou non? Personne à part elle ne pouvait le savoir. Un craquement sonore se produisit au loin : Aster était à genoux, ensanglanté de partout, les deux bras pendants vers le sol. Sa queue noire, vestige de son ancienne forme avait été coupée et retirée._

"Co... Comment ça se fait ?! Tu n'es qu'une sur-évolution comme moi ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi puissante normalement !"

"Les médaillons de Juperus n'octroient que leurs véritables pouvoirs à ceux qui le méritent. Tu as utilisé une méthode qui a faussé "l'utilisation" première de ces médaillons. Tu n'as pas obtenu tous tes pouvoirs lorsque tu es devenu humain. Je ne me rappelais plus de cela, ça fait si longtemps que je suis devenue une pokémon "normale". Je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie par Xano. Il est vraiment quelqu'un que j'aime. Vois-tu, tu te bats pour des raisons pathétiques, tu ne mérites même pas de devenir humain."

"Laisse... Laisse moi vivre ! Je promets de ne plus m'en prendre aux humains ! Je vais devenir quelqu'un comme eux !"

_Elle s'approcha de lui, lui relevant sa tête par ses cheveux de la main gauche. Elle l'observait de son regard améthyste et froid, un regard qui pouvait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à des pokémons et humains morts depuis longtemps._

"Si tu avais vraiment réussi à devenir un humain, tu pourrais modifier ton corps et faire disparaître tes caractéristiques de Tyranocif. Moi-même, vois-tu, je peux faire apparaître et disparaître mes ailes."  
_  
Chose dite, chose faite. Elle lui montrait en exemple alors que deux magnifiques ailes de coton apparaissaient dans son dos, deux ailes d'une blancheur immaculée, encore plus belles qu'auparavant. Elle continua de parler :_

"Mais je ne suis pas disposée à te laisser vivre. Xano est le seul humain qui m'a véritablement aimé de toute mon existence. Si je devais choisir entre lui et trahir Juperus, mon choix serait fait depuis longtemps. Comprends-tu la portée de mes paroles? La signification de ces dernières? Xano est TOUT pour moi. Tu as osé tuer sa mère, tu as osé essayer de le tuer, tu n'avais aucun remord à accomplir ce que tu as fait. Tu as même éliminé ton dresseur. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Adieu."  
_  
Sa main droite, aussi tranchante qu'une lame, vint découper la carotide et la gorge d'Aster sans aucune hésitation. Le corps de l'homme à la tenue et aux cheveux noirs fut pris de tremblements pendant quelques secondes avant de ne plus bouger. Elle jeta le haut du cadavre au sol avant de regarder sa main droite tachée de sang :  
_  
"Xano ne serait pas content de voir que je me suis salie. Il n'aime pas me voir avec ce comportement mais... J'y suis obligée. Nous ne sommes pas encore capable de déployer notre puissance originale mais... Nous serons toujours là pour te protéger."

"Tu es là. Je vois que tu as réussi à éliminer le second pokémon. Tyrania s'est chargée du premier sans aucun souci."

"Elle a sur-évolué aussi?"

_La Xatu bleue qui était apparue hocha la tête d'un air négatif. Visiblement, Tyrania était puissante, TRES puissante. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner si un jour, elle devait sur-évoluée à son tour? Rien que l'idée d'y penser et de voir la réaction de Xano à ce moment, cela la faisait légèrement sourire._

"Tyrania était très énervée au passage. Je n'arrive pas à lire son passé et je pense que si je le pouvais, elle me tuerais dans son rêve. Par mesure de sécurité, je ne ferais rien de cela."

"Tout est terminé. Nous ne devrions plus penser à cela mais à... autre chose."

_Nelya baissa la tête, il n'était pas dur de savoir de qui elle parlait. Lentement, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux violets se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Xano et le reste de la troupe, Nelya derrière elle. Il s'était redressé, sentant que Tyrania s'était finalement calmée. Elle s'était presque mise à sangloter, mais fière et hargneuse comme elle l'était à son habitude, elle n'avait rien montré. Aucune larme, aucun tremolo dans la voix, ce n'était pas son genre. Lorsqu'il se releva, Luna s'était tout de suite dirigée vers lui pour se calfeutrer dans ses bras, Tyrania grognant légèrement. Xano sortit ses deux médaillons restants de couleur blanc-gris. Ainsi, Nelya était maintenant très proche de lui aussi. Oriane apparaissait, accompagnée de la Xatu aux ailes rouges._

"Et elle, tu vas me dire que c'est Oriane, c'est ça ?!"

"Exactement Tyrania, exactement. Elles sont jolies, n'est-ce pas? AIE !"

_La Feunard aux yeux vairons venait de lui mordre la jambe gauche avec force sans pour autant le faire saigner. Une mesure de prévention qui témoignait d'une très grande jalousie de la part de la renarde. Celle-ci observa les deux adolescentes à côté de Xano. Non... Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle ne l'était pas._

"Xano, tu peux me faire rentrer dans ma pokéball? S'il te plaît."

"Hein? Euh... D'accord mais tu... ne veux pas nous aider? Et lui rendre un dernier hommage?"

"Reposons nous d'abord. Oriane, tu pourrais geler un peu le corps de madame Elis? Qu'elle puisse être... "conservée". Je suis sûre que c'est ce que voudrait Xano."

_Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à parler comme ça? Non, elle n'était pas jalouse mais triste... triste de quoi? Personne ne le savait. Xano se tourna vers l'adolescente aux longs cheveux violets. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire de faire ce que Tyrania venait de donner comme idée. Oriane se dirigea vers le corps sans vie d'Elis ainsi que Nelya. L'oiseau aux ailes bleues fit quelques gestes avec ces dernières alors que le sang tachant la robe blanche de la femme aux cheveux courts de saphir disparaissait ainsi que la flaque dans laquelle elle baignait. Oriane murmura un simple merci avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant pendant quelques instants. Ses deux mains se joignaient avant qu'une petite sphère verglacée n'apparaisse entre elles._

"Adieu... Madame Elis. Je protègerais votre fils jusqu'à la mort. Je ne serais pas la seule à le protéger."

"Maman... n'aurait pas voulu que je demande à la déesse Juperus de la ramener en vie. C'est triste, je voulais la connaître un peu plus. Tu penses que je devrais demander à la déesse?"  
_  
Xano était arrivé près d'Oriane, une sphère violette et verte dans sa main : La pokéball contenant Tyrania. Luna serrait sa main droite avec tendresse tandis que Nelya restait en arrière, impassible. La sphère verglacée créait maintenant une légère aura de froid autour du corps d'Elis pour l'empêcher de se putréfier. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'un cercueil de glace mais elle ne devait pas en créer un, du moins pas maintenant._

"Non, je ne pense pas. Nous devrions d'abord faire que les Taisos disparaissent tous de la surface de cette planète. Ensuite, nous pourrons demander à la déesse Juperus de ramener ta mère à la vie. Tu pourras vivre heureux et en paix avec elle."

"Et avec vous. C'est tout ce que je désire. Vous voulez bien m'aider à monter la tente et à préparer le repas? Maintenant que vous avez des mains, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utiles toutes les deux."

_Luna poussa une petite exclamation de joie avant de quitter la main de Xano. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre service. Xano la regardait partir avec son sac, ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner du cadavre de sa mère. Il jeta un regard vers la pokéball contenant Tyrania : Un problème se terminait, un second arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait avec la renarde?_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi Oriane et Luna d'abord? Elles n'étaient pas plus proches de Xano qu'elle. Elle était très proche de Xano ! Xano... Likan. Son dresseur, son humain, son adolescent à elle. Pourquoi ce type s'était-il permis de lui rappeler cette histoire? Elle allait mettre du temps à s'en remettre. Elle voulait dormir contre Xano, elle voulait dormir contre lui. Savoir qu'il était vraiment près d'elle, voir son visage près du sien. Pourquoi Oriane et Luna mais pas elle? Elle était... si éloignée de Xano? Est-ce que Berenos avait raison? Elle se retrouva éjectée de sa pokéball sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il faisait déjà nuit et seul Xano se trouvait en face d'elle, assis près d'un feu. La tente était levée et les deux adolescentes dormaient déjà dans celle-ci. Aucune présence de l'oiseau bleu à l'horizon._

"Tyrania, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas."

"Tout va bien, Xano. Tout va bien."

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça sinon. Tu as plus l'habitude de me crier dessus et de me mordre."

"Dis... Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez féminine? Est-ce que tu trouves que nous ne sommes pas très proches?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

_Il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Il se releva, une assiette dans sa main droite avant de la tendre vers Tyrania. Celle-ci se mit à manger sans répondre à Xano. Il l'observait tranquillement, attendant une phrase de la part de la renarde. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé et Xano se fit le plaisir de lui nettoyer la bouche et le museau avec une serviette._

"Pour rien."

"On ne pose pas ce genre de questions à la légère. Tu as l'impression de ne pas être assez aimée? C'est cette impression que je te donne?"

"Non, ce n'est pas toi... mais moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour traîner avec un dresseur."

"Et tu voudrais alors m'abandonner et me laisser seul?"

"Non! Je n'ai pas dit ça Xano! Je voulais simplement... Et puis zut, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer."

"Tyrania... Laisse toi faire, d'accord?"

_Il s'était assis contre l'un des nombreux arbres autour d'eux, déposant la tête de la Feunard sur ses jambes. Sortant un peigne de son sac, il s'était mis à la coiffer alors qu'elle se laissait faire, ses yeux fermés pour ne pas laisser s'écouler quelques larmes. Il était vraiment si... loin d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas la même résonance alors pourquoi voulait-il la garder près de lui? Elle était avec lui depuis bientôt presque quatre ans et il avait suffit de quelques semaines à Luna pour sur-évoluer. Jamais... Jamais, elle ne pourrait devenir une humaine et elle le savait. C'était ça ou alors tout lui dire au sujet de son histoire, celle qui s'était déroulée avant ses dix ans. Et ça... Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle s'était finalement endormie sur ses jambes, heureuse comme elle aimerait l'être plus souvent. Heureuse comme pouvait l'être une pokémon grâce à son dresseur bien-aimé._


	40. Chapitre 40 : UAduCdF

**Chapitre 40 : Un adieu dans un champ de fleurs**

"Maman, dis maman, pourquoi tu es partie maintenant?"

"Si c'est le Destin qui l'a décidé, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire son travail."

"Mais maman, je m'en fiche du Destin moi ! Je veux seulement vivre avec toi !"

_Un rêve, un simple rêve où elle le prenait dans ses bras, le collant contre son corps avec tendresse. Ses cheveux bleus azur, sa voix douce et délicate, cette gentillesse qui émanait d'elle. Il voulait tant pouvoir vivre avec elle maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. C'était le seul endroit où elle était encore vivante, le seul endroit où elle était encore capable de bouger. La femme aux yeux dorés retira légèrement son étreinte en se relevant, baisant le front de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

"Il est l'heure pour moi de m'en aller, Xano Likan. Chair de ma chair, enfant que j'ai porté en moi, enfant que j'ai élevé du mieux que je le pouvais. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir pu te dire plus rapidement qui j'étais."

"Je te ramènerais ! Je te ramènerais en vie ! Je te le promet !"

"Te retirer... tout ce que tu as, c'est l'unique chose que tu mérites pour m'avoir trahit."  
_  
Hein? De quoi? C'était quoi cette voix? Il la reconnaissait ! Il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant ! La femme aux cheveux bleus disparaissait peu à peu dans l'ombre alors qu'il se sentait suffoquer, comme dans l'incapacité de respirer. La voix reprenait à nouveau la parole :_

"Vois-tu, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre à ce monde maintenant. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait auparavant? C'était à cause de ta personne. Je te rappelle que je te faisais confiance, oui... Mais tu as décidé de rejoindre Juperus, tu es même mort une première fois. Tu oses encore t'en prendre à moi sous cette forme humaine? Il est grand temps que tu rencontres mes Valets. Mais en attendant, rendons ce rêve un peu plus "cauchemardesque"."

_Il se retrouva encerclé par quatre murs qui se rapprochaient de lui. Quatre murs avec une drôle d'allure puisqu'ils semblaient être bizarrement mous. De plus, les difformités sur ces murs étaient vraiment étranges. Il tentait de s'enfuir mais il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Il commençait à manquer d'air dans son propre rêve mais il sentait que cela avait des répercussions dans la réalité._

"POUAHHHHHHHH! HA... HA... HA... HA... Bon dieu !"

_Il se retira subitement, prenant une profonde respiration, des larmes aux yeux, ces derniers grands ouverts. Où était-il? Il voyait une fille aux longs cheveux violets devant lui, sa tenue légèrement entrouverte pour laisser voir un décolleté intéressant à regarder. Il s'était endormi là-dessus ?! Il regardait où il se trouvait : Sa tente, c'était bel et bien sa tente. Alors pourquoi..._

"Et zut, j'ai oublié qu'elle était devenue une humaine, c'est vrai."

"Huuuummm... Xano, pas ici. Non, pas devant les autres."  
_  
Cette autre voix, si charmante et délicate... Non, elle provenait d'une adolescente aux franges blanches qui dormait. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, un petit saignement au nez se produisant sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la surprise. La tenue moulante blanche était remontée jusqu'à la base des seins, voir même remontée un petit plus que ça, laissant entrevoir une partie des sphères de chair tendre et que dire à part : Shymi, elle avait encore du boulot pour être aussi érotique que ça sans être perverse. Il ferma les yeux tout en tenant le haut de Luna pour l'abaisser à nouveau et lui donner une allure convenable et décente. Il descendit son regard pour observer le reste de la tenue de Luna avant de s'empêcher de vociférer une remarque qu'il aurait trouvé incorrecte. Sa jupe! SA JUPE! Qu'est-ce que sa jupe faisait remontée aussi haut ?! C'était quoi ce jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait avec lui ?! Il tenta de se calmer mais ne pouvait retirer ses yeux vairons des jambes parfaites de Luna, elle était... vraiment belle. Voilà qu'il se remettait à devenir comme il l'était il y a quelques années, ce comportement qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis tant de temps. Lentement, il tenta de remonter peu à peu la jupe de Luna pour voir ce qu'elle portait dessous. Il n'eut le temps que de voir un peu de soie blanche avant d'observer son propre corps qui réagissait à ces effluves féminins._

"Oh purée ! J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air !"

_Il se releva avant de quitter la tente en évitant de réveiller les deux adolescentes et les deux pokémons. Il devait se calmer : Maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans, presque seize, son corps se mettait à réagir de façon hormonale et il s'y attendait. C'est même l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas vouloir de Shymi avec lui : Avec elle et son caractère assez porté sur... les choses érotiques et ce qui se passait après, il était sûr et certain qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux. Il s'approcha du cadavre de sa mère, sa peau ainsi que le reste de son corps étant froids. Voilà ce qui pouvait calmer ses nerfs._

"Mère... Oh mère, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'ai deux jolies filles près de moi et j'ai la sensation que je vais commettre des bêtises avec elles. Je ne veux pas faire d'orgie ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais si... Elles décident de se jeter sur moi, je suis sensé réagir comment?"

"En leur donnant du plaisir, voilà tout. Si tu arrives à contenter tes quatre Reines, les unes après les autres, je pense qu'elles seront satisfaites. Chacune voudra t'avoir à elle seule, c'est à toi de montrer que tu peux être l'homme de plusieurs femmes."

_Hein? Que quoi? Ce n'était pas sa mère qui venait de parler, ce n'était pas possible ! Deux mains se posèrent sur son torse pour l'enlacer alors qu'il sentait une poitrine d'une taille honorable se coller contre son dos. Premier constat qu'il annonça à voix haute :_

"Ce n'est pas Luna. Elle n'a pas une poitrine aussi petite que ça."

"Merci, c'est délicat et fin comme avis ça !"

_Il fut retourné sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes alors qu'il tomba au sol, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets se trouvant au-dessus de lui. Elle n'hésitait pas pour le baiser, elle montrait clairement qu'elle en avait envie._

"Hu... Humpf! Mais..."

_Il ne pouvait même pas parler, sentant la langue chaude d'Oriane jouant avec la sienne pour faire un ballet sensuel à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle était doué, très douée voir un peu trop. Où est-ce qu'elle avait appris ce genre de chose? Ce n'était pas lui qui savait faire ça ! Il tenta de se débattre pour s'échapper mais peu à peu, il se laissa faire. Comme avec Luna, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. En plus, elle gardait ses yeux améthyste grand ouverts pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Sa tenue violette était encore un peu plus ouverte qu'auparavant, son décolleté se profilant pour laisser apparaître les contours de sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, il remarquait qu'il s'était trompé : La poitrine de Luna et d'Oriane étaient équivalentes, simplement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause de sa tenue qui ne mettait pas ses formes en valeur. Elle retira enfin ses lèvres et sa langue de la bouche de Xano, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

"Je te l'avait dit hier non? Je veux aussi un peu profiter de toi. Tu peux aussi abuser de mon corps si tu le veux mais... Sois doux, c'est ma première fois."

"Mais je... Je... Je..."

_Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses phrases : Ca ne pouvait pas être Oriane ! Son Altaria violette ne s'était jamais comportée comme ça avec lui ! Encore qu'avec Luna, il pouvait comprendre les nombreux enlacements mais là... avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le raisonnement de l'ancienne pokémon._

"Tu n'es pas Oriane ! Oriane ne se comporterait pas comme ça avec moi ! Qui es-tu ?!"

"Mais... Je suis Oriane. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?! Parce que je suis humaine ?! Parce que je veux te déclarer mes sentiments maintenant que j'ai le même corps que toi ?! Tu trouves ça anormal de vouloir s'offrir à celui qu'on aime ?!"

"Mais PAS DE CETTE FACON ! C'est quoi cette allure ?! On dirait presque Shymi !"

"Je ne suis pas Shymi et je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Si je veux parler de cette façon ou agir comme ça, c'est ma vie ! Si je veux me montrer nue devant toi, c'est MON problème !"  
_  
Elle s'apprêtait déjà à retirer son haut violet mais les deux mains de Xano se posèrent sur les siennes, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait plus de force que lui, ce n'était pas très dur mais néanmoins, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait si affolé qu'il mettait toute son énergie dans ses deux mains alors qu'elle restait sur lui, le chevauchant d'une façon sensuelle._

"Han, mais arrête ! Je veux te montrer que j'en suis capable !"

"ARRETE CA ! J'ai rien besoin de voir ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Pas de cette façon ! Je préfère encore mon ancienne Altaria plutôt que d'avoir une nymphomane sur moi !"  
_  
Il... ne l'aimait pas? Elle s'arrêta avant de se relever sans un mot et il comprenait déjà quelle allait être sa réaction. Sans plus attendre, il se redressa lui aussi avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait été trop violent dans ses propos, il le reconnaissait. Elle se mettait à sangloter comme l'adolescente qu'elle était, triste d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet._

"Je rigolais Oriane. Je rigolais."

"Non ! Tu ne te moquais pas de moi ! On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses ! Si je suis devenue humaine, c'est parce que mes sentiments étaient sincères et purs ! Il en est de même pour Luna ! On t'aime vraiment ! On t'aime à la folie ! On veut simplement te le montrer ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile de ne pas pouvoir te le dire quand nous ne sommes que des pokémons. Tu aurais aimé le faire avec une insecte géante ou un oiseau ?!"

"Heu... Mais non. Et pourquoi cette question bizarre ?"

"Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant que nous sommes humaines ?! Nous sommes toutes à toi ! Nous sommes prêtes à mourir pour toi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Maintenant, tu t'es calmée ? Je t'aime autant que Luna, Tyrania ou Nelya. Oui, même Nelya, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je l'apprécie énormément elle aussi."

"Je voulais t'exposer mon amour. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je pensais qu'avec des gestes, tu pouvais mieux me comprendre. Et puis... Tu sais, je ne suis pas particulièrement perverse, je suis simplement ouverte d'esprit. Je me disais que toi et moi, un jour, nous pourrions nous retrouver collés l'un contre l'autre comme maintenant mais... sans habits."

_Son doigt jouait avec le torse de Xano à travers son haut, elle avait dit ça d'une manière assez candide mais avec une intonation perverse. Un double sens qui montrait son innocence en même temps que son érotisme. Ca allait être très dur de tenir avec elle dans les parages. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui._

"On vous dérange, Oriane et Xano?"

"HA! Oriane, c'est traître comme tentative ! Je veux aussi que Xano me prenne dans ses bras !"

"Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu."

_D'abord Tyrania, puis Luna et enfin Nelya, les deux pokémons ainsi que la demoiselle aux franges blanches sortaient de la tente. La Xatu bleue s'éloigna sans un mot, prenant son envol alors que Xano l'observait : Il y avait un problème ? L'adolescent quitta les bras d'Oriane avant de réceptionner Luna qui courait vers lui. Il évitait d'observer sa poitrine qui bougeait dans sa tenue moulante de couleur blanche. Elle poussa des petits rires avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de le serrer contre lui. La Feunard au pelage doré observa les trois humains en baissant la tête. Elle recula pour retourner dans la tente tout en murmurant :_

"Tu pourras préparer le repas, Xano? Tu m'appelleras quand ça sera prêt. Sinon... Il ne faut pas oublier dame Elis. Nous n'allons pas la laisser ici quand même."

"Ah, oui, merci Tyrania. Luna, je peux te demander un petit service? Oriane, tu iras l'aider. Voilà, j'ai besoin de vous pour..."

_Elles s'approchèrent de lui pour tendre l'oreille alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose. Les deux filles eurent un sourire triste avant de déposer un baiser en même temps sur les deux joues de Xano : Bien entendu qu'elles allaient faire ça. Deux petites paires d'ailes blanches apparaissaient dans le dos de Luna tandis que celles de coton faisaient leur apparitions dans le dos d'Oriane. Elles s'éloignèrent dans le ciel, allant remplir la mission que venait de leur donner Xano. Il s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie de la femme qui était sa mère. Il prit ses deux mains froides dans les siennes avant de lui dire avec tristesse :_

"On va devoir bientôt se quitter maman. Tu vois, je sais que tu aimais les fleurs alors j'ai demandé à Luna et à Oriane de me trouver un champ vierge et non connu par les hommes. Tu pourras dormir en paix là-bas. Je sais que c'est très difficile mais je leur fait confiance. Maman, tu me manques déjà. Quel est le but de ma vie maintenant? Mes années où je suis devenu un dresseur n'auront t-elles servi à rien? Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi, que tu sois heureuse mais maintenant..."

"Maintenant, nous allons vivre simplement notre vie. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve les autres Taisos mais même si... Je ne suis qu'une simple pokémon, nous pourrons gagner quelques tournois. Normalement, les Taisos ne sont pas au courant qu'Oriane et Luna ont sur-évolué. Toi, tu resteras caché alors que Nelya et moi-même, nous participerons à quelques combats pour te permettre de quoi vivre. Te montrer en public serait trop risqué Xano."

_La Feunard à la fourrure dorée était sortie de la tente, ayant remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part elle et Xano. Avec une prestance équivalente à celle d'une déesse, elle s'avança vers lui. Ses huit queues au bout argenté allèrent lui frotter le dos avec gentillesse. L'adolescent lui répondit :_

"Il faudrait... un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour ne plus se poser de questions à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger inutilement."

"Ne te soucie plus de ça. Nous allons nous occuper des problèmes d'argent. C'est à moi de venir t'élever et non l'inverse. Tu en as déjà trop fait pour nous et... pour moi."

"Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, Tyrania. J'ai cette habitude de te voir souvent énervée et non pas comme une... "vraie" demoisellle. J'ai peur d'apprécier encore plus ce côté venant de toi."

_Il alla calfeutrer sa tête contre le corps de la renarde. C'était vrai, totalement vrai. Il était si étonné de la voir sous un autre jour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne mais il savait que c'était Tyrania, l'unique et la seule Feunard qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années._

"Je ne pourrais jamais devenir comme Oriane et Luna. Je ne pourrais jamais être une femme, Xano."

"Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Un jour, tu seras aussi une humaine, comme Oriane et Luna. Et Nelya aussi le deviendra. Je vous aime toutes autant les unes que les autres. Mais ne le dit pas aux autres mais... Tu es ma préférée. Je suis masochiste, non?"

"C'est... C'est vrai?"

_L'oeil droit de couleur émeraude se posa sur lui, le regardant avec étonnement. Il ne mentait pas? Elle était vraiment sa préférée? Sa préférée parmi les quatre? Mais... Pourquoi? Oriane et Luna étaient déjà devenues des humaines, preuve que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient des plus forts. Il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle._

"Bien entendu, imbécile. Tu es ma première pokémon et tu le resteras toujours. On ne pourra pas changer ça. Tu es la première créature avec qui je me suis lié et puis même... Je te trouve vraiment "spéciale" à mes yeux : Même si tu grognes, que tu es jamais contente, que tu ne fais que me mordre, j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours triste. J'ai le sentiment que tu as besoin "d'amour" si on peut le dire comme ça et... Voilà quoi, je veux te donner cet amour, c'est tout."

"Xano... Je... Enfin... Un jour, j'aimerais te dire mon passé. J'aimerais que tu l'écoutes sans avoir peur, sans pleurer ou sans avoir de la peine. J'aimerais que tu l'écoutes sans avoir pitié de moi. Sinon... Si tu le fais avec Oriane et Luna, est-ce que... ma forme te gênera pour... Non, rien, je ne suis qu'une animale, je ne dois pas l'oublier."

_Il ne comprenait pas les derniers propos de Tyrania mais il hocha la tête avant de serrer la Feunard contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Après, il se leva, préparant le repas alors que Nelya apparaissait dans les airs, le visage rougi par une certaine émotion et un effort important d'après sa respiration. Il tenta de lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne répondit pas, visiblement très troublée. Il hocha les épaules alors qu'il continuait de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, deux ombres apparaissaient dans le ciel._

"Xano ! C'est bon, nous avons trouvé un champ de fleurs. Il est entouré par des montagnes et personne ne devrait venir la déranger là-bas. Tu devrais remercier Luna."

"Hihi. J'ai un sacré flair en ce qui concerne les fleurs."

_L'adolescente aux yeux rubis posa ses deux pieds sur le sol avant de faire disparaître ses ailes dans son dos. Oriane fit de même alors que tout le monde se mettait autour d'un nouveau feu préparé par Tyrania. Le petit-déjeuner passa tranquillement, personne ou presque ne prenant la parole. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller nettoyer les assiettes, il pensa à quelque chose :_

"Je me disais : Comment va t-on faire pour le transport aérien? Je ne peux plus monter sur le dos d'Oriane pour ça."

"Je veux bien me pro..."

"Ne trouve pas d'excuses de ce genre Xano ! Tu peux facilement grimper sur mon dos. Il te faudra juste faire attention à l'endroit où tu poseras tes mains."  
_  
Nelya n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase que déjà Oriane s'était redressée en faisant apparaître ses ailes. Aucun souci pour ça ! Xano désigna le cadavre de sa mère pour que l'ancienne Altaria violette se prépare à faire un cercueil de glace au lieu de dire de telles bêtises. Tyrania retourna dans sa pokéball et déjà, ils étaient prêts à partir vers l'endroit où se trouvait la future tombe d'Elis. Luna prit le corps sans vie de la femme aux cheveux azur tandis que Nelya déployait ses ailes rouges pour se mettre à voler à côté de l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs. Xano et Oriane étaient toujours au sol, celle-ci s'abaissant légèrement pour que l'adolescent puisse s'agripper à elle._

"Si tu veux... Tu peux les agripper. C'est plus sûr mais attention, pas trop fort. Cela fait quand même mal."

"Je ne ferais jamais ça !"

_Elle rigola faiblement alors qu'il posait ses bras autour de son cou : Bien entendu qu'il n'allait pas empoigner ses seins ! Non mais vraiment, elle était trop perverse à son goût. La petite discussion de ce matin n'avait donc servi à rien ?! Il soupira longuement alors qu'ils s'envolaient tous dans le ciel. Une vingtaine de minutes après, ils arrivèrent enfin à une zone entourée de montagnes et sans aucune entrée et issue. Un endroit parfait pour quiconque ne voulant pas être dérangé._

"Il y a de nombreuses Mélofées et des pokémons liés aux plantes mais ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ils sont d'accords pour laisser madame Elis parmi eux. Ils ne viendront pas la déranger."

"Mer... Merci Luna et Oriane."

_C'est ce qu'il voulait, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : Un champ de lys, un magnifique champ de lys pour y déposer le corps de la femme qui était sa mère, cette femme qui avait sauvé sa vie. Tyrania était retournée dans sa pokéball avant le départ. Atterrissant les premiers, Xano attendit Luna et Nelya viennent vers lui pour prendre le corps d'Elis avant de la coucher sur le sol. Les deux mains posées sur son coeur, elle avait l'air d'une ange. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Il ne devait pas s'attarder, il le savait et déjà, il se releva en s'éloignant :_

"Oriane, tu peux... le faire maintenant. Nous n'allons pas rester très longtemps."  
_  
Elle ne murmura aucune réponse alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour souffler longuement sur le corps d'Elis. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'un cocon de glace se formait autour d'Elis. Luna s'était approchée de Xano pour le prendre dans ses bras :_

"Xano, ce n'est pas trop dur?"

"Non. Je dois m'y faire, j'ai bientôt seize ans. Je ne devrais pas être affecté par ces petites choses même si... Je n'ai jamais pu réellement la connaître."

"Tu peux pleurer tu sais. Je serais là pour te réconforter si tu veux. Les autres aussi."  
_  
Non, il ne pleura pas à ce moment. Oriane en avait terminé avec le cercueil de glace et s'approchait de Xano pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était compressé entre elle et Luna mais il ne ressentait aucune émotion à ce moment, juste un grand vide._

"Je suis... désolée pour dame Elis. Si j'avais pu utiliser ma téléportation à ce moment, elle aurait pu être sauvée."

"Mais toi... Tu serais morte."

_Un bref moment où la Xatu bleue avait utilisé ses pouvoirs mentaux pour discuter avec lui et déjà, c'était terminé. Il posa son regard vairon sur Nelya, lui émettant un petit sourire : Si ce n'était pas sa mère qui serait morte, ça aurait été elle or... Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Déjà, ils s'éloignaient à nouveau dans les airs, Xano ne préférant pas porter un dernier regard vers le cercueil de glace dans ce champ de lys. Il remarqua que des petites créatures s'approchaient de ce dernier mais il n'était pas inquiet : Selon les dires d'Oriane et Luna, elles allaient le protéger._

"Héhéhé. Enfin partis, on va pouvoir y goûter."

_Une puissante onde de choc entoura le cercueil d'Elis, faisant s'éloigner les créatures qui poussèrent des cris. Une ombre dans une cape grise et noire s'approcha du cercueil de glace, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

"C'est quand même triste : Savoir que tu n'étais ni un Valet, ni un As. Ton âme n'a que peu de valeur comparée aux autres mais tu as décidé de rester une simple humaine. C'est dommage, fort dommage. Tu ne serais pas morte aussi rapidement."

_La cape se retira pour laisser apparaître des cheveux noirs ainsi que de nombreux cheveux blonds dorés. Deux yeux rouges observèrent le cercueil avant qu'une main se place dessus : Une petite sphère blanchâtre se mit à sortir du cercueil avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la bouche pour l'avaler._

"Délicieux... Vraiment délicieux. Dommage pour toi, Joker Blanc. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir. Même Juperus ne pourra plus rien pour ta mère."

_La personne s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sol comme si elle était absorbée par ce dernier. Dommage... Elle s'était déjà éveillée depuis longtemps, depuis presque dix années. Et c'était là, sa première et seule défaite face à Xano. Et depuis ce temps, tout avait changé._


	41. Chapitre 41 : Annonce

**Cinquième Partie : Accepter son coeur**

**Chapitre 41 : Annonce**

"Arkan est mort."

_La phrase était tombée comme un couperet. Personne ne réagissait dans la salle de réunion alors que la personne reprenait la parole :_

"Le Joker Blanc n'est pas responsable de sa mort."

_Hein? Là, c'était différent. Si le Joker Blanc n'avait pas tué Arkan, qui donc pouvait se permettre de tuer l'un des Taisos? Les yeux saphir se posèrent sur les hologrammes qui n'étaient plus que deux maintenant :_

"Il a été tué par ses propres pokémons. D'après nos recherches, ils sont devenus des humains avant de commettre ce meurtre."

"Cet homme était trop brutal malgré les apparences. Ses pokémons n'ont guère dû appréciés d'être maltraités de la sorte, voilà tout."

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de suppositions. Dorénavant, nous allons laisser le Joker Blanc tranquille pendant quelques mois voir une année. Pendant ce temps, je veux que toi, Oria, tu commences déjà à t'entraîner et à les faire sur-évoluer si il le faut."

"Mais ils vont mourir trop rapidement après ! Ils n'auront que quelques années à vivre !"

"Tu ne peux pas refuser cet ordre. Je te laisse trois mois pour rendre tes pokémons affectueux envers toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la perte d'une seconde Taiso aussi rapidement. Disparais maintenant."

"Saleté de frigide !"  
_  
L'un des hologrammes disparu après cette insulte alors que l'autre poussa un long soupir. Un homme était toujours assis sur une chaise, semblant écouter attentivement la discussion qui se déroulait en ce lieu :_

"Je ne pensais pas... qu'il pouvait mourir à cause de ses propres pokémons. Je vais devoir rendre mes pokémons un peu plus dociles ou trouver le moyen de les rendre humains tout en leur lavant le cerveau. Je ne peux pas rester inactif après cette nouvelle. Mais sinon... Est-ce que..."

"Je ne l'ai pas signalé à Oria car je n'avais pas à le lui dire mais le Joker Blanc a maintenant deux Reines. Deux d'entre elles ont évoluées. D'après les morceaux de médaillons que nous avons récupérés, il semblerait que l'Apireine et l'Altaria soient devenues des humaines."

"Deux? En même temps? Il n'est vraiment pas humain pour réussir une telle chose. C'est déjà si difficile de réussir à n'en faire évolué qu'un seul. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on peut s'attacher à une pokémon."

"Je suis une ancienne pokémon, je tiens à te le rappeler. Tu n'es pas suffisamment lié à tes pokémons."

"On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Pour moi, les pokémons sont simplement des sujets d'expérience. Mon ancêtre Rizo était comme ça et je crois que c'est dans mon sang. Il me suffit simplement de violer une femme et de la mettre enceinte et je serais comme les autres."

_Il soupira à nouveau avant que l'hologramme ne disparaisse. La conversation était terminée : Les gênes de ses ancêtres étaient en lui et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela. L'homme sur la chaise se pencha en arrière avant de tomber de sa chaise :_

"Aie, aie, aie ! Ca fait sacrément mal !"

"Voilà qui t'apprendra à dormir à nouveau pendant les réunions. Pourquoi es-tu présent à chacune d'entre elles si ce n'est que pour dormir ?"

_L'homme se releva en rigolant, se frottant les fesses alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la femme aux yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas vraiment correct car ils étaient dorés alors qu'il y avait une sorte de maquillage bleu autour de ces derniers. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de la femme avant de sourire :_

"Car cela me permet de placer plus de temps avec toi, voilà tout. Être un Taiso ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier la compagnie des autres. Regarde Oria, elle n'a que vingt ans comme moi et pourtant, ce n'est pas une fille sans amis ou asociale."

"Si tu l'apprécies tant, tu peux toujours aller la voir."

_Elle retira les deux mains de l'homme avec une certaine froideur. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que l'on parle de cette femme. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner mais la main de l'homme vint prendre la sienne alors qu'il prit la parole sur un ton amusé :_

"Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse?"

"Elle est humaine, je suis une pokémon. Vous ferez un couple parfait."

"Frizy, Frizy, Frizy. Tu es encore de glace avec moi à ce que je vois."

"Je suis naturellement comme ça, fin de la discussion. Madame Ira se pose des questions à notre sujet. Elle m'a demandé si je la considérais encore comme ma véritable dresseuse. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre à ça?"

"Lui dire la vé... Ah non, ce n'est pas conseillé. Tu préfères que l'on ne se voit plus? Si c'est pour ta... sécurité, je veux bien m'y résoudre."

"Loxen, ce que je veux, c'est... simplement..."

_Elle se retourna pour l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui et elle portait un masque aussi blanc que la neige sur le visage, seuls ses yeux et le bas de son visage étaient non-recouverts. Délicatement, sa tête se posa sur le torse de l'homme qui ne semblait plus rire ou d'humeur à s'amuser._

"Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis pas vivante. Tu sais bien que nous deux, c'est tout simplement impossible. Un jour, tu deviendras vieux, un jour, tu ne seras plus que l'ombre de toi-même alors... que moi, je serais éternellement jeune. Seuls les pokémons sont capables d'avoir un corps physique en étant morts. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux, c'est tout."

"Ne dit pas ça Frizy, s'il te plaît. Si j'avais le moyen de mourir pour te rejoindre, je le ferais sans problèmes."

"Je le sais, je le sais mais... Un fantôme et un humain ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Madame Ira... ne voudrait pas de ça. Elle a changé depuis ces décennies."

"Je vais aller la voir et je vais lui faire une proposition : Si j'arrive à éliminer le Joker Blanc, je demanderais à ce que tu sois libérée et nous pourrons partir tout les deux."

_Elle ne répondit pas : Comme si Madame Ira allait accepter une telle chose. Cet homme sur laquelle elle avait la tête posée, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette organisation mais... C'était ça ou le voir mourir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ils étaient seuls de toute façon._

"Xano ! Xano ! Regarde ce qu'on a gagné aujourd'hui !"

_Six mois s'étaient écoulés, six mois très durs psychologiquement pour l'adolescent qui avait laissé pousser ses cheveux blancs, ces derniers lui arrivant jusqu'au début du dos. Il réceptionna comme à son habitude l'adolescente aux deux franges de couleur blanche et aux yeux rubis alors que la Feunard marchait d'un pas lent vers lui. Luna sortit une bourse plus que conséquente de son sac avant de la montrer à Xano :_

"Il n'y a pas besoin de gagner autant d'argent, tu le sais bien."

"Mais Tyrania est tellement forte ! Les combats en un contre un sont vraiment très difficiles mais elle n'a aucun problème... même contre ceux ayant des attaques liées à l'eau."

"Oui... Tyrania est très forte. Peut-être même plus que toi et Oriane sous ces formes."

"C'est mesquin, Xano ! Je te boude !"

_Elle se retourna sans le regarder, les deux bras croisés juste au-dessous de sa poitrine qui avait grossi légèrement depuis ces derniers mois. Ils avaient maintenant tous environ seize ans et ils continuaient de grandir que ça soit en taille... ou autre part. Tyrania n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Xano alors qu'elle hochait la tête sans rien dire. Sans un mot de la part de l'adolescent, celui-ci prit sa pokéball pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenues des humaines, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve à chaque journée, chaque réveil, à chaque instant._

"Comment je fais pour tenir aussi longtemps? J'aimerais vraiment bien le savoir. Ce n'est pas possible."

"Tu parles tout seul, Xano?"

_Elle s'était tournée vers lui, se penchant en avant comme à son habitude pour l'observer. Elle était maintenant aussi grande que lui et il poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant la poitrine de l'adolescente qui ballottait devant ses yeux. A chaque fois, cela lui faisait le même effet. Heureusement que Luna n'était pas comme Oriane, HEUREUSEMENT._

"Je me demande ce que font Oriane et Nelya. Elles en mettent du temps."

"Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Même les pokémons des ténèbres ne peuvent pas inquiéter notre petite Xatu bleue."

"Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre Nelya depuis quelques temps, Xano?"

"Je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai que... Je la vois rougir assez souvent. Je pense qu'elle commence à se faire à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec nous."

"Hihi, comme nous sommes seuls, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser?"

_Hein ?! Luna s'était approchée de lui, beaucoup trop près de lui. Cette question, c'était quoi cette question ?! Intérieurement, il maudit Oriane. Il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait qu'être de sa faute. A force de trop traîner avec elle, Luna devenait peu à peu sûre de ses atouts féminins et du charme qu'elle avait. Beaucoup trop d'hommes se tournaient vers elle à chacun de ses pas et elle était passablement gênée mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Xano... C'était autre chose._

"Alors? Tu ne réponds pas. J'ai bien mérité une petite récompense, non?"

"Oui, tu l'as mérité, je l'avoue. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la solution à tout nos problèmes."

_Elle se redressa, ses yeux rubis posés sur le visage de Xano qui avait une goutte de sueur sur le front mais un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres : Il avait trouvé le moyen de ne plus subir ces attaques mammaires incessantes._

"Dès qu'Oriane et Nelya seront de retour, nous irons acheter une seconde tente !"

"Hein? Que? Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Comme ça, toi et Oriane, vous dormirez toutes les deux dans l'autre tente et moi, je pourrais enfin me reposer tranquillement. Je passe de sales nuits depuis que vous êtes des humaines."

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai du tout ! T'es qu'un sale menteur, Xano !"

_Elle continuait de crier de toutes ses forces alors que ses deux paires d'ailes blanches apparaissaient dans son dos. C'était un simple signe d'énervement de sa part, chose si rare venant d'elle. Elle commençait à perdre tout ce qui faisait sa particularité, devenant une seconde Oriane et il n'appréciait pas ça. Lui aussi s'était mis à crier :_

"Je ne mens pas ! Tu crois que c'est marrant de se faire étouffer par vos ballons à chaque nuit ?! De plus, vous ne cessez pas de vouloir vous rapprocher de moi ou d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi ! Vous pensez vraiment que je ne pense qu'à ça bordel ?! A croire que vous êtes toutes les deux frustrées sexuellement ! Je ne sais pas moi, vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'à vouloir vous déshabiller et vous coller contre moi ?! Être une humaine, ce n'est pas ça ! Est-ce que les filles que vous voyez dans les rues sont comme ça ?! NON !"

_Voilà ! Tout était dit et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Il n'était pas fait pour subir ce genre d'harcèlements à chaque fois qu'il était avec elles. Les yeux rubis de Luna restèrent grands ouverts pendant quelques secondes avant de se refermer. Sans un mot, elle baissa la tête avant de s'éloigner. A une trentaine de mètres, elle rencontra Oriane et Nelya sans leur adresser la parole, le regard sombre._

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Xano? Luna semblait faire la tête, c'est si... "irréel"."

"Je lui ai tout simplement dit ses quatre vérités et c'est pareil pour toi. Tu vas aller acheter une seconde tente, prend la en grand format. Il faut se préparer au cas où. On ne sait pas quand Nelya et Tyrania deviendront des humaines. De plus, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de Taisos depuis plusieurs mois, ils se sont peut-être calmés depuis le temps."

"Tu vas m'expliquer très clairement ce qui te passe par la tête."  
_  
Il lui répétait mot pour mot les paroles qu'il avait dit à Luna. Au fur et à mesure de ces phrases, la Xatu bleue s'était mise à fermer les yeux avant de ses les cacher avec ses deux ailes rouges aux bouts noirs et blancs. La réaction d'Oriane? Un violent coup de poing vint frapper Xano au visage, le mettant au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où venait cette puissance._

"Imbécile ! Ne te fout pas de moi ou de Luna ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin prépubère et immature pour penser de telles choses !"

"Quand on est une nymphomane à gros seins, il vaut mieux se taire plutôt que de dire de telles conneries !"

"Je suis une nympho, c'est ça? Je suis une nympho? Nelya, va chercher Luna s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de s'occuper de ce petit problème de virginité."

"Qu... QUOI ?! Nelya, ne l'écoute pas ! Sauve moi au lieu !"

_Oriane s'était couchée sur lui, détachant ses longs cheveux violets qui retombaient en cascade sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était immobilisé sur le sol. La Xatu bleue l'observa en déployant ses ailes, parlant d'une voix gênée :_

"Xano... Likan. Cela était marqué dans ton destin, gravé dans ton futur. Tu vas devoir communier avec tes Reines quand elles seront humaines. Je vais aller chercher Luna."

"NELYA ! Pas toi ! Ne me dit pas que tu voudras aussi..."

"Un jour... Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête."  
_  
Elle disparue devant les yeux étonnés de Xano, le visage de ce dernier étant subitement recouvert d'un tissu violet l'empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui._

"Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Xano, reste tranquille un peu ou alors... Apprécie ce contact."

_Il sentait quelque chose sur ses bras, quelque chose de gelé. Puis ce fut au tour de ses jambes de sentir ce contact. Il ne pouvait plus bouger! Il était immobilisé au sol. Le vêtement violet qui recouvrait ses yeux fut retiré et il se mit à crier en voyant Oriane :_

"Non mais arrête ! ARRÊTE CA ! Rhabille toi !"

"La fusion de deux corps doit se faire quand ces dernier sont nus, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! On est trop jeunes !"

"Nous avons tout les deux seize ans. De plus, tu n'étais pas aussi timide lorsqu'il y avait Shymi. La préfère-tu à moi?"

_Elle passa un bras au-dessous de sa poitrine, soulevant cette dernière pour lui donner plus de volume. Sa poitrine était à l'air alors qu'elle souriait d'un air intimidé l'adolescent sur lequel elle était assise. Même si elle se donnait une certaine consistance, elle était toute aussi gênée que Xano qui se mettait à respirer très longuement. Il tentait de se contrôler mais n'y arrivait pas : La femme aux longs cheveux violets s'était amusée à créer des pièges de glace pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir._

"Laisse moi PARTIR ! LAISSE MOI ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux..."

_Elle déposa un long et profond baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remontait le haut de Xano, caressant son torse de ses doigts fins. Il était assez musclé avec ces entraînements quotidiens et elle s'était mise à sangloter en même temps que lui : Etait-ce vraiment mal ce qu'elle faisait? Ses deux bouts de chair s'électrisaient au contact de la peau nue de Xano, alors qu'elle retirait ses lèvres et sa langue de la bouche de l'adolescent. Celui-ci semblait perdu, trop perdu pour comprendre ce qui se passait :_

"Je... Je... Arrête... Nous ne devons..."

"Xano Likan, tu es celui que j'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tu te comportes des fois comme un enfant alors que la majorité du temps, tu es un véritable adulte. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça, c'est une chose qui devait arriver un jour ou un autre."

"Mais... Je ne peux pas. Luna et les autres, je ne serais qu'à toi si... Je le fais."

"Ce sont les règles des humains qui ont écrit que tu ne pouvais avoir qu'une femme. La nature n'a jamais empêché à un homme ou à une femme d'avoir plusieurs partenaires."

"Vous... allez en chercher d'autres... après moi?"

"Mais non, tu es vraiment stupide. Tu seras l'unique homme de ma vie et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Luna. Tu es rassuré maintenant?"

_Non, il n'était pas rassuré. Il tremblait même de tout son corps alors qu'elle retirait son haut et qu'elle se mettait à déboutonner son pantalon pour ne lui laisser que le sous-vêtement. Elle remarqua la légère bosse à l'intérieur et émit un petit sourire envers Xano qui semblait complètement dans les nuages. Lentement, elle retira le reste de ses habits avant de se coucher complètement sur Xano, caressant son corps avec le sien. Les anneaux de glace qui immobilisaient l'adolescent s'étaient mis à fondre pour lui permettre de prendre les devants. Faire ça dans la forêt? Alors que Luna et Nelya pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre?_

"Nelya ne viendra pas avant une bonne heure. Elle m'a signalé par télépathie qu'elle allait emmener Luna dans un coin pour parler avec elle et la réconforter. Si tu remarques, la pokéball de Tyrania n'est plus là aussi. Nous sommes seuls...tout seuls. Profitons en, d'accord?"

"Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et puis... C'est trop rapide. Nous n'avons que seize ans et nous ne nous connaissons à peine !"

"A peine? Allons Xano, tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas? Cela fait plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble. Je te demanderais simplement..."

_Elle approcha son visage près du sien avant de venir lui mordiller l'oreille droite avec délicatesse. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui procurer des sensations enivrantes, son corps se mettant à réagir très rapidement. Le regard fiévreux posé sur l'entrejambe de l'adolescente sur lui, il avança avec un léger tremblement ses deux mains vers la poitrine d'Oriane. Quand il posa ses deux mains dessus, un petit cri de plaisir sortit des lèvres de celle qui avait été son Altaria violette._

_Heureuse, elle était si heureuse qu'il accepte enfin son corps. Elle se pencha vers lui, tout son corps étant devenu moite alors qu'elle se couchait sur lui, ses deux mains descendant le long du ventre pour arriver jusqu'au dernier vêtement de Xano. Une main passa à l'intérieur pour étudier la chose tandis que l'autre retirait le morceau de tissu. Ils étaient nus, entièrement nus. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur le torse de Xano alors qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux violets._

_Peut-être... que ce n'était pas si mal au final. Pourquoi pas? Maintenant qu'il la sentait sur lui, que tout son corps la réclamait, il pouvait se dire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Ses deux mains se retirèrent des seins d'Oriane pour venir se poser dans le dos de l'adolescente. Lentement, il se retourna pour se retrouver sur elle, celle-ci émettant un petit sourire de bonheur. Les deux mains d'Oriane allèrent autour du cou de Xano tandis qu'elle lui murmurait :_

"Tu veux bien? Tu es sûr... maintenant? C'est ma..."

"Ca l'est aussi pour moi, Oriane. Comme tu l'as dit, je devais m'y résoudre un jour et puis... J'en ai envie et je me disais que pour une première fois, autant le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, non?"

"Xano."

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer d'émotion alors que le contact allait se dérouler. Une première fois avec elle... Un jour ou l'autre, il allait aussi devoir le faire avec Luna... et Tyrania ainsi que Nelya. Et puis... C'était Oriane : L'Altaria violette avec qui il dormait depuis des années. Il l'aimait tout autant que Luna et ses deux pokémons. Oui, il n'avait pas à hésiter à ce sujet, une jeune femme se trouvait devant lui, prête à lui donner la chose la plus précieuse de son corps. Il vint l'embrasser avec tendresse alors qu'elle s'était mise à pousser un cri au moment où l'hymen se rompait. Elle venait de mordre ses lèvres jusqu'au sang alors qu'il s'arrêtait, murmurant un :_

"Je suis désolé... Oriane. J'ai été trop... violent?"

"Non, non, Xano. Nous pouvons continuer maintenant, d'accord? Fais de ton mieux."  
_  
Elle rigola faiblement alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes avec l'une de ses mains. Quelle fausse idée qu'il s'était faite en six mois avec elle. Elle n'était pas nymphomane ou autre, elle avait simplement voulu fusionner avec lui car elle l'aimait. Il se coucha sur elle, ne ressentant plus aucune gêne avant de se relever. Il souleva l'adolescente dans ses bras avec un petit sourire, l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la tente pour finir ce qu'ils venaient de commencer._


	42. Chapitre 42 : Se réconcilier

**Chapitre 42 : Se réconcilier**

"Xano, dis... On pourra recommencer?"

"Hein? Que? Quoi?"

_L'adolescente aux longs cheveux violets et dégoulinants de sueur se collait contre le corps nu de Xano. Elle respirait son odeur, déposant des légers baisers sur son torse en se calfeutrant. Elle rigola avant de reprendre :_

"Je voulais savoir... si toi et moi, nous pourrons recommencer."

"Je ne sais pas trop. Comment dire, ce n'est pas que c'était déplaisant, non, c'est même le contraire, c'était super, j'ai beaucoup aimé mais les autres... Elles vont se douter de quelque chose."

"Elles devront s'y faire ! Un homme et une femme seuls dans un coin, ils vont pas jouer aux cartes !"

"Tes réflexions me tuent. J'ai besoin de me reposer."

_Il poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il allait devenir un homme à l'âge de seize ans? Comme si il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part ça. Le pire était qu'il avait aimé ! Il avait réellement aimé faire ce genre de choses avec elle ! C'était comme si il s'était enfin senti libre et heureux depuis plusieurs mois de souffrance. Plus besoin de réfléchir aux Taisos, à Juperus, à son statut de Joker Blanc. Rien de cela. Il avait fusionné avec Oriane mais sous une autre "forme" de fusion. Rien que d'imaginer à nouveau la poitrine de l'adolescente qui bougeait à chaque...  
_  
"Tu veux que l'on recommence maintenant? Je vois que tu es de nouveau en forme."

"Hein ?! Non, non ! On ne peut..."

"Xano Likan ? C'est Nelya. Nous serons de retour dans un quart d'heure environ. Ma télépathie est assez puissante pour te parler à cette distance et il vaut mieux éviter que vous soyez..."

"J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! On va vite se dépêcher !"

"A qui parles-tu, Xano?"

"NELYA ! Rhabille toi et viens m'aider, on va devoir faire un peu de ménage."

_Il se redressa dans la tente, quittant cette dernière pour aller chercher leurs habits. Il revint dans la tente, envoyant les habits à la jeune femme alors qu'il observait les draps dans lesquels ils dormaient depuis plusieurs mois. Une petite tache de sang s'y trouvait et il se sentait ému comme un enfant : C'est vrai... Oriane, c'était aussi sa première fois. Alors qu'elle remettait ses sous-vêtements et qu'il avait déjà remis son pantalon, il s'approcha d'elle, lui volant un long et profond baiser. Les yeux améthyste d'Oriane s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction alors qu'il retirait ses lèvres, un petit sourire dessiné dessus :_

"Désolé de t'avoir pris ta virginité."

"Je te l'avais offert, je n'avais rien à regretter mais... Je suis contente que tu m'ai embrassé de ton plein gré."

"N'y prend pas goût, ça sera très rare !"

_Ils finirent de se rhabiller. Il prit le drap dans une main, sortant de la tente alors qu'Oriane le suivait. Il déposa le drap sur le sol, disant à Oriane de créer un léger souffle d'eau pour venir mouiller le tissu et tenter de faire disparaître le sang. Visiblement, cela prenait beaucoup de temps puisqu'un petit bruit dans les buissons fit apparaître Luna qui avait les yeux rouges comme à son habitude mais il savait qu'elle avait pleuré. Nelya à ses côtés, la Xatu bleue faisait voler par télékinésie la pokéball verte et violette qui contenait Tyrania._

"Qu'est... ce que vous faites, Oriane et... Xano?"

"Oh... Nous pensions qu'il était temps de nettoyer un peu les draps. On finit avec ce dernier."

"Oriane, ta coiffure part dans tout les sens. Xano, tu sembles être fiévreux, tu as l'air de transpirer comme un damné."  
_  
La jeune demoiselle aux franges blanches s'accroupit vers l'adolescent aux cheveux de même couleur. Elle posa une main sur son front pour voir si il avait de la température et il se mettait à rougir subitement. Luna semblait avoir oublié les paroles qu'il lui avait dit il y a une ou deux heures et lui... Il avait couché avec Oriane. Voilà ce qu'il pouvait appeler du remord._

"Luna? Tu veux bien emmener Xano à la rivière? Tu vois d'où je parle?"

"Hein? Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas."

"Tu vois bien qu'il est en sueur et nous n'avons plus d'eau. Tu pourras donc faire des provisions et de lui mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage."

_Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil derrière Xano. Luna s'était mis à rougir et s'enfonça dans la tente pour aller chercher le sac et mettre les bouteilles d'eau vides à l'intérieur. Oriane s'approche de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, lui murmurant :_

"Fais toi pardonner là-bas... Et évite de trop en faire, Luna reste quand même la petite Apireine timide que tu connaissais. Nous n'avons pas changé de caractère, seulement de forme. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu es encore fatigué."

"Elle ne pense pas à ça, elle."

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé."

"J'ai les bouteilles, Xano ! Donne moi ta main et ne dit rien !"

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'adolescent, Luna emporta Xano à travers les feuillages alors qu'Oriane souriait en les voyant partir. Nelya l'observa de ses yeux saphir avant de dire :_

"Alors... Vous... l'avez... Enfin, tu sais de quoi je veux parler."

"Oui, oui. Je suis sa première fois, il est ma première fois. Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bon. J'espère pouvoir vite recommencer avec lui."

"N'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Luna et Tyrania. Un jour, elle deviendra une humaine aussi."

"Quatre femmes pour un homme. Il sera gâté le pauvre Xano. Tu ne crois pas que j'avais oublié qu'un jour, toi aussi, tu deviendras une humaine. Toi aussi, tu pourras..."

"Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne deviendrais pas humaine et les membres du clan Yogenmi ne s'attachent à personne et personne ne s'attachent à ces membres."

"Tu n'es pas très crédible."

_Oriane éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de la Xatu bleue, le visage rougi de cette dernière étant comique quand on connaissait la personne. Elle tapota légèrement le dos du crâne de Nelya avant de dire :_

"Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse. Tu es différente du clan Yogenmi et tu es avec un très gentil dresseur. Tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Je ne sais pas... ce que c'est l'amour. C'est quoi?"

"Hein? Tu ne connais pas ce mot?"

_Elle se demandait si Nelya blaguait mais devant le regard rougi et les yeux saphir de la créature, elle comprit qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Visiblement, la pokémon était capable de lire dans l'Avenir et dans le Passé mais ne connaissait pas réellement ce qu'étaient les sentiments._

"Retire ton haut, Xano."

"Pourquoi ça, Luna? Tu dois juste éponger mon front, pas mon corps."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Retire le. Je dois m'occuper de voir si tu n'es pas malade."

"Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu sauras si je suis malade ou non."

"Fais le s'il te plaît !"

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !"

_Elle empoigna son bras, faisant tomber les bouteilles d'eau qu'elle tenait. De son autre main, elle tentait de lui retirer son haut alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du bord de la rivière. Et ce qui devait se produire se produisit : Luna et Xano tombèrent dans la rivière, lui sur elle. Elle se mit à sangloter et à pleurer à nouveau alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous le choc :_

"Ouinnnnnnnnn ! Xano, pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Avec Oriane, tu acceptes toujours de faire ce qu'elle veut mais jamais avec moi ! Mouinnnnnnnnn."

"Ne pleure pas, Luna, ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé !"  
_  
Il répétait inlassablement le même mot alors qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux vairons, son regard posé sur la tenue de Luna... Une tenue moulante... Une tenue blanche... Une tenue trempée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saigner subitement du nez, Luna le regardant avec inquiétude. Elle se releva avant de le sortir de la rivière._

"Snif... Ca va, Xano? Tu saignes du nez, laisse moi m'occuper de ça."

_Elle s'approchait de lui, le couchant sur le sol alors qu'elle observait son visage dont le nez saignait. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Mais si il ne la regardait pas en face, où pouvait-il regarder ?! Le blanc, c'est transparent quand c'est trempé !_

"Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, il faudra simplement mettre quelque chose dans le nez pour arrêter l'hémorragie."

_Une idée tout bête, une simple idée pour ne pas à avoir son visage ou... autre chose en face de lui. Il la retourna rapidement avant de se mettre assis, la tenant grâce à ses deux mains posées sur le ventre. Bien entendu, sa jupe noire et blanche était tout aussi trempée que le reste mais au moins, il n'avait pas..."ça" en face des yeux._

"Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Xano?"

"Je tenais à m'excuser... pour tout ce que je t'ai dit."

"Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te bouder."

"Mais tu devrais être en colère ou furieuse contre moi ! Je ne sais pas, regarde Tyrania, elle n'hésitait pas à me mordre. Ou alors Oriane, quand elle s'énerve, elle est vraiment intenable ! Ou alors, tu pourrais me faire des reproches ou parler sérieusement comme Nelya !"

"Je ne suis pas... Nelya ou une autre. Mais j'aimerais bien l'être."

_Elle avait pris la parole sur un ton gêné. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il sentait un léger malaise de sa part. Leurs deux corps étaient trempés mais il percevait sa chaleur corporelle tandis qu'elle reprenait :_

"Les filles trop gentilles... ou trop timides, ça n'intéresse réellement personne. Je l'ai remarqué depuis que je suis devenue une humaine. Ce que les hommes veulent comme véritable amour, c'est une fille qui sache ouvrir la bouche au bon moment, une fille qui a de la poigne, une fille qui sait se battre. Un peu comme les pokémons. Que je sois une pokémon ou une fille, je suis simplement bonne à rien."

"Mais ne dit ça, voyons ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Sinon... Pourquoi tu serais encore avec moi?"

"Car tu ne penses pas comme les autres mais... J'ai peur du regard qu'auront les autres sur toi et puis... Il y a des hommes qui me demandent des choses... bizarres."  
_  
Des choses bizarres? Il serrait avec un peu plus d'insistance ce qui avait été son ancienne Apireine. Il devait en savoir un peu plus à son sujet : Oriane, elle savait se débrouiller contre eux mais Luna... C'était autre chose._

"Du genre, de retirer mon haut...Ou alors de placer mes mains sous ma poitrine et de les croiser. Ils me regardent vraiment bizarrement et en plus, ce n'était même pas dans les yeux. Ils regardaient mes seins mais je n'osais rien dire... Tyrania grognait toujours et les faisaient fuir. J'avais peur, très peur."

_Elle s'était mise à trembler alors qu'il comprenait la situation : Des pervers, des sacrés pervers pour s'en prendre à une adolescente de seize ans ! Mais aussi, ils fallaient se mettre du côté des hommes : Elle portait toujours des tenues sacrément moulantes et même si elle ne le remarquait pas, elle était drôlement sexy._

"Mais qu'est ce que je pense moi?!"

"Hein? De quoi, Xano? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

_Il ne répondait pas mais il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé ça. Comme si c'était de la faute de Luna ! Il pensait comme un pervers ou quoi ?! A force de s'imaginer trop de choses, il oubliait la vérité au sujet de Luna. Elle n'avait pas changé, loin de là. Elle était restée la même, les paroles d'Oriane étaient véridiques. Ses mains remontaient légèrement sur le ventre de Luna, se posant juste au-dessous de ses généreux seins. Elle cria légèrement de surprise alors qu'il s'arrêtait :_

"Je préfère... ma Luna. Celle que je connaissais auparavant, pas celle qui imite les autres ou qui cherche à ressembler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Tu es ma petite Luna, rien qu'à moi. Ma petite Luna que j'adore, c'est tout ce que je veux. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses."

"Mais je..."

"Non, laisse moi finir. Si tu restes toi-même, je t'aimerais beaucoup plus. Je veux dire que j'aimais beaucoup te voir rougir pour un rien lorsque tu me regardais, ça me faisait rougir aussi. Et puis, maintenant que tu es devenue humaine, tu es devenue bien plus jolie et belle. Regarde moi ça."

_Il souleva les deux seins de l'adolescente avant de poser ses mains dessus. Elle cria légèrement de plaisir alors qu'il sentait le tissu mouillé sur sa poitrine. Elle murmura en haletant :_

"Xa... Xano. J'ai chaud... et froid en même temps. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?"

_Il devait s'arrêter là, il n'était pas capable d'avoir deux rapports sexuels dans la même journée avec deux personnes mais ce souffle... Ce visage qui se tournait vers lui, rouge de gêne et de chaleur. Elle haletait assez rapidement alors qu'il tentait lui-même de se contrôler :_

"Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, Luna. Je t'aime tellement."

"C'est vrai Xano? Tu ne mens pas?"  
_  
Elle l'observait de ses yeux rubis alors qu'elle avait bougé pour l'avoir en face de lui. De cette position, il pouvait observer ses seins généreux aux tétons arrogants qui pointaient sous cette tenue moulante et blanche. Et... plus rien. Elle s'était simplement retournée sans rien faire. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était normal : C'était sa petite Luna à lui. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, lui laissant prendre la suite des opérations. Il prit la parole sur un ton amusé :_

"Que veux-tu? Tu as l'air d'attendre quelque chose."

"Hiii... Euh, non... Rien. Je n'attendais rien du tout."  
_  
Elle ouvrit ses yeux rubis, détournant son regard d'un air gêné et triste. Elle pensait qu'en cet instant, il l'aurait em... Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'elle se retrouvait couchée sur le sol. Il venait bel et bien de prendre les devants. Sans vouloir faire de comparaison avec Oriane, il trouvait qu'il émanait de Luna une certaine candeur que l'ancienne Altaria n'avait pas. Il était couché sur elle, son torse appuyant sur les seins de Luna alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau excité. Contrairement à Oriane, elle ne mettait pas la langue dans sa bouche et il trouvait que c'était tout aussi bon comme ça. Ce léger goût de miel, il en était sûr. Le fait qu'elle soit une ancienne Apireine lui permettait de faire ces petites prouesses. L'une de ses mains s'engouffra sous la tenue blanche pour arriver au contact du sein gauche nu, le caressant avec une grande délicatesse alors que deux de ses doigts tournaient et s'amusaient à titiller le téton. Il retira légèrement sa main avant de faire de même avec ses lèvres._

"On s'arrêtera là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord?"

"Pour...D'accord."

_Elle ne devait pas poser de questions : Si Xano voulait s'arrêter maintenant, c'était à lui de décider. Mais quand même... Elle s'était sentie si bien, encore plus qu'aux nombreux moments où ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait même senti quelque chose qui s'était écoulé entre ses jambes. Elle avait remarqué la petite bosse du pantalon de Xano mais n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet._

"Car je pense que ce n'est pas le moment ou l'endroit pour ça. Néanmoins, si tu veux, je peux encore t'embrasser une dernière fois. C'est à toi de voir."

"S'il... te... plaît?"  
_  
Elle posa un doigt sur l'une de ses lèvres, visiblement intimidée de demander une telle chose. Il rigola avant de l'embrasser à nouveau mais avec plus d'ardeur, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle était si jolie. Il retira ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard avant de se relever :_

"Tu comptes rester couchée pendant combien de temps? Au passage, je dois te le dire : Je vois tout... Ton haut est transparent?"

"Quoi? HIIIIIIIIII !"

_Elle poussa un cri strident avant de cacher sa poitrine avec ses deux mains, encore plus gênée et confuse qu'auparavant. Il la voyait depuis combien de temps? Son regard rubis se posa sur le visage de Xano qui émettait un grand sourire avant de la soulever avec tendresse pour la relever. Il la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme aux franges blanches retirant ses mains pour les poser sur le dos de Xano, sa tête sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme._

"J'attendrais ce jour avec impatience, Xano. Ce jour où toi et moi, nous pourrons nous aimer réellement."

"On s'aime déjà réellement, non? Du moins, c'est mon cas à ton égard. Nous devrions remplir les bouteilles d'eau et si tu veux... Nous pourrons nous tenir la main en rentrant."

_Elle hocha la tête en rigolant, quittant les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de sortir les bouteilles d'eau. Il vint l'aider tout en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. A ses côtés, il rougissait autant qu'elle et il trouvait ça normal. C'était sa petite reine à lui ou alors sa fiancée. Même si au départ, ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, si ils s'aimaient, ils pouvaient bien se considérer comme fiancés, non?_

"Fini ! Nous pouvons partir."

"Mademoiselle, voulez vous bien me laisser prendre votre sac pour ne pas affaiblir vos délicates épaules?"

_Elle le voyait s'incliner et l'observa de ses yeux rubis grands ouverts. Lentement, elle s'inclina devant lui pour accepter sa proposition, sa grosse poitrine se balançant sous le regard de Xano. Celui-ci posa rapidement une main dessus, Luna poussant un cri avant de se redresser tandis qu'il souriait. Il prit le sac avec les bouteilles d'eau sur son dos avant de tendre sa main._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Xano apparaissait devant Oriane et Nelya, tenant Luna grâce à sa main droite avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa décision était prise : Plus question de se cacher ou de laisser les filles aux yeux de tout ces types !_

"Alors vous avez fait la paix?"

"Il n'y avait pas de dispute que je sache à la base mais... J'ai pris une décision : Je vais arrêter de me cacher et je vais passer plus de temps avec vous... Luna m'a expliqué un peu la situation et contrairement à vous trois, elle a besoin de ma protection face à ces types. Oriane, je suis sûr que tu pourrais castrer quiconque s'approcherait de toi."

"Je confirme : Y en a qui ont essayé, ils se sont cassés les dents... et les parties génitales."

"Ma petite Luna a besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec elle et la protéger, c'est pourquoi à partir de demain, Taiso ou non, nous irons tous en ville. Mais je crois que pour aujourd'hui, nous en avons déjà fait assez."  
_  
La jeune femme aux yeux rubis se colla contre lui, légèrement intimidée après les paroles de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas à lui de la protéger mais l'inverse alors... Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien ce moment? Car peut-être... avait-elle une place dans le coeur de l'adolescent? Celui-ci déposa le sac au sol, tapant dans ses deux mains avant de faire sortir Tyrania, commençant à donner quelques ordres pour passer une bonne journée. Après six mois, tout venait enfin d'être rétabli et mis en ordre. Dès demain, ils allaient reprendre des habitudes qu'ils avaient perdues._


	43. Chapitre 43 : Petit passage en ville

**Chapitre 43 : Petit passage en ville**

"Xano Likan, vous venez de gagner un nouveau tournoi avec seulement deux de vos pokémons. Bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes se sont demandés : Où étiez-vous pendant plus d'une année ? Aucune trace de votre présence, aucun combat devant les caméras de la télévision."

"Ah... ça."

_Il poussa un léger soupir amusé alors qu'il était sorti d'une nouvelle arène. Une bourse à la main ainsi que de nombreux objets de guérison, il appliqua ces derniers sur la Xatu bleue et la Feunard au pelage doré avec grande délicatesse. Oriane et Luna étaient derrière lui, les mains croisées au niveau du ventre. Comme l'avait dit l'homme qui tenait le micro devant une caméra, il venait de remporter un nouveau tournoi. Après une trentaine de secondes, il se redressa, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer les mains alors qu'il reprenait la parole, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres :_

"Disons que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul après... certains évènements que je n'aimerais pas parler en public."

"Est-ce en rapport avec la disparition de la femme qui s'était occupée de vous lorsque vous étiez à l'orphelinat?"

_Ils étaient... drôlement bien au courant. Ne pas montrer de réactions et ne rien dire. Les yeux rubis de Luna se posèrent sur la main gauche de Xano : Elle tremblait et s'était refermée sous la forme d'un poing. Elle allait se mettre à ses côtés mais l'adolescente aux longs cheveux violets posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de Luna. Ce n'était pas à elles de s'occuper de ça._

"Disons que... Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec elle, oui. Mademoiselle Elis était quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux et sa disparition m'affecte beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'elle a affecté les enfants de l'orphelinat et monsieur Barinor aussi. Avez vous d'autres questions ou je peux me retirer?"

_Il s'était calmé. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet de mademoiselle Elis. Rien dit au sujet de la liaison qui l'unissait à elle. Elle reposait enfin en paix et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses cheveux blancs lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'en bas des omoplates et ses dix-sept années étaient arrivées aujourd'hui mais cela... Est-ce qu'ils étaient sensés le savoir? Non, ce n'était pas le cas._

"Ah oui, j'en ai une dernière. De nombreuses filles de votre âge se posent cette question : Qui sont ces deux jeunes demoiselles derrière vous ? Elles semblent très bien vous connaître puisque d'après nos informateurs, elles ont déjà participé à de nombreux combats avec vos propres pokémons. Et où est votre Altaria violette?"  
_  
Il pouvait prendre une légère revanche sur ces foutus journalistes. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas autant au courant qu'ils le pensaient l'être. Où était l'Altaria violette? Et bien, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça puisqu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. Xano se tourna vers Oriane et Luna, leur demandant de s'approcher. Les deux adolescentes arrivèrent à sa hauteur alors qu'il prenait leurs mains dans les siennes._

"Ce sont simplement mes petites amies. J'en ai une pour chaque jour de la semaine. Si j'ai besoin de changer d'air, il me suffit de voir laquelle correspondra à mon humeur du jour. Je crois que l'interview vient de se terminer."

_Ils se retirèrent devant le regard consterné du journaliste. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, un bras passa autour du cou de Xano, Oriane l'étranglant sans force avant de dire :_

"Alors comme ça, tu en as une pour chaque jour de la semaine? Tu veux bien me présenter les cinq autres que je leur dise ma façon de penser à ces dernières?"

"Arr... Arr... Arrrg ! Si tu veux, si tu veux. Elles sont toutes bien mieux que toi, Oriane. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très difficile."

"Tu en as trouvé des meilleures que moi? Et je vais donc servir à quoi? Je suis quel jour de la semaine?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je regarde mon agenda pour te donner un rendez-vous."

"Oriane, tu commences à lui faire mal."

_Luna venait de s'adresser à l'ancienne Altaria violette avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oriane retira son bras autour du cou de Xano avant de rigoler alors que celui-ci faisait de mal. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à part elles. Tyrania marchait à côté, prenant les devants comme à son habitude sans se retourner. Une année s'était écoulée et ni elle, ni Nelya étaient devenues des humaines. Cinq années... Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune humain qui avait bien grandi depuis le temps. La Xatu Bleue volait légèrement au-dessus de Xano, ne disant aucune parole. Depuis des mois, ça se passait comme ça : Les deux pokémons ne parlaient plus, Luna prenait légèrement la parole pour discuter avec Xano et Oriane, l'ancienne Altaria violette s'était rapprochée énormément de l'adolescent au fil des mois et il était évident que leur relation dépassait le stade de la simple amitié._

"Xano ! Pour ce soir, j'ai décidé que nous allions dormir à l'hôtel."

"Hein, que quoi? Et pourquoi ça? Il y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui?"

_Faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, des personnes passant à côté d'eux. Oriane fit une légère moue avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres en se penchant. En une année, elle avait bien grandi, elle était même plus grande que lui. Alors qu'il mesurait 1 mètre 70, elle-même faisait maintenant 1 mètre 80, sa poitrine avait pris un peu de taille mais n'atteignait pas la taille de Luna. Et oui... La jolie demoiselle aux franges blanches était de la même taille que Xano mais arborait maintenant une magnifique poitrine qui était clairement visible dans la tenue moulante blanche. De nombreux regards étaient posés sur cette dernière mais celui que Xano leur donnait suffisait rapidement à les faire détourner. C'était SA protégée et il était hors de question que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle._

"Je ne sais pas trop, Xano. Allons à l'hôtel, prenons les chambres et tu resteras dans la tienne en nous attendant. D'accord?"

"Oui cheffe !"

_Il fit un petit salut militaire devant Oriane, celle-ci soupirant légèrement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, venant lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :_

"Et ce soir, tu auras une surprise. Une jolie surprise mais seulement si tu es gentil, très gentil. Tu le seras?"  
_  
Rien que le fait d'y penser, il s'était mis à trembler légèrement. Un petit hochement de la tête et il sourit à Oriane. Depuis leur premier rapport, il s'en était passé du temps et il n'était pas rare que tout les deux partent dans un coin pour "apprendre" à mieux se connaître. Autant dire que niveau sexualité, elle et lui étaient maintenant très au point. Quand à Luna... Luna, il n'arrivait pas à la toucher ou à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Cela s'arrêtait à de simples caresses mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait été complètement nu devant la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas si Luna était triste mais elle ne le montrait pas et cela lui donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, la rendre aussi heureuse qu'Oriane mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin avec elle. Un claquement de doigts vint le ramener à la réalité :_

"Hey, tu cogites ou quoi? Nous sommes arrivés."  
_  
Oriane venait de s'adresser à lui. Il leva son regard vers le ciel, remarquant le magnifique bâtiment en face de lui. Trois étoiles étaient au-dessus du nom de l'hôtel : "Draconian, le repos des Dracos". Rien que ça. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, Oriane passant en première, lâchant sa main alors que Luna gardait la sienne en lui. Il lui chuchota :_

"Tu crois... que c'est vraiment une bonne idée? Je veux dire : Ca doit coûter horriblement cher de dormir une unique journée ici."

"Xano... C'est quand même ton anniversaire. Il est temps que nous le fêtions correctement. Tu ne veux pas d'anniversaires? Ou tu préfères... le passer seul?"

_Elle l'observait de son regard rubis et presque larmoyant. Il posa une main au niveau de ses yeux vairons : Pas ce regard, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle ne profitait même pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait : Elle était tout simplement... elle. Il la prit dans ses bras en souriant, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs allant se loger contre lui alors qu'Oriane arrivait avec deux clés :_

"Voilà la tienne Xano ! Nous quatre, nous dormirons dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Tu as la 405 et nous avons la 406. Luna, tu viens avec moi. Tyrania et Nelya, vous pouvez le surveiller pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas en attendant?"  
_  
Les deux pokémons inclinèrent leurs têtes. Oriane vint extraire Luna de l'étreinte de Xano tandis que les deux femmes partaient ensemble en laissant Xano et ses deux pokémons devant l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Il observa les deux pokémons avant de faire tourner sa clé et de dire :_

"Et bien... Tyrania, Nelya, allons donc voir ce que ma chambre nous réserve. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

"Je veux bien t'accompagner. Nelya fera de même, du moins... Je pense que oui."

"Je n'ai rien contre cette idée. Nous pourrons discuter un peu si tu le désires en attendant."

_Prenant les devants, Xano rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur avant de regarder le numéro de sa clé. Le numéro 406. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du quatrième étage._

"Oriane s'est trompée de clé, elle m'a donné celle de la chambre 406 au lieu de la 405. Pour la peine, on va s'installer là-bas et attendre qu'elles reviennent toutes les deux. Après, je partirais dans ma chambre. Il n'y a aucun souci, n'est-ce pas?"  
_  
Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête positivement. Arrivés au quatrième étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur avant de se diriger vers la chambre 406. Rentrant la clé dans la serrure, Xano ouvrit la porte de la chambre, regardant à l'intérieur. Et bien... C'était plutôt pas mal du tout : Un mini-bar, une salle de bain, un lit très grand format, une télévision, des préserva..._

"Ah non, pas besoin de ça dans cette chambre."

_Il prit les objets avant de les mettre à la poubelle devant le regard de Tyrania et Nelya. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait... Il ne prenait jamais ses précautions avec Oriane. Il se donna une violente claque sur le front avant de se traiter d'imbécile devant les deux pokémons._

"Il y a un problème, Xano?"

"Xano, je viens de le remarquer même si cela fait une année mais... Tu n'utilises plus les médaillons pour converser avec nous."

"Hein? Que... C'est vrai ça. Vous croyez que c'est grâce à DornRek?"

"Je ne pense pas, ça doit être l'oeuvre des deux médaillons qui ont éclaté. C'est peut-être l'un des pouvoirs passifs obtenus par le dresseur pour sa réussite."

"Peut-être, peut-être. Enfin bon... Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour vous dans ce mini-bar. Attendez un peu, je vais bien vous trouver de quoi manger. Vous avez faim, non?"

_Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête sans répondre alors qu'il ouvrait le mini-bar. Oui, au moins, il y avait de la qualité et il savait qu'il allait devoir payer un supplément puisque rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde mais qu'importe. Il prit un paquet de bonbons pour Pokémons, l'ouvrant avant d'en sortir deux. L'un fut donné à Nelya, l'autre à Tyrania et il les observa en train de manger, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

"Je me demande laquelle de vous deux sera la prochaine sur-évoluée. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps !"

_Il leur donna quatre autres bonbons tout en les regardant. Ils étaient tous sur le lit, lui couché sur le ventre, Nelya sur ses deux serres comme à son habitude et Tyrania était assise. Tyrania... Depuis une année, elle avait profondément changé. En fait, depuis la transformation de Luna et Oriane en humaines, il avait tenté à maintes fois de savoir quel était son problème mais elle ne lui répondait pas. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui..._

"Dis moi, Tyrania... Tu te plais encore avec moi? Je te sens morose, mon corps ne se rappelle plus de tes morsures, tu ne veux pas me mordre?"

_Masochisme? Ou tentative de rapprochement? A part lui, personne ne le savait mais il remontait la manche droite de sa veste pour montrer le bras nu devant la gueule de Tyrania. L'oeil gauche de couleur améthyste le regarda longuement puis elle prit la parole sur un ton neutre :_

"Pourquoi ferais-je ça, Xano? Je ne vois pas de raison de te mordre."

"Et bien... Car j'ai dit une bêtise à la fin du tournoi d'aujourd'hui?"

"Tu as dit une bêtise envers Oriane et Luna, pas moi. Je ne suis pas Oriane ou Luna, je ne te mordrais pas donc."

"Nelya... Tu arrives à lire dans le passé et le futur non? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui est arrivé à Tyrania? Elle m'inquiète beaucoup trop."  
_  
La Xatu bleue scruta Tyrania, lui signalant par télépathie qu'elle ne dirait rien et qu'elle ne connaissait rien de toute façon. Ses yeux saphir se dirigèrent vers Xano puis elle dit :_

"Je ne sais rien à son sujet. Son esprit est bloqué et je ne peux pas y accéder. De même, pourquoi irais-je voir son passé? Les filles peuvent vouloir garder des choses secrètes en elles."

_Garder des choses secrètes? C'est vrai qu'il... ne connaissait rien du passé de Tyrania. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne soit dans ce centre pokémon où les orphelins tentaient de la choisir? Vu son caractère, elle avait été sûrement enlevée et capturée pour être disponible parmi les choix? Il murmura, nullement sûr de ses paroles :_

"Est-ce... que tu as été enlevé de tes parents lorsque tu étais une enfant, Tyrania?"

_Un regard sombre, une flamme traversant les yeux vairons de la Feunard au pelage doré et huit queues s'abattirent sur la tête de Xano, le faisant tomber du lit sans qu'il ne sache d'où venait cette claque. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, qu'elle se mette en colère ou le mordre mais non... Elle se redressa pour être sur ses quatre pattes, ses yeux violet et vert posés sur lui :_

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre. La vérité est tout autre, Xano. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner dans ma pokéball."

"Mais, je..."

_Sa voix avait un léger ton triste difficile à cacher mais elle le regarda une dernière fois, fermant ses yeux avant de disparaître dans la sphère aux couleurs de son regard. Xano se releva, une main posée sur sa joue : Il n'était même pas rouge, elle ne l'avait pas frappé avec force. Il s'assit à côté de Nelya, passant un bras à côté de celle-ci pour venir l'installer contre lui :_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nelya? Tout fout le camp depuis qu'Oriane et Luna sont devenues des humaines. Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes hein? Mais j'aimerais... bien savoir. Tu as une réponse à ça?"

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif, soudainement rouge aux joues. Sa peau bleutée émettait un violent contraste avec ses deux joues mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire : Xano était près d'elle, trop près d'elle. Comment un humain pouvait-il la faire réagir autant? Elle était du clan Yogenmi ! Un clan respectable et qui ne connaissait pas les humains. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle son coeur battre en voyant la détresse du jeune homme près d'elle?_

"Est-ce... que je me comporte mal, Nelya? Peut-être que je ne suis pas doué pour les relations avec les Feunards. Même si ce sont des pokémons assez difficiles, normalement... Je devrais être capable de comprendre ses sentiments après cinq années. Est-ce qu'en une année, ne nous sommes nous pas rapprochés, toi et moi?"

"Je... ne sais pas, Xano. Le clan Yogenmi n'autorise pas ses membres à se lier avec des humains. Quiconque décide de devenir le pokémon d'un humain est exclu du clan."

_Elle posa subitement ses deux ailes rouges sur son bec : Elle... Elle... ELLE AVAIT FAIT UNE GAFFE ! Elle venait de lui dire clairement qu'elle n'était plus du clan Yogenmi ! Maintenant qu'il le savait, peut-être qu'il... allait se débarrasser d'elle? Le jeune homme l'étudia pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder le plafond, prenant la parole :_

"Tu ne fais donc plus partie du clan Yogenmi? Bof... Et après? Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait son importance primordiale. Tu arrives à vivre sans en être un membre, non? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te rejeter maintenant. Comme si... Attend un petit peu : Nelya, tu ne crois pas que je te gardais avec moi car tu étais une Reine ou une membre du clan Yogenmi?"

_Il retira son bras de l'oiseau. Vu qu'il était assis, il était plus petit qu'elle et il devait relever ses yeux pour l'avoir en face de lui. Si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il la gardait, pourquoi restait-il avec elle? Il pouvait facilement l'abandonner. Pourquoi garder un pokémon qui n'a aucun statut social ou liaison avec lui?_

"Bon, bon, bon... Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Tu n'es pas un objet, tu n'es pas une arme de combat ou je ne sais quoi. Tu es Nelya, tu es celle qui a la parole la plus intelligente et mâture du groupe, tu es celle que l'on devrait souvent écouter tout en sachant qu'on ne t'écoutera pas. Je ne dirais pas que tu es une mère pour moi et les autres mais si j'ai un souci ou que j'ai besoin de discuter, je sais que tu es là. Est-ce que je te considère comme une grande soeur? Je ne sais pas trop."

"Je... n'ai pas de sentiments ou de réactions humaines."

"Ouvre donc tes ailes."

_Ouvrir ses ailes? D'accord mais... Elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité du geste? Déployant ses deux ailes rouges, elle attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire Xano. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs vint poser son oreille contre le corps de Nelya, écoutant ses battements._

"Tu as un coeur, j'en ai un aussi. Rien ne nous différencie à ce que je sache. Tu es autant capable de ressentir des sentiments que moi ou un autre. Je vais te poser une question : Est-ce que tu apprécies de passer du temps avec moi?"

_Il retira sa tête, Nelya refermant ses ailes tandis que ses yeux saphir observaient le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre? Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par apprécier? Que sa compagnie lui était plaisante? C'était le cas. Ou alors, il pensait à plus de choses... Elle était un peu la gardienne des secrets du groupe : Oriane lui racontait toutes leurs petites aventures en disant ce que Xano aime, Luna lui parle de ses sentiments, de toutes les choses qu'elle voudrait faire, Xano quand à lui, l'aime avoir comme confidente... Seule Tyrania restait éloignée du quatuor mais là n'était pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre?_

"Que veux-tu dire par là, Xano?"

"Je veux simplement savoir si tu m'apprécies ou non ! Rah, des fois, tu es une vraie neuneu, tu le sais, Nelya?"

"C'est une insulte que tu viens de me lancer. Néanmoins... Je... crois... que... je t'ai... apprécie bien? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce terme."

"Ahhhhhhhh ! Laisse tomber !"

_Il tomba sur le lit à côté de la Xatu bleue. Ca ne servait à rien : Quand elle s'y mettait, elle était énervante à sa façon. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'est-ce que Luna et Oriane pouvaient bien faire? Il se le demandait._

"Alors, tu préfères quoi? Le blanc ou le rouge?"

"Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas, Oriane. Je n'ai jamais pensé à porter ce genre de choses."

"Il le faut bien ! Ca va lui faire une sacrée surprise. Regarde donc ce que j'ai en main !"

"La clé de notre chambre."

"NON ! Ce n'est pas la clé de notre chambre mais de sa chambre. Tu sais bien qu'en tant que dragonne, je peux utiliser un peu de tous les éléments... Et bien, regarde ce que j'ai en main."

"Mais c'est..."

"Et oui, c'est une copie faite de glace de la clé de la chambre 405. J'en ferais une seconde avant de rentrer à l'hôtel et on ira la mettre dans un coin pour qu'elle évite de fondre et..."  
_  
Elles se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un magasin de lingerie féminine. Oriane vint lui murmurer la suite de la phrase avec un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que le visage de Luna se mettait à rougir violemment. Comment... Oriane pouvait-elle penser à de telles choses ?! Elle était démoniaque dès qu'il s'agissait de ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient venues faire dans un magasin de lingerie féminine? Oriane posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Luna, celle-ci poussant un cri de surprise._

"Bon, je vois à peu près la taille. Viens avec moi, Luna ! On va faire quelques tests !"

"Mais je ne veux passsssss ! J'ai trop honte, Oriane !"

_Contre la vitrine du magasin, son dos posé sur ce dernier, un jeune homme poussa un profond soupir :_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent? Bon, en attendant, on va jouer un petit peu."

_De son jean gris, il sortit une petite console portable avant de l'allumer. Il lui suffisait maintenant de patienter. Il avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns lui allant jusqu'au cou et une boucle d'oreille sur l'oreille gauche. Il portait un pull blanc beaucoup trop grand pour lui avec des manches grises tandis qu'une longue rayure à dents de scie de couleur noire coupait le pull en deux. Néanmoins, son signe distinctif était quand même sa mèche de cheveux bleus qui cachait son oeil de même couleur. Mais de qui parlait donc le jeune homme?_


	44. Chapitre 44 : Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 44 : Joyeux anniversaire**

« Et bien, tu attends quoi pour venir essayer ces sous-vêtements ? Que je te donne la main ? Ramène toi illico, presto et tout de suite, Iny ! »

« Maîtresse Oria, vous savez bien que… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon hobby de faire ce genre de shoping. »

« Taratata ! C'est un ordre ! Tu es devenue une jolie femme et en tant que telle, tu dois porter des habits élégants ! Ramène toi ici et maintenant ! »

« Mais… »

_Le rideau s'ouvrit légèrement pour qu'une main féminine apparaisse, attrapant celle gantée de vert. La jeune femme poussa un léger cri avant de se faire happer à l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage. Luna tendit l'oreille alors qu'Oriane palpait à nouveau sa poitrine pour vérifier la taille._

« Mais arrête ! C'est gênant ! »

« Je dois bien l'étudier. Ce soir, Xano aura une petite surprise lorsqu'il ira dormir. »

« En parlant de Xano… Je… Euh… Comment dire… Toi et lui, vous le faites… souvent, non ? Tu crois qu'il… voudra bien de moi ? »

« Mais bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu es encore plus jolie et belle que moi ! Il va te sauter dessus comme un sauvage et je suis sûre qu'il va s'occuper de ta poitrine avec une ferveur que ni moi, ni une autre ne pourront obtenir ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs baissa la tête, très gênée d'entendre ce genre de propos de la part d'Oriane. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude malgré une année passée avec elle, Xano et les deux pokémons. Elle se demandait à quoi allait ressembler Tyrania et Nelya quand elles allaient devenir humaines et surtout… Si Xano allait se rapprocher d'elles tout en s'éloignant de sa petite personne. Elle poussa un léger soupir alors qu'Oriane reprit la parole : _

« Bon, reste là, je vais aller chercher quelques sous-vêtements pour que tu puisses les essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Plutôt string ? Ou culotte ? »

« … … HIIIII ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! »

« Alors je ramènerais les deux ! »

_Elle rigola avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage au même moment où une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges un peu éparpillés sortait de la cabine voisine. Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se sourire :_

« Une amie qui n'est pas habituée à faire les boutiques ? »

« Exactement. C'en est de même pour vous ? »

« Bien entendu. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent. Je me nomme Oria et vous ? »

« Oriane. Puisque tu sembles bien t'y connaître, tu vas pouvoir me conseiller pour la pauvre petite demoiselle cachée dans la cabine. »

« Si tu m'aides de ton côté, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

_Oriane tendit sa main droite en direction d'Oria, celle-ci la serrant avec délicatesse et entrain alors que les deux femmes s'éloignèrent dans le magasin pour venir fouiner et prendre quelques sous-vêtements affriolants. Luna, assise dans la cabine d'essayage, s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir en face d'elle. Peut-être qu'Oriane avait raison : Elle était assez jolie et… sa poitrine était plutôt bien fournie. Elle s'imagina quelques instants Xano jouant avec cette dernière et se mit à rougir subitement de gêne. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se rasseoir, petit cri rejoint par un profond soupir, soupir qui se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cabine d'essayage._

« Vous avez une maî… amie un peu trop excitée, vous aussi ? »

« Oui… Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'un homme que j'aime énormément. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir et de le rendre heureux encore plus aujourd'hui mais… Mon amie pense à une autre forme de plaisir et… ça me gêne. Je suis devenue humaine car je pensais qu'avec ça, je pouvais rendre heureux l'homme que j'aime mais… »

« Devenue humaine ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Oups ! Elle venait de gaffer et ce n'était pas une petite gaffe ! Elle et Oriane étaient des humaines comme les autres aux yeux de tous. Ils ne devaient pas savoir leurs existences antérieures. Comment elle allait se rattraper ? Elle n'était pas douée pour ça ! Elle tentait de trouver une excuse mais déjà l'autre personne reprit la parole :_

« J'étais une ancienne Roucarnage. Ma maîtresse était si heureuse avec moi et mon ami mais les années ont passé et même si elle n'a pas changé, ce qui l'entoure est devenu plus sombre. Même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je veux tout faire pour lui faire plaisir… même porter des vêtements qui ne me conviennent pas. Vous saviez que les vêtements qui apparaissent lorsqu'on devient un humain, ce sont nos vêtements naturels ? Même si ils sont déchirés, brûlés ou autre, le lendemain, nous pouvons les faire revenir sur notre corps ? Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie mais plutôt… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Disons plutôt que c'est de la magie. »

_Une ancienne Roucarnage ? Une autre pokémon devenue humaine ? Etait-ce vrai ce mensonge ? Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire ne semblait pas faux. C'était quand même bizarre. Une main posée sur sa poitrine, Luna reprenait la parole, un peu plus sûre d'elle :_

« Je suis une ancienne Apireine. Je m'appelle Luna et je ne savais pas ce que vous disiez. Si vous êtes devenue une humaine pour votre maîtresse, c'est que vous l'aimez particulièrement, non ? Elle doit vraiment bien s'occuper de vous. C'est pareil pour celui que j'aime : C'est mon ancien dresseur mais il ne s'est jamais ou seulement très rarement comporté comme tel. Il prend des risques inconsidérés pour venir nous sauver, moi et les autres et c'est pour ça que je l'adore. »

« Tu aimes ton humain ? C'est vrai que… Ca doit être plus facile si on est de sexe opposé par rapport à notre maître. Je m'appelle Iny de mon côté, enchantée de te connaître. Cela est un peu drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Une ancienne pokémon oiseau et une ancienne pokémon insecte qui fraternisent et discutent comme si de rien n'était. »

_Les deux femmes rigolèrent faiblement à travers la barrière de bois qui les séparait. C'était bizarre, elle devait le reconnaître. C'était la première fois qu'elle se liait aussi facilement à une humaine, du moins, une humaine qui était une ancienne pokémon. Avoir été une Apireine n'empêchait pas d'avoir des relations, c'est vrai, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Le rideau s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser apparaître la longue chevelure violette d'Oriane qui était revenue : _

« Héhéhé. Devine ce que je viens de trouver. »

_Un simple regard et elle compris de quoi voulait parler Oriane. Pas de chance…Elle n'avait visiblement pas de chance. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Luna tenta de crier son désespoir mais la main de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets se posa sur sa bouche pour la faire taire._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Oriane sortait la première de la cabine d'essayage avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Luna la suivait, tête baissée et visiblement dépitée ou alors découragée. Au même instant, Oria sortait de la cabine voisine, ses yeux rouges posés sur Oriane puis sur Luna avec un grand sourire : _

« C'est donc elle qui doit rendre heureux un homme ce soir ? »

« O…ORIANE ! Tu l'as crié sur tous les toits ?! »

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin, je ne crois pas… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets sifflota en détournant le regard. Derrière Oria apparaissait une femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. De longs cheveux bruns clairs lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux violets derrière une paire de lunettes circulaires et de petite taille, la jeune femme sourit à Luna : _

« Iny. Nous avons… discuté toutes les deux entre le mur. »

« Ah ! Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, mademoiselle Iny. »

_Luna s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune femme qui gardait son regard posé sur elle. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs observa la personne devant elle : Elle portait une sorte de chapeau de détective avec trois rayures en son centre : Deux rouges entourant une jaune. Sur le haut du chapeau, trois longs rubans semblaient rattachés aux rayures. Elle portait un imperméable orange sur le corps ainsi qu'une longue robe brune sous ce dernier, la robe lui allant jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait aussi deux gants violets aux mains et d'après l'allure qu'elle avait, on pouvait remarquer un certain air sérieux sans pour autant être hautain. _

« Et bien, je vois que tout le monde a fait connaissance. Je me nomme Oria et j'ai rencontré votre amie il y a quelques minutes. Vous êtes vraiment aussi timide que ça ? »

« ORIANEEEEEEE ! »

_Elle jeta un regard colérique à Oriane qui gardait son sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Oria et Iny rigolèrent très faiblement. Non mais… Elle avait raconté quoi d'autre encore à son sujet ? Elle fit une mine boudeuse alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les quatre vers la caisse pour payer les articles choisis. Quelques secondes après, Oria et Iny prirent la parole : _

« Et bien, ça a été un plaisir de trouver des personnes comme vous, les filles ! Peut-être que l'on se reverra un jour ou l'autre. »

« Le plaisir est partagé, mademoiselle Oria. »

_Elles se saluèrent avant que les deux duos se séparent. Oriane observa les deux femmes avant de regarder l'heure qu'il était : Déjà deux heures s'étaient écoulées ?! Il était déjà près de seize voir dix-sept heures ?! Iny s'arrêta au milieu de la route, Oria faisant de même, légèrement surprise par la réaction de l'ancienne Roucarnage : _

« Il y a un problème ? »

« On… On a oublié Rek. »

« Oh merde ! Mais on ne lui avait pas dit de rester devant le magasin ?! »

« Nous sommes restées pendant deux heures au minimum sinon… Les deux femmes que nous avons rencontrées, ce sont… des pokémons aussi. »

« Tu crois qu'elles sont… »

« Il y a peu de doutes : Même si ça fait une année, les paroles de Frizy sont toujours en mémoire : Les deux médaillons qui ont éclaté sont ceux de l'Apireine et de l'Altaria. Elle m'a elle-même avoué qu'elle était une ancienne Apireine. Je pense qu'Oriane était l'Altaria. »

« C'est… dommage. Vraiment dommage même, elles étaient pourtant sympathiques. Et je crois que l'ordre de mission était pourtant clair : Tuer Xano Likan après vous avoir sur-évolués. Je n'aime pas ça… Cela fait déjà six mois. »

« AH ! Je sais où se trouve Rek ! »

« A la borne d'arcades ! »

_Elles s'écrièrent en même temps alors qu'elles se mettaient toutes les deux en route. Il n'était plus très dur de savoir où était le jeune homme maintenant. Sortant d'un pâtissier, Oriane et Luna étaient ravies. Visiblement, tout était parfait, il suffisait simplement d'attendre quelques heures. Il fallait maintenant retourner à l'hôtel et se préparer pour ce soir. _

« Nous sommes de retour Xano ! On ne t'a pas trop manqué ? »

« Où vous étiez ?! Ca fait plus de trois heures que vous êtes parties ! »

« Tu ne sais pas que les femmes sont très indécises dès qu'il s'agit de faire des emplettes ? »

« Au passage, tu t'es trompée de clé ! T'as confondu la mienne et la vôtre ! Pour la peine, je dors ici. »

_Aie… Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Il ne devait pas rester dans cette chambre sinon… Comment Luna pouvait-elle espérer rentrer dans celle-ci cette nuit ? Nelya était retournée dans sa pokéball et Xano était couché sur le lit, zappant les chaînes de la télévision devant lui lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées. Rien de bien étonnant ou louche à première vue d'œil. Oriane déposa les sacs sur le sol, demandant à Luna d'aller les mettre dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle s'approchait de Xano. Lentement, elle lui mordit l'oreille, ce petit geste faisant trembler de toutes parts l'adolescent qui prit rapidement la parole : _

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On avait pourtant dit de ne pas le faire devant les autres ! »

« Si tu ne pars pas de notre chambre d'ici vingt secondes, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire comme bêtises avec ce corps si frêle et sans défense devant moi. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, donne moi la clé ! Tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets, Oriane ! »

« On me le dit souvent, referme bien la porte derrière toi. Nous viendrons te chercher dans une heure au maximum. Ce soir sera la soirée de toute ton existence, je te le promet et si tu es gentil, peut-être… »

_Elle vint rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille, lui murmurant la fin de la phrase qui le fit rougir subitement. Non mais…Elle était vraiment trop perverse pour lui ! Il se redressa du lit, prenant la clé de la chambre 405 avant de se retirer. Non mais… Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle, elle le menait du bout du nez. Luna sortit de la salle de bain, recherchant l'adolescent du regard sans le trouver : _

« Où est Xano ? Il est partit ? »

« Et oui ! Je te l'avais bien dit ma petite Luna. Bon, bon, bon… Maintenant, nous allons te préparer pour ce soir héhéhé. Ca ne sert à rien de sortir de la salle de bain, tu y retournes tout de suite. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir porter ça. C'est vraiment trop… »

« Taratata ! Nelya, Tyrania, je sais que vous m'entendez dans vos pokéballs. Je vais m'occuper de Luna pendant une demie-heure. Prévenez moi si quelqu'un sonne, ça sera sûrement le pâtissier. »

_Les deux pokéballs ne réagissaient pas mais elle était sûre et certaine que les deux pokémons étaient d'accords. La jeune femme aux franges blanches s'était déjà éloignée de la salle de bains pour quitter la chambre mais Oriane arriva à sa hauteur, la prenant par le col avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. _

« Mais je ne veux passssssss ! J'ai trop honte de porter ce genre de choses ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être comme moi, simplement de te préparer mentalement à ce qui va se passer d'ici ce soir, c'est pas plus dur que ça pourtant ! »

« Mais mais mais… Snif. »

« Allons, tu es une grande fille, tu as l'âge et puis… Je suis sûre que tu rendrais très heureuse le jeune homme que tu aimes. »

_Elle se laissa finalement faire après quelques secondes de réflexion. Oriane était vraiment très douée en persuasion, beaucoup trop douée même. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Xano s'était allumé à nouveau la télévision, les bras derrière la tête, couché sur le lit alors qu'il soupirait. C'était vraiment énervant de n'avoir rien à faire, néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça de ne pas avoir à combattre les Taisos. Du moins, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après… Il fallait rester néanmoins sur ses gardes et être serein. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la télévision allumée alors qu'il s'était mis à rêver doucement à ce qui allait arriver dans la soirée._

« XANO ! XANO ! Réveille toi ! »

_Plusieurs coups sourds à la porte et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Oriane continuait de crier à travers la porte, celle-ci tremblant légèrement sous la puissance des coups donnés. Il se frotta les yeux, jetant un œil à la petite horloge au-dessus de la télévision : Déjà 19 heures ?! Il était l'heure de manger ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle venait frapper aussi violemment à la porte._

« Oui, oui, j'arrive, j'arrive, c'est bon ORIANE ! »

_Il ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle n'explose en morceaux, regardant d'un air ahuri les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant lui. Oriane portait une magnifique robe violette avec des légères flammes dessinées tout au bout de celle-ci, un décolleté assez généreux étant visible ainsi que ses épaules nues. De son côté, Luna portait elle-même une robe entièrement blanche lui allant jusqu'aux pieds et dont les épaules étaient cachées._

« Heu… Nous nous connaissons mesdemoiselles ? »

« Imbécile, arrête de faire le mariole et viens donc avec nous. Le repas est servi dans notre chambre ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Calme toi ! »

_Il se fit emporté par Oriane, celle-ci poussant des petits rires alors qu'il se demandait l'utilité de porter de telles robes alors qu'ils allaient rester dans la chambre 406. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucune utilité mais bon… Au moins, elles étaient vraiment très jolies et ça, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre 406 alors qu'Oriane lui cachait les yeux, appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos. _

« Interdiction de les ouvrir sans que je t'en donne l'ordre ! Luna, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« O… Oui Oriane. »

_La jeune femme aux yeux rubis se dirigea vers Tyrania et Nelya. Les deux pokémons étaient sortie de leurs pokéballs et attendaient avec une légère impatience que Xano ouvre les yeux. Luna posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de faire les dernières préparations :_

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Xano. »

_Oriane retira peu à peu ses mains de devant les yeux de Xano, celui-ci poussant un léger cri de joie avant de venir serrer Oriane dans ses bras, puis Luna et enfin ses deux pokémons. Oh, il le savait qu'elles avaient préparé quelque chose pour lui mais sous l'émotion, c'était si dur de se retenir. Chaque chambre avait une table de taille moyenne et trois chaises mais ce qui se trouvait sur la table lui faisait tant plaisir. Normal puisque c'était un gâteau d'anniversaire avec son nom écrit dessus, dix-sept bougies plantées de part et d'autre du gâteau tandis que le glaçage utilisé pour des illustrations le représentait lui ainsi que ses quatre pokémons._

« Tu veux la chanson habituelle ou non ? La dernière fois, nous n'étions humaines que pendant quelques jours voir semaines mais maintenant, nous savons bien nous comportées en tant que telles. »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Luna, je pourrais encore la croire mais venant de toi…Te comporter comme une femme respectable et honorable ? »

« Xano… Likan. Tu sais, ça serait vraiment dommage de gâcher ce gâteau en y plantant ta tête par inadvertance. »

« J'ai rien dit ! Vous pouvez commencer à vous installer, à chanter puis à couper le gâteau. »

_Il rigola faiblement tandis que Tyrania et Nelya se dirigèrent vers les deux chaises pour s'asseoir dessus, Xano prenant la dernière. Luna et Oriane se mirent à chanter la fameuse chanson et l'adolescent s'était mis à trembler : C'est vrai qu'à part sa perversité, Oriane avait une voix… vraiment belle et profonde, capable de vous faire des chants d'opéra sans arrêt. De son côté, Luna avait une voix légèrement intimidée mais si… mignonne et féminine qu'on pouvait tout lui pardonner. Oriane se retira quelques minutes, revenant avec deux nouvelles chaises puisqu'il en manquait deux._

« Bon et bien… Cela fait quoi d'avoir dix-sept ans, maintenant ? »

« Je me sens trop vieuxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! Une année de plus, c'est une année de moins à vivre. »

« Tu rigoles hein ? Cela te fait une année d'expérience gagnée ! Maintenant, je vais devoir te considérer comme un jeune homme de dix-sept ans et non de seize ce qui veut dire que… »

_Oriane se rapprocha de lui, bougeant légèrement sa chaise pour être le plus proche de Xano. Elle lui prit le bras gauche avec sa main droite, le faisant toucher par « inadvertance » sa poitrine. Nelya et Tyrania firent semblant de ne rien remarquer lors que Luna détourna le regard, toujours aussi gênée. _

« Bon et bien les enfants, je vois que vous êtes tous moribonds ! Tu peux parler Luna ! C'est pareil pour vous, Tyrania et Nelya ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu de la journée ! Ce soir, ça sera la fête toute la nuit ! Et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Xano ! »


	45. Chapitre 45 : Enfin unis

**Chapitre 45 : Enfin unis**

« Bon, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Il est plus de minuit et c'est bien beau de discuter mais ça ne change pas de nos habitudes. En espérant que tout soit réglé l'année prochaine, nous pourrons inviter Shymi et les autres, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Xano ? Tu te sens toujours capable de tenir à cette jeune demoiselle qui est sûrement devenue à coup sûr une magnifique demoiselle ? »

_Il hocha la tête, préférant ne pas répondre à la question qu'Oriane venait de lui poser avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Elle était démoniaque comme femme et cela n'allait qu'empirer au fil des années, il en était sûr. Il se releva, gémissant faiblement tout en s'étirant. Il était temps de partir mais auparavant, il devait embrasser les quatre femmes de sa vie. Un baiser sur le front bleu de la Xatu aux plumes de même couleur et cette dernière s'était mise à rougit subitement tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Quelques secondes après, elle disparue dans sa pokéball alors qu'il venait poser un baiser sur le museau de Tyrania, lui caressant ses mèches dorées avec affection. Elle inclina la tête pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans sa pokéball._

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher mais avant, je pense que vous voulez aussi un baiser toutes les deux, je me trompe ? »

« Si tu veux tant nous embrasser que ça, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'occuper de nous dans ta chambre ? »

« Im… Imbécile ! Ne dit pas ça devant Luna ! Tu vas la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Luna, n'écoute pas Oriane s'il te plaît. Elle est des fois vraiment trop stupide. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et à la robe de même couleur détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Xano grogna légèrement en direction d'Oriane, celle-ci émettant un magnifique sourire. Il avait été pourtant clair : Ne jamais parler de ça devant les autres, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. De plus, cela allait simplement les complexer ou alors les éloigner de lui, chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas !_

« Pour la peine, ça ne sert à rien pour cette nuit ! Je vais me coucher maintenant et tu n'auras pas de baiser. »

« Oooooohhh ! Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! »

« SI ! Tu l'as fait, tu en as même beaucoup trop fait ! Désolé ma petite Luna, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

_Il déposa un rapide baiser rageur sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci fermant les yeux pour savourer cet instant trop court à son goût. Xano jeta un dernier regard furieux à Oriane avant d'ouvrir la porte, claquant cette dernière derrière lui. Oriane l'observa partir avant de se mettre à rire après une trentaine de secondes :_

« Voilà qu'il me boude maintenant, il est vraiment trop mignon. Je l'adore mon Xano ! »

« Euh…Tu avais prévu qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Mais il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Il faut dire que… parler de ce… genre de choses devant tout le monde. »

« Luna, sache que malgré mon allure, je ne serais jamais partisane des choses à plusieurs ! Je considère le rapport sexuel comme une marque d'amour. Bien entendu, nous nous partageons toutes les deux son amour mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il nous aime autant l'une que l'autre. Je voulais simplement l'énerver pour qu'il ne pense pas à moi cette nuit. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ça sera à toi de le rejoindre, il ne pensera qu'à toi pour ce soir. Evite de trop le fatiguer, d'accord ? »

_Elle baissa la tête en rougissant alors qu'Oriane lui déposa une clé faite de glace dans la main droite. D'ici vingt minutes, elle devait rentrer dans la chambre et… Rien que d'y penser, elle était trop gênée et ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle se mit à trembler de tous les côtés, cherchant par le regard une aide venant de la part d'Oriane. Celle-ci avait retiré sa robe, regardant ses nouveaux sous-vêtements dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers le grand lit, l'ouvrant pour s'y engouffrer._

« Tu peux rester dans la chambre en attendant les vingt à trente minutes tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ? Et bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin. Xano est vraiment très porté sur la chose. »

« Par ta faute… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oriane fit semblant de ne pas entendre ce que Luna venait de dire et fermait déjà les yeux malgré la lumière allumée. Luna étudia la clé sous toutes les coutures : Ce soir… Ce soir… Ce soir… Xano… et elle. Xano, elle allait enfin… Oui, enfin elle allait devenir une femme, une vraie femme mais surtout, elle allait montrer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme. Un sentiment contradictoire entre la gêne et l'envie s'immisçait doucement en elle : Attendre une vingtaine de minutes, c'était la première étape. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain avec rapidité, elle devait voir si elle était prête, si la tenue qu'elle portait dessous était bien ordonnée. Les yeux violets ouverts, Oriane souriait avec affection en voyant Luna : S'occuper un peu d'elle, c'était aussi son devoir. Elle n'était pas qu'une bête de sexe depuis qu'elle était devenue humaine._

« Non mais je te jure, comment Luna et les autres vont le prendre ? »

_Il soupira longuement avant de se coucher sur le lit, se déshabillant pour ne rester qu'en T-shirt et en caleçon gris. De toute façon, demain était un autre jour et il était sûr que personne n'allait le déranger. Il n'allait pas ouvrir même si elle l'implorait. Il tourna la clé de sa chambre dans la serrure, fermant cette dernière avant de retirer la clé. Voilà, plus de problème pour la soirée! Il se coucha dans le lit, tapant dans ses deux mains pour éteindre la lumière. Tout allait être si calme cette nuit… Dix-sept ans… Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans… Encore une année et il serait majeur. Il devait rapidement en finir avec les Taisos et ramener sa mère à la vie ! Le plus étrange restait le fait que Juperus et les autres dieux ne l'avaient toujours pas contacté. En un sens, c'était assez inquiétant mais bon…_

_CHUT ! Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un tentait de rentrer dans sa chambre ! Il se retourna subitement pour se retrouver en face de la porte, remarquant le poignet qui bougeait pour vérifier si celle-ci était fermée ou non. Qui… Qui était là ? Il ferma les yeux à moitié pour laisser paraître qu'il dormait. Le mieux était de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire pour l'instant. De toute façon, la porte était… Hein ? Quelque chose était introduit dans la serrure : Une clé ? Comment Oriane pouvait-elle avoir sa clé ? AH ! C'était donc ça la raison de l'erreur d'échange entre les clés. Cette saleté, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il avait dit non, il n'allait pas changer d'avis ! La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, une ombre pénétrant à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se refermait tout aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Oriane de réagir comme ça ? Normalement, elle se serait jetée sur lui sans attendre !_

« Xa… Xano ? Tu… Tu dors ? »

_HEIN ?! Luna ? Luna ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ?! Il y avait un problème, un GROS problème ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'elle soit là ! Loin de là même ! Il se redressa vivement, tapant dans ses deux mains pour illuminer la pièce alors que Luna poussa un cri de surprise :_

« Hiiiiiiiiii ! »

« LUNA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu ne dors pas ? Ne me dit pas que tu as du mal à dormir quand même.»

« Euh… Euh… Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, si ! J'ai… J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir toute seule. »

_Elle rougit alors que Xano l'observait. Elle mentait, c'était si évident ! Elle n'était pas capable de bien mentir et il le savait. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se mettre de dos, murmurant :_

« Bon, tu peux dormir avec moi MAIS… ne retire pas ta robe. Vous connaissant, je ne pense pas que vous portez quelque chose sous cette tenue. »

« Xa… Xano, tu veux bien me regarder ? »

« Pour… »

_Il s'arrêta avant même d'avoir commencé sa phrase. La robe blanche était tombée au sol et il devait s'empêcher d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte… OU AVAIT-ELLE acheté une telle chose ?! Tout en dentelle, ses sous-vêtements étaient entièrement blancs et ne recouvrait qu'une infime partie de son corps juvénile et pourtant si bien formé. Elle se retourna légèrement, rouge de gêne et de honte alors qu'il pouvait voir ses fesses mises à nue : Ce n'était pas une culotte, pas du tout même. Il remarquait que le soutien-gorge s'ouvrait par derrière mais ne cachait qu'une partie de la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme comme si… Il n'était pas fait pour elle ou alors, était-ce l'inverse ? C'était simplement l'inverse ? Il ne pouvait pas voir les tétons ainsi qu'une petite partie des seins mais tout le reste était visible… En fait TOUT était visible ! Il remarqua que ses sous-vêtements étaient légèrement transparents et cela sans qu'ils soient trempés. Enfin, au niveau des jambes, il pouvait voir qu'elle portait des porte-jarretelles de même couleur que le reste des sous-vêtements ainsi que deux collants. Elle était… vraiment superbe mais les paroles du jeune homme étaient bien différentes de ses pensées :_

« Mais où tu as acheté ça ?! »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas mais O… Oriane m'a dit que c'était ce que tu aimais alors… J'ai accepté. Est-ce que… je peux dormir comme ça avec toi ? »

« Hum… Oui, oui mais ne te co… Oh et puis zut. Viens donc et extinction des feux. »

_Il attendait que la jeune femme s'engouffre dans le lit en tremblant légèrement avant de taper dans ses mains pour éteindre la lumière à nouveau. Ils étaient dos à dos et ils ne se touchaient pas et pourtant, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensembles… TOUS ensembles ce qui était bien différent du moment actuel._

« Dis… Xano…. Tu aimes bien le faire avec Oriane ? »

« C'est… C'est quoi cette question ? Tu n'es pas venue m'espionner quand même ? Si c'est pour savoir si je suis en colère contre elle, oui je le suis ! Ce genre de choses ne se dit pas devant les autres ! Surtout devant toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme elle ! »

« Et… Et pourquoi ça ? Si je… deviens comme elle, je pourrais moi aussi… te montrer combien je t'aime. »

_Elle se retourna tout en se rapprochant de lui, passant ses deux mains pour tenir Xano contre elle. Sa poitrine appuyée contre son dos, elle ne faisait aucun geste déplacé. Seule sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de Xano, cela lui suffisait amplement. Il s'était mis à sursauter légèrement en la sentant contre lui : Ne pas faire de bêtises, il ne devait pas faire de bêtises ou alors il le regretterait sûrement !_

« Il y a différentes façons de me montrer que vous m'aimez. Coucher avec moi n'est pas toujours la meilleure. Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme elle, que tu me sautes dessus ou que tu fasses des blagues à l'humour douteux. »

« O… Oriane t'aime vraiment, tu le sais ? »

« Bien entendu que je le sais ! Je vous aime toutes, je n'arrête pas de le répéter mais… Il y a des choses comme ça… »

« S'il te plaît, Xano. Regarde moi. J'aimerais que… »

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase alors qu'il se retournait. Elle avait vraiment des yeux rubis si charmants. Il adorait les voir à chaque fois, ils étaient si merveilleux et beaux. C'était quelque chose de vraiment magnifique à observer. Il baissa légèrement le regard avant de le remonter rapidement : Oui, elle avait aussi grandi de ce côté-là mais quand même… Quelle idée de porter une telle tenue ?! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une seconde Oriane, il avait peur de perdre sa pureté… Vraiment très peur. Qu'il soit devenu plus adulte ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'il avait envers Luna mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces !_

« Je… Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Luna. »

« Xa… Xano, je le veux vraiment. Je veux vraiment être ta femme. »

« Être ma femme ? »

_Il rigola très faiblement, se disant que c'était vrai. Elle était sa femme… C'était elle qui lui était promise depuis déjà quelques années. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Lentement, il posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Luna, sentant le goût du miel qu'elle arrivait à leur donner à chaque fois. Doucement et délicatement… comme avec Oriane la première fois. Cela remontait déjà à plus d'une demie-année mais il s'en rappelait geste pour geste. Depuis, Oriane et lui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser de nouvelles techniques mais ils avaient été clairs sur un point : Aucune tentative à plusieurs ou de ces choses vulgaires et sans intérêt. On pouvait être pervers mais pas immoral. Il retira enfin ses lèvres de celles de Luna, passant une main sur l'une de ses franges blanches avec affection. Elle était vraiment si mignonne, bien plus qu'Oriane la première fois. Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse, sentir tout son corps contre lui, c'était un vrai délice !_

« Xa… Xano, il ne faut pas retirer nos… habits pour… »

« Rien ne presse, d'accord ? Si on va trop vite, tu vas seulement souffrir et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu ressentes de douleur pour ce moment, ma petite reine. »

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors que ses mains caressaient son dos avant de descendre au niveau de ses fesses nues. Ne pas être celui qui profite mais celui dont on profite, pour cette fois, l'amour devait être unilatéral. Il s'était imaginé un petit instant ce qu'il pouvait faire comme folie avec la généreuse poitrine de Luna mais il s'était rappelé subitement qu'Oriane avait déjà essayé. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Lentement, il retira les porte-jarretelles de Luna ainsi que ses collants, gardant ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Il était légèrement excité par la situation mais n'en profitait pas, il ne devait surtout pas en profiter. Luna restait parfaitement immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire en ces moments. C'était si chaud et doux, elle ressentait cette forte chaleur en elle, un peu… comme les autres fois. Etait-ce là que se trouvait le sentiment de l'amour ? Dans l'intégralité de son corps ?Il retira à nouveau ses lèvres pour prendre la parole :_

« Avant d'imaginer à faire toutes ces choses, on va d'abord montrer à ton corps que tu as envie d'être une femme. »

« Co… Comment ? »

« Tout simplement en faisant quelques petites choses. Laisse toi faire. »

_De toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Elle était complètement néophyte pour ce genre de choses et à part l'embrasser, elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre. Il posa une main sur son sein droit à travers le tissu blanc avant de se mettre à le caresser avec attention. Quelques secondes après, il se mit à prendre le téton entre deux doigts, le tournant légèrement en le tirant délicatement, Luna poussant un petit cri de plaisir tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il fit de même avec l'autre téton alors qu'elle gémissait de bonheur tandis qu'il reprit la parole :_

« Regarde toi Luna, tu verras comment ton corps peut réagir. »

_Elle baissa la tête, observant de ses yeux rubis, ses deux tétons qui pointaient à travers le soutien-gorge blanc et transparent. C'était donc de là qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur. Elle remarqua qu'elle mouillait légèrement à travers son string blanc et se cacha les yeux, rouge de honte. Xano ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme avant de lui retirer ses deux mains :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ce n'était que la première partie : Préparer ton corps à me recevoir. »

« Si… Si tu le dis, Xano mais j'ai… J'ai peur de la suite. »

« Mais non, mais non ! Rahhhh ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air si méchant ? Est-ce que tu crois que je vais te dévorer ? »

_Il sortit sa langue, se léchant les lèvres avant d'émettre un sourire carnassier. Elle se mit à rigoler très faiblement alors qu'il vint embrasser ses épaules, ses deux mains occupées à retirer la dernière barrière de tissu recouvrant le haut de son corps. Enfin, ses deux monts de chair étaient maintenant nus et il pouvait les observer avec admiration. Au départ… Oriane et Luna avaient peut-être la même taille mais maintenant, Luna avait sûrement pris une dizaine de centimètres en plus. Il vint suçoter les deux tétons alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses cheveux blancs pour tenter de l'arrêter : Chose parfaitement inutile puisqu'elle s'abandonna après trois secondes, c'était vraiment… si bon. Et elle sentait que le maigre tissu qui recouvrait son entrejambe était maintenant trempé. Elle se devait de réagir mais n'y arrivait pas, elle était si faible entre ses bras. Il retira enfin sa bouche du téton droit, un léger filet de bave s'en échappant alors qu'il s'était mis à la hauteur de son visage. C'était maintenant l'heure de poursuivre la seconde partie. Une main se posa sur l'entrejambe de Luna, celle-ci tressaillant de surprise :_

« On va devoir te retirer ton dernier habit. Peut-être qu'après… Tu voudras retirer le mien ? Si tu t'en sens le courage, hein ? Je ne vais pas te force ma petite reine. »

« Je… Euh… Oui, je veux bien. Enfin, j'essayerais mais je ne promets rien ! Désolée Xano si je… »

« Chut, tais toi. C'est tout à fait normal Luna, tu n'y connais rien. »

« Tu… voudras bien être mon professeur et m'apprendre ? »

_Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle recouvrait la moitié de son visage derrière un drap, seuls ses yeux rouges étant visibles. Elle était trop craquante pour lui et il le savait._

« Hahaha ! Petite coquine, bien entendu que je le voudrais mais tu sais que je ne suis pas un bon professeur, il te faudra bien plus de cours qu'avec un professeur normal. »

« Tant… que c'est avec toi, je veux bien passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. »

_Il vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de positionner ses mains sur ses fesses, s'apprêtant à retirer le dernier tissu de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se calfeutra contre lui, lui faisant ressentir tout son désir avec son corps alors qu'elle prit le sexe de Xano dans sa main droite à travers le tissu. Il était vraiment… dur et chaud. C'était bizarre mais en sentant ce contact, elle se laissa faire bien plus facilement alors qu'il retirait son string blanc et complètement transparent. Il jeta ce dernier au sol avant de venir pincer le clitoris avec trois doigts, la faisant subitement réagir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais il déposa un doigt de son autre main sur ses lèvres : Ce n'était plus le moment de parler, elle devait le savoir._

_Elle devait prendre les devants, n'avoir rien à craindre. C'était sa première fois mais elle devait se sentir forte. Cette chose qu'elle tenait de sa main droite, elle devait la caresser et retirer le vêtement qui la recouvrait. Elle infiltra sa main gauche dans le caleçon de Xano, fermant les yeux en haletant alors qu'elle l'abaissait pour prendre le sexe de l'adolescent dans sa main droite. Ses veines, elle sentait ses veines dans sa main droite, c'était donc… avec ça qu'il allait fusionner avec elle ? Elle devait serrer sûrement un peu trop fort puisque Xano poussa un léger cri de douleur :_

« Aie ! Tu fais mal… Luna. »

« Hiiiiiiii ! Désolée désolée désolée ! »

_Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle retirait sa main autour du sexe du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en lui caressant la joue, c'était normal… d'être un peu trop sur les nerfs avec ce genre de choses. Il savait qu'elle était prête pour ce moment et il la coucha sur le sol, la regardant avec affection alors que le gland de son sexe se frottait à ses parois vaginales. Tendrement, elle passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Xano avant de l'embrasser avec amour :_

« Tu… Tu peux, Xano. Je… »

« La première fois, tu vas avoir un peu mal mais après… »

« Ca ne fait rien. »

_Elle avait hoché la tête d'un air négatif. La seule chose qui comptait en ce moment était de le sentir en elle, de savoir qu'ils avaient enfin franchis le pas. Il pénétra au ralenti en elle, palier par palier jusqu'à sentir une faible résistance. Elle tressaillit aussitôt alors qu'il la calmait. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un petit coup, puis un second et un troisième, son but était simple : Ne pas lui faire trop de mal mais comparé au moment avec Oriane, il ne savait plus… Il avait peur, vraiment peur de la blesser._

« Continue… s'il te plaît, Xano. Si il faut que tu forces, fais le. Si je dois souffrir maintenant pour être heureuse avec toi dans le futur, alors je suis prête à souffrir. »

_Pfff… Pourquoi disait-elle des choses aussi jolies maintenant ? A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, son cœur se mettait à battre très rapidement. Elle était vraiment trop… elle. C'était Luna, SA Luna et il n'en existait pas deux comme elle. Il donna un puissant coup, brisant le dernier rempart de la virginité de l'ancienne Apireine. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident qui avait sûrement réveillé tout l'hôtel mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal maintenant. Le plus dur venait d'être fait et avec ça, ils allaient pouvoir continuer. La dernière étape venait de débuter : Lui procurer pour la première fois un orgasme. Il empoigna les deux mamelons dans ses mains alors qu'il venait l'embrasser, la félicitant pour avoir tenu le coup comme une grande. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais semblait si heureuse de l'avoir enfin en elle après cette longue année où elle était devenue une humaine. Oriane avait été la première, elle avait profité tellement de fois des lèvres et du corps de Xano, c'était maintenant à son tour. Le lit bougeait sur place alors qu'ils continuaient leur jeu divin et érotique, la jeune femme se laissant prendre par Xano sans pour autant rester inactive : Ses deux mains parcouraient son dos pour le caresser, ses lèvres venant chercher les siennes alors qu'elle sortait pour la première fois sa langue. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'utiliser mais Xano la guidait, joignant la sienne pour un ballet intérieur. Il fallut moins de dix minutes à la jeune femme pour que son corps se mette à se contracter, son fourreau resserrant la lame de Xano en elle. Elle venait littéralement d'exploser et le simple contact du liquide orgasmique de la jeune femme provoqua en lui la même réaction, remplissant cette dernière alors qu'il se mettait à râler de plaisir._

« Je… Je crois que c'est parfait, Luna. Pour… Pour la première fois, on ne pouvait espérer mieux. »

« Xa… Xano, je sens quelque chose de chaud en moi, c'est normal ? »

« Mais oui, petite bêta. C'est simplement le fruit de notre amour. »

_Il vint l'embrasser en rigolant alors qu'il tentait de retirer son sexe. Bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas, le vagin de la jeune femme étant trop serré pour lui permettre de sortir sans lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas cela et son visage devait montrer clairement son étonnement puisque Luna reprit la parole :_

« Il… y a un problème, Xano ? »

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à me retirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Je crois que… je ne suis pas encore pleinement satisfaite, Xano. Il va falloir continuer… si tu veux bien ? »

_HEIN ?! Elle n'était pas satisfaite ?! Pour une première fois ?! Elle avait déjà eu un orgasme ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Elle devait se moquer de lui mais le regard candide et rubis qu'elle lui lançait montrait clairement qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Elle avait eu un orgasme, elle en voulait simplement un autre. La soirée s'annonçait très mouvementée._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Amies Ennemies

**Chapitre 46 : Amies Ennemies**

« Voilà les deux tourtereaux qui daignent enfin descendre de leur étage pour venir nous dire bonjour. Vous savez quelle heure il est ? Onze heures ! Non, je ne rigole pas. »

« Bonjour Oriane ! Désolée aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment si bien dormie ! »

_Luna éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Oriane alors que Xano semblait complètement assommé, le regard hagard et les yeux vitreux. Déconnecté du reste du monde, il salua brièvement Oriane tout en caressant la mèche dorée de Tyrania avec un léger sourire. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, n'écoutant pas ce que Luna et Oriane disaient tandis que Tyrania et Nelya le regardaient, étonnées de le voir aussi fatigué. Oriane le remarqua, détournant son visage de celui de Luna, mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de cette dernière pour lui demander de ne plus rien dire. Un sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage, elle prit la parole :_

« Xaaaaanoooo. Xaaaaaanoooo. Tu m'entends ? Tu dors tout éveillé ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? Ou alors une très bonne nuit ? »

_Elle fît un petit clin d'œil à Luna qui se mit à rougir, détournant son regard pour se servir avec le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Xano ouvrit ses yeux vairons qu'il avait fermé une seconde fois. Il regarda longuement Oriane avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche, parlant d'une voix faible et ensommeillée :_

« Non… Non… Je ne dors pas. Je ne dors pas… Enfin je crois. Et j'ai passé une nuit… très mouvementée. Si vous pouvez… me laisser cinq minutes, merci. »

_Il posa son front sur la table, refermant ses yeux alors que Tyrania vint le lécher à la joue. Même si elle ne lui parlait que très peu, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir bousculé hier. C'était aussi un peu de sa faute : Elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, que lui le sache. C'était une question de bon sens… Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Elle était une créature si fière ! Elle était une Feunard ! Nelya étudia le jeune homme de ses yeux saphir et le premier constat s'imposait : Il était épuisé. Luna s'était mise à manger de bon appétit, ne préférant plus prendre la parole alors que Xano releva son front :_

« Je… Je crois que je vais aller me chercher quelque chose de chaud, comme un café… ou autre. »

« Je t'accompagne Xano ! Tu veux une viennoiserie en particulier, Luna ? »

« Non, non, c'est tout bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

_Oriane se leva de sa chaise, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres : Pour mettre dans cet état Xano, Luna avait du faire quelque chose de particulier et ça… Elle voulait le savoir à tout prix ! Elle se positionna à côté de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci s'éloignait peu à peu pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Dès l'instant où ils étaient à ce dernier et donc hors de portée des oreilles de Luna, elle l'interrogea :_

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi, Oriane ? »

« Alors raconte moi tout ! Tu as aimé sa tenue ? C'est un peu de ma faute pour ce côté, je le reconnais. Quand à la clé, c'est aussi l'une de mes créations, je suis diabolique non ? »

« Si je pouvais te tuer sur place, je crois que je le ferais maintenant. Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois si fatigué sinon… »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as trouvé cette petite mise en scène. J'avais fait exprès que tu sois en colère contre moi pour accepter ce « modeste » présent de la part de Luna. Et elle, elle l'a pris comment ? Elle devait être morte de peur, non ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu du mal à la faire venir dans ta chambre. »

« Je te remercie… »

_Des mots ironiques alors qu'il s'avançait dans la file, demandant trois tasses de café, c'était le minimum syndical si il espérait pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts pour le reste de la journée. Elle le laissa choisir deux croissants au beurre avant de recommencer à lui poser ses nombreuses questions, attendant une réponse aux dernières qu'elle avait posées il y a quelques instants :_

« Si tu veux tout savoir, la première fois, elle avait très peur et j'ai été très doux avec elle. Je n'ai rien fait de brusque ou de puissant comme avec toi actuellement. »

« La première fois, tu veux donc dire que vous l'avez fait une seconde fois ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il dit une première fois si ils n'avaient pas recommencé ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Lentement, il retira ses mains du plateau qu'il tenait avec ses tasses de café et ses croissants au beurre. Il lui montrait huit doigts avec ses deux mains. Huit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Quand même pas…Elle s'écria, toutes les têtes se retournant à ce moment :_

« HUIT FOIS ?! VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT HUIT FOIS ?! »

« Aie, aie, aie ma tête. Ne crie pas, j'ai si mal… C'est encore pire que d'avoir bu, je suis sûr. »

_Il grogna légèrement alors qu'il reprenait son plateau dans ses mains. Oui, ils l'avaient fait huit fois. Oui, c'était effarant pour une première fois. Oui, lui aussi se demandait comment c'était possible. Oui, il était mort de fatigue à cause de ça. Oriane fit une drôle de tête stupéfaite alors qu'elle éloignait légèrement son bras de celui de Xano : Comment… Pourquoi ? Luna ? Faire ça ? Mais visiblement, Xano n'avait pas tout dit et il se dirigeait maintenant vers Luna et ses deux pokémons :_

« Ce matin… A neuf heures, nous étions déjà debout mais… Elle a voulu remettre ça. Et puis… Ensuite, j'espérais prendre une douche après elle a voulu me laver le dos et elle m'a rejoint et je pense que tu devines la suite. »

« Mais si ces deux fois sont faits ce matin, tu ne devrais pas être aussi fatigué, non ? Six fois pendant la nuit et deux fois ce matin. »

« Non… Non… Tu n'as pas compris : Huit fois cette nuit, deux fois ce matin. Je crois que ce jour restera gravé en ma mémoire. »

_Il vint s'asseoir en face de Luna, caressant le crâne bleu de Nelya tandis qu'il s'était mis à boire d'une traite son café. Il émit un petit rictus, n'appréciant guère ce goût mais si c'était sa punition, il la méritait. Quand à Oriane, elle était restée immobile au beau milieu de la salle où se trouvaient bon nombre de personnes qui avaient fini par reprendre leurs discussions. Huit et deux… Ca faisait dix… Dix fois… DIX ! Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Luna, la regardant avec des yeux admiratifs et surpris : Vraiment… Cette fille avait sacrément bien caché son jeu, elle n'avait rien remarqué._

« J'ai une tâche quelque part, Oriane ? »

« Hein ? Oh non, non. Je suis simplement… étonnée. »

« Etonnée de quoi ? »

« Oh de rien, de rien. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses. »

_Luna ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles d'Oriane mais se tourna vers Xano. Le jeune homme semblait maintenant bien mieux réveillé après la deuxième tasse de café. De ses yeux rubis, elle l'observa avec affection et amour tandis qu'elle lui disait :_

« Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, Xano. Elle a été merveilleuse. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin si peut-être… MAIS NON RAHHHHHHHH ! Oui, Luna, cette nuit a été parfaite bien que vraiment très agitée. »

« Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de cela en public, je vous en remercie. »

_Tyrania venait de s'adresser aux deux personnes alors qu'Oriane s'était plongée dans son mutisme. Vraiment, Luna… Elle était capable de faire ça ? Même elle avec Xano, elle ne pouvait le faire que deux ou trois fois avant d'être fatiguée. La Feunard au pelage doré se redressa, ayant fini de manger alors que Nelya n'avait rien dit de tout le déjeuner. Elle était rouge de gêne : Elle avait entendu les paroles prononcées par Xano et Oriane lorsqu'ils étaient au comptoir : Rien n'échappait à ses oreilles et… Elle aurait aimé ne rien entendre : Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Elle aurait aimé tout comprendre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait simplement que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal dans ces moments._

« Et bien Nelya, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu de la journée. »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la situation. Nous restons encore dans cette ville ? Ou nous partons dès que vous avez terminé ? »

« Je pense personnellement qu'il est grand temps de mettre les voiles. Nous sommes restés assez longtemps ici. On pourrait peut-être se diriger vers Floranos ? Il paraîtrait qu'ils ont un magnifique parc là-bas. On pourrait peut-être pique-niquer. »

« Pour ma part, je vois pas de problèmes. On ira acheter de quoi faire un repas décent là-bas. »

_Et voilà tout était prêt, il suffisait simplement de finir de manger. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il semblait être définitivement bien réveillé et déjà Luna venait lui prendre le bras, le regardant avec affection et tendresse. Il la laissa faire alors qu'Oriane lui prenait l'autre bras : De la jalousie ? Personne ne le savait mais ni Nelya, ni Tyrania ne disaient leurs réflexions._

_Il était maintenant l'heure de partir et les trois personnes ainsi que les deux pokémons se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Les yeux rouges d'Oria se posèrent sur eux alors qu'elle se trouvait à environ une dizaine de mètres, camouflée dans la foule. Accompagnée de Rek qui jouait à la console portable et Iny qui poussa un profond soupir, Oria posa une main sur son front, disant :_

« C'est vraiment dommage d'arriver à de telles extrémités. Suivons les, nous les attaquerons lorsque nous serons assez éloignés de la ville. Rek, arrête cette console et prépare toi à me porter. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Iny peut bien le faire ! Elle aussi, elle sait voler ! »

« J'ai envie de monter sur ton dos, cela te pose un problème ? »

« Nannnn madame Oria. »

« Et arrête de bouder sinon, j'oublierais de t'acheter des piles la prochaine fois. »

_Il arrêta la console, la regardant d'un air effaré avant de faire apparaître deux magnifiques ailes grises dans son dos devant le regard étonné des passants. Il faisait une symbiose au beau milieu de la ville ? Iny fit de même, prenant déjà son envol alors qu'Oria montait sur le dos de Rek, venant la rejoindre dans les airs. Ne rien faire et attendre une cinquantaine de mètres derrière eux avant de bondir sur leurs proies, c'était là la technique primordiale des chasseurs._

« Dis… Xano, tu voudras bien repasser la nuit avec moi ce soir ? »

« Hein ? De ? Mais… Nous dormons tous dans la même tente donc je vois pas où est le problème, vous dormirez toutes avec moi. »

« Ah oui, désolée. »

_Luna émit un petit rire candide avant de regarder à nouveau devant elle. Oriane, quand à elle, n'aimait guère la tournure qu prenait les évènements. Si Xano passait de plus en plus de temps avec Luna, il allait passer de moins en moins de temps avec elle. Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas gêné le jeune homme et il ne se posait pas ces questions. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de venir l'embrasser subitement sur la joue droite :_

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Oriane ? »

« J'en avais simplement envie. »

_Elle rigola à son tour alors qu'il soupirait : Qu'est-ce qui prenait à ses deux femmes de faire ça au beau milieu de la route. Ils avaient enfin quitté la ville il y a environ dix minutes et marchaient sur le chemin tracé sur le sol. Impossible de se perdre sauf si c'était prémédité. Des ombres planaient au-dessus du groupe mais visiblement, cela semblait être courant : Bon nombre de personnes utilisaient les pokémons volants pour arriver plus rapidement à destination. Xano préférait la marche surtout depuis qu'Oriane était devenue une humaine. Avec les idées perverses de la jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux améthyste, il valait mieux éviter de lui grimper dessus._

« Pfff, je m'ennuie, Xano. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Oriane ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Non, rien… Simplement que je m'ennuie, il n'y a plus rien de bien mouvementé ces derniers mois. A part les quelques tournois, il ne se passe plus rien autour de nous. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas partir à la collecte des pokémons ? Tu ne voudrais pas en capturer des nouveaux ? »

« J'ai déjà celles qu'il me faut. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres pokémons. Prophétie ou non, avec vous quatre, je suis déjà amplement satisfait et heureux. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir un peu de compagnie ? Masculine je veux dire. Quelqu'un avec qui discuter de tout et de rien. »

« Je vous ai toutes les quatre. Pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous êtes chacune très différente donc je peux avoir plusieurs sujets de discussion si je le veux. »

« Oui mais… Tu n'as aucun ami et je ne sais pas si tu peux considérer les dieux comme tels. »

« Et cela me suffit. Bon… Nous n'avons même pas marché une demie-heure mais je crois qu'une pause s'impose. »

_Ils quittèrent le chemin pour marcher deux à trois cents mètres dans la plaine, installant une longue serviette et d'autres objets pour un semblant de pique-nique. Tyrania et Nelya allèrent se poser à côté de Xano tandis qu'Oriane et Luna se trouvaient en face d'eux. Xano posa une main sur les deux pokémons, les caressant avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Vous savez encore parler mesdemoiselles ? »

« Nous ne sommes que des pokémons, non pas des humaines. »

« Tyrania… ne dit pas ça devant Xano, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité, Nelya. Il n'y a pas besoin de parler alors qu'il a déjà de la conversation avec Luna et Oriane. »

_Nelya baissa ses yeux saphir alors que ceux de Tyrania se refermaient. Les deux femmes citées détournèrent le regard, un peu gênées. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elles étaient humaines, il était beaucoup plus simple pour elles de parler à Xano… aux dépends des deux pokémons. Xano donna un petit coup sur la tête de Tyrania qui glapit légèrement de douleur, ne comprenant pas le geste de l'adolescent :_

« Il faut être patient dans la vie. Un jour, tu deviendras une humaine, j'en suis sûr. Et Nelya aussi. »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas que les médaillons et les symbiose à 100% sont vraiment très rares ? Si c'était aussi facile que ça, tu ne penses pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de monde à avoir des anciens pokémons devenus humains à côté d'eux ? »

_Ah… Elle marquait un point : C'est vrai que dans les cas d'Oriane et Luna, elles l'aimaient énormément et leurs relations étaient majoritairement au beau fixe. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas oublier leurs sentiments autres que l'amour envers lui… Peut-être que Nelya et Tyrania n'allaient jamais devenir des humaines._

« Ca ne fait rien… Si tu ne deviens pas humaine, tu peux quand même rester avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas gardé pendant cinq ans sous forme pokémon pour te jeter car tu ne seras jamais une humaine. C'est… pareil pour toi Nelya. »

« Je n'en pensais pas moins Xano. Je suis sûre que tu t'occuperas très bien de nous. »

« De nous ? Tu décides enfin de parler de toi aussi ? Tu vois bien que tu te rapproches de moi ! »

_Il rigola faiblement alors qu'il prenait la Xatu bleue contre lui. Il lui caressa son crâne alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Son cœur… Elle l'entendait battre à nouveau. Son propre cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque instant. Son cœur qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Nelya resta dans les bras de Xano alors que Tyrania se redressa légèrement, les oreilles tendues. Quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux. Luna et Oriane venaient de les apercevoir et le regard qu'elles jetaient, força Xano à se retourner pour apercevoir deux femmes et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas._

« Ce sont vos connaissances les filles ? »

« Mais… Mais c'est Iny et Oria ! Xano, on les connaît toutes les deux ! Par contre, l'homme… Je ne le connais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

_Il poussa un léger soupir apaisé : Si Luna et Oriane connaissaient ces personnes, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Il se leva alors qu'Oriane et Luna faisaient de même. Les yeux améthyste d'Iny et Oriane se croisèrent alors que Xano s'approchait de la femme aux cheveux rouges en bataille. Elle portait une robe moulante de couleur brune lui arrivant jusqu'aux milieu des genoux et avait un sac à main sur l'épaule droite. Son sourire montrait qu'elle aimait particulièrement rire et s'amuser. Néanmoins, elle semblait plus vieille que Xano, cinq ans au maximum. Elle prit la parole d'un air enjoué alors qu'Iny et Rek restaient en retrait. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas intéressé par les personnes devant lui. _

« Xano Likan ? Je m'appelle Oria et voilà Iny et Rek. »

« Bonjour Xano Likan. Bonjour aussi Luna et Oriane. »

« Salut. »

_Une brève salutation de la main et Rek était reparti dans le jeu de sa console portable. Visiblement, le monde autour de lui n'était guère intéressant. Tyrania s'était mise à grogner légèrement, signe qu'elle restait sur ses gardes alors que Luna s'approchait en courant vers Iny. Oriane quand à elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, un faux sourire :_

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Oria ? Tu nous as suivi ? »

« Je vois qu'en tant qu'ancienne Altaria, tu es facilement capable de repérer qui sont tes ennemis et qui sont tes amis. Rek, arrête moi cette console maintenant. »

« Mais je… »

« Sauvegarde, arrête là et donne la moi. »

« On peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Vous êtes amies ou ennemies, Oriane ?! »

« Je pensais que c'était une amie. »

_Une simple phrase et Iny repoussa légèrement Luna sans la blesser. Sans retirer ses lunettes, elle fit apparaître une paire d'ailes dans son dos, de magnifiques ailes brunes. Rek sanglota presque alors qu'il remettait la console portable dans les mains d'Oria qui lui tapotait la tête. Ils étaient tous plus âgés que lui et déjà, Tyrania et Nelya se positionnaient devant lui alors que Luna ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait._

« Pour… Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme chiens de faïence ? On ne va pas se battre quand même ! Oriane, tu avais l'air si contente de lui parler hier, pourquoi tu irais l'attaquer ?! »

« Hier… était hier. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. »

« Je suis désolée Luna mais vois-tu… Nous ne pouvons pas toujours faire ce que nous voulons dans la vie. »

« Pas toi… Iny. Tu avais l'air si gentille, tu discutais avec moi ! »

« Arrête toi là Luna. Si tu ne veux pas combattre, ne combat pas. Oriane, tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer toute seule contre l'un d'entre eux ? Nelya, Tyrania, vous vous occupez de l'autre. »

« Je ne combattrais pas. Je ne suis pas faite pour le combat. »

« Est-ce que… je pourrais savoir ton véritable prénom ? »

_Il avait posé une simple question à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et à la robe brune moulante. Luna s'était réfugiée dans ses bras en sanglotant : Il était bien plus difficile de combattre une amie qu'une ennemie. Oria observa Luna de ses yeux rouges avant de le positionner devant Oriane puis de le détourner :_

« Je m'appelle Oria, Oria Flalo. Je suis la Taiso du vent et des oiseaux. Je suis là pour te tuer Xano Likan. »


	47. Chapitre 47 : S'accepter

**Chapitre 47 : S'accepter**

« J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est pour cela que tu t'es approchée de Luna et Oriane tout en sachant que cette première était la plus manipulable psychologiquement ? »

_Il avait dit sur un ton colérique et irrité : Plus que tout, il détestait la manipulation. Lorsqu'il était DornRek, il avait préféré déléguer ce genre de choses à son clone plutôt que de le faire lui-même. Il s'en rappelait que trop bien et il n'aimait pas ça. Il caressa le dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui continuait de sangloter alors qu'Oria allait prendre la parole. Elle fut rapidement arrêtée par Iny qui posa une main devant elle :_

« Tu n'as pas à nous juger. Tu n'as pas à nous croire mais nous vous avons rencontré par hasard. Cela n'est du qu'au destin et uniquement en ce dernier. Si vous ne seriez pas apparus, nous n'aurions jamais pris l'offensive et décider de vous attaquer. »

« Beaucoup de paroles pour pas grand-chose. Vous ne voulez pas nous trouver mais on vous a envoyé nous tuer. C'est quand même paradoxal lorsqu'on a cette mission, non ? »

« Tu m'insupportes Xano Likan. »

_Iny disparue subitement des lieux, arrivant à la hauteur de Xano et Luna qui étaient étonnés par la vitesse de la femme aux cheveux bruns. Son aile droite tendue comme une lame et brillante comme du métal, elle s'apprêtait à venir trancher l'adolescent en deux. Une aile faite de coton vint la frapper à la joue, la repoussant avec violence alors qu'Oriane se posa devant eux :_

« Avant d'espérer t'en prendre à lui, il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

« Il fallait s'en douter : Vous êtes liée à Xano et l'autre adolescente l'est aussi. Ainsi, vous m'empêcherez à tout prix de le tuer. »

« Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. »

_Iny se releva, une lèvre ensanglantée. Elle passa l'une de ses mains sur cette dernière pour essuyer le sang alors que Nelya et Tyrania se dirigeaient vers Oria. Il valait mieux attaquer la propriétaire des deux pokémons avant les autres. Si une tactique marchait dans un sens, la tactique pouvait marcher dans l'autre sens._

_Tyrania ouvrit la bouche alors qu'une sphère orangée apparaissait à l'intérieur. Nelya de son côté s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, ses yeux saphir devenant roses. Elle fut soudainement envoyée au sol alors qu'une serre fermée venait frapper Tyrania au visage, la repoussant d'Oria. Rek se trouvait devant elle, des ailes grises sorties de son dos. _

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Sans elle, je n'aurais plus les moyens de jouer à ma console et d'avoir des piles. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dramatique ! »

« Merci de ta considération Rek. Cela fait plaisir de voir que l'on est aimé par ses proches. Tu as d'autres phrases du genre à sortir à nos ennemies ? Du genre : Prenez Oria mais laissez la console tranquille ! »

« Rahhhhhh ! Maîtresse Oria, ne dites pas ça ! Vous savez bien que vous passez avant une console quand même ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

_Elle tira la langue en direction de Rek alors qu'elle reculait elle aussi de son côté. Les combats venaient d'être choisis : Rek contre Tyrania et Nelya tandis que de l'autre côté, Oriane se battait contre Iny. Xano continuait de réconforter Luna qui se frottait les yeux : Le sentiment d'avoir été trahie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse ça une seconde fois._

« Allons, calme toi Luna. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état pour elle. »

« Mais… MAIS… MAIS… Elle était pourtant si gentille ! Elle discutait avec moi et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas méchante alors POURQUOI elle nous attaque ? »

« Elle a simplement profité de toi. Des gens sont comme ça. Tu trouveras une vraie amie, j'en suis sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas être amie avec toi ? Tu es si jolie et si gentille. »

« Snif… C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

_Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle l'observa de ses yeux rubis avant de se calfeutrer contre lui. Au moins, il savait comment la réconforter. Oriane s'était mise en position, déployant ses ailes de coton alors qu'Iny faisait de même : Un combat aérien entre deux pokémons ayant sur-évolués. De son côté, Rek semblait gérer sans grands problèmes. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Tyrania ne semblait pas arriver à s'énerver et à mettre à terre son adversaire. Nelya envoyait plusieurs ondes psychiques mais à chaque fois, celles-ci ne semblaient pas atteindre Rek._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Nelya ?! Tu ne fais que rester dans les airs ! »

« Mais… J'essaie de le toucher avec mes pouvoirs… mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« ALORS FAIS AUTRE CHOSE ! On doit l'empêcher d'atteindre Xano, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça pourtant ! »

« Mais… Je ne suis pas assez forte physiquement. Je vais tenter une nouvelle attaque psychique. »

« Fais ce que tu veux mais rend toi utile ! »

_La Feunard au pelage doré s'égosillait de toutes ses forces alors que ses huit queues brillaient d'une lueur argentée, signe qu'elles étaient devenues aussi résistantes que du métal. Les huit queues créèrent un trou dans le sol alors que Rek s'était envolé dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas si difficile d'esquiver ce genre d'attaques beaucoup trop lentes pour lui._

« Ne compte pas t'échapper ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir autour de Rek alors qu'il planait au-dessus d'elle. Ses queues dorées frottaient le sol alors que des flammes apparaissaient derrière elles. Soudainement, un halo de flammes se dessina autour de l'homme à la mèche bleue. Celui-ci se mit à regarder les flammes avant de soupirer. Tyrania s'était extirpée des flammes sans savoir ce qui allait arriver à Rek. Dix secondes… Vingt secondes… Trente secondes… Il ne sortait toujours pas. Etait-il mort ?_

« REK ! Répond moi ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire aussi facilement ?! »

_La terre s'était mise à trembler en direction de Tyrania, celle-ci faisant un petit saut en arrière. Mais le sol continuait de trembler vers la Feunard alors que Rek sortit subitement du sol, ayant crée un tunnel dans le sol pour échapper aux flammes. La Feunard fut envoyée dans les airs avant de retomber au sol, ne bougeant plus pendant quelques secondes. Rek se remit debout, prenant la parole d'une voix neutre et blasée :_

« Tu ne pourras pas te relever. Un coup aussi puissant venant de ma part n'est pas possible à résister pour une simple pokémon. »

« Je… JE… JE… ne suis pas une simple pokémon ! »

_Elle s'était redressée, ses quatre pattes tremblantes alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Voilà qu'elle était déjà aussi affaiblie ?! Comment ça se faisait ?! Elle devait s'énerver et l'éliminer… comme l'autre ! Qu'Oria ou Rek se moque d'elle ! Qu'ils l'énervent au lieu de rester aussi neutres et dépités par le combat ! Ses yeux vairons se dirigèrent vers Nelya qui l'observait d'un air apeuré._

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Je ne suis pas sensée faire le boulot toute seule ! »

« Oriane ! Vas aider Tyrania ! Elle semble avoir du souci ! »

« Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. »

_Une quinzaine de plumes brunes, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, se dirigèrent vers Oriane qui s'était élancée pour venir aider Tyrania en grand danger. Les ailes de coton allèrent protéger la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout. Tyrania et Nelya devaient s'occuper de Rek toutes seules ou alors…Elle jeta un bref regard à Xano et Luna pour lui faire comprendre de discuter avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui ne semblait plus bouger des bras de Xano. Il hocha la tête, signalant par là qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point. Il caressa les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme en prenant la parole :_

« Luna. Luna, répond moi. Les autres ont besoin de toi. Luna ? »

« … »

« Luna ? Il y a un problème ? Hého, ma petite Luna ? »

_Il la secoua légèrement avant de voir que la tête de l'adolescente tombait de son épaule. Les yeux clos, sa respiration étant courte, des larmes s'étant écoulées sur son visage, elle semblait s'être enfin apaisée mais le constat de Xano n'était guère joyeux :_

« Elle… ELLE DORT ! »

« COMMENT ?! Comment elle peut dormir maintenant ?! »

« Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Et on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas se réveiller ! »

« Et … »

_Iny s'était arrêtée dans son vol, ses ailes battant dans le vide pour lui permettre de stationner dans les airs. Oriane ne comprenait pas l'impassibilité de la jeune femme au regard caché derrière ses lunettes. Elle… Elle ne la regardait même pas. Un petit détour du visage et elle remarquait qu'Iny observait Luna :_

« Elle… Elle est très émotive comme fille. »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu dois être fière de l'avoir mise dans cet état, non ? Jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille aussi pure qu'elle, c'est vraiment abject. »

« Je suis… désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait se mettre dans cet état. »

_Désolée ? Elle était désolée ? Il y avait une erreur : Pourquoi une ennemie serait-elle désolée de causer des troubles dans les rangs de ses adversaires ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question qu'une longue entaille apparaissait au niveau de sa hanche, déchirant son habit pour laisser apparaître une légère blessure ensanglantée. Iny ? Où était Iny ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à la suivre, ne voyant que des déplacements très rapides dans les airs, des déplacements impossibles à suivre à l'œil nu, même pour elle._

« Tu n'es pas un véritable pokémon oiseau. Tu es une ancienne Altaria, donc une créature liée aux dragons. Cette vitesse n'est pas possible à atteindre pour votre espèce. Nous n'avons pas votre puissance ou vos panels de choix dans vos attaques mais nous avons la vitesse et nous pouvons autant régner que vous en maîtres dans les airs. »

« Tu parles beaucoup. Tu veux vraisemblablement que je te trouve et que je te tue ? »

« Je ne fais que discuter avec une ancienne amie. Oria n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi : Trouver quelqu'un qui aime autant faire les magasins qu'elle, c'est si rare. »

« Ta manipulation psychologique ne marchera pas avec moi. »

« Je… ne jouais pas avec toi. Ni avec toi, ni avec quiconque d'autre. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

_C'était bien beau mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter Iny ?! Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'entailler et des blessures apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Peut-être qu'en tentant de faire de même… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas la même vitesse qu'Iny ! Elle devait tout faire pour la trouver… Et puis zut ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : Elle se mit à faire apparaître une sphère bleue entre ses ailes. Elle tournoya autour d'elle, projetant des rayons verglacés dans tout les sens. Heureusement pour les personnes au sol, les rayons n'étaient pas assez puissants pour arriver jusqu'à eux mais l'idée était là : Empêcher Iny de s'approcher d'elle._

_De son côté, Nelya tentait de se concentrer mais n'y arrivait pas. Pour utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle devait faire le vide dans la tête pour lui permettre de cibler Rek et donc d'aider Tyrania alors pourquoi… Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se concentrer ?! Tyrania n'arrivait plus à se relever mais pouvait toujours se battre, sa bouche crachant un souffle de feu, souffle que Rek arrêtait avec l'une de ses ailes grises sans qu'elle soit brûlée._

« Tu es trop faible. Tu es une pokémon tout simplement. Nous sommes très proches d'Oria, c'est pourquoi que même si nous n'avons pas évolué correctement, notre pouvoir est presque aussi grand que ceux des pokémons sur-évolués. Ainsi, tu n'es pas en mesure de pouvoir m'arrêter. Je suis désolé mais ma partie n'attend pas. J'étais au troisième boss de cette foutue tour infernale et je n'avais plus que deux potions de soins et une de mana. »

_Hein ? De quoi il parlait ? Visiblement, c'était un langage codé seulement compréhensible par les personnes atteintes de la même folie des jeux comme Rek mais cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de donner un coup de serre dans le corps de la Feunard dorée pour l'envoyer près de Xano. Celui-ci avait couché Luna sur le sol pour la surveiller. Il se mit à crier alors qu'il s'approchait de Tyrania, lui tapotant les joues :_

« Hey Tyrania, ne flanche pas maintenant, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher comme ça. Tyrania, répond moi. »

« Je… Je suis fatiguée Xano. Je suis très fatiguée. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir… mais je ne peux pas. Je dois me lever et te protéger… mais je ne peux pas. »

« Alors reste tranquille et repose toi. Les autres vont s'occuper d'eux. »

« Non… Je ne v… »

_Elle fut absorbé par un rayon rouge qui sortait de la pokéball du jeune homme. Celui-ci soupira avant de la déposer à côté de Luna. Encore une fois… Encore une… Il allait devoir s'occuper de ce problème lui-même. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait faire mais visiblement, ce n'était pas au goût de Rek. Celui-ci était déjà à sa hauteur, mesurant sa taille alors que sa mèche bleue cachait la moitié de son visage, son œil saphir visible planté en direction de Xano :_

« Pas de chance. Je n'aime pas vraiment tuer des personnes. En fait, ni moi, ni les deux femmes aiment tuer quelqu'un. Néanmoins… Nous avons été sauvés par Oria qui elle-même a été sauvée par Elle… Nous ne pouvons donc pas faire ce que nous voulons. »

« Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir ! Vous vous cachez derrière ces phrases toutes faites pour éviter de voir la vérité ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de nous juger. Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner. Nous ne faisons que ce que nous devons faire. »

_Il s'était mis à battre légèrement des ailes grises, son corps se levant au-dessus du sol pour faire apparaître ses deux serres remplaçant ses pieds. Coincer la tête de Xano et l'écraser entre elles, voilà ce qu'il devait faire… Ensuite… Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre paisiblement et tranquillement. Du moins, pour les quelques années qui leurs restaient. Les deux serres se rencontrèrent sans toucher Xano, celui-ci ayant disparu de la vue de Rek._

« Tu… vas bien, Xano ? »

« Nelya ? Où je suis ? OHLA ! »

_Il s'accrocha rapidement à la Xatu bleue, remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans les airs. Les ailes rouges déployées, Nelya arrivait à se déplacer sans grand souci avec Xano sur elle. Elle devait simplement faire attention à ne pas se déplacer trop rapidement pour éviter que le jeune homme ne tombe._

« Hey ! C'est vrai ! Je l'ai oublié ! Tu es capable de me porter aussi ! Pour les déplacements dans les airs, je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Xano. Je suis aussi effacée que ça ? »

« Ah… Euh… Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais simplement dire que… »

« Arrêtons là les bavardages inutiles. Je dois trouver un moyen de te mettre à l'abri. Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Je suis… troublée. Mes émotions remplissent mon âme et je ne peux pas faire le vide dans mon esprit. »

« A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir de grands pouvoirs si on doit perdre tout ce qui fait qu'on est soi-même à côté. Même si ce n'est pas l'heure et le moment, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ais des sentiments. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en avoir. »

« Vous avez fini de discuter ? Ou je peux vous aider tout les deux ? »

_Rek n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre, ses ailes grises déployées alors qu'il se tenait devant eux. Les ailes battant dans les airs, Nelya l'observa de ses yeux saphir devenus roses. Utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques…Si elle faisait cela, elle était sûre de pouvoir changer légèrement l'issue du combat ! Mais… Si elle faisait cela, Xano et elle allaient s'écraser au sol ! Il fut un temps où elle ne se serait pas posée ce genre de questions, un temps où les humains n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux, un temps révolu. Elle disparue à nouveau de la vue de Rek pour se retrouver au sol. Elle était essoufflée et quelques gouttes de transpiration se faisaient voir sur visage bleu._

« Descend ici, Xano. Je vais te protéger comme le font toutes les autres. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle Xatu. Je suis Nelya du clan Yogenmi. »

« Non, non. Tu n'es pas Nelya du clan Yogenmi. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de polémiquer sur ce gen… »

« Tu es Nelya de la famille Likan, voilà tout. »

_Il posa un doigt sur le bec de Nelya, celle-ci s'étant arrêtée de parler alors qu'il avait pris la parole pour la contredire. C'était vrai. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Depuis le temps, elle aurait du comprendre : Le clan Yogenmi n'était plus sa famille. Sa famille, c'était simplement Xano et les autres Reines. Un jour, elle allait devenir une jeune femme comme Oriane et Luna. Un jour, elle allait enfin comprendre les raisons de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque quand Xano se trouvait là. Son rythme cardiaque qui continuait de battre de plus en plus rapidement alors qu'elle avait ses yeux saphir plongés dans les yeux vairons de Xano. Il était joli… pour un humain. Toujours à se préoccuper des autres, toujours à chercher la moindre petite bête, toujours là… pour l'écouter. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que lui et les autres ne l'écoutaient pas, qu'ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'elle disait mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était toujours là alors qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu, vécu ou lu. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls capables de lire, les pokémons le pouvaient tout autant. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de gêne alors qu'elle répondait :_

« Oui… Je suis Nelya Likan, Xatu bleue chargée de protéger Xano Likan, le Joker Blanc. »

« C'est bien mais je vous dérange ? »

_Rek était à nouveau devant eux et déjà les yeux saphir de Nelya redevenaient roses pour téléporter le jeune homme avec elle. Faire le vide en elle, faire le vide en elle. Mais elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et elle n'arrivait pas à combattre Rek. Celui-ci rigolait à chaque fois qu'elle se téléportait, trouver la Xatu bleue et la tuer. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas par envie sadique, simplement qu'il devait obéir à Oria._

« Xa… Xano, je commence à fatiguer. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais nous téléporter tout les deux une nouvelle fois. »

« Alors téléporte toi et met toi à l'abri, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

« Et t'abandonner ? Joker Blanc, cela ne correspondrais à mon caractère. Je suis l'une… de tes Reines. Je dois te protéger. »

« Pour ce genre de choses, nul n'est forcé de les accomplir. »

« Cette fois-ci, vous ne m'échapperez pas tout les deux ! »

_Cette vitesse prodigieuse… Il se déplaçait vraiment trop vite pour eux. Son aile grise aussi tranchante qu'une lame, il était devant eux comme les dernières fois. Xano repoussa violemment Nelya sur le côté, allant se diriger vers Rek qui semblait surpris par le geste de l'adolescent. Celui-ci logea son poing droit dans le visage de l'homme à la mèche bleue, Rek ne semblant pas ressentir la douleur :_

« Un acte kamikaze ? »

« Simplement une dernière action. »

« Et bien, je suis au regret de te dire que tout est terminé. »

_L'aile grise vint frapper Xano sur le torse, créant une longue entaille sur la hanche alors que l'adolescent l'avait esquivé à moitié mais cela avait suffit à Nelya pour avoir les yeux grands ouverts, du sang venant asperger son visage. Faire le vide dans son esprit, faire le vide. Xano était là pour elle alors pourquoi l'inverse n'était pas réalisable ?!_

« Xano. Laisse moi te défendre, c'est mon rôle. »

« Les forts protègent les faibles. C'est rare qu'un humain veuille autant protéger une pokémon. »

« Tais toi ! Tu n'as pas à la rendre aussi malheureuse que Luna ! Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes ! »

« Je ne fais que voir la vérité. Néanmoins, tu penses tenir combien de temps dans cet état ? »

_C'était vrai, son corps était de plus en plus blessé mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Nelya n'arrivait pas à se battre, Luna dormait, Tyrania était trop blessée et Oriane devait se battre contre Iny ! Il savait qu'elle allait la battre donc il devait tenir le plus longtemps ! Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et si… Elle ne savait plus utiliser ses forces psychiques alors… il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Elle s'était mis à battre des ailes très rapidement avant de se projeter sur Rek, le becquetant de toutes ses forces alors que Xano reculait :_

« Ne le touche pas ! Ne le touche pas ! C'est moi ton adversaire ! C'est contre moi que tu dois te battre ! »

« Hum ? La force du désespoir. »

_Il donna un coup d'aile pour repousser Nelya, celle-ci tombant sur Xano qui s'était positionnée pour la récupérer. Il posa l'oiseau blessée sur le côté avant de se mettre en position de combat : Lui aussi était essoufflé mais bon…Nelya s'observa : Elle était encore en état de se battre. Elle se releva sur ses deux serres avant de tituber. Son médaillon s'était mis à se fissurer légèrement : Toujours là pour elle, toujours là pour elle… Pourquoi son cœur battait-il toujours aussi rapidement ? Elle ne connaissait rien par rapport aux sentiments mais elle se sentait heureuse, heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un voulait d'elle. Contrairement à son ancien clan où chacun devait s'occuper de soi-même, elle s'était reposée de plus en plus sur lui._

« Laisse le tranquille je t'ai dit. »

_Le poing gauche de Rek frappa Xano au ventre alors que Nelya reprenait la parole. L'adolescent se plia en deux de douleur alors que la Xatu bleue faisait briller ses yeux devenus roses, formant une légère barrière autour d'elle et Xano. Rek observa la barrière avant de la frapper une fois, une légère fissure apparaissant. Il soupira légèrement avant de continuer alors que Xano disait :_

« Je t'ai dit de partir, Nelya ! »

« Tu n'as pas à décider de ce que je dois faire ! »

« Arrêtez de vous battre comme deux amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? C'est quoi ça ? »

_Etait-ce là la raison de ses nombreux battements de cœur ? De ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Xano était près d'elle comme en ce moment même ? L'amour ? Mais… C'était comme ce que Xano, Luna et Oriane faisaient entre eux ? Embrasser le jeune homme et tout ce qui suivait ? Mais pour cela, elle devait être humaine non ? Le médaillon platine la représentant se fissurait de plus en plus alors qu'elle approchait son bec des lèvres de Xano qui avait le visage tourné vers Rek._

« Xa… Xano ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y … »

_Le bout du bec de Nelya vint toucher les lèvres de Xano. Le bec était froid, très froid mais Xano restait immobile, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Comment devait-il considérer ceci ? Il ne savait pas mais déjà quelque chose venait d'éclater dans sa poche. Il retira rapidement l'objet de celle-ci, voyant que le médaillon platine représentant Nelya s'était brisé en deux. Une puissante lumière aveugle Rek et Xano au moment même où la barrière était détruite. Nelya, son bec posé sur les lèvres de Xano s'était mise à s'illuminer d'une aura bleue._


	48. Chapitre 48 : Vide et abandon

**Chapitre 48 : Vide et abandon**

« Hummmmpppfffff ! »

_Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, ses lèvres étant collées à celles d'une femme qui avait le haut du corps penché vers lui. Elle avait des cheveux bleus lui allant jusqu'au cou alors qu'elle portait une magnifique robe lui cachant la totalité de ses jambes jusqu'à laisser apparaître ses deux pieds dans des sandales bleues. Ses deux mains n'étaient même pas visibles, des manches rouges recouvrant ces dernières. Les manches avaient des bouts noirs et blancs et il regardait d'un air étonné la femme qui l'embrassait. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa nouvelle forme car elle avait les yeux fermés alors qu'Oria et les autres avaient leurs regards tournés vers elle._

_C'était bizarre : Son bec semblait s'être encore plus rapproché des lèvres de Xano. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une nouvelle chaleur en elle et surtout… C'était quoi cette chaleur ? Elle la ressentait tellement de fois en la présence de Xano mais elle ne savait pas l'expliquer. Pourquoi son bec semblait-il s'être transformé ? Devait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Elle ne savait pas, elle pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Par instinct, simplement par instinct, elle avait voulu l'embrasser alors que l'instant était loin d'être à ce genre d'évènements. Pourquoi ? Car elle sentait qu'il allait disparaître. A chaque fois, elle allait sentir qu'il disparaissait et à chaque fois, elle avait voulu faire ça._

« Ne… Nelya, tu… tu peux arrêter ? »

_Il avait du mal à parler, essayant de retirer ses lèvres mais n'y arrivait que par intermittence. Enfin, elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux. Son visage était rougi, bien plus que celui du jeune homme qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Il avait le regard d'un homme étonné et c'était normal : Les yeux de l'ancienne Xatu bleue ressemblaient vraiment aux pierres précieuses qui représentaient sa couleur. Deux magnifiques saphirs d'une pureté inégalée et incomparable à celles de Luna et Oriane. Vraiment, il y avait tant de différences entre chacune des femmes._

« Je le voulais… Xano. Je voulais t'embrasser sous cette forme. Je n'aimerais pas ne pas pouvoir accomplir mon destin avant de mourir. »

« Sous cette forme ? Tu veux dire… sous cette forme humaine ? »

« Forme humaine ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

_Elle baissa enfin le regard, remarquant le corps qu'elle possédait maintenant. Xano recula légèrement alors qu'elle s'observait sous toutes les coutures. Deux yeux blancs étaient dessinés sur la partie recouvrant sa poitrine qui était visiblement de taille moyenne. Cela changeait vraiment d'Oriane et Luna. Enfin, elle avait fini de se regarder et ses yeux saphir se dirigèrent vers Xano. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit excitée, émue ou alors étonnée mais pas à une neutralité :_

« Je suis devenue une humaine. Une humaine comme Oriane et Luna ? »

« Euh… Oui tu es devenue comme elles. Tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Est-ce que ce corps est mieux que l'ancien ? »

« A toi de voir mais normalement, tu devrais être bien plus puissante qu'auparavant. Maintenant, à voir si tu étais faible ou très forte auparavant. »

« Ces paroles font assez mal Xano Likan. »

« Je ne pourrais plus me moquer de toi en disant que tu n'es pas une femme alors que tu prétextais le contraire. »

« Cela est donc une bonne chose. Je ne pense pas regretter mon ancienne forme. »

« Je ne la regrette pas non plus. Tu es très jolie, autant qu'Oriane et Luna. »

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Je suis une ancienne pokémon. »

_Elle avait dit ça avec le même ton neutre qu'auparavant. Visiblement, depuis qu'elle était devenue une humaine, les choses allaient se compliquer. Déjà, il s'était mis à toussoter de gêne alors qu'elle avait terminé sa phrase. Comme si il ne pensait qu'à ça ! Si encore, elle avait dit ça en rigolant ou d'un air amusé, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé entendre ça mais là… Il se mit à crier :_

« Au lieu de parler de telles choses, tu pourrais peut-être voir si tu es capable d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques ! »

« Soit… Je vais faire ce que tu dis. De toute façon, si je suis devenue humaine, c'est pour cela. »

« Merci de penser ENFIN à moi ! »

_Il avait laissé faire la discussion entre Xano et Nelya. Ses yeux bleus tournés vers Oria, il lui avait demandé du regard ce qu'il devait faire. Elle avait hoché la tête d'un air positif : La mission devait continuer, qu'importe ce qui se passait pendant. Ses deux mains transformées en griffes et ses deux pieds devenus des serres, il avait tout dirigé vers la jeune femme à la robe bleue. Celle-ci s'était finalement redressée complètement et le constat était affligeant du point de vue de Xano : Elle était plus grande que lui… beaucoup plus grande que lui puisqu'elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui._

« Je pensais aussi à toi, néanmoins je devais vérifier si Xano Likan était toujours en état. »

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ! Xano, ça suffit ! Surtout si tu deviens une humaine ! »

« Je t'appelle toujours ou souvent par ton nom, je ne vais pas changer car je suis devenue une humaine. »

« Vous pouvez arrêter avec vos disputes de couple ?! On est en train de se battre là ! »

« Mais je… »

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple, simplement un dresseur et son pokémon. »

_Drôle de langage quand on savait que la jeune femme devant Xano n'avait rien d'une pokémon. Ses deux manches rouges au bout noir et blanc se relevèrent alors que ses deux mains graciles et délicates apparaissaient enfin. Ses deux mains refermées, elle dirigea celle de droite vers Rek. Celui-ci s'était mis à sauter vers elle, ses griffes et serres dirigées vers elle._

« Que tu sois devenue une humaine ne changera rien à la situation ! »

« Si, cela change clairement la chose. Je suis plus en paix avec moi-même et mon esprit est enfin vide. »

« Comme ton cerveau ? »

« Tes sarcasmes ne me touchent pas. Il faudra faire bien mieux que cela. Je vais te montrer comme l'issue de ce combat vient de changer. »

_Elle ferma ses yeux saphir avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, ces derniers étant devenus roses. L'index sortit enfin de sa main droite, Rek se retrouvant immobilisé dans les airs sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fit plusieurs cercles dans les airs alors qu'elle ne faisait que bouger son doigt :_

« Rares sont les personnes ou les pokémons ayant une volonté suffisante pour résister aux assauts psychiques. Plus rares sont les personnes ou les pokémons capables d'utiliser ces derniers. De plus, chaque humain ou pokémon a une certaine résistance aux assauts psychiques de ses adversaires. Etant bercée dans cet art depuis que je suis née, j'ai une faculté plus que développée. Comme tu ne t'es jamais entraîné dedans, il y a donc plusieurs rangs de différence entre toi et moi : Ta faiblesse psychique, ta volonté très faible, ton absence d'ambition pour être victorieux dans ce combat, mes capacités psychiques, mon entraînement et enfin ma volonté. Je veux protéger un être cher que tu tentes d'éliminer, voilà donc toutes les différences entre toi et moi. »

« Saleté ! Ne prononce pas ce genre de bilans en pensant me battre comme ça ! J'ai autant de volonté que toi ! »

« Je ne fais qu'émettre un jugement qui n'est pas objectif puisqu'il émane seulement de mon constat »

« Mais arrête de parler comme ça ! »

_C'était bien beau mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette force psychique qui l'immobilisait dans les airs. Un premier choc avec le sol, puis un second et un troisième. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il sentait que son corps souffrait le martyr. Oria s'était mise à crier en le voyant alors qu'Oriane et Iny s'étaient arrêtées de combattre. Nelya ne semblait pas remarqué qu'elle torturait d'une horrible manière le jeune homme à la mèche blanche._

« Mais dites lui d'arrêter ! Elle va le tuer à cette allure ! »

« Tuer ou être tué, c'était là l'issue du combat. »

« Nelya, arrête ça. C'est bon, il ne peut plus se battre, c'est largement suffisant. Je ne suis pas inconscient contrairement à la dernière fois. Je suis blessé mais pas gravement. »

« Je refuse. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle refusait de lui obéir ? Ce n'était pas normal. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue une humaine, allait-elle se retourner comme le Tyranocif et le Galeking du premier Taiso. Alors que Rek se trouvait dans les air, immobilisé et le corps pendant lamentablement. Oriane et Iny étaient retournées au sol, légèrement apeurées par la situation. Oria s'était mise à courir vers Nelya pour la forcer à arrêter mais la main gauche de cette dernière s'était mise à s'ouvrir pour la propulser et la paralyser au sol._

« Nelya… Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter. »

« Je refuse une seconde fois Xano. Si je ne les tue pas, qui te dit qu'ils ne continueront pas à nous pourchasser dès qu'ils seront rétablis. Je ne fais que nous protéger dans le futur. »

« JE T'AI DEMANDE D'ARRÊTER ! »

_Il s'était mis à crier, furieux de voir la désobéissance de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus envers lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était devenue une pokémon qu'elle pouvait se permettre de réagir comme ça ! Le corps de Rek retomba lourdement au sol alors qu'Oria s'était approché de lui pour vérifier son état. Rien de très grave : De sacrées entorses, des blessures mais il n'était pas en danger de mort ou paralysé à vie. La jeune femme posa son regard sur Iny qui tremblait de rage. Nelya se retourna à peine alors que la main droite de Xano vint gifler sa joue gauche. Elle posa une main sur sa joue devenue légèrement rouge alors qu'elle baissait son regard pour regarder Xano :_

« Pourquoi avoir fait ceci ? Je t'ai pourtant écouté. »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… CAR TU FAIS UNE IMBECILITE ?! »

« Où ai-je fait une telle chose ? Je ne fais que de te protéger. »

« Rahhhh… Tu as vraiment trop de choses à comprendre toi ! Tu n'as rien ressenti en voyant que Rek était dans un sale état ?! Il n'était plus capable de se battre depuis déjà cinq minutes ! »

« SALOPE ! Je vais te buter ! »

_Iny avait disparu de la vue de Xano et des autres personnes alors que Nelya n'avait pas bougé. Visiblement, la jeune femme avec des lunettes s'était rapidement énervée par la situation après avoir vu Rek couché au sol. Oh, ils s'y étaient attendus mais vu le regard et les paroles de Nelya, elle ne pouvait pas rester inerte ! Elle était déjà apparue dans son dos à une vitesse prodigieuse que quelque chose vint la percuter au visage, puis à la hanche, au dos puis sur tous les côtés. Iny se retrouva à genoux, son corps recouvert de blessures alors qu'il ne s'était passé à peine que trente secondes depuis le moment où elle avait disparu de la vue de tous et de toutes. Nelya se retourna, ses yeux saphir posés sur Iny :_

« Vois-tu Xano, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à tes adversaires. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont tes ennemis et non tes amis. Ils n'hésitent pas à t'attaquer dans le dos dès que tu le tournes. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire, Iny ? J'ai tout prévu depuis le départ. Depuis que je suis devenue humaine, je peux voir le passé et le futur à des temps plus ou moins longs. J'avais prévu ton attaque dans le dos et j'ai lancé la mienne pour traverser l'espace-temps et venir te frapper à ce moment. »

« Tu… Tu es démoniaque ! »

« Les morts ne peuvent plus parler. Je pense donc que je vais devoir te couper les ailes et… »

« NON ! TU NE FERAS RIEN DU TOUT ! »

_Il vint enlacer le ventre de l'ancienne Xatu bleue pour l'empêcher de commettre une nouvelle bêtise. Elle sentait à nouveau son corps qui battait la chamade et se mit à rougir subitement sans comprendre la raison de cette bouffée de chaleur. Oria s'était dirigée maintenant vers Iny en poussant un nouveau cri alors qu'elle vérifiait son état comme avec Rek. Rien de bien préoccupant, il suffisait de panser les plaies alors que Xano retira enfin ses mains de Nelya :_

« Pourquoi m'avoir empêcher ? »

« Car je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière ! Si encore, tu le faisais avec du dégoût dans tes gestes mais ce n'est même pas ça ! Tu ne sembles pas ressentir d'émotions ou de sentiments ! »

« C'est comme cela que s'entraînent les personnes capables d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques. Que je sois une humaine ou une pokémon ne change pas ceci. »

« Ne rien ressentir ! MON ŒIL ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de ressentir grand-chose, alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?! »

« Je voulais simplement faire ceci avant de mourir. »

« Et POURQUOI tu l'as fait ?! »

« Je… ne sais pas. Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? »

_Il passa une main sur son visage, visiblement énervé par la non-réactivité de la jeune femme. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle puisse comprendre quelque chose mais non, ça ne servait à rien. Il s'approcha d'Oria, maintenant inquiet par la situation. Oriane elle-même s'était approchée de Rek pour le soulever._

« Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de combats mais… »

« Mais… Vous y étiez obligée non ? »

« Xano Likan alias le Joker Blanc. Je ne suis pas la seule Taiso sur ta trace mais… Je ne voulais pas devenir l'une d'entre eux. »

« Alors pourquoi les avoir rejoints ?! »

« Car c'était ça ou mourir. Ils m'ont aidés à soigner Iny et Rek alors qu'ils avaient une maladie grave. »

« Aucune maladie n'est grave ou doit forcer une personne à aller contre sa volonté. »

« C'est bien beau de dire ça alors que ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas concernés ou que vous n'avez pas vécu ce genre de choses. »

« Non mais… Des fois, ces derniers jours, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé contre ma volonté dans le passé. »

_Elle retira ses yeux d'Iny qui avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Les yeux rouges étaient si différents de ceux de Luna mais il pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucune vilénie à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas méchante, ni elle, ni ses deux pokémons. Vraiment… Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi de telles choses se passaient ainsi autour de lui._

« Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi ? »

« Non, non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !»

« Comme… tu peux le remarquer, je n'ai pas de pokémons avec qui je fais de symbiose. Tu as tué Arkan de sang-froid n'est-ce pas ? C'était le membre le plus ancien des Taisos après la chef. »

« Hein ? Euh non, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Ses deux pokémons l'ont tués. Ils n'ont pas hésités un instant après qu'ils soient devenus des humains ! »

« C'est vrai… Tu as totalement raison. »

_Elle caressa les cheveux bruns d'Iny alors qu'Oriane déposait Rek à côté d'elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets se positionna derrière Xano avant de prendre Nelya par la manche pour l'éloigner et discuter avec elle. Visiblement, elle semblait toute aussi énervée que Xano et le fit remarquer dès le début de la conversation :_

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! J'ai vu avec mon combat contre Iny qu'elle ne voulait pas nous tuer ! Ni moi, ni Xano ! Pour quelqu'un capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques, tu n'utilises pas souvent ta cervelle ! »

« Pourquoi m'insulter de la sorte, Oriane ? C'étaient nos ennemis, je n'ai fait que le protéger. Je ne vois pas où cela est un problème. N'as-tu pas fait de même avec l'ancien Tyranocif noir ? »

« C'était di-ffé-rent ! Comprend ça ! Je te demande simplement de comprendre que des fois, la mort de l'adversaire n'est pas la seule issue d'un combat ! »

_Nelya ne répondit pas aux phrases d'Oriane, faisant un simple hochement de la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle avait tant de choses à apprendre : Des sentiments, des règles, des émotions, est-ce que le fait qu'elle devienne humaine allait lui permettre de s'améliorer ? Nul ne le savait, loin de là. Il fallait maintenant attendre._

« Je crois que je peux considérer que j'ai perdu le combat. »

« Tu as abandonnée, je préfère ce genre de propos. »

« Abandonner, comme tu le veux, pour ma part, c'est du pareil au même. Avec mon… abandon, je ne pourrais plus revenir chez les Taisos. »

« Sinon, tu vas mourir, c'est cela ? C'est d'un banal. Toutes les organisations criminelles font comme cela. »

« Je préfère encore tenter de m'enfuir et vivre comme une paria plutôt que de rester avec ces personnes ! »

« Tu fais bien, tu fais bien. Je te conseillerais de rester avec moi et mes quatre Reines mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu acceptes ma proposition. »

« Exactement, je suis une femme indépendante ! Que crois-tu ? »

« Sinon, à part mon nom de Joker Blanc, je me nomme quand même Xano Likan. La femme aux cheveux violets, c'est Oriane. Celle qui dort, c'est Luna. L'autre bien plus grande que moi, c'est Nelya. Enfin, ma Feunard dans sa pokéball, c'est Tyrania. »

« Oria Flalo, Iny pour la jeune femme couchée sur le sol et Rek pour le jeune homme. Ce sont mes deux seuls anciens pokémons. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne chercherais plus à vous attaquer. Je veux profiter des derniers instants de mes pokémons avec eux. »

« Derniers instants ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu ne trouvais pas ça bizarre de voir deux pokémons devenir des humains comme ça ? »

« Ce qui m'a semblait le plus bizarre, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi belliqueux que ceux d'Arkan. »

« Pourtant, ils ont subit le même principe que ceux d'Arkan mais comme j'étais beaucoup plus proches d'eux, ils n'ont pas changé de comportement. Néanmoins, ils ne seraient jamais devenus des humains. En échange de leurs formes humaines, il ne leur reste que deux ou trois années à vivre »

« Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Un jour, ils seraient… »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Attend un peu… Ce principe de les rendre plus puissants en échange d'une durée de vie raccourcie… »

« Je ne penses pas que tu connaisses ce nom mais nous avons parmi les Taisos, un brillant scientifique répondant au nom de Ronyl Waror. D'après ses connaissances et les recherches de ces ancêtres, il a réussi à développer une nouvelle forme du virus que son ancêtre avait nommé Berserk. Le virus a été renommé en virus Ivoil. »


	49. Chapitre 49 : Une nouvelle alliée

**Chapitre 49 : Une nouvelle alliée**

« Virus… Berserk ? Tu te moques de moi, hein ? »

« Euh… Non mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

_Bien entendu qu'il était au courant de quelque chose, il était lui-même à l'origine de ce foutu virus ! Comment c'était possible ?! Barinor était l'unique scientifique à connaître ce virus ! Les autres étaient morts depuis longtemps. D'après les descendants de Barinor, c'était impossible que ça soit lui. IMPOSSIBLE ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais où ?_

« Tu as l'air tout pâle, Xano. »

« Il est troublé, voilà tout. »

_Nelya était revenue comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était approchée d'Iny et Rek, posant une main sur leurs fronts sous les grognements d'Oria. C'était normal : Elle ne voulait pas que cette folle achève ses deux amis. Une lueur bleutée apparue au bout des deux mains de Nelya, les blessures des deux personnes disparaissant alors qu'elle poussa un léger soupir, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant de son front._

« Je suis désolée… de les avoir mis dans cet état. »

_Désolée ? Cela ne se voyait ni sur son visage, ni dans ses paroles mais cela suffisait à Oria qui s'approcha de ses deux camarades alors que Xano faisait sortir Tyrania de sa pokéball. Celle-ci semblait s'être endormie, des blessures recouvrant son corps en grande partie, des blessures qui s'étaient légèrement refermées pour ne plus faire s'écouler de sang. Du doigt, il la désigna à Nelya, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit._

« Soigne la aussi. »

« Mais je suis quand même… »

« Soigne la aussi. Après ce que tu as fait, tu pourrais bien la soigner sans problèmes. »

« Je suis fatiguée, Xano Likan. »

« Elle est blessée, Nelya Likan. Soigne la. »

_Ses yeux vairons étaient plantés dans ceux saphir de Nelya. Celle-ci l'observa pendant quelques instants : Il était encore en colère contre elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur s'était mis à battre encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Savoir qu'il n'était pas content d'elle, ressentait-elle de la tristesse à cause de ça ? C'était quoi la tristesse ? Néanmoins, en voyant le regard de Xano, elle ne préférait pas continuer à ce qu'il soit en colère contre elle. C'était plus une question de… principe ? Être en bonnes relations avec son entourage ? Oui, ça devait être sûrement ça ! Sa main droite s'était mise à briller comme auparavant alors que les blessures de Tyrania se refermaient. Nelya se pencha en avant, titubant légèrement alors que Xano la récupérait en la prenant dans ses bras. Voilà, elle était maintenant trop fatiguée pour rester debout : Guérir trois blessés, qu'ils soient graves ou non, c'était une chose demandant beaucoup de volonté. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, cherchant à voir si il était toujours en colère contre elle. Il sourit et cela lui suffisait amplement, elle n'avait rien besoin d'autre. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'elle voulait au final : Le voir sourire puisqu'elle ne savait pas sourire, le voir heureux puisqu'elle ne l'était pas, lui faire ressentir des émotions et des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas posséder._

« Que se passe t-il avec elle ? Elle semble si… exténuée. »

« C'est mon ancienne Xatu bleue. Tu le sais bien puisque tu l'as vu. Les pokémons psychiques sont capables pour la majorité d'entre eux de refermer leurs propres blessures et ceux d'autrui. Néanmoins, plus elles sont graves, plus elles demandent de précision, plus elles demandent d'efforts. »

« Mais elle… »

« Oui, oui, elle va bien. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous retournions tous et toutes en ville mais… vu que la majorité d'entre eux ne sont pas capables de bouger, je pense que je peux t'inviter à rester avec nous. »

« Et si… Je décidais de t'attaquer dans ton sommeil ou pendant que tu as le dos tourné ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme ça, ça ne sert à rien de se forcer. De plus, tu me rappelles quelqu'un qui aimait énormément ses pokémons. »

« Ah bon ? Qui donc ? Elle est connue ? »

« Je crois que oui. Elle se nommait Riza Ira. »

« Riza Ira ? Mais elle est morte il y a plus de cent ans ! Comment tu pourrais la connaître ? »

_Oups ! Il venait de commettre une bêtise et une grosse ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'il était la réincarnation d'un ancien envoyé céleste ! C'est comme au sujet du Virus Berserk. Déjà que ça avait du la mettre sur la piste, alors là… Rah ! Mais quel con quand il s'y mettait !_

« Je… Je suis capable de lire dans le passé et dans les vies antérieures de Xano. Il connaissait Riza Ira dans l'une de ses anciennes vies. »

« Hey Nelya, arrête de parler et repose toi ! »

« Je vois, je vois. Je me disais aussi : Comment tu aurais pu vivre plus de deux cents ans bien que… Je dois avouer que cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu es capable de donner une forme humaine à tes pokémons alors que c'est un cas vraiment très rare et unique pour chaque dresseur. Donner forme humaine à une pokémon, c'est extrêmement rare mais alors à TROIS pokémons… Je crois que même la chef n'a réussi à donner forme humaine qu'à deux pokémons sauf si je me trompe… »

« Mais qui est cette chef ? C'est elle qui a décidé de vous envoyer me tuer ? Est-ce le Joker Noir ? »

« Joker Noir ? C'est qui ? Enfin bon… Non, ce n'est pas elle mais disons que l'une de ses pokémons nous gère alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Le nom de son envoyée est Frizy. »

« Frizy ? Ca ne me dit rien, je ne vois pas du tout qui ça pourrait être. »

« Bon, arrêtons de parler, je vais préparer de quoi nous ressourcer. Puisqu'il y a trois couvercles en plus, je sens que ça va être encore plus long à faire le repas. »

_Il poussa un petit rire alors qu'il déposait Nelya sur le sol pour la coucher à côté de Luna. Oriane s'était mise à sourire tout en déposant Iny et Rek à côté des deux femmes. Ce n'était guère un endroit pour dormir mais il valait mieux les laisser se reposer. Il sortit de son sac une longue couverture de deux mètres de longueur sur cinq de largeur, de quoi recouvrir largement les quatre personnes. Nelya avait ouvert les yeux pendant qu'il effectuait cette opération, tentant de se redresser mais il lui avait interdit. Ayant retourné Tyrania dans sa pokéball, il avait baisé le front de la nouvelle femme avant de se tourner vers Oriane et Oria. Il allait devoir éviter de confondre les deux demoiselles._

« Bon, bon, bon… Laisse moi deviner Oria : Tu ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« Et bien merci, c'est très sympathique de ta part ! Tu agresses souvent une parfaite inconnue de la sorte ? »

« Mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« … … … Oui, je ne sais pas cuisiner. J'ai plus l'habitude de laisser Iny s'occuper de ça. »

_Il rigola à nouveau alors qu'Oria se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Il y a encore une trentaine de minutes, ils étaient ennemis mortels. Maintenant, il lui posait des questions dont l'intérêt était douteux. Etait-il aussi lunatique que ça ? Ou alors, ne s'inquiétait-il pas de la savoir près de lui ? Ses yeux rubis se dirigèrent vers Oriane, lui demandant d'un regard si Xano était normal. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets attachés hocha les épaules avec un léger sourire avant de sortir les assiettes pour le repas. Une demie-heure plus tard, les trois tentes étaient prêtes : Une pour Oria et Iny, une pour Rek et une autre pour Xano et ses pokémons. Il était déjà en train de préparer le repas alors que l'après-midi n'était pas terminé._

« Je voulais savoir : Tu dors toujours avec tes pokémons dans ta tente ? »

« Et bien oui, pourquoi ça ? C'est anormal ? C'est louche ? »

« Non, non mais… Maintenant qu'elles sont devenues des femmes, ce n'est pas… gênant ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que si, c'est très gênant. Auparavant, je n'avais aucune honte ou gêne à les laisser dormir près de moi. Sentir leurs plumes ou leurs poils contre moi, c'était si doux et bon… maintenant, c'est une autre forme de douceur. »

« Hahaha ! Oria ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il s'occupe très bien de moi et de Luna ! Maintenant, il va devoir s'occuper aussi de Nelya ! »

« Que…Que… QUE… ORIANEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Il criait de toutes ses forces alors qu'il s'était relevé pour poursuivre Oriane. Celle-ci s'était mise à courir en rigolant alors qu'Oria souriait. Visiblement, il était très ami, voir plus que ça pour ses pokémons. C'était une façon comme une autre de les aimer. C'est vrai que d'un point de vue éthique, ce n'était pas très moral de faire ça avec ses pokémons mais si ils étaient devenus humains…_

« Vous devriez faire moins de bruit, ils vont se réveillés. »

« C'est déjà fait… maîtresse Oria ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est terminé, Iny. Tout est terminé. »

_La première à s'être réveillée était Iny qui se redressa, remarquant où elle était. Xano en train de poursuivre Oriane, sa maîtresse qui surveillait le repas, Luna qui dormait à côté d'elle, Rek de l'autre côté et Nelya au bout. Non, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en ce lieu mais voir sa maîtresse aussi heureuse, cela lui suffisait. Elle se releva, mettant parfaitement bien la couverture sur les trois personnes qui dormaient encore avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Oria. Cette dernière lui expliquait la situation : La fin de la Taiso, la vie dangereuse qu'ils allaient mener et toutes les futures choses. Iny accepta tout avec le sourire, lui rappelant qu'elle et Rek étaient là pour elle. Ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'ils étaient des humains ! Xano se trouva debout derrière elles, prenant sa respiration très rapidement avant de dire :_

« Tout virus a son vaccin. Je le sais puisque le vaccin du virus Berserk a été trouvé. Le vaccin du virus Ivoil sera trouvé. Iny et Rek pourront donc vivre normalement et sans problèmes. »

« Il faut déjà que quelqu'un étudie le virus Ivoil or… Personne n'est au courant de son existence sauf les Taisos. »

_C'était au tour de Nelya de se réveiller, son regard saphir dirigé vers le ciel bleu. Elle se releva à la façon d'un automate, droite et raide avant d'observer la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. C'était… bizarre. Dormir comme une humaine, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose au final. Elle regarda Xano étrangement avant de se mettre à rougir : Est-ce que dormir avec lui sous forme humaine sera différent aussi ?_

« J'ai une tâche, Nelya ? Me fixe pas comme ça, tu sais bien que c'est gênant ! Maintenant que tu es levée, ramène toi et surtout, évite de dire des bêtises. »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer des choses que je qualifierais de vraies si elles proviennent de ma bouche. »

« Voilà qu'elle recommence. Je suis désolé Oria et Iny, elle est toujours comme ça. Je crois que même sous sa forme humaine, elle va être une vraie plaie. »

« Cela est-il déplaisant Xano Likan ? Où ai-je fait une erreur ? Je ne pense pas en avoir commis d'après mes connaissances. »

_Il se releva avant de se diriger vers Nelya qui s'était mise debout sans s'approcher d'eux. Oui, elle était bien plus grande que lui : Vingt à trente centimètres de plus que lui, c'en était… effarant. Sachant qu'il mesurait maintenant dans les un mètre soixante-dix, elle devait bien presque atteindre les deux mètres. Rapidement, il donna une légère pichenette sur le front de Nelya qui gémit de douleur :_

« Aie. Pourquoi ce geste ? »

« Car tu parles trop bizarrement, je ne te présenterais jamais à des amis. »

« Tu n'as pas d'amis. »

« En voilà une seconde pour la peine. »

_Il lui donna un second coup avec son doigt, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus poussant un autre cri. Il soupira longuement avant de se rasseoir à côté d'Oriane, allant reprendre la parole avant qu'une voix féminine et faible se fasse entendre :_

« Huuuuummmm… Vous en faites du bruit. Il y a… HIIIIII ! Il y a Iny ! »

_Aussitôt réveillée, aussitôt derrière Xano. Luna était morte de peur et tremblait de tout les côtés alors que Xano se mit à rire. Iny se releva de sa position, marchant lentement vers Luna en tendant sa main droite :_

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera plus rien de mal entre nous. Tu veux toujours parler avec moi ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Xano ? »

_Il détourna le regard comme si il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de la jeune femme aux franges blanches. C'était à elle de faire son choix, il n'allait pas la guide à chaque fois. Elle devait prendre ses propres décisions et choisir si elle devait lui faire confiance ou non. Elle était presque en sanglots, se considérant comme abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de se ressaisir. Iny semblait si sincère, peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Rek dormait toujours et Oria ne semblait pas agressive. Elle était même en train de sourire alors qu'Oriane faisait de même._

« Je… Je veux bien encore parler avec toi. J'aime bien, voilà. »

« C'est une bonne chose alors ! Quitte donc les bras de Xano pour venir t'installer à côté de moi. »

« Je ne sais… pas trop. Bon, d'accord ! Xano, je peux ? »

« Mais oui, tu peux ! Tu n'as pas toujours à me demander ! »

_Elle le remercia d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever en prenant la main d'Iny. Les quatre personnes regardèrent Iny et Luna qui partaient pour discuter de tout et de rien. Enfin… Il était temps que les autres découvrent qu'il y avait d'autres humains à part lui. Au moins, Luna avait une nouvelle amie et il savait qu'elle était digne de confiance. D'après les sourires complices entre Oriane et Oria, il sentait qu'elles étaient aussi sur la même longueur d'onde. Un profond soupir et il se coucha en arrière, Oriane semblant inquiète d'après le ton de sa voix :_

« Il y a un souci, Xano ? »

« Non, non, rien du tout. »

« Je vais vérifier ses symptômes. »

_Nelya se mit à genoux sur le côté droit de Xano, passant une main sur son front puis sur son torse. Elle semblait si sérieuse, si professionnelle alors que son regard bleu se posait sur lui. Elle était vraiment très bizarre mais si elle savait quel était son pro…_

« Il se sent complètement aban… »

« AH NON ! Tais toi un peu ! »

_Il empoigna la main de Nelya, la tirant sur lui pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler. Elle parlait beaucoup trop, BEAUCOUP TROP ! Si elle disait aux autres qu'il voulait aussi des amis, il aurait l'air de quoi ? D'un pauvre type ! Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant les autres ! La poitrine de Nelya touchait son torse alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle tentait d'éviter de rougir encore une fois en le voyant aussi près d'elle mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ça ne servait à rien ! Elle tenta de se relever mais Xano l'en empêchait sous le regard inquisiteur et spectateur d'Oriane et Oria :_

« Lâche moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non, tu vas encore l'ouvrir un peu trop. Avant, je pouvais espérer te faire rentrer dans ta pokéball pour te faire taire mais là… »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit encore possible. De plus, je parle toujours en énonçant une quasi-vérité à chaque instant. En quoi cela est-il gênant ? »

« Car il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas en public ! »

« Comme le fait que tu as couché dix fois avec Luna hier soir ? »

« Dix fois ?! »

_Oria avait crié le nombre, étonnée en se tournant vers Oriane. Pointant Xano du doigt, elle regardait la jeune femme au regard améthyste pour avoir une confirmation. Oriane hocha de la tête avant que Xano se mette à trembler : Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait se prendre la honte de sa vie à chaque instant avec Nelya ! Une bonne leçon, voilà ce qu'elle méritait ! Il craqua les doigts de ses deux mains avant de se relever, prenant Nelya par le bras :_

« Je m'excuse mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire avec elle ! »

« Oh, je sens que ça va chauffer pour son matricule. »

« Qu'ai-je encore fait, Xa… »

« LA FERME ! Suis moi et tais toi ! »

_Il n'allait pas la laisser faire cette fois-ci ! Rek s'était réveillé sous les cris de Xano alors que la pokéball contenant Tyrania s'était mise à trembler avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition. La Feunard au pelage doré regarda Xano partir avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de faire tout de suite le rapprochement : Nelya était devenue une humaine. Elle était… la seule à ne pas être devenue une femme. Elle qui était avec Xano depuis le début, elle n'avait même pas un rapprochement de sa part. Pourquoi Nelya était-elle passée avant elle ?! Comment cette fichue Xatu bleue était-elle devenue une humaine avec son caractère ?! Ce n'était pas une histoire de caractère au final ?_

« Bonjour Tyrania. Comme tu peux le voir… »

« J'en ai vu assez, je retourne dans ma pokéball. »

_Elle n'avait même pas salué Oria et Rek alors qu'Oriane semblait surprise du comportement de la Feunard. Celle-ci avait déjà disparu dans sa pokéball alors que Xano et Nelya étaient partis au loin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la forêt alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec poigne. Nelya se faisait presque traîner par Xano qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter de marcher._

« Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Tu vas beaucoup trop vite. Je te sens en colère. »

« Non. Je m'en fous et oui, je suis très en colère. »

_Ils étaient finalement assez loin des autres. Soudainement, il plaqua Nelya contre un arbre sans qu'elle ne sache ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une main posée à côté du visage de la jeune femme, Xano l'observait de ses yeux vairons. Il allait s'occuper d'elle et lui faire ressentir de la honte mais à une échelle bien plus grande que lui._

« Tu vas te déshabiller et te mettre complètement nue. Ensuite, tu iras te présenter comme ça devant tout les autres et on verra bien si tu comprendras ce que c'est d'avoir honte. »

« Veux-tu par là voir si j'ai ce que vous appeler de la pudeur ? Enfin, si tu le désires, c'est ce que je vais faire alors. Que dois-je faire d'autre ensuite ? »

« Mais mais mais… »

_Impossible ! Elle était impossible ! Elle ressemblait à ces créatures ressemblant à des humains et dénués de sens logique et d'émotions. Comme une androïde, elle s'apprêtait à relever sa robe bleue pour se déshabiller mais la seconde main de Xano se posa sur le tissu pour l'en empêcher._

« Je croyais que tu voulais… »

_Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle se mettait à rougir ?! Si ce n'était pas ressentir de l'amour, alors c'était quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait à la fin ?! Il voulait savoir avant de l'oublier dans un coin de sa mémoire ! Il prit finalement la tête de Nelya entre ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser subitement et longuement. La faire réagir, lui donner une émotion, un sentiment, n'importe quoi mais qu'elle devienne réellement humaine au lieu de rester comme ça, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait !_


	50. Chapitre 50 : Lui faire comprendre

**Chapitre 50 : Lui faire comprendre**

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

_Il avait finalement retiré ses lèvres pour observer la réaction de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il espérait un regard fuyant, de la gêne dans ses gestes ou alors une voix tremblante mais elle avait encore la même réaction qu'auparavant : Seul son visage semblait montrer l'expression de ses sentiments. Légèrement rougi, son visage l'étudia pendant plusieurs instants alors qu'il s'était mis à répondre :_

« Pour rien. Rien du tout. On ne va pas se donner de faux espoirs. »

« Qu'espérais-tu en accomplissant ce geste ? Si je t'ai embrassé il y a environ une heure, c'était simplement car je ne pensais plus te revoir. »

« Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Tu pouvais me dire simplement adieu ! »

« Je… ne sais pas. »

_Pourquoi ce geste et pas un autre ? Elle était maintenant plongée dans sa réflexion alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle. Non, ça ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait rien obtenir de la jeune femme. Du moins, il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait obtenir. C'était dommage, vraiment dommage puisqu'elle était plutôt jolie. Les pokémons ayant des pouvoirs psychiques étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Ce n'était pas possible… La seule pokémon devenue humaine dont il se rappelait était Clemona, la déesse supérieure des pokémons. D'après ses souvenirs, c'était une ancienne Gardevoir et pourtant… Niveau émotions et sentiments, elle pouvait les montrer très clairement._

« Arrête de te tracasser pour ça et retournons voir les autres. »

« Non mais… Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Est-ce que tu considères mon bec contre tes lèvres comme un baiser ? »

« Je tiens à te rappeler à la fin que ce sont tes lèvres qui étaient sur les miennes ! »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de devenir une humaine en accomplissant ce geste. »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te compliquer la vie pour rien. Ramène toi sinon ils vont se poser des questions. »

_Il s'apprêtait à quitter le bois dans lequel ils s'étaient enfoncés alors qu'il se retrouva soudainement téléporté par Nelya. Celle-ci avait fait apparaître ses deux longues ailes rouges dans son dos alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les airs à environ dix mètres du sol. Il pouvait même apercevoir Oriane et les autres mais s'était agrippé au cou de Nelya en lui criant :_

« Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! Fais nous descendre ! »

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ce geste et pas un autre. Toi qui a l'habitude d'embrasser Luna et Oriane, tu pourras m'expliquer. »

« FAIS MOI DESCENDRE ! »

« Je refuse : Si je te ramène au sol, tu vas retourner vers eux et je ne pourrais pas savoir. »

« TOUT ce que tu veux mais fais moi descendre ! Les autres vont se poser des questions au sujet de nous ! »

« Si ce n'est que cela qui te gêne. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils se retrouvèrent subitement devant le petit groupe. Les visages se tournèrent vers eux avec appréhension : Qu'est-ce qui leurs prenaient de se téléporter de la sorte au beau milieu du groupe ?_

« Xano et moi, nous partons environ quelques heures. Oriane et Oria, vous êtes les responsables de ce groupe. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous attaqueront sans ma présence et celle de Xano. J'ai senti qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention meurtrière après la fin de ce combat. Ils sont donc dignes de confiance. »

« Hein, mais où tu vas l'em… »

« Au revoir. »

_Il s'était presque jeté dans les bras d'Oriane qu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs mais cette fois-ci sur le dos de Nelya. Il se tenait à son coup alors qu'elle battait des ailes sans problèmes de surpoids sur son dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Nelya de se comporter comme ça ?! Quel idiot d'avoir lancé cette idée de l'embrasser pour tenter de la faire réagir ! Elle réagissait mais pas dans le bon sens ! Bougre d'imbécile !_

« Où tu nous emmènes ? »

« Dans une grotte, je connais les grottes qui sont inhabitées et donc nous serons tranquilles. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille foutre dans une grotte ?! »

« Tu pourras m'apprendre à être une humaine, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Mais mais mais… PAS DE CETTE MANIERE ! »

« Il est maintenant trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Accroche toi bien, je vais accélérer la vitesse. »

« … Je te hais. »

« Tu ne le penses pas sincèrement. »

_Elle avait toujours réponse à tout et cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Il scella finalement ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait emporter par Nelya dans les airs. Du côté du groupe qui s'était formé, Luna et Iny étaient finalement revenues et ce fut l'ancienne Apireine à la jupe noire et blanche qui prit la parole :_

« Où est Xano ? Je ne vois pas Nelya non plus. »

« Ils sont partis pour quelques heures… du moins, ce sont les paroles de Nelya. »

« Tu crois qu'elle et lui… »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Elle est vraiment trop bizarre quand elle s'y met. »

_Oriane répondait au tac à tac par rapport aux paroles de Luna tout en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que Nelya allait faire subir à Xano ? L'idée d'une première fois entre eux lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la voyait bien lui dire que ce n'est pas le bon endroit, que ce n'est pas assez profond ou alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien. En un sens, cela pouvait être très drôle mais si Xano avait des séquelles psychologiques après… Rah ! C'était intenable comme situation ! Quels maléfices l'ancienne Xatu bleue allait-elle lancer à Xano alors qu'ils étaient seuls ?!_

« Voilà. J'ai ramené de quoi faire du feu. »

_Nelya déposa de nombreuses branches et morceaux de bois sur le sol alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une grotte sombre et lugubre mais peu profonde. Elle devait bien faire dix mètres de profondeur pour environ quatre à cinq mètres de hauteur. La seule source de lumière à l'heure actuelle était celle du soleil mais il savait que d'ici quelques temps, le soleil allait se coucher._

« Tu m'expliques en quoi être seuls tout les deux dans une grotte te permettra de devenir une meilleure humaine ? »

_Alors qu'il faisait apparaître du feu avec les morceaux de bois, il étudia rapidement la quantité de bois restant. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de se mettre à genoux sur sa robe bleue. Les deux yeux blancs dessinés au niveau de sa poitrine sur sa robe restaient parfaitement immobiles mais il avait la sensation d'être épié. Elle prit finalement la parole :_

« Je te laisse imaginer la situation. Nous sommes en train de parler pour voir comment me rendre plus humaine mais là, Luna te saute dans les bras et coupe court à la discussion. Après quelques baisers et enlacements, elle s'éloigne enfin et nous pouvons reprendre la conversation. Mais c'est là qu'intervient Oriane qui ne se privera pas pour venir t'embrasser alors que tu parlais. Et ainsi de suite. »

« Alors tu préfères que l'on soient seuls et isolés du groupe pour discuter de ça. C'est assez ingénieux comme idée. »

« Je t'en remercie. »

_Et le temps s'écoula sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole. C'était triste mais il ne savait pas quoi dire : Nelya le fixait pendant une trentaine de secondes puis elle fixait autant de temps le feu qui brûlait. De son côté, il se maintenait la tête avec ses deux mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Excès de timidité ou alors ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, puis une trentaine et il s'était mis à fermer les yeux pour réfléchir. Instinctivement, les deux bras de Nelya se posèrent autour de lui, ses deux longues manches rouges le recouvrant légèrement :_

« Si tu as sommeil, dis le moi. Je m'installerais sur le sol et je ferais apparaître mes ailes. Tu pourras dormir dessus pour éviter d'avoir mal au dos. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil mais… merci. Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça plus souvent ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je suis toujours comme ça. »

« Non, non. Ce que tu viens de dire et de faire, je trouve que c'est vraiment très charmant, féminin et protecteur. Tu t'inquiètes de moi et de ma santé. »

« Je… m'inquiète de toi ? Je ne fais que veiller à ce que tu ne souffres pas. Je ne vois rien d'anormal dans cette réaction. »

« Laisse tomber. »

_Et voilà, la discussion était close à nouveau et les minutes s'écoulèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Une nouvelle heure passa et il s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement en se rappelant où il était, il apercevait Nelya contre lui, ses deux ailes rouges l'entourant dans un cocon protecteur. Elle ne s'était pas endormie mais avait fermé les yeux. A côté d'eux, il remarqua de nombreuses baies sauvages mais qui semblaient consommables à première vue. Les yeux saphir de la jeune femme s'ouvraient alors qu'il bougeait l'aile qui l'entourait :_

« Tu es… déjà réveillé ? Tu n'as dormi que pendant trois quart d'heure voir une demie-heure au minimum. Tu n'as pas ton quota de sommeil. »

« Et si… nous rentrions ? Il va se faire tard et la nuit va tomber. Je pense qu'elles vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous revoir. »

« Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour cela. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je suis chargée de te protéger. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Car je suis l'une de tes quatre Reines. »

« MAIS NON ! Tu ne dois pas dire ça ! »

« Que dois-je dire alors ? Est-ce que cela me permettra d'être plus humaine ? »

_Il passa la main droite sur son visage pour éviter de s'énerver. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Nelya qui s'était remise à genoux devant lui. Visiblement, la première leçon allait débuter dès maintenant. Les yeux vairons de Xano se posèrent sur elle alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Tu dois dire simplement : Car je tiens à toi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et tout ce qui m'importe soit de te savoir près de moi et heureux. »

« N'est-ce pas assez implicite quand je dis : Car je suis l'une de tes quatre Reines ? »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout implicite ! On dirait que tu fais ça par devoir ! Si tu n'étais pas l'une de mes Reines, est-ce que tu resterais avec moi ? »

« Je… »

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Des choses s'étaient déroulées depuis deux ans, deux ans où elle avait rencontré le Joker Blanc. Au départ, elle pensait que ce n'était que sa mission de prévenir ce dernier de ce qui l'attendait. Après, les journées s'étaient écoulées et elle était devenue l'une de ses quatre Reines. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait restée avec lui-même après tout ça ? Après la période avec la recherche de Luna, elle avait rencontré la grande déesse Juperus mais elle s'était promise de repartir. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il voulait entendre ?_

« Si je n'étais pas devenue l'une de tes Reines, je pense que je serais partie. »

« Je… ne m'atten… »

« Mais cela était ma pensée lors de ce moment. Actuellement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais être loin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais rien que cette idée me fait un petit pincement au cœur et cela est déplaisant. Je crois qu'une expression dit : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Si je ne devais plus te voir, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais continuer à vivre paisiblement. »

« Tu vois… quand tu veux. Tu dis des fois des paroles vraiment belles. Est-ce que tu es heureuse en ce moment ? »

« Si par heureuse, tu veux impliquer que je ressens une certaine chaleur en te sachant près de moi, alors je crois que je le suis souvent. »

_Moui… Niveau déclarations, on pouvait faire bien mieux mais le cœur semblait y être. C'était déjà une très bonne avancée et il se surprit à sourire en direction de Nelya. Elle restait muette en le regardant avant de tenter de l'imiter, dessinant un sourire sans joie et sans sentiments sur ses lèvres. Oui, il y avait encore tant de choses à lui apprendre mais au moins, elle voulait apprendre, c'était une très bonne chose._

« Tu veux continuer à m'apprendre à devenir humaine ? Quelle est la suite ? »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas trop. Devenir une humaine, je ne sais pas si ça s'apprend vraiment. »

« Mais tu dois m'aider ! Je suis sûre que tu es capable de m'aider. Néanmoins, je ne dois pas te forcer, cela serait vraiment inutile et stupide de ma part. »

« Tu ne me forces pas du moins, pour le moment. Par contre, tu comptes me garder ici combien de temps ? Tu ne penses quand même pas passer la nuit dans cet endroit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si les leçons doivent durer toute la nuit, cet endroit est assez confortable. Ce n'est pas comme la tente et la couverture mais tu pourras dormir contre moi. Il te suffira simplement de te coucher sur moi et mes ailes te recouvriront. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

_Les sourires avaient disparu et voilà que le silence revenait. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir fait un pas en avant, elle faisait deux pas en arrière. En un sens, c'était drôlement agaçant mais bon, c'était Nelya et il ne pouvait pas la changer. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait pour Tyrania et les autres malgré les dires de Nelya. Il regarda la jeune femme longuement : Pourquoi était-elle devenue une humaine ? D'après les paroles de Nelya, celle-ci ressentait une chaleur en étant proche de lui. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Ce n'était pas déplaisant de le savoir surtout que… malgré son caractère un peu spécial, elle était aussi jolie. La voir dans une robe blanche, sa coiffure, son regard et même sa poitrine étaient vraiment ravissants à regarder._

« J'ai une idée ! Je vais me mettre assis et tu vas coucher ta tête sur mes genoux. Ensuite, nous allons parler de tout et de rien. »

« Et… en quoi cela est-il considéré comme une leçon ? »

« Ca nous permettra de mieux nous connaître ! »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre de la portée pédagogique de cette action mais puisque tu le désires. »

_Elle se leva en attendant que Xano se mette à genoux. Généralement, c'était plutôt l'inverse : La femme qui mettait l'homme sur ses genoux mais ici, c'était différent. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était couchée sur le sol à deux mètres du feu, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Xano. Son visage était tourné vers ce dernier alors qu'elle semblait patienter pour la suite des évènements. La seule suite à ça était le passage régulier de la main droite du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dans ceux de Nelya._

_Ce… n'était pas si déplaisant que ça, c'était même très loin de ça. Elle ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle se laissait caresser par Xano, son cœur se remettant à battre très rapidement alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation : Elle et lui, tout seuls dans une grotte sombre et lugubre. Si il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, elle était là mais elle… Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine ? Ce besoin était-il différent de celui de se nourrir, de s'abreuver ou de respirer ? Elle s'en voulait de trop réfléchir lors de ce moment si paisible et calme._

« Et si tu faisais le vide dans ton esprit ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu n'es pas mon adversaire, je ne veux pas te tuer. »

« Non, non. Fais le vide dans ton esprit comme si tu voulais utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques MAIS… Après avoir fait le vide, laisse revenir les sensations de ce moment. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est nécessaire mais puisque tu insistes… »

_Elle se devait de l'écouter et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Alors, alors… Faire le vide dans son esprit, évacuer toutes ses pensées, ses émotions et ses sentiments. Evacuer la fatigue du précédent combat, évacuer cette sensation bizarre lorsqu'elle était encore une pokémon, évacuer ce sentiment chaleureux du moment. Hum ? Tiens, c'est bizarre. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer cette émotion qui animait son corps lorsqu'elle sentait la main de Xano dans ses cheveux. Il lui avait demandé de faire le vide, elle devait donc y arriver ! Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés alors que Xano l'observait avec un sourire :_

« Tu as beaucoup de mal, non ? »

« Beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal. Je n'arrive pas à faire complètement le vide. Il me reste toujours cette émotion. »

« Et quel est cette émotion ? Est-ce une émotion déplaisante ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer. Je crois qu'elle est du au fait que tu me caresses les cheveux. Non, ce n'est pas une émotion déplaisante, c'est même le contraire. »

« Penses-tu qu'elle te gênerait pour utiliser tes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne crois pas… C'est une leçon ? »

_Elle avait ouvert les yeux, laissant son flux de sentiments et d'émotions revenir en elle. Maintenant, elle comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle releva le haut de son corps avant de se mettre en position à genoux, tapotant délicatement ses genoux pour inviter Xano à s'installer dessus. Il haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire avant de poser sa tête. Quelques secondes après, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs de Xano tout en lui demandant :_

« Xano, en tant qu'humaine physiquement, suis-je satisfaisante ? »

« Physiquement tu es très bien. »

« Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas d'attributs mammaires aussi imposants que ceux de Luna ou Oriane. De plus, je n'ai pas un caractère très porté sur les rapports sociaux voir plus si affinités. Je suis loin d'être une humaine, très loin de l'être. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : Si je devais considérer une femme comme humaine suivant son tour de poitrine, je crois que je serais vraiment un salopard. Tu es très bien comme tu es et tu es radicalement différente d'Oriane et Luna. C'est même pour cela que je vous aime toutes. Néanmoins, toi, tu as encore quelques progrès à faire. Mais bon, tu sembles être sur la bonne voie, la très bonne voie même. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

« De la même façon que Luna… et Oriane ? »

« Heu… Ahem… Cette façon, ça sera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ! Il faudra quelques mois avant d'y penser sérieusement. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toutes ces paroles… me font plaisir. Est-ce que je suis devenue plus humaine maintenant ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances si tu commences à ressentir ces petites choses. »

« Je ne vois pas de raison de retenir ce sentiment alors. »

_Elle vint l'embrasser sur le nez avant de laisser s'écouler ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Xano. Peut-être était-elle réellement devenue plus humaine maintenant ? Elle sentait que l'adolescent n'était plus furieux envers elle et cela lui faisait plaisir, très plaisir. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais… cela la rendait heureuse. La journée et la soirée allaient finalement très bien se passer._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Numéro

**Sixième partie : Finir cette histoire**

**Chapitre 51 : Numéro**

_C'était stupide de penser ça mais… bizarrement, comparé à hier, il avait dormi comme il n'avait jamais dormi depuis longtemps. Non, il n'était pas en train de suffoquer, non, il n'y avait pas de gémissements plaintifs ou alors des petites choses de ce genre. Non, il devait le reconnaître, cette nuit avait été particulièrement tranquille. Alors… pourquoi observait-il un plafond fait de pierre à son réveil ? Il tenta de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas, remarquant que deux mains étaient posées sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser et le maintenir droit. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de particulièrement doux._

_Cette nuit n'avait pas été si terrible : Le jeune homme était rapidement tombé dans le sommeil et elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'était couchée sur le sol, faisant apparaître ses ailes rouges dans son dos avant de mettre Xano sur elle. Le dos du crâne posé sur sa poitrine, elle avait positionné ses mains autour du ventre de l'adolescent comme pour l'enlacer tandis que ses deux ailes recouvraient le garçon sous la forme d'une couverture faite de plumes. Elle s'était réveillée dès l'instant où il avait commencé à bouger un peu trop vivement et ce fut elle qui prit la parole en première :_

« Xano ? Tu es réveillé ? Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Nelya, tu voudrais bien me libérer ? »

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! »

_Il lui criait dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fois-ci ? Non, ce n'était pas une nouvelle colère envers elle, elle ne ressentait pas ça dans le ton de la voix de Xano, c'était autre chose. Lentement, ses deux ailes se retirèrent en même temps que ses mains alors que Xano se redressa rapidement. D'un geste tout aussi rapide, il souleva Nelya pour la mettre debout avant de lui tapoter le dos délicatement._

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la portée de ce geste, Xano. »

« Mais tu as dormi sur un sol fait de pierres ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas eu du mal à dormir cette nuit ! »

« Je n'ai rien ressenti. Je voulais simplement que tu puisses dormir tranquillement, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait. »

« Pfff… Tu es vraiment très stupide mais vois-tu… C'est quand tu dis ce genre de phrases que tu es définitivement craquante. »

« Quand j'annonce des stupidités selon toi ? »

_Elle ne comprenait pas, vraiment, les relations humaines restaient un mystère pour elle. Néanmoins, le jeune homme la serra avec tendresse dans ses bras et il s'en voulait d'être plus petit qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la serrer trop fort sinon il avait sa tête plongée dans la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux saphir pour goûter à ce petit instant de tranquillité et de bonheur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il accomplissait ce simple geste mais elle prenait conscience de la normalité de la chose : Dès l'instant où il était là, son cœur se mettait à battre rapidement donc… c'était à cause de lui. Est-ce que son cœur allait battre encore plus fort si elle faisait ça ? Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les cheveux blancs de Xano avant de ramener la tête de ce dernier pour le plonger dans sa poitrine. Oui, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement dès l'instant où elle avait senti la tête de Xano sur ses seins._

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! »

« J'en avais envie. Est-ce que je te demande la raison de tes embrassades à chaque fois ? »

« Non mais… »

« Alors il vaut mieux ne plus parler, Xano. Je crois que dans ces moments, les paroles sont inutiles. »

_Il aurait bien hoché la tête mais avec celle-ci dans un milieu très accueillant, il valait mieux éviter de trop la bouger. Autant savourer ce petit moment, ça changeait un peu de Luna et Oriane. Au moins, il n'était pas aussi excité que d'habitude et puis surtout, il aimait vraiment cette impression d'être protégé et couvé par la personne qui la prenait dans ses bras. Cette sensation qu'il avait perdue il y a plus d'une année. _

« Xano… Je ne serais jamais ta mère. »

« Tu ne devrais pas lire… dans mon cœur dans ces moments. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas voir des larmes s'écoulaient le long de tes joues. »

« C'est trop tard. »

_Bien entendu qu'il s'était mis à pleurer : Sa mère reposait depuis déjà plus d'un an dans un endroit seulement connu d'eux. Il n'était pas retourné la voir mais cet amour maternel avait disparu en même temps qu'elle. Ce n'était pas exactement le même amour de la part de Nelya mais il s'en rapprochait beaucoup, c'est pourquoi… il en avait tant besoin. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa main droite avant de renifler légèrement._

« Nous devrions retour… »

« Reste donc tranquille, Xano. Rien ne presse. Elles ne partiront pas sans nous. »

_Il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait si faible et fragile comme si il était retourné en enfance. Lorsqu'il se blessait, lorsqu'il se disputait ou alors lorsqu'il était inconscient à cause d'une mauvaise chute, à chaque fois, cette chaleur était là pour lui. Voilà qu'il se remettait à sangloter alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste proche de la machine._

_Proche car ce n'était pas le cas, elle était toute aussi troublée et gênée qu'auparavant. Elle était la seule à voir encore ce Xano, ce Xano à qui il manquait quelqu'un, ce Xano qui pensait encore à Elis. Elle n'était pas comme cette femme, elle ne le sera jamais. Néanmoins… Si Xano avait besoin d'une personne ressemblant à cette dernière, alors elle allait tout faire pour devenir comme elle. Il fallait commencer par ça : Elle releva les cheveux blancs de Xano en même temps que son visage constellé de larmes. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux tout en déposant un délicat baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda avec étonnement pendant de longues secondes. Elle retira finalement ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole :_

« Cela va mieux maintenant ? »

« Beaucoup mieux et merci pour tout, Nelya. »

« Je ne fais que mon de… »

« Non, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça mais… Tu l'as fait. Tu viens de me rappeler un court instant la raison de mon existence : Il faut que j'aille demander à Oria des informations au sujet des Taisos, du moins la localisation de ces derniers. On va arrêter de se cacher et aller les combattre. Ensuite, je demanderais à Juperus de ramener ma mère à la vie. »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle acceptera de te la ramener ? »

« Je l'espère… Je l'espère vraiment car sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais après ça. »

« Si il faut, je pourrais devenir ta mère de remplacement. »

_Il se retira finalement de l'étreinte de Nelya avant de la regarder à nouveau avec surprise. De minute en minute, elle devenait de plus en plus féminine mais le remarquait-elle ? Il y avait vraiment peu de chances mais qu'importe, elle prenait une place très importante dans son cœur. Il se mit à rigoler faiblement alors qu'il regardait Nelya de haut en bas, celle-ci se mettant à rougir subitement en baissant le regard. Se moquait-il d'elle ?_

« Une femme ayant mon âge deviendra très difficilement ma mère. De plus, je tiens à te dire que tu m'as dit que tu ne pourras jamais la devenir. »

« Oui mais si il faut, je tenterais de m'en rapprocher. Si cela permet de te rendre heureux. »

« Merci mais… Reste toi-même d'accord ? Si tu es simplement capable d'être Nelya, je crois que je serais déjà très heureux. Et sinon… »

_Son ventre se mit à gronder alors qu'il arrêtait sa phrase en plein milieu à cause de ce dernier. Il se gratta la joue en détournant le regard alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il avait le dos tourné mais il sentit que la jeune femme s'était remise à quelques centimètres de lui. Rapidement, les deux manches rouges aux bords noirs et blancs l'entourèrent alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les airs._

« Ahhhh ! Tu l'as encore fait ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! »

« Tu as faim… et moi aussi. Nous allons retourner vers les autres, ils doivent nous attendre. »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà réveillés ? »

« Baisse la tête et tu obtiendras ta réponse. »

_Baisser la tête ? AH ! Il la releva tout aussitôt alors qu'il avait aperçu Luna et Oriane au sol. A côté d'elles, Iny était en train de préparer le repas, Rek jouait à sa console tandis que Luna semblait crier le nom de Xano puisqu'Oria releva la tête vers leur direction. Ils se posèrent délicatement sur le sol et dès l'instant où Nelya retira ses bras de Xano, Luna plongea sur le jeune homme, celui-ci se retrouvant couché sur le sol alors qu'elle parlait avec des tremblements dans la voix :_

« Ouiiiinnnnnn ! Tu étais où hier ? Tu étais oùùùùùùùù ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

« Et je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de mon côté mais ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Xano. Plutôt celle de Luna qui n'a fait que pleurer car elle ne savait pas où tu étais. Je lui ai bien dit que tu étais en sécurité avec Nelya mais bon… Tu sais bien qu'elle… »

« La prochaine fois, je t'interdis de partir aussi loin sans moi, tu as compris ? Je te l'interdis ! Nelya, tu n'as pas à l'enlever comme ça, ce n'est pas TON Xano, d'accord ? Tu as dit que vous partiez pendant quelques heures ! »

« Chose véridique : Il s'est écoulé moins d'une journée entre notre départ et notre retour. »

_Luna resta interdite, regardant Nelya pour voir si cette dernière se moquait d'elle ou non. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas mais bon, qu'importe, tant que Xano était là, elle était heureuse ! Elle sécha ses petites larmes apparues au-dessous de ses yeux rubis avant d'embrasser longuement Xano sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée qui n'était pas habitué à ce spectacle, du moins pour les personnes autres qu'Oriane et Nelya. Xano vint mettre la langue dans la bouche de Luna, celle-ci réagissant tout de suite en retirant ses lèvres. Elle émit un petit sourire avant de se relever pour permettre à Xano de faire de même._

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais… Oria, j'ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet des Taisos. Tu penses pouvoir y répondre ? »

« Si ce sont des choses auxquelles je peux répondre, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. La vaincue se doit d'obéir au vainqueur. »

« Primo, il y a eu ex-aequo. Secondo, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une base secrète ou un bâtiment dans le genre. J'en ai marre de vous attendre venir m'attaquer. »

« Il doit bien exister mais comme nous nous y rendons jamais… AH ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je vais vite me débarrasser de ça ! »

_Elle plongea une main dans ses poches avant d'en extraire un objet ressemblant vaguement à un coquillage refermé sur lui-même. Violemment, elle le jeta au sol pour le briser mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de force. Elle désigna l'objet à Iny qui tenta de faire de même mais sans succès : C'était sacrément résistant ! Rek observa les deux femmes se démener avec l'objet avant de soupirer, mettant pause à son jeu avant d'écraser le coquillage avec son pied droit devenu serrer. L'objet fut brisé en mille morceaux électroniques tandis que Xano ne comprenait pas le geste d'Oria :_

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ça. C'est la seule chose qui me liait aux Taisos. Je suis dorénavant considérée comme morte à leurs yeux… jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que je suis toujours vivante. Etant considérée comme traîtresse, je serais une cible dorénavant. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir passer tes journées avec moi et mes Reines ? »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vais pas te causer plus de soucis que tu en as déjà. Je veux passer les deux ou trois dernières années des vies d'Iny et Rek avec eux. Foutu virus Ivoil ! Je déteste ce procédé de puissance à tout prix ! »

« Je trouverais le virus et j'irais concocter un antidote. »

« Toi ? Mais tu n'es pas un scientifique ! »

« Oui mais bon… »

_Il aurait mieux fait de se taire aujourd'hui au lieu de l'ouvrir pour dire de telles bêtises. Oria rigola très faiblement avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue : Son premier baiser de la part d'une vraie humaine. Il la regarda alors qu'Oriane se mit à rire, Luna faisant la moue._

« Ca, c'est parce que tu veux m'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais pour rendre la vie de mes deux amis la plus heureuse possible. »

« Oui mais… Si je trouve le vaccin, je ne pourrais pas te le donner. »

« Ah ça, j'ai une solution. Iny, tu veux bien me donner ce que je t'ai acheté avant-hier ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ça ? Enfin bon, c'était sa maîtresse donc elle ne devait pas poser de questions. En y réfléchissant, c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée ! Iny mit sa main dans l'une de ses poches avant d'en extraire un petit objet rectangulaire. Oria le prit des mains de la jeune femme aux lunettes avant de tendre l'objet à Xano :_

« Je pense que tu sais quand même ce que c'est comme objet, non ? »

« Heu… Un portable ? Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? »

« Tu vis vraiment déconnecté du monde, Xano Likan. Je comprends pourquoi Nelya a dit ça hier. Avec ce portable, nous pourrons rester en contact ! Si vraiment tu découvres l'antidote du virus Ivoil, tu pourras m'appeler mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler aussi pour prendre simplement de mes nouvelles, hein ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de travail à chaque fois, si on peut considérer notre fuite permanente comme un travail. »

_Il ouvrit le portable, regardant à l'intérieur pour apercevoir un fond d'écran avec un Roucarnage. Il appuya sur divers boutons pour voir les fonctionnalités de l'objet. Il ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans ayant un nouveau jouet dans ses mains. Iny s'approcha de lui, lui expliquant les diverses choses comme l'utilisation de l'appareil photo, la méthode de rechargement, comment appeler quelqu'un. Cela pouvait paraître stupide pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans de ne pas savoir utiliser un portable mais c'était bel et bien le cas de Xano._

« Ah ! Je peux mettre une photo en plus du nom et du numéro de téléphone pour savoir qui m'appelle ou qui je vais appeler ! Oria, Iny et Rek, mettez vous côte à côte, je vais prendre une photo, enfin, je vais essayer ! »

_Vraiment, il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux. Oria haussa les épaules alors que Rek se leva, ne décrochant pas son regard de la console. Oria au milieu, Rek à sa droite, Iny à sa gauche, Xano tenta de viser correctement le trio avec la caméra de l'appareil photo. Oria préféra le prévenir d'éviter de mettre son doigt pour ne pas gâcher la photo alors qu'il répondait par l'affirmatif. Ne pas se tromper, bien viser au centre et puis appuyer sur le bon bouton ! Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash lumineux sortit du portable alors que Xano poussa un léger cri. Il observa la photo avant de la montrer à Oriane et Iny. Celles-ci acquiescèrent alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton pour confirmer de lier cette photo au numéro._

« C'est vraiment super ! Tu es la première personne dont j'ai le numéro. »

« Xano, Xano, Xano, sincèrement, tu devrais sortir plus souvent, voir du monde, je ne sais pas Tu ne pourras pas vivre en ermite avec Oriane, Luna, Nelya et ta Feunard. »

« Tyrania. Elle se nomme Tyrania. Mais bon… De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à prendre des numéros de téléphone ou à me lier avec d'autres personnes. »

« Fais comme tu veux mais c'est dommage. Tu es plutôt mignon et fort, je suis sûr que tu pourrais facilement décrocher des numéros de jolies filles. »

« Ah non ! Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à Xano ! »

_Luna passa ses bras autour du cou de Xano comme pour dire que c'était une propriété privée. Elle était d'accord pour qu'il soit aussi à Oriane, Nelya ou Tyrania mais pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Xano soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : Depuis quand Luna était-elle devenue aussi… possessive ? C'était assez bizarre de la voir réagir comme ça mais ce n'était pas forcément déplaisant en un sens. C'était une belle marque d'affection de sa part. Oriane s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges._

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occuperais de son éducation si il faut. »

« Je te fais confiance. Tu pourras aussi prendre un téléphone portable, il te donnera mon numéro. »

« Aucun problème ! Par contre… Je crois qu'il est temps de nous séparer. »

« Je confirme : Rester à la même place permettra à nos ennemis de nous repérer plus facilement. »

_Nelya avait finalement repris la parole alors que ses yeux bleus devenaient roses. Quelques secondes plus tard, Xano fut libéré de l'étreinte de Luna alors que celle-ci se tournait vers Nelya pour comprendre la raison de ce geste. La jeune femme à la longue robe de couleur bleue ne répondit pas à la question posée par les yeux rouges de Luna alors qu'Oria répondit par l'affirmative aux paroles de l'ancienne Xatu bleue. Elle avait totalement raison. Xano serrait le portable dans sa main droite avant de fermer les yeux : Si seulement il existait plus de gens de la sorte, des personnes comme Oria, elles n'étaient pas parfaites, loin de là. L'Humain était imparfait à la base mais ce genre de personnes était si rare. Il sentit les lèvres d'Oria qui se posaient sur ses joues alors qu'il était encore en train de rêvasser. Elle lui demanda de bien veiller sur Oriane et les autres alors qu'il hochait la tête. Rek salua tout le monde de la main gauche en leur tournant le dos alors qu'Iny s'inclinait respectueusement devant eux. Luna fit de même à l'égard du trio, Oriane enlaça celle qui portait presque le même prénom alors que Nelya restait en retrait. Pour le cas de Tyrania, celle-ci n'était toujours pas sortie de sa pokéball qu'il avait récupéré. Le quatuor observa les trois personnes partir à l'horizon, Oria sur Iny tandis que Rek continuait de jouer même dans les airs._

« Bon… Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir repartir de notre côté mais avant, j'ai une question, Xano. »

« Laquelle Oriane ? Je suis sûr que ça va être un truc bizarre encore. »

« Mais non, mais non, tu me connais bien mal. »

« Il te connaît parfaitement et il n'est pas dur de discerner le personnage. Tu n'as que très rarement des pensées non-érotiques en tête. »

_Luna s'était tue alors qu'elle laissait répondre Nelya et Xano à Oriane. Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu l'ancienne Xatu bleue avant de s'approcher de Xano, coinçant sa tête entre son bras gauche avant de lui chuchoter :_

« Alors, raconte moi tout. Combien de fois avec elle ? »

« Que… Quoi ?! J'en étais sûr que c'était une question de ce genre ! »

« J'ai tout entendu. Si tu veux savoir, nous sommes restés collés l'un contre l'autre pendant toute la nuit. A toi d'en déduire le nombre de fois que cela est possible en une soirée. »

« Mais ne dit pas des choses comme ça Nelya ! Elle va se faire de fausses idées après ! »

« Toute la nuit… L'un contre l'autre ! Mais pourquoi tu es aussi endurant avec elles pour leurs premières fois ! Tu n'as tenu qu'à peine une fois avec moi ! »

« Je n'étais pas préparé, je te rappelle que tu as eut ma virginité alors ne te plains pas ! »

« Je dois annoncer qu'il était aussi très dur à chaque fois. »

_Nelya posa une main sur sa joue droite, détournant le regard en rougissant légèrement. Oriane retira son bras autour du cou de Xano en la regardant avec une mine abattue. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers Nelya pour voir si c'était bien elle qui venait de prendre la parole. Il s'était mis à courir en sa direction alors que Luna s'était immobilisée en écoutant les paroles de Nelya. _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire de telles choses ?! Elles vont se faire des sacrées idées avec ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas à voiler la vérité, Xano. Rappelles toi que je ne mens jamais. »

_Il fut retourné par les mains graciles de la jeune femme aux longues manches rouges avant qu'elle ne croise ses mains au niveau du ventre de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de ses anciennes pokémons ! Tout était chamboulé depuis aujourd'hui et il put sentir le souffle chaud de Nelya qui avait ses lèvres proches de son oreille droite, lui murmurant :_

« Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'annoncer la vérité sous sa forme directe. C'est vrai qu'il était très dur… ce sol. »

« Ce… sol ? »

_Il quitta les bras de Nelya avant d'observer son visage. Celle-ci souriait d'un air angélique qui lui allait très bien alors qu'elle avait ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. C'est vrai… Elle venait simplement de jouer sur les mots pour leur laisser croire ce qu'elles voulaient. Le plus surprenant était que la jeune femme pense à ce petit manège à elle seule. Il éclata de rire avant que Luna ne se mette à crier :_

« Xano ! Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?! Et pourquoi tu rigoles ?! Vous n'étiez pas aussi proches hier ! Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ! Tu as couché avec elle dès le premier soir ! »

« Je suis de l'avis de Luna sur ce point ! Tu n'as même pas attendu un mois ou plus avant de le faire avec elle ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi ?! Dire que tu avais dormi avec Luna la nuit avant celle-ci ! »

« Oh… Vous savez. Des fois, on ne peut pas se contrôler. »

_Il poussa un petit soupir empreint d'absentéisme comme si cela ne le concernait pas que ça. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement de colère et de jalousie alors que Xano se tournait vers Nelya. Celle-ci gardait son sourire qui était maintenant assez étrange puisque contrairement à celui d'auparavant, celui-ci semblait être fait avec un véritable sentiment._

« Ca sera notre petit secret, Xano. »

« Aucun problème pour ça, Nelya. Elles ne doivent pas être au courant du reste. »

« Du reste ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre ?! »

_Voilà qu'Oriane s'était mise à crier à son tour alors que Nelya gardait son sourire mystérieux tandis que Xano s'approchait d'elle. Il se mit de dos par rapport à l'ancienne Xatu, celle-ci passant ses manches autour de lui comme le gardien protecteur qu'elle était. Voilà qu'elles étaient maintenant quasiment en train d'enrager alors que lui-même souriait. Les rendre un peu jalouses, ce n'est pas plus mal. Cela renforce les relations et puis… Voir Nelya faire de telles choses, c'était assez drôle. Dans la pokéball verte et violette, la Feunard dorée gardait les yeux fermés : Cinq années… Cinq années et rien du tout. Elle était si triste._


	52. Chapitre 52 : Pourchasser

**Chapitre 52 : Pourchasser**

« Le communicateur d'Oria semble avoir été détruit. Penses-tu qu'elle est morte ? »

« Si seulement c'était le cas. Je pencherais plutôt pour une trahison. Après Snakiante, il était évident qu'elle nous trahisse. De toute façon, ils ne sont d'aucune valeur. Comment avancent tes projets ? »

« Plutôt bien, j'ai enfin réussi à faire perdre toute volonté aux pokémons. Il suffira donc simplement de leur administrer le virus et nous pourrons donc nous créer une armée de faux humains aux pouvoirs démentiels. »

« Soit, nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps que ça. Je veux que tu emportes le maximum de pokémons avec toi et que tu commences dès cet instant à les envoyer à la poursuite d'Oria et du Joker Blanc. Je veux qu'ils ne puissent plus sortir de leurs tanières sans être poursuivis par nos membres ! »

« Ohla, calme toi ma douce Frizy ! Salut Ronyl. Ton virus, j'en aurais bien besoin surtout si maintenant, tu peux leur laver le cerveau, ça va m'être très utile. »

« Bonjour Loxen. Je peux t'en ramener quand tu veux. Tu en as besoin d'environ ? »

« Une bonne centaine. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas… »

« S'il te plaît Ronyl, ne pose pas de questions à ce sujet. Je me porte garante de l'utilisation de ces virus. »

« Comme vous le souhaiterez, mademoisel… »

« Evoli ! »

« Pas maintenant Paria, tu vois bien que je suis occupé. »

« Sincèrement mec, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui trouver un autre nom à ta pokémon. »

« Ce n'est pas ma pokémon ! Elle ne me sert qu'à mes projets ! »

« Oué, oué, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

« Mademoiselle Frizy, je vous quitte. Je vais faire ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Soit, je te souhaite bonne chance et… ne nous trahit pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

_L'unique hologramme dans la pièce disparu finalement après une quinzaine de secondes. Loxen soupira longuement avant de se gratter le nez. Vraiment, il fallait que tout les autres soient assez stupides pour avoir leurs propres pokémons. Autant se servir dans la nature et profiter de ces derniers sans se soucier du reste. Il se releva de sa chaise, légèrement mécontent alors qu'il observa Frizy du coin de l'œil :_

« Bon, je crois que la réunion est terminée. Je vais donc me retirer. Je vais voir si je peux m'entraîner un peu, il y a des chances que d'ici je ne sais combien de temps, ce soit à moi de me préparer au combat. Néanmoins, vu la ferveur avec laquelle travaille Ronyl, je ne crois pas que j'aurais à me salir les mains. »

« Fais comme tu le désires, Loxen. Je n'ai pas à te forcer. »

_Voilà en quoi s'étaient réduit leurs conversations depuis maintenant une année. Oui, comme il fallait s'en douter, madame Ira avait refusé sa proposition. Elle avait même interdit à Loxen de proposer à nouveau une telle chose et de revoir Frizy en-dehors des réunions. Maintenant, une seconde ombre s'était retrouvée près de la femme au masque blanc : L'autre personne qui s'était occupée de surveiller Xano alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant de douze ans lors de la finale. Loxen passa à côté de l'ombre sans la regarder, son poing gauche trembla alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Frizy puis plus rien, il disparu dans le couloir sans rien dire._

« Paria ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger alors que je suis en réunion ! Ils vont finir par s'énerver si tu reviens. Tu voudrais vraiment devenir l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Evoli ! Evoli ! EVO ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, rappelle toi qui tu es, ce que je suis et la raison de nos existences. Nous n'avons aucune raison d'être là alors maintenant, laisse moi continuer mes recherches, je suis proche de trouver enfin cette chose ! »

« Evoli ? »

_La petite créature quadrupède à la fourrure brune et blanche grimpa sur la table voisine à celle sur laquelle travaillait Ronyl. Ses yeux verts en amande observaient les nombreuses seringues posées sur cette dernière : Des seringues remplies d'un liquide entre le noir et le gris. Elle renifla ces dernières, comme intriguée par les objets pointus. C'était vraiment bizarre comme choses : Ronyl n'arrêtait pas de travailler sur ces dernières depuis tant de mois et d'années qu'il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser avec elle. Elle mordit dans l'une des seringues avant de sauter de la table. Derrière les lunettes, le regard orangé du scientifique se tourna subitement vers Paria avant de crier :_

« Reviens ici ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« EVOLI ! »

_Il se releva de sa chaise, faisant tomber cette dernière alors que la petite créature à fourrure brune s'était mise à courir pour s'enfuir. Avec ça, il allait sûrement s'amuser avec elle ! L'homme commença à courir tout en gémissant de douleur, courant d'une façon vraiment très bizarre comme si quelque chose clochait en lui. L'Evoli continua à courir dans tout les sens avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une salle qui s'allumait et s'éteignait très rapidement._

« Imbécile ! NE VA PAS PAR LA ! »

« Evo ? »

« ELECTEK ! »

_Et merde, plus le temps de réfléchir ! Avec agilité, il ouvrit sa blouse blanche, retirant une seringue contenant le liquide noire et gris de cette dernière. Vraiment, elle était trop stupide quand elle s'y mettait ! Et dire qu'elle avait déjà une vingtaine d'années, elle se comportait comme une enfant en ayant que dix ! Paria s'était subitement arrêtée, apeurée par la situation devant elle alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte, la seringue tombant de cette dernière. Oui, elle avait déjà visité que très rarement cet endroit mais il était toujours aussi effrayant. Le problème était qu'elle ne voyait pas cette grosse patte jaune rayée de noire qui sortait de l'une des cages pour l'agripper. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ronyl était déjà là alors que la petite Evoli se faisait presque étrangler par un Electek qui semblait passablement énervé. Sans plus attendre, il envoya la seringue dans le cou de la créature aux poings chargés d'électricité alors que le liquide la pénétra. Les yeux devinrent rapidement blancs tandis que l'Electek relâcha Paria. Celle-ci s'approcha en tremblant de Ronyl et en baissant la tête :_

« Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on écoute pas ?! Je t'ai interdit d'approcher de cet endroit ! Je t'ai interdit de toucher à mes seringues ! Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! JAMAIS ! Si tu veux devenir un monstre, ne te gêne pas ! Tu peux le devenir quand tu veux ! Mais non, qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Tu es déjà un monstre, tu n'es pas un pokémon mais un monstre ! »

« Evo… »

« Ca sert à rien de faire cette tête, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Tu vas passer toute une nuit dehors ! Bien entendu, je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain soir. »

_La mort dans l'âme, la petite créature se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Cet endroit était gigantesque mais elle connaissait parfaitement où elle devait se rendre. Encore une fois, il avait dit ces choses si vilaines, encore une fois, il lui avait crié dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'intéressante et de se faire remarquée. Mais c'était ça ou alors il ne la voyait pas du tout, ce qui était pire. Elle se retrouva finalement en-dehors du laboratoire perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Comment se ravitaillait-il ? Nul ne le savait à part les Taisos. Il ne côtoyait personne, il ne connaissait personne et il s'en fichait pas mal. Paria s'enfonça dans la pénombre alors qu'un vent d'une certaine fraîcheur s'était mis à souffler._

« Température extérieure : Moins huit degrés. Hum… De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ici, tout est une question de discipline : Les gens comme nous ne peuvent pas espérer devenir quelque chose si ils n'ont pas une discipline exemplaire. Des gens comme moi… Tss… »

« ELEK…TEK ! »

_Il était resté dans l'immense salle où bon nombre de pokémons utilisant l'électricité étaient enfermés dans des cages. Le seul courant ici était celui produit par ces derniers mais déjà, il observa la patte tremblante de l'Electek qui venait de le prendre par le col pour le tirer contre les barreaux. Il se laissa faire alors que ses yeux orangés étaient posés sur la créature :_

« Alors, je vois que tu es tombé sur une dose non-létale psychologiquement ? Tu me sers donc plus à rien. Crève. »

_La main droite gantée se plaça sur le bras qui le maintenait contre la cage. Lentement, elle se mise à serrer légèrement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la créature poussa un cri de souffrance. Ronyl était déjà en sueur mais continua à serrer le bras de l'Electek. Soudainement, le bras se sépara du reste du corps, aspergeant de sang l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille sur une bonne partie du corps et du visage. Plus aucun cri dans le lieu sauf celui de l'Elektek qui s'était mis à agoniser en se vidant de son sang. Ronyl jeta le bras dans un coin avant d'observer la créature mourir devant ses yeux :_

« Mes ancêtres m'ont laissés un cadeau dont je me serais passé mais dans ces moments… Il peut être très utile. Vous autres, vous avez intérêt à rester tranquilles si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort. De toute façon, dès l'instant où vous êtes venus ici, vous étiez condamnés à devenir des esclaves. »

_Les créatures ne répondirent pas alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans se soucier de sa tenue, il observa les seringues remplies de liquide noir et blanc avec un léger sourire. Oui, il servait la science et les Taisos… sur tous les points. Il était impossible de prétendre le contraire lorsqu'on était un descendant de Riko Waror : Le psychopathe de la team Univers. C'était le malheureux constat qu'il pouvait établir depuis le jour où il était né… Un constat dont il se serait bien passé. Quel âge avait-il en commettant ce parricide ? Hum… Une dizaine d'années d'après ses souvenirs. Dix ans et il avait déjà tué ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas tout : Il avait aussi tué les enfants de la famille qui n'avaient à peine que six ans au maximum. Rien qu'avec sa famille, il avait déjà sept meurtres sur le dos. Alors quand on envisageait la disparition des autres membres Waror, le nombre s'approchait déjà de la quarantaine… Tous… Ils étaient tous morts sauf lui._

« Ainsi, la boucle sera bouclée. »

_Voilà qu'il s'était mis à parler tout seul. Bah, de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu dès l'instant où la lame du couteau s'était mise à entailler le cou de son père alors que sa mère était partie. Il l'avait attendu sur le pas de la porte, son t-shirt blanc et sa chemise de même couleur tachés de sang. Elle s'était mise à crier mais rien n'y faisait : Ils vivaient dans une maison éloignée des autres, à plus d'un kilomètre de toute vie. Où étaient ses frères et ses sœurs à ce moment là ? Ils étaient en train de jouer paisiblement dans le jardin, du moins… au départ. Dès que sa mère s'était mise à crier, il avait planté le couteau dans sa gorge avec un petit saut. Il avait littéralement ouvert sa mère comme un animal, son intestin et ses tripes se répandant sur le sol. C'était là qu'avait commencé la petite chasse._

_Une chasse à l'homme. Il avait été très simple de tuer les deux jumeaux, les petits derniers de la famille. Ils n'avaient compris avec la candeur liée à leurs deux années. Il n'en restait plus que trois : Sa petite sœur de quatre ans s'était cachée dans un placard, endroit facilement ouvert puisqu'elle n'avait pu empêcher ses sanglots de s'arrêter. Ses petits frères de six et huit ans ? Ils étaient restés ensemble, chacun protégeant l'autre alors qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de la maison. Malgré ses problèmes, il s'était mis à leurs recherches. Malheureusement, des enfants de leurs âges ne couraient pas très loin et très vite._

« Recule petit frère ! Je vais tenter de l'immobiliser et tu continueras à t'enfuir ! »

« Nan ! Je ne veux pas grand frère ! Il va te faire bobo comme avec maman et les autres ! »

« Vous… avez terminé ? C'est triste quand même. Tu savais que maman et papa étaient frère et sœur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ronyl ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Tu savais qu'en fait, je ne viens pas de Papa mais de Maman et grand-père ? Papa m'a donné une gifle quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils voulaient dire quand ils étaient seuls. Papa m'a crié dessus car je n'avais pas à entendre leurs conversations. Papa était très fâché contre moi. Puis Maman, elle s'est mise à rire quand Papa était partie. Elle m'a tout dit : Depuis de très longues années alors que grand-mère et grand-père n'étaient pas nés, notre famille et les autres branches de l'arbre Waror sommes tous frères, sœurs, pères ou mères. Tu savais que grand-père est né de mémère qui n'avait que treize ans. Et il y a tant de choses ! Je voulais tout savoir ! Mais Maman, elle m'a dit que je devais la rendre heureuse si je voulais en apprendre plus alors des fois, elle me mettait nu et elle aussi et je devais la toucher là où les filles ont un trou. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Si tu veux vraiment sauver ton petit frère, il faudra simplement me tuer ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

« Alors tu vas mourir, c'est tout ! »

_Son petit frère de huit ans s'était mis à battre des mains dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de s'approcher mais cela avait été inutile. Il ne s'était pas privé de lui couper les doigts et les mains alors que les cris de son petit frère résonnaient dans le vide de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une petite forêt bien tranquille et isolée, ils vivaient simplement dans un chalet, à l'abri des suspicions de tous et de toutes. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, plus qu'un seul mais il n'avait pas fait durer le plaisir. D'un simplement jet, il avait envoyé le couteau dans le crâne du dernier membre de sa famille à part lui. Il avait récupéré la lame et s'était mis à rire, non pas d'un rire démoniaque ou dément mais d'un rire parcouru de sanglots : Une première branche était tombée._

_Durant les années qui suivaient, il avait vécu dans l'ombre des autres membres de sa famille. Il connaissait les lieux, il avait gardé l'agenda de sa mère avec les numéros de téléphone des membres éloignés tel que le frère de sa mère ou des petits choses de ce genre. Une par une, les uns après les autres, chacun disparaissait à la suite de sa rencontre. Il lui suffisait simplement de téléphoner et ils ne se posaient pas de questions, trop heureux de le voir._

_C'était là qu'il avait découvert ce qui habitait dans ses gênes, ce qui se trouvait dans son sang. C'est là qu'il avait découvert ses limites et ses règles qui faisaient de lui un monstre et non un humain. L'existence de la famille Waror devait disparaître, c'était ce qu'il s'était promis. Il n'oubliait jamais une promesse. Quatre années lui avaient suffit pour éliminer toutes les personnes qui étaient liées de près ou de loin à lui, quatre longues années où il ne s'était mis à ne plus rien ressentir._

« Comme le temps a passé depuis… Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot à faire. »

_Ces meurtres non-élucidés, les membres qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres, c'était la seule preuve de son existence mais… existait-il vraiment ? Sa famille n'avait jamais été enregistrée dans les dossiers, que cela soit régional, national ou mondial, personne n'était au courant de leurs existences, ils ne savaient rien de leurs secrets, rien du tout. Et si quelqu'un savait, il avait gardé ça dans sa tombe…Aucune rédemption pour le pêcheur qu'il était._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous poursuivre ?! »

_Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés, neuf mois parsemés d'embûches puisqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se reposer tranquillement. Partout où ils allaient, ils étaient constamment pourchassés par des humains au regard complètement blancs et vitreux._

« Nelya, c'était quoi comme ancien pokémon ?! »

« Je crois que c'était un Pikachu. D'après mes constats, il y a plus de 99% de chances que ça soit le cas. »

« On s'en fout des pourcentages ! Occupe toi en ! »

« D'accord. Aucun souci pour ça. Cela ne sera pas trop difficile. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'immobilisa alors qu'elle lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol pour suivre Xano et les autres. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune adolescent d'environ quinze années, le regard complètement blanc et à quatre pattes. Il portait des habits entièrement jaunes, avait une queue en éclair juste au-dessus des fesses et poussait des cris sans aucun sens._

« Je n'ai pas à être désolée mais c'est ce que l'on doit dire dans de tels cas. Je suis donc désolée. »

_Le regard saphir de Nelya devint rose alors que l'adolescent fut paralysé sur place. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Nelya pour retrouver la zone qu'elle devait viser avant de l'écrabouiller psychologiquement. Quelques instants après son changement de couleur au niveau des yeux, l'ancien Pikachu tomba au sol, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Une simple explosion de cerveau et le problème était réglé. Ce n'était que des faux humains sans prétention. Elle ferma ses yeux avant de rechercher la présence de Xano pour se téléporter près de lui. Luna et Oriane ne répondaient pas, laissant les deux personnes parlaient entre elles._

« Objectif accompli. Il ne nous gênera plus. »

« Pfff… Pfff… Heureusement que tu es là des fois, Nelya. Tu es la seule qui soit capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques et qui peut éviter d'être blessée par ces créatures. Bon, les filles, on va se reposer ! De toute façon, il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant deux à trois semaines. Heureusement qu'ils viennent un par un. »

« Ce sont des envoyés des Taisos. »

« Oui, c'est même sûr. Oria m'a signalé qu'elle avait aussi ce genre de problèmes et je suis un peu inquiet pour elles : Iny et Rek étaient d'anciens pokémons oiseaux. D'après notre constat, nous n'avons affronté que des pokémons liés au type électrique or… Tout le monde sait que les pokémons oiseaux sont faibles voir très faibles face à eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la dernière fois ? »

« Oh… Alors, c'était du genre : « Te fait pas de soucis, on a rien à craindre de mon côté. Ah ! On est enfin arrivés dans cette chouette petite ville où ils font des robes en soie de pokémon ! Je dois raccrocher. Salut ! » »

« Je vois… Je vois. Donc, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, non ? »

« Moui… Bon, préparons le campement pour cette nuit. »

_Malgré les problèmes de ces neuf derniers mois, ils dormaient toujours à la belle étoile et le seul numéro qu'il avait dans son portable était celui d'Oria. En parlant de portable, il s'était légèrement amusé à prendre des photos des trois femmes qui vivaient avec lui depuis presque deux ans. Côté érotisme, Luna prenait les devants lorsqu'elle dormait, sa tenue noire et blanche se relevant à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans le sommeil. Côté charmeur, Oriane portait vraiment des dessous qui pouvaient faire rougir n'importe quel homme. Enfin, côté tendre, c'était particulièrement bizarre mais Nelya arrivait en première position. Quand elle dormait, il y avait une certaine aura qui se dégageait d'elle, qui invitait la personne à venir dormir contre elle sans commettre d'acte impurs. La tente était montée et Nelya préparait le repas. L'ancienne Xatu bleue était aussi douée que Xano pour prépare le repas et il la laissait faire pour changer de ses repas habituels. _

_Chaque femme avait trouvé un peu sa vocation : Côté vêtements et tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien vivre, Oriane était la mieux placée. Pour les repas, l'hygiène et toutes les choses du quotidien, Nelya était la bonne personne. Quand à Luna, et bien... Cela avait été plus difficile mais ils avaient fini par trouver : Elle était plus que douée pour coudre et inventer des petites choses capables de rendre chaque journée accueillante et gaie. La seule tache dans tout ce petit monde, l'unique chose qui n'était pas à sa place était Tyrania. Aigrie, colérique, râleuse, elle était revenue à son ancienne nature et était même encore plus exécrable qu'auparavant. Elle était vraiment très difficile à vivre et Oriane s'était déjà plainte à Xano du comportement de la Feunard dorée. Il avait seulement répondu qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Encore aujourd'hui, il attendait que tout le monde soit endormi pour prendre la pokéball et sortir de la tente, Oriane et Luna tentant de retrouver sa présence sans succès. Nelya s'était endormie vers le côté droit de la tente : C'était bien la seule à ne pas venir le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser dix fois par jour et toutes ces petites choses. En fait… Il ne l'avait même jamais vu nue et n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit envers elle. Mais bon, ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça ! Il vint secouer la pokéball verte et violette avec délicatesse pour réveiller Tyrania avant de la faire sortir de la sphère :_

« Tyrania ? Je pense que tu es réveillée, non ? Suis moi. On doit parler. »

« J'en ai pas envie. Retourne donc te coller à tes humaines et lâche moi un peu. »

« Tu me suis et tu te tais, d'accord ? »

« Et allons y, laisse moi deviner. Tu vas encore me parler de mon caractère et tout ça. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours me déposer dans un refuge pour pokémons errants en faisant croire que tu m'as trouvé dans les bois. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il s'avançait à travers les arbres, suivi quelques secondes après par Tyrania. Il marchait d'un pas lent alors qu'il observait le ciel dans son obscurité : Encore une nuit où seule la Lune était présente, de nombreux nuages cachant les étoiles. C'était assez triste en un sens._

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas pour un rien. J'avais simplement envie de discuter. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas : Je suis inquiet ! »

« Tiens, première nouvelle. Tu es inquiet pour moi ? Tu ne le montres pas. »

« Arrête de parler sur ce ton, ça n'avancera pas les choses. Oui, je suis inquiet pour toi et ce n'est pas parce que je rigole ou que je souris avec Nelya et les autres que cela veut dire que j'en ai rien à faire. Arrête de te considérer comme le centre du monde, mes pensées ne sont pas tournées vers une seule personne mais vous quatre. »

« En parlant de Nelya, tu te ne l'es pas encore faite, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu veux éviter de faire un gosse par inadvertance ? »

« Arrête avec ce langage, ça ne te convient pas. Oui, je n'ai rien fait avec Nelya mais je comptais peut-être commencer d'ici quelques temps. Elle est toute aussi spéciale qu'Oriane ou Luna. Je suis quand même pressé de te voir prendre forme humaine. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas car je ne veux pas le devenir et que je ne pourrais pas le devenir. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est très proches tout les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais vraiment que tu deviennes une humaine. Tu le mérites autant voir plus que les autres. Je veux dire, tu es là avec moi depuis presque un tiers de ma vie. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles comme ça que tu parles bien. Dis plutôt que cela va faire six années que je suis avec toi, ça sera mieux. »

« Ne complique pas les choses. N'espère pas partir cette fois, je veux savoir. Je n'ai pas oublié contrairement aux apparences : J'étais là quand tu as combattu contre Arkan. J'étais caché dans un pan de l'esprit de DornRek. Il te connaissait dans le passé, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Si ça me permet d'en apprendre plus sur toi, de mieux te connaître, alors je veux savoir ! »

« Je croyais que… vous aviez tous oublié ça. Je vois… que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de savoir ? POURQUOI ?! »

« Car tu es ma Pokémon merde ! C'est si difficile de s'ancrer ça dans le crâne ?! Tu crois que c'est plaisant de te voir faire la gueule à chaque fois, de t'entendre te plaindre à chaque instant, de te… »

« Oh laisse tomber, Xano Likan ou DornRek ou Joker Blanc, cette pauvre petite créature n'accordera plus jamais sa confiance à un humain. Pauvre petite animale blessée. »

_Ce timbre de voix… Il l'avait déjà entendu. Oh, elle avait changé avec les années mais il en était sûr : Il la connaissait ! Il tenta de voir d'où elle provenait mais un petit bruit sur sa droite le fit tourner son visage vers cette direction. Un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait là, devant lui. La coupe au bol de couleur blonde, il avait gardé sa mèche noire au milieu de son visage. Ses yeux rouges, il s'en rappelait… Et ce corps qui ressemblait à celui d'un être androgyne tout en dégageant une certaine beauté froide, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il avait parlé de DornRek et du Joker Blanc. Portant une tenue entièrement noire ainsi que des manches grises, Malar se tenait devant Xano et Tyrania, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres._

« Malar… Ca faisait longtemps. Tu sembles être bien au cou… »

« Qu'est… Pour… Tu… Tu… Mais non, ce… »

« Tyrania ? »

_Les paroles tremblotantes de la Feunard dorée n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il s'était déjà mis à observer Tyrania alors que celle-ci reculait en tremblant, les oreilles baissées, ses huit queues caressant le sol. Pour la première fois, elle éprouvait de la crainte envers une personne, une crainte et une peur bien réelle. Elle, la Feunard qui n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir sa bouche devant Juperus. Elle, la Feunard capable de s'énerver et d'éliminer des pokémons devenus humains sans avoir sur-évoluée. Elle, la Feunard qui… s'inclinait et reculait devant Malar ?_

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse de me voir. Mon souvenir t'a-t-il marqué ? Les blessures physiques peuvent se refermer, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu n'auras pas des cicatrices mentales. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Tyrania ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?! »

_Il avait suffit simplement de voir Tyrania dans cet état pour le mettre en colère. Par rapport à Nelya, Oriane ou Luna, le cas de la Feunard dorée était l'unique chose qui le tenait vraiment à cœur. Il pouvait être exaspéré, légèrement énervé si on s'en prenait aux trois femmes mais pour Tyrania… C'était autre chose, on ne pouvait pas toucher à elle, c'était une interdiction formelle ! _


	53. Chapitre 53 : Manipulation

**Chapitre 53 : Manipulation**

« Je ne fais que parler à une ancienne camarade. Rien de bien mal. Et toi, comment vas-tu Xano depuis tout ce temps ? Je suis parti depuis maintenant presque neuf ans. Tu as bien grandi depuis. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis tout de suite ce que tu veux ! »

« Moi ? Mais je ne veux rien. Rien du tout même. Mais toi, tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose de la part de Tyrania ? Du genre, un peu d'amour et d'affection. Elle est relativement distante, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours été très éloignée des humains, c'est dans sa nature. Néanmoins, Joker Blanc, tu as réussi à la dompter et c'est là son problème : Elle ne doit pas se laisser dompter sinon… elle sait ce qui l'attend. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Tyrania, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?! »

« Je… Je… L'enfant… Il… Il… Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien de parler, elle est simplement en état de choc, elle ne pourra pas s'en remettre avant plusieurs heures, jours ou voir… jamais ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je… Je te jure que tu vas payer pour ça ! »

_Il courut vers Malar, celui-ci l'observant avec le même sourire qu'auparavant. Visiblement, il était toujours aussi excité et incontrôlable qu'auparavant. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Faisant un pas sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poing de Xano, il lui fit un léger croche-pattes. Le jeune homme se retrouva à terre, une main posée sur le dos de son crâne pour l'immobiliser au sol alors que Malar reprenait :_

« Allons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un jeune garçon bien élevé doit se comporter. Tu as encore regardé tes vilaines émissions de catch ? Tu sais bien que mademoiselle Elis détestait ce genre de choses. Elle voulait très bien d'éduquer, tu étais un bon garçon quand elle était là et qu'elle te criait dessus. Je ne pense pas que j'ai à te rappeler ces petites règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre non ? »

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER D'ELLE ! »

_Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant mais de toute façon, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il tenta de donner un coup de bras gauche en arrière pour toucher la tête de Malar, celui-ci la reculant avec facilité alors que sa main arrêtait d'exercer une pression sur le crâne de Xano. Il se libéra rapidement, se retournant sur le sol avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Malar. Le jeune homme à la mèche noire se prit le coup sans gémir, faisant un saut en arrière avant de poser une main sur son ventre._

« C'est tout ce dont DornRek est capable de faire ? Le formidable envoyé de Juperus n'est même pas capable de faire mal à un simple humain ? Peut-être es-tu devenu bien plus faible avec le temps. La dernière fois, tu semblais bien plus costaud. »

« Ferme la et dégage d'ici ! Tu as déjà fait assez de mal ! Je n'avais pas envie de te revoir ! »

« Mais pourquoi t'énerves tu ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Nous venons du même orphelinat, tu t'en rappelles ? Tu as toujours le petit symbole en forme d'Evoli ? Et dire que monsieur Barinor le donnait qu'aux meilleurs enfants, aux enfants à qui il croyait réellement. Dommage que l'orphelinat ait brûlé. »

_La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de tonnerre : Les yeux vairons de Xano se posèrent sur Malar avec incrédulité. Il plaisantait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'orphelinat et monsieur Barinor ? Et les enfants alors ?! Etaient-ils en sécurité ?! Si Malar était au courant, alors Juperus l'était aussi ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?!_

« Ohhhhh… Pauvre monsieur Barinor, sa vie en tant que directeur de l'orphelinat a été très plaisante mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de ses ancêtres. Tu t'en rappelles ? Le virus Berserk, le virus DornRek… Que de souvenirs. Le professeur Enéka était un brave homme aussi mais pour lui, sa lignée s'est éteinte depuis longtemps. »

« Mais qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses alors qu'elles se sont déroulées il y a deux cent ans ?! »

« Oh, moi, je ne savais pas tout ça. Mais Elle m'a tout dit. Elle est présente depuis des millénaires, elle est née depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tu sais que tu es bien plus intéressant que tu ne veuilles le croire ? Tu as une importance capitale, c'est pour ça que Juperus t'a utilisé. Elle voulait éviter qu'Elle t'utilise plus longtemps de son côté. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Allons, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Je sens que je vais devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire. Elle m'a confié une partie de ses pouvoirs depuis le jour où j'ai su qu'Elle était là. Des pokémons ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ces pathétiques créatures mais bon, il fallait bien faire croire que j'étais un dresseur. Peut-être que tu les verras un jour mais pour l'instant, ta seule pokémon est complètement inutile alors, nous allons régler ça avec les poings. »

« Je te jure que si tu t'approches de Ty… »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse mais toi ! Je vais laver l'affront de cet acte commis il y a dix ans ! »

_C'était au tour de Malar de se mettre à courir en direction de Xano mais à une vitesse dépassant celle du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Son poing droit vint frapper la joue de l'adolescent, la tête de ce dernier penchant sur le côté, lui permettant d'apercevoir la Feunard à la fourrure dorée. Celle-ci s'était couchée sur le sol, les deux pattes avant cachant ses deux yeux._

_Elle était si faible… si pathétique… mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout ! L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était si effroyable et immonde. Cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments, avec sa candeur. C'était la faute de cet homme ! Elle voulait se venger, lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur, peur de lui à nouveau. Peur comme la dernière fois, cette peur qui s'était muée en haine après la fin de ce chapitre de sa vie. Elle retira ses pattes, observant Xano qui se faisait frapper sans réagir._

_Depuis quand Malar était-il devenu aussi fort ? Il se savait très endurant mais même face aux coups de l'homme à la coupe au bol, il crachait de plus en plus de sang alors que les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Il n'arrivait même pas à les voir et c'était qui cette personne dont il parlait ?! C'était déjà une femme, il en était sûr mais après… Etait-ce la même personne derrière les Taisos et dont Malar parlait ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir ! D'abord, il devait se débarrasser de ce dernier avant de penser à autre chose._

« Oh ? »

_Hein ? Le coup de poing gauche ne venait pas de le toucher, passant juste à côté de son visage, éraflant sa joue ensanglantée. Malar semblait surpris par le fait qu'il venait de le rater. Maintenant ! Il devait en profiter ! Il voulait voir une prise de catch, il allait en voir une ! Xano tendit son bras droit, celui-ci arrivant au niveau du cou de Malar à toute puissance alors que l'homme à la mèche noire fit un tour de 360 degrés dans les airs avant de s'écrouler au sol sur le dos._

« Voilà un bon petit coup de la corde à linge ! J'espère que tu as apprécié. »

« Héhéhé… Enfin… Il était temps que tu te réveilles un peu. Plus tu es blessé, plus ton corps se met à réagir pour te défendre. Enfin… Ca va devenir très intéressant ! »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

« Bien entendu ! Espèce d'imbécile, tu ne pensais pas m'avoir en un coup quand même ?! »

_Malar se releva comme si de rien n'était. Comme il n'avait pas été touché au visage, il ne saignait pas plus que ça mais gardait son même sourire. Ses yeux rouges se moquaient de Xano : Ce n'était que le début de ce combat entre deux ennemis. Il se mit en position d'attaque avant de foncer vers Xano, son poing gauche en arrière._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?! Plus il était blessé et plus… DornRek revenait ? Peut-être… Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça mais c'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien plus puissant avec toutes ces blessures sur le corps. Il para le coup de poing de Malar avec son bras droit avant de tenter de donner un coup de genou dans le menton de ce dernier. Celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière, empoignant le pied de Xano avant de le repousser en arrière pour le faire tomber. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons tenta de se rétablir mais son pied droit libre glissa au sol, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol, juste à côté de Tyrania._

« Xa… Xano, enfuis toi. Il… Il va te blesser. »

« M'enfuir ? Et te laisser seule ? Ne dit pas de bêtises comme ça ! J'ai mal de coups à lui rendre depuis toutes ces années passées dans l'orphelinat ! Si il a cramé ce dernier, j'ai une autre raison de me venger. En rajoutant le fait qu'il semble t'avoir fait souffrir dans le passé, j'ai trois bonnes raisons de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. »

« Mais il n'est pas humain ! De telles réactions ne sont pas humaines ! »

_Il tapota légèrement la tête de Tyrania avant de faire un petit saut pour se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Malar avait décidé de le laisser souffler un peu alors qu'il restait immobile, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Voilà qu'il se rappelait maintenant ce petit moment où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Luna. Cette jolie petite Apitrini au corps blanc qui était devenue une très jolie femme._

« Je le sais bien qu'il n'est pas humain. Luna pourra te le confirmer. Ce type est possédé, j'en suis sûr. Possédé par un pokémon, je ne sais pas. »

« Tu parles, tu parles, mais tu n'avances guère. Tu veux un petit indice sur ta prochaine destination si tu survis ? Le Laboratoire de Ronyl Waror. Ce type, tu le connais bien… Du moins, tu connais son ancêtre. Comme tu t'été crée un clone, tu devrais savoir de qui je veux parler. Un petit indice ? Il n'était plus qu'un semblant d'homme. »

« Riko ? Le type dont tu parles, c'est un descendant de ce fou ? Mais com… »

« Oh des simples histoires de viol et autres, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Ronyl Waror semble très sain comme homme. Il a juste tué toute sa famille, ses cousins, ses tantes, oncles, grands-parents… Enfin, il est normal pour quelqu'un issu de cet homme. On pourra appeler ça une dégénérescence héréditaire. Plus la lignée s'étendait, plus elle était atteinte. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Inquiet ? »

« Et quel est le rapport avec lui ?! »

« Oh, il est simplement l'un des Taisos. Tu devrais savoir que je suis au courant de bon nombre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas continuer le combat ? Si tu n'en as pas envie, je serais peut-être obligé de m'en prendre à tes chères petites Reines. »

« Comment sais-tu au sujet du Joker Blanc et des Reines ? Et les Taisos ?! Répond ! »

« Depuis quand penses-tu être capable de me donner des ordres ? »

_Voilà qu'il avait disparu de sa vue pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de lui, légèrement accroupi alors qu'il avait fermé son poing droit. Il lui donna un violent uppercut dans les gencives, balayant Xano pour le faire retomber au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Tyrania s'était relevée, tentant de grogner légèrement mais le regard de Malar se posa sur elle, un regard dénué de sentiments et à l'aspect sadique et psychopathe._

« Que compte-tu faire, petite Feunard stupide ? Tu oserais m'attaquer ? »

« Ne… Ne… ne touche pas à Xano. »

« Sinon quoi ? Que compterais-tu faire ? »

« Je… Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! »

« Toi ? Me tuer ? Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. Tu sais bien ce qui t'attends avec ça. Je ne t'ai pas assez marqué la dernière fois ? Il t'a fallut plus de trois mois pour t'en remettre. Et à partir de là, tu en es revenue changée. Voudrais-tu perdre tout ce que tu as vécu avec Xano ? Rappelle toi donc ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce de ma faute ? »

« Ou… Oui ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Tu étais si crédule et si candide. Je t'ai fais découvrir le vrai sens de ton existence ! J'avais tout prévu depuis tant d'années ! Tu ne pourras jamais te rapprocher de lui, sinon… »

_Il passa son pouce droit au niveau de son cou pour tracer une ligne imaginaire. Elle baissa les oreilles tout en arrêtant de grogner. Il avait raison, totalement raison mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Elle devait le défendre, c'était son dresseur… C'était même plus que ça ! Malar tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais la main droite de Xano l'empêcha de bouger alors que ce dernier gémissait tout en parlant :_

« Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes guider nos vies ? Tu n'es rien et je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. »

« Xano, Xano, Xano, Xano… Pfff… Tu ne comprends rien. Rien du tout, tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets. Dis moi, tu sais qui était réellement mademoiselle Elis pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Juperus lui avait permis de rester humaine. »

« Elle était ma mère mais comment es-tu… »

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Oh oui, je sais tout ça. Elle est devenue humaine et elle t'a porté dans son ventre alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Moi-même, j'étais déjà présent en ce temps, il faut dire que je t'avais pourtant signalé de ne pas revenir te fourrer dans mes pattes mais tu n'écoutes jamais. »

« Tu es… la voix quand j'étais enfermé dans cette autre dimension ! Tu es celui qui m'a torturé pendant presque deux cent ans ! »

« Non, non… Ce n'était pas moi mais Elle. Je t'ai pourtant signalé qu'Elle m'a tout dit. Enfin bon, tout ça pour te dire que je sais aussi que mademoiselle Elis est morte par la main de l'ancien Taiso nommé Arkan. Un homme vraiment stupide quand on y pense. Tyrania aussi le connaît, cet homme était présent lors de sa petite séance…Cet homme, Elle et celle qui dirige les Taisos. Vraiment, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie lors de ce moment. »

« Ne… ne dit rien. Il n'a pas à savoir. »

« Oh, je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi le dirais-je alors qu'il est si facile de te laisser te torturer mentalement pour ça, petite Feunard. Tu es la propre raison de ta non-évolution. »

_Elle s'était tue, ne répondant pas à la dernière phrase de Malar alors que celui-ci posa son regard sur la main qui tentait d'immobiliser son pied droit. Sans crier gare, son pied gauche vint écraser la main de Xano alors qu'il reprenait la parole, parlant maintenant sur un ton des plus sadiques :_

« Mais vois-tu, je crois que je vais être encore plus heureux aujourd'hui. Je vais voir ton visage en train de se tirer sous les traits de la rage et de la haine après cette petite nouvelle. Tu voulais ramener Elis à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Dès que tu avais éliminé tous les Taisos, tu espérais demander à Juperus de la faire revivre et de passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, non ? »

« Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. »

« Hum ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi te mentir à toi-même ? »

« Laisse moi terminer. Dès que j'aurais éliminé tous les Taisos, tu seras ma prochaine cible et ensuite, je la ramènerais à la vie. Ma mère est la meilleure des personnes qui existe en ce monde et elle ne méritait pas de mourir. »

« Et de perdre son âme. Elle était délicieuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_Un léger soupçon dans le ton de sa voix et ses cris s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps alors que Malar avait retiré son pied. Xano se massait la main droite alors qu'il était à genoux, portant son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Perdre son âme ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa mère ? Elle était morte et isolée du monde, protégée par des pokémons qu veillaient sur elle !_

« Disons simplement que même si le corps est différent, l'âme reste la même. C'est pour ça qu'en de très rares cas, les humains et les pokémons sont capables de se rappeler qui ils étaient dans leurs anciennes vies. C'est aussi à partir de là qu'il est possible de faire revivre une personne ou un pokémon. Juperus peut redonner vie à Elis… si elle trouve son âme. »

« Mais l'âme de ma mère est… Non, tu n'aurais pas… »

« Tu comprends enfin ce que je veux dire par là ? Elle est capable de se nourrir des âmes des humains et des pokémons, Elle est capable de les utiliser à sa guise et de les dévorer. Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta mère, jamais. Elle a disparu dans les méandres de mon estomac. »

_Il se tapota le ventre alors que Xano restait interdit, comme si il avait mal entendu les dernières paroles de Malar. Pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. Mademoiselle Elis, non, il devait arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Sa mère… Elle ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie après ça ? Ce n'était pas possible._

_Elle s'était rapprochée de lui comme par instinct. Dès l'instant où elle avait entendu qu'Elis avait perdu son âme, elle s'était relevée, tout sentiment de peur et de couardise ayant disparu en elle. Cet homme nommé Malar, il faisait souffrir autant Xano qu'elle et pourtant, l'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, non… Il lui tenait tête alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Etait-ce à cause de Malar ou d'elle-même ? Etait-ce à cause de ses parents ? De ce qu'ils avaient fait ?_

« Xano, ne l'écoute pas. »

« C'est vrai. Je suis sûr que c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Libre à toi de me croire ou non. »

« Je te crois… mais je ne te permettrais pas de t'enfuir. Cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas apaisé avant de te voir mort. »

« Oh, ainsi, tu es maintenant décidé à m'éliminer ? Je pourrais la faire revenir si tu le désires. Elle a ce pouvoir, Elle est capable de le faire. Elle l'a déjà fait. »

« LA FERME ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

« Alors viens donc te battre au lieu de parler pour rien. »

_Il ne ressentait plus la douleur à sa main droite, plus rien du tout. Il avait simplement une envie permanente de l'abattre. Qu'importe ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il n'était pas, Malar devait mourir aujourd'hui ! Sa mère était définitivement morte à cause de ce type. Qu'il soit possédé ou non ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait ! Poussant un cri de rage, il se dirigea vers Malar, les deux mains tendues en direction de son cou. L'étrangler et le voir pousser un râle, un dernier balbutiement avant de ne plus respirer, voilà ce qu'il voulait voir de la part de Malar._

« Bon, il est temps d'en finir. Tu n'es pas encore assez mûr. Ce que je te réserve dans l'avenir sera cent fois pire. Tout a une finalité. Tyrania, ce qu'il va subir à cause de toi le mènera à sa perte, tu seras la raison principale de son échec. Sans toi, il ne sera rien. Avec toi, cela sera le même bilan. Héhéhé. »

_Xano était arrivé à la hauteur de Malar mais celui-ci disparu dans le sol en rigolant de plus bel alors que Xano percuta un arbre, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Où était-il ? Où était-il ?! Qu'il le tue, qu'il l'écartèle, qu'il lui brise les os un par un ! Il devait mourir maintenant ! Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'était mis à courir autour de Tyrania, cherchant la présence de Malar mais celui-ci n'était plus là. La Feunard au regard violet et vert baissa son visage vers le sol avant de dire :_

« Xano… Calme toi. Je ne sens plus sa présence. Il est parti. »

« Il peut revenir d'un moment à un autre ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a fait ?! Tu as entendu ! »

_Il s'était agenouillé, secouant Tyrania comme un vulgaire prunier. La Feunard se laissa faire avant de venir le frapper violemment de ses huit queues dorées. Elle n'était pas sourde, elle avait bien entendu. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment à craindre ? Tout ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer plus longtemps ce secret, elle devait le mettre au courant. Au moins, après ça, il serait donc conscience du danger. Xano releva le haut de son corps, une main posée sur sa joue alors qu'il semblait s'être calmé :_

« Merci… Tyrania. Je crois que j'en avais bien besoin. »

« Qu'importe ce qu'il dit, que ça soit vrai ou non, on ne doit pas s'énerver pour ça. Il faut éviter de se laisser déborder par ses sentiments, c'est ce que je fais depuis bientôt deux années. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments ressortir pour éviter que tu souffres. »

« De quoi tu parles, Tyrania ? Si c'est au sujet de ton passé ou de ta liaison avec Malar, je te fais confiance. Je n'ai pas à mettre en doute tes sentiments envers moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Ma liaison avec Malar ? Il n'y a aucune liaison, seulement une histoire commune ! Cette personne est la raison de mon dégoût envers les humains, cette personnes est la raison de ma malédiction. Il est à l'origine de tout mes maux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour… je le reverrais. Mais quand… J'ai vu que tu le connaissais, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps comme ça. Xano, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas commettre de bêtises après ça ! Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais devenir une humaine, pourquoi je ne pourrais jam… »

« Est-ce que tu vas souffrir à cause de ça ? A cause de tes souvenirs ? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux rien entendre. Je veux simplement que tu redeviennes… Tyrania. Maintenant, je sais que tu as quelque chose que tu veux garder secret mais j'aimerais que tu sois comme avant. Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible mais à cause de tout ça, nous n'avons plus aucune relation. Même si tu ne deviens pas une humaine, j'ai... »

« Si je ne deviens pas une humaine, je n'ai pas à rester avec toi ! A cause de moi, la prophétie ne se réalisera pas ! Je ne suis pas faite pour toi ! Je ne suis faite pour aucun humain ! Si je continue à voir Luna, Oriane et Nelya te prendre dans leurs bras… Si je continue à les voir t'embrasser les unes après les autres, t'entendre faire ces petites choses avec elles, je ne pourrais rien faire à part exprimer du dégoût et de la haine envers elles ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Car je suis jalouse d'elles ! Elles peuvent obtenir un amour que je n'aurais jamais car je suis encore sous cette forme. Cette forme quadrupède et couverte de fourrure. Peut-être que je pourrais me trouver un pokémon attiré par moi mais où est-ce qu'un humain pourrait trouver quelque chose de beau en moi ? »

« Mais je te trouve très belle comme tu es. »

« Imbécile ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! »

_Elle venait de lui redonner un second coup de ses huit queues mais il n'était pas tombé après ce dernier. Maintenant, il la retrouvait peu à peu et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, Tyrania semblait vraiment très tourmentée par ce qui venait de se passer._

« Xano. Tu vas devoir te trouver une nouvelle Reine. »

« Hein ? Que, quoi ? »

« Adieu. »

_Son œil droit de couleur vert et son œil gauche de couleur violet s'étaient mis à briller avant de se fermer l'un après l'autre. Il tenta de se lever, légèrement apeuré par la situation mais ne put y arriver. Quelque chose était en train d'aspirer ses forces. Ses blessures se refermaient mais il se sentait si faible… Il était en train de perdre conscience ! Déjà son regard s'était brouillé alors qu'il apercevait une aura noire autour de Tyrania._

« Une fausse malédiction de ma part. En échange d'un corps en parfait état, tu seras évanoui pendant une demie-journée. »

« Ty…rania. Ne m'abandonne… pas. »

« Je ne t'abandonne pas, je ne te quitte pas. Seulement, nos routes doivent divergées. Je ne reviendrais pas avant d'en avoir terminé avec ce mal en moi. »

_Il tenta de lui répondre, d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se retrouva finalement étalé sur le sol, les yeux fermés alors que Tyrania s'approcha de lui. Elle le renifla le long du corps avant de planter ses crocs en un endroit, extirpant le dernier médaillon de platine qui restait à Xano. Le médaillon s'était très légèrement fissuré comme une preuve des sentiments de Tyrania envers le jeune homme. L'objet de platine se mit à disparaître alors qu'elle s'approchait de Xano, lui léchant l'oreille puis le visage de sa langue. Elle essuya sa bave de ses huit queues dorées avant de s'éloigner dans la pénombre. Elle ne reviendrait pas, pas avant d'en avoir terminé avec eux._


	54. Chapitre 54 : Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 54 : Retour aux sources**

« Xano ! Pourquoi il était couché sur le sol dans l'herbe ? On a perdu dix minutes rien qu'à le rechercher. Et où se trouve Tyrania ? Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

« Chut, arrête de parler aussi fort, il semble dormir. Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ? »

« Depuis qu'on l' trouvé ? Environ trois heures. »

_La fausse malédiction disparaissait peu à peu alors qu'il se réveillait. Il avait gardé pleinement conscience des derniers moments avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux vairons s'ouvrirent subitement alors qu'il redressait le haut de son corps. Luna poussa un cri en tombant sur ses fesses alors qu'Oriane recula sa main droite qui était posée sur le visage du jeune homme. Seule Nelya était restée parfaitement immobile, assise dans la tente alors qu'elle attendait que l'adolescent prenne la parole :_

« Où ? Où est-elle ?! »

« Xano, tu ne veux pas nous dire pour… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

_Il sortit en trombe de la tente, s'étant mis à courir malgré les protestations de Luna et Oriane. Nelya s'était téléportée pour arriver à la hauteur de Xano, lévitant au-dessus du sol sans dire aucun mot. Elle ressentait facilement l'émotion du jeune homme mais ne posa aucune question. Oriane et Luna s'étaient rapidement mises à courir à la suite de Xano. Celui-ci était retourné à l'endroit où il avait aperçu Tyrania et Malar pour la dernière fois._

« Voudrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Xano ? Si nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu recherches, nous ne pourrons t'aider. »

« Tyrania ! Je cherche Tyrania ! Où vous m'avez trouvé ? C'était ici, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas là quand vous êtes venues ? »

« Je ne peux que confirmer tes dires : Oui elle n'était pas en ce lieu quand je t'ai retrouvé il y a trois heures de cela. Etant la première réveillée, je me suis mise à ta recherche dès que possible pour éviter de trop inquiéter Luna et Oriane. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Tu t'es enfin arrêté. Xano ! Dis nous … »

_Oriane s'était arrêtée de parler alors que Nelya lui répondait déjà par rapport aux dires de Xano. Elle n'était plus là, elle avait entièrement disparu, elle n'était plus présente. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Rien ! Mais les paroles de Tyrania, il s'en rappelait très clairement. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait été touché, très touché. Ses sentiments envers la Feunard équivalaient ceux qu'il avait envers les trois femmes. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par des barrières raciales ! Depuis le jour où il avait vu l'amour que pouvait porter une pokémon envers son dresseur sous la forme de Clemona, il avait compris. Il n'avait jamais considéré ses pokémons comme des animaux, simplement comme des femmes avec des apparences différentes de la sienne. Jamais, il ne s'était mis à penser différemment à ce sujet ! Alors pourquoi était-elle partie ?!_

« Elle… ne reviendra pas. »

« Tu as des choses à nous dire. »

_Nelya s'était approchée de lui, passant l'une de ses mains sur les cheveux blancs de Xano pour l'inciter à continuer à parler, chose qu'il fit d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il expliquait tout : L'arrivée de Malar, le passé qui le liait à ce dernier, la rencontre avec Luna pour la première fois, le premier combat, la mort définitive de sa mère, toutes ces choses qu'il connaissait. Les trois femmes s'étaient tues alors qu'ils revenaient en direction de la tente. Nelya semblait d'humeur à parler puisque ce fut elle qui discutait avec Xano durant tout le trajet :_

« Les Feunard sont des créatures ayant vécu comme des divinités il y a fort longtemps. Les humains les considéraient comme telles il y a tant d'années. Certains Feunard n'ont jamais accepté d'être considérés comme des simples animaux de compagnie. Ils étaient capables de causer des très grandes souffrances et de maudire quiconque tentait de s'approcher d'eux. Peut-être que… »

« Oui je crois que c'est ça. Tyrania a été maudite mais par qui ? Il n'y a pas une possibilité d'annuler les malédictions ? »

« Celles des pokémons ectoplasmiques et ténébreux, il y a toujours une possibilité. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une malédiction causée par un Feunard, il n'y a que deux solutions : Soit le Feunard retire cette malédiction, soit elle disparaît avec lui quand il meurt. Les plus forts des Feunard sont capables de maudire des générations entières même après leurs morts. »

« J'ai peur… pour elle. On doit la retrouver ! Qu'importe les Taisos, on doit tout faire pour la retrouver ! »

« Et pourquoi ça, Xano ? Je ne… comprends pas. »

_Qui… Qui venait de dire ça ? Il tourna son regard vers la provenance de cette interrogation. Luna avait le visage baissé vers le sol, les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Elle semblait soucieuse ou alors était-ce autre chose ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Retrouver Tyrania et la sauver, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça pourtant !_

« Pourquoi nous devrions aller la chercher ? »

_Hein ?! Même Nelya semblait surprise par les propos de Luna. Pourquoi ? Mais c'était si évident ! La prophétie, les quatre Reines, elle faisait partie du groupe depuis des années, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une parfaite inconnue ! Xano s'approcha en tremblant légèrement comme si il venait de mal entendre les propos de Luna. Celle-ci s'était mise à reculer, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait commettre une bêtise :_

« Pourquoi ne pas la laisser là où elle est ? Elle n'a fait que se plaindre, grogner, se rendre inutile depuis deux ans. Même si elle était ta première pokémon et qu'elle n'était pas humaine, cela ne lui donne pas une raison de se comporte comme ça ! »

« Tu… Tu le fais exprès, non ? »

« Non ! Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire des folies pour elle ! Elle ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à elle ! Si elle veut partir, laissons la ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre à la rechercher ! D'après ce que tu as dit, nous devrions trouver le laboratoire de Ronyl et éliminer ce Tai… »

_Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Xano venait de la claquer avec force et violence comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Visiblement, il n'avait pas contrôlé sa force puisqu'un peu de sang s'écoula de la joue de Luna qui était tombée au sol. Il s'était légèrement ouvert et semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas lui redonner une claque :_

« Depuis quand tu es aussi égoïste ?! Tyrania est aussi importante que toi ou quiconque ici ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mérite ?! Ca ne serait pas plutôt toi qui ne mériterait pas que l'on s'intéresse à ta petite personne ?! Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas hésité à se prendre des coups, à risquer sa vie contre ta mère pour venir te sauver ! »

« Xano, calme toi. Rappelle toi que Tyra… »

« Ta gueule Oriane ! Tu vois bien que je parle ! Oui, elle s'en fichait pas mal de toi mais elle s'est exécutée ! Elle n'avait pas peur du danger lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi ou de toi ! Oh, elle disait qu'elle ne viendrait pas t'aider, qu'elle n'était pas dans l'affaire et pourtant, est-ce qu'elle n'était pas là pour toi ?! Et toi, aujourd'hui, tu décides de l'abandonner comme ça ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que… »

_Luna resta avachie au sol, se tenant sa joue endolorie avec difficultés. Elle avait si mal mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux propos de Xano. Même la dernière fois, il ne s'était pas énervé comme ça. Elle avait presque l'impression que si il pouvait la tuer, il ne se serait pas gêner pour ça. Tyrania était-elle si importante pour lui ? Et elle dans l'histoire ? Et Nelya et Oriane ? Il ne pensait pas à leurs avis ou quoi. Elle aurait aimé reprendre la parole mais il continuait de vociférer des choses au sujet de Tyrania et d'elle, les comparant toutes les deux maintenant._

« Xano, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu t'énerves et ce n'est pas bon pour la réflexion. »

« Je sais parfaite… NELYA ! Dépose moi au sol tout de suite ! »

_Il était en train de léviter alors qu'il balançait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de bouger. Nelya avait finalement décidé de s'en mêler alors qu'Oriane regardait Xano avec un rictus aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de Luna, vérifiant si la jeune femme allait bien mais elle semblait à peine réagir à cause des propos de l'adolescent. Une claque vint frapper la joue droite de Xano, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite. Nelya avait parfaitement immobilisé le jeune homme devant elle, le claquant d'un geste machinal alors qu'il continuait de crier en lui demandant d'arrêter._

« Tant que tu ne seras pas plus calme, je n'arrêterais pas. Tu as mal interprété les propos de Luna et tu n'étais pas en état mental de comprendre ces derniers. Ce que tu as dit était très mal, Xano. Ta fiancée ne voulait que ton bonheur, elle ne voulait pas que tu ailles foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes. Réfléchis un peu à la situation : Si Tyrania a récupéré son médaillon et est partie, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Elle ne veut pas te mêler à ces problèmes personnels. Rappelle toi de ce que tu nous as raconté lors de ta rencontre avec Luna il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle était déjà devenue une Apireine. Elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes la sauver… »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis quand même venu ! »

« Et bien t'en as pris mais tu étais trop impétueux à cette époque, tu avais quel âge ? Quatorze ou quinze ans non ? Même si on ne change pas en trois ans, on s'assagit. Tu devrais mieux te comporter et réagir comme un adulte responsable car c'est ce que tu vas devenir dans quelques mois. »

« Je ne laisserais pas tomber Tyrania ! Je ne vous ai jamais abandonnés alors pourquoi je le ferais avec elle ?! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu vas simplement laisser Tyrania tranquille et régler ses problèmes. Ensuite, elle reviendra et tu comprendras tout ce qu'i comprendre à partir d'elle. Je pense qu'après tout ça, elle voudra bien te raconter. »

« Mais mais… Mais … Et si elle est en danger ?! »

« C'est une grande fille, une très grande fille. Elle a été capable de mettre à terre un Galeking sur-évolué. »

« Mais elle s'est faite battre par un Etouraptor sur-évolué si facilement ! »

« Maintenant tu te tais et tu obéis, d'accord ?! »

_La paralysie s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il tomba sur les fesses au sol. Nelya venait de crier envers lui, c'était encore plus rare que de le voir s'en prendre à Luna. Il tenta de détourner son regard mais déjà le contrôle psychique revenait, le forçant à observer les yeux saphir de Nelya. Et dire que son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, seul sa voix avait changé un court instant alors qu'Oriane et Luna la regardèrent faire._

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Xano Likan, Joker Blanc des quatre Reines. Elle reviendra, j'en suis sûre et certaine alors arrête de te comporter comme un enfant et allons tuer les Taisos. Ainsi, quand elle reviendra, elle pourra voir à quel point tu es devenu fort ! Elle n'a pas hésité cette fois-ci à dire ce qu'elle pensait de toi, non ?! Cela prouve bien qu'elle n'est pas partie à cause de toi. Elle veut rester avec toi mais elle devait accomplir son destin auparavant ! Qui te dit que sa malédiction ne te visait pas ?! Peut-être que tu serais mort en restant avec elle ! »

« Mais es dernières paroles… Elle m'a dit… Adieu et elle voulait que je trouve une nouvelle Reine. Elle ne pense pas revenir. »

« Mais arrête de croire tout ce qu'on te dit ! Arrête de te focaliser sur ce genre de choses et relève toi. Nous allons nous mettre en route, il est temps de partir à la recherche de ce Ronyl Waror. D'après ce que tu as dit, c'est un Taiso et il semble être le créateur de tous ces faux humains qui nous pourchassent depuis des mois. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la route. »

« Atcha ! »

_Elle venait d'éternuer, regardant autour d'elle. On venait de parler d'elle en ce moment même. Elle était sûre de ça. Dire qu'elle était partie i peine quelques heures et déjà, elle ressentait un manque qu'elle tenait d'oublier le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait décidé de partir, c'était son choix. Le problème résidait dans l'endroit où elle devait se rendre : Elle était partie de cet endroit depuis tant d'années qu'elle n'était plus aussi sûre de sa localisation exacte. Combien de temps allait-elle mettre avant d'arriver à destination ?_

_Elle avait déjà parcouru une centaine de kilomètres, ne cherchant même pas à se reposer pour l'instant alors qu'elle avait tant de choses à accomplir. Plus vite ça sera résolu, plus vite elle pouvait espérer revenir vers lui. Durant la journée, elle ne s'était arrêtée qu'une seule fois pour boire et lorsque la nuit était tombée, elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt, recherchant quelques baies pour se nourrir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il n'y avait pas de viande dans les alentours. Pendant qu'elle mangeait quelques baies, une petite voix se fit entendre derrière elle :_

« Hey mais ce sont mes baies ! »

_Une petite souris d'une vingtaine de centimètres venait de s'approcher d'elle. Couvert de poils violets sur le dos et sur sa queue, elle remarqua finalement qui mangeait ses baies avant de se mettre à reculer. Ce Feunard semblait être peu amical, très peu même. Son regard vairon s'était posé sur le petit Rattata alors qu'elle avalait quelques baies, du jus violet et rouge s'écoulant sur ses poils sous la bouche. Elle ressemblait à une carnassière qui venait de repérer sa proie et la petite souris violette savait que c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à s'enfuir, la gigantesque renarde pouvait le pourchasser sans problèmes._

« Désolée… Mais j'avais légèrement faim. »

« Euh… Aucun problème. Vous n'êtes pas une prédatrice ? Généralement… Je dois tout faire pour m'enfuir quand je repère un Feunard ou d'autres animaux de votre genre comme les Ursaring. »

« J'ai été domestiquée et élevée par un humain. Je ne suis pas habituée à chasser des petits animaux pour me nourrir. Je sens que ça va peser lourd sur la balance. »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Ne me dit pas que ton dres… »

« Non ! Il n'oserait jamais ! Je suis partie de mon plein gré, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je dois choisir ma propre route. »

« Heu, si tu le dis. Pour les baies, tu peux toutes les manger. Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas à avoir peur de me faire poursuivre à cause de ma grande bouche. »

« Merci. »

_Le petit Rattata s'éloigna sans aucun mot alors qu'elle finissait son repas. Ca n'avait aucune saveur, aucun goût, c'était si différent de ce que préparait Xano. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Nelya avait commencé à préparer les plats. Elle aimait tant ces petites choses que Xano faisait avec ses mains, il était si différent des autres humains. Non, c'était faux : Les humains étaient comme lui sans pour autant lui ressembler. Il était simplement au-dessus d'eux, son comportement, son physique, son caractère, ses habitudes, ses gestes, tout ce qui émanait de lui était si plaisant. Il lui avait permis d'avoir de nouveau foi en l'humain. Elle avait finalement arrêté de manger, se disant que ce n'était guère bon de se remplir l'estomac qu'avec des baies. Elle n'était vraiment plus habituée à ce mode de vie. Elle se coucha sur le sol à côté des baies, observant le ciel en soupirant :_

« Xano… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je crois… que malgré mes choix, tu dois souffrir. Attends moi s'il te plaît, attend moi, je ne serais pas très longue. »

_A qui parlait-elle ? Comme si il pouvait l'entendre. Elle avait récupéré son médaillon platine et celui-ci avait disparu aussitôt qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui comme il le faisait avec Luna il y a quelques années mais elle ne se l'était pas permise. Interdiction formelle de rester en communication, elle ne se serait pas sentie assez forte pour l'entendre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait flanché en entendant le son de sa voix._

« Tiens donc, voilà une pauvre Feunard isolée de tous et de toutes. Où est donc ton dresseur ? Tu as décidé de m'écouter ? »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler alors que Malar en surgissait comme si ce n'était qu'un simple liquide. Il avait gardé son sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que Tyrania s'était redressée. Cette fois-ci, contrairement au moment de ses retrouvailles, elle ne le craignait plus. Elle n'avait pas à le craindre, si elle devait s'enfuir, alors c'est ce qu'elle fera mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux attendre de voir ce qu'il voulait._

« Tu ne parles plus ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou alors tu as décidé finalement de me rejoindre. »

« Tu peux toujours courir ! Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, disparais ! »

« Que tu es rude. Vraiment, te retrouver seule et isolée, ce n'était pas une très bonne chose ou alors… Tu avais peur de cette petite malédiction ? Dommage quand même, tu pensais quoi de moi il y a quelques années ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas à la phrase de Malar. Elle en avait rien à faire de lui, ce n'était plus son problème mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour l'affronter. Elle se retourna avant de se mettre à courir avec rapidité : Mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui, voilà son but à l'heure actuelle !_

« Tu t'enfuis donc ? Soit… Pour aujourd'hui, je te laisserais seule mais saches que je serais toujours derrière toi, à suivre le moindre de tes pas, Reine de Cœur. »

« Parles toujours, tu m'intéresses ! »

_Elle ne pouvait même pas espérer se reposer pendant quelques instants si Malar se mettait à la persécuter. Pourquoi la collait-il ?! Il voulait achever le travail commencé il y a presque treize ans ou quoi ?! Enfin bon, après une dizaine de minutes, elle savait qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il avait disparu à nouveau comme la dernière fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était à la fin ?  
_

_Un mois s'était écoulé, un mois où elle était retournée à ses instincts primaires tout en gardant une place de choix pour Xano dans son cœur. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle s'était permise de garder de son ancien temps, ce temps où elle était encore une Feunard domestiquée. Elle avait résolu le problème de la viande d'une manière peu orthodoxe mais efficace. S'interdisant de dévorer des créatures vivantes ou de les tuer pour se nourrir, elle avait simplement décidé de s'octroyer une fois par semaine une petite visite dans la ville. Bien entendu, elle ne passait pas inaperçue mais personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune marque extérieure pour montrer qu'elle avait déjà un dresseur mais son regard se suffisait à lui-même. Volant quelques morceaux de viande, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour s'enfuir à toute allure alors que le boucher ou le charcutier envoyait ses pokémons à sa poursuite. Elle vivait comme une voleuse mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Un mois s'était écoulé… oui…_

« Encore une nuit à la belle étoile mais je sens… que je m'en rapproche. »

_Oui, elle savait qu'elle s'en rapprochait, son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle n'était plus très loin de cet endroit. Ce fameux endroit où elle était née, cet endroit qu'elle avait quitté à l'âge de cinq ans. En reniflant l'air, elle sentait déjà les effluves des personnes de sa race, effluves vraiment faibles en y pensant. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire ! Elle se releva dans la nuit, se mettant à se déplacer vivement en direction d'où provenait l'odeur._

« Si vraiment ils avaient disparu, je l'aurais remarqué ! Ma malédiction ne serait plus là ! »

_Elle devait être sûre, sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait ! Elle ne courait plus, elle ne faisait que faire de nombreux sauts tous plus longs les uns que les autres alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur d'un léger mont d'environ cinquante mètres de hauteur : Cet endroit… Voilà exactement le lieu où vivait sa famille. Une ombre se profila sur le mont, une ombre qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître : Un Feunard comme elle ! Mais quel était ce membre ? L'ombre l'observa des cieux pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer en arrière._

« Ce n'est pas normal. La première réaction aurait été… Et zut ! »

_Elle n'avait pas à se poser des questions ! Elle devait monter pour voir de quel membre de sa famille elle avait aperçu la silhouette ! Elle grimpa rapidement sur les nombreux pans du mont, observant les grottes qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres, toutes vides comme si il n'y avait plus personne en cet endroit depuis longtemps._

« Tyrania, la Rejetée. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici mais en fait… si. »

_Elle avait finalement atteint le sommet, là où résidait normalement le chef de famille mais la voix qui provenait de l'unique grotte en ce lieu était si faible, si chétive. Lentement, une Feunard au poil grisâtre fit son apparition, ses neuf queues frottant le sol comme si elles étaient dénuées de vie. Les yeux étaient entièrement blancs comme si la créature était aveugle depuis déjà fort longtemps. Elle était si maigre et pourtant, on pouvait voir qu'elle s'accrochait à sa vie malgré son état. Tyrania l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de pousser un petit glapissement d'émotion : Elle… La seule personne de sa famille qu'elle espérait voir se trouvait ici. Mais elle était inquiète de la voir dans cet état._

« Grand-mère Kalix. »

_Elle s'approcha lentement de la Feunard au poil grisâtre, frottant son museau contre le sien en signe d'affection. Elle… La seule à la croire, la seule qui n'avait pas été contre elle. Kalix, l'unique Feunard dont elle connaissait le secret, l'unique Feunard à qui elle n'oserait jamais lever la patte pour la blesser. Elles devaient discuter toutes les deux… Les années avaient passé depuis le temps._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Derniers instants

**Chapitre 55 : Derniers instants**

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

« Tu le sais très bien grand-mère. Je suis venue mettre un terme à ma malédiction causée par ma mère. »

« Tu as évolué, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrive à le sentir, j'arrive à le percevoir. »

« Grand-mère… Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

_C'était une question à laquelle elle pouvait répondre immédiatement en apercevant l'aura maléfique qui entourait la Feunard au poil grisâtre. Elle… était maudite elle aussi ? Qui avait pu réussir à la maudire, elle, l'aînée des Feunard dans sa famille. Kalix se mit à tourner autour de Tyrania par habitude alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : Ta mère… ou ma belle-fille si tu préfères. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Normalement, tu devrais être capable de résis... »

« Ta mère est devenue bien plus forte depuis le temps, beaucoup plus forte depuis que ton père est mort. »

« Co… Comment ? Mon père est mort ? »

_Non, cela lui faisait la sensation d'une douche froide mais elle n'était pas triste pour autant, simplement étonnée de savoir que son père était mort. Elle devait savoir comment il était mort, dans quelles conditions, bref, elle devait obtenir toute la vérité à ce sujet ! Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le but voulu par Kalix._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue depuis toutes ces années ? J'aimerais tout savoir. Tu es toujours avec ton dresseur ? Comment s'appelait-il… Malar ? »

_Un léger grognement sortit de la gueule de Tyrania. Ce nom, elle ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler ! Kalix remarqua de suite qu'il y avait un problème mais elle ne posa pas d'autres questions, attendant une réponse de la part de sa petite-fille. Il y avait tant de choses à se dire après toutes ces années._

« Malar… Je ne suis pas avec lui, je ne le serais jamais. »

« Mais tu es avec un humain, je le sens malgré les années qui sont passées. »

« Tu es vraiment… spéciale grand-mère. Pourtant, cela fait bien un mois que je ne l'ai plus vu. Oui, je suis avec un humain. »

« Est-ce que… tu es heureuse avec lui ? Comme je le pense ? »

« Malgré mon caractère insupportable, il m'a toujours gardé près de lui. J'aurais aimé lui parler de ma malédiction mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Mais il a toujours tout fait pour m'aider mais je… Je voulais rester avec lui. Tu savais que les pokémons pouvaient devenir des humains ? »

« Je ne pensais pas cela réalisable. Mais tu sembles y croire donc c'est forcément vrai. »

« Les pokémons peuvent devenir des humains si ils sont vraiment très proches de leurs dresseurs ! Celui que j'a… Mon dresseur avait trois autres pokémons. Elles sont toutes devenues des femmes humaines mais elles ont gardé leurs pouvoirs ! »

« Ohla, calme toi Tyrania. Tu sembles toute excitée. Tu y tiens vraiment à ton dresseur, non ? Sinon, tu ne serais jamais revenue ici. Tu veux être capable d'annuler cette malédiction pour pouvoir devenir une humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, se disant que sa grand-mère ne pouvait pas remarquer sa réponse gestuelle. Vint ensuite l'heure où elles discutèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de Tyrania depuis le jour où elle était devenue la pokémon de Xano : Les dieux, les combats, les symbioses, les déclarations, les nombreuses scènes de ménage. Au moment où Tyrania racontait ces derniers, la Feunard au pelage grisâtre ne pouvait s'empêcher de glapir d'amusement._

« Les pokémons liés au feu ont toujours le sang chaud mais les Goupix et les Feunard sont reconnus pour être vraiment têtus et fortes têtes. Néanmoins, malgré vos incessantes disputes, il s'occupait toujours de toi, non ? »

« Il me prenait dans ses bras et me peignait. Maintenant, regarde à quoi je ressem… Ah ! Désolée grand-mère, je ne vou… »

« Ca ne fait rien Tyrania, ça ne fait rien. J'ai accepté ma cécité, à toi de l'accepter aussi. »

« Mais pourquoi ma mère t'a t-elle fait ça ?! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est devenue bien plus forte depuis la mort de ton père. »

_C'était à son tour de raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Tyrania. La famille s'était divisée en trois côtés : L'un pour la possibilité de vivre avec les humains, un deuxième pour rester passablement neutres par rapport à eux et enfin le troisième dirigé par sa mère et qui n'hésitaient pas à attaquer les humains dès qu'il était possible de les voir. Malgré ça, son père, le chef des Feunard de la famille restait du côté de sa mère et avait ouvertement signalé qu'il n'était pas d'accord au sujet de la malédiction posée sur Tyrania. Néanmoins, il restait le chef et devait donc montrer l'exemple, c'est pourquoi il avait préféré se taire au moment de l'exil de la Goupix…_

_Tout s'était si bien déroulé pendant des années, environ une dizaine. La famille s'était développée et comptait maintenant une cinquantaine de membres. Chacun avait choisi son camp mais il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre eux et tout le monde restait sous les ordres de Tarek. La suite, Tyrania ne l'entendit pas, la Feunard aveugle venant de toussoter avec rapidité alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle avec anxiété._

« Grand-mère ! Ca ne va pas ! Dis moi ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? »

« Non… Non… C'est simplement la malédiction que m'a posée ta mère. »

« Mais comment a-t-elle… »

« Ta mère était déjà très puissante à l'époque, tu le sais bien. Sa place auprès de ton père n'était pas du à sa beauté mais à son pouvoir. Elle était aussi crainte et respectée que ton père et aucune femelle de la famille n'osait la contredire. »

« Sauf toi. Tu n'as jamais eu peur d'elle. Je venais toujours me cacher dès qu'elle me criait dessus. Mais pourquoi t'as t-elle maudit ? »

« Car j'ai commis une bêtise… Une erreur irréparable. Je suis en quelque sorte responsable de la mort de ton père… et de ta famille. »

« Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! La famille était toute pour toi ! Tu n'aurais… »

« C'était une erreur de jugement. Un jour, un homme est venu, il était si blessé, recouvert de blessures et ne semblait avoir aucun pokémon avec lui. Ta mère voulait qu'on le tue, qu'on l'achève et qu'on se débarrasse de lui le plus vite possible. Pour ma part, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le soigne et qu'ensuite, on l'emmène près d'une ville humaine. Ton père a accepté ma proposition. Tu sais à quel point il était fier et droit : S'en prendre à un humain blessé, ce n'était son genre. »

« Papa était comme ça, oui… Même si il n'était pas contre moi, il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres de la famille lorsqu'il a décidé mon exil. Elle était si contente de me voir partir car je m'étais… »

« Cet humain était très gentil et amical. Même si il ne parlait pas comme nous, il semblait pouvoir nous comprendre. Il avait perdu la mémoire et ne se rappelait pas de son nom. Pendant deux semaines voir un mois, il est resté avec nous et les membres de la famille pouvaient voir à quel point les humains étaient gentils et amicaux. Dès que l'un d'entre nous grognait en sa direction, Tarek lui demandait de se calmer directement. Au fur et à mesure, de moins en moins de Feunard suivaient les directives de ta mère et nous étions proches d'un rapprochement définitif avec les humains. »

« Alors pourquoi il n'y a plus personne ici ?! »

_Même si elle voulait entendre la suite du récit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète et anxieuse. A part elle, seule sa grand-mère était présente. Une dizaine d'années après son départ, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait environ quinze ou seize ans durant les évènements dont parlait Kalix._

« Calme toi. Je vais tout te raconter. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que l'homme était parmi nous et il était maintenant accepté à l'unanimité. Seule Zyla était toujours suspicieuse par rapport à lui et ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. Bien lui en a pris… puisqu'elle fut la seule survivante de cette attaque aussi soudaine que violente. »

« Une attaque ? Mais qui donc ?! »

« Commençons par le commencement. Donc, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que cet homme était parmi nous et il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Ton père et les autres Feunard l'ont accompagné jusqu'au voisinage d'une ville. Elle devait se trouver à maximum un kilomètre de l'endroit où ils étaient situés. J'étais la seule à ne pas être venue à cause de mon grand âge. Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à marcher et à me déplacer. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver ma nourriture mais je survis. Enfin bref… Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est Zyla qui me l'a raconté. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a dit ? Je veux savoir ! »

_Elle ne tenait plus en place, ses huit queues dorées frappant le sol alors que c'était à son tour de tourner autour de l'autre Feunard. Sa mère était la seule survivante ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Et cet homme… Connaissait-elle son nom ? C'était peu possible puisqu'il était amnésique mais quand même._

« Cet homme… ou ce monstre comme ta mère l'a appelé, a tué sans ménagements ton père, en le décapitant d'un coup sec. D'où avait-il sortit ses griffes ? Personne ne le savait mais ce fut une véritable boucherie : Les autres Feunards n'étaient pas encore pleinement conscients de ce qui venait de se passer devant eux et ils étaient déjà plus qu'une dizaine avant qu'ils ne se mettent à l'attaquer. Malheureusement, tout fut voué à l'échec et même ta mère n'a pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à le blesser. Ce fut la seule survivante et c'est elle qui m'a raconté tout ça. Mais elle avait changé, elle semblait avoir le regard perdu et elle s'en est prise à moi. Malgré son état de fatigue avancée, elle a réussi à me maudire pour mon erreur. Tout était de ma faute : Si je n'avais pas permis à cet homme de cohabiter avec nous, ton père et les autres ne seraient jamais morts. »

« Mais où est ma mère alors ? »

« Elle est partie… Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle m'a maudit sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose contre ça. De toute façon, j'étais prête à accepter mon châtiment dès l'instant où j'ai su que mon fils était mort. »

« Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ! Grand-mère… Tu faisais tellement confiance aux humains… »

« Et je leur fait toujours confiance mais… Cet homme n'était pas humain selon ta mère. »

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? Tu peux me donner une description ? »

« C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds, il était plutôt grand et ses yeux étaient complètement rouges. Il était impossible de lire ses sentiments dans son regard et je t'avoue que cela était assez inquiétant mais intéressant aussi. Je me souviens qu'il avait aussi une mèche noire et qu'il… »

« Malar ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_La vieille Feunard ne voyait pas la raison de l'excitation dans laquelle venait de se mettre Tyrania. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Malar à ce moment même ? C'était bien le nom du jeune garçon avec qui elle s'était liée avant son exil. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'est vrai que le regard du jeune garçon et de l'homme semblaient le même. Elle n'avait jamais fait la correspondance entre les deux et elle s'en voulait maintenant !_

« Malar. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Tu lui avais fait quelque chose, Tyrania ? »

« Non ! C'est l'inverse ! Ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ! Ce type… Je veux être celle qui le tuera… Je ne peux pas lui permettre de vivre encore plus longtemps. Tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, et aussi… Celui qu'il a fait à Xano. »

« Xano ? Qui est-ce, Tyrania ? Ton dresseur ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas mon dresseur. Il est plus que ça. Malar est responsable de bon nombre de choses dont la mort de la mère de Xano. Je ne sais pas qui est réellement ce type mais je veux le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

_Elle était de nouveau pleine d'énergie et d'entrain. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve la trace de sa mère pour lui demander de retirer sa malédiction mais est-ce que ça allait être aussi simple que ça ? Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre. De plus la respiration de sa grand-mère s'accélérait de plus en plus ce qui l'inquiétait grandement bien qu'elle ne disait rien._

« Grand-mère ? Tu sais où elle est partie ? »

« Qui donc ? Zyla ? Je ne sais pas mais les animaux murmurent qu'elle est devenue une sorte de prédatrice violente et sans pitié. Depuis la mort de notre famille, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. Je sais simplement que de nombreux incendies de forêt sont causés par elle. Il en est de même pour la mort de plusieurs hommes et pokémons. »

« Elle est devenue folle, tu crois ? »

« Non… Je pense que c'est autre chose. Elle ne me semble pas folle… mais désespérée. Elle en veut au monde entier. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ça qui t'intéresse. Seule sa localisation t'est utile. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider… »

_Kalix sortit de la grotte, observant le ciel qui venait de se recouvrir de son voile noir et étoilé. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté au final et aucune ne semblait avoir faim. Malgré sa cécité, la Feunard à la fourrure grise semblait être capable de voir les étoiles. Tyrania vint à côté d'elle avant de regarder du haut du mont la forêt autour d'elles. Sa mère… était-elle encore ici ? Elle ne savait pas, comment l'aurait-elle su de toute façon ?_

« Je crois qu'il va être temps pour moi de me reposer. Il se fait tard. »

« Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner grand-mère ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici ! Tu vas dépérir à vue d'œil ! »

« J'ai assez vécu ma petite fille, j'ai bien assez vécu. La seule chose que je pourrais regretter, c'est le fait de ne pas avoir revu cette personne. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Tu es encore assez jeune, tu as tout le temps de le trouver ! Allons, tu vas m'accompagner. »

_Elle forçait la patte de Kalix, lui demandant de la suivre alors que la vieille Feunard avançait d'une démarche lente mais sûre. Elle allait s'occuper d'elle et dès le jour où elle allait retrouver Xano, celui-ci allait sûrement l'accepter, il n'y avait aucun doute ! Deux semaines se déroulèrent, deux semaines où elles ne bougeaient que très peu : Elles avaient sûrement fait à peine six ou huit cents kilomètres au maximum, ce qui était relativement faible quand on connaissait la vitesse moyenne de course d'une Feunard._

« Grand-mère, j'ai trouvé de quoi te nourrir. Tu devrais manger. »

_Kalix était couchée sur le sol, les yeux clos, son corps ne se soulevant plus. Légèrement surprise de l'absence de réaction de la part de sa grand-mère, Tyrania s'approcha d'elle en la poussant de son museau. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne mangeait guère de viande capturée et Kalix avait accepté ce petit mode de vie._

« Hého, grand-mère, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir. »

_Un second coup, puis un troisième. Un court instant, elle s'était mise à être très inquiète et horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Enfin, le corps se mit à bouger très légèrement alors que Kalix prit la parole d'une voix faible :_

« Oui, Tyrania ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grand-mère est fatiguée… »

« Tu dois manger sinon ça ne sera pas bon pour ta santé ! »

« Mais tu sais bien qu'à mon âge, on peut facilement jeûner pendant plusieurs jours… »

« Non ! Lève toi et viens manger ! »

_De mauvaise grâce, la vieille Feunard aux yeux éteints se releva. Elle renifla les baies qu'avait rapporté Tyrania avant d'en mordre une partie. Elle retourna se coucher ensuite sous un soupir de Tyrania : Vraiment, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait presque l'impression de se voir mais plus vieille. Kalix n'était pas acariâtre mais dès qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, on ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait._

« Bon… Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais finir le reste mais bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit… »

_Kalix ouvrit la gueule pour bâiller légèrement alors que Tyrania s'empressa de terminer son repas pour venir se coller contre sa grand-mère. Celle-ci était légèrement froide mais elle n'était plus aussi inquiète qu'auparavant : Elle savait bel et bien qu'elle était toujours là. Pendant la nuit, une forte lueur la força à ouvrir les yeux : Une sphère de couleur blanche et d'environ quarante centimètres de diamètre lévitait au-dessus du sol devant ses yeux. Elle passa une patte devant ses yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas avant de donner un léger coup à Kalix :_

« Grand-mère. Hé. Grand-mère, réveille toi. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Bon… Reste ici, je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

_Se mettant sur ses quatre pattes, elle se dirigea vers la sphère qui se déplaça à grande vitesse entre les arbres. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était cette chose mais elle était soucieuse, une intuition qui ne lui plaisait guère. Pendant presque deux minutes, la Feunard au poil doré poursuivait la sphère blanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête enfin au beau milieu d'une clairière dans laquelle baignaient les rayons de la lune._

« Dis moi ce que tu es ! »

_Ni une ni deux, elle venait de tout de suite prévenir la sphère blanche qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Quelques secondes passèrent et la sphère restait immobile. Puis plus rien, la sphère explosa dans une nuée de poussière blanche avant qu'un petit bruit se fasse entendre derrière Tyrania. Elle se retourna vivement, espérant intérieurement ne pas voir Malar à ce moment._

« Et bien ma petite-fille, tu ne dors pas encore à cette heure ? »

« Grand-mère ? »

_Pour une surprise, c'en était une et de taille. Les yeux blancs de la Feunard au pelage grise s'étaient finalement estompés pour laisser place à deux yeux à la couleur argentée. Elle n'était plus aveugle ? Visiblement non puisqu'elle venait de lui sourire alors que Tyrania ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait._

« J'ai… J'ai vu une sphère blanche et je l'ai suivie… Mais elle a disparu et je ne vois pas ce que c'était. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolée. »

« Ah… ça. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Dis moi Tyrania, sais-tu ce que c'est que les sentiments et les émotions ? »

« Hein ? Et bien… Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer mais c'est ce qui se trouve dans notre cœur et notre âme, non ? »

« En quelque sorte, ma petite fille. Ce sont les élans de notre cœur : Quand tu es à l'unisson avec quelqu'un, tu es capable de ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Si il est triste, tu es triste. Si il est heureux, tu es heureux. Généralement, cela n'est possible qu'avec les morts. Quelqu'un de très doué pour parler et voir les morts sera capable de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent. Dans d'autres cas, si tu aimes particulièrement quelqu'un, tu seras capable de faire la même chose. Les frontières physiques ne pourront jamais vous empêcher de vous voir. Tu aimes Xano, n'est-ce pas ? Même à une distance d'un ou mille kilomètres, tu seras capable de savoir si il va bien ou il va mal. Mais ce n'est pas forcément envers Xano non plus, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ? »

_C'était une question piège ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à ce moment. Ce n'était pas son genre de se dévoiler comme ça mais si Kalix le demandait, alors il valait mieux répondre. Lentement, elle murmura :_

« De la joie… et de la tristesse. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien et donc cela me rend heureuse. Néanmoins, je sens que je ne pourrais plus … »

_Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de ces paroles, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Kalix hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle reprenait la parole à la suite de Tyrania :_

« te voir. Oui, c'est cela. Je suis désolée ma petite-fille mais ma malédiction était là : Dès l'instant où je racontais la déchéance de notre famille à quelqu'un, il ne me resterait plus que deux semaines à vivre. J'ai fais mon temps, je n'ai pas à regretter. Je suis simplement heureuse de t'avoir vue une dernière fois même si… »

« Non grand-mère, je t'avais pourtant dit que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi ! »

_Les larmes embrumèrent son regard alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Déjà, elle avait du mal à apercevoir celle qu'elle avait tant aimée pendant toutes ces années, celle qui était le seul souvenir heureux de son passé._

« Ainsi va la vie, Tyrania. Un jour, nous devons tous disparaître. Même si je ne suis plus là, je garderais un œil sur toi. Je ne peux malheureusement annuler cette malédiction qui te pèse sur la conscience mais je vais t'aider avant de partir. Je vais créer un lien entre toi et Zyla. Ainsi, vous saurez où chacune se trouve. C'est quelque chose à double tranchant : Elle connaîtra ta présence. Elle est partie tellement loin… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela te prendra mais je te souhaite bonne chance. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu plus t'aider mon enfant. Adieu, Tyrania. »

« M'abandonne pas ! Pas toi ! Tu es ma dernière … »

_Une forte lumière et elle avait entièrement disparu de la vue de Tyrania. Celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer avant de courir en direction de l'endroit où reposait sa grand-mère. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une simple hallucination : Une simple folie visuelle ! Elle arriva finalement devant le corps sans vie de sa grand-mère. Un coup de museau, puis un second, un troisième. Elle tenta de la faire bouger pendant une cinq minutes avant de pousser un long glapissement dans la nuit. Cette nuit, son cœur s'était mis à pleurer des larmes de sang._

« AH ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se redressa subitement dans sa tente. Quelques murmures autour de lui montraient qu'il venait de crier un peu trop vivement. Cette douleur à la poitrine, il avait si mal. Il avait posé une main sur son cœur, cherchant à faire taire cette souffrance intérieure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il pleurait, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._

« Xano, ça ne va pas ? »

_Luna venait d'ouvrir ses yeux rubis pour le regarder avec inquiétude. Elle dormait contre lui comme à son habitude. Oriane du côté droit, elle du côté gauche et Nelya s'était mise juste au-dessus de lui pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il sécha ses larmes, ne sachant pas d'où elle venait avant d'émettre un petit sourire à Luna. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Tyrania. Lentement, il revint se coucher auprès des trois femmes de sa vie, Luna l'enlaçant tendrement en lui caressant ses cheveux blancs. Il devait contrôler ses pleurs mais il n'y arrivait pas. Heureusement qu'ils se pardonnaient l'un à l'autre très rapidement car en ce moment même, il avait besoin d'être consolé._


	56. Chapitre 56 : L'épicentre

**Chapitre 56 : L'épicentre**

« Nelya ? »

« Oui Xano ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué… Attention ! »

_Il venait de crier alors qu'un homme patibulaire complètement jaune et mesurant dans les deux mètres s'était présenté à eux. Couvert de rayures noires sous forme d'éclairs, il avait les yeux entièrement blancs et semblait très hostile envers Xano et les trois femmes. Luna n'attendit pas que Xano se mette à crier pour faire trembler la terre autour d'elle, des mini-fissures apparaissant de part et d'autre. Quelques secondes après, des morceaux de roches lévitèrent dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sur l'homme, le tuant sur le coup sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Xano ! Je te protège ! »

« Et bien… Elle devient plutôt puissante la petite Luna. Dire qu'il aura fallut plus d'un an et demi pour ça. »

« Beuh ! Ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais non, je ne plaisantais pas, Luna. Je suis content de voir que toi aussi, tu deviens très douée. »

« De quoi voulais-tu parler, Xano ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était présentée devant l'adolescent, l'observant du haut de ses 1 mètre 90. Ses yeux saphir étaient posés sur lui et il était toujours émerveillé rien qu'à les observer. Néanmoins, il toussa légèrement pour se donner une petite contenance avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait une hypothèse et il devait la présenter :_

« Nous recevons une attaque tout les combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Environ une fois par semaine voir un peu moins. Une fois tout les six jours. Nous ne faisons donc plus attaqués qu'auparavant. »

« Exactement ! Donc je me suis posé deux choses dans ma tête : Première idée : Nous nous rapprochons de l'endroit à l'origine de ces monstres et donc, ils ont moins de distance pour nous retrouver. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Quelle est la seconde ? »

« Elle est moins optimiste : Et si les monstres émettaient des signaux pour les autres ? Peut-être que Ronyl sait notre position à chaque fois que nous tuons l'un de ces monstres et qu'il peut nous en envoyer d'autres à chaque fois avec plus de précisions ? »

« Je préfère plutôt la première hypothèse si tu veux mon avis. Il vaut mieux penser à celle-ci plutôt qu'à la seconde, que ce soit pour le moral des troupes ou alors pour nous donner une idée de ce que nous devons faire. »

« Depuis quand tu penses au moral des autres, toi ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas, détournant légèrement le regard d'un air gêné. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Tyrania était partie et il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il savait simplement que c'était bien les sentiments de sa Feunard qu'il avait ressenti il y a environ deux semaines. Elle semblait si triste, si seule… Pour le bien de Luna, Oriane et Nelya, il n'avait rien dit et il n'était pas parti à sa recherche. Il ne devait pas penser qu'à elle mais c'était si dur._

« Alors ? Que faisons nous, Xano ? »

« Hein ? »

_Il sortit de ses rêveries alors qu'Oriane se présentait à lui. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait pardonné sa petite colère envers Luna, il n'osait pas se la mettre à dos et c'était la moindre des choses. Depuis cette dernière, il s'était complètement calmé envers elle et s'était même fait excusé en nature envers celle qui avait été son ancienne Apireine à la jupe noire et blanche. Bien entendu, le reste de la journée après cet acte s'était passé très lentement puisqu'il avait été fatigué comme ce n'était pas possible mais voir Luna lui sourire et le prendre dans ses bras valait bien cette fatigue._

« Xaaaanoooooo. Tu dors ou quoi ? »

« Ah ? Mais non ! Je ne dors pas ! Je réfléchis… »

« Avec qui tu vas le faire dans la soirée ? Moi ou Luna ? Ou alors peut-être… Nelya pour sa première fois ? »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. On n'a pas le temps de penser à ça. Bon ! Vous êtes capables toutes les trois de voler, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais que vous fassiez une inspection aérienne de la situation. Nous sommes dans une plaine abandonnée alors cela ne devrait pas être trop gênant pour le trafic. »

« D'accord mais l'une d'entre nous doit rester avec toi pour te surveiller. »

« Pas besoin, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous. Allez y maintenant. »

_Oriane hocha les épaules, voyant que Xano ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses préoccupations. Lentement, des ailes apparaissaient dans le dos des trois femmes. Dans celui d'Oriane, ce furent deux ailes faites de coton. Dans celui de Nelya, deux ailes rouges aux bouts blancs et noirs. Enfin, dans le cas de Luna, ce furent deux paires de petites ailes rappelant celles des insectes. Quelques instants après, elles s'envolèrent les unes après les autres, parcourant les lieux alors qu'il restait couché sur le sol, observant le ciel. Un petit moment de détente où il pouvait se reposer. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être ici à l'heure actuelle. Qu'est-ce que Tyrania faisait ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Se nourrissait-elle convenablement ? Son pelage était-il toujours aussi doux et soyeux qu'à son départ ? C'était des questions d'une très grande stupidité en y réfléchissant mais cela lui permettait de réfléchir à sa Feunard à la fourrure dorée et cela lui suffisait amplement._

« BOUH ! »

« ARG ! »

_Il se redressa subitement alors qu'Oriane venait de lui crier dessus, son visage juste au-dessus du sien. A cause du geste de Xano, celui-ci percuta le front d'Oriane avec le sien, l'adolescent poussant un gémissement plaintif. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Oriane qui se massait le front. Moins d'une minute après, Luna et Nelya arrivaient à leurs tours et donnèrent leurs bilans :_

« Pour ma part, je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect. »

« Alors, euh… Xano, moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mon côté aussi ! »

« Et toi Oriane ? »

« Quand à moi… J'ai surtout vu deux ou trois hommes qui couraient vers ta direction. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés et ils ressemblaient à des anciens Luxray. C'est pour cela que je me suis dépêchée d'arriver la première. »

« On va donc se prendre une nouvelle attaque si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Exactement, tu as tout compris. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Les filles, je grimpe sur Oriane et on va changer de tactique. Oriane, guides nous vers l'endroit où se trouve les Luxray. On va les attaquer par surprise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que l'on s'en rapproche de plus en plus. »

_Bien qu'Oriane s'empressa de sortir une blague de mauvais goût au sujet de la grimper comme le voulait Xano, celui-ci entoura le cou d'Oriane de ses bras alors que celle-ci se mettait à voler dans les airs. Rapidement rejointe par Luna et Nelya, les trois femmes capables de voler se dirigèrent vers une zone où de nombreux nuages noirs trônaient dans le ciel. Xano fut le premier à faire une remarque, demandant aux autres si elles pensaient que cela était l'œuvre des hommes ayant été d'anciens pokémons liés à l'électricité. Toutes furent d'accord pour penser la même chose et déjà des grognements se firent entendre en direction du sol boisé._

« Oriane fais attention ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai remarqué. »

_Un grondement sourd et il violent éclair vint zébrer le ciel en passant à côté d'Oriane pour s'abattre sur un arbre. Celui-ci prit feu rapidement alors que Nelya annonça qu'il valait mieux descendre : Ils étaient si proches de la zone, ils le savaient maintenant. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par trois hommes recouverts de fourrure noire et avec un visage bleu. Une longue queue se trouvait juste au niveau des fesses et leurs yeux étaient entièrement blancs. Visiblement, ils venaient de trouver les Luxray._

« Je vois… Ils sont simplement là pour monter la garde. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas venus à ta recherche, Xano. »

« Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que nous allons rencontrer Ronyl Waror. Si il est aussi cinglé que son ancêtre, je vous demanderais de faire TRES attention. Au niveau des tortures, du comportement cinglé et toutes ces choses, Riko était vraiment le spécialiste. Il n'avait pas apprécié de perdre une majorité de son corps lors de la chute d'un bâtiment de la team Univers. »

« Xano, tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Pourquoi Oriane ? Je suis normal. Simplement, je sais qui j'étais dans mon ancienne vie, c'est pour cela que je me rappelle de mon ancienne existence. Ca me fait penser que nous n'avons plus eut de nouvelles depuis déjà bientôt deux ans pour Ryusuke, Clemona et les autres. »

« Oh… Ne me dit pas que ta petite chérie nommée Shymi te manque tellement ? »

_Il préféra ne pas répondre à la petite pique d'Oriane mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant ce qu'était devenue l'adolescente aux longs cheveux verts. Luna remarqua le changement de teinte au niveau des joues de Xano et fit apparaître deux griffes blanches à la place de ses mains, tranchant net l'un des anciens Luxray devant le regard ébahi des deux autres femmes. Les deux autres anciens pokémons reculèrent légèrement, apeurés par la situation alors que Luna reprit la parole :_

« De toute façon, pourquoi tu parles de Shymi, Oriane ? Ce n'est pas comme si Xano l'aimait. Il a déjà trois femmes rien que pour lui, il n'est pas du genre à aller chercher ailleurs. N'est-ce pas, Xano ? »

« Euh… Oui, oui ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! »

« J'en étais sûre. »

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler alors qu'il tournait son visage d'un air gêné vers Nelya et Oriane. Celles-ci haussèrent les épaules, se disant intérieurement que Luna devenait des fois trop possessive quand il s'agissait du cœur du jeune homme. Oriane s'élança vers l'un des deux hommes restants mais recula subitement, la foudre venant s'abattre juste à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils allaient devoir faire attention, très attention si ils ne voulaient pas se faire griller sur place._

« Bon, fini de plaisanter. On termine ces deux types et on continue sur notre lancée. Je suis sûre que nous sommes près de Ronyl. »

_Ronyl ? Qu'est-ce que ces personnes lui voulaient-elles ? Deux yeux verts en amande observaient Xano et les trois femmes avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure. Nelya le remarqua et prit la parole :_

« Je suis désolée mais je crois que nous sommes espionnés. Oriane et Luna, vous devriez pouvoir vous occuper des deux Luxrays facilement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vas y avant que notre espion s'échappe. »

_La femme à la chevelure bleue disparue subitement du regard de Xano. Elle s'était téléportée avec facilité et sa robe aux longues manches rouges se levait légèrement au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle lévitait au-dessus de ce dernier. Elle n'eut aucun mal à arriver à la hauteur de la petite Evoli, celle-ci s'arrêtant de courir avant de s'immobiliser. Le regard froid et glacial de Nelya se posa sur elle avant qu'elle ne lui dise :_

« Que fais-tu ici et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es une des pokémons de Ronyl Waror ? »

_Surtout ne pas répondre, ne pas penser à ça. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle n'avait pas peur. C'était une grande fille maintenant, elle avait vingt ans ! VINGT ! Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de ces personnes très bizarres et aux pouvoirs ressemblant à ceux qu'il créait. Sauf que cette femme était capable de parler et elle se comportait normalement alors que les créatures crées par lui étaient inaptes à la parole et ne pouvaient réagir sans son consentement._

« Tu ne sais pas parler ? Cela est bizarre, ne trouve-tu pas ? Répond donc et peut-être que j'aviserais de te laisser la vie. Si tu es du côté de Ronyl, il vaut mieux t'éliminer tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à t'affronter plus tard. »

_Ne pas répondre, elle ne devait pas répondre mais c'était si difficile ! Ses quatre pattes recouvertes de fourrure brune tremblaient de toutes parts et elle tentait d'ordonner à ses jambes de s'enfuir mais elle n'y arriva pas. Pendant une longue minute, Nelya continua de scruter Paria comme pour l'évaluer psychologiquement. Elle poussa un léger soupir, parlant d'une noix neutre :_

« Si tu étais vraiment une pokémon du côté de Ronyl, il aurait fallut que tu sois une Voltali et non une Evoli. Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir car d'ici quelques heures, il régnera en ces lieux un véritable carnage. »

_Un véritable carnage ? Elle continuait de trembler, comprenant ce dont la femme aux cheveux bleus voulait parler. Si l'une d'entre elles était capable de faire autant de mal à une création de Ronyl, alors elle avait une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer avec ce dernier. Elle ne devait émettre aucune geste, seulement attendre. Pendant deux minutes, Nelya resta stoïque, observant la créature à nouveau avant de finalement disparaître pour retourner vers Xano et les autres. Ne pas bouger maintenant, encore attendre un peu pour être sûre qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle ne l'espionnait pas dans un coin._

« Evoli ! Evoli ! Evo ! Evo ! »

_Voilà qu'elle se mettait à crier avant de courir à toute allure en direction du laboratoire de Ronyl. Elle devait le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger ! Tout le monde, mais pas lui. C'était sa seule connaissance depuis dix années, ils n'avaient jamais vécu séparés l'un de l'autre depuis autant de temps. Malgré les dires du scientifique, elle restait toujours auprès de lui pour veiller. Il l'avait accepté alors qu'elle était née comme ça. Pourquoi ça ? Car ils étaient pareils._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Paria ?! »

« Evo ! Evo ! Evoli ! Lili ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je dois préparer des nouveaux pokémons pour les lancer à leurs trousses ? J'ai finalisé enfin le virus et… l'autre chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'erreurs, tu comprends ? Bon alors… Raconte moi ce qui se passe. »

_Il déposa les fioles remplies d'un liquide noir dans leurs emplacements avant de tourner sa chaise roulante en direction de l'Evoli, tapotant de l'une de ses mains gantées en direction de ses jambes. Il venait d'inviter Paria à s'installer sur lui ? C'était bizarre quand on savait ce qu'il lui faisait subir dès l'instant où elle commettait des bêtises. L'Evoli au regard émeraude hocha la tête d'un air négatif avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Evoli ! Voli ! Vovo ! Livo Evoli ! »

« J'ai beau avoir inventer le virus Ivoil, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à créer un traducteur pokémon-humain. Bon, je vais donc devoir essayer de deviner. Tu as faim ? Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça. Tu sembles vraiment apeuré. Tu transpires même ! Tu es vraiment répugnante, Paria ! Je crois que tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Il va pleuvoir à cause de mes créations, sors dehors et va te laver ! »

« Evoli ! Evo ! »

« Non, ça ne sert à rien de crier, tu vas là-bas et tu reviendras quand tu seras propre ! »

_Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait le prévenir du danger qui arrivait droit sur lui. Elle ouvrit sa petite bouche avant de mordre la jambe droite de Ronyl, celui-ci criant de douleur avant de se relever. Elle sortit rapidement du laboratoire alors qu'il parlait sur un ton énervé :_

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu vas t'expliquer ! »

« EVO ! »

« Attend un peu que je t'attrape ! »

_Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'exciter comme ça ?! Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle venait de le mordre sans le prévenir. Ce n'était même pas une morsure pour s'amuser mais bel et bien un véritable coup de dents sur sa jambe droite. Il sortit finalement à la suite de l'Evoli, celle-ci s'étant arrêtée alors que Ronyl observa le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir d'ici une demie-heure au grand maximum._

« Bon, tu vas me raconter ce qui se passe maintenant. »

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas la tuer. J'étais sûre qu'elle était liée à un humain. Elle a simplement servit d'appât. »

« Nelya, je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça : On dirait presque une meurtrière en série, froide et calme. »

« Je suis comme je suis, Xano. »

_Une ombre passa à travers les arbres : Une longue robe bleue, des manches rouges, des cheveux de même couleur que la robe, Nelya fut la première à se montrer aux yeux de Ronyl. Puis vint ensuite un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs lui arrivant jusqu'au début du dos, des yeux vairons et une tenue entièrement noire. A sa suite, arrivèrent deux jeunes femmes : L'une portait une tenue entièrement violette et portait par-dessus une légère jupe de même couleur mais plus claire. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et attachés et avait un visage sérieux. Quand à l'autre, ce qu'on pouvait signaler, c'est qu'elle savait se mettre en valeur, que cela soit au niveau de la poitrine ou de sa tenue. Une tenue moulante entièrement blanche avec des rayures noires, des franges blanches pour la coiffure et deux yeux rubis. Elle avait le regard d'une personne assez candide et timide._

« Xano Likan alias le Joker Blanc. »

« Ronyl Waror, descendant de Riko Waror, membre de la Trinité de la Team Univers il y a plus de deux cents années. »

_Chacun venait de faire les présentations à la place de l'autre et les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. La petite Evoli posa ses yeux verts sur Nelya, celle-ci la regardant avant d'émettre un petit sourire ironique : Elle s'était faite si facilement manipulée que c'en était risible. Ronyl allait être très mécontent d'elle, il allait sûrement la punir comme d'habitude et devant les autres personnes._

« Paria, recule et cache toi dans le laboratoire. »

« Paria ? C'est le nom de cette Evoli ? Tu ne comptes pas te défendre et donc mourir sans émettre de résistance ? Cela me faciliterait la tâche. »

« Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire. Elle n'est pas à l'origine du virus Ivoil et n'est en rien responsable de mes actes. »

« Tu irais donc la défendre ? Tu paraîtrais presque pour un type sympathique et nous pour les salauds de service néanmoins… Il y a une chose qui fait que tu mérites la mort : Tu as tué ma mère et tellement de personnes, tu commets des expériences sur les pokémons, tu n'hésites pas à manipuler ces derniers simplement pour le plaisir ! »

_Paria recula légèrement, se devant d'écouter Ronyl. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète mais elle ne pouvait pas désobéir au jeune homme à la blouse blanche de scientifique. Mais était-ce vrai ce que venait de dire l'autre homme ? Ronyl voulait la défendre ? Cela serait bien la première fois mais… elle se disait que ce n'était pas impossible. Elle savait ce qu'était exactement le jeune homme, elle savait à quel point il était perturbé. Elle se dirigea finalement à l'intérieur du laboratoire avant de grimper sur les meubles pour regarder le spectacle à travers une fenêtre._

« Je ne fais rien pour les autres. Tu l'as dit toi-même : Je ne pense guère qu'à ma personne et non à celles des autres. Tu sembles être bien renseigné sur mes origines, tu devrais donc savoir comment était Riko Waror. Je suis pareil, voir pire car je n'ai pas perdu mon corps et mon humanité… Si on peut appeler ça une humanité. Je suis né de la famille des pêchés, de l'adultère et de l'inceste. Je m'appelle Ronyl Waror et je suis le Taiso de l'électricité. »


	57. Chapitre 57 : Ratés

**Chapitre 57 : Ratés**

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Je ne me défend pas, je ne fais que te préparer à ce qui t'attend. Vois-tu, on m'apporte une fois toutes les deux semaines des nouveaux pokémons liés à l'électricité mais aucun ne m'appartient. C'est un peu paradoxal non ? Je suis le Taiso de l'électricité mais je n'ai aucun pokémon. »

« Ta vie m'intéresse vraiment peu. Tu es de la famille de Riko, cela suffit comme preuve de ce que tu es. »

_Ronyl poussa un profond soupir avant de poser une main sur son front : Oui, il savait que le nom de Waror pour ceux qui le connaissaient était plus que mauvais et maléfique. Néanmoins, il n'y prêtait plus guère d'attention et il n'écoutait pas les dires des autres hommes, c'était bien pour ça qu'il se trouvait dans ce lieu isolé de tous et de toutes._

« Tu es la première visite humaine que j'ai depuis huit ans. Auparavant, ceux qui m'emmenaient des pokémons venaient voir ce que je faisais. Maintenant, ils n'osent même plus pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce lieu. »

« Je me contrefout royalement de ton existence. Si tu n'es pas prêt à te battre, alors meurs ! Oriane, Luna et Nelya, je vous laisse vous en occuper. »

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire comme tu peux t'en douter. Voyons voir ce que valent des pokémons sur-évolués normalement face à mes créations. »

_Un petit bruit vint se faire entendre derrière l'Evoli, celle-ci se retournant pour apercevoir au loin de nombreuses cages qui s'ouvraient les unes après les autres. Rapidement, elle alla se cacher sous le bureau de Ronyl alors que déjà deux enfants sortaient du laboratoire pour se présenter derrière le scientifique aux yeux orangés. L'un avait des cheveux bleus et deux cercles bleus tracés sur ses joues. A l'intérieur des cercles se trouvait un petit signe plus dessiné alors que l'autre frère semblait être son jumeau négatif. Des cheveux orangés en bataille, des cercles de même couleur tracés sur les joues, il y avait le signe moins qui était représenté à l'intérieur._

« Posipi et Négapi. Ils ont l'air si jeunes. Tu n'as aucune honte à faire ce genre de choses avec des enfants ?! »

« Ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des pokémons. Ce ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des créatures. Personne n'est réellement humain en ce lieu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parle pour toi, moi je me sens complètement humaine ! »

_Oriane venait de prendre la parole alors qu'elle observait les deux jeunes garçons. Luna s'était légèrement reculée, annonçant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à éliminer des créatures, surtout des enfants. C'était trop difficile pour elle et Xano pouvait la comprendre. Le pire était quand même de les voir avec les yeux entièrement blancs et vides. Ils pouvaient voir mais ils n'étaient plus conscients de leurs actes, il n'y avait aucun retour possible pour eux. Ils n'étaient plus que des machines destinées à se battre et à mourir pour Ronyl et les Taisos. Des créatures qui n'avaient rien fait de mal à la base, elles s'étaient simplement trouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Nelya se positionna devant Xano et Luna tandis qu'Oriane fit le même mouvement. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus prit la parole :_

« Laissez nous faire, Xano et Luna. Cela ne sera pas très difficile de les battre. »

« Fais attention Nelya, les Posipis et les Negapis peuvent être redoutables lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. »

« Alors, il suffit simplement de les séparer. Oriane, tu t'occupes du Posipi, je m'occupe du Negapi. »

« Aucun souci, ça sera vite réglé ! »

« Dites… Pensez vous réellement que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous montrer ? Même si il ne me reste plus beaucoup de pokémons électriques pour mes expériences, j'ai quand même de la réserve. Montre toi donc Barbicha. »

_Il claqua des doigts alors qu'il reculait en souriant : Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement avant qu'un homme imposant mesurant dans les deux mètres de hauteur fasse son apparition. Il avait les yeux entièrement blancs, de longues moustaches jaunes et le dos de son corps obèse était bleu. Il était possible de voir qu'il possédait des branchies juste au niveau des oreilles et que deux tubes transparents reliés entre eux permettaient de lui donner de l'eau et de l'oxygène à profusion sous la forme d'une énergie renouvelable._

« Celui-là, il n'a pas l'air tout jeune ! Il est pour moi ! »

_Luna s'était mise devant Xano, faisant apparaître ses deux griffes blanches avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dire que c'était elle qui avait le plus changé en presque deux années, elle était bien plus sûre d'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir pour protéger Xano. Bien entendu, dans la vie privée, elle restait très discrète et timide et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle imite Oriane, Tyrania ou Nelya, il préférait savoir qu'il avait quatre femmes différentes. Quatre femmes… Ce n'était pas totalement vrai et il le savait, néanmoins considérer Tyrania comme une femme était la chose qu'il avait fait depuis le départ. Bien entendu, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir et il les respectait. Même si elle ne devenait pas humaine un jour, il pouvait voir avec Juperus pour la rendre humaine si vraiment… Mais la déesse des dieux allait-elle écouter ses propos ou non ?_

« Xano ! RECULE ! »

_Luna venait de lui crier dessus, le tirant de sa rêverie alors que l'imposant homme à moustaches jaunes s'était rapproché de lui en courant. Ses moustaches… De l'électricité parcourait ces dernières, c'est vrai ! Il était un ancien Barbicha, l'un de ces pokémons poissons mais capables de produire de l'électricité ! Il aurait dut se méfier ! Des morceaux de roche allèrent se planter dans son dos, celui-ci s'ouvrant sur de nombreux points pour laisser s'écouler du sang. Le regard rubis de Luna venait de perdre toute candeur alors qu'un plus gros rocher vint frapper l'imposant homme, le faisant tomber sur le côté juste à deux mètres de Xano. L'électricité s'était arrêtée de parcourir ses moustaches et il se releva avec une légère difficulté. Le coup avait été donné avec une certaine violence, il fallait le reconnaître et Luna n'était plus la faible Apireine que Xano avait connu il y a quelques années. Elle avait tant changé… Et si ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible mais il devait quand même y réfléchir sérieusement. Si Luna devenait aussi forte que la reine Teli, alors elle deviendrait vraiment surpuissante._

_Du côté d'Oriane et Nelya, celles-ci ne semblaient avoir aucun mal et remord à se débarrasser des deux enfants. Elles évitaient soigneusement de les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, chacune sachant que si ils se réunissaient, ils étaient capables de créer un courant bien plus puissant que leurs petits corps pouvaient le montrer. Nelya utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour empêcher l'électricité sortant des joues du Negapi humain de venir la toucher avant de la renvoyer vers ce dernier. Cela n'était pas très efficace mais néanmoins, elle restait indemne. Ronyl était toujours là et observait le combat avec amusement : Il avait sûrement préparé d'autres créatures et donc il valait mieux rester en pleine forme. Du côté d'Oriane, celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour utiliser le maximum de ses forces, créant de nombreux rayons de glace qui allèrent frapper le jeune garçon de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à elle et Ronyl le savait. Néanmoins, ce dernier restait toujours éloigné, comme peu intéressé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il ne fallut pas plus de quinze minutes aux trois femmes pour en terminer avec les créatures du scientifique. Nelya et Luna étaient en parfaite santé et seule Oriane respirait un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée._

« Bien, bien, bien. Je vois que mes premières créations n'ont pas été très efficaces. Dois-je en rajouter pour rendre la chose plus corsée ou alors … »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. »

_Les yeux saphir de Nelya venaient de passer au rose alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques sur Ronyl. Celui-ci fut stoppé dans ses paroles, cherchant à savoir ce qui se déroulait. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ne serai-ce que le petit doigt. Soudainement, Nelya se mit à cracher du sang. Xano courut vers elle alors qu'elle posait ses genoux au sol, se tenant la bouche. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

« Nelya ! Tu es blessée ?! Répond moi ! »

« Je ne… comprend pas. Il y a quelque chose de malsain en lui. J'ai réussi à pénétrer son cerveau et à le bloquer mais après… celui-ci a réagit et m'a repoussé. »

« Héhéhé. Je vois que mon corps a très bien fonctionné. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu es comme ton ancêtre ?! Tu es aussi en partie fait de métal ?! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais je te confirme le contraire : Je suis entièrement humain, je suis fait à 100% de chair, d'os et de muscles. Mais assez parlé de moi, voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire face à lui. L'une de mes plus belles créations puisqu'elle a nécessité plusieurs doses de virus pour le faire tomber. »

_Paria était ressortie de sa cachette pour retourner à la fenêtre et voir le spectacle. Visiblement, Ronyl avait beaucoup de mal à s'en tirer puisqu'il venait de perdre trois de ses créations. Les autres étaient parties depuis longtemps et parcouraient les vastes plaines du monde à la recherche de Xano alors qu'il était ici. Elle ne savait pas ce qui restait dans le laboratoire mais cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien reçu comme nouveaux cobayes et il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de choix. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle poussa un petit cri apeuré avant de se cacher à nouveau sous le bureau, laissant place à l'imposante chose qui sortait du laboratoire._

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Elles sont si rares mais elles existent ces évolutions… Nous allons avoir quelques problèmes avec celui là. »

_Nelya avait prit la parole alors qu'elle avait aperçu en même temps que les autres, l'humain qui se présentait à eux. Entièrement jaune, il avait une coiffure en pics sur la tête mais mesurait bien dans les 2 mètres 20 de hauteur alors qu'il avait de puissants muscles aux bras et aux jambes. Il devait bien faire dans les cent trente à cent quarante kilogrammes et une rayure horizontale et noire se trouvait au niveau de ses yeux complètement blancs. Il y avait de nombreuses autres rayures noires au niveau des bras et des jambes mais ce n'était pas sa forme qui était impressionnante chez lui. La quantité phénoménale d'électricité qui se déchargeait entre ses bras et ses jambes pouvait tuer n'importe qui tentait de rester plus de quelques secondes sous ce courant. Xano cria en direction de la femme aux cheveux bleus :_

« C'était quoi son ancienne forme, Nelya ?! »

« Quand les Elekteks accumulent beaucoup trop d'électricité, ils peuvent évoluer. Ils sont très rares à avoir évoluer et je me demande même comment Ronyl a pu posséder une telle créature. »

« C'est mon atout majeur, mon gardien. Je dois lui donner de nombreuses doses chaque mois. Cela fait trois ans qu'il est avec moi mais je ne le considère pas comme mon pokémon, simplement comme un outil. Tout les pokémons sont des outils ! »

« Tu es complètement malade ! »

« Non, je suis simplement réaliste. Les humains ou les pokémons, c'est du pareil au même pour moi. Je ne suis guère intéressé par les relations entre eux deux et je ne possède aucun médaillon. »

« Et Paria ?! La petit Evoli qui était là. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas son médaillon. »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je ? Je n'ai même pas de pokéball pour elle. Elle se débrouille toute seule, je me débrouille tout seul. C'est ainsi que ça se déroule dans la vie. Que pensais-tu ? Qu'elle était ma pokémon ? Ne dit pas de bêtises. »

« Pourtant, tu lui as dit de reculer pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée. »

« J'ai simplement signalé qu'elle devait reculer car elle est inutile. Elle n'a jamais appris à se battre alors ne cherche pas à donner des hypothèses sans queue, ni tête. Tu viens de me fatiguer. Elekable, réduis les en miettes, qu'ils ne restent rien d'eux. »

« … E… leka… »

« Xano, met toi en retrait. On va s'occuper de lui. A trois contre un, il ne devrait pas faire le poids ! »

« Faites attention, vous êtes toutes plutôt faibles par rapport à l'électricité. »

_Le tonnerre gronda subitement dans le ciel avant qu'une goutte de pluie tombe sur le terrain, rapidement rejointe par un flot torrentiel qui s'abattit sur les personnes. Là, c'était vraiment mal pour eux. Déjà le corps de l'Elekable se mettait à produire de l'électricité tout autour de lui et chacune savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de toucher l'homme imposant si elle ne voulait pas se prendre une violente décharge. L'homme aux cheveux jaunes tenta de rire mais n'y arrivait pas alors qu'Oriane et les autres se mettaient en triangle autour de ce dernier. Lentement, la femme aux longs cheveux violets tenta une première attaque basée sur un puissant rayon de glace mais deux choses sortirent du dos de l'homme : Deux longs câbles noirs et parcourus de courant électrique. L'électricité était tellement puissante sur les deux câbles que l'épaisse couche de glace qui venait de les recouvrir se mettait à fondre peu à peu._

« Bon les filles, on va éviter de faire dans la dentelle pour celui-là. Préparez tout ce que vous savez faire de mieux, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais. »

« Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques contre lui. Je vais être inutile encore une fois… »

« Nelya, arrête de penser comme ça ! »

_Xano venait de crier envers la femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui alors que Luna et Oriane unissaient leurs forces pour faire flancher l'homme aux câbles électriques sortants de son dos._

« Tu as bien d'autres techniques ! Tu n'es pas inutile ! »

« Mais je ne… Xano Likan, je ne vois pas comment faire. »

« Luna, pense à Luna et tu trouveras facilement comment attaquer cet Elekable. »

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Luna utilisait une attaque basée sur la terre donc très puissante par rapport à quelqu'un qui utilisait l'électricité mais elle n'était pas capable de ça. Il y avait donc autre chose derrière tout ça. Ses ailes ? Non, c'était des ailes comme les siennes… ou pas exactement. Les ailes de Luna étaient celles d'un insecte alors que les siennes étaient celles d'un oiseau. Un insecte, voilà ce que Luna était avant de devenir une humaine. Et elle était un oiseau. Quel était le rapport avec le fait que Luna était un insecte ? Et surtout en quoi cela allait l'aider ? Une bourrasque vint la frapper dans le dos, arrosant ses cheveux bleus d'une pluie violente. Le vent… Voilà à quoi pensait Xano, c'était vrai. Elle était capable d'utiliser le vent sous une autre forme._

« Xano… J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Luna, Oriane, reculez légèrement, vous risqueriez d'être prises dans une tempête argentée. »

_Lentement puis de plus rapidement, elle se mettait à battre de ses ailes rouges alors qu'une fine poudre en sortait. C'est vrai, elle avait complètement oubliée ça : Elle était capable de faire apparaître une poudre argentée rappelant celle des insectes. L'homme s'immobilisa alors qu'il avait préparé de l'électricité au bout de ses poings. Il se mit à tousser violemment avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Cette femme…Elle venait de l'affaiblir ou alors de se rendre plus forte par rapport à lui avec cette fameuse poudre ! Il poussa un puissant cri d'énervement alors que Luna et Oriane se rapprochaient de Nelya :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Mettez vous rapidement en position de triangle… Nous n'avons pas le … »

_Ses deux mains repoussèrent rapidement Oriane et Luna avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier, la foudre s'abattant sur elle à pleine puissance alors que l'ancien Elekable rigola à gorge déployée. Les yeux vairons de Xano s'ouvrirent d'effroi : Nelya… Nelya venait de recevoir de plein fouet l'une des attaques les plus dévastatrices. L'eau conduisant l'électricité, il tentait de prendre la parole, tremblant de peur :_

« Ne… Nelya ? Tu… Nelya ? Nelya ? Ne… »

« Et voilà une en moins, bon débarras. »

_Ronyl venait de prendre la parole alors que Xano posa son regard haineux sur ce dernier. Qu'est-ce… qu'il venait de dire ? Enflure… Il était pareil que son ancêtre… Non il était pire, bien pire que ça ! Il tenta de se contrôler alors que le nuage de fumée à l'endroit où la foudre venait de frapper disparaissait peu à peu… pour laisser place à un emplacement vide. Nelya ? Elle était où ? Elle n'était plus là !_

« Nelya ?! Répond moi ! Où es-tu ?! NELYA ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourde, Xano. Calme toi, on dirait que tu es triste… et énervé. »

_Une main se posa sur son épaule droite alors qu'il se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était toujours plus grande que lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en la voyant. Il tenta de l'enlacer mais celle-ci recula avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas l'heure pour cela. Après tout ça, peut-être que tu pourras le faire, d'accord ? »

« D'a… ccord. »

_Nelya… L'unique femme qui se comportait si différemment par rapport aux autres. Elle n'acceptait pas volontiers ses embrassades, ses petits gestes affectifs et toutes ces choses qui montraient qu'il aimait tant ces trois anciennes pokémons. Non, elle était loin de tout ça, elle n'acceptait pas, du moins… Elle préférait attendre certains moments. En un sens, c'était son comportement qui la rendait si désirable. Comparé à Luna et Oriane qui acceptaient le moindre de ses gestes et caresses, elle, elle se permettait de lui résister… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait._

_Elle venait finalement d'avoir une idée pour se débarrasser de l'homme et lentement, elle passa à côté de Xano alors que celui-ci était plongé dans ses rêveries. Elle prit la parole alors qu'Oriane et Luna semblaient soulagées de la voir être en parfait état mais ce qui coulait du front de Nelya, était-ce de la pluie ou alors de la sueur ? La respiration accentuée de l'ancienne Xatu ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle semblait s'être épuisée, une téléportation aussi rapide que la vitesse de la lumière, cela lui provoquait de nombreuses nausées et un mal de tête qu'elle tentait de faire passer._

« Nous… Nous allons utiliser la technique employée contre la Reine Teli… »

« Je refuse. Personne n'est capable de contenir une décharge de trois lasers tirés à pleine puissance. »

« Je le peux. Je suis capable de créer un miroir pour renvoyer l'attaque là où je le désire. »

_Xano l'observa d'un air suspicieux, se demandant si la jeune femme disait la vérité ou non. C'est vrai qu'avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle était sûrement capable de créer de telles choses… Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait cette impression que Nelya lui mentait. Après plusieurs secondes, il hocha la tête devant les trois femmes pour dire qu'il acceptait. Ronyl s'était arrêté de parler, s'étant mis sous l'entrée de son laboratoire pour éviter la pluie. Paria quand à elle avait rejoint Ronyl. Elle poussa des petits cris alors qu'il lui demandait de rentrer à l'intérieur : Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Xano observa le scientifique et l'Evoli du coin de l'œil, se demandant pourquoi l'homme tentait désespérément d'interdire à l'Evoli de se battre. Etait-elle inapte au combat ? Ou alors y avait-il autre chose. L'ancien Elekable tournait sur lui-même pour observer les trois femmes : Dénué de réflexion profonde et d'intelligence à cause du virus, il restait seulement sur ses gardes, se demandant d'où l'attaque allait venir. _

_Luna fut la première créer une magnifique sphère de vingt centimètres en ses mains, envoyant un rayon de grande ampleur et puissance en direction d'Oriane. Celle-ci n'attendait pas que le rayon reste trop longtemps sur elle et propulsa son propre rayon couplé au sien en direction de Nelya. Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de faire apparaître… une sphère ressemblant à celles de Luna et Oriane ? Et le miroir dans tout ça ?! Trop tard, c'était trop tard pour arrêter tout ça maintenant ! Il pouvait crier mais il savait que cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Les mains de Nelya commencèrent légèrement à émettre de la fumée, signe qu'elles affrontaient une chaleur démentielle en provenance du double laser alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se concentrait avec du mal. Puis vint enfin le moment où elle put renvoyé l'assemblement des trois lasers en direction de l'ancien Elekable. Celui-ci s'était mis à réagir tout de suite, cherchant à esquiver le fin rayon de vingt centimètres de diamètre mais à la puissance multipliée par trois. Malheureusement vu son poids et sa taille, cela était inutile. Le rayon traversa son corps au niveau du coeur comme si ce n'était qu'un simple objet de bois, l'homme à la chevelure hirsute et jaune tombant sur le sol. _

_Xano s'était mis tout de suite à la hauteur de Nelya, lui criant dessus alors qu'il prenait ses deux mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient si chaudes, il avait même presque l'impression qu'elles allaient se liquéfier. Nelya lui signala que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et déjà il s'apprêtait à la claquer et à lui crier dessus mais il s'arrêta avant même d'avoir commencé. L'heure n'était pas à la dispute mais elle… Elle faisait des choses si stupides avec une telle neutralité que cela l'énervait. L'homme de plus de deux mètres se releva, la main droite posée sur le trou béant qui formait son cœur alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Il avait mal… si mal ! Même le virus Ivoil ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer cette douleur. Celui à l'origine de cette douleur… Ce type aux lunettes… C'était lui…Lui… LUI… LUI ! Paria était restée à côté de Ronyl sans l'avoir écouté. Elle recula instinctivement à chaque pas que faisait l'homme aux cheveux jaunes en direction du scientifique. Le tuer… Tuer celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Malgré son absence de conscience, il avait complètement oublié le premier ordre donné par Ronyl. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de retirer le gant de sa main droite. A la grande surprise tout le monde, il ne possédait pas cinq doigts… mais sept. Il ferma son poing difforme avant de faire un léger saut en avant, donnant un violent coup de poing à l'ancien Elekable au niveau de la tête. Celle-ci explosa avec facilité alors que Ronyl retombait au sol. Il était aspergé du sang et des morceaux de cervelle de la dernière expérience qu'il avait crée, que cela soit au niveau du visage ou de sa blouse blanche. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux d'un dément au niveau du regard, il prit la parole :_

« Paria, reste là. Je vois que mes expériences sont comme moi…Ratées. Je vais donc vous montrer comment j'ai put tuer toute la lignée Waror de mes propres mains héhéhé. »


	58. Chapitre 58 : Aberrations de la nature

**Chapitre 58 : Aberrations de la nature**

"Cet homme... Ce n'est pas un ancien Pokémon quand même."

"Arrêtez de proférer de telles bêtises. Je suis bel et bien humain si on peut m'appeler comme ça."

"Faites VRAIMENT attention les filles, il est encore plus dangereux que l'Elekable."

_Il avait peut-être dit une telle chose mais cela paraissait si évident alors que le cadavre de l'ancien pokémon était au sol, sans sa tête. Nelya s'était mise à observer de ses yeux saphir Ronyl pour tenter de voir ce qu'il était réellement. Un humain normalement constitué n'aurait jamais put exploser la tête d'un pokémon sur-évolué de cette façon voir même d'un humain comme un autre. Paria s'était réfugiée à nouveau dans le laboratoire, observant le sang sur sa fourrure avant de la lécher. Elle voulait être belle et propre pour quand il en aurait terminé avec eux._

« Bon je dois commencer, c'est cela ? Puisque vous ne voulez pas venir m'attaquer, je vais me diriger vers vous. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il gardait sur lui sa blouse blanche en réfléchissant à la situation. Il ne devait pas faire trop durer ce combat sinon cela allait être mauvais pour son corps. Un abus trop conséquent de ça… et il allait encore souffrir pendant des semaines. Dire que l'unique fois où il avait utilisé cette chose à pleine puissance, cela remontait à une dizaine d'années. Le gant de sa main gauche se mit à se consumer alors que ses six doigts se tortillaient dans tout les sens comme désossés. Plus étonnées qu'apeurées par Ronyl, les trois femmes ne savaient pas comment réagir._

_Cela allait être si simple… Depuis quand n'avait-il pas combattu ? Depuis des années, il n'avait plus utilisé cette chose. Cette chose dont il se servait pour ses expériences. Cette chose qui était issue de lui-même ! Son poing gauche alla percuter Oriane qui avait replié ses ailes de coton devant elle pour se protéger du coup. Elle fut repoussée avec violence contre un arbre, celui-ci se fendant en deux alors qu'elle était envoyée à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, seul le cinquième arbre arrêtant finalement sa course. Cette puissance il était au-dessus de tout humain normal avec ça. Xano tenta de prendre la parole mais Ronyl l'arrêta tout de suite :_

« Mais d'où… »

« Le Virus Berserk, il est en moi. Il coule dans mon sang et dans celui de mes ancêtres. Riko était quelqu'un de bien plus intelligent qu'il ne pensait le faire croire. Il a simplement abusé de ce Virus Berserk et est devenu incontrôlable. Au fil du temps, notre sang a accepté ce Virus et l'a utilisé à sa guise. Néanmoins, je suis le seul à avoir remarqué cette chose en moi. Il faut dire que j'étais le seul à me préoccuper de ce que nous étions réellement. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes réellement ?! »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

_Pourquoi devrait-il lui dire ce qu'il pensait depuis plus de la moitié de son existence ? Cette chose en lui, le Virus Berserk qui était devenu finalement le Virus Ivoil après ces années d'expérience. Ce Virus qu'il avait retiré de son propre sang pour travailler parmi les Taisos. Pourquoi avait-il rejoint ces derniers ? Pour rien… ou pour autre chose ? Il s'était décidé dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontrée. Plus longtemps, il pouvait vivre, plus longtemps, elle pouvait vivre. Mais il ne se préoccupait plus de lui, ce n'était plus là son intérêt._

_Oriane se releva en gémissant de douleur, passant une main sur ses côtes qui lui faisaient tant souffrir. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas été de main morte sur ce coup, elle devait le reconnaître. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'attaquer ! Puisque Nelya ne s'était pas encore remise de la fatigue qu'elle venait de subir, que Xano veillait sur elle, il ne restait plus que Luna pour venir l'épauler. Rapidement, elle arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme aux franges blanches avant de lui dire :_

« On va devoir faire de notre mieux car il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Balance lui tes rochers, j'ai une idée. »

« Je te fais confiance, Oriane. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu mais… »

« Vous parlez alors qu'il y a votre ennemi juste à côté de vous ? »

_Il était facilement apparu au niveau d'Oriane et Luna, celles-ci poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'il tentait d'enfoncer ses deux poings dans leurs corps. Les deux femmes sautèrent en arrière pour esquiver les coups alors que déjà de nombreux morceaux de roche sortirent du sol, la pluie arrosant la zone sous le signe de l'averse. Luna envoya avec vitesse les pierres qu'elle venait d'extraire du sol alors qu'Oriane fermait ses yeux violets. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, leur adversaire allait être surpris._

« Xa… Xano. Laisse moi combattre, je dois les aider. »

« Non, tu restes ici Nelya. Tu es trop blessée. »

« Je connais mes limites et je sais que je ne suis pas à ce stade. »

« Tu vas vouloir utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques et tu vas finir comme la dernière fois. Tu vas cracher du sang et t'affaiblir encore plus qu'auparavant. Désolé, je refuse. »

_Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup et elle baissa son regard saphir sur le sol, trop honteuse de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas forcée à prendre les deux lasers de plein fouet pour les renvoyer… Mais non, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le départ, elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. Le jeune homme vint aider Nelya à se relever pour l'éloigner de la zone du combat._

_Cela allait finir sous la forme d'une hécatombe, elle le savait. La dernière fois que Ronyl s'était mis à se battre de toutes ses forces, c'était pour elle. Cette fois là, il avait faillit y passer et elle voulait l'arrêter mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Ses yeux en amande verte se tournèrent vers les nombreuses seringues remplies de liquide noir. Peut-être qu'elle… Non, c'était complètement stupide. Ronyl n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! Elle revint poser ses yeux sur la scène du combat à travers la fenêtre._

« Et qu'espérez vous faire avec ça ? Me blesser ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ce ne sont pas des petits morceaux de pierre qui vont m'atteindre. »

« Qui a dit qu'ils devaient restés sous cette forme de pierre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Luna, réunis les vite ! »

_La jeune femme aux yeux rubis hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message, les nombreux rochers allant se réunir sous la forme d'une unique pierre d'environ deux mètres de diamètre. Ronyl garda son sourire en observant le rocher : C'est vrai… Les Apireines étaient capables d'utiliser des pouvoirs liés à la pierre pour écraser leurs prédateurs oiseaux. Et là… Elle espérait l'écraser avec ça ? Tsss… Elles étaient vraiment stupides ! Néanmoins, il allait devoir pousser un peu plus son sang à réagir sinon, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils se brisent un bras. Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant, pas maintenant alors qu'elle était encore si naïve et stupide ! Elle ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur, c'était en partie de sa faute mais il n'avait jamais eut le temps de corriger ça._

« BALANCE LUI ET RECULE ! »

_Oriane venait de crier alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées. Le rocher de deux mètres de diamètre se dirigeait à toute allure vers lui alors que Luna s'était mise à s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Qu'est-ce qu'Oriane avait en tête ? De toute façon, là n'était pas le problème ! Il recula ses deux poings, prêts à venir frapper le rocher de toutes ses forces pour l'exploser en morceaux. Soudainement, une lueur bleue passa à côté de lui, allant recouvrir le rocher d'une épaisse couche… de glace ? Merde ! C'était trop tard maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter et il allait avoir sacrément mal ! Cette garce… Elle avait transformé ce bloc de pierre en glace en sachant qu'il comptait le détruire ?! Elle était bien plus maligne qu'elle le semblait._

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! »

_Le rocher de glace fut brisé en morceaux, de nombreux éclats de glace venant déchirer la blouse blanche de Ronyl, entaillant son visage et son corps sur de nombreux côtés alors que Paria poussait un cri derrière la fenêtre. Il allait mal ! Il allait très mal et elle devait l'aider ! Mais elle ne savait pas se battre et elle avait si peur… Si Ronyl était dans cet état, alors elles étaient encore plus fortes… qu'eux. La blouse blanche tomba au sol en même temps qu'un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. _

« Vous l'aurez cherché cette fois ! Je vais vous rayer de la carte ! »

_Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa blouse blanche, il était possible de voir qu'une vilaine bosse était présente dans son dos, juste au-dessous de la nuque. Luna poussa un cri horrifié alors qu'il avait une main sur son visage ensanglanté, ses yeux orange posés sur Oriane et Luna. Xano était revenu pour voir la suite du combat, Nelya étant à l'abri. Il posa une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas prononcer des paroles en voyant Ronyl. Les lunettes cassées au sol, la blouse blanche déchirée à côté de ces dernières, des blessures dont s'écoulaient un sang rouge étrangement obscurci, il avait tout l'air d'un…_

« Monstre ! Oui, je suis un monstre ! Je suis une erreur de la nature ! Une chose que même Dieu ne voudrait pas. Ma famille était complètement enfoncée dans l'inceste, le viol et le même sang. Nul n'était différent en ce qui concernait le sang, tout le monde partageait le même… mais moi… moi je suis né avec ces choses. Mes frères et mes sœurs n'étaient pas comme ça, ils étaient normaux physiquement… Ils étaient simplement… moins réussis sur d'autres côtés ! »

« Je le plains… Vivre comme ça, ça doit être vraiment moche. »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE PITIE ! »

_C'était à son tour de crier et déjà son corps se mettait à être pris de spasmes. Il n'avait plus que cinq à dix minutes encore et après… Il allait être trop tard. Son poing droit vint frapper Luna au niveau de la joue alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs mètres il y a quelques secondes. Si elle n'avait pas été une véritable pokémon sur-évoluée, il y avait de fortes chances que sa tête ne soit plus à cette place actuellement. Elle se retenait de s'évanouir devant une telle puissance, tombant au sol alors qu'Oriane avait pesté, faisant apparaître ses serres à la place de ses deux pieds._

« Ne m'oublie pas ! »

« Comme si je pouvais t'oublier. Je vais te faire rejoindre ton amie ! »

_Il attrapa l'une des deux serres en plein vol, la faisant tournoyer au-dessus de lui à une vitesse effarante avant de l'écraser au sol avec violence. Un léger craquement sonore résonna aux oreilles de Ronyl, Luna et Xano. Oriane vint cracher du sang alors que Ronyl retira sa main de la serre droite de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle avait sûrement quelque chose de brisé._

« A ton tour maintenant. Je vais éliminer celui qui met à mal à l'existence des Taisos. Tu es notre cible depuis tant d'années. La raison, je ne la sais pas. Peut-être est-ce grâce à tes capacités sur-développées pour faire évoluer les pokémons à un tout autre niveau ? Réussir à en faire évoluer trois. Je ne sais pas où est passé cette Feunard et je m'en fiche royalement. »

_Il s'approchait d'un pas lent, les sept doigts de sa main droite se désarticulant en avant alors qu'il gardait son sourire aux lèvres. Luna était légèrement sonnée, Oriane avait tant de mal à se relever et Nelya était éloignée d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Rien ne pouvait venir sauver le jeune homme à ce moment. Ronyl n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Xano alors que celui-ci s'était mis dos contre un arbre, tremblant de peur alors qu'il était positionné en posture de défense. Malgré sa peur, il devait se protéger._

« Ca ne sert à rien. Je vais te briser les membres un par un devant les yeux de ces deux pokémons. Ensuite, j'irais retourner dans mon laboratoire et je continuerais mon œuvre sur ces fameux petits pokémons. Tu ne viendras plus nous déranger, ni moi, ni elle. Tu as des dernières paroles ? »

« Tu n'assumes pas le fait que cette E… »

« Stupidités ! Des dernières paroles vraiment stupides ! Je vais t'éliminer alors ! Adieu Xano Likan, tes pokémons te rejoin… »

_Il avait déjà sa main droite avancée vers le bras droit de Xano avant de voir sa vue qui devenait floue. Non… Ca ne faisait pas dix minutes, ça n'en faisait même pas cinq ! Est-ce que le coup de la part de Luna et Oriane avait été bien plus fort que prévu ? Ce n'était pas possible, il avait tout calculé ! Peut-être que son corps s'affaiblissait à chaque utilisation ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas fait bon nombre d'expérience sur son corps, il avait simplement récupéré le virus Berserk dans son sang. Après, il s'en fichait pas mal de son corps, il s'en fichait pas mal de son existence mais pas MAINTENANT ! Elle était toujours dans le laboratoire et ils allaient tenter de la tuer après sa mort ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! _

_Sa main droite dérapa du bras de Xano alors que Ronyl s'agenouillait sur le sol, une main posée sur son front ensanglanté. Mal, il avait si mal. Ce Virus allait le faire souffrir atrocement pendant quelques heures puis un peu plus doucement pendant quelques semaines. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'utiliser : Il n'avait pas à souffrir, il préférait mourir plus rapidement mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas son heure. Après qu'elle soit enfin en sécurité et capable de vivre seule, il devait mourir. Le pied droit de Xano vint le frapper en plein visage, le faisant tomber au sol alors qu'il poussa un cri de douleur :_

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour te frapper. »

« Saloperie… Si seulement, je ne m'étais pas pris ces attaques de la part de ces femmes. »

« Oriane et Luna, c'est mon nom et c'est celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs encore un peu sonnée. »

_Oriane s'était relevée avec difficultés. Non, rien ne s'était brisé et heureusement, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se reposer. Elle s'approcha lentement de Luna pour la réveiller, celle-ci sortant finalement de la torpeur du coup donné par Ronyl. Elles étaient dans un sale état mais ce n'était pas plus grave que ça. Quelques jours de repos et plus rien ne serait visible. Nelya sortit des bois, ses cheveux bleus dégoulinants d'eau qui tombait du ciel._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il au sol ? Cela a été causé par toi, Xano ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait mais visiblement, sa puissance a l'avoir un coût. Peut-être que le Virus Berserk a achevé son corps. »

« Ne m'enterrez pas aussi vite. »

_Sa vision avait été réduite de trois quarts et il avait du mal à discerner les formes. Avec ce ciel orageux, ces nuages noirs, la luminosité de la scène était déjà fortement réduite mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était. Il haletait très rapidement, une main posée sur son cœur. Il souffrait mais il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant. Il avait le visage tourné vers Xano, lui adressant la parole :_

« Les erreurs de la nature ont aussi le droit de vivre ! »

« Tu n'es pas un humain, n'importe qui de normal serait déjà mort. »

« Je ne suis pas un humain, je suis un monstre, une aberration ! Et ELLE l'est aussi ! Mais elle, vous ne la toucherez pas ! Je vous l'empêcherais jusqu'au bout ! Elle a déjà trop souffert de la part de ses congénères, elle a le droit de vivre comme une Evoli normale ! »

« Tu vois que tu l'aimes beaucoup cette Evoli. »

_Il ne répondit pas au léger sarcasme de Xano au sujet de Paria. Celle-ci s'était déjà rapprochée de la sortie mais s'arrêta avant de dépasser la porte du laboratoire. Elle devait écouter Ronyl mais… Il était en danger ! Cette fois-ci, ils étaient encore vivants après son état. Ce n'était pas bon, elle devait l'aider… mais elle ne savait pas se battre ! Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue alors qu'elle se repositionna devant la fenêtre : Elle voulait tant l'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Il y avait bien un moyen !_

_Apprécier cette Evoli ? Elle était comme lui… C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Après cette scène, il s'était éloigné sans un mot mais elle l'avait suivi comme si elle se considérait comme son pokémon. Il avait été formel et clair : Il ne voulait pas d'elle et il n'allait rien faire pour ça. Aucune pokéball, aucune potion et aucun artifice, cette Evoli était aussi libre qu'au premier jour… Et dix ans s'étaient passés depuis ce jour. Dix longues années où elle n'avait pas changé d'une traite. Elle était toujours aussi tête en l'air, elle voulait s'amuser, elle voulait le faire sourire mais il ne pensait pas à ça. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre… Son œuvre de destruction… Ce n'était pas pour les Taisos, simplement pour lui. Il avait rejoint les Taisos mais ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel. Ils avaient simplement l'équipement nécessaire et cela lui avait permis de continuer ses expériences._

« Tu as terminé de réfléchir à la façon dont tu vas mourir ? »

« Je… Je… ne crois pas que je suis encore mort et si je devais… mourir… Je serais heureux, très heureux. Qu'importe ce que tu feras, un pan de moi-même sera en paix. »

« Tu commences à divaguer. La fatigue semble vraiment te faire du mal. »

« Non, tu ne comprends rien mais c'est normal. Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu ne le seras jamais. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis éloigné de toute vie humaine à plus de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde ? Car je ne veux pas vous côtoyer. Qu'importe vos propos, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, je suis destiné à mourir et avec moi… La famille Waror disparaîtra. Cette famille, ce virus, ces choses malsaines causées depuis l'existence de Riko, tout sera réduit à néant ! »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as tout prépa… »

« OUI ! Depuis des années ! Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, je me suis préparé à mourir après avoir tué toute ma famille ! Je voulais même disparaître à l'âge de quinze ans mais je l'ai trouvé, faible et chétive. Elle était haït de tous les autres membres de sa race, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle est comme moi ! J'aimerais dire ça, j'aimerais le dire… Mais elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle est sans défense, sans protection, elle n'a pas le caractère pour vivre seule et se protéger. Si quelqu'un de machiavélique devait la capturer, il ferait des expériences sur elle pour trouver pourquoi elle est née comme ça ! »

_Rapidement, Xano se mettait à réfléchir. Depuis le départ, Ronyl voulait mourir pour que la famille crée par Riko disparaisse enfin. Il avait décidé qu'une telle vilénie ne devait pas exister à la surface de ce monde. Mais il avait rencontré Paria et depuis, il avait décidé de continuer à vivre. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'endurcisse, qu'elle devienne plus forte, qu'elle prenne un caractère qui lui permettait de survivre dans ce monde hostile et haineux envers ceux qui étaient différent. Il avait compris à quel point ce monde était détestable depuis l'instant où ils étaient arrivés dans une ville alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Ces gens qui observaient sa bosse dans son dos avec dégoût, ses gens qui ne cessaient de se moquer de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas les tuer, ce n'était pas ça. Il savait ce qu'il était et lui-même se répugnait. La seule qui pouvait réellement le comprendre était à l'abri dans le laboratoire mais pour combien de temps ?_

« Je vous laisserais pas vous approcher d'elle ! Je vous empêcherais ! Elle ne doit pas tomber entre vos mains ! »

« Elle ne nous intéresse pas ! Comme si nous allions faire... »

« LA FERME ! »

_Continuer à utiliser le virus dans son sang jusqu'au bout… Il devait la protéger, cette petite créature au sourire ravageur, cette petite boule de poils qui était sa seule source de chaleur dans ce froid causé par les hommes et les pokémons. Ils étaient isolés du monde et voilà qu'ils se présentaient à eux. Est-ce que son corps allait tenir ? Il n'en était pas certain et déjà les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait sur le corps s'ouvraient une à une alors qu'une forte lumière vint l'arrêter en plein dans son sacrifice._

« Qu'est-ce… PARIA ! »

_Il tenta de faire un geste pour se diriger vers le laboratoire mais tomba à genoux, baignant dans son sang rouge et sombre. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Paria ?! Est-ce que l'une des femmes… Non, elles étaient là toutes les trois. Xano était aussi présent… Lentement, la lumière s'arrêta de briller derrière la fenêtre du laboratoire avant que n'apparaisse… Une créature à la peau violette et mesurant moins d'un mètre sortit du laboratoire. Elle avait la queue coupée en deux parties et deux fétiches sous ses oreilles. Un rubis de couleur vert était incrusté sur son front, allant de paire avec ses yeux. Une Mentali se tenait là, devant les personnes présentes dans la zone. La pluie tombait en cascade sur tout le monde et Ronyl fut le premier à prendre la parole :_

« Pa… Paria. Eloigne toi ! »

« Mentali. »

« Xano, c'est bizarre. Vu l'heure qu'il doit être, ce n'est pas possible qu'une Evoli puisse devenir une Mentali. Il y a quelque chose de louche… »

« Menta… Mentali. Menta. »

« Quoi ? Le Virus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? »

_Les yeux verts de Paria devinrent roses et Nelya comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques ! Elle se préparait déjà à les renvoyer si elle tentait de s'en prendre à elle ou alors aux autres mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient visés. Une seringue remplie de liquide noire apparue en lévitation au-dessus de Paria, puis une autre et ainsi de suite. Une vingtaine de seringues étaient présentes au-dessus de la Mentali._

« Ne fais pas cette bêtise ! Tu… »

_Comme manipulées par une force psychique, les seringues se mirent à tourner dans les airs et déjà les femmes et Xano se préparaient à esquiver les objets pointus. Seul Ronyl avait clairement compris ce qu'elle allait faire… Une par une, les seringues allèrent se planter dans le corps de Paria, les produits s'injectant en elle alors qu'elle faisait apparaître un médaillon devant les yeux de Ronyl et des autres présentes en ce lieu. Un médaillon d'une très belle couleur platine : Qu'importe les paroles du scientifique, qu'importe le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de symbioses entre eux, elle avait toujours été si proche de lui. C'était alors normal de lui rendre la pareille après toutes ces années. Le médaillon de platine ne représentait qu'une Evoli mais avec sept sphères autour d'elle. Une micro-fissure qui devient une légère fissure, une légère fissure qui devient une fissure traversant la totalité du médaillon et celui-ci explosa en morceaux alors que les yeux émeraude de Paria devenaient complètement blancs, son corps se mettant à briller._

_Lorsque la lumière s'atténua au bout d'une minute, à la grande surprise de Xano et de ses trois femmes, ce n'était pas une femme à l'ancienne apparence d'une Mentali qui se tenait devant eux. Non, une jeune femme aux longues oreilles brunes d'Evoli se tenait devant eux, des cheveux bruns et courts lui allant jusqu'au dos du cou. Elle avait les yeux fermés et devait faire la vingtaine d'années. Elle portait un top orange avec une veste de fourrure brune sur le corps et un short de même couleur. Enfin, elle portait des bottes à ses pieds mais une étrange impression émanait d'elle, une impression qu'elle n'était pas réellement qu'une simple Evoli. Xano murmura :_

« Il… n'est pas possible à un pokémon de reprendre sa forme sous-évoluée. »

« Ro… Ronyl. »

_Lentement, les yeux de Paria s'ouvraient peu à peu pour laisser place à deux pupilles entièrement blanches. Elle ne gardait que ce nom en tête, le seul qui avait été là pour elle depuis le début. Nelya s'était mise à reculer en même temps qu'Oriane et Luna. Xano ne savait pas pourquoi mais les trois femmes tremblaient légèrement. Nelya fut la première à prendre la parole, suivie de Luna et Oriane :_

« Je la sens… capable de me battre avec facilité. Me foudroyer du regard et de ses mains. »

« J'ai la même sensation… J'ai peur qu'elle me consume mon âme. »

« Que son froid me gèle et me brise les os. »


	59. Chapitre 59 : Antidote

**Chapitre 59 : Antidote**

"Ronyl… Ronyl… Ronyl… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns répétait inlassablement le même nom alors qu'elle se tournait vers le scientifique qui la regardait d'un air étonné. C'était bien… Paria. Mais elle avait utilisé une chose qu'il lui avait interdite. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Maintenant, il était trop tard. Ou peut-être que non. Il y avait toujours une faible chance de s'en sortir et il devait en profiter au maximum !_

« Attention, elle arrive ! »

_Une seule cible, celui qui était la raison de cette transformation. Elle avait disparu à une vitesse dépassant celle des trois femmes pour arriver à la hauteur de Xano. Celui-ci l'observa, remarquant qu'elle semblait pleurer alors que sa main droite s'était refermée en un poing. Ca allait faire mal, très mal ! Alors que le poing allait lui arriver au niveau du visage, elle fit un saut dans les airs, esquivant l'une des griffes de Luna avec facilité._

« Ro…nyl… Ronyl. »

« Vous êtes contents ?! Vous êtes fiers de vous ?! Elle ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière ! Elle n'est même plus une pokémon ou une humaine ! »

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons crée un virus démoniaque ! »

« LA FERME ! Ce virus n'était pas fait pour être utilisé sur elle ! JAMAIS je ne l'aurais laissé l'utiliser ! Je l'ai toujours mise en garde contre ça ! PARIA ! »

« Ronyl ? »

_Elle avait entendu sa voix et se tournait vers lui, regardant autour de l'endroit où se trouvait Ronyl. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs, sa conscience avait disparu mais elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il était là… mais où ? Elle tournait sur elle-même alors que Luna courait vers elle, ses deux griffes tendues en avant. Elle était visiblement très en colère d'avoir raté une première fois sa cible. _

_Luna était celle qui semblait être la moins blessée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester inactives ! Oriane et Nelya se regardèrent avant de se mettre à voler dans les airs : Autant lancer une attaque alors qu'elle semblait inconsciente et paralysée par les paroles de Ronyl. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec cette ancienne Evoli mais le virus l'affectait d'une manière différente des autres. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas du se poser de questions et continuer à combattre._

« Vous ne pourrez pas la battre ! Elle est bien plus forte que vous trois réunies ! PARIA ! Arrête ça ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir la protéger autant ? C'était simple, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement comme geste, ses nombreuses punitions, ses cris et autres, il appréciait énormément la petite Evoli. Il connaissait ses vrais pouvoirs mais il ne les avait jamais utilisé. Elle n'était pas sa pokémon ! Contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas vouée à disparaître !_

_Alors que les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers Paria, celle-ci se tourna vers Luna alors que sa coloration changeait de teinte. Du brun, elle passait au bleu ciel alors que ses oreilles s'allongeaient et prenaient la forme de deux losanges bleu clair. Une longue queue de même couleur mais au bout plus foncé apparaissait au-dessus de ses fesses alors que sa tenue changeait pour un magnifique kimono. Sa chevelure s'était allongée en même temps que le changement de teinte et elle paraissait une toute autre femme._

« Merde ! Faites attention ! Elle est devenue une Givra… »

_Il n'avait pas le temps de parler que déjà, la pluie se transformait en cristaux de glace, ces derniers stationnant dans les airs. Rapidement, une magnifique paroi de glace vint se positionner devant la femme devenue Givrali. Les griffes de Luna n'arrivèrent qu'à fissurer la paroi alors qu'Oriane et Nelya arrivaient par la voie des airs. Elles étaient si blessées et fatiguées et pourtant… Elles continuaient à se battre. Un puissant blizzard se souleva, venant recouvrir les deux femmes dans les airs, gelant leurs ailes pour qu'elles atterrissent violemment au ciel. Celle qui semblait la plus affectée était Oriane, la glace était son point faible, bien plus qu'un autre comparé aux oiseaux._

« Oriane ! Eloigne toi ! Tu n'es pas capable de te battre ! »

« Et te laisser seul face à cette folle ?! Non merci ! »

« Ro…nyl… Ronyl. »

_Elle continuait de dire son nom comme la dernière chose qui lui permettait de garder une parcelle de son âme. Elle n'avait pas totalement disparu et il le savait. Il n'était pas trop tard, il avait toujours une chance de la sauver mais il ne pouvait pas maintenant ! Si il le faisait maintenant, elle serait trop affaiblie et ils allaient en profiter. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient ses vrais pouvoirs, elle était destinée à mourir si elle ne les tuait pas !_

« Xano ? Elle pleure… »

« Je l'ai remarqué depuis le début ! »

« Non, mais … Ce n'est pas des faux pleurs, elle semble vraiment pleurer. On dirait qu'elle n'est… »

_C'est vrai qu'elle pleurait, elle versait de vraies larmes retombant au sol comme des cristaux de glace. C'était là l'unique chose qui restait d'elle avec le nom de ce scientifique qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis des années. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions et il devait se préparer à échapper aux coups. Maintenant qu'Oriane et Nelya étaient couchées au sol, il ne restait plus que Luna pour le protéger. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé !_

_Déjà le corps de Paria se mettait à changer à nouveau, sa longue coiffure bleue rétrécissant tout en s'hérissant. Ses cheveux prirent une couleur jaune alors qu'elle portait maintenant un pantalon orange et un top assez moulant ainsi qu'un long et gros collier de fourrure blanche et hérissée au niveau du cou. Elle venait encore de changer de forme ?! Mais elle était capable d'en prendre combien ?! Le regard étonné de Xano arriva facilement aux yeux de Ronyl et celui-ci lui répondit sur un ton colérique :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Elle est capable de prendre toutes les formes existantes dans ce monde ! Qu'importe ses adversaires, elle trouvera toujours son point faible et l'utilisera contre lui ! Tes pokémons qui sont devenues humaines sont toutes très faibles à l'électricité et surtout à la glace ! Mais l'électricité a quelque chose que la glace n'a pas : Sa vitesse ! »

_Vite… Qu'elle en finissait très rapidement ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il espérait que tout allait se finir. Déjà, il avait posé une main dans sa blouse blanche au sol, serrant une seringue qu'il avait dissimulée aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Son dernier projet… Sa dernière réussite. Paria disparaissait de la vue de Luna et Xano pour arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme, posant sa main gauche sur son torse, lui envoyant une violente décharge électrique dans le corps. _

_Impossible, elle était vraiment… surpuissante. Comment une telle chose était née ?! L'ADN des Evolis était spécial mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi hasardeux que celui de Paria. Elle était aussi monstrueuse que Ronyl et intérieurement, il comprenait les propos du scientifique : Une créature de ce genre ne pouvait pas exister en ce monde. Sa puissance était inquiétante, effrayante et quiconque la connaissait s'éloignerait ou alors irait la combattre pour la tuer. Non pas un combat pour combattre, mais bel et bien pour la faire mourir. Il s'écroula au sol, son corps parcouru d'électricité :_

« XANO ! »

_Il aurait voulu revoir Tyrania une dernière fois mais peut-être qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Cette décharge, il se sentait paralysé, incapable de parler et de bouger. Il était encore vivant mais Paria devenue Voltali était maintenant sur lui, un pied posé sur son ventre. Un courant électrique passait entre ses mains, prenant la forme d'une sphère parcourue d'électricité. Un coup de ce genre et c'en était fini pour lui. Oriane était presque inconsciente et ne bougeait plus, son corps pris de soubresauts alors que Nelya s'était redressée grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Qui venait de crier alors ?_

_Un rocher d'un mètre de diamètre vint percuter Paria, l'envoyant contre un arbre tout en l'écrasant alors que Luna arrivait au niveau de Xano, le secouant pour voir si il était encore en vie. Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas encore son enfant, ils étaient mariés ! Elle lui donnait quelques claques pour le faire réagir tout en criant :_

« Xano ! Répond moi ! Ne me laisse pas maintenant ! »

« Ro…nyl ? Ro…nyl. »

« Paria, tues les le plus rapidement possible et après… Viens vers moi. »

_Venir vers lui ? Elle ne s'était pas trompée… Ses oreilles jaunes s'étaient dressées alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle. La voix de Ronyl : Elle l'avait bien entendu. Il lui avait dit de venir vers lui. C'était la première fois qui lui demandait une telle chose. Où était-il ? Où était-il ?! Ses yeux blancs tentaient de trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Ronyl, le rocher tombant en morceaux alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas plus blessée qu'auparavant._

« Mais elle est increvable ou quoi ?! Je viens de lui envoyer un rocher en pleine figure et elle est toujours debout ! »

« Même si… elle a pris son apparence électrique, elle a une résistance démentielle. Pour être capable de contrôler les huit formes de l'Evoli, ce qui se trouve dans son corps est du jamais vu. Si quelqu'un devait la disséquer, il pourrait faire une découver… »

« LA DISSEQUER ?! »

_Ronyl venait de crier, crachant du sang après les paroles de Nelya. Paria s'était tournée instinctivement vers lui, ses deux mains tendues en avant. Malgré sa forme humaine forcée, elle semblait savoir où se rendre et cela était admirable en un sens. Sa volonté était capable de lui permettre ce qu'aucun pokémon n'avait réussi auparavant. Elle sentait qu'il était en danger, qu'il était affaibli et celui lui permettait de garder une parcelle d'humanité._

« Voilà pourquoi je détestes ce monde ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vos petites personnes et jamais aux autres ! Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle accepterait une telle chose ?! C'est de vous que je la protège depuis dix ans. Nous sommes deux monstres physiquement mais contrairement à vous, nous sommes bien meil… »

« De la part d'un homme qui fait des expériences illicites sur les pokémons, je n'ai aucune leçon de morale à recevoir. »

« Cela t'amuse de parler comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouvez cela très drôle de venir nous tuer mais j'avais tout prévu ! J'avais prévu de mourir après vos morts ! J'avais prévu de disparaître après tout ça ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais protéger cette Evoli du monde extérieur. Elle n'est même pas capable d'évoluer correctement et a commis une erreur. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ?! Toujours à parler sur un ton neutre mais presque prétentieux et condescendant. Il détestait ce genre de personnes qui se croient supérieures aux autres ! Mais qui était en train de perdre en ce moment ?! Qui était sur le point de mourir ?! Elle ! ELLE ET LES AUTRES ! Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme eux, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, ils se permettaient ce genre de remarques. Quelque chose vint se loger contre lui, le tirant de sa colère intérieure._

_Elle venait finalement de le retrouver. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait venir vers lui et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'écoutait encore malgré le virus Ivoil, ce virus issu d'elle et lui. C'était même pour cela qu'il portait une partie du nom Evoli. Il n'avait jamais d'expériences sur elle, il avait simplement récupéré ses gênes lorsqu'elle se blessait accidentellement. JAMAIS il n'avait essayé de profiter d'elle ou alors de ses pouvoirs différents. Elle était si contente de le sentir contre elle. C'était bizarre de sentir cette bosse dans ses mains… Sentir ? C'était quoi sentir déjà ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus._

« Elimine les Paria ! Je veux que tu les tues ! Ils veulent nous tuer ! »

« Tu es un Taiso, tu es un ennemi. Il ne fallait pas espérer autre chose de notre part. Vous nous attaquez, nous ripostons. »

« Arrête de faire la fière ! Tu n'es pas en état de l'ouvrir ! »

_Luna était restée près de Xano, surveillant son état alors que la paralysie disparaissait peu à peu. Il était à nouveau capable de s'exprimer mais encore de façon un peu saccadée. Quand à Nelya, elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour téléporter Oriane à côté de Xano avant de se positionner devant l'adolescent. Ronyl perdait peu çà peu sa patience et cela se comprenait : Nelya était du genre exaspérante mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte._

« Paria, tu comptes rester contre moi pendant combien de temps ? »

« Ro… nyl. Ro… nyl. Ronyl… Ronyl. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux encore prononcer mon nom. Normalement, le virus Ivoil aurait du détruire toutes tes cellules nerveuses et tu devrais obéir à ma voix. »

« Et pense-tu que c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires ! J'ai de quoi la soigner, elle reprendra une forme de pokémon après vos morts ! Paria, attaque les ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes hocha la tête alors que ses yeux blancs se détournaient de Ronyl. Elle devait l'écouter, obéir à ses ordres et attaquer cet adversaire qui osait s'en prendre à lui. C'était un ordre… Un ordre… Elle ne pensait à plus rien d'autre, seulement à obéir. Elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait senti contre elle il y a quelques instants. Les oreilles allongées prenaient maintenant une couleur rouge alors que sa tenue avait la même teinte de couleur. Ses cheveux hirsutes s'allongeaient à nouveau pour aller jusqu'à son dos alors qu'ils étaient devenus châtains. Au-dessus de sa tenue rouge et moulante, elle portait quelques habits brun clair alors qu'elle venait de se transformer à nouveau._

« Pyroli. »

« Xano ?! Tu es en état ? Nous allons fuir, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Nous devons nous enfuir ! Elle est trop forte pour nous ! »

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! Vous êtes comme les autres : Dès l'instant où vous nous avez trouvé, vous voulez nous tuer mais dès le moment où vous voyez votre défaite, vous devenez lâches et faibles ! »

« Ne me compare pas aux autres, Ronyl. Tu ne t'es jamais considéré comme un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien apprend que je ne suis pas un humain. »

_Il s'aidait de Luna pour se redresser et observer la réaction de Ronyl après ses dires. Visiblement, le scientifique ne semblait pas être surpris ou étonné. Cela ne lui faisait aucun effet d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un humain ?! Paria s'avançait peu à peu en direction de Xano et des trois femmes, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser apparaître une flamme à l'intérieur. Sans prévenir, elle commença à cracher des flammes sous la pluie, ces dernières ne semblant pas pouvoir s'éteindre malgré la pluie. Rapidement, la scène fut entourée de flammes de plusieurs mètres de hauteur alors que Ronyl prit la parole :_

« Que tu sois un humain ou non ne change rien à la situation, tu voulais nous tuer, nous ne faisons que répliquer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour vivre, à nous deux, nous sommes capables de survivre sans que la race humaine ne vienne nous déranger. »

« Tu pensais qu'on venait te tuer à cause de ton apparence ou de ton histoire ?! Non ! On vient car tu es un Taiso, tu n'arrêtes pas d'envoyer des pokémons sur-évolués pour me tuer et toutes ces choses ! De plus, je te rappelle que tu as tué ma mère ! »

« Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai fait que créer ces choses issues de mon sang ? A cause de vous, tout est gâché mais je vais tout faire pour que vous disparaissiez. Ensuite, je la ferais revenir sous sa forme de pokémon. Elle ne mérite pas de subir le même sort que les autres pokémons. Elle vaut bien mieux que vous tous réunis ! »

_Visiblement, la conversation était impossible maintenant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre semblait se comprendre. D'un côté, ils étaient tous salement blessés sauf Luna qui restait près de lui. Tout allait se dérouler entre elle et Paria. Mais elle avait une grosse faiblesse : Paria était sous sa forme de Pyroli, celle du feu comme il était possible de le constater. Les bras croisés au niveau de son visage, Luna se préparait à recevoir le souffle de feu de la part de Paria._

_Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour lui, prête à le défendre au péril de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse maintenant ! Des morceaux de terre se levèrent au-dessus du sol avant de venir foncer vers Paria. Puisqu'elle était sous a forme élémentaire de feu, elle pouvait espérer la blesser bien plus qu'auparavant. Les nombreux éclats de pierre allèrent frapper Paria qui continuait d'avancer comme si elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle était vraiment si résistante…_

« Mais crève… CREVE ! CREVE JE T'AI DIT ! Ne t'approche pas de Xano ! »

« Nelya, es-ce que… »

« Non, je suis désolée Xano. Je ne peux pas nous téléporter tout les quatre. »

« Alors, c'est la fin ? »

_Nelya hocha la tête pour dire que c'était bel et bien le cas. Luna s'était mise à trembler, voyant que rien ne fonctionnait contre cette femme… Un monstre, c'était incomparable par rapport aux autres pokémons devenus humains. Iny, Rek ou les autres, ils étaient si différents d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle toujours debout malgré tous ces coups ?! Rien ne fonctionnait contre elle ou quoi ?! Ronyl ne criait plus, il regardait Paria d'un air inquiet. Vingt seringues plantées en elle… Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'elle était aussi résistante ? Ou alors…_

« Ro…nyl. Par…don. »

_Le cercle de feu disparu peu à peu, éteint par la pluie alors que Paria s'était immobilisée. Sa bouche s'était refermée et sa tenue reprenait celle d'origine : Un short brun, une veste de fourrure de même couleur. Sa forme humaine alors qu'elle était une simple Evoli. Nelya avait recouvert instinctivement Xano de son corps pour le protéger, Luna s'était mise devant eux, les bras tendus en avant et même Oriane s'était redressée avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle était collée contre le bas du corps de Xano pour le protéger._

« Paria ? »

_Pourquoi avait-elle reprise sa forme de base ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Il y avait pensé sur le coup mais vu la puissance de Paria, il n'y avait pas cru. Généralement, il fallait simplement une dose pour les rendre humains mais là… Elle en avait pris vingt fois plus. Le processus s'était accéléré de manière significative. Elle se retourna vers Ronyl, ses yeux blancs posés sur lui. Elle n'arrivait plus à le voir, elle n'arrivait plus à se l'imaginer ni même à le sentir mais elle savait qu'il se trouvait devant lui. Un premier pas vers lui, sa main droite tendue en sa direction. Un second pas vers lui, sa main gauche tendue vers sa direction. Ronyl avait une main plongée dans sa blouse blanche, main qu'il retira alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui._

« Que se passe t-il, Xano ? »

« Je crois… que… »

_Il ne terminait pas sa phrase, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Ronyl s'était redressé, avançant lui aussi d'un pas lent vers Paria. Un genou au sol, des larmes s'écoulèrent de la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, puis elle tomba au sol. Le scientifique aux cheveux noirs poussa un cri avant de se diriger vers sa blouse blanche :_

« NON ! Pas maintenant ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! Pas maintenant ! Où je l'ai foutue ?! »

_Finalement, il sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide blanc de la poche de sa blouse. Heureusement que cet objet n'avait pas été détruit, sinon… Plus de temps à perdre ! Il se dirigea en courant vers Paria. Son corps lui rappela la condition dans laquelle il était, le faisant tomber au sol tout en crachant du sang. C'est vrai… Ses plaies, elles étaient toujours ouvertes mais il ne pensait pas à ça, il en avait rien à faire ! Il inséra le contenu de la seringue dans le cou de Paria, murmurant :_

« Reprend ta forme de pokémon, reprend la ! »

_Visiblement, il s'était déconnecté du monde autour de lui, il ne semblait même plus s'intéresser à Xano et aux trois femmes. Celles-ci s'assirent sur le sol à côté de Xano, chacune reprenant une respiration plus ou moins longue suivant son état. Seul le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regardait la situation. Une minute passa et aucun changement… Rien du tout._

« L'antidote ? Il ne marche pas ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas m'être trompé ! Paria, répond moi. J'avais promis de te permettre de vivre dans ce monde ! De te donner une place quand je ne serais plus là ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant ! C'est moi qui devais mourir ! »

_Non… Il était sûr de ses calculs… L'antidote avait bel et bien marché sur les quelques essais qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi pas sur elle ? Trop de virus en elle ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! L'antidote éradiquait complètement le Virus Ivoil ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Les quelques tests avaient été concluants : Impossible de les manipuler à nouveau grâce au virus après l'injection de l'antidote. Un anti-corps très puissant… Il l'avait aussi récupéré de son propre sang mais… A quoi bon maintenant ? Paria était toujours couchée au sol, sous sa forme humaine et rien n'avait changé… Elle était toujours humaine mais à quel prix ?_


	60. Chapitre 60 : Disparition

**Chapitre 60 : Disparition**

"Si… Elle est morte, je vous promet de vous exterminer tous les quatre… jusqu'au dernier. Je vous promets de passer le reste de mon existence à vous éradiquer. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de nous menacer. »

« Nelya… Nous ne sommes pas en état de combattre non plus. »

_Xano toussa légèrement de gêne, intrigué par le spectacle devant ses yeux. Il ne mettait pas en doute les propos de Ronyl mais si c'était vraiment le cas au sujet de l'antidote, pourquoi Paria n'était-elle pas à nouveau sous sa forme de pokémon ? C'était assez étrange. Néanmoins, il était heureux de voir que tout était terminé. Ronyl était assis sur le sol, la tête de Paria sur ses genoux pour voir si il y avait une quelconque amélioration._

« Vous êtes contents ? C'était ce que vous vouliez depuis le départ. »

« Arrête de te poser en martyr. Si tu n'avais pas dérivé du mauvais côté, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Pourquoi as-tu crée ce virus ? »

« Car je voulais voir ce dont j'étais issu. Comme je l'ai signalé, il y a plus de dix ans, j'ai assassiné toutes les personnes portant le nom Waror. A part moi, il n'existe plus un homme sur Terre qui porte ce nom. Mais à l'âge de quatorze ans, j'ai trouvé Paria qui se faisait attaquer par des Pyrolis, Voltalis et d'autres membres des différentes races issues de l'Evoli. Sans moi, elle serait morte par ses confrères. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la sauver et que j'ai compris le véritable pouvoir du Virus Ivoil. Si je ne m'étais pas débarrassé de tous ces pokémons, je pense que je serais mort aussi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'était grâce à elle. Elle était recouverte de sang et moi aussi. J'ai alors compris qu'elle avait le même destin que moi. »

« Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu travaillais sur le Virus Ivoil et pourquoi tu as rejoint les Taisos ? »

« Je n'ai pas rejoint les Taisos pour te tuer. Tu m'indiffères complètement. Néanmoins, on m'a proposé d'en apprendre plus sur moi et sur ce que j'étais réellement. Si je devenais un Taiso, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du regard des autres. Je disparaissais de leurs vues à jamais. Je ne me montrais plus et je n'étais plus visible. De plus, Paria serait donc à l'abri et elle n'aurait plus à souffrir des autres. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a donner son avis à ce sujet ? »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit et c'est normal. Je sais ce qui était bon pour elle. Qui irait se laisser faire souffrir exprès ? Quelqu'un de normalement constitué bien entendu. Alors ? »

« Les masochistes ? Tu vois… A cause de toi et de tes actes, cette Evoli est maintenant morte. Si tu n'avais pas fait tout cela, peut-être que tu aurais pu vivre heureux avec elle et d'autres pokémons ? »

« Comme si j'avais besoin des pokémons… Pokémons ou humains, ils sont pareils. »

« Tu dis cela alors que tu la gardes sur toi depuis déjà cinq minutes. »

« Elle est morte, c'est différent maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas différent, tu appréciais cette pokémon depuis le départ car elle était comme toi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le dire après qu'elle soit devenue une humaine. Comment tu la trouves ? »

_Les deux hommes s'étaient visiblement calmés, chacun ayant une respiration très rapide. Nelya et les deux autres femmes s'étaient tues, laissant parler Xano avec Ronyl. Celui-ci avait perdu ses lunettes depuis le début de son propre combat et ne semblait plus aussi moqueur et prétentieux qu'auparavant. Ses nombreuses blessures s'étaient déjà arrêtées de couler alors qu'il observait Paria en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Après les paroles de Xano, il avait redressé son regard pour voir si il se moquait de lui ou non._

« Ne te considère pas comme mon ami ou quelque chose de ce genre maintenant que tu m'as battu. Le combat n'est pas terminé. Ce que je pense d'elle ne concerne que moi. »

« Pfff… Je n'ai même plus envie de me battre. Te voir te mettre dans tous tes états pour cette pokémon, ça me fait penser à moi avec Tyrania et les autres. J'ai tenté une quadruple symbiose pour les sauver. »

« Une quadruple symbiose ?! Mais tu es complètement fou ! »

« N'est-ce pas pour ça que j'ai gagné ce combat ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est simplement…qu'elle a fait une bêtise… et que c'est en partie de ma faute. Maintenant, elle est morte et mon antidote n'a servi à rien. Dire que j'avais prévu ce genre d'erreurs, cet évènement… mais savoir que j'ai échoué maintenant. »

_Il arrêta de parler, baissant son visage vers Paria. Il n'avait jamais pleuré depuis qu'il était devenu un meurtrier et il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant. Il n'était pas comme ça, il avait scellé son cœur depuis tant d'années. Sa main accéléra ses caresses dans les cheveux de Paria alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Tues moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai demandé de me tuer. De toute façon, c'est pour ça que tu es venu alors tues moi. »

« Je refuse. J'ai besoin de toi pour un antidote en double dose. »

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? Tu n'es pas infecté par le virus et tes pokémons sont des naturels. »

« C'est pour Oria, je ne vais pas te mentir. Vous l'avez forcé à utiliser ce virus sur Rek et Iny. Je ne vais pas te mentir : Je sais comment la contacter et j'ai besoin de cet antidote pour ses deux pokémons. »

« Ce que tu vas faire de ces antidotes, je m'en contrefous. Attend moi ici, si je vois que tu as fait quelque chose au corps de Paria, je promet que tu ne pourras plus rien faire avec mon virus et mon antidote. »

_Lentement, Ronyl déposa la tête de Paria sur le sol en la regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever avec difficultés. Souci d'esthétisme ? Nul ne le savait mais il reprit sa blouse déchirée de partout et se la remit sur le dos avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Xano et les femmes ne bougèrent pas avant que Luna ne fasse une remarque :_

« Xa… Xano. Sa poitrine se soulève. »

« Oui et alo…Oh merde ! Nelya, tu peux vérifier ?! Tu dois être capable de voir à distance. Si elle est vraiment guérie, tu devrais être capable de lui parler par télékinésie ! »

« Oui, je vais le faire. »

_Deux minutes passèrent et Ronyl n'était toujours pas revenu. Visiblement, la fatigue était bien plus importante qu'elle n'y paraissait. Nelya annonça une bonne nouvelle avec le fait que Paria était en vie. Elle était très faible et fatiguée mais elle était vivante. Seulement, elle ne savait pas où était Ronyl et cela l'inquiétait. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau et cela devenait préoccupant. Enfin, l'homme aux yeux orange sortit de son laboratoire, un bout de papier dans la main gauche, quatre seringues dans celle de droite._

« Voilà tes antidotes et la formule pour en créer. Cela m'a pris du temps pour la noter mais bon, si par malheur, ça ne marche pas, il faudra faire d'autres tests. »

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

« Tu comptes me tuer ? Je t'en remercie même si ce n'est pas un service. »

_Ronyl s'approcha de Xano, lui tendant les objets alors qu'il attendait ce que l'adolescent allait lui répondre. Il ne souriait pas et semblait plutôt pressé de disparaître de ce monde… comme il le voulait tant. Xano demanda à Luna de prendre les objets si précieux avant de les mettre dans le sac tandis qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Non mais la prochaine fois, vérifies donc si Paria respire ou non. »

« Mais tu me prends pour un im… Non ? Elle… »

_Xano hocha la tête d'un air positif alors que l'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de Ronyl. Celui-ci tenta de courir en direction de Paria pour vérifier si les dires de l'homme étaient vrais ou non. Il tomba à genoux, trop épuisé pour courir mais il prit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de s'écrier :_

« Oui son cœur bat ! Elle est encore vivante ! »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Remercie Luna qui a repéré ça et Nelya qui a confirmé. Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici mais je dois te demander quelque chose : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, maintenant, les Taisos ne voudront plus de moi et c'est normal. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour eux à part pour le virus. Si ils apprennent que j'ai crée un antidote contre le virus, je serais certainement mort. De toute façon, j'ai tout prévu. Tu seras content d'apprendre que je quitte les Taisos et qu'avec ça, je ne chercherais plus à te tuer. »

« Tant mieux, ça fera un adversaire en moins ! Tu sais où se trouve leur base ? Ca m'épargnerait bien des soucis. »

« Tu es fatiguant à demander trop de choses. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où peut se trouver cette base. »

« Tu n'es même pas sûr de sa localisation ?! »

« Personne ne la connaît sauf quelques personnes. Enfin bon, quand tu veux, rend toi dans les montagnes des régions Valéennes. Maintenant… Laisse moi tranquille avec elle. »

« Ca va aller ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

_Visiblement, il n'avait plus envie de discuter. Xano l'observa alors qu'il tentait de soulever Paria. La première fois, il s'écroula au sol, sa tête retombant sur le ventre nu de Paria. La seconde fois, ses jambes tremblaient mais on pouvait voir qu'il semblait déterminé à la ramener dans le laboratoire. Les yeux de Paria s'ouvrirent avec difficultés alors qu'elle souriait envers le scientifique. Il avait remarqué le réveil de l'ancienne Evoli et lui murmura quelques paroles que Xano ne put entendre. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air négatif puis positif après quelques instants : Si tel était son choix… Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter._

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? »

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord. On part ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se met dans cet état. »

« Il veut être seul avec elle. »

_Nelya venait de prendre la parole et il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire : Maintenant que Paria était humaine, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, beaucoup trop. Dix ans où ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés, dix ans où il n'avait jamais fait de symbiose. Savait-il même ce qu'était une symbiose ? Xano n'en était pas si sûr. Néanmoins, si il voulait qu'ils soient seuls, c'était son choix. Faiblement, le quatuor se retira peu à peu dans les bois._

« J'en ai marre de cette vie… Il était responsable de la mort de ma mère et je n'ai même pas réussi à le tuer. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Car il avait cette Evoli. Paria a risqué sa vie, elle était prête à tout perdre pour le sauver. Si il était vraiment aussi mauvais que ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait fait ce genre de choses. »

« Tu as un cœur d'or quand tu t'y mets. Fais attention à ce que cela ne te perde pas, Xano. »

_Il rigola très faiblement aux paroles de Nelya, celle-ci le tenant près d'elle alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas lent dans les bois. Luna aidait Oriane à avancer alors qu'ils étaient tous exténués et fatigués. Intérieurement, Xano espérait qu'il n'y avait pas encore de pokémons sur-évolués grâce au virus à leurs trousses. Une explosion se produisit derrière eux alors que cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils marchaient._

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ronyl ! Paria ! »

_Il n'eut le temps que de se retourner qu'une seconde puis une troisième explosion se produisirent. Un véritable concerto explosif se faisait entendre à moins d'un kilomètre de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il était déjà prêt à revenir à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux personnes mais Nelya lui donna un léger coup dans la nuque pour le faire s'évanouir. Luna et Oriane s'écrièrent en même temps :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Tout était prévu. Tout était écrit dans leurs destins. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Xano faire une nouvelle bêtise dans cet état. »

« C'est quand même une méthode un peu… brutale. »

« Tu voulais essayer de le raisonner ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'écoutera pas. »

« Mais pourquoi… ces explosions ? »

« Il était destiné à mourir. Elle a simplement accepté de mourir avec lui. »

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas, poussant un profond soupir avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de la forêt. Elle était trop blessée pour faire une téléportation correcte et elle savait que maintenant, avec la mort de Ronyl, il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter au sujet des anciens pokémons devenus humains à cause du virus Ivoil. Ce petit hochement de tête négatif… puis positif. Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait signifier : Ronyl n'avait pas oublié son idée de mort par un suicide. A la fin, il lui avait simplement demandé son avis alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accords à ce sujet._

_Il ne restait plus rien du laboratoire à part de nombreux gravats, des cages détruites dans lesquelles s'étaient trouvés des pokémons et bien d'autre chose. Ce système de destruction, il y avait pensé dès le premier jour. Dès la mort de Xano, il s'était promis de se tuer en laissant partie Paria sans qu'elle ne le sache. Au final, elle était restée humaine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus la voir partir et il le savait : Il avait eut si peur au moment où elle s'était mis à utiliser les seringues. Ce qu'il avait murmuré à la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns il y a environ dix minutes ?_

« Ne recommences plus jamais cette bêtise. »

« Mais si tu es en dan… Maintenant tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je pourrais… »

« Ne fait plus ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenue une humaine mais… »

« D'accord. Je t'écouterais. »

« Merci. »

_Elle était maintenant capable de se débrouiller toute seule et ils se retrouvaient à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il déposa Paria sur le sol avant de s'écrouler sur son fauteuil, il n'avait plus de force, il était recouvert de blessures et se disait que cela allait prendre du temps à se cicatriser… De toute façon, pour sa part, c'était terminé._

« Ronyl ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus un Taiso, tu vas devoir t'enfuir et vivre en restant caché. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais depuis plus d'une décennie ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir. Paria, je crois que je t'ai mal jugé. Tu es bel et bien capable de te débrouiller seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu es capable de prendre ta forme de Mentali et d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour te téléporter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle ressentait une mauvaise impression alors qu'elle toussait légèrement, il était vraiment si mal en point… mais il savait que son corps irait le soigner très rapidement. Il suffisait juste d'être patient et d'attendre. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, regardant les quelques fioles remplies de liquide noir devant ses yeux. De nombreuses seringues étaient posées sur la table, toutes vides alors qu'il se levait finalement de sa chaise._

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant que tu es devenue une véritable humaine, je pense que tu pourras facilement passer inaperçue par le reste des humains. Il te suffira simplement de vivre sans montrer tes pouvoirs ou tes changements internes. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi et je n'ai donc plus à rester ici. »

« Arrête de parler comme ça, Ronyl ! Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça ! J'ai pu entendre tout ce que tu avais dit lorsque j'avais le virus Ivoil en moi ! Si je n'aimais pas passer mes journées avec toi, comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu tenir face à ton virus ? Si je suis humaine, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! »

« Laquelle ? Car tu espérais quelque chose de moi ? Je suis un monstre. »

« Tes ancêtres sont des monstres, ta famille l'est mais pas toi ! Si tu es un monstre, alors je le suis aussi ! »

« Oui… Tu es aussi un monstre, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé. Car tu étais comme moi… Tu étais… Maintenant, tu ne l'es plus. »

_Elle tremblait légèrement de colère. Maintenant qu'elle était capable de lui parler, elle pouvait voir à quel point il était têtu, triste et solitaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à sa mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire avec elle depuis toutes ces années ?!_

« Tu considères m'avoir élevée pendant dix années comme une œuvre de charité ?! Tu avais besoin de te dire que tu avais fais une bonne chose dans ta vie après tous ces meurtres ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela et je ne le dirais jamais. Je t'ai simplement permis de vivre à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années car je voulais que tu sois capable de survivre dans ce monde. Avec cette forme, tu le seras. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi et inversement. Notre partenariat est terminé. »

« Tu… Tu… Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! »

_Elle lui donna une violente claque avant de quitter le laboratoire en pleurant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'elle se considérait comme son pokémon depuis la première fois ? Que même si ils n'avaient jamais fait de symbiose, il était l'unique homme qui pouvait espérer quelque chose d'elle. Tant de fois, il l'avait sauvé. Tant de fois, il avait été blessé par ses expériences et elle s'était occupée difficilement de lui. La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué… Mais avec la disparition des pokémons électriques, le ciel bleu était revenu. Un cristal rouge était apparu sur son front alors qu'elle s'illuminait en-dehors du laboratoire._

« Je suis… las mais c'est terminé. »

_Elle était finalement partie, c'était tant mieux. Il pouvait maintenant se mettre en route. Où se trouvait ce bouton ? Ah oui… Dans la zone où il y avait les cages pour mettre les pokémons servant à ses expériences. Avec difficultés, il se dirigea vers le lieu où se trouvait des cages. Elles étaient toutes vides mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond, appuyant à un endroit précis sur ce dernier avant qu'un petit pan se relève pour laisser apparaître un bouton de couleur rouge. Il appuya sur ce dernier alors qu'une petite voix mécanique se fit entendre dans la pièce :_

« Système d'auto-destruction enclenché. Une minute avant exécution. »

« Enfin… La famille Waror ne sera plus. Il était temps que cela se termine. Paria est à l'abri, elle est sortie du labora… »

« Ronyl ! Espèce d'idiot ! »

_Une longue chevelure violette apparue devant ses yeux, la jeune femme venant le prendre dans ses bras tout en le secouant avec ses petits bras. Elle avait encore changé…Mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait véritablement en colère alors que Ronyl semblait surpris avant de se mettre à crier :_

« Non mais quitte le laboratoire ! Tout va exploser d'ici une minute ! Je dois mourir ! La famille Waror doit disparaître ! »

« Je m'en fiche de ta famille ! Je veux seulement rester avec toi. »

« Mais comment tu as su que j'allais faire ça ? »

« Les… Mentalis sont capables de lire le futur… des personnes qu'elles veulent sauver et protéger. Tu m'as parlé de cette forme et j'ai tout de suite eut un flash. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Nous pouvons vivre encore tout les deux ensemble. »

« Trente secondes avant auto-destruction. »

« Je n'ai pas à vivre… Toi tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es simplement née avec ce problème. Ce n'est pas toi qui as causé la mort de tant de personnes. Tu n'es responsable en rien. Mais maintenant… C'est trop tard. Trente secondes, c'est beaucoup trop peu pour s'enfuir. Tu vas mourir… alors que je ne voulais pas. »

« Et je ne voulais pas que tu meures non plus. »

_Il soupira légèrement avant de garder la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets contre lui. Il lui murmura quelques paroles tout en posant ses mains sur son dos. Elle portait un long pull violet et une jupe de même couleur sous cette forme. Sa coiffure était quand même assez spéciale : En plus d'être longue, différentes mèches partaient un peu dans certains sens pour rappeler de quel pokémon elle était issue._

« Dix secondes avant auto-destruction. »

« Désolée Ronyl… mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Nous allons vivre. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous sommes deux monstres et je suis capable de nous téléporter. »

« Système d'auto-destruction mis en exécution. »

_Un puissant souffle de feu sortit du sol devant l'entrée de la pièce, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le plafond se mette à trembler et à se fissurer. Tout était en train de s'écrouler et de se détruire. Lentement, les yeux verts de la jeune femme devinrent roses alors qu'elle et Ronyl disparaissaient de ce lieu maudit._


	61. Chapitre 61 : Une connaissance

**Septième partie : Ses véritables sentiments**

**Chapitre 61 : Une connaissance**

« AH ! »

« Tu t'es finalement réveillé ? Cela fait bien une journée que tu es endormi. »

« A qui la faute, Nelya ? Si tu ne lui avais pas donné ce coup dans la nuque, il ne serait pas tombé inconscient. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai fais que ce qu'il y avait à faire. »

_Il s'était redressé légèrement, sa tête se retirant de la douce chaleur des jambes de Nelya. Celle-ci était à genoux sur le sol alors qu'Oriane et Luna étaient assises à côté. D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre avec la légère dispute entre Luna et Nelya, il avait dormi toute une journée ?! Il passa une main sur son front, remarquant un léger bandage autour de ce dernier. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il était mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pire ! Il avait encore plus mal à la tête et il se recoucha subitement sur les jambes de Nelya alors que Luna s'écriait :_

« Xano ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Arrête donc de crier, il a seulement besoin d'encore un peu de repos. »

« Oui mais tu en profites ! Il est sur tes genoux depuis tout ce temps ! Tu en as assez profité ! Laisse moi l'avoir aussi un peu pour moi. »

_Oriane poussa un léger soupir alors qu'elle regardait Luna qui tentait de passer outre le mur psychique crée par Nelya. Il pouvait voir qu'elles allaient bien mieux, leurs métabolismes étaient tels qu'elles étaient soignées rapidement, chose dont il était heureux intérieurement. Lui-même, il se sentait de mieux en mieux mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Nelya lui répondit inconsciemment alors qu'elle parlait à Luna sur un ton neutre :_

« Il a besoin de rester près de moi pour que je puisse le soigner. Ces blessures physiques ont disparu mais il lui reste encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne puisse se mouvoir comme auparavant. Sois une gentille fille et reste tranquille. »

« NON ! Je peux l'avoir sur mes jambes aussi et toi tu restes à côté et tu nous observes ! »

« Luna… Calme toi. Je te promets de rester sur toi dès que je me sentirais mieux. »

« C'est une promesse donc tu ne peux pas la rompre ! »

« Quelle gamine… »

_Nelya avait dit cela sur un ton légèrement irrité alors qu'elle passait une main dans les longs cheveux blancs de Xano. Celui-ci posa plusieurs questions : Où se trouvaient-ils ? Et ces explosions ? Et Ronyl et Paria ? Ce fut Oriane qui répondit à la plupart d'entre elles : Le laboratoire avait été complètement détruit d'après le premier constat qu'elle avait établi. Un rapide coup d'œil lui avait signalé qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre en ce lieu à part celui de l'ancien Elekable. Quand au lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche mais ils n'étaient plus en danger. Finalement, tout était terminé pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il se redressa subitement à nouveau, se cognant le front contre le mur invisible de Nelya qu'elle avait formé autour d'elle. Il retomba sur les genoux de Nelya alors qu'elle lui souriait, un vrai sourire amusé :_

« Aie, aie, aie ! »

« Personne ne peut venir nous déranger à cause de ces murs. Tu devrais faire attention. »

« Non mais je viens d'y penser. Vous avez encore les antidotes et la formule ?! »

« Oui Xano ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils sont en sûreté ! »

« Donnez moi le portable, il faut prévenir Oria que nous pouvons soigner ses pokémons. »

« Je me charge de ça. Reste calme et repose toi. »

_Oriane s'était relevée tout en ouvrant le sac de Xano. Elle en sortit le portable avant de s'éloigner de la tente. C'est vrai… Ils étaient dans la tente et il venait à peine de le remarquer maintenant. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir ce soir. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ferma les yeux, le sommeil venant le chercher sans qu'il ne s'y attende._

_Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était endormi à nouveau ? Non ! Ca devait être une erreur mais non, un petit regard autour de lui, il pouvait voir Oriane et Luna qui dormaient paisiblement alors qu'il était encore sur les genoux de Nelya. Celle-ci avait ses yeux saphir posés sur lui mais ils ne semblaient pas bouger. Dormait-elle les yeux ouverts ?_

« Tu es réveillé ? Comment vas-tu maintenant ? »

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu pourrais arrêter de t'occuper de moi, non ? Tu as aussi une vie à côté. »

« Je suis l'une de tes Reines. Je n'ai pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi. »

« Et voilà pourquoi je te trouve des fois si mignonne… Car tu dis ce genre de paroles. »

_Il se releva avec douceur, tâtant de sa main droite le vide autour de lui pour voir si il y avait encore ces murs invisibles. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant et il voulait prendre un peu l'air. Néanmoins, si Nelya l'empêchait de bouger, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre ça._

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux n'est-ce pas ? Les murs ne sont plus là, tu peux te retirer de mes jambes… si tu le désires. »

« Si cela ne te gêne pas, je vais sortir de la tente. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu. »

« Je vais te téléporter en-dehors si tu es d'accord. Il vaut mieux éviter de réveiller Luna et Oriane, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade de minuit avec moi ? »

_Elle ne savait pas comment prendre les paroles du jeune homme. Il venait de lui proposer de rester avec lui, toute seule ? Dehors ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Voilà que son cœur se remettait à battre très rapidement sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête d'un air positif avant de se téléporter avec lui en-dehors de la tente. Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci et il inspira longuement avant de s'écrier :_

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! Ca fait du bien ! On dirait que je ne suis pas sorti depuis des semaines ! Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Oria ? Elle vient quand ? »

« Elle est en route et nous nous sommes donner rendez-vous dans la ville de Tonalan pour dans deux jours. »

« On va revoir une vieille connaissance, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble maintenant. »

« Tu es pressé de la voir ? C'est vrai que… contrairement à nous, elle est réellement humaine. »

_Il lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front alors qu'elle gémissait très faiblement, surprise par ce coup. Oui, il allait bien mieux maintenant et elle le regardait pour comprendre la raison de son geste. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il y avait tant de choses inexpliquées dont elle aimerait trouver une raison. Il lui souriait délicatement et avec tendresse avant de lui prendre sa main droite dans la sienne :_

« Vous êtes aussi humaines qu'Oria alors ne commence pas avec ces bêtises. Simplement, c'est la première fois depuis mon départ de l'orphelinat que j'ai quelques connaissances. Je sais à quel point elles sont précieuses et je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. C'est dommage que Ronyl soit devenu comme ça et soit mort, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu être très sympathique. »

« Chacun doit tracer sa route dans la vie. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour lui dès ce moment. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Quand à l'orphelinat, je suis… désolée de t'avoir fait te souvenir à nouveau de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Arrête là, tu me prends déjà la tête petite fille. Je t'ai dit que je voulais me balader et c'est ce que je veux faire. Tu connais un peu les alentours ou non ? »

« Pas du tout, je n'ai fait que veiller sur toi depuis hier voir avant-hier suivant l'heure qu'il est. Je ne… »

« Tais toi un peu et suis moi. On va donc découvrir cet endroit ensemble. »

_Ensemble ? C'est vrai que depuis le moment de la grotte, elle n'avait jamais eut un petit moment avec lui, seule en tête à tête avec le jeune homme. Comme elle avait provoqué une légère crise de jalousie de la part d'Oriane et Luna, les deux femmes avaient déployé tous leurs charmes pour faire tomber le jeune homme dans ces derniers. Quand à elle ? Elle était simplement restée elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas les changements de tenue et gardait toujours la même robe bleue, la même coiffure, les mêmes manches… Elle restait elle-même._

« Que dirais-tu de me faire un peu voyager dans les airs ? »

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça depuis que nous sommes humaines. »

« Ce soir est une soirée un peu spéciale. J'ai bien le droit de te récompenser, non ? »

« Me récompense pour quelle raison ? »

_Il poussa un profond soupir : Vraiment des fois, elle était si stupide à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la plaine avant de lui prendre ses deux mains pour les ramener à ses lèvres. Il baisa délicatement celles-ci avant de lui dire :_

« Tu es celle qui prend le plus soin de moi et qui se soucie le plus de ma personne. Néanmoins, tu ne demandes rien en contrepartie et tu ne cherches jamais à obtenir une faveur. Tu es différente de Luna et Oriane et cela, je ne pourrais pas te le reprocher. Si je décide de te donner une récompense, tu dois l'accepter, d'accord ? Si tu ne veux pas de la possibilité de m'emporter dans les airs comme autrefois, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre t'intéresserait ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait intéresser la jeune femme ? Il ne savait pas et elle restait toujours aussi discrète sur ses envies et ses goûts. C'est vrai qu'au bout du compte, il la connaissait autant que Tyrania, c'est-à-dire vraiment peu… Luna et Oriane, il les connaissaient de fond en comble et cela à des degrés d'intimité vraiment très proches mais à quand à elle… Il ne savait rien. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus baissa ses yeux, un doigt posé sur son menton alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux propos de Xano. Avait-elle envie de quelque chose en ce moment ? Une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de rougir :_

« J'aimerais bien… Non je ne veux rien du tout, Xano. Je n'ai jamais fait tout ça pour obtenir quelque chose de ta part. »

« Mais rahhhhhhhh ! Je déteste ça ! Je veux t'offrir quelque chose mais toi tu refuses ! Tu ne voudrais pas un livre ou je ne sais quoi ?! »

« Ce que je veux simplement… C'est pouvoir rester avec toi malgré mon caractère peu sociable. Je te demanderais d'accepter et de supporter ce dernier. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi pour le reste de mon existence, voilà tout ce que je veux en ce moment même. »

_Il voulait passer une main sur son front, énervé par la situation mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ca ne servait à rien, pas en ce moment même. Elle gardait le visage baissé en direction du sol comme si sa demande incongrue avait peu de chances d'aboutir. C'était beaucoup de choses que de demander à vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, légèrement confus avant de l'observer. Elle était toujours plus grande que lui et avait ses deux joues rougies. Ses deux manches étaient réunies en une seule alors qu'elle avait rejoint ses mains à l'intérieur._

« Bon, j'accepte ça. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pensé à partir sans l'une d'entre vous. »

_Elle releva son visage, légèrement étonnée de sa réponse. Si elle le connaissait mieux, elle aurait su que sa réponse aurait été celle-ci. A force de s'éloigner de lui pour laisser Oriane et Luna s'amuser avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ses réponses à l'avance. Depuis longtemps, elle avait arrêté de pouvoir lire l'avenir au sujet de Xano et des Reines. Il se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire :_

« Xa… »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son prénom que déjà les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes pour sceller un baiser entre eux. Elle ne chercha même pas à empêcher le baiser alors que les deux mains de Xano se posaient sur son dos. Il s'était penché sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à l'embrasser alors qu'elle se laissait faire. C'était toujours aussi chaud et doux… Elle avait si rarement ces petites choses qu'elle nécessitait tant. Si elle mettait un peu plus d'entrain, peut-être pourrait-elle obtenir plus souvent un baiser de la part Xano ? Au bout d'une minute, il retira finalement ses lèvres avant de lui dire sur un ton légèrement amusé mais heureux :_

« C'est le rajout de la récompense. J'aimerais qu'un jour, tu prennes les devants… Cela fait trop longtemps que tu ne fais plus rien avec moi. »

« Je… n'ose pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça, Xano. Je ne suis pas apte à montrer mes sentiments facilement. Cela peut brouiller mes perceptions sensorielles et mes pouvoirs psychiques si je laissais libre court à mes sentiments trop souvent. »

« Des fois, tu pourrais les montrer un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas déplaisant pourtant ? Ou alors j'embrasse très mal. »

« Je n'ai… jamais essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux donc pas faire de comparaisons. Je ne pense pas être embrassée par quelqu'un d'autre dans le futur donc je dirais que tu embrasses très bien. »

« Joliment rattrapé. Dorénavant, on fera quelques sorties nocturnes comme ça. Interdiction de le dire à Luna ou Oriane, d'accord ? On peut passer un peu de temps entre nous. Oriane m'invite bien dans les boîtes de nuit ou dans les hôtels et Luna… Elle aime bien que l'on visite certains endroits propices pour certaines choses. »

« Les rapports sexuels. »

_Il rigola faiblement avant de la serrer contre lui. Au moins, avec elle, il était sûr de ne pas être trop fatigué. Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue droite avant de s'éloigner avec elle pour retourner dans la tente. Un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient devoir le faire tous les deux. Ce jour était peut-être plus proche qu'il n'y pensait. Et Tyrania dans tout ça ? Il ne l'oubliait pas mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire : Elle reviendrait un jour. _

_Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée et ils étaient maintenant dans la ville de Tonalan. Une brave petite ville, bien moins impressionnante que celles ayant une arène. Ici, il n'y avait pas de tournoi ou d'arène mais il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était un bon endroit pour retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Visiblement, Oria était aussi en avance puisqu'elle se présenta devant lui alors qu'il s'était installé à un café. Elle n'avait pas trop changé depuis presque une année sauf au niveau de sa coiffure. Celle-ci s'était légèrement allongée pour lui arriver jusqu'à la nuque, une paire de lunettes dans les cheveux._

« INY ! C'est Iny ! Tu es la même ! »

« Tu sais… Nous ne sommes pas vues pendant une année simplement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avoir des rides, hein ? Ou alors tu veux me vieillir ? »

« Mais non ! Installes toi à côté de moi, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ! »

_Luna se releva, prenant une chaise derrière elle pour inviter Iny à s'installer. Celle-ci était comme auparavant bien qu'elle portait des vêtements plus féminins sous les conseils d'Oria. Un léger décolleté dans un chemisier rose, une robe de même couleur lui allant jusqu'aux bas des genoux, elle gardait toujours ses lunettes. Iny sourit out en s'installant à côté de Luna, celle-ci ayant légèrement repoussé Xano, celui-ci s'étant laissé faire. Dans l'ordre, Iny était assise à côté de Luna, Luna à côté de Xano, Xano à côté d'Oriane, Oriane à côté de Nelya, Nelya à côté d'Oria et Oria à côté de Rek._

« Toujours dans ses jeux vidéo à ce que je vois Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut être autant accro à ça. »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en faire décoller malgré toutes mes tentatives. De plus, ils ont trouvé le moyen de lui permettre de ne plus avoir besoin de piles pour ses jeux. Il suffit simplement de charger cette foutue console et c'est suffisant pour durer toute la journée. »

« Je crois qu'on va éviter de le déranger. Bon, raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé Oria depuis presque un an ! »

_Il était si content de la revoir et c'était normal. Comme il l'avait annoncé à Nelya, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de parler avec une connaissance, une amie dont il ne se serait jamais douté. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle faisait quelques tournois peu connus pour éviter d'être repérée par la télévision et lui permettre de sustenter à ses besoins. Bref, ce n'était pas la merveilleuse vie d'autrefois où elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, néanmoins, elle était heureuse avec Iny et Rek. Celui-ci avait à peine daigné les saluer avant de jouer à sa console. Parmi les trois, il était le seul à ne pas avoir changer d'un trait. Il était resté parfaitement le même._

_Elle lui posa à son tour quelques questions à lesquelles il répondait : Oui il avait rencontré un autre Taiso du nom de Ronyl. Il lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails : Les attaques incessantes de la part des monstres, le combat contre Ronyl, le virus qu'il avait, les malformations qu'il possédait, la petite Evoli qui l'accompagnait du nom de Paria, il lui expliquait aussi le final qui s'était déroulé avec l'explosion du laboratoire et ce qui s'en suivait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse une fausse idée de lui :_

« Au final… Je me demande si le groupe des Taisos existait réellement. Snakiante, moi, Ronyl… Tout le monde ne semblait pas vouloir se battre réellement pour ce groupe. Ce n'est qu'une chimère au final. »

« Néanmoins, je me posais une question : Où se trouve la Feunard qui t'accompagne ? Elle est devenue humaine elle aussi ? Je n'arrive pas à la voir. »

« Tu veux parler de Tyrania ? Disons que… simplement… Je ne… »

_Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire : Ronyl était une chose, Tyrania en était une autre. Il ne sentait pas d'humeur à tout raconter au sujet de sa Feunard mais si elle lui posait une question, il devait lui répondre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut Nelya qui répondit :_

« Elle est simplement partie en voyage. Devant son manque flagrant de puissance, elle a décidé de partir s'entraîner en promettant à Xano qu'elle allait revenir avant son prochain anniversaire. »

« AH ! C'est vrai que c'est dans quelques semaines. »

« Douze jours précisément. »

« Et tu n'as aucune nouvelle d'elle ? Tu dois vraiment lui faire confiance pour la laisser partir seule pour s'entraîner. »

« Oui, hahaha. Elle était quand même très forte à la base, je suis sûr qu'elle le deviendra encore plus ! »

_Il rigola faiblement alors que Nelya lui parlait par télépathie, lui demandant de la pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui expliqua que cela ne faisait rien, que ce n'était pas de faute. Il la remerciait même pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il lui posa une question au sujet des régions Valéennes. Avait-elle déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ou si elle avait un quelconque indice à ce sujet ?_

« Je ne crois pas connaître cet endroit mais tu sais… Il suffirait de se rendre dans une bibliothèque ou demander une carte de ce monde pour les trouver, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça. »

« Et me… Jamais je pense à ce genre de choses moi ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de sortir de ton trou ! »

« Bon… Soyons plus sérieux. Au sujet de l'antidote, est-ce que tu es au courant… des effets secondaires ? Oriane t'a prévenu ? »

_Luna et Iny s'arrêtèrent de parler et même Rek détourna le regard de sa console. Oria joint rapidement ses deux mains, légèrement confuse par les propos de Xano. Néanmoins, ils devaient bien y arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Elle soupira très légèrement alors qu'elle lui répondit :_

« Oui… Je sais tout… au sujet de l'antidote et de ce qui va arriver à Rek et Iny. Nous étions tous d'accords à ce sujet : Nous allons les utiliser. »

« Même si nous ne pourrons plus discuter avec elle, même si nous ne serons plus humains… »

« Nous resterons avec elle jusqu'à la fin. »

_Rek venait d'éteindre sa console sous le regard incrédule de l'assemblée. C'était bien lui qui venait de s'exprimer ? Même Oria semblait surprise de l'entendre parler mais elle avait arrêté de se triturer les doigts alors que Xano s'écria :_

« Bon et bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, on va passer le reste de la journée tous ensemble ! Il vaut que ça soit mémorable pour nous tous ! Direction la ville de Pexyr pour ça ! »

_Visiblement, il avait décidé de faire que ce dernier jour en tant qu'humains pour Iny et Rek soit le meilleur pour eux. Les deux amis d'Oria hochèrent la tête alors que Rek tendait sa console de jeux portable à la femme aux cheveux rouges pour qu'elle la range dans son sac. Luna et les autres femmes de Xano de se levèrent en même temps que lui : Il était temps de s'amuser. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la ville et lorsqu'ils étaient à plus de cent mètres de celle-ci, Oria grimpa sur le dos de Rek qui avait fait apparaître ses ailes grises tandis que Xano montait sur le dos de Nelya. Oriane, Luna et Iny étaient à leurs côtés et tous se dirigèrent vers la ville de Pexyr, là où ils étaient sûrs de se forger des souvenirs._


	62. Chapitre 62 : Régression

**Chapitre 62 : Régression**

« Mais m… C'est quoi ce truc à la mormoilenoeud ?! »

« Ca s'appelle une grue. Tu sais, tu dois essayer d'attraper une peluche avec la pince pour la faire tomber dans le trou et donc la récupérer. »

« Merci bien Oria, tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi depuis cinq minutes ? »

« Dilapider notre argent ? »

_Iny et Oria rigolèrent ensembles alors que Rek ne semblait pas rire de son côté. Il était déconcerté par ce stupide jeu de la grue. Il voulait impressionner les deux femmes en montrant ses capacités surdéveloppées dès qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu mais là, il était plus que risible. De son côté, Xano n'était guère mieux. Il avait tenté d'attraper une peluche représentant une Apireine mais il se loupait systématiquement alors que Luna criait :_

« Tu vas y arriver, Xano ! Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! »

« Non mais t'as vu la taille de cette peluche ? Elle est comme l'originale en ce qui concerne son poids : Super lourde et grosse, la pince n'arrive pas à l'attraper. »

« Il faut dire que des trois pokémons dont nous sommes tirées, l'Apireine est la plus lourde de toutes et de loin. »

_Oriane éclata de rire alors que Nelya venait de prononcer ces quelques détails néanmoins véridiques. Luna tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avant de voir que Xano s'excitait sur la machine. Il y était presque… PRESQUE ! Au bout de la dixième tentative, il venait enfin d'arriver à agripper cette foutue peluche et à la ramener assez près du trou. Au final, la peluche Apireine arriva par le trou, récupérée par Luna qui vint la serrer dans ses bras en criant de joie. Elle vint embrasser Xano sur la joue qui soupira légèrement, le rouge passant sur ses joues :_

« J'ai quand même dut recommencer une dizaine de fois. Bon et bien, maintenant, on va faire ça pour Nelya, Oriane et même Tyrania mais avant… Nelya ? »

_Il s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle acquiesça en silence alors qu'elle fermait ses deux yeux bleus pour les rouvrir très légèrement, ces derniers étant devenus roses. La peluche de Roucarnage que Rek tentait de prendre depuis autant de temps que Xano fut finalement capturée par la grue de ce dernier avant de tomber. Oria se tourna vers Xano et les trois femmes, leur faisant un clin d'œil alors que Rek s'extasiait :_

« Ah ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais doué ! Moi et les jeux, on est faits pour être ensembles ! »

« Je ne compte même plus le nombre de tes essais, Rek. »

« Tu n'aurais pas assez de doigts pour ça, Iny. »

_Les deux femmes rigolèrent ensembles alors que le trio s'approchait de Xano et des autres femmes. Ils demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs répondit qu'il valait mieux faire quelques attractions mais que pour sa part, il restait aux grues. Luna et les autres pouvaient partir avec eux, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Quelle chance ils avaient eut de trouver une fête foraine dans cette ville. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber ! Luna fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Je vais faire quelques tours avec Iny et les autres ! Rester immobile pendant une heure, cela n'est pas très amusant, Xano ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Je vais me balader avec Oria pour voir ce que la fête foraine nous réserve. »

« Pour ma part, cela ne m'ennuie pas de patienter. Je vais rester aux côtés de Xano. »

_Voilà, le quatuor se séparait finalement : Luna et Oriane allaient avec l'ancienne Taiso des pokémons vols et ses compagnons alors que Nelya restait avec lui. Il salua brièvement les cinq personnes avant de regarder autour de lui : Bon, où se trouvait la grue pour les pokémons de feu. Dès son arrivée devant ces machines, il avait fait un premier constat : Les peluches étaient mises suivant leurs types premiers. Pour un Fantominus, il fallait le trouver dans la grue pour les pokémons spectraux. Pour une Feunard, il fallait chercher donc du côté des pokémons liés au feu._

« Et bien. On va encore passer un peu de temps ensembles, Nelya. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais la dernière fois ? Tu as changé d'idée ? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que… C'est bizarre de voir Oriane et Luna qui m'abandonnent. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un abandon, tu le sais bien. Simplement, elles ont d'autres idées en tête que de passer tout leurs temps avec toi. »

« Cela n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, elles ne restent pas attachés à moi. Et toi, de ton côté ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Tu n'as pas envie de faire des manèges ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des folies ou ces petites choses. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir tout en souriant : Nelya restait indéniablement la même. Son regard se tourna dans les alentours alors qu'il cherchait la grue pour les peluches pokémons liées au feu. Après deux minutes, il les trouva et prit une pièce pour l'insérer dans la machine. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Tyrania d'être prise dans les pinces de la grue !_

« Nelya, tu me donnes un coup de main ? Mais en catimini, hein ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? Tu ne penses pas être capable de réussir tout seul ? »

« Si si… Simplement, j'ai d'autres idées en tête. »

« Mais tu n'as pas lu les affiches ? Les pokémons psys et spectres sont interdits de paraître près des grues pour éviter des abus. »

« Tu n'es plus une pokémon. Mais bon… Si tu préfères que je fasse ça à la loyale, je vais te demander d'être patiente ! »

_Elle s'inclina pour dire qu'elle préférait qu'il ne triche pas avec ses machines. Bon… Pour le coup de la Feunard, il valait mieux s'attaquer à quoi ? Aux neuf queues ? Ou alors au corps ? Premier test : Les pinces de la grue agrippèrent le corps de la peluche avant de la soulever. Elle stationnait dans les airs avant de revenir peu à peu puis soudainement, elle glissa alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du trou._

« Et merde ! Je pensais l'avoir du premier coup ! »

« Les pinces des grues sont recouvertes d'un liquide qui fait glisser les peluches. Si tu veux les agripper correctement, il te faudrait être capable de viser en un point précis. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Ah non ! C'est ma partie ! Je ne veux pas d'aide ! »

« Pour flatter ton ego d'homme et montrer aux femmes que tu apprécies que tu es doué dans le maniement de la grue ? »

« Exactement. »

_Il rigola légèrement alors qu'elle souriait, se plaçant derrière lui comme pour lui porter chance. Il tenta une seconde fois de capturer cette Tyrania en peluche mais y arriva maintenant avec facilité… comme si quelqu'un venait de l'aider. Il se tourna vers Nelya mais celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air négatif pour dire que ce n'était pas elle. Il venait de réussir facilement du second coup ? Il récupéra la peluche Feunard avant de la regarder._

« Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ? Je la trouve très bien réussie moi. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Mais comme cadeau de bienvenue et pour fêter son retour, je pense qu'elle sera contente. Rien que le fait de te voir la rendra suffisamment heureuse. »

« Maintenant, direction les pokémons dragons ! On va s'attaquer à Oriane ! »

_Il criait alors qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers les autres grues. Vraiment, il était dingue de ces petites choses. Quand au groupe d'Iny, Oriane et les autres, ces derniers s'amusaient dans les nombreux manèges, tout le monde préférant ceux sans sensations fortes. Les auto-tamponneuses étant par groupe de deux, Iny s'était retrouvée avec Luna, Oriane avec Oria et Rek était monté dans une auto-tamponneuse aux couleurs d'un Colossinge._

« Même tout seul, je vais vous bousculer tellement qu'on pourra faire un milk-shake avec vos deux corps ! »

« Niveau vantardise, tu es difficilement battable Rek. Iny et Luna, montrons à ce type comment les filles se battent ensemble ! »

_Les quatre femmes s'écrièrent ensemble, légèrement bousculées par les autres auto-tamponneuses alors que Rek tentait d'échapper aux deux qui fonçaient vers lui. Visiblement, elles avaient décidé de se mettre à plusieurs contre lui ? Rien à faire ! Il était facilement capable de les esquiver ! Ses facultés d'Etouraptor allaient lui être utiles. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir qu'Oria et Oriane étaient à sa poursuite. Un petit regard sur la gauche et il vit que Luna et Iny fonçaient vers lui. Il les évita avec une légère difficulté avant de s'exclamer : _

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez m'attraper ! »

« HIIIIIIII ! Iny ! Laisse moi le volant ! Je vais lui régler son compte ! »

« Rek, t'es mal, Luna semble furieuse de t'avoir raté. »

« J'ai même pas peur ! »

_Pourtant, il aurait dut l'être. La jeune femme aux franges blanches appuya sur l'accélérateur de l'auto-tamponneuse pour se mettre à la poursuite de Rek. Les autres véhicules s'étaient éloignés légèrement pour regarder le spectacle de ces deux duos poursuivant le jeune homme à la mèche bleue. Il arrivait toujours à échapper aux jeunes femmes mais avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Les deux véhicules se trouvaient maintenant devant lui pour l'attendre alors qu'il s'était mis à freiner. Faire un détour et vite !_

« TROP TARD ! »

_Luna et Iny étaient passés derrière lui alors qu'Oria et Oriane accélérait à plein gaz vers lui. Il n'avait plus le temps de se retourner ! Il était fichu ! Les deux véhicules le percutèrent de plein fouet, le faisant secouer dans tous les sens alors qu'il posait une main sur sa bouche : Le choc avait été sacrément violent sur le coup._

« Il ne fallait pas se moquer des femmes ! »

« Luna… Je crois qu'on évitera de te permettre d'utiliser une voiture à l'avenir. Une simple mesure de précaution si tu veux mon avis. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

_Iny détourna le regard, préférant ne pas répondre à la question de la jeune femme aux yeux rubis. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Quand même… Qui aurait put croire qu'elle était aussi efficace avec un guidon dans les mains ? Les quatre femmes se rejoignirent alors qu'Iny aidait Rek à sortir du véhicule. Luna fit une petite remarque : _

« C'est quand même dommage que Xano soit resté aux grues. »

« Je pense qu'il voulait surtout nous attraper toutes les quatre sous nos formes de peluche. »

« C'est vrai que Rek a mis du temps rien qu'avec un Roucarnage. Enfin, si c'est le style de Xano, on ne va pas l'embêter avec les manèges. Ce n'est peut-être tout simplement pas son genre. Mais quand même, Nelya reste souvent avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils ont… »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Nelya est très pudique et … froide dira t-on. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête à celle là. »

« Bon, on n'est pas là pour discuter mais pour s'amuser ! »

_Luna cria à nouveau avant de prendre la main d'Iny pour la traîner vers d'autres manèges. Oriane et le reste de la troupe suivirent les deux jeunes femmes en haussant les épaules. Vraiment, elle était impossible à arrêter quand elle s'y mettait mais bon… C'était Luna et on ne pouvait pas changer la jeune femme. Nelya observa les trois peluches qu'elle avait dans les mains : Une Apireine, une Feunard et une Altaria. Xano semblait à nouveau en proie à la crise de nerfs avec une grue alors qu'elle lui disait :_

« Xano… C'est inutile de s'énerver pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chose. »

« TAIS TOI ! Si les autres en ont une, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en n'aurais pas ! »

« Tu veux… »

« Non, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Si j'ai réussi à les avoir sans toi, je peux bien réussir à avoir cette peluche ! »

« Cela fait plus de la vingtième fois que tu essayes… Tu vas perdre tout ton argent dedans. »

« RIEN A FAIRE ! C'est mon argent et si j'ai décidé ça, c'est ce que je ferais ! »

« Tu es un vrai gamin. »

_Mais bon… Elle aimait beaucoup quand il se comportait comme ça. Délicatement, elle vint se mettre derrière lui, collant son corps contre le sien avant de prendre ses deux mains qui servaient à manier la grue. Il sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus contre lui mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle commençait à le guider délicatement alors qu'il sentait sa colère disparaître peu à peu. Ses mains étaient si douces… et si chaleureuses. Finalement, la grue attrapa la Xatu verte en peluche par la tête. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire et pourtant, avec Nelya, on aurait cru que si._

« AH ! On va y arriver ! On va y arriver ! »

« Calme toi, ce n'est pas terminé. »

_Il se demandait si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques en ce moment ou non mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne semblait rien avoir de louche dans le maniement de la grue ou dans ces pinces. Il remarquait simplement que celle-ci agrippait mieux la peluche… comme si le liquide qui se trouvait sur les pinces avait disparu. Avait-elle tout fait pour retirer le liquide ? Non, ce n'était pas le cas… Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à mentir. Elle lui avait simplement permis de se calmer et donc de mieux se concentrer. Enfin, la dernière peluche tomba dans le trou et fut réceptionnée par Xano qui la tendit à Nelya._

« Voilà ! C'est pour toi ! Et… merci pour le petit coup de main. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Tu as simplement réussi tout seul. Il suffisait de ne plus être énervé par cette machine pour comprendre comment elle marchait. »

« Tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille, Nelya. Je me demande si l'autre peluche que j'ai prise plaira à Oria. »

_Il rigola alors qu'elle détournait le visage en prenant la peluche qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'était mise à rougir comme une enfant après les paroles de Xano alors qu'elle observait ce qu'elle avait été dans le passé. C'est vrai, maintenant, elle était devenue une humaine, une humaine comme lui. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle…_

« Nelya ? Tu veux qu'on aille avec les autres ? Ou alors tu préfères que l'on se balade tous les deux, seuls ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est à toi de décider. »

« Non ! Cette fois-ci, tu me dis ce que tu veux et pas ce que je veux ! »

_Ce qu'elle voulait ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de vouloir quelque chose ? Avec Xano, elle y réfléchissait sérieusement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si dur à dire… Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de prononcer les paroles qu'il voulait entendre :_

« J'aimerais… passer le reste de la soirée… avec toi et toi seul si… tu es d'accord. »

« Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. »

_Il prit sa main alors qu'elle serrait sa peluche de Xatu contre sa poitrine. Les trois autres venaient d'être rangées dans son sac. Vraiment, des fois, il se demandait comme ces sacs pouvaient prendre autant de choses en eux ? A se demander si il n'y avait pas une technologie mystérieuse à l'intérieur ?_

« PFIOU ! Je suis crevée et exténuée ! Pas vous ? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois, Luna. Tu nous as traîné sur une dizaine de manèges différents et tu ne nous as même pas laissés souffler un peu. »

« Xano… avait dit de se fabriquer des souvenirs… alors je pensais que… »

_Toute sa motivation venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle avait simplement tout fait pour que la journée soit merveilleuse pour Iny et Rek. La jeune femme aux lunettes tapota légèrement sa tête en souriant, ils n'étaient pas en train de la réprimander, ils étaient tous si heureux ce soir. Mais il allait être temps… temps de se dire au revoir._

_Le soir était maintenant tombé depuis bon nombre d'heures et Nelya avait profité de ces petits moments avec Xano. Ils n'avaient fait aucun manège, ni lui, ni elle en avait envie. Ils préféraient simplement se balader, main dans la main, à travers les nombreux stands qui se trouvaient sur leurs chemins. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux, mi-émerveillées par la femme, mi-moqueuses car Xano était plus petite qu'elle. Il n'y fit même pas attention bien que Nelya lui demandait la raison de ce comportement à leurs égards. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sous un arbre au beau milieu des stands et Nelya serrait ses deux mains dans les siennes, le regardant d'un air étrange avec ses yeux saphir :_

« Xano ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Nelya. »

« J'aimerais que ce soir… Si tu veux bien… J'aimerais que toi et moi… »

« XANO ! »

_Luna venait de crier dans leur direction alors qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers Xano. Elle venait tout simplement de briser ce petit moment amoureux entre Xano et Nelya, mais le savait-elle ? Oriane et les autres marchaient vers eux alors que Nelya retirait ses mains de celles de Xano. Celui-ci semblait dépité, elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Mais bon… Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets observait les deux personnes de son regard améthyste en réfléchissant : Lune venait de commettre une bêtise. Elle était sûre de ça. Oria se présenta devant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs, Iny et Rek à ses côtés._

« Xano… Je crois qu'il est temps pour eux. »

« Partons de cette ville, il vaut mieux éviter de faire ça en public. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord alors que les sept personnes s'éloignaient de la fête foraine et de Pexyr. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche où personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, ils se retrouvaient enfin dans une plaine avoisinante de la ville. Xano ouvrit son sac, sortant les quatre peluches qu'il avait gagnées à la fête foraine avant de tendre les deux seringues remplies de liquide blanc.  
_

« Je n'ai pas à rester pour vos derniers moments. Eloignons nous les filles. »

_Xano et les trois femmes partirent à plus d'une centaine de mètres alors qu'Oria les regardait avec de la reconnaissance dans le regard. Iny et Rek étaient parfaitement immobiles et chacun ne savait pas quoi dire. Le stress semblait intense et Oria baissa les yeux. Il suffisait simplement de leur injecter les seringues dans le corps et ils étaient soignés ? Il n'y allait plus avoir de virus en eux ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?_

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée ! C'est bizarre de ne pas être toujours fourré dans les jeux vidéo mais ce n'est pas déplaisant au final. »

_Rek venait de prendre la parole au grand étonnement des deux femmes. Celles-ci tournaient leurs visages vers lui alors qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus observaient Oria avant qu'il ne sorte sa main droite de sa poche pour la poser dans les cheveux rouges de la jeune femme qui était sa maîtresse._

« Je vais simplement te demander de surveiller ma console portable pendant que je ne serais plus humain. Je compte bien finir cette suite. Evite que ma partie soit effacée pendant tout ce temps, d'accord ? »

« De toute façon, qu'on soit humains ou pokémons ne changera rien à nos relations, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous sommes devenus deux humains grâce à ce virus, nous pourrons bien le devenir sans ce dernier. »

« Iny…. Rek… Vous me le promettez ? D'être encore avec moi-même quand vous serez redevenus… »

« Tu ne va pas te mettre à pleurer ? Cela ne te convient pas du tout. »

_Rek venait de poser son front contre celui d'Oria tout en remettant sa main droite dans sa poche. Il avait aperçu quelques larmes dans le regard d'Oria et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était toujours en train de sourire et de rire, la voir pleurer était horrible. Il retira son front alors qu'Iny prenait les mains d'Oria dans les siennes, ayant retiré ses deux gants._

« Quand je redeviendrais humaine, on pourra retourner faire les boutiques, d'accord ? »

« Promis ! Je te le promets Iny. Et c'est pareil pour toi Rek. »

_Les deux anciens pokémons rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'elle tremblait, les deux seringues dans sa main gauche. Les voir devenir à nouveau des pokémons… Ne plus pouvoir discuter avec eux, elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle y était obligée. Iny et Rek tentèrent leurs cous alors qu'elle présentait une seringue dans ses deux mains. Lentement, le liquide blanc fut injecté dans leurs veines alors qu'une lumière les envahissait._

« Ca ne sera qu'une questions de temps, Oria. Disons simplement que ma partie a été sauvegardée et qu'il me faudra attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir la relancer à nouveau. Nous sommes tes amis et cela qu'importent nos formes. »

« Je crois que le fait de t'avoir empêché de jouer à tes jeux vidéo t'a rendu plus mûr Rek. Oria, comme il a dit, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous serons toujours avec toi. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir… Iny et Rek. »


	63. Chapitre 63 : Ivre de plaisir

**Chapitre 63 : Ivre de plaisir**

« Oria ? C'est bon ? »

_Il était finalement revenu avec ses trois femmes alors que la lumière s'éteignait peu à peu près de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci avait à ses côtés deux oiseaux de différentes taille : L'un était plus grand que l'autre, presque autant que la jeune femme. L'autre avait une longue mèche bleue au-dessus de son crâne et devait mesurer à peine moins d'un mètre. Un Roucarnage et un Etouraptor. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de dire à Xano :_

« Oui… Ca l'est. Tout est bon. Ils sont bel et bien redevenus des pokémons mais au moins… Ils sont soignés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'après les dires de Ronyl, c'est le cas. J'ai put constaté les effets de l'antidote sur Paria donc je pense que c'est bon. Si lui a réussi à avoir une humaine à partir d'une pokémon, je pense que toi, il n'y aura aucun souci. Cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Maintenant, tu ne seras plus recherchée par les Taisos donc tu es tranquille et tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Je crois que je vais participer à quelques combats avec Rek et Iny puisqu'ils sont redevenus deux pokémons. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Roucar ! »

« Raptor ? »

« Tiens, j'y pense sur le moment, j'ai un petit quelque chose à te dire. Je suis sûr que ça te fera très plaisir. Je l'ai appris il n'y a quelques années. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, lui murmurant plusieurs phrases. Souvent, elle pensait qu'il blaguait et le lui signalait d'un geste de la main mais il ne semblait pas rire. Quelques instants après, elle s'approcha des deux oiseaux leur demandant de montrer leurs médaillons. Bizarrement, ils étaient revenus et ne semblaient plus être fissurés. Ils avaient une belle couleur blanche et grise et elle ferma l'une de ses mains en même temps que ses yeux. Soudainement, elle poussa un cri de stupeur avant de dire :_

« HEY ! Mais ça marche Xano ! Ca marche ! »

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras pour lui remercier de l'avoir prévenu d'une telle chose. Rapidement, elle fit une symbiose avec Iny, de magnifiques ailes brunes apparaissant dans son dos alors qu'elle se mettait à parler avec l'Etouraptor. Finalement, elle arrêta la symbiose avant de se tourner vers Xano :_

« Mais toi… Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Avec de l'entraînement ou si je les connaissais bien mieux, je pense que je pourrais les comprendre parfaitement mais là, je ne peux pas. Dans le cas de Tyrania, je sais exactement ce qu'elle dit. En fait, tu comprendras simplement les pokémons avec qui tu as déjà fait une symbiose ou que tu connais plutôt bien comme les pokémons d'un ami ou de la famille. »

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vais quand même pouvoir leur parler malgré leurs formes de pokémon ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais aller leur dire deux mots aux derniers Taisos. Il est temps de se débarrasser de cette gangrène purulente. »

« Je ne pourrais pas t'aider… Pas avec eux sous forme de pokémons. »

« Ce n'est rien ! De toute façon, je sais que Tyrania reviendra entre temps ! »

_Il était temps de se séparer mais cette fois-ci, Oria lui fit la promesse de venir l'aider dès que Rek et Iny étaient redevenus des humains. Entre temps, elle pensait capturer un ou deux autres pokémons oiseaux pour essayer de faire quelques symbioses si cela s'avérait nécessaire dans le futur. Elle vint enlacer le jeune homme, celui-ci se laissant faire. Elle grimpa finalement sur le dos de son Etouraptor avant de décoller au loin vers l'horizon._

« Pfff… Tout est réglé. Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à me diriger vers ces foutues montagnes mais avant… Je pense qu'il sera temps d'aller dormir. Nelya ? Tu me portes sur ton dos ? On va se trouver un petit coin dans la forêt pour planter la tente et mettre au lit Luna. Elle dort presque sur place. »

« Hein, que quoi ?! Même pas vrai ! »

_Pourtant, un long bâillement de sa part démontra le contraire et déjà, ce furent à leurs tours de partir par la voix des airs. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était en train de monter la tente alors que Luna dormait à moitié debout. Elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts et était celle qui s'était le plus épuisée pour cette journée mémorable. _

« Dis… Xano ? »

« Oui, Luna ? Tu as un souci ? »

« Non mais… Tu penses que cela va mettre combien de temps pour que Rek et Iny redeviennent des humains ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas devin, non plus. Mais je pense que vu leurs rapports et tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, en moins d'une année, ils seront de retour. D'habitude, les pokémons ne deviennent que très rarement des humains mais à cause de ce virus Ivoil, ils sont capables d'avoir une fausse apparence humaine. Je pense que ce virus n'était pas si mauvais dans le fond, cela peut permettre aux humains et aux pokémons de s'entendre et de discuter entre eux. Je me demande si Ronyl avait pensé à ça. »

« Il y a de fortes chances, Xano. Si il a modifié le virus Berserk pour le faire devenir le virus Ivoil, il savait que cela pouvait provoquer ce genre de choses. Il est vraiment très doué. »

« Dommage… qu'il soit mort. Au final, il avait une place parmi les hommes. »

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé leurs cadavres. Un jour, ils se présenteront à nouveau devant nous. Mais il faudra voir si ça sera en tant qu'ennemis ou non. »

_Il hocha les épaules après les dires d'Oriane à ce sujet. Finalement, la tente fut montée et il prépara le repas alors que la fin de la soirée se passa dans le calme. Tout le monde alla se coucher. Il serait Oriane de sa main gauche, Luna de sa main droite tandis que Nelya le recouvrait de ses ailes rouges alors qu'il ne sentait rien d'autre chez elle. Une heure s'écoula, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième. Tout le monde dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil mais lui gardait ses yeux vairons ouverts._

« Pfff… A force de trop réfléchir à Tyrania, je n'arrive plus à dormir tranquillement. »

« Tu devrais pourtant tenter de t'endormir. Si tu le désires, je pourrais dévorer tes cauchemars même si cela n'a pas un très bon goût. »

« Nelya ? Tu ne dors jamais ? »

« Je ne dormirais jamais en sachant que tu n'as pas sommeil. »

« Tu veux aller te promener ? Contrairement à Oriane ou Luna, nous n'avons pas fait les fous toute la soirée. »

« J'accepte cette proposition. »

_En moins de temps qu'il n'avait pour dire ouf, il fut téléporté en-dehors de la tente alors que Nelya faisait son apparition à ses côtés. Il lui prit instinctivement la main droite avant de se mettre à marcher dans la forêt, à travers les bois. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de balades nocturnes. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire comme il aimait se le dire instinctivement._

« Et dire que bientôt, nous allons devoir mener un combat encore plus effroyable que celui contre Ronyl. J'ai eut très peur à ce moment là. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait ce virus en lui et que cette Evoli était spéciale. Le Destin, tu ne peux le prédire exactement. »

« Je croyais que c'était ton travail ? Tu es une fausse Xatu alors ? Qui êtes vous, mademoiselle ? Vous n'êtes pas Nelya ! »

« Est-ce une blague ? Cela est assez drôle en y réfléchissant. Dire que j'étais simplement venue pour te prévenir au sujet de tes quatre Reines, maintenant, je passe mes nuits à tes côtés et cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

« Le ciel est magnifique ce soir… mais les arbres nous cachent la vue. »

« Cherchons une plaine ! De toute façon, elles dorment d'un sommeil lourd, elles ne s'apercevront jamais de nos disparitions. »

_Elle ne l'empêcha pas de la faire courir à travers les bois. Il serrait sa main avec une extrême délicatesse alors qu'il cherchait une sortie à travers les bois. Il allait toujours dans le même sens, se disant qu'au bout d'un moment, il allait bien finir par sortir des bois et ce fut le cas ! Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant une vaste pleine verte et il retira ses chaussures._

« Que fais-tu, Xano ? »

« Fais pareil ! Tu vas voir, c'est assez bizarre mais c'est plutôt drôle comme sensations. »

_Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle retira ses chaussures à son tour alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher dans l'herbe. Celle-ci lui chatouillait les doigts de pied et elle se mit à trembler légèrement avant de le signaler à Xano. Celui-ci se la prit par la main avant de se mettre à courir. Elle se laissait emporter par le jeune homme qui semblait vraiment très actif à une heure aussi tardive. Au bout de deux minutes, il se coucha au sol, lâchant la main de Nelya avant de l'inviter à venir se coucher à côté d'elle dans l'herbe._

« Tu voulais voir le ciel, non ? Et bien, voilà, tu peux le voir ! »

« C'est vraiment beau… Les Xatus ont l'habitude voir ce ciel puisqu'ils ne dorment que très rarement. Pour ma part, depuis que je suis avec toi et les autres femmes, je dors très souvent donc je n'ai guère l'habitude de le revoir. Il est magnifique… »

« Un véritable dragueur dirait que ton père a du voler les étoiles dans le ciel pour te les mettre dans les yeux car tu es encore plus jolie que ce dernier. »

« C'est vraiment stupide d'être un dragueur. Tu ne dirais pas ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas un dragueur. »

« Dire quoi ? Que tu es vraiment très belle ? Je le pense sincèrement. »

_Couchés sur l'herbe, ils restaient immobiles comme deux personnes liées par un amour platonique. Lentement, il alla chercher la main de Nelya. Celle-ci la recula légèrement, frissonnante avant de venir loger sa main dans celle de Xano. Ses doigts glissaient à travers les siens et il tourna son visage vers elle, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était rouge de gêne comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis tant de temps… depuis qu'il l'avait fait avec Luna pour la première fois. A force de le faire avec elle et Oriane, il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne, simplement de l'amour envers eux._

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce soir, non ? Tu peux me le dire, nous sommes seuls. »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'une vague idée en l'air. Je pensais à quelque chose d'assez stupide mais tu es déjà très heureux sans moi. »

« Ne dit pas ce genre de choses ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu n'arrives jamais à être sincère dans tes sentiments. »

_Il roula sur le côté tout en tirant Nelya vers lui alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur le sol. Il se retrouva rapidement sur elle, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour venir l'embrasser avec envie et volupté. Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux alors qu'il collait son torse contre la poitrine de la jeune femme à travers sa robe bleue. Il continua le baiser pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de lui dire :_

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vas rien me demander. C'est à moi de te poser cette question : Nelya, est-ce que tu veux bien… t'unifier à moi ? »

_Elle resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes comme si elle réfléchissait à la situation. Elle n'aurait jamais eut le courage de lui demander une telle chose et il le savait bien. Elle avait tenté de lui parler ce soir mais Luna était arrivée à l'improviste. Avait-il réussi à lire ses sentiments ? Ces sentiments qu'elle tentait de refouler à chaque instant où elle utilisait ses pouvoirs mais aussi à chaque fois qu'il était là, proche d'elle. A force, elle avait arrêté de se battre contre cette force dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence mais dont elle avait tant entendu parler._

« Je… veux bien mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Simplement laisser ton corps réagir proprement à ça. Tu peux tenter de faire ce que tu veux mais il vaut mieux te laisser faire pour la première fois. Mais d'abord… »

_Il posa une main sur le bas de la robe bleue de la jeune femme, la regardant dans ses yeux saphir alors qu'elle se crispait automatiquement. Lentement, il releva peu à peu la robe de la jeune femme, mettant le bas de ses jambes à nu. Déjà ses longues jambes étaient à découvert alors qu'il s'approchait de ses hanches. Elle posa subitement une main sur son bras, sentant une forte chaleur en elle, une chaleur incomparable à celles d'auparavant :_

« Nelya, il le faut bien un moment. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… si c'est le moment. C'est… gênant. »

« Tu es gênée ? Alors tu es devenue une véritable femme à partir de maintenant. »

_Il ne pouvait rêver mieux que de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Il retira la main de Nelya sur son bras avec sa main libre alors qu'il l'embrassait longuement. Elle était rouge de gêne et c'était parfait. Il releva la robe avant de poser son regard, légèrement étonné : Elle ne portait rien du tout sous sa robe ? Elle était entièrement nue et il voyait déjà son sexe… Ses petites lèvres roses tremblotantes du désir qu'elle tentait de réfréner. Il eut une petite idée coquine et tandis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il descendit rapidement son visage vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, venant mordiller très délicatement son clitoris. Rapidement, le corps de Nelya fut parcouru de nombreux spasmes alors qu'elle poussa un cri :_

« AHHHH ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

« Je vais simplement t'initier à ce que tu mérites depuis tellement de temps. »

« Non, Xano. Ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas propre ! »

_Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier le traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il s'était réfugié sous la robe de Nelya sans pour autant la déchirer, seule sa tête se trouvant sous le tissu bleu de la jeune femme. Elle tentait de l'arrêter mais avec une fausse force qui démontrait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il venait maintenant de rentrer sa langue dans son intimité, lui procurant des sensations dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence avant maintenant. Ainsi, c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Luna et Oriane quand Xano s'était occupé d'elles ? C'était… vraiment divin._

« Xa… Xano… Xano… S'il te plaît… Ne t'arrête pas… Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît… Continue pour moi, je t'en supplie. Pourquoi mon… corps réagit comme ça ? »

« Peut-être que tu apprécies simplement et que tu es capable de te comporter comme une véritable humaine ? »

_Il retira finalement sa langue en elle avant de sortir sa tête de la robe bleue. Il commença à la remonter de plus en plus, voyant le nombril de la jeune femme avant d'y déposer un baiser. Finalement, il arrivait à la hauteur de sa poitrine et il préférait ne pas se poser de questions au sujet de cette dernière. L'habit disparu subitement alors qu'il l'avait en main, la montrant complètement nue sous le regard ahuri de Xano. Elle avait une main posée sur son visage, ses yeux saphir grands ouverts alors qu'elle disait :_

« Je pensais qu'il était mieux… d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça. Ai-je commis une bêtise ? »

« Heu non, non ! Simplement que disons… C'est une façon un peu spéciale de se débarrasser des vêtements. »

« Je vais faire aussi disparaître les tiens. AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Huuuum. »

_Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà, il s'était attaqué à sa poitrine, donnant des petits coups de langue sur les deux seins aux tétons dardés. Ils étaient bien plus petits que ceux de Luna ou Oriane mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était plate. Elle avait tout simplement une poitrine de femme normale et ce n'était pas plus mal en un sens. Elle gémissait de plaisir alors qu'il octroyait un service un peu spécial à la jeune femme. Déjà, il sentait ses habits disparaître les uns après les autres, ces vêtements étant déposés sur le côté en étant bien pliés comme du linge neuf. Il arrêta son traitement avant de se coucher sur elle, excité d'une certaine façon qu'il avait du mal à cacher : Quand même, il couchait avec trois femmes et à chaque fois, c'était différent. Alors qu'il connaissait de fond en comble Oriane et Luna, c'était sa première fois avec Nelya et il se sentait à nouveau si bien. Il alla se coucher sur elle, se rappelant qu'elle était bien plus grande que lui. Il avait sa tête déposée sur sa poitrine, son sexe frottant contre le sien alors qu'il respirait son odeur si particulière :_

« Xano, c'est comme cela que ça se passe chez les humains ? Je ne sais pas... donc je te demande. C'est un peu particulier… mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. »

« Mais non, petit sotte ! Ah non, grande sotte ! Ce n'est pas terminé, cela vient à peine de commencer. Tu ne crois pas que… »

« On peut rester comme ça ? Je n'ai pas un besoin ardent en ce moment d'avoir ce que vous appelez un rapport sexuel. »

_Comme elle voulait, il n'allait pas lui refuser ça. Il se calfeutra avec un petit sourire contre elle alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos tendrement. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre mais il n'y avait rien de pervers ou alors d'envie démentielle de faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas Oriane, ce n'était pas Luna, c'était simplement Nelya. Il ferma les yeux alors que déjà, son corps ne ressentait plus l'extase qui l'avait pris il y a quelques minutes. Il avait légèrement froid, voir très froid puisqu'il était nu. Elle le remarqua aussitôt et fit apparaître ses deux ailes dans son dos, lui donnant l'air d'un ange aux ailes de sang. Elle passa ses deux ailes autour de lui alors qu'il ronronnait contre elle avec envie. Même elle, elle appréciait cet instant : Le savoir contre elle, ce corps juvénile et plein de vie, celui d'un jeune homme qui l'avait insulté la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et ils pouvaient passer la nuit comme ça, chacun le savait._

« Xano, je pense que l'on peut s'unir maintenant. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je te préviens, cela va faire assez mal au début. »

« Souffrir pour avoir du plaisir, cela n'est pas un concept masochiste ? »

« Hahaha ! Vraiment… Nelya. »

_Il préféra ne rien dire alors qu'il remontait son visage pour venir l'embrasser. Il devait se remettre un peu en forme avant de la faire devenir une véritable femme. Elle se chargea de ce petit problème avec ces deux mains, accomplissant son devoir d'une façon vraiment troublante et sensuelle. Elle était si efficace dans ses gestes qu'il se retrouva rapidement avec une excitation comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Lentement, elle écarta ses deux jambes pour lui permettre de la faire sienne. Il lui demanda simplement de le tenir contre elle avec ses deux mains alors qu'il la pénétrait doucement pour déchirer l'hymen la première fois. Un léger flot de sang vint recouvrir l'herbe verte alors qu'elle gémissait de bonheur à nouveau._

_C'était encore meilleur qu'au départ, elle sentait une décharge électrique qui parcourait son corps alors qu'elle se faisait prendre dans l'herbe fraîche. La fraîcheur de la nuit n'arrivait même pas à recouvrir son corps si chaud alors qu'elle retenait Xano contre elle pendant qu'il donnait des nombreux coups en elle. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demie-heure, ne faisant que se rouler dans l'herbe pour que l'un se retrouve au-dessus de l'autre pendant l'acte. Enfin, elle poussa un long cri strident en sentant que quelque chose la remplissait de l'intérieur au même moment où elle se crispait. Elle haletait très rapidement alors qu'il poussa à son tour un léger cri :_

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! »

« De quoi, Xano ? Il y a un problème ? »

_Il posa rapidement ses yeux vairons sur les seins de la jeune femme ruisselant de sueur. Il y avait un liquide qui s'écoulait de ces mamelons : Il ne venait quand même pas de la mettre… enceinte dès la première fois ?! Pas aussi rapidement ! Il était presque affolé, se disant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être père alors que Nelya lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour le calmer._

« Xano ? Tu sembles inquiet. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça quand même ? »

« Mais je je je je je… Attend, ne me dit pas que tu es… »

« Xano, si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que je t'ai déjà trahi et trompé, est-ce que cela te semble possible ? »

« Non mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que… Voilà mais voilà quoi ! »

« Ah… Disons simplement que certaines femelles peuvent créer ce liquide lactaire sans être enceintes. Cela serait déplaisant que je porte ton enfant ? »

_Elle le regardait à nouveau avec son air sérieux et neutre alors qu'ils venaient de s'unifier il y a quelques minutes. Il avait découvert un côté de la jeune femme que nul n'allait connaître à part lui. Il semblait plutôt confus et déjà, il était rapidement pris de remords pour ses paroles. Il correspondait au salopard qui couchait avec une femme sans prendre ses responsabilités et déjà, il alla l'embrasser, disant d'une voix troublée :_

« Non et je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou dire que je ne voulais pas que tu aies mon enfant. J'ai été simplement étonné par ton corps. Je serais très heureux que tu portes mon enfant mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Nous n'avons même pas dix-huit ans ! De plus, il y a encore quelques problèmes à régler. Après que tout soit terminé, nous pourrons tout faire pour en avoir un, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Fais-tu ce genre de propositions à Oriane ou à Luna ? Avoir un enfant de trois femmes différentes, cela peut s'apparenter à de la polygamie et n'est apprécier qu'en de rares endroits. »

« Disons simplement qu'Oriane et Luna pensent plus à… coucher avec moi qu'à leurs avenirs de mères. Je ne pense pas que cela leur déplaise si cela devait leur arriver un jour. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser longuement alors qu'il se laissait faire, ému par le geste de l'ancienne Xatu. Celle-ci prenait les devants et ce n'était pas déplaisant en un sens. Enfin, ils durent se rhabiller et ils savaient que ce moment allait rester gravé dans leurs mémoires. Elle faisait apparaître à nouveau ses vêtements sur elle puis elle s'occupa de Xano grâce à ces pouvoirs psychiques, reprenant son air neutre qui la caractérisait tant._

« Xano… J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi et uniquement toi. Néanmoins, je dois te prévenir que nos soirées en tête à tête ne se termineront pas toujours comme cela. Ne te fais pas de faus… »

« Je ne me fais rien du tout. Tu es Nelya, tu resteras Nelya. On pourra continuer à se balader comme si de rien n'était, cela ne me gênera pas du tout. »

« De toute façon, tu as déjà Luna et Oriane si tu as besoin d'un envie sexuel primaire. »

« Je ne considère pas Luna et Oriane comme des objets, hein ? C'est pareil pour toi mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont plus aptes à vouloir le faire avec moi. Je devrais plutôt arrêter de le faire aussi souvent, voilà tout. »

« Exactement, c'est pour cela que je te préviens que je ne suis pas disponible sur commande contrairement à elles. Je n'ai pas une envie sexuelle dévorante et passionnée, je ne suis pas une femme comme elles. »

_Elle s'était déjà retournée, se préparant à partir avec lui alors qu'elle avait remise ses chaussures rouges. Il passa ses deux mains sur son ventre pour la tenir contre elle alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Je le sais bien mais c'est pour ça que tu es différente d'elle. J'ai simplement passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie et j'aimerais pouvoir en passer d'autres avec toi. Je dois donc te remercier de cette nuit. »

« C'est… à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as permis de t'aimer alors que tu aurais pu refusé et te contenter de Luna et Oriane. Je ne sais pas si tout ce qui s'est passé provenait de ton corps en excitation ou alors de tes sentiments mais pour ma part… Je t'aime réellement, Xano. Je ne suis pas capable de le montrer comme les autres mais je t'aime. Si un jour, tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie féminine car Oriane et Luna dorment profondément, je serais là pour toi. »

« Et si elles ne dorment pas ? J'ai quand même le droit de venir te voir ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle s'était contredite en moins de quelques minutes. Elle baissa son regard saphir vers l'herbe, retenant les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle qui se considérait si inutile et comme la cinquième roue du carrosse depuis qu'elle était devenue une humaine. Elle qui se considérait simplement comme inexistante à ses yeux car elle ne se comportait pas comme Luna ou Oriane. Elle n'allait jamais sauter dans les bras de Xano ou alors pousser des petits cris ou porter des sous-vêtements affriolants et pourtant…_

« Rentrons, il commence à faire un peu frais maintenant. »

« Oui, Xano. Je pourrais dormir avec toi ? De la même façon que dans la grotte, si tu t'en souviens ? »

« Avec plaisir, Nelya. »

_Il lui prit la main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas lent dans les bois pour retourner vers la tente où dormaient Oriane et Luna. Dès demain, ils allaient reprendre leurs routes et se diriger vers les montagnes Valéennes._


	64. Chapitre 64 : Mère et fille

**Chapitre 64 : Mère et fille**

« Comment il peut faire aussi chaud dans cet endroit ? »

_Elle se répétait inlassablement cette question à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette partie des montagnes des régions Valéennes. Au lointain, il était possible de voir que le haut des montagnes était enneigé mais ici, rien du tout, il n'y avait de que de la verdure et une forte chaleur presque irréelle se faisait sentir._

« Tout est de ta faute, Zyla, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Mère. Dire que tu es capable de faire changer la nature dans le lieu où tu te rends. »

_Avait-elle perçu sa présence dans les montagnes ? Il y avait de fortes chances puisque d'après les dires de Kalix, elle était capable de la retrouver et inversement à cause du lien qu'elle avait crée avant de mourir. Pourquoi devait-elle arriver à de telles choses ? Car elle était la raison de sa malédiction, elle était celle qui était la raison de sa venue en ce lieu._

« Xano ? Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce… que tu m'as déjà oublié ? »

_Cela allait faire presque trois mois qu'elle était partie. Plus exactement, deux mois et trois semaines pour être précis. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la majorité du jeune homme qu'était Xano Likan. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle y arrive à temps. De toute façon, qui pouvait dire si elle allait s'en sortir vivante ou non face à sa mère ?_

« Je suis fatiguée de parcourir ces routes… Vraiment trop fatiguée. »

_Depuis qu'elle était partie, son corps s'était élancé et agrandi, ses pattes étaient devenues bien plus puissantes et fortes. Elle avait dut vivre toute seule et se battre pour survivre. Rare étaient les fous qui tentaient de s'en prendre à elle mais si quelqu'un venait la provoquer pour la combattre, elle n'hésitait pas à le blesser gravement jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la leçon. Si elle devait devenir une humaine sous cette forme, à quoi allait-elle ressembler ? A un véritable monstre sans une once de féminité, elle le savait bien._

« On se fait du souci pour Xano ? Héhéhé. »

_Une mèche de cheveux noirs avec une coupe au bol de cheveux blonds, deux yeux rouges dirigés vers elle alors qu'il était assis sur une pierre. Malar l'observait avec un petit sourire : Comme à son habitude, il s'était permis de l'espionner et de la suivre pour le simple fait qu'il trouvait ça amusant. Bizarrement, depuis presque deux mois, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à retrouver sa trace. Il sentait que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Juperus, non cette pauvre femme était trop occupée à protéger Xano et à l'empêcher de le découvrir depuis la dernière fois mais alors, qui ? Qui se permettait de le gêner ?_

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence. »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu vas ? Tu te diriges droit dans la gueule du loup. Tu penses encore à arrêter ta petite malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour quelle raison ? Xano est mort, les trois autres Reines aussi. »

_Blaguait-il ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait chez eux mais Malar gardait son sourire sur les lèvres. Il était impossible de connaître les pensées de l'homme en habit noir avec une longue cape grise autour de lui. Elle posa son regard vairon sur lui avant de soupirer, se remettant en marche :_

« Tu mens et cela se voit très facilement. Si tu n'es là que pour dire des absurdités, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tu m'insupportes. »

« Oh… Je vois que l'on n'aime plus les plaisanteries ? Peut-être que tu préférais quand c'était Xano qui les racontait ? »

« Je pensais m'être bien fait comprendre. Si tu restes près de moi, je ne pourrais te garantir la vie sauve. »

_Malar éclata de rire alors qu'il marchait à côté d'elle. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier des paroles de la Feunard. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur de cette dernière… et l'inverse ? C'est vrai, c'était le premier constat qu'il avait fait en la revoyant après ces deux mois : Elle ne semblait plus le craindre comme auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé en elle mais il ne pouvait se l'expliquer._

« Depuis quand tu oses me parler comme ça, petite sotte ? »

« Depuis que tu n'es qu'un simple humain. Si tu n'as que ça à faire, pars d'ici. J'ai des choses plus importantes que de m'amuser avec un humain de la pire espèce. »

« Attend un peu pour voir ! »

_Une aura noire entourait son poing droit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Tyrania pour venir la frapper de toutes ses forces et lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de caractères, pas avec lui ! Elle s'immobilisa, tournant son visage neutre vers lui alors qu'elle soupirait :_

« Tu m'insupportes, Malar. Tu ne peux rien contre moi à cet instant. »

_Il fut violemment renvoyé au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Une sorte de fumée grise entourait Tyrania et la protégeait des coups alors qu'il se relevait. Qu'est-ce que… Plus il regardait la fumée, plus il avait l'impression de voir une forme dans celle-ci. Une forme qu'il reconnaissait facilement puisqu'elle représentait une Feunard à neuf queues._

« Elle me protège des personnes de ton espèce. Pars d'ici puisque tu sais maintenant que tu es faible. La prochaine fois, je serais moins clémente. »

« Saloperie de Feunard, ne joue pas avec moi ! Je suis Malar, je suis son Elu ! »

_Son élu ? Parlait-il de cette personne qui semblait dirigé dans l'ombre le jeune homme ? Il s'était déjà mis à courir à nouveau vers elle mais il s'arrêta avant de tenter de la frapper. Il ferma les yeux, hochant la tête plusieurs fois à la suite avant de grogner :_

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale Feunard ! »

« Tu as terminé ? »

_Il cracha au sol de rage avant de s'enfoncer dans ce dernier comme il avait pris l'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à toucher cette Feunard. Néanmoins, si Elle lui avait dit de ne plus se soucier d'elle, alors il devait l'obéir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose maintenant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être utilisé._

_Il était finalement parti ? Et elle avait réussir à lui tenir tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Elle poussa un long glapissement en direction du ciel : Elle venait d'affronter et de battre l'une de ses plus grandes peurs ! Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement grâce à elle. La fumée blanche arrêta de tourner autour d'elle avant de se présenter sous la forme d'une Feunard au pelage gris :_

« Merci… grand-mère. »

« Cet homme semble être définitivement mauvais. J'ai rempli ma dernière mission en tant qu'esprit errant. »

« Au revoir, un jour, je serais capable de communiquer avec vous dans la Mort. »

« Ce jour n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps. Fais attention à Zyla. »

_Comme pour répondre à l'inquiétude de Kalix, un glapissement traversa les montagnes. Un glapissement qui semblait être un cri de rage et de colère. Plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres de la montagne dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors que l'esprit disparaissait peu à peu pour ne plus jamais revenir._

« Zyla… C'était elle. Elle semble toujours être aussi emportée. »

_Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où provenait ce cri qui avait répondu au sien, elle n'avait plus qu'à se diriger vers cet endroit et retrouver sa chère mère après plus de douze ans de séparation. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette malédiction et déjà, elle ne ressentait plus la protection de sa grand-mère. Elle avait accompli son dernier geste avant de disparaître._

« Xano, je ne serais plus très long ! Attend moi s'il te plaît ! »

_Elle criait pour elle-même avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure en direction du cri. Tout allait se terminer très bientôt et elle le savait. Allait-il la reconnaître quand elle allait revenir ? Elle ne savait pas et ce n'était pas là son problème. Il lui fallut deux journées pour finalement ressentir une forte chaleur autour d'elle : Zyla était proche, très proche et elle le savait. Maintenant, il fallait simplement la trouver._

« Que viens-tu faire sur mon domaine, faible créature ? Si tu as une bonne explication, je n'irais pas te tuer. »

« Je vois que l'on ne change pas les choses habituelles. »

« Qui es-tu pour te permettre un tel langage envers moi ? »

« Cela fait donc tellement de temps que l'on ne me reconnaît pas ? »

_Finalement, elle était arrivée au sommet de la montagne après plusieurs difficultés. La voix provenait de là et elle n'avait aperçu que deux yeux bruns posés sur elle. Même si l'air était plutôt frais à cette hauteur, un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui démontrait le contraire : Le sol était calciné, la roche était rougeoyante et elle se disait qu'aucune créature ne pouvait poser un pied sur ce sol sans se brûler. Heureusement que les Feunards étaient reconnus pour absorber les flammes, qu'importent leurs puissances._

« Tu es… elle. J'ai senti ta présence depuis plusieurs semaines et mois mais je ne pensais pas te revoir aussitôt. Que viens-tu faire ici Rejetée ? »

« Toujours aussi heureuse de me voir à ce que je remarque, Mère. »

_Finalement, une créature sauta dans les airs avant d'atterrir au sommet devant elle. Une renarde à neuf queues et mesurant dans les deux mètres de hauteur. Elle avait deux yeux bruns et sa fourrure était magnifique et brune. Ses neuf queues brunes avaient un bout argenté et on pouvait apercevoir que sa fourrure était absente pour laisser place à de nombreuses cicatrices. Un filet de bave s'écoulait de sa gueule alors qu'elle prenait la parole :_

« Répond à cette question et je te laisserais peut-être partir. Tu ne manques pas de culot de venir en ce lieu pour me voir après tout ce que tu as fait. »

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Je suis là pour faire disparaître la malédiction que tu as mise sur moi il y a de cela treize ans. »

« Tu es toujours avec cet humain ? Ce… Malar ? Et tu voudrais que je te laisse être avec lui, que tu puisses l'aimer réellement et lui montrer à quel point tu tiens à lui ? Pauvre idiote, penses-tu réellement que je vais accéder à ta demande ? »

« Qui a dit que j'étais là pour te demander ? Je ne suis pas avec Malar mais avec un magnifique et merveilleux humain. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être liée à un humain, toi qui es haineuse avec cette race depuis tant d'années. »

_Elle n'avait même pas le temps de réagir que déjà, les neuf queues brunes s'abattirent sur elle avec violence, le sol se fissurant très légèrement alors que Zyla posait une de ses pattes sur la tête de Tyrania._

« Tu te permets ce genre de remarques alors que tu ne sais rien de mon existence et de ce que j'ai vécu. Ton père et sa mère étaient des pauvres fous idéalistes, comme toi en ce moment. Ces humains sont la peste de ce monde, ils doivent disparaître de ce lieu et je ne me gênerais pas pour les anéantir les uns après les autres ! »

« J'ai appuyé sur un endroit où il ne fallait pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi faible qu'auparavant ? Je vais te montrer qu'il ne faudra pas me prendre à la légère ! »

_Inutile d'utiliser des flammes dans ce combat, elles savaient autant l'une que l'autre que c'était la chose à ne pas faire dans un combat entre deux Feunards. Seule la force brute allait montrer qui était la plus puissante aujourd'hui. Les huit queues de Tyrania claquèrent la joue de Zyla, la faisant chavirer sur le côté pour lui retirer sa patte sur la tête de la Feunard au pelage doré. Celle-ci s'extirpa rapidement avant de se mettre en position devant Zyla. Un long glapissement de colère et la Feunard au pelage brun poussa le même._

« Il est vrai… que tu es devenue plus forte car tu es devenue une Feunard mais cela ne changera rien ! Ton cœur est perverti par ces maudits humains ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, je suis là simplement pour retirer cette malédiction. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ?! Tu n'as qu'à annuler cette malédiction et je ne serais plus ici ! »

« Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Maintenant que tu es ici, je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Tu es la raison de la fin de notre famille ! »

« MENSONGE ! Grand-mère Kalix m'a tout raconté ! C'est Malar qui a tué notre famille ! »

« Il suffit ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Tu veux annuler cette malédiction ?! Il faudra me tuer pour ça ! »

_Impossible de discuter avec elle et de toute façon, elle n'était pas prête à parler ! Les deux Feunards disparurent de la surface alors qu'elles se déplaçaient à grande vitesse autour de la place. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le vide, de nombreux grognement venant les rejoindre alors que des flammes apparaissaient au bout de leurs queues. Deux pour Tyrania, une pour Zyla._

« Le savais-tu ? Plus nous possédons de queues, plus nous sommes appréciées et aimées de nos dresseurs. Plus nous avons de queues, plus nous sommes puissantes. »

« Et plus nous faisons flamber nos queues, plus notre force augmente. Tu crois que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué après toutes ces années ?! »

« Tu n'es pas une petite sotte. Dommage que tu aies choisi la mauvaise voie ! A cause de nos relations avec les humains, notre famille a disparu ! »

« Tu ne fais que de te répéter ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, viens te battre au lieu ! »

_Elle n'avait utilisé qu'une flamme au bout de sa queue et pourtant, elle faisait jeu égal avec elle. Vraiment… Sa mère était bien plus puissante qu'auparavant, elle avait essayé de l'énerver pour la mettre en colère et donc profiter de sa confusion mais elle semblait si calme bien que sa voix trahissait parfois son emportement. Vraiment…_

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ton humain. »

_Hein ? Quoi ?! Elle s'était retrouvée à sa hauteur sans qu'elle ne la remarque. Les crocs de la Feunard au pelage brun vinrent se planter dans sa peau avant de s'extirper. Elle cracha un morceau de peau alors qu'une plaie sanguinolente apparaissait à la place de l'endroit où se trouvait la fourrure dorée de Tyrania. Celle-ci avait gémit de douleur mais s'était retenue de crier. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et sa mère avait véritablement l'intention de la tuer ! Elle ne devait pas se retenir et utiliser le maximum de ses forces. Sa troisième queue se mit à s'enflammer alors qu'elle grognait :_

« Je ne pensais pas à lui mais je devrais visiblement. Je vais te montrer simplement la véritable puissance d'une Feunard domestiquée ! »

« Comme un vulgaire Caninos ! Tu te compares à ces chiens ?! Tu es tombée bien bas ! »

_La remarque blessa la Feunard au pelage doré et cela avait pour raison de l'énerver encore plus. Rapidement, une quatrième puis une cinquième queue s'enflammèrent devant les yeux de la renarde d'environ deux mètres de hauteur. C'était à son tour de disparaître à toute vitesse, le regard brun se posant à chaque endroit où les pas se faisaient entendre. Elle était en train de tourner autour d'elle en attendant qu'elle fasse une erreur._

« Tu n'as que ça à me montrer ? »

_Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais elle ne savait pas quoi… Rapidement, un déluge de flammes se présentait autour d'elle et elle se demandait si sa fille venait de perdre la tête ? Ne savait-elle pas que les Feunards étaient capables d'absorber les flammes et de les rendre plus forts ? Non, elle avait imaginé une tactique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'entendait plus ses pas et soudainement, le sol s'affaissa sous elle avant que n'apparaisse Tyrania. Elle planta ses crocs au niveau de la gorge de Zyla mais celle-ci fit rapidement un pas en avant, se laissant mordre au niveau du côté gauche du corps._

« A mon tour de t'offrir un petit cadeau ! »

_Elle adorait Xano et elle allait lui montrer toute la puissance qui émanait d'elle quand il s'agissait de lui. Rapidement, son corps se mit à s'illuminer avant qu'elle ne blesse Zyla sur le côté gauche, extirpant ses crocs mais ce n'était pas terminé et elle percuta l'endroit de la blessure avec sa tête tout en pensant à Xano. Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était d'être aimée par un dresseur, ce qu'était de sentir le corps de ce dernier contre le sien. Non, elle était complètement à la ramasse et elle allait lui montrer !_

« Je vois que tu décides enfin à être sérieuse… MAIS CE N'EST PAS POUR CA QUE TU ARRIVERAS A ME BATTRE ! »

_Deux, trois, quatre et cinq queues qui s'enflammaient chez la Feunard au pelage brun. Elle aussi avait décidé de ne plus plaisanter. Comment cette petite Feunard pouvait se permettre de la blesser, elle ?! Elle qui était la seule preuve de l'existence lointain d'une famille de Feunards des plus respectables, une famille de Feunards qui avait totalement disparu il y a plusieurs années ! Elle s'était mise à foncer en direction de Tyrania, leurs deux têtes se percutant en même temps, provoquant une explosion sous la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Elles n'hésitaient pas à tout donner pour éliminer l'autre._

« AH ! Ca fait mal ! »

_Il posa une main sur son cœur, un genou à terre. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Luna fut rapidement à ses côtés, regardant pour voir si il était blessé. Elle était très inquiète alors qu'il venait simplement de dire qu'il avait mal. Tyrania était en train de se battre, il en était sûr. Elle était en train de se battre et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ferma les yeux, se murmurant intérieurement :_

« Tyrania… Reviens vivante. Je t'en prie. »

« Xano ?! »

_La fumée de l'explosion disparue alors qu'elle haletait : Sa mère était vraiment très puissante… bien plus qu'auparavant. Est-ce que la haine et le désir de vengeance sur la race humaine l'avaient rendu à un niveau égalant celle de la reine Teli ? Et si… C'était le cas ? Si elle était aussi forte que Teli… Alors les problèmes allaient être nombreux, bien plus nombreux qu'elle le pensait._

« Me tenir tête sur tous les sens du terme, c'est bien, mais est-ce que tu es encore capable de te battre ? »

_C'est vrai… Son front était maintenant en sang et le liquide rougeâtre s'écoulait de ces derniers alors que Zyla ne semblait pas avoir souffert du contact physique avec sa fille. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-elle fait pour tenir face tant de puissance ? Une sixième queue s'enflamma chez les deux Feunards : L'apogée de la puissance se rapprochait de plus en plus._

« Je tiendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra ! Je suis là pour me permettre de vivre paisiblement avec mon dresseur et toi tu m'en empêches avec ta foutue malédiction ! LAISSE MOI VIVRE ! »

« Petite imbécile. Tu as l'air d'oublier ce que nous sommes réellement. Nous ne sommes pas de simples pokémons, nous sommes des créatures équivalentes à des Dieux ! »

_Qu'elle était stupide… de croire qu'un humain et une Feunard pouvait vivre heureux tout les deux. C'était impossible et elle le savait bien mieux qu'elle ! Il était temps de lui montrer la dure réalité de la vie ! Les trois dernières queues au bout argenté se mirent à s'enflammer alors qu'elle disparaissait de la vue de Tyrania : Voilà qu'elle venait d'utiliser le maximum de sa force. Elle devait lui montrer à quel point les liaisons avec les humains étaient mauvaises._

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va encore t'aimer après ça ?! »

_La première des neuf queues vint frapper le sol juste devant Tyrania qui ne semblait même pas pouvoir réagir vu la vitesse à laquelle sa mère se déplaçait. Inexorablement, les queues aussi tranchantes que du métal se rapprochaient de son visage qu'elle reculait instinctivement. La seconde, la troisième, la quatrième furent évitées de justesse alors qu'elle grognait :_

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de tactiques douteuses que tu vas m'empêcher de le revoir ! »

« Rejetée ! Tu vas finalement comprendre l'origine de ton nom ! »

_La cinquième et la sixième queue étaient si proches d'elle mais elle fit un geste sur le côté pour n'être que faiblement touchée sur la hanche droite. Enfin, Zyla réapparaissait devant elle, un sourire neutre dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

« Dis adieu à ta beauté qui caractérisait les Feunards. »

_La septième queue frôla sa joue droite, traçant une légère ligne de sang alors que la huitième faisait de même mais à une hauteur différente. Elle… Non… Elle allait… La neuvième queue brune traça une longue plaie sanguinolente et diagonale sur le visage de Tyrania. Celle-ci s'écroula de douleur, poussant un hurlement qui résonna en écho dans les montagnes avoisinantes. Son œil droit n'était plus._


	65. Chapitre 65 : Dieux

**Chapitre 65 : Dieux**

« Mon œil ! MON ŒIL ! »

_Elle se roulait sur le sol, se tordant de douleur alors que du sang s'écoulait sur le sol par flots. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir, elle avait perdu son œil droit ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas son œil ! Zyla l'observait d'un air neutre avant de lui dire :_

« Je t'avais simplement prévenu. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu as préféré croire qu'il y avait une vie avec les humains. Voilà pour la peine… Crois-tu vraiment que ton humain voudra de toi avec un œil en moins ? Tu es devenue deux fois moins efficace maintenant. » 

« POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu étais obligée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ?! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait que j'aime un humain ?! »

« Tu étais stupide et irraisonnable, je t'ai simplement permis de te montrer la lumière de la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu es au final, Tyrania ? »

_Une question piège ? Ce n'en était pas une mais instinctivement, la Feunard qui était couchée au sol, une cicatrice parcourant son visage à partir de son œil droit, lui répondit :_

« Je suis la Feunard de Xano Likan ! »

« Tu es une Feunard… Et là est le problème. »

« Quel est le problème avec ça ?! Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour ton geste ! Je vais t'éliminer, mère ! Je vais t'éliminer pour ce que tu as fait ! Xano me gardera avec lui ! Qu'importe ce que tu m'as fait ! »

_Les dernières queues dorées aux bouts argentés de Tyrania s'enflammèrent finalement alors qu'elle se relevait, ivre de colère et de rage. Son œil gauche violet était en parfait état et outre le fait qu'elle venait de lui crever un œil, sa haine envers Zyla était telle qu'elle ne ressentait plus la douleur dans les autres parties de son corps. Elle disparue de la vue de sa mère, faisant briller ses huit queues dorées pour les rendre aussi tranchantes que de l'acier. Zyla fit un saut en hauteur pour esquiver le coup, murmurant :_

« Et pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps crois-tu que ce Xano te gardera ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin ! Il ne me quittera jamais ! Il ne m'abandonnera jamais et je le sais ! »

« Et après ? Même si lui ou toi ne le voulaient pas, il y a une chose contre laquelle vous ne pouvez rien faire : Le poids des ans. »

« Explique toi ! »

_Le combat continuait de se faire alors qu'elles discutaient toutes les deux. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile et c'était à elle de lui montrer qu'elle se trompait de voie. La voie des humains n'était pas autorisée pour eux… Pas pour les Feunards !_

« Et quand Xano sera mort, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

« Je mourrais en même temps que lui, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est réalisable ? Xano vivra combien de temps d'après toi ? Quatre-vingts ans ? Quatre-vingts dix ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu… Non… »

_Elle s'écroula au sol non pas à cause de la douleur mais parce qu'elle venait enfin de cerner ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Xano allait vivre quatre-vingts ans et mourir. Il en serait sûrement de même pour Nelya, Oriane et Luna mais elle… ELLE ! Les Feunards étaient connus pour vivre des centaines d'années voir pouvant même dépasser le millénaire !_

« Quatre-vingts ans et après ? Il ne sera plus là et tu n'auras que du remord et de la tristesse. Penserais-tu vraiment être capable de supporter plus de neuf cent années de solitude ? Les Feunards sont l'égal des Dieux, nous avons une résistance qu'aucun ou alors de très rares créatures peuvent avoir, il en est autant pour notre âge. Même si nous ne portons pas ce titre de Dieu qui revient à des personnes d'un autre lieu, d'un autre monde… »

« Juperus. »

« Tu connais son nom ? C'est la Déesse Supérieure du Ciel, celle à l'origine de ce monde. C'est de ses mains que cette Terre existe. Entre temps, nous sommes apparus, les humains aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec eux. »

« MENSONGE ! Nous pouvons cohabiter avec eux ! »

« J'ai dis vivre…Pas cohabiter. Nous pouvons les laisser peupler une partie de cette Terre mais nous ne pouvons rester avec eux. Nous sommes les gardiens des flammes, comme les Dracolosses sont les gardiens mystiques chargés de sauver de nombreuses personnes en mer. »

« Les Dracolosses sont les Dracolosses ! Moi, je suis moi ! »

« Arrête d'être têtue. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi calme après toutes ces années ? Alors que je criais que je voulais la mort de tous ces humains lorsque tu étais là ? »

« TAIS TOI ! »

_Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter ! Elle en avait trop dit ! C'en était trop pour elle ! Elle voulait rester avec Xano pour toujours, POUR TOUJOURS ! Ce n'était pas plus dur que ça ! Quatre-vingt années avec lui, ça lui suffisait amplement ! Après, elle se fichait pas mal de son existence si elle en avait passée une partie avec lui !_

« Je resterais quand même avec lui ! Qu'importe ce que tu diras, qu'importe ce que tu me feras ! Même après sa mort, je resterais avec lui, je veillerais sur son corps et je le protégerais ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que peuvent ressentir nos âmes lorsque nous sommes avec les humains ! »

« La sensation de ne plus être considérés comme des Dieux, de ne plus avoir besoin de se montrer hautains et prétentieux, de ne plus grogner ou alors être malveillant envers les humains… Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais rien aux humains ? »

_Ca ne servait à rien, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Déjà, elle s'était remise à bondir sur sa mère, faisant claquer ses dents alors que celle-ci ne faisait que de brefs pas sur le côté pour éviter les morsures de sa fille. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas accepter la vérité ? Cet humain était-il vraiment aussi exceptionnel pour qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui ?_

_Ne plus penser aux paroles de sa mère, ne plus penser aux paroles de cette saleté de Feunard qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ! Xano allait quand même la trouver belle malgré sa cicatrice, elle allait quand même la garder avec lui, ils allaient vivre et elle allait devenir une humaine ! Les neufs queues de Zyla allèrent la frapper dans la hanche, endroit où avait déjà souffert. Sa rage n'arrivait plus à contenir la douleur et elle poussa un long râle tout en se retrouvant couchée sur le côté. Elle était si fatiguée… mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle sentait que le vide se trouvait derrière elle, le vide qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Ce n'était pas l'heure de faire le grand saut. Elle se releva avec difficultés :_

« J'ai plus de six cents années. Kalix en avait plus de huit cents. Tu ne penses pas qu'en ce temps, nous n'avons pas connu d'humains ? »

« Comment tu es au courant pour Kalix ?! Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne sauf à moi ! »

« Je suis au courant de bon nombre de choses. Ceux qui ont déjà été avec des humains gardent leurs odeurs pour la vie. Toi… Tu as bon nombre d'odeurs mais il y en a une qui reste en permanence sur la tienne, celle de l'humain avec qui tu veux rester. »

« Et en quoi, ça m'intéresse ?! Je me fiche de l'odeur que j'ai ! A cause de toi, je viens de perdre mon œil et tu voudrais que je t'écoute ?! »

« Mon humain était quelqu'un de vraiment admirable… Un homme d'une lignée de manieurs de longs sabres recourbés que les gens appellent Katanas. Ils étaient très célèbres mais aussi très puissants, quiconque osait les défier ne devait guère tenir à sa vie. Mon humain était aussi quelqu'un de très gentil et admirable… Il a bien vécu, j'étais toujours à ses côtés, que cela du début de son existence jusqu'à l'extinction de cette dernière. J'ai vécu plus de trois cents années dans cette lignée mais cet homme était celui que je préférais… Son nom, je n'ai pas à le dire, c'est le secret que je garde en moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

_Mais elle s'en foutait de ça ! Elle en avait vraiment rien à faire ! Elle ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'en parler ! Sa mère avait déjà été avec un humain et alors ?! Sa grand-mère l'avait été aussi ! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner le traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé ! Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait subi dans le passé à cause d'elle ! Ses nombreuses morsures, ses nombreux coups de pattes quand elle disait qu'elle voulait partir avec cet humain !_

« Mais son fils… Son fils était un traître… Je l'avais souvent mis en garde contre ce dernier mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il avait pleinement confiance en sa famille et c'était normal… La famille, c'est sacré. Qu'importe ce que l'on peut dire, nous n'en avons qu'une seule comme nous n'avons qu'une mère. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, annonce le maintenant ! Je prend la décence de t'écouter. »

« Tu as acquis une grande bouche à ce que je vois… Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour celle qui t'a mise au monde ? Cet humain était très spécial pour moi, il n'y avait pas de médaillons ou de pokéballs à cette époque mais on m'a retiré mon humain, on l'a simplement empoisonné et lorsqu'il s'est endormi, il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Je devais veiller sur lui et maintenant, on me forçait à être la gardienne de celui qui avait tué mon maître ? Je l'ai simplement éliminé de ce monde et j'ai été poursuivie… Poursuivie pendant toutes ces années… Pendant plus de trois cents autres années, ils n'ont cessé de me poursuivre, de vouloir me reprendre. Pour eux, j'étais l'égal d'une déesse, je n'étais pas comme ces Feunards que l'on pouvaient avoir avec une pierre de feu. J'avais l'expérience et la puissance, j'avais ce qu'aucune autre ne pouvait posséder. Cette lignée continue encore et toujours de me poursuivre. Les cendres et les corps que tu peux voir sur ce chemin, ce sont les leurs. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que cet humain était un véritable enfoiré qu'ils le sont tous ! »

« Je le sais bien… mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut réparer. Si il n'avait pas été empoisonné, si il n'était pas mort prématurément, j'aurais put faire mon deuil, j'aurais put vivre en sachant qu'il est mort en étant heureux mais depuis trois cents années… »

_Elle faisait un pas en direction de Tyrania, puis un second. Ses mèches de poils brunes étaient légèrement ensanglantés mais étaient-ce de son sang ou alors de celui de la Feunard à la fourrure dorée ? A part elles, personne ne pouvaient le savoir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et continuait d'avancer en direction de Tyrania :_

« J'ai le poids de son remord dans mon cœur. Je ne trouverais jamais d'autres humains comme lui. Crois-tu vraiment que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue à nouveau alors que l'on s'est attachés aux humains ? Ces derniers peuvent créer des miracles sans que l'on ne soient là. Mais ils sont éphémères… Ils ne vivent qu'une centaine d'années au maximum… et ils disparaissent. »

« … »

_Elle ne répondait pas aux propos de sa mère. Elle semblait sincère, vraiment sincère… Le cœur d'une femme était impossible à lire… même pour les personnes qui étaient proches de cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu faire par là au final ? Maintenant, tout avait été commencé et la roue de la vie ne pouvait être stoppée. Zyla se retrouva devant Tyrania. Comme elle était plus grande qu'elle, sa tête était bien au-dessus de celle de sa fille et elle vint caresser son visage de son museau :_

« J'ai simplement voulu te mettre en garde… Ne pas souffrir comme je l'ai fait. »

« Xano… n'est pas un humain. C'était un envoyé céleste… Un envoyé de Juperus. »

« Dornrek ? L'humain que tu aimes est DornRek ? Mais… ce n'est pas un humain. »

« Comme je viens de te le dire, il n'est pas comme celui que protégeais… Il est d'une chose supérieure à moi et à toi. »

« Ca ne change rien à la situation. Son corps est celui d'un humain, toutes les créatures déifiques de ce monde sont au courant qu'ils se trament quelque chose. Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

_Non… Elle ne savait pas, elle ne s'était même pas posée la question. Seule arrêter cette malédiction avait été sa priorité depuis presque trois mois. Sa mère sortit sa langue, venant lécher la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait causée. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur mais ne bougea pas. Sa mère lui montrait de l'affection alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ?_

« Cette blessure ne pourra pas être soignée…Maintenant, est-ce que veux arrêter ce combat qui est inutile ? »

« Non… Je ne l'arrêterais pas… sauf si tu annules ma malédiction ! Je veux revoir Xano ! »

« Il court droit à une mort certaine. Les créatures déifiques se rapprochent de plus en plus de ce lieu qui est le noyau central du Mal en ce monde. Nous sommes dans les montagnes Valéennes et je suis à la recherche de ce mal. Inexorablement, la prophétie se met en route et celui que tu protèges se dirige vers cet endroit. Il ne doit plus être très loin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ta malédiction… Je ne peux l'annuler sauf par ma mort. »

« Je peux arranger ça héhéhé ! »

_Une ombre gigantesque se profila dans le ciel avant de venir s'abattre sur le haut de la montagne où elles se trouvaient… Deux paires d'ailes différentes, une apparence qui ne semblait plus humaine et pourtant une voix qui montrait qu'il était clairement un humain. Qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait ici ?! Zyla se positionna devant sa fille comme pour faire rempart de son corps avant de s'écrier :_

« Tu t'es enfin montré ! Vous vous êtes décidés à sortir de votre trou ?! Ils arrivent les uns après les autres ! D'ici quelques semaines, vous serez rayés de la surface de cette planète ! »

« Moi ? Disparaître ? Ne dit pas de bêtises de ce genre, il en faudra bien plus que ça pour m'éliminer. Nous avons déjà éliminé une grande majorité de la famille la plus puissante parmi les Feunards, il ne reste plus que vous deux. Dommage que votre échauffourée m'a permis de vous repérer. A qui ai-je affaire ? L'une des Reines et une Feunard à la puissance presque divine… si elle n'avait pas été autant affaiblie par ce combat. »

« ZYLA ! Ma mère se nomme Zyla ! »

« Tais toi Tyrania. Ainsi… Tu es l'une des quatre Reines ? Jamais… je n'aurais pu te tuer de toutes façons. Une mère n'a pas à tuer son enfant. »

« Que c'est tendre et touchante comme scène. Dommage qu'elle doive se terminer maintenant. »

« Qui es-tu saleté d'humain ?! »

« Loxen, Taiso dominateur. Peut-être que tu ne connais pas ce nom mais ta fille doit bien savoir de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas mes belles ? »

_Quatre griffes sortaient des deux bras de Loxen pour venir se planter juste à l'endroit où Tyrania et Zyla se trouvaient il y a quelques secondes. La Feunard de deux mètres de hauteur grogna légèrement alors qu'elle faisait déjà apparaître une flamme à l'intérieur de sa bouche :_

« Tu ne toucheras pas à elle ! Tyrania ! Enfuis toi ! Vas rejoindre ton dresseur, vas rejoindre le Joker Blanc, je vais le retenir du mieux que je le peux ! »

_Ce spectacle… Ce fameux spectacle d'une mère protégeant son enfant. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu ? Cela ne datait pourtant de pas tant de temps que cela… Moins d'une année avec Elis. Sa mère était prête à la protéger ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Tsss ! Et puis quoi encore ! Elle fit apparaître une sphère de feu à l'intérieur de sa bouche avant de se positionner à côté de sa mère, lui criant :_

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?! Cela fait depuis plus de dix ans que je ne t'ai jamais écouté, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! »

« Sale fille. Tu me fais honte. »

_Elle venait de dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie car elles savaient autant l'une que l'autre que ce n'était plus l'heure de se battre. Cet homme avait une coupe afro de couleur jaune flash et vraiment horrible. A part cela, il ne semblait pas avoir grand-chose d'humain. De nombreuses ailes, des griffes qui sortaient de ses bras et une épaisse peau écailleuse étaient son corps. Une paire de lunettes noires cachait ses yeux et un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il prit la parole en regardant les deux flammes :_

« Vous pensez vraiment que vos flammes vont m'atteindre ?! Animaux répugnants, comprenez donc votre place ! »

_C'était à son tour d'ouvrir la gueule pour faire apparaître un puissant souffle de flammes violettes qu'il crachait en direction des deux renardes. Celles-ci esquivèrent instinctivement, se doutant bien que ce n'étaient pas des véritables flammes que Loxen venait d'utiliser. Il était impossible pour elles de les battre à l'heure actuelle et elle le savait bien. Zyla poussa un profond soupir avant de faire apparaître un halo de flammes autour du sommet._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Je pensais t'avoir dit que les flammes ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. »

« Je n'ai jamais considéré comme la possibilité de te vaincre… du moins pas dans mon état et c'est pour ça que tu nous as attendu. Tu voulais profiter que l'on soient blessées pour nous attaquer par derrière. »

« Et oui ! Quand même, tu es relativement intelligente… pour une créature. »

« Quand on utilise des tactiques aussi viles et basses, on ressemble plus à un cafard qu'autre chose. Je préfère être un animal dénué d'intelligence qu'un avorton de ton espèce ! »

« Je vois que l'on parle beaucoup mais il est temps de mettre un terme à ta vie ! »

_Pff… Il était temps ! Elle disparaissait de la vue de Tyrania en même temps que Loxen. Si il voulait un véritable combat malgré l'état déplorable de la Feunard au pelage brun, elle allait lui en donner ! Tyrania tournait son œil violet de tous les côtés pour tenter de suivre le combat mais n'y arrivait pas. Sa mère n'avait-elle rien donné lors de son propre combat contre elle ? Maintenant qu'elle était là en tant que spectatrice, elle pouvait voir à quel point le combat qu'elle venait de mener contre sa mère était bien différent de celui qu'elle voyait actuellement. La voie de sa mère résonna à ses oreilles :_

« Prépare toi… Tyrania… Serre les dents… »

« Qu'est-ce… »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps aux paroles de sa mère que celle-ci réapparaissait devant elle. Les yeux bruns posés sur Tyrania, Zyla donna un puissant coup de tête, la faisant traverser les flammes de l'halo... pour la faire plonger dans le vide. Juste à la fin… Elle venait de la trahir ?_

« Survis… puisque tu es la dernière de notre famille. »

« Elle ne pourra pas rester en vie à cette hauteur. Tu es complètement arriérée ! »

« Je lui fais pleinement confiance. Quand à toi… Tu n'as pas compris ce qui vient de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Ma famille… Elle est toujours présente autour de moi depuis des années. »

_Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas vrai… Il tourna son regard très rapidement pour remarquer que des sortes de fumées blanches traversaient les flammes qu'elle avait crée. De nombreuses fumées blanches à l'apparence de différents Feunards de diverses tailles. Des esprits… Ils étaient tous là depuis des années, ils étaient restés près d'elle pendant tout ce temps._

« Celui qui m'a permis de rester en vie a très mal joué. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir aussi facilement. Nous restons toujours en vie jusqu'à ce que nous ayons accompli notre dernière volonté. C'est là notre force. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme conneries ?! »

_Déjà, les spectres rentraient les uns après les autres dans le corps de Zyla. Ses blessures se refermaient les unes après les autres alors qu'elle se mettait à grandir. Trois… Quatre… Cinq mètres, elle était maintenant presque trois fois plus grande que l'humain qui se tenait devant elle. Déjà, son corps s'était enflammé complètement alors qu'elle souriait, un glapissement sortant de ses lèvres :_

« Le mal de ce monde doit disparaître et je vais emporter l'un de ces suppôts avec moi ! »

_Ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là ? Personne ne le savait mais la majeure partie de la montagne disparue dans une magnifique explosion qui fit trembler la terre sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la puissance d'êtres considérés comme des divinités, cela avait été l'erreur de Loxen. En bas de la montagne ou plutôt de ce qui en restait, un corps s'était retrouvé couvert par de nombreux buissons. Des blessures étaient apparentes sur sa majeure partie et le souffle de la Feunard au pelage doré était très faible. La cicatrice qui allait se former à la place de son œil droit s'était remise à saigner. Tout était terminé… Une aura noire était apparue très légèrement autour d'elle avant de disparaître, une fumée blanche s'approchant d'elle avant de la pénétrer. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle. Les blessures du corps de Tyrania se refermèrent mais la cicatrice restait indéniablement._


	66. Chapitre 66 : La retrouver

**Chapitre 66 : La retrouver**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Reste couché et ne bouge pas, Xano ! »

_Oriane lui plaquait la tête au sol, le protégeant de son corps alors que Luna et Nelya volaient dans les alentours. Ce tremblement n'était pas normal, il n'avait pas été causé par la nature. Elles en étaient sûres ! Luna pointa du doigt une direction tout en s'adressant à Nelya :_

« Ne… Nelya. Regarde ça ! Regarde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment… »

_Même elle n'arrivait pas à le croire… Toute une montagne venait de disparaître en un instant. C'était donc là la raison de ce tremblement mais qu'est-ce qui avait causé ça ? Elles retournèrent vers Xano, lui faisant son rapport alors qu'il se relevait, se massant le crâne à cause de l'appui continu d'Oriane sur sa tête._

« Une montagne qui a disparu ? Vous avez rêvé les filles. »

« Laisse moi t'y emmener, Xano. Oriane, Luna, suivez moi dans les airs. Puisqu'il ne veut pas croire nos paroles, nous devons lui montrer la vérité. »

_Sans attendre l'accord du jeune homme, la femme aux cheveux bleus lui empoigna les deux bras, le serrant contre elle avant de faire apparaître ses deux ailes rouges dans son dos. Rapidement, ils dépassaient les cimes des bois alors que Luna et Oriane les suivaient. Non… Elles n'avaient pas menti mais ce n'était pas croyable. Comment une montagne pouvait disparaître aussi rapidement ?_

« Nous devrions y aller ! Dirigeons nous vers l'endroit où se trouvait la montagne. Je suis sûr que c'est là que se trouvent nos ennemis ! »

« C'est plutôt risquée comme action, Xano. Tu ne voudrais pas y réfléchir ? »

« Pas le temps ! Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attendre ?! Nous sommes dans les montagnes Valéennes, donc dans l'endroit où se situe la base de l'ennemi ! »

« Si tu veux… Oriane, Luna, vous avez entendu Xano. Préparez vous, nous allons voler au-dessus des arbres même si ce n'est pas très conseillé. »

_Pendant le voyage, elle lui murmurait simplement de se préparer mentalement et physiquement. Comme ils volaient au-dessus des arbres, ils étaient des proies très faciles pour quiconque se trouvait en embuscade et en surveillance. Heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait y avoir personne et déjà, ils purent poser leurs pieds au sol alors qu'il se mettait déjà à inspecter les alentours._

_Tout le sommet de la montagne avait disparu et celle-ci était maintenant coupée en deux, une grande surface plane se trouvant à la place de son sommet. Cette même surface était parfaitement lisse et ils étaient seuls, parfaitement seuls dans ce lieu. Il se retourna vers Luna et les autres femmes avant de leur dire :_

« Bon, on se sépare en quatre ! Chacun s'occupe d'un côté. Luna tu prends celui au Sud de notre position, Nelya l'Est, Oriane l'Ouest et moi je prends le Nord. Essayez voir de trouver quelques indices ou je ne sais quoi. »

_Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner chacune de leur côté. Pour sa part, il se dirigea en courant vers le nord, se disant que tout allait être terminé d'ici quelques heures. Tout était sur le point de se finir et il le savait, son intuition ne pouvait pas le tromper sur ce point ! Il se mit à fouiller dans les alentours, suivant les chemins montagneux qui se trouvaient sur l'amont de ce qui restait de la montagne._

_Des bruits… Elle entendait des bruits… Elle ne rêvait pas, elle n'était pas aveugle ou sourd. Elle entendait bel et bien des bruits… Même des voix ! Elle ouvrit faiblement ses deux yeux, une violente douleur s'abattant sur la surface droite de son visage. Vouloir ouvrir quelque chose qui était mort était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Son œil gauche observait où elle était : Des feuilles, plein de feuilles. Elle se trouvait dans un buisson. Elle entendait maintenant des voix mais n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître, elle était trop blessée et sonnée pour réfléchir plus longtemps à ça._

« Vous avez quelque chose de votre côté ?! »

_Aucune réponse de leurs parts. Il se donna une violente claque sur le front : Mais quel con ! Comment pouvait-il ouvrir sa bouche à ce moment ?! Surtout qu'il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile, elles ne risquaient pas de l'entendre mais en plus, si il y avait des personnes autour de lui, il indiquait sa présence. Mais quel bouffon ! Il se redonna une nouvelle claque avant de fermer sa bouche pour éviter de parler à nouveau._

_Xa… Xano… Il était près d'elle. Elle avait… entendu sa voix. Elle était sûre… de l'avoir entendu. Elle n'avait… pas rêvé. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas possible… Il était… vraiment là ? Elle avait déjà senti que la malédiction avait disparu en même temps que ses blessures. Sa mère… était vraiment morte ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait maintenant un grand vide en elle. Comme Elis, sa mère avait toujours caché une partie d'elle pour la protection de son enfant. Qu'importe les chemins choisis, Xano et elle… étaient pareils. Elle voulait ouvrir sa bouche, crier en sa direction mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle était si fatiguée alors qu'elle n'était plus en danger._

« Et bien, heureusement que tu étais là ma jolie ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »

« Fais attention… Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître… Pas toi. Je ne pourrais plus te sauver. Rappelle toi que je ne suis pas sensée rester avec toi. »

« Ma belle, je le sais fort bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris la leçon ! »

« Au passage… Ils sont très près de nous, fais attention à toi quand tu rentreras à la base. »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur d'eux ? Ils ne pourront rien contre moi avec mon âme héhéhé. Je suis capable de les dominer ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état de faire le fier. Vas te reposer à la base. »

_Deux autres voix ? Et elles n'étaient pas si éloignées de Xano ! Elle devait le prévenir ! Elle tenta de se lever, se tenant sur ses deux pattes avec difficultés. Elle avait si mal à son corps… Ses blessures étaient soignées mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des courbatures. Inutile, c'était vraiment inutile de tenter de bouger avant une bonne heure. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, une chose particulièrement stupide :_

« Ne fonce… pas tête baissée dedans, s'il te plaît. »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, se concentrant avant de cracher un puissant souffle de feu en direction du ciel, brûlant le buisson autour d'elle alors qu'une boule enflammée traversait les airs. Instinctivement, Oriane, Nelya et Luna se tournèrent vers la provenance de la boule de feu. Chacune se dirigeaient vers cet endroit, l'ancienne Xatu tentant de rentrer en communication télépathique avec Xano mais celui-ci semblait avoir bloqué son esprit._

« Il y a un souci. Je n'arrive pas à parler avec Xano. Il doit avoir un problème. »

« Hein ? Non… Ce n'est quand même pas… »

« On a pas le temps de discuter ! Xano est peut-être en danger ! »

_Les trois femmes battirent des ailes à pleine vitesse alors que Xano s'était immobilisé. Il avait eut un pressentiment dès l'instant où il avait vu cette lumière qui s'envolait dans le ciel. A cause des arbres, il n'avait pu définir exactement ce qu'était cette lumière mais il avait compris ce qu'elle représentait. Rapidement, il s'était caché dans un buisson alors que deux personnes passaient devant lui après quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas réussi à voir à quoi elles ressemblaient, une sorte de brouillard étrange entourant les deux personnes._

« Tyrania ? Tu es là ? Tyrania ? Tyrania ? »

_Il était sûr que c'était grâce à elle qu'il ne s'était pas fait repéré. Il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Il sortit de son buisson, commençant à chercher dans les alentours avec une minutie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Où était-elle ? Où était-elle ?! Elle était près de lui, si près de lui après tout ce temps !_

_Quelle… imbécile. Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais… Son ouïe était bien plus développée que celle d'un humain. Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait les entendre mais pas les voir… Ils étaient peut-être à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'elle. Pff… Même le destin semblait s'en mêler. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez intelligent pour comprendre d'où provenait exactement la boule de feu grâce à sa direction et à l'angle pris._

« Arrêtez ! »

_Nelya stoppa Luna et Oriane dans les airs grâce à ces pouvoirs psychiques. Les deux femmes furent surprises de ce geste et déjà se retournaient vers elle :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Xano est peut-être… »

« Calme toi Oriane. Deux personnes sont en train de se diriger vers la direction prise par cette boule de feu. Même si je ne suis pas capable de savoir qui se déplacent, je peux sentir leurs présences. Elles se déplacent très rapidement et il y en a deux qui sont assez proches de nous. Ah non… Il n'en reste plus qu'une seule. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« On va vers cette personne qui reste immobile ! Elle ne semble pas bouger ! »

_Pourquoi avait-elle senti une seconde présence ? S'était-elle trompée ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas du genre à rater ses lectures. C'était même grâce à cela qu'elle avait rencontré Xano la première fois ! Au bout de cinq minutes, elles se retrouvaient devant lui, Luna venant l'enlacer en sanglotant presque alors qu'Oriane prenait la parole :_

« Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu as fait, Xano ?! Nous avons vu une boule de feu et… »

« C'est Tyrania. »

« Comment ça, Tyrania ?! Où elle est ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais… C'est elle. Elle m'a permis de me cacher avant de me faire repérer. Deux personnes sont à nos trousses et on est proches de leur base, j'en suis sûr. Mais d'abord… »

« D'abord ? »

« On cherche Tyrania ! Elle est dans le coin ! »

_Seule Nelya restait immobile et muette : Les deux personnes qu'elle avait senti auparavant, elle venait de perdre leurs traces. Mentalement, elle se notait le dernier endroit où elle avait put encore les repérer alors que Xano et les deux autres femmes se mettaient déjà à la recherche de Tyrania. Pendant plus de deux heures, chacun cherchait de son côté sans pour autant être trop éloigné l'un de l'autre._

_Ils étaient à sa recherche… Elle le savait et elle gardait son unique œil ouvert. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir après presque trois mois d'absence. Comment allait-il la trouver ? Elle avait tellement changé depuis ce temps… Ses muscles étaient devenus bien plus puissants, ses poils plus sales et cette… cicatrice. Elle n'était plus vraiment la Tyrania qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Elle pouvait se déplacer maintenant, elle le savait… mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état, elle était maintenant déplorable._

_Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et il avait décidé d'installer son campement ici, qu'importent les paroles de Nelya au sujet de la sécurité. Si Tyrania était près de lui, ils ne partiraient pas avant de l'avoir trouvé !_

« Xano… Je le répète mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si nous faisons une fumée, ils pourront nous repérer. »

« Je m'en fous ! Tyrania est proche de moi, je le sens ! »

« Arrête avec ça, tu n'as pas un don pour repérer les personnes autour de toi. J'ai ce don et je ne ressens personne à plusieurs centaines de mètres. »

« Et des fois, tu peux te tromper. Fin de la discussion. Si vous avez tant d'inquiétudes à ce sujet, je vais rester toute la nuit éveillé pendant que vous dormirez. »

_Il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de toute façon. Savoir qu'elle était si proche et pourtant si loin de lui le mettait dans un état d'excitation incontrôlable. Il se sentait capable de combattre n'importe qui rien qu'en pensant à Tyrania. Tyrania… Sa fourrure dorée… Ses magnifiques yeux vairons. Des yeux vairons comme les siens. Il poussa un petit rire alors que les trois femmes ne comprenaient pas la raison de ce dernier._

« Allez vous coucher, je reste debout. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici de toute façon. »

« Mais tu n'as pas de pou… »

« Personne ne m'arrêtera alors qu'elle se trouve dans les environs. Que ça soit un Taiso, Malar, Juperus ou même vous, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de la voir. »

_Oriane poussa un léger soupir avant de s'approcher de lui, venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Nelya hocha simplement la tête alors que Luna venait déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant :_

« Ne pense pas qu'à elle, d'accord ? Il y a d'autres femmes qui t'aiment. J'ai du mal… à accepter que tu sois à plusieurs d'entre nous comme j'ai du mal à accepter que tu te focalises que sur elle dans ces moments. »

« Je suis désolé Luna mais tu sais bien que vous êtes toutes importantes pour moi. Tyrania est la seule qui ne soit pas devenue humaine. »

« Et ta première pokémon, je le sais bien. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle a ressenti en vous voyant devenir humaines avant elle. Être le premier pokémon d'une personne ou inversement, cela crée une connexion entre eux qui ne peut pas être brisée même dans la mort. »

« Elle est… spéciale pour toi. »

« Vous l'êtes toutes à mes yeux. Vous êtes toutes spéciales et je vous aime toutes mais elle… Malgré son caractère, malgré son comportement, ses problèmes, ses morsures, toutes ces choses qui montraient qu'elle me détestait, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. »

« Je l'envie… Je l'envie vraiment… Elle a une place que je n'aurais jamais dans ton cœur. »

« Ne dit pas ça, Luna, d'accord ? Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher au lieu de penser à ce que je dis comme bêtises. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je dis exactement. »

« Tu resteras avec nous ? Après tous ces évènements… Après la fin des Taisos et du Joker Noir, est-ce que tu accepteras… de me garder avec toi ? »

« Peut-être que je deviendrais à nouveau l'envoyé de Juperus et si c'est le cas, il se peut que nous ne nous voyons plus jamais. »

_Elle le regardait d'un air effaré et apeuré : Elle avait dit ça sous un ton sentimental comme si le moment s'y prêtait mais elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui ! Nelya et Oriane s'étaient déjà couchées mais elle… Elle restait près de lui. Ses excès de colère, de possessivité et toutes les choses qu'elle faisait pour attirer son attention ou lui montrer son amour, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, la réconfortant avec affection avant de lui dire qu'il rigolait : Jamais il n'allait abandonner l'une de ces quatre Reines._

« Même si je dois devenir à nouveau l'envoyé de Juperus, je la forcerais pour que vous puissiez m'accompagner. Nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer. Quand même… Je me souviens l'avoir critiqué dans le passé mais je ne suis guère mieux. »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Ah oui… C'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas. Je veux parler d'un homme nommé Ryusuke. Il est le Dieu Supérieur des humains mais avant ça, il y a deux cent ans, il est celui qui m'a tué. Il aimait passionnément une Gardevoir nommée Clémona. Elle, tu dois la connaître. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'il est le père de Drimali et de Shymi donc qu'il a deux mères différentes. Au final, je le critiquais sur le fait qu'il aimait deux femmes différentes mais… Je ne suis guère mieux. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Car tu nous aimes toutes les quatre ? »

« Exactement. C'est assez malsain du côté des humains. Mais vous, vous étiez des pokémons. Je ne pense pas que la notion d'amour unique ou de fidélité soit dans vos esprits. »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Peut-être que ses pensées étaient vraiment confuses ? Depuis qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes, depuis qu'il savait que Tyrania était proche d'eux, il semblait être rentré dans un état second. Elle alla l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la tente. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de celle-ci, lui murmurant d'une voix sûre mais triste :_

« Si… Par notion de fidélité, tu penses au fait que je ne suis qu'à toi… C'est le cas. Je n'aurais jamais aucun autre homme dans mon cœur mais toi… Tu as quatre femmes, quatre femmes qui t'aiment réellement. Nous sommes toutes les femmes d'un seul homme, un unique homme mais toi… Tu es l'homme de quatre femmes, ton cœur est divisé en quatre parties qui battent pour nous. Que ça soit moi, Oriane, Nelya ou alors Tyrania, chacune lutte contre l'autre pour s'accaparer une plus grande zone de ton cœur. »

« Luna… Bonne nuit. »

« Oui… Bonne nuit, Xano. Désolée de t'avoir parler de ça. »

_Elle pénétra dans la tente alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol. L'amour… C'était vraiment si compliqué : Il couchait avec trois femmes différentes, chacune connaissait les deux autres, chacune était amie avec les deux autres mais elles les aimaient sincèrement. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, il s'était interdit de coucher avec Shymi car il ne l'aimait pas. Mais au final, est-ce qu'il aimait réellement l'une des trois femmes ?_

« Imbécile. »

_Il prononça pour lui-même cette insulte alors qu'il se relevait, observant les flammes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Des flammes qui lui rappelaient cette petite renarde qu'il avait élevé depuis presque un tiers de sa vie. Juperus… et ses médaillons. Etait-ce vraiment une aussi bonne idée que ça ? Plus le temps passait, plus il se posait des questions à ce sujet._

_Elle apercevait la fumée dans le ciel, la fumée d'un feu allumé par des humains. C'était Xano… Elle le savait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir… Elle était devenue si laide depuis cet instant… Si elle devait devenir une humaine, elle se transformerait véritablement en monstre et ça… Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle se lécha la patte droite avant de se la plaquer sur la cicatrice qui traversait son œil droit._

« Nous partons. Elle n'est pas ici. J'ai du me tromper… »

« Tu semblais pourtant si confiant hier, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

_Les yeux saphir de Nelya étaient dirigés vers lui, essayant de lire dans son cœur. Il ferma rapidement ses yeux vairons comme pour éviter à la jeune femme de comprendre des choses qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir. Il prit la parole sur un ton ennuyé :_

« Non… J'ai simplement revu mes priorités. Ca ne devait pas être Tyrania. Allons y, nous devons trouver les deux personnes qui semblaient me rechercher hier. »

_Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec les dires de Xano mais où ? Il jeta un regard vers Luna, un regard empreint de tristesse comme si elle était la raison de son changement de comportement. Celle-ci détourna le regard : Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre à quoi il pensait. Il poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il se mettait en marche, les deux mains dans les poches._

« Xano ? Xano ? Où il est passé ? »

_Elle se redressa subitement comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Elle avait perdu sa trace ! Et dire qu'elle avait réfléchit pendant toute la nuit à ce qu'elle devait faire faire… Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de mal à chaque fois ? Elle ne devait pas se poser de questions ! Elle devait se présenter à Xano et qu'importe ce qui allait se passer après, elle allait au moins le retrouver, c'était la seule chose qui l'importait !_

« Ils s'approchent… Loxen, tu vas jouer ton rôle de gardien. »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Pfff… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas cools quand vous vous y mettez. Faut savoir décompresser quelques fois. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Tu as faillit mourir hier mais Frizy t'a sauvé la vie… encore une fois. Elle avait l'ordre de ne plus s'approcher de toi pour des raisons autres que professionnelles. »

« Mais elle m'a sauvé la vie ! »

« Elle a été punie pour la peine. »

« QUOI ?! Mais elle n'a rien fait ! »

« Obéis et tais toi. Sois respectueux envers celle qui t'a permis de vivre. »

« ET MERDE ! Vous… »

_La personne avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres alors qu'il poussa un râle de colère. Ils avaient encore touché à sa princesse ! Un jour…Oui, un jour, ils allaient disparaître tous les deux : Elle et lui ! Ils n'allaient plus se séparer mais avant… Oui… Avant… Il avait autre chose à faire ! Eliminer le Joker Blanc et ses quatre Reines. Il mit ses gants noirs sur ses mains, ses lunettes devant ses yeux alors qu'il observait les nombreuses ceintures qui parcouraient ses hanches, son corps en diagonale et ses deux jambes. De nombreuses sphères de différentes couleurs étaient toutes autour de lui… Il devait bien y en avoir une vingtaine voir une trentaine. Lentement, la porte de métal s'ouvrit pour pénétrer le plafond de la grotte dans laquelle se trouvait la base des Taisos… Une base complètement ridicule puisqu'il n'existait pas de groupe des Taisos. Ils n'étaient à peine qu'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes qu'elle avait recrutés un jour mais lui… Il était son garde personnel mais aussi le fruit de sa colère envers Frizy. A cause de lui, sa princesse souffrait. Il ne pouvait plus laisser passer ça !_


	67. Chapitre 67 : Mutant

**Chapitre 67 : Mutant**

« Xano, si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais vous guider vers le dernier endroit où j'ai ressenti ces deux personnes. »

« Aucun problème. Oriane, Luna, vous restez derrière moi au cas où ? Même si je n'aime pas être protégé, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire l'imbécile. »

_Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête alors qu'Oriane se plaça sur derrière Xano mais du côté droit tandis que Luna prenait le côté gauche. Le ton était resté neutre comme il l'avait été depuis toute la matinée. Il se passait quelque chose mais ni Nelya, ni Oriane ne savait ce que c'était. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets attachés avait bien demandé à Luna si elle savait quelque chose mais celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait rien… rien du tout._

_Une heure s'était écoulée et ils avaient maintenant parcouru quelques kilomètres mais à pied mais aucun ne s'était plaint, ce n'était pas le moment pour. Nelya guidait la petite troupe alors qu'elle fermait l'un de ses deux yeux bleus pour se concentrer. Elle ressentait à nouveau une présence… une présence qui les suivait et une autre qui était immobile. Il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter les autres._

« Quand nous serons face à ces personnes, j'irais me mettre dans un coin pour éviter de vous gêner. Quand même… Les sur-évolutions ont un problème : Je ne peux plus faire de symbiose avec vous. »

« Bien sûr que si, Xano ! Tu peux toujours en faire avec nous mais d'une autre manière. »

« Hein ? De… comment Oriane ? »

_Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait refaire une symbiose avec les trois femmes mais Oriane semblait avoir une idée en tête. Elle s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, venant lui murmurer dans l'oreille :_

« La symbiose, c'est la fusion des corps. Il suffit simplement de nous faire fusionner… autrement si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Que… que… Que… Oriane ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

_Il s'écriait fortement alors qu'elle rigola en venant l'embrasser rapidement sur ses lèvres. Pfff, quelle imbécile ! Il était maintenant fortement gêné à cause d'elle, elle n'avait vraiment que ça à faire de l'embêter avec ce genre de bêtises ! Elle reprit la parole pour lui murmurer à nouveau d'une voix plus douce :_

« Au moins… Tu ne restes pas de glace. J'avais peur… »

« Peur de quoi ? Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

« Non mais tu semblais anormalement froid depuis ce matin. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Si tu as des soucis, je suis là, d'accord ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai juste réfléchi un peu. »

« Je t'aime, Xano. »

_Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme alors que Nelya s'était arrêtée. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était. De son côté, Luna n'avait rien dit, préférant penser qu'il valait mieux laisser Oriane s'occuper de tout ça. Il n'avait pas répondu aux paroles de la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste mais rougissait légèrement : Ce n'était même pas à cause de sa poitrine collée contre son bras droit mais à cause de ses paroles._

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin, Xano. Je sens qu'il est très proche de nous. Oriane, Luna, si vous voulez bien vous préparer ? »

« Tu restes en arrière Xano, d'accord ? »

« Je veux quand même m'approcher pour voir qui est notre ennemi. »

_Oriane soupira légèrement, lui signalant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car il se pouvait que leur adversaire ne se prive pas pour l'attaquer dès qu'il le verrait. Il répliqua au tac à tac qu'il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Finalement, ils traversèrent la dernière barrière d'arbre avant d'arriver devant une gigantesque porte faite de métal. Elle se trouvait au pied d'une montagne qui était deux fois plus grande que celle qui avait disparu hier. Xano tourna son regard à gauche et à droite pour voir où se trouvait leur ennemi avant de tenter de se rapprocher de la porte. Rapidement, Nelya le retint par le col grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de le tirer en arrière. Trois dards de très grande taille venaient de se planter à l'endroit même où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants :_

« Je vois qu'il y a des personnes plus douées que d'autres. Dommage, cela m'aurait facilité la tâche de te tuer tout de suite. »

« Avant même de commencer à te régler ton compte, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que votre chef t'a fait ? Que je sache si t'es récupérable ou non. »

_Xano venait de s'adresser à l'ombre dans le ciel qui avait tenté de le tuer avec ses dards. Loxen avait deux paires insectoïdes dans son dos, deux dards à la place des mains et des antennes sur le sommet du crâne. Outre sa coiffure afro ridicule et blonde ainsi que sa paire de lunettes noires, il était possible de voir qu'il entretenait bien son corps puisqu'il avait retiré son haut pour être torse nu. Nelya parlait à haute voix tout en le regardant d'un air neutre comme à son habitude :_

« Vingt… Vingt-cinq… Vingt-sept. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle calcule la grande demoiselle ? »

« Le nombre de pokéballs que tu as sur toi. Tu possèdes vingt-sept pokéballs dont une utilisée d'après le premier constat. »

« Ding ding ! Correct ! Elle est franchement très douée ! Bon, bon, bon, puisque tu veux tout savoir, ma cheffe ne m'a rien fait. C'est plutôt l'une de ses sbires qui m'a fait quelque chose à laquelle je lui serais toujours redevable. »

« Laisse moi deviner : Tu étais souffrant, seul et isolé de tout le monde mais ce sbire est venu te chercher et t'as sauvé la vie. Depuis, tu lui voues un culte sans bornes. »

« C'est presque cela. »

_Il arrêta de battre des ailes avant de se poser sur le sol à cinq mètres de Xano. A travers les lunettes noires, Loxen semblait l'étudier avec parcimonie pour voir si c'était vraiment lui qui avait causé tant de problèmes à la cheffe. Pourtant… Il ne semblait pas si fort que ça. Donc… C'était les trois jolies femmes qui étaient à côté de lui qui étaient sa puissance de feu. Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'abord tuer les trois femmes, ensuite le jeune homme._

« Néanmoins… Tu te trompes, je reste du côté d'une unique personne, de ce fameux sbire. Je ferais tout pour lui puisqu'il m'a donner une nouvelle vie. Sans cette personne, je serais encore en train d'errer dans les rues de ce taudis comme un pauvre animal affamé. Devoir manger les ordures, ne jamais se laver, se prendre des coups de la part d'inconnus qui en ont rien à faire de ta personne… Cette personne m'a permis de m'extirper de cet endroit et j'ai développé mes capacités. »

« Cela ne me dit toujours pas ton nom. Tu préfères que l'on se batte dès maintenant ou alors tu préfères te rendre et abandonner ? »

« Loxen… Taiso dominateur, je suis le gardien de cet endroit et le dernier rempart qui te conduira à ma cheffe. Je suis désolé mais d'habitude, je suis d'humeur plus joyeuse. Aujourd'hui est une journée très noire, la nuit va tomber plus rapidement pour toi… Mais tu ne verras pas le jour se lever. »

« Si tu comptes t'approcher de lui, je serais forcée de te découper en tranches. »

_Luna s'était positionnée devant Xano, faisant apparaître ses deux griffes blanches à la place de ses mains alors que Loxen ne disait rien, son regard posé sur elle. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration alors qu'Oriane et Nelya faisaient déjà apparaître leurs ailes dans leurs dos. _

« Et bien mon gars… Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle. »

« Hein que quoi ? »

« Non mais si elle m'entendait, elle irait me planter mais quand même… Ta copine avec ses deux griffes, elle a bu trop de lait durant son enfance ou quoi ?! »

« Xano ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? »

_Il passa une main sur son front d'un geste exaspéré. Ce type… était aussi un pervers et pas des meilleurs ! Il recula Luna alors qu'il était rouge aux joues, Luna ne voyant pas ce que Loxen disait avec sa sur-consommation de lait._

« Mais Xano, dis moi ! »

« Tu dois souvent en profiter avec elle, avoue ! Les pokémons devenues humaines sont bien meilleures que les humaines elles-mêmes. Elles ont besoin d'être dressées. »

« Il dit simplement que tu as une poitrine hors norme. »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Elle poussa un cri de gêne avant de se cacher sa poitrine dans sa tenue moulante de couleur blanche avec ses deux griffes. Vraiment, elle le détestait déjà. Oriane avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle avait écouté les paroles de Loxen tandis que Nelya restait impassible, ses yeux s'étant fermés. Rapidement, elle tentait déjà d'envisager la possibilité d'abattre son adversaire grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques mais elle n'y arriva pas, fronçant les sourcils en murmurant :_

« Son âme… Je n'arrive pas à la manipuler pour utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Tiens… La jeune femme aux deux yeux blancs tracés sur sa poitrine semble être une ancienne pokémon de type psychique. Je me trompe ? C'est dommage mais je ne suis pas du genre à être manipulé, je préfère manipuler plus personnellement mais maintenant, on finit de dis… »

« Pour ma part, c'est déjà fait depuis quelques temps ! »

_Oriane venait de crier en direction de Loxen avant qu'un puissant rayon ne vienne frapper le jeune homme aux lunettes noires dans le ventre, l'envoyant contre un pan de la montagne. De nombreux rochers tombèrent sur le corps de Loxen alors qu'Oriane prit une longue respiration comme si l'utilisation de cette attaque venait de l'épuiser. Xano s'était tourné vers elle, surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme :_

« Que… Mais euh… Oriane ? »

« Nous n'avons pas à converser avec l'ennemi. Si il préfère perdre son temps à parler avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais là, les bras croisés en attendant qu'il vienne nous attaquer. J'ai simplement décidé de l'attaquer en première. »

« C'est un peu… brutale comme action mais tu as toutes mes félicitations. »

_Il rigola très légèrement alors que les trois femmes faisaient déjà disparaître leurs ailes et autres attributs qui montraient de quelles pokémons elles provenaient. Et bien… Cette affaire avait été rondement menée d'une main de maîtresse et il prit celle d'Oriane pour venir la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser._

« Gente damoiselle, vous avez été d'une efficacité remarquable. »

« Je vous en prie, messire Xano. Point en public. »

« Il est un peu trop tôt pour m'enterrer. »

_Les rochers se soulevèrent au-dessus du sol alors que les sourires disparaissaient des lèvres de Xano et Oriane. Au lieu de retomber, les roches stationnaient dans les airs avant d'être expulsés en direction des quatre personnes. Nelya se plaça devant le trio avant de faire quelques gestes de la main, faisant dériver les pierres de leurs directions originales._

« C'est vrai… Une ancienne Xatu. Intéressant. »

_Loxen était indemne, de longues moustaches se trouvant au-dessus de ses lèvres alors qu'il avait deux cuillères dans ses mains. Ses ailes d'insecte étaient toujours dans son dos alors que sa peau s'était recouverte d'une magnifique carapace de métal. Nelya le regarda d'un air intrigué avant de dire sur un ton neutre :_

« Trois pokémons : Un Dardargnan, un Alakazam et un Steelix ou du moins, un pokémon recouvert de métal. Le dernier, je ne peux pas le confirmer. »

« Elle est vraiment très intelligente cette ancienne Xatu. Elle ne t'ennuie pas à parler toujours comme ça ? »

« Souvent… Souvent… Mais elle a de très bons côtés. Par contre, c'est à moi de te poser une question : Comment fais-tu pour rester en symbiose avec trois pokémons ? »

_C'est vrai… Il avait presque perdu son âme lorsqu'il avait fait quatre symbioses en même temps alors comment un humain normal pouvait-il faire trois symbioses sans avoir quelques problèmes ? Un trou s'était formé derrière Loxen alors que celui-ci souriait, visiblement amusé par ce que Xano lui demandait :_

« Lors d'une symbiose, il faut que les deux âmes soient en résonance pour permettre une fusion parfaite et donc plus puissante. Dans mon cas, c'est un peu différent. Pourquoi on m'appelle le Taiso Dominateur ? Tout simplement car je suis capable de dominer les autres âmes avec qui je suis en résonance. Ces idées d'humains capables d'éveiller leurs pokémons et autres, AH ! Ce ne sont que des pathétiques choses ! Tuer ou être tué. Dévorer ses prédateurs pour ne pas être ses gibiers. Dans certains cas, les pokémons peuvent prendre le contrôle de l'humain avec qui ils font une symbiose. Cela a du t'arriver dans tes débuts, n'est-ce pas ? Dans mon cas, je suis capable d'écraser les âmes des pokémons qui font des symbioses avec moi si je reste fixé sur une seule et unique pensée. Ainsi, je n'ai plus besoin d'être en phase avec les pokémons pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Continuons si tu le veux bien, je dois t'enterrer et te tuer. »

Rapidement, il utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques. Comme il était impossible de voir ses yeux sous les lunettes noires, rien ne signalait qu'il était en train d'user de sa force psychique… sauf le fait que les deux cuillères dans ses mains se pliaient. Xano se retrouva en train de léviter dans les airs tout en s'écriant :

« Me…MERDE ! On me tire dans tous les sens ! On est en train de tirer sur tous mes membres ! »

_Ca faisait mal ! TRES MAL ! Comme si on commençait à briser ses bras et ses jambes pour s'amuser avant de venir s'attaquer à son crâne, il tentait de se débattre mais n'y arrivait pas. Soudainement, il se retrouva en train de tomber dans le vide, rapidement réceptionné par Nelya qui le portait dans ses bras en lui murmurant :_

« Recule… donc. Nous allons nous occuper de lui. »

« Et je vois qu'elle n'est pas faible. Vraiment, tu choisis très bien tes pokémons. »

« Tu… t'en es pris à lui. »

_Nelya déposa Xano sur le sol alors qu'il se mettait à rougir. Il aimait vraiment quand elle parlait comme ça. Il se mit debout, reculant légèrement avant de se mettre derrière un arbre. Ainsi, Loxen ne pourra pas le toucher et utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Oriane quand à elle s'était mise à soupirer en voyant que l'homme n'avait reçu presque aucune blessure à cause de son laser :_

« Et bien, tu as une carapace sacrément solide mais jusqu'à où ? Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas faire pour résister à nous trois. »

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, ma jolie. Si je vois que vous êtes un peu trop puissantes, je changerais la donne mais pour l'instant, viens donc te battre qu'on rigole. »

« AVEC GRAND PLAISIR ! »

_C'était Luna qui venait de crier, ses deux griffes blanches tendues en avant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Loxen en colère. Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à Xano de cette façon ?! C'était vraiment une tactique de lâche que de ne pas à avoir à lever le moindre doigt pour le blesser ! Sa griffe gauche percuta le bras droit de Loxen qui avait fait tomber sa cuillère pour reprendre sa forme de dard pour parer le coup._

« Tiens, la mademoiselle aux gros seins semble un peu énervée. J'ai osé m'en prendre à celui qui te tâte et te tète chaque nuit ? »

« SALE PORC ! »

« Heu… Ce n'est pas très conseillé de l'énerver. Enfin bon, ce que j'en dis moi… »

_Oriane hocha les épaules avant de faire un saut en arrière. Elle fit un signe à Nelya pour lui dire de s'envoler avec elle. Lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, Nelya se mettait à battre de ses magnifiques ailes rouges alors qu'un vent se soulevait en direction de Loxen, venant le frapper au visage alors qu'il rigolait tout en énervant Luna._

« Arrête de bouger ! Je vais t'écarteler ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Seul Xano peut se permettre de me parler comme ça ! »

« Ohlala, quelle chance. Il a une femme toute prête pour lui chaque soir. Il doit être heureux mais il n'irait pas voir ailleurs des fois ? Tu dois être du genre collante si tu ne fais que parler de lui chaque jour. »

« LUNA ! Calme toi et ne l'écoute pas ! On s'en fout de ce qu'il dit ! »

_Xano lui criait dessus pour essayer de la raisonner mais visiblement cela ne servait à rien. De plus, Loxen faisait tout la titiller comme de frotter son dard contre sa poitrine sans pour autant la blesser. Elle voulait le tuer et lui… s'amusait ? Il ne semblait pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Il se pensait donc bien supérieur aux trois femmes ?_

« Luna ! Tu ferais bien de te pousser, ça va faire mal ! »

_C'est vrai qu'ils avaient quitté l'endroit où se trouvait la grotte pour s'affronter dans les bois aux alentours. Luna avait entendu la voix d'Oriane et fit rapidement plusieurs sauts en arrière tout en utilisant ses ailes alors que l'ancienne Altaria brillait d'une couleur dorée. Le vent étant avec elle, cette attaque allait faire très mal. Loxen observa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets avant de faire réapparaître ses deux cuillères pour utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Déjà, il créait une barrière pour se préparer à atténuer voir à arrêter le coup d'Oriane qui s'était mise à foncer en piqué vers lui. Si elle arrivait à cette vitesse vers lui, il allait avoir sacrément mal ! Sa barrière éclata en morceaux alors que Nelya se retrouvait à côté de lui, murmurant :_

« Tu n'es pas habitué à utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques. Ce genre de barrière pathétique est si facile à briser. »

« Que… Hahaha ! Bien… Bien… C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas si faibles que ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Vous êtes si faciles à berner ! Viens donc ma jolie, je vais te réceptionner ! »

_Une nouvelle pokéball s'ouvrait au moment même où Oriane était déjà en train d'arriver à toute allure vers lui. Une longue queue grise et faite de roche vint frapper Nelya pour l'envoyer au loin sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où venait le coup alors que deux pattes étaient apparues au-dessus des deux mains. A la place du nez de Loxen se trouvait maintenant une foreuse tandis qu'Oriane venait percuter l'homme à la coupe afro de plein fouet. Celui-ci la freinait dans son élan avec ses deux grosses pattes grises alors qu'il reculait sous la puissance du coup :_

« Dommage… Dommage… Il faudra faire bien mieux que ça et pendant ce temps, une personne est en danger héhéhé. »

« Quatre symbioses ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?! »

« Je suis simplement un humain qui ne reste fixé que sur un seul objectif ! Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton pauvre petit Joker Blanc, il va avoir quelques soucis héhéhé. »

_Elle se retourna, trop inquiète envers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Si manipulable dès qu'il s'agissait de Xano, elle ne remarqua pas le coude de roche qui alla la frapper au niveau de la joue, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Du côté de Xano, il était toujours caché derrière son arbre, voyant la situation d'un œil extérieur. Si seulement il pouvait aider Nelya, Oriane et Luna ! Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun pouvoir et cela l'énervait plus que tout ! Il ne vit pas que le sol s'était ouvert derrière lui et il n'eut le temps que de se retourner avant qu'un effroyable dragon bipédique et orange se tienne devant lui. Le bout de sa queue était enflammé et ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs. Ce Dracaufeu avait crée un tunnel ?! Il était dos contre l'arbre, observant la créature avec une légère appréhension, il ne devait pas avoir peur… Ne pas avoir peur… Le monstre ouvrait la gueule pour se préparer à cracher un puissant souffle de feu. Une ombre passa au-dessus de Xano avant que huit queues au bout argenté ne viennent frapper le dragon orange au visage, le faisant tituber sur le côté. Ce n'était pas suffisant mais déjà la tête de l'ombre alla frapper le Dracaufeu au ventre, l'envoyant dans le décor. La première réaction de Xano fut un immense cri de joie alors qu'il ne voyait que le dos de la renarde de plus d'un mètre de hauteur, ce pelage doré, ses huit magnifiques queues, cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois :_

« Tu n'es pas blessé, Xano ? »

« TYRANIA ! »

_Qu'importe la situation, qu'importe le moment, qu'importe l'endroit, il s'en fichait royalement ! Il alla se jeter au cou de la Feunard alors que celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Il l'enlaçait avec affection, si heureux de la revoir._


	68. Chapitre 68 : Tout lui dire

**Chapitre 68 : Tout lui dire**

« Xano, tu m'étrangles. »

« TYRANIA ! »

_Si il pouvait pleurer en ce moment, il ne se serait pas gêné mais l'instant n'était pas aux sentiments et il retira ses bras autour de la fourrure de Tyrania avant d'émettre un petit rictus, lui murmurant :_

« Mais tu pues ! Tu ne t'es pas lavée ou quoi ?! »

« T'as que ça à dire pour nos retrouvailles ?! »

_L'une des queues dorées alla le frapper à la joue pour le faire tomber en arrière. Le coup n'avait pas été donné avec violence mais juste à titre de prévention. Plus vite il s'éloignait, mieux ce sera. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué son nouveau visage, ce visage si affreux… Maintenant qu'elle était à près de lui, elle avait peur de sa réaction mais au moins, il n'avait pas changé et elle était si contente de le retrouver._

« Enfin bon… Je suis désolée mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eut vraiment le temps de me préoccuper de ma personne. »

« Je m'en contrefous de tout ça ! Tu es revenue et ça me suffit ! »

_Le Dracaufeu s'était relevé, visiblement assez furieux de s'être pris ces nombreux coups de la part de Tyrania alors que celle-ci l'observait de son unique œil violet. Elle ouvrit la gueule avant de pousser un puissant cri qui résonna dans les bois, un cri effrayant et surprenant. Le Dracaufeu trembla légèrement : Malgré son absence de pensées à cause du virus Ivoil, il pouvait encore ressentir la peur. Rapidement, il battit des ailes avant de se diriger à toute allure vers Loxen. Celui-ci s'était bouché les oreilles alors que Luna, Oriane et Nelya s'étaient retournées vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri :_

« Et dire que je pensais qu'elle était morte dans cette explosion. Fini de rigoler, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie inutilement en sachant que vous êtes maintenant quatre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

_Le Dracaufeu fonçait vers lui alors que Luna avait posé son regard rubis sur le dragon orange. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme mais déjà le dragon orange disparaissait en s'illuminant, Loxen venant d'avoir une seconde queue qui lui poussa juste au-dessus de la première, une queue au bout enflammé. Rapidement, il se mit à créer un puissant souffle de feu en direction de Luna, celle-ci tentant de l'esquiver bien que c'était trop tard. Soudainement, Tyrania se positionna devant elle, se prenant les flammes alors que Luna reculait en murmurant :_

« Mais mais… »

« Les flammes ne me font rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais mourir à cause d'elles. De toute façon… J'ai une bonne raison de m'occuper de lui. »

« Tyrania, qu'est-ce qui t'es… »

_Nelya et Oriane avaient finalement remarqué ce qui avait changé chez elle. Luna et Xano n'étaient pas encore au courant et ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'être. Elle grogna légèrement pour les arrêter avant même qu'elles ne tentent de finir leurs phrases. Une petite chose s'illumina au milieu de ses huit queues alors que l'une d'entre d'elles envoyait l'objet en direction de Xano qui était sorti des bois._

« XANO ! Prend le médaillon ! Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une discussion toi et moi ! On va s'occuper de lui en même temps ! »

« Oui cheffe ! »

_Il s'exclama en rigolant alors qu'il récupérait le médaillon blanc-gris. Il y avait toujours cette représentation magnifique de la Feunard gravée dessus et il eut un petit sourire en voyant une minuscule fissure sur l'un des bords. C'est vrai… Il était enfin temps de tout savoir à son sujet. Déjà, il caressa le médaillon alors qu'il s'illuminait en même temps que Tyrania._

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez me battre ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pathétique et simple symbiose ! J'en suis à ma cinquième symbiose ! VOYEZ LA DIFFERENCE ! »

_Loxen battit de ses ailes insectoïdes alors que la fin de l'illumination arrivait sur Xano. Ah… Cette chaleur, elle lui avait tant manqué ! Il se sentait si heureux en ce moment et les pensées de Tyrania arrivaient directement dans son cerveau. Elle aussi était contente de le voir, si contente… Loxen était à la hauteur de Xano, prêt à le frapper de toutes ses forces avec ses coudes de roche._

« Et ? C'est sensé me faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas capable d'arriver à mon niveau, Loxen. Tu peux faire deux, trois, cinq ou dix symbioses, ça ne changera rien si tu ne connais pas les pokémons avec qui tu les fais. De plus, tu broies leurs volontés. Seraient-ils heureux de voir que tu les manipules ? »

_Xano avait arrêté l'attaque avec son bras gauche avant de lui décocher un violent coup dans les gencives, l'homme aux lunettes noires et à la coupe afro volant en arrière sans comprendre ce qui venait de le frapper. Les lunettes noires se fissurèrent légèrement alors qu'il se redressait : Cette… Feunard était vraiment très puissante mais comment pouvait-elle le blesser, lui ? Avec ses cinq symbioses, il devait être invincible pour la majorité des hommes ! Xano passa une main sur son torse velu de poils dorés en souriant :_

« Même si tu… as une mauvaise odeur Tyrania, tes poils sont toujours aussi doux au toucher. On s'occupe de lui et je te fous à l'eau. »

« Xano ? Je… voulais te dire quelque chose depuis toutes ces années. Est-ce… que tu es prêt à m'écouter ? »

_Elle avait un ton qui se voulait neutre mais il pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse de Tyrania dans cette voix. Il hocha la tête dans le vide alors que Nelya et les deux autres femmes comprenaient ce qui se passait : Tyrania discutait avec Xano à l'intérieur de son crâne. Oriane fit apparaître ses serres à la place de ses deux pieds avant de crier à Nelya et Luna :_

« Les filles ! On essaye de s'occuper de lui ! Je crois qu'ils vont avoir une longue discussion ! Laissons les se parler un peu ! »

« Aucun problème pour ma part. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas faire autre chose. »

« Pfff… Elle est revenue et elle va s'accaparer encore un peu plus Xano ! Mais bon… Si il a fait son choix, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, je préfère le savoir heureux. »

_Les trois femmes se jetèrent sur Loxen qui s'était relevé après le violent uppercut qu'il avait reçu. Si elles voulaient se battre, elles étaient bien tombées ! De toute façon, le coup qu'il avait pris, cela n'avait été que de la chance ! Xano s'était légèrement reculé, restant debout tout en son dos contre un arbre._

« Comme tu peux t'en douter… J'ai eut… quelques problèmes dans mon enfance. »

_Voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui raconter finalement sa vie antérieure, celle qu'elle avait avant de le rencontrer, celle qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances. Il fermait les yeux, ses pensées fusionnant avec celles de Tyrania pour lui permettre une image précise de son passé. Treize années auparavant, elle marchait tout en bout de file avec quelques autres Goupix et de nombreux Feunards devant eux._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a mis à ce Chaglam ! Il a rien compris à ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

« Oui mais faut dire qu'il voulait s'en prendre à nous trois ! »

_Elle les écoutait sans parler alors qu'elle marchait avec eux. Sa fourrure argentée était bien différente de celles des autres Goupix. Bien qu'elle était la dernière descendante de Zyla et de Merak, elle était appréciée de tous et de toutes. Sa fourrure argentée était le signe d'une très grande puissance et destinée d'après les dires de Kalix, l'aînée des Feunards dans la famille et mère de Merak. Son grand-père était mort au cours d'un combat contre un puissant Dracolosse qui s'en était pris à la famille. Les trois Feunards qui étaient devant les autres étaient simplement ceux les plus respectés, les plus puissants et les chefs du groupe : Merak au milieu, Zyla à sa droite et Kalix à sa gauche. Chacun et chacune écoutait avec attention les ordres de ces trois Feunards. Malgré sa taille chétive par rapport aux deux autres chefs, Kalix était appréciée des Goupix pour ses nombreuses histoires sur le monde et sur ses connaissances. Vieille de presque huit cents cinquante années, elle avait vécu bien plus longtemps que tous les Feunards se trouvant en ce lieu. La nuit, les jeunes l'entouraient alors que les Feunards allaient chasser pour nourrir leurs enfants. Du moins, leurs enfants… Une bonne partie était issue de la famille de Zyla et Merak mais de nombreux Feunards non reliés par le sang avec eux les avaient rejoints avec leurs progénitures. Crainte et respectée, cette famille de Feunards était reconnue comme très dangereuse pour les humains._

« Dis grand-mère Kalix, pourquoi les humains sont encore en ce monde ? »

« Les humains sont comme nous, Palan. Ils ont le droit de vivre sur cette Terre. Simplement, nous sommes en désaccord permanent avec eux, c'est pourquoi nous ne faisons que les attaquer et nous protéger de leurs nombreux assauts. »

« Dis grand-mère Kalix, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque où tu étais une jeune Goupix, les humains n'avaient pas ces étranges sphères rouges et blanches qui font apparaître les autres animaux ? »

« Exactement Otina, en ce temps, les pokémons et les humains devaient avoir une véritable relation entre eux et savoir se comprendre. En ce temps, une bonne partie des créatures et même les Feunards étaient leurs amis. Comme nous n'étions pas capturés contre notre volonté par les hommes, nos relations étaient pures et sincères. »

« Alors pourquoi ils ont inventé ces sphères rouges et blanches ? Cela ne leur plaisait plus d'avoir ces relations ? »

« Tout simplement que parmi les humains, certains sont maléfiques et veulent diriger ce monde. Mais les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais, simplement, ils ont choisi l'option de facilité et nous ne pouvons pas leur en vouloir. Nous aussi, nous avons quelques dissidents et donc… »

« Arrête donc de raconter ce genre de bêtises, Kalix. Tous les hommes sont mauvais et cela ne changera jamais. »

Les Goupix se retournaient vers la Feunard au pelage brun. Celle-ci était arrivée alors que la vieille Feunard racontait son histoire. Elle jeta un regard de même couleur que son pelage avant de dire :

« Il est l'heure d'aller se nourrir et ensuite de se coucher. Nous resterons ici. Partez maintenant vous rassasier. »

_Les Goupix poussèrent des glapissements de joie alors que Zyla s'éloignait, suivant cette dernière pour aller se nourrir. Seule Tyrania était restée près de sa grand-mère, celle-ci ayant remarqué la présence de la jeune Goupix au pelage argenté. Les yeux jaunes de la vieille Feunard se posèrent sur elle avant de dire :_

« Alors, tu n'as pas faim Tyrania ? Tu ne veux pas manger ? »

« Et toi grand-mère, pourquoi tu ne manges jamais ? »

« Oh que si, je mange, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Simplement, je consomme beaucoup moins que vous. Les vieilles Feunards comme moi n'ont pas besoin d'être nourries souvent. »

« Mère… Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

_Un magnifique Feunard à la fourrure rougeoyante était apparu avec quelques morceaux de viande au-dessus de ses neufs queues. Il devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres cinquante et s'était approché de Tyrania et de Kalix. Des yeux de couleur argentée posés sur les deux créatures, il déposa les morceaux sur le sol avant de dire :_

« Veuillez manger au lieu de dire de telles choses. Vous êtes celle que tout le monde respecte et admire. Vous êtes un modèle auquel bon nombre de Feunards aimeraient ressembler. »

« Moi je l'aime vraiment beaucoup grand-mère Kalix ! »

« Ah… Tyrania, Tyrania, Tyrania, tu embêtes encore ta grand-mère ? Vilaine fille. »

« Elle ne m'ennuie pas, mon fils. J'étais en train de raconter … »

« Dis Père ! Je voulais savoir : Est-ce que tous les hommes sont mauvais ? »

« Tu devrais manger au lieu de dire des bêtises. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. »

_Les deux Feunards se regardèrent dans les yeux alors qu'elle obéissait à son père. Il valait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet. Il était le seul au courant des antécédents de sa mère. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et les Goupix s'amusaient à moyenne distance des Feunards qui s'étaient réunis pour discuter entre eux. Une sorte de gros papillon à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges s'approcha des Goupix avant de venir les narguer en tournant autour. Les jeunes renards s'étaient déjà redressés sur leurs pattes en glapissant avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

« Restez ici ! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce …TYRANIA ! »

_La jeune renarde au pelage argenté n'avait pas écouté la consigne, se mettant à poursuivre avec vélocité le Papillusion qui s'enfuyait. Après une course de plus de cinq cent mètres, elle arriva finalement devant un jeune garçon qui avait les yeux fermés. Une coupe au bol, les cheveux noirs, il ouvrit ses deux yeux rouges avant de murmurer :_

« Tiens ? Une Goupix ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Elle s'était mise à grogner, poussant quelques glapissements pour signaler qu'elle n'allait pas se laisse faire mais le jeune garçon s'était agenouillé, tendant sa main droite vers elle. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le mordre mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur. Ses yeux vairons posés sur lui, elle essayait de comprendre la réaction de l'enfant mais celui-ci prenait la parole :_

« Moi, je m'appelle Malar. Toi, tu t'appelles Tyrania, c'est ça ? Tu veux être mon amie ? »

_Il l'avait regardé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle retirait ses crocs, apeurée par la situation. Comment Malar connaissait-il déjà son nom ? Elle s'était enfuie alors que l'enfant lui avait demandé de ne pas partir d'une voix triste. Elle était retournée près des autres Goupix, se faisant crier dessus par Zyla pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quelques journées s'étaient déroulées et à chaque fois, dès l'instant où elle était seule, Malar revenait près d'elle, lui demandant de bien vouloir être son amie. Elle avait bien tente de le retirer de son esprit, de l'oublier mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé mais le poids de sa conscience devint trop lourd et elle demanda à Kalix alors qu'elles étaient seules :_

« Grand-mère Kalix… Est-ce que les humains sont tous mauvais ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, chair de ma chair ? »

« Je… Tu promets de ne pas le dire ? Et bien… J'ai rencontré un… jeune humain et il veut que je sois son amie. »

« Et toi que veux-tu ? »

_Elle ne semblait même pas étonnée de savoir que Tyrania parlait avec un humain. Sa grand-mère était vraiment spéciale. Elle était tellement… superbe. C'était vraiment celle qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Décontenancée par les propos de sa grand-mère, elle lui répondit :_

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il fait un peu peur… mais il n'a pas l'air méchant. C'est un enfant comme moi ! Tu crois que… je peux devenir son amie ? Mais qu'est-ce que les autres vont dire ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-tu le leur dire ? Tu peux tout simplement t'amuser avec lui en lui demandant de ne pas te capturer et ensuite revenir ici comme si de rien n'était. »

« Dis… Grand-mère, tu connais beaucoup les humains, non ? Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir l'amie de l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oh que si… Plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu le devenir et tout ça pour un unique homme. Mais cela remonte à fort longtemps… J'avais à peine six cents années voir un peu plus mais je m'en rappelle de cet homme. J'étais en train de chasser mais j'avais surestimé l'ennemi et mal m'en a pris. J'étais couverte de blessures et j'ai perdu mon chemin. »

« Et alors ? Et alors ? Et où était Papa et les autres ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas là. J'étais encore capable de me débrouiller toute seule à cette époque… Du moins, j'y croyais jusqu'à ce jour. Gravement blessée, j'errais dans les bois quand je l'ai vu… Cet homme. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et des cheveux noirs qui montraient qu'il n'aimait pas se coiffer. Il était aussi en train de les perdre et j'avais remarqué que certains de ses cheveux devenaient gris. Il s'est approché de moi mais j'ai grogné pour lui signaler que j'étais encore capable de me battre. Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, je n'allais pas devenir l'un de leurs outils ! »

« Continue grand-mère ! Continue ! »

« Malheureusement, j'avais beau grogné, je n'étais pas en état de continuer à me battre et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai remarqué que j'avais beaucoup de bandages et que mes blessures étaient guéries en majorité pour une bonne partie. L'homme dormait sur une chaise, sa tête posée sur la table d'opération. Il avait veillé pendant toute la journée et la nuit à ce que je ne suis plus en danger de mort. J'ai essayé de m'échapper avant de me laisser amadouer mais mon corps était trop faible. Il s'est réveillé et m'a signalé qu'il ne valait mieux pas bouger maintenant. Je n'avais que faire de l'avis d'un humain mais il avait totalement raison. Il s'est présenté à moi et je retiendrais toujours ce nom : Analos Enéka. »

« C'était donc un gentil humain puisqu'il t'a soigné ! »

« Exactement… Un humain comme j'aimerais tant en voir dans ce monde. Je me suis laissé faire et il m'a tout raconté. Auparavant, il travaillait pour une organisation criminelle et faisait des manipulations sur les pokémons. Quand j'ai appris ça, je l'ai simplement ignoré car ce n'était pas si important. Il était si sincère et n'avait jamais esquissé un seul geste pour me capturer. Jamais il ne m'avait demandé si je voulais être son pokémon. Il voulait simplement me soigner car il avait une dette envers les pokémons. Il voulait faire de son mieux pour se faire pardonner. Après deux semaines, j'étais maintenant en parfaite condition physique et je lui ai adieu. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui alors que je l'aurais tant voulu. J'avais tellement de choses à gérer, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner pour un humain. »

« Tu l'aimais bien donc ? »

« Oui… Si je n'avais pas eut de famille, je l'aurais rejoint, j'en suis sûre. J'ai appris quelques années plus tard qu'il était mort d'une façon atroce par l'organisation criminelle qu'il avait quittée. Je me suis dit à ce moment là : Si seulement j'étais restée avec lui… Je l'aurais protégé et rien ne serait arrivé. »

« Mais c'est triste comme histoire ! Pourquoi tu ne la racontes jamais ? »

« Car notre famille déteste les humains. Ta mère, Zyla voue une haine farouche à ces derniers. Elle prend de plus en plus de poids dans les décisions et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Est-ce que tu as envie de passer le reste de ta vie avec cet humain ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais aller le rejoindre et t'amuser avec lui. Je ne dirais rien. »

« Moi non plus ! »

Oui… Sa grand-mère… Elle l'aimait tant, elle l'admirait car elle la comprenait si facilement. Un mois s'était passé : Le jeune garçon et elle s'amusaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Etrangement, il était toujours derrière eux mais elle ne se posait pas de questions. Un jour, sa mère s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait donné un violent coup de patte en grognant :

« Toi ! Tu as l'odeur d'un humain ! Je pensais que c'était par erreur mais depuis plus d'un mois, tu disparais pendant quasiment une heure ! Où est-ce que tu traînes ?! »

« Zyla… Calme toi, voyons. Tyrania a sûrement une bonne explication. »

« Je… Je… Je rencontre un humain. Il s'appelle Malar et il est très gentil ! Les humains ne sont pas tous méchants comme vous le dites, Mère ! »

« IDIOTE ! Que tous les Feunards se réunissent ! Nous allons devoir discuter de ce que nous allons faire d'elle ! »

_Un second coup de patte dans sa tête et elle était tombée au sol. Les Goupix s'étaient tous reculés comme dégoûtés par Tyrania. Seule Kalix était restée à distance d'elle mais en la regardant de ses yeux tristes… Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Finalement, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres Feunards. La décision avait été sans appel : Elle devait quitter la famille pour éviter de ramener le malheur sur eux avec cet humain. Kalix avait fait de son mieux mais Zyla s'était montrée si convaincante…Les dernières paroles de sa famille provenaient de sa mère alors qu'une aura noire l'entourait :_

« Vraiment. Tu as été très stupide, trop stupide ! T'approcher d'un humain et l'apprécier ! Tu me fais honte, Tyrania ! Je te rejette et je te bannis de la famille ! Dorénavant, ton nom sera la Rejetée, celle qui est exclue car elle est impure mais ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu ne pourras pas vivre tranquille avec cet humain. Je vais te maudire… te maudire d'une telle façon que tu ne pourras jamais aimer un humain réellement. Te maudire que JAMAIS tu ne trouveras le bonheur avec les humains ! »

_Elle n'avait même pas eut peur. Elle s'en fichait pas mal puisque de toute façon, elle allait être avec celui qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était finalement mise en route en poussant des petits glapissements pour trouver Malar et lui dire qu'elle était libre, que maintenant, elle pouvait toujours avec lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une clairière et elle s'était mise à courir avec en glapissement de joie. Un violent coup dans le ventre l'avait stoppé net dans son saut pour arriver dans les bras de Malar. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et déjà le jeune garçon s'était mis à éclater de rire :_

« Alors, comme ça, tu n'as plus de famille ? Tant mieux, ça sera bien mieux. Héhéhé, et dire que tu es tombée dans mon piège. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une chétive et faible créature comme toi ? Tu es laide avec tes deux yeux vairons ! Cela prouve que tu es une ratée, un simple déchet ! »

« Gou… Goupix ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu ne comprends pas ?! J'AI FAIS SIMPLEMENT CA CAR TU M'AMUSES ! J'aime faire souffrir des stupides créatures pures et innocentes comme toi ! »

_Ce qui s'était passé ensuite l'avait laissé dans un état proche de la mort. Ruée de coups de pieds et de poings, elle s'était cachée dans un trou abandonné, ne sortant qu'à la lueur de la nuit pour tenter de se nourrir. Du haut de ses huit ans, Malar lui avait montré toute la cruauté des humains et elle s'était laissée trompée de cette façon. Vivre seule et isolée pendant presque cinq années, elle avait détesté toutes ces créatures si heureuses et en famille, qu'elles soient humaines ou pokémons. Finalement, lorsqu'elle avait dix années, elle s'était faite capturée sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Pendant deux ans, personne n'avait réussi à se lier avec elle, elle n'avait pas hésité à montrer ses crocs, à mordre ou à brûler quiconque tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Les uns après les autres, les centres des scientifiques donnant les pokémons aux futures générations de douze ans abandonnaient la pokémon à un nouvel endroit. Et enfin… Elle l'avait trouvé…_

« Au départ… Tu me faisais penser à Malar et je n'étais pas prête à me laisser faire. Et au fur et à mesure, j'ai… remarqué que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi Xano, Xano ? »

_Tout les deux s'étaient laissés emportés par la vague des souvenirs de Tyrania. Il s'était mis rapidement à pleurer, se disant qu'ENFIN, il savait tout à son sujet, qu'ENFIN, il avait le sentiment de la connaître réellement. Ils n'avaient pas entendus les faibles cris des trois femmes alors qu'un monstre difforme et composé d'une quinzaine de pokémons s'était mis à courir vers lui. Seul le visage était encore la preuve que Loxen était un humain. Xano s'était frotté les yeux avant de finalement remarquer le monstre qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui. Instinctivement, il avait arrêté la symbiose, Tyrania réapparaissant derrière lui, une neuvième et magnifique queue dorée venant compléter sa fourrure. Enfin, elle était complète. La lame d'une faux alla tracer une ligne diagonale et sanguinolente sur le torse de Xano : La lame d'un Insecateur. Il tomba au sol, les yeux vairons grands ouverts et larmoyants de l'histoire de Tyrania. Le médaillon de la Feunard s'était mis se fissurer de plus en plus alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… Pas… Après lui avoir tout dit. Je… Je suis libre, je pouvais être avec lui et toi… Toi… »

_Son corps s'était mis à rayonner alors que le médaillon éclatait enfin en morceaux. Six années… Six années de sa vie passée avec lui, ce n'était que le début d'une longue existence à ses côtés. Une existence qu'elle savait être heureuse. La Feunard s'approcha de Xano alors qu'elle s'illuminait, venant poser son museau sur le jeune homme aux yeux grands ouverts, il ne semblait plus répondre, était-il encore conscient… ou même vivant ? Une sphère rougeâtre entourait maintenant Tyrania alors que soudainement, Nelya se téléportait à côté de Luna et Oriane, créant une puissant barrière magique._

« NE BOUGEZ SURTOUT PAS ! »

_Loxen fut violemment envoyé contre plusieurs arbres, chaque arbre se détruisant à son contact à cause de la puissance dégagée par Tyrania. La sphère rougeâtre se mettait à grandir avant de provoquer une onde enflammée, une onde de feu qui calcina tout ce qui se trouvait autour à plus d'un kilomètre. Les roches étaient fondues, la porte de fer l'était tout autant voir même trouée en partie. Il ne restait plus aucun arbre et Nelya était tombée à genoux, le front en sueur et la respiration haletante. Normalement, les abris étaient capables de protéger de n'importe quelle attaque mais là… Elle avait vraiment cru que ce dernier n'allait pas tenir le coup. La vague de flammes avait finalement disparu alors qu'une forme féminine tenait Xano dans ses bras. Rapidement, elle posa une main sur la blessure du jeune homme avant de murmure d'une voix élégante :_

« Tu n'es… pas en danger de mort. Tant mieux, Xano. »

_L'ombre féminine déposa le jeune homme contre un arbre, posant une sorte de papier violet sur sa vilaine blessure alors qu'elle se relevait. Loxen était assez brûlé mais ne semblait même pas avoir souffert de la déflagration. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Il ne voyait que le dos de la personne devant lui : Neuf queues magnifiques de couleur dorée et aux bords argentés, deux longues oreilles de renarde, une chevelure assez courte et dorée. Elle semblait porter une longue robe rouge et la voix féminine reprenait la parole en poussant un petit rire. Lentement, elle se retournait alors que ses doigts se tortillaient dans tous les sens avant de laisser apparaître des ongles tranchants comme des lames de rasoir :_

« Loxen… D'abord tu tues ma mère, ensuite, tu décides de t'en prendre à Xano. Je ne sais pas la raison qui pousse un humain à commettre de telles monstruosités mais au final cela m'importe peu. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années. Dès le jour où j'ai su qu'il était possible de devenir une humaine, j'ai essayé de faire mon maximum pour en devenir une. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse avec lui, à quel point j'aimais ce jeune homme. Tu es capable de faire un nombre illimitée de symbioses n'est-ce pas ? Si il n'est pas possible de te tuer d'une manière normale… Je ne vais pas me gêner : Je vais te déchiqueter, morceaux par morceaux. Qu'importe tes symbioses, il va simplement me suffire d'éliminer toutes VOS PITOYABLES VIES ! »

_Une longue cicatrice sur son œil droite, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, elle portait un long tissu bleu par-dessus sa robe rouge, camouflant ses formes. Il y avait de nombreux dessins sur le tissu bleu et son unique œil violet était dirigé vers cet homme. Elle murmura pour les trois femmes dans un coin :_

« Surveillez Xano, ça ne va pas être long. »


	69. Chapitre 69 : Ange et démon

**Chapitre 69 : Ange et démon**

« Petite idiote, tu penses vra… »

_Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle était déjà devant lui, sa griffe droite refermée en un poing alors qu'elle venait le frapper au visage. Les lunettes noires venaient d'exploser en morceaux, laissant apparaître deux yeux verts alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Ce coup avait été bien plus puissant que tout ceux qu'il avait reçus depuis le début !_

« Tu devrais me prendre plus au sérieux si tu veux tenter vivre plus de deux minutes. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Luna et les autres. »

« TOI… TOI… TOI tu vas voir ! »

_Cinq nouvelles sphères rouges et blanches s'ouvraient alors que le corps monstrueux de Loxen continuait de se transformer. Deux nouvelles paires d'ailes, l'une étant violette, l'autre verte tandis qu'une trompe apparaissait à côté de la foreuse qui lui servait de nez. Deux gigantesques pinces étaient apparues au-dessus de ses deux griffes alors que Tyrania gardait son sourire aux lèvres, disant :_

« Combien ça t'en fait ? Quinze ? Vingt ? Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Tu ne ressemblais pas déjà à grand-chose auparavant mais là, tu es vraiment abominable. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ce combat et t'enfuir… si je ne décide pas de te tuer avant. »

« Tu as une grande gueule alors que tu te trouves seule ! Les trois autres n'ont rien put faire contre moi ! »

« C 'est normal. Elles sont faibles contrairement à moi. »

_Oriane et Luna grognèrent tandis que Nelya restait stoïque. Même si il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de Tyrania, ce n'était pas une façon de le dire ! La femme aux cheveux dorés gardait le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une boule de feu dans une griffe puis une seconde dans l'autre._

« Où en étions nous ? Ah oui… A ton éradication ! Je vais te montrer comment on peut mourir plusieurs fois d'affilée ! »

_La première boule de feu partie en direction de la tête de Loxen, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que la seconde venait brûler les ailes de couleur verte. Pour elle, ça n'avait pas été très difficile de savoir qu'il avait pris les ailes d'un Tropius. Déjà, il poussait un second cri mais cette fois-ci à moitié animal. Alors qu'il criait, une tête apparaissait à côté de la sienne : Brune, elle ressemblait à celle d'un monstre avec une carapace verte sur son sommet. Sans crier gare, la griffe droite de Tyrania la trancha au niveau de la gorge, la tête tombant sur le sol en roulant alors que Loxen reculait en hurlant à la mort._

« Un en moins, il en reste combien ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il se retenait de vomir alors que tout son corps souffrait mille fois ! La tête du Tropius avait roulé sur le sol et les deux ailes vertes avaient disparu de son corps monstrueux. Mais là n'était pas le problème : Son corps…Il avait eut un moment où une forte douleur l'avait frappé à la tête et toutes les âmes vides des pokémons avaient tenté de prendre le dessus sur lui : Il s'était forcé rapidement à se rappeler l'unique raison de sa présence en ces lieux et il s'était remis en garde._

« Tu n'as pas ton compte ? Tu veux toujours te battre ? Tu es faible, encore plus faible qu'Oriane et les autres. Si encore tu étais capable de faire devenir humain un pokémon, peut-être serais-tu vraiment fort mais vu ton caractère, cela m'étonnerait qu'un seul pokémon ne veuille de toi. »

« TA GUEULE SALOPE ! »

_Oh ? Elle avait visé un point sensible visiblement. La vérité blessait toujours. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que les dernières sphères rouges et blanches s'ouvraient. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, les composés de chair, les différentes queues, griffes, serres, pattes, écailles, poils… Non il n'avait plus rien d'un humain. Rapidement, le concentré de masse et de chair s'approchait de Tyrania mais à une vitesse extrêmement lente._

« Trop de symbioses est mauvais pour le corps. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que le maximum de pokémons que peut avoir un dresseur avec lui est de six. Du moins, en théorie. Dans la pratique, rien n'interdit à un homme d'avoir une cinquantaine de pokémons avec lui. Avec les symbioses, il est déjà très difficile d'en faire deux ou trois en même temps et ce que tu prétendais être comme un avantage est en fait un inconvénient. Il est temps de te mutiler. »

_Elle racla ses deux griffes l'une contre l'autre alors que Loxen avançait vers elle. Elle disparue soudainement de sa vue avant de lui trancher l'une de ses deux pinces, la tête d'un Kraboss faisant son apparition à côté de celle de l'homme aux yeux verts. Sans attendre de réaction de la part du monstre, elle trancha subitement l'autre pince, faisant apparaître de l'autre côté du visage de Loxen, la tête d'un Colhomard. Sans ménagement et comme si cela était fait avec une extrême facilité. Les deux têtes tombèrent au sol alors que Tyrania murmurait sur le ton de l'amusement démentiel :_

« Deux et trois. Il n'en reste que vingt-quatre, c'est ça Nelya ? »

« Euh... Oui mais… J'ai une question ? »

« Laquelle ? Dépêches toi puisque je vais l'emmener loin de cet endroit pour éviter que Xano soit blessé encore plus, héhéhé. »

« J'en ai deux : C'est quoi ce que tu as mis sur le corps de Xano ? Ce bout de papier. Sinon, pourquoi tu ne coupes pas la tête de Loxen pour terminer plus rapidement le combat ? »

« Oh ça… »

_Toute sa griffe droite s'était mise à briller d'une forte lumière blanche alors que Loxen était finalement arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle lui tournait le dos et ses multiples appendices étaient tous dirigés vers elle. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de se retourner subitement, déversant toute l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulée dans sa griffe droite pour la placer sur le corps de Loxen. Des nombreux morceaux de métal et de roche volèrent dans tous les sens alors qu'il était expulsé en arrière. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, son visage se déformant horriblement alors qu'il vomissait différents corps morts : Celui d'un Rhinastoc, d'un Airmure, d'un Archeodong et d'un Galeking. Ils étaient tous recouverts d'un épais liquide blanc et Luna eut une mine de dégoût. Même Nelya semblait surprise par cette réaction : Normalement, lors d'une annulation de symbiose, le pokémon devait apparaître à côté mais pas être vomi ou alors séparé de cette façon._

« Je veux simplement le faire souffrir et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il lui reste encore vingt morts à subir avant d'aller rejoindre ceux qu'il a osés manipuler et tuer. »

_Elle éclata d'un rire sadique avant de se remettre en face de Loxen. Pendant la discussion, elle avait regardé longuement Xano avec un sourire candide mais maintenant, elle avait une toute autre face. Lentement, elle murmura pour les trois femmes :_

« Eloignez vous… ou alors protégez vous. »

_Elle craqua ses deux griffes alors qu'elle retournait vers Loxen qui reprenait peu à peu un corps à peu près normal. Depuis qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de symbioses, il devenait de moins en moins difforme mais ce n'était pas pour cela que son caractère changeait. Il continuait d'insulter Tyrania, celle-ci éclatant toujours de rire alors qu'elle le laissait faire._

_Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la toucher ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la blesser ?! Il était le Taiso Dominateur ! Il se battait pour une bonne raison ! Il se battait pour elle ! L'unique pensée qu'il avait été dirigé vers cette femme aux cheveux violets, cette créature qui l'avait sortit des abysses il y a plus de vingt ans ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par cette petite garce aux cheveux dorés ! _

« MARREEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Autant donner le tout pour le tout ! Son corps s'illumina de partout alors que des têtes apparaissaient de part et d'autres. Chacune représentait un pokémon différent, chaque tête ayant les yeux entièrement blancs. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre ! Quitte à être exténué après cette tactique, il allait la buter !_

« C'est triste de s'énerver pour si peu. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Raclure… RACLURE ! Je ne te laisserais pas m'empêcher de le tuer ! JE DOIS LE TUER ! Ensuite… Ensuite… Je la kidnapperais ! »

« Tu penses être encore en vie après mon passage ? »

_Tyrania éclata de rire alors que chaque bouche s'ouvrait pour créer une sphère à l'intérieur. Une attaque combinée de plusieurs lasers… Hum… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais il y avait un gros défaut à cette technique. Soudainement, elle était à la hauteur de Loxen, tranchant toutes les têtes dirigés vers elle. Cinq nouvelles têtes roulèrent sur le sol alors que des rayons sortaient dans tous les sens… sans toucher Tyrania._

« Que que que… »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle n'avait rien ! Rien du tout ! Ses pensées étaient déjà en train de se brouiller et il vacillait sur le sol. Il reprenait peu à peu une forme humaine au niveau du visage et du cou mais le reste de son corps était toujours sous l'assaut des quinze différents pokémons avait qui il avait fait une symbiose. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Pas maintenant ! Comme si il ne remarquait plus Tyrania, il s'était mis à ramper vers Xano qui était toujours évanoui et entouré des trois femmes. Celles-ci s'étaient immobilisées, incapables de réagir devant la monstruosité qui arrivait vers elles._

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? »

« Le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Si je meurs maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de la retrouver ! »

« Pfff… Tu es fatiguant. Tais toi un peu. »

_Un halo de feu entoura subitement Loxen mais celui-ci le traversa comme si il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Tyrania haussa un sourcil, légèrement étonnée par le fait que ses flammes n'avaient pas blessé Loxen. Hum… Devenait-il plus puissant à chaque fois qu'il perdait une nouvelle tête ? Il valait peut-être mieux le tuer maintenant. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite alors que Loxen arrivait vers les trois femmes et Xano. Qui était le monstre ? Loxen ou alors l'humaine qui avait été autrefois Tyrania. Celle-ci poussa un rire sadique alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trancher la tête de Loxen._

« Dégage ! »

_Une nouvelle tête remplaça celle de Loxen, venant se faire découper à sa place alors que ses pattes repoussaient Tyrania avec violence. Elle fut envoyé contre un arbre alors que Nelya fermait les yeux, se concentrant tout en disant aux deux autres femmes :_

« Restez groupées et serrez vous contre Xano. »

_Elle téléporta tout le groupe à une centaine de mètres de Loxen, celui-ci explosant le sol avec ses nombreux appendices alors que Tyrania revenait vers lui, visiblement énervée par le fait de s'être fait expulsée par Loxen. Si il voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient être deux ! Elle s'était retenue depuis le début ! Rapidement, son corps s'enflamma alors qu'elle venait frapper de toutes ses forces dans le dos du monstre. Le corps de celui-ci se mit subitement à chauffer voir à fondre alors que Loxen poussait un cri rauque :_

« Arrête ça ! ARRETE ! NE M'EN EMPECHE PAS ! »

« Tu voudrais donc que j'abandonne Xano alors que je viens de le retrouver ? Faudrait être complètement arriéré pour t'obéir ! »

« JE VEUX LA RETROUVER ! Ma princesse de glace ! »

« Ta princesse… de glace ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? »

« Ils ne me laisseront plus la revoir ! Je vais te tuer ! Ensuite, je le tuerais lui ! »

_C'était elle ou alors les Taisos n'avaient jamais réellement envie de faire partir de ce groupe ? A part Arkan, elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ce groupe. Enfin bon, elle n'était pas là pour se questionner. Son propre corps commençait à émettre une forte chaleur, signe qu'elle allait utiliser une technique qui allait laisser quelques séquelles sur son corps. Son front se mettait à émettre de la sueur alors que sa robe rouge lui collait à la peau. Subitement, elle s'enflamma entièrement sans que ses vêtements ne se consument pour autant._

« FRIZY ! Je veux voir Frizy ! »

_Il avait maintenant peur… peur de ne plus la revoir et il sombrait dans une folie conservatrice. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, c'était là le secret de sa force, le secret de sa domination. Ecraser ces pauvres âmes vides de pokémon grâce à la sienne, grâce à cette vision de Frizy ! Il tentait d'en terminer avec Tyrania mais dès l'instant où il tentait de la toucher, son corps se mettait à fondre. Ce fut ces nombreuses tentacules qui disparurent en premières. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : Ses forces disparaissaient les unes après les autres, des flammes s'échappant des mains de Tyrania. Plus le temps passait, plus il reprenait une forme à peu près humaine… Dix… Huit… Six… Quatre… Deux… Il ne lui restait plus que deux symbioses et il haletait :_

« FRIZY ! Je… JE … JE… »

« Tu me fatigues avec cette Frizy. Si tu voulais vivre avec elle, il ne fallait pas faire de conneries ! »

« FRIZY ! »

« LA FERME ET CREVE ! »

_Elle en avait marre de cet homme qui avait utilisé le mauvais moyen pour protéger celle dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Si il voulait la sauver, on pouvait se donner les moyens mais il ne fallait pas se tromper ! Elle le frappa plusieurs fois au ventre, lui faisant cracher du sang alors que de nombreuses blessures étaient maintenant présentes sur le corps de Loxen. Un nouveau cadavre de pokémon tomba à côté de lui, celui d'un Dardargnan. Il leva une main vers Tyrania alors que la dernière symbiose s'achevait :_

« Je…Fri… Frizy… FRI…zy… FRIZY ! »

_La paume de sa main s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser apparaître un cristal bleu. Celui-ci fut expulsé de la paume, éraflant la joue de Tyrania qui n'avait pas eut le temps de l'esquiver. Elle était maintenant surprise : L'homme n'avait plus aucun pokémon en symbiose et pourtant, il avait été capable d'utiliser un pouvoir de ce genre ?! Loxen continuait de créer de nombreux cristaux de glace qu'il envoyait vers la femme à la robe rouge moulant son corps à cause de la sueur. Elle créait quelques petites flammes pour faire fondre les cristaux, alors qu'elle s'exclamait :_

« Tu as la vie dure ! Mais maintenant… C'est terminé ! VAS EN ENFER ! »

_Soudainement, un brouillard se leva alors qu'elle allait achever Loxen. Elle tourna son regard tout autour d'elle alors qu'une voix féminine se faisait entendre :_

« Je ne… pourrais pas te laisser faire ça, Reine de Cœur. Loxen est celui qui m'a éveillé. Qu'importe les dires de celle qui est ma maîtresse, j'ai fais mon choix. Vous ne pourrez pas le tuer car je vais vous en empêcher. Simplement… Je vais vous faire une proposition : Si vous décidez de le laisser vivre, je vous donnerais quelques indices. A vous de décider. »

_Tsss… La voix était douce mais froide et Tyrania lui aurait bien répondu d'aller se faire voir et qu'elle n'allait pas se gêner pour la tuer aussi mais comme elle ne voyait rien… Il valait mieux calmer le jeu. Elle prit la parole :_

« Je veux bien. Raconte ce que tu as à raconter et après barre toi d'ici, je veux tuer celui ou celle qui est derrière tout ça ! »

« Le pouvoir… que tu as vu. Celui de Loxen avec les cristaux de glace, ce pouvoir est issu de ma personne. Dès l'instant où un humain a éveillé et sur-évolué un pokémon, il lui est possible d'utiliser ses capacités. Néanmoins, ces pouvoirs sont généralement latents et il faut provoquer une réaction sur l'humain pour qu'il puisse les utiliser. Dans le cas du Joker blanc, il pourrait donc utiliser les pouvoirs de vous quatre. »

« Hum…C'est très intéressant mais qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousserait à me dire ça ? »

« Ma… maîtresse a changé depuis le jour où elle a appris qu'elle ne le reverrait plus… qu'elle a appris que cet homme lui avait menti et qu'il était parti avec une autre. Elle l'a attendu dans la mort après toutes ces promesses mais il n'est jamais venu. Moi-même, j'étais avec elle pour la distraire en attendant qu'il meurt vienne la rejoindre. Elle était si gentille, si douce… Elle adorait parler de cet homme. Nous étions deux mais je ne peux pas t'en parler plus. »

« Est-tu cette Frizy dont il a tant parlé ? »

_La voix ne répondit pas comme si elle cherchait une réponse. Tyrania concentrait son regard pour essayer de voir à travers le brouillard mais ne remarqua qu'une forme féminine ainsi qu'un corps couché sur le sol. Finalement, après une vingtaine de secondes, la voix lui répondit :_

« Je suis Frizy et j'étais l'une des pokémons au service du Valet de la Rancœur. »

« Où se trouve t-elle ? Derrière cette porte que j'ai fait fondre ? »

« Non… Cette porte et cet endroit n'est qu'un leurre pour berner les forces mystiques qui arrivent dans ce monde. »

« Ne tourne pas autour de pot et dis tout de suite où elle se trouve. »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme ? »

« Tu as parlé de ta maîtresse et du Valet de la Rancœur ensuite. »

« C'est… vrai. La Valet de la Rancœur se trouve dans la ville de Ryoran. Sais-tu pourquoi cette ville porte ce nom ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela m'intéresse. »

_Elle en avait déjà assez entendu. Valet de la Rancœur dans la ville de Ryoran, Xano avait aussi des pouvoirs cachés grâce à elle et aux autres Reines. Bref, le prochain endroit était cette ville et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Néanmoins, Frizy continua de parler :_

« Tu devrais pourtant. Cette ville est assez jeune et récente si on la considère par rapport aux autres villes. Elle doit avoir dans les presque deux cent années. Il était une fois une jeune femme éperdument amoureuse d'un homme. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué et appréciait les petits gestes de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre et elle a toujours tout fait pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux. Après plus d'une année d'efforts, le jeune homme et la jeune femme s'avouèrent enfin leurs sentiments alors que celle-ci qui avait tant fait pour eux deux s'éloigna sans un mot. Pendant des années, elle a combattu des hommes et des femmes sur toute la planète sans perdre un seul de ses matchs. On pouvait la considérer comme la maîtresse du monde pokémon : Nul ne pouvait l'arrêter, nul ne pouvait la battre. Jamais en ce monde n'avait existé une pareille femme. Mais celle-ci malgré toutes ses victoires restait triste et seule. Elle gardait le souvenir de cet homme en elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Celui-ci tentait toujours de communiquer avec elle mais elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, ni à ses lettres ou alors à ses messages télévisés car oui… Cet homme était mondialement connu lui aussi.

Elle décida après une quinzaine d'années de se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, un homme très riche et qui pensait qu'avec cela, il pouvait facilement se l'acheter. Elle s'est donnée avec lui avec dégoût et ils eurent plusieurs enfants mais là n'est pas la question. Cette femme avait demandé l'impossible à son mari : Créer une ville et y installer une arène pour elle. Malgré le coût faramineux, il s'exécuta pour cette femme qui était si jolie : Il ne voulait pas perdre une beauté pareille et surtout une femme célèbre. Quelques années s'écoulèrent et la femme était devenue une championne d'arène officielle, voir même la meilleure. Les plus grands et les plus prestigieux combats de pokémons passèrent dans son arène où on lui décerna le grade unique de Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons. Plusieurs anciens maîtres pokémons dont celui qu'elle avait battu il y a quelques années avaient décidé à l'unanimité de lui donner ce titre mais rien n'y faisait… Elle était toujours aussi triste et vide, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait avoir la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde à ses yeux : L'amour de cet homme. Il lui avait fait de nombreuses promesses, lui disant qu'après la mort, ils pouvaient se retrouver, qu'après la mort, il n'y avait plus de règles et de frontières. La femme de cet homme était au courant des nombreux envois de son mari mais elle était d'accord, elle savait à quel point son homme aimait cette femme même si ce n'était pas du même amour.

Cette femme est devenue le Valet de la Rancœur. »

« Ce que tu dis n'est pas logique : Si cette femme a crée cette ville il y a deux cent ans environ, cela voudrait dire qu'elle est… »

« Morte. C'est bel et bien le cas. Cette femme est morte depuis plus d'une centaine d'années et son âme erre dans la ville de Ryoran. Ryoran est le nom de cette ville car il est composé de la première syllabe de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de quelques lettres de son nom de famille : Ryusuke Dranok. »

« Mais alors… La femme dont tu parles est… »

« Riza Ira, Valet de la Rancœur et Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons. Elle est toujours en vie sous le nom de Pastia Ira. Maintenant que tu sais tout, je dois partir. Si il arrive, je ne pourrais pas défendre Loxen. Au revoir… ou Adieu. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons. »

_Le brouillard s'épaissit soudainement avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du corps de Loxen ! Seul les cadavres des vingt-sept pokémons étaient au sol mais tout était terminé. Un nouveau Taiso était tombé et ils allaient pouvoir mettre enfin un terme à cette folie. Elle observa ses vêtements ensanglantés avant de soupirer. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers les trois femmes et Xano, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un petit chapeau de tissu rouge cachait maintenant ses deux oreilles, étant apparu alors que le jeune homme ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Luna et Oriane s'étaient reculées alors que Tyrania s'était approchée de lui : Elles avaient peur d'elle après le spectacle qu'elle avait donné face à Loxen. Même Nelya avait fait quelques pas en arrière, se disant qu'il valait mieux être sur ses gardes._

« Ty…Tyrania ? Ton… œil droit. »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir violemment en le regardant se réveiller. Maintenant, il était conscient et pouvait voir cette vilaine cicatrice qui la défigurait. D'une voix triste et tendre, elle lui répondit, les deux mains en arrière :_

« Ce n'est rien, Xano. Ce n'est pas si grave sauf si… Tu ne veux plus de moi car je suis devenue laide ? »

« Mais bien sûr que… »

_Il se releva en poussant un cri de douleur, une main posée sur son torse nu. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait un papier posé sur le torse et s'approchait d'elle alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Il avait donc encore la force de se lever ? Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tyrania, elle faisait exactement sa taille alors qu'il regardait son visage avec affection._

« Tu es bien plus jolie que n'importe quelle femme sur cette planète. Cette cicatrice t'embellie de façon remarquable. »

_C'était exagéré mais elle poussa un petit rire que seul lui pouvait entendre, les autres femmes étant trop éloignées pour ça. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et ils ne disaient plus rien. Lentement, elle lui murmura d'une voix douce :_

« Ce n'est pas le moment où tu dois me prendre dans mes bras ? Je ne sais pas encore contrôler mon corps donc j'ai mes queues et mes oreilles qui sont toujours là. Loxen est parti, tu n'as pas à… »

_Il l'enlaça longuement avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Parler de Riza Ira, des Valets et de toutes ces choses, cela pouvait bien attendre la nuit. Elle déplaça ses deux mains sur le dos de Xano pour le serrer contre elle avant qu'il ne murmure :_

« Tyrania… Je crois que tu es trempée. Je sens ta poitrine contre moi. »

_Lentement, l'une des neuf grandes queues de Tyrania derrière elle se raidit avant de venir donner un léger coup derrière la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un petit râle de douleur alors qu'elle lui murmurait en rigolant qu'il était simplement un imbécile de gâcher des moments pareils._


	70. Chapitre 70 : Caresse

**Chapitre 70 : Caresse**

« Bon… Xano, maintenant, il est temps qu'on parle. Nelya et les autres, venez aussi. »

_Les trois femmes s'exécutèrent sous les ordres de Tyrania, toujours légèrement craintives faces à cette femme qui avait montré deux côtés si différents en quelques minutes. Xano s'était finalement retiré des bras de Tyrania alors qu'elle s'adressait aux quatre personnes sur un ton légèrement autoritaire :_

« Bon, j'ai eut quelques informations au sujet de nos ennemis et ça ne va pas être très plaisant… surtout que tu connais la cheffe, Xano. »

« Hein, que quoi ? »

_Il avait perdu son sourire aux paroles de Tyrania alors que déjà Nelya refermait les yeux, se mettant à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur les femmes qu'avait connues Xano pendant toutes ces années. Luna et Oriane restaient muettes alors que Tyrania reprenait la parole :_

« Notre ennemie, la cheffe des Taisos se trouve dans la ville de Ryoran. Pour Luna et Nelya, il y a peu de chances qu'elles connaissent cette ville mais pour toi, moi et Oriane, c'est autre chose. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Tyrania ? La ville de Ryoran, on n'a pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis des années ! »

« Et c'est là que se trouve notre ennemie. Tu la connais bien… C'est même elle qui t'a permis de participer au tournoi. »

_Participer au combat. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait été aussi gentille avec lui alors qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette ville, seul et abandonné. Une vieille femme du nom de Pastia Ira, une descendante de Riza Ira._

« Pourquoi cette vieille femme… voudrait nous tuer ? Elle a pourtant été si gentille. C'est bien de Pastia Ira dont tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas trop à y croire. »

« Pourtant… C'est la stricte vérité, Xano. La femme qui a sauvé Loxen était l'une de ses anciennes pokémons. »

« Berthra ? L'Ecremeuh ? Je me demande à quoi elle doit ressembler. »

_Une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit et il se surprit à rougir subitement. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers lui et une claque faite de neuf queues dorées arriva à sa joue sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où elle venait._

« Je préfère même pas savoir à quoi tu étais en train de penser. Enfin bon… Non, ce n'était pas Berthra. C'était plutôt un spectre et cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Pastia Ira n'est pas son véritable prénom. Vu que Loxen était capable d'utiliser des morceaux de glace sans symbiose, je ne vois qu'un pokémon capable de faire cela : Une Momartik. Enfin bon, cette femme n'est plus notre ennemie. Seule Pastia Ira est notre adversaire. Voilà tout, dès demain, nous nous mettrons en route vers Ryoran. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y aura des personnes innocentes impliquées là-dedans. »

« Nous trouverons un endroit isolé comme l'arène. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps que nous allons mettre, elle sera déjà préparée à nous accueillir. Il est temps de se reposer, je te rappelle que tu as une vilaine blessure au torse. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave ! Il fait encore jour. On peut se mettre en… »

_Il s'arrêta en regardant les quatre femmes : Tyrania était en parfaite santé mais les trois autres, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de s'approcher d'elles et de leur dire d'une voix gentille :_

« Nous allons simplement trouver un coin plus accueillant d'accord ? Donnez moi la main, Luna et Oriane. Quand à toi, Nelya, grimpe sur mon dos. Avec tout ce que tu as tenté d'accomplir, ça m'étonne que tu arrives encore à être debout. »

« Mais je crois que mon corps va très bien au contraire du tien. »

« Arrête de mentir. Tyrania, tu peux nous montrer le chemin ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés inclina la tête avec un petit sourire avant de prendre le commandement de la petite troupe. Xano força Nelya à monter sur son dos alors qu'elle était plus grande que lui alors Luna et Oriane prenaient ses deux mains. Ils marchaient tous très lentement, Tyrania les emmenant dans un coin moins dévasté par son onde de feu._

_Après plus d'une demie-heure de marche, ils arrivaient finalement dans un coin un peu plus boisé et Xano déposa Nelya sur le sol, celle-ci étant rouge de gêne de s'être faite ainsi traitée par lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi gentil, cela cachait peut-être quelque chose. Xano observa son sac à dos qu'il avait récupéré après la bataille en murmurant :_

« Bon les filles, mettez vous dans un coin et reposez vous ! Je m'occupe de tout ce soir ! »

« Mais tu es quand même blessé ! »

« Moins que toi, Nelya. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure anodine qui va m'empêcher de monter la tente et de vous nourrir. »

_Borné, voilà ce qu'il était et elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter dans ces moments là. Pour prouver ses dires, il retira violemment le papier violet qui recouvrait sa blessure avec un léger rictus de douleur. La blessure avait presque disparu et s'était déjà refermée en grande partie alors qu'il reprenait la parole, se tournant vers Tyrania :_

« Comment ça se fait que tu es capable de soigner ? Je ne te savais pas ce genre de pouvoirs… »

« Ce n'est pas une guérison mais une fausse malédiction. Ce papier comportait la malédiction suivante : Ta blessure se soignera très rapidement mais en échange, tu garderas les marques de celle-ci pendant quelques temps. »

« Ah, ce n'est que ça ? »

_Il éclata de rire avant de regarder la cicatrice sur son torse. Ainsi, elle allait disparaître au bout de quelques jours ou semaines ? Bah… Ce n'était pas si gênant que ça de toute façon. Il regarda Tyrania, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant la cicatrice sur son œil. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? C'était la première idée qui venait au cerveau de la jeune femme et elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'énerver voir même à pleurer de le savoir aussi cruel mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas._

« Tyrania ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? Tu es en parfaite santé donc tu es capable de monter la tente avec moi, d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui. »

_Oriane soupira légèrement alors que Tyrania s'avançait vers Xano pour prendre la toile de la tente et donc aider le jeune homme. Maintenant, elles allaient toutes être reléguées au second plan avec l'arrivée de Tyrania sous sa forme humaine. Enfin bon… Savoir Xano heureux, c'était déjà plus que satisfaisant. Peut-être devait-elle lui signaler qu'elle était une envoyée de Drimali ? C'est vrai… qu'à part le fait qu'elle soit l'une de ces pokémons, elle était aussi une envoyée céleste. Tyrania qui s'était rapprochée de Xano, put entendre le murmure de ce dernier alors qu'il sortait les piquets :_

« Tu sais… Je me demandais si je ne devais pas avoir une cicatrice comme toi, Tyrania. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis une chose aussi absurde ? J'ai perdu mon œil droit à cause de cette cicatrice. Ma mère me l'a causé avant de mourir de la main de Loxen. Elle n'était pas… si méchante au final. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu seras délaissée à cause de ta cicatrice. »

« S'il te plaît… Arrête ça. Je vais finir par penser que tu me prends en pitié. »

« Jamais ! Simplement… Je… Enfin, tu es ma première pokémon et donc, j'ai une affection particulière pour toi. Donc je me dis que j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis, bougre d'imbécile. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années, simplement, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits ! »

_Les trois autres femmes se tournèrent vers Tyrania qui venait justement de crier sur le jeune homme. Au moins… Elle était restée elle-même. Il y avait encore une petite chance de se faire aimer de la part de Xano. Les regards éloquents des trois femmes envers le jeune homme n'avaient pas échappé à Tyrania et celle-ci lui murmura :_

« Pour Nelya, Oriane et Luna, je veux te demander quelque chose : Fais comme si je n'étais pas devenue une humaine, s'il te plaît. »

« Que que que… Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais être une véritable humaine depuis tant de temps. »

« Je te dirais tout cette nuit, d'accord ? »

_Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa décision. Le reste de la journée se passa sous les nombreuses chamailleries entre Tyrania et Xano devant le regard interloqué des trois femmes. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Depuis qu'ils avaient monté la tente, elle et lui ne faisaient que de disputer. N'étaient-ils pas heureux de se revoir ? Non, vraiment, elles ne comprenaient rien. Oriane s'était tournée vers Nelya pour voir si elle pouvait deviner si ces disputes étaient réelles ou fausses :_

« Alors… Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Ils ne jouent pas la comédie. Si on ne les arrête pas, ça va finir dans le sang. »

« AH ! C'est pour moi alors ! XANO ! Xano ! Calme toi ! Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu ! »

_Luna courait en direction des deux personnes qui allaient limite se sauter dessus pour s'étrangler avant d'enlacer Xano dans ses bras. Il continuait de vociférer des insultes en direction de Tyrania mais Luna l'arrêta en l'embrassant subitement sur les lèvres. Cela fonctionna parfaitement puisqu'il fut tout de suite calmé. Tyrania s'exclama :_

« Non mais pour rouler des pelles, tu peux éviter de faire ça en public, espèce de dépravé ! »

« On est jalouse ? Tu devrais plutôt monter la tente au lieu de parler. »

_Il rigola en retirant ses lèvres de Luna, caressant les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme en voyant que Tyrania jetait au sol avec rage quelques piquets. Elle s'éloigna en poussant des grognements alors qu'Oriane et Nelya s'approchaient de Xano. Oriane fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Les choses ne changent pas… qu'importent les formes qu'elles ont. Xano, tu devrais quand même être plus gentil avec elle. Tu viens à peine de la retrouver et vous vous battez comme Caninos et Miaouss. »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a sa crise d'hystérie à chaque fois que je lui dis quelque chose. Si elle n'est pas contente, elle peut se barrer ! »

« Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Nelya. Mais quand même, y a des fois où j'aimerais qu'elle se comporte réellement comme une femme, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça ! »

_Il poussa un profond soupir avant de dire aux trois femmes de s'éloigner. Il devait finir de monter la tente. Après une trentaine de minutes, tout était prêt et il avait déjà été cherché quelques branches pour le feu. Il fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir les rations de la soirée alors que Nelya observait les alentours en murmurant :_

« Tyrania n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle ne s'est quand même pas perdue ? »

« Rien à faire ! On ne va pas s'inquiéter pour elle dès qu'elle met du temps ! Elle reviendra ! Elle a bien mis trois mois à nous retrouver mais elle est revenue. »

« Mais pourquoi tu es si méchant, Xano ?! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Hier encore, tu étais mort d'inquiétude pour elle et là, limite si tu ne voudrais pas la jeter ! »

_Même Luna ne semblait pas apprécier les paroles du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il en avait peut-être trop fait. C'est vrai que là… Au niveau de ces paroles, il avait quand même exagéré. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ça mais quand même… Devant le regard inquisiteur des trois femmes, il poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Bon… Je vais aller la chercher. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute ! Je l'aime tout autant que vous simplement…Son caractère me tape sur le système. »

« Nous allons préparer le repas en attendant. »

_Pff… De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il haussa les épaules alors que Nelya s'affairait déjà pour préparer le repas, Luna et Oriane à ses côtés. Il s'éloigna d'elles tout en marchant dans la forêt, les deux mains dans les poches. Son torse nu, quelques muscles sur ce dernier accompagnés d'une vilaine cicatrice, il murmurait le nom de Tyrania :_

« Hého ? Tyty ? Où tu es Tyty ? »

« C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? »

_Elle se retrouvait derrière lui et il se retourna rapidement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui prit la main droite dans la sienne avec affection alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Elle prenait déjà la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Merci… pour ce que tu fais même si tu n'y vas pas de main morte. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça… mais bon. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Quand j'étais une pokémon, j'étais jalouse de Luna et des autres qui pouvaient te prendre dans leurs bras, t'embrasser et dormir contre toi mais maintenant… Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient jalouses ou tristes car tu ne resteras qu'avec moi. Tu l'as toi-même dit : Je suis ta préférée et j'aurais donc un traitement de faveur. Crois-tu vraiment que ça soit une bonne chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… En ce qui concerne l'amour, je t'avoue que je suis plutôt indécis et que je ne comprend pas grand-chose. »

_Ils marchaient pendant cinq à dix minutes, main dans la main. Il sentait la douceur des doigts de la jeune femme dans les siens et ils arrivaient finalement au bord d'un lac. Elle retira ses sandales alors qu'il faisait de même. Ils allèrent s'asseoir l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'elle lui disait :_

« Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient malheureuses. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui dis ça mais je les comprends et je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent car elles penseront que tu les aimeras moins. Reste comme ça, joue ton rôle et elles seront heureuses. Bien entendu, rien ne t'empêchera de coucher avec elles. De toute façon, tu ne te serais pas gêné pour le faire sans mon consentement, je me trompe. »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment… Luna m'a dit hier quelque chose de véridique. Vous êtes les femmes d'un seul homme, vous en aimez un seul et cela jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour l'inverse : Je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme. J'ai quatre femmes que je dois aimer de manière égale et équitable. Je ne peux pas en aimer une seule car cela ferait trop de mal aux trois autres. »

« Dans certains clans ou tribus, les mâles dominants peuvent avoir plusieurs femmes. Alors pourquoi pas les humains ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas un animal ! Je trouve ça… immoral. Je trouve que le comportement de Ryusuke était vraiment malsain : Coucher et avoir des enfants avec deux femmes différentes avant de partir à la recherche d'une troisième. Mais moi… Au final, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. J'ai quatre femmes. »

_Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés à la hauteur de son visage. Il était bien plus troublé qu'il ne le montrait et Tyrania le regardait de son œil violet. Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos de ses neuf queues de renardes avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule droite. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Même si… Ca va gâcher notre moment, je dois te dire quelque chose Xano. Au sujet de Pastia Ira. D'après ce que cette Frizy m'a dit, Pastia Ira est un fantôme. »

« Elle… est donc morte ? Mais… Elle semblait bien réelle il y a quelques années. Est-ce qu'elle est morte entre temps ? »

« Non, non… En fait, elle est morte il y a plus d'un siècle. Elle m'a tout raconté à son sujet. L'origine de la ville de Ryoran, la personne qui l'a construite. Xano, on se rapproche de la fin. Notre ennemie… Pastia Ira est le Valet de la Rancoeur. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Le Valet de la Rancoeur ? Attend un peu… Ce n'est pas la prophétie dont on parle ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout : Le Valet de la Rancoeur est Riza Ira. »

_Il resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes : Le Valet de la Rancoeur était donc Riza Ira. Riza Ira étant morte il y a plus d'une centaine d'années donc son âme errait dans ce monde. Mais pourquoi était-elle devenue le Valet de la Rancœur ? Ce n'était pas normal… Il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière tout ça. Ryusuke et Clemona étaient-ils au courant que Riza Ira était de nouveau en ce monde ? Il y avait peu de chances puisque l'homme avait passé plusieurs décennies à la rechercher._

« Je n'aurais pas du… en parler maintenant. Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, Xano. »

« Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Après l'amour vient maintenant les décisions de ce genre. Si nous… tuons le Valet de la Rancoeur, nous tuons Riza Ira, nous tuons donc la raison de vivre de Ryusuke depuis des décennies. Est-ce que je peux me permettre une telle chose ? Je n'ai pas le droit de la tuer mais… »

« C'est tuer ou être tué. Elle ne se privera pas pour t'abattre. »

« C'est si compliqué, Tyrania. Si compliqué… On essayera de la raisonner avant de chercher le combat. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas sûr de marcher mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Xano ? »

_Il s'était mis à sangloter en pensant aux choses qui parcouraient son existence depuis ces dernières années. Ses quatre Reines, les Dieux, la prophétie, Malar, Ryusuke et Riza, à chaque fois, il faisait la mauvaise décision alors il allait encore se tromper, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, c'était impossible ! Il nageait en pleine confusion et Tyrania lui tapotait doucement le dos :_

« Tu es un grand garçon. Arrête donc de pleurer comme un enfant. Aller, viens dans mes bras pour te consoler. »

_Elle changea de position pour l'avoir en face d'elle alors qu'elle ouvrait ses bras. Il avait arrêté de sangloter pour émettre un petit sourire triste. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Tyrania en reniflant légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin d'être dorloté en ce moment et seule elle se trouvait en ce lieu. Les neuf queues de la femme aux cheveux dorés entouraient son dos alors qu'il avait posé son visage sur la poitrine de Tyrania._

« Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir un geste déplacé sinon je t'écartèle. »

« Promis ! »

« … C'était une invitation, Xano. Si tu veux, tu peux mais n'abuse pas non plus. »

_Elle passa une main sur les yeux du jeune homme, lui essuyant ses larmes alors qu'il relevait son regard vers elle. Son œil violet était vraiment magnifique et cette… cicatrice, elle était belle même avec elle. Il leva légèrement la main gauche pour caresser son visage et cette cicatrice. Elle trembla de peur alors qu'il s'approchait de cette chair morte et pourtant en vie il y a seulement quelques jours._

« C'est spécial au toucher mais savoir que tu es une humaine rend vraiment la chose plus agréable. On n'a attendu combien de temps Tyrania ? »

« Je crois qu'on a attendu trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas le moment où… tu dois m'embrasser et inversement ? »

_Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle fermait déjà son œil, tendant ses lèvres vers lui. Il humecta ses propres lèvres, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse alors qu'il pouvait voir la jeune femme devant lui : C'était… Tyrania. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait depuis tant d'années. Il ferma ses yeux et rapprochaient ses lèvres avant qu'une voix ne dise :_

« Tiens. J'ai l'impression que l'on dérange. »

_Ils ouvrirent soudainement leurs yeux alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux. Deux femmes sortaient des bois, l'une aux longs cheveux verts et à la poitrine bien fournie dans une robe blanche magnifique. Elle avait deux roses dans les cheveux et un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'autre femme semblait plus âgée, avait de longs cheveux bleus et une robe blanche elle aussi. Sa poitrine était plus modeste que celle de la femme aux cheveux verts mais elle avait deux petites ailes blanches au-dessus de ses oreilles. Xano observa les deux femmes avant de murmurer :_

« Shymi… et Drimali. Mais que… faites vous là ? »


	71. Chapitre 71 : Groupe

**Huitième Partie : Le Valet du Désespoir**

**Chapitre 71 : Groupe**

« Dès l'instant où tu as détruit cette porte, la barrière qu'avait installé le Joker Noir autour de toi a été évincée pendant quelques instants. Juperus t'a repéré pendant ce laps de temps et nous a demandé de venir t'aider. »

« Que que…. Attends, tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de vous, c'est simplement car j'ai une barrière autour de moi ?! »

« Exactement, Xano. Cette barrière crée des interférences et nous empêchent de te repérer, que ça soit toi ou alors les Taisos. »

« Donc si je résume bien… Les Taisos et le Joker Noir sont de mèche. Ca ne m'étonnait guère mais bon, maintenant, on est fixés. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Tyrania. Celle-ci observa de son unique œil encore valide la femme aux longs cheveux verts. Niveau poitrine, Shymi la battait facilement. Pfff…Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle qui avait Xano dans ses bras alors bon… Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Shymi ouvrit la bouche avant de dire :_

« Ca fait longtemps, Xano. Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps quand même, plusieurs années même. »

« Heu oui… Shymi, tu es toujours voir encore plus jolie qu'auparavant. Comment vas tuuuuuuuuu…. »

_Shymi le percuta en sautant sur lui, lui faisant quitter les bras de Tyrania devant le regard ahuri de cette dernière. La femme aux longs cheveux verts et aux deux roses dans les cheveux frotta quelques fois son corps contre celui de Xano avant de lui dire :_

« Tu m'as énormément manqué, Xano. »

« Moi aussi mais… Il y a d'autres façons de… »

_Elle allait déjà rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes sans attendre son consentement mais neuf queues dorées allèrent la pousser avec violence dans l'herbe alors que Tyrania prenait la parole, l'air légèrement énervée :_

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi nymphomane. T'arrives à voir tes pieds avec ta poitrine ? »

_Shymi se releva, tapotant sa robe blanche comme si de rien n'était avant d'observer Tyrania de haut en bas et d'avoir un sourire narquois aux lèvres :_

« De la part d'une femme qui préfère garder ses queues et ses oreilles de Feunard qu'elle tente de cacher avec son chapeau ridicule, je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée. »

« Pourtant tu devrais l'être. Je me suis toujours demandé : Tu réfléchis avec tes seins ou avec ton cerveau ? Je ne sais pas, je dirais que les premiers sont plus gros que le second. »

« Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas décidée de profiter de ces produits miracles qu'on appelle l'anti-puces ? »

« Je suis sûre que si je souffle dans ton oreille droite, je pourrais avoir de l'air qui ressors dans l'oreille gauche. »

« Et toi, je ne savais pas que tu avais essayé de te rendre belle. La mode cicatrice au beau milieu du visage, je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche. »

_Tyrania s'arrêta de parler, un rictus aux lèvres. Xano s'était relevé et observait le sourire de vainqueur de Shymi. Drimali n'avait rien dit du tout, trouvant cela d'une normalité affligeante que les deux femmes se disputent entre elles. Lentement, Xano se dirigea vers Tyrania avant de poser la face droite de son visage contre son torse, cachant sa cicatrice à la vue de Drimali et Shymi. Celle-ci avait ouvert la bouche de surprise alors que Drimali avait haussé un sourcil d'étonnement. Quand à Tyrania, celle-ci se surpris à rougir violemment, en proie à une grande confusion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas._

« Shymi, on n'attaque pas sur ce genre de choses. »

« Mais c'est elle qui… »

« Je viens de te dire que l'on n'attaque pas sur ça. Tu crois qu'elle a voulu une cicatrice ou quoi ? La poitrine chez une femme, c'est dans la normalité des choses. Se moquer d'une cicatrice qui défigure Tyrania et la complexer là-dessus, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais de toi. »

« Mais attend un peu, je voulais simplement te saluer ! »

« Ca ne change rien sur le fait que les paroles peuvent blesser. Les petites piques sur ta poitrine ou sur ses poils, ça passe. Sa cicatrice, je t'interdis de t'en moquer, est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

_Shymi baissa son regard émeraude sur ses mains qu'elle se triturait. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça de la part de Xano et Tyrania restait dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi mais elle s'était retrouvée complètement intimidée par lui au moment où il avait prononcé ses mots. Shymi s'avança tristement vers Xano avant de lui murmurer :_

« Je… m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non… C'est bon. Mais arrêtez de vous disputer pour un rien. De plus, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, toutes les deux. »

« Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps, Xano. »

_Drimali s'avança vers lui à son tour alors qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux saphir. C'est vrai qu'il avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Il était devenu un jeune homme bien charmant. Maintenant qu'il était presque devenu un adulte, les choses allaient se corser._

« Et bien… Nous sommes là pour t'épauler comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes. Tu devrais pourtant savoir pourquoi je dis cela : Ton futur adversaire est le Valet de la Rancoeur. Il y a de fortes chances que le Valet du Désespoir soit avec elle. »

« Mais vous ne savez… Ah si. Toi, tu sais te battre mais c'est trop dangereux pour Shymi ! »

« Shymi, est-ce que tu veux bien te présenter à Xano ? »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts s'inclina devant Xano avec un petit sourire presque candide. Elle arrêta sa révérence avant de faire apparaître deux pokémons devant elle : Parapara, une sorte d'insecte avec un gigantesque champignon sur le dos ainsi qu'une étrange plante avec des ventouses derrière le crâne._

« Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais j'ai aussi des pokémons. Voilà Parapapa, mon Parasect et Valésia, ma Vacilys. »

« Mais ça ne sera jamais suffisant contre eux ?! Mes derniers combats étaient contre des pokémons sur-évolués ! »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu auras quelques surprises. »

« Hey ! Mais c'est le gamin d'il y a quelques années ! C'est sur lui que tu fantasmes, Shymi ? C'est vrai qu'avec sa chevelure blanche, il est pas mal. »

_Le Parasect venait de s'adresser au groupe alors que Xano semblait surpris. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, Drimali avait bien sa Vibraninf qui s'était adressé à lui la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. En parlant de cette Vibraninf, elle fit son apparition derrière la jeune femme aux oreilles ailées mais elle avait maintenant changé de forme pour devenir une magnifique Libegon aux yeux rubis :_

« Tiens. Ca faisait longtemps, Xano. La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas conscient. C'était dommage. Tu te rappelles qui je suis ? »

« Heu non… Un indice ? »

« Malasa ! Pfff… Drimali, il n'est même pas capable de se rappeler de moi. »

« Ca fait presque cinq ou six ans, Malasa. Il ne t'a vu qu'une seule fois, tu ne crois pas qu'il allait se souvenir de ton nom. »

« Oui mais bon… Quand même. »

_C'était quoi cette véritable ménagerie ambulante ?! Un Parasect, une Vacilys, une Libegon. Il ne manquait plus que Drimali fasse sortir une seconde… Et merde ! Il ne pouvait même pas terminer ses pensées avant qu'une sorte d'hippocampe de presque deux mètres fasse son apparition de l'autre côté de Drimali. L'Hyporoi plongea dans l'eau avant de s'écrier :_

« Plutôt bonne, c'est vrai. Bonjour Xano Likan, j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi. Je m'appelle Kéli, enchantée de te connaître. »

« Heu… Bonjour. Drimali, Shymi, vous m'expliquez ? »

_Il était vraiment confus : Voir autant de monde, ça lui rappelait presque la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Oria. Ainsi, il avait Tyrania dans ses bras, quatre pokémons autour de lui et deux femmes à ses côtés. Vraiment, c'était un gigantesque bordel._

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi avec vous ? »

« Nous allons rester à tes côtés jusqu'à Ryoran, là-bas, nous combattrons les deux Valets pour affaiblir les troupes du Joker Noir. »

« Teuh teuh… HEIN ?! MAIS ATTEND UN PEU ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir TOUS vous héberger dans la tente ! Déjà que j'ai du l'agrandir depuis l'époque où Oriane et Luna sont devenues des femmes. »

« Xano ? Elles sont combien avec toi ? »

_Shymi s'était mise à faire une mine boudeuse en entendant le nom des deux autres reines de Xano. Si Tyrania était devenue une femme, alors les autres l'étaient sûrement. Il annonça clairement qu'elles étaient quatre femmes avec lui et Shymi murmura :_

« Et bien… Même papa n'en a pas autant. »

« En parlant de notre père… »

« Oui, il faudrait le mettre au courant pour Riza. »

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui ou Clemona. Je suis désolée, Xano. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir : Il aurait aimé éviter d'avoir à se battre contre celle qui avait sacrifié son amour pour celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait il y a de cela deux cent ans. Non, vraiment il n'avait pas de chance._

« Bon, je vais devoir vous présentes aux autres reines. »

_Il passa une main sur son front, comme si il sentait que ça n'allait pas être si facile. Tyrania quitta finalement ses bras avec un léger regret alors qu'elle lançait un regard moquer envers Shymi. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait choisi. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos Xano._

_Pour une réunion de groupe, ça l'était et c'était un joyeux bordel. Chacun et chacune parlait en même temps que l'autre et il se demanda qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec tout ça. Les pokémons capables de s'adresser aux autres qui avaient sur-évolués étaient en pleine discussion pour savoir si Xano était un bon ou un mauvais dresseur. Oriane balança quelques détails saugrenues et éveillant l'intérêt de Shymi alors qu'elle regardait Drimali dans les yeux. Elle avait été sa pokémon dans les Cieux mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Luna et Shymi se battaient pour savoir qui aimait le plus Xano mais il ne préféra même pas s'interférer entre les deux femmes, celles-ci se percutant front contre front, poitrine contre poitrine. Les plus calmes et plus sereins étaient visiblement Drimali, Tyrania et Nelya qui étaient à l'écart du groupe, mangeant tranquillement sans se poser de questions._

« Bon écoutez moi ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Avec l'arrivée de Drimali et de Shymi ainsi que de leurs compagnons, nous venons de doubler le nombre de personnes présentes donc il va falloir faire quelque chose pour la tente. Est-ce que les… pokémons seraient capables de dormir dehors pour laisser place aux… humains ? »

« Aucun problème pour ma part. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

_Les quatre pokémons s'étaient mis d'accord avec la proposition de Xano et il poussa un soupir de soulagement : Au moins, ils n'allaient pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté. C'était tant mieux et cela permettait d'éviter des disputes inutiles. Il reprit la parole :_

« Alors bon, on va faire comme ça : Les quatre pokémons dormiront au coin du feu ou près de l'eau si il faut. Quand aux six jeunes demoiselles que voilà, elles dormiront toutes dans la tente. Je pense qu'il y aura assez de place. J'ai bien réussir à dormir avec trois d'entre elles et une Feunard donc je ne pense pas que ça soit impossible. »

_Shymi prit rapidement la parole. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le problème et allait le lui signaler :_

« Et toi, tu vas dormir où ? »

« Et bien, ça me parait logique ! Je vais dormir dehors tout simplement. Ca ne me gêne pas. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Xano. Je suis désolée mais ma petite sœur et moi sommes arrivées par surprise, c'est pourquoi je dois refuser cette proposition. »

« Et moi, je vous l'interdis mademoiselle Drimali. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un homme raisonnable laisserait deux jeunes femmes dormir dans le froid alors qu'il se repose à quelques mètres d'elles ? J'ai quand même une morale ! »

_Drimali poussa un léger soupir avant de poser son regard saphir sur lui. Visiblement, il lui été interdit de discuter avec lui à ce sujet. Il avait vraiment bien mûri depuis la dernière fois : Il était devenu un jeune homme vraiment très charmant. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et plus paisiblement que la journée et il avait déjà repris la parole :_

« Comme il va nous falloir quelques semaines avant d'arriver à Ryoran, dès que nous trouverons une ville d'une taille acceptable, j'irais acheter une nouvelle tente pour que tout le monde puisse dormir avec les autres, d'accord ? »

« Mais… dans quelques jours, ça sera ton anniversaire, Xano ! »

_Il ne répondit pas à la phrase de Shymi. Les quatre Reines n'avaient pas du tout oublié ce détail qui était si important à leurs yeux. Il toussa légèrement avant de se tourner vers Drimali pour qu'elle acquiesce à ses dernières paroles. Shymi préféra se taire tout en se demandant si elle avait encore dit une bêtise ou non. Après plus d'une heure de discussion, tout le monde alla se coucher, les quatre pokémons s'étant réunis en cercle alors que Xano s'était accolé à un arbre. Les six femmes quand à elles étaient rentrées dans la tente, Shymi et Drimali le remerciant de ce geste fort galant. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne demie-heure mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir : Maintenant qu'il savait que Shymi et Drimali étaient là, il ne pouvait même plus espérer embrasser ses quatre Reines. Dire… qu'il avait été si proche de Tyrania cette après-midi. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant :  
_

« Dommage… Je crois que ça aurait été le moment le plus heureux de ma vie. »

« Lequel, celui de me revoir ? »

_La voix de Shymi résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il ouvrait subitement les yeux. Où était-il ?! Ce n'était plus la petite clairière près du coin d'eau ! Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol rempli de fleurs jaunes et roses alors que Shymi poussait un petit rire, passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches avant de s'asseoir sur lui, les mains posées sur son torse._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu es simplement dans ma dimension. A part toi et moi, personne ne peut rentrer… sauf peut-être mes parents et Juperus. »

« Heu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

_Elle lui retirait son haut comme si de rien n'était avant de pousser un petit cri surpris. Cette cicatrice devait lui faire atrocement mal. Elle se pencha lentement, lui donnant une vue plus qu'agréable sur ses formes qui devaient égaliser voir dépasser celles de Luna. Visiblement, elle ne portait rien sous sa robe blanche. Elle vint déposer de délicats baiser sur le torse du jeune homme avant de lui dire :_

« Je viens seulement panser tes blessures. »

« Non mais tu as une autre idée en tête ! »

« Une idée qui me trotte depuis des années, oui. Dis, Xano, tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ? »

_L'art et la manière de poser les questions délicates avec un soupçon de tristesse. Elle le regardait de ses yeux émeraude et brumeux comme si elle allait s'apprêter à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire dans ces moments là ?! Il ne détestait pas la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas comme si il l'aimait comme il aimait ses quatre Reines._

« Je t'apprécie Shymi. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes comme une femme ou non ! Tu es mon prince charmant, je te rappelle ! Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu aimais épier mes sous-vêtements. »

« Mais j'étais jeune à l'époque ! Je n'avais que douze ans et toi aussi ! »

« Et tu as grandi maintenant et moi aussi. Nous pouvons faire des choses qui nous étaient interdites auparavant. »

_Il avait une petite idée des choses dont elle voulait parler mais il n'en avait guère envie. Enfin si ! Il en avait envie, Shymi était définitivement très mignonne et savoir qu'elle l'aimait le rendait fou de joie mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer une déesse : Elles étaient au-dessus de lui, il n'était qu'un simple humain, qu'un simple envoyé, c'était même pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'oublier Shymi auparavant._

« Non mais… J'aime déjà Luna, Oriane, Nelya et Tyrania. Ce sont mes quatre Reines. »

« Et… alors ? Si tu es capable d'aimer quatre femmes, tu seras bien capable d'en aimer une cinquième n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas humaine ! Tu es une DEESSE ! »

« Et ça change quoi ? Je suis une femme et j'ai des besoins que seul un homme peut combler ! Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. C'est toi ou rien ! »

_Il devait se sentir flatté d'être autant aimé mais quand même… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Il poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'elle bougeait ses hanches qui se trouvaient sur son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ce genre de choses ?! A cette allure, il allait se retrouver avec une…_

« Oh ! Mais je ne rêve pas ou tu… Je ne te laisse pas indifférente, Xano. »

« Shymi, si l'autre personne n'est pas consentante, ça s'appelle du viol alors arrête tout de suite, ça vaut mieux avant de commettre une bêtise que tu regretteras. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te chercher un homme qui t'aimerais follement et complètement ? »

« AH NON ! Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est la perversité que tu tentes de dissimuler alors que tu jettes toujours un regard sur les parties de certaines femmes. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant follement en entremêlant leurs deux langues alors qu'elle s'était couchée sur lu, le haut du corps affaissé sur le sien pour frotter sa poitrine contre son torse, son entrejambe sur le sien. C'est bon, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir contre elle mais il ne devait pas abandonner la partie ! Il repoussa Shymi, reprenant son souffle en haletant avant de dire :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! »

« Simplement que tu m'aimes. Est-ce trop demander ? Tu aimes tes quatre Reines, tu aimes quatre femmes alors je me disais que tu pourrais… avoir une cinquième place pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça l'amour ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux décider d'un moment à un autre d'aimer une personne sur commande ? »

« Non mais… Ca fait tellement d'années que j'attends… Que j'espère que tu changes d'avis à mon sujet. Mais maintenant que tu as quatre femmes rien que pour toi, tu m'as oublié. »

_Aie… Elle utilisait maintenant les sentiments pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle restait couchée sur lui mais ne faisait plus aucun geste sensuel pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux verts avant de lui murmurer :_

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Simplement… Tu n'étais plus là. Tu es partie pendant des années donc nous nous sommes éloignés, voilà tout. »

« Mais maintenant, nous sommes de nouveau ensembles. Les Valets seront bientôt morts et le monde sera enfin en paix. Tu pourras retourner avec nous dans les Cieux. Je serai fière et heureuse de porter tes enfants. »

« Ah mais… Quand même… Tu t'aventures un peu loin. Bon, Shymi, viens par là. »

_Il releva son visage, allant l'embrasser longuement et délicatement alors qu'elle se laissait faire. C'était bien plus plaisant quand c'était lui qui faisait les premiers pas. Peut-être que son rêve allait se réaliser finalement après toutes ces années._

« Une fois, d'accord ? Une seule fois… Je ne pourrais pas plus. »

« Xano… Si tu ne veux pas, dis le clairement, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça car tu te sens obligé. »

« Et bien je… »

_Elle avait compris et elle se releva alors qu'il montrait un visage désolé. Soudainement, elle fut recouchée sur le sol, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Couchée dans le champ de fleurs qui caractérisait sa dimension, elle observait le regard vairon du jeune homme sur elle._

« Xano ? »

« Aucun problème. Si tu veux le faire plusieurs fois, je suis d'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu te crois… salie car je veux que ça soit clair : Je t'aime énormément mais, c'est pareil pour Tyrania et les autres. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé devant le regard sérieux du jeune homme avant de placer ses deux mains derrière le cou de celui-ci, l'emmenant vers elle. Ils allaient enfin s'aimer dans cette dimension où nul n'allait les déranger._


	72. Chapitre 72 : Rejet

**Chapitre 72 : Rejet**

« Xano, avant toute chose… »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shymi ? »

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait cette désagréable impression de tromper ses quatre Reines avec la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Entre elles, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions mais là, quand il s'agissait de Shymi, il avait vraiment un peu le trac. Il avait déjà relevé légèrement la robe blanche de la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle portait une culotte en dentelle verte et légèrement translucide._

« Je tiens à te dire qu'en tant que Déesse, je peux décider d'être enceinte dès la première fois ou non. Ainsi, pendant l'acte, si je le désire, je peux avoir ton enfant. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de te prévenir plutôt que de te laisser dans l'embarras. »

« Heu… Heu… J'ai… J'ai déjà dit à Nelya que je trouve que ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir un enfant alors si tu pouvais… »

« Je comprend… Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet de ne pas avoir ton enfant avant que tout soit terminé. D'accord ? Lorsque tout sera terminé, nous pourrons nous aimer à nouveau ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle s'affairait à lui retirer son pantalon pour le laisser seulement en caleçon gris. Visiblement, lui aussi avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années. Elle poussa un petit rire alors qu'il lui demandait de l'aider à retirer sa robe. Elle leva ses deux mains pour qu'il puisse finalement enlever le morceau de tissu blanc, laissant apparaître l'imposante poitrine aux yeux de Xano. Mon dieu… Qu'elle était grande ! Encore plus grande que celle de Luna. C'en était même presque exagéré. Il était déjà rapidement excité et Shymi l'avait remarqué, massant son caleçon avec délectation :_

« Xano ? C'est pour moi tout ça ? »

« Oui. Tout mon corps n'est rien qu'à toi pour cette nuit. »

« Je suis vraiment gâtée ! »

_Elle rigola à nouveau alors qu'il se laissait enivrer par ses caresses. Elle était vraiment très experte dans ces gestes et il se demandait si elle n'équivalait pas Oriane sur ces nombreuses techniques. Un physique aussi beau que celui de Luna, des techniques aussi douées que celles d'Oriane, il se demandait si il ne couchait pas avec les trois femmes en même temps. Il manquait plus qu'il ne trouve qu'une petite partie de Nelya en elle et il aurait le trio en une seule personne. Il se retrouva subitement sans caleçon alors qu'elle retirait son dernier habit. Elle avait empoigné son sexe pour ramener le jeune homme vers elle et la coucher sur sa poitrine. Elle lui murmura dans l'oreille :_

« Xano… Je dois te dire autre chose. »

« Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Shymi ? »

« Tu dois savoir que… Même si ça ne parait pas si évident que ça, ma grande sœur est le Valet de la Connaissance. Elle sait des choses sur l'avenir et bon nombre d'autres sujets. Si tu as une question à lui poser, tu pourras lui demander. Je crois que si tu es capable de faire sur-évoluer un pokémon, tu pourras obtenir ces pouvoirs. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

_Il répondit par l'affirmatif, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment le faire avec lui ou discuter ? Il n'aimait pas les sensations qui le tiraillaient au niveau de son cœur mais pourtant : Shymi était très mignonne, très belle, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait ! Il n'avait aucun regret à faire ça ! Aucun, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si il devait d'être fidèle à une personne._

« Sinon… Je suis le Valet de l'Amour. Est-ce que tu en veux une preuve ? »

« Bien entendu. Je me demande pourquoi tu l'es. »

« Car je dois donner de l'Amour au Joker Blanc. Je dois le rendre heureux et me donner entièrement à lui. Xano, viens s'il te plaît. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser alors qu'il se demandait si elle lui mentait ou non. Elle prenait sa tête entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser alors que celles de Xano étaient posées sur ses formes généreuses, les caressant pour durcir les deux mamelons. Elle poussait des petits gémissements plaintifs alors qu'elle sanglotait à moitié : Vraiment, c'était si bon… Si spécial et dire qu'elle avait attendu toutes ces années pour ça. Lentement, elle ouvrait ses cuisses pour lui permettre de venir en elle alors qu'elle lui murmurait :_

« Sois doux, d'accord ? Avant d'être une Déesse… Je suis une femme. »

« Je le sais très bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse et inversement, c'est bien ça ? »

_Elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux alors qu'il rentrait en elle avec délicatesse. C'était complètement différent d'Oriane ou Luna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir finalement trouvé sa place dans le monde alors qu'il donnait plusieurs coups en elle. C'était presque pareil qu'avec Nelya, cette impression de se sentir enfin chez soi._

« Xano… XANO… XANO ! »

_Elle ne se retenait pas de crier comme une furie, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait rentrer en ce lieu. Les cris de Shymi donnaient de la vigueur au jeune homme alors qu'il la pénétrait maintenant avec vitesse, de nombreuses fleurs se déracinant à chaque fois qu'il exprimait son amour envers cette jeune femme qui avait été la première fille qu'il connaissait à Ryoran. Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il poussa subitement un râle avant de jouir en elle._

« Heu… Heu… Heu… Mais mais mais… »

_Attend, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne venait quand même pas d'être… précoce ?! Il fit une mine déconfite à Shymi mais celle-ci souriait avec affection. Elle aussi semblait être au paradis d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer au niveau de son entrejambe : Cela n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus._

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé, Shymi. D'habitude, je suis… »

« De quoi ? Désolé d'être resté en moi ? »

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, le collant contre elle sans qu'il ne se retire. Elle roulait dans le champ de fleurs avec le jeune homme dans ses bras. Son enlacement était particulier : Il ressentait tout le corps de la jeune femme contre lui mais plus encore : Il ressentait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Un amour d'une déesse envers un homme, d'une femme envers un homme, d'une fille envers un garçon. Elle avait cultivé les fleurs de ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années pour lui mais il se sentait honteux d'avoir été aussi rapide :_

« Shymi. Si tu veux… Nous pouvons recommencer. Je te promets de faire bien mieux. J'ai été pathétique sur ce coup. »

« Il vaut mieux ne le faire qu'une fois pour l'instant. Xano, j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître, tu le sais ? »

« Mais moi aussi. »

_Il alla l'embrasser alors qu'il se retirait de son corps. Si elle ne voulait le faire qu'une fois, soit… Il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais quand même, il aurait aimé découvrir son corps un peu plus longtemps. Ils se rhabillèrent alors qu'elle lui prenait la main :_

« Nous allons devoir retourner près des autres. Je suis exténuée. »

« Shymi… Pour le Valet… Tu ne plaisantais pas, hein ? »

« Hein ? Mais non. Je suis bien le Valet de l'Amour et ma grande sœur Drimali est celui de la Connaissance. Tu pourras lui poser tes questions demain. Je pense que tout le monde dort en ce moment. Je suis exténuée ! »

« Mais nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de le faire une dizaine de fois pour se sentir fatiguée. Bonne nuit Xano… et encore merci d'avoir accepté de le faire avec la femme pourrie gâtée que je suis. »

_Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue tout en souriant. L'entendre dire cela l'avait légèrement choqué mais il ne préférait rien laisser paraître. Lentement, le décor changea alors qu'ils se retrouvaient près du campement mais à une distance telle que personne ne pouvait les remarquer. Shymi quitta la main de Xano en le regardant de ses yeux verts avant de retourner dans la tente. Quand à lui, il se posa dos contre un arbre avant de s'asseoir. C'est vrai qu'il était aussi très fatigué. A l'intérieur de la tente, Shymi se coucha près de sa sœur alors que celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts :_

« Alors, Shymi ? Est-ce… »

« Oui grande sœur mais… J'ai décidé de le garder, qu'importe ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Libre à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Tu es sûre de ton choix ? »

« Je pourrais me dire au moins qu'un jour, il m'a aimé. Qu'un jour, il a bien voulu de moi et que sa graine est dans mon corps. Qu'importe ce qui… »

_Shymi sanglota légèrement alors que les mains de sa grande sœur se posaient sur son dos. Drimali enlaça sa petite sœur avec affection alors que celle-ci se mettait à pleurer. Elles ne pouvaient rien contre ça, si tout avait été décidé, alors il valait mieux l'accepter. Dire qu'elle aurait put se taire et ne rien dire… Mais non, Shymi était sa petite sœur malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient pas les mêmes mères. Les deux déesses s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre alors que l'unique œil de Tyrania était ouvert sur le côté. Elle avait tout entendu, tout remarqué mais restait là sans rien dire._

_Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva de bonne heure et Xano remarqua ses provisions : Avec la troupe qui s'était multipliée par deux, il était grand temps de faire plusieurs achats car ils n'allaient même pas tenir une semaine avec ce qu'ils avaient actuellement. Il prépara le repas sans rien dire, saluant toutes les personnes. Drimali le complimenta sur sa cuisine, lui signalant qu'elle lui rappelait étrangement celle d'une autre personne. Il rigola légèrement avant de lui dire :_

« Normal ! C'est ta petite sœur qui m'a tout appris il y a quelques années. Même si entre temps, je me suis amélioré, j'ai toujours les mêmes bases qu'elle. »

« Et bien… Je vois que tu dois être quelqu'un de spécial. Elle ne cuisine que très rarement et quand ça lui plaît. »

« Grande sœur ! Ne dit pas ça devant les autres ! »

_Drimali souriait à Shymi alors que celle-ci lui rendait son sourire. Les autres personnes rigolèrent légèrement sauf Tyrania alors que Xano trouvait ça étrange que Drimali et Shymi soient aussi complices. C'est vrai que la dernière fois remontait à plusieurs années, mais il se souvenait qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement. C'est fou ce que les années pouvaient changer chez les personnes et leurs relations. Drimali prit la parole :_

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous faudra pour atteindre Ryoran ? »

« Nous pourrions utiliser nos pokémons pour nous déplacer plus rapidement mais cela va assez les fatiguer. Quand à moi, je grimperais sur le dos de Nelya. Pour Tyrania, je pense qu'elle pourrait être portée par Oriane. Pour vous, je vous verrais bien sur le dos de Malasa et quand à Shymi, elle pourrait être portée par Luna. Mais je vous avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment : Cela va tous nous fatiguer un peu trop et est-ce que ça presse ? »

« Plus le temps passera, plus Riza pourra se préparer mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux marcher aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser en arrière les autres. »

« Alors, c'est décidé ! On va trouver une ville et faire quelques courses ! Ensuite, nous nous mettrons en route vers Ryoran. Mademoiselle Drimali, il faudra que l'on discute au sujet de quelque chose. »

« Tes pouvoirs d'humain sur-évolué ? Quand tu veux mais je tiens à te prévenir : Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à les faire apparaître et à les utiliser. »

« Ca ne fait rien, tant que tu peux m'expliquer quelques petits trucs, que j'évite de servir à rien pendant les prochains combats, ça serait pas plus mal. »

« Alors nous pourrons parler quand tu le veux. »

_Il s'inclina pour la remercier avant de s'approcher de Tyrania pour lui tendre une assiette. Il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi mais elle répondit par la négative sur un ton presque agressif. Il préféra ne pas lui poser d'autres questions, se demandant ce qui se passait. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas l'heure de s'interroger et le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ville qui était proche : Acheter une seconde tente aussi grande que la première, faire des provisions pour une semaine et douze personnes, et toutes ces petites choses._

« Xano, quand même… Tu ne trouves pas que toutes les personnes nous regardent ? »

« Hum… »

_Il tourna son visage autour de lui : C'est vrai que la majorité des regards se portaient sur eux mais bon, il savait bien pourquoi ils le regardaient. Il était l'unique homme parmi six femmes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres dont deux assez spéciales : Une paire de neuf queues de renarde qui bougeaient toutes seules et une avec des petites ailes blanches au-dessus des oreilles. Ni Drimali, ni Tyrania ne semblaient pas remarquées les regards et il soupira légèrement avant de dire :_

« Disons simplement que nous sommes douze dont quatre pokémons qui nous suivent, on ne passe pas inaperçus. »

« Ah bon, si tu le dis. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de voyager parmi les humains. »

« Si tu commences à les appeler humains, tu vas encore plus attirer l'attention Shymi. »

_Elle murmura un petit désolé avant de lui prendre le bras gauche. Elle l'observa et remarqua qu'il avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années. Nelya était la plus grande, ensuite venait Drimali puis lui. Tyrania faisait la taille de Xano mais les autres femmes étaient un peu plus petites que lui. Enfin, rien de bien grave. La journée se déroula sans accrocs et ils étaient déjà repartis de la ville alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Ryoran._

« Deux à trois semaines, je dirais Drimali. En calculant notre rapport de kilomètres par jour, je pense que nous y serons dans ces délais. »

_Il avait dit cela alors que la nuit était retombée pour la seconde fois sur le groupe. Voilà que la seconde journée allait se terminer mais cette fois-ci, une seconde tente avait fait son apparition. Beaucoup de secondes choses en quelques secondes. Il rigola pour lui-même devant le regard étonné des personnes, certaines lui demandant ce qui se passait. Il préféra ne pas s'expliquer alors qu'ils finissaient le repas. Cette fois-ci, Shymi et Drimali dormaient ensembles avec leurs pokémons autour d'elles alors que Xano dormait avec les quatre femmes près de lui. Moins d'une demie-heure après que tout le monde soit endormi, deux doigts lui pincèrent le bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur :_

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Xano ? »

« Tyrania ? Il y a un problème ? Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu peux te coller contre moi. »

« Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu veux parler ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

_Elle se releva dans la tente, lui faisant un petit geste pour lui dire de se lever lui aussi. Ils sortirent de la tente en évitant soigneusement de réveiller Luna, Nelya et Oriane. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une humaine, l'ancienne Xatu au pelage bleu n'avait aucun mal à s'endormir chaque nuit. Ils s'éloignèrent d'une vingtaine de mètres alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui, sur un ton légèrement énervé :_

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Non, sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à voir… »

« Toi et Shymi ! »

« Oups… »

_C'était le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à décrocher après ce que Tyrania venait de dire. Ainsi, elle était au courant ? Est-ce que… Shymi lui avait dit ? Non… Les deux ne s'étaient pas approchées de toute la journée, il en était sûr. Tyrania transforma sa main droite en griffe avant de s'approcher de lui, collant la griffe contre la joue de Xano :_

« Répond ! Tu l'as bien fait, non ?! »

« Je… Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord ! »

« Imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce que je te dis ?! Même si je suis l'une de tes quatre Reines, je… non rien. Dès l'instant où une femme te dit qu'elle te trouve à son goût, tu vas coucher avec ?! »

« Non mais… C'était Shymi quand même. »

« Qu'elle s'appelle Shymi ou je ne sais qui, ça ne change rien ! Est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser avec ton sexe ?! C'est lui qui te contrôle ou quoi ?! Répond moi au lieu de me regarder d'un air abruti ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu cries ?! Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois avec elle ! Je ne vois pas de raison de s'énerver pour si peu ! »

« Mais tu COMPRENDS RIEN BORDEL ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir un tant soit peu ?! Tu ne penses qu'à baiser ma parole ?! »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de gueuler ?! Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ou quoi ?! »

_Il lui empoigna le bras droit, la griffe de Tyrania redevenant une simple main de femme. Elle retira son bras avec dégoût alors qu'elle fermait son œil violet. Elle recula légèrement avant de lui dire :_

« Je gueule si je le veux, d'accord ? Tu es vraiment un arriéré dès qu'il s'agit des sentiments ! Tu ne pourrais pas te décider un jour ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Laisse tomber, t'es vraiment pas fini comme mec ! Je me demande pourquoi j'espère encore quelque chose de ta part ! »

« Vraiment, j'arrive pas à te cerner. Où est le problème ? J'ai déjà couché avec Oriane, Nelya et Luna. Alors en quoi ça te dérange que ça soit Shymi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas parier pour savoir qui couchera avec moi la première ?! »

_Non mais… QUEL CULOT ! Elle sortie rapidement un papier violet, récitant quelques psaumes avant de le coller sur la paume de sa main droite. Elle fit de même avec sa main gauche avant de venir le frapper en plein ventre, avec son poing droit._

« Une petite malédiction de ma part : Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser avec mes poings mais tu vas souffrir, espèce de CONNARD ! »

_Le nombre des coups qu'elle donnait à la minute dépassait tout entendement alors qu'il se retrouvait rapidement à genoux, une forte envie de vomir lui prenant sans pourtant arriver à recracher ses tripes. Malgré les centaines de coups de poing, il ne paraissait pas blessé outre mesure mais qu'il avait mal, très MAL ! Les coups de Tyrania le frappaient de l'intérieur et il ne se rappelait que trop bien les nombreuses morsures qu'elle lui donnait auparavant. Il regrettait presque sa forme pokémon._

« Mais merde ! C'est si difficile de comprendre mon cœur ?! T'AS AUTANT DE MAL QUE CA OU QUOI ?! »

« De… quoi tu veux parler ? Arrête ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! »

« Justement ! Tu ne m'as rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Hier encore, tu étais prêt à m'embrasser ! Hier encore, tu m'as pris dans tes bras en me protégeant de Shymi ! Hier encore, j'avais l'impression d'être unique à tes yeux ! Mais toi, t'es le roi des CONS ! »

_Elle s'arrêta finalement tout en retenant ses larmes : Il était plié en deux sous la douleur alors qu'il n'avait aucune marque. C'était donc ça ce qu'il avait ressenti hier avec Shymi ? Du remord de rendre malheureuse Tyrania ? Celle-ci retira les deux papiers violets sur ses mains avant de lui dire d'une voix triste :_

« Puisque tu n'es pas capable de cerner tes sentiments et les miens, ne m'adresse plus la parole, n'esquisse même pas un geste envers moi et évite même de poser ton regard sur ma personne. Retourne donc coucher avec tes Reines et ta Déesse mais pour ma part, tu es mort et tu as disparu de ma vie. »

_Elle passa à côté de lui comme si il n'existait pas, se dirigeant dans la tente alors qu'il restait avachi sur le sol. Les paroles de Tyrania avaient eut raison de lui. Qu'importe le nombre de coups qu'elle lui avait donné, c'était bel et bien les dernières paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés qui venaient de l'achever. Il resta allongé sur le sol, ses yeux vairons complètement vides : Faire un trait sur cet amour. Il l'avait bien mérité car justement il ne valait pas celui de Tyrania, cette Goupix qu'il avait connu il y a six ans. Son cœur saignait, il le sentait. Qu'importent ses disputes avec les autres Reines ou Shymi, c'était avec elle qu'il souffrait le plus. N'aimer que Tyrania… Cela ne l'aurait pas gêné. Il devait faire un trait sur cette histoire maintenant. La tête contre le sol, il ne murmurait rien, se laissant emporter par sa tourmente alors qu'il s'endormait._


	73. Chapitre 73 : Retour à Ryoran

**Chapitre 73 : Retour à Ryoran**

« Xano ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux vairons pour apercevoir les yeux saphir de Drimali sur lui. Celle-ci lui avait pris la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il observa le ciel rapidement : Le soleil était en train de se lever. Il n'avait même pas le temps de faire une remarque que déjà Drimali prenait la parole :_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles dorment encore. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé couché sur le sol ? »

« J'avais trop chaud donc j'ai préférais aller dormir dehors. »

« Et tu as la même explication douteuse pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais les larmes aux yeux ? »

_Aie… Il se releva comme si de rien n'était, frottant ses yeux pour essuyer quelques larmes à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Drimali. La femme d'une vingtaine d'années était assise sur ses genoux, attendant que Xano lui réponde. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Disons que… Tyrania et moi, nous nous sommes battus. »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien. N'est-ce pas là un proverbe venant des humains ? »

« Malheureusement… Je crois que là, il n'y a plus rien du tout. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« Il n'est qu'environ six heures du matin. Elles ne se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs heures. »

« Alors je vais le préparer pour vous. »

_Il avait besoin de s'occuper et déjà il s'affairait à faire un petit déjeuner pour Drimali qui préféra ne pas continuer la discussion. Si lui ne voulait rien dire, elle allait devoir parler à Tyrania quand elles seraient seules. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il désigna une assiette à Drimali avant de s'éloigner :_

« Je vais me balader un peu. Je crois que j'en ai besoin. »

« Fais comme tu le désires. Reviens seulement dans quelques minutes au moins. Il ne faut pas les inquiéter. »

_Qui allait s'inquiéter pour lui au final ? Ses femmes-objets ? Car maintenant, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait en pensant à Luna, Nelya et les autres. Chaque femme avait été un objet sexuel différent, un objet qu'il changeait suivant ses humeurs. Oriane pour la perversité et les jeux érotiques, Luna pour la candeur et le physique, Nelya pour ses réactions et ses capacités un peu spéciales… Avec l'arrivée de Shymi en plus, ça lui en faisait quatre. Quatre femmes toutes à lui, il devrait être heureux… Vraiment heureux mais bon… Il n'y arrivait pas : Il avait un goût amère dans la bouche. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à travers les arbres, une ombre sortie de la tente alors que Drimali prononça :_

« Bonjour Tyrania, tu es bien matinale. »

« Bonjour… Je ne l'ai pas vu de la nuit. Il a dormi toute la nuit dehors ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés retira son chapeau blanc, laissant apparaître ses oreilles de renarde. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les cacher complètement bien qu'elles avaient légèrement rétréci en deux jours. C'était pareil pour ses neuf queues. Drimali finissait de mettre une bouchée entre ses lèvres, avalant le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de lui dire :_

« D'après ses dires, vous vous êtes bagarrés tous les deux. »

« Je me suis servie de lui comme d'un sac de frappe. Il n'a pas osé lever la main vers moi et heureusement pour lui, j'aurais été obligée de la lui briser. »

« Pourquoi le lui en veux-tu ? Si tu veux bien en parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, Drimali. Que tu sois une déesse ne changera rien au fait que tu es la sœur de Shymi et une femme. »

_Tyrania se releva alors que Drimali s'était finalement tue pour la laisser parler. Sans un mot, la jeune femme à la robe rouge s'enfonça dans la forêt alors que Drimali haussait un sourcil avant de murmurer :_

« Elle… a choisi le même chemin que lui. »

_Etait-ce le Destin ? Enfin bon, elle ne devait pas se poser des questions. Elle était capable de connaître son avenir et d'avancer dans la prophétie… jusqu'à un certain point. Elle ne s'était pas permise d'éviter de prévenir Shymi. Sa petite sœur avait besoin de savoir toute la vérité et elle lui avait dit. C'était même là l'une des raisons qui avait poussé la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts à accompagner sa grande sœur._

_Il avait retiré son haut, passant une main sur sa cicatrice sur le torse. Celle-ci ne s'était que très légèrement rétrécie, signe que la malédiction faisait son effet tout en diminuant de pouvoir. Arrivé au bord d'un petit cours d'eau, il s'humecta le visage avant de pousser un petit soupir désolé. Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi compliqué ? Il avait presque envie de demander un conseil à Ryusuke à ce sujet mais il se disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Puisque… Tyrania ne voulait plus le voir, il avait décidé de faire ce que jamais il n'aurait pensé imaginé faire un jour : Ceinture pour l'éternité._

« Comment je vais expliquer ça aux femmes, moi ? »

_Il soupira à nouveau, toujours aussi confus avant de se relever. Tyrania était devant lui, l'air surprise de le voir en ce lieu. Il la regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de baisser le visage. Quand à elle, elle avait toujours son œil valide et violet fixé devant elle : Elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles car elle le pensait complètement. Si le jeune homme n'était pas capable de se contrôler, alors qu'il dégage, voilà tout. Il passa à côté d'elle très lentement, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur comme si il allait dire quelque chose avant de refermer la bouche. Il renifla légèrement comme un gamin qui avait été puni avant de s'éloigner._

_Elle le laisse partir alors qu'elle se penchait à son tour pour s'abreuver comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait simplement entendu l'unique phrase de Xano et s'interrogeait : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Expliquer ça aux femmes ? Mais à quoi elle pensait ?! Elle se jeta de l'eau sur le visage : Elle n'avait pas à lui pardonner son geste ! Il avait clairement abusé sur ce coup et même si… Lui, lui avait toujours tout pardonné, ce n'était pas la même chose !_

« XANO ! »

_Il était à peine revenu que déjà Luna lui sautait dans les bras pour l'enlacer tendrement. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il tourna légèrement son visage au dernier moment, la jeune femme aux franges blanches venant l'embrasser sur la joue avec une légère surprise. Elle allait lui parler et lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas de ses baisers mais il passa une main dans les cheveux de Luna avant de lui dire avec un petit sourire :_

« Déjà réveillée ? Tu devrais retourner dormir Luna, il n'est que six heures et demie environ. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi à mes côtés alors je n'ai plus sommeil. »

« Bon, je vais donc devoir préparer le repas pour vous deux. »

_Elle allait lui demander de qui il parlait mais elle remarqua Tyrania qui sortait… du même endroit d'où il provenait ? Elle lança un léger regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme mais celle-ci fit semblant de l'ignorer avant de s'asseoir à côté de Drimali. La déesse mineure des dragons resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'il préparait maintenant le petit-déjeuner pour Tyrania et Luna. Il présenta les deux assiettes aux femmes, Luna le remerciant alors que Tyrania restait muette sans rien dire._

« Tyrania ! Tu pourrais quand même le remercier, non ? C'est la moindre des politesses. »

« La ferme, Luna. Si je n'ai pas envie de parler, je ne parle pas. »

_Deux phrases de la part de l'ancienne Feunard et Luna préféra se taire tout de suite. Xano observa les deux Reines avant de poser une main sur son front : Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire au final ? Vu le comportement de Tyrania, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour elle mais… Non, il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais si, il avait le choix ! IL AVAIT LE CHOIX !_

_Les femmes et les pokémons se réveillaient les uns après les autres et déjà il était aux fourneaux si on pouvait dire ça. Il préparait les petits-déjeuners les uns après les autres alors qu'il observait Shymi et ses quatre Reines d'un regard soucieux. Il avait esquivé chacun des baisers devant les yeux des autres : Que ça soit d'abord Luna, puis Shymi et Oriane, aucune d'entre elles n'avait réussi à l'embrasser. Rapidement, elles se concertaient alors que Nelya restait en retrait, visiblement peu soucieuse du fait que Xano ne l'embrassait pas et inversement. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillée, Tyrania sortait du même endroit que lui. Vous croyez que… »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Pas avec elle. Elle semble vraiment très énervée et distante depuis que je suis là. Je pense qu'elle est jalouse. »

« Hého, Shymi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Car lui aussi semble assez distant. Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'embrasser. Et vous ? »

« Pareil ! »

_Luna et Shymi s'écriaient en même temps alors qu'elles s'étaient réunies toutes les trois dans un coin pour parler de Xano. Bon… Si les baisers ne marchaient pas, alors elles allaient un peu le réchauffer durant les nuits qui allaient suivre. Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête avant de se serrer la main : Travailler de concert pour rendre le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs heureux, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée !_

_Les journées s'écoulaient et c'était une véritable torture physique pour Xano. Il n'avait même plus la possibilité de dormir paisiblement ou de rester seul : A chaque fois qu'il espérait avoir un peu de calme de son côté, Luna, Oriane ou Shymi apparaissait comme par magie pour venir lui poser des questions absurdes comme si leurs poitrines étaient trop grosses, si il préférait le blanc ou le noir, la dentelle ou la soie… Et ce n'était franchement guère mieux quand elles mettaient en avant leurs atouts en prétextant qu'il faisait trop chaud ou qu'elles avaient besoin de se rafraîchir. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de Ryoran, ce qui allait prendre encore une ou deux journées, il était visiblement exténué mais Tyrania ne lui posait aucune question, se demandant simplement à quoi il s'amusait avec les trois femmes. Elle avait remarqué que quelques fois, il quittait la tente dans la nuit alors qu'elles dormaient toutes. Il n'était jamais accompagné mais elle entendait quelques bruits sourds accompagnés d'un soupir. Elle savait bien ce qu'il était en train de faire : Cette chose répugnante avec sa veuve poignet. Lors de la dernière journée avant d'arriver à Ryoran et alors qu'il revenait dans la tente après avoir fait son affaire, elle lui murmura :_

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fous ? Tu n'as que ça à faire de te bran… »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole. Bonne nuit. »

_Dieu qu'il avait honte de faire une telle chose : A force de coucher trop souvent avec Oriane et les autres, il était devenu dépendant de cette drogue que l'on appelait sexe et il devait s'occuper de lui-même bien plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait. Il tentait bien de calmer le jeu en ne le faisant qu'une fois par jour ou deux mais en toute discrétion mais visiblement, il n'était pas très doué. Tyrania grogna légèrement avant de murmurer :_

« Toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire, voilà tout. »

_Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui ?! Depuis quinze jours, il se passait des choses bizarres ! Oriane, Luna et Shymi n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de Xano tout en le draguant pour essayer de l'amadouer mais il ne répondait à AUCUNE de leurs tentatives. Elle n'avait même pas vu un seul baiser de sa part envers elles. Il évitait soigneusement le moindre geste déplacé de la part des trois femmes et elles avaient même essayer de l'amadouer en faisant les yeux doux ou en sanglotant. Sa seule réponse avait été de leur caresser les cheveux et de leur demander de lui pardonner. Elle n'avait même pas osé interroger Nelya ou Drimali sur le comportement des quatre personnes, voulant garder son image qu'elle avait acquise durant ces quinze jours. Les pokémons de Shymi et Drimali ne parlaient guère souvent ou alors entre eux, leurs sujets semblants être très différents des leurs. Elle avait l'impression que tout venait de se chambouler et que c'était en majeure partie de sa faute. Finalement, ils allaient enfin arriver à Ryoran et Xano avait pris les commandes :_

« Normalement… Je dis bien normalement, nous devrions d'abord nous rendre en direction de la maison où se trouve Madame Ira…. Euh non… Pastia Ira. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous n'en sommes pas très loin puisqu'elle habitait en-dehors de la ville à plusieurs kilomètres. »

« Nous te suivons, Xano. De toute façon, tu es le seul qui sait où on doit se rendre. »

_Drimali avait pris la parole alors que les autres femmes s'étaient tues. Toutes semblaient soucieuses sauf Nelya qui restait toujours et égale à elle-même : D'une parfait neutralité, elle avait observé les évènements de l'extérieur et en avait tiré les conclusions qu'elle s'imaginait être véridiques. Maintenant, ce n'était pas là son problème et elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Après une trentaine de minutes, Tyrania prit soudainement la parole en murmurant :_

« Il y a une drôle d'odeur… Une odeur de chair en putréfaction. »

« C'est vrai. Je confirme… Et ça pique les yeux. »

_Oriane avait quelques larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à un spectacle fort désagréable. A la place de la magnifique ferme de madame Ira se trouvait un cimetière avec quelques tombes et une sorte de vieille bicoque à l'autre bout du cimetière. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et instinctivement, Drimali et Shymi sursautèrent très légèrement. Les deux femmes avaient tout de suite compris ce qui venait de se passer._

« Xano. Nous venons d'entrer dans une dimension. »

« Je l'ai remarqué, Drimali. Je l'ai remarqué. A force de pénétrer dans diverses dimensions, j'ai appris à savoir quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur ou non. Ta dimension, celle de votre père, celle de la reine Teli et celle de Shymi, ça en fait quatre. Maintenant cinq… Mais celle-ci est de loin la moins accueillante. Restons groupés si vous le voulez bien. »

_Les pokémons n'avaient rien à redire à cette demande et c'était bien normal. Vu l'aspect de cette dimension, c'était tout trouvé qu'ils n'allaient pas se séparer. Marchant à travers les tombes, Nelya tentait de les déchiffrer mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur ces dernières. Un petit ricanement, une voix lugubre venue de nulle part et Luna se colla contre Xano, morte de peur. Vue que ce n'était pas une tentative de drague de la part de l'ancienne Apireine, il la laissa faire avant de continuer le chemin._

« Restez en arrière. Je vais voir ce que contient cette bicoque. »

« Fais attention s'il te plaît. »

« Prend garde. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? »

« Si c'est un piège, il vaut mieux que je sois seul. »

_Shymi et Luna restaient néanmoins inquiètes et peu confiantes surtout après ce que Xano venait de dire mais il avait totalement raison. A l'intérieur de la bicoque qui ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, il y avait un lit sur sa gauche, des draps très fins et sales se trouvant dessus. Juste au-dessous de la fenêtre était positionné un bureau avec des feuilles de papier. Un court instant, il avait presque vu une personne en train d'écrire mais après s'être frotté les yeux, il remarqua que ce n'était qu'une simple hallucination de sa part. Il s'approcha des feuilles de papier, remarquant qu'elles provenaient toutes d'un journal intime. Il prit la première, celle qui semblait être la plus ancienne à cause des pages jaunies :_

Mercredi :

« Ils sont morts… Ils sont morts tous les quatre. Ils sont vraiment morts… La vieille femme me l'a signalé. Elle me l'a dit… Ils sont morts sous la torture…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Rien… Elle m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien fait… Simplement, ils existent des personnes comme ça qui aiment faire souffrir les autres. Heureusement… Ils sont toujours là, toujours près de moi. Cette vieille femme m'a signalé que c'était mon pouvoir, que j'étais capable d'utiliser cet endroit rien que pour moi. »

_Il prit une seconde page, puis une troisième et ainsi de suite. Tout ne parlait que de mort et de ténèbres. Sur certaines d'entre elles, la personne définissait un homme aux cheveux blonds et à la mèche noir, responsable du malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui. La vieille femme lui avait signalé qu'il était le Valet du Désespoir, qu'il devait se nourrir de ce dernier pour en retirer toute sa puissance, qu'avec ces pouvoirs, ses pokémons deviendraient bien plus puissants et forts. Ces pokémons allaient même devenir des humains et lui conférer des pouvoirs démentiels. Un cri strident résonna à ses oreilles et il sortit rapidement de la bicoque : Ce cri provenait de Luna et déjà, il criait lui-même :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« XANOOOOOOOOO ! Y a des morts-vivants qui sortent des tombes ! »

_Hein que quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?! Mais le pire était qu'elle avait raison ! Des nombreuses créatures sortaient des tombes, des sortes de moutons zombies ?! Ca aurait été ridicule… si ils ne produisaient pas de l'électricité. Mais le pire était à venir puisque de nombreux meuglements résonnèrent dans le cimetière :_

« Je nage… en pleine science-fiction. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Ils sont bien réels, Xano. J'ai essayé d'en repousser un qui s'approchait de nous, il a volé en éclats. Cela ne sera pas très difficile de les battre si tu veux mon avis. »

« Oui mais restez sur vos gardes. Les pokémons de Shymi et Drimali, restez avec elles. On se sépare en deux groupes et on tente de se barrer de cette dimension. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas en sortir sans mon autorisation. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

_Un jeune homme portant une robe cape violette et un chapeau de magicien de même couleur était assis sur l'une des tombes, des zombies autour de lui alors qu'il jouait avec une pokéball en la lançant au-dessus de sa main :_

« Le Valet du Désespoir. Cet endroit est ma dimension madame Ira m'a signalé que je pouvais utiliser ses quelques créatures venues d'outre-tombe pour vous emmener dans les vôtres. Tu es Xano, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ? Cela te donne un drôle d'allure mais à ce que je vois, ta vie a bien mieux réussi que la mienne. Entouré de toutes ces femmes… Enfin bon… C'est triste de devoir déjà se quitter. Occupez vous de lui et de ses compagnes. »

_Il claqua des doigts de sa main libre avant d'observer ses nombreux moutons squelettes et électriques qui fonçaient vers le groupe. Foncer, c'était beaucoup dire. Ils se déplaçaient à la vitesse d'un mort-vivant, c'est-à-dire d'une façon très lente et nonchalante même pour des créatures de leurs genres. Tyrania fit apparaître un souffle de feu, balayant la première partie qui était à sa portée alors que Xano murmurait :_

« Ce sont… les pokémons de la ferme. Il devrait y avoir d'autres… »

_Il n'avait même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà d'autres meuglements se faisaient entendre, la terre tremblante sous quelques tombes avant de faire sortir…des vaches zombies qui se tenaient sur deux pattes ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Il était en train d'halluciner. Une armée de Wattouats et d'Ecremeuhs devant ses yeux ? Et ils étaient tous morts ?! Shymi et Drimali donnèrent quelques indications à leurs pokémons alors que les quatre Reines de Xano se positionnèrent autour de lui :_

« Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile de s'occuper d'eux. Oriane et Luna, vous vous occupez de ceux qui sont derrière Xano. Nelya, tu peux te mettre en hauteur et utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour les repousser ? Ils ne doivent pas être très costauds. Quand à moi, je reste près de Xano pour le protéger. »

_Elles hochèrent la tête alors que déjà chacune s'éloignait à son poste. Tyrania colla son dos contre celui de Xano avant de créer un puissant halo de feu autour d'elle et lui, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher des deux personnes. Pour lui et la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, la chaleur provoquée par les flammes n'existait pas mais pour leurs adversaires…Il aurait bien aimé lui demander si il pouvait s'adresser à elle mais il préférait se taire : Drimali lui avait un peu expliqué comment utiliser ses pouvoirs mais ils devaient se déclencher et ça… C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'armée des nombreux zombies ne mit guère de temps à tomber en morceaux alors que le jeune homme à la cape violette claquait des doigts. Un nouveau meuglement se fit entendre, bien plus prononcé et puissant qu'auparavant. Un meuglement qu'il reconnaissait facilement :_

« Ber…thra ? »

« C'est le nom de cette Ecremeuh ? Madame Ira m'a signalé que c'était l'un de ses pokémons dans le passé. Très puissant, il est entouré d'une sacrée dose d'énergie et est capable de briser n'importe quel pokémon, qu'importent sa résistance et sa puissance. Donc… Ramène toi Berthra. »

« Bonjour, Xano. »

_La terre se fissura à une quinzaine de mètres du groupe, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux roses mais habillée d'un haut vert et noir ainsi que d'un pantalon de mêmes couleurs. Elle avait une longue queue qui se terminait par une sphère de couleur noire et des yeux bleus qui brillaient dans le noir. Simplement pour signaler son ancienne forme, elle portait une ceinture avec des pis au niveau de son ventre et une clochette autour du cou. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec un sourire aux lèvres :_

« Cela faisait très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée d'avoir joué la comédie quand j'étais avec toi mais je n'avais guère le choix. A part le Valet du Désespoir, je suis l'unique être vivante. Je suis une ancienne Ecremeuh depuis fort longtemps. J'ai cette forme humaine grâce à ma seule volonté et à mon travail. Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ? Une création du Dieu Originel. Je n'ai pas de maître à part lui. Je vais et je viens où je le veux. J'ai vécu dans ce monde depuis des millénaires. Tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu vaux, Joker Blanc ? Je suis l'un des 21 Atouts de ce monde. Quand à mon chiffre ? Je te le dirais… peut-être. »

_Visiblement, le Valet du Désespoir n'avait pas prévu que Berthra face son apparition de cette façon et surtout qu'elle s'adresse à Xano comme ça. Un Atout, de quoi elle voulait parler ? Ce n'était pas ce que Madame Ira avait dit pourtant !_


	74. Chapitre 74 : Un Atout

**Chapitre 74 : Un Atout**

« Berthra… Tu as un peu changé depuis le temps. »

_Une phrase passe-partout sur le moment mais qui était vraiment véridique. Il s'était imaginé voir l'Ecremeuh sous une forme… plus animale et putréfiée… Une zombie quoi ! Mais pas sous une forme humaine. Berthra gardait son sourire alors que Tyrania grognait légèrement : Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? D'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était un Atout. Drimali prit la parole comme si elle récitait un texte :_

« Lorsque deux Valets ennemis se rencontreront, le premier des vingt-et-un atouts fera son apparition. Il emportera…Xano ! ATTENTION ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Berthra avait disparu de la vue de tous et de toutes avant de se retrouver à la hauteur de Tyrania et de Xano. L'ancienne Feunard avait arrêté son halo de feu alors qu'était apparue l'Atout. Celle-ci émit un petit sourire à Tyrania avant de lui dire :_

« Pour être aussi près de lui et vouloir le défendre de cette sorte, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Désolé ma grande mais je vais devoir embarquer le Joker Blanc. Au revoir. »

_Elle plaça un doigt sur le front de Tyrania, donnant une simple pichenette qui envoya la femme aux cheveux dorés contre un cercueil. Le Valet du Désespoir ne semblait plus contrôler la situation et criait déjà en direction de la femme aux yeux bleus :_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre ? Tu contredis les ordres de madame Ira ? »

« Contredire les ordres d'Ira ? Dis moi, mon petit. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour l'une de vos larbins ? Il faut arrêter de rêver. Je n'obéis qu'à une seule personne et c'est le Dieu Originel. »

« RESTE… »

« Désolée mesdemoiselles mais j'embarque votre homme. Peut-être qu'il reviendra à temps… ou non. »

_Un bruit de verre qui se brisait et Berthra avait totalement disparu de la dimension en tenant le bras de Xano. Luna poussa un profond cri de détresse avant de sangloter tout en appelant Xano. De leurs côtés, Oriane et Shymi semblaient affolées, regardant autour d'elles pour chercher Xano sans le trouver. Tyrania s'était mise à pester de rage avant de faire flamber ses neuf queues : Visiblement, elle était furieuse ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. Seules Nelya et Drimali semblaient parfaitement calmes ce qui agaçait parfaitement Tyrania :_

« Non mais vous allez l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre de lui ou quoi ?! Vous devriez plutôt nous aider à sortir de cette dimension et à retrouver cette femme ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de ça. »

_Tyrania empoigna subitement Nelya qui venait de dire ces quelques mots. La chaleur montait dangereusement et les flammes derrière Tyrania en étaient sûrement la cause. Drimali posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme à l'œil violet avant de lui dire :_

« Il emportera le Joker Blanc et le mettra en condition pour les actes qui l'attendront dans le futur. Cet Atout sera le maître du Joker Blanc et l'aidera à déployer ses réelles capacités. Quand reviendra le Joker Blanc, les pouvoirs des Quatre Reines seront enfin insufflés en lui. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme charabia ?! »

« Voilà simplement la suite de la prophétie. Je suis le Valet de la Connaissance. Je connais la suite de la prophétie. »

« Je m'en fous ! JE VEUX XANO ! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas avoir porté d'intérêt à ce dernier pendant trois semaines, je trouve que tu cries beaucoup. »

_Oriane s'était rapprochée de Tyrania. Drimali avait retiré sa main mais Tyrania n'avait pas retiré la sienne sur Nelya. Oriane prit la main de Tyrania et lui murmura sur un ton irrité :_

« De quel droit tu te permets de t'emporter comme ça pour quelqu'un dont tu en as rien à foutre ? C'est bien de ta faute si il est comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines. »

« Mesdemoiselles… Ce n'est pas l'heure de se disputer. »

« Laissez moi terminer ancienne maîtresse. Je commence à être fatiguée : Tu restes toujours la préférée de Xano qu'importe ce que nous faisons pour lui. Il était bien plus heureux quand tu n'étais pas là, du moins, c'est ce que je devrais dire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est mort d'inquiétude à chaque instant où tu n'es pas à ses côtés, il essaye toujours de s'améliorer pour te faire plaisir mais toi, tu te permets toujours de le narguer et de le rejeter. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce que je pense de Xano ?! »

_Voilà que le crêpage de chignon commençait entre les deux femmes, celles-ci en arrivant aux poings alors que Drimali et Nelya reculaient. Shymi était près de Luna, tenant de la réconforter pour éviter qu'elle ne s'affole alors que les pokémons de Shymi et Drimali les entouraient. Le Valet du Désespoir était resté assis pendant toute la petite discussion et prit enfin la parole :_

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? »

« TA GUEULE ! »

_Les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pendant quelques instants alors que le Valet de la Désespoir poussa un léger soupir. Lentement, il se leva de sa pierre tombale avant de murmurer pour lui-même :_

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez sérieuses… »

_Une vague obscure alla trancher toutes les pierres tombales autour de lui dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Personne n'avait été touché sauf les quelques zombies qui disparaissaient finalement. Tyrania et Oriane s'étaient arrêtées : Si cette vague les avait touchées, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elles se retrouvent tranchées en deux. Du moins, c'était la première impression mais cela avait suffit à stopper leurs disputes._

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

« Tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'il a pour toi ! »

« Vous n'avez pas compris à ce que je vois… »

« Bon, t'es lourd. »

_Tyrania faisait brûler à nouveau ses neuf queues de renarde alors qu'elle avançait en direction du Valet du Désespoir. Celui-ci l'observait, son visage et ses yeux toujours cachés par sa cape et son chapeau violet. Il ne semblait pas très inquiet par le fait que Tyrania allait être sa prochaine combattante :_

« Le mieux serait que vous soyez plusieurs à combattre, sinon, je ne donnes pas très cher de votre peau. »

« Pfff… Ne te surestime pas trop mon gars. Je vais t'éliminer et ensuite, ça sera cette grosse vache qui a kidnappé Xano ! »

_Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite, l'envoyant vers le Valet du Désespoir, celui-ci n'esquissant qu'un simple geste sur le côté pour l'esquiver avec facilité. Visiblement, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça. Elle fit apparaître neuf boules de feu au-dessus de chacune de ses queues alors que le Valet du désespoir lui disait :_

« Tu veux donc continuer à te battre toute seule contre moi ? Si c'est ce que tu désires… Je vais donc devoir appeler un ami. Thanatos, fais ton apparition. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître. »

_Thanatos ? Où avait-elle déjà entendu ce nom ? Pour les autres, ce nom était inconnu mais pour elle, elle savait que ce nom provenait d'une personne ou d'un pokémon qu'elle connaissait déjà. Un vêtement jaune flottant dans les airs et coupé en deux, un pantalon noir et de nombreuses chaînes de métal, un regard rouge dont une partie était caché sous une mèche de cheveux violets. L'homme s'était présenté à côté du Valet du Désespoir comme si il avait toujours été là depuis le départ :_

« Que dois-je faire ? Les éliminer ? »

« Thanatos… Thanatos… Mais tu es le Fantominus d'il y a six ans ! Alors le Valet du Désespoir, c'est… »

« Mon maître s'appelle Onyk Bakzor. »

« Et me… »

_Lentement, le Valet du Désespoir releva le haut de son chapeau violet pour laisser apparaître des cheveux complètement noirs alors qu'il regardait Tyrania de ses yeux entièrement blancs. Est-ce qu'il…Onyk Bakzor répondit comme si il avait déjà deviné la question :_

« Oui, je suis aveugle. Aveugle depuis le jour où j'ai vu ma famille mourir devant mes yeux, torturée par cet homme au regard rubis, cet homme malveillant dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie. Hypnos et Thanatos ont été rejoints par d'autres compagnons venus des morts, des compagnons qui sont les seuls que je puisse voir. Ils sont ma seule lumière. Mais je crois avoir assez parlé, je vais terminer le combat. Thanatos, tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de cette femme ? »

« Sans aucun problème. Elle n'est qu'une fausse sur-évoluée, comme les autres. Nos relations ont toujours été plus fortes que celles qu'elle peut avoir avec son dresseur. »

« Hypnos, ouvre les entrailles de ce cimetière et montre toi. »

_Le sol se fissura alors que des éclats de roche volaient dans tous les sens. Une boule grise s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol. Lentement, celle-ci s'ouvrait… pour laisser apparaître une femme ? Hypnos était une femme ? Sa carapace grise était en fait sa longue chevelure alors qu'elle avait deux yeux dorés, deux yeux semblant rappeler les créatures venues d'un autre monde. Une peau d'ébène, une tenue rouge sur elle ainsi que quelques feuilles autour des bras sous la forme de bracelets, elle observait les personnes devant elle d'un regard à moitié entre l'étonnement et le rire. Elle avait deux getas aux pieds et deux longues oreilles brunes et pointues._

« Vous m'avez donc appeler. Vous pensez que Thanatos ne sera pas suffisant ? »

« D'après ce que j'arrive à percevoir… face aux personnes devant nous, il vaut mieux prévoir toutes éventualités. Je ne sais pas si je serais forcé d'utiliser Pandora ou non. Elle n'aime pas se battre malgré ça… »

« Laissez Pandora tranquille. Elle n'aura pas besoin de combattre. Cela serait de toute façon au désavantage de nos adversaires puisqu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre elle, qu'importent leurs méthodes utilisées. »

« C'est vrai… Bon et bien… Je vous laisse vous en occuper. »

_Hypnos et Thanatos se positionnèrent devant Onyk alors que celui-ci s'installait à nouveau sur l'une des rares pierres tombales qui n'étaient pas tombées face à sa petite démonstration de force. Les différents pokémons de Shymi et Drimali se positionnèrent à leur tour devant Tyrania. Parapapa et Kéli se retrouvant devant les autres alors que Malasa et Valésia étaient derrière eux. Drimali posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyrania avant de lui dire :_

« Laissez nous nous occuper de cela. Vous ne devez pas être blessées car il se pourrait que Riza nous tombe dessus pendant ou après la fin de ce combat. C'est une simple mesure de précaution. Vous allez pouvoir voir les pouvoirs des envoyés célestes. Malasa, Kéli, à vous de jouer.»

« Valésia et Parapapa, allez aider les pokémons de ma grande sœur. »

« Où est-ce que je suis ?! »

« Dans l'antre des Atouts. Du moins, dans MON antre. »

_Berthra venait de répondre à sa question mais cela ne l'aidait guère. Une sorte de petit temple fait de marbre blanc avec de nombreux piliers autour de lui. Le temple devait à peine mesurer une dizaine de mètres de longueur pour une hauteur à peu près équivalente. Il était assis sur le marbre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il voulait crier de le laisser partir mais il savait que c'était déjà perdu d'avance. La femme aux cheveux roses se présenta à lui, se penchant en avant tout en lui disant :_

« Et bien ? Tu comptes rester là en attendant ? Tu ne veux pas aller aider tes quatre Reines et tes deux Valets ? »

« A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir leur être utile mais… j'aimerais au moins les soutenir moralement. »

« Et pourquoi pas physiquement ? Drimali t'as pourtant bien prévenu n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tes propres pouvoirs dès l'instant où tes quatre Reines sont devenues des humaines mais aussi… Tu as tes capacités de Joker Blanc, le problème est que pour ces dernières, je ne peux rien pour toi. »

_Elle posa un doigt sur son nez avant d'appuyer dessus comme le ferait une grande sœur à son petit frère. Elle semblait si enjouée alors qu'il y avait un combat qui se déroulait non-loin d'ici… Si c'était le cas. Elle savait tout aussi bien que lui que l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il prit la parole :_

« C'est bien beau… mais cela ne se déclenche que par rapport à quelques évènements d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Du genre, Tyrania m'a expliqué que Loxen avait été capable de créer des morceaux de glace alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom d'une femme nommée Frizy. Elle semblait ressembler à une Momartik. »

« C'était une ancienne pokémon de Riza mais cette dernière n'a pas réussi à la faire sur-évoluer. C'est grâce à Loxen qu'elle est devenue une humaine. Malgré sa condition de fantôme et d'esprit errant, Frizy n'a pas réussi à supporter la vision du jeune adolescent mangeant les ordures pour survivre. Un vrai animal sauvage lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. L'amour est si spécial. »

« Enfin bref… Si je dois être au seuil de la mort pour espérer utiliser mes pouvoirs, je suis mal barré car je ne pourrais pas le faire ici. Tu ne me sembles pas très violente et inamicale. De plus… Je me rappelle un peu trop de la vache que je trayais à la ferme de madame Ira. »

« Tu voudrais donc dire que j'ai de l'embonpoint ? Que je ressemble encore à une Ecremeuh ? C'est très vilain de ta part, Joker Blanc. De plus, je crois que tu n'as pas compris que même si je ne suis pas contre toi… Je ne suis pas avec toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

_Elle mit son visage à la hauteur de celui du jeune homme, avant de poser un doigt sur son front. Il n'eut à peine de comprendre trop tard que déjà, il se mit à percuter l'une des piliers du temple comme si il avait envoyé avec une force extraordinaire sur ce dernier. Le pilier s'était légèrement fissuré mais tenait encore debout. Berthra lui répondit :_

« Je suis neutre dans cette histoire. Enfin, oui et non. Je peux décider de rejoindre l'un des deux clans et de l'abandonner aussitôt que j'en ai envie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je voulais m'occuper un peu de toi, petit Xano Likan. Tu ne veux donc pas venger ta mère ? Car oui, j'étais au courant de sa future mort comme tous les Atouts. Si je voulais, j'aurais put arrêter sa mort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Xano, tu m'écoutes ? »

_Euh… Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être mort avec un coup aussi faible ?! Elle avait minimiser au maximum sa force pour ne pas le blesser : Cela n'avait été qu'un envoi fait essentiellement de vent, rien qui pouvait créer des blessures ! Elle s'approcha de lui avant de poser sa tête contre son torse pour écouter son cœur : Elle poussa un léger soupir apaisé : Il n'était qu'évanoui._

« Tu est une véritable fillette Xano. T'évanouir pour un aussi petit coup, je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. »

_Elle rigola avant de s'installer contre un pilier à côté du jeune homme. Si il voulait se reposer, tant mieux pour lui mais cela n'allait pas faire avancer les choses. Il se réveilla subitement quelques heures plus tard, poussant un léger cri de douleur en posant une main sur son dos qui le faisait souffrir :_

« MERDE ! Ca fait mal ! »

_Il venait de crier et pourtant, personne ne lui répondait. Où était-il ? Ah oui… C'est vrai, il était dans un temple paumé et il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait foutre là ! Il se leva avec une petite difficulté avant de regarder autour de lui. Il décida de sortir du temple mais tout était entièrement blanc autour de lui… comme si rien n'existait en ce monde à part ce temple. En tremblant de peur, il tenta de poser un pied sur le sol entièrement blanc en-dehors du temple pour voir si il était possible de marcher ou non. Heureusement pour lui, son pied ne s'enfonça pas dans le sol et il poussa un léger soupir._

« C'est bien beau… mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi ? Je dois aller les aider ! Berthra ? Berthra ! »

_Il criait maintenant son nom mais personne ne lui répondait. Et zut, c'est vrai qu'il était sorti du temple ! Il revint à l'intérieur, jetant un œil pour voir si elle se trouvait ici. Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé en voyant que Berthra était assise contre un pilier en train de dormir tranquillement et paisiblement comme si rien ne pouvait la déranger.  
_

« Pfff… A se demander si c'est vraiment une Atout. »

Il s'accroupit devant elle, touchant son nez de son index gauche pour voir si elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd ou non. Le premier constat était qu'elle dormait vraiment comme si rien ne pouvait la déranger. Le second constat était qu'elle avait une poitrine généreuse mais pas aussi énorme qu'il le pensait de la part d'une Ecremeuh : Instinctivement, il s'imaginait les Ecremeuh sous forme sur-évoluée comme des femmes avec beaucoup de chair mais… pas à ça quoi.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Je ne vais pas tomber maintenant alors que j'ai enduré tout ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne te dis même pas l'anniversaire foireux que j'ai eut pour mes dix-huit ans. Limite si je l'ai gâché à cause du fait que je n'acceptais pas les … cadeaux de la part d'Oriane et des autres. »

« Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? »

« AH ! »

_Il tomba en arrière alors que les yeux bleus de Berthra s'étaient ouverts devant lui. Elle était réveillée depuis quand ?! Elle avait observé le doigt posé sur son nez mais n'avait pas réagie pour le laisser faire. Elle s'était demandée à quoi il pensait avec ce petit geste mais elle n'avait rien dit. Il tenta de se relever en gémissant un peu de douleur alors qu'elle lui tendait une main gantée de noir.  
_

« Mer AHHH ! »

_Il fut envoyé dans les airs par Berthra alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : Elle était quoi au final ?! Une ennemie ou une amie ?! Finalement, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à la question puisque le sol arrivait à toute allure devant ses yeux. Il fut rattrapé par la poigne puissante de l'Atout qui colla le jeune homme contre elle tout en lui disant :_

« Xano, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de croire que je suis ton amie ou ton ennemie. Est-ce que tu veux bien te rentrer ça dans le crâne ? Sinon, nous allons perdre de plus en plus de temps et ce n'est guère une bonne chose. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes Reines ? Plus de temps tu passeras ici, plus de temps elles seront en danger. »

« Alors fais moi revenir là-bas au lieu de discuter ! »

« Tu préfères donc mourir inutilement plutôt que de perdre quelques jours à t'entraîner avec moi pour être sûr de pouvoir enfin aider tes quatre Reines ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu étais un poids pour elles ? Toujours à avoir besoin d'être protégé. Si tu restes ici, je te promets de te ramener le plus tôt possible… si tu fais de ton mieux bien entendu. Néanmoins… Tu ne devras pas te plaindre et avoir peur de mourir. »

« Tu veux donc me tuer ?! »

« Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non ? A toi de décider. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Il ne savait pas du tout mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Les souvenirs de l'ancienne Ecremeuh qui venait l'étreindre lui revenaient en mémoire et il se disait qu'elle ne devait pas être mauvaise… Les yeux bleus de Berthra l'observaient avec attention alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Finalement, il murmura dans ses bras :_

« Je suis… d'accord. Tu peux m'entraîner. De toute façon, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le choix. »


	75. Chapitre 75 : LPdEC

**Chapitre 75 : La puissance des envoyés célestes**

« Allez, Joker Blanc ! Montre moi donc ce que tu sais faire. Tu ne vas pas rester là, les bras croisés quand même ? »

« Mais je ne ressens rien, Atout ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça ! De plus… Je n'aime pas ces appellations, on ne peut pas parler avec nos prénoms ? »

« INTERDICTION formelle ! Tant que tu ne seras pas capable d'utiliser un seul de tes pouvoirs, je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu as beau être quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps, si je ne te fixe pas quelques règles, tu ne t'amélioreras pas. »

_Pfff… Ce que c'était chiant ! C'était clairement le genre de choses qu'il détestait ! Accroupi en position du yoga, une position forte ridicule à ses yeux, il fermait les yeux en tentant de réfléchir à ce que Berthra lui disait : Se concentrer et faire de son mieux pour rechercher l'une des quatre énergies qui habitaient en lui. Une énergie de ses quatre Reines. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était ici, plus d'une semaine en fait, mais Berthra lui avait signalé que le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière ici. Elle avait décidé de rendre cet endroit intemporel : Le temps était presque stoppé mais elle l'avait prévenu : Vu que le temps se déroulait très lentement en ce lieu, son corps allait avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter la différence. Non, il n'allait pas vieillir mais les battements de son cœur étaient extrêmement ralentis, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter de vieillir trop rapidement tout en pouvant s'entraîner autant de temps qu'il le pouvait._

« Atout… Est-ce… qu'elles vont bien ? »

« De qui ? Tes quatre Reines ? Je ne sais pas trop… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'elles vont bien ? Je ne suis pas prophétesse ou oracle, Joker Blanc. »

« Mais… J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire ! En fait, non… Je ne fais rien ! »

_Il se releva, des courbatures dans ses jambes alors qu'il restait immobile en étant debout. Il ne pouvait pas encore marcher mais Berthra l'observait de ses yeux bleus légèrement froncés. Elle paraîtrait presque irritée mais elle lui dit d'une voix neutre :_

« Rassis toi. »

« Non. Ca ne sert à rien ! Je veux revenir près de Tyrania et des autres. »

« Je t'ai demandé de te rasseoir. Ne me force pas à me répéter, Joker Blanc. »

« Je t'ai dit que non ! »

« Et bien… »

_Elle craqua ses deux poings avant de pousser un soupir. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne comprenne pas aussi rapidement son absence de force. Si tout été aussi simple dans ce monde, peut-être aurait-il pu vivre dans ce dernier mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle devait le préparer à toutes ces choses qui allaient l'attendre… Elle était l'une des vingt-et-un atouts et même si chaque atout était neutre à la base, chacun pouvait choisir son chemin et décider avec qui il allait s'allier. Elle, elle avait fait son choix depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le petit Joker Blanc lorsqu'il n'avait que douze ans. Le Destin avait bien choisi ce moment pour elle, dire qu'elle avait attendu pendant des siècles que ce dernier fasse son apparition…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Berthra ? Recule un peu, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Je t'ai simplement dit de m'appeler Atout puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, je vais devoir te montrer pourquoi tu causeras tant de problèmes à tes quatre Reines. Je te conseille sérieusement de te défendre car je ne vais pas me gêner pour te briser en deux. »

_Hein que quoi ? Elle voulait l'attaquer ?! Mais non… Elle blaguait, il en était sûr ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de se prendre un violent coup de tête sur son front, celui-ci s'ouvrant instantanément pour laisser s'écouler des jets de sang. Déjà, il se sentait à moitié tomber dans l'inconscience. Non, elle ne blaguait pas ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle allait le tuer si il ne faisait rien pour se défendre ! Sa main gauche posée sur son front pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, il s'écria :_

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Je vais continuer ton entraînement ! Je te le… »

« Trop tard, il ne fallait pas me prendre pour une imbécile, Joker Blanc. Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de ne pas m'écouter ? »

« Non mais sérieu… »

_Il devait se défendre et arrêter de parler mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Ses yeux vairons étaient dirigés vers Berthra alors qu'il armait son poing droit pour tenter de la frapper. La femme aux cheveux roses l'observait avant d'esquiver le coup avec facilité. Elle bloqua son bras droit avant de lui sourire :_

« Attention à la chute, Joker Blanc ! »

_Elle le souleva comme si il n'était qu'un fétu de paille, le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle avant de le faire retomber derrière elle, Xano s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne retenait pas ses coups et déjà il crachait du sang en sentant sa colonne vertébrale qui se fissurait :_

« Alors ? Tu ne veux pas me croire quand je te dis que tu es inutile ?

« Je… Je… »

_Il ne devait pas en terminer là. Il devait se relever et se battre, même si… C'était Berthra. Cela lui avait déjà fait un léger choc d'apprendre que madame Ira était son ennemie et le Valet de la Rancœur mais alors attaquer la première pokémon avec laquelle il avait combattu et qui il s'était lié, c'était plutôt difficile. Bien entendu, il n'oubliait pas Tyrania mais l'Ecremeuh avait été quand même une remarquable compagnonne dans le temps. Berthra plaça son pied droit sur le ventre de Xano en lui disant :_

« Je te déconseille de bouger. Tu vas rester ainsi et mourir tout simplement. »

« Je dois… aller les voir. Laisse moi les voir. »

« Tu n'as pas à retrouver tes quatre Reines. Tant que tu ne feras pas le vide dans ton esprit et que tu laisseras ton cœur choisir à la place de ta raison, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Ne me considère plus comme celle que tu avais connu sinon tu ne pourras jamais me battre. »

_La battre ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il ne voulait pas du tout la combattre ! Mais si elle continuait… Il allait mourir sur place. Il devait quand même faire quelque chose contre ça ! Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Les yeux saphir de Berthra étaient posés sur lui, attendant un geste de sa part. Elle le regardait d'un air presque implorant et triste : Si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour la suite des évènements, tout allait se terminer ici. Est-ce qu'il… devait s'attendre à sacrifier des personnes qu'il aimait pour son futur ? Pour pouvoir enfin battre le Joker Noir ? Il ne voulait pas de morts ! Il ne voulait pas voir des personnes mourir autour de lui, surtout pas des personnes qu'il aimait ! Berthra appuya fortement sur son ventre, la cage thoracique du jeune homme se fissurant légèrement alors qu'elle lui murmurait :_

« Joker Blanc. Arrête tes bêtises et comprend donc la raison de mes actes. »

« Je ne VEUX PAS ! »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix, voilà tout ! »

_Elle lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, le faisant vomir sur lui-même alors qu'elle poussait un soupir attristé. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui donner envie de continuer à se battre, de lui donner envie de trouver la force en lui… Il y avait bien une solution mais elle était assez risquée… Peut-être qu'il allait arrêter définitivement son entraînement après ça._

« Xano… Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais bon…Si tu m'y forces… »

« De… »

_Il ne répondait plus, sombrant dans l'inconscience à nouveau. Elle avait encore exagéré mais elle y était obligée ! Lentement, elle le déshabilla comme si de rien n'était, regardant ses vêtements noirs tachés de sang et de vomi. Elle fit une légère mine dégoûtée avant d'envoyer ces derniers au loin. Vraiment, il fallait lui trouver des vêtements neufs et propres. Heureusement que c'était sa propre dimension et qu'elle était capable de ramener ce qu'elle voulait dans cette dernière. Elle lui prit quelques vêtements basiques : Un jean brun, un haut noir avec des manches courtes et un caleçon gris. Alors qu'il était évanoui, elle l'envoya dans un therme à l'architecture rectangulaire et rempli d'eau chaude. Un petit endroit de détente. Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas malgré la chaleur de l'eau et elle plongea dans le bain avec ses habits, ramenant Xano contre elle avant de le laver._

« Vraiment… Obligée de faire ça car tu es si faible, gentil et simplet. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas et c'était normal : Il était évanoui. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de le garder contre lui, son dos posé contre elle. Née de la terre nourricière, le Dieu Originel avait décidé de lui conférer le rôle d'Atout il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires. Elle avait tant vécu et elle savait que son rôle serait important un jour. Elle savait que Xano n'était pas qu'un simple humain et c'est pour cela qu'elle devait tout lui apprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais… Si il ne décidait pas se séparer de ces sentiments superflus ou de changer de caractère, elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour lui._

« Joker Blanc, réveille toi ! Joker Blanc ! Arrête de dormir ! »

« ATOUT ! Je croyais que tu… »

« Bois ça et met toi rapidement debout. On va continuer l'entraînement mais tu as intérêt à donner ton maximum ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre maintenant ! »

_Elle se tenait debout devant lui, lui tendant une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide blanc. Légèrement méfiant après les actes d'il y a quelques heures, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il portait des nouveaux habits. Il prit en tremblant la petite bouteille avant de la porter à ses lèvres : Il avait encore mal et il souffrait mais bon… Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Berthra. Il vida la moitié de la bouteille avant de dire :_

« Mais c'est drôlement bon ! »

« Et regarde donc tes blessures… »

_Elle lui souriait délicatement alors qu'il remarquait que ses blessures avaient totalement disparu. De plus, il ne semblait même plus avoir mal au dos ! Il était émerveillé par cette fantastique bouteille et déjà, il lui demandait :_

« Mais c'est quoi ? On dirait du lait. »

« C'en est Xano, c'est bel et bien du lait. »

« Mais attend un peu…Il provient de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment ça se peut : Les pis que tu as, ce sont des faux non ? »

« Exactement, exactement. »

« Alors d'où il provient ? »

_Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il finissait la bouteille de lait. C'était vraiment délicieux, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à cette boisson. Il en avait presque envie d'en boire une seconde bouteille mais déjà, elle croisait ses bras au-dessous de sa poitrine, comme pour mettre cette dernière en valeur avant de lui dire d'un air enjoué :_

« Devine donc. »

_Il recracha violemment le lait qu'il avait dans la bouche alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire tonitruant devant le regard ahuri de Xano. Malgré le fait qu'elle rigolait, elle semblait être belle et bien sérieuse. Il était rouge de gêne et de honte alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour récupérer la bouteille maintenant vidée. _

« Je vois que tu as tout de suite compris, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis peut-être sous ma forme humaine, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai perdu mes fonctions… premières. Allez, maintenant que tu vas mieux, on va pouvoir recommencer l'entraînement. »

« Ils peuvent… »

« Devenir des humains ? »

_Tyrania avait commencé la phrase qu'Oriane venait de terminer alors que les quatre pokémons de Shymi et Drimali venaient de s'illuminer. Parapapa fut le premier à apparaître… sous la forme d'un homme portant des lunettes teintées. Il semblait assez chétif et portait un T-shirt brun et un pantalon orange alors qu'il avait un bonnet de tissu orange et jaune sur la tête. Il ne semblait vraiment pas très imposant et cela pouvait paraître assez étonnant quand on le voyait._

« Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui va pouvoir faire contre eux ?! Il n'est même pas impressionnant. »

« Mademoiselle Tyrania, veuillez ne pas vous moquer de Parapapa. »

_La seconde personne apparaissait à côté du jeune homme : Une simple robe jaune sans manche et laissant ses jambes à nues, la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui avait ses pieds nus. Le plus étrange résidait dans sa coiffure rose et violette, celle-ci semblant presque vivante et capable d'agripper quiconque tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Néanmoins elle semblait trop courte pour être efficace en combat à distance._

« Merci beaucoup, Valésia. Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de juger les personnes suivant leurs physiques. Si elle se doutait de ce dont nous sommes capables… »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas s'adresser à elle. Elle est très agressive, je le sais puisque je l'ai combattu dans le passé. »

_La voix qui venait de s'adresser à Valésia et Parapapa était derrière eux alors qu'une troisième personne faisait son apparition. Elle était peu habillée, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire : Simplement vêtu d'un haut vert qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine tout en montrant un décolleté assez important, elle n'avait qu'un short en jean vert aussi. Elle portait néanmoins des collants verts pour tenter de cacher plus de chair qu'en montrer, ce qui était plutôt difficile vue sa tenue. Elle avait une coiffure longue et orange coupée en deux longues parties alors qu'elle avait une mèche qui descendait sur son front, ainsi que deux autres au-dessus de ses oreilles. Enfin, sa longue queue verte foncée de sa forme de Libegon était toujours présente et il possible de voir deux yeux oranges sous une paire d'immenses lunettes rouges et translucides. Des trois premières humanisations, elle était de loin la plus impressionnante. Tyrania fit rapidement une remarque :_

« Tsss, et tu es qui pour me parler comme ça ? »

« Malasa, cela ne se voit donc pas ? Tu es donc aveugle ma pauvre fille. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! T'as loupé complètement ta sur-évolution, il te reste ta queue de Libegon. T'es vraiment pas douée. »

« De la part d'une Feunard qui laisse apparaître ses neufs queues… Je suis presque flattée de l'entendre. »

« Malasa, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas dédaigneuse et vaniteuse envers Tyrania. Inversement, Tyrania, veuillez ne pas insulter Malasa. Nous devons nous entraider non nous battre. »

_La dernière voix venait de se faire entendre. Impériale, royale et pourtant si belle et magnifique tout en étant teintée de gentillesse, deux yeux rubis purs firent leurs apparitions alors que déjà, une longue chevelure bleutée flottait au vent tandis que la femme avait deux franges de même couleur sur les côtés de son visage. Elle portait une longue robe bleue de dos et rayée d'un jaune doré et brun sur le devant… comme la peau d'un Hyporoi. Elle avait une allure aussi divine que Drimali et Onyk semblait par ces apparitions :_

« Ils sont… capables de prendre une forme humaine aussi ? Je ne dois pas rêver. Est-ce le cas Hypnos ? »

« C'est bien le cas, maître Onyk. Devant nous se tiennent une ancienne Hyporoi, Libegon et Vacilys ainsi qu'un ancien Parasect. »

« Est-ce que je dois appeler Pandora pour vous épauler ? »

« Nous allons d'abord voir comment nous allons nous débrouiller face à eux mais il se peut que nous ayons besoin de… lui aussi. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. Il est vraiment trop bizarre, toujours à ricaner et avec son sourire. J'aimerais éviter de l'appeler aussi. »

_Onyk en avait terminé avec Hypnos et celle-ci marchait lentement en direction des trois femmes et de l'homme qui s'étaient mis en avant. Drimali, Shymi et les quatres Reines étaient derrière eux alors que la déesse mineure des dragons prenait la parole :_

« Laissez les se battre à notre place. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, ils seront facilement capables de se battre contre ces deux personnes. »

« Vous en êtes sûre, mademoiselle Drimali ? »

_Nelya avait pris la parole alors que les deux femmes aux longs cheveux bleus s'observaient dans les yeux. Chacune avec un certain respect envers l'autre, cela se remarquant par leurs dialogues ou alors leurs voix quand elles s'adressaient entre elles :_

« Je le penses, Nelya. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. »

Hypnos avait disparu de la vision des quatre personnes qui allaient la combattre avant qu'une bourrasque se soulève. Rapidement, Valésia se positionna devant les autres alors qu'une légère entaille apparaissait sur son corps, une entaille vraiment ridicule vu la puissante bourrasque qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Hypnos fit son apparition à côté de Thanatos, celui-ci ayant une allure terrifiante alors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux gris disait :

« Il vaut mieux pour vous d'éviter de croire que vous serez capables de nous combattre car vous êtes en surnombre. Nous avons l'avantage du terrain. Cette zone est remplie d'une énergie ténébreuse et maléfique, une énergie dont nous nous nourrissons. »

« Et alors ? C'est sensé me faire quoi ? Peur ? »

« Malasa… Ton intonation dans ta voix. »

_La jeune femme aux lunettes rouges translucides poussa un léger soupir alors que Kéli venait encore de lui faire une remarque. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle était toujours comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas changer aussi facilement ! Kéli observait Hypnos et Thanatos de ses yeux rubis alors qu'elle leur disait d'une voix douce :_

« Vous semblez être assez puissants, il faut le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi… je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Malasa, tu veux me donner un petit coup de main ? »

« Hahaha ! Ils ne vont avoir aucune chance face à nous ! »

« Ne dit pas cela, rien n'est moins sûr. Cela ne sera qu'une mise en garde. »

_Lentement, les cheveux bleus de Kéli lévitaient au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle colla ses mains l'une contre l'autre au-dessus de sa tête avant de tracer un cercle avec elles. Même si le cercle n'avait été tracé que dans le vide, un bruit de liquide qui s'écoulait se fit entendre. Soudainement, une vague sortie subitement du sol tout en se dirigeant vers Hypnos, Thanatos et Onyk. Ce dernier avait déjà sauté dans les airs pour échapper à la vague alors que ses deux comparses ne semblaient pas avoir la même chance._

« Héhéhé. Dommage pour toi, tu as joué et tu as perdu ! »

_Onyk se retourna dans les airs pour entendre Malasa derrière lui. Si il n'était pas aveugle, il aurait remarqué que la jeune femme avait fait apparaître deux ailes vertes sous forme de losanges dans son dos. Sa main droite s'était transformée en une magnifique griffe qu'elle planta dans le dos d'Onyk. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de pied pour l'envoyer dans la vague qu'avait crée Kéli. Quand celle-ci disparue, les trois personnes étaient couchées au sol, la cape violette d'Onyk étant déchirée après l'attaque de Malasa. Celle-ci revint vers la femme à l'allure impériale avant de rigoler :_

« Et bien… C'était trop simple à mon goût ! Dire que si j'avais utilisé cette forme contre Oriane et Tyrania il y a quelques années, elles n'auraient rien put faire. »

_Tyrania poussa un léger grognement : Pour qui elle se prenait ? Pour une femme surpuissante ou quoi ?! Elle avait bien changé depuis le temps et elle était maintenant sûre et certaine d'écraser cet insecte géant, qu'importe si il était un ami de Drimali ou non. Kéli poussa un léger soupir avant de dire à Malasa :_

« Tout n'est pas terminé. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un coup d'essai. »

_Elle avait totalement raison : Onyk se releva comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Hypnos et Thanatos semblaient indemnes après la vague qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles que ça et Onyk prononça :_

« Alors, tu en penses quoi Thanatos ? »

« Cela m'aurait fait très mal si j'avais été touché mais bon… Rien de bien fameux. »


	76. Chapitre 76 : Invincible

**Chapitre 76 : Invincible**

« Alors Joker Blanc, comment ça se passe ? »

_Il ne répondait pas à la femme aux cheveux roses. Il avait les yeux fermés et s'était remis en position de yoga comme elle lui avait demandé. Visiblement, il écoutait très bien depuis plusieurs jours bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas progressé. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était. Au moins, il restait très concentré et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle lui avait demandé de rester fixé sur une seule de ses quatre Reines pour éviter de trop se disperser et donc perdre du temps si précieux… mais qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'avançait pas. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'accélérer tout ça._

« Xa… Joker Blanc ? J'ai autre chose à te dire. C'est plutôt important. »

_Elle avait failli l'appeler par son prénom et il avait ouvert ses yeux, ne laissant pas paraître la surprise qui l'habitait. Il y avait autre chose ? Quoi donc ? Le regard sérieux et inquiet de Berthra ne lui plaisait guère et il semblait maintenant très soucieux._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Atout ? Est-ce si important que mon entraînement ne doit pas continuer ? »

« Oui… Ca l'est. C'est au sujet des Valets. Vois-tu… Je dois te prévenir : Je sais que tu aimes l'un d'entre eux. Le Valet de l'Amour, n'est-ce pas ? Ou si tu préfères le Valet de Cœur. Les Dieux ne peuvent normalement pas mourir mais… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. »

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, s'il te plaît. »

_Il était maintenant inquiet à son tour : Il n'avait jamais cru ce que Malar avait dit ce jour là mais si Berthra s'y mettait aussi, il allait commencer à avoir très peur pour sa mère. Il n'y avait donc… plus aucun espoir pour elle ? Mais quel était le rapport avec Shymi ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je sais que… Malar a avalé l'âme de ma mère. Je pourrais tenter de la récupérer mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Shymi ? »

« Les… Valets ne sont que des objets entre les mains du Joker Noir. Du moins, les siens… Mais il va utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour permettre d'ouvrir des nombreuses portes vers sa dimension. Celle-ci est différente des autres, bien différente. »

« S'il te plaît, viens en tout de suite aux faits ! »

« Et bien… Si tu ne te dépêches pas, Shymi et Drimali vont tout simplement mourir. »

_Il resta interdit pendant de longues secondes : Limite si elle se foutait de lui en disant une telle chose. Claire et concise, sa phrase avait été directe mais il se demandait si il devait la croire. Berthra ne lui mentirait pas, ce n'était pas son genre mais il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à croire aux paroles de l'ancienne Ecremeuh._

« Tu blagues n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi elles devraient mourir ? »

« Si tu n'accélères pas le rythme, c'est ce qui arrivera. Malar est en route et il sera bientôt là. Si il met la main sur Shymi et Drimali, tout se terminera très mal. »

« MAIS POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?! »

« Je ne devais pas t'embêter avec ça… Si tu veux… Je peux te faire revenir vers tes Reines et tes Valets. »

_Elle lui proposait quelque chose qu'elle avait refusé il y a presque deux semaines. Il l'observa à nouveau pour voir si sa proposition était sérieuse ou non. Elle était vraiment sérieuse et pour sa part, il était vraiment énervé et sur les nerfs : Shymi en danger ? Et Drimali aussi ?! Si cet enfoiré de Malar osait à peine lever une main vers elles…_

« Je reste ! Ca ne sert à rien d'aller les retrouver si je ne suis pas capable de les protéger. »

_Elle eut un petit sourire ému avant de caresser le sommet de son crâne : Voilà la réponse qu'elle attendait. Le jeune homme avait bien répondu et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant, il allait redoubler d'efforts pour arriver au résultat qu'elle et lui espéraient depuis plusieurs jours. Déjà, il refermer ses yeux pour se concentrer mais c'était bien plus difficile qu'auparavant._

« Ne pense pas à toutes tes Reines en même temps. Ne te focalise que sur l'une d'entre elles. Essaies voir avec celle dont tu te sentirais la plus proche tout en étant assez éloigné d'elle. Je crois que nous allons plutôt te fixer une personne : Ne pense QU'A Nelya. Elle sera sûrement la plus simple à imaginer et à utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« Mais Nelya… Ces pouvoirs sont psychiques, il faut faire le vide dans mon esprit si je veux pouvoir les utiliser. Je n'en suis pas capable. »

« A l'heure actuelle, oui. MAIS… Si tu es capable de vider ton esprit et d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Nelya alors tu auras fait un grand bond en avant et les autres pouvoirs seront plus faciles à utiliser lorsque tu pourras y accéder. »

« C'est vrai… Je n'avais pas vu de ce côté-là. Ber… Euh Atout, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien entendu Xano. »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle avait dit son nom. Ca ne servait à rien de garder ces pseudonymes d'Atout et de Joker Blanc. Ils étaient maintenant d'accords sur l'entraînement donc il n'y avait pas besoin de mettre autant de distances entre eux. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais il était possible de voir qu'il rougissait alors qu'il lui posait :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi ? »

« Et bien… Disons que tu me rappelles quelqu'un. »

_Elle tapota délicatement à nouveau sa tête alors qu'il se laissait faire. C'est vrai… La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus avait peut-être son âge physiquement, elle avait pourtant plusieurs millénaires en elle. C'était sûr qu'elle avait connu bon nombre de personnes pendant tout ce temps mais avait-il visé une corde sensible ?_

« Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça. C'était indiscret de ma part. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et ce n'est pas si important que ça. Tu as simplement besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi mais si tu veux vraiment connaître pourquoi je t'aide, c'est tout simplement car c'est ce que je veux faire. Les Atouts ne sont si bons, ni mauvais, c'est ce que les gens pensent d'eux qui permettent de les classer dans telle ou telle catégorie. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas tous le même caractère. De plus, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton numéro, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Ah ça… Je te le dirais peut-être si tu arrives à accéder aux pouvoirs des quatre Reines. Quand à nos caractères, c'est vrai qu'il y en a des bons et des mauvais. Pour ma part, comment tu me trouves ? »

« Euh… Et bien… Physiquement, je dirais que tu es plutôt jolie, que tu dois faire la vingtaine, que tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une Ecremeuh et que ton costume est de mauvais goût. »

_Elle lui donna un petit coup derrière le crâne alors qu'il poussait un petit rire : Même si l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, il avait besoin de décompresser un tout petit peu. Ce coup et ses paroles lui avaient permis de se calmer après ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Berthra. Celle-ci rigola à son tour avant de lui dire :_

« Mais non, je parle de mon caractère ! En tant qu'Atout, tu me mettrais de quel côté ? »

« Et bien, forcément bon ! Je n'arrive pas à te voir comme une ennemie Mais après tout… Il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences donc... »

« Tu fais bien mais oui, tu as raison : Je suis de ton côté. Il faudra que tu trouves d'autres Atouts et les faire venir de ton côté pour ton combat contre le Joker Noir. Nous serons ton armée personnelle en plus de tes quatre Reines. »

« Mais… Le Joker Noir peut avoir aussi des Atouts de son côté non ? »

« Oh… Il en a déjà sûrement. Il doit en avoir bien plus que toi mais c'est normal : Je suis sensé être la première de tes Atouts personnels. »

« Pfiou… Je peux respirer un peu mieux maintenant. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas dans mon sommeil. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur à cause de ça. »

« Je ne suis pas monstrueuse ! »

« Monstrueusement forte… »

_Il finissait de parler et elle préféra ne rien dire alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il était en paix avec lui-même, qu'il savait que rien n'allait le déranger en ce lieu, il pouvait travailler bien plus facilement qu'auparavant. Se fixer sur Nelya : Ses longs cheveux bleus, sa petite poitrine capable de donner du lait, ses yeux saphirs, il se rappelait du moindre de ses détails et il se disait qu'elle aussi était vraiment spéciale à ses yeux. Si seulement, elles n'étaient pas toutes aussi amoureuses de lui, il aurait put rester avec Tyrania jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. AIE ! Il ne devait pas penser à Tyrania, seulement à Nelya. Nelya et ses pouvoirs psychiques, Nelya et son caractère bien à elle. Il souriait pour lui-même en se rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré : Il n'arrivait pas à faire vraiment le vide dans son esprit, étant obligé de penser à elle mais il ressentait quelque chose au fond de son cœur : Quelque chose qui s'ouvrait peu à peu comme les pétales qui recouvraient le bourgeon d'une rose. Soudainement, il ouvrit ses deux yeux vairons, ces derniers devenant roses alors le pilier qui avait été fissuré il y a quelques semaines fut coupé tranché sur la partie fissurées. Le morceau de marbre vertical s'écroula sur le sol en un tintamarre alors que Berthra semblait surprise. En moins de temps qu'il n'avait pour réagir, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit la tête de Xano pour la coller contre son corps en s'écriant :_

« Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi Xano ! »

« Oui mais… C'était quoi comme attaque ? Ca n'avait rien de psychique ! »

« Et oui mais c'était simplement une attaque basée sur le futur. Tu réfléchis à l'endroit où se trouvera ton adversaire quelques minutes plus tard et tu pourras le frapper. »

« Mais je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! »

« Mais attend un peu, tu ne pensais pas comprendre et gérer tes pouvoirs comme ça dès l'instant où tu arriverais à les utiliser ? Maintenant, nous savons que tu en es capable ! On va donc continuer l'entraînement, d'accord ? »

« Aucun problème ! Mais on va faire quoi là ? »

« On va simplement continuer avec ta Reine Nelya. Il vas falloir que tu puisses déjà contrôler ses pouvoirs, ça sera une bonne chose mais on va fixer un délai : Si d'ici un mois, tu n'as pas réussi à contrôler tous les pouvoirs de tes quatre Reines, je te renverrais quand même vers elles et tes deux Valets. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps. »

« Mais et toi ? Tu ne viendras pas avec nous ? On a besoin de toi ! »

_Il s'était exclamé, se retirant finalement de sa position de yoga alors qu'elle l'observait avec un petit sourire ému. Vraiment, quel enfant… Avait-il vraiment dix-huit ans maintenant ? Elle se le demandait puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le revoir alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un garçon de douze ans._

« Je suis simplement là pour t'entraîner. Pour l'instant, mon objectif se résume à ça. Dans le futur, je serais à tes côtés et d'autres Atouts t'auront rejoint. Mais pas à l'heure actuelle. »

« Alors continuons cet entraînement… Au moins, je passerais un peu de temps avec toi. Même si… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça à chaque fois… avec toutes les femmes. Je suis si bizarre peut-être. »

_Elle rigola légèrement alors qu'il se remettait en position de Yoga. Finir son entraînement était maintenant la chose primordiale qu'il devait faire !_

« Et bien, il y a un problème ? Vous n'arrivez pas à nous toucher ? »

_Thanatos avait prononcé les deux phrases sur un ton neutre alors que les nombreuses attaques de Kéli, Malasa, Parapapa et Valésia étaient inutiles. Elles passaient à travers lui comme si de rien n'était mais du côté du Valet du Désespoir, la situation n'était guère mieux. Kéli subissait les assauts d'Hypnos et de Thanatos comme si de rien n'était et elle n'avait que des légères égratignures._

« Vous pouvez nous toucher, cela ne changera pas à la situation. Nous sommes en un point mort puisque nulle partie ne pourra surpasser l'autre. Ainsi… Ce combat continuera éternellement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous abandonne. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons rester inactifs pendant tout ce temps ? Même si nous ne pouvons pas te battre car tu as une résistance hors du commun, il suffit simplement de s'en prendre aux autres. »

_Hypnos s'était adressée à Kéli alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vue. Celle-ci se retourna subitement pour voir les quatre Reines et leur crier de se mettre à l'abri. Malheureusement pour elle, Hypnos était déjà réapparue dans le dos de Drimali, celle-ci semblant surprise par la vitesse à laquelle avait bougé la femme aux longs cheveux argentés :_

« Et bien… Vous voyez ? Il suffit simplement d'accélérer la vitesse et vous êtes déjà la ramasse. Tu es une Valet, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bon ad… »

_Sans même se retourner, Nelya qui était à côté de Drimali donna un coup de poing en arrière dans le visage d'Hypnos, celle-ci tombant en arrière en percutant une tombe. Qu'est-ce qui venait de passer ?! Elle n'avait pas compris comment cette femme avait réussi à la toucher ?! Thanatos s'était arrêté à combattre les quatre envoyés célestes pour les distraire alors qu'il se demandait aussi comment Nelya venait d'arriver à toucher Hypnos._

« Vous êtes peut-être des Spectres ou alors des pokémons venus des ténèbres. Normalement, je ne devrais même pas être capable de vous toucher mais il y a un moyen très simple d'y arriver pourtant. Vous nous sous estimez et cela est une grossière erreur de votre part. Mademoiselle Drimali, vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide. »

_Lentement, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ouvrait ses yeux… qui étaient devenus rouges ? C'était différent des autres fois : Elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs psychiques mais autre chose. Lentement, elle pointa du doigt Thanatos avant de murmurer :_

« Visez le au niveau de son épaule droite. C'est là que se trouve sa forme physique. Ils ne peuvent pas déployer toutes leurs puissances si ils gardent leurs formes ectoplasmiques et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont une petite partie d'eux qui sont physiques. »

_Comment savait-elle ça ?! Les pokémons de type psychique n'étaient pas capables de les toucher ou de savoir ce genre de choses. Cette femme… était vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? Il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que déjà, Malasa fit battre légèrement ses deux ailes pour envoyer une petite vague de son en direction de l'épaule droite d'Hypnos. Celui-ci fut renvoyé en arrière, poussant un cri de douleur :_

« Saleté ! Ils ont réellement découvert nos point sensibles ! On va devoir les changer de position ! Hypnos, fais pareil ! On va pas se … »

« Inutile. Ton point sensible vient de se diriger vers le torse gauche, là où se trouve normalement le cœur chez les humains. »

_Nelya venait encore de donner une bonne réponse et Hypnos la regardait, étonné. Non… Ses yeux rouges étaient donc les responsables de cette découverte. Onyk poussa un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Ca ne sert à rien. Reprenez vos formes physiques complètement sinon, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir. Autant frapper vite et fort. »

« Mais nous serons… »

« Ne discute pas Hypnos. Il vaut mieux tout donner plutôt que de perdre du temps. Comme cette femme vient de le dire, vous êtes maintenant des cibles très faciles à toucher. Je me demande où est passé Xano : Dire qu'il y a six ans, je pensais prendre ma revanche sur lui… mais pas de cette façon. »

« On peut arrêter le combat ! Pourquoi continuer si tu n'en as pas envie ?! »

« Qui a dit que je ne voulais plus combattre ? J'ai dis simplement que je voulais le battre d'une autre façon mais puisque je ne peux pas, autant continuer sur cette voie. Hypnos, Thanatos. Continuez donc le combat mais sous vos formes physiques. »

_L'homme et la femme se positionnèrent devant Onyk tout en se concentrant. Visuellement, ils ne semblaient pas changer mais maintenant, il était possible de voir qu'ils semblaient plus réels… et consistants. Rapidement, Thanatos et Hypnos transformèrent leurs mains en deux griffes noires avant de venir frapper Kéli avec ces dernières. Celle-ci tenta bien de se protéger avec une bulle d'eau autour d'elle mais elle explosa facilement._

« Reculez Kéli. Je vais m'occuper de les gêner un peu. Pendant ce temps, entourez les. Nous devons en finir avec eux dès maintenant. »

_Parapapa qui était resté inactif depuis sa transformation, sortit une éprouvette fermée par un bouchon et remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Rapidement, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux rubis fit un petit saut en arrière alors que le jeune homme à lunettes envoyait l'éprouvette sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée verte sortie, Hypnos et Thanatos se mettant à tousser avec violence avant de cracher du sang. Tyrania semblait surprise par l'action de Parapapa, le jeune homme à lunettes se tournant vers elle :_

« Je t'ai conseillé de te méfier de nous. Voilà ce dont je suis capable. Qu'importent mes ennemis, je suis capable de créer des poisons ou des liquides avec diverses utilités. »

« Pff… »

_Elle détourna le regard comme si cela allait lui écorcher la bouche de féliciter Parapapa pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Malasa, Valésia et Kéli s'étaient réunies en triangle autour d'Hypnos et Thanatos qui étaient à genoux sur le sol, continuant de tousser en crachant du sang alors que Valésia prenait la parole, les trois femmes créant des rayons entre leurs mains :_

« Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des combats n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez avoir l'expérience mais cela s'est retourné contre vous. Nous savions pertinemment que vous n'étiez pas sous vos formes physiques auparavant. Nous avons simplement attendu et vous êtes tombés dans notre piège. Kéli et Malasa, on s'en débarrasse. »

« MAÎTRE ! Aidez nous ! »

_Hypnos venait de crier en direction d'Onyk, celui-ci ayant son regard aveugle tourné vers la scène. Il ne voyait rien mais il pouvait entendre. Lentement, il leva la main droite en direction d'Hypnos et Thanatos Lentement, un trou dimensionnel apparaissait à côté d'Onyk mais rien n'en sortait. Les trois lasers arrivèrent en direction d'Hypnos et Thanatos, une magnifique explosion se produisant alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger : La potion de ce foutu Parapapa… Il était bien plus malin et fort qu'il ne le montrait !_

« Pandora ? »

« Oui ? Je suis là… mais… Pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'être là ? Je ne veux pas combattre… Je ne vois pas de raisons de combattre… Je ne sais pas me battre alors pourquoi ? »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Morts. Ils sont tous les deux morts… Je ne pouvais pas les protéger. »

_La voix provenait de l'endroit où s'était produite l'explosion. Quelqu'un s'en était sorti ? Malasa et les autres semblaient surprises : C'était une voix féminine mais comment… Comment avait-elle réussi à résister à une telle puissance ?! La fumée disparaissait… pour laisser apparaître deux corps au sol dont une partie manquait : Hypnos n'avait plus que la moitié gauche de son corps alors que Thanatos avait perdu les deux jambes. Ils étaient morts sur le coup. Le problème provenait de la jeune femme qui se tenait au milieu d'eux : Elle devait mesurer à peine un mètre cinquante et avait deux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle n'avait presque pas de poitrine et avait deux petites cornes brunes sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et dorés lui allant jusqu'au dos des épaules, épaules qu'elle avait nues. Elle portait une jupe brune et des sandales grises. Au niveau de son corps, deux brassards rayés et gris comme le haut qui lui allait jusqu'à la poitrine qu'elle cachait ainsi que deux longs morceaux de tissus le long des bras et des mains. Dans son dos se trouvait une croix à six branches brunes et ayant peu d'espace entre les branches. Enfin, le plus intriguant restait le croissant de lune posé à la verticale qu'elle avait sur la tête ainsi que le fait qu'elle était indemne. Onyk prit la parole :_

« C'est… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient mourir… Encore une fois. Ils le sont réellement… C'étaient mes deux compagnons. Je pensais que tu aurais réussi à les protéger. »

« Je ne peux pas être partout, j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne veux pas combattre. Ai-je le choix et la possibilité de me rétracter ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Sans Hypnos et Thanatos, il ne reste plus que toi… et lui. Je préfère encore t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que de le faire venir. Je vais combattre avec toi Pandora. »

« Mais je suis la plus faible des Atouts, je ne sais pas me battre. Je suis la numéro une. »

« Ca ne fait rien, tu me serviras simplement de bouclier. »

_Visiblement, elle ne prêtait même pas attention au fait qu'Onyk la considérait comme un simple objet. Elle poussa un léger soupir triste alors que Malasa, Kéli et Valésia se regardaient entre elles en revenant près de Parapapa : Cette jeune femme… était une Atout ? Même si elle était la plus faible d'entre eux, elle avait réussi à absorber l'intégralité des rayons surpuissants sans avoir une seule égratignure. Onyk s'approcha de Pandora, se mettant derrière elle avant de faire apparaître deux sphères au-dessus de ses paumes :_

« Je vais donc devoir combattre à mon tour. Avec Pandora, je suis invincible. Voilà mon Atout, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi. »


	77. Chapitre 77 : Désobeissance

**Chapitre 77 : Désobeissance**

« Je ne veux pas combattre. Onyk, je ne combattrais pas… Mais je te protégerais puisque c'est là, la façon dont tu veux m'utiliser, c'est cela ? »

« Exactement. Reste positionnée devant moi et ne bouge pas ! »

_Tsss… Il n'avait vraiment aucune honte à utiliser cette jeune femme comme un vulgaire objet ?! Vraiment, quelle bassesse de la part d'Onyk. Tyrania poussa un léger grognement avant de crier devant tous et toutes :_

« Non mais toi tu te laisses faire en plus ?! Tu n'as donc aucune volonté ?! Atout, Atout, mon œil ! Tu pourrais te défendre un peu plus ! Normalement, si tu tentes un peu de te rebeller, tu n'aurais même pas à rester avec lui ! »

« Pourquoi… t'énerves-tu ? Je suis la plus faible des Atouts. Chaque Atout est supérieur à moi et pourrait me battre facilement puisqu'ils savent comment faire pour réussir à me contrer. Ce n'est pas si difficile. »

« Tais toi Pandora ! Ne leur dit rien ! »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et bruns observa Tyrania puis hocha la tête lentement en réponse à celui qui était derrière elle. L'homme aux cheveux noirs disparu en même temps que Pandora avant de se retrouver à la hauteur de Kéli, murmurant quelques paroles à son encontre :_

« Tu as tenu face aux griffes d'Hypnos et Thanatos mais arrivera-tu à tenir face à leurs puissances combinées ? »

« Tu serais donc capable… d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs ? »

« A toi de voir ! »

_Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui montrer. La main droite d'Onyk se transforma en une monstrueuse griffe noire qui devait bien faire la taille de sa tête alors que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche n'était rien d'autre que le tissu gris et rayé de Pandora. Il la maintenait de cette façon contre lui alors qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile comme si elle était inanimée. Tyrania continuait de grogner, ses neuf queues dorées flottant au-dessus du sol. Ses grognements n'avaient pas échappé à Shymi et aux autres, Drimali tentant de la calmer :_

« Veuillez ne rien faire d'insensé mademoiselle Tyrania. Cela serait une mauvaise idée que de perturber… »

« Non mais regardez la ! Elle ne bronche même pas ! Ce n'est même pas le fait de ne pas combattre qui m'énerve, c'est surtout qu'elle se considère comme un vulgaire bouclier et que cet enfoiré d'Onyk n'arrange en rien la situation ! »

« Je le sais bien mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Peut-être que si nous tuons le Valet du Désespoir, elle pourra peut-être nous en dire un peu plus. La prophétie ne parle pas plus que cela des différents Atouts. »

« Si d'ici quinze minutes, vos gars en ont pas terminé avec lui, épuisement ou non, j'en ai rien à battre et je viens les aider à se débarrasser de ce type machiste et qui n'a aucune considération pour une femme ! »

_Aie… Visiblement, le fait qu'Onyk parle comme ça à Pandora et que cette dernière se laisse faire mettait Tyrania dans une colère noire, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Onyk donna un coup de griffe à Kéli mais celle-ci recula vivement en arrière, seule sa robe bleue se faisant déchirer légèrement pour laisser apparaître son nombril. Parapapa sortait déjà une nouvelle éprouvette de sa poche, prête à être jetée sur le sol mais Valésia l'arrêta :_

« Ne fait pas ça sur le moment. Cette jeune femme n'est pas notre ennemie. Tu risquerais de la blesser inutilement. Il faut trouver le moyen de passer outre sa protection et attaquer Onyk. »

« Comme tu le veux Valésia. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas difficile de la battre mais… »

« Oui, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre un Atout qui pourrait nous être précieux. »

« Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose de mon côté ! »

_Malasa venait de parler, remettant ses lunettes rouges translucides devant ses yeux avant de battre des ailes pour se diriger vers Onyk. Elle frappa avec violence le visage de Pandora qui s'était positionnée devant pour le protéger. Quand elle retira son poing, la jeune femme n'avait aucune blessure au visage comme si cela ne l'avait pas affecté alors qu'elle murmurait à l'attention de Malasa :_

« Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Vous savez bien que c'est inutile. »

« Encore et toujours, tu te fais utiliser par ceux que tu rejoins ! On va s'occuper de te ramener avec nous ! »

« Petite garce délurée, t'approche pas de mon Atout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'histoire de Pandora ?! »

_Malasa s'était adressée à Onyk alors que celui-ci faisait apparaître deux sphères noires dans ses mains. Il en envoya une en direction de la femme au mini-jean vert, celle-ci l'esquivant avec facilité mais déjà, il posait l'autre sphère noire au sol, celle-ci créant une vague des ténèbres que Malasa ne put éviter cette fois-ci, la jeune femme tombant au sol en gémissant faiblement de douleur : Pour un Valet, même si c'était un humain, il faisait plutôt mal ! Pandora avait un ton légèrement inquiet alors qu'elle parlait à Onyk :_

« Attention… Ne fais pas de bêtises. Je te rappelle que je… »

« Je le sais bien ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Je ne suis pas arriéré pour briser mon unique défense ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?! »

« ARRÊTE DE LUI GUEULER DESSUS ! Et toi, réagis au lieu ! »

_Aie… Tyrania venait encore de crier et cinq de ses queues s'étaient enflammées sous l'énervement. Luna, Shymi et Oriane s'étaient légèrement éloignées d'elle alors que Nelya et Drimali restaient à sa portée pour tenter de la raisonner et surtout de la calmer. Le regard émeraude de Pandora observa Tyrania avant de lui dire d'une voix terne et triste :_

« Tu n'es pas… un Atout ni une humaine mais tu t'intéresses à mon sort ? Pourquoi cela ? Je ne suis qu'un bouclier. Je ne vois pas de raisons pour toi de savoir ce que je pense ou ce que je fais. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ? »

« Elle se considère elle-même comme un objet ! Arrête donc un peu de lui parler et attend un peu que j'arrive vers toi. J'élimine d'abord ce petit monde et après… »

_Onyk fit un petit geste pour signifier qu'elle était la prochaine. Tyrania s'était mise à marcher en sa direction mais Nelya et Drimali la retenaient alors qu'elle avait un calme qui était visiblement faux d'après la sixième queue dorée qui s'enflammait pour accompagner les cinq autres. Malasa s'était relevée, essuyant une goutte de sang… argenté ? Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié l'attaque d'Onyk et le lui faisait signaler._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, un souffle de flammes violettes sortant de celle-ci pour se diriger en direction d'Onyk. Il fit un petit mouvement de la main gauche et Pandora se retrouvait déjà devant lui, se prenant le coup comme si de rien n'était. Et c'était le cas : Encore une fois, elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente sur son corps mais les quatre envoyés célestes de Shymi et Drimali ne semblaient même pas étonnés de la voir indemne._

« Si vous voulez me battre… Il vous faudra faire autre chose, vous le savez bien. »

« Notre but n'est pas de te faire t'évanouir une nouvelle fois. »

_Nouvelle fois ? Nelya haussa un léger sourcil inquisiteur : Cela voulait dire que Malasa connaissait déjà Pandora ? Drimali quand à elle ne semblait pas surprise comme si elle était déjà au courant. Il semblait être de même pour Shymi tandis qu'un petit rire se faisait entendre derrière Onyk :_

« Héhéhé… Et bien ? Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Reste en arrière ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! »

« Allons… N'ai pas peur inutilement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton ennemi. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, c'est pas dur ! »

_La voix semblait juvénile et masculine comme si c'était un enfant ou alors un enfant d'une douzaine d'années qui venait de prendre la parole. Onyk paraissait passablement énervé sur le coup alors que Pandora restait complètement immobile : Elle jouait parfaitement le rôle qui lui avait été confié et Valésia poussa un léger soupir légèrement étonné avant de dire à Kéli et aux envoyés célestes :_

« Le Valet du Désespoir l'a fait venir avec lui. On va avoir quelques soucis si il se décide à combattre aussi. »

« Nous devons surtout nous occuper du Valet du Désespoir. Les autres ne sont pas importants. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre mais c'est bizarre… Berthra met tellement de temps à s'occuper du Joker Blanc. Je me demande si il n'y a pas eut un problème entre temps. »

« Si c'est le cas, cela doit provenir du Joker Blanc et non d'elle. »

« Elle n'est pas considérée comme l'un des Atouts Majeurs pour rien. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne l'a pas trop blessé. Cela serait un peu stupide de revoir le Joker Blanc dans un sale état après un entraînement avec elle. »

« Arrêtez donc de parler sinon… Vous allez simplement souffrir ! »

_Vraiment, quelle manie de parler pendant un combat ?! Les pokémons étaient-ils donc aussi bavards lorsqu'ils devenaient humains ? Il pouvait presque se poser la question mais l'heure n'était pas à cette dernière et une violente tempête commença à se déchaîner autour d'Onyk. Instinctivement, Kéli recula alors que Malasa et Parapapa se positionnaient devant elle et Valésia. Le jeune homme aux lunettes et au bonnet orange et jaune sur le crâne transforma ses deux mains en pince avant de dire :_

« Je ne suis pas très fort ni très résistant néanmoins… »

« Néanmoins ? »

« Si je peux protéger les autres avec mon corps, il n'y a aucun problème. Viens donc m'envoyer tes quelques feuilles. »

« Si tu le désires tant que ça ! »

_Onyk était légèrement irrité : Ses techniques étaient-elles donc aussi prévisibles que ça ou quoi ?! La tempête s'accentuait alors que peu à peu, de nombreuses feuilles apparaissaient autour de celle-ci. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de Parapara, celui-ci semblant étudier la tempête avant de murmurer :_

« Je suis désolé Pandora. Tu ne pourras plus bouger. »

« Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne suis là que pour servir de bouclier. »

_Les feuilles allèrent à toute vitesse vers Parapara, chaque morceau étant aussi tranchant que du métal. Il fut rapidement recouvert de nombreuses entailles qui laissaient s'écouler un sang argenté à son tour alors qu'il sortait une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide jaune. La tempête n'était pas terminée et il ne devait pas se rater ! Kéli et les autres s'étaient légèrement reculées au cas où : Si Parapara échouait, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver près de lui :_

« Goûte donc à ça ! »

_Il s'écria alors qu'il envoyait l'éprouvette dans la tempête. L'objet de verre commença à se fissurer tout en tournoyant dans les airs… avant de s'abattre subitement à côté de Pandora. Il venait d'échouer et il poussa un profond soupir. Ses calculs n'étaient pourtant pas erronés mais Onyk éclata de rire avant de lui dire :_

« Tu pensais que je n'avais pas compris ?! Tu n'es qu'un sale intello qui base tout sur des chiffres ! Il m'a suffit simplement de changer la vitesse de ma tempête. »

« Onyk… Si tu veux continuer à m'utiliser, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi. Malgré… »

« Toutes les blessures que tu leur causes, tu ne pourras pas les tuer, héhéhé. »

_La voix juvénile et masculine venait de refaire son apparition et le sourire d'Onyk se transforma en un rictus agacé. Il était encore là ?! Pourtant, il lui avait signalé qu'il ne pensait pas se servir de lui, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Tyrania s'était débarrassée des empoignades de Nelya et Drimali avant de leur dire :_

« Cela fait déjà dix minutes. Encore cinq et je me contrefous de ce que vous pensez : Je fonce et j'élimine ce type. »

« Tu feras ce que tu veux… mais dans cinq minutes. »

« Mademoiselle Tyrania, ce n'est pas conseillé. Vous ne remarquez donc pas que la situation est à notre avantage ? »

« Avantage ? Avantage ?! Onyk n'est même pas blessé alors que Malasa et Parapapa le sont ! Arrêtez de dire des conneries ! »

_Comment Drimali pouvait-elle croire que le combat était de leur côté ?! C'était totalement faux ! Aucun des envoyés célestes n'osait s'en prendre à Pandora ou plutôt la blesser. C'était presque inquiétant et étonnant mais ce n'était pas là le problème. Le problème, c'était ce type : Onyk. Les gens pouvaient tellement changés en quelques années, elle l'avait bien remarqué avec Xano. Xano… Où était-il ? Elle ne le montrait plus depuis que le combat avait commencé mais elle était morte d'inquiétude à son sujet. Cette Berthra… Cette Ecremeuh avait osé enlever le jeune homme. Un petit souvenir lui revint en mémoire : La première victoire de Xano contre Onyk. Berthra avait été la première à le mener à la victoire contre Hypnos et Thanatos. Elle poussa un cri de rage, tout le monde se retournant vers elle :_

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Elle s'énerve toute seule ? »

_Nelya et Drimali s'étaient éloignées à leur tour de Tyrania : Celle-ci semblait devenir de moins en moins contrôlable au fil des minutes et il valait mieux rester loin d'elle. Deux nouvelles queues s'étaient enflammées et il n'en restait plus qu'une seule. Xano… Encore une nouvelle femme qui s'approchait de lui : Si il tentait de faire un seul geste envers Berthra, elle allait l'éclater tellement fort qu'il allait devenir un puzzle en trois dimensions. Elle respirait bruyamment alors qu'Onyx profitait de l'énervement de Tyrania et du retournement des envoyés célestes pour s'attaquer à Valésia :_

« Héhéhé ! Dommage pour vous mais il ne faut pas être détourné du combat ! »

_Sa main droite s'était transformée à nouveau en griffe noire mais il disparu subitement de la vue de tous et de toutes pour venir frapper et créer une entaille sur le bras de Parapapa. C'était ce dernier qui avait été sa cible depuis le départ ?! Celui-ci poussa un léger râle de douleur avant de reculer, Kéli, Malasa et Valésia se positionnant autour de lui pour le défendre :_

« Trente… Vingt-cinq… Vingt… »

_Tyrania s'était mise à compter, son œil violet dirigé vers le sol. Xano… Elle pensait encore et toujours à lui : Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et c'était normal. Il avait fait des efforts ces dernières semaines et elle avait compris finalement où était le problème. Ce n'était pas lui qui sautait sur les femmes mais ces gourgandines de différents genres qui n'hésitaient pas à profiter de lui. C'était à elle de le surveiller et de le protéger de ces femmes._

« Quinze… Dix… »

_Le combat continuait mais aucun des envoyés n'osait s'en prendre à Pandora. Celle-ci restait parfaitement immobile, sa tenue grise et rayée toujours happée par Onyk qui s'en servait comme bouclier. Le petit rire résonnait toujours dans le cimetière de cette dimension, semblant maintenant provenir de la petite cabane dans laquelle était rentrée Xano auparavant._

« Cinq… »

_Rien… Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre et de tenter d'éviter les pertes inutiles ou qu'on ne voulait pas. Il n'y avait pas à se questionner à ce sujet. Lentement, le poing droit de Tyrania s'était mis à flamber : Elle voulait Xano. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait de son côté : Elle devait se débarrasser d'Onyk et faire disparaître cette dimension. Après, il allait sûrement revenir vers elle : Si il était capable de faire autant d'efforts pour elle, alors elle pouvait en faire autant de son côté. Seulement… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il couche avec d'autres femmes : C'était là l'unique chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter. Leur parler, discuter avec elles, les enlacer, cela pouvait passer. Il était possible d'avoir de l'affection envers plusieurs femmes mais quelle personne pouvait dire « Je t'aime » à autant de femmes ?! C'était des mensonges ! Ce genre d'amour ne portait jamais véritablement !_

« Deux… Un… Zero ! Dégagez ! »

_Maintenant, l'heure était au réglage de comptes et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire justement ! Elle s'était mise à courir avec vélocité, passant à côté de Parapapa et des trois femmes alors qu'elle s'approchait à toute allure en direction d'Onyk qui rigolait, positionnant Pandora devant lui pour se protéger._

« Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu ne pourras pas… »

« Onyk… Elle… utilise du feu. J'ai peur du feu, très peur. »

_Pandora poussa subitement un petit cri alors qu'elle voyait le poing enflammé de Tyrania qui s'approchait d'elle. Celle-ci eut un sourire aux lèvres avant de faire apparaître des minuscules flammèches autour de Pandora avant de lui dire :_

« Au moins, tu réagis maintenant ! Attend que j'en termine avec lui et après, c'est de toi que je m'occupe ! »

_Son poing enflammé alla frapper Onyk au visage, envoyant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs contre une tombe alors que le rire redoubla d'intensité. Vraiment, le Valet du Désespoir était si drôle. Du sang s'écoulait du visage d'Onyk et celui-ci était encore au sol. Malasa poussa un soupir alors qu'elle et Kéli parlaient :_

« Elle est folle. »

« Oui mais… Elle n'a pas blessé Pandora. Valésia, récupère la avant qu'il ne s'en serve à nouveau contre nous. »

« Aucun problème. »

_La chevelure rose de la jeune femme se mit à s'allonger subitement avant d'entourer Pandora qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lentement, elle fut transportée à côté des envoyés célestes alors que Tyrania grognait tout en se rapprochant d'Onyk qui était au sol :_

« Alors bon… Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je crois que ça va être l'heure de la raclée. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour te cogner cent fois plus fort que les coups qu'elle a reçus à cause de toi. Tu es prêt ? »

« Bal ! Ramène toi ! Je vais t'utiliser ! »

_Le rire s'arrêta subitement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se fit entendre à part les bruits de pas de Tyrania qui avançait vers Onyk. Elle craquait ses deux poings alors que le jeune homme aveugle attendait que le propriétaire du rire se fasse voir._

« Je ne sais pas : Je crois que tu as mal compris l'histoire dans tout ça. C'est nous qui t'utilisons et non l'inverse. »

« Que quoi ? »

« Tu comprends mal ? C'est vrai que tu n'es qu'un simple humain. »

_La voix juvénile poussa un soupir amusé alors qu'une sorte de distorsion temporelle faisait son apparition à côté d'Onyk qui s'était mis assis sur le sol. Avec lui, il était sûr de ne plus avoir de soucis. Tyrania s'était arrêtée, se mettant en position de défense alors qu'elle attendait l'apparition de cette personne. Soudainement, une longue manche rouge sortie du trou et vint entourer Onyk au niveau du cou et de la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler alors que la voix reprenait :_

« Tu es vraiment inutile. Néanmoins, tu étais dans la prophétie, c'est pour cela que l'on t'a gardé. Heureusement que l'autre Valet est déjà mort à la base. »

_La manche s'allongeait de plus en plus, recouvrant tout d'abord le visage d'Onyk qui tentait de se débattre avant d'entourer tout son corps. Un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre alors que le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait Onyk semblait rétrécir peu à peu avec lui à l'intérieur. Une explosion de sang se produisit à l'intérieur du cocon de tissu, le liquide rougeâtre s'écoulant de ce dernier alors qu'enfin le tissu se retirait… pour ne montrer qu'un corps dont la peau avait été retirée et aux membres pendants lamentablement. Onyk n'était plus. La manche rouge revint vers le trou dimensionnel alors que la voix juvénile reprenait :_

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas brisé un petit corps humain. »


	78. Chapitre 78 : Messager des Rois

**Chapitre 78 : Messager des Rois**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? Il était pourtant avec eux. »

_Luna venait de prendre la parole alors qu'elle ne s'était presque pas exprimée depuis le début du combat. Elle avait une mine effarée en voyant ce qui restait d'Onyk et tentait de contrôler ses tremblements. Le trou dimensionnel n'avait toujours pas disparu et la voix reprenait de plus belle pour répondre à Luna :_

« Avec lui ? Ne me compare pas à cette faiblarde de Pandora. Les seuls qui peuvent me dicter leurs ordres et encore… »

« Montre toi au lieu de rester caché dans ton coin ! »

_Tyrania semblait toujours vouloir se battre et déjà un nouveau rire se faisait entendre. Visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas sa place et son comportement envers lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui l'attendait si il se présentait._

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça petite sotte ? Tu as quel âge ? Une vingtaine d'années ? Même pas. Ne joue pas avec des forces dont tu ne pourrais même pas connaître leurs existences mais si tu le désires. Mais puisque tu le veux tant, je vais donc me montrer. »

_Une longue manche rouge sortie subitement du trou dimensionnel, venant entourer Tyrania pour en terminer avec elle comme elle l'avait fait avec Onyk. Elle fit un saut en hauteur pour éviter la manche mais celle-ci continuait de s'allonger pour enserrer la jambe de la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés._

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'échapper, comment crois-tu qu'une simple pokémon comme toi puisse battre un Atout ? »

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire avant d'espérer m'avoir un petit truc comme ça ! »

_Les neuf queues de Tyrania s'enflammaient alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une boule de feu d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre. Rapidement, la manche s'enflamma avant de disparaître en cendres tandis que la voix éclatait de rire à nouveau. Visiblement, elle s'amusait bien plus que prévu._

« Vraiment… Onyk avait été attaqué par surprise mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de surprises, c'est plus simple de combattre une manche, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand il y en a plusieurs, qu'en penses-tu ? »

_Cinq manches sortirent en même temps du trou dimensionnel tandis que deux yeux rouges étaient maintenant visibles dans ce dernier. Les cinq manches se dirigèrent vers Tyrania mais celle-ci les esquiva, se déployant maintenant à toute vitesse sous les sifflements faussement admiratifs de Bal._

« Et bien et bien. Combien de temps tu tiendras ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra et je viendrais te chercher après ! Les autres, vous ne vous en occupez pas ! »

« Nous ne pensions pas nous en occuper. »

_Kéli avait fait cette remarque tout en s'occupant de soigner les petites blessures de Parapapa et des autres envoyés spéciaux. Elle se faisait aider par Nelya qui était la principale source de soin en lui confiant ses pouvoirs guérisseurs. En plus, ils ne voulaient pas l'aider ?! C'était quoi leurs problèmes ?! D'habitude, ils tentaient tous de l'arrêter car un combat tout seul était souvent risqué ! Oriane s'approcha des envoyés spéciaux avant de leur demander :_

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ? Normalement, il serait bon de ne pas envoyer l'une d'entre nous mourir con… »

« C'est à elle de montrer la faiblesse de sa force. Nous ne pouvons toujours vous protéger, c'est pourquoi il faut qu'elle comprenne par elle-même qu'elle ne fait pas le poids face à Bal. Surtout si c'est bien du même Bal dont on parle. Ses manches rouges me font penser que c'est le cas. »

« Mais elle risquerait de mourir ! Pourquoi un Atout se gênerait-il pour la tuer ? Il ne va pas hésiter un instant ! »

« Il ne le fera pas… Du moins, si elle montre qu'elle est une ennemie de valeur. Il l'aurait tout simplement tué si elle n'avait pas résisté à sa première attaque. »

« Alors c'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ?! »

_Elle venait de crier tandis que neuf boules de feu apparaissaient au bout de ses queues, cinq boules de feu venant brûler les manches alors que les quatre autres se dirigeaient à l'intérieur du trou dimensionnel. Les yeux rouges se déplacèrent légèrement comme pour signaler qu'il évitait l'attaque de Tyrania. Bal prit la parole :_

« Oh… C'est une tactique plutôt intéressante et ton feu semble vraiment très puissant. Vraiment, je suis bien tombé : La plus puissante des quatre reines mais cela est inutile si je dépasse ton nombre de boules de feu plus un. »

_Maintenant, dix manches apparaissaient et elles brillaient d'un éclat métallique. Etaient-elles faites de métal ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'elles pouvaient se mouvoir et se distordre tout en poursuivant Tyrania. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ce type ?! Ca ne lui suffisait pas de voir que c'était inutile face à elle ?! Il était temps de mettre un arrêt à tout ça ! _

« Tu me gonfles ! T'as aucun courage ou quoi ? Ramène toi au lieu de rester comme ça dans ton trou ! »

« Héhéhéhé. Que tu es amusante à t'exciter comme ça. Je trouve ça vraiment très divertissant comme jeu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais maintenant. »

« Je vais te forcer à arrêter, tu vas voir ! »

_Ses deux mains se transformaient en puissantes griffes, celles qu'elle avait utilisées contre Loxen il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, elle n'allait plus plaisanter ! Elle se dirigea vers le trou dimensionnel, allant à la base des dix manches pour les déchirer avec aisance, les morceaux d'étoffe tombant au sol sans bouger. Elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche, crachant un souffle de feu pour les brûler avant de poser une main sur le trou dimensionnel :_

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? Je viens te chercher. »

« Gamine. Il est l'heure de t'administrer une petite leçon. Tu vas comprendre la différence entre tes pitoyables pouvoirs de Reine et celui du Dixième. »

_Alors qu'elle gardait sa main sur le trou dimensionnel, elle fut violemment repoussée alors que des petits éclairs noirs sortaient du trou. Lentement, les yeux rouges se rapprochaient peu à peu tandis qu'une longue chevelure brune sortait en même temps qu'un châle blanc. Le pire restait à venir puisqu'un visage pâle mais avec un petit sourire faisait son apparition : Un visage entièrement blanc et fantomatique. Il avait de longues manches rouges puis noires lorsqu'elles étaient au niveau des bras et des épaules. Ses habits étaient flottants et rapiécés comme si il n'avait que ça à se mettre sur le corps mais le plus surprenant restait sa taille… puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années !_

« Bouh. Je te fais peur petite sotte ? Vous êtes encore là les autres ? Vous n'allez pas l'aider ? Maintenant, je ne plaisante plus. »

« Nous n'en ferons rien. »

« Pour ma part, moi ça me gêne. »

_Oriane transforma ses deux pieds en serres tout en s'avançant à côté de Tyrania qui s'était relevée. Celle-ci semblait furieuse de s'être faite projetée de cette manière et s'apprêtait déjà à réplique mais Oriane posa une main sur son épaule :_

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Je vais t'aider sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas si il ment sur son chiffre mais de toute façon, on ne sait pas grand-chose à ce sujet. »

« Laisse moi m'en occuper, je vais simplement lui régler son compte ! »

« Et si tu étais mortellement blessée ? Tu crois que je ne m'en voudrais pas de voir Xano dans un état pire que la dépression car je ne t'aurais pas aidé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je suis l'une de ces Reines, tu es l'une de ces Reines. Tu es peut-être même au-dessus de ce titre pour lui et ça, nous savons tous que c'est le cas ! Nous pourrions mourir que Xano irait pleurer seulement quelques heures et ensuite, il passerait à autre chose mais toi… »

« Quoi, moi, moi, moi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu comprends facilement ce que je veux dire par là ! Ca m'enrage de l'admettre mais il est clairement à fond sur toi ! Il n'a même pas essayé de toucher l'une d'entre nous depuis des semaines, simplement pour toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou ce que tu lui as fait mais maintenant, il ne fera plus rien avec nous. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Peut-être qu'il a finalement remarqué que tu n'étais pas baisable. »

_Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Oriane s'énerve après sa réplique mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets attachés eut un petit sourire triste avant de lui dire doucement :_

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, voilà tout. Pousse toi maintenant. »

_C'était à son tour de montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait plus. Lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, elle s'était mise à battre de ses ailes faites de coton. Tyrania recula brièvement tandis qu'Oriane lui lançait un regard assassin : Qu'elle ne se croit pas plus forte qu'une autre car c'était loin d'être le cas. Tyrania était peut-être puissante… TRES puissante mais elle-même s'était réservée pour cet instant. Elle disparue de la vue de Bal et des autres alors que Drimali murmurait :_

« L'Assassin aux yeux améthystes est de retour. »

« Tiens ? Elle aussi… »

_Il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une profonde entaille traversa son corps en intégralité. Il y eut un petit POUF singulier alors que Bal apparaissait près d'un nouveau trou dimensionnel. Il semblait surpris mais pas du bon côté de la chose :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle là ?! Je pensais qu'elle avait disparu depuis plusieurs décennies ! »

« Les morts ne parlent pas. »

_Elle était derrière lui, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser apparaître une sphère violette à l'intérieur. Une sphère de destruction intense et pure qui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Luna et aux deux autres Reines : La dernière fois qu'elles avaient ressenti une telle force, cela provenait de la Reine Teli et cela n'avait pas été une expérience très agréable, il fallait le reconnaître._

« Je me demande pourquoi tu es devenue une Reine mais au final, je ne veux même pas savoir ! Si tu es une ennemie, je m'occuperais de toi mais je ne peux pas maintenant ! »

_Ses manches rouges s'allongèrent pour créer une sphère de tissu autour de lui et pour le protéger alors que le rayon venait le frapper de plein fouet. Le tissu fut transpercé avec facilité alors que Bal apparaissait au loin : Encore une fois, il venait d'échapper à la technique d'Oriane… qui semblait bien différente d'auparavant._

« Ce que je suis maintenant ne te concerne pas. Je suis au service de Drimali et en tant que telle, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. »

« Tu es tombée bien bas. Comme les autres ! Ton sang s'est-il endormi ? Tu pourrais être encore bien plus puissante que ça si tu acceptais ta condition ! »

« Tu as assez parlé. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis. »

_Ses cheveux violets se détachèrent, volant dans le vent. Maintenant qu'Onyk était mort, sa dimension disparaissait peu à peu et déjà de nombreuses fissures s'étaient faites voir comme si cette zone n'était seulement protégée que par un dôme de verre. Bal s'était reculé, son sourire ayant disparu : Vraiment, ce n'était pas prévu mais il n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle… Vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne chose !_

« Tu veux partir ? Ou je te fais disparaître ? »

_Le ton d'Oriane ne laissait pas le choix à Bal alors que la dimension explosa en morceaux, les ramenant à un endroit où se trouvait une ferme abandonnée depuis des années. Le ciel s'était mis à rougir tandis que Drimali s'était approchée de Tyrania, lui demandant de reculer. Celle-ci repoussa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus en criant à Oriane :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! »

« Ce que je fais ? J'élimine simplement un Atout qui est considéré comme notre adversaire. Fais ce que Drimali te demande sinon, il risquerait d'avoir des pertes amies. »

« Ne te prend pas non plus pour une femme surpuissante ! Je te rappelle que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi ! »

« Calmez vous, mademoiselle Tyrania. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de la chercher. Shala n'est pas du genre à plaisanter quand elle comme cela. »

« Shala ? C'est quoi ? »

« Mon véritable prénom, voilà tout. »

_Oriane ou plutôt Shala avait fermé les yeux, psalmodiant quelques paroles tandis que le ciel se mettait à gronder. De nombreux éclairs allèrent foudroyer la fermer puis les lieux autour du groupe et de Bal. Celui-ci s'était déjà mis à reculer à nouveau, pénétrant dans le trou dimensionnel tout en criant :_

« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux Shala ! Ca ne changera rien ! Les Rois sont de retour ! Ils sont tous là ! Et le Joker Noir leur a attribué leurs pouvoirs, nous sommes déjà quatre Atouts avec eux ! Les Cavaliers Célestes et Terrestres vont se réveiller ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre nous ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Donne ça comme cadeau de ma part aux Rois ! »

_Le ciel s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître… une gigantesque météorite ?! Bal poussa un cri strident et apeuré tout en rentrant dans son trou dimensionnel, celui-ci se refermant aussitôt alors que la météorite s'écrasait au sol à l'emplacement exact où s'était retrouvé le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Un puissant souffle balaya les arbres, arrachant ces derniers au niveau de leurs racines, la plupart d'entre eux s'écroulant au sol. Toutes les personnes à cet endroit avaient eut du mal à ne pas voler sous le souffle alors Shala se retournait lentement. Ses longs cheveux violets étaient maintenant détachés définitivement et elle se dirigea vers Drimali, le regard légèrement froncé avant de poser un genou au sol devant elle :_

« Que je sois une Reine n'a rien changé à ce que je suis au départ. J'ai laissé échapper cet Atout mais la prochaine fois, il n'aura pas cette chance, je vous le promets, mademoiselle Drimali. »

« Attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Tyrania cria de toutes ses forces alors que Shala était passée à côté d'elle en l'ignorant complètement. Depuis quand cette femme était-elle aussi puissante ?! Depuis toutes ces années, elle s'était foutue de Xano et des autres en faisant croire qu'elle était faible ? Shala s'était relevée, se tournant vers Tyrania. Celle-ci l'empoigna au niveau du col en criant à nouveau :_

« Alors, raconte moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?! »

« Ne me touche pas avec tes mains. »

_Shala posa sa main sur le bras de Tyrania. Celle-ci fit subitement un tour sur elle-même dans les airs avant de se retrouver au sol, face contre terre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de lui arriver !_

« Je suis l'Atout Majeur de la Destruction : Shala, la Vingt-et-Unième. Ma puissance est sans limites et je suis l'Arme du Dieu Originel. J'ai pour existence d'éliminer tous les Atouts qui tenteraient de détruire ce monde que le Dieu Originel a crée. Celui-ci ayant disparu depuis plusieurs millénaires, je suis chargée de protéger ce monde. Je suis plus puissante que les As mais je ne suis pas encore finie. Un jour viendra où… »

« Shala, s'il te plaît pas maintenant, il n'est pas l'heure de parler de ça. Néanmoins, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous révéler le pouvoir des quatre Reines : Shala est la plus puissante d'entre vous car elle a déjà sa forme d'Atout mais chacune d'entre vous n'êtes pas terminées : Il vous faudra trouver les Atouts qui sont les catalyseurs de vos pouvoirs ainsi qu'un autre objet mais… Je ne sais pas lequel. »

_Drimali s'était adressée à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets, celle-ci ne daignant même pas regarder Tyrania qui s'était retrouvée au sol. Elle se releva, bondissant sur Shala pour s'en prendre à elle mais l'Atout fit un simple geste de la main droite, la renvoyant au tapis avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Mademoiselle Drimali. Je crois qu'il va être temps pour nous de retrouver ce Valet de la Rancœur. Néanmoins, entre temps, je vais aller voir ce que fait Berthra, cela prend plus de temps que prévu même dans sa dimension. Mademoiselle Drimali… Je suis désolée de ce qui vous attend. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Je vais voir si ils vont bien ou non mais… Ne fais pas peur au Joker Blanc avec… ça. »

« Je ne peux rien promettre. Je ne pouvais plus rester les bras croisés. Maintenant, c'est irréversible et je ne peux plus rien faire contre ça. Cette fausse identité est tombée. »

_Elle avait un ton presque implorant alors que ses yeux améthyste se posaient sur Tyrania. Celle-ci avait transformé ses deux mains en griffes et ne semblait pas se résoudre à abandonner la partie. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle se retrouver plus forte qu'elle ?! Ce n'était pas cette foutue garce qui avait perdu son œil droit, ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu sa mère ! Non ! Elle n'était rien de tout ça ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle plus de pouvoirs qu'elle ?! Shala fit apparaître ses deux ailes de coton dans son dos à nouveau. Soudainement, elle décolla dans les airs, disparaissant à l'horizon alors que Luna s'approchait de Tyrania pour l'aider à se relever :_

« Ca va, Tyrania ? »

« EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER ?! T'as pas compris que depuis le départ, elle nous ment ?! Et tu voudrais que j'aille bien ?! Comment Xano serait à l'abri avec une femme comme ça ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle vient de faire ?! »

_Elle désigna le cratère d'une quinzaine de mètres de diamètre qu'avait crée la météorite envoyée par Shala. Les autres personnes n'avaient rien dit du tout, ni Nelya, ni les deux déesses mineures ou alors les envoyés célestes. Il y avait tant de personnes plus fortes qu'elle ! TELLEMENT DE PERSONNES ! Comment tu voulais espérer protéger celui que tu aimes si tout le monde autour de toi était aussi puissant ?!_

« Bien Xano ! Très bien même ! Tu fais des progrès étonnants ! »

_Elle esquivait les coups du jeune homme les uns après les autres alors qu'il utilisait différentes techniques. D'abord une petite boule de feu, ensuite, son œil droit qui prenait une couleur rose tandis qu'il accompagnait le tout par une griffe entièrement blanche. Il savait utiliser les pouvoirs des quatre Reines mais à des niveaux relativement faibles._

« Allez ! N'ai pas peur de me blesser ! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout de suite mais qu'importe, tu dois t'entraîner encore et encore ! »

_Il ne répondait pas, restant concentré sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci souriait avec amusement en le voyant autant dans le feu de l'action. Il était bientôt prêt… Elle n'attendait plus que…_

« Ah. Ce n'est pas cette présence que j'attendais. Xano, vas te reposer un petit peu. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

_Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet arrêt mais il était en sueur. Dépenser autant d'énergie dans cet entraînement était vraiment exténuant. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Berthra alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller se laver dans le therme du temple de la dimension de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Quand il fut parti, elle prit la parole, parlant toute seule :_

« Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien. Venir en ce lieu, tu es donc aussi confiant ? »

« Je voulais simplement voir comment se portait mon adversaire. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que vos dimensions sont si faciles à ouvrir. »

_Une faille temporelle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme aux cheveux blonds avec une mèche noire… Malar était de retour mais un jeune garçon se trouvait à côté : Bal. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« Voilà où il se trouve héhéhé. »

« Bien bien… Le premier Valet est mort. Le second ne tardera pas. Le monde parallèle va bientôt s'ouvrir et il est grand temps d'en terminer définitivement avec le Joker Blanc. En ce lieu, je ne serais pas dérangé. Elle me l'a dit. »


	79. Chapitre 79 : Perte

**Chapitre 79 : Perte**

« Si tu comptes toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu du Joker Blanc, il te faudra passer sur mon corps et je te le déconseille. »

_Elle frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, créant une violente onde de choc alors que Malar et Bal reculaient légèrement sous cette dernière. Elle ne plaisantait pas et s'était déjà mise en position d'attaque, prête à réagir dès l'instant où l'un des deux ferait un pas en direction du therme où se reposait Xano._

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire quelque chose contre moi ? Tu n'es qu'un Atout, Majeur certes mais un Atout. »

« Evite donc de nous sous-estimer. Comme si tu étais réellement le Joker Noir, tu n'as qu'une fausse forme humaine. »

« Tiens donc, tu es donc au courant de cette petite chose ? Peut-être que je vais devoir t'éliminer quand même au cas où. »

« Essayes donc si tu y arrives ! »

_Elle n'avait pas à attendre ! Elle se jeta sur lui, le poing droit en avant. Malar fit un petit saut en arrière tandis que Bal s'était éloigné avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas combattre de son côté. A l'endroit où le poing de Berthra frappa, un cratère se créa, des morceaux de marbre volant dans le ciel._

« Vraiment… Quelle force. Il n'est pas difficile de croire que tu as des poings capables de fissurer cette Terre. C'est là le problème des Atouts Majeurs : Leurs forces sont telles qu'ils sont obligés de se modérer et d'éviter de se battre pour ne pas tout détruire autour d'eux. »

« Si tu as le temps de parler, alors tu as le temps de crever ! »

_Gagner le plus de temps jusqu'à ce que Xano remarque qu'il y ait un problème. Elle l'avait prévenu : Il ne pouvait pas toujours espérer s'en sortir sans pertes de son côté. Il le savait bien : Sa mère était morte ! Berthra fit briller ses deux poings, l'un s'enflammant subitement tandis que l'autre avait des morceaux de glace qui apparaissaient autour de lui._

_Ahhhhhhhh ! Ca faisait du bien, tellement de bien. C'était vraiment super. Il adorait cet endroit pour se reposer. Il avait finalement accepté de boire le lait de Berthra mais il avait refusé que cela soit à sa source : C'était indécent et il avait tout fait pour se contrôler depuis plusieurs semaines… lorsqu'il n'était pas dans cette dimension. Ca faisait déjà deux mois qu'il se trouvait ici mais il n'avait pas vieilli d'un poil, ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussé ou autre, il était resté lui-même. Il tentait d'oublier ce qui se passait mais il restait néanmoins inquiet. Heureusement que Berthra lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire : Ses Reines n'auraient aucun problème à se débarrasser du plus faible des Valets : Celui du Désespoir. Un tremblement se fit entendre et il se releva dans le therme :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Berthra ? Il y a un problème ? Berthra ! »

_Elle ne répondait pas et ce n'était pas normal. Généralement, elle venait avec lui dans le therme. Toute habillée bien entendu sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à se contrôler. Il se nettoya rapidement, remettant ses habits que Berthra lui avait donnés. Il sortit du therme avant de pousser un cri en remarquant qui était là :_

« MALAR ! Encore toi ?! »

« Tiens ? Voilà que le Joker Blanc se ramène. Bal, tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Berthra ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider. »

« Ah bon ? Et qui te fait croire ça ?! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir en direction de Xano pour venir se positionner devant lui mais Malar s'interposa entre elle et lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il plaça sa main sur le front de la jeune femme tout en faisant apparaître une sphère noire au bout de sa paume. Berthra fut violemment renvoyée contre un pilier, celui-ci se brisant avec facilité alors que Xano criait le nom de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses._

« Bal. Occupe toi de lui, si tu arrives à le tuer, tu seras gracieusement récompensé puisque tu auras éliminé la principale source de problèmes de mon futur monde. »

« Aucun problème héhéhé. Alors gamin, tu veux t'amuser avec moi ? Viens donc me voir ! »

_Bal allongea l'une de ses manches rouges, la dirigeant vers Xano avec rapidité alors que celui-ci se retrouvait paralysé au niveau des bras des et jambes, se faisant traîné par Bal en direction de ce dernier. Berthra semblait légèrement sonnée et Malar s'approchait d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres :_

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne suis pas vraiment le Joker Noir. Je n'en suis que sa personnification, son image. Mais tu t'es trompé sur un point, je suis bien plus puissant que les Atouts malgré ce que tu pensais. Elle est en moi depuis que je suis né, comment crois-tu que je suis devenu orphelin ? Dès l'âge de trois ans, j'ai simplement tué mes parents alors que j'étais possédé mais au lieu d'être inquiet ou affolé par ce qui m'arrivait, par cette possession, je l'ai accepté et maintenant, elle m'a rendu service en me prêtant une partie de ses pouvoirs. Accepte ta défaite. »

« Jamais ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'un Atout Majeur se fasse battre aussi facilement ? »

_Elle avait simplement attendu qu'il se rapproche d'elle et dès l'instant où il était à sa hauteur, elle venait le frapper de ses deux poings au niveau de son ventre, une violente décharge électrique parcourant le corps de Malar qui poussa un cri. Il posa un genou au sol, émettant quelques râles alors que son souffle était rauque. Qu'il ne se croit pas si fort que ça : Il n'était pas le véritable Joker Noir. Bal tourna son visage inquiet vers Malar en criant :_

« Maître ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne m'a pas grandement affecté… simplement surpris. Je vois donc que tu as de la ressource, tant mieux mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

« Toi ! Tu vas me lâcher par contre ! »

_Xano criait à son tour alors que Bal le tirait vers lui. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs venait de créer une boule de feu qu'il envoya au visage de Bal, sa manche rouge se consumant subitement, libérant Xano alors que Bal gémissait légèrement de douleur. Le Joker Blanc était donc capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs de ses Reines maintenant ?!_

« Tiens, il devient de plus en plus intéressant… mais aussi inquiétant. Bal, tu n'es donc pas capable de l'éliminer ? »

« Il m'a simplement surpris. Ca ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois ! »

« Arrête donc de parler un peu ! »

« XANO ! Ne combat pas ! Enfuis toi plutôt ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici ! »

« Et t'abandonner ici ? Je ne serais pas un homme si je m'enfuyais en laissant une femme se battre seule. »

_Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne comprenait rien ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas là le problème ! Il devait s'enfuir car ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour lui ! Ils n'allaient pas hésiter à le tuer et il ne devait pas rester là ! Comme Malar était à genoux, elle pouvait en profiter pour attaquer Bal par derrière et s'enfuir avec Xano. Elle passa rapidement à côté de Malar avant de s'écraser au sol, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se relevant en la tenant par le pied :_

« Où est-ce que tu comptais partir ? »

« Nulle part mais merci de me tenir. »

_Sa queue noire et sphérique alla frapper Malar au visage, celui-ci lâchant la jambe de Berthra qui se remettait tout de suite en route en direction de Xano. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Elle pouvait quitter sa dimension avec Xano et ils allaient perdre un temps monstre à les poursuivre et à sortir de sa dimension surtout si elle la fermait._

« Tu es vraiment stupide… Tu ne comprends pas que tes coups sont sans effet ? »

« Si ils me permettent de me rapprocher du Joker Blanc, ils ont une utilité ! »

_Bal avait fait apparaître une dizaine de manches, celles-ci étant maintenant noires, signe qu'il ne rigolait plus avec Xano. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de les utiliser contre Shala et il aurait su qu'elles auraient été inutiles contre elle mais contre ce Joker Blanc affaibli, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le tuer avec ! De petites griffes blanches étaient apparues à la place des mains de Xano alors qu'il donna un coup dans le sol, un bloc de marbre se soulevant devant lui :_

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je n'ai pas terminé mon entraînement et ce ne sont pas des emmerdeurs comme vous qui m'empêcheront de continuer. »

_Il envoya le bloc de marbre en direction de Bal d'un coup de griffe et celui-ci semblait étonné à nouveau par l'ingéniosité du jeune homme. Malheureusement pour Xano, les manches noires entourèrent le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et au visage pâle, le bloc de marbre allant se briser sur ses manches comme si ils étaient en fer._

« Dommage pour toi mais je dois t'éliminer. »

« Mais tu n'en feras rien. »

_Merde… Elle était déjà là ? Elle avait fait vite ! Cette voix, il la reconnaissait facilement puisqu'il l'avait quitté il n'y a que quelques minutes ! Xano et Berthra tournèrent leurs visages vers le ciel alors que Malar soupirait :_

« Tiens mais qui voilà ? »

« Mais c'est Or… »

« Shala, la Vingt-et-Unième. Tu as donc décidé d'arrêter de jouer la comédie avec le Joker Blanc. »

« Shala ? »

_Il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait mais une forme traversa le haut du temple comme si il était simplement fait de cristal, brisant ce dernier alors qu'elle se montrait aux yeux de Xano. Cette longue chevelure violette, ce corps magnifique avec cette petite jupe par-dessus sa tenue violette, mais c'était bien Oriane ! Même si… Le fait qu'elle laisse ses cheveux améthyste vagués au vent lui donnait une nouvelle dimension… plus charmante et sensuelle mais surtout sublime. La voix d'Oriane était toujours la même bien que son ton avait changé : Froid et neutre, il ne laissait pas place à l'indécision :_

« Je n'ai jamais joué la comédie avec lui. J'ai simplement évité de lui causer trop de soucis pendant toutes ces années. Joker Noir, tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de Xano. »

« Tu ne mérites même pas de l'appeler par son prénom, meurtrière. Comment oses-tu encore regarder ne serait-ce qu'un seul humain après tout ce que tu as causé comme morts ? »

« Je sais qu'elle a tué quelques personnes dans le passé, ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui empêche de m'appeler par mon prénom ! N'est-ce pas, Oriane ? »

_Elle frissonna légèrement à l'appellation de ce nom : Elle fronçait légèrement ses sourcils mais se tourna vers Xano avant de lui dire d'une voix douce et angélique :_

« Je suis désolée… mais ce n'est pas mon nom. Si tu veux vraiment m'appeler, dis simplement Shala. »

« Ou la Femme de l'Armageddon, la Conquérante Mortuaire, autant de surnoms que l'on pourrait te donner, Vingt-et-Unième. »

_Malar avait visé juste et bien puisqu'elle tiqua sur le coup. Xano la regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Vingt-et-Unième, est-ce que cela voulait dire…_

« Oriane ? Tu… es un Atout ? La plus puissante ? »

_Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire sans joie alors que Berthra posait une main sur l'épaule de Xano. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que l'ancienne Ecremeuh n'entoure Xano de ses bras :_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de la Femme de l'Armageddon et de ces trucs… ? »

« Tu as dit que tu savais qu'elle avait tué quelques hommes. Est-ce que plusieurs dizaines de millions d'humains et pokémon est un chiffre risible pour toi ? »

_Elle baissa la tête sans se retourner alors que Bal et Malar exultaient de joie. Xano avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Plusieurs dizaines de millions… Cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour lui. Ce n'était même plus une meurtrière… C'était bien au-delà de tout ça._

« Une arme ! Voilà ce qu'elle est ! Elle a accepté comme la plupart des Atouts de devenir l'objet des hommes ! Un objet sans sentiments et capable de rayer des régions voir des pays de la carte de ce monde ! Tu pensais tout connaître de tes Reines, de ceux qui t'entourent mais non, tu ne sais rien ! »

« La ferme. »

_Shala s'était retournée alors que le sol se mettait déjà à se fissurer. Berthra faisait reculer Xano qui restait bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Visuellement, c'était la même femme, mais là… Il avait l'impression de voir une inconnue : Shala avait prise la parole alors qu'une aura l'entourait, une aura argentée. Bal recula légèrement tandis que Malar gardait son sourire aux lèvres :_

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la vérité ? Même moi, je n'ai pas du causer autant de morts que toi. »

« Je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Tu n'as aucune volonté, comme les autres Atouts. Vous n'êtes pas capables de penser pour vous-même. Bal, tu as peur d'elle ? »

« Je vous avoue que… »

« Vas l'attaquer avec tes manches. »

« Mais je… »

« C'est un ordre. »

_C'était bien beau, il avait une grande gueule et il avait annoncé à Shala qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle alors qu'ils étaient dans l'autre dimension mais visiblement, il n'avait pas tellement confiance que ça en ses propres capacités. Il fit apparaître une vingtaine de manches noires, les lançant en direction de Shala… qui avait déjà disparu de la vue de tous et de toutes. Elle se retrouva derrière Bal, lui tournant le dos tout en se présentant devant Malar :_

« Dégage de cette dimension, avorton. »

_Elle donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Bal sans se retourner, celui-ci poussant un cri alors qu'une faille dimensionnelle se créait devant lui. Il avait totalement disparu de la dimension et Berthra serrait Xano contre elle. Pourquoi Oriane… non, Shala se comportait-elle comme ça ?_

« Berthra, tu peux partir. Je m'occupe de Malar. Cela ne prendra pas de temps mais nous ne devons pas prendre de risques. »

« Aucun problème, je l'embarque avec moi. Je vais le faire retrouver les autres. Fais attention à toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Oriane ! Tu viens avec nous ! »

_Xano criait de toutes ses forces mais Shala ne l'écoutait pas. Malar avait croisé ses bras en signe de provocation alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Déjà, une fissure s'ouvrait derrière Berthra qui tirait Xano avec elle. Il tentait de s'échapper mais n'y arrivait pas : La prise qu'avait la jeune femme sur lui était si fort et important qu'il en souffrait. Sans se retourner, Shala prit la parole :_

« Je ne suis pas Oriane. »

« Je m'en contrefous ! Tu viens ! Que tu ai commis des millions de morts, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je sais que tu ne les voulais pas ! »

« C'est faux Xano… C'est faux. Dès l'instant où j'ai décidé d'être utilisée, j'étais responsable de mes actes. »

« Mais tu les regrettes ?! »

« Berthra… C'est bon. Fais le partir maintenant. »

_Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. La réponse était évidente… pour elle. Elle regrettait tout quand elle était avec lui, tout ce qu'elle avait été dans le passé. La fissure se referma sur le regard implorant du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs alors que Malar poussait un rire tonitruant :_

« Et bien…Tu en as du courage. Tu penses pouvoir me tuer ? »

« Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais. Tu es bien trop faible sous cette forme et tu n'auras jamais le temps de pouvoir l'appeler. Si je détruis le corps qui contient l'âme du Joker Noir, tout sera terminé et il n'y aura plus de raisons de s'inquiéter. Ensuite… Je m'en irais. »

« Pour expier tes fautes ? Il est maintenant au courant de toute la vérité, pauvre petite sotte. Vous savez la différence qu'il y a entre vous et moi ? L'intelligence et la prédiction du futur… Je sais toujours ce que vous allez faire en avance. Non… Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire l'avenir mais simplement de vous comprendre et de deviner ce que vous allez faire. »

« L'appât est finalement parti, héhéhé. On a ferré le thon ! »

_Une petite ombre apparaissait derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à la mèche noire. Bal était de retour et visiblement en pleine forme. Il émettait même un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'avait aucune blessure à part la ridicule petite brûlure causée par Xano il y a quelques minutes. Shala ne semblait guère surprise et prit la parole :_

« La leçon ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu n'en as pas eut assez ? »

« Héhéhé. Maître ? Je commence maintenant ? »

« Vas y. »

_Une trentaine de manches noires sortirent subitement du sol, venant entourer et ligoter Shala qui n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de les déchirer comme si de rien n'était._

« Il faudra faire mieux que ça. »

_Bal gardait néanmoins son sourire et en faisait une nouvelle trentaine. Il avait une idée en tête. Subitement, les manches commencèrent à rétrécir et à s'allonger pour devenir des pointes acérées qui allèrent transpercer Shala de toutes parts. Du moins, c'était la chose prévue mais aucune pointe ne traversa la peau de Shala, seul une légère goutte de sang argenté tombant au sol._

« Tu ne comprends donc pas. »

« C'est toi qui n'a pas compris. »

_Malar ?! La voix provenait de derrière elle ! Elle n'avait pas pensé un court instant à surveiller ce dernier, son regard améthyste fixé sur Bal pour voir ses pitoyables interventions aller à l'échec. Une main traversa sa gorge avec facilité, un flot de sang argenté tombant au sol alors qu'elle hoquetait de surprise :_

« Dommage. Tu aurais du te méfier pourtant. La Vingt-et-Unième n'est plus rien à partir de ce jour. Dommage : Ta trop grande confiance et ta préoccupation envers le Joker Blanc ont été tes erreurs. Je peux encore éviter de récupérer ton âme mais ça sera à toi de voir : Décides-tu de me rejoindre ? »

_Il connaissait déjà sa réponse ! Ce salopard allait prendre ses pouvoirs, elle le savait mais elle allait l'en empêcher. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Rapidement, elle concentrait ce qui lui restait d'énergie avant de faire apparaître une sphère dans sa main gauche. La sphère explosa subitement._

« URK ! »

Berthra tomba à genoux, crachant du sang argenté alors que Xano s'approchait d'elle. Les autres étaient déjà partis mais ils savaient où se rendre.

« Berthra ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma... dimension a été brisée. Ca provoque quelques blessures internes mais rien de grave. Par contre... Les personnes à l'intérieur n'en ressortent pas. »

« Mais alors Oriane... »

« Je crois que oui... Je suis désolée, Xano. Normalement, nous ne pouvons pas mourir sauf sous certaines conditions. »

« Je... »

_Il tentait de contrôler ses émotions mais c'était trop dur. Un trou dimensionnel s'ouvrait au-dessus de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer la mort d'Oriane. Le corps de celle-ci tomba lourdement sur Xano, le faisant s'écrouler au sol tandis que la voix de Malar se faisait entendre :_

« Elle est vraiment stupide. Aller jusqu'à détruire une dimension pour tenter de me tuer. Néanmoins, j'ai ce que je voulais. On va se revoir bientôt... Très bientôt. »

_La voix disparue en même temps que le trou dimensionnel alors que Xano se relevait, Oriane dans ses bras. Il l'observait avec affection, lui tapotant les joues alors que Berthra s'approchait d'eux :_

« Laisse moi voir ? Xano... Je suis vraiment désolée mais... Elle a perdu son âme. Comme il l'a fait avec Elis. »

_Pour prouver la véracité de ses dires, elle lui montra la plaie à la gorge de Shala. Celle-ci laissait s'écouler un liquide rouge alors que Berthra montrait maintenant son propre sang au sol : Un sang argenté. Si... Shala était une Atout voir la meilleure d'entre Eux, il ne voulait pas comprendre mais il y était forcé : Shala aurait dut normalement perdre un sang argenté comme celui de Berthra._


	80. Chapitre 80 : Mensonges

**Chapitre 80 : Mensonges**

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

« Je t'avais dit de te préparer mentalement à ça. »

« Mais je ne pensais pas maintenant ! PAS MAINTENANT ! »

_Pas l'une de ses Reines… Pas celle qui avait été son premier amour et qui l'était toujours car oui… Il aimait toujours Oriane ou plutôt Shala. Il aimait tellement ces quatre Reines mais l'une d'entre elles avait pris son cœur définitivement. Il revenait encore une fois en arrière, il ne pouvait pas se décider, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ! Comment choisir l'une d'entre elles alors qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à se sacrifier pour lui ? Il n'avait pas à décider parce que l'une se montrait égoïste par rapport aux autres. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Oriane, la serrant contre son cœur alors que Berthra murmurait :_

« Xano… Nous devons les rejoindre. Elles doivent être déjà parties vers Ryoran. »

« Et abandonner Shala ici ?! JAMAIS ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La porter sur ton dos ? Admet qu'elle est… morte. Je sais que c'est dur mais… »

_Il ne lui répondait pas, prenant les paroles de Berthra au pied de la lettre. Il souleva le corps d'Oriane pour le déposer sur son dos, lui passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qui lui disait quelques mots, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre :_

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu n'es pas comme ma mère. Il y a encore une chance de te sauver… mais Malar, je vais me le farcir. Je vais lui faire payer et il va regretter ! »

« Joker Blanc… Non. Xano. Tu viens de commettre une bêtise, tu le sais ? Pourquoi ne la laisserais-tu pas ici ? Ne fais pas l'imbécile. »

« Je t'ai déjà prévenue que je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! C'est l'une de mes Reines et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui m'a pris ma virginité. Tu crois que je vais rester là, les bras croisés et la laisser seule ? »

« Tu te répètes. Xano… Elle n'est pas morte. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ça ne servait à rien. Voir le jeune homme dans une profonde détresse n'aurait en rien arrangé la situation mais traîner le corps de Shala sur son dos n'était guère mieux. Bref, aucun point n'était meilleur que l'autre et elle s'était résignée à tout lui dire une nouvelle fois. Il avait du mal à porter Shala sur son dos mais s'arrêta, restant immobile en attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole :_

« Elle n'est pas morte… simplement… Elle est devenue bien plus faible qu'auparavant. »

« Mais elle est vivante alors je m'en fous de la puissance. »

« Ne dit pas ça… Ca a son importance lors du combat. »

« Moins important que de me dire qu'elle est morte. Mais cette blessure… »

« Elle se soignera de ses blessures mais elle n'est plus une Atout, simplement une Reine… comme les autres. »

« Je l'ai toujours considérée comme l'une de mes Reines donc ça ne changera rien en la situation. »

« C'est une manière de penser… Mais tu devrais la laisser se reposer. »

« Et où est-ce que tu veux que je la pose ?! »

_Il s'était retourné vers elle, visiblement énervé de voir que Berthra voulait tout faire pour se débarrasser de Shala. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais c'était une mesure de précaution : Si Xano se faisait attaqué maintenant, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre._

« Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Maintenant, on y va et arrête de faire cette tête. »

_Elle haussa les épaules, préférant se taire pour ne plus le mettre en colère. Une bonne demie-heure passa et personne n'était à l'horizon. Pourtant, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bon endroit mais bizarrement, ils n'apercevaient pas Tyrania et les autres. Xano marchait d'un pas lent, ne faisant aucune remarque mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude porter une femme sur son dos. Il était légèrement en sueur mais il ne disait rien : Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Finalement, un petit groupe se profilait à l'horizon… alors qu'une demie-sphère violette et translucide entourait l'intégralité de la ville de Ryoran. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Berthra et Xano mais celui-ci n'en reconnaissaient pas la moitié : Qui étaient ces cinq personnes avec Tyrania et les autres ?_

« XANO ! XANO ! Tu vas bien ?! »

« Calme Luna, calme toi. Toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et Tyrania, Nelya, Shymi et Drimali, comment vont-elles ? »

« Nous allons toutes très bien ! Le Valet du Désespoir est mort. Il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer dans Ryoran mais… vu ce qui se passe autour, on préféraient tous t'attendre. HIIII ! Qu'est-ce… Oriane ? »

« Shala… Elle s'appelle Shala réellement. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste besoin de se reposer. Tu me fais les présentations avec les demoiselles et le jeune homme ? »

_Tyrania n'avait rien dit alors que Xano et Berthra apparaissaient. Elle avait simplement émit un léger rictus en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses aux côtés du Joker Blanc comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci avait même une nouvelle tenue et déjà, elle s'était mise à penser qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa petite promesse personnelle. Luna s'approcha des envoyés célestes, les désignant un par un de la sorte :_

« Alors l'homme avec ses lunettes, c'est Parapapa. »

« Ca fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? De me voir sous cette forme humaine mais bon… Au passage, laisse moi porter Shala. Tu sembles épuisé. Tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé après. »

_L'homme aux grosses lunettes s'approcha de Xano, celui-ci restant méfiant. Il se tourna vers Berthra, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses hochant la tête. Xano se retourna pour donner Shala à Parapapa alors que Luna reprenait la parole :_

« La femme avec ses drôles de cheveux violets et roses, c'est Valésia. »

« Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup vu, il faut le reconnaître. »

« Quand à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, c'était l'ancienne Hyporoi. Tu sais, elle se nomme Kéli et elle semble très forte. »

« Bonjour à nouveau, Xano. »

« Quand à … Où est-elle passée ? »

_Un bras passa autour du cou de Xano, le serrant sur le côté contre une jeune femme à la coiffure orange assez spéciale. Il sentit rapidement qu'il touchait la poitrine de la jeune femme de son bras mais celle-ci semblait pouvoir s'en accommoder. Malasa prit la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Et moi, tu peux deviner qui je suis ? »

« Malasa ? »

« On dirait que tu te rappelles plus facilement des personnes quand elles sont sous forme humaine ou je me trompe ? Ou peut-être… Est-ce ma tenue qui te permet de t'en rappeler plus facilement ? »

_De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Il tourna légèrement son regard… pour se retrouver au-dessus du généreux décolleté offert par le maillot vert de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un profond rire amusé en voyant la gêne de Xano avant de lui taper le dos avec délicatesse._

« Allons, ne les regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre. »

« Malasa… Est-ce que tu peux t'éloigner ? Tu me serres trop fort. »

_Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'avait envie la jeune femme aux grosses lunettes rouges translucides. Celle-ci gardait Xano près d'elle tout en souriant alors qu'il poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes tous capables de prendre une forme humaine ? C'est vraiment impressionnant… Vous êtes des pokémons sur-évolués déjà à la base ? »

« On peut dire ça en quelque sorte, Xano. Nous pouvions prendre une forme humaine depuis longtemps mais comme tu peux le remarquer, il est toujours plus drôle de s'amuser à rester sous forme de pokémon pour impressionner les autres lors de ce petit moment. »

_Malasa prenait la parole pour les quatre personnes devant lui et Tyrania émettait un léger rictus de colère en voyant que celle-ci profitait bien du jeune homme qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Déjà avec Berthra… Maintenant avec Malasa, il les attiraient toutes comme des mouches ou quoi ?! Malasa reprit la parole sur un ton moins enjoué :_

« Et… pour Shala. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux nous raconter ? »

« Et bien je… »

« Xano a découvert qu'elle était la Vingt-et-Unième mais là n'est pas la raison de son état. Le Joker Noir et Bal sont venus dans ma dimension et elle a servi de bouclier à Xano. »

_Tyrania haussa un sourcil alors que Luna poussait un petit cri de stupeur. Nelya restait parfaitement neutre et immobile comme à son habitude alors que les deux déesses mineures s'approchaient de Shala pour vérifier son état. Malasa n'avait plus son sourire aux lèvres et Berthra reprenait déjà la parole :_

« Elle nous a permis de nous échapper mais en échange… »

« Est-ce qu'elle a perdu ses deux… »

« Non, seulement celle de l'Atout. Je me demande ce que va faire Malar avec l'âme du Vingt-et-Unième atout mais ça ne présage rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Elle est encore vivante… mais elle n'est plus aussi puissante qu'avant. »

_Xano avait poussé un profond soupir triste alors que Malasa frottait son poing gauche contre le sommet de son crâne pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de se faire réconforter en ce moment._

« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ryoran ? Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Comme on te l'a dit, nous préférions t'attendre avant de rentrer dans la ville. Sinon pour le Valet du Désespoir, c'était une de tes anciennes connaissances. »

« Qui donc ? Est-ce que c'était un ami ? Je n'es… »

« Onyk Bakzor. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

_Il ne se rappelait pas du tout du nom de l'homme aveugle. Visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas resté très longtemps ancré dans sa mémoire. Malasa lui donna un petit coup de poing sur la tempe en rigolant légèrement : Visiblement, malgré ses dires il y a quelques années de là, elle appréciait énormément le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs._

« Ca fait rien et on s'en fout. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir tous se rendre dans cette ville alors. Comme Parapapa était blessé, c'est lui qui gardera Shala sur son dos. Sinon, Berthra, l'entraînement du Joker Blanc, qu'est-ce que ça a donner ? »

« Il est capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs des quatre Reines mais pas le sien. De plus, ce ne sont que des faibles parties des quatre Reines. Xano, tu veux bien lui montrer un exemple ? »

_Il hocha la tête alors que Malasa gardait son bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Lentement, il fit apparaître une petite flamme au-dessus de la paume de se main droite sous le regard étonné de l'assistance. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, ce qui le fit rougir alors que Tyrania hochait la tête avec un très fin sourire aux lèvres : Il savait utiliser ses propres flammes. Bien entendu, elles étaient ridicules par rapport aux siennes mais bon…_

« Et bien ! Notre petit Xano devient un véritable homme ! »

« Malasa… Ce n'est pas très correct de parler comme ça. »

« Mais je ne me moque pas de lui, mademoiselle Drimali. Je trouve simplement qu'il a de plus en plus de charmes voilà tout. »

_Malasa frôla la joue droite de Xano de sa main posée sur son épaule alors que celui-ci tremblait. Bizarrement, il se laissait faire ou alors était-ce dut au fait que Malasa était devenue une humaine qui le bloquait ? Pourtant, il avait déjà l'habitude avec Tyrania et les autres… alors pourquoi avec elle ? A cause de son comportement ? Il ressemblait un peu à celui de Shala donc là n'était pas le problème. Tyrania grogna légèrement et ça ne passa pas inaperçu dans le groupe. Malasa fit un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Un problème, Tyrania ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Lâche le. Tu vois bien que tu le gênes. »

« Xano, est-ce que je te dérange ? Ma présence te pose t-elle un problème ? »

« Non mais… »

« Je t'ai dit de le lâcher. Ne me force pas à t'écarteler. »

« Allons bon, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Tu sembles un peu en colère. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux orange ne semblait pas écouter Tyrania alors que Xano baissait la tête. Voilà qu'ils allaient encore se disputer à cause de lui. Ca se terminait à chaque fois de cette façon. Il était si las et fatigué… Elles ne pouvaient pas vivre en harmonie toutes ensemble ? C'était si difficile ou quoi ?_

« Drimali… Berthra m'a un peu expliqué : Shala était à ton service, c'est ça ? »

_Il changeait rapidement de conversation pour ne pas continuer à énerver Tyrania alors que la jeune femme aux oreilles ailées et blanches se tournait vers Xano. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle lui répondit :_

« Oui, c'est bien le cas. Je savais que Shala était un Atout et que c'était son véritable nom. Bien entendu, elle était à mon service mais nous ne l'avons jamais révélées. Nous devions garder un œil sur toi pour te protéger. »

« Est-ce vrai qu'elle a tué des dizaines de millions d'humains et pokémons ? Est-ce vrai qu'elle est considérée comme une Arme ? La Conquérante Mortuaire, la Femme de l'Armageddon. Sont-ils vrais tous ces surnoms ? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment fait tout ça ? »

_Malasa retira légèrement son bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Xano. Il avait posé quelques questions sensibles et Drimali semblait un peu gênée d'y répondre, ce qui contrastait réellement avec son caractère habituel._

« Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait te le révéler mais elle a bien fait ça. Elle est la plus puissante des Atouts et a servi généralement à réduire à néant de nombreux royaumes ou pays dans le passé. Sa puissance était effroyable mais elle attendait simplement de retrouver le Dieu Originel mais celui-ci a disparu. Elle voulait lui demander de la faire disparaître après tout ce qu'elle a causé. Cela ne se voit pas dans son caractère mais elle souffrait énormément : Qu'on le veuille ou non, un Atout n'est pas forcément capable de choisir ses propres décisions et ses voies. Généralement, ils ne font que suivre les ordres des personnes avec qui ils sont. C'était le cas de Shala : Elle est la plus puissante… mais aussi celle qui n'avait quasiment aucune chance de se libérer de ses chaînes. Il y a deux cents ans, ma mère Juperus lui a demandé si elle voulait devenir l'une de mes gardiennes. Je crois que ma mère était au courant qu'elle était une future Reine. Shala a vu dans la demande de ma mère une possibilité de rédemption. Elle est devenue une simple Tylton et a mis dans un coin de son cœur son ancienne vie. Est-ce que tu peux lui pardonner ? »

« Non… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner… Mais je peux accepter son existence et je la garderais près de moi. Si je peux lui faire tout oublier, je le ferais. Si je peux lui offrir une nouvelle vie où elle n'aura plus jamais à combattre, je le ferais. Et il en sera de même pour toutes les Reines ou pour vous. Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face : Les Taisos ne sont pas les véritables fléaux de ce monde, Malar est notre véritable cible. »

« Shala n'est plus une Atout mais une simple Reine. Elle sera donc beaucoup moins puissante qu'auparavant. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu sa véritable puissance alors je ne verrais pas la différence. Tant qu'elle va mieux, ça me suffit. »

« Pfff… De toute façon, à faire la maligne, il fallait s'y attendre. »

_Tyrania venait de prendre la parole, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement l'état d'Oriane ne semblait pas la préoccuper plus que ça. En fait, elle semblait même en avoir rien à faire d'elle. Une femme plus puissante qu'elle en moins, c'était toujours ça de gagner ! Xano s'était tourné vers elle, son corps se mettant légèrement à trembler :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas dur : Elle avait tellement de puissance qu'elle s'en vantait. Ses gestes, ses regards dédaigneux, tout ça, ça montrait clairement qu'elle en avait rien à faire de nous. Tout ce qui l'importait était… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrête de mentir Tyrania ! »

_Luna venait de crier : Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que Tyrania mente au sujet de Shala. Celle-ci était bien plus puissante qu'elles mais elle ne s'était pas comportée comme ça ! A quoi ça lui servait de dire de telles choses ?! Est-ce que ça lui suffisait à satisfaire son ego ?!_

« Laisse la… continuer, Luna. Vas y, Tyrania. »

« Toujours à faire sa nymphomane pour t'attirer dans ses bras, au final, elle s'est servie de toi comme un simple exutoire pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle a fait. Quelle pimbêche, elle n'arrive même pas à accepter son ancienne vie ! »

« …Tyrania ? »

_Il avait baissé la tête : Qu'on lui explique la raison des paroles de l'ancienne Feunard. Qu'on tente de lui expliquer pourquoi elles se faisaient des coups fourrés dans le dos à chaque fois ? Est-ce qu'il était responsable de ça à chaque fois ? Il était temps de mette un terme à tout ça. Son poing droit s'était refermé alors qu'il tremblait :_

« J'en ai marre… Marre de toujours vous voir vous disputer les unes par rapport aux autres. J'en ai marre… Marre de savoir qu'à chaque fois, vous n'hésitez pas à rabaissez les autres pour être celle que j'aimerais le plus. Vous pouvez dire que c'est de l'orgueil ou de la vanité mais je sais bien que vous m'aimez toutes les quatre. A part Nelya qui est peut-être la plus mature et la plus humaine de vous quatre, vous vous regardez en chiens de faïence à chaque fois. Même dans ce genre de moments où l'une d'entre vous est sérieusement blessée, la seule chose qui vous préoccupe, c'est de la rabaisser. »

_Du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres, il s'était mordu sans hésiter alors qu'il arrêtait de trembler. Relevant la tête, il serrait maintenant les dents tout en s'écriant et gesticulant :_

« TU PEUX ME DONNER LA RAISON DE TOUT CA ?! Vous croyez sérieusement que ça me plaît de savoir que vous vous battez pour moi au lieu de vous battre contre eux ?! On a des plus gros ennuis que de savoir qui j'aime le plus ! Tu ne penses qu'à te défouler sur Shala alors qu'elle est dans cet état à cause de moi ! Au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que ton ego surdimensionné, tu ferais bien mieux de te préparer à ce qui va nous attendre ! Nous allons affronter le Valet de la Rancœur ! Nous allons combattre un type qui est sûrement aussi humain que moi ! Peut-être que le monde va s'en retrouver changé et toi, à quoi tu penses ?! A simplement rabaisser Shala ! C'est bon, t'as réussi à déverser ton fiel sur elle, tu es satisfaite ?! Tu crois qu'avec ça, je t'aimerais un peu plus ?! J'ai perdu trois semaines à ne rien faire avec mes trois autres Reines car je voulais vous savoir toutes sur un pied d'égalité, que toi aussi, tu penses que je t'aimais réellement mais je crois qu'au final, je suis peut-être le plus grand des connards que ce monde ai jamais porté. Je n'aurais jamais dut coucher avec l'une d'entre vous ou vous faire croire que je vous aimais. »

_Leur faire croire qu'il les aimaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Est-ce que depuis des années… Il mentait aux jeunes femmes ? Nelya s'immobilisa, son visage se statufiant : Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de la part de Xano. Tyrania elle-même était restée muette alors que Luna avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Shymi baissait la tête, se tenant le ventre entre ses deux mains comme gênée par quelque chose alors qu'il reprenait :_

« A force de ne penser qu'à moi, vous ne pensez à plus rien d'autre ! Vous ne pensez pas au monde qui vous entoure, à toutes ces personnes qui ont besoin de nous ! Tu vois, tu aurais été la prochaine, j'aurais couché avec toi et l'affaire aurait été réglée. Les quatre Reines auraient été culbutées et satisfaites sexuellement et tout se serait terminé comme ça ! Contrairement à Ryusuke qui semble aimer réellement Juperus et Clemona, je n'en aime aucune d'entre vous. Tu veux que je te rappelle quelque chose ? Je suis le Joker Blanc, je ne suis PAS humain ! Lorsque vous mourrez, je serais encore là, j'aurais toujours ma forme humaine mais vous, vous serez simplement de l'histoire ancienne ! Vous voulez sérieusement vous rendre utiles ?! Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions à mon sujet, je ne serais JAMAIS votre homme ! JAMAIS ! Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?! JAMAIS ! Vous pouvez tout essayer, vous n'aurez jamais mon cœur car je n'en ai pas ! Vous vous bercez dans vos chimères depuis tant d'années et j'ai accepté tout ça mais depuis que je suis le Joker Blanc, je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à la prophétie ! Vous êtes mes quatre Reines, vous êtes celles de la prophétie mais vous n'êtes pas mes femmes, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des personnes qui sont NECESSAIRES à la prophétie, pas à moi ! Est-ce que c'est ancré dans vos crânes ?! »

_Il prenait une respiration très rapide : Parler autant en étant dans cet état d'énervement et de colère, c'était bien la première fois. Personne n'avait osé l'arrêter au beau milieu de son discours, Tyrania et les deux autres Reines étant restées muettes. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés et à l'unique œil violet valide aurait aimé ouvrir la bouche mais elle savait que c'était inutile… complètement inutile. Il ne semblait pas mentir : Depuis toutes ces années, il s'était simplement amusé avec leurs sentiments… Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais hésité à violer leurs corps en leur faisant croire à leurs… mirages. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une douce utopie dans laquelle elles s'étaient bercées._

« Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer direct et arrêtez avec vos fantaisies ! Je passe le premier dans la ville de Ryoran, les autres vous me suivez ! Si elles… »

« Lu… Luna s'est évanouie. »

_Nelya avait fait cette remarque avec un trémolo dans la voix. Elle aussi n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle s'était donnée à cet homme… si insensible au final ? Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle devienne plus humaine pendant ces années… C'était simplement un monstre et il le confirma dans ses dires sans jeter un regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs couchée sur le sol :_

« Que l'un d'entre vous la récupère. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

_Valésia se chargea de prendre Luna dans ses bras, signalant qu'elle était la plus faible du groupe après Parapapa alors que déjà, Xano se dirigeait vers Ryoran sans se retourner. Une fumée noire sortait faiblement de son corps alors que ses cheveux blancs semblaient se distordre dans le ciel. Quelque chose était en train de changer en lui…_


	81. Chapitre 81 : La Rancoeur

**Dernière partie : Mondes parallèles**

**Chapitre 81 : La Rancoeur**

« Ils vont arriver très bientôt. »

« Ils viennent de franchir notre barrière. Maîtresse… Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« L'heure n'est pas venue aux états d'âme. Ils tomberont les premiers. »

_La vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris et au visage usé était assise sur un trône… Sur ses côtés se trouvaient deux personnes encapuchonnées. Ils allaient arriver très bientôt, elle le savait… Elle le sentait._

_Pfff… C'était quoi cet endroit ? Il apercevait les humains mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Les humains ne semblaient pas le remarquer comme si il se trouvait dans une… autre dimension. Depuis qu'il était passé dans cette sphère, le monde avait changé autour de lui. Les autres personnes l'avaient suivi, chacune préférant se taire après le petit monologue qu'il avait dit il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta subitement tout en prenant la parole :_

« On reste tous groupés. Il ne faut SURTOUT pas se séparer, d'accord ? Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« O.. Oui. Le message est bien passé, Joker Blanc. »

_Nelya avait prise la parole pour répondre à la place des autres. Elle avait toujours cette voix tremblotante comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Xano avait dit. Ce n'était pas possible… et pourtant. Elles restaient toutes éloignées à une dizaine de mètres de lui, même Tyrania. Celle-ci avait le visage décomposé et meurtri, il était facile à voir qu'elle avait grandement souffert des paroles de Xano mais… Elle l'avait mérité. Elle le savait… Drimali s'approcha de Xano pour se mettre à sa hauteur alors qu'ils marchaient dans la ville, traversant les personnes comme si elles n'étaient que de simples fantômes :_

« Pourquoi as-tu dit une telle chose ? »

« Car c'est véridique. Si tu viens comme envoyée des autres, tu peux repartir tout aussitôt. Je ne changerais pas mes paroles pour leur faire plaisir. »

« Tu veux donc devenir comme Malar ? Le Joker Blanc n'est pas sensé se comporter comme ça. Ce n'est pas écrit… »

« Ta prophétie est fausse, d'accord ?! Berthra m'a signalé que vous deviez mourir, toi et Shymi. Est-ce que vous semblez mortes en ce moment ?! »

_Elle s'était immobilisée, se faisant rattraper par le groupe alors que Xano prenait de la distance entre eux. Il était au courant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à l'une des Atouts Majeurs de révéler la suite de la prophétie ? Berthra passa à côté d'elle mais Drimali posa une main sur elle, lui disant :_

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait ? »

« Quoi donc, Valet de la Connaissance ? »

« Tu as signalé la prophétie à Xa… au Joker Blanc. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? C'est à cause de ça qu'il est dans cet état ? »

« Nullement. Je crois que la prophétie n'est pas réelle ou alors fausse… Il semble y avoir bon nombre de choses qui devraient être modifiées. »

« La prophétie est juste ! Ce que tu lui as dit va le chambouler ! »

« Et est-ce que la prophétie parlait d'un changement de comportement de la part du Joker Blanc ou d'un éloignement de ce dernier par rapport à ses Reines ? »

« Non mais… »

« Alors rien du tout. Continuons. »

_Visiblement, le statut de déesse mineure des dragons n'équivalait à rien pour les Atouts. Drimali poussa un léger soupir, se disant que ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était normal et ça ne lui plaisait pas ! C'était au tour de Nelya de s'approcher de Xano, cherchant à communiquer avec lui mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre :_

« Jo… Joker Blanc ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Et c'est quoi cette appellation Joker Blanc ?! Je m'appelle Xano Likan, merde ! »

_Elle baissa son regard : Non… Il avait changé aussi rapidement en quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas menti, il n'avait aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres au final. Elle venait d'avoir une réponse à l'une de ses nombreuses questions. Elle bafouilla :_

« Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter… simplement parler avec vous. Vous semblez… énervé. »

« Je ne suis pas énervé, simplement épuisé par tout ce qui se passe, voilà tout. Tyrania, Shala, Luna, et toi, vous êtes mes quatre Reines. Au lieu de vous entraider, vous ne faites que vous tirer dans les pattes pour savoir qui aura mon amour mais je n'aime aucune d'entre vous ! Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir travailler tous ensembles et oeuvrez contre le Joker Noir. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous épauler. Est-ce vrai que vous êtes capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne suis pas capable de faire des choses aussi puissantes que les tiennes mais oui, je peux utiliser tes pouvoirs. C'était même les premiers que j'ai réussi à dominer. Tu étais celle avec qui je me sentais le mieux car tu te comportes comme une adulte responsable. »

« Mer… Merci de ces compliments. Je les accepte volontiers. »

« Marche à côté de moi, ça me calmera les nerfs. »

_Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire discret : Elle avait l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu au final. Il claqua des doigts en s'arrêtant, intimant à Tyrania de se ramener aussi mais de l'autre côté. Il prétexta que cela valait mieux pour les deux Reines éveillées qu'elles soient toutes les deux à ses côtés plutôt qu'une seule pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Tyrania resta en arrière et Xano murmura :_

« Tyrania… Tu ramènes tes fesses ici, tout de suite ou alors je te traîne par les queues. »

« Essaye toujours si tu l'oses ! Si tu crois que ce que tu m'as dit m'a aff… »

_Il ne la laissa même pas terminé sa phrase. Il était possible de voir que sa rapidité et ses capacités physiques s'étaient accrues en même temps que la découverte de ses pouvoirs liés à ses quatre Reines. Sans même avoir un semblant de remord, il tira sur la cinquième queue de Tyrania, celle-ci poussant un hurlement strident alors qu'il disait de continuer à marcher. Elle se laissa faire, croisant ses bras tout en se laissant traîner par Xano. Finalement, il arrêta de tirer sur sa queue alors qu'elle se mettait à ses côtés : Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs avait été si violent avec cet acte. Tirer sur l'une de ses queues… Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et lui demanda en étant à côté de lui :_

« Ca t'a amuser de jouer avec nos sentiments ? »

« Pas du tout, néanmoins, ça faisait passer le temps. »

« Tu es un véritable salopard. Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais fort bien. Si tu peux arrêter de l'ouvrir, ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Je l'ouvre si je veux. Si tu as un problème avec ça, fallait pas m'inviter à tes côtés. »

« Alors, dégage et repars en arrière. »

_Comme elle était à sa droite, Xano tendit subitement son bras droit, celui-ci venant percuter le visage de Tyrania qui tomba en arrière. Elle se releva en grognant, cherchant à comprendre la raison de son geste en s'écriant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de foutre ?! »

« Je te ramène en arrière. Ne reviens pas près de moi si tu n'es pas capable de te calmer. Le caractère de chienne, c'est celui qui nuit le plus au groupe. Toi, je ne sais pas ton nom. Rapproche toi et viens près de moi. »

_Il ne s'était pas retourné mais il n'était pas dur de savoir de qui il parlait. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et dorés s'avança sans rien dire avant de marcher aux côtés de Xano. Tyrania voulue l'arrêter et frapper le jeune homme mais celui-ci se retourna à moitié, posant son œil bleu sur elle en fronçant légèrement le sourcil : Qu'elle ne tente même pas un seul geste envers lui sinon… Son visage colérique changea en un masque de surprise : Ce n'était pas Xano. Ce n'était pas lui._

« Je m'appelle Pandora. Je suis l'Atout numéro une. »

« Donc la plus faible d'entre tous. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Car je n'ai nul endroit où aller. Vous avez tué mon ancien propriétaire et je dois accompagner celui qui l'a battu. »

« Tu es donc un objet… Tant mieux. J'en avais besoin d'un. »

_La femme aux longs cheveux verts qu'était Shymi semblait surprise par les propos de Xano… En fait, non… Tout le monde était surpris par ses dires : Il ne valait donc pas mieux qu'Onyk ? Comment un jeune homme aussi timide avait-il put changé autant en un seul moment ? Pandora ne semblait pas choquée par les propos de Xano et lui répondit :_

« C'est le cas. On peut m'utiliser comme bouclier mais je suis très apeurée par les flammes. Je n'aime pas combattre aussi bien que je sais me battre. Je n'aime pas les oiseaux qui me picorent et… »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie. »

« … C'est vrai. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message du jeune homme et s'apprêtait déjà à reculer pou retourner dans le groupe. Il empoigna son bras avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir. Tu restes devant avec moi. Un bouclier, ce n'est pas fait pour rester en retrait. »

« DORNREK ! »

_Tyrania venait de bondir sur Xano, le plaquant au sol avant de faire sortir ses deux griffes. Le jeune homme avait à peine le temps de réagir mais il ne semblait pas se soucier de savoir qu'elle était sur lui. Il se retourna avec difficultés alors qu'elle était sur lui. Les yeux vairons du jeune homme étaient fixés sur Tyrania avant de dire :_

« Je te conseille simplement de te retirer de moi le plus tôt possible. »

« TA GUEULE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de retour ?! »

_Elle lui donna un violent coup au visage qu'il méritait visiblement. Pandora essaya d'arrêter Tyrania mais le regard haineux qu'elle lui portait avec ses deux griffes sorties lui indiqua d'éviter de faire cette bêtise. Elle repositionna son visage vers Xano avant de dire :_

« Répond ou je te liquide ! »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Xano m'a simplement laissé sa place pour ce moment. »

« Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

« Ne dit jamais jamais. Si il a préféré me laisser, tu pourrais peut-être deviner pourquoi ? »

_Comment l'aurait-elle su ?! Elle n'était pas devin ! Il posa ses bras sur les deux épaules de Tyrania, la repoussant avec facilité avant de se relever. Les yeux vairons de Xano se posèrent sur elle avant qu'il ne réponde :_

« Tu es clairement une imbécile. Je ne suis pas DornRek et il n'est pas Xano. Nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne simplement… Dans certains cas où à cause d'une personne un peu trop… fatigante, je décide de me montrer moins coopératif. Ce que j'ai dit à vos sujets ? Je le pense sincèrement. Si tu n'avais pas été le raisin de ma colère, je n'aurais jamais dit cela ou penser une telle chose. Tu vois ? Les problèmes viennent toujours d'une même personne : Toi. Tu as un sale caractère et qui est invivable. Tu as simplement tenté de me faire croire que c'était à cause de ton passé dramatique que tu étais comme ça mais non… C'est ton véritable caractère et si tu veux, nous serons deux dorénavant. Tu es ma Reine mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un simple objet de prophétie. Le jour où j'aurais un besoin masochiste de me faire griffer ou lapider, je t'appellerais mais ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. Alors maintenant, tu vas simplement te calmer et rester tranquille, je sens que nous nous approchons. »

_Comment ne pas s'énerver en voyant une telle personne ?! Elle regardait les autres pour voir leurs réactions mais ils semblaient tous d'accords avec Xano. Ainsi… Il avait une fausse seconde personnalité… à cause d'elle ? Elle était responsable de son changement ? Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! C'était vrai ! Son caractère était dû à son passé, elle ne mentait pas ! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait changer ? Pour le redevenir comme avant ? Elle se releva tout en s'approchant de Xano, lui prenant ses deux mains en murmurant :_

« Y a-t-il… une chance que ce caractère disparaisse ? »

« Si tu ne changes pas, il y a peu de chances. Tu comprends donc maintenant ? »

« Non mais… Je vais essayer … de m'améliorer. »

« Tant mieux. Je garderais ce caractère jusqu'à ce jour. »

« Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu nous as dit ? »

« Qui sait… Nul ne peut lire dans le cœur des hommes. »

_Il retira ses deux mains, se tournant vers le reste du groupe alors que Tyrania baissait la tête. Elle avait pris un sale coup sur le moment mais elle devait supporter l'annonce de Xano : Encore une fois, elle ne lui causait que du souci… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de lui exprimer correctement son amour ? La jalousie, la haine, le dégoût, c'était les seules choses qu'elle lui montrait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter comme une femme amoureuse de l'homme qui se tenait à cause d'elle ?_

« Xano, est-ce que je peux… »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Te prendre la main ? »

_Elle était peut-être de ce genre… Ce genre de femmes qui nécessitaient qu'on les remettent en place pour pouvoir faire perdurer leurs amours. Il ne répondit pas mais il tendait sa main droite pour qu'elle la prenne et elle eut un petit sourire candide en baissant la tête, venant mettre sa main dans celle de Xano. De l'autre main, il avait récupéré celle de Nelya et un court instant, on pouvait espérer que tout était retourné à la normale. Mais pour combien de temps ?_

« Comment dois-je prendre les paroles du Joker Blanc ? »

« Comme un tissu de mensonges. Je ne le vois pas te considérer comme un objet. »

_Pandora venait de s'adresser à Berthra, l'unique Atout qui était avec elle. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Berthra tapota légèrement son crâne pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Une heure s'écoula et ils avaient avancé dans cette ville… qui se vidait de minutes en minutes ? C'était bizarre mais plus ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville, plus les gens disparaissaient autour d'eux._

« L'un d'entre vous a une explication ? »

« Une petite théorie serait que plus on s'enfonce dans cette dimension crée par le Valet de la Rancœur, plus celle-ci s'éloigne du monde réel. Nous serions donc en train d'être dans un endroit ressemblant à Ryoran sans pour autant avoir d'influence dans cette véritable ville. Le Valet de la Rancœur ou plutôt Riza Ira doit considéré cet endroit comme très important. »

« C'est le cas. »

_Une petite voix s'était faite entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent vivement, prêts à attaquer cette personne. La vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris se tenait là, une canne à la main. Elle était seule et isolée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et gris alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

« Cet… endroit est très important pour moi. Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps, Xano. »

« Finissons tout de suite cette conversation avant qu'elle ne commence. Êtes vous le Valet de la Rancœur, mademoiselle Riza ? »

_Elle ne semblait guère surprise d'entendre ce nom… Ce nom qui avait été le sien il y a plus de deux cents ans. Elle hocha la tête alors que sa canne disparaissait peu à peu. Elle gardait son sourire comme si le fait de voir tout ce groupe contre elle ne semblait pas l'inquiéter :_

« Riza Ira… La Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons. C'est bien mon nom. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, DornRek ? »

« DornRek est enfoui en moi mais oui, on peut dire ça de cette façon. »

« Que tu sois le Joker Blanc et cette histoire de prophétie, je m'en fiche pas mal. La seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner est d'avoir brisé mon existence. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour cela. Rien ne vous empêchait de rester avec Ryusuke après tout ces évènements. La seule fautive dans votre relation est vous. »

« Héhéhé… C'est vrai. Je suis la seule qui méritait ce sort. C'est vrai. Moi… qui ait aimé un homme comme une folle pendant toutes ces décennies… Moi qui ait toujours tout fait pour qu'ils soient heureux en ne me préoccupant jamais de mon amour… J'avais oublié à quel point, j'étais narcissique et à quel point je ne pensais qu'à moi-même. Tu n'y connais rien en amour… Rien du tout. Tu es là pour me tuer n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce que je compte faire. Vous allez vous laisser faire ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises de ce genre. »

_Elle claqua des doigts, deux personnes recouvertes d'une robe avec capuche brune se posant à côté d'elle. L'un d'entre eux avait une longue paire d'ailes rocheuse et prit Riza dans ses bras._

« Si tu veux me combattre, je t'attendrais simplement dans l'arène de Ryoran. »

« J'y serais le plus tôt possible. »

_Les trois personnes disparurent à l'horizon alors qu'il poussait un léger soupir. Vraiment… C'était bien Riza Ira. Et dire que Ryusuke la recherchait depuis tant d'années. Il aurait aimé le prévenir mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Tyrania avait retiré sa main et gardait la tête baissée comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Xano._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce… que c'est vrai ? Ce qu'elle a dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment amoureux ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Simplement… A cause de moi, Clemona est morte dans le passé. Ryusuke n'a pas supporté ça et est devenu fou. Riza pensait qu'elle pouvait le soigner en restant près de lui mais ça n'a rien changé. Au final, Ryusuke a affronté Juperus pour se venger de la mort de Clemona et Juperus lui a rendu la vie. »

« Mais… Ryusuke recherche bien Riza depuis des années ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« La nature humaine, je n'arriverais jamais à la comprendre. Je pense que Ryusuke est simplement un homme assez spécial, capable d'aimer trois personnes d'un véritable amour. Une chose dont je ne serais jamais capable. Si Riza arrivait à savoir que Ryusuke la recherche depuis tout ce temps, nous pourrions éviter un combat inutile. »

« Nous devons tout tenter pour la raisonner ! »

_Visiblement, Tyrania semblait affectée par les paroles de Riza. Elle serra la main droite de Xano entre les siennes alors que le groupe se remettait en route en direction de l'arène de Ryoran, la plus puissante et la plus forte de tous… si ils étaient en quête d'une reconnaissance grâce aux médaillons ce qui n'était pas le cas. A l'entrée de la ville, deux personnes avaient fait leurs apparitions : L'une portait une longue robe blanche et noire tandis qu'elle avait une frange rouge cachant son œil gauche. Son autre œil était vert alors qu'elle se tournait vers la personne à côté d'elle :_

« Nous y sommes… enfin. »

« Cet afflux de pouvoir maléfique… J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Tu trembles un peu ? Tu as peur ? »

« L'émotion. »

_Il rigola très faiblement en serrant la main de sa femme. Finalement, ils y étaient arrivés. Ses recherches… venaient enfin d'aboutir. Lentement, les deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le dôme violet._


	82. Chapitre 82 : Première phase

**Chapitre 82 : Première phase**

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de la retrouver. Je suis si… »

« Emu ? Excité ? Ne lui bondit pas dessus. Je te rappelle que d'après ce qu'on sait, elle est notre ennemie. »

« J'irais lui parler et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu imagines ? Presque deux cent ans que je ne l'ai pas revu ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux bruns n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments en ce moment. Il portait une longue cape rouge et serrait dans sa main, des fleurs aux différentes couleurs et formes. Il se tournait vers la femme à la poitrine forte généreuse, une rose posée sur son décolleté :_

« Quelle fleur je dois lui donner ? Une Alcée rose ? Une Carnélia rouge ? »

« Ryusuke… Dois-je te rappeler qui est ta femme ? »

_Clemona lui tira légèrement l'oreille, l'homme poussant un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle souriait avec tendresse. Même si il ne connaissait pas la signification de toutes les fleurs, il avait passé toutes ces années à s'entraîner pour ce moment._

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux avoir un indice ? »

_Elle se pencha vers lui, allant l'embrasser avec tendresse en unissant leurs lèvres. Il déposa les fleurs dans sa poche, passant ses mains dans le dos de la femme en la serrant contre lui. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant malgré le fait qu'il était le père d'une enfant avec Juperus. Les personnes passaient à côté d'eux comme si ils ne les voyaient pas et il eut un petit sourire carnassier et pervers :_

« Dis moi… Tu n'as jamais voulu le faire en public ? »

« Hein ? Allons, Ryusuke ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! »

« Ils nous ne remarqueront pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je dis non. »

_Il passa une main sur la poitrine généreuse de Clemona, la malaxant très légèrement. Elle lui retira sa main grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de lui donner une petite claque sur la joue en s'exclamant d'un air faussement colérique :_

« Vilain garçon ! »

« Toujours, mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas très bien me comporter avec les femmes. »

« Et bien… »

_Elle enlaça l'homme avec tendresse. Elle l'aimait tellement et ils se comportaient comme des nouveaux amoureux. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Dieux, ils avaient repris leurs jeunesses et ils en profitaient pleinement pour ce genre de petits jeux entre eux._

« Je devrais vous garder pour une leçon du soir, jeune homme. Pensez vous être là à l'heure ? »

« Avec une maîtresse aussi charmante que vous ? Toujours ! »

_Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, arrêtant leurs étreintes. Il était temps de se remettre en route vers l'origine de cette force maléfique. De Dieux, ils en avaient que de noms. Néanmoins, les deux personnes remerciaient intérieurement Juperus pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Faire revenir à la vie Clemona, leur permettre de rester ensemble même après la mort… Et oui, rien n'aurait put empêcher Juperus de déifier seulement Ryusuke et non Clemona. Ils marchaient, main dans la main comme le couple qu'ils étaient vers l'arène de Ryoran, cette magnifique arène où ils s'étaient souvent rendus pendant plusieurs décennies pour voir les combats de Riza._

« Elle… a toujours été quelqu'un de merveilleux. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Riza… Je veux dire… Elle a toujours tout fait pour permettre notre amour, même quand tu étais une pokémon. Je crois qu'elle est bien l'unique femme capable de comprendre les sentiments d'autrui… mais est-ce que tu crois que je serais capable de comprendre les siens ? »

« Ryusuke… Mon ange. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Riza n'a pas changé après deux cent ans. Elle n'a pas changé, fixe toi sur cette idée. Qu'importe ce qu'elle est devenue, il y aura toujours une part d'elle… qui sera à toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir… comme… comme je suis heureux de la retrouver. »

« Je le sais bien. Je le sais très bien, Ryusuke. Il y a une part de toi qui restera toujours pour elle et ça… Je ne pourrais jamais la retirer et je l'accepte volontiers. Si je n'aimais pas Riza personnellement, j'aurais tout fait pour briser cette relation. »

« Pourtant, tu as du mal à accepter celle que j'ai avec Juperus. »

« Mais elle… C'est différent. Je ne l'aime pas mais je la supporte. Je pense que l'on n'a pas assez passé de temps avec elle… C'est bizarre mais il m'a fallut simplement une année pour apprécier Riza alors que même en un siècle, je n'arrive pas à aimer Juperus. »

« C'est de notre faute aussi. Nous n'avons pas été très présent… que ça soit pour Juperus… ou pour nos filles. »

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route, un passant le traversant comme si il n'était qu'un spectre alors qu'il avait quelques larmes aux yeux. Il retira ses lunettes qu'il gardait bien qu'il n'avait jamais eut réellement de problèmes de vue. Il avait quelques larmes aux yeux et murmura avec un trémolo dans la voix :_

« Mais tout ça… Tout ça va être terminé. Riza va nous rejoindre et j'aurais les cinq femmes de ma vie. Même si… J'aimerais retrouver ce Joker Noir et lui faire recracher l'âme d'Elis ! »

« Ne t'emporte pas s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ce n'est pas la faute de DornRek. »

« Je le sais bien ! J'aurais simplement dut mettre un ou deux gardes avec elle et rien de ça ne serait arrivé. Ma petite Isalia… »

_Il se mordit le pouce, maintenant confus par ses réflexions. Isalia… Sa Milobellus qu'il avait tant aimé… comme le reste de ses pokémons. Les gens s'étaient trompés… Ils s'étaient TOUS trompés depuis le début ! Bien entendu, il était devenu un célèbre musicien et il avait montré qu'il était compétent aux combats avec ses pokémons ressemblant à des serpents… Ces formes allongées qui venaient l'enlacer avec tendresse et affection, pour n'importe qui d'autre, se faire ligoter de cette façon pouvait paraître un peu brutal… Mais ils ne savaient rien, rien du tout. Ils ne connaissaient pas le véritable Lui._

« Ce n'est pas en se morfondant qu'on avancera. Viens donc Ryusuke. »

_Elle posa sa main sur la hanche de son mari, l'emmenant vers l'arène de Ryoran. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé Xano et les autres et c'était normal : Ils n'avaient pas pris le même chemin qu'eux. Maintenant, qui allait arriver avant les autres ? Nul ne le savait… à part Riza. Celle-ci était assise sur un trône de pierre, les deux êtres encapuchonnés à côté d'elle._

« Ils en mettent du temps. Vous pensez qu'ils se sont perdus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, maîtresse. Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher ? Que je les guide ? »

« Non… Laisse les venir. Ils seront bientôt parmi nous. Que dois-je faire ? Les laisser mourir de vos mains… ou des miennes ? »

« Ne salissez pas vos délicates mains, maîtresse. »

« Je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine ! »

_La vieille femme se releva de son traîne : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?! Ils n'étaient donc pas capables de se rendre dans l'arène de Ryoran ? C'était si difficile pour eux ?! De plus, elle avait une impression qu'elle n'appréciait pas… Une impression qu'elle détestait même… Comme si quelque chose… se rapprochait d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait tant cherché depuis des décennies._

« Vous allez bien, maîtresse ? Vous semblez pâle. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Vous devriez préparer les monstres pour les attendre. A nous deux, je ne pense pas que nous serions capable de les battre… Ils seraient trop nombreux. »

« J'ai déjà tout prévu, Anolk. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Enfin, ils étaient arrivés dans l'arène et le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur. Le décor avait bien changé depuis le temps… Des statues représentant des Pteras et des Carchacrok, des flammes dorées, l'ambiance était très lugubre mais ils ne reculaient pas. Il était temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire avec le Valet de la Rancœur… ou plutôt Riza Ira. Ils arrivèrent au centre de l'arène, la voix de la vieille femme se faisant entendre :_

« Bien… Il était temps. Cela fait bien une demie-heure que je vous attends. »

« Désolé, on s'est un peu perdus en route. Ca a changé depuis. Vous avez refait la décoration, madame Ira ? »

« En quelque sorte… Tu aimes bien ce style ? »

« Un peu plus effrayant que l'autre mais ça se laisse regarder. »

_Riza et Xano se parlaient comme des vieux camarades alors que nul autre n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Visiblement, soient ils se moquaient l'un de l'autre, soient ils ne pensaient pas commencer le combat tout de suite._

« Je serais simple : Pourquoi avoir rejoint le Joker Noir ? »

« Tu as tes raisons, j'ai les miennes. Je suis le Valet de la Rancœur dorénavant. »

« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ! Tu aimais tant Ryusuke ! Je le sais bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ! Mon clone et moi, nous n'étions qu'une seule personne ! Ce qu'il voyait, je le voyais ! Alors pourquoi avoir choisi d'être son ennemie ?! »

« Ryusuke… C'est vrai. Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui a tenté de le tuer. »

« Ce n'était qu'un test ! Un simple test ! »

« UN TEST ?! Tu jouais donc avec mes sentiments depuis le début ?! Tu prévoyais tout ça dans l'avenir ?! Quelle personne es-tu pour t'immiscer dans le cœur des autres ?! »

« Elle marque un point, là. »

« Tyrania, la ferme. »

_Pfff… Le dialogue commençait très mal. Il avait peut-être fait une bêtise mais il pouvait se rattraper. Si Tyrania l'ouvrait, la discussion allait vite s'envenimer et ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Il poussa un léger soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :_

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de jouer avec tes sentiments, Riza. Mais soyons clairs, tu dois aussi bien savoir que moi que Ryusuke est toujours à ta recherche. Ne fais pas de bêtises et viens avec nous, il sera si heureux de te revoir. »

« Et si… Je refuse ? »

« Je serais obligé de te combattre et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas ça. »

« Tu aurais donc peur de moi ? »

_La vieille femme poussa un léger rire tout en toussotant. Les deux ombres à ses côtés n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Xano, quand à lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Il voulait tout faire pour éviter un combat stupide !_

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi… Je veux simplement que vous soyez heureux, toi et Ryusuke. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Depuis quand tu penses aux autres et à leurs sentiments ? Tu es le responsable de mon départ et de mon abandon amoureux ! J'ai tout abandonné au sujet de Ryusuke ! J'ai couché avec un homme que je n'aimais pas ! Un homme qui ne pensait qu'à son argent et à sa célébrité ! Et toi… Tu oses dire maintenant que tu te soucies de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire de telles choses ?! »

« J'ai simplement… découvert certains sentiments. »

_Il détournait le regard pour ne pas voir le visage étonné de Tyrania. Il rougissait légèrement, signe que son caractère n'avait pas changé… simplement qu'il jouait un autre rôle. Il s'était fixé ses propres règles pour ne pas entraver la suite de la mission. Riza Ira poussa un petit ricanement de dépit, reprenant la parole dans un murmure :_

« Toi ? Découvrir des sentiments ? Est-ce une blague ? Le fait que tu sois un humain t'aurait permis donc de découvrir l'amour et toutes ces choses ? »

« Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! »

« C'est gênant ? Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer ton amour ? Moi, c'est ce que j'ai fais pendant des années, des décennies… DEUX SIECLES ! J'ai tout fait pour lui mais assez parler, tu te moques de moi en faisant perdurer la discussion. Il est temps de faire appel à ma petite armée personnelle. »

_Elle claqua des doigts, l'ouverture de l'arène en face de Xano se levant peu à peu … pour faire apparaître quelques hommes aux cheveux bruns ? Ils avaient une sorte d'écharpe blanche autour du cou et une longue queue brune._

« Une armée basée sur l'un de mes plus fidèles compagnons lorsque j'étais une simple humaine… Voilà donc mes Evolis… Remercie donc mon Taiso de l'Electricité pour ça. »

« Tu es descendue bien bas depuis que tu es devenue une sbire du Joker Noir. »

« Moi je suis comme ça ?! NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

_Une nouvelle fois, elle claqua des doigts, les nombreux hommes aux cheveux bruns entourant maintenant le groupe d'une dizaine de personnes environ. Déjà, Xano et ses compagnons s'étaient mis en cercle autour de Parapapa et Valésia. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient Luna et Shala sur leurs dos et qu'avec elles, ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre._

« Bon les filles ! Ils ne doivent pas être très puissants mais ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous donc faites attention ! »

_Il fit apparaître une boule de feu au-dessus de sa main droite. Sa main gauche se transforma en une griffe blanche alors que ses yeux devenaient roses. Il allait utiliser le maximum de ses capacités pour se débarrasser de ces semblants d'humains. Et dire qu'il pensait pouvoir la raisonner, il s'était lourdement trompé ! Tyrania et Nelya à ses côtés, elles surveillaient les alentours alors que les envoyés célestes restaient près des deux déesses mineures. Seule Pandora ne savait pas où se placer mais instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers Xano, celui-ci lui murmurant de rester derrière lui. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre dire qu'il allait la protéger… N'avait-il pas inversé les rôles ?_

« Grrrr… EVOLI ! EVO ! »

« Lify ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

_La petite Evoli bondissait sur une sorte de boule de poils blanches et mesurant un mètre de hauteur. Lify était du genre à toujours défendre sa maîtresse et ses propriétés alors quand le Colossinge avait décidé de s'en prendre à la nourriture de la jeune femme qui mangeait tranquillement, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour._

« COLO ?! »

_Aie… Le Colossinge venait de s'emporter et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés récupéra l'Evoli avant de se mettre à courir pour échapper au singe. Ce n'était pas son genre de combattre inutilement mais à chaque fois, Lify faisait des bêtises._

« Vraiment, Lify… Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets. »

« Evo ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à te préoccuper de ma nourriture ! On ne va pas déranger un Colossinge ! Ils sont comme ça, on ne peut pas les changer ! »

« Evoli ? Evo evo ! »

« Oui, il m'a pris de la nourriture mais maintenant, il nous poursuit puisque tu l'as attaqué. »

_Riza poussa un profond soupir : Comparée à Anolk et Tonar, Lify avait encore bien besoin de faire de l'entraînement pour rester aussi calme que les autres. Vraiment… Elle était partie depuis une année et demie et déjà, de nombreux oiseaux avaient tenté de lui confier des lettres… Des lettres écrites de la main de Ryusuke !_

_Finalement, après une bonne heure de course où elle avait été forcée d'utiliser Anolk pour administrer une correction au Colossinge, elle alla s'asseoir sur une pierre, faisant revenir Lify pour la laisser se reposer dans sa pokéball._

« Roucool ! Roucool ! »

_Un petit oiseau aux yeux bruns vint se poser devant elle, une enveloppe autour du cou. Encore une lettre ? Il n'était pas difficile de savoir de qui elle provenait. L'enveloppe était rouge… rouge comme sa tenue qu'elle portait habituellement ou…_

« Rouge comme tes yeux. J'adorais les regarder et j'aimerais tant les revoir, Riza. Je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à revenir mais tu me manques tant. Je te l'ai déjà écrit et je l'écris à nouveau : Je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter pendant plus d'une année car j'avais de sérieux problèmes. A toi de me croire ou non, mais j'ai rencontré Dieu en personne ! Non, je ne blague pas, je veux bien parler de celui qui nous a donné vie.

Tu en veux une bien bonne ? C'est une femme. Dieu est une femme. Elle s'appelle Juperus et veille sur ce monde. Je ne devrais pas le dire avec une lettre mais… Disons que j'ai eut une petite aventure avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Oh et puis zut, si j'ai commencé à écrire ça, je n'ai pas à craindre des représailles.

J'assume parfaitement mes sentiments à l'égard de Juperus et de Clemona comme j'assume ceux que je… Ah… Là, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Ca va paraître stupide de l'écrire comme ça mais… Je crois que je t'aime encore plus que Clemona. Ne va pas lui répéter hein ? Je l'aime aussi énormément, j'étais prêt à perdre ma vie pour elle mais pour toi, j'aurais perdu mon âme et mon corps. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des lettres romantiques ou à l'eau de rose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me comporter comme ça alors que je suis avec Clemona… Je sais que… Tu ne me répondras pas… Encore une fois mais je continuerais, je continuerais à t'écrire jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. Tu entendras parler de moi, que ça soit dans les journaux, à la télévision ou à la radio, je ne cesserais de parler de toi ! Reviens… S'il te plaît. Tu me manques… Je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme un imbécile.

Ryusuke. »

_Normalement… Avec une telle lettre, n'importe quelle femme serait revenue vers lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle observa le morceau de papier, passant rapidement une main sur ses yeux. Ces derniers allaient se mettre à pleurer mais elle se retenait. Lentement, elle prit la lettre et ouvrit son sac, la rangeant avec les autres. Qu'importe la distance… Les pokémons oiseaux de la Poste arrivaient toujours à la retrouver. Au final… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il soit heureux et…_

« Tu seras plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi. Voilà tout. »

_Elle se releva, la pause était terminée et elle devait encore s'éloigner un peu plus de lui. Faire que les oiseaux de la Poste ne soient plus capables de la retrouver. Vivre dans une grotte ? Ce n'était pas possible… Mais prendre de la distance, aller à l'autre bout de la terre… aller dans d'autres pays, traverser des frontières auxquelles même la Poste ne pouvait la rejoindre. Elle souffrait… Elle souffrait énormément mais elle avait accepté cette vie._

« Je ne veux plus… te savoir dans cet état… par ma faute. Ryusuke. Je t'aime tant… Vraiment, je t'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre personne mais… Oublie moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, Tonar faisant son apparition pour frotter sa tête contre la joue de Riza. Il n'aimait pas la savoir triste… Il savait qui était responsable d'une telle chose… mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ryusuke. C'était simplement sa maîtresse qui se mettait dans cet état._

« Carchacrok. Carcha. »

« Tu voudrais que j'aille le revoir ? Pour tout lui dire ? Je ne peux pas… »

« Carchacrok. Carchacrok chacrok… »

« Je suis une imbécile, je le sais. »

_Elle grimpa sur le dos de l'animal à la tête de requin-marteau qui déploya ses ailerons pour s'envoler. Elle devait l'oublier… Tout oublier pour ne plus souffrir._


	83. Chapitre 83 : Baiser volé

**Chapitre 83 : Baiser volé**

« Clemona… On doit parler au sujet de Riza. »

« Si c'est pour me dire que tu l'aimes, je suis au courant. »

« Non mais… Voilà… Pendant plus de deux cents ans, que j'ai été jeune ou vieux, que je sois humain ou dieu… »

« Tu as toujours pensé à elle. »

« Oui. Je suis désolé. »

_L'arène de Ryoran était à leur portée. Il devait y avoir encore une dizaine de minutes à marcher avant d'y arriver mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route. Il n'y avait plus de traces d'être humain mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle posa ses deux mains derrière son dos, levant la tête en direction du ciel. Sa mèche de cheveux rouges cachait son œil gauche et il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi elle pensait._

« Je suis d'un naturel très jaloux. Que ça soit Juperus, Serena ou Riza, je les déteste toutes. Elles sont capables d'avoir une partie de ton amour, une partie qui n'est pas à moi. Et là, tu m'annonces avant qu'on aille la rencontrer que tu l'aimes tout autant que moi… voir plus ? Comment suis-je sensée réagir, Ryusuke ? Comment ? »

_Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz mais il était certain qu'elle savait ses sentiments pour Riza depuis le début. Non… Il aimait énormément Clemona, en fait, il l'aimait tout court. Il avait passé des merveilleuses années avec elle et il voulait toujours en passer mais… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Riza._

« Si tu veux… Tu peux me battre et me frapper de toutes tes forces. Je me laisserais faire comme tu le désires. »

« Est-ce que le fait de revoir Riza t'éloignera de moi ? Est-ce que tu m'abandonneras ? Ou alors… Tu peux me promettre… »

« Je te promet que je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Mais Riza, comparé à moi… et à toi… »

« Oui… Je le sais bien, je le sais trop bien. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se mettre à sangloter légèrement : Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à cette femme qui avait toujours TOUT fait pour eux ? Riza aussi le méritait. Elle le savait trop bien… Si elle aussi aimait Ryusuke, elle pouvait bien… prêter un peu son homme. L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha de Clemona, la serrant dans ses bras avec une tendresse non-dissimulée._

« Est-ce que tu accepteras ça ? Ce que je vais te demander ? »

« Si tu me promets de rester avec moi au final, j'accepterais ce que tu veux. »

« Quand je retrouverais Riza… J'aimerais passer du temps avec elle… mais uniquement avec elle. Du genre cinq à dix ans… J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. »

« Et à lui faire ? »

_Il toussota légèrement, gêné par les propos de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche mais elle marquait un point là-dessus. Il y avait de fortes chances que lui et Riza pendant ces quelques années…Clemona déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Rappelle toi que je suis une ancienne Gardevoir, qu'en tan que telle, je resterais toujours fidèle à mon dresseur… ou à mon homme. Tu pourrais me faire les pires saloperies que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te tuer. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait de fortes chances que je me suicide juste après. Je t'aime vraiment Ryusuke et je sais que tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux sans Riza. Cette femme est une partie de ta vie et une partie de la mienne. Elle m'a permis d'être aimée par la seule personne qui a une importance à mes yeux. Il serait vraiment bas et mesquin de lui refuser d'être enfin aimée par la personne qu'elle a toujours désirée. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te revoir. »

« J'en suis sûr aussi. »

« Je t'aime, Ryusuke. Je t'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi… »

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes. Il était temps de se remettre en route en direction de l'arène de Ryoran mais ils avaient mis leurs paroles au clair. Maintenant, chacun savait ce que l'autre allait devenir dans quelques temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Riza et à lui dire que tout était enfin terminée, que maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensembles._

_Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et Ryusuke arrêta subitement Clemona pour lui dire de ne plus bouger. Il entendait du bruit… et ce n'était pas des petits. Il y avait un combat non-loin d'ici ! Est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard ?! Ca ne pouvait pas être un combat normal, il en était sûr !_

« DornRek est déjà là ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! »

« Ryusuke… Il faut que l'on fasse attention. Nous n'avons pas… qui tu sais. »

« Tu étais une ancienne Pokémon, tes pouvoirs sont donc bien plus forts en tant que Déesse Supérieure des Pokémons. Quand à moi, j'ai quelques techniques secrètes. »

« Le fameux Dieu des Serpents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé… Snakiante n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Et puis… L'autre aussi. »

« Rappelle toi que nous sommes là simplement pour arrêter le combat, pas pour faire du zèle ! »

« Je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

_Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure à l'intérieur de l'arène de Ryoran. Ils devaient arrêter le combat dès maintenant ! Maintenant qu'Eleanor était devenue une déesse, qu'Elis était morte, il n'avait plus vraiment de pokémons à lui. Néanmoins, il avait toujours cette petite particularité qu'il avait demandée à Juperus… Cette particularité que nul ne connaissait à part sa femme et ses enfants._

« Purée ! Mais ils sont combien ?! »

« Tyrania, arrête de parler et concentre toi ! »

« Je voudrais bien mais tu crois que c'est facile ?! »

« Pourriez vous arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux, s'il vous plaît ? »

_Shymi venait de leur adresser la parole alors qu'ils formaient un cercle autour de Parapapa, Valésia, Luna et Shala. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se laisser battre mais déjà la fatigue les envahissait. Cela devait faire combien de temps qu'ils étaient en train de se battre ? Presque une demie-heure non ? Riza observait les Evolis humains qui continuaient inlassablement à réduire le diamètre du cercle des combattants._

« Laissez vous faire… Vous verrez que la mort n'est pas si affreuse après tout ça… C'est ce qui se passe ensuite qui est horrible. »

« Je suis désolé de te dire que je ne peux pas accepter ça ! »

« Comme tu veux. »

_Wah… Heureusement qu'il savait utiliser les pouvoirs de ses quatre Reines maintenant car sinon, niveau inutilité, il aurait fait fort, très fort ! Il balança une boule de feu dans la tête d'un des humains aux cheveux bruns qui s'avançait vers lui, collant son dos contre celui de Tyrania. Celle-ci avait exactement accompli le même geste que lui et il rigola très faiblement :_

« Alors ça fait quoi ? De pouvoir envoyer des flammes ? »

« Je dirais que c'est assez spéciale comme sensation. »

« Héhéhé… Je trouve que c'est bien mieux quand tu es capable de te battre aussi. Les combats deviennent bien plus intéressants. Baisse toi ! »

_Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, ouvrant la bouche avant de laisser s'échapper un puissant souffle de feu qui calcina cinq humains derrière Xano. Celui-ci avait fait apparaître l'une de ses griffes, la plantant dans le ventre du premier humain devant lui. Il donna un violent coup de pied pour repousser le cadavre, celui-ci faisant tomber quelques humains avant qu'il ne se remette dos à dos contre Tyrania. _

« Merci bien pour ton aide. »

« Xano… Je resterais avec toi contre le Joker Noir mais après tout ça, est-ce que tu voudras vivre avec moi ? »

_Hu ?! Nelya tourna son visage vers Tyrania, perdant sa légère concentration en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Les autres personnes semblaient surprises mais restaient toujours dans le combat. Les envoyés célestes n'avaient aucun problème pour se battre. Shymi et Drimali étaient côte à côte, l'une ayant faite apparaître sa queue de Draco en utilisant différents pouvoirs élémentaires pour éloigner les Evolis alors que Shymi… crachait des graines ? Même si elles ne semblaient pas partir à grande vitesse, des marques apparaissaient sur les Evolis humains, les faisant reculer._

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi cette question ? Surtout maintenant ?! Je t'ai pourtant dit que la prophétie était tout ce qui m'intéressait ! »

« Oui mais après… Tu feras quoi ? Tu as une idée… ou non ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de me parler de ça ! »

« Xano…Tu peux me regarder ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il… »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, mettant son visage à sa hauteur en tendant ses lèvres. Il ouvrait en grand ses yeux, rouge de gêne alors qu'il reculait son visage pour éviter de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça maintenant ?! Il embrassa rapidement son front pour ne pas la brusquer avant de lui dire :_

« Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant du tout ! C'est pas le moment ! Pas le moment du tout ! Pas du tout du tout du tout ! »

« Oui… C'est vrai… Juste que je voulais te donner envie de vivre avec moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends d'être comme ça ?! »

_Elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle avait sérieusement peur cette fois. Une peur bien réelle de le perdre et de mourir sans avoir put l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Le jeune homme était décontenancé, tremblant mais semblait avoir un regain d'énergie. Il poussa un puissant cri avant de faire apparaître une seconde griffe, enflammant subitement son corps avant de courir en percutant plusieurs Evolis. Il se jeta au beau milieu d'entre eux, lacérant les uns, explosant les têtes des autres tout en crachant des flammes._

« Xano ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« RAH ! Laisse moi ! T'ES TROP CONNE ! J'ai tout fait pour éviter de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus mais à cause de toi, je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer correctement ! Je vais tous les buter ! TOUS ! Ensuite, je m'occuperais de toi, Riza ! Je m'occuperais de toi et de Malar ! Ensuite, je vivrais avec mes Reines et j'éliminerais quiconque viendra encore me faire chier ! »

_Il perdait son calme et une quinzaine d'Evolis humains se jetèrent sur lui sous les cris de Tyrania qui avait enflammé ses neuf queues de renarde. Qu'ils ne tentent pas de s'approcher de lui ou ça allait mal finir ! Elle se jeta dans la bataille, venant mordre l'un des Evolis, brûlant les autres pour extirper le jeune homme des décombres humains sur lui._

« Une belle brochette d'imbéciles. »

« Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. »

_Shymi et Malasa avaient fait leurs remarques comme un simple constat. Ils étaient pareils au final : Xano et Tyrania, ils avaient le même caractère. Il était si difficile pour eux d'exprimer leurs véritables sentiments, de jouer un rôle qui peut-être ne leur convenait pas. Non, vraiment… Ils n'étaient pas doués pour ça._

« Xano ! Tu me réponds ?! T'es encore là ?! Prend ma main ! »

« DEGAGEZ TOUS DE LA ! »

_Il balança des boules de feu dans tous les sens, l'une d'entre elles venant frapper le visage de Tyrania qui ne fut pas affectée par le coup. Elle poussa un grognement avant de faire de même, une véritable pluie de feu s'abattant autour d'eux. Certaines se dirigeaient même vers Riza, l'un des deux hommes se positionnant sur elle avant de faire un petit geste de la main, arrêtant les flammes avec facilité._

« Je ne crois pas que les Evolis seront suffisants pour les arrêter. »

« Il va falloir que l'on y aille nous-même maîtresse. »

« Je le sais bien… mais faites attention. Même si… Vous êtes comme moi, vous n'en restez pas moins capable de tout perdre. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour nous. »

_Néanmoins, le combat n'était pas terminé mais pour combien de temps ? Les humains tombaient les uns après les autres, Xano et Tyrania semblant plongés dans une folie dévastatrice mais pourtant raisonnée. Ils envoyaient des flammes dans tous les sens sans pour autant toucher un seul de leurs adversaires. Même si les envoyés célestes n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, ils étaient contents de recevoir un peu d'aide._

« Accroche toi ! »

_Tyrania fit tournoyer Xano au-dessus du sol avant de le projeter vers un groupe d'Evolis. Le jeune homme avait ses griffes à la place de ses mains, des petites ailes de coton sortant de son dos. Il tournait sur lui-même à la façon d'une foreuse, découpant en plusieurs parties les nombreux Evolis. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula et nombreux étaient les cadavres des Evolis sur le sol. Il ne restait plus aucun qui était encore envie mais du côté du groupe de Xano, ce n'était guère mieux. Les envoyés célestes étaient épuisés, les deux déesses semblant elles aussi assez fatiguées. Nelya quand à elle avait quelques gouttes de transpiration sur le front mais le pire était du côté de Tyrania et Xano. Les deux étaient écroulés sur le sol, respirant bruyamment et en sueur, ils se regardaient avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur eux deux. Ils se prirent la main, chacun s'aidant de l'autre pour se relever._

« Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'arrivée de la nouvelle maîtresse pokémon de ce monde avec un bal masqué ! Je vous demanderais de ne pas retirer vos masques pour garder ce petit jeu et en avant la musique ! Maestro Ryusuke, si vous le voulez bien ? »

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle venue à cette fête ridicule en son honneur ? Elle avait finalement combattu tous les maîtres de ce monde, gagnée tous les combats qui existaient en ce lieu et elle avait accepté ce bal… Mais pourquoi elle y participait ?! Car c'était pour elle ?! Elle portait une magnifique robe émeraude qui camouflait sa poitrine fort généreuse alors qu'elle portait ses cheveux blonds en chignon pour ne pas être reconnu. Sur son visage se trouvait un masque avec un sourire triste peint dessus alors qu'elle était à l'écart des nombreux couples.  
_

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser, mademoiselle ? »

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'était approché d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit une petite mine confuse alors que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur lui :_

« Je m'excuse mais j'ai un léger mal de crâne. Peut-être une autre fois ? »

_L'homme s'inclina respectueusement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le refus de Riza qui l'avait légèrement perturbé mais le fait que la jeune femme avait des yeux bleus… et non rouges. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait mis des lentilles pour cacher la coloration de ses yeux. Elle était quand même très intelligente, il ne fallait pas l'oublier._

« Pourquoi est-il là ? »

_Elle parlait de l'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade, accompagné par son orchestre. Ryusuke en train de jouer du violon… Ce violon bleu azur et unique en ce monde. Il savait si bien en jouer, sa musique avait une connotation divine et elle se laissait emporter, s'imaginant retirer son masque et courir vers lui en criant son nom. Pourquoi était-il venu ?! Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, jamais… Alors pourquoi…_

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Désolée, je dois aller prendre un peu l'air. »

_Encore un nouveau refus. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'éloigne d'ici. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer dans cet endroit. Elle s'installa sur un balcon, fermant les fenêtres derrière elle pour ne pas être dérangée. De toute façon, le bal venait à peine de commencer, ce n'était pas l'heure où les couples se dirigeaient sur les balcons pour se courtiser ou s'embrasser. Un couple… Elle aurait tant aimé être en couple avec Ryusuke._

_Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant à nouveau ce que aurait été sa vie avec Ryusuke si il n'avait jamais quitté la Team Univers. Une vie follement active et parsemée d'aventures en tout genres. Vivre comme des hors-la-loi mais ensembles, ils auraient formé un duo remarquable et sensationnel. Clemona n'aurait été qu'une simple Pokémon à son service, un peu comme Tonar et Anolk._

_Hum… Ryusuke… Si près et pourtant si distant. C'était de sa faute… de sa faute à elle. Elle pourrait accepter de revivre avec lui, rien ne l'en empêchait mais si elle avait évité de le voir et de lui parler pendant trois années, c'était pour éviter de retomber dans ses bras… Voir ses yeux émeraude posés sur elle, sur son corps… L'embrasser et l'aimer…_

_Elle fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité par quelques coups dans les fenêtres. Un homme lui demandait d'ouvrir les fenêtres tout en lui indiquant l'heure : Déjà deux heures s'étaient écoulées ?! Elle avait tant passé de temps à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec Ryusuke ? L'homme portait un masque blanc comme elle mais avec un sourire joyeux gravé au niveau des lèvres. Sa chevelure était cachée par un couvre-chef noir et dès le moment où elle ouvrit les fenêtres, sa main fut happée par celle de l'homme qui la traînait sur la piste de danse._

« Non mais je ne veux pas… »

_Il posa un doigt sur le masque blanc pour lui dire de se taire et elle pensait déjà à se retirer mais l'homme dansait vraiment bien… très bien. Elle se laissa finalement emportée par l'homme, celui-ci menant la danse divinement alors que certains couples s'arrêtaient pour les observer. Elle était vraiment gênée de se laisser faire mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de danser avec cet homme. C'était si… bon. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se demandait si Ryusuke était en train de la regarder, si il la voyait danser avec un autre. Un message pour lui dire de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à elle._

_Une heure s'écoula, une heure qu'elle n'avait pas vu défiler. Cette soirée n'était pas si mal au final… L'homme s'arrêta de danser alors que l'orchestre avait terminé de jouer. Elle tourna son regard vers l'orchestre. Où était-il ?! Où était Ryusuke ?! Il n'était plus là ! Depuis quand était-il parti ?! La main de l'homme l'emporta vers l'un des balcons libres, les couples étaient maintenant sur d'autres._

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

_L'homme lui retira son masque avant de relever le sien. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise que les lèvres de Ryusuke étaient posées sur les siennes. Comment… Comment avait-il fait pour la reconnaître ? Elle s'était pourtant camouflée parfaitement ! PARFAITEMENT ! Alors où était l'erreur ? Elle devait se refuser, ne pas le laisser continuer ! Mais elle… Elle allait abandonner la bataille._

« HUMPF… HUMPF ! »

_Il mettait toute l'ardeur qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser et elle était déjà en train de vaciller. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment, retirant ses lèvres en repoussant Ryusuke avant de lui crier :_

« NON ! NON ET NON ! Ryusuke ! Comprend ça ! On ne peut rien ! RIEN ENTRE NOUS ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! Oublie moi ! Je t'ai demandé de m'oublier ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

_Il s'apprêtait à la reprendre dans ses bras mais Anolk fit son apparition derrière Riza, le monstre préhistorique agrippant la jeune femme au chignon blond. Celle-ci sanglotait en s'éloignant de lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre… qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ? Elle devait trouver un moyen… de ne plus penser à lui, de l'abandonner._


	84. Chapitre 84 : Abandon

**Chapitre 84 : Abandon**

« Tous mes sujets sont morts. »

« Aucune… considération pour ces créatures ! »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

_Riza s'était relevée de son trône, ses longs cheveux gris atteignant le sol. Elle était plus petite qu'auparavant mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner… Elle avait simplement vieilli voilà tout. Les deux personnes encapuchonnées s'étaient approchées de Riza, attendant ses ordres. Tyrania et Xano étaient collés l'un à l'autre, chacun s'aidant de la personne près de lui pour rester debout._

« Pour avoir un peu de décence ! Qu'est-ce que ces Evolis t'ont fait ?! »

« Rien du tout. Ils ne m'ont rien fait contrairement à toi. Ce n'est pas difficile de se dire pourtant que j'ai simplement envie de te tuer ? »

« C'est un peu gênant en un sens puisque je compte rester en vie maintenant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis à ce sujet ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, du rouge passant sur ses joues alors que Tyrania faisait apparaître une boule de feu. Celle-ci décolla en direction de Riza mais l'une des deux personnes encapuchonnées se positionna devant la flamme, se la prenant de plein fouet alors que sa tenue flambait complètement._

« Maîtresse Riza. Il va être temps pour nous d'y aller. »

« Anolk… Tu as vécu pendant plusieurs siècles à mes côtés. Tu étais un monstre préhistorique de l'ancien temps, les années n'ont plus d'emprise sur ta personne… mais tu peux mourir. Fais attention. »

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de leurs flammes. »

_La tenue continuait de brûler avant de tomber en morceaux, laissant la vue de cet homme aux yeux de tous. De longues et puissantes ailes de roche, une chevelure noire et légèrement allongée, l'homme avait une boucle d'oreille sur l'oreille gauche. Il portait des tatouages sur les épaules. Comme il était de dos par rapport au groupe, il était possible de voir que de nombreuses piques sortaient de son dos pour se finir par une queue faite de roche et à la pointe affûtée._

« Tonar ? Tu restes près d'elle s'il te plaît. Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'elle reste avec l'un d'entre nous. »

« Aucun problème. »

_La seconde personne encapuchonnée hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message, se rapprochant de Riza avant de recouvrir le corps de la vieille femme avec ses manches qui semblaient bien plus longues que la moyenne. Anolk battit des ailes pour s'envoler, se déposant devant le groupe avant de se tourner vers Drimali._

« Eleanor… Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Très longtemps même. Que deviens-tu ? »

« Comme-ci, comme-ça. Même si cela ne se voit pas, je commence à me faire vieux. »

« Tu comptes tenter de nous tuer ? »

« Le reste m'importe peu. Je laisserais Tonar s'en occuper. Je veux seulement me battre contre toi et te tuer. »

« As-tu un grief contre moi ? »

« Nullement… à part le fait que tu étais une ancienne pokémon de Ryusuke. »

« Qu'attend-tu Anolk ?! Tu n'es plus un pokémon ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mes ordres pour décider quand attaquer ! »

_Riza venait de lui crier dessus et il faisait apparaître ses dents qui rappelaient ceux des carnassiers. Pointues, elles ne semblaient pas convenir à une bouche humaine et pourtant, celle d'Anolk n'était point déformée. Il semblait ne pas apprécier que Riza lui crie dessus mais ne le montrait pas sauf par ce faux-sourire. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour dire à Drimali de s'approcher._

« Que les autres descendent de l'arène. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Ecoutez le. »

« Mais grande sœur… »

« Fais ce que je te dis Shymi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore l'heure. »

« Attend au moins… »

_Elle ne pouvait pas contredire sa grande sœur mais elle pouvait au moins tenter de soigner ses blessures. Elle demanda à Nelya de s'approcher de Drimali en même temps qu'elle, les deux femmes s'entraidant pour redonner un second souffle à Drimali. Celle-ci se sentait bien mieux et Anolk prit la parole :_

« C'est terminé ? Nous pouvons commencer maintenant ? »

« Tu aurais put m'attaquer entre temps. »

« Je ne suis pas comme cela. Ma maîtresse m'a toujours appris à bien combattre. Jamais de coups dans le dos, jamais d'attaques en traîtresse, Riza était quelqu'un de parfait. »

« Etait ? Tu ne penses plus cela ? Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ? »

« Car elle est ma dresseuse et que je ne pourrais jamais abandonner quelqu'un qui a toujours penser aux autres avant elle. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est de la faute de cet homme. Finis de parler, il faut se battre maintenant. »

« Comme tu le désires. »

_Tout le monde était descendu de l'arène sauf Drimali et Anolk. Celui-ci était resté parfaitement immobile, invitant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus à commencer le combat. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier envoyant un puissant souffle de froid en direction d'Anolk, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de l'ancien Ptera. Tout de suite, elle utilisait les grands moyens : Elle n'aurait aucune pitié à le tuer. Tant mieux… C'est ce qu'il voulait._

_Il déploya ses ailes de roche, s'envolant dans les airs sans attendre que la jeune femme ne vienne le rejoindre. Malgré son absence d'ailes, il savait qu'elle était capable de voler. Il transforma ses deux pieds en des puissantes serres avant de foncer vers Drimali. Celle-ci fit un petit saut en arrière, tombant au sol à cause de sa robe blanche. Avec celle-ci, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Un déchirement se fit entendre alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je t'accommode simplement. Je ne veux pas d'excuses du genre pour me dire que tu as perdu ton combat car tu ne pouvais pas te battre librement. »

« Tonar… Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce geste ? »

_Riza s'était assise à nouveau alors que la personne encapuchonnée réfléchissait pendant quelques secondes. Il connaissait bien la réponse mais peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas plaire à sa maîtresse :_

« Il a simplement appris à combattre d'une manière noble. Là où l'adversaire a des désavantages, il fera tout pour l'aider à combler ces derniers ou à avoir ses propres désavantages. Il ne peut apprécier un combat si celui-ci n'est pas donné au maximum de ses capacités. »

« Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Qu'il l'élimine tant qu'elle est à terre ! Ca lui sert à quoi de se comporter comme ça maintenant ?! »

_Tonar ne lui répondit pas : Elle avait tant changé depuis cet instant… Il pouvait la comprendre… mais pas être en accord avec cette femme qui avait été sa vraie maîtresse. Est-ce que Ryusuke allait venir ou non ? Il y avait une chance qu'il soit la seule personne à calmer cette folie qui animait le cœur de cette femme._

_Drimali se releva, sa robe blanche étant déchirée en plusieurs parties maintenant. Néanmoins, ses longues jambes étaient presque mises à nue mais elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côté alors que les autres personnes observaient le combat qui recommença. La jeune femme aux yeux violets remercia Anolk pour ce geste alors que celui-ci hochait simplement la tête. Celle de Drimali alla le frapper au ventre, le faisant légèrement reculer en arrière alors que Nelya murmurait :_

« Il est triste… »

_Personne ne lui posa de questions, ils étaient tous préoccupés par le déroulement du combat : Si Drimali perdait contre Anolk, la suite n'allait pas s'annoncer sous des heures meilleures. Xano était assis contre le mur, Tyrania étant à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, ayant besoin de se reposer. Ils s'étaient le plus dépensés parmi tous les combattants. Shymi avait posé son regard sur eux, un long soupir sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se caressait les ventres avant d'observer à nouveau sa grande sœur. Malasa passa son bras autour d'elle avant de lui dire d'une voix faussement enjouée :_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se passera pas. Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Malasa. Je me suis résignée même si… »

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

« Non et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Il m'a aimé une fois et ça me suffit amplement. Je suis parfaitement comblée. J'attends simplement que… ça arrive. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ca n'arrivera pas. Si on devait seulement se fier au Destin pour guider nos vies, il y aurait longtemps que je serais disparue. »

« Si tu commences à parler de cette façon, c'est que le moment est grave. »

_Malasa préféra se taire, triturant ses lunettes translucides. Shymi n'avait pas totalement tord et celle-ci émit un petit sourire triste alors que Drimali donnait son maximum pour se battre contre Anolk. Celui-ci se prenait les coups sans gémir ou se blesser comme si il ne ressentait pas les dégâts causés par Drimali qui se donnait pourtant à son maximum._

_Les griffes d'Anolk tracèrent une ligne de sang doré sur l'épaule de Drimali, celle-ci poussant un râle de douleur avant de reculer. Voilà que le combat venait de pencher en sa défaveur et elle le savait. Comment se faisait-il qu'Anolk soit aussi fort ? Il n'était pourtant pas un Dieu comme elle !_

« L'expérience… L'expérience de mille combats gagnés. Drimali n'a aucune chance contre lui, héhéhé. Cela va faire une morte de leurs côtés… et la liste va s'allonger de minutes en minutes. »

« Maîtresse, nous ne pouvons prédire ce qui va se passer. »

« Tonar, ne dis pas de bêtises, ils ne pourront jamais le battre et même si c'est le cas… Tu iras te battre à ton tour. Je veux qu'ils disparaissent tous de ce monde ! »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez… maîtresse. Êtes-vous sûre de ça ? »

« Tu oserais me contredire, Tonar ? »

« Non… Jamais, maîtresse. »

_Il ne disait plus rien, il n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon. Le combat était maintenant à un sens unilatéral, Drimali se prenant des coups de plus en plus violents alors que sa robe se déchirait à chaque coup donné par Anolk. Celui-ci gardait un visage terne comme si il n'était pas excité par le combat, ce qui ne correspondait pas à son caractère ou à celui d'un Ptera. Xano ouvrit faiblement les yeux en demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se… passe ? »

« Drimali est en train de se battre seule. »

« Allez donc l'aider au lieu ! »

« Elle ne veut pas. »

_Et merde… Ils n'avaient aucune volonté ces types. Il se releva avec difficultés, encore trop fatigué pour rester debout correctement. Il s'appuya sur le mur, faisant apparaître une boule de feu de petite taille dans sa main droite. Si ils ne voulaient pas l'aider, il allait le faire ! Il était au courant ! Berthra l'avait mis au courant et celle-ci s'était retournée vers lui, tendant les bras pour l'empêcher d'utiliser cette boule :_

« Ne fais pas ça. Elle veut se battre toute seule ! C'est la prophétie ! »

« J'en ai… rien à faire de ça ! Tu crois que je vais la laisser crever devant mes yeux ?! »

« Je t'arrêterais cette fois. »

_Déjà, il s'était mis à s'énerver à nouveau, une aura noire l'entourant comme auparavant, rappelant celle qu'il avait eut il y a quelques heures lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre Tyrania et contre les Reines. Il n'allait plus se laisser faire : Quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin allait subir les foudres de sa colère ! Berthra fit un pas en arrière alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux._

_Zut… Zut… Et zut ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Rien faire du tout ! Qu'importe son statut de déesse mineure des dragons, elle ne savait plus se battre ! Avec Ryusuke, elle avait appris à vivre une vie paisible et elle n'était plus habituée aux combats… au contraire d'Anolk ? Sa vie allait-elle se terminer maintenant ? Elle était maintenant couverte de blessures à partir desquelles un sang doré s'écoulait et elle poussait des râles. Mourir… C'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue… Mais pas maintenant… Pas avant le second Valet. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Riza pour voir le visage haineux de la vieille femme… puis en direction de Shymi. Xano ? Il était en train… de reprendre son ancienne forme ? Ah… Ah… Elle ne savait pas la suite de la prophétie… pas après ce moment. Anolk s'était dirigé vers elle, ses griffes tendues alors qu'il préparait un rayon à partir de sa bouche. Il allait viser le cœur… pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait été capable de l'arrêter mais non… Drimali se retourna vers Anolk, fermant les yeux pour attendre son dernier moment._

« On évite de toucher à ma fille, merci bien. »

_Deux poings s'enfoncèrent dans le visage et le ventre d'Anolk, l'envoyant dans le mur de l'arène alors que Ryusuke était apparu devant Drimali. Clemona avait fait son apparition derrière elle et soignait déjà une partie de ses blessures alors que la jeune femme restait la bouche grande ouverte, ils étaient là ? Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Riza Ira : Il était venu… Il était finalement venu… Après plus d'un siècle, il osait se présenter à elle… après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?_

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

_L'homme à la chevelure légèrement grise releva le voile noir qu'elle portait avec sa robe de même couleur. Il alla l'embrasser alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait accepté d'épouser cet homme… Ce magnat de l'élevage pokémon, connu dans le monde entier comme l'une des richesses les plus importantes de ces dernières décennies. Il était riche… Il était puissant… Et il n'était pas si laid… Il avait simplement le double de ces années. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, il en avait cinquante. Les lettres envoyées par Ryusuke avaient continué à parcourir son existence qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. D'autres lèvres que celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Le voile noir s'abaissa à nouveau alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour sortir de l'église. Elle avait une mine de dégoût mais nul ne pouvait le voir. Son regard rubis se posa sur deux personnes qui applaudissaient parmi les autres : Il était venu… C'est vrai, il était venu. Mais il n'applaudissait que sur un rythme très lent par rapport aux autres. L'homme aux cheveux bruns avait une mine légèrement abattue, Clemona à côté de lui. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire triste en la voyant et Riza baissa son regard. Un mariage entre la femme la plus célèbre dans le monde et l'un des hommes dans le top 10 des richesses de ce monde._

« Mes félicitations Lark, tu as choisi une bien belle épouse et pas n'importe qui. Annonce-moi donc comment tu as fait pour réussir à la capturer celle-là ? »

« Plusieurs mois d'attente, de la patience et mon charme naturel. »

_L'homme aux cheveux grisâtres et au léger embonpoint poussa un petit rire en parlant à une femme qui semblait aussi âgée que lui. D'après les commentaires, c'était son ex-femme… L'une de ses ex-femmes. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas se détester. Riza était en train de discuter avec quelques personnes avec un sourire sans joie alors qu'elle voyait s'approcher Ryusuke vers elle._

« Dé… Désolée. Je dois aller… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, étant toute excusée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour ne pas le revoir. Il allait encore faire une bêtise si il venait vers elle, elle en était sûre ! Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet, s'asseyant sur la cuvette avant de sangloter. Elle voulait être avec lui, seulement avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi se torturait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser ? Le fait qu'elle était mariée maintenant… Riza Ira… Elle ne se souvenait plus de son ancien nom de famille de toute façon._

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

_Une voix féminine se fit entendre : C'était celle de Clemona. Elle retint son souffle, voulant éviter à tout prix qu'elle sache qu'elle était là. Néanmoins, la femme aux franges rouges n'était pas sotte et elle prit la parole :_

« Riza. Arrête tes bêtises et viens avec nous. Tu as assez souffert. Ryusuke dépense des sommes faramineuses en lettres. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, qui sait dans quelle spirale tu vas t'enfoncer ? »

« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est ton homme ! Vous êtes heureux ensemble ! Vous êtes heureux ! Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer parmi vous ! C'est ton nom qu'il criait lorsqu'il était fou ! »

« Mais c'était toi qui veillait sur lui… Sors de là et viens. Ryusuke t'attend lui aussi. »

_Pourquoi pas ? Au final… Elle pouvait revenir… Elle le pouvait. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte alors que les yeux émeraude de Clemona se posaient sur elle. Elle lui prit la main avant de la guider alors qu'elle gardait son visage baissé : Une idiote… Elle était une idiote, une véritable idiote. Elles sortaient des toilettes, main dans la main alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Ryusuke. Il avait du mal à contrôler son émotion. Elle était là… Elle s'approchait de lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle en ce moment et déjà, il tendait sa main gauche. Ils allaient revivre ensemble, tous les trois._

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

_Lark s'était positionné entre Ryusuke et les deux femmes. Il semblait légèrement irrité de voir que sa future femme se permettait déjà ce genre de petites choses. Il empoigna le bras de Riza avant de la tirer vers lui, criant à l'assemblée._

« Je me prie de nous excuser mesdames et messieurs, mais il est temps pour ma femme et moi de nous en aller. Néanmoins, continuez donc votre fête sans nous. »

« Mais je… »

« Tais toi. »

_Elle regardait Ryusuke et Clemona avec une mine affolée alors que déjà deux gardes emmenaient le nouveau couple dans une luxueuse voiture décorée pour le mariage. Elle ne voulait pas… Elle ne voulait pas… Elle était d'accord pour revenir avec eux ! Elle l'était ! La personne la plus chère à son cœur tentait d'arrêter le couple avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais deux autres gardes s'interposèrent entre eux avant d'être repoussés par une force inconnue mais déjà… la voiture avait disparu au loin._

« Bon que ça soit clair entre nous, tu es maintenant ma femme et tu le resteras. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

_Elle ne disait rien, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de la luxueuse maison qu'il avait acheté pour cette occasion. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan avant d'être violemment repoussée sur le lit. Lark se déshabillait déjà, retirant sa cravate, sa veste puis sa chemise._

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? C'est notre nuit de noces et on va devoir la combler. »

« Je ne peux pas… J'ai la migraine. »

« Migraine ou non, je m'en contrefous. »

_Il la plaqua sur le lit, se mettant à déchirer ses habits alors qu'elle se débattait. Quelle violence ! Lark avait subitement adopté un second visage après le mariage et elle savait qu'elle avait plongé dans l'erreur. Où étaient Anolk et Tonar, où étaient-ils ? Elle avait besoin d'aide ! Elle tenta de le repousser, lui donnant quelques coups dans le ventre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait même sans force…Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait fait ? Non… Il l'avait… drogué pour son mariage ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle se sentait déjà partir alors qu'il rentrait en elle d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir, sentant son hymen se déchirer alors qu'il exaltait :_

« Non mais tu es vierge en plus ? Parfait ! C'est encore plus parfait comme ça ! Je suis le premier héhéhé. »

_Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfiée ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'épouser ? Avait-elle tant besoin d'oublier Ryusuke qu'elle commettait ce genre d'erreurs ? Elle n'était plus consciente, incapable de réfléchir correctement alors que son mari abusait d'elle. Elle venait de tout perdre._


	85. Chapitre 85 : Furie

**Chapitre 85 : Furie**

« RYUSUKE ! »

« Bonjour Riza. Cela fait longtemps. Tu es toujours aussi belle. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu oses venir ici ?! Après toutes ces années ?! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me voir… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir avant de faire un saut pour arriver à la hauteur de Riza. La vieille femme semblait étonnée de le voir aussi proche d'elle. Il était aussi jeune qu'auparavant… lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. La personne encapuchonnée se positionna devant Riza, s'interposant entre elle et Ryusuke, murmurant :_

« Tu as du cran… pour venir devant elle et lui faire ce genre de compliments, Ryusuke. »

« Tonar ? Je me disais bien que j'avais vu Anolk sur l'arène. »

« Et je suis de retour, Ryusuke ! Désolé, mais tu dois disparaître ! »

_Anolk était derrière Ryusuke, le jeune homme émettant un petit rire avant de faire un saut en arrière, le dos de son crâne rencontrant la face d'Anolk qui tomba dans les tribunes, roulant sur le sol en poussant un petit cri de douleur._

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai mis tellement de temps à te retrouver Riza mais maintenant que je suis là, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

_Il lui tendait la main même si il n'arrivait pas à la voir à cause de Tonar. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore montré son visage puisqu'il n'avait pas encore relevé sa capuche. Tonar fit quelques pas sur le côté alors que Riza s'était relevée. Elle se dirigea vers Ryusuke, posant sa main dans la sienne en faisant un petit sourire qu'il lui rendait. Soudainement, une violente claque vint frapper la joue de Ryusuke, le jeune homme s'envolant pour atterrir dans l'arène, créant un nouveau trou parmi les autres._

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire avec ce genre de gestes mais tu as échoué. Tu as joué sur mes sentiments au moment où il ne le fallait pas, Ryusuke. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant toutes ces années, et toi, tu t'es permis de m'abandonner. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je suis là pour toi ! J'ai passé plus de cent ans à te rechercher ! »

« MENSONGES ! Tu es là pour venir me tuer, moi, la Valet de la Rancœur ! Devine envers qui j'ai de la Rancœur ? Envers toi qui a osé bafouer mes sentiments ! Anolk ! Tues le maintenant ! »

« Ryusuke… Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? »

« Reste en retrait, Clemona. Va soigner mes filles et ses compagnons, c'est mon combat maintenant. Anolk, viens donc. Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis le Dieu des Serpents. Snakiante, tu restes en retrait et tu vas surveiller mes filles. Ton rôle d'Atout n'est plus d'être avec moi. »

« Comme tu le désires, Ryusuke. C'est ton choix. »

_Alors qu'il s'était relevé, une créature sortie du dos de Ryusuke sous la forme d'un magnifique serpent violet ressemblant à un cobra royal. Rapidement, le corps de l'Arbok se mit à briller avant de faire apparaître l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années et aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci se présenta à Clemona, venant baiser sa main avec délicatesse alors que Riza poussa un cri de rage :_

« SNAKIANTE ! Tu étais avec lui depuis le début ?! »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez Riza Ira… Sinon, cela aurait fait depuis plusieurs années que Ryusuke aurait été prévenu. Et oui… J'étais bien au service de Ryusuke depuis le début. Il m'a demandé de vous surveiller et de m'occuper de Xano lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. J'ai accompli ma mission depuis le début. »

« En plus… Tu oses envoyer des espions chez moi ?! RYUSUKE ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« Aie… Arkan… On aurait mieux fait de se taire, je crois. »

_Les deux hommes aux yeux verts poussèrent un soupir en hochant les épaules. Ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, voilà tout. L'homme aux ailes de roche s'était mis à courir en direction de Ryusuke, celui-ci poussant un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir la bouche, crachant une sorte de liquide verdâtre._

« Anolk ! Evite moi ça et vite ! »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il tenta de faire une pirouette dans les airs mais une partie de sa queue fut touchée par le liquide. La queue se mit à fondre alors qu'Anolk tombait au sol sous la douleur._

« ARG ! Ca fait mal ça ! Ca fait très mal même ! »

« Je suis le Dieu des Serpents… C'est le nom que Juperus m'a donné… et le nom que l'on m'a donné lorsque j'étais un simple humain, n'est-ce pas Riza ? »

« La ferme ! Anolk, tu ne sais pas te battre ou quoi ?! »

« Depuis quand tu t'en prends à tes pokémons ? »

_Il restait un peu surpris par les paroles de Riza. Elle était d'habitude si douce et gentille… Encore que des fois, elle jouait un autre rôle mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Anolk se releva avec une légère difficulté, courant vers Ryusuke en préparant un rayon dans sa bouche._

« Tu comptes me faire mal, on dirait… »

« J'ai surtout besoin d'en terminer avec toi ! »

_Le rayon sortit de la bouche d'Anolk, frôlant l'épaule droite de Ryusuke qui eut une très faible blessure comme si il n'était pas affecté par le coup. Il arrêta l'homme aux cheveux noirs avant de le plaquer au sol au niveau du cou, lui murmurant sans sourire :_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Riza ? Explique moi tout et je te laisse vivre ! »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça… C'est à cause de toi qu'elle se comporte de cette façon. »

« Je n'ai rien fait contre elle ! Jamais, je n'aurais fait une telle chose qui l'aurait mise dans cet état. Arrête de mentir ! »

« Alors si ce n'est pas toi, quelqu'un s'est chargé de se faire passer pour toi ! Elle ne nous a jamais rien dit alors que nous étions ses pokémons les plus fidèles ! Nous ne sommes pas réellement humains comme ces femmes et cet homme, nous avons été investi d'un pouvoir bien plus grand et terrifiant que la sur-évolution mais… Cela ne me plaît pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? »

_Ryusuke desserrait légèrement son étreinte au niveau du cou d'Anolk, celui-ci poussant un petit gémissement avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Le fait qu'elle soit devenue comme ça, elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme ça auparavant. Est-ce que tu étais au courant au sujet de son mari ? »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je ne sais pas au sujet d'elle et de son mari ? »

« La nuit où elle est partie de force, cette journée où elle s'est mariée, elle a été violé des mains de son propre mari. Elle était prête à revenir vers toi mais depuis ce jour… »

« QUOI ?! »

_Le sol se fissura alors qu'il avait poussé un cri. Clemona s'arrêta de soigner les blessés, se tournant vers Ryusuke. Celui-ci avait soulevé Anolk au-dessus du sol. Il n'avait pas rêvé… Il avait bien entendu, non ? Il avait évité ce problème avec Clemona mais pour Riza… Il n'était pas au courant ! Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, JAMAIS ! Anolk toussait, ayant du mal à parler :_

« Je ne mens pas. Elle est venue nous voir après ça… Elle nous a tout expliqué, elle nous a tout dit. Elle ne pouvait pas te voir… C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment comme tu n'as pas arrêté de le prétendre dans tes lettres, tu aurais compris qu'elle avait besoin de toi dans ce moment ! »

« TA GUEULE ! On ne me l'avait pas dit ! RIZA ! Est-ce vrai ce qu'il m'a dit ?! »

« De quoi ?! »

« VAS LUI REPETER CE QU'IL M'A DIT ! »

_Il prit appui sur son pied gauche avant d'envoyer avec violence Anolk en direction de Riza et de Tonar. L'ancien Ptera percuta le mur, crachant du sang en sentant son dos qui venait sûrement de se briser sur ce coup. C'était ce qu'il voulait… Il avait réussi… Lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire. Il avait été le messager…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ?! »

« Simplement…Ce que vous aviez subi… cette nuit là, maîtresse. »

« Imbécile ! IMBECILE IMBECILE IMBECILE ! Il n'avait pas à être au courant ! »

« Alors c'est donc vrai ?! »

_Il s'était mis rapidement à courir vers eux, faisant un saut avant de faire apparaître une longue queue de serpent. Il enrageait et cela se voyait. Riza ne lui avait jamais dit ça, la presse s'était toujours tue sur cet évènement, elle qui était toujours à la recherche de la moindre information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent ! Tonar s'était positionné devant Riza, prêt à la protéger, sa cape qui le recouvrait se déchirant au niveau des hanches pour faire apparaître deux ailerons bleus._

« Dégage de là toi ! Ne viens même pas te mettre en travers de ma route ! J'ai à discuter avec Riza ! »

« Je ne peux pas, Ryusuke. Je suis son pokémon, ne l'oublie pas. Ce qu'elle a vécu ne pourra jamais être oublié, qu'importe ce que tu tenteras. »

_Ryusuke alla le frapper au niveau du torse pour le repousser mais Tonar para le coup avec l'un de ses ailerons, l'autre se dirigeant au niveau du cou du jeune homme. Anolk tenta de se relever légèrement alors que Riza reculait de quelques pas : Ryusuke était énervé… Ca lui rappelait le moment où elle lui avait tout raconté au sujet de la mort de ses parents… Ce moment où elle avait tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne de Clemona. L'un des rares moments où elle s'était permise de laisser parler son cœur et de prendre les devants. Et voilà qu'il était à nouveau en colère… mais pour ou à cause d'elle ?_

« Tu ne veux pas te barrer ?! Je vais te forcer ! »

_Il utilisa sa queue pour l'enrouler au niveau des jambes de Tonar, l'envoyant contre un mur alors qu'il était enfin devant Riza. Celle-ci émettait un petit rictus de colère comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'approcher. Les yeux émeraude de Ryusuke semblaient montrer une folie qu'il ne contrôlait pas bien que ses paroles étaient bien plus calmes depuis qu'il avait la vieille femme devant ses yeux._

« Alors comme ça…Tu t'es faite violée et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« En quoi ça te concerne, espèce d'abruti ! Tu étais heureux dans ton coin avec Clemona En quoi mes problèmes personnels étaient-ils sensés te concerner ?! »

« Car je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Tu ne me donnais jamais de nouvelles ! TOUTES mes lettres te parvenaient mais tu ne me répondais pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Est-ce qu'au moins, tu les as lu ?! »

« Je les ai TOUTES garder ! J'aurais put sauver une forêt avec tout ce papier ! Des centaines de lettres voir même des milliers ! Tu m'en envoyais presque une toutes les semaines ! »

« Vous avez fini de parler ? Vous me donnez mal à crier aussi fort. »

_Anolk se releva en crachant du sang, il avait si mal… mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Pas maintenant, il fallait le pousser à bout, LES pousser à bout ! Il y avait toujours une solution, il en était sûr. Il percuta Ryusuke au niveau du ventre, plantant ses dents dans la hanche du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns alors qu'ils se cognaient contre les tribunes. Pour la première fois, Riza semblait inquiète de la situation : Anolk était déjà assez sévèrement blessé… Il ne devait pas prendre trop de risques._

« Ca t'a pas suffit la première fois ?! T'en veux encore plus ?! Je ne vais pas me gêner pour ça ! Tu vas voir ce qui t'attend ! »

« Maintenant que tu es à ma portée, je ne pourrais pas te louper héhéhé. »

_Anolk préparait une nouvelle sphère dans sa bouche mais Ryusuke ouvrit la bouche à son tour devant le regard étonné de l'ancien Ptera. Il préparait la même chose mais à cette distance… _

« Laisse moi voir Riza ! »

« Il me faudra passer sur le corps ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

_Ryusuke avait été le premier à décharger toute sa puissance dans son rayon. Celui-ci traversa le corps d'Anolk comme si ce n'était qu'une simple feuille de papier, un flot de sang s'écoulant sur la tenue noire de Ryusuke. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Anolk s'en sorte mais il l'avait prévenu… C'était de sa faute._

« Hé… Hé… Hé… Ryusuke ? La puissance d'un Dieu Supérieur est vraiment… surprenante. Mais… Riza… ne sera pas aussi simple à battre. Elle a la puissance d'un Valet mais ce n'est pas tout… Ah… Ah… C'est bizarre… de ressentir ça encore une fois. Fais la revenir… Nous ne sommes… que des pokémons… mais nous voulons que tu la fasses revenir… »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'il s'écroulait sur Ryusuke, finalement mort. Les yeux rubis de Riza étaient exorbités : Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pas l'un de ces deux pokémons… Ryusuke avait été jusque là… Jusque là ?! D'abord ça… et maintenant cette mort._

« RYU… SUKE ! »

_Tonar tenta d'arrêter sa maîtresse mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps s'était mis à fondre tout en s'agrandissant. Peu à peu, les rides disparaissaient de son visage alors que ses cheveux gris reprenaient une teinte blonde. Elle ne pensait pas reprendre cette forme juvénile et adulte lors de ses plus belles années mais Anolk… était mort. Ryusuke eut un léger regard pervers en observant Riza : Elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et elle était aussi belle qu'avant… La seule chose qui changeait était maintenant le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis et que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de comédie. La tenue rouge de la jeune femme était moulante et rappelait celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle combattait ses adversaires. La femme aux mille victoires. _

_Une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée et le divorce avait été rapidement annoncé : Elle avait mis au monde trois enfants et elle avait lu dans la presse que Ryusuke et Clemona avait eut deux enfants : Une fille et un garçon. Ses propres enfants ? Elle ne pouvait pas les voir. La justice si pervertie avait été achetée par son ancien mari alors qu'elle avait été accusée d'avoir trompé Lark avec un homme qui lui écrivait tellement de lettres._

« Tonar… Anolk… Vous resterez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

_C'était faux… Elle avait bien un endroit où aller mais elle ne pouvait de s'y rendre. Elle avait été salie et comment le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui disant ce que Lark lui avait fait subir pendant ces dix ans ? Battue, violée, déshonorée, elle avait tout accepté, s'étant laissée faire comme un simple objet. Un moment, il s'était lassé et il avait décidé de se prendre quelques femmes un peu plus vivaces pour obtenir plus de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait esquissé un seul geste vers cet homme répugnant._

« Je suis fatiguée… Tonar… Anolk… On repart… Il est temps de continuer notre voyage. »

_Elle avait décidé de retourner à ses premiers amours : Les tournois. Elle devait continuer à défendre ses positions et sa place de championne d'arène de Ryoran n'avait pas bougé un seul instant. L'un des magnifiques cadeaux de la part de son mari pour s'attirer ses plaisirs. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas été le seul à financer ce projet et rien qu'à l'idée d'y repenser…_

« Vous allez bien ? Mais vous… »

_Elle se tenait une main devant la bouche, ses deux pokémons l'entourant avant de l'emporter. Rien que le fait d'y repenser… Cet homme, celui qui s'était prétendu son mari… Il n'avait pas été le seul à la ternir ! Il n'avait pas été le seul à abuser d'elle ! Il avait promis à quelques amis d'obtenir ses faveurs mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête à riposter, elle avait gardé ses deux pokémons… Malheureusement, ils avaient été rapidement mis à terre, regardant leur maîtresse se faire violenter par tous ces hommes._

_Rien… Elle n'avait jamais rien à ce sujet et de toute façon, qui l'aurait cru ? Seuls Ryusuke et Clemona et encore… Ils n'auraient pas hésité à tuer Lark mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien du tout. Il avait juré de s'en prendre à leurs enfants voir même à eux… Il avait appris au sujet de Ryusuke et Clemona, il avait obtenu des informations. Elle avait dût se taire et ne jamais les revoir._

_Deux Roucools étaient venus, l'un tenant la lettre de Ryusuke qui lui demandait de revenir, une lettre habituelle en soi. Elle la parcouru en sanglotant avant de vomir subitement : Un réflexe qui lui était apparu depuis ce jour. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de penser à Ryusuke, les visages hideux de ces hommes revenaient toujours dans sa mémoire. La seconde lettre lui signalait qu'il y avait quelques jeunes dresseurs qui étaient venus pour la défier en duel mais qu'en vue de son absence et de son voyage, quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé. Elle s'en fichait pas mal au final, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait…Elle voulait simplement mourir… Simplement disparaître de cette planète et garder les souvenirs de ces jours heureux où elle vivait avec Clemona et Ryusuke, ces jours où elle pouvait les voir à chaque instant. Elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, les deux lettres dans ses mains sous les cris de ces pokémons._

_Et puis… Les années s'étaient écoulées mais elle avait continué à combattre, devenant la plus terrifiante des adversaires dans n'importe quel tournoi. A l'âge de cinquante-cinq années, on lui avait donné le titre de Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons, un titre jamais donné auparavant. Maintenant, elle restait célibataire et les gens ne savaient même plus qu'elle avait eut des enfants un jour. Elle se faisait vieille et elle n'était plus aussi jolie qu'auparavant… Toute chose avait une fin et elle savait que la sienne était proche, beaucoup plus proche que l'on pouvait le penser._

_Soixante-dix ans, elle s'était retrouvée dans un hôpital après un évanouissement. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans cet endroit, se disant que c'était inutile depuis l'époque où elle était enceinte… enceinte de cet être mort depuis déjà assez longtemps. Ses enfants en avaient eut à leurs tours et elle n'était pas si sûre que tous soient de Lark. De toute façon… Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas… Elle était une parfaite inconnue à leurs yeux… Inlassablement, ses yeux se posaient sur ses deux pokémons. Elle avait libéré Lify pour lui permettre de former une famille et avait voulu faire de même avec Anolk et Tonar mais ils avaient refusé. Ils étaient là depuis le début, ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte : C'était le médecin qui venait lui annoncer que ses organes étaient en piteux état et qui se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vivre avec ces derniers depuis autant de temps. Elle souriait sans lui répondre. Le médecin venait lui annoncer qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois mois à vivre. Elle demanda si elle pouvait avoir une chambre isolée et que l'on ne vienne pas la déranger, qu'elle voulait simplement être seule pour ces derniers instants. Les lettres de Ryusuke venaient de moins en moins souvent mais elle l'excusait intérieurement : Lui aussi n'était plus tout jeune, ils avaient le même âge. Un mois après l'annonce de sa future mort, une lettre était arrivée… Celle de Ryusuke. L'écriture était tremblante mais toujours aussi soigneuse. Encore une fois… Il lui parlait de ça :_

_« _Cinquante ans… Cinquante années que je n'ai pas put passer avec toi. Un demi-siècle où tu as décidé de disparaître complètement de mon existence mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Toutes ces années où les générations de Roucool sont venues vers toi car ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'endroit où tu te trouves à chaque fois. Riza… Nous nous faisons vieux et nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'années à vivre. Reviens s'il te plaît… Tu resteras toujours celle que j'aime avec Clemona et je veux finir mon existence avec toi. Et même… Si tu ne me réponds pas ou que tu ne reviens pas… Nous nous retrouverons… Nous nous retrouverons là où il n'y aura plus de frontières et de barrières entre nous. Nous pourrons passer l'éternité ensembles et cette fois-ci, on ne se quittera pas. »

_Il n'arrivait jamais à bien s'exprimer mais les sentiments étaient là. Le Roucool s'était déjà préparé à repartir mais elle posa une main ridée sur son dos pour lui demander d'attendre. Pour la première fois, elle allait lui répondre. Une seule phrase, cinq mots qui voulaient tout dire pour elle._

« Tu me le promets, Ryusuke ? »

_La réponse avait mis un mois et demi à revenir. Il avait écrit un long roman, trop heureux de recevoir enfin une réponse de la part de Riza. L'écriture était confuse et les mots s'enchaînaient sans former des phrases mais le plus important était là…_

« Je te le promet, Riza. La mort nous réunira au lieu de nous séparer. »

_La mort…Elle allait simplement prendre un peu d'avance et l'attendre… Elle avait eut enfin sa réponse et s'était endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller._


	86. Chapitre 86 : La Grande Maîtresse

**Chapitre 86 : La Grande Maîtresse**

_Elle ne prit même pas la parole avant de foncer vers Ryusuke, deux ailes de roche sortant de son dos pour lui permettre de se déployer dans les airs. Elle donna un violent coup de tête à Ryusuke qui recula sous la force de Riza. Elle n'y allait pas de main-morte !_

« Elle est plutôt jolie quand elle était jeune… Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour reprendre sa jeunesse ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée mais je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Quelqu'un qui pouvait lui permettre de rester jeune. »

« Tu as l'air de la connaître, Xano. »

_Tyrania s'était adressée à lui alors que leurs blessures disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Clemona ne semblait même pas s'intéresser au combat qui se déroulait entre son mari et la femme qu'il était venu chercher. Tout le monde observait le combat à part elle et il était possible de voir que Riza avait l'ascendant sur Ryusuke mais pour combien de temps ?_

« J'y étais obligé ! Il s'est mis sur moi pour tenter de me tuer ! »

« ALORS TU N'AVAIS QU'A MOURIR ?! »

« Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te prend ?! Tu te fais violer, tu subis une vie de misère et ensuite, tu me cries dessus ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« TOI ! TOI ET TOI ! »

_Elle ne retenait aucun de ses coups, frappant de toutes ses forces sur le jeune homme qui parait maintenant au lieu de les esquiver. Quelle rage et quelle haine dans les paroles de Riza, elle était vraiment très en colère contre lui. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de la calmer ? Mais lui n'était guère mieux, il était aussi furieux contre elle !_

« Je crois qu'il va être temps de régler nos différends ! »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Ryusuke ! On va mettre un terme à tout ça ! »

_Il la frappa au ventre, la plaquant au sol sur le dos avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment si jolie… Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Il restait toujours fixé sur cette idée et il ne vit pas le pied qui se plaça dans son entrejambe, lui extirpant un cri de douleur. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire mal. Il se roula au sol en gémissant alors que Tonar restait près du trône où Riza s'était trouvé. Il ne bougeait pas comme si il n'avait pas à le faire. Xano s'écria en approchant de l'arène :_

« On devrait l'aider ! »

_Il fut subitement paralysé, incapable de faire un seul mouvement alors que Clemona s'était tourné vers lui, ses yeux émeraude devenus roses. Elle avait tout simplement utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas vers l'arène. Elle murmura sur un ton autoritaire :_

« Ni toi, ni personne ne fera un seul mouvement vers eux. Ce combat ne concerne que Ryusuke et Riza. Tonar l'a bien compris, lui. »

« Mais et si il… »

« Ca sera son problème. Je n'ai pas à me poser entre eux. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette idée stupide ?! Si tu l'aimes, tu dois aller l'aider ! »

« Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois m'immiscer entre lui et Riza. Une autre personne, je me serais occupée d'elle si je voyais qu'elle prenait le dessus mais dans le cas de Riza… C'est différent. Cette bataille ne sera pas seulement basée sur la puissance et l'expérience… Il y a bien plus de choses en jeu dans ce combat que tu ne veuilles le croire. Xano, tu n'y connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine. »

_Il tiqua sur la petite pique envoyée par Clemona. Il ne savait rien du tout sur quel domaine ? Tyrania rigola légèrement mais les yeux de la déesse supérieure des pokémons se posèrent sur elle, lui signalant qu'elle n'était guère mieux. Les deux personnes baissèrent la tête comme gênées : Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là._

« Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, toi ? »

« Non, j'en ai aucune idée. Elle est bizarre, au final. »

« J'en pense pareil. Si tu as peur, prend ma main, d'accord ? Je te protégerais si il le faut. »

_Hum ? Tyrania posa son unique œil valide et violet sur Xano, celui-ci faisant un petit sourire intimidé qu'elle lui rendait. Maintenant qu'il était capable d'utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs, il n'allait pas se gêner pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, à commencer par elle. Son petit jeu n'avait pas duré très longtemps, il se demandait même si il était capable de les détester réellement, ces quatre reines. _

« Tu n'as pas ta dose, Ryusuke ?! Ce n'est que le début des années de souffrance que je te réserve ! »

« Je t'ai toujours cherché ! Je t'ai toujours écrit alors ne te moque pas de moi en disant que tu veux me faire souffrir ! C'est toi qui a souffert ! »

« OUI ! J'ai souffert ! Souffert de tout ce monde qui n'était pas le mien ! Les autres ne m'intéressaient pas, personne ne pouvait combler le vide qui était là parce que vous n'étiez pas près de moi ! »

« ALORS POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS REVENUE ?! »

« Tu crois qu'une traînée avait sa place parmi vous ?! »

_Elle lui colla son poing au niveau du visage, la tête de Ryusuke percutant le sol de l'arène qui se fissura de plus en plus. Elle avait la rage, il était en colère et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Si seulement il y avait une solution de calmer les deux personnes pour qu'elles puissent discuter mais en ce moment même, tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter. Du sang doré s'écoulait du front de Ryusuke mais il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de cette blessure : Visiblement, son statut de Dieu Supérieur lui permettait d'endurer beaucoup plus de blessures que ça avant de le voir extirper un gémissement de douleur._

« Une traînée ou je ne sais quoi… Qu'importe ce que tu es devenue, tu restes Riza et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait ! »

« Je serais morte bien avant vous de toute façon ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Imbécile… Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Tu crois qu'après avoir subit tout ça, j'allais m'en sortir indemne ?! »

_Ca ne servait à rien. Elle était trop en colère contre lui pour permettre une discussion normale entre gens civilisés. Elle transforma sa main droite en une griffe ressemblant à celle d'Anolk avant de vouloir s'en prendre encore à lui. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire, bloquant son bras, puis sa main gauche qui tentait de l'attaquer pendant qu'il bloquait la première._

« Tu ne veux pas te calmer ?! Et tout m'expliquer ?! Ou alors c'est trop dur ! »

« Je n'ai pas à me calmer pour quelqu'un de ton espèce ! Ryusuke, je vais te tuer, tu entends ?! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Ne me force pas à te faire mal. J'ai été encore assez gentil pour le moment mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas te calmer… Je serais forcé d'utiliser la manière forte. »

« Alors utilise la abruti ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

_Il murmura un désolé en direction de Riza avant de fermer les yeux, retirant sa veste pour se retrouver torse nu. Soudainement, il disparu de la vue de la jeune femme, venant placer son poing au niveau du menton pour lui donner un violent uppercut. Riza décolla dans les airs mais il se retrouvait déjà dans ces derniers, son pied droit venant frapper le dos du crâne de la jeune femme pour la faire s'écraser au sol, créant un trou béant dans l'arène._

« Tu as compris la leçon ? »

« Il suffit, Ryusuke. Je ne pensais pas m'en mêler mais bon… Tu risquerais de la tuer réellement et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

« Tonar ! Recule ! C'est MON combat ! »

_Riza s'était relevée avec une légère difficulté, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors que son bras gauche semblait presque pendre sur le sol. Etait-il brisé ? Tonar avait retiré sa tenue, une étoile jaune sur son front étant visible alors que ses bras ressemblaient à de puissants ailerons bleus. Il avait des cheveux bleus, des yeux dorés et une veste rouge sur le corps. Une sorte d'aileron était visible derrière son dos alors qu'il portait un bas de couleur bleu. Enfin, une longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un requin se trouvait en bas de son dos._

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser discuter avec elle, en tête à tête ? »

« Il n'y a plus de discussions possibles entre vous. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais il n'y a plus rien comme relations entre toi et ma maîtresse. »

« TONAR ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Je t'ai dit de te retirer ! »

« Je refuse. Je suis ton pokémon et il est de mon devoir de te protéger si tu es en danger. Même si je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, notre ennemi serait celui que tu aimes. »

_Qu'elle aime ? Elle l'aimait encore ? Les yeux verts de Ryusuke se posèrent sur Riza qui gardait son rictus sur ses lèvres ensanglantés. Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées là-dessus ! Pour elle, il était mort depuis ce jour où il lui avait menti ! Tonar se concentrait déjà, créant un puissant souffle violet et enflammé en direction de Ryusuke qui avait toujours ses yeux sur Riza. Il ne remarqua pas les flammes qui venaient s'abattre sur lui :_

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas détourner ton regard du combat. »

« ARG ! Je vois, je vois. Obligé de m'occuper de ton second pokémon avant de te régler ton compte, Riza ! Vraiment, devoir en arriver là ! »

« Ne le tue pas ! NE LE TUE SURTOUT PAS ! »

« Si il m'y force… »

_Les flammes violettes disparaissaient subitement sans affecter Ryusuke qui poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Tonar. Est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux bleu foncés était au courant de son absence de force par rapport à lui ?_

« J'ai élevé Eleanor en tant que pokémon. Elle est devenue ma fille lorsque je suis devenu un Dieu. En un sens, tes attaques seront toujours faibles et chétives par rapport à moi, Tonar. Tu ferais mieux de reculer et de laisser ta maîtresse se prendre la raclée de sa vie. »

« Riza n'a jamais perdu un combat… Jamais… Car nous étions là pour battre tous ses adversaires. Qu'importent les coups que nous recevions, qu'importent les coups que nos adversaires pouvaient supporter, ils tombaient inexorablement face à nous. Tu as peut-être réussi à battre Anolk, mais ça ne sera pas pareil avec moi. Je protégerais ma maîtresse jusqu'au bout ! »

« Tonar… »

_Riza et Ryusuke avaient prononcé le nom de l'homme au même moment, chaque voix semblant tristes de voir l'ancien Carchacrok se dévouer avec tant d'ardeur pour Riza. Celle-ci s'était redressée, poussant un gémissement de douleur en posant sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Il était cassé… Elle en était sûre. Ryusuke était vraiment effroyable… et il était devenu un Dieu en la laissant seule dans ce monde._

« Assez parlé ! Place au combat ! Viens donc te battre, Ryusuke ! Je t'éliminerais et Riza sera enfin en paix ! Tu as osé la faire souffrir pendant plus d'un siècle ! »

« Je l'ai recherché pendant tout ce temps ! Tout ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! »

_Mais ça ne servait à rien, Tonar ne voulait rien entendre. Il s'était mis à courir vers lui, donnant un violent d'aileron dans le sol à l'endroit où Ryusuke se trouvait encore il y avait quelques secondes. Celui-ci faisait de nombreux pas sur le côté et en arrière pour éviter les coups de Tonar._

« Et là, on ne doit pas l'aider ?! »

« Non… Tonar ne veut pas se battre. »

« Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?! »

« Je te rappelle que je suis une ancienne Gardevoir, je suis capable de lire dans les sentiments et les émotions des gens. »

_Xano perdait patience mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Clemona. Celle-ci restait devant les autres à quelques mètres de l'arène où se livrait bataille le Valet de la Rancœur et son pokémon contre Ryusuke. Elle murmura pour elle-même : _

« C'est si triste… Chaque sentiment devrait en sublimer un autre mais dans ce combat… Il n'y a rien que la colère entre Ryusuke et Riza. Tonar… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme bêtises ? »

_Elle savait parfaitement les sentiments qu'avaient l'ancien Carchacrok en ce moment : Il n'était pas en colère contre Ryusuke, il n'avait même pas envie de se battre contre lui mais il devait protéger sa maîtresse et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Sa lueur dans ses yeux dorés signalait qu'il ne cherchait pas à gagner ou à perdre, il ne faisait que passer le temps pour émettre un message à Ryusuke._

« Tu ne fais que te louper ! Tu es donc aussi faible, Tonar ?! Tu n'arrives même pas à me toucher ! »

« Méfies toi un peu de mes compétences, Ryusuke. »

_Les ailerons de Tonar se penchèrent légèrement en avant. Soudainement, il arriva à toute allure vers Ryusuke, passant à côté de lui à une vitesse dépassant toutes celles qu'il était possible de voir. De longues entailles apparurent sur les hanches de Ryusuke, lui extirpant finalement un cri de douleur alors que du sang doré s'écoulait des blessures apparues._

« Vois-tu… Même si mes souffles ne peuvent te blesser, j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche. Tu ne devrais pas avoir un abus de confiance. »

« Héhéhé… Je comprends. Tu veux vraiment mourir toi aussi ? »

« Pour cela, il faudra être capable de m'atteindre auparavant. »

_Tonar continuait de se déplacer à toute vitesse sous le regard impressionné de la foule. Même Riza semblait surprise par cette vitesse, il ne s'était jamais déplacé comme ça auparavant. Il allait s'épuiser trop rapidement à cette allure ! Clemona posa une main sur son œil droit pour le cacher : C'en était assez. Elle ne devait plus lire les sentiments des trois personnes dans l'arène, c'était si affreux de voir que chacun se bataillait intérieurement. Cela allait très mal finir, elle le pressentait !_

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu penses être capable de m'arrêter en plein vol ? »

« Qu'importe ta vitesse, tu ne me toucheras plus dorénavant. »

_C'était quoi ?! Ryusuke s'était dédoublé ? Non… C'était autre chose, il s'était triplé ! Il y avait maintenant trois Ryusuke et ces derniers observaient Tonar qui restait dans les airs, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Vraiment impressionnant… Ryusuke ne s'était pas tourné les pouces pendant qu'il était devenu un Dieu. Maintenant qu'il était capable d'avoir des pouvoirs, il n'avait plus eut besoin de ce foutu virus… Ce Virus Berserk qu'Isalia avait soigné en lui alors qu'il était au bord de la mort._

« Ryusuke… Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait… mais cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras plus rien pour moi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ca ne fait rien si tu ne comprends pas. Merci pour tout. »

_Le comportement de Tonar était alarmant, il s'était résigné à quelque chose. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Riza alors qu'une aura violette entourait maintenant l'ancien Carchacrok. Déplaçant ses ailerons pour avoir le maximum de vitesse, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'un des trois Ryusuke, prêt à le tuer cette fois._

_Il mentait… Il mentait dans cette attaque et elle le savait ! Ryusuke et Riza allaient s'enfoncer dans une spirale infernale si elle n'arrêtait pas l'ancien Carchacrok tout de suite ! Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, elle savait que c'était trop tard ! Riza avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle voyait son ancien pokémon qui se dirigeait vers Ryusuke._

_Alors qu'il était devant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au torse nu, Tonar s'arrêta subitement devant le regard étonné de Ryusuke. L'un des deux autres hommes poussa subitement un cri avant de faire s'abattre une véritable tempête de grêle sur le corps de l'ancien Carchacrok qui poussa une longue plainte d'agonie._

« Arrête Ryusuke ! Arrête maintenant ! ARRETE TOI ! »

« Tout a été amorcé, il n'est pas possible de revenir en arrière. Je ne pourrais jamais changer le passé, Riza. Mais si cela peut te permettre de revenir près de moi, je le ferais. »

« CA NE CHANGERA RIEN IMBECILE ! »

Un cercueil de glace s'était formé autour de Tonar qui avait son visage tourné vers Riza. Elle s'était déjà à mise à pleurer, ses larmes venant se joindre au sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. _Elle courait vers les trois Ryusuke ainsi que Tonar, faisant apparaître ses griffes pour planter l'un des trois hommes, celui qui avait lancé cette stupide attaque sur son ancien pokémon ! Le clone disparu alors que l'un des deux hommes faisait maintenant apparaître un puissant souffle de feu, Tonar poussant un cri assourdissant alors que les flammes enveloppaient son corps. Il souffrait horriblement mais il restait là, comme si de rien n'était._

« Ryu… suke… Tu n'es pas… »

« Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tonar ne répondit pas alors qu'une griffe s'enfonçait dans le corps du second clone qui avait lancé cette attaque de feu. Elle devait stopper le troisième avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Malheureusement pour elle, le seul et véritable Ryusuke concentrait dans ses deux mains une lueur jaune avant de l'envoyer dans le ciel, la foudre venant s'abattre subitement sur le corps de Tonar, celui-ci se retrouvant à genoux, les yeux entièrement blancs._

« L'une des attaques que l'on ne peut maîtriser qu'après plusieurs dizaines d'années. La colère des éléments s'est abattue sur lui. »

« RYUSUKE ! »

_Elle allait le tuer maintenant ! Elle transforma sa seconde main en griffe, déployant ses ailes de roche pour se diriger vers Ryusuke. Celui-ci avait poussé un léger soupir désolé : Si il fallait en arriver là pour stopper cette comédie… alors il allait jouer le jeu. Lentement, sa main droite se transforma en une magnifique griffe entourée d'une aura violette. Comment avait-il été capable d'utiliser toutes ces attaques élémentaires alors qu'il était le Dieu Supérieur des Serpents ? Nul ne le savait… Viser vite et bien. Riza était maintenant à sa hauteur et il s'apprêtait à viser son ventre pour la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle se calme. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait… mais en y réfléchissant, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait vers lui, il allait complètement la traverser !_

« Et merde, c'était pas… »

« Pas encore une fois. »

_Xano avait prononcé ces quelques mots alors qu'il voyait une lueur dans les yeux dorés de Tonar. Celui-ci se positionna dans un dernier élan entre Ryusuke et Riza, les deux griffes draconiennes traversant son corps avec facilité. Un dragon est toujours plus fort qu'un dragon… L'une des lois qui faisaient que les dragons se livraient des batailles entre eux. Riza poussa un cri strident en appelant Tonar mais le visage de celui-ci était tourné vers Ryusuke :_

« Il… n'y a… aucun moyen de la calmer… Il faut… la forcer à tout te dire… Qu'elle t'annonce … ce qui s'est passé après sa mort… Tu pourras peut-être… la raisonner après. Ryusuke… Je vais rejoindre Isalia… Enfin… Est-ce… que je pourrais rester… avec elle ? »

« J'avais fait exprès de ne pas te tuer ! Cette dernière attaque ne t'avait même pas affecté ! Je connaissais ta résistance alors pourquoi tu as foncé tête baissée ?! Je ne voulais pas d'une seconde mort dans mes bras ! »

« Elle va s'éveiller… La Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons. Celle que les gens craignent lorsqu'elle nous voyait dans un état blessé… Est-ce que je peux… revoir Isalia ? »

« Je… Mais imbécile ! Tu vas revenir après. Je forcerais Juperus à te ramener ! Alors non, tu ne peux pas la revoir ! »

« Do… mmage. Je ne pourrais… jamais rembourser ma dette envers elle. »

_Le corps de Tonar restait debout, le visage baissé vers le sol. Il avait fermé les yeux, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais put remercier correctement Isalia pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Riza était tombée à genoux, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains, les yeux exorbités : Après Anolk… Tonar venait de disparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, pas eux… Le reste de ces personnes qu'elle avait manipulé, Oria, Loxen, Ronyl, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Même cette foutue Momartik qui était devenue humaine sans elle, cette Momartik avec qui elle avait passée le temps. Elle s'en fichait royalement de toutes ces personnes ! Elle tremblait, sa voix hoquetant alors qu'elle s'adressait à Ryusuke :_

« Ryu... Ryu… Ryu… suke. Ryusuke… Pourquoi viens-tu… encore me pourrir mon existence ? D'abord moi… Ensuite Anolk… Puis Tonar… Tu disais m'aimer… Tu te moques de moi… Tu t'es toujours moqué de toute façon… Je te hais Ryusuke, je te hais ! Même si je dois disparaître après ça, je vais t'éliminer ! »

« Restez derrière moi ! »

_Clemona fit subitement apparaître une sphère de protection autour d'elle, celle-ci entourant tout le groupe alors que Ryusuke faisait de même. Le corps de Riza s'illuminait alors que celui de Tonar disparaissait en petites particules. Un orbe entoura Riza, un orbe qui rasait totalement l'arène et les tribunes, provoquant une violente lumière dans toute la scène. Ils n'étaient plus dans Ryoran, ils le savaient… Finalement, ils étaient rentrés dans…_

« Ma dimension ! Celle du Valet de la Rancœur ! Toute cette Rancœur que j'ai pour toi, Ryusuke ! »

_Les sphères de protection disparaissaient alors que Riza apparaissait sous une nouvelle forme. Elle portait une sorte de casque bleu ressemblant à la tête d'un Carchacrok, l'étoile jaune dessiné dessus alors que ses longs cheveux bouclés et blonds avaient maintenant plusieurs mèches bleues. Une queue était apparue en bas de son dos alors que ses bras s'étaient déformés pour laisser apparaître deux longs ailerons tranchants. Son œil droit était devenu doré, l'autre restant couleur rubis. Une sur-évolution possible grâce à son statut de Grande Maîtresse des Pokémons et à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux pokémons morts au combat. Ryusuke observa la nouvelle Riza avec un faible sourire qui cachait son appréhension : Les choses se compliquaient maintenant._


	87. Chapitre 87 : Le Dieu des dragons

**Chapitre 87 : Le Dieu des dragons**

_Ils étaient dans une zone qui ressemblait à un ancien temple… Un temple aux nombreuses ruines. Le sol n'était pas fait de marbre ou autre mais d'une pierre noire comme de l'onyx. Une statue de Juperus sous sa forme animale était représentée derrière Riza et personne ne savait pourquoi cet endroit était la dimension de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et blonds… personne sauf Ryusuke._

« Un bel endroit… Bien qu'il ne me plaît pas trop. »

« L'as-tu reconnu ? Cet endroit… ou alors tu ne te rappelles pas de ces jours où tu étais complètement fou quand Clemona est morte ? »

« Je m'en rappelle… par intermittences, je sais que tu étais là comme d'habitude. »

« Je veillais sur toi, je voulais te donner une vie paisible et heureuse puisqu'elle n'était plus là. En un sens, c'était surtout mon bonheur que je voulais. Clemona étant morte, je pouvais considérer que tu étais à moi, que j'avais mes chances… »

« Mais je n'avais que de yeux pour elle. J'étais noyé dans ma folie. Désolé… »

« N'essaye même pas de te moquer de moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car je les refuse tout de suite. Je me contrefous royalement de ces excuses. Ce temple est le dernier endroit où tu m'as témoigné un tant soit peu d'amour réel. »

« Je t'ai toujours montré de l'amour ! »

_Elle disparaissait de la vue de Ryusuke pour apparaître dans les airs, lui donnant un violent coup de queue sur le sommet du crâne, le jeune homme percutant le sol de pierre en poussant un cri de douleur. Ce coup était bien plus puissant qu'auparavant !_

« Arrête là les mensonges. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais abandonné Clemona mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as toujours pensé à elle et cela depuis le début, depuis que nous sommes dans la Team Univers. Tu ne faisais que passer du temps avec elle alors que je te protégeais des autres, de ceux qui étaient jaloux de savoir que tu allais être le pôle supérieur de la Trinité. »

« Je… m'excuse. »

_Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le jeune homme pouffant en crachant du sang doré sur le sol. Où étaient Xano et les autres ? Ils se trouvaient en-dehors du temple mais pouvaient voir le combat de cette distance. Clemona semblait murmurer quelques paroles pour elle-même, des paroles que personne ne pouvait entendre ou comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas les voir se battre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, c'était impossible !_

« Je pensais que tu serais plus résistant que ça. D'abord, tu m'enlèves mon amour, ensuite tu me mens de la plus honteuse des façons, ensuite, tu décides d'attaquer et de tuer Anolk et Tonar. Je crois que je m'étais trompée depuis le début. Je n'aurais jamais dut penser à aimer quelqu'un comme toi : Une personne qui se permet de tuer au nom de son soi-disant amour. »

« Je… ne mens pas ! Et pour Anolk ou Tonar, c'étaient des accidents ! »

« N'essaye même pas de te justifier ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?! POURQUOI j'irais te pardonner ?! C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ! Me faire souffrir en me faisant croire à ces chimères ! »

_Il tenta de lui prendre le bras pour la ramener vers lui mais elle retira facilement son bras, lui donnant un coup d'aileron au niveau du visage, traçant une ligne de sang dorée sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas prête à l'écouter ou à se laisser faire. Anolk… Tonar… Ils étaient morts en la défendant ! Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour, ils pouvaient mourir mais surtout que leur assassin aurait été l'homme qu'elle aimait tant ! _

_Ses deux mains posées au sol, celui-ci se gela subitement, Riza tombant sur le sol en glissant sur ce dernier. Elle avait poussé un cri de surprise alors que Ryusuke se relevait avec facilité comme si le sol verglacé ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. N'y avait-il vraiment aucune solution après tout ça ?! Il ne voulait pas la tuer, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu mais elle ne voulait jamais l'écouter !_

« Riza… Je ne te mens pas : J'ai vraiment passé toutes mes années depuis que je suis le Dieu des Serpents à te chercher mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te trouver comme… lorsque j'étais vivant. Ce que je pense de toi, c'est simplement la vérité. »

« Ta gueule… Ne m'adresse même plus la parole ! Comment pourrais-je croire quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à tuer mes deux pokémons ?! »

« Mais je… »

_Il ne voulait plus la combattre et elle le savait. Elle allait même en profiter pour le tuer ! Tuer cet homme qu'elle détestait tant depuis qu'elle était revenue. TRENTE années à l'attendre ! Trente longues années où elle était restée seule dans ce monde de ténèbres, un monde qu'elle devait supporter en l'attendant._

« Arrête donc de parler. Parce qu'Anolk et Tonar sont morts, je vais continuer ce combat à leurs manières. Demande à Clemona à ce qu'elle te soigne, ensuite, reviens… »

_Une petite partie d'elle voulait que ce combat soit le plus équitable possible. Que ce combat… soit celui où ses sentiments ou ceux de Ryusuke allaient surpasser les autres. Si elle gagnait, elle pouvait déverser toute sa haine et sa rage sur cet homme. Si elle perdait…_

« Je te laisse cinq minutes pour aller la voir. Ensuite, je ne te ferais plus de cadeaux. »

« Nous sommes obligés de nous battre ? Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Répond moi que non… S'il te plaît. »

« Quatre minutes et trente secondes. »

_Ca ne servait à rien… A rien du tout. Il se dirigea vers Clemona et le groupe, chacun préférant se taire alors que la femme à la frange rouge se dirigeait vers son mari, passant une main sur sa joue pour la soigner avec délicatesse. Le reste des blessures se soignait peu à peu alors que Riza avait un rictus aux lèvres en voyant Ryusuke et Clemona ensemble. Encore une fois… Encore une fois, ils étaient ensembles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il tentait de faire ?! La rendre jalouse en restant près d'elle ?! Et merde… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, c'était elle qui lui avait proposé d'aller se soigner._

« Qu'en penses-tu Ryusuke ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, Clemona mais… Je ne promets rien, rien du tout. Elle me semble bien plus puissante qu'auparavant et cette forme est vraiment spéciale. »

« Pourquoi avoir tué Anolk et Tonar ? C'était la pire des idées que tu es eut. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… C'était vraiment un accident Clemona. Mon but était simplement de les blesser suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent plus combattre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé… qu'ils allaient mourir surtout que… »

« Qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre. Je l'ai ressenti pendant que vous combattiez. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec elle mais ses pokémons n'étaient plus trop d'accords sur ses principes tout en restant avec elle. »

« Tonar voulait remercier Elis… non Isalia. Il voulait la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait pour lui dans le passé. Je crois que je suis un monstre, Clemona. Je ne mérite peut-être pas mon statut de Dieu. Cela a simplement été du favoritisme par Juperus car… j'avais un enfant avec elle mais à part ça… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé et plaintif alors que Clemona posait ses bras sur les épaules de son mari. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il s'était embarqué dans cette misère tout seul et Riza n'était plus du genre à écouter les autres. Dire qu'elle avait tant changé depuis toutes ces années, une partie d'elle ne voulait pas y croire._

« Il m'a dit de lui demander ce qui s'est passé… pendant qu'elle était morte… à ses débuts je pense. J'aimerais savoir… Je veux savoir… Clemona, je vais peut-être devoir l'utiliser. »

« Tu veux donc quitter ce rôle ? Tu penses qu'il est temps ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, Juperus te l'a signalé. »

« J'ai vécu trop longtemps dans le mensonge et elle a vécu trop longtemps dans la misère. Je veux qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, c'est tout ce que je désire pour elle. Je la réveillerais, qu'importe le prix de cette action, qu'importe ce qui en découlera. »

« Fais comme tu veux… Tu es maître de tes choix. Prendre tous ces risques pour elle, elle ne comprend pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir. »

_Elle allait l'embrasser sur ses lèvres pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il refusa le baiser, mettant un doigt entre leurs lèvres. Il avait ses yeux tristes et elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait par là._

« Riza, je suis prêt. Finissons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes mais j'ai une chose à te demander : Si tu vois que tu perds ce combat, j'aimerais que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé… ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois morte. »

« Et si tu perds le combat, je te retire la vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais ce qui s'est passé. Cela ne te concerne plus, ma vie ne te concerne plus. Ramène toi maintenant. »

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas embrassé Clemona ? Est-ce… parce qu'elle était là ? Qu'elle l'attendait dans cet endroit ? Elle était devenue le Valet de la Rancœur à cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner maintenant ! Il arrivait finalement devant elle alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Nous pouvons commencer. Je suis désolé si je devrais me montrer réellement mais je ferais tout pour que mes sentiments t'atteignent Riza. Ma vie était aussi triste que la tienne même si… Tu as tellement souffert, bien plus que je ne le pensais. »

« La ferme… »

_Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, voyant qu'il était en train de pleurer. Elle fit apparaître une sphère de puissance entre ses deux mains, créant un puissant rayon qui dévasta tout en direction de Ryusuke. Celui-ci fit un saut sur le côté avant de se mettre à courir vers elle, ses deux mains devenues des griffes. Ils devaient continuer à se battre inlassablement jusqu'à la fin, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il tenta de la griffer au bras droit mais elle se protégea avec son aileron. Déjà, il donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de la jeune femme pour la faire s'écrouler au sol mais celle-ci fit un petit saut en hauteur pour éviter le coup._

« Donne toi vraiment ! Tu es comme les autres combattants ou quoi ?! Tu risques ta vie cette fois ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ryusuke ! »

_Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton avant de tracer une longue ligne sur le torse du jeune homme, celui-ci s'ouvrant pour laisser s'écouler du sang doré. Dire qu'il venait à peine d'être blessé, il ne pouvait même pas réagir face à elle ! Il avait peur de la blesser plus qu'il n'en faut… Déjà Anolk et Tonar… Alors elle… Si il la perdait, il aurait échoué depuis le début et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y mettre toutes ses forces !_

« Je me donne à fond ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis en train de rigoler là ou quoi ?! Je ne veux pas mourir… mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je suis là pour te ramener ! »

« Me ramener où ?! Où est-ce que tu veux encore m'emporter ?! »

« Devant Juperus ! Je lui ai promis de venir te chercher et de te ramener. Ainsi, elle te nommera Déesse du combat ! »

« Encore une promesse que tu ne pourras pas respecter. »

_La nommer Déesse du combat ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi mériterait-elle un tel nom ?! Elle n'avait rien fait pour ça ! Elle en avait assez de le voir, de l'entendre ! Cette voix qui tentait de l'embrouiller à chaque minute : Elle avait accumulé toute cette rancœur envers lui depuis des décennies, ce n'était pas pour abandonner maintenant !_

_Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'écouter ? Il ne voulait pas utiliser ça… Pas maintenant ! Il avait peur de trop la blesser, il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre après ça. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cette force que Juperus lui avait offert, cette force qu'il avait gardé avec lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. Toutes les personnes autour de lui s'étaient trompées à son sujet : Jamais il n'avait été un homme aimant spécialement les serpents, c'était bien différent de ça en fait mais ils n'avaient jamais remarqué ça…Il ne remarqua pas l'aileron qui arrivait au niveau de sa gorge, celle-ci ne s'arrêtant que quelques millièmes de secondes avant de s'abattre sur son épaule droite. Elle avait loupé son coup ?!_

« ARGGGGG ! Mais ça fait mal ! Super mal ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas alors arrête ça ! »

_Elle ne pouvait pas l'abattre si il ne se combattait pas réellement. Si il ne donnait pas le maximum de lui-même, à quoi cela servirait alors de le tuer ?! Ryusuke était à genoux, une main posée sur son épaule, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'abattre mais il la regardait avec des yeux embrumés par les larmes. Elle fit un petit geste de recul : Qu'il arrête ça ! QU'IL ARRÊTE CA !_

« Riza… S'il te plaît… »

« Tu as tué Tonar et Anolk ! Ne t'attend pas à de la pitié pour moi ! Relève toi ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je vais te faire encore plus souffrir ! »

« Mais ce sont eux qui ont le plus soufferts ! Tonar m'a dit que je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé avec toi ! Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

« JAMAIS ! Tu ne le sauras pas ! Sauf si tu m'affrontes et si tu me bats, alors, je te révèlerais tout ! Non… En fait, je vais changer la mise : Si tu décides de te battre au maximum de tes capacités, alors je te dirais pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi je suis comme ça. »

« Tu veux… vraiment que je me batte contre toi ? En quoi cela t'est nécessaire ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que je fais est vrai ! Si tout ce que j'ai accumulé pendant ces décennies... Et merde ! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, Ryusuke ! »

« Riza Ira… Ce nom ne te convient pas du tout. Tu ne trouverais pas que Riza Dranok sonnerait bien mieux ? »

_Il tentait de l'amadouer, elle en était sûre mais ça ne marchait pas ! Elle arriva à sa hauteur en courant, lui donnant un coup de griffe mais qui manquait de force. Il para le coup avant de rapprocher son visage du sien, venant l'embrasser subitement sur la joue. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur avant de crier :_

« J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU NE PRENNES PAS MES SENTIMENTS AU SERIEUX ! »

_Il était devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres. Elle n'allait pas le rater cette fois ! Elle chargeait deux puissants rayons à partir de ces ailerons, Ryusuke baissant le visage pour voir ce qui se passait. Son sourire disparaissait alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Tu… n'oserais pas ? »

« ADIEU ! »

_Deux rayons sortirent de ses ailerons, chacun venant traverser Ryusuke au niveau du ventre. L'homme aux cheveux bruns poussa un râle d'agonie, posant subitement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Riza. Celle-ci le laissait faire alors qu'il gémissait :_

« Tu as osé… Tu me détestes tant que ça alors ? »

« Oui… Si tu veux tout savoir, je te hais… Je te hais car tu n'as pas osé te battre contre moi. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais délivré de cette torture psychologique… Tu aurais abrégé mes souffrances mais tu n'as rien fait pour ça. Tu as échoué, Ryusuke. »

« Pas encore… Pas encore. »

_Il cracha son sang doré sur la tenue rouge et moulante de Riza. Celle-ci fit un petit geste pour lui retirer ses deux mains de ses épaules alors qu'il reculait légèrement. Il posa ses mains sur les deux trous béants dans son ventre alors que Clemona se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir. Elle devait croire en lui jusqu'au bout. Drimali avait tenté de l'aider mais l'ancienne Gardevoir l'avait arrêté._

« Riza… Toi qui sait tout sur les pokémons. Explique moi quels sont les points communs chez un Seviper, un Arbok, une Draco et une Milobellus. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Répond moi ! Tu comprendras tout… ensuite… Ah… »

_Il cracha à nouveau du sang, son regard légèrement fermé pour signaler qu'il avait du mal à rester conscient. Qu'il soit un dieu n'empêchait pas la mort dans un certain sens, son âme allait seulement se retirer de ce corps avant de tenter d'y revenir mais il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant… Riza croisait les bras, semblant réfléchir à la situation alors que ses yeux vairons se posaient sur Ryusuke :_

« Ils ressemblent tous à des serpents. Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es le Dieu des serpents ? »

« Non… Non… Réfléchis un peu plus. J'ai un cinquième pokémon… qui a disparu depuis longtemps… mais comparé à mon Seviper, il est resté en moi. »

« L'autre chose mais moins connue est qu'ils font tous… partie du groupe des dragons ? Dans le sens de la reproduction par œuf. »

« Héhéhé… Tu marques un point. Hé… Hé... Hé… »

« Et où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Mon cinquième pokémon… Je ne le montrais jamais en public voir rarement en privé, cette créature mythique j'ai élevé car je voulais garder ma petite Eleanor dans sa beauté si gracieuse de Draco. »

« Ne me dit pas que… »

« Tu ne te trompes pas… Juperus m'a permis de le garder en moi. Tu étais si proche de Tonar et tu es en quelque sorte devenue une dragonne… mais à ce jour… Je suis ton dieu ! Riza, si tu veux vraiment que je me batte contre toi, j'y suis contraint mais sache que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. »

_C'était à son tour de s'illuminer. Rapidement, les deux trous dans son ventre se refermaient en même temps que sa plaie sur le torse et celle de sa joue. Sa coiffure d'habitude si bien coiffée changeait maintenant pour partir un peu dans tous les sens… Deux petites mèches qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son front prenaient une teinte plus claire pour ressembler à des antennes alors qu'une veste apparaissait sur son corps, allant jusqu'au sol. Elle était de couleur orangée et deux petites ailes étaient dessinées sur le haut du dos. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elles ne deviennent réelles, prenant une ampleur de plusieurs mètres alors que son pantalon était devenu orangé aussi. La puissance qui émanait de Ryusuke fit trembler toute la scène et cela ne s'arrêta pas après quelques secondes. Non… Cette dimension était devenue une zone où le plus démentiel des combats allait se dérouler._

« J'ai élevé dans le secret un Minidraco. Celui-ci est devenu un fier Draco après une quinzaine d'années… Enfin, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, il est devenu un Dracolosse. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être représenté par des serpents mais par la famille des dragons. Je m'appelle Ryusuke Dranok et je suis le Dieu Supérieur des Dragons. Drimali est ma fille et elle portait ce grade car je ne devais jamais le montrer… Sauf en cas d'extrêmes nécessités. Riza… Tu veux toujours combattre ? Tu en es sûre ? »

« Tu as décidé de te battre réellement ? Tu me le pro… »

_Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas lui demander de lui promettre une nouvelle chose qu'elle savait qu'il allait réduire à néant encore une fois. Ryusuke eut un petit sourire triste avant de tendre la paume de sa main droite vers le ciel._

« Je te le promet… Mais avant tout ça… Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles te battre vraiment ! »

_Elle serra son poing droit avant de se diriger à une vitesse affolante vers Ryusuke, celui-ci posa son regard émeraude sur Riza avant de faire de même avec son poing droit. Les deux poings se rencontrèrent, une onde de choc venant traverser toute la dimension, brisant la statue de Juperus en mille morceaux. Malgré la protection de Clemona, tout le groupe de Xano et l'ancienne Gardevoir tombèrent au sol à cause du choc causé par Ryusuke. Riza eut un petit sourire, sourire que Ryusuke lui rendait avant que chacun ne fasse un saut en arrière :_

« Tu ne blagues pas… Tu as vraiment décidé de te battre. Tant mieux… C'est tout ce que je voulais. Cette fois-ci, je ne te raterais pas et je te tuerais. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant. »

« Raconte moi tout. Tu es morte à l'âge de soixante-dix ans…mais après… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux tant ? »

« Tu me l'avais promis Ryusuke ! Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi dans la mort ! C'est ce que tu avais dit ! Voilà où est le problème derrière tout ça ! J'avais décidé de souffrir pendant plusieurs années pour t'attendre ! C'était le prix à payer mais toi… Toi, tu en as décidé autrement ! Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée pour devenir un foutu Dieu ! Mais puisque tu le désires… Je vais te le dire. »


	88. Chapitre 88 : Détresse

**Chapitre 88 : Détresse**

_Elle avait froid… Très froid… Pourquoi faisait-il si noir autour d'elle ? Elle n'entendait rien, elle ne voyait rien… Etait-ce vraiment ça la mort ? La vieille femme tremblait légèrement alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière elle :_

« Une nouvelle âme en peine à ce que je vois. »

_Elle se retourna vivement, apercevant une sorte de créature vêtue d'une robe blanche et bleue… Une Momartik d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Bizarrement, c'était même la seule chose qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans ce vide. Elle prit la parole :_

« Une âme en peine ? Mais… Je ne suis pas triste ! »

« Hum ? Es-tu sûre de cela ? Seules les âmes isolées et abandonnées, celles qui n'ont pas réussi à combler leurs vies restent sur cette terre. Certaines deviennent des pokémons, d'autres de simples ectoplasmes effrayant les personnes vivantes. »

« Mais je vous dit que je ne suis pas triste ! J'attends simplement quelqu'un. Pourquoi serais-je triste alors que je vais être la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde ? »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? Exprime toi clairement. Si tu n'es pas une âme en peine, ta place n'est pas ici normalement. »

_Finalement, la Momartik se présenta à la vieille femme. Elle se nommait Frizy et parcourait les siècles sans avoir de dresseur. Une vierge sacrifiée à l'âge de la majorité dans un lointain passé. Voilà ce qu'elle était et elle avait décidé de devenir une de ses créatures mystérieuses qui peuplaient ce monde. De son côté, Riza racontait son histoire à Frizy._

« Tu veux donc me faire croire que cet humain que tu aimes tant viendra te rejoindre dans la mort ? Lorsqu'il sera mort, vous serez réunis ? »

« Exactement. Il me l'a promis et je le crois sur paroles. »

« Pourtant… Il est avec une autre femme. Comment pourrais-tu croire un homme qui en aime une autre ? »

« Car je lui fais confiance… Jamais, il ne jouerait avec mes sentiments. »

« Nous allons vérifier cela. »

_Le décor changea subitement et Riza eut la grande surprise de voir qu'elles étaient revenues dans le monde actuel bien que personne ne pouvait les voir. Elles se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa tombe. Les consignes avaient été respectées : Seulement Riza était marqué sur cette tombe, elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Elle ne voulait plus de son histoire, rien d'autre que ce nom. De nombreuses fleurs parcouraient la tombe et elle eut une nouvelle surprise en remarquant que sa tombe était isolée des autres d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. De plus, les matériaux utilisés pour la tombe étaient vraiment magnifiques._

« Je ne pensais pas… à tant de choses. »

« Etais-tu célèbre lorsque tu étais vivante ? Avant de mourir… »

« Je ne crois pas. Ca ne peut pas être des personnes qui me célébraient. »

« Nous allons rester ici... et voir si cet homme viendra. Si il ne vient même pas sur ta tombe, pourquoi irait-il te rejoindre après la mort ? »

_Elle voulait voir si cette vieille femme croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle disait, si elle pensait réellement que cet homme dont elle lui avait tant parlé pendant plusieurs jours allait se montrer. Des semaines puis des mois s'écoulèrent et la seule personne qui se présentait devant sa tombe quotidiennement était un jardinier qui prenait grand soin des fleurs autour de sa tombe comme si c'était une consigne. Lentement, la joie qui animait Riza disparaissait peu à peu, elle doutait de la sincérité de Ryusuke et Frizy restait près d'elle._

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

« Les humains sont si volatiles… Leurs paroles ne sont que du vent. »

« Il n'oserait pas me faire ça… »

« Telle est ta vie et ton après-vie. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais une âme en peine… Il fallait te m… »

_Frizy s'arrêta de parler alors que les deux personnes se tournaient vers un petit groupe de quatre personnes. Deux femmes et deux hommes. Deux d'entre eux étaient d'un âge plutôt avancé alors que deux autres semblaient avoir une quarantaine d'années. Le vieil homme se retourna vers le reste du groupe, parlant faiblement en tenant un bouquet de fleurs. A cette distance, Frizy et Riza n'arrivaient pas à voir qui était cet homme mais la vieille femme le savait au fond de son cœur. Les trois autres personnes hochèrent la tête alors que le vieil homme s'avançait d'un pas lent vers la tombe. Riza avait de nombreux tremblements dans sa voix lorsqu'elle murmurait pour Frizy :_

« C'est… C'est… lui. C'est Ryusuke. »

« Ce vieil homme ? Il est venu avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Il est venu ! »

_Elle exaltait de joie et elle ressentait une forte chaleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle apercevait les fleurs que déposait le vieil homme : Des chrysanthèmes rouges. Ryusuke semblait fatigué, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant faiblement pendant quelques instants en observant le ciel avant de se refermer. Il joignit ses deux mains avant de dire d'une voix chevrotante :_

« Riza… Je m'excuse de ne plus venir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Mon cœur et mon corps me font si mal à chaque fois que je fais de grands déplacements alors je ne peux me permettre de venir plus d'une fois par année. J'ai donc décidé de venir le jour de ta mort. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai écrit et je tiendrais cette promesse. Est-ce que tu m'attendras ? »

« Je suis là, Ryusuke ! Je suis là ! »

_Elle lui criait dessus et il réouvrit ses yeux émeraude, tournant le regard aux alentours. Il avait cru entendre une voix. Frizy tenta de calmer la vieille femme tout en lui disant :_

« Il ne peut pas réellement t'entendre. »

« Mais il… Je veux lui parler. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Si tu étais une véritable âme en peine, tu le pourrais mais là… Ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolée. »

« Riza ? Tu es là ? Ah… Tu m'entends ? Tu me vois ? Riza ? Ce sont des chrysanthèmes rouges. Ces fleurs veulent dire que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. Je ne suis pas malheureux avec Clemona… Elle m'apporte tout ce que je veux… mais je ne suis pas heureux si c'est sans toi. Cette… lettre à laquelle tu m'as… répondu. Je la garde près de moi. Je ne sais pas quand je ne serais plus là… mais tu m'attends n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le vieil homme toussa légèrement, il avait maintenant un âge assez avancé mais il faisait sa visite annuelle comme il lui avait promis. Enfin, après une demie-heure où il resta devant la tombe de Riza à lui parler comme si elle était là, il se retira avec sa famille._

« Il est toujours aussi beau… »

« Il est plutôt vieux… »

« Il est beau à l'intérieur… Je te l'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas être une âme en peine avec lui qui pense toujours à moi. »

« Je me suis trompée… C'est vrai. »

_Et c'était bizarre de reconnaître ses tords… Cette vieille femme était spéciale, elle le sentait. Finalement, une dizaine d'années s'écoulèrent et Ryusuke revenait à chaque fois sur la tombe même si chaque année était un nouveau changement dans son physique et dans ses gestes. Une extrême lenteur, le dos recourbé et une vue très faible, il était bientôt à la fin de sa vie. Frizy restait avec Riza, ayant trouvé que la compagnie de cette humaine était loin d'être déplaisante au final. Puis subitement, tout devint noir autour de Riza, elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais une voix prit la parole. Elle ne semblait pas être humaine et il était impossible de savoir si c'était une femme ou un homme qui parlait :_

« Riza Ira ? C'est cela ? Je t'observe depuis toutes ces années où tu es morte. »

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis celui qui règne sur le monde des morts. Mon nom ? Il est inutile de le connaître. »

_La vieille femme tremblait : Quelqu'un gérait tout ce monde ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Pas maintenant ! Ryusuke allait bientôt mourir et la rejoindre ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses vieilles lèvres alors que la voix lui disait :_

« Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir de ma part. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis là pour t'offrir un présent : Tu vas pouvoir revenir à la vie et retrouver ton corps d'humaine de tes vingt ans. Tu deviendras éter… »

« Non, je refuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je suis désolée. »

_La voix s'arrêta comme si elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Riza refuse sa proposition. Pourtant… Elle reprenait la parole :_

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reprendre tes vingt ans ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux maintenant. J'attends simplement que l'homme que j'aime vienne me rejoindre dans la mort et nous pourrons vivre heureux ensembles. »

« Cet homme ? Est-ce qu'il se nomme Ryusuke ? Je l'attendrais aussi car je veux lui faire la même proposition. »

« Vous voulez le faire revenir à la vie aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour mériter une telle chose ? »

« J'ai été simplement surpris par l'amour que vous vous portiez… Ne veux-tu pas l'attendre avec ton apparence de tes vingt ans ? Vous serez éternels et vous pourrez vivre heureux comme vous le méritez tant. Acceptes-tu cette proposition ? »

« Je... Ah… Je ne sais pas. »

_Il lui fallut une bonne heure de réflexion avant d'hocher la tête d'un air positif pour dire qu'elle acceptait ce que lui proposait cette voix. Elle sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir mais différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait revu Ryusuke. Elle réouvrit ses yeux, observant ses mains avec stupeur avant de crier :_

« Mais… Mais c'est vrai ! »

_Elle portait la magnifique robe lors de ses retrouvailles avec Ryusuke lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus dans la base de la Team Univers. De plus… Elle avait retrouvé sa poitrine généreuse et ferme, ses longues boucles blondes et ses yeux rubis et pétillants. Elle venait d'avoir à nouveau dix-huit ans !_

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Riza ? Que se passe t-il ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Hein ? Elle se retrouvait à côté de la Momartik qui avait poussé un petit cri en voyant cette jeune femme aussi belle. Riza prit la pokémon dans ses bras en lui criant qu'elle avait entendu une voix et qu'elle lui avait permis de retrouver sa jeunesse. Elle lui signala que Ryusuke allait avoir le même traitement de faveur et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux ensembles. Vraiment… Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était un rêve ! Un véritable rêve qui arrivait à elle ! Enfin… Elle pouvait espérer vivre avec lui._

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Plus que quelques années à entendre. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as beaucoup de chances. »

« Enfin j'en ai. Dire que j'ai attendu ce moment… »

« Tu te répètes mais je te comprend. »

_Vingt années s'écoulèrent et elle restait maintenant près de Ryusuke, ayant quitté sa tombe pour observer le vieil homme, voir le très vieil homme. Clemona était morte il y a déjà trois ans et Ryusuke vivait seul, ayant atteint maintenant le centenaire. Il avait presque perdu la vue et ne bougeait que très peu bien qu'il était encore capable de se mouvoir correctement et de parler assez intelligiblement._

« Riza… Tu es encore là. Tu m'attends ? »

« Je suis près de toi, Ryusuke. »

_Même si il ne pouvait pas la voir, même si il ne pouvait pas la sentir, la jeune femme embrassa la joue ridée de Ryusuke avec tendresse alors que le vieil homme fermait les yeux. Il était peut-être finalement temps… Rapidement, le décor changea comme auparavant, devenant entièrement noir avant que la voix se faisait entendre :_

« Il va finalement te rejoindre. Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

« Bien entendu ! Faites le venir ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre mon corps ! »

« Soit… Si tu veux bien attendre ici, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

_Plusieurs journées s'écoulèrent mais elle restait folle de joie. Le jeune garçon de son enfance, le jeune homme de son adolescence, celui qu'elle avait follement aimé et désiré pendant toutes ces années… Trente longues années dans la mort mais finalement, il allait arriver._

« Je suis désolé. »

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

_La voix était de nouveau présente et Riza tremblait légèrement. Désolée de quoi ? Cette voix était désolée pourquoi ?! La voix reprit la parole :_

« Je n'arrive pas à retrouver Ryusuke. Il semble avoir totalement disparu de ce monde. Je soupçonne une femme d'être responsable de sa disparition. »

« Hein ?! Mais de quoi vous voulez parler ?! Quelle femme ?! »

« Juperus… Cette soi-disante déesse a décidé d'emporter Ryusuke et Clemona avec elle. Cela fait que je ne peux pas le retrouver. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me dites par là ?! Je vais aller le chercher ! »

_La voix ne lui répondit pas, la ramenant dans son monde alors que Riza semblait décontenancée. Ryusuke avait été enlevé ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle allait le sauver et le retrouver ! Cinq années s'écoulèrent, cinq longues années où elle parcourue le monde de haut en bas, de fond en comble. Frizy était restée avec elle mais rien n'y faisait : Aucune trace de Ryusuke. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette voix s'était trompée ! Elle n'était pas redevenue une jeune femme pour rien !_

« Où est-ce que vous êtes ?! NOUS DEVONS PARLER ! »

« Que veux-tu, Riza ? »

« Ce que je veux, vous le savez bien ! Je parle de Ryusuke ! »

« J'ai… une mauvaise nouvelle. Encore pire que la première. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que de ne plus revoir Ryusuke ?! Il a été enlevé par cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Ce que je tiens à t'annoncer concerne ce point… Je me suis trompé. »

_Trompé ? Cette voix s'était trompée où ?! Ryusuke n'avait pas été enlevé ? Mais alors où était-il si ce n'était pas ça ! Elle commençait à perdre patience et cela se voyait. La voix prit la parole à nouveau :_

« Ryusuke n'a pas été enlevé. Il a simplement choisi… de rejoindre cette femme. Clemona et lui ont rejoint Juperus et vivent avec elle maintenant. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Il ne mentirait jamais ! »

« Tu ne me crois donc pas ? Je vais te montrer une petite vision que j'ai réussi à obtenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Cet endroit se déplace à chaque fois, il est donc impossible de savoir où ils sont de nouveau. »

_Une sorte d'écran se présenta à Riza, un écran où elle voyait une végétation luxuriante et magnifique. Tout semblait idyllique… même les personnes qui se trouvaient parmi cette végétation : Ryusuke et Clemona se tenaient main dans la main, et Ryusuke tenait la main d'une autre femme… Une femme à la longue chevelure argentée… Juperus ?! C'était elle Juperus ?! Et Ryusuke était en train de lui sourire !_

« C'est quoi cette connerie ?! Vous essayez de vous moquer de moi ?! »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça alors que je t'ai permis d'obtenir l'immortalité et de retrouver ta jeunesse ? Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Non… Il faut que tu admettes la vérité : Ryusuke et Clemona ne sont plus de ce monde et ont décidé de rejoindre Juperus en devenant respectivement le Dieu Supérieur des Humains et la Déesse Supérieure des Pokémons. Il a même un enfant avec Clemona et Juperus, un enfant-dieu bien entendu. D'après mes recherches, ce sont deux filles… L'une a déjà trois années bien qu'elles se déroulent différemment dans le monde là-bas. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ryusuke n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

« Et pourtant… »

« RYUSUKE N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA JE VOUS DIT ! JAMAIS IL NE REVIENDRAIT SUR UNE PROMESSE ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

_La voix était si douce et amicale… Elle voulait la calmer, lui montrer la réalité de ces évènements. Ryusuke… n'était pas là. C'est vrai… Il n'était pas là. C'était ça… Il n'était pas venu avec elle. Il en avait décidé autrement. Au lieu de rester avec elle dans ce milieu froid, il avait décidé de préférer la chaleur de cet endroit céleste ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible au final… Il y avait une erreur. Ryusuke allait venir la chercher, Ryusuke allait venir la chercher._

« Je reviendrais quand tu te sentiras prête à m'écouter. J'aurais une proposition à te faire. »

_Elle s'en fichait de cette proposition ! Elle en avait rien à faire ! Elle voulait simplement que Ryusuke vienne vers elle… qu'il vienne après tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais une année s'écoula et il n'était pas venu… Elle restait enfoncée dans ce néant de tristesse, Frizy tentant de lui parler sans arriver à lui extirper ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole. Finalement, la voix venait lui parler après seconde année :_

« Est-ce que tu es prête à m'écouter ? »

« Que voulez vous ? Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Ryusuke aime se balader sous forme humaine quelquefois. Tu as peut-être un message à lui donner ? Il semble t'avoir complètement oubliée. Il se peut que tu ne le revoies pas alors qu'il est à côté de toi mais… »

« J'ai quelques mots à lui dire. Il m'a lâchement abandonné après toutes ces promesses. Tout ça n'était que des paroles en l'air… Tout ce qui l'intéressait au final était de me détruire, de me faire croire à un mirage. »

« Exactement… Je n'osais pas te le dire mais il fallait que tu voies la vérité. Je vais te donner la possibilité de revenir dans le monde des vivants, tu seras éternelle. Tu seras capable d'exprimer à ce monde détestable ce que tu penses de lui. Tu seras mon Valet de la Rancœur. Ce nom te convient-il ? »

« La Rancœur… Ryusuke… La Rancœur. »

« Exactement. Je vais aussi faire revivre les seules personnes en qui tu peux avoir une totale confiance : Tonar et Anolk. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris. Finalement… Elle allait retrouver ses deux pokémons… Les revoir après tout ce temps. Sa seule pensée était envers Ryusuke : Eliminer cet homme après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il jouerait avec ces sentiments de cette manière détestable. Elle éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux avant de murmurer à cette voix :_

« Qui est… celui qui me donne tout cela ? Celui qui… me parle ? »

« Moi ? Je suis simplement Giradès mais il vaut mieux m'appeler Malar d'ici quelques temps. »

« D'accord… Malar. Je serais votre Valet de la Rancœur… jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Ryusuke. Ensuite… Je disparaîtrais après ce que je lui ferais. »

« Aucun problème à cela. Relève toi maintenant, Riza Ira, Valet de la Rancœur. »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et tressés fit ce que Malar lui disait. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées de s'écouler alors que la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux rubis avait totalement disparu. Maintenant… Tout était terminé._


	89. Chapitre 89 : Apothéose

**Chapitre 89 : Apothéose**

_Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire triste, ayant terminé enfin son récit sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant toutes ces décennies. Ryusuke restait interdit, tentant d'assimiler le plus d'informations à ce sujet. C'est vrai qu'à sa mort, il avait été emporté avec Clemona mais…Il cria rapidement et subitement :_

« Je ne sais pas ce que foutu Malar a dit mais il a raconté n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai même pas attendu une semaine avant de partir à ta recherche ! J'ai dit à Juperus que j'allais te chercher, que je t'avais fait une promesse ! »

« Et alors, Ryusuke ? Au final… Qu'est-ce que cela va changer maintenant ? Ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Es-tu prêt ? Nous devons mettre un terme à ce combat maintenant. »

« Non mais je ne veux pas ! Arrête toi là ! C'en est trop ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Tu comprends ?! Pas après tout ça ! »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix. »

_Elle baissa la tête avant de voler en direction du jeune homme. Dire qu'il avait changé complètement d'avis après son histoire, il était si sentimental… Peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas mais cela ne changeait rien… Sa griffe droite se plaça au niveau du cœur de Ryusuke mais celui-ci se protégea avec sa griffe gauche, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle n'attendit pas pour attaquer maintenant avec sa griffe gauche, Ryusuka parant le coup. Finalement, leurs deux griffes étaient réunies et l'épreuve de force allait débuter._

« Voilà où mène les paroles de Malar… Il m'énerve ce type ! IL M'ENERVE ! »

« Calme toi, Xano, tu ne peux rien pour eux. Riza a déjà abandonné tout ce qui lui restait, il n'y a plus d'autres issues. »

« JE M'EN FOUS DE CA ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! On va les arrêter ! »

_C'était bien beau mais il n'arrivait pas à faire un seul pas. Clemona avait tourné son visage vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile. Personne ne pouvait bouger devant la déferlante de puissance entre Ryusuke et Riza. Les deux serraient les dents alors que tout semblait se désagréger peu à peu autour d'eux. Des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient des fronts des deux personnes alors que Ryusuke prenait la parole :_

« Il n'y a aucun… moyen ? »

« Aucun. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir dans le passé. Je suis désolée Ryusuke mais tu aurais dut faire ton choix plus tôt. Maintenant, il est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Arrête toi là ! Je suis sûr que Juperus sera clémente et te pardonnera ! Moi, je t'ai déjà tout pardonné ! »

« Et moi ? Dans tout ça ? Est-ce que tu crois que je t'ai pardonné ? Que toutes ces paroles étaient en l'air ? La seule et dernière fois où tu seras près de moi sera quand tu me donneras le coup de grâce. Prépare toi maintenant. J'ai ma propre vengeance à accomplir et celles de Tonar et Anolk sur le dos. »

« ILS NE VOULAIENT PAS TE VOIR COMME CA ! »

« Merci bien… Tu penses vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Ils pensaient que je méritais d'être heureuse… mais… Même après ma mort, je ne pourrais pas l'être. »

_Hein ? Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Sa force diminuait, elle sentait que Ryusuke prenait l'ascendant sur elle. Ou alors… Devenait-il plus fort ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle reculait de plus en plus alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Quelques larmes tombèrent au sol avant que Ryusuke ne retire sa griffe droite, la refermant en un poing. Il alla frapper avec une violence inouïe le ventre de Riza, celle-ci se faisant renvoyée en arrière en roulant sur le sol._

« Connasse ! De quel droit tu te permets de dire ça ?! Si y en a bien une qui mériterais de pouvoir être heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a accompli, c'est toi ! Contrairement à ce que tu as fait, je suis misérable ! »

« Ah… Ah… Tu veux donc en terminer avec moi, c'est bien… C'est ce que je voulais. »

_Enfin, il allait se donner à son maximum pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle voulait au final… Une partie de son cœur avait attendu ce moment avec impatience… Elle avait compris son erreur après plusieurs décennies, cette erreur où elle avait rejoint Malar et ses forces. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et rien ne pouvait être pardonné. Elle se releva, essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres en souriant._

« De bien belles paroles mais tout a été décidé. L'un d'entre nous doit mourir aujourd'hui… et définitivement. Si tu ne veux pas te battre, alors meurs. »

_Elle faisait apparaître des flammes autour de son corps en fermant ses yeux rubis. Puisqu'elle avait la puissance de Tonar en elle couplée à la sienne, il n'était pas étonnant de la savoir capable de faire une telle chose. Elle réouvrit ses yeux avant de courir vers Ryusuke, celui-ci faisant apparaître des flammes autour de lui à son tour._

« Je ne veux pas me battre… PAS CONTRE TOI ! Ce n'est pas dur à savoir ! »

_Il battit des ailes, s'envolant en envoyant une vague de feu. Les ailerons bleus de Riza se positionnèrent devant elle, la protégeant du feu alors qu'elle s'envolait à son tour, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher un rayon de glace. Ryusuke l'évita avec aisance, envoyant une décharge électrique de la main droite. Le corps de Riza absorba les éclairs et elle poussa un petit rire amusé : Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il devait faire mieux… BEAUCOUP MIEUX !_

« Il faut les stopper ! Ca a assez duré ! »

« Xano… Est-ce que tu peux les laisser se battre ? S'il te plaît. »

_Depuis quand Tyrania voulait-elle laisser un combat se dérouler de cette manière ? Ils allaient se tuer à cette allure et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, celle-ci ayant baissé sa tête en reprenant la parole :_

« Il y a des choses… qui doivent se dérouler de cette manière. J'en suis sûre… Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, alors ça aurait été demain ou après-demain. Ils devaient se battre, ils devaient se parler de cette manière. Il n'y a pas d'autres issues. »

« Mais ce que tu racontes est absurde ! Il est clair qu'il l'aime et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour elle ! Ils ne doivent pas… »

« Elle doit être heureuse en ce moment… Très heureuse, j'en suis sûre. »

« Tu divagues, Tyrania. Je crois que ton cerveau s'est calciné, ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Non… Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Elle s'est décidée à mourir à nouveau. Elle savait bien qu'un jour, ce combat allait arriver. Elle sait que Ryusuke ne lui a pas mentie. Mais, elle garde le sourire… Elle est heureuse car elle va mourir de la main de celui qu'elle aime. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tomba à genoux. Elle disait n'importe quoi, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne tentait de bouger ou de réagir, est-ce qu'ils avaient tous compris ceci en voyant Riza et Ryusuke ? Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment pas capable de ressentir cet amour que pouvaient se porter deux personnes ?_

« Un jour… Si je deviens folle et que je suis ton ennemie, j'aimerais mourir en sachant que c'est toi qui m'as achevé. »

_Tyrania avait terminé de prendre la parole, rouge de gêne. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette arène, elle s'était mise à en dire de plus en plus sur ces sentiments et il tentait de sourire mais n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était même pas capable de comprendre les sentiments des autres, alors pourquoi essayer de comprendre les sentiments de ceux qui étaient proches de lui ?_

_Le terrain ressemblait maintenant à un véritable champ de bataille : Des morceaux fondus, des autres gelés, chaque attaque était d'une puissance rare mais aucune ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Visiblement, Ryusuke n'utilisait toute sa force qu'en de rares moments… lorsqu'il était énervé par exemple._

« Alors ? Tu faiblis déjà ? Il va être temps de mettre un terme. Essaye voir d'éviter ça, Ryusuke. Voilà l'une de mes plus puissantes techniques. »

_Le ciel se mit à gronder, des nuages apparaissant dans ce dernier avant que tout le monde ne reconnaisse cette technique… Celle utilisée par Shala. Seul Xano semblait être encore plus surpris que les autres. Ryusuke leva la main droite dans les airs, paume tendue alors qu'il poussait un léger soupir. Il ne voulait pas de ça… Il devait la blesser suffisamment pour la rendre inconsciente et ensuite la reprendre avec lui ! Le ciel s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser apparaître deux magnifiques météores qui allèrent frapper Ryusuke et Riza de plein fouet. Une pluie de météores s'abattit sur le terrain, créant encore plus de trous qu'auparavant alors que Ryusuke et Riza étaient allongés sur le sol. Xano prit la parole en criant :_

« ILS SE SONT TUES ! Voilà c'est ce que vous vouliez ?! Ils sont tous les deux morts à cause de cette connerie ! »

« Calme toi… Ils ne sont pas morts… loin de là. Il faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour que l'un d'entre eux ne meure. »

_Mais ils étaient complètement cons ou quoi ?! Comme si ils pouvaient… Et pourtant, il remarqua que Ryusuke se levait, la tête recouverte de sang dorée, sa veste déchirée alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Elle était puissante… très puissante. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle meure avec ce qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Il marchait vers Riza qui restait allongée sur le sol, s'approchant d'elle :_

« Je vais te ramener à Juperus. Je m'occuperais de te soigner et je veillerais sur toi. Il est temps de partir avec moi, Riza. »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas, les yeux clos alors qu'il voyait que sa tenue était légèrement déchirée au niveau du ventre. Il se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire ému. Il avait réussi à la faire s'évanouir et maintenant… Tout était enfin terminé. Il alla prendre sa main gauche avant que les yeux de Riza ne s'ouvrent subitement, sa griffe droite venant transpercer le ventre de Ryusuke avec facilité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns cracha du sang sur le visage de Riza, surpris par le geste, les yeux exorbités posés sur elle. Elle eut un petit sourire triste en murmurant :_

« Je t'avais dit… de ne plus croire en moi. »

« Je… Je… Ak… J'ai… Riza. »

« Tu étais trop faible, tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer, Ryusuke. »

« J'ai… Tu es réveillé maintenant, héhéhé… Au moins… Je n'ai plus d'inquiétudes à avoir. Riza, ce que j'ai dit… Je le ferais. »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout, c'est terminé. »

_Elle tenta de retirer son bras mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait bloqué son bras alors que sa blessure se refermait au niveau du ventre. En un sens, c'était effrayant et gore et elle poussait un cri de détresse alors qu'il avait son petit sourire ensanglanté._

« Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus t'en aller, Riza. Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin. »

« NON ! Lâche moi ! LÂCHE MOI JE TE DIS ! »

« Ecoute moi… J'ai passé plus de cent vingt ans à te chercher, j'ai même presque abandonné mes deux familles pour toi ! Drimali et Shymi n'ont presque jamais put me voir durant toutes ces années ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Riza… Il ne te ment pas. Il dit la stricte vérité. »

_Drimali avait prise la parole, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. C'était vrai ce qu'il disait… Ni elle, ni Shymi n'avaient put Ryusuke sauf une fois par an et encore… C'était beaucoup dire. Il ne restait que peu de temps, heureusement qu'elles ne vieillissaient à la même vitesse que les humains dans le domaine céleste sinon il ne les aurait jamais vu grandir. Riza extirpa avec violence sa griffe, Ryusuke crachant du sang à nouveau mais sans pousser un cri de douleur. Elle tremblait légèrement de froid, sa perte de sang était bien plus importante que celle de Ryusuke puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas soigner ses blessures._

« Tu es sérieusement blessée… S'il te plaît, arrêtons nous là. »

« JAMAIS ! Ce combat ne pourra pas se terminer de cette manière ! »

« Attrape ça. »

_Il retira sa longue veste qui était apparue lorsqu'il avait décidé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Dracolosse. Elle l'observa d'un regard ahuri alors qu'il lui envoyait sa veste. Qu'est-ce… Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait froid ? C'était normal avec ses blessures mais… Elle observa la longue veste, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?_

« Met la toi sur le corps. Tu ne me feras pas croire que… »

« Attends un peu ! Tu es complètement stupide ?! C'est cette veste qui te permettait de ne pas te prendre mes coups. Tu étais protégé avec elle ! Ne te mo… »

« Tu as froid, ça ne serait pas galant de laisser une femme dans cet état. »

« MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Elle poussa un cri de rage en mettant la veste autour d'elle, ne se préoccupant pas de voir le torse du jeune homme devant elle. Il était aussi musclé qu'auparavant, toujours aussi beau et elle était en train de déverser ses larmes alors qu'une aura violette entourait la jeune femme. Elle allait utiliser toute sa force pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec lui, plus après tout ce qui s'est passé !_

« Il n'en fait pas un peu trop ? Maintenant qu'il n'a plus sa veste… »

« Il est comme ça, on ne pourra pas le changer. »

« Je comprend rien. »

_Il devait faire attention mais maintenant qu'elle avait sa veste sur lui, il se sentait pleinement confiant. Elle ne pouvait plus mourir avec cette protection sur elle. Il pouvait finalement utiliser toutes ses forces. Il esquiva le coup de Riza qui alla frapper le sol, un tremblement de terre se produisant, des morceaux de pierre venant érafler le corps de Ryusuke. Maintenant, des égratignures apparaissaient sur ce dernier et la blessure sur son ventre bien que guérie pouvait se rouvrir très rapidement._

« Arrête de t'enfuir ! Ca ne servira à rien ! »

« Je ne pensais pas m'enfuir, Riza. Je vais simplement me concentrer à mon tour. »

« Donne tout ce que tu as, espèce d'imbécile ! »

_Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses blessures mais de son mental, le jeune homme jouait avec ce dernier et elle sentait ses forces disparaître peu à peu. Qu'il arrête maintenant ou qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé ! La main de Ryusuke l'agrippa au niveau du sein droit : Mauvais endroit ou acte délibéré ?_

« Ohla ! Ils sont encore plus imposants que ceux de Clemona. »

« Bouffon ! Retire cette main ! »

_Elle rougissait en sentant la main de Ryusuke, lui collant un coup de poing dans le menton. Un coup de poing ?! Non ! Elle n'avait même plus le moral pour utiliser ses griffes ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas passé plus d'un siècle dans cet état pour tout voir disparaître maintenant, c'était impossible ! Elle martela le corps de Ryusuke de nombreux coups de poing et coups de pied, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns reculant à chaque fois, de plus en plus de blessures apparaissant sur son corps.  
_

« Le combat va bientôt se terminer. »

« Les deux sont épuisés… L'une par le mental, l'autre par le physique. Tout va se jouer. »

_Il préférait se taire, ne plus rien répondre. Elles étaient folles, elles restaient là, observant le spectacle comme de simples spectatrices ! Elles n'avaient donc aucun remord à les laisser s'entretuer ?! Où est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ?! Il avait mal au crâne, tellement mal au crâne._

« Xano, arrête de te tracasser pour rien. »

« Ty… Tyrania ? Mais… Vous êtes complètement cinglées ! »

« Les femmes se comprennent entre elles, c'est tout. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas bouger mais il voulait l'aider ! Aider Ryusuke et Riza mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était maintenant dans un état pitoyable, tout son corps ruisselant de sang doré bien qu'il restait souriant :_

« Tu en as assez, Riza ? Tu as évacué ta colère ? »

« JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS ! »

« Alors continue… Continue jusqu'à ce que tu sois enfin calmée… »

_Il se foutait d'elle, il se foutait encore de ses sentiments à ce moment ! Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'elle ressentait lors de cet instant ! Il ne pensait jamais à elle ! JAMAIS ! Deux sphères apparaissaient dans les paumes de Riza, deux sphères d'une puissance démentielle qui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait utilisées avant qu'il n'annonce son statut de Dieu des Dragons. Elle allait lui projeter ses deux rayons issus de ces sphères mais il apparut subitement devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, les rayons passant largement à côté de lui. Il bloqua rapidement les deux de Riza contre ses hanches, ses deux mains enlaçant avec force la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui criait de le lâcher._

« Non… Ca suffit… Ca suffit maintenant. Si nous continuons, l'un d'entre nous va mourir réellement et l'aura le cœur brisé pour l'éternité. »

« Je l'ai déjà imbécile ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu ne crois pas que… »

« C'est bon, Riza. Je ne t'écouterais plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! Le Destin nous empêchera toujours de nous réunir, qu'importe ce que nous serons, qu'importe ce que nous faisons ! »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

_Xano avait crié de toutes ses forces alors que l'atmosphère s'apaisait peu à peu. Enfin, il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et à marcher en direction de Riza et Ryusuke. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés continuait de se débattre mais avec moins de force alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle._

« Il y a de cela… quelques années… avant que ma mère ne meure… Je veux parler d'Elis pour ceux qui s'en rappellent. L'ancienne Isalia si vous préférez. Avant qu'elle ne meure, j'ai été hébergé et logé pendant une journée par deux personnes. L'homme se nommait Ryou et avait une Gardevoir avec lui. C'était l'un de tes descendants, Ryusuke. »

« Tu vois ce que je te disais ?! TU VOIS ! Même dans le futur, même ton descendant reste près des Gardevoir, alors lâche moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul, j'ai bien parlé de deux personnes et non d'une personne avec sa pokémon. Ryou est marié à une jeune femme… Elle s'appelle Sira et ils vivent seuls et heureux, loin de tous et de toutes. Ils ne sont que tous les trois mais ils n'ont rien besoin d'autre. Si tu n'as toujours pas compris qui est cette Sira, je vais te le dire clairement, Riza. Sira est ta descendante alors arrête tes bêtises avec le Destin et toutes ces choses. Accepte finalement ce que Ryusuke veut te donner. Il t'a toujours aimé et cela ne date pas d'hier. Puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à vous réunir pendant plus de deux siècles, vos descendants ont pris le relais. »

« Ce n'est pas possible… Tu mens… Il ment ! Il essaye de me déstabiliser ! »

_Nul ne répondait et son regard rubis se portait sur Tyrania et Nelya. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête négativement. Xano disait la vérité. Riza ne semblait plus quoi penser… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : Si ce n'était pas les Dieux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, si ses descendants et ceux de Ryusuke pouvaient s'aimer alors… Elle tenta de tourner son visage vers le jeune homme qu'elle aimait. Elle eut les yeux rubis grands ouverts au moment où Ryusuke venait l'embrasser. Elle tenta de le repousser, d'arrêter ce baiser avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière mais rien n'y faisait, rien du tout. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ce baiser qu'elle désirait tant après presque deux siècles. Elle s'abandonna à lui, posant ses mains sur son dos alors qu'ils continuaient le baiser sans s'arrêter. Elle pouvait enfin l'aimer comme elle le désirait tant. L'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ils étaient enfin capables de s'unir. Il passait ses mains sous le dos de la veste, lui caressant son dos avec tendresse alors qu'elle faisait de même. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent avec amour, chacun s'aimant dans le regard de l'autre, un flot de sang rouge et doré s'écoulant de leurs lèvres._


	90. Chapitre 90 : CAeAM

**Chapitre final : Cartes abattues et autre monde**

_Leurs lèvres restaient collées, ce baiser ne devant jamais s'arrêter. Un sang doré et rouge s'écoulait de leurs lèvres et ils avaient ouvert les yeux mais ce n'était pas de l'amour que l'on pouvait lire dans ces derniers… Mais de la surprise._

« Valet et As tués. »

_La voix avait été sans appel et dite sur un ton monocorde alors que s'extirpait une main placée au niveau du cœur de Ryusuke et Riza. L'être qui se tenait devant l'arène passa cette main sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang tandis que les deux êtres enfin réunis tombaient au sol, sans vie. Cela avait été si rapide, si violent… et pourtant si efficace puisque Ryusuke et Riza restaient à terre, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger. Le jeune homme gardait ses lèvres posées sur celles de la jeune femme mais leurs yeux restaient grands ouverts._

« PERE ! »

« RYUSUKE ! »

_Drimali, Shymi et Clemona s'étaient mises tout de suite à courir en direction de l'homme qui tenait à côté des cadavres de ce qui avait été le Valet de la Rancœur et le Dieu Supérieur des Dragons. Déjà, les trois femmes bouillonnaient de colère, chacune préparant une sphère avec toutes leurs puissances. L'homme qui se tenait au milieu n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il avait été auparavant._

_Ses cheveux étaient maintenant entièrement blonds, ses yeux rouges observant avec malice la scène autour de lui et les trois femmes. Il avait une magnifique paire d'aile de plumes rouges noires dans le dos et portait une tenue blanche avec quelques morceaux de jaune. Il avait bien changé au niveau musculature… comme si il était complètement différent. Etait-ce vraiment Malar ? Pourtant sa voix restait la même tandis qu'il rigolait._

« Que voulez vous faire ? Vous n'avez pas compris que tout cela était un piège, un simple piège. »

« MALAR ! »

_Xano venait de crier son nom et l'homme lui donnait comme simple réponse un sourire dédaigneux. Encore une fois, il s'était joué de lui. Encore une fois, il n'avait été qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Trois ombres apparurent subitement derrière les trois femmes, une lame de glace venant se planter en Shymi, celle-ci poussant un cri de surprise. Le haut de son corps se pencha lamentablement en avant alors que du côté de Drimali, une lame de roche avait fait son office. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus avait simplement tourné ses yeux vers le ciel avant de rendre l'âme. Du côté de Clemona, celle-ci avait disparu rapidement au moment où une lame de métal avait tenté de se planter en elle. Elle réapparue devant Malar, une sphère d'énergie dans sa main en lui criant avec toute la haine qu'elle lui portait :_

« MALAR ! Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire ! »

« Hinhin. Désolé ma petite. »

_La voix était venue de derrière elle alors que deux mains se posaient sur sa tête. Celle-ci fit un demi-tour alors que Clemona tombait au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, des sphères de fumée sortaient des corps de cinq personnes qui venaient de périr alors que les quatre meurtriers entouraient maintenant Malar. La première sphère de couleur verte qui était sortie du corps de Shymi s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux blonds comme si elle était manipulée par ce dernier. Malar ouvrit la bouche, l'avalant en murmurant :_

« Huummmm… Mais dis donc… Ce n'était pas qu'une simple âme mais deux… Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Xano ? »

« MALAR ! »

_Le corps de Xano se mettait à se consumer voir à se calciner… Il semblait s'enflammer puis tout s'arrêta subitement. Malar arrêta de sourire, poussant un léger soupir comme si ce n'était à ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'œil rouge de Xano était devenu bleu comme l'autre et une voix plus profonde se fit entendre :_

« Malar, Joker Noir, Giradès. J'ai été à ton service, il fut un temps. Je ne sais pas quel était ton but en me signalant que Shymi était enceinte de mon enfant mais tu as lamentablement échoué. Néanmoins, par pur souci de vengeance, je vais devoir t'éliminer, le comprend-tu ? »

« Tiens donc… Une autre personnalité ? Ce n'est plus le petit gamin immature qui se tient devant moi ? Est-ce… DornRek ? »

« DornRek, Xano Likan ou Joker Blanc, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Au final, cela ne changera rien à ce que je vais te promettre comme souffrances. »

« Si tu veux bien attendre un petit peu, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

_La sphère bleue et fumeuse qui était sortie du corps de Drimali alla se diriger vers la bouche de Malar, celui-ci l'avalant avec appétit. Il avait maintenant un sourire carnassier mais une décharge d'énergie violette alla le frapper au visage, Malar ne réagissant pas comme si il n'avait rien ressenti. Les envoyés célestes, les deux Reines, Berthra, Pandora et Snakiante s'étaient positionnés devant Xano pour le protéger mais celui-ci fit un petit geste de la main pour le laisser passer._

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes la situation, DornRek. Tu es bien trop faible pour toi, tu étais à mon service et tu penses m'infliger la moindre blessure ? »

« Non mais je pense qu'avec toute cette petite troupe, je pourrais sûrement t'emmener en enfer. Nous sommes dix contre cinq. »

« Et en terme de puissance ? Dois-je te signaler qui sont ces quatre personnes autour de moi ? Ce sont simplement mes Rois et les Cavaliers m'attendent ailleurs. Sais-tu pourquoi j'avais besoin de tuer Drimali et Shymi ? »

« Pour faire ce que tu voulais depuis tant de millénaires. »

« Héhéhé… Je vois que la mémoire ne te fait pas défaut. Quand même, tu as déjà sept Atouts avec toi, c'est un joli nombre. »

« Sept Atouts ? »

_Tyrania s'était tournée vers Xano en même temps que Nelya. La mort de Shymi et des autres avaient-elles ouvert une porte dans la mémoire du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs ? L'œil droit était redevenu rouge tandis qu'il désignait du regard les quatre envoyés célestes. Dans les cas de Berthra, Pandora et Snakiante, cela avait déjà été signalé._

« Et dire que vous étiez du côté de Juperus pour éviter un tel drame… Eviter que les portes vers mon monde s'ouvrent les unes après les autres. Les quatre Valets sont morts et la première des portes, celle où se situe le plus de cadavres de Valet va s'ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes. Il est temps de consommer la dernière âme : Celle du Valet de la Rancœur. »

_La sphère jaune émanant du cadavre de Riza se dirigea vers le ventre de Malar, s'incorporant à l'intérieur comme il n'y avait pas cette barrière de chair. L'homme aux cheveux blonds poussa un long râle de plaisir. Tyrania serrait la main droite de Xano pour tenter de le calmer mais celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps._

« Ahhhh… Vraiment délicieuse. Dire qu'enfin, elle était heureuse… Enfin, elle pouvait être avec lui… mais tout fut terminé en quelques instants. Une simple marionnette manipulée par mes files. Un appât qui m'a permis d'attirer deux As. Vois-tu, Joker Blanc, je vais te dire le bilan de toutes ces années : Tu as perdu l'une de tes plus puissantes alliés nommée Shala, tu as perdu tes deux Valets de la Connaissance et de l'Amour et enfin tu as perdu deux de tes quatre As. En comparaison, je n'ai perdu que deux pitoyables Valets. Vois-tu la différence entre toi et moi ? C'est que tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ta petite personne et jamais à ceux qui sont situés autour de toi. Ca a toujours été comme ça, TOUJOURS… »

« La ferme… Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de la part d'un type de ton genre. »

« Est-ce là toute ta répartie ? Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à me dire ? Et bien, c'est vraiment dommage mais maintenant, il va être temps de prendre les âmes de tes deux As. »

« Je t'en empêcherais. Tyrania et les autres, reculez, je vais lui montrer que je ne plaisante pas en tant que Joker Blanc. »

_Malheureusement pour Xano, personne ne semblait se pousser. Ils étaient là pour protéger le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Celui-ci eut un regard neutre sur le groupe. Il fit apparaître une sphère violette qu'il enfonça dans le sol, les quatre rois créant un champ de protection alors qu'un rayon violet sortait du sol. Le rayon percuta le champ sans le passer tandis que Malar reprenait la parole :_

« Tu es si faible... Tu es bien celui de la prophétie mais malheureusement, nul ne sait comment elle va terminer. Tu as sept Atouts, il te reste tes quatre Reines et deux As. De mon côté, j'ai mes quatre Rois, mes quatre Cavaliers et tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec toi en tant qu'Atouts. Ceux qui ne sont pas avec toi sont avec moi, ils ont choisi le nouveau dirigeant de ce monde. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Autant me débarrasser de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Mais il est déjà trop tard ! »

_Malar explosa d'un rire tonitruant alors que le sol se mettait maintenant à trembler. Il leva la main tandis qu'une sphère rouge et une autre de couleur brune lévitaient au-dessus du sol : Les âmes de Ryusuke et Clemona._

« Il est temps de se ressourcer. Deux âmes liées aux As. Je sens que ça va être un repas divin héhéhé. »

_Les sphères lévitaient autour de Malar mais celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul, le visage surpris. Subitement, les deux sphères disparurent devant le regard étonné du groupe de Xano et de Malar. L'homme aux cheveux blonds poussa un grognement :_

« Tsss… Juperus. Tu as décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? »

« Il ne fallait pas croire que tout allait être aussi simple. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu n'auras pas ces deux âmes et je compte bien récupérer les autres ! »

« Pour cela, il faudrait réussir à me tuer ou alors à m'extirper ma propre âme mais tu vois, ça ne sera pas possible car tu es trop faible, beaucoup trop faible. Tu ne veux pas comprendre la différence entre toi et moi ? Je vais te la montrer. »

_Malar fit un petit geste en levant la main droite, la tendant horizontalement au niveau de son épaule en murmurant quelques paroles. Lentement, le décor changea… mais seulement pour Malar et Xano. Celui-ci s'était mis légèrement à trembler, reconnaissant ce vide si spécial qui avait été le lieu où il avait été torturé pendant presque deux siècles. Malar était devant lui, ses yeux rubis semblant flamboyer dans ce noir si intense. Sa voix sortie mais elle était complètement différente de celle habituelle. Elle avait une intonation féminine :_

« DornRek. Cela faisait longtemps en un certain sens. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas compris que depuis que tu m'as trahie, tu ne peux plus espérer mon pardon ? J'aurais dut t'éliminer définitivement. »

« Mademoiselle Giradès. Quel… plaisir de vous revoir. Vous allez toujours aussi bien ? »

« Arrête donc là les questions sans intérêt, tu n'auras rien de cette façon. Nul ne peut intervenir dans cette zone qui est une partie de la mienne. Qu'est-ce que je devrais te retirer ? Ou qu'est-ce que je devrais te donner ? Si je tuais une de tes Reines, est-ce que cela te permettrait de ressentir de la haine à mon égard ? »

« Encore faudrait-il que je te laisse faire ! »

_Bien qu'il tremblait, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci restant parfaitement immobile comme si il ne craignait pas les attaques de Xano. Le corps de Malar disparu dans les ténèbres alors que Xano s'était approché de lui avec une flamme violette dans les mains pour le brûler, la voix de Giradès reprenant dans le vide :_

« Vois-tu, tu étais à mon service et je t'ai permis d'asservir ce monde à ma place mais tu as refusé cette chance et tu as décidé de te mettre du côté de Juperus. C'était la pire de tes idées, tu aurais put gérer ce monde et moi, j'aurais continué à rester dans le mien puisque je te faisais confiance. Dire que je t'avais façonné à ma façon mais encore une fois, tu as décidé de te mettre de son côté. »

« Encore cette histoire de jalousie envers Juperus ? Cela commence à être lassant, Giradès. Tu pourrais arrêter de mettre tes sentiments personnels dans tout ça. »

_Visiblement, les propos de Xano n'avaient guère plus à Giradès puisque que subitement, l'ombre de l'homme aux cheveux blonds se présenta devant Xano. Il se retrouva au sol, son corps meurtri de l'intérieur en hoquetant de douleur tandis que Malar reprenait la parole :_

« Ne parle pas de choses qui ne te concernent pas ou dont tu ne connais pas l'existence, DornRek. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de ma sœur jumelle, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Chacune se livre une bataille perpétuelle pour conquérir le monde que l'autre a crée, voilà tout. Je crois que tu as compris la leçon. Il va être temps de t'emmener dans mon monde. »

_Le décor changea peu à peu pour reprendre la forme de celui de l'arène de Ryoran. Xano restait au sol et Tyrania poussa un cri strident en s'approchant de lui pour voir son état. Les Atouts entourèrent le jeune homme, chacun se transformant légèrement pour répliquer à Malar mais celui-ci fit un petit geste pour dire que ça ne servait à rien. La voix avait reprit son intonation masculine :_

« Je vois que Xano a eut affaire à Giradès. Quelle chance… Moi-même, je ne peux guère la voir trop souvent et encore… Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de disparaître de ce monde héhéhé. »

_Une fissure se produisit et Malar disparaissait déjà dans le sol. Xano s'était redressé, cherchant à se concentrer pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant de la fissure. Celle-ci grandissait de plus en plus et Malar reprit la parole :_

« Je vais t'attendre dans mon monde. Nous t'attendrons. Ici, les seules règles qui seront dictées seront les miennes. Le monde que tu vas rejoindre sera ma création. Il m'a été donné par le Dieu Originel et depuis j'en suis le gérant. A partir de là, tu ne pourras plus rien contre moi. Ah oui… J'ai une petite surprise pour vous tous. »

_La voix et l'homme aux cheveux blonds disparu complètement tandis que les quatre ombres prétendues Rois faisaient de même après plusieurs secondes. Xano se tourna vers Tyrania et les autres, la femme aux cheveux dorés toujours près de lui :_

« On a complètement échoués… Complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? J'ai put… tester ses pouvoirs et je n'ai même pas réussi à esquisser un geste face à Giradès. »

« C'est simple. On va aller dans son monde et aller lui botter son cul. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un de son genre vivre plus longtemps ! »

« Ohla…Tu me parais bien énervée, Tyrania. »

« Simplement que…Je veux que Ryusuke et Riza reviennent à la vie, voilà tout. »

_Elle s'arrêtait de parler, n'expliquant pas pourquoi elle voulait cette chose. Les Atouts entouraient maintenant Xano pour lui parler mais personne ne put ouvrir la bouche et subitement, Parapapa, Valésia et Luna qui était évanouie furent emportés dans la faille._

« Oh mer… Restez tous groupés ! Vous avez compris ?! »

_C'était bien beau de comprendre mais après, il fallait agir et ça… C'était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Ce fut au tour de Snakiante, Berthra et Shala de disparaître dans la faille qui s'était ouverte. L'homme à la moustache violette depuis qu'il avait repris son rôle serrait Shala dans ses bras en murmurant vers Xano :_

« Je m'occupe de tout. Il faudra que nous nous retrouvions tous dans l'autre monde. »

_Puis plus rien, plus rien du tout même. Nelya était restée près de Xano. Malasa et Kéli s'étaient rapprochés de lui aussi tandis que Pandora était assise sur le sol, ne disant rien du tout. Finalement, ils n'étaient plus que six._

« Snakiante nous a dit de nous retrouver là-bas. Cela voudrait-il dire que nous allons tous être séparés ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances, Joker Blanc ou Xano. Néanmoins, nous sommes plus nombreux que lui mais nous manquons d'expérience. Que nos routes se recroisent dans le futur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… Nelya ?! »

_Il venait de crier son nom alors que la jeune femme aux yeux saphir se dirigeait maintenant vers la faille sans que celle-ci ne la force. Elle indiqua à Kéli et à Malasa de la suivre, les deux autres femmes hochant la tête avant de disparaître avec elle dans la faille. Il ne restait plus que Xano, Tyrania et Pandora. Celle-ci prit finalement la parole en disant :_

« Je suis la plus faible des Atouts… mais je serais ton bouclier. »

« Et je serais ton arme. »

« Pandora, Tyrania, arrêtez de parler comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis fatigué de toutes ces choses, vraiment fatigué. Il faut y mettre un terme. Rapprochez vous de moi. »

_Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent. Xano posa un bras autour de chacune d'entre elles avant de fermer les yeux. Déjà, ils se laissaient emporter par cette fissure, celle-ci se refermant après le dernier passage. Malgré les nombreux coups de pression qu'il recevait dans tous les sens durant le voyage, il gardait près de lui Tyrania et Pandora, se demandant où il allait bien atterrir. Sa réponse arriva très rapidement… puisqu'il s'écroula tête la première dans la robe rouge et bleue de Tyrania au niveau de la poitrine. Il se redressa subitement sans aucune gêne avant de regarder autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient… sur une île flottante ? Elle devait être de petite taille puisqu'il lui semblait pouvoir en observer plusieurs autour de lui et qui étaient toutes différentes. Il prit la parole en s'adressant à Tyrania et à Pandora :_

« Vous allez bien ? Pas trop de dégâts ? »

« Tout va très bien, Joker Blanc. Rares sont les blessures qui peuvent m'affecter mais si c'est le cas… Je suis très fragile. »

« Ca… Ca peut aller, Xano. Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

_Tyrania n'avait pas réagit lorsque le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs s'était retrouvé sur elle. Ils étaient seuls… enfin presque seuls puisqu'il y avait aussi Pandora mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du genre très vivace. Tyrania se releva, se rapprochant de Xano tout en se collant sous son bras pour qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui, chose qu'il fit d'un geste naturel et évident. Pandora était immobile, ses yeux verts se posant autour d'elle :_

« Que faisons nous ? »

« Nous allons devoir retrouver les autres. Par contre… On marche sur une terre inconnue. »

_Une remarque sans importance et qui était facile à deviner. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'Est sans savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Retrouver les trois autres Reines et ses Atouts, voilà ce qu'ils devaient faire mais… Où se trouvaient-ils ?_

« Ils sont arrivés. Devons-nous nous mettre en place, maître Malar ? »

« Hummmm… Je ne sais pas trop. Laissez les donc se perdre un petit peu dans mon monde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ils savaient où se rendre pour espérer m'atteindre. »

« Héhéhé, maître Bal, elle est arrivée… Elle est arrivée finalement. »

« L'âme que j'ai prise a enfin obtenu sa forme physique, Bal ? »

« Oui héhéhé. Elle se présentera à vous très bientôt. »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux, tant mieux. Je sens que cela va être une partie de plaisir. »

_Malar rigola longuement alors que Bal s'agenouillait aux côtés des quatre Rois. Tout été maintenant mis en place et tout allait se dérouler dans SON monde, celui où il régnait d'une main de maître. Finalement, tout était parfait dans le pire des mondes, il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait et DornRek allait se présentait à lui… si il ne mourrait pas avant._

« Xano, je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« J'en pense pareil, pas besoin de me le signaler Tyrania. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons passer ici mais je sens que ça va être long… Très long. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir en observant le vide devant lui. Ils étaient perdus, isolés des autres et ne savaient même pas par où commencer. Rechercher Luna et les autres, c'était la première chose à faire mais vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, cela revenait à trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Où se trouvaient-elles ? Ses trois Reines ? Et les Atouts ? Il s'inquiétait plus pour Luna que pour les deux autres : Elle se trouvait avec Parapapa et Valésia qui semblaient être les moins forts. Il poussa un profond soupir, enlaçant Tyrania contre lui en murmurant :_

« On y va. Nous allons éradiquer le Joker Noir dans son monde. »


End file.
